Legend of the Defiers
by Gravenimage
Summary: At the Valley of the End Naruto and Sasuke's strongest attacks collided creating some kind of dimensional rift through space sending them to an unknown world. A story of defying fate, forging bonds and finding love Naruto/Lightning Sasuke/Fang.
1. Missing

Chapter 1 Missing

_Travelers from a different dimension ascend upon a realm engulfed in a war that ended centuries ago, all that is left is the fear of a world below them. Bringer of wind to bestow heaven and bringer of darkness to conceive power to destroy everything in its path, wind and darkness, heaven, power reveal their true path marked by the fate place upon them. Joined by six with a fate to bring destruction battle within their hearts, their fates are destined to become one. Two worlds, one destiny, eternal love forged and the fate to change the course of history in their hands…._

-Unknown-

* * *

><p>(Location: Valley of the End border of the fire country)<p>

The large valley with the wide lake was completely destroyed. The ground was shattered and covered in cracks, as if it was torn apart by a powerful force. What was once known as the Valley of the End was now an almost unrecognizable landscape due to the raging battle taking place there. One could only identify the valley by the colossal stone statues of Hashirama Senju and Uchiha Madara that towered over the great waterfall. Both statues bore the gesture of peace and unity, as these were the ideals rooted in the foundation of the hidden leaf village of Konoha when Hashirama Senju and Uchiha Madara originally created it.

On this day, a deadly battle between two young individuals was taking place beneath the statues of Konoha's founders. They were obviously the ones responsible for causing the destruction around the valley. Both were the same age, but they had different ideals and goals, and as a result, it appeared that one of them was going to have to lose their life. The genin with messy spiky hair, cerulean eyes, and whiskers on his cheek could easily be identified as Naruto Uzumaki due to his unique orange jumpsuit. The other combatant was Sasuke Uchiha, a young man with raven black hair. Sasuke's eyes were colored crimson with three tomoes, signifying the fact that he was currently using his clan's bloodline limit, the Sharingan.

Neither teen looked like their normal self, as they had unleashed their superior forms in order to defeat their opponent. Naruto, the jinchurikki of Konoha and the host of the nine tails fox demon, was now covered by the demon's blood red chakra cloak with one tail. His facial features had changed so that his whiskers were now wider and darker, and his eyes were no longer cerulean, but crimson. Sasuke was in the second level of the heaven curse seal, thanks to the legendary sannin Orochimaru, who marked him with the seal during team seven's encounter with him at the forest of death during the chunin exams. He had large wings on his back, making him look like some kind of half human, half dragon beast.

Their battle had been severe and fearsome and they knew that they were almost at their limit, especially Sasuke. The Uchiha knew he couldn't stay in level two for too long, as he had been warned by Sakon of the sound four when he was about to take his curse seal to the next level of power. He needed to finish this fast, or else he could forget his goal of going to Orochimaru in order to get the power he needed to kill his older brother and fulfill his revenge. Killing Itachi and the restoration of his clan were his only purposes in life, and no one was going to stop him, not even his former rival and best friend. He wasn't going to lose to him, not to the former dead last of the shinobi academy. He was going to make sure to defeat him right here.

His thoughts were interrupted by a flashback, and the words of a certain somebody hit him like a cold blade piercing his flesh. Looking at Naruto had resurfaced something that Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother and the one responsible for the slaughter of the Uchiha clan, had said to Sasuke on that horrible night.

"_**You can unlock magenkyou sharingan too, however it requires one thing….your best friend….you must kill him."**_

That was all he had to do in order to gain the next level of the sharingan, the ultimate form of the dojutsu. Gaining the magenkyou sharingan would bring him one step closer to becoming powerful enough to kill his brother, no doubt about it. But no matter how many times Sasuke denied it, he knew deep down that the death of the blonde jinchurikki would truly affect him. The person he had considered an idiot, a dead last, a weakling, and a rival was now someone who he could call his best friend. This is probably due to the fact that both shinobis have experienced the same thing, they have felt true loneliness and how painful it can really be. Was he really willing to go through with what was necessary to gain the true power of the Sharingan? It seemed that at some point in between the middle and the end of the battle, Sasuke had answered this question with an affirmative, and swore to break his bonds with Konoha and his team.

"_I'm an avenger I will see this through the end…."_

Naruto was also having a conflict with his inner self. The fight was hurting him a lot physically, but it was the injuries to his heart that were hurting him the most. The act of fighting the one he has considered his best friend and even a brother was truly painful. He never wanted this to happen, not like this. He knew that either of them could lose their lives in this battle, but he needed to do this in order to knock some sense into his friend. What he was doing was crazy, leaving their village to join a mad man like Orochimaru. He understood that Sasuke wanted to get strong to have his revenge, and even Naruto hated Itachi after learning about what he did to his younger brother, however Sasuke's actions were rash and unacceptable.

Naruto would not just let Sasuke throw himself to some treacherous snake in order to gain power. Sasuke was one of the few people who accepted Naruto for who he really is, not for the horrible burden that he carried, and as a result he has become a very precious person to Naruto. With all his strength he will beat Sasuke up, and bring him back to Konoha, even if it's the last thing he does, because Sasuke is a friend and Naruto always stands up for his friends. On top of everything else, there was another reason why Naruto wanted to bring Sasuke back to the village, which was the promise he made to his pink haired teammate, and the girl he likes, Sakura Haruno.

"_**Naruto this will be my only request….please bring Sasuke-kun back!"**_

Sakura's desperate pleas and cries hurt Naruto a lot, knowing how much he likes her, and it hurt even more to know that she liked Sasuke and not him. But he promised Sakura to bring Sasuke back for her, for himself and the sake of team seven. To keep the bond he has forged with them safe and sound forever.

"_**I promise you Sakura-chan I will bring him back that's a promise of a life time believe it!"**_

"_Promise of a life time….I will make sure to keep it, I never go back on my word, it's my shinobi way."_

"Naruto…." Sasuke said in a soft growl, his anger proof that he was ready to end their fight.

"Sasuke…." The whiskered jinchurikki was feeling the same way too, he will make sure to save Sasuke from going to Orochimaru.

Not another word was said as they knew that words would not finish this long and tough battle. They would finish it with the strongest technique each had at their disposal, passed down to them by great shinobis. Naruto would use his rasengan, taught to him by the sannin Jiraiya, the mountain hermit, but originally created by his former student, the fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato. Sasuke would use his chidori, taught to him by the copycat shinobi Hatake Kakashi, the man who has copied over a thousand jutsus, as well as a fellow wielder of the Sharingan. Kakashi's Sharingan was still a mystery to the raven haired youth since he wasn't a member of the Uchiha clan.

"Chidori". The level two curse seal Sasuke formed a black colored variation of the chidori with his right hand.

The one tail Kyuubi Naruto extended his right hand and created a spinning sphere of chakra, only this time instead of being its original blue color, it was purple. The color change was obviously due to the fact that Naruto was using the demon fox's red chakra, though it was a mystery why it was purple instead of being red.

"Rasengan…"

Once their attacks were formed, they gave each other one last look before moving to deliver the powerful blow that would end the fight. Sasuke took flight using his long, dragon wings while Naruto jumped high, his goal to defeat the chidori and his best friend. Failure was not an option for either of them. The mighty collision was just seconds away as the shinobis closed in on each other, each of them confident that their technique would defeat the others.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

BOOM!

The explosion was incredibly loud and it echoed throughout the valley. A large black sphere formed from the collision, and grew to engulf both Naruto and Sasuke. As the shinobi waited for the explosion that would end the fight, they stared into each others eyes, and it seemed that in that moment they came to respect each other and treasure their bond. Sasuke was too stubborn but the blond jinchurikki wasn't ashamed of admitting it. Naruto remembered when they had sparred for the first time at the academy and how badly he had lost to the Uchiha. Sasuke had made him look like a complete fool in front of everyone, especially in front of Sakura.

On that day, Iruka had told them about the crossing fingers handshake which symbolizes respect towards the opponent. The handshake was a way to keep honor among fellow shinobi. As if they had read each others minds, they both gave a smile, remembering that day as they performed the cross finger shake, the only difference being that they were smiling unlike last time. The explosion that both shinobi were waiting for never came, and before they realized it, their bodies started to disappear before completely vanishing as the black sphere swallowed them. The only proof left of their fight was the destroyed valley.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: forest region not too far from the Valley of the End)

Hatake Kakashi was running as fast as he could, managing to reach the border of the fire country in an incredibly short time. He was shocked when he found out from the fifth Hokage, Tsunade of the sannin, that she had sent three genin and one newly appointed chunin to retrieve Sasuke from the group of sound ninja that came for him. He felt terrible with himself for letting this happen, for he had known of Naruto and Sasuke's rivalry and how fast things could go from bad to worse, and yet he had chosen not to pay attention. He was the one to blame in this situation, for he had not been a good sensei and leader for his team. If he had not ignored the obvious issues of his genin team members, specifically those of Sasuke, then maybe this could have been avoided.

Next to Kakashi was Pakuun, one of Kakashi's summons and the best tracker among the shinobi hounds. Pakkun was currently assisting Kakashi in his search for Naruto and Sauske. Just by looking at the path in front of him, he knew very well where they were, the Valley of the End. Kakashi noted that it was ironic that the fight between Naruto and Sasuke was taking place here, as it was this very same spot that hosted the fight between Hashirama and Madara many years ago. Kakashi pushed aside his thoughts and concentrated on going full speed to his destination before something happened that could not be reversed. Deep inside, Kakashi knew he would never forgive himself if something happens to them.

Pakuun sniffed, never losing his targets scents. "We're almost there."

Kakashi nodded, his visible eye gazing ahead. _"Please let me make it in time. Naruto, Sasuke…."_

Unfortunately, Kakashi had a terrible feeling in his gut, and his intuition was telling him that he was too late. He was relieved when he finally made it to the valley, however he was immediately taken aback by the destroyed landscape, considering the fact that it was surly the result of his students battle. He looked in every direction for a sign of the two genin, but they were nowhere to be seen. Kakashi and Pakkun jumped down to the area where the stone statues of Konoha's founders were located, drawing the masked jounin's attention to some holes in the legs of the statue, which were scars from Naruto and Sasuke's battle. Kakashi grimaced at the thought of how intense the battle must have been.

He erased the thought and looked at the small dog "Well Pakuun?"

"Their scent ends here."

"What?"

"Both of them, Naruto and Sasuke's scent ends here, it doesn't lead anywhere…"

"They couldn't have just vanished into thin air" Kakashi was still looking everywhere, hoping to find any sign of them.

"It goes dead here, they must be at the bottom of the river."

"Or they could have been dragged by the current". The copy shinobi was still confident that he would find them.

"That can't be. Their scent completely ends here. I'm beginning to think that they actually did vanish into thin air. I'm sorry Kakashi."

He lowered his head in shame "It's all right Pakuun you did your best…."

"_How am I going to explain this to Hokage-sama?"_

The masked jounin decided to keep searching for a little while longer, scouting the valley for any sign of his two students, however it wouldn't be long before he finally gave up and left with a defeated expression under his mask. If Pakuun's nose couldn't find them, then they weren't going to be found at all. Naruto and Sasuke were gone, and they would officially be declared MIA as soon as Kakashi reports the news to Tsunade in Konoha. Today Kakashi was going to pay another visit to his friend and teammate Obito at the heroes' memorial stone, and he will tell him how he has failed to protect his precious people once again.

Once the copy ninja and Pakuun had left the valley, taking the road back to the hidden leaf village, something began to move from the ground. It was a large man with what appeared to be a giant venus fly trap on his head, with one side colored black and the other colored white. The mysterious being is known as Zetsu, and is a member of the criminal organization Akatsuki, as signified by his attire which is a black cloak covered in red clouds. Zetsu had watched the entire fight between Naruto and Sasuke and he was truly confused at the conclusion of said fight.

"What just happened?" said white Zetsu.

"Beats me, they seemed to have vanished out of nowhere" replied black Zetsu.

"It seems it happened when both of their attacks crashed together, it's a possibility."

"The big question is how are we going to explain this to leader-sama?"

"We just tell him what we saw…."

On that note, Zetsu went back into the ground without leaving evidence of ever being there.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Naruto felt like he had been sleeping for a while when he suddenly remembered the recent events. He remembered his fight with Sasuke, however he couldn't seem to remember the outcome. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, getting up in a way that looked like he had been resting forever. He realized he was no longer wrapped in the nine tails cloak. He chose no to look around at his surroundings because something else drew his immediate attention, the figure of an unconscious Uchiha laying beside him, no longer in his level two curse seal form. The whiskered blonde immediately assumed the worst and was scared that he may have killed Sasuke in the fight. Naruto instincts brought him over to Sasuke, where he started to make attempts to wake the Uchiha up. "Damn it….is he….no it can't be"

"Come on Sasuke wake up you can't be…."

Naruto was at the brink of tears as he shook Sasuke over and over without any signs of life from the raven haired teen. He would never forgive himself if he killed his best friend. Naruto growled in anger, not ready to give up on his friend. He raised his hand and slapped Sasuke's face hard, hoping that it would be enough to wake him up, however this yielded no results, making Naruto even more desperate. Without thinking to check Sasuke's pulse, Naruto readied his hand for another "wake-up call".

"No, Sasuke wake up!"

Naruto put a little more effort into this slap than the last one, however Sasuke didn't react at all, at least that's what Naruto thought. However, he was made aware of the truth when a fist was sent to his chin, sending him to the ground. The attack was quite strong, and sent Naruto to the ground quick, leaving the blond jinchurikki with a pissed off, yet comical expression, as he got up. While Naruto was momentarily angry on the outside, in reality he was incredibly happy to see that his friend was alive. Sasuke, however, didn't share the same feelings as Naruto, and he was currently glaring daggers at the blond genin. It was hard to take him seriously though due to the big red imprint of a hand on his right cheek, courtesy of two strong slaps from one Naruto Uzumaki. Soon, both shinobi found themselves engaged in a glaring contest, but the mood was so light-hearted that one might have thought that the two had forgotten they were trying to kill each other just moments ago.

"What the hell is wrong with you? That hurt you stupid moron!" shouted an enraged Sasuke.

"I could ask you the same thing you bastard! My chin is hurting a lot!"

"You were the one that slapped me twice! You deserved it!"

"I thought you were dead! I was trying to wake you up!"

"Well I'm not. Don't you remember when we took basic medical lessons at the academy? Couldn't you have just checked my pulse?"

The whiskered blond sweat dropped after realizing his mistake. "Well I….kind of forgot about that." said the blushing blonde.

"You're such a loser…."

"I dare you to say that again!"

The Uchiha glared at Naruto, he hadn't forgotten about the fight, and he was well aware that somebody still needed to die. He needed to finish this for good so that he could resume his journey to Orochimaru's hideout. Sasuke got ready to launch an attack towards his former teammate, but the attack never came as he fell on one knee. Sasuke had given his all in his last fight, and was now completely exhausted. It was impossible for him to continue the fight in his condition, and he was lucky that Naruto was probably in the same boat too.

"_Damn it I'm out of chakra, and my body feels like it's on fire. I was in level two for too long…."_

"Sasuke!" Naruto went to his friend. Concern was written all over his face.

"I'm fine!" Sasuke snapped, backing away from the blond.

"Don't be like that. I was just worried okay? I used up all my chakra in the last fight and I'm sure that you're exhausted as well."

"Naruto.." his tone was soft but it still held anger "get it in your head that I'm not going back to Konoha. You will have to kill me if you want to send me back…."

The blond jinchurikki glared "I'm bringing you back whether you like it or not! I wasn't lying when I said I would break every bone in your body if I had to!"

Sasuke tightened his fist, giving Naruto an upset look" I hate you…"

The blond genin didn't see the punch to his mouth coming, and fell to the ground with a broken and bleeding lip. Naruto glared at Sasuke from his now seated position on the ground, however he had no means to fight or defend himself against the Uchiha, even with the Kyuubi's chakra. Not only did Naruto doubt that he had a chance at beating Sasuke right now, but he didn't even desire a fight with Sasuke.

"_Damn it he still wants to fight…."_

"No matter what you say about bonds, you will never understand me. You will never feel the pain I'm going through. Severing my bonds with you and the village is not something I want to do, but it's something I must do, because it's the only way for me to focus on my goal. I can't have any ties to you or Konoha if I want to kill Itachi and restore my clan…"

Naruto was still panting with exhaustion. "Trust me Sasuke, I do know. I do understand how you feel, what you're going through. You're important to me because you're one of the few people that accepted me and acknowledged my existence as something other than the demon within me. You have become my best friend Sasuke, not to mention my first and only true friend, and that's why I would never let you go to that bastard Orochimaru."

Naruto's response only fueled the Uchiha's anger, causing Sasuke to wind up for another punch, however he couldn't help but pause when he suddenly became aware of his surroundings. It took a minute for Naruto to realize that Sasuke's punch was not coming, as Naruto had immediately shielded his face to lighten the blow, and had not noticed when Sasuke had taken interest in elsewhere. Naruto lowered his guard, and soon found himself following Sasuke's line of sight. Naruto gasped out loud at what he saw, and the first thing that came to his mind was that he must be dreaming. The first thing that Naruto and Sasuke noticed was that they were in a dark gutter with two tall buildings on each side, indicating that they were certainly not in The Valley of the End anymore.

The Uchiha was confused and shocked, as evidenced by his expression. "What….what is this place?"

"I was just about to ask the same question, we should check this out."

The raven haired teen glared at Naruto, suddenly remembering their conflict. "Why should I go with you?"

"Do you really want to fight now or do you want to figure this out with me?" Naruto made a good point.

Sasuke stood quiet in thought, coming to the conclusion that Naruto was right. Fighting right now was not a good idea, especially when neither of them had a clue where they were at the moment. The last thing they could remember was their battle at the Valley of the End, but this place didn't look anything like it. Sasuke gave a sigh of frustration as he had run into another road block, and would now need Naruto's help to find out where they were. Both shinobi had accepted the fact that they were not dreaming, so it was time to figure out what was going on. As they walked out of the dark gutter, their eyes widened as they were greeted with a sight that was truly out of their world.

What they were seeing was huge city, filled with tall buildings and technology that they had never seen before. It was completely different from any village or town they had ever encountered. They saw advanced vehicles of transportation that hovered over the ground or just floated in midair. It was as if they had somehow been transported to a futuristic city. The next thing that caught their attention was the people. Not only did Naruto and Sasuke notice the unusually large mass of people, but also the contrast of their clothes to the clothes of the civilians of Konoha. The clothes that these people were wearing were unlike anything the two shinobi had ever seen.

Both Naruto and Sasuke found it amazing that such a place could exist without them having seen it before, or even heard of it. The incredible visuals in front of them, combined with the fact they were seemingly transported to a new world, was truly freaking out both shinobi. They were starting to wonder if they were even still in Fire Country.

Some of the strange city's civilians started to take notice of Naruto and Sasuke. Some thought that the two shinobi were just poor people, as they looked very dirty, and their clothes appeared to be unrecognizable rags. Others took note of the fact that the two shinobi were not normal and started discussing it from a distance.

"_Where the heck are we?" _Naruto was the first to recover from the shock.

"This is real right?"

Sasuke didn't even reply, as he was still shocked at what he was seeing. This city was so different from Konoha or any of the other villages and towns he had ever seen. He finally managed to calm himself when he realized that staring in awe was not going to answer any questions or solve any problems.

"Let's ask someone to tell us where we are…."

The blond genin nodded in agreement with the Uchiha. Although they were in a confusing situation, a part of Naruto was happy. He wasn't fighting with Sasuke, and didn't have to worry that the Uchicha would run off to go to Orochimaru. For now, at least one problem was solved. He erased the thought from his mind, knowing that he could face that problem later if they found out where they were. Naruto knew that Sasuke would continue with his revenge no matter what, and Naruto would be prepared to stop him when the time came. Putting that thought aside, he went to the nearest person to find answers to his questions. The man that Naruto approached seemed to be in his early thirties.

"Excuse me sir?"

The older man gazed at Naruto and Sasuke and frowned slightly at their presence after seeing their dirty clothes, bruises, and the odor being emitted from them. They certainly weren't the most pleasant sight at the moment. He didn't like this one bit. The man wasn't a bad person, but he wondered why he should have to waste part of his precious time talking to a bunch of street bums, even if they were young.

"Yes can I help you?" his tone was filled with disapproval and even had a hint of anger in it.

Naruto gave him a silly grin, ignoring his expression and tone. "Would you mind kindly telling us where we are?"

Sasuke gave a nod, waiting for the man's answer. The sooner the Uchiha found out where he was, the sooner he could go to Orochimaru and gain the power to avenge his clan.

After hearing Naruto's question, the older man gave both shinobi a bewildered look. The man raised his eyebrow, and some of his anger faded, though he was still slightly flustered. The question had certainly caught him off guard.

"Are you two lost?"

"Something like that" Naruto still had a silly grin on his face.

"My, you two really are lost if you're asking a question such as that. You're in Cocoon, the city of Bodhum specifically."

"_Huh what….?" _Both shinobi thought at the same time.

The older man noticed their blank expression. It was as if the man was speaking a foreign language. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah there is, what did you just say?" The blond jinchurikki wanted to make sure he heard right.

The man frowned and started to get a little impatient "I said you are in the city of Bodhum, in the beloved world of Cocoon."

"_What is he talking about?" _Sasuke gave a mental growl. He had never heard of such places before.

"_Bodhum? Cocoon? What?" _Naruto was in the same boat.

"You two don't seem to be from around here" The older man could see their blank expressions, indicating that they were thoroughly confused.

"_You got that right" _sweat dropped the blond.

"Are you from a different city?"

"You can say that again" muttered the blond genin.

"I see….are you from the upper region of Bodhum, or lower?"

"Um...neither? Not quite sure..." the whiskered blond sweat dropped while the Uchiha was getting frustrated.

"Then you're definitely not from Bodhum. Are you from Eden or maybe Palumpolum?"

"_Eden? Palumpolum? What the hell I don't know any of those names!" _Naruto shouted mentally.

"_He's not making any sense" _thought the Uchiha. He was getting very annoyed.

The man sighed. "I apologize but I cannot stay any longer. I have a business meeting in this city and I can't afford to be late. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Wait! Can you at least give us some directions?"

He gave another sigh. "I'm sorry but I'm already late to my meeting. If you're ever in Palumpolum, you can search for me. My name is Bartholomew Estheim."

The two genin watched as Bartholomew left, fading into the distance and blending in with the massive crowd. The two shinobi now faced a dilemma. They were alone in a city that they had never heard of, and based on the advanced technology that filled said city, they were possibly alone in an entirely different world. Naruto didn't even want to look at Sasuke, knowing that he was probably either angry, annoyed, frustrated or even a combination of the three. He started walking in a random direction, hoping that he was headed towards something that would help the two shinobi get back to Konoha, but deep down, he knew it was hopeless. At least Sasuke was still following him, which meant Naruto was not completely out of luck.

* * *

><p>(Scene change time skip)<p>

The two shinobi were now walking down a street where there were less people. Neither of them had spoken a word since Bartholomew dropped the bombshell on them about the place they were currently staying. In their minds, they were still asking themselves where they were, but no answers came. Sasuke finally reached his limit. He had been quiet for far too long, and he was too upset and frustrated to let this go without complaining. The Uchiha needed to put the blame on someone, and unfortunately for Naruto, he was the only person nearby.

Naruto gasped as he was grabbed by his collar and slammed against a nearby wall. Some of the city's civilians were staring at the display, but nobody was going to interfere. Naruto gazed into the angry onyx eyes of Sasuke, and he knew he was in trouble. This could easily turn into a fight, and he didn't want to risk the life of anybody passing by.

"S…Sasuke….?" Naruto choked through the Uchiha's strong hold.

"You….what the hell did you do?"

"Why are you blaming me? I'm as confused as you are!"

The Uchiha let the blond go, giving an angry cry in the process. "Just what the hell is this place?"

"I don't know….I've never been here. We've never even heard of this place before."

"Cocoon... That's the name of this world, and that man said this city is called Bodhum" replied the raven haired teen.

"Well if there's one thing I know, it's that we're no longer in fire country. What kind of country is this anyway?"

"Hn…."

"It doesn't make sense. One minute we were fighting at the Valley of the End, and the next minute we're in a strange city that none of us have ever heard of." Naruto sighed.

"We should ask people if they know a way to get back to the fire country."

Naruto grinned" That's strange Sasuke, I thought you were going to Orochimaru? He's in the hidden sound village if I remember correctly."

"Tch, I do know. You can ask people for a way to get back to Konoha, while I will ask for a way to get to the sound village."

"Wait, what are you saying?"

"What do you think? We're parting ways from here on out."

"You're leaving again…." Naruto wasn't happy in the least.

"You should've known that by now."

"I won't let you Sasuke! I will stop you right here if I have to." Naruto got into a fighting stance.

The Uchiha snorted. "Do you really want to fight when we don't even know where we are?"

The whiskered jinchurikki knew that Sasuke was right, he asked Sasuke the same question a while ago. Now wasn't the time to fight, they needed to work together to find a way back to their village. The chances were pretty high that he may lose the Uchiha and never see him again, however Naruto really wanted to go home. Was he willing to risk losing Sasuke to Orochimaru? Naruto gave Sasuke a determined look, and chose not to leave his fighting stance.

"I have a better plan. How about I knock you out and drag you back to the village?."

"You should learn to use your brain more often."

"What was that?" snapped the blond. He didn't appreciate being made fun of.

"Think for a moment. How are you planning to bring me back to the village if you don't even know how to get yourself back to Konoha?"

"I…." He was at a loss for words.

"The truth is you don't have a real plan and you'd be wasting your energy for nothing."

Naruto stood in silence as Sasuke was right again. What good would fighting Sasuke be if he couldn't even bring the Uchiha home after victory. He knew the truth, but he was too stubborn to admit it. Once again, Naruto pushed thoughts of getting Sasuke back to Konoha aside. First he had to find a route that will get him out of this city and moving towards the fire country, and eventually the hidden leaf village. Once Naruto had accomplished this, he could begin to think about saving Sasuke again. For now, Naruto could at least cherish the fact that Sasuke wouldn't be visiting any evil sannin while in this strange city.

The raven haired teen turned and began to walk away. "Get strong Naruto..."

"Hmm….?"

Sasuke looked at him. " I want to fight you again…."

Naruto nodded. "You too Sasuke, and the next time we fight I hope it won't be because Orochimaru helped you, but because you got strong on your own."

"Hn…."

The Uchiha finally walked out leaving the blond jinchurikki with his thoughts. Naruto wasn't going to give up, in fact the word wasn't even in his vocabulary. There was still hope for Naruto to bring Sasuke back to his village and stop the Uchiha from going to the snake sannin. Naruto swore to save his friend and he wasn't going to let it go. Once Sasuke was out of sight, Naruto took a deep breath and began his own search for a way to get back to home. Once he figured that out, he planned to bring one Sasuke Uchiha with him, whether he liked it or not.

Little did either of them know that their adventure had only just begun….

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>


	2. Moving on

Disclaimer: I actually forgot to say the disclaimer in the first chapter oops, it's not like I'm going to jail or anything because you all know I don't own FFXIII and Naruto they are the rightful property of Massashi Kishimoto and square enix and I'm not making any money writing this story.

**AN: I'm back with the next chapter and thanks again for the first reviews I really appreciate it. Also yes I know my grammar is horrible and I have seen worst (much worst). If you want to avoid the grammatical horrors then I will appreciated if a responsible Beta will accept to correct this story I will be happy if someone does send me a PM. That will be all and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. **

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks **_

The ages of the group are so far:

Naruto-13

Sasuke-13

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Moving on<p>

(Location: urban district upper Bodhum territory Cocoon)

It's been over twenty minutes since Naruto and Sasuke and parted ways to look around the new strange city they were currently staying, not having a clue how they ended up here. They decided to ask the citizens of Cocoon the way back to the fire country or the hidden leaf village while the Uchiha chose to do the same thing but instead it was to ask about a way to get to the hidden sound village. The whiskered blond glared, he still wanted to go to Orochimaru if he could understand the danger he will place himself I'd he go to the snake sanin. He was determined to find a route to take him back to Konoha and bring his friend back to their home village.

The smell of sand and salty sea hit his nose thrills realizing he has arrived at a beautiful beach resembling a sea side resort. The sight made him smile he has never seen such a beautiful place it came to his mind remembering the reason why he was traveling through the strange city of Bodhum. He saw more people enjoying the nice breeze and the beach they were just having some fun in the sun. It made him wished he could relax too but with his predicament it was too hard. Having a small vacation here was definitely a good idea maybe after he solves this problem he saw a bar in the far corner of the beach side. Seeing people entering he realized it was the first place to start asking question about the city and a way to the fire country.

He entered the bar surprised there weren't as many people as he thought, his eyes were on the counter spotting the bartender. The man seemed to be in his middle thirties with dark haired and dark eyes the blond jinchurikki went to him giving the bartended a cordial smile, and he did the same thing.

"Hey…"

"You look too young to drink any of the alcoholic beverages, sorry but I don't give alcohol to minors."

"That's okay I didn't came here to have a drink. I came if you can answer me a couple of questions if you're kind to answer them" he didn't reacted to find out that they served alcohol in this city too.

"Sure I don't see a problem with it have a seat."

"Thanks" he smiled getting seated in one of the tall chairs of the counter.

"How about if at least I give you some water I have a tradition to always give my clients a drink as soon as they entered my bar."

"Water is fine thanks pops."

The bartended gave a laugh at the nickname the blond genin has given him" come on I'm not that old there's no need to call me that."

The whiskered blond just gave a silly grin" sorry…."

He chuckle handing him the glass of water" it's all right I'm not offended. So what are these questions you want to ask me?"

"You can start by telling me where I am, you see I am new to this city and I don't know my way around. This is a big place."

"It sure is Bodhum is one of the biggest cities in Cocoon after our capital Eden."

"Okay I'm in Bodhum but what about Cocoon?"

"It's the world we all live in, our home planet blessed by our guardians the Fal'Cie and rule over by the Sanctum."

Naruto's cerulean's eyes widened_" planet….we're living in a planet that can't be."_

"A planet the world of Cocoon okay I get it but what about the elemental countries?"

"The what?" the bartended was puzzled he obviously never heard of the term.

_Our world is not called Cocoon what's going on, where am I this is all so confusing argh!"_

"Hey you okay kid" he saw his nervous expression.

"Yeah I'm okay no problem, so do you know a village called Konoha?"

"Ko…no…ha?" he was more confused than before.

"You don't know?"

He shook his head while cleaning a glass" I have lived in Bodhum for thirty years and I have never heard of such place, or even those elemental countries you spoke off first."

"_Am I dreaming it feels like I have gone crazy….?" _The blond jinchurikki was freaking out by the minute.

"You're definitely not from around here kid I will answer any more questions you might want to ask."

"_I feel my head will explode if I hear anymore."_

"Hey you all right kid you don't look so good?"

The blond genin gave him a frown" stop calling me kid I have a name you know it's Uzumaki Naruto but you can call me Naruto believe it!"

The bartended chuckled" my bad Naruto let me introduce myself too I'm Marlon the owner of this bar."

"Pleased to meet you Marlon" he gave a big smile things weren't so bad as long as he meets nice people.

"Always happy to meet a potential customer, what else can I do for you?"

Naruto stood in thought finally taking a sip of his glass of water" you said something about Fal and Saintum or whatever it's called."

"It's called the Sanctum and Fal'Cie" Marlon corrected him.

The whiskered jinchurikki looking at his glass" what are they?"

"The Sanctum is the government in charge of Cocoon. They're the ones who keep order and stability to our city, actually Cocoon's military in separated into two branches, I'm not a man of politics so I don't know much about it."

The blond genin letting the information sink in at least this world was a bit similar to the five hidden shinobi villages when it came to military power. He needed to know more these were the times that knowledge will be very useful, as a shinobi he even knew that. He mentally smiled it was Iruka who taught the importance of gathering information at the academy he took another of his water wanting to continued hearing Marlon's explanation.

"As for the Fal'Cie they are the beings in which the Sanctum takes orders from, the beings that take care of everyone on Cocoon. Even I don't know the mystery behind them but they are very powerful beings they give us the necessary things to survive."

"The people of Cocoon rely on them to continue living" replied Naruto with a thoughtful expression.

The bartended nodded" that's right they give us food, water, shelter and even electricity. Almost all of the technological works are created or powered by the Fal'Cie. Their existence in our world is essential for the sake of our survival."

"I see….I get it now"

"The Sanctum and the Fal'Cie protect us all from any kind of threat" Marlon's eyes gazed around the people present in his bar.

"Threat….do you guys have any enemies?" the piece of information got his attention.

The bartended stood quiet looking around the place he got closer to the blond" I'm not supposed to be talking about it, no one should"

"What do you mean?" he understood the reason for his suddenly whispering.

"Cocoon isn't the only world out there; there exist another world below us. It is referred by the people as the lower world, also known as Pulse."

"Pulse?" Naruto gasped as Marlon covered his mouth due that he was talking a little loud.

The people were staring at them but it seemed they didn't listen to the blond and they resumed with their discussion minding their own businesses. He sighed having an argument with his customers that might turn into a possible wasn't in his best interest and it wasn't beneficial for his business either.

The blond shinobi has realized his mistake he took a hold of his glass of water" sorry about that…"

"It's all right as long as you keep your voice down while talking about it."

He nodded this time he was going to make sure to do just that" so this world of Pulse is the enemy of Cocoon why?"

Marlon took a break as he began to wash the counter with the same piece of cloth after all he was keeping an eye on his customer to make sure they don't listen to this conversation" it's kind of a long story are you sure you want to listen to it?"

"Sure I have plenty of time" he knew he was probably going to stay here for a while.

The bartended nodded resuming cleaning the counter" as I said before Pulse is the world below our world, both worlds were at war hundreds of years ago. If you ever go to the Bodhum library I suggest you find records on the war of transgression."

The whiskered blond sweat dropped_" this world has libraries too…."_

He had to sweat dropped again he never went to the Konoha library due that he was never the study person or bookworm material, what makes him think that he will go to this library in particular. But realizing the possibility that he might stay here for a while it was necessary that he gives it a visit and learn as much as he could. He mentally smiled he knew that Sakura wouldn't hesitate to visit the library she was always the smart girl, thinking about her caused his heart to ache so he erased the thought.

"Hundreds of years at war what happened are we still in war with them?" he took another sip of his water.

"Not anymore the war of transgression lasted five hundred years, and so far we haven't had an invasion from the lower world ever since. We have been living peacefully for the last five hundred years, thank Eden for that."

"Do you think the people of Pulse give up?" again Naruto kept his voice tone as low as possible.

"I don't know about that after five hundred years I bet they are planning something big, if it ends up in another war like the previous one then Fal'Cie helps us."

"Cocoon fears the lower world don't they?" his cerulean eyes softened he was staring at his glass of water.

Marlon nodded" we can always rest easy and live in harmony because we have the Fal'Cie and the Sanctum protecting us but we can't shake the feeling of a possible Pulse invasion."

The whiskered jinchurikki lowered his head" why do you guys fear them, fear Pulse I mean?"

"The war of transgression did a lot of damage to our world. You see the lower world is responsible for the destruction of Cocoon's outer shell after that attack people couldn't live in the cities over the region that covers the outer rim. Now those cities are abandoned and the Sanctum has placed a warning not to go to those areas, they are restricted to the public. Like I said you should read more about the war from the history archives at the library."

Instead of ignoring the last part he actually like he will" what's it like at Pulse?"

The bartended gave the blond genin a bewildered look like he was insane" you're asking me like I have actually been there?"

The blond laughed" sorry about that I mean do you have any idea was it like it there?"

"That's more like it and to answer your question no I don't have a clue. The people can come up with the craziest ideas you see."

"Like what?"

"Well like the lower world is filled with fire and it's considered to be hell, and it's also filled with evil monsters. But like I said there are only crazy rumors because of their fear for the lower world."

"_Cover in fire is the people of Pulse human?" _he felt like questioning himself rather than ask it to the bartender.

"If I were you I wouldn't believe those dumb rumors but still that is not a reason to stop fearing them. Among our biggest fears is being infected by anything related to the lower world" said Marlon.

"What do you mean?" Naruto was more interested at the topic.

"Our world isn't the only one that inhabit Fal'Cie, there are also Fal'Cie's ruling over Pulse."

The blond nodded finishing drinking his water" Pulse has Fal'Cie too?"

"That is right the Fal'Cie has a power to turn humans into their puppet slaves…."

"They can control people of their own free will?" the blond shinobi was shocked at the revelation.

The bartended made sure no one was listening to them before nodding" they have this ability to mark people like us turning us into l'Cie with their brand."

"l'Cie?" this time it was Naruto who covered his mouth because he raised his tone a little.

Marlon sighed" look talking about that is not comfortable but if you want me to tell you about it I will make you the favor."

"Yeah I don't mind go ahead."

"As I was saying when a Fal'Cie marks a human with their brand they become l'Cie a servant of the Fal'Cie who branded him or her. Those who become l'Cie gained special abilities like casting magic without using the mana drive technology, but what we fear the most about them is that once branded you're bound to fulfill a focus."

The blond jinchurikki blinked" a focus….you mean a task?"

"That is right. Those branded by a Fal'Cie from the lower world it's pretty clear that the focus placed on them will be….the destruction of Cocoon."

"But wait they don't really have to fulfill their focus, I mean they're not obligated to do so right?"

The bartender shook his head" I'm afraid they don't have a choice but to fulfill it there are good and bad consequences for fulfilling and not fulfilling it."

"What do you mean?"

Marlon finished cleaning the small counter" if a l'Cie fulfill the focus given to him by the Fal'Cie that branded him then he or she will turn to crystal, they are granted with the gift of eternal life."

Naruto was really taken back by the information" becoming crystal means they will live forever?"

The bartender nodded" at least that's how the legend goes I have never witness an l'Cie turning to crystal."

"Will that person crystalized wake up someday?" his tone was soft yet it was serious.

"That I don't know if they will live on forever then it means they will remain a crystal."

"_That's horrible" _the blond genin felt devastated he didn't wanted to know what will happen if the focus is not fulfill.

"But…" Marlon started" if they don't fulfill their focus then….they will become Cie'th."

"Ci…what?"

"Cie'th they transformed into a heartless monsters with nothing but to bring pain and destruction, there's supposed to be a time limit for a l'Cie to fulfill their focus too but I'm not so sure anyway."

"_Both choices for fulfilling a focus are terrible these Pulse Fal'Cie seem to be evil, no wonder they fear them"_

"Anyway that's all the information I know I hope I was useful to you."

The blond gave him a smile" Marlon you were more useful than you think, thanks for sharing."

"No problem always glad to help a fellow client if you grow up I might give you some of the best drinks in Bodhum. You're always welcome here Naruto."

"Thanks I will hold to your offer!"

"Dad I'm done placing the glasses in order."

The blond genin turned to see a young girl walking to Marlon. She seemed to be the same age as him, or maybe a year younger. She had short dark hair tied in a small pony tail with a purple and yellow dress and light purple flower sandals. He didn't know who she was until she called Marlon dad, so she was obviously his daughter.

The bartended smiled petting her head slightly" you're always quick with the chores I make you do no doubt you will become a nice bartended like me."

"And a cook too" she giggled.

"Hi!" Naruto choose to greet her with the biggest smile he could give.

"Hey" she smiled back at him.

"Naruto I want you to meet my daughter Lebreau I'm teaching her to be a cook and a bartended, you can say she's my little apprentice."

"Nice to meet you Lebreau!"

"Me too Naruto it's strange to see someone by my age in this bar, sorry but my dad doesn't give alcohol to minors."

"I know but I'm not into that stuff I'm only thirteen."

"Well I'm twelve and I know it's not right to drink in that age" she replied in a scolding tone.

"Trust me Naruto when you get a little older you will want to drink my drinks, especially the Bodhum tropical storm I recommend it."

"Dad don't encourage him to drink" the young girl elbow her father playfully.

"Bossy like her mother" Marlo smile proud to have her.

"Dad!" Lebreau scolded him again.

The whiskered blond laughed at the display he actually like the bar, it might even become his favorite hanging out spot. He bid his farewell to the father and daughter before walking his visit to the bar was really useful he managed to know more about this world. After hearing everything from Marlon he comes to realized that it was hard to have a perfect world relying on other beings to watch and rule over them didn't sounded right, beings that weren't human. He sighed walking through the seaside city the information really help him understand this place he only hope that Sasuke hasn't found someone that provide with the same type of information he has been given. Knowing that the Uchiha will leave in no time if he finds out how to go to hidden sound, he knew revenge meant everything to him.

"_Sasuke…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location downtown upper region Bodhum)

Sasuke stood seated in a corner in a street not looking any happy. It's been over an hour since he parted ways with Naruto and he wasn't happy he looked like he was losing his patience. During the time he separated from the blond shinobi he has been constantly asking the people passing by about a way to get to the hidden sound village Oto but it didn't turned out how he expected. All the people he had asked had no idea what he was talking about they didn't know a thing about a sound village or even the elemental countries. To them it's like the shinobi world didn't existed, they obviously don't know what a shinobi is it was frustrating to the Uchiha.

He growled as he punched the wall behind him he felt like he was having a nightmare he couldn't wake up. He couldn't get to Oto he couldn't get to Orochimaru to give him the power he needed to kill his brother it was angering him so much. He started thinking that his defection from Konoha was all for nothing, like it was all in vain. How long he will have to wait to become strong and fulfill his revenge it felt like there was no sense in his life at all. It didn't take him that long to figure out he was no longer in the shinobi this entire world was completely new and he was still asking himself how he got here. Without his revenge what was he what other goal could he have, or what else he could do. His onyx eyes glared Itachi came to his mind haunting him like it always happened in his nightmares, his cold words came back.

"_**Foolish little brother if you want to kill me then hate me, detest me run cling to life and live in a uncertain way until you become strong enough. And once you obtain the same eyes I do then return to me."**_

"_This can't be happening…."_

He started pondering how he got here remembering the events at his fight with Naruto at the Valley of the End. They were fighting it doesn't explain how they got here there was no possible explanation to answer the question he was asking over and over again. Then the conclusion to their fight when they decided to used their strongest attacks using chidori and rasengan and the powerful collision that it was enough to knock them unconscious. His eyes widened at the sudden realization he couldn't believe he has realize it by now.

"_That's it….the chidori and Naruto's attack both crashing together merging. That must be how we ended up here."_

He got up looking around the street before he started running towards a new destination not knowing exactly where. But he needed to find Naruto he was the only one who could help and give them the chance to return home he ran through the streets as fast as he could not caring if the people passing by will gasp at how fast his speed is.

"_If the combination of those attacks brought us to this world then maybe doing in it again might send us back…"_

* * *

><p>(Scene change time skip)<p>

(Location: Bodhum beach seaside region)

Naruto has walked to the end of the beach watching as the sun was hitting on the water creating a beautiful shining reflection, he admitted this place was worth the sightseeing. He remembered everything Marlon told him he didn't had the benefit to doubt the bartender it was true. The reality really hit him he was no longer in the same world where he was born and grew up his village Konoha in the shinobi world. His cerulean eyes softened he wasn't giving up if there was a way to return to his world then he will find it but under the circumstances he was in it seem impossible. He was a stranger in a new strange world at least there were things similar to his world it even reminded him of his home.

Thinking about his home was a mistake as images of his precious people came to his mind. His friends and the same people who accepted him were running through his head he did whatever means necessary to erase their memories. It was hard to do so and the possibility to forget about them he knew it, staying here in this world wasn't going to be easy. Not while you have strong bonds to those you care about in another world and once again he kept on asking the same question, why he got here. This wasn't supposed to be real just one silly crazy dream but he was living it, feeling it like a real genjutsu that was never going to be dispelled.

He thought about anything except the possibility that he may never see them again he ever missed the ramen from Ichiraku and old man Teuchi and Ayane. Asking another question why did this have to happen to him another popped on his head is there a reason for him to be here. He was about to leave the beautiful sightseeing of the beach wasn't helping in forgetting his home village because it was impossible to do so. As he turned around he blinked he spotted Sasuke of all people running to him it made him wonder why he would go to him. The Uchiha had made it clear that he was going to find a way to get to Oto and go to Orochimaru anything to help him with his goal of revenge.

"Sasuke why are you here?"

The Uchiha didn't answered he was just relief that he meet up with the blond at a random place he decided to search out. He walked to him still giving a reply he was only hoping that his theory was correct and hopefully they will return to their world and he can resume his lifelong goal. Staying in this world wasn't in his best interest, not in the least.

"I found a way…." He started.

"What?"

"Listen I think I know how to get us back to our world."

This caught the jinchurikki's attention as his eyes widened" you did….?"

"I think so…"

"Then what are you waiting for tell me already if this will get us home!" he shouted his tone filled with happiness and joy.

The raven haired genin nodded" you remember when we used our attacks before waking up in this world?"

Naruto stood in thought thinking the last part of their big fight when he was using the fox's chakra in one tail and unleash the purple colored rasengan while Sasuke in level two curse seal unleashed his black colored chidori. He remembered the power attacks colliding together it looked like both were equal in power but that was all he could remember before everything went black, and the next thing he knew they were here.

"Yeah I remember what of it?"

Sasuke frowned sometimes he can be very clueless" that's it…we used our strongest attacks again that's how we got here in the first place."

"Wait I'm not really following you here" Naruto was still being clueless.

"Look your rasengan and my chidori when they merged together, the aftershock send us here. If we do it again then maybe it will send us back get it now?"

Naruto was shocked" you mean they crashed together and somehow it created a teleportation jutsu that brought us here?"

"Something like that…but it's more like it created some gate way to this world."

"What are we waiting for let's give it a shot?"

"Right…"

The blond genin gazed around the beach they was no one they were pretty much alone. Looking at the sky the sun was almost going down it was going to be dark soon. He remembered what Marlon told him about the l'Cie and the abilities to cast magic he wasn't that stupid. If people saw them performing their jutsu they might mistake it for magic and they will believe they are indeed l'Cie. It will be trouble for them if they are mistaken for them they will eventually get executed for sure the last thing they needed is to get in trouble in this world.

"I guess this place is good let's do it."

Both shinobi took a long leap on opposite direction to put some distance between they needed to make it similar to the last time they used their techniques. They were going to do everything correctly like the first time right now it was the only solution for them to return to their home.

"Ready Naruto…?"

"Ready!"

The Uchiha has formed the regular chidori even if he was low on chakra from their last fight but he somehow had enough to perform the jutsu. Naruto has formed the usual rasengan in his right hand he gazed at the raven haired genin, their gaze meet. They needed to make it right like last time in order to work to have the same affect to create the same rift that brought them to the world of Cocoon. Without signaling the other the two shinobi charged at rapid with their strongest attacks ready for a powerful collision and the possibility to create the same teleportation that only this time might bring them back to their home. They didn't know what the chances were but they were going to give it their all to make it right.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

BOOM!

The two techniques crashed but it was for a mere minute that turned into an explosion sending them both flying in opposite directions. Naruto was sent to the sea shore while Sasuke was sent to the far side of the sand, both got hit hard. There was no portal of transportation that made them vanish from sight or to leave the realm of this world. Slowly the two shinobi got up not looking happy that it wasn't successful of course they knew they were still in the seaside city of Bodhum. It turned into failure and the result made both feel frustrated or more upset in the Uchiha's case he wasted what little chakra he recuperated, all for nothing.

"Damn it to hell" he cursed so angry.

Naruto sighed" maybe we need to charged them at full power like you did when you were in your curse seal form and me when I was…." He trailed off not wanting to bring the nine tails.

"Can't no chakra left" the raven haired genin wasn't planning in using Orochimaru's gift since he remember how much damage caused to his body the last time.

"Yeah…I guess we're still drained from our last fight darn it."

"Hn…."

The blond jinchurikki got seated on the shore wanting to get some rest on his feet" now what, what do we do now?"

The Uchiha replied with an angry growl" argh damn it all to hell!"

"Sa…Sasuke?"

"It's not fair damn it this is not fair!"

"Calm down…"

"No I will not why does this has to happened to me!" he shouted finally snapping" I can't go back my goal….I'm an avenger I must kill Itachi and restore my clan!"

"And how are you planning to do that now Sasuke?" Naruto got back up making the Uchiha to glared at him" how are you going to have your revenge when were not even in our world in the first place?"

"Don't remind me this…this is your fault!"

"Blaming me is going to help us get back?" the whiskered blond got annoyed at his accusation.

The raven haired youth ignored him" if you haven't chased me to the Valley of the End then none of this would have happened it's your fault!"

"And you think I was going to let you go to Orochimaru and turn into a vessel for that snake bastard forget it!" the blond genin was now upset.

"You will never understand me Naruto you're probably enjoying this. Seeing me struggling that I can't have my revenge that I cannot complete my only purpose in life it's all gone all because of you!"

"I am not enjoying any of this you bastard!" the blond jinchurikki finally snapped in rage.

Sasuke was shocked at his sudden outburst he has never seen him this angry before not since he was trying to stop him from going to Orochimaru just recently at the Valley of the End. He saw his eyes there were no longer his usual cerulean color he has seen those blood red feral eyes before when they were fighting. He remembered when he gazing at him with his sharingan the evil and powerful chakra he saw in him he had no idea what it was. He never thought the blond shinobi will have such power inside of him, that it was almost frightening.

"N…Naruto?" he took a step back.

"I am not enjoying seeing you broken like this Sasuke you think I'm happy that this happened to us to me well you're wrong!" his crimson eyes have returned to his normal color like he has calmed down a little.

"I never go back on my word but where we are I…I don't know what to think. Our only chance to send us back home failed miserably I don't want to face it the truth that we might not get back after all. I can't go back to Konoha Sasuke I won't see my friends again Kakashi sensei, Sakura-chan, pervy sage, granny Tsunade, Shizune-chan and everyone else..."

His eyes began to watered" my dream is gone…I can't become Hokage now. Your dream is gone and so is mine I feel your pain too. Our purposes in life are gone and I don't want to know the chances for us to go back. I gained a lot of useful information by asking one of the citizens of Bodhum, information you'll be interested in and trust me this world is far more complicated than our own."

The Uchiha lowered his head in shame he was truly a fool to think he was enjoying been stuck in a strange new world. Of course he wasn't happy at all he has a lifelong dream like him and important people to protect like team seven. Sakura, Kakashi and himself were part of that team who was important to him and the rest of the Konoha eleven, this day turned out worse than he thought. First he gets transported to another world and now he was feeling guilty for blaming his friend for bringing them here he knew the blond jinchurikki wasn't to blame for this. Instead it was his fault for choosing to leave Konoha in the first place taking Orochimaru's offer was probably the biggest mistake he has ever made.

"Naruto….I'm sorry."

"I didn't want this to happen to both us believe me right now there's not even a point to point fingers at each other and blame whose fault is. It's all in the past now what is done is done but I would do anything to get back to our world."

"Me too…." Sasuke muttered feeling the same way.

The whiskered blond removed some of the tears that escaped his eyes" you know I've been thinking we didn't deserved this and I don't want to sound negative but if we never return to our home then….maybe this is for the best."

The Uchiha blinked" what….?"

"Look at us Sasuke we both have suffered our entire lives. You suffered by having your family and clan killed by your own brother Itachi put you on the path of revenge he made your life a living hell. And me well I have suffered loneliness and the hatred of the villagers of Konoha for what I carried inside of me it became my own curse and burden…."

"What are you talking about?" the raven haired genin was taken aback by the last part.

The blond jinchurikki gave a chuckle" I guess there's no point in keeping in it a secret anymore since we're no longer in our world. You know about the nine tails fox demon that attacked the village thirteen years ago?"

He only nodded but he didn't know what did that had to do with the blond genin" the fourth Hokage killed the Kyuubi so what?"

"That was all a lie…."

"What?"

"The fox couldn't be killed no matter how strong the fourth was the only thing he could do is to perform a forbidden jutsu sacrificing his own life in exchange for sealing the spirit of the Kyuubi inside a newborn child" the blond has lowered his gaze.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and realization" Naruto you…."

"That's right that baby was me I'm the host of the nine tails fox or to put it better the jailer of the Kyuubi…."

The raven haired youth stood quiet in thought getting the information he's just been told and yet he wasn't so surprised at all. It really did made sense remembering how the villagers used to gazed and treat the blond like he was very evil he only thought he was a loser because he was a dead last at the academy. He wasn't glaring at Naruto but he looked more like he felt sorry for him instead, he actually pitied him.

"What do you think Sasuke?" the blond shinobi looked at him waiting for his reaction at the revelation.

"So the red chakra you released at the Valley of the End….that was from the Kyuubi that's why I saw how wicked it was. You really have a powerful source" he gave a grin.

Naruto blinked in amazement at his reaction" what that's it?"

"I wouldn't mind having something powerful like that I might be able to kill Itachi with it" his tone wasn't serious but it was more like he was joking.

"Don't you dare you don't want to carry this burden the fox made my life a living hell. Nothing good comes from harboring it trust me it's not worth it…."

"I figured you would say that."

"We're both victims of pain and suffering at least in our world. But here we don't have to be those victims I might sound crazy but been in this world this could be the chance that we might need."

"What chance?" Sasuke seemed interested.

The blond jinchurikki warmly" the chance for us to start over and move on…."

"You mean like starting a new life?" the Uchihs stood in thought.

"Yeah think about it if we do manage to get back we will eventually fight again because I will not let you go to Orochimaru and you will go through with fulfilling your revenge no matter what."

The raven haired genin nodded he did had a point but the hardest part will be letting his goal go he has prepared to kill Itachi for so long it was impossible for him to cast it aside. But what else can he do that as long as he was in this world his revenge didn't matter anymore he sighed letting it all sink in.

"A fresh start doesn't sound so bad I guess…"

Naruto nodded with a wide smile" right and since we're starting a new life here how about we seal our friendship for good?"

"Seal….?"

"Yeah I want to have you as my best friend forever not my enemy Sasuke, so how about it?" he took his hand ready for a handshake.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at the display he didn't thought about it he was about put his hand for the handshake that will seal their friendship for good.

"Hold it Sasuke" the blond gazed at him seriously" if you feel like you don't want to then don't bother shaking my hand."

"Tch you're such a loser" he scoffed before giving a grin.

The whiskered blond frowned at his comment before the raven haired youth was shaking his hand sealing the deal he was surprised to see him smiling although it wasn't a big cheery smile like the ones he give. But this one was more of a Sasuke way so it was all good he was happy they had reinforced their friendship for the better. Once they broke the handshake they stood staring it really did felt like a new beginning in their lives, maybe it was really for the better of both.

"Okay glad to have that settled!" cheered the blond.

"What do we do now?" Sasuke finally asked the big question.

Naruto was about to speak before he scratched the back of his head" I don't have a clue."

He sweat dropped" so much for thinking ahead."

"Hey I haven't thought that ahead I know we can come up with something eventually."

"If we're going to settle in this world then the first thing we should find is some shelter."

"Yeah a home of course I think we can combine our money to buy us a house" the blond took his toad wallet.

"I don't think they take ryou in this world, different world means different money."

Naruto lowered his head putting his wallet away" you're probably right that means our money is useless here what are we going to do now?"

"Let's just get out of here first then we can think of a way later."

"Fine…."

As they began to walk away from the beach Sasuke looked back at the blond" by the way you told me earlier that you found some useful information about this world."

"Yeah I did" Naruto remembered what the bartender Marlon told him.

"I would like to know it."

"Sure I was planning to in the first place."

* * *

><p>(Scene change time skip)<p>

Sasuke nodded in understanding after Naruto told him everything he knew about Cocoon and he was really in deep thought. It all sounded so unreal like something out of a fairy tale or a video game almost impossible to believe. If they were going to stay here for a while they needed to know everything about it and this information is what they needed. He had to mentally compliment the blond shinobi for getting the information he would never told him but he really did a good job. It goes to show you that even someone like Naruto has his good uses when he puts his brain to work, to him it happens rarely.

The two shinobi walked passing a playground which really caught their attention. It was very pretty with different types of designs it looked more fun than the playground in Konoha. Naruto smiled at the thought remembering how long he will play of course he play alone due that the adults didn't want their kids to play with him. He put those memories asides there was no need to be thinking about the sad past because he was starting a new beginning no matter how much it was killing him when he misses everyone from Konoha. The whiskered noticed that the playground had visitors as he spotted some kids around his and Sasuke's age he suddenly had a bad feeling about it.

"Stop it leave me alone!" cried a petite young girl.

"Just give me the money and nothing will happen to you" a bully said accompany with two more boys.

"I'm not giving you any of my gil to you bullies my sister gave it to me."

"Really then we'll have to take it from you."

"No stop it!"

One of the bullies pushed her to the ground as she started sobbing that was enough for Naruto to snap in anger. There was no way he was going to stand and watch such disapproving to continued Sasuke was probably in the same boat as he was frowning at the three boys bullying her it was such an unfair disadvantage. They saw that the girl had pink hair tied in a long pony tail blue eyes, she seemed to be around ten she was wearing a white jacket with a red blouse, a white skirt with white sneakers. For a moment the girl reminded the two shinobi of their third female teammate Sakura due to her hair color.

"Hey you three!" Naruto shouted angry at the bullies" what kind of a coward bullies a defenseless girl?"

"A stupid coward" Sasuke answered for the blond.

The bully leader gazed at the shinobi with a snort" beat it you two this has nothing to do with you."

"Yeah stay out of our business" replied another bully.

"I'll make it my business then" the whiskered blond started crackling his knuckles as he and the Uchiha were approaching the bullies.

"Fine you ask for it" the leader chose to make the first as he launched a punch to Naruto.

The attack was so slow and sluggish that the blond shinobi dodged it with so much ease. He countered with a strong punch on his stomach sending the bully leader on his knees the two other bullies gasped at his speed and strength that they decided to make a run for it. Before they even knew it Sasuke was behind them his presence somehow sent shills to their spine they felt like wetting their pants as his gaze or the other.

"Leaving so soon….?"

"Don't hurt us we didn't took her money honest!" one of the bullies showed his true colors as a coward.

"Fine you two give me your money and you won't get hurt."

Naruto grinned" figures you will play bully on another bully Sasuke."

They didn't hesitate as the two bullies gave him two small bags and they left running for their lives. The Uchiha opened one of the bags taking a look at the content he was staring at a gold coin but it was completely different money from his and Naruto's.

"_I knew it…it's a different type of money I think the girl call it gil."_

"Hey come back you cowards!" the bully leader shouted but it was too late since they were long gone by now.

The blond shinobi was glaring at the leader once again he was crackling his knuckles" want some more because there's more where that came from?"

It was a no brainer as the leader left running joining the other two he sighed" those three were nothing but pushovers."

"They weren't even worth the effort" the Uchiha saw them as really weak.

The blond shinobi went to the fallen girl" hey you okay?"

He took a long look at her and he admitted that she was pretty.

"You saved me" she smiled her face was in tears" thank you."

"No problem always happy to help someone in need" he gave his fox grin.

"Here's a bonus" Sasuke gave her two bags with gil.

She gasped looking at the money inside" gil…you guys took their money?"

"Seems fair to me if they tried to take yours" replied the Uchiha.

"Yeah they had it coming" said Naruto.

She giggled" thanks."

"Serah!"

The two shinobis saw behind them someone running at them at high speed. It was another girl she seemed to be the same age as them she also had pink hair and icy blue eyes she was wearing a blue shirt with black shorts and leader boots. Her resemblance to the girl they saved was evident so she must be related to her the only difference is that she looked highly angry. Her eyes turned cold as she gazed at the blond jinchurikki next to the hurt Serah checking her dirty clothes someone was going to pay dearly and she has already sets her sight on her target.

"What did you do to my sister you bastard!" she was obviously shouting at Naruto.

The blond gasped" no wait I didn't do anything to harm her!"

"Sis wait!"

WHAM!

The punch was so strong it sent the whiskered youth flying hitting the grassy ground with a loud thud. Sasuke had to cringe like he felt the pain that must have truly hurt a lot he did felt sorry for him after playing hero to saved Serah he gets paid by a punch from a very angry older sister. Naruto looked like he was out cold he had a broken lip, he was seeing stars flying on his head, he looked like he was retarded with a comical expression on his face.

"So many stars there all so shinning hehehe…."

"Get up so I can beat you to death!"

"Sis wait he didn't harm me he and his friend saved me from the real bullies, they even gave me the bully's money!" Serah was trying to convince her older sister.

"What?" the pink haired teen finally realized her mistake.

"It's just like she said we help her" replied Sasuke.

She stood quiet before she went to her younger sister and started dusting her getting rid of the dirt in her clothes she didn't looked happy" I told you not to run off Serah."

"I'm sorry…."

"We better get you clean up come on we're leaving."

"But Cla….I mean Lightning what about them we can't leave him like this?" Serah turned her head towards the unconscious Naruto.

"My friend over here is probably dying and we helped your sister I think it will be fair if you help him" said the Uchiha.

Lightning ignored him as she went to the unconscious body of the blond" he doesn't look dead he'll be fine."

"_That's it" _Sasuke sweat dropped at the girl's charming personality.

"Just give him an ice pack."

"Where can I get one then?" the raven haired youth was annoyed.

"Tch your house" replied the irritated Lightning because it was so obvious.

"That's great if we had a home to go to."

"What you guys don't have a home" Serah felt heartbroken finding out the truth of her saviors.

"Not my problem let's go Serah."

"But sis we can't leave them here if they don't have a place to go to."

The older pink haired girl stood in thought before turning towards the Uchiha" your parents….?"

"His an orphan he never knew them" he pointed to Naruto.

"Yours?"

"They're dead" he spoke in a low tone bringing some of his painful past.

Both Lightning and Serah were shocked to hear the last because they both knew what it was to lose your parents. Both felt pity for the two shinobi to be alone in this world without your parents they knew that pain very well. Lightning sighed as she took one of the gil bags her sister was holding she threw it to the raven haired shinobi.

"That should be enough to buy you a house in lower Bodhum."

"_She's annoying" _the Uchiha frowned at her attitude and he didn't like her one bit.

"That amount won't be enough sis."

"Fine give him the other bag let's get going."

Serah looked at her older sister with the sad puppy eyes it made her fall to her knees and be overpowered by them. Every time she does that it meant she wanted something big and this time what she was asking was a big no in Lightning's not to do list.

"No."

"Sis."

"Serah no."

"Pleaseeeeee" she increased the power of her sad puppy eyes.

"They are not coming with us!"

"Sis please!" the young pinkette increased her power at one hundred percent.

"All right fine just drop that already!"

"Okay!" Serah gave a mental victory sign the sad puppy eyes techniques wins again.

Sasuke had to grin at the girl's persuasive powers he grabbed Naruto putting his arm on his shoulder luckily for him the blond wasn't so heavy to lift. They walked out of the playground while Serah was smiling at her saviors she knew they were going to be all right because they were going to be staying with her and her older sister.

"You'll be fine now once we get home we'll patch you up."

"Twinkle twinkle little star" said the dazed Naruto he was still feeling the effect of the powerful punch courtesy of Lightning.

"I don't think he can hear you his name is Naruto."

"And yours?"

"Sasuke…."

"Please to meet you I'm Serah Farron and that's my big sister Lightning."

"_Strange name for a girl…."_

Serah was still smiling as she gazed at Sasuke she blushed slightly because she thought he was cute.

Things weren't so happy as Lightning was staring at the two shinobi like an eagle watches over its prey she didn't like it and she highly doesn't approves of having two boys she didn't even knew. She was going to make sure too keep an eye on those two even if they saved her sister from being a bully victim she didn't trusted them one bit, that was the only that matter to her. Any threat to her sister was a threat she will eliminate and the two shinobis were probably threats in disguise.

It was going to be a long day in Bodhum for the pink haired teen.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued <strong>

**Here's the next chapter and thanks once again to the people who are reviewing and marking the story on your story alert and fav list. This story will have many time skips it will also have slow development word of warning that it won't be for a while before I get to the actual story of the game. I hope you continue to review I will start on writing the next chapter so that maybe it will be release on the weekend that will be all and I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next time: earning the reward


	3. Earning the reward

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and FFXIII they are the rightful property of Masashi Kishimoto and square enix and I'm not making money writing this story. However I am sick of the Hope/Lightning Fang/Lightning pairing stories.

The ages of the group are so far:

Naruto-13

Sasuke-13

Lightning-13

Serah-10

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Earning the reward<p>

(Scene change time skip)

(Location: Farron residence lower Bodhum region Cocoon)

Naruto and Sasuke have decided to start a new beginning in their stay at the new world of Cocoon. They will try to forget about the past in their home world and try to move on to have a better life than the one they had. A life without pain, loneliness and hatred they will try to survive and earn their freedom for a greater life. They have already meet friends well sort off they helped a girl named Serah from a couple of bullies she was really thankful, in addition with the gil they stole from them. The younger Farron was truly grateful for their help of course that's not what her older sister thought as she punched Naruto rather hard probably enough to give the blond a concussion.

Thanks to Serah's sad puppy eyes Lightning has agreed to take the two shinobi with them and live in their house, it was truly a kind gesture of the pink haired teen. The Farron's sisters home wasn't so big since it was located in the lower region of Bodhum which it's considered to be part of the city were people with low income reside. Those who were poor and didn't have enough gil to sustain for themselves usually live here. The two sisters obviously didn't had enough but they still showing their hospitality, at least that's what they thought. Their welcome wasn't going to be so pleasant while there was an over protective sister, it was all part of beginning their new life which right now it sucked big time.

The two shinobi were both on the ground of the small basement of the Farron house. Naruto was awake and he was all patch up from the injury he got by the angry Lightning he didn't blame her for punching him she thought he harmed her younger sister. He didn't hold a grudge he understood her actions everything was all right he was really grateful that she took her time to take them to her home and give them shelter. The only problem is that sleeping on a cold ground wasn't good for the back not to mention that it was impossible to have a goodnight rest. He gave a smile it wasn't so bad because the pink haired teen gave them some covers so he was grateful to her kind act now he didn't know if Sasuke felt the same way about Lightning but knowing him he wasn't in the least happy. He took the time to looked at his friend who was next to him.

"Sasuke….you awake?"

"Hn…."

"You are?" he blinked.

"What do you think it's so relaxing and comfortable to asleep here?" the Uchiha frowned annoyed and probably in a bad mood.

The blond gave a chuckle at his sarcasm" I guess this place is not the best spot to take a nap but hey at least we have a roof over our heads that's what counts."

"We are resting in the least place to take a rest we're probably sleeping with the rats too…"

"I'm sure Lightning is keeping the basement free of mouses and vermin so no worries" the blond jinchurikki smiled happily.

"How can you be so happy about this?"

"Because we have at least a place to stay and maybe we can call it home. This is the beginning of our new life in Cocoon."

"Not the best place to start our new lives…."

"Better something than nothing right beside you know we couldn't buy a house because our money problems we don't have gil?"

"This is only temporarily I'm not planning in staying here" the raven haired youth growled under his breath.

"You really don't like living here?"

"What was your first clue you saw the way she was glaring at us she's going to give us hell…."

"Lightning is a good person she agreed to let us stay at her home."

"Only because her sister gave her the sad puppy eyes and she had no choice but to agree."

The blond chuckle" which it was very effective but she's nice to Serah that goes to show you that she's really a good person at heart."

"Why do you have to be so naïve?" Sasuke was sometimes amazed at this.

"Because I know she's nice" Naruto made a smile before his cheeks flushed a little" now that I think about it she's pretty."

"I won't touch that one" the Uchiha rolled his eyes now his best friend was starting to have a crush on a girl he thinks is a real bitch.

"She is good looking I'm making a valid point."

"Hn…."

"Sasuke….?"

"Did you forget what she told us when we arrived at her house?"

"Hmm….what she told us….oh yeah I do" he gave a nervous chuckle.

_**The group arrived at the Farron residence while the two shinobi were staring at the house. The house itself wasn't too big but rather too small, it was enough to hold two people so it made them think. It also showed the conditions that lower Bodhum houses had it was definitely not the kind of household someone with money will be staying at. It didn't them a home is a home at least they meet kind people to take in strangers the last part Sasuke made a check remembering how Lightning agreed to take them to her home, it was all thanks to her little sister. He had a bad feeling or maybe it was just his imagination the blond shinobi didn't looked like he felt it so maybe he was really imagining things. **_

_**Lightning hasn't taken her eyes off the two guests or more precise the strangers right now she only knew two things about them. Their names and that they saved her sister from the bullies that act show they were good person but she didn't trusted them as much as she could put her foot down. Having two boys her age with herself and her younger sister wasn't a good idea the thoughts running through her head were endless. Among them was the possibility that they were a bunch of perverts, she looked at them from the corner of her eye with a killing intention. She wasn't going to let them do any inappropriate things to her and most importantly to Serah. **_

_**She gazed at the younger Farron who was smiling happily more than usual she has never seen her this happy before, not ever since their parents died. She would do anything to keep her happy that smile on her face was enough to get her through the toughest situations in their new way of life or more precise their new tragic way of life. She erased the thought now it wasn't the time to be thinking about the past she needed to be strong for Serah giving one last glance at the two shinobi she took her key from her neck wearing it like a necklace and open the front door. She opened the door letting her sister enter first followed by her pests or guests she chose to go with the first choice. **_

_**The two shinobi stood staring at the inside of the house it was smaller than outside what else would they expect from a house made for two people or less. Unlike the high tech building they saw when they first arrived to Cocoon the house was a little primitive compare to the appearances of the buildings or the city of Bodhum in general. They didn't said a word and it was enough for them to have a place to spend the night suddenly Serah came to Naruto with a package of ban aids she quickly lead the blond jinchurikki to the small dinner table making him seat. She smiled as she happily put the band aid on his broken lip while the blond just smiled at her dedication. Lightning just stood not too far from them while Sasuke was closer to the blond than the pink haired teen her expression was neutral. **_

"_**There we go Naruto it's all better now just wait until it gets heal so don't you dare pull it away before it does."**_

"_**Thanks nurse Farron I will make sure to listen to you" he gave his fox grin.**_

_**She giggled at his comment" I want to be a teacher when I grow up but thanks for calling me nurse."**_

"_**That's great you will make a fine teacher Serah I just know it."**_

"_**Hmph…." Lightning watched her sister smiling with the blond like she has knowing her entire life her neutral expression hasn't changed.**_

"_**Lightning don't you have anything to say to Naruto?" the younger Farron stared at her older sister with arms crossed over her chest.**_

_**The older Farron rolled her eyes crossing her arms like she usually do but she didn't replied.**_

"_**Sis" Serah waited with a pout on her face for her to apologize to the blond for the punch she gave him.**_

"_**S….sorry" she mumbled.**_

"_**Huh what?" Naruto obviously didn't hear her.**_

"_**Say it so he can hear you" Sasuke said while she glared at him.**_

"_**Sis please apologize to Naruto."**_

"_**Apologize?" the whiskered blond just smile" its okay Serah she doesn't have to apologize to me."**_

"_**What?" Lightning was really shocked. **_

"_**But Naruto I think she should after what you and Sasuke did for me" replied Serah.**_

"_**Nah I don't blame her she thought I put you through any harm she was just worry sick about you."**_

"_**But you didn't you and Sasuke saved me" the younger Farron this time because the blond was being too stubborn when it comes to receive an apology.**_

_**Sasuke thought he was being a goody goody and didn't want Lightning to feel awkward in the situation. There was a lot of time he thought the blond was being too kind for his own good or maybe too stupid for his own good whatever it was it didn't felt right for him to make the older Farron see that she didn't needed to apologize to him for her mistake. **_

_**Lightning didn't know what to think Serah was right she needed to apologize to the blond for mistaking him for being one of the bullies. He was one of the people who helped her she should be thanking him and Sasuke but his sudden response really caught her by surprise. Naruto didn't want her forgiveness why maybe he didn't needed or it wasn't necessary. After the punch she gave him her sub conscious shouted to her that she should apologize to him because it was the right thing to do. She didn't realized that she has meet eyes with Naruto and it felt like time stopped and just like that it was over. The blond jinchurikki gave her a goofy smile while she frowned she already saw him as immature and annoying. **_

"_**Serah it's late time for bed."**_

"_**Okay night Naruto and Sasuke." **_

"_**Nighty night Serah" Naruto smiled while the Uchiha just gave a nod.**_

"_**Don't take off the band aid" she gave a playful smile.**_

"_**Don't worry I won't nurse Farron."**_

_**She giggled leaving with her older sister obviously they headed for her room. It didn't took that long for Lightning to returned from tucking her younger sister to bed and returned to the small living room where the two shinobi were that's when things changed. **_

_**Naruto and Sasuke felt the tension rise as a powerful force entered the house it was coming from the pink haired teen. She glared at them like she was ready to go for the kill and show them no mercy if looks could kill they would already be in their graves. One minute she was calm and didn't show hostility but once Serah was gone she was a complete different person. Having two boys here in her own home wasn't acceptable she saw those things that deserve to get thrown into the trash even if both didn't had any parents and they shared some pain to her and her sister that was still no excuse for them to be here. **_

_**Both shinobi were actually scared at her terrifying gaze well at least Naruto he was pale as a ghost Sasuke looked calm without showing any emotion but on the inside he was a bit scared. None didn't felt intimidated by her they have never such a cold glare that shown a lot of anger not even Orochimaru or Itachi could compared to the older Farron. **_

_**The whiskered blond took a step back from his fear" what's wrong Lightning….?"**_

"_**Listen up good" her tone was so cold it sounded like she could freeze anything with her voice" I will set the rules and you two better obey them or else…."**_

"_**Or else what?" asked Sasuke.**_

"_**I'll kick you out simple as that…"**_

"_**It's okay Lightning we don't want that we'll do anything you say" replied Naruto while the Uchiha frowned at his comment.**_

"_**Good if you want to continue living under this roof then you will obey the rules. First you will have to pull your weight in this household whether you like it or not you will do the list of chores I give you and you better not complain about it. Second you two will find jobs in order to provide for this house."**_

"_**Roger we'll get jobs" said the blond shinobi.**_

"_**Third if you want food to be served to you, you'll have to earn it through sweat and tears."**_

"_**Um….we have to sweat and cry to earn the food?"**_

"_**She means we have to work hard to earn it idiot" Sasuke sweat dropped at his comment.**_

_**The pink haired teen had vein popped on her forehead annoyed at the blonds comment she scoffed before leaving still not believing that strangers were going to be living right under her home. Maybe it was all just a bad dream and when she wakes up the next day they won't be here but that will be too good to be true.**_

"_**Wait Lightning!" Naruto stopped her in her tracks.**_

"_**What?" she was still annoyed at his last comment.**_

_**The blond jinchurikki gave a silly grin" where are we going to sleep….?"**_

_**The pink haired teen raised an eyebrow at him she thought it will be so obvious judging by her character. Both shinobi had a bad feeling just by looking at her face or maybe they were imagining things.**_

And so here they were.

"She's going to work us till we bleed to death" said Sasuke.

"We have to help her and Serah with keeping their house it's the right thing to do."

"You're acting too much of a goody goody it's getting on my nerves."

"Lightning has taken her time to let us live in her home there's nothing wrong with us helping her with the chores and the money in return."

"You're not listening to me the only reason she agreed to take us in it's because of her sister not because she wanted to."

"So what's your point?"

"My point Naruto is that she doesn't want us in her home the only thing she really wants to do with us is kick us out."

"It's true Serah begged her but Lightning is like that because she doesn't trust us. I'm sure if she let us in she will start trusting us and maybe she will want us to stay."

"Sometimes being naïve is very harmful for the soul."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked the blond jinchurikki looking at the Uchiha.

"Never mind" he finally got into a resting position facing the opposite side hoping that he will finally go to sleep.

Naruto frowned as he also went to get some rest_" he's wrong Lightning is a good person I just know it we have to show her that we're people she can trust, that will be easy…."_

If he only knew how wrong he was he will eventually find out the hard way.

* * *

><p>(Time skip the next day)<p>

"Wake up"

Lightning stood in front of the two sleeping shinobi she didn't even raised her voice because she wasn't even trying to wake them up. She only waited a minute once she realized they weren't waking up she went with plan B as she took a bucket next to her which it was filled with water. She threw the water at the two teens and she waited for their reactions of course she knew they were going to wake up because the water was ice cold, enough to wake up the death.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GODDAMN IT!"

The two shinobi woke up in screaming agony as they felt the ice cold water hit their bodies. Both were shivering before they realized what happened staring at the pink haired teen in front of them. Lightning was wearing a long sleeve closed black blouse with long hazel pants and sealed brown heels her appearances made her looked attractive it only showed to Naruto how beautiful she is. Even if he was shivering from the cold he had to blush she really looked nice in her current clothing he was caught frozen staring at her. Sasuke wasn't happy shivering he looked at the bucket the older Farron was holding that was enough clue to figure out that she was the one that gave them a cold shower.

"Brrrr cold so cold brrrrr….." the blond jinchurikki was still shivering.

"Time for your chores" Lightning gave them two long lists.

Naruto nodded taking his list" no problem….brrrrr."

"You could have woken us without the cold water" Sasuke was glaring at her.

"I felt like it now do your chores quietly Serah is still sleeping."

"Sleeping this late?" asked the blond.

"Not late it's five in the morning."

"What?" both shinobi shouted before Lightning smacked them both silly.

"Quiet now once you're done with your chores find some jobs because if you don't before this day is over then you're out of the house."

"You woke us at five in the morning to do chores?" the Uchiha was really ticked off.

"Problem?" Lightning meet his gaze her expression clearly showed she was upset.

"Yeah I-"

"Sasuke buddy calm down all right let's do as she says" Naruto hold the raven haired teen from saying something that he might regret later.

"Like I said complaints will only get you kick out" Lightning crossed her arms.

"_Getting kick out doesn't seem like a bad idea" _thought the upset Sasuke.

"Sure thing Lightning leave it to us we'll do our chores and find some jobs believe it!"

"Make sure you do" she turned to leave.

"Why are you dressed like that?" the whiskered blond got curious and her nice clothing.

""Off to work…."

"This early?" he was surprised.

"I need the money hurry up and get moving" she finally left.

The Uchiha glared at his blond friend still shivering" still think she's a good person….?"

"Well-"

"Don't answer that!"

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

The two shinobi started doing the chores according to the ones in their list done by Lightning. Naruto sweep the floor and clean the furniture with a clean piece of cloth, he also had to mop the floor. He used the shadow clone jutsu to speed things of course doing in it as quiet as he could he didn't wanted to wake Serah up. Sasuke wash the kitchen, did the laundry while doing the dishes both shinobi agreed to wash the bathroom some of the blonds clones gave him the hand. Doing the chores quickly they eventually finish all of them the credit had to go to Naruto's shadow clones they made the job easier. The blond jinchurikki smiled seeing the house cleaner and better no doubt Lightning will be please when she arrives but things weren't as happy as he thought.

Sasuke wasn't a happy camper he didn't like doing the chores especially when you have awoken by a cold shower at five in the morning. He had a feeling this was just the beginning and the older Farron won't show any mercy to them might as well use them like cleaning tools as long as they were staying at her house. Their new beginning in Cocoon was turning into a living nightmare living under the same roof as Lightning he made a mental note to save some gil from when he finds a job and buy a home. To him the sooner he left the Farron house the better he sighed at least he was done with the chores for today he had an idea they will do this the next day and the day after that.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

When they were done they were about to leave the house but something stopped them in their tracks. Their stomachs growled like a wild animal obviously hunger has kicked in they haven't eaten anything since arriving in this new world. Naruto was thinking of a hot bowl of ramen reminding himself that he wasn't in his world so going to Ichiraku's was out of the question he hoped that the ramen in Cocoon was better or at least good he felt like eating a hundred bowls. He hasn't eaten one since he left the village for the retrieval mission he tried not to think about his friends from his world and focus on his hunger. Sasuke was in the same boat what would he do for a dish of his favorite food or with his current hunger he will eat anything unlike the blond shinobi who was craving for ramen.

The sun has risen and they knew that Serah must have woken up by now so they needed to use the kitchen. Time was not on their side they had until today for finding a job or Lightning will kick them out but for the raven haired shinobi he felt like it was worth it because it will save them from any incoming hell place on them by the pink haired teen. For now it will have to wait until they earn enough gil to buy a place of their own. Staying with the Farrons was recommendable for now at least not all of them acted like a bitch, the younger Farron were a lot nicer and kind than her older sister. He has never been this hungry before in his entire life thinking about food was out of the question his stomach growled making him mumble something inaudible.

Serah finally came to the living room on her way to the kitchen the two shinobi were staring at her. The young pink haired girl was wearing her pajamas with it pink reaching all the way to her ankles and yellow chocobo sandals. She gave a yawn she probably woke up now making them envy her at least she had a goodnight sleep and she wasn't woken by ice cold water they could still feel the chills from it. Which reminded them that they were still feeling sleeping it was to be expected if you had to sleep on a cold ground without a pillow and a mere blanket.

The younger Farron smiled at her guests" morning!"

"Morning Serah" Naruto gave his fox grin but it wasn't his usual cheery tone.

"Morning Sasuke!"

"Hn…."

"What's wrong?" she obviously picked up that something was up with the two teens.

"We're fine" the blond jinchurikki was truly being a terrible liar.

"_Hungry sleepy" _thought the Uchiha.

Serah had to bit her lip having a clue" is my sister being hard on you guys?"

"No it's not Lightning!" Naruto immediately replied.

"I know she's a bit strict but she's really a good person, she doesn't like relying on others."

"Of course we know she's a good person I knew it all along."

"_More like a coldhearted bitch from hell" _sweat dropped the Uchiha.

"You guys must be hungry how about some breakfast?"

"Yes!" both shinobi shouted startling the younger Farron.

She giggled at their reaction" someone's a little hungry all right."

"Serah what's with those sandals?" Naruto was staring at her yellow bird shoes.

The pink haired girl gave a pout" do you have a problem with my chocobo sandals?"

"Chocobo….?" Blink the blond jinchurikki.

"They are very cute and friendly bird creatures, in Cocoon there's a Chocobo ranch in the city of Nautilus."

"_There are so many things to see in this world Chocobo's are one of those things" _the whiskered blond gave a smile.

It only took Serah fifteen minutes to prepared breakfast she made an omelet with small pieces of bacon in it the smell filled the kitchen all the way to the table they were waiting for the food. The aroma hit their nose thrills making their mouth watered and their stomachs roar it truly smelled wonderful. The younger Farron came to the table wearing a yellow apron bringing their plates at the two hungry teens. Her eyes widened as the two hungry teens started eating like their lives depended on it she was surprised but it proved how hungry they were. Soon they were done with the meal both were pleased and satisfied the food has hit the spot.

"That's much better" the blond smiled widely while Sasuke nodded with a small smile.

"I'm glad you like it" Serah smiled.

"This omelet was delicious you really outdone yourself Serah!"

The younger Farron blushed at the compliment" thank you Naruto…."

"How did you cook something so good I must know?" the blond got eager to know the secret behind her cooking.

"It was my sister she taught me to cook."

"Lightning taught you?" he blinked.

"She did….?" asked the stunned Sasuke.

The young pink haired girl nodded" she can cook better than me and I followed in her footsteps. Every day she will teach the steps to cook all kinds of dishes it took me a while to learn it but practice makes perfect."

Naruto smiled softly he has never doubt it that the older Farron was a good person. When it came down to it she was caring especially to her younger sister but it bothered him why she the two sister we're alone with no parents. But having a friend who lost his entire family to his own brother he had a bad feeling about this that maybe it wasn't right to ask. Another thought that came to his head that they were orphans like him and never knew their parents if that was true then he will understand them perfectly. He somehow felt closer to the sisters' maybe that was the reason why he was determined to help them, besides them letting him and Sasuke live in their house.

"She's great isn't she?" the blond smiled.

"She's the best sister in the whole wide world" replied the young Farron.

The whiskered jinchurikki nodded he agreed with her" Serah….what happened with you and Lightning?"

"Huh….what do you mean?"

He got nervous afraid to ask the question" what I mean is where your folks are?"

The girl's blue eyes softened feeling like she was going to cry and Naruto cursed mentally knowing he has made a mistake. It was a delicate personal topic and he has screw up big time he should have kept his mouth shut.

"I'm sorry Serah I didn't mean to ask that…."

"It's okay Naruto you guys should know."

"You don't have to tell us if you don't feel like it…."

"We're not obligating you" said the Uchiha.

"I want to I trust you" her expression softened" we're on our own….our parents are gone."

"They died….?" Sasuke was shocked.

She nodded" our father was hard working always worrying about us he will do anything for us. He was involved in an accident that leads to his death. We were devastated but we decided to stay strong mother was positive and she was smiling telling us that everything was going to be all right. Lightning kept on smiling but it wasn't the same anymore."

The two shinobi saw her in tears as she continued telling the story" after our father died our mother was taken by an illness before the doctors were able to cure her….she was gone."

None said a word but they were probably feeling heartbroken at Serah's tragic story of how she and Lightning's parents died. Sasuke was feeling the same pain because he lost his parents remembering the cruel and horrible Uchiha massacre at the hands of his older brother Itachi. He understood her perfectly it was the same pain he stood quiet not knowing what to say. Naruto has lowered his gaze feeling all kinds of emotions for the younger Farron pity, sorrow, remorse it was too cruel for the two sisters to experience something like this. None of them deserved something like that to lose their parents leaving them to survive on their own. Now he felt more determine to help them get through this and give them the best life they deserve it was no wonder why Lightning was doing everything she could do to keep Serah happy.

The young Farron was still in tears" after mom died my sister changed she became someone different with one goal in her mind to take care of me and help us get through our parents death…."

"_Serah is very important to her because she's the only family she has left….Lightning" _Naruto's eyes softened thinking about the older Farron.

"_The older sister taking care of her little sister" _Sasuke thought of Itachi how he used to be in the past with always taking care of him.

The blond jinchurikki went to where the tissues were and picked a couple he walked to teary girl" now that's enough Serah don't cry, we don't want to ruin that pretty face of yours right?"

"Thanks Naruto. Please don't get angry with my sister I know she can be mean but she doesn't mean it she's only trying to give us a new better way to live" she smiled drying her tears with the tissue.

"She doesn't deserve to do this on her own I promised you Serah I'll help her with anything."

"We will support you" Sasuke followed.

The young Farron nodded with a small blush" thank you Sasuke…."

"Just leave everything to us we will help it's our way for letting us stay here believe it!"

She nodded" thank you both of you."

"We should get going we don't want to waste more time" replied the Uchiha knowing that they still had one more thing to do.

"Yeah we have to find jobs to help Lightning with the bills."

"You're not going to go look for a job wearing that are you?" Serah pointed out at their clothing.

The two shinobi realized what she was talking about their clothing wasn't in the best shape. Naruto's orange jumpsuit was dirty and shredded due to his fight with Sasuke at the Valley of the End. He was still wearing his leaf headband which it was also dirty along with his blue sandals. Sasuke's clothing was also dirty including that his blue shirt with his clan symbol had two large holes on the back because of his level two curse seal transformation. True indeed both weren't wearing appropriate clothing to look for jobs the people won't take them seriously and they won't even bother to give them the job opportunity. New choice of clothing was recommended and it was also a chance for them to start over in their new lives with new clothes nothing that reminded them who they are.

Naruto gave a silly smile" right time to go shopping first…."

"We can use the gil we took from those kids who bullied Serah" said Sasuke.

"Yeah we'll use the bully money you took from them" the blond gave a naughty grin making the young Farron giggled.

* * *

><p>(Scene change time skip)<p>

(Location: B and W outfitters upper region Bodhum)

Naruto emerged from his changing room wearing something different and new. He gazed at the mirror in front of him. An orange jacket which was zipped open with a white shirt, green cargo pants with black sneakers the green necklace given by Tsunade was hanging loosely in perfect view. His eyes softened as he took the piece of valuable jewelry inside of his shirt to prevent its view to the public the only thing he was wearing from his life as a shinobi was his hidden leaf headband. He touched it his fingers trailing the metal piece where the leaf symbol of Konoha was crafted proudly he knew his days as a shinobi of the leaf were over because he and Sasuke decided to have a brand new start.

He removed it staring at it_" a new life….a new beginning this isn't part of it."_

It felt like he was saying goodbye to the Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha the boy who had a dream of becoming Hokage and gain the respect from the people of the village. As long as he was in this world that boy didn't existed anymore just like Sasuke he wasn't the avenger destined to take revenge on the man who killed his clan. Both has vowed to live here and start their new lives there was no turning back once he made up his mind. Once he was done with his clothing and additional pieces he chose to buy he went to another changing room.

"Hey Sasuke you're done?" he knocked on the door.

"Hn…."

The blond jinchurikki took it as a yes" well come out already so we can pay for the clothes, we have job hunting to do."

The door opened revealing a newly clothed Sasuke. He was wearing a black trench coat with a blue shirt grey button pants with black combat boots. The blond jinchurikki stood staring at him before blinking he didn't know what to think this type of clothes was completely different for the Uchiha especially when none of the clothes had his clan symbol, he also noticed that like him he wasn't wearing his leaf head band both have really moved on. In truth he was happy for the teen to finally let go of the path of revenge he knew nothing good will come from it. Like he has said this experience was for the better and for the worst when it comes to never seeing his friends from Konoha again.

The whiskered blond gave a thoughtful expression ready to give his opinion on his new choice of clothing" hmm….you look more emo it fits you well."

"Shut up and you look more of an idiot always picking orange" he glared daggers at the blond.

"Can't help it if I like orange."

"It's a stupid color."

"Stick and stones Sasuke."

They left the changing room taking their bags to the counter where they give the necessary amount of gil to pay for all the clothing. They left relief that was one problem out of the way now all they needed to do is get jobs before Lightning arrives she looked like the kind of person who will have their heads on a platter if they don't do what she says. Leaving the store Naruto was smiling happily checking his clothes and the ones he bought thinking that a certain pink haired teen would like it he blushed slightly getting lost in his little world.

"What's with you?" Sasuke obviously saw his day dreaming expression.

"It's nothing just glad that we have new clothes what about you?"

"Whatever…."

"You're no fun."

"Getting new clothes it's not my idea of fun…."

"So you would prefer to have your old dirty shredded clothes back?"

"Naruto?" his tone was serious making the blond stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"About what you told me about Pulse and the l'Cie….?"

The jinchurikki gasped looking at the people passing by" quiet Sasuke we're not supposed to be talking about that."

"I think it will be for the best if we don't do any jutsu while we're here."

"Why….?"

"Think about it if people see us using jutsu they might think we're from Pulse."

Naruto was in thought" you mean that we could be l'Cie?"

The Uchiha nodded" let's keep it hidden."

"I guess we don't want to get in trouble when we're beginning to live in this world, no jutsu then."

"No jutsu…."

"That also means no sharingan."

"I know…."

"Now that that's out of the way where should we start looking?" asked Naruto.

"Let's return to Lightning's home first and leave our bags."

"Right can't go job hunting carrying these bags."

* * *

><p>(Scene change time skip)<p>

The two shinobi were staring at a place that they chose to be their first spot to find a job. Well it was Naruto who suggested that they should try this place first and so far he wasn't impressed at all. They could have start with something a little more decent than this even in their world at their age they would be considered adult and they could be accepted in any type of job adults will admit in this world they probably had their chances cut in half. People their age would get crummy jobs with a dead beat salary that wouldn't be enough to pay any bills for a house or a decent meal he knew that he gained more from doing missions back at Konoha.

"_Cocoon maintenance center…."_

He gazed at the blond giving a small sigh" this is it….?"

"Yep…."

"You want us to work as garbage boys?"

"It's clean up boys" corrected the whiskered blond.

"It's the same thing."

"What's your problem?"

"This will feel like we're doing D rank missions all over again" said the annoyed Uchiha remembering all the crappy missions they did as team seven.

"Good for you Sasuke you remember old times but the best of this is we won't have to chase that stupid cat Tora."

"You have a point…."

"A job is a job and money is money we need the gil to help Lightning let's go already."

The raven haired youth sighed again before he followed the blond inside the building. They looked around place there were different rooms with people working on recycling the garbage and most of the workers were young teenagers around their age it really surprised them to have a great number of teens as employees. They reached the counter desk meeting an older man in his middle fifties he was talking on his mobile phone the device really got the two shinobi's attention it looked the communicators they used back at their home but it looked more advance. Once he saw the two teens in front of his desk he ended the call and turned to them greeting them with a smile.

"Good afternoon welcome to Cocoon maintenance center how can I be of service?"

"I hope you can help us me and my buddy here would like to know if you're hiring anyone for the position of clean up boys."

Sasuke sweat dropped but forced a smile at the receptionist_" I'm going to regret this…."_

"We do have quite the employees under the position but the more the merrier. You see we have a motto that together we can do anything remember that a clean Cocoon is a happy Cocoon."

"You mean you will take us?" smiled the blond jinchurikki.

The receptionist nodded taking two pieces of papers from his desk" all you have to do is fill these forms and you'll join the cleanup crew team."

"All right clean up team!" shouted the happy Naruto while the Uchiha sweat dropped at his enthusiasm.

The man laughed" I like your attitude, no doubt you will fit in with the team."

"So how many teams are they?" asked the blond taking the sheet of paper along with Sasuke.

"There are a total of twenty teams of our cleanup crew. The Fal'Cie keeps Cocoon protected and filled with all the things necessary for our survival but they don't clean the trash left behind by the people and that's why it's up to us to clean the mess. It's our duty to keep Cocoon clean and pure."

"We'll get pay right….?" asked Sasuke feeling like this job was volunteering and they weren't getting any pay.

"Of course you will get pay depending on how many trash bags your team fills. Each bag will be worth a hundred gil so the more bags you fill the more you will earn."

"All right" the Uchiha was pleased with the information.

"That's great!"

"Also we will give a bonus prize to the winning team that fills the most trash bags weekly."

"Winning team?" Naruto smiled.

"A contest….?" Sasuke was now interested at the job.

"That's is correct the best of this job you will have fun while earning money and keeping Cocoon clean, everyone wins."

The two shinobi were now very eager as they finished filled their personal information of course they didn't added that they from another dimension in the hidden leaf village. Just their name, age, weight, height among other information they really wanted to begin their new job even Sasuke was eager because of the little competition they will have against the other teams it was exactly what he needed. The job wasn't going to be so bad after all they have already found the perfect job to get the money in order to help Lightning with the bills of her home.

Naruto smiled as he finished filling his form_" with this job I will help Serah and Lightning."_

"_Those teams won't stand a chance" _Sasuke gave a mental grin.

They returned the form to the receptionist as he smiled" let me be the first to welcome you to the Cocoon maintenance center as part of our cleanup crew."

"When do we start?" asked the eager blond jinchurikki.

"Right now I will give you a brief tour of our facility."

"Thanks!" he looked at the Uchiha" nice job right?"

"Hn…."

"Oh I almost forgot" the receptionist took a box from underneath his desk" while you're working with your team you have to wear these."

The two teens sweat dropped at the sight there were two pink t shirts with a picture of a green Chocobo and he words Cocoon cleanup crew colored in white. They stood frozen for a moment the shirts weren't kind of appropriate for them mainly because it was colored pink they looked more like shirts girl would wear like Serah but definitely not Lightning.

Sasuke frowned at the sight" you can't be serious?"

"This shirt is part of your uniform and who you are as long as you're working with us. The Chocobo is called Mero he's our official mascot and his color green refers to the green of the vegetation we also have to keep the forests of Cocoon clean like the Sunleth Waterscape and to never have cities become like the Hanging Edge."

"It doesn't look that bad the Chocobo is kind of cute" Naruto smiled only to get hit on his arm courtesy of Sasuke.

"That's the spirit please put your shirts on before going with the tour."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

The receptionist has given the two shinobi a complete tour of the building which it wasn't so bad. There were different rooms where to go the ones they like were those where members of the cleanup crew relax or take a bit for lunch they even had a recreational room where they could play all kinds of games. The job wasn't bad the only thing that was disturbing was probably the girly pink shirt they had to wear not everyone didn't like Naruto was starting to become fond of it, Sasuke was another story.

"I hope you've enjoyed the tour."

"You bet this place is great" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Hn…."

"Now it's time for you to meet the team you'll be working they are at the main hall follow me."

They entered an automatic double door where were four teen boys seated in a long style couch. One of them looked to be in the same age as the two shinobi he had shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes wearing a black button shirt with black pants and a black leather boots. Another looked to be in the same age as the blond but he had a red and yellow Mohawk with dark eyes wearing a blue jacket with a brown shirt and brown boots. The third one looking a few years younger than the last two had blue hair and blue eyes wearing a red buttoned shirt with grey cargo pants and black boots. The final one was younger than the rest with messy blond hair, green eyes wearing a white shirt with brown shorts and white boots.

"Everyone I want you to meet your new team members."

"Hey how is it going I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Didn't know we had more people joining our team" asked the teen with the Mohawk.

"The more the merrier" the older blond went to whiskered blond" nice to meet you I'm Snow Villiers."

"Nice to see you this is my friend Sasuke."

"Hey…."

"Great we like to have more people joining us let me introduce you to the gang, this is Gadot, that's Yuj and the little one is Maqui."

He pointed to the different people according to their names and each waved them happily to have them. Naruto smiled at them he had a feeling they will become good friends of his while Sasuke only nodded greeting them in his own way although he wasn't as enthusiastic as the blond jinchurikki.

"Now everyone it's time to begin today's duties there's a vast collection of garbage at Forlen Avenue at upper Bodhum. As always if you can pass your quota you will be one step ahead as the other teams."

"That prize is as good as ours" Gadot said.

"With more members we have the advantage" said Maqui.

"All right let's do this it's time for us the heroes to clean up Cocoon!" Snow raised his fist.

"Hold on just a minute none of you are wearing your official cleanup crew shirts" the receptionist gave them a stern expression.

Everyone sighed while Yuj frowned" come on those shirts are girly I don't like pink."

"Now Yuj I would like for you to behave yourselves you all agreed to follow the rules and wearing the shirt is part of them. Besides remember that wearing the Nero shirt is proof that you're members of this fine organization don't forget our motto."

"A clean Cocoon is a happy Cocoon we know" they replied in unison.

"Now I suggest you wear your shirts before heading to your next destination good luck."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

The place where Naruto and Sasuke's will start their first job was a bit messy but with the rest of the team it was pretty easy. Everyone did their part as a team while they were getting to know each other better soon they were getting along becoming friends. Naruto and Snow clicked perfectly it's like both teens were the same pretty much in personality while the others from his group have already taken a liking towards the blond jinchurikki. Before he knew it they have become close friends even if they have just met today. As for Sasuke he didn't had a problem getting along with them he just stood quiet and did his job he will talk whenever he needed to he wasn't much of talker like his blond friend.

Snow got along well with the two shinobi and accepted them as part of the group he already saw them as part of his crew. The rest didn't had a problem with them Gadot, Yuj and Maqui were easy going with the two some had it a little tough that the Uchiha wasn't much of a talker they didn't know if he was ignoring them listening to them whenever they will say a word to him. When they were done they managed to filled five trash bags so it was going to be five hundred gil which it was enough to sustain Lightning and her home along with her share from her own job. After they were done they returned to the center and bid their farewell to both of them it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

"What do you think of our job Sasuke?" asked the happy blond holding a bag with the gil he won.

"It's not so bad…."

The whiskered blond grinned" when we were told that we'll be competing against other teams you didn't complaint."

"We can do this job in no time just the two of us is enough."

"Maybe but having Snow and his gang helping us is good enough we won enough gil to help Lightning this is what I wanted in the first place."

"Hn…."

"See Sasuke we started bad but now we're doing well with this job we'll be staying in her home now."

"You're that determined to help her….?"

"Come on you know we have to after what Serah told us about their parents. No one deserves to live all alone when they have lost their parents."

The Uchiha nodded resuming his walking thinking about the younger Farron's story losing one's parents it reminded him of the horrible his clan was massacred. He understood that pain so well what he had to endure after losing them and the hatred he harbored for his brother taking care of your own wasn't easy he knew that well. Now he had the chance to help someone in need who was sharing the same pain he may not looked as determined as his blond friend but he really wanted to help the older Farron in taking care of her only family.

Naruto smiled as he decided to put his new earned gil taking his toad wallet which it was empty because he has thrown away all the ryou. The type of money was completely useless in this world and now he was going to be storing gil in it. He stopped on his tracks as he stood staring at the wallet with wide eyes a thought has struck him before he realized something he has completely forgotten still holding the wallet.

"_Toad….toad that's it I can't believe I forgot about it!"_

"What's wrong?" Sasuke looked at him wondering why he stopped all of the sudden.

"It's nothing" he quickly replied before resuming his walking.

* * *

><p>(Scene change time skip)<p>

The two shinobi returned to the Farron sister's home and they saw the most wonderful sight ever. Serah was cooking wearing her usual yellow apron and just by the smell of it, it was going to be another great meal. Breakfast was truly delicious and they wanted to taste more especially when they were hungry and their stomachs were screaming in fury for some food. When they went to the table to wait for the meal they didn't expected to see Lightning sitting she has arrived from work she was also waiting for her younger sister to serve the meal. Her icy blue eyes fell on the two shinobi showing her usual serious expression they knew the first thing she was going to say.

"Lightning how was work?" asked Naruto.

"Find a job?" she ignored his question.

"We sure did and we already made a nice pay" he replied while Sasuke nodded.

"How much….?"

"Five hundred gil each!"

She nodded in approval" we will discuss payment share later."

Serah came to the table with the food the sight was enough to make them drool they really needed this because they eat since this morning. They wanted to chow down and since they know how good the younger Farron's cooking is and satisfying to fill their stomachs.

"Here it is let's dig in!" smiled Serah.

"Hold it" Lightning was staring at the two shinobi.

"What's wrong?" gulped the blond because the way she was staring at him.

The older Farron stared at them with her business expression before she softened her eyes a little" sit down we're eating together."

They smiled taking their seats while the happy Serah placed their dishes with the food. She first served her sister before going to their guests.

Naruto smiled at the pink haired teen" thanks Lightning we're really hungry."

"You bring money to the table you will be rewarded with food and you will continue to live under this roof."

The happy blond nodded" so what's your job?"

"Librarian assistant…."

"Oh you work in the library that's cool" he sweat dropped of all the places for her to work she has to work in the least place he will go.

"And you?" Lightning didn't know why she wanted to know because it wasn't in her interest to know, but then again she did answer the whiskered blond about her job in the library.

"We're part of the cleanup crew to keep Cocoon clean and pure!"

"Garbage boys….?" The older Farron raised an eyebrow at their job.

"It's cleanup crew" corrected Naruto.

"Same thing…."

They ended the conversation resuming their eating it became very quiet at the table. Naruto loved the food it tasted wonderful his hunger will be satisfied but there were other things on his mind. Serah's story came back remembering how the Farron sisters lost their parents and they were left to live in this world alone how much they have to endure and struggle to continue. His cerulean eyes were on Lightning how much pain she has gone through taking the responsibility to take care of her little sister it wasn't fair that she has to do it on her own no matter if she was really strong. None of them deserve this they needed help he and Sasuke were probably the only ones who could give them the hand they needed.

"Lightning?" he gazed at her but she didn't pay attention to him she was only focusing on her eating.

"Serah told me about your parents."

That was enough for the older Farron to gaze at him with wide eyes at the shock she soon followed to look at her younger sister. Serah lowered her head not wanting to stare at her sister's glare she will get scold for saying a word about their parents when she wasn't supposed to say anything about the reason they were now orphans. The pink haired teen didn't understood why her sister will tell them they were still strangers in her eyes it only proved how trusting the young Farron is. But then again she has become fond of Naruto she still didn't know about Sasuke the Uchiha was quiet eating although he thought it wasn't right for the whiskered blond to bring the personal painful topic.

"I'm sorry sis" Serah still had her head down.

"You already told them no need to apologize now."

"I can't tell how much you two must be going through or the pain you're feeling, I never knew my parents. But I promise you I will do everything in my power to help you get through" said Naruto.

"I know what it's like to lose your parents I'll help too" replied Sasuke.

"Yeah we'll do it together. I don't care if I have to find ten jobs you guys will have a better life like getting a new house."

"That's out of the question" replied the older Farron taking a bite from her plate knowing they will need quite the amount of gil to afford a good home.

"I don't care how long it will take I will help you get that perfect house."

She stared at him again and this time his eyes have changed. They were filled with so much determination like a fire burning brightly for a moment she thought he could do it. But reality kicked back in there were just words that were all comforting words to make anyone feel better but they were still words. She swallowed her food before meeting his eyes he was truly foolish to try and help them thinking about them instead of himself was he trying to get her trust.

"Tch you're such an idiot."

Sasuke gave a small smile" she has you there Naruto."

The blond shinobi gave a silly grin before resuming his eating and Serah giggle at her sister's comment because her tone wasn't cold but more like she was kidding. The young Farron smiled it felt like they were already fitting in with them and they were acting like a family the word was in her head before she took another bite from her dish. This was really the beginning of how they will become close in the future because it wasn't the same before the two shinobi arrived to their home.

* * *

><p>(Time skip evening)<p>

Naruto has left the basement not because he wasn't feeling sleepy but because there was something he needed to do. It's been on his mind since he and Sasuke left the maintenance center when he stared at his toad wallet something he has actually forgot. He was holding an envelope with a letter inside he knew he was doing the right thing if they were going to live in Cocoon for good he sighed before he bit his thumb making a small trace of blood to appear making the right hand seals he didn't know if it will be effective in this world.

"_I sure hope this works…." _

"Summoning jutsu!"

POOF!

As the smoke clear a small orange toad appeared wearing a dark blue jacket he blinked looking around the place he has been summoned not having a clue where he was. Until a familiar face it was a face he never thought he ever see his lit up happy to see the blond jinchurikki.

"Naruto!"

The blond covered his head not wanting to wake up everyone sleeping" quiet Gamakichi its late people are resting."

The small toad nodded looking around again" where are we?"

"It's complicated…."

"I would like to know everyone in Konoha is going crazy trying to find you."

He felt his heart ache his eyes softening" they are….?"

"Of course Tsunade has been sending dozens of teams to search for you she's really the one going crazy more than the rest."

He tried hard from having teary eyes" I see granny is that worry…."

"Your friends are taking it hard too. Some are even thinking that you and Sasuke are dead."

"Well we're not."

Gamakichi blinked" you mean Sasuke is with you too?"

"Yeah he is we're both staying in this house."

"And where is this house?"

"Far away from Konoha and the elemental countries trust me."

"Then why don't you return to the village?"

The blond sighed he didn't want to have an argument with the toad especially when he needed to keep his voice down" listen Gamakichi I need you to do me a favor please give this letter to granny and make sure she reads it to everyone."

The small toad nodded taking the letter" all right I'll make sure she gets it."

"Thanks that will be all…."

"I'll see you later then Naruto."

POOF!

"_No you won't Gamakichi…."_

He went back to the basement closing the door quietly making sure he didn't wake up the sleeping Sasuke he was still not happy that he was sleeping on the floor even when they have done a good job in doing their chores and getting a job Lightning wasn't being nice. The blond jinchurikki wrapped the covers and tried to drift to sleep he was still thinking about the letter he wrote to Tsunade.

_**Dear Granny and everyone back in Konoha:**_

_**I don't know whether you guys are worry about me and Sasuke but I want to say that we're both fine. I'm sorry but I won't say where we are its too long and complicated to explain we have found a place where we can live at peace and forget about all the shit we've been through in the past. Please I'm sorry but we're not ever returning to the village where we are we feel like we truly belong here we have already met lots of good friends and people that has become family to us. I'm beginning to like living here I feel like this can become my home away from home and it will be hard to say but both of us have chosen to move on with our lives and start a new beginning where there's no conflict between us.**_

_**I know what you will say what about your dream you never back down from your word or give up, yeah granny I know you will be upset after you read this. But I have made up my mind I love my new home and I'm willing to sacrifice becoming Hokage if it means I will stay here forever. Everyone try to move on without us we will always think about you because you're all important to us. I will miss you all remember to never give up in your dreams I know you can all do it believe it!**_

_**Granny-thank you for believing in me and for giving me your necklace I haven't regretted winning that bet from you.**_

_**Pervy sage-thank you for taking me as your apprentice I am proud to have you as my teacher I just wish you wouldn't be such a pervert.**_

_**Kakashi sensei-I am very proud to be part of your team and to have you as our jounin sensei I really wish you would have teach me something cool besides the one thousand years of pain and climbing trees.**_

_**Sakura-chan-I will always love you no matter what but I am moving on I have decided to give my heart to someone else, someone who has been through a lot of pain.**_

_**Iruka sensei-sorry that I always screw up during class and for all the times I ticked you off for doing those pranks you were part of the group that accepted me without hating me for what I carried inside of me you're the best teacher in the world I wish we could have one last meal at Ichiraku's thank you for everything. **_

_**Konohamaru-I hope you continue to train hard so you could become Hokage don't give up even if I won't be there to watch over you don't forget to master the sexy jutsu.**_

_**Everyone else from our group Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, bushy brows Tenten everyone thank you I love you all.**_

By the time Naruto has drifted to sleep he never realized that his face was filled with tears.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**I want to thank you all for reviewing and for continuing putting the story on your fav list and story alert list. One more chapter before going to the first time skip I am happy you're all enjoying the story so far I promise you it will get better. Next chapter will be release during the week can't say an official day. I like the introduction of Snow and the future gang of NORA it will show how Naruto and Sasuke will become close friends with them. **

**Yes people when I move the plot getting to the events of the game Naruto and Sasuke will have their own Eidolons I just don't know who will they be I have only played X, X2, XII and XIII. But anyway it still too far early in the story to worry about that keep the reviews coming and I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next time: an opportunity


	4. An opportunity

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and FFXIII they are the rightful property of Masashi Kishimoto and square enix and I'm not making any money writing this story either.

The ages of the group are so far:

Naruto-13

Sasuke-13

Lightning-13

Serah-10

Snow-13

Lebreau-12

Gadot-13

Yuj-12

Maqui-10

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 An opportunity<p>

(Time skip three days later)

(Location: Bodhum library upper region Cocoon)

It was just another day at the library for Lightning just the usual. It was obviously quiet not many people came to visit or not many came to seek knowledge of Cocoon. It wasn't so boring the pink haired teen had plenty of work to do with placing book in alphabetical order and category so dying of boredom was highly unlikely at least to her. The librarian will also make sure that she's busy knowing that she doesn't like sitting around doing nothing it showed how hard working she really is. Working herself to the bone that was the kind of person she is never thinking about herself but rather her sister. It was always about Serah and trying to bring her the best she could give for the young Farron so she can have a happy life.

She knew that was a big lie her life was shattered when their parents died first their father, then their mother. After they were gone she became someone strong and independent in order to raise her little sister and live through life not to mention that it wasn't easy getting a job when you were just thirteen of age she was lucky she found one. Paying the bills wasn't easy on her own she barely had enough to buy food to sustain herself and Serah but it changed for the better. Ever since Naruto and Sasuke were staying at her house she's been earning more money obviously because the two shinobi have been earning from their respective jobs.

They have been staying for a couple of days and they were already obeying the rules she set for them while they were staying at her home it as how she wanted things to be. They have been getting up early to do their rightful chores without her waking them up with ice cold water looks like they don't want that to happen again. Both were behaving and they were doing a pretty good job so far before her mind popped the image of Naruto he has been working hard and it seems like he was trying to impress her, the last part made her roll her eyes. If that was the case then why was he even trying so hard the only explanation she could come up with is that he wants to be in her good side so that she eventually doesn't kick him out of the house that was it?

"_**I don't care if I have to find ten jobs you guys will have a better life like getting a good home."**_

"_**I don't care how long it will take I will help you get that perfect house."**_

"_Delusional idiot…."_

Of course he was being delusional it was impossible to get a good house with her income. It will take her a while to get to that affordable amount of gil and buy that perfect house the blond spoke off. He was truly an idiot of course she didn't believe him after all they were just words anyone can say something and not meant it words won't make her feel better it will only lift her hopes up. She didn't Naruto was all talk that's what she thought of him can be a nice person and a big idiot but he focused too much on his words. Words won't help her get the happy life Serah deserves or bring their parents back from the death point if no action and only words have all fallen in vain to the older Farron.

Why act so determine when you can't do the actions to back it up the whiskered blond was really wasting his time because she didn't believed him. She put another book in the right order on the bookcase she needed to be careful some books were very old and they needed to be handled with care those were one of the first things the librarian told her. She finally erased the thought of the blond jinchurikki and focused on her work she picked up another book more thoughts came to her head. That it felt wrong to be relying on the two shinobi she was always on her own she was the only one to provide for her sister but she admitted they were being much help she asked herself one question.

Is it a mistake to let others help you when you never asked for their help to begin with?

She thought she was making a mistake after her parents died she decided to rely on herself but it wasn't just her Serah actually like having the two teens. She admits that the young Farron has become fond of both of them but to leave everything to them was not right it was a mistake. She rubbed her forehead to prevent getting a headache with all her thinking it's like she was having a war with her thoughts. She finally finished setting all the books from the pile she had she was going to ask for the next group of books to place. Heading to the counter she was meet by the librarian walking to her expecting that she will give her the next task. She looked in her middle forties with glasses and a formal dress more elegant than her uniform.

The librarian smiled at her holding a small bag she was pleased with the older Farron's work. Ever since she hired her work has been done quickly the pink haired teen was quick to place any books in order she was a fast learner. She already memorized the bookshelves in alphabetical order by category she could show anyone where to find the book they were looking for. The pink haired teen was truly a good employee in her eyes she was proud to give her the bag she was holding.

"Lightning here's this week's pay."

"Thank you" she kindly accepted the bag with the gil inside.

"As always keep on a good job you can take the rest of the day off."

"The day off….?" She thought she heard wrong.

"You have earned it now go to your sister" she smiled before leaving.

The pink haired teen nodded she wasn't happy that has gotten the day off but judging from the amount of gil she has been given it was enough to last her through the month. The librarian knew of her tough situation so she will over pay her from the original salary and for that she was very thankful. Leaving she spotted a familiar face looking through the bookshelves which made her raised an eyebrow. She recognized Naruto it has perked her curiosity why he was here obviously to look around or borrow a book the reason she was curious because the blond teen didn't look to be the reading type or maybe smart type. She has slowly walked to him that the he didn't noticed her presence he was too concentrated in looking for a book.

"Why are you here?"

The blond jinchurikki gasped being startled as he accidentally dropped a book probably the one he was looking for. Lightning gazed at it her eyes on the title the war of transgression it made her wondered why he was looking for book on the history with the war against Pulse. Even if she was given the day off she will do her job as an assistant. Naruto snapped got back up seeing the older Farron seeing in her in the choice of clothing she chose for her job in the library truly made her pretty not that she isn't, he made quick check in his head. He finally noticed that she was wearing a lightning bolt necklace it went well with her name.

"Hey Lightning" he said softly remembering he was in the library.

"Are you going to borrow that book?" she said in her usual tone keeping her voice down.

"Yeah I got curious about the war of transgression I want to read the history with the two worlds."

"Follow me."

Naruto nodded following her all the way to the counter where the librarian was checking on some returned books.

"Lightning I thought I told you to take the rest the day off."

"He wants to borrow this book" she took the book from the blond handing it to her.

The older woman adjusted her glasses reading the title" I see, you have a thirst for knowledge in wanting to know about the war from five hundred years ago."

"They say knowledge is power" the jinchurikki had to sweat dropped never thought he will ever say it.

She chuckle" that is correct wait right here I'll be right back with the borrow form."

It took her a minute to return with the piece of paper which the blond shinobi filled in with some minor personal information after he was done he returned back to the librarian.

"You're to return the book due on Monday if you want to continue reading it you will have to fill another form."

"Thanks."

"You can go now Lightning."

The older Farron nodded leaving with the blond while the librarian stood watching the teens walking at the same pace. She thought that they were friends or maybe that they were close just by the way Naruto was staring at her she smiled at the sight. Although Lightning didn't show any expression if she was happy the sight was cute it was great to see her hanging out with other teens her age after what she has experienced. She could never imagine how hard it must have been for her to take care of her own sister at this age these were the times she needed friends.

"_Poor girl…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Naruto happily gazed at the book he just borrowed book and he was actually eager to read it. It felt strange back at Konoha he didn't even bother to looked at a history book he remembered how many times Iruka yelled at him for not reading and studying on the text books. He never thought he will read a book and take it quite seriously and here he was just borrowed one he felt it was different. He was curious and wanted to gain some knowledge staying in this world especially when he wanted to know more about Pulse and why the people of Cocoon fear the lower world. After hearing the story from Marlon he felt like reading the history of the war maybe he will be able to know why there hasn't been an attack from Pulse since the war ended five hundred years ago.

While he was smiling staring at the book he didn't noticed Lightning was staring of course she was looking concerned for the text in the blonde's hands. As a librarian assistant it was her job to make sure all books are in in perfect condition so they can be used for borrowing to other people. Making sure nothing happens to it was on her mind.

"Take care of it" she turned her eyes away from the whiskered blond.

"Huh?" Naruto looked back at the book smiling understanding what she meant" don't worry I'll take good care of it."

"You better. You ruin it you pay for it…."

"I know that don't you trust me?" the blond sweat dropped.

"No."

"That's harsh" he lowered his head.

"The book is my responsibility."

"It's my responsibility I'm the one who borrowed it I will make sure to take care of it I promise you."

"Hmm…." Once again he has given her an empty promise she really thought he was an idiot.

Getting her mind off the book and Naruto she walked ahead still holding the bag with gil her pay. She took a moment to opened it and check the content more precise she wanted to see the amount given to her in this week's pay. Her icy blue eyes were on the coins counting them mentally assuming the exact amount before she closed the bag. By now she has forgotten that she wasn't alone Naruto was still walking with her she tightened her hold on the bag feeling unsatisfied with what she has earned.

"_It still not enough…."_

It wasn't enough to earn so she can help raise Serah and it wasn't enough to buy a new house. Even with Naruto and Sasuke's salary it wasn't enough to buy a house in the upper region. She has asked herself why does this has to happened to them why did their parents had to died leaving her sister and herself to live alone for themselves. She threw away her childhood name and change it in order to become someone strong for her little sister this life given to her wasn't easy it was one big battle. Fight that's what she needed to do in order to survive and take care of Serah it was up to her no one else not even Naruto and Sasuke she was the only one to protect her. She walked passed a large sing which it has caught her eye making her stopped.

"I can't wait to arrive home and start reading this" Naruto smiled looking at the book before he realized that the pink haired teen wasn't listening to him anymore.

"Lightning….?" He looked at her wondering what she was staring at his cerulean eyes fell on the large sing

Her icy blue eyes were all over the words as she read the words on the sing the words will probably resonate with her forever as way that it was going to change her life forever.

**Become a soldier of Cocoon! **

**Join the Sanctum military academy!**

"_A soldier….?"_

The way to become strong and fight all kinds of battles a job where you put your life on the line it was a dangerous job. The best of all she knew that soldiers will get a high salary for their life risking job it was exactly what she needed she was a warrior on the inside librarian assistant didn't suited her at all. She knew she will be able to handle the training it felt like she was perfect for the position something she was meant to do.

Naruto looked at her after reading the sing" you want to become a soldier?"

"Maybe…."

She finally left leaving the blond to stare at the sing he read it a couple of time in his head. He smiled the offer was tempting after all he and Sasuke were shinobi so in a way they were already soldiers in a way. The only problem he saw is that he will have to go to another academy in order to officially become one it will feel like his days at the shinobi academy all over again. But thinking the possibilities of how good he and the Uchiha will be as asset to the military of Cocoon it was an offer he couldn't refuse he grinned at the thought.

"_Heh why not….?"_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Farron residence lower region Bodhum)

Sasuke left the shower giving a sigh at first he thought that living with the Farron sisters was a bad idea and that he wanted to find another place to live but now he had second thoughts. Even with a job to earn some gil he was now feeling like he didn't wanted to live the house somehow he has fitted in without realizing. He started thinking about the two girls as something he has forgotten the feeling something stronger that he felt when he was with team seven. It was a strong bond called family when his family was taken from him he thought he lost that feeling when he swore to have his revenge. Now arriving in this new world starting a new beginning he was feeling that bond again which made him feel so alive and human.

He got dressed before he put his shirt he looked at the mirror turning his head he took a glance at the curse seal mark on the right side of his neck. The partying gift given to him by Orochimaru as a taste of the power he will be receiving under the snake sanin after everything that has happened he really felt like a fool to go to a mad man like him. Realizing his mistake he couldn't let this get the best of him a new beginning meant starting over by scratch the right way no more feeling hared or the desire to fulfill his vengeance. There was no time to feel sorry what was done was done he needed to take responsibility for having this burden placed on him he touched it wishing it will go away.

"_I will find a way to harness its power without it controlling me…."_

He left the bathroom keeping in mind he was going to learn to control the curse seal his own way not the other way around. Another thought came to his mind with the threat of Pulse he knew he couldn't stand and wait for them to come he was going to train hard and get strong this time it wasn't revenge. His different goal to protect himself, his best friend and the people that he has come to see them as family. Not knowing the threat of the lower world he will need to get prepare for anything just because he was in another world it doesn't mean he will quit his training. He arrived to the kitchen and saw Serah wearing her apron cooking something it was obvious that she was baking something.

"Hi Sasuke!"

"Hey…."

"Did you come to give me a hand?"

"What are you baking?"

The younger Farron smiled proud to what she was baking" it's a cake a chocolate cake."

"Is there a special occasion?"

She blushed slightly feeling a little embarrassed" next week….it's my birthday."

"Really….?"

"I know it's early but I'm just eager to bake it now."

"Wouldn't it be better to wait for Lightning to make it?"

"No!" she quickly shouted shocking the Uchiha" I mean she's not good at this."

"But she taught you to cook…."

"Yes but she's not so good at baking the last cake she baked tasted like mud."

"I see…."

"But don't tell her I said that!"

Sasuke gave a grin" whatever…."

The raven haired teen went next to her" I'll help…."

"Thanks" she smiled happily" I'll tell you what to do."

"Okay."

The Uchiha listened to all of her instructions together they made the mix that will become the cake. Sasuke didn't minded helping the young Farron although he didn't showed it he was happy it felt like he was helping his little sister more importantly when her birthday was a week away. Now he knew what Itachi felt when he was there for him when he needed him but bringing those painful memories made his heart ache. He wasn't planning in dwelling on it forever because he chose to move on from his life as an avenger it was all in the past his new life on Cocoon is what matters now.

Serah was smiling happy to have the Uchiha's help every now she stole glances at him while she was blushing. She did remind herself to focus on baking the cake but it was almost done with help from the raven haired youth she put the mix on the oven she set the timer and the temperature.

"There now all we have to do is to wait for the cake to be ready."

"You sure it has to be that high?" Sasuke gazed at the temperature set.

"It's the right one" she assured him that the cake was in perfect condition to be bake.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Naruto walked through the streets of lower Bodhum with a heavy sigh this place was probably the most depressing of all Cocoon so far. Only the poor people or those who had poor income like the Farron sisters were to live here and afford the lowly and not comfortable homes. Things were really different here than in Konoha at least the poverty wasn't so big the villagers always had their own share of a nice economic life. Right he put those thoughts aside visiting his new friends will make him feel better although he didn't like that Lightning parted ways with him after they left the library. The older Farron after she read the sing about the military academy and her response that she might become a soldier or maybe it was something else.

"_I wonder if she left because what I said to her…."_

"_**So Lightning are you heading back now?"**_

"_**I am…."**_

"_**Oh….I was wondering."**_

_**The pink haired teen looked at him she didn't know why he was acting nervous all of the sudden she got curious he wasn't acting himself at least the loudmouth idiot she has come to know. **_

"_**I…."**_

"_**What?" she was getting annoyed at his behavior it wasn't right.**_

_**The whiskered blond blushed" I was wondering if you wanted to go with me and get something to eat."**_

"_**I'm cooking" she obviously didn't understood what he meant.**_

"_**No I mean if you want to go someplace to eat with me….you know alone?" by now he has failed to sustain his blush he looked like a tomato.**_

"…_**." She raised an eyebrow not understanding him.**_

"_**Lightning?"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**What?'**_

"_**Why do you want to eat with me in someplace that isn't my home?" **_

_**He blinked thinking he heard wrong it wasn't the answer he was looking for" because I….I just want to spend time with you and become friends and all you know…." He was still blushing.**_

"_**You're talking to me now…."**_

_**He couldn't believe she was being this dense even he knew what he was saying" Lightning I want to spend time with you on a date-"**_

_**He gasped not believing he has said the word he tried to pretended he didn't said it but it was too late it has been said and done. The older Farron finally understood after hearing the d word her eyes widened not expecting to hear such thing from someone she knows for a couple of days and someone who was staying at her house. The blond jinchurikki was expecting that she will say no he has gotten used to be rejected by Sakura but maybe she was different. The last part was impossible since Lightning was similar to the pink haired kunoichi especially when it comes to hair color and same strength remembering the punch she gave him. **_

"_**A date?" she was calm at the blond shinobi proposal to go with him.**_

"_**Yeah if it's all right with you" he mumbled the last part another blush came to his cheeks.**_

_**The older Farron stood in thought it was the first time someone has asked her on a date she didn't know if she should feel flatter or annoyed. She didn't had time for this she needed to get to her home and start cooking for Serah so she started walking.**_

"_**Lightning wait!" **_

"_**I'm going back."**_

"_**But the date…."**_

"_**Idiot" she walked not looking back at him.**_

The blond jinchurikki sighed_" oh well at least she didn't said no that could be a good sign."_

He finally arrived at his destination it was a small house probably smaller than Lightning's home he tried not to think about it how unfairly it was for anyone to live under such conditions. He was happy to be here and spend time with his new friends which he met at his new job they were other people he would like to help in when it comes to money problems. It was part of who he is he would never leave friends behind he was always there for them and will do anything for them.

"Hey Snow are you in there?" the blond gave a knock on the front door.

"Gadot it's your turn to the dishes!"

Naruto smiled hearing Snow's voice looks like he has heard him as the door opened revealing the other blond who smiled back seeing him.

"Naruto buddy what's up?"

"I see you're busy" he grinned.

"What can you do when you're living with these guys huh someone has to be in charge?"

"Heh you're right good thing we were given the day off today."

"I was just celebrating with the guys we did a great job the boss was very impressed with our work."

The blond jicnhurikki gave his famous grin" it's not our fault that we're the best of the teams they can't compete with us."

"That's true they don't stand a chance against the heroes of Cocoon heh."

"Hey Snow is that Naruto I hear?" Yuj's voice came from inside the house.

"Sure is he came for a visit."

"Hey why do I have to do dishes its Maqui's turn?" Gadot was not happy.

"No it's not it's your turn" replied the young boy.

"Yeah Gadot this week it's your turn so stop whining" said Yuj.

"You sure because it looked more to me that it's really your turn Yuj to do them….?"

"I did the dishes last week!"

"He sure did now get to it" said Maqui.

Snow sighed giving smile at the other blond" it's just another day with us."

"I can see that I'm sure you guys must be hungry" the whiskered blond gave a small chuckle.

"Today is my turn to cook so come in and take a bite."

"Thanks but I have a better idea I just know of a great place to eat how about if we go there I'll buy?"

"Did someone said eat?" Maqui appeared next to Snow.

"Oh yeah I can use some grub" Gadot followed.

"No offense Snow but the last time you cooked it wasn't the best I mean we had" replied Yuj.

"Fine complain about my cooking skills I know why I'm not wanted looks like we don't have a choice Naruto we're coming."

"Great!"

"Only one thing I'll buy."

"No I'll buy!" argued back the whiskered jinchurikki.

"Why don't you guys pay for half?" asked Gadot.

"That sounds like a great idea."

Snow grinned" no all of us paying for half is even better."

"Deal then!" grin Naruto while the rest sighed.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Farron residence)

Sasuke has experienced a lot of painful situations in his felt inferior because his father supported his older brother always comparing one with the other, got his family killed by his brother driven mad to revenge, put on a team with a loud mouth idiot and his number one fan girl and given a curse seal hickey by Orochimaru. But nothing compare to what he was experiencing right now he was seated on a small couch with Serah the young Farron was watching cartoons which the Uchiha didn't like. Especially when the cartoon was about Chocobos and he wasn't fond of the creature reminding himself that he has a mascot on his job which wearing a pink girly shirt as part of their uniform. He sighed mentally watching her giggle at the show this wasn't a nice experience for him.

He wanted to go but there was one big problem if he leaves no doubt Serah will use her deadly weapon the sad puppy eyes on him. He already knew it was very effective on her sister Lightning was powerless and submitted to its might chances were low that he won't out power by it. Another choice he had it's tell her that he doesn't like the program with high possibilities that he will hurt her feelings and she might end up crying. A crying Serah equals a very angry Lightning and he was in no mood to take her wrath so he had no choice but to stay and watch the annoying cartoon Chocobos singing, dancing and laughing.

"_What did I do to deserve this punishment?" _

Serah giggled" they are so funny I love Moko he's the funniest of the group."

"_And most annoying…."_

The younger Farron smiled enjoying the show every once in a while her eyes will fell on the Uchiha and her cheeks will slightly blushed. Noticing her distance with him was a little far she decided to get a little closer slowly she moved still seated on the couch until she was exactly next to him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow seeing the young pinkette so close to him she only smiled at him. Suddenly something caught his nose as he smelled something not right and the scent was coming from the kitchen Serah has also caught the smell.

"Do you smell that?" she was worried.

"Something's burning…."

"The cake!" they shouted in unison.

They ran back to the kitchen when they saw that smoke was coming out of the oven they thought the worst. Sasuke was the one who acted picking a glove opening the oven more smoke came out causing the two teens to cough at the density of it. When he took the cake out their eyes widened it was completely burned black not resembling anything that a regular cake would look like. The sight was terrible it was impossible to eat this, the Uchiha took a knife and tried to cut it but it was too hard to cut like it was made of cement to put it simple the cake was done badly. He turned his gaze to Serah who looked heartbroken because her baking skills were worse than her older sister.

"What happened to my cake?"

"Looks like you put the wrong temperature that made it got burned…."

The young Farron looked at the burned cake that brought her to tears" this was supposed to be my birthday cake and now I ruined it. It's my fault…."

"It's okay don't get down about it."

"But I'm a horrible baker" she let her tears fall freely.

"Don't say that this could have happened to anyone."

"But I-"

"I'll buy you another cake."

The young Farron was shocked" you really mean that Sasuke?"

"I don't mind only this time someone should bake it the right way."

"I think we should let my sister bake it."

"Didn't you tell me Lightning isn't a good baker?"

"Well at least her cake won't get burn it will only taste like dirt."

The Uchiha had to sweat dropped at her comment making a mental note that the Farron sisters were bad at baking" let's clean this up before your sister comes."

"Okay and thanks Sasuke" she finished with a blush.

"Hn…."

"**We interrupt this program to bring you this special Sanctum bulletin."**

Sasuke heard the television as he went back and see the broadcast been played it has gotten his attention because it was a bulleting from the Sanctum.

"**Preparations for this semester at the Sanctum military academy are on the way. If you're fourteen you're qualified to sign in its completely volunteering all you have to do is sing the petition with your personal information at the nearest military administration office. This is your chance to become a future soldier of the Sanctum and serve in the protection of Cocoon your performance will determine if you're qualified to serve under PSICOM or the Guardian Corps don't miss out this great chance to make the people of Cocoon proud." **

"_Soldiers….?"_

It finally became cleared to the Uchiha what he had to do it made him grinned. This was the chance he has been looking for to get strong and fight any possible threat to Cocoon remembering how much the people feared the lower world of Pulse he was curious to find out how strong the so called l'Cie were. What better way to test his skills with the enemies with the proclaimed enemies all he had to do is wait for his birthday and sing for the next semester at the military academy. He went back to the kitchen to help Serah once the broadcast ended he had a pretty good idea if Naruto found out he won't hesitate to join it was the beginning of their transformation from shinobi to soldiers of Cocoon.

"_It's not a bad idea…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Naruto has lead Snow and his group to the beach bar in the seaside part of the city. The blond smiled knowing Marlon will greet them as customer after all it wasn't just a bar but a restaurant too he will accept the young customers. Also that the blond jinchurikki has become friends with the bartender and his daughter Lebreau hopefully they will be given a discount on the food. He turned to his friends seeing their surprise expressions like they had no idea they will go here they read the words bar knowing it wasn't the appropriate place for them to be due to their age.

"This is where you're taking us to eat?" asked Yuj waking up from his shock.

"Yep" grin Naruto.

"It's a bar" said Gadot.

"It's also a restaurant."

"Naruto buddy are you sure they're going to let us in?" asked Snow.

"We're not even old enough to drink" Maqui said.

"Trust me I know the guy that runs this place he's a cool guy."

"Whatever you say…."

They entered and saw the bar packed with people there were more than the last time Naruto came. Seeing so many adults made the group of teens more nervous wondering if this was the right place however as they saw a couple of tables with people eating they figured out that this was also a restaurant like the blond jinchurikki said. Arriving at the counter he saw the bartender smiling waving to get his attention but the older man didn't saw him because he was attending someone else today was a really busy day at the bar. The blond shinobi went to the counter getting closer to Marlon who has just finished giving another drink to another customer.

"Marlon hey!"

"Naruto nice to see you again…."

"Busy day?"

"You know it I love it when it gets this crowded so what can I do for you today?"

"Could you give me and my friends a nice meal?"

The bartended saw behind his shoulder spotting the group of teens some at the same age as the jinchurikki and others one or two years younger. He always followed the rules and would never give drinks to minors but it was another story if they wanted some food he always like having more customers to try out their dishes.

"No problem Naruto as long as you are here for the food and not the drinks, Lebreau!"

"What is it dad?" came the girl to the counter.

"Would you be so kind to show Naruto and his friends to an empty table they would like to order?"

"Sure follow me Naruto."

"Come on guys."

She led the group to a table on the far side because almost all of them were full. They got seated she left and returned a couple of minutes later with the menu.

"Just let me know when you're ready to order."

"Thanks Lebreau."

Minutes later the group have made up their minds and made their orders. By now Snow and the group were getting eager because it was the first time they have come here they did know that this place was a bar but not that it was a restaurant too. They did made a mental note to return here even if they still haven't tasted the food. Lebreau returned half an hour later with their plates almost everyone ordered the grilled meat with salad while Naruto sighed mentally. One of the worst things he had to do to move on and live in this world was the fact that there wasn't any ramen indeed the thought kills him it was pure torture, a never ending nightmare truly horrible for him. So far he hasn't eaten any of his precious noodles he will have to get used to it and eat other things besides his favorite food.

"Here you go everyone enjoy."

"Thanks Lebreau did you made this?" asked the eager Naruto.

"I sure did."

"Let's dig in!" said Snow.

As soon as they tasted the food their taste buds kicked in quickly it felt like a powerful wave of different kinds of tastes. Their eyes widened chewing it followed by swallowing it the food was so satisfying that left them in awe at the taste while Lebreau was waiting for their opinions.

"This is amazing!" Gadot said.

"I never tasted anything so good" Maqui followed.

"It sure beats our lousy cooking" said Yuj.

"Truly delicious food" Snow nodded giving a thumbs up.

"It really is good" Naruto smiled_" it's good but Lightning's cooking is better."_

"I'm glad you all like it."

"What's the recipe?" asked Gadot.

"That is a secret sorry but I won't say a word."

"No problem family right" said Snow.

"You can say that I like to keep my cooking a secret."

"This is really good" said Maqui showing his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" scolded Lebreau.

"Sorry" mumbled the young boy.

"Didn't your parents teach any manners?"

Naruto gasped knowing very well that the teen girl has hit a nerve on his friends or more precise a delicate topic on the group. Hearing the word parents give everyone from Snow's group a sorrowful expression Maqui was the first followed by Yuj and Gadot while Snow was trying to keep a smile which it was probably fake. He knew that word really hits them hard knowing their situation very well it was going to be tough to erase the topic like it was never mentioned. Lebreau saw their sudden change in their faces something she said obviously hurt them or upset them to keep them this quiet she thought she did wrong.

"So Lebreau can you tell me the name of this great dish?" Naruto tried to change the topic and awkward silence.

"Yeah Lebreau this taste very good I wouldn't mind knowing the name" Snow followed the whiskered blond.

"Hey did I say something wrong?" she wasn't going to ignore this seeing their expressions.

"We don't know much about manners our parents weren't around to raise us" Gadot said.

"You mean…." Lebreau started.

"We're orphans" Yuj replied.

"Orphans?" the teen girl was shocked.

"We all grew up on the streets" said Snow" I met Gadot when we were a bit younger we started hanging out, after that we met Yuj and Maqui we decided to stay together because none of us had any family or we never knew them."

"I'm so sorry I didn't know you were all alone" Lebreau lowered her head in shame she knew how lucky she was that she still has her father because her mother died giving birth to her.

"We're not alone anymore because we have each other isn't the right fellows" Snow grinned.

"We are our own family" Maqui said.

"Naruto is a member too he's an orphan" Gadot said.

"I didn't know…."

"It's okay Lebreau I never knew my parents but I did found great friends and I feel like they have become my family."

She nodded" I'm sorry for scolding you like that."

"It's okay I don't mind being scold."

"Let's make some introductions I'm Snow and this is Gadot, Maqui and Yuj."

"We're pleased to meet you."

"I'm happy to meet all of you I hope we can get along just fine."

"You know Lebreau we have never tasted such a delicious food we could use somehow with your cooking skills in our group" said Snow.

"Huh….?"

Naruto grinned" they want to make you a member of their group Lebreau."

"But I'm not an orphan."

"Doesn't matter you're already part of our group we're friends who treat each other as family" replied Maqui.

"You're always welcome to hang out with us" said Yuj.

"Welcome to the group Lebreau" Naruto grinned.

"Thanks" she blushed embarrassed that she was getting all the attention.

"Let's make a toast to our new member Lebreau" Snow raised his glass.

"To Lebreau!"

"Stop it you guys" she still blushing.

"And let's toast for her to give us this free food" Gadot raised his own glass.

"Forget it buster you're paying for that food!"

"Too good to be true" Yuj said.

"We agree we're paying for our share" replied Snow.

Naruto smiled at the sight seeing his new friends eating, hanging somewhere else that isn't the streets of lower Bodhum and having a new member like Lebreau was really worth it. He felt happy that he invited them to the bar the place might become their favorite hanging spot he has done them a favor as always he wasn't expecting anything in return. Just seeing that his friends were happy was enough for him now if there was a way to make both Lightning and Serah happy. He was in deep thought there was one thing that will make them happy but it won't be easy he will find a way to make it come true because he never goes back on his word giving up wasn't in his dictionary.

"Hey Naruto you're with us?" asked Snow seeing that the whiskered blond had a far off expression like he wasn't listening.

"Huh….oh yeah I'm fine don't worry."

* * *

><p>(Scene change time skip)<p>

(Location: Farron residence)

The group was now on the table eating dinner the sun was almost down and they were all quiet. Lightning has set some rules to not talk while eating unless she or Serah will start a conversation first. The older Farron knew she will have to tell her sister about her decision regarding her future after reading that sing when she left the library it wasn't necessary for Naruto and Sasuke to know but since they were living with her they were eventually going to find out. She also felt like it was an obligation for them to know because they were helping her with paying the bills due to their jobs although she still wasn't fond of the idea of relying on others. She swallowed her food ready to say the words and get their attention there was no turning back she has made up her mind.

"I'm singing in for the military academy…."

"What?" Serah was taken back as she stopped her eating.

"_She's what….?" _Naruto followed.

"You're joining the military?" said the younger Farron.

"The pay is good it's what we need."

"I guess being a soldier means having a good salary because it's life risking" Sasuke said giving a grin" I'm in too…."

"You too Sasuke….?" Naruto blinked while Lightning raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha.

"Naruto you know we we're born to become soldiers" the Uchiha gave him the hint because they were shinobi elite fighters already.

"I guess you're right I don't mind joining in the more people you have earning a good pay the better right?" the blond jinchurikki at the pink haired soldier who looked displeased with their decision.

"I can do this on my own" she replied coldly.

"We know you can but we want to help you" grin the blond shinobi.

"Tch…."

"You're all joining to the military?" Serah lowered her head not wanting to be left alone.

"Don't worry Serah I'm sure we won't be staying at the academy" assured the blond while Lightning nodded.

"I looked for information when I went to buy the cake recipe for Serah the last hour is at four o'clock" replied the Uchiha.

"See Serah that's good."

"Once I turned fourteen I'll leave for the academy" said Lightning.

"The please sis wait for Naruto and Sasuke to turned fourteen too so you can all go together."

The older Farron sighed knowing she wasn't going to win this argument" fine…."

"_No need to use the sad puppy eyes" _Naruto smiled.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

"Serah time for bed…."

"Okay."

The younger Farron has changed to her light blue pajamas getting on her bed which was next to Lightning's bed. Being alone meant that they wanted to sleep together in the same room it was better for the older Farron to watch over her while she has also changed into her sleeping clothes. It consisted of a white tank top and black shorts as she tucked her younger sister she noticed something on her night stand. It was a long sheet of paper it has gotten her attention because there was some kind of drawing in it.

"What's this?"

Serah smiled" I draw it myself."

She realized that the figures drawn were very similar Serah's drawings were good but not in artistic levels but still good.

"That's me, you and Naruto and Sasuke."

The pink haired teen gave a slight smile gazing at the drawing Serah has really drew Naruto's whiskers before she noticed her position the same with her sister" why am I next to Naruto?"

"That's how I drew it."

"You're next to Sasuke…."

"I guess" the younger Farron was confused not knowing why her sister was acting a little edgy.

"It's a nice drawing" she smiled complimenting her sister's work of art.

"I'm glad you like it" she stood staring at it" with Naruto and Sasuke I feel like our family is complete."

"Family….?"

"It feels like we have gained what we lost…."

"Don't be silly they will never replace mom and dad."

"Not replace they are not parents but they are more like they could be big brothers."

"Brothers….?"

She smiled hugging her" I have my big sister whom I loved very much always taking care of me and now I have two big brothers who look after me too."

The older Farron smiled accepting the hug leaving her in thought. It amazed her how much the two shinobi has made an impact on her younger sister maybe she won't admit it but on the inside she agrees with her that they have gained what they have lost with their parent's deaths. Even if they would never replace them she feels like they have become close to them. She pulled her closer and kissed her forehead smiling down at her.

"Get to bed."

The younger Farron hopped on her bed putting the covers it wasn't long before she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Lightning got to her bed staring at the drawing with the four people smiling they said a picture worth's a thousand words. Yet she still couldn't see them as family worth trusting yes but not family material she closed her eyes and only thought of the drawing Serah made why she couldn't get it out of her head it was something she didn't quite understood. Her mind went back to the two shinobi realizing she won't be getting any sleep she got up from her bed and groan she hated when this happens.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Naruto and Sasuke were ready to sleep in the cold ground of the basement. The two shinobi have changed to their pajamas Naruto has bought an orange one with a Chocobo hat which the Uchiha kept on making fun of it saying that it makes look stupid but the Uzumaki didn't care what he said. Sasuke was just wearing a plain white shirt with buttons brown shorts to him it was typical sleeping clothes. As always they were having problems with sleeping they still haven't gotten used to sleep in the basement and each night it was difficult to do so. They only thing was sleep on a comfy warm bed it was necessary to get enough gil to move out and a buy new house however that's not what Naruto wanted.

The blond jinchurikki wanted the gil to give the sisters a new home they deserve a better home than this one after what they've been through hell anyone deserve better after losing your parents. Probably Sasuke thought the same thing understanding that pain maybe he will think about others instead of himself not to mention that he has gotten a little fond over the Farron sisters. Well maybe not Lightning but Serah if he ever had any siblings aside from Itachi they will probably be like the two girls.

"This sucks…."

"You're in a good mood as always" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Would it kill Lightning to at least give us a mattress?"

"You know she can't afford it with the bills that need to be pay, we have to get use to this."

"After we're helping her we still have to sleep on the floor it's not fair…."

"I won't say anymore Sasuke if you want to continue complaining."

"Hn…."

"Enjoying your stay?"

The two shinobi got up to see Lightning wearing her sleeping clothes a black tank top with black shorts. The sight made Naruto blushed even at her age the older Farron had a nice figure he prayed not to get a nose bleed it will be so embarrassing and show his small perverted nature.

"Hey Lightning" grinned the blond trying to erase his blush.

"Sleeping on the ground is good for the back" Sasuke was obviously been sarcastic.

"I see…."

"Is there a reason why you came Lightning?" asked Naruto politely.

"Sleeping well?"

"No" the Uchiha replied for both.

"Sasuke don't be rude" the blond scolded his friend.

The pink haired teen stood quiet before turning to leave she stopped at the door" there's the couch….you can sleep there."

"The couch really…." Naruto was happy.

"Hn…."

"The couch is for one person only."

"What do you want us to do?"

"You figure it out" she finally left but she stopped again" Naruto those pajamas are ridiculous."

Sasuke grinned" told you."

"Shut up!"

The two shinobi stood facing at each other both wanted to sleep on the couch it was way better than sleeping on the cold basement ground. There was only one way to settle this in a more civilize way.

"Fighting is out of the question I don't want to fight you Sasuke."

"Hn…."

Naruto's eyes lit up having an idea" you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah" the Uchiha grinned like he has read his mind.

"Best out of three…."

"Right…."

"Three….two….one….rock paper scissors!"

* * *

><p>(Five minutes later)<p>

"Stupid Sasuke…."

Naruto mumble angry as he was sleeping on the ground next to Sasuke who was sleeping on the couch with a grin on his face. After three matches of rock paper scissors the Uchiha has come victorious making him the winner to sleep on the couch while the Uzumaki had to stay sleeping on the ground. He wished that Lightning had another couch to sleep he did made a mental note to win the next match against the Uchiha. He will have his moment to shine to earn the privilege to sleep on the furniture.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**This chapter was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but I couldn't because my network was being a pain in the ass it seems it sucks every time it rains. As always I want to thank everyone for reviewing 33 reviews already thank you very much. As I mentioned next chapter time skip and the beginning of their days at the military academy I'm planning to make at least three chapters before going to another time skip that will eventually lead to the thirteen days prequel to the events of the actual game. Keep the reviews coming and I will see you all next time farewell. **

Next time: recruits


	5. Recruits

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and FFXIII they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san and square enix.

The ages of the group are so far:

Naruto-14

Sasuke-14

Lightning-14

Serah-11

Snow-14

Gadot-14

Yuj-13

Maqui-11

Lebreau-13

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Recruits<p>

(Time skip one year later)

Cocoon has been experiencing another year of peace and tranquility under the Fal'Cie and Sanctum's rule it citizens thankful for that. It was just another day in the world of Cocoon namely in the city of Bodhum doing their usual daily routines nothing out of the ordinary. It was different for two former shinobi from the hidden leaf village of Konoha in the dimension of the elemental countries. The two teens have been staying in their new world called home for a year and so far they were enjoying their stay although they missed their home greatly they knew they made the right decision in staying and moving on with their lives. They were still living with the Farron sisters who it was now considered their new home and they liked living in their new home.

In one year they have come to see the two sisters as family both were working with helping the older Farron provide paying the bills. Each did the chores assigned by her without complaining which it require for them to wake up early and by now there was no need to receive an ice cold shower for an awakening by Lightning. Slowly they started gaining her trust while Serah was already fond of them since the first time she met them the younger Farron already saw them as family she wouldn't wanted any other way and did they. But one sing is all that it takes to make a decision to change their lives as all three of them have chosen to become soldiers of Cocoon by joining the military academy.

Serah was a bit down that she won't be seeing her older sister for almost an entire day she didn't like being alone. Their decision was the right one being a soldier means that the salary they will win for their services will be high, higher than the salaries they were winning from their old jobs. It was worth it to take the job they had their own reasons. Lightning wanted to become strong for her sister she wanted to fight for the sake to protect the only living member of her family she has while Naruto and Sasuke had experience as leaf shinobi it was fitted perfect for them to become soldiers. For the three this year was going to be a brand new start in their lives as they have chosen to take a new step in changing themselves.

* * *

><p>(Location: Sanctum military academy Bodhum section upper region)<p>

In front of the entrance stood a large group of teenagers they were all in the require age to attend to the academy which it was fourteen. They have all formed a long line waiting for the person in charge to come and give them instruction each wearing regular clothes nothing military alike. There were both males and females probably in the same amount it wasn't men who would be interested in becoming soldiers of Cocoon which it was good they didn't had any discrimination for the opposite gender. Some we're nervous not knowing what they have gotten themselves into thinking they made a big mistake and the first thing that came to their minds was to leave and don't come back ever again. Most we're shaking in their booths others looked like they wanted to crap their pants off it's to be expected because a lot of people wanted to join because of the good pay for putting their lives on the line.

Among the immense group stood Naruto, Sasuke and Lightning looking calm unlike most of the teen that were fresh meat to start at the academy. They knew by the end of this day they half of them will be gone none of them had looks like they wanted to stay here it was better to leave and prevent themselves from experiencing the hell that was going to fell upon them. Even if it might be worse than they thought they weren't going to back out and leave because they needed this and it wasn't all about the money. But for personal things that needed to be done and other goals in their minds and that was important enough for them to stay and see this through the end.

Lightning kept her expression calm and serious this is what she has been waiting for the chance to become someone strong. To finally protect Serah from harm and give her the best she could offer as her role of older sister in because in this kind of life she needed to fight to survive. It was the reason why she changed her real name to try and become someone different and stronger after her parent's death. This was the beginning to start her training. Even if she still didn't like to rely on the two boys next to her they have already done enough for her and her younger sister.

Naruto was only focus in getting enough gil to help Lightning and Serah and keep his promise to give them the best they deserve. A new house was a good start anything to live under that small house in lower Bodhum anything to help his friends especially the people that has become very precious the Farron sisters were on his head. He will do anything to make them happy especially the older Farron he hasn't seen her smiling since he started living in her home with exception when she was with Serah she was only happy having her sister by her side. What will he do to put a smile on her face he will do anything.

Sasuke wasn't scared at all he wasn't nervous in face he was eager to start with the soldier training. He expected it was going to be very hard that he will sweat and bleed it sounded like he was a masochist but it wasn't like that. Finding a chance to get stronger was an offer he couldn't refuse especially when he didn't needed to get strong from a power hungry snake like Orochimaru what a screw mistake that was. Becoming a soldier for the Sanctum was his better choice of life in this world he will be strong and he will fight for the people from any enemy threat. He kept on waiting eagerly for the person in charge to come and toughen him up with his two companions.

Finally after what it seemed like hours when it's been really fifteen minutes the front door of the large building slid open allowing three figures to emerge. The two individuals who were on opposite sides were wearing black armor holding two automatic rifles they were obviously soldiers the man in the middle was wearing something different. He had silver hair with dark eyes wearing a military uniform that showed that he was of high rank everyone present had a feeling that this man from the military was the one in charge of the academy.

"Greetings to all of you let me welcome you to the Sanctum military academy I am Colonel Yaag Rosh director of PSICOM division and I will be your instructor. In the next four years I will make sure that your all train and prepare to become the next generation of future soldiers of Cocoon."

He started walking passing through the line of teens" if you have come here it's because you have chosen to become part of the Sanctum as a soldier but before we get started. I will advise that if you're not truly interested in joining this program I will suggest that you leave now after all you're not being force to be here you have chosen to come here on your own free will. This will be your only chance to do so otherwise once you enter that building there will be no turning back and I do hope you don't regret your decision later."

Rosh's words hit the fresh group like a sharp knife piercing flesh it was that effective. Most of the teens were already scared some were ready to freak out it looks like the PSICOM colonel knew how to mess with their heads or he knew how to make them crack. However in the group only half weren't affected by his words namely Naruto, Lightning and Sasuke the three teens didn't looked scare in the least. They were relax and waited for the people who felt like having second thoughts and were ready to back out from the future training. Those who weren't trembling under his words knew there was nothing to worry about they have made up their minds in choosing this decision.

"_He's good" _thought Sasuke.

"_That guy can make anyone pee their pants" _followed Naruto.

"Well anyone has second thoughts with coming here last chance?" Rosh resume with the big question.

"I….I am" someone raised his hand.

"Me too…."

And so one by one they started raising their hands choosing to leave the program before it even started in the first place. They weren't prepared and they had second thoughts in joining the military they were feeling shameful knowing they made a mistake in coming here they just didn't had what it takes. Rosh wasn't upset he stood quiet as he watched a large group leave walking the streets back to their homes now gazing at the line of teens there were only half of the original amount. Once everyone who didn't want to join for real was gone the PSICOM director knew that now he had the people that wanted to go through with this training of changing themselves for the better.

"Now that we have that out of the way can anyone tell me what all of them did wrong?"

It was a shock to both Naruto and Sasuke when Lightning raised her hand taking them by surprise they never saw it coming.

"Yes you?" Rosh looked at the pink haired teen.

"Sir they failed your test."

"_What… test….?" _thought the blond jinchurikki.

"_I should it known" _thought the Uchiha.

Rosh went to her" can you explain to me exactly why they failed my test?"

"Sir they choose to leave that's why they failed. You giving them the chance to drop out of the program was a way to test them if they were ready for this…."

"What's your last name?"

"Farron…."

"Well cadet Farron you are indeed correct this was all part of the many tests I will be giving you all. This test's objective was to get rid of the ones who weren't ready or worthy to become soldiers now the cadets I'm staring at are truly worthy to have that right. Let me congratulate you on passing this test you all are future soldiers of Cocoon in my eyes."

The teens were shocked not expecting this to happy they have been caught in surprise now they were really feeling relief that they choose to stay. Naruto had to get rid of some sweat that has formed on his forehead at the close call he never thought this was all just a test. Sasuke was in thought he did suspected about the test after all Rosh wasn't going to risk having people who weren't truly ready to go through with the harsh training that awaits them.

"Now we can finally begin you will all follow these PSICOM soldiers inside they will lead you to the fitting rooms that's where you will be changing to your official cadet uniforms. Once you have changed you will follow them to the briefing room where I will brief you on the training program."

One soldier lead the group of males while the other lead the females each made two lines as they entered the building.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Lightning was one of the first to leave the changing rooms waiting outside for the others to come out. She was now wearing her cadet uniform which consisted of a light grey button shirt with black trim lines in the middle and on the sides, long dark grey button pants and black combat boots. Another female left the room wearing the uniform making the pink haired teen to take a quick glance at the person next to her. She had shoulder length auburn hair with hazel eyes she was a little shorter than her probably by an inch. She stood quiet not having her attention on her. Her only focus was the training that awaits her.

"Hello there" the teen girl greeted with a smile.

Lightning looked at her not answering her it was pretty clear that she was trying to make a conversation or maybe she wanted to make friends since they will be at the academy for four years.

"I'm Janil Mesko nice to meet you."

"Lightning…."

"That sounds like a military name looks like you're fitted to be part of it."

Her comment made the older Farron gave a small smile" not quite yet…."

"You're right we have to pass through the academy first I've been looking forward to this. I want to meet director's Rosh expectations and give my full services to the Sanctum."

The pink haired teen nodded understanding that she was one of the dedicated people who will be proud to be soldier. Of course she also wanted to meet their instructor's expectations to become the best as a soldier but she was mainly doing this for Serah to give her a happy bright future. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that she was going to get along well with Janil although a military academy wasn't the most suited place to make friends. More females' soldiers have left the room and after a couple of minutes all of them finally finished changing to their uniforms they were finally done.

The PSICOM soldier arrived facing the group" you're done then follow me everyone else is waiting."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

The male cadets were seated in the briefing room in a long metallic table wearing their cadet uniforms they were waiting for the females as well as Rosh to start the briefing for the training program. Naruto was in awe at how wide the briefing room was the table looked like it could hold over thirty people they were after all expecting quite the crowd to assist the program. Sasuke was quiet waiting for everyone to come his expression clearly said that he was bored and wanted to start already he was a bit eager to become a soldier probably more eager than the blond jinchurikki.

"Hey how is it going?"

Naruto turned next to him to see one of the male cadets smiling at him. He had chestnut hair and sapphire eyes the judging from his smile he seemed to be very social and talkative. It was enough for him that he has bothered talking to him in which he saw nothing wrong with it the more people he met the more friends he will make, the more the merrier.

"Hey what's up?"

"I'm Aidan Cross."

"Naruto Uzumaki believe it."

"Feeling nervous Naruto?"

"Nah I'm fine."

"You sound quite confident do you even have a clue how tough this program is going to be?"

"Nope and you….?"

"You got me there I'm clueless just as you but I do have a feeling it won't be pretty."

"It's the military academy what will you expect?" Sasuke said finally joining in the conversation.

The whiskered blond grinned" Aidan this is my best friend Sasuke Uchiha let me warn you he's a bit emo."

The young cadet laughed at the last part" I see nice to meet you Sasuke."

The Uchiha frowned" let me warn you about Naruto he can be a real idiot sometimes."

"Hey that's not funny" the whiskered blond gave the Uchiha a glare.

Aidan laughed again" you two are really friends going at each other throats right now."

"Everyone is here" Naruto said as he saw the female cadets entering the room with the PSICOM soldier accompanying them.

Once the females got seated in their seats Rosh entered the room with the second soldier as he gazed around at everyone. Everyone's eyes fell on him and he was making sure that their uniform was right before going to the next topic at hand it was inconsiderable if he saw someone wearing the uniform wrong. The cadet uniform showed their low rank as students or mere rookies in training.

"I'm glad to see that everyone has made it we can begin the briefing for this semester's program. As I mentioned before the training program will last four years that is if you all graduate."

"The program will consist of different parts and each section will be divided in various terms through the following. Basic training exercises, weapons training, survival training, combat training and military history each of these exercises will be worth points depending on your performance in all of them. If your performance is excellent then you will earn high points if its poor then you already know the higher your points then then chances are higher that you might graduate."

"Let me warn you the last group of cadets I had they were over a hundred and of those hundreds….none of them graduated and so far no one has graduated on my watch."

"_He's trying to scare us again" _thought Naruto.

The group present felt a little intimidated by his words while others were feeling determined to give it their best if he hasn't graduated anyone then they shall the first. Lightning didn't pay attention to his words all she needed to do is survive the training and she was good to go to her this was all just an obstacle she needed to take to become strong. She has made up her mind long ago to change herself and grow strong in order to protect Serah and this little piece of information she has received won't make her back down and quit.

Sasuke was in the same boat he only grinned at the information it felt like déjà vu somehow. It reminded him of Kakashi of him never passing a single genin team and team seven being his first team. The Uchiha knew that Naruto was thinking the same thing and they had what it takes to get through this and become soldiers. If anyone guesses he was now more eager to start the training after hearing Rosh's words.

"_This will be very interesting…."_

"Now cadets once you leave this room you will head to the register zone to pick up your dog tags and identification card they have already prepared it when you arrived. After that you will head out to the training field to begin some basic training exercises that will be all you're dismissed."

"Sir yes sir!"

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

They have taken their respective dog tags and identification it was necessary to identify themselves as official academy cadets. After that they went to the training ground of the academy it was a large area with a circular track field which it was used for running. The field was similar to a gym the teens have started the first part of their four year training which it was basic training exercises or like some of the fresh meat cadets were thinking right now a living hell. Like in the introduction they have formed a long line and they were all doing pushups while Rosh was passing by them watching their progress and he didn't like what he saw most of them were a bunch of slackers or wimps. Those weren't qualities of a Sanctum soldier but qualities of lazy unworthy people to have the title of soldier and protector of Cocoon.

Some however were doing their best and it was enough not showing any hesitation but pure determination like their hearts were on fire. Janil and Aidan were one of those examples they have been quick to perform the pushups showing no sign of stopping until finishing the amount requested by their instructor they were among the people who knew this wasn't going to be easy it was all part of the program to toughen them up in order to rise to the standards of a soldier. Even if they were sweating and probably reaching exhaustion levels they were still going fast nonstop.

Others who very filled with determination and never ending power to finish the exercise were Lightning, Naruto and Sasuke. The three teens were filled with energy and they were going faster than everyone else this was really an easy exercise at least to the two shinobi. They have done this type of exercise before at the shinobi academy Iruka will make them to do at least fifty push up so to make one hundred wasn't a hard task for them. Lightning was doing the pushups like she has done it before she looked like she was a natural she was trying to hard remembering the reason why she was doing this why she chose to become a soldier. It was all about Serah and to give her that better life that both lost when their parents died.

Life was hard she knew this better than anyone after experiencing such lost and leaving her with the task to take care of her little sister. To raise her like she was her own child yes she knew how cruel life can be reality was also harsh with no happy endings in this world you only needed to look for yourself failure was not an option or it will be all over. Her face was full of sweat after fifty pushups she has joined the group of Naruto and Sasuke feeling the burn and having sweaty bodies.

"Come on it's only a hundred pushups not five hundred put that energy you all have inside to good use!" Rosh shouted.

"_Teenagers they are supposed to be the ones with the most energy and they are wasting it for nothing…."_

After ten minutes Lightning was done along with Naruto, Sasuke, Janil, Aidan and others more some were happy that they were finished they will regret it soon enough. Once they were done with the pushups Rosh ordered them to do fifty pushups with one arm fifty with the right arm and fifty more with the left arm. The fresh cadets were starting to curse mentally how hard this training really is sadly for them it was just the beginning of their nightmares while most of them felt like they have died and gone to the hellish world of Pulse. Some were starting to think that they wanted to be send to the lower world than being here taking this training they thought it couldn't get any worse, they were wrong.

"Feel the burn I want to see those bodies of yours sweating!"

Naruto smiled doing pushups with his right arm he was really feeling the burn and the sweat filling his body thanks to his to his large amount of stamina this was a walk in the park for him. There was no way Iruka will give them such a long and tough exercise this was over doing it or going over the line he didn't argued expecting that it was going to be hard if he wanted to survive the military academy he will have to get through this. Another smile came to his face thinking about a certain someone back in his world of Konoha he would love to do such exercises because he's always doing them.

"_Heh bushy brows will have a field day with this he'll be over joyed" _no doubt Rock Lee will be happy doing this kind of training.

Sasuke wasn't frowning or upset hell it was the opposite he was happy. He had a pleasant smile because this was exactly what he needed since he arrived to this world lots and lots of training. He has been looking forward to get strong he didn't hesitated to take the offer in singing to the military academy becoming a soldier was the brand new start he has been searching after moving on from the life of an avenger. This was just the beginning of the hard training awaiting him and everyone and he was looking forward to it with a smile on his face.

Lightning was quick like her name description her face full of sweat but she ignored it she was the first to finished with her right arm and started doing the fifty pushups with her other arm going in the same pace like before. She had no intention of stopping until she finishes all of the training set by her instructor this was the first day and she definitely wasn't going to stay behind when she needed to prove she was worthy to hold the title of soldier and as a strong person.

Soon Janil, Aidan, Naruto and Sasuke finished following the pink haired teen they began doing pushups with their left arm trying to keep up with her. It was impossible though she was too fast wand with no sign of stopping it was difficult to follow her this only made Naruto to be more determined and increased his speed. Minutes later he was following her lead almost catching up to her while the other cadets were by now doing pushups with their other arm this made Rosh to looked in disappointment the rest were being too slow for such a basic exercise. He intended to change that if he was going to sharpen the rookies in training.

"Move it this isn't any complicated exercise you can do it faster!"

And the cadets obey trying to do the pushups at a faster speed like Lightning which she was done. She got up panting slightly the sweat was all over her face yet she was ready for anything she stood in stand by waiting for Rosh's next orders. Naruto came in second place finishing the exercise, Sasuke third, Aidan fourth and Janil got fifth. A few minutes later the rest of the cadets were done and it wasn't so bad for the ones who finished earlier because they had a small break before continuing with the next exercise, if there was another one.

"Good you're all done I can see that a lot of you are out of shape. Nothing to worry about I have four years to put you all in the right shape although there has been some exception when it comes to fast trainees."

Rosh gazed at Lightning and the other four who finished after her he gave a small nod of approval that they have done a good job" now we'll finish this session with twenty laps around the perimeter of the field."

"Twenty?" asked Aidan sounding less surprised.

The PSICOM director noticed his tone" you're right twenty is not enough. Cadets you will be doing thirty laps to the perimeter of the field you can thank Cadet Cross for changing my mind after that you will hit the showers and take a five minute break afterwards you will head to the armory to begin weapons training."

"Sir yes sir!"

They started running around the large circular field while it wasn't a happy sight to almost every one of the recruits. A lot of them were glaring daggers at Aidan for being the one to make Rosh changed his mind and now they were doing thirty laps when almost all of them were so tired from the pushups hell they were put through. The young teen ignored all of their hateful glares or looks that said were going to kill you the only ones who weren't so upset were Naruto, Sasuke and Lightning. Janil was just annoyed at his comment but not angry enough to beat him up like a bad habit the poor guy looked like he wanted to shrink to the size of insect and hide under a rock.

"Thanks a lot man."

"Yeah Cross you're a real life saver."

"I really need this because I feel like I'm going to die on the ground."

"Okay fine I get it shessh what a bunch whiners" replied the annoyed Aidan.

"I don't mind the more training we have the better the results" Naruto said in a happy mood while Lightning nodded in agreement with him.

"True" followed Sasuke.

"_My legs are really killing me better suck it up" _Janil thought.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Naruto has finished taking the shower and changed into a fresh uniform. He went to one of the bending machines in the academy ready to order a bottle of cold water because his throat was dry and he wasn't the only one his friends were probably feeling the same way. He took his identification card and slid it in the opening shape he did it three times and the machine released three water bottles. The blond jinchurikki gave a grin thanks to their id they could get anything free from the bending machines in the academy no gil needed as long as they were official students of the academy. He returned to one of the tables of the halls seeing Sasuke and Lightning seated waiting for him to arrive with their bottles.

"Here you go guys!"

"Thanks" replied Lightning taking her water.

"Hn…."

"Naruto bud want me to get some water-"Aidan stopped when he saw the blond holding a bottle of his own.

"Already have one but thanks anyway Aidan."

"You beat me to it…."

"Guys this is Aidan Cross these are my friends Sasuke and Lightning."

"Hey" said the Uchiha.

The pink haired teen just nodded while Aidan had his sights on her with a smile.

"Of course I know who are you you're the one who figured out the director's test I had no idea he was planning to leave the weaker ones that's what I called some quick thinking."

"It was obvious" replied the older Farron.

"Lightning I-" Janil holding a bottle of water but saw that the pink haired teen already had one" oh looks like you already have one then I already drank some water I guess I will keep this one for later."

"Or you could just give it to me" Aidan said with a go lucky guy smile.

"No way" frowned the teen girl as she hide the refreshing drink from him" why would I give this to a stranger like you….?"

"The name is Aidan Cross I'm a friend of Lightning."

"Is that true?" blinked the girl.

"Sort of….we just met" replied the Farron.

"I don't mind meeting more friends I'm Naruto Uzumaki and that's Sasuke Uchiha nice to meet you!"

"Hi" smiled Janil meeting more people to become her friends.

"Hn…."

"Break's over" Lightning finished her drink.

"Time to head to the armory" said the Uchiha.

"Right so…..where's the armory?" sweat dropped the blond jinchurikki.

Janil sighed" honestly follow me it's a good thing I memorized the map of the academy."

"It's a good thing you're with us" Naruto gave a grin.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Everyone has made it on time to the armory where director Rosh was waiting patiently for them. They were standing in front of a large target practice field zone as the PSICOM director was holding different pieces of what seems to be an automatic rifle the soldiers used in combat. Some of the cadets were getting a bit anxious knowing that they will finally be using a weapon they looked like eager kids waiting to try a new toy.

Naruto was interested at the thought of using a weapon that wasn't going to be his usual shinobi weapons like the kunai and shuriken they definitely looked more advance in technology and fire power. The thought of using one of those weapons made him feel eager especially when he was about to learn to use one.

Sasuke was in the same boat he didn't rely too much on the shinobi projectile weapons always focusing on taijutsu, ninjutsu and of course the sharingan's main ability to cast genjutsu. Using a weapon from his new home world seems to be a good idea anything that will give him an edge in battle the more knowledge he gains from these weapons the better.

Lightning stood quiet waiting for Rosh's explanation about weaponry and the training at hand. Learning to use a weapon was obviously part of the program to become a soldier she will learn how to use one she had no second thoughts it was necessary for her goal. To become strong means she has to fight meaning she will become a soldier to finally bring a better way of life for Serah and herself.

Aidan and Janil were among the group of eager cadets this was one of the parts of the program they were looking forward to. Using one of the military's standard rifles felt like a dream come true to learn how to use a weapon and show that they can master how to use one was proof that they were true and exceptional soldiers. They still had plenty of time the four years of training to master using one there was nothing to worry about.

"Now for the next part of the training will be about weaponry" Rosh showed the pieces of the weapon he was holding" this weapon right here is an automatic standard custom edition M5 rifle it is the usual weapon that everyone from the military uses. Everyone from PSICOM to Guardian Corps to Sanctum officials use the weapon of course right now it is dissembled so first before moving on with the next part I will show you how assemble a rifle."

"It is essential that you learn how to assemble any kind of weapon if you want to survive in an actual battle. The faster you assemble it as well as reloading it will determine your chances to survive any hostile encounter, remember if you're weapon isn't loaded or assemble you'll be nothing but a living target for the enemy and you'll be good as dead. Today I will show you how to assemble the M5 rifle now pay close attention as I explain each step."

Everyone paid close attention focusing on every one of his words and the demonstration he was showing as he began to assemble the automatic rifle. Their eyes were on both things remembering everything the instructor was saying this information was very important in the future when it comes to handling a fire weapon. Rosh was finally done assembling the rifle it was now complete everyone was gazing as how it looks the last thing the military instructor did was to place the ammo cartridge loading the weapon.

"And that's how you do it now who would like to volunteer to assemble and load the rifle?"

Lightning was the first to raise her hand wanting to volunteer this time it was no surprise to Naruto and Sasuke it seems that the training in the academy was making her feel kind of eager. Janil was staring at her with some inspiration in her eyes while Aidan had to sweat dropped because she beat him to it first.

"Yes cadet Farron come this way."

Rosh dissembled the rifle again so that she will assemble herself he watched her as she followed all of his instructions and assembled the weapon surprisingly a little faster than the PSICOM director. He was impressed that she got the hang of it under such little time the rest of the rookies in training were impressed too she actually got it right the first time. The last thing the pink haired teen did was place the ammo cartridge loading the weapon before she handed it to her superior.

"Great work Farron now everyone pick up a rifle from the storage dissemble, assemble and load."

One by one of the rookies in training started picking a rifle from the storage most have figured out how dissembled from watching Rosh the first time. Naruto, Sasuke, Aidan and Janil were lucky to dissemble it quickly it was nothing hard the same with putting the ammo loading it. It was quite easy once you figure out how it works they were among the first to finished with Janil and Aidan behind them some of the cadets were a little slow but they managed to finished. Rosh had his sights on the first people who were done namely Lightning he had a strong feeling soldiers to get used to the training on quickly on the first day will definitely bring strong results they will have a bright future as powerful soldiers.

"Good work all of you remember the faster you prepare your weapon the less danger you will be from the enemy. Now for the next exercise we will begin with firing performance you all have a rifle now it's time to put it to use you will step forward to the target field aim your rifle with precision and shoot the targets depending on what part of the targets you hit will be determine your score. Shooting the center will worth a hundred points, shooting the head will be two hundred any other part of the target's body will be worth fifty."

"Any volunteers…?"

"I would like to be first sir" Aidan said finally beating Lightning in volunteering but the Farron didn't react.

"Very well cadet Cross you're up."

The teen nodded happy to have taken Lightning's shot in the spot light and chances of her becoming Rosh's top cadet. He hold his armed rifle as he went to the first position aiming it on his sights, pointing it to the holographic targets that has appeared. They activated automatically once someone has stop onto the fire position platform Rosh wasn't going to give him the signal to begin it will be his call and that's what the young cadet did. Aidan shot the first target hitting it in one of the regions that worth fifty points he then followed the same results as he fired on the other targets. When all the targets were hit he stand down putting the rifle down while everyone else was still watching.

"Not bad cadet Cross with some practice you'll be shooting better."

"I sure hope so sir" he gave a silly grin.

"Return with the other cadets whose next?"

"Sir!"

After Aidan the rest joined the exercise among the first to try out their shooting skills were the four cadets Naruto, Sasuke, Lightning and Janil it had gotten some decent results.

Lightning has shot all targets and most of the hits were in the center while she made a hit on the head doing a headshot earning her two hundred points. The sight has impressed a lot of the rookies and even Rosh it was her first time using a weapon and yet it felt like she already has before no doubt that she was quite the natural. She was starting to become the prodigy of this semester's program. She was supposed to be a rookie in training but she looked more like she was a pro the PSICOM director has decided to keep his eyes on her she definitely had potential.

Janil has shot six targets hitting areas of fifty points but she has managed to hit three targets in the center it wasn't bad for her first try. She has also proven to have potential to become a top cadet like the pink haired teen with some practice she was going to become into a skill soldier. She was another cadet the program instructor was keeping his eyes it was his job to see the best and separate them from the rest.

Sasuke was probably in the same league as Lightning the Uchiha has hit almost all the targets in the center the last few were outside earning the rave haired teen fifty points. It was another example of a cadet with lots of potential to become an exceptional soldier he was another natural rookie who has caught Rosh's attention. The Uchiha was pleased with his performance for first timer using a weapon even if it was different from using a shuriken or kunai he groaned when he noticed some of the female cadets staring at him dreamily. This was the last thing he needed in this world fan girl's good thing Lightning and Janil weren't like that.

Naruto however had a couple of problems good news he managed to hit all targets but they were all hit outside earning fifty points each ending in a low score. The blond jinchurikki was having problems using a rifle it was hard to aim and shoot to him it was easier aiming with shurikens and kunais but he did kept in mind to keep on practicing. He was proud with his results for being his first time using a fire weapon he gave a salute to his superior heading back to the group. Rosh wasn't impressed with his performance compared to his companions but if there was one thing he has learned is to never underestimate a person's potential so he decided to keep his sights on the whiskered blond too.

Everyone has finished the target practice exercise as Rosh went on front to meet the group" you all have done a satisfactory performance on your first try some of you has shown better results I can see that you will all become the best in the usage of weaponry. Now let's move on to the next part although during the entire program you will be using different types of fire weapons for me it is important that you all chose a weapon of your own prefer choice or most liking whichever fits you best for combat everyone follow me."

Rosh lead the group to a sealed door in the armory he used his id card to open the lock system making the door hissed open. When they entered everyone stood in awe the PSICOM director has led them to the weapon storage room it looked like weapon heaven for anyone who was in the military. There all kinds of weapons in display and all of them were placed in order from automatic rifles, to handguns, combat knifes, rocket launchers, swords among other weapons. For the cadets it was the first time they have seen so many weapons in one place it was also too good to be true of the possibility to take any weapon as they like for their own.

"This is where we keep all the weapons of the academy there are fifteen units and over a hundred copies of each weapon. You have my full permission to access any of these weapons and pick the one suited for you best however pick wisely once you have chosen it will be your weapon for life."

The cadets were still in awe still looking around the large storage room there were too many weapons to choose from which means it was going to be tough to decide which was going to be their weapon of choice. Rosh has decided to give them the necessary time to make up their mind after all it wasn't easy choosing the best weapon suited for them he didn't minded giving them a little more time than usual.

Aidan's eyes were on the rifle section when he suddenly saw something worth watching and probably worth having. Next to the line of automatic rifles there was a large weapon colored in black with a blue crystal scope it was obviously a sniper rifle. He smiled brightly as he picked up the long weapon choosing her best for a weapon.

"Looks like I have found my weapon."

"That's an MP34 model issue sniper rifle it's the most suited weapon for snipers both military branches have their own sniper task force. It's a fine choice if you want to become a sniper" said Rosh.

"Yeah I've wanted to become a sniper I need the training to make my aim better."

"Very well Cadet Cross."

Lightning had her eyes somewhere else she has ignored the rifles or any automatic weapon that the military will usually do. She was staring at the weapons in another part of the counter they resemblance a sword with a combination of a gun the sight of them has really caught the Farron's attention. Finally her icy blue eyes fell on a specific weapon with the group it was similar but it was colored silver with the handle black with a bronze colored piece where there was a trigger. Said weapon has really caught her attention it felt like it was calling out to her like it was meant for her to use only she walked getting closer while Rosh has gotten next to her.

"I see you have an eye for things Cadet Farron those weapons are among the strongest in the military division."

"What are they?" her eyes were still on the silver colored blade.

"These are the gun blades as exactly as their name they can change into a sword and a fire weapon it's a good choice for a permanent weapon. However because they are a more advance type of weapon they are quite difficult to master only the best of the best can use them."

"And this one?" she has taken the silver colored gun blade looking at it like it was a very valuable treasure.

"That's the Blazefire Saber officer issued edition it's a very easy gun blade to use for beginner soldiers. There are soldiers who prefer this gun blade over the rest."

"I see….then I will take it if that's all right with you sir?"

"Of course I have given everyone my permission to take one weapon for your prefer choice."

"_Blazefire saber" _Lightning was still staring at the gun blade that will become her weapon for life.

Naruto was looking around just like everyone else and eventually his search stopped in the gun blade section next to Lightning. His eyes were all over the saber gun weapons he was impressed he has never seen such weapons that can changed in two different types of weapons. A sword and a gun it was truly amazing the gun blades have really taken his interest he imagined himself using one it was the perfect choice for him. He spotted a nice gun blade at the bottom of the case the blade was colored silver and the opposite side was colored black the handle was also colored dark black the place where the trigger was located was colored red with orange on the side. He picked up the cool gun blade smiling like he has found his weapon of choice.

"_What a bad ass gun blade."_

"Cadet Uzumaki I see that you have chosen a strong gun blade" Rosh went next to him.

"Really I didn't know that?" the blond gave a grin.

The instructor nodded staring at the weapon" that's the Flashflare saber it's one of the strongest of the prototype gun blades it is followed by the Organix and the Hauteclaire."

"Where are they?" the whiskered blond started searching for the two gun blades mentioned.

"Those two are not here they are sold elsewhere."

"Oh then I'll take it the Flashflare saber!"

"Choose wisely Uzumaki that gun blade is not easy to use the trigger is a lot harder to pull and it's fire power can be rather sluggish it is also a bit heavy to carry."

"_He's not kidding" _the jinchurikki was holding the gun blade he could feel the weight that has fallen on his hand.

"It will take a lot of training to learn how to use it."

"That's okay I like hard training and I always enjoy a nice challenge I'll master this gun blade with no problem."

"_Over confident aren't you….?" _thought Rosh.

Janil looked around the gun blades available at first she wanted a handgun or a rifle but after she saw Lightning picking a gun blade she felt like she wanted one too. After seeing her performance so far she has come to see the pink haired teen as a positive role model the perfect figure to have an influence as the perfect soldier. She wanted to be like the Farron what was better to follow in her footsteps than using the same type of weapon she has chosen she quickly grabbed the first gun blade she saw and took it.

"The Axis blade it's a well balance gun blade you have chosen well cadet Mesko" said the PSICOM director.

"Thank you sir" Janil smiled happy to have picked a good weapon however Lightning wasn't paying attention that two of her friends have chosen the same type of weapon.

By now most of the other cadets have already chosen their prefer weapon a lot of them have chosen rifles. Most were automatic rifles others picked different ones from the regular type the military uses Rosh was watching them he seemed to be satisfied with their choices namely Lightning, Naruto, Janil and Aidan for picking such a reliable sniper rifle. He was about to speak when he noticed that there was someone without a weapon and that certain cadet wasn't with the group. Checking the last row of the weapons he saw Sasuke staring at a line he still hasn't chosen a weapon yet. Feeling curious he approached the raven haired teen what was going through his mind.

The Uchiha has been staring at some weapons that none of the other cadets have been any attention to it. Sure there were plenty of fire arms that will interest anyone but it wasn't getting his interest in all honesty it just wasn't his style. The gun blades did impress him by their two weapons in one thing but it wasn't enough to make him want to take one for his own. But some weapons really met his expectations as he was looking through a couple of swords they were just ordinary swords one of them in particular has really caught his interest. It was a long sword a katana style with the blade colored silver the handle was colored black with golden dots and the hilt was also golden he noticed an inscription was written on the edge of the blade.

"_Savior of Cocoon…."_

"You still haven't picked a weapon cadet Uchiha" Rosh said.

"This one will do" he took the long sword katana.

The PSICOM director was impressed with his pick" you have chosen a wise weapon not many appreciates these type of swords they prefer fire weapons the more advance types."

"It's not my style I guess…."

Rosh took the long sword" it's a bit heavy but you will get use to its weight once you learn how to use it do you know the legend of this weapon?"

"It has a legend?" Sasuke was surprised.

The academy instructor nodded" they said the Fal'Cie Eden forged this mighty blade and it's meant to be wielded by the person destined to become the savior of Cocoon."

"That's what it says on the blade."

"As long as you have this sword you'll be referred as the hero of Cocoon I will believe those words for now."

"Then I will not disappoint you…."

"Very well cadet Uchiha."

"What's the name of the sword?"

Rosh has picked the sword's sheath handing it to him" it's called Masamune."

"_Masamune" _his eyes were on the sword as he sheathed it the long blade he has chosen to be his choice for a weapon.

"All right if you all have chosen your weapon then let's get going we have a lot of work to cover!"

"Sir!"

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

(Location: cafeteria section)

The group with their new friends we're now having lunch and for once having a break since they first arrived at the military academy. They were enjoying the food which it was good and aside from the fact that they were dead tire they were also hungry. It wasn't so bad they were given the right to pick their own weapons and all the food and drinks are free of charge because they were cadets their id was a ticket to give them such pleasantries. Enjoying the meal because they have earned it well after everything they have been through so far and it was only the beginning for the five of them knowing that their path will get even tougher than before. They were going to make sure to enjoy this break while they can.

Naruto happily chow down on the potato salad with grilled meat with some vegetables on the side he made a mental note not to eat the veggies. He did remember how Kakashi was trying to convince him to eat the green stuff because it was good for the health when it comes to growing muscles and strengthen the brain he changed his mind and decided to give it a try. He will need his strength back one hundred percent if he wanted to survive this intense training.

Lightning was quietly eating her food not putting any thought whether she was going to eat the vegetables or not like the blond teen. She will eat everything because she needed her energy and strength back it was their first day and she has already witnessed a taste of things to come in the program. She slightly gazed at Naruto happily eating and she remembered how he did the basic exercises doing all those pushups and running he didn't looked tire at all. It was her and she was exhausted Sasuke, Janil and Aidan they also looked exhausted. Yet the whiskered blond didn't look a bit tire it made her wonder how much energy and stamina he may have.

Sasuke was eating to his heart content he was hungry after doing some hard training but he looked at it from the positive side of things. He was going to get strong, he now had his own weapon and he was going to become a soldier similar to being a shinobi. You have a village to protect as the important mission while you will get a few special assignments this was the only way of life he could think off for the moment while he was in this world so he was going to make the best of it. No more revenge no more avenger just a new life away from his past the thought was making him feel happy.

Aidan ate his food like there was no tomorrow he has never been so hungry in his entire life and he has worked like he has never done before. These were the times where it helped him to appreciate food very much especially when you have earned it through hard work. From now on he was going to appreciate it even more this was all part of the training to become a soldier he will endure and get stronger through this better enjoy the break while he still can. He resumed eating hoping to get some future sniper training.

Janil was probably the only one who wasn't enjoying the food all because with all the exercises they had done so far her body was aching with pain. He tried to savor the great taste of the food but it wasn't helping with her legs killing her and her body acting like it was going to shut down it was impossible to digest anything. She hoped dearly that they weren't doing any more physical exercises or she will just hit the ground and die there was a limit her body could and it has almost reached it. The female cadet sighed mentally and wished for a miracle that Rosh will show them some mercy and give them something else that isn't physical exercise.

"This food is delicious I could eat it every day" Naruto took another spoonful of the potato salad.

Lightning stopped eating giving the blond a slight gaze before he smiled at her"…"

"But of course your cooking is way better than this Lightning" his comment made her resumed her eating.

"This training is so hard it's tougher than I thought" said Janil.

"Get used to it" replied Lightning she swallowed her food.

"Yep we're going to be training for four years and some exercises will be tougher than the ones were doing now" said Aidan.

Janil frowned" gee Aidan thanks a lot for lifting my spirit with positive energy I feel so much better now…."

"We can't whine about this" Sasuke spoke finishing his lunch" this is what we chose we came here to become soldiers we all knew this wasn't going to be an easy path to take…."

"He's right we chose to be toughen up by coming here let's face it with some positive attitude" Naruto replied.

"Like confidence" Aidan said.

"Determination" Lightning followed.

"Exactly let's look at it on the bright side of things even if some won't be happy with your decision" sweat dropped the blond jinchurikki remembering a group's reaction to his decision of going to the military academy.

"_**You're what?"**_

_**Naruto sweat dropped seeing the reactions of the members of Snow's group. They were at Marlon's bar seated on a table Lebreau decided to sit with them being a permanent member of the gang. Snow wasn't so shocked like the rest he seemed to have taken the news rather normal while Sasuke was leaning on a chair not figuring out why they had to freak out like that. Gadot, Maqui and Yuj were the ones who were shocked not believing what they just heard while Lebreau like Snow she was pretty clam about it. It seems it was only the three teens who were freaked out of the whole thing. **_

"_**Guys….?" **_

"_**You can't be serious?" asked Gadot.**_

"_**You guys are joining the army?" Yuj followed.**_

"_**Yeah" replied the whiskered blond.**_

"_**But you guys can't" Maqui said.**_

"_**What's the big deal?" asked Sasuke.**_

"_**The military are nothing but scum who likes to play with their own rules" said Gadot.**_

"_**Yeah they could care less about the lives of civilians" said Yuj**_

"_**I'm sure that's not how the army thinks" Naruto replied.**_

"_**Come on you guys give them a break not everyone from the military thinks people's lives are expendable" Snow said.**_

"_**I think so too I think you guys are doing the right thing, besides the pay for working in the army is pretty decent" Lebreau said.**_

"_**Thanks for the positive attitude you guys" Naruto grinned at the two teens.**_

"_**But seriously Naruto are you sure you and Sasuke are doing the right thing by joining the military academy?" asked Yuj.**_

"_**They won't show mercy they will make your lives a living hell" Gadot followed.**_

"_**We know it won't be easy it's the place where they are going to turn us into soldiers."**_

"_**We have an idea how it's going to be" said Sasuke.**_

"_**That's why we're going to support you guys in your decision" Snow said.**_

"_**I'm in" smiled Lebreau.**_

"_**Do we have to?" Maqui said earning a smack from the only girl in their group.**_

"_**I don't want to get smack so I will support you" Yuj said.**_

"_**Same here" Gadot said staring at the frowning Lebreau she can be scary sometimes.**_

_**Naruto smiled" thanks you guys it really means a lot we would want to continue working with you guys but we want to earn a high pay."**_

"_**We need the money" the Uchiha thought about the Farron sisters. **_

"_**Don't worry about it the army needs a few good soldiers like you guys. Someday we will fight evil in the name of justice and we won't follow the army's way" said Snow.**_

"_**Yeah no obligation, no rules, no authority" Gadot said.**_

"_**Good luck with that" the whiskered blond gave him a thumb up.**_

"_But I guess in the end they were happy with our decisions…." _

Janil drank her orange juice finishing her lunch" I hope the next class we get isn't physical exercises."

The doors of the cafeteria hissed open revealing an angry Rosh he glared at everyone in the room" lunch time is over it's time for your next exercise a hundred laps around the field perimeter!"

Naruto, Sasuke, Lightning and Aidan started at the teen girl giving her the obvious expression.

"You were saying?" Aidan gave a smirk.

Janil lowered her head_" me and my big mouth."_

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

(Location: Farron residence lower Bodhum)

"You're back!"

A beyond joyful Serah rushed at the three teens like her life depended on it so thrilled that they were finally back from the academy. She immediately gave her big sister a bone crushing hug like she hasn't seen her in years said action made Lightning flinched in pain her whole body was still aching from the extreme exercise she has endured from the training. She bit her lip to prevent from shouting in pain instead she forced a smile and hug her sister back happy to see her too but she will be happier if the younger Farron let her go. Naruto and Sasuke felt sorry for the older Farron to receive such a happy gesture turning into pure pain they were thankful they weren't the targets like Lightning their bodies were aching a lot.

They thought a little too soon as Serah gave Naruto the same type of hug in which resulted for the blond jinchurikki to scream out loud his eyes were wide as dinner plates feeling the pain of his poor body.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"Ouch….the agony the pain…."

"He'll be fine" replied Lightning.

"No hug for me" Sasuke didn't want to feel the pain.

"I'm so happy you're all back how was your first day at the academy?"

"Tiring…."

"Exhausting…."

"Hn…."

"That's okay you all must be hungry I'll be right back!"

* * *

><p>(Five minutes later)<p>

"Everyone I made dinner I-"

Serah didn't finish her sentence staring at the sight before her. In the middle of the hall way of the front door they have fallen asleep proving that they were all beyond exhausted. Sasuke was sleeping sitting on the wall and on the opposite side stood Naruto Lightning. The older Farron have fallen asleep next to the blond her head leaning on his shoulder having his body for support like a pillow. Naruto had his head close to the pink haired teen almost reaching her shoulders the sight was so cute and adorable that it made the young Farron giggled. She left to her room and returned to the spot with a camera and took a nice shot at the two teens sleeping so soundly she decided to keep the picture to herself for now.

The three teens were going to get used to their new routine at the military academy because tomorrow was going to be another day.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing I am so happy well here goes the next chapter. I have made Naruto's gun blade Flashflare saber with the colors based of his uniform from Shippuden orange, black, silver (his headband is silver) as for red is based on the Kyuubi's chakra. Sasuke's sword is Sephiroth's sword Masamune from FFVII bet you didn't see that coming the only difference I added the message savior of Cocoon on it. Keep the reviews coming and I will see you all next time farewell. **

**On another note I have chosen to open a poll on my profile page if you can guess Sasuke's pairing in the story (important it is NOT a poll to decided his pairing because I already decided who it's going to be) I just want to see if you can guess right to the people I have "accidentally" told their vote won't count if you do vote then I will ignore it. This will be more of a fun poll and I hope you all guess right.**

Next time: to become strong


	6. To become strong

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and FFXIII it rightfully belongs to Kishimoto-san and square enix and I'm not making money with this story.

**Author's Notes: as always thank you for the reviews and just to let you know that I will keep the poll open until chapter 9 so keep voting and keep guessing. **

The ages of the group are so far:

Naruto-14

Sasuke-14

Lightning-14

Serah-11

Snow-14

Gadot-14

Yuj-13

Maqui-11

Lebreau-13

Janil-14

Aidan-14

Rosh-23

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 To become strong<p>

(Time skip: five months later)

(Location: forest field Sanctum military academy upper region Bodhum Cocoon)

It was another day at the military academy and another exercise for the cadets. Everyone has reunited in the large forest stage that will be used for their next training exercise. They have formed a straight line while around them were a group of PSICOM soldiers and different vehicles for transportation the sight has perked the curiosity of some of the rookies. Among the group of soldiers stood a blue energy spinning circle they really didn't had a clue what it was all about since they have gotten an explanation or the reason they have come here. Some were still confused about the exercise waiting to get briefed on today's training. The future soldiers in training were still staring at the PSICOM soldiers thinking that it could be one of them in they managed to graduate while most were already thinking in surviving this exercise.

Within the group of eager cadets stood Naruto, Lightning, Sasuke, Aidan and Janil they seemed to be eager to begin this exercise than the rest. The five teens were ready to take another hard exercise Rosh will throw at them because they were more prepared than the rest. In five months the cadets in training have slightly become stronger in some of the areas it was clear that the military instructor ways of teaching has been very effective. In would seem that after five months the five teens has changed a bit in appearance or maybe in growth of spirit.

Lightning has developed over the months it was probably beginners luck that she was able to handles a fire weapon so well on her first try but maybe it was something else. She admitted it was hard aiming the weapon but that didn't stop her from succeeding it was more like her strong will to protect Serah that kept her going. She was a bit different just fourteen and she has already showed some slight muscles on her arms and her legs Rosh's training has been that effective indeed. She has also been getting the hang of using a gun blade her Blazefire saber has become an important and precious weapon to her. Today was just another exercise that she will have to overcome to advance and increased the chances of graduating.

Naruto has also showed some changes similar to the pink haired teen. Likewise he has developed muscles on his arms and legs and his body has become slightly well build it was impossible for him to become like this if he was on his normal shinobi routine training Rosh has done his work on him. He has seen it difficult to use a gun blade or maybe because his Flashflare saber wasn't easy to handle what the military instructor told him was true. Aiming and firing was a bit complicated along with changing it from sword to gun mode but like he told the PSICOM director he loves a challenge so he will do whatever it takes to master his weapon and step forward at the academy so he could graduate. He has been oblivious that with his new look he has taken the attention of some of the female cadets present or maybe because his heart has his full attention to a certain pink haired teen.

Sasuke has changed his physical having the same changes in muscle like Naruto so far he was pleased with the training from the academy it was more effective than the training at the shinobi academy. Preparing to become a soldier was more effective than becoming a shinobi looking around he was expecting this exercise will be as effective as the rest of the other exercises he was still having trouble mastering his new weapon Masamune the sword was a bit heavy swinging it fully took a lot of strength and energy. He ignored the looks the female cadets were giving him this is the last thing he needed fan girls in this world too he hoped that it doesn't get worst like the shinobi academy he was praying that the same thing doesn't repeat itself again.

Aidan has also changed in physical with slightly build muscles especially his arms because of his sniper training carrying his rifle for so long caused his arms to develop. Like Naruto and Sasuke he has become among the male cadets who were considered attractive in the female eye's something that the teen has noticed that Janil has been lately stealing glances at him he didn't know why. He admitted in five months he and the female cadet have become good friends but it was still a mystery to him why she kept on staring at him with a far off look. Ending the train of thought he focused on the upcoming exercise at hand he was confident he will do fine like his friends.

Janil has gotten some small muscles on her legs and arms probably in the same fashion as Lightning she has been training like crazy especially in using a gun blade. Although the Axis blade is supposed to be a balance weapon she had troubles aiming, firing and changing it to sword and gun mode the same faults the Farron were having. She has vowed to become strong like Lightning and become as good as her she gazed among the cadets and spotted Aidan once again she was staring at him and yet she didn't know why. They have become good friends but she has usually come up with a bad habit of staring at him every now and then. She ignored it and went back to wait for the exercise to begin focusing on her training was the only thing in her mind for now.

Rosh finally arrived to the holographic field holding a small controller facing the large group" today we will be having a survival exercise for those who don't remember the last topic we discussed in class I explained about the bio weapons and their advantages in a mission how much of a difference they can make. Today's exercise you will be using a bio weapon in order to seek out other cadets and gain a slight advantage by defeating them."

The cadets have been a bit taken that they will be facing each other in the survival exercise using some of the bio weapons that the military use in their missions. Some have shown that they were exited among them were Naruto, Sasuke and Aidan looking forward to show off their survival skills and take out members of the competition. Lightning and Janil didn't showed so much excitement but they showed more determination to get through the exercise and win this was just another part of the training program and another requirements necessary for graduating from the academy neither of them had any thoughts of losing.

For the two shinobi the exercise felt like déjà vu from when they took the chunin exams. The second test at the forest death and the objective to retrieve a heaven scroll or an earth scroll by fighting other teams in order to obtain them both erased the thought when they met Orochimaru posing as a leaf shinobi from hidden grass. This exercise will be easier because they don't need a scroll to pass just survive and take out other cadets who will be posing as the enemy. Another obstacle for them to overcome so they could pass and walk towards the path of graduation they we're very confident they had this exercise in the bag.

Rosh pressed a button from the device and from the spinning blue circle came a creature colored red with a tail and blue colored claws and jaw it looked canine" this is the pantheron it's the most common bio creature the units of PSICOM uses when it comes to search missions their senses are very advance and they are very good trackers. They will help you search for other cadets in this exercise."

"_It's just like Kakashi sensei's shinobi hounds or Kiba and Akamaru" _thought Naruto.

"_They are the key in winning this exercise" _thought Sasuke.

"Each of you will have your own pantheron remember that cunning and stealth are key fundamentals in this survival exercise you will have three hours to beat as many opponents as you can. You will leave the checkpoint on my command from here on the exercise will begin are there any questions?"

The military director nodded when no one replied" now remember that you're rifles are loaded with paint cartridges if any of you are hit by an opponent's weapon that means that you're death and you're out of the survival exercise you will also lose points for graduation. That will be all you're dismissed and best of luck."

"Sir!"

The PSICOM soldiers accompanying Rosh took a group of the cadets taking different path across the forest in order to be separated from each other as far as possible in order to start the survival exercise. Aidan, Sasuke and Lightning were among the other groups while Naruto and Janil separated from them taking another route look like they weren't going to see each other soon. It will probably make thing more interesting if they were separated they might meet encounter the other during the exercise. They will have to fight in order to prevent from being kick out of the exercise although some were on a big advantage.

Naruto and Sasuke were the ones after experiencing the horrors at the forest of death and all of the opponents they faced among them the sanin and S rank missing nin Orochimaru. After that trial they were probably ready for anything Rosh will throw at them in addition they had the advantage of having their bio weapon canine the pantheron who will be very useful tracking the scents of others. The only thing in their minds if they encounter during the exercise to prove who is better even as best friends they were still rivals that might never change.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Aidan has found the perfect spot to ambush his enemies it was a good thing that rush has agreed to let him have a sniper rifle with paint cartridges. This was the perfect chance for him to test his skills as a sniper with his pantheron he couldn't lose his chances of surviving were very high. He was hiding underground using a cover camouflage to fool anybody passing by his position while his pantheron was hiding among the bushes sniffing any incoming enemy scents. He had the edge with hiding spot his sniper skills and the bio weapon it's like he had the best cards in hand all he needed to do is to play them right. The pantheron suddenly growled giving the young cadet the obvious reaction that it has detected company heading his way.

"_Perfect my first victims are coming here" _he grinned.

The teen aimed his rifle looking through the lens which the type of rifle allowed him to see a wide range spotted one cadet with his pantheron. The teen looked clueless like he had no idea where he was going and he also seemed nervous Aidan had to felt sorry for the poor rookie. He was the perfect example of first fresh cadets failing in an exercise the type that wasn't ready to have what it takes to be a good soldier. He didn't give it too much thought he has already had him in sights pulling the trigger he shot two paint bullets hitting the poor cadet in the chest. That was it he was dead and he has been eliminated from the test he has earned his first win.

"_This is too easy…."_

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

Sasuke has been running his pantheron following him shortly he has already taken out a couple of the cadets they truly had idea what they were doing. It only took him less than a minute to shoot them they haven't learned a thing in the five months they have been attending the academy they will probably be the first to fail the program. The Uchiha has come prepared for this thanks to his past experience he has set a couple of traps for the unwanted guests and he made sure to hid them well from view. When the pantheron growled he knew that it has found more of the rookies it was time for him to hide and wait patiently if his traps will be a success.

The cadet walked through the path before he gasped falling into a giant hole his pantheron fell with him looks like its advance smell couldn't tell the trap on the ground. The Uchiha grinned as he left from his hiding spot and took his rifle shooting the fallen cadet without thinking twice another trap set another victory for him.

"You can go back now it's over…."

He left with the pantheron following him leaving the cadet with red paint shots one on his head and the other on his neck he was still trying to catch what just happened. Before he realized it was too late he has lost and he has been kicked out of the survival exercise.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Janil stood behind one of the trees with her pantheron sniffing through the vicinity so far she hasn't encountered anyone. She was a bit nervous not by the exercise in general she didn't wanted to run into Lightning she couldn't bring herself to fight her friend and role model she will definitely lose if she encounters the Farron her skills didn't come close to hers. Then again if it was someone like Aidan she will win she has been studying how to defeat snipers the thought of beating him made her smile although he was her friend she felt like beating him in his own game. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her pantheron growling it has found some opponents heading her direction she readied her rifle waiting for whoever it It's to approach her direction.

She finally saw the enemy and they were only two male cadets with their pantheron walking side by side. The teen found the idea of joining forces to take out other cadets was very clever it was a good strategy it was also a good way to prevent ambushes by small numbers. Luckily she has learned that a good soldier is always prepared for anything taking from one of her pants pockets she took a knockout gas grenade this is what she needed to use to take care of more than one opponent. She waited for them to get a little closer taking in consideration not to get sniffed by the two pantherons accompanying them.

"_Now's my chance…."_

She threw the grenade falling right in front of them making the two teens gasped but it was too late. The gas has spread covering them and eventually they fell unconscious along with the two pantheron they were completely out. It was Janil's chance to attack she emerged from her hiding spot and fired hitting the two cadets with her red paint taking them out of the survival exercise. She smiled happy to have won this time but she knew she couldn't count victory yet there were still of people out of there she signaled her pantheron to move as they left their position.

"_I wonder whose next…."_

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

Naruto was doing well like the rest of his friends the blond jinchurikki has actually survive so far. Like Sasuke he had the experience from the forest of death and the knowledge to get through this it was much easier because he didn't needed a scroll to pass just take out the enemies spotted with the paint weapons. Even easier having your own weapon to sniffed them and warn you when they were near the blond shinobi has done a good job already taking care of a couple of cadets eliminating them from the exercise all he needed to do is keep going. A grin has formed on his lips if ends up meeting Sasuke or Aidan he wouldn't mind taking them on it will be different if it was Janil and Lightning so far he has only beaten male cadets. Somehow it felt like it wasn't right to hit a female even if this was a necessary exercise to graduate.

He jumped from a tree branch looking around his pantheron took a few steps not tracking anything he was safe for now. Deciding to take another route he was interrupted by the sound of his stomach a blushed has appeared on his face he was obviously hungry. The blond jinchurikki was too focused on the exercise that he has forgotten to worry about the matters of the stomach.

"_Can't continue on an empty stomach…."_

The blond got seated next to a tree slump he opened up a small back pack where he packed his food. He took an energy bar he bought they are supposed to be the nutrient food soldiers eat when they were out on missions Rosh said that it was fundamental to eat said bars because it gives them the energy needed to fight. Happy that he was going to satisfy his hunger he removed the wrapper of the bar he finally ate the bar before his eyes widened chewing the nutrient food.

"_What the where the hell is the taste?"_

It's true that the energy bar tasted nothing and he remember Rosh telling him that he didn't have to worry about the taste now he knew why. He continued chewing the bar but it wasn't helping with no taste it was hard to swallow so he eventually swallowed once and left the bar without taking another bite.

"_I can't eat this…."_

The whiskered blond felt like he has lost his appetite the only thing on his mind is to finish the exercise so he could go and buy some real food with taste. Before he realized that the energy bar was taken from his hand only to see that his pantheron was eating it his eyes were wide seeing the bio creature chowing down on tasteless bar. He quickly checked his bag only to remember that he only bought one it made him lowered his gaze and glare at the bio creature.

"My only energy bar you ate it!"

The pantheron ignored him making the blond jinchurikki glared daggers at the bio weapon even if he didn't wanted to eat it he needed it to survive the exercise he kicked it hard sending it to the ground. He gave a satisfactory grin not realizing that the pantheron returned with the vengeance and bit his hand it only took a minute for Naruto to feel the pain he was feeling.

"AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh!"

His cries of pain were loud enough that everyone in the entire forest heard it. The blond shinobi quickly shut his mouth but it was too late now he has probably given his location to anyone near his position they might be coming for him he ignored the growling pantheron wanting more payback for what he did and went to the nearby bushes. Taking his rifle he gazed from the corner and spotted no one for a moment it was quiet he felt relax and thought that maybe no one heard his painful scream it reminded him of his left hand which was marked by the pantheron's bite. The bio weapon has detected someone near them and gave an attacking growl making Naruto to turn around and aimed his rifle but it was too late.

He was shoot three times square on his chest it didn't took him time to react to the attack. He was shocked he has been shot now he was out of the exercise his cerulean eyes fell on the person that defeated him. Another pantheron was present while the owner was next to him Naruto saw the pink haired teen Lightning with a serious expression holding her paint rifle now he figured out what has happened. The Farron has beaten him in the exercise fair and square somehow it made him feel happy at least it wasn't Sasuke who took him out. He also felt sad that he can't continue with the exercise no doubt he will receive low points for this loss.

Lightning went closer to him making eye contact with him and it made the blond teen nervous at the close proximity he had no idea what she was doing. Once she was close that their noses were a few inches close namely their lips she looked into his eyes her expression didn't changed there was no emotion in them.

"You're death…."

"Huh….?"

"It's over."

"I guess you really got me Lightning."

"Screaming loudly is a way of saying to the enemy here I am come and get me."

"It's not my fault that stupid pantheron bit me" he pointed to his bio creature who only growled at him.

The pink haired teen ignored him she started tying him up.

"Lightning what are you doing?"

"Tying you up in case you're still alive and try to escape you're supposed to be dead…."

The blond jinchurikki chuckled nervously" I don't think that's really necessary this is just an exercise."

"I think it is…."

"Seriously Lightning don't do this."

"Dead bodies don't talk."

"Lightning please could you at least give me an energy bar I'm hungry."

The Farron shrugged her shoulders tossing one of her energy bars she has also come prepare to eat. Naruto was thrilled but he didn't have the chance to take it since his hands were tied up and also because Lightning's pantheron ate the bar leaving the whiskered blond with nothing to eat again.

"You got to be kidding me!" his mouth was wide open.

"Tough luck…."

"Lightning this is not funny untie me!" he gave a comical expression.

"You let your guard down now deal with it" she finally left with her pantheron following her.

"Wait don't go!"

He glared at his pantheron" this is your fault!"

The bio creature growled and charged at him biting his other hand.

"Aaahhh you stupid mutt!"

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

The three hours were up the survival exercise was over Rosh was standing in the checkpoint with the cadets who lost. The fallen cadets have arrived with each minute or hour showing paint marks in their uniform proof that they have been shot and eventually defeated the pantherons were gathered and sent back to their cages. Soon the ones who survived came which were Sasuke, Aidan, Janil and Lightning with their pantherons the military instructor seemed to be pleased with the results before he realized that there was someone missing. The PSICOM director has memorized how many cadets he had since it was quite obvious for him to know that there was someone missing he hope whoever he is he didn't got lost in the forest.

"Congratulations you four you have survived the exercise."

The four cadets gave their salute as the instructor saluted back" someone is missing from the group?"

"Someone's missing really?" Aidan looked at the group not noticing.

"I wonder who?" followed Janil.

"_I have an idea who" _Sasuke sweat dropped like he already knew who it was.

"Hmm" Lightning probably read the Uchiha's mind having the same thought of a certain blond teen.

That's when Naruto arrived not looking happy his clothes were still stained with the red paint courtesy of the pink haired cadet he was more upset of the pantheron walking next to him. The bio weapon was still growling and glaring daggers at the whiskered blond for what happened earlier somehow his not so happy look made Lightning smile a little before she quickly erased it. Everyone turned to him namely Sasuke who wasn't happy seeing him that he got shot and eliminated his expectations were high that he was going to survived like the rest did.

"Cadet Uzumaki we thought you have gotten lost in the hologram" said Rosh.

"Not lost I had troubles trying to break free from being tied up" mumble the blond.

The PSICOM director nodded" yes I was told by some of the cadets of cadet Farron's ways of dealing with the enemy."

"It's necessary to make sure the enemy doesn't get any advantages in battle" replied Lightning.

"That is correct you really are paying attention cadet Farron. But anyway cadet Uzumaki you failed the survival exercise."

"It's this stupid mutt's fault I got eliminated he ate my only energy bar and bit me twice!" Naruto shouted angrily pointed his accusing finger on the bio weapon.

Rosh crossed his arms with a slight frown on his face" the pantheron would never attack you unless you provoke it first."

The whiskered blond blush scratching the back of his head" well I kind of….kicked it for eating my energy bar."

"Having a bio creature is meant to have it as an advantage when it comes to tracking the enemy not so you could turn it into your enemy Uzumaki."

"Actually sir my pantheron ate my energy bar too" Aidan said.

"Thank you Aidan for understanding my point" the blond was grateful someone has suffered the same fate.

"Perhaps the pantheron finds the bars taste quite likeable for their tastes" stated the PSICOM director.

"_What taste?" _ The two cadets thought in unison because they have tasted the tasteless energy bars.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Naruto was running the halls in a hurry he couldn't believe he was so late for history class or maybe because he didn't wanted to be there. Of everything in the entire military academy he didn't like military history it's not that it wasn't interesting it's that he wasn't good in the subject. He did like reading the book he borrowed a while ago from the library about the war of transgression but taking a class about it was completely different. The last topic Rosh has discussed was about the lower world Pulse, the Fal'Cie in said and the l'Cie, the different kinds of brand that were available just thinking about him explaining it was enough for him to start drifting to sleep.

Arriving at the door where the classroom was located he really hoped that the class hasn't started yet but knowing his luck he was probably dead wrong. The door hissed open entering the classroom he sweat dropped everyone was already seated ready for the class Rosh was on his holding a stock of paper while everyone else was staring at him. Sasuke sighed at his friend's tardiness while, Aidan shook his head thinking he did wrong, Janil sweat dropped and Lightning just ignored the fact that he was here.

"Glad you could join us for class cadet Uzumaki you're ten minutes late" said Rosh.

"Sorry I'm really sorry I just got lost the academy is so big."

"I expected you were going to say that you got lost in the road of life or that you were helping an old lady cross the street."

The blond jinchurikki sweat dropped" no it's not that honest I got lost on the way…."

Sasuke face palmed_" using Kakashi's excuses for arriving late isn't making it any better…."_

"Take your seat already Uzumaki" the military instructor wasn't happy.

The blond took the nearest seat possible which was in the center he was a bit disappointed that he didn't got to seat next to Lightning. The pink haired teen was far from him up front she already had her pen ready to write anything but judging from what Rosh was holding she had a pretty good idea what today's topic is.

"Now I hope you all have study for today's quiz."

"Quiz today?" Naruto was shocked feeling so nervous.

"I mentioned last time in class that I will be giving you a quiz on the Pulse Fal'Cie and the l'Cie if you remember…."

"Oh yeah of course I remember" he sweat dropped adjusting on his seat.

Rosh started passing the quiz sheet while the cadets passed them to their neighbor while a certain blond felt like he wanted to get sick so he could have the day off. He has been trying hard to study but it was difficult to understand the information he didn't complaint about the director's teaching skills he was good he will make a good teacher like Iruka. But being here reminded him of the shinobi academy and how much he was considered a dead last even if he tried to study not to mention that sometimes he will fell asleep in class embarrassing himself further more. He calmed himself and took a small breath taking his pen he was ready to answer the test and by now everyone else started Sasuke, Lightning, Aidan and Janil looked pretty calm answering it.

"_Come on Naruto you can do this just concentrate…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change time skip)<p>

"What's with Naruto?"

Janil and Lightning were walking the halls after leaving the class they were among the first to finished Rosh's quiz. The girl's decided to spend time together away from the boys at least that's what Janil thought the pink haired teen was quiet and she looked like she was in a bad mood her reason was pretty much unknown. It was the brunette who asked the question regarding the blond cadet like she was expecting an answer from the Farron but she didn't get one the pink haired cadet was quiet looking in thought. Janil looked hurt that she didn't receive a reply she thought she will get a conversation with her friend so far Lightning was the only female friend she had because she became friends with the boy cadets.

"I mean he…..he's looks like he hasn't been trying hard enough it's like he's not prepare for this. I'm beginning to wonder what he's score so far" she resumed the topic concerning the blond.

"Maybe he deserves it" Lightning muttered.

"What Lightning?" she was taken back that she final got a reply even if she didn't hear her.

"Nothing…."

Janil smiled" well anyway I just hope he gets better because if this keeps up who knows maybe he won't be so lucky to make it…."

"….."

"He has to train harder and study harder too."

"Change the topic" she replied getting a little frustrated.

"Huh….oh right sorry so Lightning among the boys is there anyone that you like?"

"Pass…."

"What?"

"I'm not interested in anyone."

"Just asking you have to admit that they are quite a lot of boys in the academy that are cute."

"Pass" Lightning repeated not wanting to hear the topic of boys especially the one thing called love.

"Okay so what's your favorite part of the training program?"

"All I guess…."

"That's great" she sweat dropped at her answer.

As they walked they arrived at one of the water bending machines. Lightning took her id card and slid it in the opening where the card goes seconds later a bottle of water was released from the bottom side. She was still feeling tire from the survival exercise she didn't hesitated in opening and taking a sip while Janil looked like she was whether she should take a bottle or not she didn't felt so thirsty when she got closer to the bending machine a group of female cadets arrived at the spot they were having a conversation and from the looks of it they were talking about the most obvious thing regular teenage girl would talk, boys.

"I guess he's cute" one of the female cadets went to take a water bottle.

"I'll say that Uchiha is truly attractive."

Lightning rolled her eyes while looking bored that's all girl think about instead of thinking about graduating from the academy with high honors it has to be the opposite.

"What about Cross?"

"Cute but a bit immature he's not my type."

"_Nope he's not cute please" _Janil thought rolling her eyes somehow she felt like she was in denial.

"And Uzumaki?"

The pink haired cadet looked at the group once the blonds name was mentioned giving them a suspicious glance.

"What about him?"

"I admit that he's adorable with those whiskers but no way."

"I'll say he's not boyfriend material."

The Farron's eyes hardened with anger as she started squeezing her water bottle while Janil saw her expression and got worried.

"Lightning….?"

"There's no way I find him cute have you seen his performance at the training program?"

"I have and he's definitely not a boy who will get anyone's interest."

"….." the pink haired teen looked angrier.

"Lightning what's wrong?" Janil was really worried.

"He's a loser."

"He's not just boyfriend material but he's also not soldier material either."

*squash*

The group of female cadets along with Janil looked at the source of the noise and it was Lightning who has destroyed her water bottle with her strength. The water has fallen to the ground her boots getting wet in the process everyone was staring at her not knowing why she did that it was strange. The Farron didn't said a word she didn't even looked at the girls she just walked out leaving them but their gazes turned to her friend.

"What's eating her?"

"I don't know if you all excuse me" Janil left politely following the pink haired cadet leaving them and as soon as she was gone they returned talking about the topic.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

The cadets were doing another exercise this time it was a target practice only it was different from the ones they usually have done. It was a maze filled with different holographic targets it was truly different from other weapons training exercises. The groups of soldiers in training were already present waiting for Rosh to arrive and start the training as usual there were some who were anxious and others who were still nervous because they have done poorly in other target exercises this one seems to be harder than the others. Most were confident and secure that they will do well and a nice performance to add more points to their graduation.

Naruto was standing waiting for instructions like everyone else he was in deep thought with what happened at class. He was wondering if he did well on the quiz although he has been having trouble studying because it was hard for him to memorize the information. The blond jinchurikki was never good when it came to study and even when he was really trying he still couldn't process the information he was reading and eventually learn it truthfully he was more worried for the results of the quiz than starting this exercise. Too much concentrated in his thinking that he didn't know that Sasuke was next to him in thought like he was going to say something.

The Uchiha hasn't been happy with the blonds performance lately it felt like the shinobi academy all over again he was acting like the old dead last Naruto. Making a new start in a new world also meant that they will be different and do better in all kinds of things namely doing well at the military academy. Naruto wasn't putting his part or doing a good job so far and that doesn't go well with the raven haired cadet. Although he didn't show it he actually wanted him to do better and be able to graduate with him and Lightning he won't admit it but he will show his friendly side.

"Naruto….?"

"Hmm…."

"Did you hear me?"

"Huh….what?" the blond finally snapped from his thinking.

"If you're thinking about the quiz you're probably right and you failed it."

He frowned at his comment" shessh thanks a lot Sasuke that makes me feel a lot better."

"It doesn't has to we need to talk."

"About what….?"

"Your performance so far…."

"Cut me some slack I'm not in the mood."

"You will have to listen anyway you have to stop this right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your attitude of being a second dead last in this academy we're not kids anymore we're now soldiers in training."

He growled" it's about the quiz?"

"It's about everything since we started at the academy you have been showing poor performance you're not doing well in the program. Who knows everyone might already think that you're a…."

"Go ahead Sasuke say it" his cerulean eyes were glaring at the Uchiha.

"A loser…."

"Just leave me alone."

"You know I'm right you have to get better and fast do you want to continue falling behind me?"

"Shut up Sasuke" he almost shouted glaring at him.

The Uchiha glared at him equally" then get better and stronger loser you don't want me and Lightning to become stronger than you."

"Get off my back teme."

"Make me."

Before Naruto was about to do something he might regret Aidan shows up getting between the two cadets" hey guys what's up?"

"Nothing it's nothing."

"Hn…."

"Okay the director is here."

The two shinobi have finally stopped their quarrel spotting Rosh arriving to the room they looked at each other one more time giving the silent expression that this wasn't over. The female cadets were also present Lightning and Janil were among the first in line to arrive early some of them were concerned and it wasn't the exercise at all. Janil gazed at the pink haired teen still worried and wondering what happened to her earlier when they were near the bending machine she had no idea what happened to make her react so angry. She did figure it involves Naruto somehow because she got angry when the girls started talking about him in their topic of boys but the real question is why.

Lightning was not in the mood her expression said it clearly she couldn't get it out of her mind. Remembering the words those female cadets said about a certain whiskered blond it was still confusing why it bothered her a lot. She knew they were right when it came to his performance but the loser part wasn't that clear it bothered her even more when they were talking about his looks that he was cute. The Farron frowned and brush those thoughts aside this wasn't the time or the place becoming strong and graduating from the academy was the only thing that matters to her.

"_I don't need this let them say whatever they want he's nothing but an idiot he will always be one…."_

"This is your next exercise in weapons training you probably have noticed that this is different from the regular practice exercises you have been doing since we started. Like before you will do this individually each of you will run this obstacle course with one objective in mind to take out all the l'Cie targets. Your performance will be determine in the elimination of all targets and most important in the time the faster the time you break through the obstacle course without missing a target the better and the higher your points will be. You will start in this checkpoint which is the entrance to the maze quickness and cleverness is the keys to win this exercise you can use any of the rifles I have introduced as well as using your personal weapon."

"Sir what is the record of the course?" Aidan asked in curiosity.

"I'm glad you have asked cadet Cross the record of the maze is twenty seconds and the one who has it, that will be yours truly and take it from me this is a long maze. I suggest you all get a move on and think fast I don't want any of you to get lost."

"_Trying to scare us won't work" _thought Naruto.

"Now let's get this started who would like to be first any volunteers?"

To anyone's surprise a random cadet raised his hand which it wasn't Lightning, Naruto or Sasuke for the matter. The teen cadet was quick and he didn't felt like he wanted to be left behind and went to the starting point of the maze picking one of the rifles he choose as his personal choice. Rosh gave him the signal to begin and went in as fast as anyone could tell unfortunately for him he wasn't going to do well and it was going to affect him a lot.

For the next hour and a half every single cadet in the ground has entered the obstacle course. Passing through the maze full of holographic targets of people with a Pulse l'Cie brand Rosh has already showed different kinds of brand which were of Pulsion origin the young cadets knew they were their enemy and they were taught to eliminate that threat. Many cadets have safely made it out destroying all the targets but they have done a poor time not even coming close to Rosh's record in the course. Some have done regular others did bad but they have all managed to destroy all targets and made it without the need of getting lost in the maze. However among all the cadets only a couple has done well to have taken the PSICOM director's attention.

Janil has done a time of forty seconds not a good time of forty seconds but she believed it was good enough to get her some decent points. The female cadet has chosen to use her axis blade in gun mode obviously to take out the targets she wasn't please with her results but for her first time doing this obstacle course it wasn't so bad. Aidan has taken one of the automatic rifles since he couldn't use his sniper rifle for this exercise and he has done a bit better than Janil he hit all targets and got a time of thirty fiver seconds although he swore he could have gotten a better time if he was using his sniper rifle but that was according to him.

Sasuke did a time of twenty seven seconds hitting all targets the Uchiha seemed to have done it again and it was so far the best time in the exercise most of the male cadets were impressed that he did so well on his first try even when he used the usual rifle because he wasn't allowed to use his sword Masamune. It showed the difference training in the military academy for five months can do however there was someone else who did better.

Lightning was the last person to finish the course and she hit all the targets using her Blazefire saber gun mode and the most shocking thing she did it all in twenty five seconds five seconds behind Rosh's record. Everyone was shocked with her performance even Sasuke while Rosh was impressed with her work no doubt she was a true soldier in the making. With some practice who knows she might even break his record someday however the pink haired cadet wasn't so pleased with her time she was expecting to get a better time.

Everyone was done with the exercise except for one the blond cadet who was at the entrance to the maze with an uncertain expression on his face. Naruto was holding his Flashflare saber in gun mode ready to take the course he wasn't feeling nervous but full of confidence and determination. He felt like making up for the quiz because he was pretty sure he flunked it not knowing the information quite well this was the perfect chance to make up for his failure. He saw that Lightning was watching she was watching him now it wasn't the chance to screw up he could do this if he believes in himself like he has always done before. It wasn't just the Farron but the rest of his friends as well Sasuke, Aidan and Janil he couldn't let them down especially Rosh.

"Are you ready cadet Uzumaki?" Rosh was standing in the controls of the course which indicates the number of targets and the time.

"Ready!"

"You may begin….now!"

The blond jicnhurikki charged entering the maze time was not on his side he ran straight into a hallway meeting his first target. The hologram of a person wearing a Pulse Fal'Cie brand meaning he was an l'Cie he quickly aimed his gun blade shooting it and move on heading to two paths. He didn't even thought about it as he took the right side and heading to a dead end which made him growled in frustration that cost him time he went back taking the right path which is the left side. Taking the hall more holographic targets appeared and he quickly disposed of them another target appeared above him and he reacted shooting it. Proceeding ahead he stopped because now there were three paths to take making him annoyed at the situation.

"_Come on give me a break."_

"Move it Uzumaki!" Rosh shouted.

The blond cadet didn't had time to play miny, mainy moe as he took the middle path only to find a dozen targets before him he quickly shoot them all leaving none as he headed to another hallway with more targets disposing them in a hurry. He felt confident now if this keeps up he was going to make it on time the exercise wasn't so hard after all. After shooting more targets he could see it not too far the finish checkpoint he was able to see some of the cadets like Aidan and Janil he was truly going to do well in the exercise after all.

"Uzumaki you missed a target go back!" the PSICOM director could see it in the computer.

"_Damn it!"_

He went back going to the three paths he knew the middle path lead him to the finish but one of the two will only lead him to the last target he has missed. He made his choice taking the left path running the path he hoped he made the right choice and he did as the target appeared. Reaching for his Flashflare saber he gasped when he saw the holograph before him it was a obviously an l'Cie but of a little boy who seemed to be around six this has made the blond jinchurikki to stop from firing his weapon. He was frozen he didn't know what to do this boy was his target an enemy an l'Cie he's supposed to shot it and ask questions later, yet he couldn't do it.

"What are you waiting for Uzumaki shoot it?"

"Sir I…."

"Shot it that's an l'Cie the enemy death to all l'Cie from Pulse!"

"I…."

"Do it or you'll fail the exercise!"

"_Naruto what is going on with you?" _thought Sasuke.

The whiskered blond pointed his gun blade at the boy l'Cie but he never pulled the trigger he felt like he couldn't even if he was bearing the mark that made him the enemy of Cocoon. To Naruto that little boy was still human the l'Cie brand didn't make him any different his heart was too human to go through with it and shoot it.

"Shoot it now!" Rosh shouted in anger.

Naruto finally lowered his gun blade" I'm sorry sir….I can't."

"Uzumaki!"

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Naruto has left the maze with a defeated expression lowering his head in shame. It wasn't because he failed the exercise it was the fact that he couldn't take the life of that boy l'Cie it didn't mattered if he was just a hologram if it was real he still wouldn't be able to go through with it. Taking the life of someone so young even as an l'Cie was against who he is as a former shinobi he was told at the academy about the risks that is being a shinobi. That one day you will be force to make a drastic decision among them the burden of taking a human life he walked out where the group of cadets was he still wasn't looking. The blond was too ashamed that he couldn't gaze in their faces but he will walk proudly because he was still human and he wasn't going to take the life of a child.

Sasuke didn't wanted to look at the blond jinchurikki he wasn't happy that he failed another exercise. He failed the survival exercise, the quiz and now this it bothered him that he was acting like he was still in the shinobi academy. Acting like he was the dead last wasn't going to be very favorable here especially when they promised to start a new life in this new world. It looked like he was joking around and he wasn't being serious maybe coming here was a bad idea for the blond.

Aidan and Janil didn't know what to think their friend was probably the worst of the cadets. They knew how harder the training will as the months will go and eventually the years if this was the best the Uzumaki could do then it will be better if he leaves now. Naruto was their friend but he didn't had what it takes to be a soldier then he shouldn't be here he has failed in too many exercises they thought that he should quit to prevent further embarrassment.

Lightning didn't even bother looking at him once again he has embarrassed himself in front of everyone he has made a fool of himself. It upset her why coming here if he wasn't going to give his best and try to become a full blooded soldier by now she has forgotten about the incident at the bending machine with the group of female cadets right now she didn't wanted to look at his face. He was all talk running his mouth that he was going to do whatever it takes to give her and Serah a bigger house for them to live in it made her laugh with sarcasm.

Rosh came to the blond cadet with an unhappy expression" cadet Uzumaki I would like to have a word with you in private, in my office."

"Yes sir…."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Naruto sighed arriving at the door of Rosh's office he had a pretty good idea what he was going to tell him. The PSICOM director wasn't happy with his decision in not shooting the last target of the maze exercise he will probably get lecture by the colonel or worst he didn't wanted to think about that. If he was expelled from the academy he will never forgive himself he was determined to see this through the end and graduate. The door hissed opened as he entered the office and saw the military director in his desk writing something and for a moment he thought the worst that he was filling a document that had to do with his expel from the academy the sight made him so nervous.

He cleared his throat getting his attention" you wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Uzumaki have a seat."

The whiskered blond nodded getting seated in the seat next to his desk while Rosh has finished filling the document he couldn't clearly see the information he has written he only hope it wasn't anything bad about him.

"Sir….?"

"You didn't shoot the last target Uzumaki."

"I couldn't…."

"Why did you hesitate?"

"I couldn't do it sir it was just a boy."

"It doesn't matter it was an l'Cie Pulse l'Cie are our enemies. It doesn't matter if they are kids, teenagers, adults or old people if they have a Pulse brand then they must be dispose of immediately."

"He may be an l'Cie but he's still looks human…."

"They make looked human….for now but you remember in class about the legend of those branded as l'Cie?"

The blond jinchurikki nodded" I know the legend when it comes to fulfilling their focus and when they don't…."

"They don't fulfill their focus they will become something worse than an l'Cie a Ci'eth trust me a Ci'eth is a true monster who only cares about creating chaos and disorder they no longer have a human mind or a heart for the matter. It's better to take them out while they're still human before they transform into a Ci'eth."

"I know we have to fear Pulse but the war of transgression was five hundred years ago and so far nothing has happened. Is it necessary for us to be prepared like this?"

Rosh chuckled" you're probably the first cadet to ask me such a question."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Don't apologize."

The military director got up from his seat walking so that his back was faced to the blond" you may be right after five hundred years since the war that we shouldn't worry that everything will stay calm and Cocoon will experience never ending peace however that's not what the people think they feared the lower world with every inch of their lives it's because they feared that another war of transgression will occur…."

He gazed at the window looking in thought" my great great grandfather died in the war that war caused so many deaths and destruction to our world the people can't stop thinking about it. If another war happens they feared it will be worst and that this time it might cause the destruction of Cocoon it was a Pulse l'Cie that caused the destruction of the outer rim only one that was enough. That gives enough justification for the people to fear l'Cie."

Naruto nodded" I know I read a book about the war of transgression according to the book a Pulse l'Cie was filled with so much anger and hatred that it transformed into something so evil. The reincarnation of wrath…."

"Ragnarok" Rosh finished with a hint of venom calling the beast's name" yes that is correct Uzumaki it was Ragnarok the one responsible for destroying Cocoon's outer shell and the deaths of so many innocent people that is why if there ever is a Pulse l'Cie here it must be eliminated at all cost we can't risk having Ragnarok again. Now do you understand why is necessary for us to be prepare and to be ready to protect Cocoon with our lives?"

"Yes….I do sir."

"It's understandable to feel compassion when it comes to innocent lives but it's different if among those people there are l'Cie remember that the Sanctum was created not just to rule over Cocoon but to protect it from the threat of Pulse. However that doesn't explain on your poor performance in the program."

The blond lowered his head he was right Rosh did called him to talk about his faults in the training so far he knew Sasuke was right all along" poor performance….?"

"You have been failing in almost all the exercises so far you also failed today's quiz and the maze as well you haven't been showing the true spirit of a true soldier in training. Let me inform you Uzumaki that it takes a hundred thousand points to become a graduate candidate so far cadet Farron has twenty five hundred, cadet Uchiha twenty four hundred, cadet Mesko twenty three hundred and cadet Cross with two thousand do you understand where I'm going with this?"

"I think I do sir" he replied nervously.

"In the five months that you have been in the program you only have three hundred fifty points and that's a very low score right now you're the only cadet with the lowest score. If you continue on this path then I will tell you right now you won't graduate."

"I understand sir I will do better."

"That gun blade you have the Flashflare saber is the strongest gun blade ever made it was design only to be use by the best and most exceptional soldiers. At first I had high expectations that you might be the one to master it and bring its potential but after seeing what you're capable off it would appears my expectations were wrong."

Naruto nodded feeling his spirit and heart crushed by his words his pride was also damaged by the harsh words but he knew that he deserves them because he wasn't being a good cadet his chances of graduating were very low. At these times he felt like crying but now it wasn't the time or the place to do so he had a lot of thinking to do a lot to reflect.

"My recommendation to you Uzumaki get better I don't want to fail you from the program are we clear?"

"Yes sir…."

"You're dismissed then."

"Sir…."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Lightning was walking the halls of the academy in deep thought like she was thinking about something so hard that she couldn't erase it from her head. It was something serious to keep her like this of course she knew what was it she couldn't forget something like that. She recently went to Rosh's office and heard the conversation the military director had with Naruto she didn't meant to eavesdropped she was going to talk to the PSICOM director before she heard his voice and obviously Naruto's. She found out how much trouble the blond cadet really is if he continues to fail the exercises and she believes he deserves to fail however her conscious was getting the best of her implying that he didn't deserve failure.

She stopped walking when she spotted Sasuke leaning on the wall as he was waiting for her. Looking into his eyes it felt like the Uchiha has read her mind and was aware what she was thinking without using his sharingan of course. The pink haired teen remained quiet giving her usual expression even if she was still thinking what Rosh told Naruto she refused to give in into her heart or what she was feeling. It wasn't her fault the blond was failing the training program so why she should butt in it wasn't her business to do so yet she remembered how Serah cares for him and how close she saw him as one of their own, as family.

"….."

"I know you want to help Naruto" Sasuke looked at her he was obviously talking about the whiskered blonds situation with being a loser.

"I don't…." her replied was cold.

The Uchiha grinned" but you don't want to admit it."

"Tch…."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

The cadets were in the gym area ready for the next exercise which some were already annoyed that it could be another physical exercise. People like Janil have had it with doing pushups and squats because doing over five hundred of them was enough to put anyone into shape and it was ridiculous to do more. Others didn't care and wanted to get it over with while there was a small group who only wanted to finish for the day and go to their homes.

Naruto was next to Sasuke and Aidan the blond jinchurikki was quiet in deep thought. While everyone else was talking he was still thinking what Rosh told him he wasn't doing a good job he knew it and he knew that he wasn't graduate material either. Remembering Sasuke's words he was right the entire experience at the military academy has become like how he used to be at the shinobi academy he was being another dead last. The loser, the underdog when he was supposed to be starting a new life in this world he has to ruin it by acting this way but it wasn't like he wanted to. It was hard to learn all of this especially history he has been studying but he was still having problems he erased the thoughts and calmed down.

Lightning has been staring at Naruto for a while remembering his current situation she thought that it was best if he fail because he wasn't showing the appropriate attitude a future soldier was showing. The her confrontation with Sasuke didn't help her cause either still struggling with supporting him or just let him do whatever he wants and eventually fail the academy that seemed to be appropriate. Minding her own business was the right thing to do and forget about the blond before his image came to her mind followed by the image of Serah and the times Naruto and Sasuke has spent with her. How they have become an important in the younger Farron's life everything was annoying her she released her gaze from the whiskered blond.

"_Ridiculous…."_

Rosh arrived facing the group" the part of this next exercise will be all about hand to hand combat. It is essential that in a situation where you're out of ammo or when you're unarmed the only way to fight the enemy is through hand to hand combat. This part of the program will help you and test your abilities in the art of fighting."

"_Perfect" _Sasuke grinned he had this exercise won because he used his sharingan to copy Rock Lee's fast taijutsu style.

"Any volunteers….?"

Sasuke and Aidan were the first to raise their hands volunteering for the exercise as Rosh gave them the large space of the gym for their small combat. The floor was protected with a plastic mattress so they no one was going to get hurt when they fell to the ground the group has also gave them the space forming a circle leaving the two cadets to have their match. They charged at each other Aidan launched a couple of punches but the Uchiha dodged all of them he countered with a fast kick making contact as the young cadet fell to the ground. Everybody stood in awe it happened so fast while Aidan was still trying to get up knowing that he was pretty much outmatched.

"It seems cadet Uchiha is a natural in hand to hand combat good job."

Sasuke nodded as she shook hands with Aidan before they returned to the group Rosh took a list with the names of all the cadets in order to call them out for the exercise" all right next is cadet Mesko and cadet Ashe."

Janil and the other female cadet stepped front ready for the fight it was interesting since both girls were equally match. They put on a show until Janil got the upper hand and managed to beat her opponent after the match they shook hands congratulating each other on their performance as Rosh called the next cadets on his list. The next fifteen minutes were filled with hand to hand combat action the soldier in training were proving that they were in physical combat some proved to be good, other still needed some practice and another group weren't good at all.

Rosh was carefully taking notes evaluating the cadet's combat skills that were how he will determine to give higher points that will lead to future candidates of graduation. Everyone once done checking his list he noticed that there were only two names left to take the exercise his expression showed that he was a bit interested of the match and the outcome from it.

"Cadet Farron and cadet Uzumaki you two are up."

The blond jinchurikki was taken back_" what I'm fighting Lightning?"_

The pink haired teen was already in the middle waiting for him to come her eyes were on him she saw this fight kind of ironic. Of all people to fight she was fighting it was the whiskered blond who has been living with her and her sister for a year and just because he was family to Serah it didn't meant she was going to show mercy on him. This was just another training exercise of the academy and she couldn't afford losing failure was not an option it was a gut feeling that sooner or later she will have to faced him either Naruto or Sasuke, even Aidan and Janil.

Naruto wasn't expecting this to fight Lightning he felt like having bad luck. He didn't want to fight someone close to him he wouldn't mind if it was Sasuke because he was also his rival aside from best friend but the pink haired teen was a different story. Staring at her she looked like she meant business she was deadly serious like she was planning to beat him to a pulp the last part made him gulp hoping that it wasn't true. He was afraid he might end up hurting her or worst he would never forgive himself if he ends up hurting the older Farron.

"_Come on Naruto take it easy…."_

"Lightning let's try and enjoy the fight okay?" he smiled nervously.

"Don't hold back because I won't" her expression meant her words.

"Are you two ready?" asked Rosh.

"Ready sir…."

"Ready…."

"Remember that I will call the match off depending on the injury receive from both ends you may begin!"

Naruto gasped at the speed Lightning used to charge at him she delivered a punch heading straight for his face he remembered that this was the same type of punch she gave him when they first met. Only difference this one seems to be pack with all of her strength which it was bad news for him he was truly lucky he wasn't fighting Tsunade one punch from her it was straight ticket to another village. Not that Lightning didn't hit harder than the slug sanin, but her punches still hurt remembering the one she gave him for thinking he hurt Serah. He dodged a couple of attacks more while Lightning was starting to get annoyed that all he was doing is evading her attacks.

"_I knew it" _she thought angrily.

"Uzumaki this isn't a dodge ball game you're supposed to fight your opponent" Rosh said.

"_But she's fast she's really defending herself well, it's hard to land a blow when she's making sure not to leave herself open."_

"_Come on Naruto don't you dare hold back on her" _Sasuke thought.

The blond jinchurikki another punch as he finally launched a fist of his own only to be dodged by Lightning using a somersault landing behind him he gasped as she used a roundhouse kick ready to send him to the ground. But he was quick he jumped landing next to her and launched another punch this time it was going to make contact because the pink haired cadet was wide open. Their eyes meet and suddenly he found himself unable to connect the attack his punch stopped inches from her face giving the chance for the Farron to strike back she kicked his chest he stumble at the attack.

"What are you doing Naruto?" shouted Sasuke.

"Come on Naruto!" shouted Aidan.

"Lightning don't let him beat you!" Janil was cheering for her friend.

Naruto managed to regain his balance he spotted the pink haired cadet charging at him delivering a punch that it packed enough strength to end the fight but he retaliated. He kept his eyes on the punch with a quick movement he grabbed her fist stopping her attack shocking her a lot because her attack was too fast for him to react in time to block it. The blond jinchurikki performed a throw sending Lightning to the ground she groaned from the fall the audience was in awe at his display to counter her attack including Rosh. Sasuke grinned at the sight while Aidan cheered and Janil was still cheering for the pink haired teen to get up and fight.

For a moment both teens were staring at each other eventually their eyes met with one solid gaze. His cerulean eyes meeting her icy blue orbs they looked like they could read into her soul he didn't wanted this to happen but he had no choice. Fighting the Farron was never in his best interest they were paired up to fight by mere coincidence at least the fight was over he have won over her, or so he thought. One minute is all that it took for Lightning to take control of the fight as she noticed he has let his guard down again just like in the survival exercise she quickly got up and perform a scissor grab throw grabbing the whiskered blond with her legs and sending him to the ground. She put one leg on his chest signaling him that she has won while everyone was shocked thinking that the blond had won for sure.

"It's over…."

"Cadet Farron is right this match is over she's the winner both of you did a good job" said Rosh.

Naruto sighed he had it coming for letting his guard down yet he didn't felt disappointed because he gave it his best at least that's what he was thinking. He saw that Lightning has taken off from the gym looking quite upset he got worried and started following her before he was stopped by Sasuke staring at him with a serious expression.

"Let go Sasuke."

"You could have beaten her, you should have cast off any personal feelings you have for her."

"Let me go now" the blond glared at him.

"Listen I think it's time that you asked yourself the big question."

"The big question….?"

"Why are you here?"

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

"Lightning wait!"

The pink haired teen stopped walking hearing his voice it reminded her how annoying it is. She didn't turned to him because she was feeling angrier than before she knew that staring at him will make her snap and she will unleash her anger on him. She felt the whiskered blond behind her she will face him now since it would seem he wasn't going to let her go any minute.

"Lightning what's wrong you beat me?"

"No" her tone was cold.

"Yes you did."

"No you let me beat you!" she turned to him anger was clear in her eyes.

"I…."

"You could have beaten me since the match started you were dodging my attacks like they were nothing."

"You fought well I did my best-"

"You lie!" she shouted in anger.

"Lightning…."

"You were mocking me because you're stronger than me I told you not hold back and you still did…."

"I didn't want to hurt you" he said softly.

"It was a combat exercise one of us was going to get hurt eventually the risk has to be taken. You're always relying on your emotion that is not how a true soldier behaves get rid of any sympathy you have and focus only on the mission."

"You want me to be cold hearted?"

"This is a military academy we're here to become soldiers of Cocoon. Soldiers are weapons for battle tools for war its simple logic. You have done a horrible job since you got here you have failed in so many exercises like the maze target course you couldn't shoot that last target."

"Can you really go through with killing a little boy who is an l'Cie?"

"I would…."

"Just like that?" he was shocked at her answer.

"Target's a target Pulse is the enemy they attack Cocoon and we fight back until they are eliminated that's our mission this is what I have chosen to give Serah a good way of life."

"You're not the only one who wants to help Serah me and Sasuke we-"

"I didn't ask for your help!" she snapped" I didn't ask for no one's help I can do this on my own."

"I want to help you I promise I would!"

"How can you help me?" she got closer to him giving him a glare" when you can't even help yourself you're failing the training program you're not even soldier material you….are a failure."

Naruto felt shocked and hurt Lightning's tone was so full of venom it was enough to probably stab his heart and cut it into little pieces. He looked into her eyes they were ice cold showing no emotion just anger she was angry at him and her harsh words it sounded like she hated him. Her glare reminded him of the same glares the villagers from Konoha used to give him as part of the treatment for being a jinchurikki it brought back painful memories to the blond.

"Lightning….?"

"Why are you here?"

She has asked him the same question Sasuke did making him think" I want to help you and Serah…."

"Failing in every exercise of the program, making yourself look like a complete idiot in front of everyone and the director you're doing a good job so far you're no soldier you're not worthy of being one…."

She started walking before she stopped and gazed at him" go home Naruto you don't belong here."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Naruto was standing in the maze course exercise he has decided to come here as a way to remember one of his failures in the academy. He felt like giving the exercise another try with having second thoughts if he was doing the right thing he hesitated to shoot the last target that boy l'Cie has been on his mind ever since. It was a weakness to show emotion in dire situation when he was a shinobi he never had the chance to take the decision of claiming a human life now this appears before him. He was weak for having a heart and feelings but being a soldier's means that he has to cast away those emotions and let go of sympathy and become a cold hearted tool for battle. Words came back to haunt him cold harsh words filled with truth they were all over his head.

"_**Do you want to continue falling behind me?"**_

"_**Better get stronger loser you don't want me and Lightning to get stronger than you?"**_

He growled as he unsheathed his gun blade he stood staring at the weapon he chose to become his weapon for life the Flashflare saber_" this is my weapon it's mine…."_

"_**That gun blade you have the Flashflare saber is the strongest gun blade ever made it was design only to be use by the best and most exceptional soldiers. At first I had high expectations that you might be the one to master it and bring its potential but after seeing what you're capable off it would appears my expectations were wrong."**_

"_**My recommendation to you Uzumaki get better I don't want to fail you from the program."**_

"_**Why are you here?"**_

He remembered Sasuke's question_" I'm here because I want to become a soldier…."_

"_**How can you help me when you can't help yourself?"**_

"_**You're failing the training program you're no soldier material you…."**_

He clenched his fists as the word came back to hit him hard like a cold slap of reality.

"_**Are a failure…."**_

"_I haven't been doing well I know that but I…."_

"_**Why are you here?" **_this time Lightning asked him.

"_I want to be a soldier…."_

"_**Failing in every exercise of the program, making yourself look like a complete idiot in front of everyone and the director you're doing a good job so far you're no soldier you're not worthy to being one…."**_

"_That's not true!"_

"_**Go home Naruto you don't belong here."**_

"_I want to become a soldier I have friends in this new world and a family they're all precious to me and this world I want to protect everyone I want to protect them all I want to become strong for them that's why I want to become a soldier!"_

His eyes were now burning with a fire of passion and determination he gazed at the entrance of the maze before looking back to his weapon remembering Rosh's words of mastering a gun blade.

"_**They key to mastering a gun blade is not how fast you can take out the enemy with it, it's how fast you can change it from its saber mode to its weapon mode. You learn that and you will be a gun blade master."**_

Naruto charged entering the entrance and as the targets appeared he slashed them with his gun blade he quickly changed to its gun mode firing the further targets ahead he was too determined to fulfill the exercise. His speed was impressive the more targets appeared he slashed them away while others were blasted by his bullets before he knew it he was done every single target was destroyed. When he went to the control panel of the course to check his time his eyes widened not believing it was true.

"_Fifteen seconds….that can't be I broke director Rosh's record I guess practice makes perfect."_

He wanted to be fair and do it again this time in front of all the cadets and the military director so he deleted it he will make his time tomorrow. While he was still working on the controls he didn't realized that he was being watched in the entrance stood a figure. A pair of icy blue eyes was staring at him and has witnessed his performance at the maze the person's lips formed into a small smile before the person left.

* * *

><p>(Time skip the next day)<p>

Everyone in the maze course had their mouths wide open along with their widened eyes. They have witnessed something incredible as they saw Naruto taking out all of the targets and finishing the course at quick speed to some it was impossible to see. They all thought the whiskered blond was nothing but a loser that was destined to fail the academy but looks like they have been proven wrong. Among the group of cadets stood Sasuke who was grinning while Janil and so did Aidan Lightning had her usual serious expression. Rosh was staring at the controls in shocked looking at the blond cadet's time for finishing the course.

"_Twenty two seconds that's only two seconds behind my record he actually did it…."_

"Did you see that?" asked Janil in awe.

"I sure did damn Naruto beat everyone's time except the director" replied Aidan.

The Uchiha chuckled staring at Lightning remembering what he told her" it worked didn't it?"

"It did never thought reverse psychology will worked on him" she gave a small smile remembering her words to him.

"I figured it will be enough to wake him up looks like you did a good job."

"I did…." for a moment her eyes softened at the way she treated the blond teen.

Rosh went to the blond" congratulations cadet Uzumaki it seems I have underestimate you, you have done a great job in getting the top time limit next to my record."

"Thanks sir this is only the beginning I promise you I will do better at everything from now on."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

"Lightning!"

The Farron turned to him as he walked to her at the hall ways of the academy" what….?"

The whiskered blond was smiling at her" thanks."

"For what….?"

"For helping me yesterday what you said to me really left me thinking."

"What makes you think I did it to help you?"

"Because I figured out that you said those words to me so that I open my eyes to the truth that I was really being a horrible cadet and I was really screwing up in the training."

"_He can be smart sometimes…."_

"You needed a reality check…."

He was still smiling" I guess that means you really care after all."

"I don't….Serah she's fond of you and Sasuke I did it for only her."

"You don't have to pretend that you don't care because I know you do thanks for the help."

"Fine then let's make this even…."

"Even….?"

"I helped you now you have to help me with something."

"Okay I will help you with anything you need believe it!"

Lightning nodded" teach me….."

"Huh?"

"Teach me to become strong."

The blond blinked understanding her" you want me to train you?"

"I know you're stronger than you look I need more training aside from the one of the academy you're the one who can help me through this."

"Are you sure you want me you can ask Sasuke you know?"

"I'm asking you….problem?"

"No problem not at all it's just that I wasn't expecting you to ask me such a request I….I don't know."

"I'll go on a date with you."

"Deal!"

They shook heads while Naruto was grinning happy that he will finally go on a date with the pink haired teen.

"Welcome aboard Lightning."

"Don't let me down."

"I won't trust me!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**Here's a long chapter for everyone to enjoy once again thank you to everyone who is reviewing and the ones marking this story on your fav list and story alert list. This chapter was the beginning of Naruto becoming a better person and a stronger cadet that will lead to his transformation as a soldier I hope you like the development I made for him. I was happy to make Lightning use reverse psychology on him I figure that saying cold words to him will be more effective than positive ones and besides I'm sure that's not Lightning's style anyway. Next chapter another time skip and finally I'm going to move the plot of the story a bit so expect to see more characters making their debut. Keep voting on the poll and keep guessing who will be Sasuke's pairing. Thank you I will see you all next time.**

Next time: Graduation


	7. Graduation

Disclaimer: it's boring that I always have to say that I don't Naruto and FFXIII they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san and square enix period.

**Authors Notes: this might be a long AN but I have to get this off my chest I am happy that the story has become quite popular it even started getting flames I already took care of that though. But apparently there are people that are not pleased with Naruto's character because they obviously don't like his canon character in the manga. These people are probably used to reading the kind of stories where Naruto is a cold hearted, godly bad ass who can win a fight with just a yawn well sorry but I don't like these types of stories. A story where Naruto is a god in strength level, cold hearted, wins fight without lifting a finger and has like twenty girlfriends is a story that gets old and is too predictable or repetitive like playing a thousand video games and you will always get the same ending.**

**That kind of Naruto to me is a fake it doesn't exist its OC I love Kishimoto's canon Naruto. The funny, dumb, loveable, caring, strong and hard working person he is. The same Naruto that grows strong working hard and training hard the same character who slowly matures with each lesson he learns. People wants a protagonist who is perfect in every way and that is too fictional I want my Naruto to be as real as ever more human and by that I mean by making mistakes and screwing up learning through trial and error. In this story Naruto will mature like any other human being but he can still be goofy sometimes you will see the results with the upcoming chapters. Finally I hope you will enjoy the chapter and remember to keep the reviews coming thank you.**

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

The ages of the group are so far:

Naruto-18

Sasuke-18

Lightning-18

Serah-15 going to 16

Snow-19

Gadot-19

Yuj-17

Maqui-15

Lebreau-17

Janil-18

Aidan-18

Rosh-27

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 Graduation<p>

(Time skip: four years later)

(Location: Sanctum military academy administrative office Bodhum upper region Cocoon)

In the wide office in a long desk full of file folders stood four people and each were checking the pile of documents all piled up. The first person was Rosh who looked in deep thought checking through the files while the other three were in the same boat it seems they were carefully analyzing the information contained in the documents. The second person was a man in his late thirties with dark hair, dark eyes a mustache he was wearing a military uniform with plate on his right shoulder it determined his high rank in the military which it was of a lieutenant. The third person was a woman wearing a high ranking officer uniform like she was higher than the mustache man she had long blond hair reaching to her mid-thigh with aqua clear eyes and glasses.

The fourth person was a man in his late twenties with dark chocolate hair amethyst eyes wearing a military uniform his small plate on his right shoulder determined his high rank of lieutenant. All four military officers were checking each of the file documents one by one in a clam manner reading every bit of information in it like their lives depended on it. It seemed like hours that they checking every available document on the desk it was no easy task what these military officers were doing it looked like it was never going to end. Rosh finally finished checking the documents giving them enough watch to see the contents and he was quite pleased with all the results he turned to all of the military officers.

"Well I would like to hear all of your opinions commanders of the Sanctum?"

"I have to admit Colonel Rosh you have chosen quite the cadets these results are very interesting" said the young male lieutenant.

"They all did an excellent job in the training program these four years have made them into better soldiers I appreciate your personal opinion lieutenant Parsol."

"I agreed with the lieutenant I have never seen such high scores since we graduated Rosh but still scores are just numbers I would personally like to see them in action and see the results of their training" said the woman.

"You will have your chance Jihl."

"It's lieutenant colonel Naabat when we are in meetings colonel" Naabat scolded lightly.

"Of course I apologize what about you lieutenant Amodar?"

"I agreed with everyone these results are very promising I wouldn't mind having a couple of these fresh rookies we are low in troops."

"All right since we had done the evaluation of their assignment test I think it's time we choose the candidates that will be joining your branches. We can't overlook the choice the cadet has chosen at the personal information page to join which military branch now who will be first?" said Rosh.

"I have already chosen mine the results are very promising" Amodar said taking four tests.

"You have four candidates to join the Guardian Corps lieutenant?"

"First there's Lightning Farron that is an unusual name for a girl her scores are very high she has chosen to be assign to Guardian Corps Bodhum Security Regiment that's the unit under my direction."

"Anyone disagrees with the lieutenant's decision?"

"I don't have a problem with it" replied Parlos.

"I don't either however I find it strange that a soldier with such a high score wants to join the Guardian Corps when she can easily join PSICOM and become a huntress or maybe a Sanctum Inqusitrix" said Naabat.

"I won't question her choice if she wants to join Guardian Corps then she will join I won't argue with it lieutenant colonel."

"Very well lieutenant Amodar who are your next candidates?" asked Rosh.

"My other candidates are Aidan Cross, Janil Mesko and Naruto Uzumaki their scores weren't high as Farron but they are passable in my eyes."

"_Uzumaki?" _thought Rosh.

"Naruto Uzumaki I checked his score and his it's compatible with cadet Farron" said Naabat.

"Lieutenant Amodar was it a wise choice to picked Uzumaki I don't believe he choose to be Guardian Corps of the Bodhum Security Regiment?" asked the PSICOM director.

"He wrote it in the personal information section he wishes to join my division colonel" Amodar showed him his test.

Rosh looked at his assignment location_" he didn't pick my recommendation…."_

He remembered a couple of days ago that he talked to the blond about joining PSICOM for his great performance earning high points becoming a graduate candidate. The whiskered blond was happy but he was still unsure in accepting his recommendation he surely thought he was going to choose the right choice yet he chose to join the Guardian Corps. The big question running through his head is why he would turn down an opportunity like joining the military branch where the best soldiers are.

"Since these three have chosen to be part of the Bodhum Security Regiment I will accept their choices and test if they are worthy of being soldiers for the Corps" replied Amodar.

"Anyone disagrees?"

"No I am fine with it" Naabat said.

"Likewise" followed Parlos.

"Very well moving on lieutenant colonel Naabat any of the cadets has caught your interest?"

"I'm glad you have asked as I mentioned they all looked promising with their scores, but one has really brought my attention" she adjusted her glasses picking a file with the test inside.

"Who might that be?" asked Parlos.

"Sasuke Uchiha" she smiled looking at his test" he wrote he would like to be part of PSICOM and he would also like to be place in the Eden division with the Sanctum corps."

Amodar was shocked" that is some choice he has made…."

"What an arrogant request who does he think he is to be asking to join the Eden division let alone being in the same league as the Sanctum Corps Brigade?" Parlos said not liking the young cadet.

"His score is high above average even higher than mine" replied Naabat still smiling.

"Higher than yours….?" Parlos was shocked he knew of Jihl's score at the academy which were the highest and she graduated at the top of the class.

"I was impressed when I saw his results no doubt he will be a great asset to PSICOM I have watched his progress and it was very effective like everyone else" said Rosh.

"I was actually impressed you decided to graduate a large group because what happened the last time you had a group, you failed all of them" Parlos grinned.

"The last group of cadets deserved it none were worthy to become soldiers."

"You and your self-righteousness…."

"Enough gentlemen this is the only one I will take under my wing" Naabat said.

"I see then anyone disagrees?"

"I'm all right with it" said Amodar.

"Same here" replied Parlos.

"That means you're the only one left lieutenant Parlos to choose your candidates" said Rosh.

"I am impressed with all of them so I will take everyone."

"Lieutenant you can't do that remember that it all depends on what the cadet has written for assignment location."

"I am sure the lieutenant colonel can make an exception in making the necessary arrangements and besides it's not like I'm doing this on purpose. I really need men power in Palumpolum's security division, Nautilus general security and the Woodland's Observation Battalion we all know how dangerous the Gapra Whitewood is."

Rosh nodded turning to the only woman in the group" lieutenant colonel Naabat your call?"

The women gave a small chuckle adjusting her glasses" you really know how to play your cards right lieutenant Parlos taking advantage of my rank and the rights I possess thinking like a true soldier. Very well I will make the arrangements so the rest of the graduates get chosen to serve under your command."

"Thank you lieutenant colonel Naabat I am in your debt."

"Yes you are you know very well I would never made favors without expecting something in return. I hope you're willing to pay me right when the time comes remember my motto."

Parlos grinned" a good soldier is always a good tool to use at the right opportunity."

"Very good lieutenant…."

"All right this ends our meeting we must report to his Eminence of our choices" said Rosh.

* * *

><p>(Time skip: one week later)<p>

(Location: main hall Sanctum military academy Bodhum upper region)

In the large chamber stood every single candidate who has become a full candidate for graduation. The main hall which was the widest room of the academy was used for the ceremony of said event after four years the cadets have transformed themselves in becoming the soldiers they are today. The training was a long and painful journey but they have all managed to survived and get through it as they have grown stronger in mind and body if they were here it's because they have they achiever their ultimate goal in graduation from the soldier program. It was truly a proud day for all of them they have earned this privilege through blood, sweat and tears it made them feel so happy that they made it this far and they have been successfully rewarded for all their hard work.

They were all wearing the official graduation clothes which were a black military uniform. The black jacket was buttoned in the center and on the left corner side were the initials of the cadet in white colored letters. Black leather gloves the long pants were a bit baggy and the boots were made of leather everyone wearing the uniform meant that they have become graduates of the military academy. Among the group of graduates stood five teenagers proudly wearing their uniforms in which they trained probably harder than the rest to be here today. Naruto, Lightning, Sasuke, Aidan and Janil were in the same row waiting for the ceremony to begin not admitting that they were eager so much has changed in four years for them especially their physical.

Naruto has truly changed in four years all the baby fat from his face vanished leaving a well formed chin and a face that shows a lot of maturity he has become very attractive that he has brought some attention from the female cadets. His body has also changed developing some well-formed muscles due to the intense training of the academy his spiky blond hair has come to grow over his shoulders but he has cut it because he likes it short he has also become tall reaching 6'3. His gun blade Flashflare saber was strapped on his back while giving a proud smile that he has achieved a big goal standing here today as a full graduate training hard and studying hard has lead him to be here. Today was a great day for him and his friends.

Lightning has also changed not much in physical she has grown a bit tall reaching 5'8 her pink hair has gotten a bit longer she still had it over her right shoulder her Blazefire saber was strapped on her back just like Naruto. Today she was proud that she has finally become a graduate after all her hard work she went through the training program and everything she studied now with her new position she will earn enough money to sustain Serah. She gave a quick glance at Naruto next to her smiling she admitted that he looked mature and he has gotten stronger she needed to thank him when he promised her to make her strong he delivered. Both have trained hard together sharpening their skills with a gun blade it was all thanks to him that is why she was proud to be here today with him and everyone else.

Sasuke has gotten taller he was probably in the same height as Naruto his hair got a little longer but it was still the same style. Like the blond he has developed quite the well-toned body with some muscles and strong arms Masamune was strapped on his back and he was rather eager to begin with the ceremony. He has come a long way since he took the long sword he has sharpened his skills with the blade that he was very good topping anyone who was skillful with a blade. Now all his intense training has finally paid off today when he becomes a full graduate and a soldier he can begin his new life in Cocoon no shinobi villages and especially no revenge.

Aidan was like the two teens he got taller but not as tall as Naruto and Sasuke his hair was still the same and he has also earned a well-toned body with the training he has endured it was no surprise. His sniper rifle was securely strapped on his back he has become quite fond of the weapon the long training he got using it has made him into a very sharpshooter probably becoming the best sniper the military has ever had. Once he graduates he will show the Sanctum the results of his soldier training his life goal was to surpass all snipers today was the beginning of starting said goal.

Janil was shorter than Lightning by four inches her hair has grown longer she had it tied in a braid. Her gun blade Axis blade was strapped by her waist she felt more secure and safe having it there than on her back. The training has made her much wiser and skilled her skills with a gun blade were very good she could probably stand toe to toe with Lightning or maybe Naruto she still kept her goal of giving a hundred percent of her services to the Sanctum and the people of Cocoon. Feeling happy that all of the training she went through has been paid off today she will become a soldier and start a new beginning remembering that she choose to be part of the Guardian Corps and their task was the protection and security of the citizens.

Rosh gazed at the crowd of graduates in front of him he has always been a proud soldier. To be a soldier of the Sanctum and protect the people of Cocoon but there was one moment that makes him more proud than that fact. To be standing here and watching over the young people that were about to graduate and become soldiers he did this all by himself he trained, prepared them for this moment. He was proud for all them knowing that each and every one of them has given a hundred and ten percent to get here it was their turn to join him and protecting Cocoon its citizens will be grateful to have such loyal followers protecting them. The young colonel gave a small smile it was time to begin the ceremony of graduation time to make these young cadets into full soldiers for good.

"Today is a great day for all of you. It is the day when you will all take the next step and become soldiers of the Sanctum you have all proven to be worthy and passed the necessary credits to pass the training program. This is your day as you will take the path to fight for Cocoon's sake and each of the citizens that inhabit this world from now you will lay your lives on the line for their safety."

"I am proud to have you here it was a long road and after four years I am grateful to see that all of the hard training I put you through wasn't for nothing. You have all shed sweat and tears but those efforts weren't for nothing all the hardships you have endured have made you stronger and wiser that is the reason you're all here today. That is why on behalf of everyone from the Sanctum I congratulate you on becoming graduates of the military academy."

"But before we begin with the inauguration a few wise words from his eminence our beloved primarch Galenth Disley…."

Everyone saw as an old man who was probably in his early nineties appeared on the altar facing the group of graduates. They took a long look at him wearing a unique robes and a decorative golden staff for the first time everyone was staring at the primarch of Cocoon and ruler of the Sanctum. Most have seen him on television in the large screens of the Bodhum square plaza but never in person, others have consider it a high honor to meet him in the flesh. However it wasn't such a good experience to some meeting him as a couple of the graduates weren't too please about his presence.

Naruto felt a chill ran over his spine as soon as he laid eyes on the primarch he didn't know why he felt this way something didn't felt right seeing him and he wasn't the only one. Sasuke stood thought staring at the old man like something from him scream caution or maybe trouble just looking into his eyes he didn't looked to be quite the trusting type.

"_Creepy guy" _thought Naruto.

"_The look in his eyes reminds me of Orochimaru" _followed the Uchiha remember the twisted snake sanin.

"Greetings my children I am pleased to be present here with all of you. You have chosen the will of the people to defend Cocoon and keep it safe I can see it in all of your eyes that you want to give it your best with endless courage and determination. Time to rejoice my children today you have gained my blessings by choosing to become saviors of our wonderful world let your loyalty guide you and fulfill the impossible. It is up to you the safety of Cocoon now lies in your hands."

Everyone clapped at the primarch's wise speech as he left the podium while Rosh bowed kindly to him and he took control of the ceremony" now we shall begin the inauguration everyone repeat after me…."

"I will serve the Sanctum!"

"I will serve the Sanctum!" followed the large group.

"To the best of my ability and I will not flinch in my duty to protect Cocoon from threats both foreign, and if we are needed, domestic then I will heed the call of the needed in my darkest hour!"

Everyone repeated the inauguration which was the oath of every soldier had to take in order to join the military ranks of the Sanctum. Naruto, Lightning, Sasuke, Aidan and Janil repeated the oath in the same volume as Rosh and everyone else this was important in their transformation as soldiers an oath to forever put their lives on the line for the protection of Cocoon.

Rosh finished the oath with a smile" congratulation you're all now soldiers of the Sanctum."

Everyone started cheering even if they were now professionals they couldn't help it this was such a glorious event after everything they've been through now it has all be worth it. Naruto smiled widely joining the crowd in the cheering while Sasuke gave a smile, Aidan and Janil were already cheering and Lightning even her had to give a smile she was happy that everything paid off nice in the end. The pink haired soldier felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Naruto smiling at her giving her a thumb up wanting her to join in the celebration.

"Congratulations soldier Farron."

"Congratulations soldier idiot."

The whiskered blond laughed he knew she was joking he got used at her strange way of being funny and sarcastic and he eventually found out if she didn't meant it. Lightning just gave a small smile while giving him a friendly punch on his shoulder it wasn't as hard as the one she gave him on the day they first met it was her own way of being funny. To them and the rest of their friends this was a very memorable moment in their lives.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

After the ceremony ended the group was outside of the academy while Serah who didn't wanted to missed her older sister's graduation was now taking photos with a camera she bought for these kinds of occasions. She told Aidan and Janil to stay because she wanted their new friends to be part of the moment she was trying to put the group in a nice pose so they can all fit when she takes the shot. She gazed through the camera looking how it was going to end up before frowning there was something she didn't like the picture wasn't going to be as good as she believes.

"Naruto get a little closer to my sister she's not going to bite you."

The tall blond gave a sheepish grin getting closer to the older Farron" not yet…."

His comment earned him a slight hit on his sides by the pink haired soldier who obviously didn't approved although there was some truth to it literally.

"Janil get closer to Aidan what's with you guys getting closer to someone won't kill you."

"I'm afraid she might" replied Aidan grinning.

"Haha funny" said the sarcastic Janil.

Serah smiled looking through the camera" perfect now Sasuke sis please remember to smile."

"Hn…."

Lightning rolled her eyes at her sister's comment it wasn't the first time she doesn't smile in pictures it's not that she didn't like smile it was just that there wasn't anything for her to smile about. Sure she was happy having Serah, Naruto, Sasuke, Aidan and Janil as her friends but there was no thought or motivation that will make her do the happy gesture. The only thing that came to her mind is what was natural she had her usual expression there was no joy in her heart, not yet.

Sasuke was another case he didn't smiled because he didn't felt like it he wasn't the kind of person to be smiling about anything. His smile died when his clan was killed any innocence of his childhood on that bloody night still looks can be deceiving for the Uchiha he may not be smiling but it didn't meant that he wasn't with happy especially when he just graduated from the military academy with high scores.

"Now everyone say Chocobos likes to blow up."

Everyone laughed at Serah's comment except Lightning, Sasuke managed to give a small smile finding it funny. The younger Farron smiled pressing the small button as the camera made a click sound taking the picture this one was definitely going to the picture album.

"That was so funny Chocobos likes to blow up" Aidan gave another laugh.

"Don't say that Aidan that is cruel" Janil scolded the male soldier hitting him on the sides.

"But it was funny" replied Aidan while Serah had a laugh.

"Now I want to take a picture with the two sisters" Naruto smiled taking the camera from the younger Farron.

Serah smiled getting next to Lightning while Sasuke, Aidan and Janil left leaving them so they can be at the incoming picture.

"Now Lightning remember to smile s-m-i-l-e it's that easy."

"Keep that up and I'll smack you" the pink haired soldier frowned at his comment he was obviously messing with her.

"Okay here I go" the blond had the perfect picture.

Serah smiled getting closer to her sister while Lightning gave a slight smile it was enough for the blond soldier to take the picture. He clicked the button finally taking it he was happy this was another picture that will go in the photo album. The whiskered blond didn't stopped there he took a couple of pictures with the group this time Sasuke, Aidan and Janil were included with the sisters another picture was taken with the whole group because Serah's camera was automatic. They were having a good time beginning their celebration for graduating they didn't noticed a person walking to them the person was next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

The Uchiha turned looking at a woman wearing a high rank military uniform with glasses" yes….?"

She smiled offering her hand" I am lieutenant colonel Jihl Naabat I'm in charge of the PSICOM division you have already met my right hand man colonel Rosh as he was your military instructor."

The Uchiha took her hand returning the formal greeting gesture" it's an honor I saw you at the ceremony."

"As commander of PSICOM it is my duty to be present at such event where the next generation of soldiers is born I couldn't missed this graduation."

Everyone was staring at the conversation with curious expressions of course they knew who was Naabat. Rosh has told them during class about her that she was a very smart person that graduated from the academy at the top of her class she was a prodigy in the military history of the Sanctum. Naabat is known as a powerful military asset to the Sanctum they have also heard that she was very cruel to her enemies no doubt she will be the first to show no mercy to anyone from Pulse namely l'Cie. For any other soldier it was an honor to be meeting someone with a higher rank than theirs but not everyone was feeling the same way.

Serah has been staring at the female lieutenant with some uncertainty she didn't know what to think of her. Maybe because she had a bad feeling about her looking into her eyes she could tell that this woman wasn't nice or maybe trust worthy there was something about her that screamed bad luck towards the younger Farron. She was probably imagining things or that her mind was playing tricks on her but she didn't felt comfortable around Naabat especially with the way she was looking at Sasuke.

"What brings you here lieutenant colonel Naabat?" asked the Uchiha.

"I came personally to announce that for choosing at the evaluation exam to join PSICOM I have accepted your request to be part of the task force of Eden from now on you will be taking orders from me."

"_What PSICOM Sasuke….?" _Thought Naruto taken back by the information.

"Thank you I accept the position mam."

"On the contrary I thank you for choosing to serve PSICOM with your high score your perfect for the position I will be looking forward to your services Sasuke."

"Thank you mam…."

"Now to other business" Naabat turned to the other soldiers present" if I'm not mistaken you four chose to be part of the Guardian Corps Bodhum Security Regiment?"

"That's right mam" replied Aidan.

"I'm also here on behalf of lieutenant Amodar in charge of the Guardian Corps he had to leave because he had other matters to attend to so I will rely to you that message he relied to me. You four will report at the Guardian Corps headquarters one week for now to start your first assignment."

"Understood we'll be there mam" Naruto replied politely.

"What about me mam?" asked Sasuke.

"I will inform you later for now enjoy your celebration take care and once again congratulations welcome to the Sanctum" she turned leaving the group.

"I can't believe that was really lieutenant colonel Naabat she's different from what colonel Rosh told us" said Aidan.

"Don't judge someone by its appearance" Lightning said.

"Yeah she acts that way with us because we're on her side" replied Naruto.

"I'll say if it was the other way around will be in trouble" Janil said.

"She's scary" Serah muttered.

"What Serah?" Lightning heard her sister.

"It's nothing…."

"…?"

"Now that we know when we start how about we begin with the celebration for Serah's birthday?" Naruto smiled at the young Farron.

Serah giggled knowing that they knew her birthday is today they probably planned in celebrating it after the graduation. Lightning was happy she enjoy whenever it was her sister's birthday because it's a happy day when she can spend time the most with her she will always make sure that she's stays with her no matter what at least on this day. The small problem right now is that she hasn't bought her present yet but knowing Naruto he already had that cover. She felt so relief now that she was a soldier she won't have to worry about money problems everything will be all right now.

"_I can finally give her a good home and a way of living…."_

"Come on Serah we're going to the mall you will pick your gifts" the whiskered blond.

"You guys coming?" Sasuke turned to the other two soldiers.

"Thanks but I'll pass there's some stuff I have to do" replied Aidan.

"Me too I have to prepare my gear for when we begin at the Corps" said Janil.

"All right we'll see you guys later then" said Naruto.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

(Location: Bodhum mall upper region)

They have changed from their graduation uniform into casual clothes due that it will be weird to be walking the mall with military uniform unless if they want to get the attention of the crowd. Not feeling like being the center of attention they chose to changed their clothing and go through with celebrating Serah's sixteen birthday the trio have already made plans before the graduation. It was Naruto who suggested going to the mall and buying her gifts although it wasn't going to have the element of surprise for the young Farron it will still hold some impact when she chooses her gift. Sure the idea wasn't so original but at least it was best something than nothing.

Lightning at first wanted to celebrate her sister's birthday like she has always done the old fashioned way. But she felt like doing something different this year so she agreed with Naruto to go through with this idea although it wasn't going to have the same impact when it comes to surprising the birthday girl. She wasn't going to argue with her conscience or with the whiskered blond she has made up her mind and buy the present first hand.

Naruto was smiling the entire time because he already knows what to give her he has been thinking about it for a while. The blond saw it as the best gift he could give to the young Farron and of course he was expecting that she was going to like it a lot. She was going to be thrill and the possibilities of her reaction was all he was thinking about she deserved it she has been a wonderful friend and sister to Lightning giving her the right present will be enough to make her happy. He took a glance at Serah all happy while looking at the older Farron who looked thoughtful probably still thinking what to give her good thing he come up with this idea .

Sasuke was in the same boat as the older Farron nothing was coming to his mind as a gift for Serah gil was no problem he has saved some money from his last job. Deciding what to give her was hard and with so many shops the Bodhum mall had to offer it made his choice even more difficult he will have to do it the hard way and check every shop that will have something that will caught her attention which it might take a while. Meaning they will be here for a he also had something else on his mind about when he was starting to work for PSICOM knowing that he will have to leave Bodhum since he was going to be working at Eden.

Serah was looking around the different kinds of shops available at the large mall her smile never leaving her face. They were even some shops that haven't open yet due that they were still being under construction as she walked ahead there was one shop that caught her sights. She stopped reading the sing the rest of the group stopped looking at the shop Lightning was the first to react reading the sing. A frown has formed her lips turning her gaze to her younger sister what she had in mind wasn't going to happen.

"Take a look at that?"

"Body piercing?" Naruto said curious seeing some sample pictures of people with piercing.

"It looks gross" Sasuke replied disapproving of the appearance.

"Agreed…." Lightning nodded.

"Sis…." Serah started.

"No."

"I haven't even said what I want" the young Farron sweat dropped.

"I have an idea and no you're not getting a piercing you're too young."

"Me….no I don't want to get a piercing I was thinking that maybe you should get a piercing."

"What?" blinked the older Farron not seeing that coming not by a long shot?

"You want Lightning to get a piercing?" Naruto was surprised but gave a smile because somehow he like the idea.

"Come on sis I think it looks cool I bet you would look good with a piercing."

"You can't be serious" the pink haired soldier crossed her arms clearly she didn't wanted to do this.

"And how exactly she would look good with a piercing?" asked the curious Sasuke thinking it was dumb.

"Well I guess it depends where she has the piercing" said Serah.

"And where would that be?" Lightning was still in full disagreement with the idea especially which part of her body she will have it.

Naruto grinned as he went closer to Serah and whispered something in her ear making the young Farron blushed" not there Naruto!"

"What did he say?" frown the older Farron.

Serah was still blushing" no….nothing….you don't want to know."

"I want to so I can smack him" she was glaring at the tall blond very sure that he told her sister an inappropriate place for a piercing.

"I was just telling Serah that maybe you would look good with a piercing on your belly" smiled the whiskered blond.

"A naval piercing….?" Sasuke was staring at the small samples there was a piercing on a belly.

The young Farron smiled hearing the second choice because she definitely didn't approved his first choice" yes that sounds great I think you would look good with that kind of piercing."

"Having a metal ring around your belly doesn't sound good" said the Uchiha.

"Sasuke stop being such a sour puss" scolded the blond jinchurikki.

"No" Lightning was crossing her arms.

"Please sis do it for me it's my birthday."

"No…."

"Come on Lightning don't be like that how about if you do this as giving Serah her birthday gift?"

"That's it you can do it as my birthday present to me."

"_It will be more like she's doing in it for a birthday gift to herself" _thought Sasuke he decided not to speak.

"What do you say Lightning do it for Serah?"

The older Farron glared at the tall blond" don't you encourage her to go through with this."

Serah lowered her head" sis I really want you to do this Naruto has nothing to do with it I think you would look nice with a naval piercing but I understand if you don't want to…."

"Serah….?" Lightning felt hurt hearing her sad tone.

"Oh no Lightning you know what happens next?" Naruto gave a small smirk seeing in it coming.

"_No it's…."_

The young Farron gave her the sad puppy eyes" please sis do it as my birthday present."

"Serah stop don't do that…."

Sasuke shook his head_" still falling for the same trick…."_

"_Not even the strong soldier Lightning can't withstand the mighty power of Serah's sad puppy eyes…." _Naruto grinned.

The whiskered blond got next to the older Farron" Lightning you know Serah can keep this up for a while it's up to you if you want to continue suffering by her power."

The pink haired soldier frowned as she hit him on the sides while he just smiled playfully at her display of affection_" this is his fault…."_

She finally sighed giving up" all right….I'll do it."

"All right I'm so happy!" Serah has given a mental victory sign because once again the sad puppy eyes won again.

"You did the right thing Lightning."

"_It never gets old" _thought Sasuke.

"Come on let's go in" the happy Serah lead her older sister inside the store as the door automatic opened.

They entered the shop and they were surprised there was no one waiting in line or they were just lucky it probably showed how many people were interested in the art of body piercing. When they say the man who runs the shop they were quite shocked at the sight he was covered with piercings all over his body. The group was quite taken back by his appearance it made him looked very creepy just looking at him made Lightning think twice before going through with this but she remembered why she was doing this for her sister. The piercing was her birthday gift although she was surprised expecting her to be the one interested in the piercing she has to be the one to get it for her.

"_He can't get creepier than this" _thought Naruto

"_Hope I don't regret this…."_

"One naval piercing…."

"You must be eighteen or older" replied the owner.

"I'm eighteen."

"Got ID?"

She showed him her military identification making the shop owner gasped.

"You're a soldier from the Sanctum why didn't you said so in the first place follow me."

The older Farron took a deep breath still not believing she was going through with this following the owner to a reclining chair. Naruto, Serah and Sasuke stood aside watching as the owner put on some rubber gloves and brought his equipment to begin the operation. Serah watching in curiosity to see how it was done she has never seen how body piercing is done she was lucky to finally witnessing on her own sister. This was probably the best birthday gift Lightning could offered her and she was also happy that Naruto supported her on the idea of course she won't say a word to her sister about it.

"You sure you want to do this?" asked the owner making sure she has made up her mind once you choose there was no turning back.

"Just get it over with…."

"All right then."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Lightning sighed the things she do to please her little sister now she really had second thoughts about what she did. She carefully lifted her shirt revealing her new naval piercing she has chosen silver nicely decorated ring with small diamonds she thought it didn't made her belly any nice or fashionable she only did it for Serah. There was one small problem with her new decoration that it was giving her one heck of a time because it was very itchy and the thought of touch it and start scratching her belly button to relief the itchiness she was feeling it was truly driving her crazy. She made up her mind to touch it before Serah her hand was caught by her younger sister who was giving her a disapproving expression.

"Don't touch it."

"Yeah the guy said that you can't touch it you have to wait at least a day" said Naruto.

"But it itches like hell."

"You will have to be strong Lightning."

"Getting second thoughts?" Sasuke gave a grin.

"More than enough…."

"So where to next" the tall blond turned to Serah.

"I'll let you decided."

"Good because I know exactly what I'm getting for your birthday."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Sanctum military academy Bodhum upper region)

Rosh was finishing filling the paper work from the graduates before filling them in the archives it was important for him to do so. Their records are fundamental to know which soldiers have graduated and who didn't their information when an emergency comes reserving data regarding the graduates was a law in the Sanctum he had an obligation to fulfill. Thinking about soldiers have reminded him of how good they were it has hard to be a teacher and create a bond with them only a few has earned his respect and acknowledgment they were five who have come to respect. Opening an archive placing the files in alphabetical order he came across with Naruto, Sasuke, Lightning, Aidan and Janil's profile of all the graduates they were the best he had seen.

Their faces have brought them good memories he knew they will do a great job in serving Cocoon hopefully they will get higher ranks and they could be the future generals and someone will take his place as colonel. The files were all placed in order as he closed the archive soon he will be done here and after that the academy will be closed again he will return to direct PSICOM. Being an instructor was a good job but he will always choose his original one over anything as he was about to open another archive he spotted someone on the door.

"What can I help you with lieutenant colonel?"

Naabat smile at him" always working hard colonel….?"

"I must I would like to return to my post immediately but anyway is there anything I can help you with?"

"Maybe I have sent a messenger to inform Sasuke Uchiha to begin his duties for the Sanctum under my command."

"I see he will be a great asset to PSICOM…."

"I know he will but there's another reason for my visit colonel it's about that blond soldier….the one with those whiskers."

Rosh looked at her knowing who she was talking about there was only one person with such traits" you mean Uzumaki….?"

"That's his name Naruto Uzumaki if I'm not mistaken. At the graduation I couldn't help but notice that he was holding the Flashflare saber."

"That's correct that is the weapon he has chosen for his own."

"You actually let him take that weapon?" Naabat sounded amused.

"I don't see a problem with it he was interested in having the weapon and I gave him my authorization to take it."

"You know very well that is no ordinary gun blade?"

"Yes I'm aware I believe Uzumaki can master its potential."

"I wonder if he will unlock its special ability."

"Maybe if he does succeed in unlocking its omega stage then he will become a force to be reckoned with."

"I hope you're right colonel you know what I think about soldiers with potential. The stronger the soldier becomes the better tool he becomes I will see you later."

As she left she never saw the angry expression Rosh was giving her unlike her he had different ideals when it concerns soldiers. He wasn't like Naabat they were more than just tools but the same people who are putting their lives on the line to protect the people of Cocoon that gives them enough reason to treat them with all the respect in the world.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: beach bar seaside region Bodhum)

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at Lebreau's bar which it was now officially the headquarters for NORA. A year ago Snow finally made his wish comes true of having his own gang to fight crime and so far they have done well. Outside of the bar stood a couple of ships they used for transportation they weren't the fastest models but enough to get them to their destination whenever they were fighting. Just like they supported the two shinobi in joining the military academy they supported them in making their own gang because that was what friends when it comes to supporting each other. Entering the bar they saw the NORA gang seated in one of the tables outside where the bar had the most beautiful view of the beach.

They group have changed a little after four years Snow and Gadot were taller, Yuj grown a little, Maqui was still the shortest of the gang and Lebreau was a little taller than the young blond. They have also changed in clothing mainly that Snow has changed for a long trench coat which it was similar to Sasuke's coat except it was colored grey but the two shinobi could tell that it wasn't an ordinary trench coat. They have learned at the academy about clothing infused with energy particles allowing the user to perform stronger physical attacks it shown how much the NORA leader like to use his fists in a battle. They went to them not looking happy since the gang didn't went to their graduation which it was one of their most accomplished things done so far.

"Hey Naruto Sasuke glad to have you here" Snow said greeting his two friends.

"How are you guys doing?" asked Yuj.

"I'm sure you guys would like to have a drink" Lebreau said.

"Not quite what we need" replied Sasuke.

"I'll say you guys what happened you guys didn't showed up to our graduation?" asked Naruto.

The NORA gang stood with wide eyes after the whiskered said those words they were shocked not seeing in it coming.

"What the graduation was today Maqui told me it was tomorrow?" Gadot said.

"Yuj told me it was next week" followed the blond.

"Yeah that's what I thought…."

"Quite frankly I thought it was going to be next month" Snow said scratching the back of his head.

"You see!" Lebreau snapped at the boys" I told you the graduation was today but none of you believed me you all hat it coming for not believing me."

The four boys sighed while Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped at the scene it was hard to believe that they were actually fighting crime when they didn't know the day to a simple event like a graduation.

"Look guys we're sorry we missed out on the graduation" said Snow.

"It's okay it wasn't so much of a big deal" Naruto said.

"You looked very excited to be saying that" replied the Uchiha.

"Everything was great except when that old guy came" said the whiskered blond.

"You mean the primarch?" Sasuke remembered Disley.

"I have a bad feeling about that guy something's not right about him…."

"Of course you do the primarch could care less about the people of Cocoon the Sanctum always plays by their own rules not caring about the rights of others" Yuj said.

"That's why someone has to put up with them and stop their injustice" Gadot said.

"We're heroes for nothing we need to make a stand for Cocoon" said Snow.

"You guys should be careful with how you handle things you don't want to get in trouble with the military" said Naruto.

"We know when we to go over the line we're just trying to help the people of live better lives" said Snow.

"Sanctum free" Gadot replied.

"The other day we helped this old lady get her money back and we also stopped a robbery at the bank" Maqui said.

"We have become quite famous" replied Yuj.

"What's our motto?" asked Snow.

"The army is no match for NORA!"

The whiskered blond chuckle looking at Lebreau he gave a soft smile remembering what she went through. Two years ago her father Marlon was diagnosed by an illness and he eventually died she took his death hard crying for a long time moving seemed to be impossible to her. He was there for her as well as everyone from NORA they helped her get through this whole thing together like friends, like a family. Everyone was there for her and she eventually moved on she started acting like her usual self he was down too Marlon was a good friend to him to see him gone was a lot to take in. He was still the same old person who will do anything to help his friends anything to make them happy.

"You guys must be thirsty I'll be right back with your drinks" said Lebreau.

"I'll help" offered Naruto.

"Thanks…."

The blond soldier followed her to the counter while the female member from NORA prepare the drinks of course she made sure that they weren't the alcoholic ones. She didn't wanted to have her own friends getting drunk and start singing like a bunch of fools or who knows what they might do. Naruto watched her fixing the drinks he could tell there was no alcohol in them he has watched Marlon before mixing the different drinks and adding the alcohol he knew which bottles were alcoholic and which weren't. He grinned even if they were old enough now to drink alcohol Lebreau still didn't wanted to give it to them it was a modest gesture he liked it because he didn't felt like drinking any alcoholic beverages.

"Thanks for offering me a hand."

"Hey you know I would do anything for my friends."

"You guys will enjoy these I've been working on them for a while."

"Lebreau how are you feeling?" concern was evident in his tone.

"About dad?" she seemed to have read his mind smiling" I'm fine you guys are all here I have to move on dad wouldn't wanted me to stay all depressed."

"Remember if you feel like talking about it we're all here."

"I know you guys have done enough for me as it is Snow has been a great leader thanks for caring now how about telling me your little secret."

"Secret….?" Naruto blinked.

"Your face says a lot like your hiding something you've had that face for a while. You may be able to fool everyone but not me I'm going to guess there's someone you like isn't it?"

"You really think I like someone?" he pretended like nothing was wrong.

"Don't try to play dumb with me I know there's someone you like come on tell me who is it?"

The blond jinchurikki looked a bit annoyed while his face was flushed why does Lebreau has to figure out about his feeling for a certain pink haired soldier maybe that was the special ability women have they can probably read the minds of men. He will only embarrassed himself even further if he continues to deny it or maybe make a complete fool of himself he couldn't keep it a secret not from her.

The tall blond sighed in defeat" you can say that…."

"Who is she maybe I can guess who" Lebreau gave a giggle.

"Come on you already know who she is don't play dumb" sweat dropped the blond soldier.

She was smirking because he has talked so much about her" it's her then that girl Lightning weird name for a girl but it's her right?"

"Hit the nail on the head with that one."

"Does she know you like her?"

"No and I will be grateful if we keep things that way."

"Why you don't want to tell her?"

"I'll do it in my own terms when I feel ready for now I want to be there for her as a friend."

"You want to be friends with her for now I understand you're not ready to tell her but I would like to help you. I don't want you facing this alone."

Naruto had to chuckle" you make it sound like this was some kind of hard mission."

"It is when it concerns the matters of the heart."

"Fine I accept your help but for now I don't have any hurry in telling her I want to be there for Lightning as a friend until I'm finally ready to go through with it and tell her the truth."

"Don't worry I'll keep it a secret no one will know it will be between us."

"Thanks" he smiled taking some of the drinks with him while Lebreau took the rest.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

"So Sasuke mind telling me why you chose to join PSICOM?" asked Naruto they had left the bar and they were walking the seaside shore.

"Do I need to give you an explanation?"

"I thought you wanted to join the Guardian Corps with us what made you changed your mind?"

"I'm curious…."

"Curious of what?" blinked the blond he wasn't making any sense.

"I want to know more about Cocoon and the Fal'Cie. Eden is the capital the chances are high I'll find valid information there."

The blond jinchurikki was taken back by his response" wait you joined PSICOM so you could try and get information is that all?"

"That's it…."

"That's a weird reason to move to Eden."

"Colonel Rosh probably didn't tell us everything in class concerning Cocoon there must be more information that he couldn't tell us I want to know what it is…."

Naruto nodded not feeling happy" you're leaving I guess….you know Serah won't take the news lightly."

"She will have to face it eventually…."

As they were leaving the beach heading into the city a PSICOM enforcer approached them giving a salute to the two fresh soldiers and they salute back.

"What's this all about?" asked the blond.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" asked the enforcer.

"That's me…."

The soldier took a small device looking like a mini computer and pressed a button. The device activated revealing a holographic projection of Naabat the Uchiha already knew what it was all about.

"**Greetings Sasuke this message is to inform you that you are due to leave to Eden tomorrow. Go to the Bodhum airport there will be a private Sanctum air ship waiting for you at exactly nine o' clock sharp we look forward to your services." **

The hologram vanished and the enforcer gave one final salute to the two soldiers before leaving.

"Look like you'll be leaving to Eden sooner than you thought" said Naruto.

"Better for me I guess…."

The blond jinchurikki was staring at his friend_" Sasuke is that the only reason why you want to go to Eden or maybe there's something else….?"_

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Sasuke and Serah were standing outside of their small home they have decided to audience for Naruto and Lighting's sparing match using their gun blades. The two soldiers have agreed to only use their saber modes and not gun mode it will be clashing match using their weapons it was part of their training routine in which it was very effective seeing how much strong the older Farron has become since she started. The match was interesting both seemed to be evenly matched in strength and speed but the only thing that could ruin the atmosphere of the match were the bad news the Uchiha had to tell them.

Naruto won't be so down without him the same with Lightning it was going to be hard for Serah. The young Farron has become fond of him since she first met him she really cared for him or maybe there was something more. No that couldn't be he refused to believe that she might have a crush on him that the last person that had a crush on him ended up in complete heartbreak because of him. On the night he left Konoha he confronted Sakura and clearly told her that he didn't like he just called her annoying after she spilled her heart for him he felt bad for her but back then he didn't care his revenge was everything to him. This time he couldn't bear to do the same thing to Serah if it turns out as he thought.

He turned his gaze she was smiling enjoying the match between her sister and Naruto they weren't holding back but because they were even they were giving everything they had in the fight. He didn't felt that way about her hurting her feelings was the last thing he wanted in addition if he did hurt her he will get himself in trouble because Lightning will be mad and she might end up murdering him for breaking her little sister's heart. If it comes down to that then he won't know how to answer her he will think of something and soon.

"They're so strong" Serah smiled watching the two fighting.

"Hn…."

She smiled turning to him" just between you and me my sis likes sparing with Naruto a lot she's always thinking of having her match with him before starting her day."

The Uchiha gave a slight grin" really if Naruto knew…."

"Shhh don't tell him it will be our secret."

"All right…."

She turned back to the match before Sasuke stood in thought finally deciding to reveal the news and hope for the best.

"I've joined PSICOM…."

"I know sis told me Naruto wasn't happy he wanted you to join them in the Guardian Corps."

"He will get over it tomorrow I'm leaving for Eden…."

"What?" the young Farron was shocked.

"I signed to be part of the Eden task force I obviously have to go there."

"But tomorrow that's too soon…."

"Graduates start early as possible…."

"You're really leaving then" Serah lowered her head biting her lower lip.

"Sorry but I must…."

"Sasuke I…."

"Look Serah I care for you, you're family…."

The young Farron was shocked but she quickly smiled feeling happy it was just as she thought all along. Her crush for the Uchiha was childish she was only ten when she thought she fell for him but as the years went by little by little she realized he wasn't interested in her that way. She knew it that it wasn't really loved what she was feeling for him just a mere crush that any other ten year old will have feelings that weren't real. The truth didn't hurt her as much as she thought somehow she knew it that they weren't meant to be they weren't no tears she was happy he cares for her as she was part of his family that's what it matters.

"I'm glad…."

"Hmm…."

"I'm glad you feel that way at least I know that you care for me and for us too don't forget that you have friends here."

The Uchiha nodded happy that she wasn't heartbroken" someday you will find someone who will care for you a lot."

"Thanks you too."

"Doubt it you have better chances finding someone than me."

"Don't be so negative I'm sure that someday you will find that special someone who will understand you."

"You shouldn't be so positive about these kinds of things…."

"And you shouldn't be so negative" countered the young Farron.

"Fine but I won't expect anything…."

"That's more like it" she smiled at least he wasn't being so negative.

"It's over!"

They turned to the sparring match Naruto was on the ground while Lightning was on top of him her Blazefire saber was almost a few inches from his neck but she never expected that his Flashflare saber was inches from her neck. The match was interesting and breathtaking both were sweating while panting they have been fighting for a while and the match took its toll as they reached the big climax. Now they were pointing each other's weapons to the other at their mercy proving that they were on equal ground with the other.

Naruto grinned" should we call it a draw?"

The older Farron stood quiet but she removed herself from the tall blond" a draw then…."

"How many draws over twenty?" he thought of all the times they have sparred

"For now….." the pink haired soldier was determined to beat him and get stronger.

"You guys done?" asked Sasuke walking to them with Serah.

"Yep another draw you have gotten better Lightning."

"Practice makes perfect."

"You know this will be the last time Sasuke will be staying here" said the young Farron.

"Right tomorrow you're off to Eden" said the whiskered blond.

"Hn…."

"But before you go you will have to leave that I told you here. The thing I entrusted you with."

The Uchiha knew what his friend was talking about he has been entrusted by that special thing. He removed a silver colored box from his jacket pocket it wasn't that big but wide enough to hold a quite amount of whatever was inside. He handed the box to Naruto who showed it to Lightning the older Farron was confused as her sister not knowing what he was up to.

"Lightning I promised you that I was going to help you and Serah find a better house to live in it took me a while but I have finally earned enough for you guys."

"What are you saying?" Lightning was now shocked she was thinking the impossible.

The whiskered blond smiled as he handed her the silver box" here open it and find out."

The curious woman opened the box only for her eyes to widen while Serah gasped at the sight before them. Inside the silver box there was gil and lots of it there was so much it was hard for them to count it all. Lightning gazed at the blond with shocked in her eyes the questions were running in her head the big question why he was doing this why he would give so much gil to her it didn't make sense. She knew he was a good person but not good enough to give her free money.

"There's so much here" said Serah.

"There's ten thousand to be exact" replied Naruto.

"Ten thousand…." the older Farron was still shocked.

"With this money you'll be able to buy a new house for you and Serah."

"How did you when did you…." The pink haired soldier was looking at him and back at the box filled with gil.

"I saved money before joining the military academy you can say I got more than one job."

"Is that why you were always coming late at night?" she remembered that the blond will always come home late very tired.

"Yeah but it was nothing I could handle trust me."

"_Thank you shadow clone jutsu."_

"_He actually used jutsu here" _thought an unhappy Sasuke remembering that they agreed not performing jutsu while they were in this world.

"This is great sis we can buy another house and better than this one thank you Naruto" smiled Serah.

"I can't accept this" Lightning closed the silver box handing it to him.

"What?"

"I can't take this much gil from you…."

"But sis…."

"I insist Lightning I saved all of this gil for the purpose that you guys buy a new house just like I promised so take it."

"But I-"

"Come on sis let's take it Naruto saved this money for us we should kindly accept it."

"…."

Naruto gave her the silver box with the gil smiling" just take it Lightning you don't have to pay me back this is what friends do, no family."

"You're an idiot" she gripped the box tightly while holding her lightning bolt necklace with her other hand on the inside she was grateful for his kindness.

"I know I am but that doesn't mean I will stop caring for you guys."

* * *

><p>(Time skip: the next day)<p>

(Location: Bodhum airport upper region)

The group was standing in the hangar of the private Sanctum air ship that was leaving for Eden. Sasuke has changed to a regular military uniform colored grey with black leathers boots he has packed all of his things he was ready to leave to start his new job as a soldier of PSICOM. Naruto, Lightning and Serah were present wanting to bid their farewells to their friend and family member their expressions were less than one that wasn't reflecting happiness.

Naruto was in thought to think his best friend was leaving and who knows when he will see him again he really wanted him to stay and join the Guardian Corps with him. Hearing his reason to join PSICOM really had him thinking about his intentions although he trusted him there was no need to doubt him if he was that curious to know more about the world of Cocoon.

Lightning stood quiet with her usual expression but it didn't meant she wasn't going to missed the Uchiha she has thought of him as part of the family just like the whiskered blond of course she won't admit it.

Serah was the only one who seemed sad clearly she was going to miss him. She has come to see her family being complete with the two soldiers living with her and her sister now she didn't wanted to see her family splitting apart. Seeing that the Uchiha was living scared her thinking she won't see him again her family meant everything to her she already lost her parents she didn't wanted to lose another one.

"Time to leave…."

Serah quickly hugged him and he hugged her back he was feeling relief that she wasn't heartbroken telling her that she was family to him breaking the hug it showed the younger Farron with a couple of tears.

"You'll come and visit right?"

"Maybe can't promise you anything…."

"Just make sure you buy a cell phone so you can call Serah on her phone it was my gift for her birthday" Naruto smiled proudly.

The Uchiha turned to Lightning" no hug for me?"

"No but don't get lost out there" she crossed her arms she has heard that Eden is a big city.

He nodded turning to Naruto" this is it…."

"You're leaving but it doesn't mean we won't see each other again."

"We will I'm going to continue training you better do the same don't want you becoming a weakling."

"Forget it I'm going to continue training too I'll become stronger than you."

"Then until next time…."

They used the cross fingers symbol used in the shinobi academy proving they were equals in battle and respect as shinobi only this time they were soldiers. Once they were done Sasuke took his bag and climb the ramp of the air ship that was ready for takeoff. He gave one last glance before he entered the ship he walked the corridor finding a good seat he found it in a corner next to a window he got seated gazing through the glass. He saw the trio watching and as the engines of the ship activated he hope that he will see them again the ship finally took off leaving the airport while the three were still watching until the ship was long gone.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Serah was done doing some grocery shopping she has volunteered to do the favor for her older sister. The only problem she wasn't expecting is that it started raining and she forgot to bring her umbrella because she never expected that it will rain today. The only thing she could do is to get some shelter and wait for the rain to end somehow she wasn't going to be lucky and it won't be for a while before it stops. She checked her cell phone and to her bad luck again there was no signal so calling Naruto was out of the question she sighed getting into a corner of a building she failed in getting shelter and she was now getting wet.

The young Farron had to sigh again_" why does it have to rain now….?"_

Looking at the grey sky she could tell it was going to be raining for a while she wasn't going anywhere. She was still getting wet that she might get soaked the bad results from this that she might end up with a bad cold that was the last thing she needed especially how worried Lightning will get if she gets sick. Thinking too much she didn't realize that she wasn't getting wet anymore something was preventing this from happening she blinked noticing that she was under an umbrella. She was under someone's umbrella looking at the owner who was very kind to bother and help her she was met by a young man with blond hair and blue eyes and she admitted that he was very attractive it made her blush.

The young man smiled" you're getting wet can't let that happen to a pretty girl like you."

She blushed at his sudden compliment" oh….thanks you're too kind I forgot to bring my umbrella."

"I don't mind giving you a ride to your house."

"Really thank you so much you're too kind."

As they started walking she felt so silly with herself because she hasn't introduced herself to the kind gentlemen next to her" I'm sorry where are my manners I'm Serah….Serah Farron."

"It's okay I forgot to introduce myself too it's Snow….Snow Villiers nice to meet you Serah."

"Please to meet you Snow and don't worry I'll tell you where's my house."

She was happy because deep inside she felt like this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship and maybe something more. They walked together Snow holding his umbrella straight making sure that the young pink haired teen next to him doesn't get wet he wasn't thinking of himself just her he didn't minded if he was the one getting wet. Serah did noticed of his action and she admitted he was truly a kind gentlemen taking his time to help her get to her home she was truly lucky to ran to someone like him. Maybe it was fate or destiny that she met him but she didn't regretted it she was very thankful to have her own knight in shining armor like a hero saving his princess, the last thought made her smile mentally.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

(Location: train station Eden Cocoon)

As the doors to the rail train opens Sasuke emerged after arriving at the airport he took a ride that will take him to heart of the Sanctum's capital. The first view he sees is the large crowd passing through no doubt this city was very over populated after leaving the station he was met by the view of the city. So many long building and the scenery clearly showed how advance their technology is it looked more advance than Bodhum looking around he knew Rosh was right when he mentioned in class that Eden was the biggest city in all of Cocoon. He hasn't forgotten his objective to head to PSICOM's headquarters first time here he will need directions or maybe he will be lucky if he meets someone from the military.

Walking the long crowded streets of the capital he was completely unaware that he was being watched. High above a tall building stood a silver colored owl its sights were on the Uchiha walking it stood watching his moves before it flew away like it was expecting him to come. The destination of the mysterious bird creature was unknown.

* * *

><p>(Time skip: one week later)<p>

(Location: Guardian Corps headquarters upper region Bodhum)

After arriving at the Corps headquarters Naruto and Lightning were briefed and oriented they head to the changing room to change into their official uniforms. They were now heading to the office of their superior and the man who was going to be their new boss. Lightning was wearing the standard GC uniform but hers consisted of a white over coat a short brown skirt a long black sleeve over her left arm, a brown turtle neck shirt of course she was wearing pants underneath mentally not wanting any closet perverts to take a peek below. Her Blazefire saber was strapped on her back like she usually has it and her GC metallic green pauldron stood on her right shoulder her plate had six lines the rank of a rookie.

Naruto's uniform was different the white over coat Lightning was wearing had short sleeves and it was more masculine it was zipped up completely he was wearing long brown pocket cargo pants with knee high leather boots they CG issue just like the older Farron. He was wearing black leather fingerless gloves his GC metallic pauldron was located on his left shoulder with the same rank lines of a rookie his Flashflare saber was strapped in its case on his back in a different style from Lightning it was in a cross line position. He like the uniform it was comfortable and he took noticed how good the older Farron looked in her GC uniform but he noticed there was something missing.

"_No orange I will have to fix that later."_

As they walked the halls of the building heading to the office of their boss they spotted a couple of familiar faces and they weren't surprised because they were joining the GC too. Aidan and Janil were present reaching an automatic door leading to an office they noticed that they were wearing the same standard GC uniform with the issue GC leather boots.. Aidan's uniform was similar only difference he chose his long cargo pants to be black he was holding his sniper rifle on his right shoulder by the strap it's attached on his GC rank plate was on his right shoulder.

Janil was wearing her uniform similar to Lightning but with some different details. She was wearing black leather fingerless gloves on both hands, her GC rank plate was on her left shoulder, she wasn't wearing a short skirt just a pair of brown shorts reaching to her knees. Her Axis gun blade was strapped on her right side she was comfortable having her weapon in a close place to reach it.

"Hey guys!" Naruto waved at the two soldiers.

They turned to him smiling happy to see them again.

"Hey glad to see you guys are on time" Aidan said.

"How are you guys doing?" Janil went to them she looked at Lightning.

"We're eager to start you guys must be eager too."

"You bet the lieutenant's office is right here I bet he's expecting us let's go" said Aidan.

The four rookies walked to the door as it slid opened entering the office which was a little bigger than they expected. One the desk stood seated Amodar who looked unhappy as he was filling some paperwork probably he was bored or upset of doing this kind of work. He stopped doing his work noticing that they were people in his office he changed his expression looking at them he got up from his desk taking a quick glance at his clock on the wall.

"Right on time welcome to HQ my name is lieutenant Amodar Bores I'm in charge of Guardian Corps Bodhum Security Regiment I also have pupils under command of other GC branches outside of Bodhum. From now on you four will be taking orders from me. I hope during the orientation they mentioned to you about the GC code and our rules because those are essential within our branch I value that code and our rules with my life and as lieutenant so I expect that you also value them with your life are we clear?"

"Sir yes sir!"

He gave a small smile looking at them_" I have a feeling these four will do a great job."_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**I realized that there seems to be a malfunction with the voting polls I tried voting in other polls but it keeps getting me an error message saying" invalid voting error" don't know if the same thing is happening to anyone else but it could explain why my poll still has the same results from a week ago. I hope the site staff team fixes this little problem soon. But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and you keep reviewing. The next chapter will have the final time skip going into the thirteen days thank you everyone for the reviewers and for making this story popular I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next time: first impression


	8. First impression

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and FFXIII they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san and square enix so there's no need to sue me.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

** this means voice through communications like cell phones and explanation at the end of the chapter regarding the ring tones.

The ages of the group are so far:

Naruto: 20

Sasuke: 20

Lightning: 20

Serah: 18

Snow: 21

Gadot: 21

Maqui: 17

Yuj: 19

Lebreau: 19

Aidan: 20

Janil: 20

Rosh: 29

Naabat: 27

Amodar: 42

Parlos: 30

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 First impression<p>

(Time skip: two years later)

(Location: outskirts of Bodhum forest region Cocoon)

In the beautiful forest that surrounds the seaside city of Bodhum stood a twenty year old woman wearing a Guardian Corps uniform her metallic plate on her right shoulder had two lines that represent that she was the rank of a sergeant. She was looking around the forest searching for any threats according to her mission she sighed that she wasn't having any luck finding anything. Lightning wasn't feeling comfortable being too far from Bodhum in a large forest that it was the best place to get ambush by hostile forces or monsters if they were any enemies here then they won't miss the chance to attack. But she has gotten herself out of worst situations before it's been two years since she joined the Guardian Corps and the experience has helped her a lot.

She has become quite the skillful soldier and very much respected by others in the military especially her close friends including her superior lieutenant Amodar. One year ago due to her excellent services and unique combat skill she was promoted to the rank of sergeant and she was given the choice to choose her own squad of three members she has chosen the best three soldiers in the Corps. They were also the most fitted to be part of her squad because she knew them for a long time and got along with them fine. The only thing knew she had in her uniform aside her sergeant rank plate and a red pack strapped on her left leg was a red thin cape that reached to her knees.

She reached for her communicator attached to her right ear" Lightning to daddy bear come in daddy bear."

*Daddy bear here I'm in position awaiting further orders over* said a familiar young male voice.

*This is eagle eye I'm in position and on standby for orders over* said another familiar voice.

*This is Chocobo Huntress I'm in position as well waiting your orders sergeant*came the reply of another familiar voice which it was a female.

"Good start the search if you locate too many hostiles then call for back up."

*Roger.*

Lightning kept her eyes on the front she knew her orders well she was given a mission to patrol the forest in the outskirts of Bodhum. They have received reports that wild monsters have been lurking in the area and they could be a threat if they reached the city civilians lives were in danger and it was their mission to stop them. Amodar sent her and her squad to find and neutralize the monsters at all cost the only thing that they couldn't have confirmed from the information report is that they didn't know what kind of creatures were. It was her responsibility to see this mission through the end and complete it she will always focus on the mission no matter what it was everything to her the reason she was a soldier.

*Sergeant Lightning?*came one of the familiar voices one of the males.

"Did you make contact with the hostiles Naruto?" she decided to call him by his real name just this once instead of his mission code name.

*No I was wondering why you decided to called me daddy bear?*

"Problem….?"

*I don't like it Aidan is called eagle eye and Janil Chocobo Huntress how about changing my name?*

"You want a name to sound cooler?"

*I guess….*

"All right this is Lightning calling whisker idiot stop complaining."

*Whisker idiot keep an eye for hostiles* Aidan said giving a chuckle to his new code name.

Lightning heard Janil laughing a little while Naruto sighed she rolled her eyes the tall blond had it coming she felt like giving him the name daddy bear. In the seven years she has known him she has become quite close to him it wasn't in her nature to make fun of someone but with him she made an exception. She will sometimes tease Naruto and he wouldn't mind because he knew she didn't mean just joking from her part it was funny and entertaining. The blond soldier was someone very close to her after Serah he was one of the few people she trusted a lot that mean a lot of importance in her life. Her life will revolve around her family her sister Naruto and Sasuke people that have become second family to her and to this day she was being too stubborn to admit it.

She reached her communicator again" keep your eyes open at all cost."

*Roger!*

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Naruto was holding his Flashflare saber in gun mode walking carefully through the forest according to HQ's report they were supposed to be a large number of enemy hostiles in this region. They were a threat with the possibility that they could reach the city of Bodhum any time soon it was their job to intercept and eliminate them whatever they are. Most likely they were wild monsters that roam around the regions outside of the city limits from different forest areas like the Sunleth waterscape. The blond jinchurikki wasn't afraid at all it wasn't the first time he had fought monsters before also it wasn't his first dangerous mission with the Corps. He has done missions as a member of Lightning squad from different locations from Bodhum, forest like this one and the dead lands outside of Cocoon's shell.

Two years serving the Guardian Corps he was lucky to be picked by Lightning as her second in command when she was promoted to sergeant and so far he has done a very good job. The older Farron has been impressed with his work in combat and quick thinking there was still a couple of points for being a bit reckless which they weren't approved by the pink haired soldier. The other members who were picked to be part of her squad were Aidan and Janil because they have become good friends of both the blond and the Farron they were an excellent pick because of their skills. Aidan because of his unique sniper skills and Janil because of her gun blade skills which she could par with both Naruto and Lightning, for him this was just another mission to fulfill.

Passing another tree he stopped as he spotted small footprints he got on one knee to take a closer look. They were small and definitely not human looks like he was in the right place to find the hostile monsters although he somehow recognized the footprints. At the military academy he took a class of all different kinds of monsters that inhabit Cocoon from all kinds of sizes he had an idea what kind of monsters they were dealing here. They were here he was that sure which means this will turn into a fight contacting the others will be the right thing to do but it never hurt to check for the numbers of the enemy forces.

"_They won't get the chance to perform an ambush…."_

Looking at all directions he made sure he was all alone as he put his gun blade on his hostler one technique will help him a lot for this mission but it wasn't wise to use it_" this will be risky but it will be worth it."_

He made a cross shape hand seal" shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!

From the smoke emerged six clones of the blond jinchurikki he smiled it has been a while since he has used the jutsu. The shadow clone jutsu was a technique that has helped him a lot for starters he found out its special ability about learning all kind of information that the clone has learned. When a shadow clone dispersed the original will learn the information learned by the clone all the images and memories will be passed down to him. Another useful thing about the jutsu how truly effective it is to use it for training purposes the more shadow clones he used the better. All the fighting experience learned by the clones will be passed down to the original when they vanish and with more experience he will become stronger.

"_Training two years with shadow clones has really paid off."_

"All right everyone search every location in this area I know they're here."

"Roger!"

They split up without getting too far Naruto was keeping in mind that he wasn't supposed to be caught using jutsu with fear that they might suspect him from being an l'Cie or someone from Pulse. So he will go to a close place where he can keep an eye on all of the clones it was exactly why he thought it was a risky move. One of the shadow clones spotted some movement in a nearby bush he took his gun blade saber mode and slowly approached the bust it was still moving. The shadow clone was quick to react when something left the bush facing the clone which it was a creature it was colored pink with long frog looking legs, a long tail and a ugly face.

"_A ceratosaur…." _The clone recognized the creature from Rosh's class about monsters.

The ceratosaur charged at him using its tail attack but it never got the chance the shadow clone slashed it with his gun blade killing it the fight was that easy. The clone felt a little dumbfounded for a moment staring at the dead body of the creature and remembering the mission.

"_This was the dangerous hostile please….?" _

"Did you find anything?" the real Naruto came with the other shadow clones.

"I did and it was only a ceratosaur."

"What a ceratosaur?" the blond soldier looked at the dead body of the monster.

"You do know about monsters like ceratosaurs?" asked another clone.

"What….?"

Before the clone answered the other clone they were suddenly surrounded by a large group of ceratosaurs looking to avenge their avenge ally. The clones along with the original were now outnumbered as more of the creatures jumped from bushes and trees their numbers have doubled.

The blond jinchurikki readied his gun blade" they always travel in packs."

The shadow clone charged at the ceratosaur army they all created the spiraling chakra sphere rasengan hitting a group of the creatures but the numbers were too great. Another group attacked the clones making them disappeared proof of being defeated while the real Naruto was killing one creature after another. But the more he killed the more appeared it was never ending he slashed and shot but they were still too many he used blitz killing more as he changed his weapon shooting a couple more.

"Rasengan!" he launched the spiraling chakra sphere to one of the ceratosaurs killing it.

He made a back flip as he slashed another creature and dodged a tail whip attack from another knowing that his chances of winning were a million to one. Fighting all of them on his own was suicide he did the most logical thing to do in this kind of situation.

He reached for his communicator" this is daddy bear I located the hostile forces it's an army of ceratosaurs and there's too many of them over thirty and counting requesting back up immediately!"

*What are your coordinates?* Lightning's voice was heard from the communicator device.

"East…." he pause hearing the static" Lightning do you copy?"

*What are your *static* daddy bear?*

"Lightning…?"

*Naruto I *static*.*

The blond jinchurikki jumped doding more tail attacks from ceratosaurs he changed his weapon back to gun mode and shot a couple more but he was still being outnumber a million to one. If he summoned more shadow clone then he might have a chance to get the advantage but he knew it was still risky the chances were high that anyone from the team will find his location. He wasn't risking being caught he will have to rely on his military training this time he quickly formed a rasengan a little bigger than the first one he used he. He slammed it into three of the creatures sending them flying and killing two more in the process.

"_Crap they are still too many of them where do all of them come from?"_

There were a couple of choice he could take one of them was to try calling for back up and pray that his communicator is back on line free of any interference by the trees of the forest. Another to retreat and try to fight the others and the other to stay and fight which it was a suicidal fight he has come to learn that if the odds were impossible you need reinforcements. Putting aside that he didn't want to use anymore jutsu afraid to get caught by the others especially Lightning his thoughts were interrupted hearing the beeping of his communicator.

"Whisker idiot do you copy…?"

He recognized Aidan's voice through the speaker he gave a mean comical expression" it's daddy bear!"

*Oh the sarge changed it again….*

"Yeah whatever eagle eye I could use some sniper support right about now."

*Don't worry daddy bear I have you on my sights damn that's a lot of them.*

"_Can't use shadow clones now if Aidan is really watching me…."_

Naruto charged at them again and this time he was having back up he saw many of the ceratosaurs getting killed because they were being shot down by Aidan's sniper rifle now the odds seems to have changed. The battle has gotten easier as the blond changed his gun blade again to saber mode slashing more of the creatures it will get even easier if the others showed up there was still a large number of the small monsters. Aidan wasn't stopping as he fired more rounds killing more ceratosaurs his quick aim was the key he only hoped that his ammo is enough before he reloads. The blond soldier killed more of the creatures while dodging more of their tail attacks they were weak but they were quickly and a serious threat when they were in large numbers like right now.

He tried using his communicator taking a safe distance from the enemy" this is daddy bear calling anyone over…."

*static* daddy bear we're *static* closing in….*

He smiled recognizing the voice of their other female member" Janil glad to hear you…."

*It's chocobo huntress….*

*Naruto listen….*

"Lightning….?"

*Aidan reported to us your coordinates *static* we're coming just *static*…..*

"Lightning Janil do you read me….?"

"_Damn it too much interference these communicators should be upgraded."_

He was quick to dodge a barrage of attacks from the ceratosaurs as he changed his weapon shooting one of them before he realized something was wrong. The creatures weren't getting shot down by the sniper support he requested firing has stopped.

"Eagle eye what's wrong where's the fire support?"

*Reloading buddy just hang in there.*

"Do it faster then agh!"

*Naruto!*

The whiskered was tackled by the group he fell to the ground his Flashflrare saber was removed from him by an attack from a ceratosaur he was now unarmed. He was getting overpowered by the creatures while he was getting attacked by them he kicked and punched trying but there were too many of them.

"Get your ugly face off me!"

Aidan was done he resumed shooting on the ceratosaurs attacking his friend but there were too many no matter how fast he was shooting. Naruto was getting hurt with the sheer number of creatures over powering him he punched one of them but he wasn't getting nowhere he couldn't waste any more time he will take a gamble even if there was someone watching.

"_Damn I don't have a choice I will have to use jutsu or I will get killed."_

Before he formed another rasengan in his free hand he heard the sound of heavy automatic fire. The blond soldier was taken back in awe there was no way that was Aidan's sniper rifle since it was manual fire another thing that caught his attention is that the fire was done by more than one person. His eyes caught a large group of ceratosaurs getting killed by the massive fire power soon the ones who had tackled to the ground were shot down as he got back to his feet and picked up his gun blade. A smile formed on his lips as he spotted the ones responsible for helping him familiar faces that he wanted to see he didn't thought twice in helping them get rid of the remaining creatures.

The rescuers who saved Naruto who were obviously members of NORA Lebreau and Yuj were showing no mercy to the ceratosaurs firing their rifles nonstop killing more of them by the second especially when one of their friends was in trouble. When one ran out of ammo one will cover the other for support along with the blond soldier who was lending them a hand for coming to his aid in addition with Aidan's sniper support. They were succeeding in lowering the numbers of the ceratosaurs but soon their odds in winning increased when Janil arrived at the scene slashing two of the creatures with her Axis blade.

"Finally found you" she smiled seeing her companion.

"You can blame these stupid communicators they take static for anything" the blond grinned.

Lightning saw a ceratosaur heading to Naruto's way she quickly changed her Blazefire to gun mode shooting it right in the center between its eyes.

"That was close thanks Lightning…."

"Don't lower your guard" she scolded him for making such a life risking mistake.

With everyone gathered they took on the rest of the ceratosaurs which they weren't that many anymore. It wasn't before they were all beaten the army was brought down completely thanks to their efforts and team work. Naruto sheathed his gun blade feeling so relief that help came for him or he would have had a hard time beating the ceratosaurs even with using jutsu as well that Aidan will see him using his shinobi techniques. Thanks to the rescue from NORA he has been saved from that possibility he was happy to have friends like them.

"I'm glad you guys came just in time I owe you one."

"No problem we're always happy to help" said Lebreau.

"We'll take care of any monsters that are a threat to Cocoon" said Yuj.

"I know you guys will" smiled the blond.

"Bet you're happy that we came to save your hide huh" Lebreau friendly hit him on his elbow while he grinned silly at her comment because he already told her.

They stood sharing a laugh while everyone was watching by now Aidan has arrived from his hiding spot to stare at the scene. However Lightning wasn't as happy as Janil and Aidan we're the pink haired soldier was for some reason was glaring daggers at Lebreau she didn't know why she was angry at the female NORA member. The fact that she was smiling and laughing with Naruto like she was close to him too close for comfort was enough to make her blood boil she had enough to put some sense in her. She erased the thoughts remembering that she was a soldier and they were in a mission she will act professionally like any other soldier would.

"And you guys are?" she kept her gaze at Lebreau.

"NORA" replied Lebreau sounding a little surprised that she would ask such a question" if you're a soldier from Bodhum then you must have heard a little about us."

"Sorry never" the pink haired sergeant crossed her arms.

"That's weird I could've sworn we were more famous than that" said Yuj.

"Oh well I guess not…."

"NORA is a gang that has been fighting monsters for a while now Lightning they are like peace keepers for the people of Bodhum" Naruto explained to his boss.

"_So she's Lightning…." _Lebreau gazed at the pink haired soldier finally meeting the woman the whiskered blond was interested.

"NORA huh?" she stood in thought.

The she remembered she has heard from them from Serah telling her that their name means stray cats. That they were a gang that most of them will hang by the bar at the beach while others will fight monsters. She disapproved of such a group it went against all morals first that they weren't soldiers with fighting experience or any training and second that the possibility that they could endanger any civilians they were more of a danger to the people than the monsters themselves.

"_How annoying don't need thinking unnecessary things…."_

"The mission is over we're heading back to HQ."

"Roger sergeant" Janil replied.

See you guys later" said Naruto following Lightning.

"Thanks for the help" replied Aidan following them.

"We really appreciate it" Janil was the last one to leave.

"What's her problem she can at least say thanks?" Yuj saw Lightning's expression and obviously didn't like it.

"Don't know she doesn't look friendly let's head back now" said Lebreau.

"Right…."

"_Naruto you sure know how to picked girls" _she sighed thinking what the blond was thinking liking someone like Lightning her first impression that she wasn't the friendly type.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

"You seem to know this NORA group?" Lightning gazed at Naruto as they were walking back to Bodhum.

"I do they're good friends of mine."

"Even her?" she was obviously talking about Lebreau.

"Lebreau yeah she's a good friend too" he smiled happily.

The pink haired soldier frowned at his answer and some reason she started increasing speed walking ahead of the whiskered blond.

"Lightning what's wrong?"

"You have to admit they did a good job" Aidan said.

"They did while you were out hiding" replied Janil frowning at him.

"I'm a sniper we find a good spot, hide and we wait to provide the necessary fire support that's what snipers do."

"Whatever I still think you're hiding because you might be scared…."

"_She can be a brat sometimes…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: apartment complex Eden)

In a luscious apartment where it was very good looking installed with the latest technology in an empty room stood Sasuke he was in a meditating position. He was in the middle of his daily routine when he wakes up he will do some training the same type of training he has been doing in two years he meant what he said about not letting Naruto get ahead of him. The Uchiha had his eyes closed calming his mind next to him was his sword Masamune strapped on its sheath he was still like nothing was bothering him. In a quick movement his body was filled with lightning using a full body chidori he has managed to learn a technique that will surpass the original he probably did something that not even Kakashi could ever do.

His eyes opened revealing his sharingan getting up he unsheathed the long sword as soon as he touched it the weapon had chidori running through it performing another new technique he has developed during his training. He ended both techniques sheathing back the weapon walking away from the empty room where he performs his training it was time to begin his day. He took a shower and ten minutes later he has changed to his clothing consisting of a PSICOM armor colored dark black on his left shoulder was his rank plate which it was that of a commander. Two years since he arrived at the capital he has made a name for himself becoming one of PSICOM's top soldiers he has also leaded a couple of squads doing some successful missions.

Because Eden was the capital it hardly stood to any monster attacks or any kind of high security level protocol so the Uchiha didn't had much fighting to do which the idea annoyed him to no end. There wasn't much to do just simple scouting missions or security guarding nothing he could handle all well he has also earned respect from the Sanctum's top namely Naabat and Rosh. His life as a soldier wasn't that much exciting and frankly he was expecting to be more than this there was nothing interesting at all it felt like he wasn't needed here this capital was peaceful and it seemed to be more secured that other cities in Cocoon. Was he really needed here he has asked the same question every day because he felt like he wasn't.

The images of his friends appeared in his mind that was correct being two years alone in Eden will have that effect on him. He did miss Naruto, Lightning and Serah it was bad not seeing any of them for two years although he has spoken with the blond jinchurikki on his cell phone maybe he should have a talk with Naabat about giving him a mission to Bodhum any excuse will be fine if he was able to visit his friends. The thought of seeing them again made him smiled he was done getting ready to start his day he picked up his helmet which looked like a skull and he took Masamune before he left his apartment.

"_Another day…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: district area upper region Bodhum)

Lightning and her squad have arrived after their mission with the ceratosaurs at the forest outskirts they have reported back to another group of Guardian Corps soldiers who were taking care of another problem. The other squads got orders to stop a couple of flamdragora who managed to infiltrate the city while they were sent to handle the other monsters outside. The GC soldiers have already taken care of the group which there was only four of the monsters the important thing is that no civilian was harmed when they attacked another mission done for them. The pink haired sergeant was looking around the group of soldiers searching for her superior when one of them wearing the standard uniform came to her.

"Great job sergeant Farron…."

"Where's lieutenant Amodar?"

"He's chatting over there."

She gazed at the small gesture the soldier made pointing behind him as she took a glance at his direction. She spotted her superior Amodar the mustache older man seemed to be having a friendly conversation with a tall young man with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes wearing a long trench coat she was unfamiliar with him. Judging from the way her lieutenant was smiling he looked like he knew the man and likewise the blond man was smiling too enjoying the conversation almost seeing like they were friends.

Naruto smiled recognizing Snow talking to his boss he figured out that NORA must have once again helped the Corps with the monster hunting. Since he has founded the gang they have been doing a good job helping the city they have already done a couple of errands helping the Guardian Corps and the people of Bodhum they have become the little heroes of Cocoon. Once he saw Lightning heading to them he followed her with Aidan and Janil closed by obviously they didn't know the tall blond talking to their superior too.

"That's for sure…." Amodar gave another laugh.

"If they keep on coming we won't rest until they are taken care of no rest for us heroes" said Snow.

"You guys are pretty good I'm always glad to have more help."

"Heh well I'm glad you think so."

"_That guy…." _Lightning was staring at the blond man having a bad vibe about him.

"Lieutenant Amodar we finished the mission sir" Janil gave a salute to her boss.

The older man nodded" good job Farron your squad has done it again."

"Lieutenant who is this….?" Lightning was still staring at Snow who was talking to Gadot and Maqui.

The NORA leader turned to her when he heard asking her question" you mean me?"

"He's from NORA Farron haven't you heard from them?"

"A vigilante group made of young people from the city this is their leader Snow, this right here is the one in charge of the raid mission outside of the city. She might be young but she's good her squad is good as well" finished Amodar.

"That's amazing!" Snow was impressed knowing about the pink haired sergeant.

"You're done with the mission that's good we already finished here those monsters never stood a chance" said the NORA leader.

Amodar chuckled" you guys were a bit disappointed that there wasn't much of a catch this time."

"Nah, it's not only the monsters that were reported around here you know."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah if we smoke them out they come one after the other."

"Hey now I'm okay with smoking 'em out but don't make too much trouble."

"Got it!"

"You guys have a lot of energy don't you why don't you join the army?" asked the GC lieutenant.

"_You can't be serious" _Lightning fully disapproved with her superior's choice.

"Rules and uniform don't fit our personality you know" said the tall blond.

"Watch what you say!" Amodar saw it as an insult to his men.

"Well now that the monsters are cleaned up we'll be going."

"You guys better not get away with yourselves and get caught PSICOM's nothing like us they won't over look you."

"_That's for sure" _thought Naruto he has found out about the small rivalry there was between the GC and PSICOM.

"We'll be okay we're stronger than any army, nice seeing you."

"Wait, Snow right?" Lightning finally spoke to the NORA leader.

"Yeah….?"

Suddenly her features changed with a glare that probably send chills to anyone's spine" you're the one who's been following my sister around."

"_Uh oh" _Naruto started getting worried.

"Sister….?"

"Serah Farron she's my younger sister."

The tall blond gave a big smile hearing because Serah has told him about her" ah so you're her older sister yeah your face looks so familiar to hers. She told me her sister was a soldier that's you all right when we met I thought it might be you but you really are her sister."

"Nice to meet you I'm Snow Villiers."

Naruto was starting to get really worried probably on the brink to freak out noticing Lightning's expression on Snow. He felt a horrible feeling in his gut no doubt her glare on the NORA leader was screaming bloody murder she probably found out that he and Serah are going out and that was not approve by the older Farron. He remembered Snow telling him that he likes the younger Farron and he knew that it was going to be hell on Cocoon when her older sister finds out because knowing how over protective she is of Serah she wasn't going to give her blessings to the tall blond not in a million years.

"Lightning….?" He started.

The pink haired soldier walked getting closer to Snow she was angry and the face that he was way taller than her made her even angrier her eyes were cold" I'll say this only once don't get involve with my sister…."

"Why?"

"I said don't get involve with her."

"And if I did?"

"_Bad question" _sweat dropped Naruto.

Lightning kept her glare feeling like beating him up so badly if looks could kill indeed.

"So If I did, then what?" the NORA leader smiled he was oblivious at the huge threat in front of him.

"_Snow shut up already" _the blond jinchurikki was pale he has never seen her so angry before not since he accidentally entered the bathroom without knocking and saw her naked in the shower he got punched into yesterday.

Thinking about that made him grin a little_" sweet memories…."_

"Don't…." her tone was so cold it could probably freeze anything or anyone.

"_Someone is going to die" _Aidan thought seeing the sergeant pissed off beyond reason.

"_Show him no mercy sergeant!" _Janil was mentally cheering for her boss.

"Sorry but even if you punch me, it won't work because I'm hardheaded" replied Snow.

"Not punch…."

"_Oh crap!"_

In a blink of an eye Naruto has moved to stop Lightning from committing murder on the NORA leader because she has reached for her gun blade nope she wasn't going to punch him only slice him into little pieces. He used all his strength to stop her and calm her while fighting her he hasn't forgotten that the pink haired soldier has developed quite the strength although it wasn't as insane and inhuman like Tsunade's. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight it looked comical as the whiskered blond was holding the older Farron with everything he has while she was fighting to break free and unleash her Blazefire saber on Snow.

"Lieutenant Amodar it's against the code if a Corps soldier murders a civilian right?"

"That's crazy talk Uzumaki of course it's against the code for a GC to harm a civilian especially murder" Amodar said in the distance he was talking to a couple of soldiers.

"You heard him Lightning please don't do anything you might regret later."

"I won't regret" she was still glaring at the tall blond.

I'll see you later then…." Snow left joining up with Gadot and Maqui.

"Naruto let me go!"

*Smack!*

Lightning finally freed herself from the whiskered blond as she smacked his head creating a lump the size of an apple. The GC sergeant finally composed herself and she put her thoughts of killing the NORA leader aside for now she was staring at him with such an angry look reflecting her disapproval for the tall blond.

"_I don't like him….taking children and acting as their general cheering on the weak….horrible man why does Serah find him interesting?" _

"_Of course she only finds him interesting….she doesn't actually like him of course."_

Naruto rubbed his lump sighing in relief that she didn't kill him" have you finally calmed down a bit?"

"I do still not happy about him…."

"You don't have to be happy about him there will always be people we like and people we don't like it's only natural" he smiled.

"Hey Naruto!" Snow shouted from the distance getting everyone's attention.

"Huh….?" His eyes became the size of dinner plates.

"We'll see you later at Lebreau's bar I'll buy for everyone!"

"_Oh crap…."_

It was too late to hide it the blond jinchurikki sweat dropped he was ready to freak out feeling Lightning's glare on him he tried giving her a smile but it wasn't being very helpful.

"You know him?"

"Um….I can explain that."

"You better how long?"

"Well I…..I….."

"Naruto how long?" her expression meant business.

"Seven years" he sweat dropped again.

Smack!

"And you never told me?"

Naruto had another lump next to its previous one" you never asked."

Lightning sighed she was obviously frustrated by Eden her day can't get any worse. First she was very suspicious and the worst possibility that her sister was dating Snow the leader of NORA who she completely hates she was praying she was wrong, then her superior lieutenant Amodar whom she sees as a father figure is on friendly terms with the tall blond and now she finds out that her second in command, her closest most precious person ever which she cares a lot but won't admit it knows him for seven years they were that close as friends. Aidan and Janil who were quiet the entire time didn't know what to say or think their sergeant wasn't happy all right they thought it wasn't wise to say something that might anger her further more.

"We're heading back now Aidan write the mission report."

"Excuse me sarge but isn't writing the report your job as the sergeant and in charge of the mission?"

"I'm ordering you to do it!" she shouted.

"Yes mam!"

"_Way to go Aidan" _Janil sighed at him for upsetting their boss.

Naruto sighed_" oh well at least she didn't kill Snow maybe I should keep an eye on her in case she gets that grudge again…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: PSICOM headquarters Eden)

Sasuke walked the halls of the wide building which it was considered one of the Sanctums main military facilities these were the headquarters of the elite soldiers and the PSICOM Eden task force. Being two years with the military branch has given him the necessary knowledge to know every floor and location about the headquarters he has also memorized most of the military staff that reports here. He was done with the mission he was given by his superior it was just a simple scouting mission around the perimeter of the capital city and it was truly boring for the Uchiha. His squad looked anxious and excited fulfilling all of his orders but he wasn't that excited he looked so bored he could have probably fallen sleep in the middle of the mission.

He was on his way to Naabat's office to drop his report on the mission hopefully the lieutenant colonel will give him a better mission one that wasn't boring anything but patrolling. He trained hard to become a soldier to fight for Cocoon but what was the point of being a soldier if there weren't any enemies to fight. Eden was too peaceful for his taste every once in a while there will be a small hostile attack like a robbery but it was nothing he could handle there was no challenge in fighting such weak opponents. If there was a way to get a better mission he will take it any day of the week taking a couple of steps he reached her office before he got closer to the door enough to make it open automatically he sensed someone near him.

"Are you looking for lieutenant colonel Naabat as well?"

The Uchiha turned to see a young man in his late twenties with dark hair and chocolate eyes wearing a white military uniform. He has never met him before but it was obvious that he was part of the military he was probably a high ranking officer within the Sanctum.

"I am…."

"I'm afraid she's unavailable at the moment, one of her subordinates informed me she has business at the laboratory."

The Uchiha nodded it was typical of Naabat to be at the lab said facility is where Sanctum officials are always scanning for any possible threats from Pulse. The facility was also the place where they will run tests for any Sanctum l'Cie in order to figure their focus it was necessary to do so it can prevent its faith from becoming a Cie'th. It was completely different if someone was branded as an l'Cie of Cocoon people will looked at that l'Cie with some respect and pity due to its consequences. They looked up Sanctum l'Cie but not those of Pulse because their focus to destroy their world he wondered if the other way around was possible as well.

"And you are?"

"I apologize I am Cid Raines" he extended his hand.

Sasuke was shocked he has heard the name before" Raines….you're with the Sanctum Corps you're in charge of the Wide Area Response Brigade I heard a lot about you."

"As well as I have heard from you Sasuke Uchiha you have become quite famous among PSICOM's elite."

The Uchiha took his hand returning the gesture in an act of respect its true how much he has heard about the commander of the Sanctum Corps. Although he has worked with some soldiers in the Brigade he has never met their leader Raines was a powerful man with quick judgment and he will show no mercy to the enemy. Perhaps he was probably the most loyal man in the Sanctum however he saw the difference between him and his superior Naabat unlike her Raines shows respect and sees his men as humans not as simply soldiers that were only tools to fulfill the bidding of the one commanding them.

"Did you come to talk to my boss?" he broke the handshake.

"Yes I was planning in speaking to the lieutenant colonel but since she's not available for the moment might as well not waste my visit to headquarters and choose it to speak with you."

"You want to talk to me….about what?"

"Perhaps it will be wise if we can speak in a more private location."

The Uchiha had no trouble with that so he followed his lead to wherever they were going and it's not like he had something else to do. He was done with his mission and Naabat wasn't around to assign him another mission so he was free for the moment. His obvious guess it was going to be somewhere outside of headquarters whatever he wanted to talk to him about it was probably something important or maybe something personal.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Sasuke never expected that Raines will bring him to his personal air ship the Lindblum which it was the first time he has been on board the ship. The commander of the Sanctum Corps led the Uchiha to his office this confirmed his thoughts that they were going to talk something personal with a lot of importance. Raines offered him to seat as he got seated on the seat of his desk the raven haired PSICOM soldier was calm awaiting the reason he wants to talk to him.

"This place will be more appropriate to have our conversation it's more private wouldn't you agree?"

"It's the same for me…."

"Very well how long have you been working for the Sanctum?"

"Two years" he was confused to why he was asking such a question.

"I see I don't think you can understand but perhaps we can get to my point you're still young though."

"What do you want Raines?"

"Can you tell me what your opinion on the Fal'Cie is?"

"My opinion on them….?"

"Do you trust them do you feel safe and secure with them ruling over Cocoon?"

"You're asking me that now?" he had to raise an eyebrow at the question that sounded amusing" for someone who commands a Sanctum Brigade you should be the one to know the answer."

"I'm asking you Sasuke there's no need to feel afraid an honest opinion is what I want."

"I think they're doing the right thing taking care of its people…."

"I see then" Raines was in thought it wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"But" he continued" I have the feeling there's something wrong it feels like we….don't belong here."

"_I don't belong here…."_

The commander nodded" I understand your point it feels like this world….Cocoon belongs more to them than to us and how do you feel about that?"

Sasuke was getting more confused by his questions" I guess it makes us feel…."

"Inferior" Raines answered for him.

"That will be it…."

"The Fal'Cie rules Cocoon because this is their world but for us it's people we're just an addition to their world."

"Like accessories…."

"That is a more amusing way to say it but nevertheless you are correct we don't belong here simply because of the ones ruling over it. The Fal'Cie rules their own way not caring what humans think I say that they have a say in the matter."

"Like what?" he got interested in the conversation.

"That humans have a right to take a stand to have a chance to take Cocoon and change it to their will, safer and better where equality exist. Fal'Cie spread the l'Cie terror for too many years they keep us in the dark and they take the advantage that we fear what they don't know it is by that fear that we rely on them to protect us from such a threat."

The Uchiha chuckle" Cocoon without Fal'Cie's aid the people should rule it instead is that it?"

"Yes that is correct it sounds more fitting for them to rule then rely on someone else."

The raven haired soldier grinned" you should watch your words commander Raines they reflect that of a traitor."

"Freedom of speech I see nothing wrong using it the Fal'Cie can't take that away from us it is just personal opinion that is all."

"An opinion that you would like to turn it into a reality…."

"Perhaps…."

"Is that the reason you wanted to talk to me to share your dream with me?" he got up from his seat.

"Yes as I mentioned before you're still young I am not expecting you to understand."

"I understand your point you want the people to rebel against the beings that are protecting them and supposedly protecting them from Pulse and let them rule in their place, sounds like an impossible dream…."

"Don't think too much about that dream it's not worth it, I'm leaving now" he started walking out.

"Would you like to join me in that dream Sasuke Uchiha would you lend me the aid to make it come true?"

"Hn…." He kept walking until the door slid open but he stopped again.

"You can take your time in making up your mind no need to rush things."

"I'll think about it."

He finally left as the door closed he was walking the hall of the air ship with a grin on his face to be able to find out Raines true intentions for Cocoon and the disapproval against the Sanctum's rule.

"_A traitor among the Sanctum….this is starting to get interesting."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Bodhum seaside city region)

Serah loved being in the beautiful beach of Bodhum her favorite spot was the long pier not too far from Lebreau's bar. She loves coming here the scenery and the gentle breeze hitting her always makes her feel so relax she was also waiting for Snow to come to spend time with him. It wasn't long ago that they made it official that they have become an official couple she knew she did the right thing they have known each other for two years. That was enough for her to realize her feelings for the NORA leader were true and that of true love completely different to what she used to feel for Sasuke. The sun was slowly going down dusk was coming yet the tall blond wasn't here yet she sighed lately she has been feeling down.

It was clear why she was feeling this way even if she had a boyfriend she felt lonely most of her family were gone. Sasuke left for Eden to join PSICOM while her sister and Naruto joined the Guardian Corps she was all alone in addition that Lightning will always arrived late from work. Naruto visit almost every day but it wasn't the same how many times she has wished that things can go to the way they were with the four of them together as one happy family but the past couldn't return no matter how badly she wanted it to be. She gave a smile feeling the gentle breeze caressing her skin her pink hair blowing like the wind was touching it she would love to stay in this spot forever.

"Snow's late….."

"Hey Serah!" Gadot came to her.

"Gadot….?"

"He ain't here yet?" asked the Mohawk member of NORA.

"He's going to be late right got caught by one of the regulars?"

"Bingo and it'll probably take a while too. But just give him time and he'll come he is the hero of the group."

"Okay I understand thank you."

"Nah I was coming this way anyhow."

He left leaving the young Farron with her thoughts she gave another sigh enjoying the nice breeze she will have to wait a little more for Snow to arrive. At least she wasn't so lonely because she had someone who love her very much thinking about the good memories she remember when he ask her the big question of becoming his girlfriend. She didn't hesitated in accepting she had a long time to think about her feelings for the tall blond she has made up her mind to be with him forever she will be happy by his side.

Her thoughts drifted to her future she has graduated from high school and she was supposed to start the university next semester she already knew what she wanted to study. Ever since she was little she wanted to become a teacher teaching she has always love teaching kids although she was still trying to figure out what subject she was going to be teaching. She has made plans to study in a university famous for its educational programs and economic value but there was the thought that she might leave Bodhum. That she might never see her friends again or her family or that she won't see Snow again the thought was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"_I love this city I'm happy here but….the University in Eden is not really as close as Snow says even having some distance from sis and Snow hurts. It's worse if it's Naruto and Sasuke can I really live without having all of them by my side….?" _

"_I care for all of them and it's because of them that I'm the person I am today I need them all but if I'm too far away from them how will I be able to go on I don't know what to do. Isn't there a way for me to be in the university and having them with me too?" _

The tears have fallen as she dried them wiping them before they felt from her cheeks she gave a sad smile_" look at me I'm being such a spoiled brat I'm being greedy….no more I'm going to stop feeling sorry for myself it's not going to be the end I will see them again I'm not alone after all…."_

"Serah hey!"

The young Farron smiled seeing Snow heading her way her heart started beating fast as he ran to her with the same smile happy to see her. The NORA leader gave her a hug and she returned it wanting to stay in his arms forever but it only lasted a couple of seconds before they broke it.

"I thought you weren't coming at all" she gave him a slight smirk feeling like teasing him.

"Sorry got caught up on the job a hero's work is never done but anyway I saw her."

"Huh saw who?"

"I saw her Lightning your sister."

"My sister you really saw her?"

"Yeah I did…."

"Where….?"

"Saw her when we were done with the mission helping the Corps taking out a couple of monsters, she has finished a mission they gave her outside of the city."

"I see did you talk to her did she say anything about me?"

"Nope but she was in a really bad mood aw man….so what am I gonna do about her birthday party?"

"It's okay you can still come."

"Maybe we should tell her that we're dating."

"It'll be okay sis is really nice."

"You sure….?" Snow remembered the glares she was giving him and the fact that she did try to murder him if it wasn't for Naruto who stopped her from doing so.

"We just have to make her believe…."

"I….I don't know Serah I'm beginning to think that she might suspect that we're seeing each other."

"It's okay there's nothing wrong with me having friends that's how she sees you when the time is right I'll tell her the truth….she will understand I just know it."

"Yeah just like that I hope you're right…."

"Heh yeah it'll be all right we have to get her to accept us."

"But if she gets mad she'll probably kill me I have seen how far that tempter of hers gets."

She giggled" if that's all that would happen, if she gets angry she'll destroy all of Cocoon."

"Come on don't joke like that I was scared for a moment with those looks she was giving me. But after meeting her I'm beginning to think that you're probably right."

The young Farron laughed" people get to have that impression about sis when they first see her but she's not really a bad person she cares for me a lot and she's just trying to protect and see what's best for me. You don't have to worry about her getting angry at you it will be all right."

A smile formed on her lips" and besides Naruto is always with her he always finds a way to calm her down, he'll be the one to save your life."

"Boy you can say that again" the tall blond gave a sigh of relief remembering when the whiskered blond saved him from being chop to pieces by Lightning's gun blade.

"Hey Snow!" Maqui called to his leader from the distance.

"What's up Maqui?"

"They're going out we picked out the army's wireless communication seems there's monsters in the woods, it's time for team NORA!"

"Got it!"

"Sorry Serah got to borrow the general."

"Okay!"

"Sorry to intrude" the young blond said politely walking out.

"All right we'll I'm going home then."

"Wait, can you wait for me I want to go shopping with you?"

"Uh….?"

"For your sister's present…."

"Oh a birthday present!"

"I want us both to choose one….one that she will really like. You can go on ahead to the shopping mall and look around."

"No I'll wait here I'll just walk around the strange ruins."

"Okay we'll clean things up quick!"

She giggle" you really are quick."

She suddenly noticed his expression he was worried she could tell that much" what is it?"

"You really think Lightning will be okay with this?" he was still concerned about their relationship and the older Farron not approving it.

"I mean I already know she doesn't like me and all but….if I've been a burden on you two then I'm sorry."

"Don't say that don't feel sorry Snow I'll talk to her so don't worry anymore."

"All right then, we'll talk more later see ya!" he finally left the pier.

"He really is fast" she smiled seeing run joining up with the rest of his team.

The young Farron fixed her hair from being blown by the breeze" sis should be home soon."

She started walking out of the pier thinking about them_" I finally figured out something that my sister and Snow have in common. Even if their personalities are completely different there is just one thing just like Naruto and Sasuke I love them both they have that in common."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Serah arrived at their new home from two years which it was more elegant and bigger than their old one always looking at the house made her smile. It was all thanks to Naruto who gave her sister the necessary gil to buy the house and they were able to buy one in the seaside region where she wanted to live due to her love for the beach. She saw Lightning seated on the dinner table holding a can of her favorite brand of energy drink sugar free of course looking at her expression it was obvious that she looked tired. Sometimes she didn't like that she was working too hard to keep maintain the house and provide for her she even went searching for a job she was old enough to have a full time but so far she haven't had any luck.

"Oh hey sis you're home."

"Yeah had a lot of work to do…."

"Oh, well I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Sure but maybe tomorrow" she took another sip of her energy drink her eyes were getting heavy.

"But…."

"I'm really tired so I'll just head off to bed okay?"

"Oh….all right…."

Lightning finished her drink not knowing why she bothering drinking it since she was going to sleep. She got up and threw it in the trash can she left heading to her bedroom too tired to even say goodnight to her sister.

"Goodnight….sis."

She suddenly heard a ringing tone that belongs to her cell phone she will recognized the *****tone* anywhere she took a look at the number and smiled knowing who it was.

"Hey Naruto...I'm fine….sis went to bed just now she's tired."

*I know after we did a couple of missions during the day she locked herself in her office and started filling all the paperwork she let get pile up for the last two weeks anyone will be exhausted* the whiskered blonds voice was heard from the mobile phone.

"She's over working herself as always she should take it easy."

*You know how she is taking in it easy doesn't go well with Lightning it's not her style.*

"I'm glad you called me I wanted to ask you something…."

*Sure go ahead and shoot.*

"Well tomorrow me and Snow are going to the mall to buy sis her birthday present I was wondering if you can come with us."

*Oh right I almost forgot Lightning's birthday is a couple of days away thank goodness you reminded me Serah.*

"It's a week away exactly but I want to start early I already had the recipe for the cake and other things I will cook."

*You have it all plan already early as always, let's see if I can go with you guys it depends if I don't have any missions there has been more frequent attacks of monsters lately. Hope Lightning goes easy on me and let me go then again I can ask lieutenant Amodar to give me the day off we're buds and all.*

"That's great we'll be waiting maybe you can give her something too."

*Of course I will buy her something simply the best gift ever!*he sounded very eager he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

She giggled at his enthusiasm" I'll see you tomorrow then."

She ended the call before going to the kitchen she had some cooking to do even if it was late. The young Farron was smiling as she started preparing the food she knew exactly what to do for her older sister to start her day tomorrow. Because this tradition was in the family and she knew Lightning will like it just like their mother.

* * *

><p>(Time skip: the next day)<p>

Lightning has once again changed to her Guardian Corps uniform ready to go to work and start her busy day she has checked on Serah in her room but she wasn't there. Obviously she must have woken up even if it was a little early in the morning she head to the dinner table next to the kitchen expecting to see her cooking but she wasn't there either. She left to other places in the house and she had no luck finding the young Farron it was beginning to worry her she realized she wasn't here why would she live so early. She returned to the dinner table not realizing yet it wasn't empty she was too focused thinking about her younger sister.

"Serah where is she….?" She gave a sigh.

"Hm….?"

Her eyes have fell on the table there was some food served a dish with some salad because she likes to eat healthy in the morning and a couple of toasts with some juice. She noticed there was a small piece of paper next to the healthy breakfast she opened it and began to read.

**Sis I'm sorry about before so I want to make it up to you with your favorite dish.**

"Love you" she read the last part giving a sweet smile.

Seeing the prepared meal it made her remember something about the past it wasn't anything painful but it brought her joy to remember it she cherished the memory a lot.

"_I remember speaking with Serah with our mother before she fell ill…."_

"_**Ah Serah you make the delicious food to make your mother happy."**_

"You were always happy to see us mother" she said softly.

"_**Yes yes your mother is very proud of both of you."**_

Her icy blue eyes softened it suddenly came to her mind remembering her mother's last words to her.

"_**Claire I have gotten worse since last time, when I pass on I want you to look after her…."**_

"I have done what you asked me to mother I promised you I will continue to do my best. But I didn't do this alone it wasn't just me….someone else help me take care of her."

She smiled thinking of a certain whiskered blond" an idiot with a big heart has done a lot for both of us…."

With determination she touched her lightning necklace" I will protect Serah…."

Her eyes hardened of course it was up to her protect her little sister from harm she was the older sister that's what older siblings do. They will always protect and defend their younger sibling and it was also the promised she made to her mother to always look after Serah no matter what. Her thoughts were now on Snow the man she didn't like she didn't trust him, the same man who was probably interested in her sister. There was no way she will ever accept this she dislike the NORA leader he will never have her sister not while she was still alive and walking this world reminding her that her closest most precious person was friends with him.

"_I don't care what Naruto says about him it's up to me to protect Serah from him. I'm not mother or father they might have accepted….but I won't never."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: seaside city region)

NORA was dealing with another attack of monsters they have separated to take care of the threat. Yuj and Lebreau were giving support to the army while Snow, Gadot and Maqui were taking care of the monsters in this area. The monsters were flandragora just like yesterday it felt like a mystery to the NORA leader why the attack of monsters seems to have increased lately but he wasn't complaining he and his team will put an end to it. As usual he was fighting with his fists while Gadot and Maqui were shooting away with their automatic rifles and so far they were winning two of the flandragoras were killed while Snow punched one knocking in it down he used a grenade to finished it off with another monster killing them in the process.

"That's that" said Gadot.

"Should we go help Yuj and Lebreau?" asked Maqui

"Nah it's okay they'll be fine and the army is with them they might have finished by now" replied the tall blond.

"Another job done eh hero?" grinned the Mohawk man.

The tall blond chuckle before he heard his cell phone ringing he picked it up having an idea who it was there was no need to looked at the screen and see the number.

"What's up babe?" he smiled guessing right that it was Serah.

"Yeah business as usual nothing I and my team can't handle….all right then we'll talk more later."

"_The monsters are attacking the city more frequently wonder why?" _

He ended his train of thought still holding his phone" wait for me at the Vestige ruins then, bye."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Serah ended her call with her boyfriend as she turned her eyes to the place in front of her. She was standing in front of the Bodhum Vestige which it was considered to be some ancient ruins of the city which it was very old it was probably a hundred years old. No one knew what it was like inside since the entrance to the ruin was sealed shut it has always been like that it has taken quite the reputation lifting everyone's curiosity. Even if no one hasn't enter it was considered to be a famous spot for tourist to visit and take pictures of it this place has always perked her curiosity even more than other people. It was no wonder why she chose this location to meet up with Snow her eyes were only fixed at the giant monument.

"No matter how many times I see it, I still think it's strange….if only I could go inside."

Her eyes suddenly widened thinking that she was seeing things not realizing before or maybe her mind was playing tricks with her. The entrance to the Vestige was open it has always been close for who knows how many years and now here it was wide open ready for anyone to enter inside.

"Huh?" she was still shocked" no way….it's open since when?"

Now the young Farron was feeling worse than before after seeing the entrance open her curiosity reached a hundred percent there was no way she could slip this opportunity passed by. It will be better if she went inside with Snow but it was impossible to wait for him to arrive her curiosity was too much as she finally made up her mind to in. As she started walking towards the entrance she remembered something Lightning told her when they were little it was related to why she wanted to explore the ancient ruins.

"_**Mom always said you're a quick learner, not only that but you were always too curious for your own good."**_

"_I guess sis was right but I'll be careful…."_

The young Farron entered the Vestige with her curiosity guiding her she was in awe at the sight. Inside it looked different from anything she has seen on Cocoon the technology was a bit behind but it was definitely something that was related to their world making her wonder if this was part of their city at all. As continues deeper into the Vestige she was very confident that everything will be all right and she was unaware of any great danger that whatever may be further inside. Her curiosity has taken over her completely and after finally being the first person to entered she wasn't planning in leaving until she explores every inch of the ruin. It will be too late for her to realize that her decision will be the biggest mistake she has ever done in her entire life.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Bodhum mall upper region)

Naruto sighed he was glad that he finished work early because lieutenant decided to give him the day off just like the rest of Lightning's squad. The older lieutenant was kind and since they were always doing a good job he offer them a day to relax it was the perfect opportunity he was looking for. Today he was planning to buy Lightning's birthday gift with Serah and Snow taking the chances that it was still early one week from today. The only problem so far is that neither of the two had arrived yet and he was getting inpatient and anxious to start looking the many shops to buy the older Farron her gift. He was too happy thinking all of the possibilities for the present that he didn't notice someone next to him.

"What are you doing here Naruto?"

The blond jinchurikki almost freaked out turning to see Lightning with her usual expression and posed crossing her arms his chance to buy her the gift have been shot down. This wasn't supposed to happened he couldn't go through with it if she was here maybe he was now gaining bad luck this would explain this unfortunate event of all places in Bodhum the pink haired sergeant has to be here. He will have it to play it cool and calm after all they were given the rest of the day off so she couldn't scold him for missing work with the Corps.

"Hey Lightning?"

"Why are you here?" her tone wasn't holding any scolding because she knew they were given the day off even if she didn't like it.

"You know….just looking around I guess what about you?"

"I was just checking out my area for the night of the festival beforehand."

The blond soldier blinked" festival….?"

"You haven't forgotten the Bodhum fireworks festival it's celebrated every year?"

"Oh….that…that's right the festival of course I haven't forgotten" he sweat dropped because he did.

She frowned" you did….?"

"No no I remember it's just that I have a lot in my mind that it slipped by. The festival is tomorrow right?"

The pink haired soldier frowned again keeping her arms crossed" its next week…."

"Right thanks for correcting me Lightning" he smiled happily with a sweat dropped.

"_Darn it she's not going to leave what am I going to do I can't buy her birthday gift now?"_

"_Wait….I remember the festival is Sunday which means Lightning's birthday is Monday the day after…."_

"What's wrong?" she saw his deep thoughtful expression.

"Nothing I was wondering since we're here how about we make the best of it and have a walk around the mall?"

"No…."

"Huh why not….?"

"I'm not going on a date with you again."

"It's not a date just spending time as friends honest."

She sighed seeing him smile she couldn't keep her frown she dropped her arms" all right…."

"Great did you come here to do some shopping?"

"Never crossed my mind and you?"

"Yeah er….I mean no" he quickly replied cursing mentally that he almost let it slip.

Lightning raised an eyebrow at him for his weird answer" I see…."

As they walking heading further into the shopping mall their gazes fell on the many shops located. Lightning meant what she said she only came to check the area she will be patrolling when the Bodhum festival starts she had no intention of coming here to buy anything but there was something in her mind that was bothering her with what happened this morning. Remembering the food Serah prepared for her and the apology letter she wrote to her she didn't understood. Why was she apologizing to her was it because she wanted to talk to her last night and she rejected her that she needed to rest no that couldn't be it there was something else. She had a feeling whatever it was it had to do with Snow the NORA leader was to blame how she wanted to see his face again so she can punch it hard.

Naruto will take his time to steal glances at the pink haired soldier he could tell she was probably still upset with him with the whole thing of him knowing Snow and being good friends with him. The thought of her hating him was enough to break his heart his feelings for her were the cause of that the same with his friendship and bond with her was another. It felt strange to him his feelings for Sakura were strong but they couldn't go beyond because of the painful truth that she will always love Sasuke and not him that was what he believed the most now that he was in another world his heart move on and once again developed feelings for another pink haired woman. Only this time those feelings were stronger than the ones for the pink haired kunoichi he realized the similarities between the two girls that has stolen his heart in his entire life.

He chuckled mentally_" I must have a thing for girls with pink hair yeah that must be it…."_

"Lightning….?"

"Hmm…?"

His cerulean eyes softened a bit" are you still angry at me because of Snow?"

"Hm….."

"Lightning I….I'm sorry okay."

"It's not your fault Serah has been chasing after him too and worst that they could be together."

"They are" he replied softly.

She chuckle sarcastically" great….you knew all along?"

"Nope I just figured it out the same way you did Snow never told me and neither did Serah I guess they were planning for the right moment to say anything namely to you."

"She knew I would get angry and I wouldn't approve of her relationship with him that's why she never told me."

"I don't think it's that she was waiting for the right time how much I know Serah she trusts you, she was probably taking her time in telling you but she did took too much of it."

"…"

"So are you still angry with me?" he looked at her hoping she will say no.

"…."

"Lightning….?"

The pink haired soldier was staring at a toy store something has caught her eye. On the window of the shop stood a medium size Moogle doll thinking about her younger sister she remembered Serah telling her how much she likes the creature and how badly she wanted to have a toy of it. She remembered the dinner she gave her and the apology note she couldn't stop thinking about the words in that small note why she wondered. The answer was simple she was feeling guilty she knew that she has been too busy with Guardian Corps work to spend time with her sister and it made her feel it was her fault when it was true. She needed to find a way to make it to her she couldn't leave this like this but the question in her mind is how she was going to do that.

By now Naruto knew Lightning wasn't paying attention to him her eyes were on the toy store next to them. He hasn't realized they have passed by it since they started their conversation while walking the mall although he still didn't know if she was still angry with him at least she hasn't snapped in anger about finding out that Serah and Snow are together things weren't so bad after all.

"Choose anything you like" said the shop keeper.

Lightning was still staring at the shop when she saw two people inside. One was a woman probably in her middle thirties with silvery blond hair, green eyes wearing a simple brown necklace under an ivory wraparound sweater with off shoulder sleeves and a hood-like neck along with cream capris and brown wedge sandals. The second person next to her was a boy in his early teens with silver hair green eyes wearing a sleeved orange and yellow jacket, a green neckerchief over a black shirt and black gloves with white palms. Deep green pants, a black storage pack hanging from a black belt over his left leg, and boots.

"How cute!" said the woman happily?

"You like this kind of thing mom?" asked the silver haired teen.

"What but you used to like these too you'd always stand in front of the store saying I want one?"

"And how many years ago was that?"

"Not too long ago….only ten years."

"_Those things Serah used to stare at them fondly" _Lightning was staring at the Moogles which were the toy the teen and his mother we're talking about.

"So would you like to buy one I'll throw in a discount?" asked the shop keeper.

"Oh we're on vacation it would be too far away to take it all the way home."

"And besides I don't want one I'm not a kid anymore."

"Hope don't say such things."

"But it's true…."

Lightning was in thought_" a vacation….for Serah and me yes this is what she might need…." _

"Are you interested in buying a toy Lightning?" Naruto felt like teasing her because she has been staring at the store for a while.

The pink haired soldier didn't listen to him she started walking" that's it…."

"What it?" the blond jinchurikki followed her.

"What Serah and I might need….a vacation just the two of us."

Naruto smiled" that's a great idea you haven't been spending time with her lately always working too hard this is perfect a sisterly vacation in the city."

"I was thinking it will be outside of Bodhum."

"_Outside of the city" _the blonds eyes softened knowing that he won't see her for a while.

"It might actually be a good idea" she looked back at the store to Hope and his mother.

"_Thank you….I hope you two enjoy the rest of your vacation."_

"It is a good idea" Naruto agreed with her smiling" boy after this I'm glad I convinced lieutenant Amodar to give us the rest of the day off and….er I mean….uh oh."

"You what?" she was glaring at him.

"I mean it's not that lieutenant Amodar really wanted to give us a day off so…."

"Because you convinced him to!" she smacked his shoulder but not too hard it was more like she was teasing him.

The blond jicnhurikki rubbed his shoulder" hey you needed this day off Lightning and you know it you have been working too hard with the Corps anyone could see that lieutenant Amodar wanted to give you this day off honest, I just reminded how much of a loyal soldier you have been to the GC that you truly deserves that and he didn't hesitated with giving it to you."

The GC sergeant sighed" whatever…."

"But it's not so bad at least you got the idea to have a vacation with Serah right?"

"Right" she mumbled looking at him with a small smile.

"_I guess I owe you one….again."_

"Don't do it again I mean it" she gave him her usual serious expression.

"Sure thing no problem boss…."

Suddenly Naruto's cell phone rang recognizing the *tone* he chose for his phone at first he was happy that it was probably Serah that she was coming with Snow here to finally start the search for Lightning's birthday present. It was different he saw the number and it didn't belonged to the young Farron but someone he wanted to talk to since he hasn't seen him in two years.

"Hello buddy….heh you're as cheery as always glad that you decided to called me."

Lightning was curious to know who he was talking to before he clicked a button on his phone.

"Hold it….talk to me now."

*I said I'm having a bad day…..*

"_Sasuke…." _The older Farron recognized the voice of the Uchiha.

"Care to be more specific bud?"

*Women have been asking me out like crazy*

"Good for you looks like you haven't lost your touch Sasuke pretty soon you'll have plenty of fan girls chasing you" the whiskered blond was grinning it will be like the shinobi academy.

*Don't joke about that.*

"So why do you sound so upset?"

*I'm annoyed okay…..it's the lieutenant colonel."

"Your boss you mean Naabat?" he was taken back while Lightning was also listening to the conversation.

*She asked me out too.*

"Whoa….oh man your own superior wanted to go on a date with you damn."

"Tough luck" grinned Lightning.

*What who's there?*

"Relax Sasuke it's only Lightning."

*Lightning….but who is she listening….Naruto did you put my call on speaker?*

"Bingo!"

*Damn it what part of private conversation don't you understand?* he was obviously upset.

"What private conversation that almost every woman in Eden wants to get in your pants?"

*I wish I could be there so I could kick your ass.*

"Like you could I have gotten pretty strong in two years…."

*I have gotten strong too.*

"Sure you have but anyway what was your answer to lieutenant colonel Naabat?"

*What do you think I said no in a polite way I don't like her she's a bit creepy?*

"Aw Sasuke is afraid of a woman."

*Shut up it's not like that this is your fault you know.*

"And how is it my fault?"

*You're the one who gave me the advice to start dating.*

"That will be your fault for taking my advice" Naruto was still grinning.

*Damn it you're right I don't know why I took Serah's words seriously.*

"What do you mean?" he looked at Lightning who was curious to know what he meant.

*She told me that someday I might find someone for me I don't know why…..but her words somehow they hold a lot of truth I can't explain it it's annoying.*

"It's not confusing it's called believing in someone's words or having faith in that person's words."

*Whatever it is I don't know whether to keep believing or not look I have to go got work to do.*

"Will you come back to Bodhum?" he finally asked the big question.

*That will be up to the lieutenant colonel to decide not me later.*

"Yeah later…." He ended the call.

"Sounds like he's enjoying his stay in Eden" said Lightning.

"I know he-"he looked at her in shocked" Lightning were you being sarcastic just now?"

"He didn't sound happy I felt like it."

"You can be very funny sometimes."

"And you're always an idiot."

"Thanks for the compliment!"

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Bodhum Vestige)

Serah was on the cold ground of the ancient ruins she was unconscious she didn't know what just happened it was hard to remember the past events that occurred when she entered the Vestige. Her mind was still a bit buzzy but she was able to tell when she started walking the halls of the ruins and the different puzzles that she solved which they were easy. The deeper she got inside the more she was getting a bad feeling like it wasn't right but her curiosity was stronger and it got the best of her she journey further more. Taking a long platform as an elevator that lead her in a low floor heading into a straight path with a chamber filled with a long stair case that lead upwards to a large door with a strange symbol she has never seen before.

She had no idea what it was and she remembered it opened in a strange red glow she was inside the chamber. The last part that she saw before blacking out was meeting a strange being that it was obviously alive it shot some kind of blue tentacles hitting her left arm that was everything she could remember. She could feel coming to but her eyes refused to open she was still under the effect that lead her to her state before she realized that wherever she was she wasn't alone. Her eyes weren't still obeying her as she was able to hear voices obviously she didn't recognize them it was the first time she has listened to them.

"Is she going to be all right?" said a feminine voice with a strange accent.

"She's still breathing so she's all right" another feminine voice with the same strange accent.

"What happened to her?"

"She must have gotten lost…."

"Look on her arm!" she saw the mark on her left arm.

"Why did you choose someone from Cocoon?" obviously she was referring to being that give her the mark.

"Why would the Fal'Cie do this?"

"A Gran Pulse l'Cie…."

"What are we going to do with her?"

"There's nothing we can do you know what will happen to her…."

"I….there must be something we can do."

"What you want to help her figure her focus when we don't even remember ours?"

"I…."

"Come on Vanille let's get out of here if we can find something to help us jog our memory."

"But Fang we can't leave her here."

"Fine let's get her out of here."

"_Who are you….sis, Snow, Naruto, Sasuke help….?"_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Serah woke up outside of the Vestige where she called Snow to meet up with him she got up holding her head trying to figure out why she was on the ground. It suddenly came back to her the past events remembering entering the ancient ruins and meeting the mysterious looking being that hit her left arm with one of its tentacles. Her eyes widened remembering the voices she heard inside the Vestige they sounded like they were female and she couldn't recognize their accent because she has never heard such accent before. She touched her head again trying to recall the images she saw and she wondered if there were real or something that her mind comes up with playing tricks with her mind.

"Huh….what just happened….?"

"_I went to the Vestige….was it all just a dream?" _

Her eyes widened remembering what the voices said.

"_**Look on her arm!"**_

She gazed at her left arm and gasped seeing a black mark resembling the same symbol on the door she saw where she met that being. She was scared touching it there was nothing special about the texture it wasn't soft or rough it felt like it was attach to her skin, like it was part of it.

"My arm….what is this where did this mark come from?" her eyes widened again remembering more what the voices said.

"_**Why would the Fal'Cie do this?" **_

"_**A Gran Pulse l'Cie…."**_

She was too shocked to say a word or move a muscle to realize the horrible truth and possible the tragic fate placed upon her. She touched the mark again trying to hold any tears from coming out as she started swallowing the information she heard and she was now.

"No….l'Cie it can't be no this can't be happening it must be a lie not of Cocoon but of Pulse l'Cie no…."

Her tears were now falling" no why….I don't want this no no I don't want this I can't be!"

She couldn't take it anymore as she fell on her knees and started sobbing.

"_Snow, sis, Naruto, Sasuke….."_

As of today Serah Farron's life completely changed for the worst never being the same person anymore. She has been branded by a Pulse Fal'Cie becoming an l'Cie of the lower world she was now a danger to everyone, an enemy of Cocoon.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**There we go hope you all like this chapter I enjoy making the comic relief scene with Naruto and Lightning and the cell phone conversation with Sasuke feel sorry for the poor guy. On another note ** this symbol on the word tone means the different cell phone ring tones.**

**Naruto's ring tone: Lightning's theme FFXIII original soundtrack (of course it has to be).**

**Sasuke's ring tone: classical Final Fantasy battle victory song.**

**Serah's ring tone: Snow's theme FFXIII original soundtrack (obviously).**

**Snow's theme: Serah's theme FFXIII original soundtrack (obviously again).**

**On another note thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story it has over a 100 reviews I'm very happy keep reviewing. Thanks again I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next time: Meeting the enemy


	9. Meeting the enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and FFXIII it rightfully belongs to Kishimoto-san and square enix no need to get mad and sue me.

**Authors Notes: The voting poll of guessing Sasuke's pairing is now officially closed.**

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

** Communication through radio or cell phones.

The ages of the group are so far:

Naruto-20

Sasuke-20

Lightning-20

Serah-18

Snow-21

Gadot-21

Maqui-17

Yuj-19

Lebreau-19

Aidan-20

Janil-20

Vanille-19

Fang-21

Rosh-29

Naabat-27

Amodar-42

Parlos-30

Raines: 26

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 Meeting the enemy<p>

(Location: Bodhum mall upper region Cocoon)

"_I wonder where Serah would like to go….?"_

Lightning was in deep thought trying to figure out the perfect spot to have her vacation with Serah Naruto was right that she needed to spend more time with the young Farron. Maybe the vacation will help them get closer again and hopefully she will forget about Snow at least that's what she highly expected. She was a bit upset that Naruto parted ways with her making her frowned she has never minded having his company on the contrary she has always enjoyed it she wasn't happy that he decided to leave. Although she was sure that he was planning in buying something at the mall but maybe he had second thoughts and wanted to save gil on something else either way it wasn't her business to know she was never the kind of person to put her noses where it doesn't belong.

She stood leaning on a wall still figuring the best place to bring her sister to vacation when her eyes gazed elsewhere taking notice of two strange individuals walking the streets they didn't looked like they were from Bodhum both were female. The first female looked in her late teens she was short around 5'3 with bright red hair tied back in pig curl tails with striking green eyes both her ears were pierced, adorned with small silver hoop earrings. She was wearing a pink halter top, a short orange and yellow skirt, along with yellow boots. She was also wearing a fur pelt around her waist she was holding some kind of weapon that the pink haired soldier couldn't recognized because she has never seen anything like it behind the red head's fur pelt

The second female looked in her early twenties she was taller than the red head at 5'9 with bronze colored skin wavy dark brown hair, piercing green eyes with a beauty mark underneath the right one, pierce ears adorned with purple claw shaped earrings, scars on her right arm and shoulder and she was wearing a blue sairi adorned with tribal accessories. She was also wearing short black top, black sleeves over her forearm, tan leather open-toed boots and two fur pelts hanging from a cord beneath a belt that was holding her weapon which seemed like a red staff. Lightning thought her weapon could be an old version of the PSICOM Marauder's spears she was able to recognized it.

"_Hm….those two has some odd outfits the woman in blue looks fearless maybe it's the design of her clothes. It's probably the cutting edge fashion from Eden…."_

She gave a sigh" I don't understand anything about fashion…."

"You don't understand what?" Amodar was next to her.

"The clothes those two are wearing…."

"Those two?" the older lieutenant started looking seeing anyone but he only saw people wearing regular clothes it seemed the two women were gone already.

"Never mind let's not talk about that."

"So what brings you here sergeant Farron?"

"I'm here on business lieutenant."

"Well in any case there won't be too much trouble now…."

For a moment Lightning stood in deep thought thinking about her decision of having a vacation with her sister it was getting hard trying to think for a destination for their vacation. She was thinking too much and she started reconsidering her decision maybe she should think something else not a vacation but probably something that will make Serah really happy. A vacation will make her happy but surely something else can as well then it hit her, a gift giving her something will please her. Now the big question is what she was going to give her she wasn't good when it came to give present most of the gifts she gave to the young Farron were because Naruto helped her a bit but the truth is she had no idea.

"Besides I believe I gave you the rest of the day off so you can't be here on business" Amodar gave her a stern expression.

"And I believe it was Naruto who made you make that decision lieutenant" she crossed her arms.

"He talked me into it but I made the decision under my complete jurisdiction that you really deserved some time off you're one of the best in Corps."

"Not working for too long is not my style…."

"You should be happy to have someone like Uzumaki he's always worrying about you, he told me how much you needed the break because you were getting over stressed."

"I'm not over stressed" she frowned but he was right the fact sink in that she has barely spent time with Serah since she joined the Guardian Corps.

"Sure you are you need to relax and take it easy wouldn't want my best soldier to be in bad shape."

"Anyway lieutenant I'm looking for a gift…."

"What?"

"I've been looking around for hours trying to find something….and fashion isn't my strong point."

"Hmm….?" The older lieutenant obviously didn't have a clue either.

"Anyway why are you here?"

"Doing the same thing you're doing wandering around…."

"Eh…"

"Anyway maybe you don't have the same taste as your sister but isn't she interested in the…uh…latest fashion?"

"I suppose…."

"I'm happy that you're working hard your sister. But don't you think you should wait until the day of the festival to do that?"

"For Serah…. I…."

"_**When I pass on, I want you to do your best to look after Serah."**_

She remembered her mother's words how much she has taken them to consideration and to heart.

"An old guy like me can't forget by the day of the festival."

"There will be nothing for you to do then."

Amodar laughed at her humor before he calmed down" can't just stand around here all day I should get back to work my men need me."

"Understood…."

"Enjoy your day off Farron and next time you see Uzumaki thank him for being such a good friend to you."

She nodded as the older lieutenant left her as she started thinking about her younger sister_" Serah I have always taken care of you since…."_

She erased the thought when her mother died and focus on her sister_" I won't make you feel lonely anymore….I won't use my job as an excuse."_

"I promise I'll be there…."

"_**Next time you see Uzumaki thank him for being such a good friend to you."**_

"_Yeah that idiot is really a good friend I owe him I should do something for him….maybe I can have another date…."_

The older Farron remembered her first date with the whiskered blond four years ago. It wasn't so bad they just went to the park and they talked, they ate some food and continued talking. They had a regular conversation about each other their past experiences among other things she expected the date was going to be a mess but it wasn't. Naruto really behave himself like a true gentlemen one thing that really surprised her and he didn't screw up once during the date. She felt bad for saying no to him all those times after that accepting his offers wouldn't hurt even if she was ignoring what she was feeling right now.

"_I'll think about what to do for Naruto next time right now Serah matters…." _

She started walking again thinking about the festival_" I hope everything goes smoothly with the festival….and with Serah."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Naruto has been walking endlessly through the different shops in the wide mall for over an hour and so far he still hasn't found anything for Lightning's birthday. He was feeling a bit down it wasn't just he couldn't find a present but he tried calling Serah but the young Farron didn't picked her cell phone it showed her voice mail and he eventually left her a message that he was at the mall buying something for her older sister and he wanted her and Snow to join him like she originally planned. He got worried that she didn't answered or maybe she was busy with other things he decided not to give too much thought as he focus on buying something for the pink haired soldier.

He suddenly stopped spotting a shop that caught his interest his smile was proof enough it was the right store he was looking for. He went inside and took a long look around to find the right item that will be a perfect gift for Lightning and eventually he found it. He didn't wasted time as he told the shop keeper to take it along the way he asked to write something on it. After waiting for ten minutes the shop keeper returned with the item ready to be sell the blond jinchurikki paid the right amount of gil before taking the item in a bag he left the shop with a satisfactory smile. His next destination was pretty much obvious since he has already bought what he wanted and the present he was certain the older Farron would love.

"_Time to wrap this wonderful gift Lightning will be so happy when she sees it…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: seaside city region)

Fang and Vanille have reached the beautiful beach of Bodhum the city was known for its unique and wonderful scenery in the seaside. The two Pulsians have left the mall a while ago as they started their journey wandering around the new world they were at which sadly it was the same world as their enemies. Waking up in enemy territory wasn't in anyone's interest very well if the people finds out about their identities they will be in trouble the best thing they could do is keep a low profile for now. They walked through the shores of the beach just wandering around trying to get use to the place who knows how long they will be staying hopefully for the two they hoped to return to their normal soon. They stood staring at the scenery before them in deep thought they were silent not feeling like saying a word to the other.

Vanille walked ahead to the shore letting the sea hit her boots she smiled thinking that she used to do the same thing when she was back at her home only the difference she was wearing her boots. Thinking of the sweet memories made her feel so happy and full of life she has taken her boots and let her bare feet touch the small waves it made her giggle remembering how good it felt. She walked a little on the shore letting her feet get wet for now she was just relaxing and maybe she can forget everything related to the past or that they weren't no longer in their home world for now she wanted to forget and escape any conflicts or troubles. She will think herself as an ordinary person with no problems just someone having some time off and enjoy the beach.

Fang smiled watching her friend let loose and had fun she does remember her doing the same thing back at their home she always told her how good it feels to have your feet get wet by the salty sea. She was happy that she was still the same even with their current predicament she was still being her usual cheery positive self. It was no time to have fun and relax she knew it very well but times like this it was better to relax and forget all troubles but she couldn't do that she wasn't like the red head. She was the kind of person who will think what to do next especially when they were danger in the place where their enemies resides. Taken another glance at her friend she stood still her smile was gone the red head has lowered her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…."

Her green eyes have taken notice the sky above them she has looked at the sky of Pulse so many times remembering how beautiful it is, this sky was different" what a strange sky….when I look at it, it feels like I can't I breath I mean what is that?"

"Why can I see a city above my head?"

Vanille could see it right away Fang didn't like being her and she didn't blame her, this wasn't their world they were strangers here. Worst knowing this was the world of the people considered to be their enemies she understood her staying here wasn't in her best interest and neither was hers.

"It's not just the sky, even the ocean is weird it didn't smell of salt at all."

"It did when you get close to enough" she replied like she was trying to cheer her up always being positive.

"Even that's weird here I thought I could drink it, but then….salt water could've fooled me."

"We did think it was a lake at first…."

"Every little thing is weird here I don't get any of it."

"It's like a dream one that you can't understand."

Fang gave a sarcastic chuckle" yeah….I'm amazed these guys can like in a place like this."

"I wish it was a dream…..I wish we have woke up today."

"It would be the same either way. We'd completed our focus and return to Gran Pulse what else is there for us?"

"Yes you're right…."

The red head lowered her head again in deep thought she even felt the air wasn't the same as the one from their home they have gotten used to the fresh scent of Pulse. Like it was intuition Fang knew something was bothering her friend she went to her putting her hand on her shoulder to comfort her she knew how worry Vanille could get namely being here a strange world they didn't understood, a world filled with their enemies.

"Hey don't worry….no focus could be completed in only three days."

"Yeah….of course…."

Vanille looked at the sky in deep thought the question repeated in her mind what to do next she could tell Fang was feeling the same way and they resumed to stay quiet.

(Vanille's POV)

"_The day we woke up we stood staring at the sky and Fang was right….what a strange colored sky it was the color of beginnings….." _

"_We had completed our focus and gone to crystal sleep but now a new focus had come down to us, and we had woken up once more. It was to figure out that much but."_

(End of POV)

Vanille remembered when they woke up from their crystal slumber at the Vestige her friend Fang didn't remember a thing about their past focus she was suffering from a serious case of amnesia. Luckily she hasn't forgotten everything she still remember her childhood and her home for some reason she also felt like she was having the same case both have forgotten their first focus. Both have noticed how different the Vestige look completely from when they last they have visited but it was a bigger shock when they left outside and the world before them. It wasn't that long for them to realized that they weren't no longer in Pulse but a new world lies before them not figuring out their new world they set out in search for some food.

They had some fish that Fang captured at the beach the tall woman complained that they were too easy to catch compared to the ones from their home. Both have realized that seeing the Vestige looking so different it could mean that a lot of years must have passed while they were sleeping in crystallization and the possibilities that everyone from their village was gone sink in to their minds. While they were eating some thought that Fang's fishing skills were very good an old couple that was having a walk in the beach said so, they also said that it was strange to see her catch fish the way she does saying that it was better to use a harpoon than a fishing rod.

The one thing that bothered the two Pulsians the most was the fact that the old couple didn't looked hostile and that they never made an attempt to attack them. They realized that the monsters in this world were weak compared to the ones from back at their world it hit them that they were on enemy territory, they were on Cocoon. Fang eventually wanted to have a look around this new world and that's why they started traveling so far Vanille was fine with it they were surprised that no one has thought o them of being the enemy even if they had weapons, everything was going well until her friend brought the topic about their focus. Waking up from crystal stasis they knew they must have a new focus to fulfill so Fang suggested that they should head into hostile territory in order for them to remember their focus head towards military ground.

They knew what has happened to their world thanks to two young men they met while traveling the city. They were college students from Eden both didn't hesitated in asking them out to eat because both Pulsians were very attractive they eventually agreed since they saw the opportunity to ask them anything about solid information. At the restaurant the two college students told them about Pulse at least how the people of Cocoon as hell and the inhabitants there were considered to be barbarians the comment made Fang angry before they even finished their meals the tall woman beat them up and tried to take their money. But they found another thing that not all people have any money of them they only found two plastic cards they had no idea what they were used for before they head back they noticed a silver owl was watching them but they dispelled it not thinking it was really watching them.

After their little run down with the two college students at the restaurant they returned to the Vestige and that's when they found Serah unconscious. Once they saw the Pulse l'Cie brand on her left arm it made them think why the Fal'Cie would do this marking someone from Cocoon Fang thought it was displeased with them and ever since she was determined for them to remember their focus. It wasn't just that but if she didn't found a way for them to remember then the consequences will be drastic for them especially Vanille becoming a Cie'th wasn't in her best interest she wasn't sure about herself since her l'Cie brand was scourged like it was frozen.

* * *

><p>(Present time)<p>

Vanille gave a sigh" Fang….maybe we should forget about our focus."

"We can't your brand is still active….if we don't fulfill our focus you'll become a Cie'th."

"But it-"

Fang put her hands on her shoulder" you remember what we promised?"

She nodded with a small smile" right….we promised that we'll always be together that we will never part ways."

"We're probably the only people from Gran Pulse left that gives us the better reason to stick together. Let's find a way to remember our focus, complete it so we can return home."

"You're right family must stick together" she finished with a smile.

"Always…."

"So where are we going next?"

"I have a good guess where, do you remember what those people back at the mall were talking about?"

The red head nodded remembering their conversation while they were passing by" he said something about going to Euride for the Fal'Cie tour…."

"And that's exactly where were going, maybe meeting this Fal'Cie will help us with our memory. We'll do what he was saying taking a train to Euride."

"He said to Bodhum station."

"All right we can worry about the payment for the train when we get there" replied Fang.

"We don't even know how long it will take to get to Euride."

"Like I said we'll worry about those details when we get there."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

After a couple of hours Vanille and Fang has paid their tickets to take the train to Euride using the credit cards from the two college students. They were seated in one of the passengers cars staring at the view outside it were passing through a long cylindrical clear tube they saw everything outside. For the first time since awakening in the Vestige Fang and Vanille were able to see Cocoon's wild life everything from the forest, the mountains even some monsters roaming around and just when they thought this world was nothing like Pulse in terms of vegetation. They now saw the difference between their worlds at least when it came to technology no doubt it was superior while Vanille gazed at the window saw an island in the far distance.

"Wow" both replied staring at the view.

"Look at that, that island is floating oh wow!" said the excited Vanille.

"The technology they have in Cocoon is just amazing."

"Don't let it get to your head though" replied Fang she was impressed as her friend but not to an extent.

"Hm….?"

The red head saw in one of the seats of the train two people who seemed to be different from the rest of the passengers because their color of skin was different. One of them was a man who looked like he was forty with dark skin, a mustache, dark eyes and a large afro. He was wearing a long olive coat over khaki trousers, a white button down shirt and black buckled engineer boots his appearance definitely perked the curiosity of Vanille.

The second person was a young boy who looked like he was only six years old with the same dark skin as the man and the afro hair style too his eyes were colored chocolate brown. He was wearing a set of dusky dungarees over a light blue and green zipped jacket and trousers, with a white polo-neck visible underneath. His dungarees has several stiches and pocket details, as well as four blue and gold appliques with carious symbols one reads CHOK which means Chocobo in Cocoon script, finally he was wearing a pair of tan leather shoes.

The dark skinned boy smiled looking to the window spotting a velocycle flying passing them by" look it's an air bike they're so fast daddy which is faster an air bike or your ship?"

"Of course my airship is faster" replied the afro man who was the boy's father.

"There are lots of islands" the afro boy was still gazing through his window.

"The city of Bodhum is made up of lots of islands."

"Is that Bodhum that island that floats really high?"

"Really high no that's not Bodhum, that's a placed called Eden and Eden isn't an island."

"Daddy have you ever been to Eden?"

"Of course I have, I'm a pilot I've even been to a placed called Palumpolum they have more stores than any city in Cocoon."

"Do they have a toy store?"

"Lots!"

"And a Chocobo store?"

"They have lots of pet stores."

"No a Chocobo store…."

"Well I don't know about that."

Vanille smiled at the cute sight between father and son" aw….that's so sweet."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Euride Gorge energy plant hangar bay mountain region Euride continent a few miles away from Bodhum)

A private Sanctum air ship has landed on the docking side of the hangar bay its door slide opened, shortly a PSICOM soldier left walking its steel ramp. Sasuke walked the ramp with his costumed uniform wearing his skull like helmet Masamune strapped on his back the expression on his face said a lot that he wasn't happy because things to him couldn't have gotten worse. Working with the Eden task force was not a bad job but there was highly any action because the Sanctum capital was always very peaceful no hostile attacks or from any kind of monsters. He has been put in charge of different squads and he had no problem with his experience in PSICOM so far earning a very good reputation for himself, he took a turn from the steel ramp walking the long straight hallway of the hangar bay.

As he walked the hangar he was greeted by a line of PSICOM soldiers they were all from the ranger division obviously they were rookies. He did thought about it most were all new they have never fought a battle in their lives unlike him that he has already had some experience from his past life as a shinobi he was familiar with battle. This was going to be another boring mission for the Uchiha probably even more that when he has been in Eden Naabat he has placed as head of security at the Euride plant although it seemed pointless. It was highly unlikely a big commotion can happen not to mention they were in a mountain region the chances that monsters might attack were below zero in addition with the high temperature from the nearby active volcano, he had a pretty good idea why the lieutenant colonel sent him here.

"_**What?" asked the Uchiha all of the sudden?**_

_**He was in Naabat's office after he returned from a scouting mission in the streets of Eden. He never expected that the lieutenant colonel will throw him this bombshell all of the sudden it was too unexpected for him. Thinking it was going to be just another day on the job with the military but what he has been told made him think otherwise and that his day has probably gone from bad to worse if what she told him was true. Pray tell that she was only kidding and it was just a bad dream that he didn't had to obey what she has told him he hasn't been shocked since she "secretly" asked him out on a date. **_

"_**Lieutenant Colonel are you kidding?" he needed to asked the question because it felt off and all of the sudden.**_

_**Naabat just smiled at him adjusting her glasses" it can't be too much of a shock for you Sasuke I'm simply reassigning you for the moment to another location. Your performance with the Eden task force is impressive and pleasing but from today onwards I'm assigning to head of security at the Euride Gorge energy plant don't worry it's only temporarily." **_

"_**I understand" he wasn't going to argue with her after all she was his superior he must obey all of her orders.**_

"_**We need some strong security personal there and what better way to sharpen them up by sending our best from Eden right?" **_

"_**When do I leave?"**_

"_**You are to leave for Euride immediately hopefully you'll be done at the energy plant sooner than expected."**_

"_**All right" he saluted to her before heading out from the office.**_

"_**One more thing Sasuke….?"**_

_**The raven haired soldier turned to her thinking he was done but apparently that wasn't the case. **_

_**Naabat has removed her glasses smiling at him" have you reconsidered my offer about spending some time with me?" **_

_**The Uchiha blinked yep he knew what she was talking about he was still shocked that Jihl Naabat commander of PSICOM has asked him out. He was still trying to figure out if he was having a dream on that day or that maybe she was just pulling his leg but apparently she wasn't. It was true that she wanted to have a date with him and he suddenly felt like he was still in the shinobi academy dealing with fan girls who keep asking him out or like having Sakura around. Before he realized Naabat he moved from her desk and has gotten close to him smiling it made him feel nervous because it looked like she was undressing him with her eyes.**_

"_**Lieutenant….?"**_

"_**I know you have told me that you don't date older women but let me remind you I'm still here, I'm not trying to pressure you. You deserve to have someone who appreciates you."**_

_**Sasuke was uncomfortable first he felt like Naabat was undressing him with her eyes and second she was just another woman who likes him for his looks nothing else. It was always the same with the fan girl ogling at him for his good looks and he didn't want that to happen in this world too he was wrong his own superior seemed to be one yet she was probably the kind that wanted to have a one night thing with him. If he ever finds someone to love then it won't be for just her looks maybe it was the same for the woman who will like him equally. He was looking more nervous the lieutenant looked like she wanted to pin him to the ground and destroy every piece of clothing in his body. **_

"_**Am I dismissed?"**_

"_**Yes you are dismissed soldier."**_

_**The Uchiha nodded giving another salute as he left the office, Naabat however as soon as Sasuke turned his back her eyes were on his butt she thought of the possibilities the door hissed closed once he was gone.**_

"_**That's a true soldier right there I wonder how long he will play hard to get, sooner or later he will submit to me. I always win one way or the other…."**_

"_She did this on purpose this is payback because I rejected her offer to go out with her, working here is going to be annoying…."_

Yes she was getting back at him that's why she put him to work here this was just an energy plant there was no need to put PSICOM personal here. A place like the Euride Gorge plant was more fitted to have regular security than a military task force like PSICOM he was going to get bore to death playing security guard here maybe he should find a way to get even with Naabat the thought was quite tempting. The soldiers have given him the honorable salute as he followed acknowledging them they have reported for duty.

"Commander Uchiha we are pleased to have you here."

"We await your orders."

"Stand by…."

He nodded" I want one of you in charge of surveillance and report back to me for any hostile threat. I also want a group of four in each floor that will be all for now."

"Sir!"

"_This isn't a big deal this security mission will be too boring for me…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: seaside city region upper Bodhum)

Serah has gotten seated in a small bench after leaving the Vestige she did the only thing that to her mind she ran. Finding out the horrible truth that she has been marked by a Pulse Fal'Cie and that she was now a Pulse l'Cie was too much for her while running she cried endless tears. Thinking that this was a bad dream she wanted to wake up but it came back to her this was real she was an enemy to Cocoon a danger to every single person, to her friends and her family. She has dried her eyes as she covered her l'Cie brand with a white bandage she did it immediately if people saw the marks she will be in so much trouble she was no longer safe here. Once people find out of the cursed burden given to her they will call the military to capture and eventually have her executed for being an l'Cie.

While she was running in her depression her cell phone has ran so many times she lost count she completely ignored those calls obviously thinking it must be Snow because she was supposed to wait for him near the Vestige to go to the mall with him to buy Lightning's birthday present. She knew she was worrying him by not returning his calls but she couldn't help it now that she was an enemy of Cocoon it was impossible for her to be with him which meant another blow to her heart. She didn't had a choice but to break up with him tears were forming again she quickly dried them she needed to be strong and get through this. As an l'Cie her life has been taken away from her with this curse now there was nothing to live for she had no idea what to do now.

She touched her bandage covering her brand_" it's all over for me I'm a danger to everyone sis, Snow, Naruto, Sasuke I'll be putting all of them in danger I have to get away I….."_

"Serah!"

The young Farron felt her heart breaking at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. Snow finally found he looked frantic and namely worried sick he ran to her and pulled her in a hug happy to see her. He hold her in his arms for a while feeling so relief to have finally found her and at this point Serah was doing everything in her power not to cry remembering what she is now and what she needed to do. Slowly the embrace was broken the smiling Snow gazed at her with so much relief while she looked like she was devastated.

"Thank goodness I found you where were you, you weren't at the Vestige ruins I've been trying to call you but you didn't picked it up?"

The young Farron just shoved him rudely looking serious her expression was enough to tell something was wrong aside from the sudden action.

"Serah what's wrong?"

"Snow….it's over."

"What?"

She took the courage to repeat it looking into his eyes" I….I said it's over….us it's over."

The NORA leader was taken over never seeing this coming so suddenly and unexpectedly" you're kidding right?"

"I'm not" her tone was serious it sounded just like her older sister.

He chuckled" you got to be kidding just like that it's over….you don't mean it."

"I mean it its over were through…." She started walking she wanted to get away from him the pain was killing her.

"Come on Serah you can't be serious."

"I'm serious."

"What did I do wrong?" he finally asked feeling hurt" whatever I did to make you angry I'm sorry….I wasn't being a good boyfriend right?"

Tears were welling up again" it's not that….you."

"Serah….?"

"We can't be together anymore."

"Why….please tell me why?" he was begging her to tell him the reason she was ending their relationship.

Serah couldn't take it anymore seeing him this hurt was tearing her apart it was too much telling him the truth was the only thing that came to her mind. She nodded to him waiting that he will fear and hate her forever telling him her dark secret as she lowered the bandage on her left arm showing him the mark she wanted to hide from everyone. Snow's eyes widened as he took a long at the black mark in her arm he has never seen his girlfriend with that before he still didn't know what it was, after all he never took a class about the l'Cie brand unlike Naruto, Sasuke and Lightning.

A couple of tears have escaped her eyes showing the mark" look branded by Pulse I'm an l'Cie enemy of Cocoon a danger to us all…."

Snow was shocked hearing her words she will never joke about something like this he fell on his knees after knowing the horrible truth about his girlfriend. It made sense why she wanted to break up with him and put an end to their relationship she was trying to protect him and probably everyone else, namely Lightning. He lowered his head still on his knees letting the information sink in while the young Farron has released more tears she thought she has made a mistake in telling him he might probably sold her out to the military. She was a threat for every single citizen in Cocoon especially those precious and close to her.

"That is why it's better for us not to see each other again I don't want to see you get hurt or sis or Naruto and Sasuke. I would never forgive myself if something happens to any of you don't look for me again Snow…..thank you for being with me."

She finally left running more tears we're falling leaving the tall blond on his knees in deep thought. He was devastated and heartbroken that she broke up with him it was shocking to find out she was an l'Cie but was it all right to leave like this. One thing about Snow he was stubborn as hell and he would never give up no matter how impossible things might look and the second thing he loved Serah too much to let her go. l'Cie or not there was no way he was going to leave her he wasn't going to let her face this on her own even if she was now an enemy of Cocoon he still love her. He will never abandon her because he would never abandon any of his friends and those he cares about including the girl he has fallen in love with him he will protect her.

"_What am I doing here…..I have to find her."_

"Serah!"

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

After thirty minutes searching for Serah Snow has finally found her it took him to look everywhere in the beach and going to Lebreau's bar asking for the NORA members about her whereabouts. The answer was quite simple the only place in the entire beach of Bodhum that it was her favorite spot to be the wooden pier not too far from Lebreau's bar. It was the usual spot where he will meet her to go on dates this spot was their meeting place knowing the young Farron it was impossible not to see her here. The NORA leader saw her at the end of the pier with tears in her cheeks he ran to her getting behind her he felt like hugging her but not now.

"Serah….?"

"I told you not to look for me" she said softly she wasn't angry at him.

"Well I'm not leaving you not now not ever you should know me by now."

She turned to him in tears" but don't you get it I'm an l'Cie….?"

He put his arms on her shoulders" what's your focus?"

"What….?"

"If you're an l'Cie you must have a focus right do you know what it is?"

"I….I don't know."

He wiped the tears from her face" let me help you then I'll help you figure it out and fulfill it."

"But Snow-"

"You have heard about the legend l'Cie that fulfilled their focus turn to crystal and gain eternal life, I want to help you do it. I promised you I will stay by your side and help you with your focus."

Tears were willing up again as the young Farron smiled at him happy that he was staying by her side in her most needed time. Grateful that he didn't hated her that he still loves her even as an l'Cie she was so lucky to have someone like him as her boyfriend she knew she has chosen right that she has found her special someone. She hugged him sobbing softly as she buried her head on his chest she felt so stupid to think she almost broke up with him. Snow returned the warm embrace proving to her his loyalty for her and their relationship he will be strong for her and he will help her, whatever it takes. As they broken the hug the tall blond took something from his trench coat while Serah looked puzzle not knowing what he was holding.

"There's something I've wanted to give you, I was originally planning to give it to you at the fireworks festival. But I think now is a better time I bought them a couple of days ago."

The young Farron took a glance at what he has taken it was a necklace silver colored a sphere that it looked like it was covered in crystal taking the shape of a sharp mountain peak. Her eyes widened it was truly beautiful but aside that she knew very well about the necklace because she has heard from them when she has traveled to the mall. The necklace was very special they were quite famous in Bodhum given to couples but most important detail about them they symbolize something special.

"Snow you…." This time her tears were of joy.

"I got one for me too what do you think?" he finally asked the big question" Serah would you marry me and wear it?"

"Yes I will marry you!"

They hugged again and for a moment Serah actually forgot of the heavy burden placed on her thinking of having a life together with Snow. When they broke the hug the NORA leader smiled putting the necklace on her and he followed putting his own necklace they were now engaged to marry in the future. For now they will forget about anything negative looking in it in a positive light that everything will be all right the important thing that they were going to face it together. The young Farron wore proudly her new necklace the same with her boyfriend and soon to be her husband.

"Thank you Snow."

"Anything for you" he smiled.

Suddenly Serah's phone rang this time she answer it" hello…?"

*Serah you finally picked the phone I was so worried.*

The young Farron smiled recognizing the voice" sorry for worrying you Naruto I didn't mean not to pick it up I was busy."

*I've been waiting for so long for you and Snow to meet me at the mall I already bought Lightning's gift.*

Serah gasped" oh no sis birthday present I can't believe I forgot!"

"We still have time the mall won't close until dark" replied Snow.

"Okay let's go you're going to help me pick it."

"That's what I want."

*I guess I'll leave you two love birds alone so you can buy Lightning's present* chuckled the whiskered blond.

"What did you bought to my sister?" the pink haired teen was obviously curious to know.

*Sorry can't tell it's a surprise I'll see you guys later" the blond jinchurikki ended the call.

"Come on Serah we have some birthday present hunting to do."

His comment made the young Farron laughed as they left the pier together holding hands for now she has forgotten about her fate as a Pulse l'Cie it was better to look at things with a positive attitude and just enjoy life to the fullest. At least that's what she thought to make some good memories and cherish them forever because for her it was all worth it being with the people close to her heart.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

(Location: Euride train station Euride continent)

After many hours the train finally hit the final stop at the station. The passengers have all left heading to their next destination among them stood Fang and Vanille who were looking around at the place. The train station was a bit bigger than the one in Bodhum and there were more trains as well the woman in blue was checking where everyone was going before she saw them heading to a hover vehicle her guess is that they were heading wherever the Fal'Cie were.

"Vanille let's go…."

"Hm….?"

"They're taking another vehicle to get to the Fal'Cie tour."

"What station is this?" asked the red head.

"The last stop didn't you hear they said it was Euride station?"

"I'm glad I didn't ask how many days the trip would take."

"It didn't took that long though….come on let's follow them."

They went to the hover vehicle with the passengers heading to the energy plant among them stood the afro haired man and his afro haired son they weren't aware of the two Pulsians presence. The vehicle left the station taking a tunnel into a straight path while it was heading to its destination Vanille was in deep thought. Thinking if doing this was the right thing to do but Fang was determined to go through with this if it means that they will remember their focus so they can fulfill it. She didn't thought it was that important to do their focus she wasn't sure that coming here will solve it either at least she enjoyed the traveling to a new place.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Euride Gorge energy plant first floor mountain area)

After everyone arrived at the plant they were greeted by one of the employees who worked in the tourist he was obviously the tour guide area ready to give them the big tour around the energy plant. Everyone was in awe at the size of the plant it was bigger than they thought while the afro haired boy was so happy and eager looking around he was too excited to help himself although his father wasn't doing a good job in keeping an eye on him. The employee lead them into a large group as they followed him through the halls of the plant while he was telling them about the history of the plant and the contribution the Fal'Cie was doing to keep it active. The people was interested hearing the information while some were taking pictures they were all happy to have taken the tour, well some weren't.

Fang listen to everything with a frown on her face not believing any of this she realized the people of Cocoon were all clueless. No one had an idea of the damage the Fal'Cie have done to their home world it was very hypocrite from their part how much damage they have done to their home it was a good thing she knew how to hold her anger. She didn't wanted to cause a scene not yet until they find the Fal'Cie who runs this place Vanille was staring at her seeing her expression made her feel depressed. Unlike her she wasn't so eager or happy to remember their focus coming here was probably a bad idea reminding herself that they were a danger to all of the people here.

"I can't believe these people. They know nothing about their Fal'Cie taking everything from us."

"Yeah…they know nothing…."

"Once we completed our focus, we can leave all of this behind right Vanille?"

"_We will get home….we will" _she nodded the expression in her green eyes was sad.

Fang took a glance at the group with the tour guide they were getting further away" now's our chance there's seems to be no security around let's go find that Fal'Cie."

"Fang are you sure this will work?" asked the worried red head.

"If it won't we'll think of something else it won't hurt to try."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Sasuke was in one of the floors doing his own part of guard duty even if he hated it giving a quick look to the floor he decided to watch over. Hopefully the tour won't be here too many people will annoy him this was probably the last place for him to be he would rather do security watch at Eden than here. Boring job equal annoyance for the Uchiha he already wanted this day to end or that Naabat will come and tell him that he can return to his original duty he sighed that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Now that he think about it being in PSICOM has been one boring experience to him because he hasn't fought one single fight it's like all of his training has been for nothing. I there was a way to make it more exciting or at least for him to use his skills in combat than wasting it here he was in deep thought.

Then he remembered his meeting with Cid Raines and his conversation with the Brigade commander his words felt so right. His view on the Fal'Cie seemed to be lunatic but they did reflect some truth to it ever since he arrived to this world he started thinking the same thing that to the Fal'Cie all human life was expendable. That they were simply tools to them it has gotten to him that maybe Raines was right stating a strong valid point and maybe it was for the better to let mankind rule Cocoon over them. However that was easier said than done knowing how loyal the people are to the Fal'Cie since they are the ones supposedly protecting them from the threat of Pulse what the Brigade commander was asking for was impossible. To overthrow Fal'Cie rule and let the people rule it was pure insanity and suicide but then again with his current predicament being in PSICOM maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

He gave a sigh still walking spotting a couple of soldiers who saluted to him_" this will be a long boring day….maybe I should have accepted the lieutenant's offer to go out with her."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

The afro haired man known as Sazh Katzroy was with his son Dajh at a small shop section in the plant. The tour guide has given the group a small break to look around the area and buy anything they like from the different shops. Fang and Vanille have already left the group a while ago and no one seemed to have suspected their absence because they have been paying too much attention to the tour. The dark skinned man and his son were in a Chocobo shop much to Dajh's good luck that they have finally found one because the little boy has wanted to have one for a while now. The little was so excited looking at the large group of Chocobos available he was trying to choose that will become his official pet.

"Daddy I want that one!" shouted the excited Dajh looking through the glass of the shop

"Hey, why don't we buy it on the way back?"

"No now now!"

"All right all right just this once. So which one do you want?"

"I want the yellow one!"

"Let's see which one is it the yellow which yellow one?" he had to sweat dropped because all of the little Chocobos were the same color.

"Hey kid you mean this one don't ya?" the shop keeper showed a small Chocobo who looked very happy to see them.

"Yeah that one!"

"All kids mean this when they say the yellow one baby Chocobos in stock!" it wasn't the first time it has happened to the shop keeper.

"All right we'll take one of the yellow one" replied Sazh.

"Great then please come inside the shop" said the shop keeper

"No I'll wait here."

"All right but you can't move from this spot got it?"

Sazh entered the shop and bought the Chocobo chick who landed on his palm looking very happy it was a very cute gesture.

"Looks like he like you" said the shop keeper.

"Does it can't really tell?"

Suddenly the chick flew into his afro using it like a nest" hey what the get out of there don't use your claws like that get out of my hair?"

"Looks like it has found a new home all right" smiled the shop keeper at the sight.

"That's not funny!"

Outside of the shop Dajh has grown tired of waiting for his father to come he was looking around the area and couldn't help but feel curious. He was too young and full of energy to be standing still so he eventually ran off on his own to explore the energy plant it looks like he didn't needed a tour guide to see the place he left the shop area heading deeper into the heart of the facility. Eventually the young afro haired boy will get lost not knowing a clue how to get back to his father while the afro haired pilot has left the shop with the new Chocobo chick in his hair he returned to the spot where he told his son to wait for him but much to his shock he wasn't there.

"Dajh….?"

"Hey Dajh are you playing hide and seek?"

He sighed this has already happened to him before" not again…."

Of course he eventually thought that Dajh was playing hide and seek he will always do it without warning and in the end he will be forced to go look for him. So far he hasn't had any luck finding the little boy and he has searched through the shop area it was getting worse as the tour guide has reunited everyone who was taking the tour they were about to go. If he didn't find his son they will leave them behind.

"Hey looks like I lost I can't find you!"

He was starting to get worried when the afro boy hasn't come out of his hiding place" Dajh….come on out now this is not funny, where are you?"

"Everyone's is ready to leave we'll get left behind!"

Sazh finally realized what has happened eventually he thought the worst his son has ran off and now he was lost somewhere in the energy plant. It was worst for him since the plant was a big place finding him won't be easy he was now a father worrying sick for his child's safety.

"This is bad Dajh!"

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Fang and Vanille have reached a passage that gave them a view of the Fal'Cie in charge of the energy plant. Kujata is the one with the task to provide the facility with power and keep it running the Fal'Cie resemblance a large air ship and it was located at the center of the energy plant the two Pulsians were able to take a long glance at it from their spot by gazing at it through the wide glass window. They have finally reached their destination hoping that this will help them recover the memory regarding their focus Fang was the one more determined to go through with it than her red head friend. Vanille was still unsure of doing this thinking if it was important for them to remember their focus they might probably cause trouble and it was better not to get involved in this knowing the military will hunt them down if word is out about them being from Pulse and l'Cie for the matter.

"There it is…."

"Fang….?"

"My memory's still hazy, anything come back?"

"Nope" Vanille replied coolly.

"I thought if we'd get closer to the Fal'Cie it might trigger something."

"It's hopeless we can't remember anything."

"There must be something we can do…."

The red head finally made her decision staring at her friend" Fang let's go what's our focus even matter?"

"What's it matter?" she shouted while at the same time some lava erupted from the active volcano.

"You want to be a monster?"

"I just-"

"Keep your chin up we know the part that matters…."

She nodded sadly" right….?"

"We are enemies of Cocoon know what I say play the part and raise some hell it might jump start our memories."

"What?" the red head was shocked.

Fang smiled looking at Kujala" the Fal'Cie let's smash it."

Vanille gasped but she nodded taking her weapon from her back it was a rod with different pointy horns while Fang removed her red lance from her back. As she went into an attack position her weapon opened up completely revealing two sharp blades on both side before both l'Cie were about to make a move they didn't noticed that they weren't alone in the place.

"Who are you?"

The two Pulsians looked behind them to see Dajh who looked surprised to see them. The afro haired boy has managed to arrive where Kujala was resting it soon turned worse for the duo. An earthquake came shaking them off from balance the Fal'Cie in front of them has awakened and released a wave straight at them. But it's target wasn't neither Fang or Vanille but the little boy behind them Dajh fell on the ground and suddenly his right hand a mark has been placed on him it was the brand of a Sanctum Fal'Cie making him a Cocoon l'Cie.

"Daddy!"

"The Fal'Cie ain't happy to see us" said Fang

The tremor continued to follow while the two, l'Cie were still shaking from the effect no doubt that after this everyone knew something was wrong. As things couldn't possibly get worse an alarm was triggered sounding throughout the entire plant they couldn't stay here anymore knowing that they have been discovered. Vanille straightened herself walking next to Dajh who was unconscious her eyes widened in terror staring at the brand in his right hand she couldn't believe it that this boy has been picked as a Sanctum l'Cie.

"Fang….?"

The Pulsian in blue looked back at her friend and her eyes landed on the boy's hand" impossible….him too?"

The red head carried him in her arms as she leaned him to one of the benches in the room she didn't know what to do and doing something that was futile she started healing him with the purpose that she manages to erase his brand. She casted cure but she knew it was hopeless it wasn't fair for just a little to be bearing the burden of being an l'Cie at such an early age tears have formed in her green eyes. Fang was looking around the alarming was still sounding loudly they couldn't stay here it was too dangerous. She started pacing around the red head watching her futile attempt to remove the brand at least the cure spell will heal any type of injury he has.

"_Why does this have to happen?" _Vanille gazed at Dajh her tears falling.

"_I know why….this is our fault because we tried to attack the Fal'Cie…."_

"Vanille we can't stay here."

"Wait just a little longer."

"Dajh!" Sazh's shouted in the far distance he was obviously still looking for his son.

"It's not safe here."

"But-"

"We have to go now!" she took her hand and left leaving the unconscious boy behind.

"_What was that?" _thought Sazh about the earthquake he felt just now he resumed walking ahead.

"Dajh where are you?"

Indeed the afro haired man will eventually find his son but he will get a surprised him forever and probably break him emotionally making him regret that he left his sights from him when he went into that Chocobo shop.

"Dajh come out here I know you're in here!"

"Dajh where are you, say something?" Sazh was desperate and worried sick for his son's safety.

He gasped spotting the little boy unconscious in the bench" Dajh what's wrong?"

The afro haired boy finally opened his eyes" daddy…."

"It's all right….you're okay you're not hurt aren't you?" he was worried he took his hand and that's when he saw the mark on his right hand he has never seen it before it was obviously knew.

"What's that?" he didn't recognized the brand for now.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

"What's going on?" Sasuke used his communicator after he felt the tremor.

*Sir we have a security breach in level four Kujata has awakened.*

"The Fal'Cie….what was the cause of its wakening?"

*We're still trying to figure out the surveillance cameras have been damaged due to the recent earthquake we'll do whatever it takes to have them repair see if we have any visual of the cause.*

"Keep me in contact when you do also go for emergency plan level A, evacuate all civilians and personal out of the facility."

*Yes sir!*

The Uchiha ended the communication in deep thought_" Kujata wouldn't waken just like that for nothing…..something must have happened to make it."_

He reached for his communicator again" this is officer Uchiha to all security squads search every floor in the facility for any possible hostiles and report back to me!"

*Sir!*

He ended the communication as he left running Masamune strapped tightly in his back_" I hope I'm right…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Fang and Vanille the elevator area of the floor both were in a hurry with the security alarm still activated the army will eventually show up. If they are found by them they will be in trouble worst if they found out they are l'Cie from Pulse. Vanille however was still thinking about the little boy who has become an l'Cie she knew in her heart it was their fault the Fal'Cie ended up marking him they did more harm than good surely she didn't thought that remembering their focus was a good thing. Fang looked back where they came from making sure there was no one following them the energy plant has become an unsafe place the last thing they needed was getting caught by the military. She wasn't in a good mood that their only plan to remember their focus only backed fire bad on them.

"Let's give up forget our focus we don't need it!"

"We don't need it, look if we don't figure it out and pull it off you're gonna be a Cie'th?"

"It's just- making a kid that young an l'Cie it's not right!"

"Yeah it's unfair but guess what we grin and bear it like good l'Cie, or the Fal'Cie will starts making more. Like that girl we met at the Vestige the other day it doesn't matter what our focus is we do it whether we like it or not."

"But…."

"Say we call it a quits you think these people will let us go they'll lynch us in the street?"

She went to her putting her hands on her shoulders" listen Vanille we do what we gotta do and get ourselves off this filthy world, as fast as we can."

Fang lead the red head to the open elevator" you get out of here first I'll buy you some time."

"Fang….?"

She smiled seeing her expression" now don't you worry I'll come and find you no matter where you go."

The l'Cie in blue pressed a couple of buttons on the elevator making it going down before she used her lance to damage the controls making sure it doesn't go back up again. She shoved her gently as Vanille fall on her butt she quickly made a somersault leaving the elevator the red head went to her but the doors were closing she could only saw the small smile placed on her lips.

"Wait Fang….!"

As the doors closed Vanille was still calling out to her while the tall Pulsian had head hand on the metal door determined to find a way remember their focus and save her.

"You're not gonna end up a Cie'th…."

"Fang wait please don't leave me!" her cries fell in vain as the elevator left the floor she was gone.

She suddenly heard the sound of footsteps heading her way the security was coming and she will gladly give Vanille the time she needed to escape the energy plant. She took her red lance in a fighting position she was very confident she could take them on no matter the numbers remembering her own strength and combat skills.

"You boys coming or not your fight is right here?"

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Sasuke has finally reached the fourth floor remembering his conversation with one of the soldier via communication that there was a problem in the fourth level where there was a good view at the Fal'Cie Kujata. He knew something was very wrong still wondering why the being would awakened and caused such a commotion it wouldn't do something like that because it felt like it no there must be something else and he was intended to find out. That's why he gave the order for his men to search every floor for any uninvited guest they could be involved with the Fal'Cie's awakening he will be lucky if he does encountered an enemy so he could finally test his skills. As he took another turned in a hallway near a reactor his communicator was activated receiving a transmission.

"Find anything?"

*Sir I…..we found…..ugh….*

"What's wrong?" he noticed that the soldier speaking to him sounded like he was hurt.

*We can't beat her ugh…..she's too strong….*

"She who are you talking about?"

*We located the hostile…..it's a woman she took down all four of us she…..dangerous.*

"What do you mean?" he was getting desperate.

*She's in the elevator area but sir…..she told us herself….ugh I….she-*

The Uchiha heard the static" hey you there….?"

*Time for you to take a nap tell your other friends to come here I'm a Pulse l'Cie* the voice of a woman was heard as she ended the communication.

Sasuke was shocked as he stopped dead in his tracks_" she's a Pulse l'Cie….finally some fighting"_

And just like that his expression changed to a grin that showed a lot of satisfaction. It was the grin of someone who hasn't fought a good fight in a long time and now that he knew that there was an enemy of Cocoon here this was his chance to prove how strong and good he has become all of his training will finally paid off today. Remembering the times Rosh has told him at the military academy how dangerous Pulse l'Cie are and their abilities they are evil and the enemy with only one purpose to destroy Cocoon. He started running he was near her location and his grin never left his face he was actually excited and looking forward to meet his supposed enemy. The Uchiha reached for Masamune arriving at the elevator area he immediately spotted the four soldiers who located the hostile first, and then he saw her.

At first he didn't know what to say or think he stood there without moving as he was gazing at the person responsible for infiltrating the energy plant and causing trouble. Staring at her she didn't looked that much of a threat her clothing was really unusual definitely something that no one from Cocoon wears her weapon really looked intimidating and it made her looked dangerous. She was no doubt from Pulse the decorations and clothing is not Cocoon origin it was hard to believe that she was strong enough to take four PSICOM soldiers quite easily. But there was one thing Sasuke took noticed of the woman l'Cie that she was very gorgeous he has never seen such a beautiful woman like her in his entire life, he did admitted she was very attractive.

Everything about her made her unique it wasn't just her clothing but her physical as well. Her hair and designs she had one small braid among her long hair, her eyes were a dark green they were beautiful. Yes even someone like Sasuke was mesmerized and captivated by the young woman's looks acting like any other male he felt his face heat up it was a good thing he was wearing his helmet or he will feel very embarrassed at the situation. To think someone this beautiful was really quite the strong fighter and enemy of Cocoon yet the Uchiha didn't thought she was that strong but nevertheless he will enjoy fighting her.

Fang grinned at the newcomer noticing he was wearing a different armor than the others" another one eh….?"

"You're the one that made the Fal'Cie to awakened and cause the earthquake?"

"Just trying to attack it" she grinned coolly.

"Attacking a Sanctum Fal'Cie is not a wise idea you think it will be that easy….?"

"I had to that's the reason I'm here to defeat the Cocoon Fal'Cie."

"You are a Pulse l'Cie then?"

"That's right I'm your enemy…."

The Uchiha went to one of the bodies of the fallen soldiers and checked his pulse he was surprised_" what he's still alive they're probably alive too why….?"_

"Are you planning on staying there or are you planning to fight me?" Fang readied her lance preparing for combat.

Sasuke finally unsheathed the long sword Masamune from its sheath facing the Pulsian female warrior he couldn't erase the grin from his face_" if she's really an l'Cie then she must be strong…."_

"That sword of yours looks intimidating hope you know how to use it" said Fang.

"I ask the same thing about you hope you can use that lance of yours…."

"I'll try not to disappoint you!"

She charged at him with an impressive speed swinging her lance using one of the sharp tips ready for the kill Sasuke had to grin even more. Her speed was good her attack formation was excellent but the only thing she wasn't counting is that she was fighting someone who has done nothing but training for the past seven years. The Uchiha blocked her attack with the tip of Masamune it was impressive as their weapons crossed together taking a closer look at the long sword it seems to be in equal length as the Pulsians lance. Fang was just getting started she used some quick attacks spinning her weapon trying to find an opening to the PSICOM soldier but her luck wasn't in good shape all of her attacks were blocked.

"_This one is different from the others" _she gazed at the soldier admitting that there was more to him than meets the eye.

"_She's good…."_

It was Sasuke's turned to show the female warrior some of his moves he quickly went it finding an opening he made a crescent shape attack making the tall woman to lift her lance upwards in order to block it. Not blocking such attack would have had severe consequences she could have lost her head she ran and swung her weapon at every single direction this time she has increased her speed. Even if that was the case the Uchiha was able to block them he countered with a straight attack but Fang saw it coming and countered back. The raven haired soldier charged with a powerful swung from high in the air he didn't saw it coming when the Pulsian l'Cie jumped and managed to stand on Masamune to deliver her own attack.

"_She's strong….as to be expected from an l'Cie."_

"_He's good I'll give him that but I shouldn't stay here much longer, reinforcements will come to back him up…."_

Sasuke was truly excited fighting Fang he has never expected to be having so much fun with a woman who was a force to be reckon with in his eyes she was a true fighter. Even as an l'Cie she has gained his respect as a worthy adversary and this was exactly what he needed. A good fight it made him feel good that he didn't trained hard for nothing and it was only the tip of the iceberg since he wasn't using any jutsu just his sword skills. It will be so interesting to test his full strength on her to push her to her limits to find out how strong an l'Cie can be. It seemed he was too excited that he accidentally activated his curse seal to level one his soldier uniform prevented Fang from seeing the black markings covering his entire body.

"_This is great…."_

He has performed a faster attack that it was strong enough to knock the woman in blue a few feet away even if she blocked it. She reacted quickly and countered another strike by the Uchiha their weapons crossing again only this time she felt the strength as he was gripping his long sword. The Pulse warrior had no idea how he has become stronger but she was well aware that she was in trouble didn't know how long she will be able to continue the fight either she will get kill or capture by the military, neither of them wasn't an option. Soon she started panting even if she was fighting with everything she had this person in front of her was a strong fighter she was impressed by his performance like Sasuke she has gained some respect for him.

"_Who is he….?"_

As much as she was enjoying the fight and as much as she wanted to continue fighting him she couldn't stay. The longer she stayed here the more danger she was putting herself into she needed to finish this now and she was already prepare what to do. She blocked his fast attacks crossing weapons again she wished she could see his face he really looked intimidating and fearless with that uniform anyone will fear him. Not her she gazed at him giving the PSICOM swordsman a grin that reflected amusement before she quickly made an opening in him shocking the Uchiha. She charged and untied her lance splitting the weapon into two pieces in a swift movement Fang has stabbed him with both weapons split. She finished him with a kick sending him to the ground she didn't know if he was dead but she hoped he was all right.

She panted as she put her lance together changing it back to its original form" sorry….you were a great opponent but I can't stay."

To her shocked his body vanished just like that she was completely off guard to see such thing. She started looking around for any sign of him but there wasn't any until a long blue spear hit her left shoulder sending her to the wall next to the elevator she damaged her lance fell to the ground. She groaned as blood started pouring from her wounded shoulder the blue spear was still hurting her, her eyes move to the end where the spear was. There he stood holding the spear the same soldier she thought she beaten he was still alive and well she couldn't believe it she was sure she has taken him out. Then she looked at the blue thing that was stabbing her shoulder she has never seen anything like it before there were too many questions she was asking herself about this Unknown Soldier.

"_How did he survived….and what is this, is he using magic….?"_

Sasuke released the chidori spear leaving a deep wound on the female Pulsian warrior's shoulder he admitted he was impressed by her quick thinking. She actually caught him off guard with that trick using her lance as a double weapon unfortunately for her she never expected that he will use his sharingan to cast a genjutsu fooling her in the process. Just like that the match was over even if she was strong and skilled she couldn't beat him due that he was more prepared for battle than the tall woman. With that injured shoulder she won't be getting too far before she collapses from blood loss this match was probably over before it even started. There was no need to continue with the fight so he sheathed Manamune he was still staring at her and the match they just had a few moments ago.

"_It was a good fight while it lasted…."_

Fang panted more blood was escaping from her wounded shoulder she wasn't stupid she knew when she has been beaten. She was also very open to reality and the truth of things she wasn't going to survive she has come to terms with it as soon as this wound was inflicting upon her. She was going to die right here and now in a place that wasn't her home in a place where she was a complete stranger and more importantly an enemy to everyone. To die in a strange land wasn't her style she was always thought that she will die in her home land protecting the people she loved, the latter was true though. But it finally hit her that not everything was bad remembering the reason why she chose to stay behind and fight.

"_Vanille must have escaped the energy plant by now….that's good."_

Yes that was enough to make her feel happy that she didn't fought for nothing knowing that her friend escaped and she was all right was enough to make her die without any regrets. She was going to die to protect her to give her a chance to survive and continue living the only thing that will break her heart it's that she wasn't going to be there for her anymore. She saw the PSICOM swordsman walking towards her obviously he was going to finish her off there was no mercy for Pulse l'Cie the enemies of Cocoon. In the end she fought with everything she had and she fought proudly that the members of her clan will be proud of her performance. As death was about to engulf her she closed her eyes and she smiled welcoming death with no fear Fang will die proud not in despair, the only image in her mind was of her red head friend and person she has seen as family since they were little.

"_I'm sorry Vanille looks like you will have to remember our focus on your own…."_

Sasuke saw her waiting for his killing blow that will end her life this was the reason why he was trained as a soldier of the Sanctum. To hunt down Pulse l'Cie they were the enemy, the threat that delivers their on the brink of destruction. In his entire life as a shinobi and a soldier he has never taken a life he was taught from both sides that there will come a time when you have will take the drastic decision and claim that someone's life. Yet staring at the woman who was the perfect example of a strong, fearless and proud warrior he felt hesitant. He caught the small tear that has escaped from her right eye he felt this wasn't right if he kills her that's that he won't see her again, and most importantly he won't fight her again. The last thought made him frown was it worth it to kill such a strong and attractive woman his mind obviously made a loud hell no.

"_This is annoying…."_

Fang stood waiting for the finishing move and she waited, and she waited but nothing has happened. Instead of feeling death embracing her she felt the pain in her shoulder diminishing until it was all gone that was enough to make her opened her eyes. She was shocked to see that the same PSICOM soldier that defeated her and was supposed to kill her was healing her wounded shoulder this caught her off guard. She wondered why he was doing this probably to fight her again because he was having too much fun that he didn't wanted to kill her yet just to show off in his skills. If that was the case then she will have to get away and leave the plant before more soldiers come she needed to find Vanille.

Sasuke was casting manadrive cure on the wounded l'Cie until it was all heal he admitted he couldn't kill her, the look in her eyes said a lot by now he has deactivated his curse seal thankful he has learned to control its power. They weren't cold and dark the kind of eyes of someone who kills for mere enjoyment and pleasure they were filled with warmth, determination nothing reflecting on the evil Pulse l'Cie that Rosh has described. She was obviously a warrior with her skills but he was able to tell quickly that killing people wasn't her style after checking on the fallen soldiers she defeated that they were still alive she was more like a hunter the warrior who will kill an animal to consume it in order to survive. Once he was done healing her shoulder she was still staring at with so much confusion in her face he wouldn't be surprised eventually she was expecting he was going to kill her.

"There it's healed…."

"Why?" the only word that escaped from her lips.

"Don't know….I felt like it…."

"You felt like it huh….?" she grinned at his answered.

The Uchiha released the locks of his helmet as he removed it showing the Pulsian warrior his face. Fang's eyes widened as she finally took a look at the face behind the mask of the soldier who beat her she felt her cheeks reddened which it was the first time this has happened to her. His face, his eyes, his hair she admitted that he was very attractive he seemed to be the same age as her maybe a year younger. She stood staring at him with interested expression she like what she was seeing for a soldier of the Sanctum he wasn't so bad after all. She smiled at him as she touched her newly healed shoulder if it wasn't for him she would have bleed to death now she was all right, yet she still didn't trusted him.

Sasuke looked annoyed seeing her standing still not doing anything" what are you waiting for go?"

"What?"

"Leave this place…."

"I'm a Pulse l'Cie" she reminded him that she was the enemy.

"I know…"

"You're letting me go just like that?"

"I am…."

She was still confused by his actions why was he doing this he's a soldier of Cocoon he should kill her not save her. She never thought this will ever happened someone from Cocoon was sparring her life and given her the choice to run away from danger she was still asking why. As a soldier of Cocoon he should be fulfilling his duty and get rid of the threat of Pulse not the other way around but she couldn't help but smile at his kind hearted action. Of all the people of Cocoon this one was probably the most interesting and the one who has taken her attention the most and suddenly she didn't understood why her heart started beating faster maybe because she was relief that he wasn't going to kill her, or maybe it was something else.

"You're PSICOM why are you-"

"Get out of here now more soldiers are coming here!" he shouted.

She didn't needed to be told again she picked up her lance and started walking away but she stopped halfway looking at him" what's your name?"

"It's not important…."

"I would like to know the name of the person who spared a Pulse l'Cie" she smiled.

"Sasuke…."

"Fang" she introduced herself happy to have met him" thanks Sasuke I'm in your debt!"

"Go now before I change my mind!"

She was already gone before he finished the sentence the Uchiha sighed not quite figuring out why he chose to let her go. He went to the four soldiers who were now started to awaken and check if their injuries were serious from the beating they took against the Pulsian warrior he helped them get up as he gave them the order to head back hopefully the l'Cie will escape the facility and not get caught.

"_Fang…." _

(Scene change)

Fang has successfully escaped the energy plant her only focus right now is to find Vanille and hopefully that the red head hasn't gone too far so she might catch up to her. Soon her thoughts changed from Vanille to the soldier who healed her and sparred her life someone who chose to let her go rather than kill her for being an l'Cie. He was trustworthy and she felt like she has met a potential ally it was still shocking that he was from Cocoon someone to be considered her enemy after this encounter, not anymore. She stopped in her tracks taking her lance as she was surrounded by soldiers wearing a blue and white armor there was also a large ship flying above them she felt annoyed to have encountered more military personal.

"_Sasuke eh…."_

"Freeze!" said one of the soldiers.

"Don't move and come quietly!"

The female warrior growled ready to fight again" great out of one mess and into another…."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Back at the Euride plant Sasuke has reunited with the security staff and made his report on his encounter with the Pulse l'Cie their reactions were of shock. This attack has now put everyone in a state of emergency and in peril an l'Cie from Pulse here putting every single citizen in Cocoon in danger. The l'Cie was also the reason why Kujata awakened and acted in hostility causing the earthquake walking in the hallways of the same floor he encountered Fang stood more PISCOM soldiers. His eyes fell on Naabat who was talking to a dark skinned man with an afro he looked like he was freaking out he was curious what was going on. The Uchiha also noticed some of the facility personal was attending a small boy who looked frantic calling out to his father.

"What's going on?"

"Lieutenant Naabat will inform you in private" replied one of the soldiers.

"All right…."

"I assure you Mr. Katzroy that your son will be fine" said Naabat.

"I don't like that mark he has on his hand he has never had that before can't you just tell me what is wrong with him?" said a desperate Sazh.

"Please Mr. Katzroy we'll do anything to help your son calm down, for now we'll take him to the medical bay of the plant."

"Daddy I'm scare" said Dajh.

"It's all right son I'm here" he pulled the boy closer.

One of the soldiers along with an employee of the facility led the two to the location of the medical bay while Naabat has spotted the Uchiha and signaled for the soldiers to leave them alone. They saluted leaving the place as she approach the raven haired soldier.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?"

"I'm fine…."

"I was already informed of your confrontation with the l'Cie."

"She got away the coward" he glared playing his part well in acting.

"It is understandable but nothing to get so concern with, there's no place for her to run she will get capture eventually."

"What happened with the Fal'Cie?"

"That's the reason I came to talk to you. It appears the l'Cie was going to attack Kujata it is the reason why it has chosen to awakened sensing danger nearby. In the conflict a boy named Dajh Katzroy was present there and sensing that he was in danger Kujata chose to protect him from harm of the l'Cie….by marking him with its brand."

Sasuke was shocked" marking him you mean….that kid just now is an l'Cie?"

"A Sanctum l'Cie" corrected Naabat.

"But he's only a kid what can he do at his current age?"

"That's what we're going to find out."

The Uchiha was in deep thought for a moment_" was the Fal'Cie really trying to protect him by marking him it sounds suspicious….?"_

"What's going to happen to the kid?"

The PSICOM lieutenant adjusted her glasses" we will take temporary custody of him we need to figure out his focus and soon."

"And the kid's father….?"

"I will have to inform him sooner or later I only told him that his son was sick and needed medical attention but I doubt he bought it. It's better to keep an eye on him."

"And what of the l'Cie?" he thought about Fang.

"As expected the l'Cie will be hunted down however we'll use precaution and keep this situation in secret for now."

"That is wise to do…."

"We can't let the citizens of Cocoon find out that there are Pulse l'Cie on the loose or they will grow in a state of panic fear, this matter must be handle with care. We will enhance the surveillance footage to identify the l'Cie and we also have you since you made contact with her."

"I did and I managed to wound her she won't get far" he grinned because he healed her wound.

Naabta smiled proudly at him" good job Sasuke I expected nothing less from you hopefully we won't have to get our hands dirty."

"Not too dirty you mean?" he grinned again and his comment made the female lieutenant laughed in amusement.

"I should head back to Eden and inform this situation to his Eminence right away."

"Will I still remain here for further services?"

"That won't be necessary Sasuke you are to return to Eden with me as well."

"As you wish…." He felt relief he was returning to his original spot here was too boring, well not too boring with the sudden encounter with Fang.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

(Location: apartment complex district region Eden)

Sasuke picked his cell phone and dialed a number after a couple of rings it was finally picked.

*Hello….?*

"Hey it's me…."

*Oh it's you Sasuke*

"Serah you sound angry."

*Maybe I am you haven't called me since you left Bodhum.*

"I'm calling you now."

*After two years!*

"You're sounding like Lightning."

*Well she is my sister I can take after her you know.*

"Don't the last thing we need is another grouch in the family."

He grin hearing the young Farron laughing.

*You're so lucky my sister is not here to hear that but anyway how've you've been?*

"Good lots of work…."

*I just got back from the mall with Snow I bought sis's birthday gift.*

"Right….Lightning's birthday is next week."

*What about you are you coming to sis's birthday?*

"I don't know…."

*Sasuke you need to be there you're part of the family sis won't be happy if you're not there.*

"Really?" he was surprised.

*Okay she won't admit it but she really cares for the people closest to her and you're one of them, it won't be the same if you don't come.*

"I'll see what I can do can't promise anything though…."

*I guess that will be enough for now. Hey do you remember what I told you long ago?*

"About what….?"

*You know about finding someone special….?*

"Oh that…."

*Have you found that special someone?*

"Don't bring that subject again."

*I really want to know I have found my special someone but what about you?*

"I…"

The Uchiha sighed for a moment he was in deep thought then suddenly someone came to his mind. It was not possible but all he thought about was a certain female warrior.

A small smile was formed on his lips" maybe…..maybe I have."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**If you have voted for Fang at the poll then you have guessed RIGHT its Sasuke/Fang this is another pairing I've wanted to develop for so long. Thank you to everyone who are still reviewing keep them coming and just a couple of chapters before going with the Purge and the events of the game. Take care hope you're enjoying a wonderful summer I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next time: Double date….sort of


	10. Double date sort of

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and FFXIII they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san and square enix no suing please.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

** Communication through cell phones or others.

The ages of the group are:

Naruto-20

Sasuke-20

Lightning-20

Serah-18

Snow-21

Fang-21

Vanille-19

Hope-14

Nora-30

Gadot-21

Maqui-17

Yuj-19

Lebreau-19

Sazh-40

Dajh-6

Rosh-27

Raines-26

Naabat-27

Amodar-42

Parlos-30

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 Double date sort of<p>

(Time skip: three days later)

(Location: Guardian Corps headquarters upper Bodhum Cocoon)

Naruto and Lightning were having one of their usual sparring matches in the gym area. They will always take some time from duty to fight each other and continued testing their skills although the pink haired sergeant has gotten strong thanks to the blonds help she wanted to show him that she can get stronger. In secrecy she likes sparring with him it was the best way to show him how much she has improved since she asked for his help at the military academy to her this was the best way to spend time with him. Sparring matches were her favorite after doing her usual missions with the Corps especially if it was with the whiskered blond and she knew he felt the same way too because he always takes the same enjoyment fighting her than when he's doing his military work.

The two adults were wearing something different than their standard uniform. Naruto was wearing a white muscle shirt with long grey sweat pants and black sneakers while Lightning was wearing a grey sports bra and grey tight shorts with white sneakers. The clothing was more fitting for their match giving them less weight than usual from their uniform making them move faster during the match. Both were clashing their gun blades it has come to accustomed that they only use the saber mode of the weapon and not its gun mode it was more interesting and challenging using them as just swords. Both didn't look like stopping giving it their all while their bodies were feeling the burn of the work out releasing the sweat.

They crossed their weapons over and over again while the pink haired soldier used her agility to jump behind him her attacked was blocked by the smirking blond. For Naruto it was easy to block and counter her attacks due to the endless times they have fought he was able to read her moves like he was reading her mind. They were still getting draws from their matches although he felt bad that he was holding back on her knowing that he could be going all out using jutsu that was something he will keep in the dark from the pink haired sergeant because he knew she won't be happy if she ever finds out. Then there was the fact that she had no idea about the nine tails sealed in him another thing he will keep in the dark from her.

He used another attack with his Flashflare saber while Lightning blocked giving him a determined expression she charged to his front her Blazefire saber tightened in her right hand. She used frontal strike which the blond jinchurikki blocked but she wasn't done she launched a kick that made him blocked from making strong contact with his abdomen. Naruto grin she always get clever when they were having their matches but he could still read her when he attacks that don't are not connected with her gun blade it was because of their many matches. Lightning has made another charge launching kick it was blocked but this time she used the other one making contact with the whiskered blond. He stumbled to the ground and it was her chance as she got on top of him pointing her weapon to his neck.

"Give up" she made sure he didn't used his gun blade to counter attack by holding his right hand he was also right handed using the weapon.

"Never" his eyes met hers.

"You don't have a choice you're at my mercy Naruto."

"Of all the times we fought when will you learn not to underestimate me?" he made the effort to forget that the older Farron was in an intimate position he prayed to Eden that a certain part of his body didn't react.

Lightning got closer to him his face inches from hers" what are you going to do?"

The blond grinned and got through her moving in a quick movement he was able to catch her off guard shocking her. He used his gun blade while pushing her to the nearest wall he kept the weapon there was no way out for her he had the pink haired soldier when he wanted her.

"This" he was still grinning.

"Not bad" she finished with a smile.

"This time I got you Lightning you didn't win this one."

"Ahem" she cleared her throat making him think twice of his statement.

Naruto blinked feeling something pointy and sharp hitting his back slightly when he turned around he saw the tip of Lightning's Blazefire saber ready to strike him looks like she got him too. He chuckle she got him again this time he thought he has really won over her but looks like she will always be a quick thinker.

"Another draw….?"

"Another draw" she let him go she was impressed with his quick movement to make her submit surrender but she thought ahead of him as usual.

They ended their match with an equal salute as they went to a small bench. They were taking a break from work since they didn't had a mission so far so they decided to go to the gym section of the building. At this time of morning they weren't many people so they were basically alone they did spotted Aidan doing some jumping rope exercise and Janil running on the track mil but that was an hour ago before they headed back. They always chose to stay a while long to do some exercises including the sparring of all the exercises the last one mentioned was their favorite. As they got seated in the bench they used a towel to dry off the sweat and picked up a bottle of water they bought before beginning with the match.

Naruto smiled giving a refreshing sigh" ah water tastes so much better when you have earned it."

"Hm…." Lightning agreed with him with a nod.

The blond jinchurikki took another sip of his bottle before he took a glance at the pink haired soldier. He couldn't help it he was once again captivated by the sight of her everything about her was perfect. In seven years he has watched her grow up from a teenager to a beautiful woman the way she had part of her hair on her shoulder, her icy blue eyes then there was her body. With the outfit she was wearing for this occasion showed all of her curves to a perfect level of gorgeous to the Uzumaki. Her shorts showed her moderate hips and long not too muscular legs, the naval piercing made her looked even sexier in which he had a perfect view of it. His eyes went to her sports bra and clearly he could guess that her chest was probably a D cup maybe a C he wasn't so sure.

Thoughts started running through his head regarding the older Farron enough to make him go crazy. He felt like hitting his face with the water so he can wake up from all these thoughts he was having regarding himself and the GC sergeant. They were the kind of thoughts that will make his teacher Jiraiya giggled like a school girl and he finally shut those thoughts aside erasing them forever and hopefully he will never have them again. But with the older Farron wearing that type of clothes every time they will go to the gym it will be impossible not to have them again he took another sip of his bottle. He felt this way due to his feelings and attraction for her it was hard not to think about it he was in that age too.

"_Whoa it's getting a little hot in here…."_

"What?" Lightning gazed at him her eyes were all over him like she has caught him doing something seriously wrong.

"Huh…what?" the whiskered blond pretended like nothing was wrong.

"You've been staring at me for a while without saying a word…."

"It's nothing honest" he quickly replied taking another sip.

"…"

The older Farron shrugged her shoulders letting it go she didn't saw anything wrong but somehow the way he was gazing at her made her wonder. A minute later she has copied the blond soldier and she has taken a glance at him having a better look at the person next to her. The muscle shirt really did its work showing his developed muscular body all the military training at the academy and the training he has done on his own has allowed him to have such figure. He had nice pair of strong arms but too exaggerated they were enough for her and his face was truly a sight of wonder. It was hard to believe that this was the same loud, annoying, immature teen she met seven years old now he has become into a handsome mature soldier, yet there was still some of the old Naruto inside of him.

That was enough she could take she stopped from staring below the belt she had strong restraints and she could control herself better than the Uzumaki. But it didn't meant she didn't enjoyed the exploration staring at him was worth it because he was attractive and was a good person if she was into dating boys then her first pick will be Naruto, and probably her only pick. She dispelled those images from her head and the reason why her body was reacting strange maybe it was the exhaustion and the sweating, she took another sip of her bottle. But in the back of her mind those images between her and the blond were not bad it might come to her liking but she wasn't going to be a victim of temptation she will never submit to it.

"That was another great match Lightning" Naruto finally broke the silence.

"…."

"Lightning….?"

"Hm…."

"Something wrong….?"

"Nothing…."

Her tone made him worried" you sound angry?"

"Maybe…."

"Want to talk about it?"

The older Farron gave a sigh of course she felt like telling him" my sister is dating an idiot."

"Right you're still upset with Serah dating Snow."

"She told me last night but I told her I already knew she looked worried."

Naruto was listening with a lot of attention" so what was her reaction?"

"She asked me to give her my blessings…."

"And?" the blond was really worried.

"I told her no, dating him is a mistake and she should just leave him."

"She didn't take it well?"

"What else can I do I'm not going to approve of her dating him she can find someone else better than him?"

"_This isn't about dating Snow even I know that…."_

The blond jinchurikki put his hand on her shoulder looking at her hoping his words will reach her" Lightning why don't you give Snow a chance?"

"No."

"How can you justify him when you don't know much about him?"

"I don't have to I know enough just by meeting him a couple of days ago. I know he's the kind of character reckless who thinks they have the power and authority to do whatever he feels like acting like a false leader, taking children turning them into fake soldiers and then he has the nerve to call himself a hero when he's not."

The blond soldier put his other hand on her shoulder hearing her anger rising" calm down we're not going to solve this by yelling or releasing our anger on each other. I know you don't like him but that doesn't give you the reason not to approve of him or accept him just give him one chance okay?"

The GC sergeant chuckle sarcastically" you sound so much like Serah."

"Really….?"

"I can see now why she sees you like a brother you two think alike sometimes. The reason I'm ticked off is last night she told me the same thing you said to me that I shouldn't jump to conclusions without knowing him well, that I should give him a chance to know him…."

He smiled as he put his arm around her waist pulling her a little closer hoping that she didn't mind the closeness" if I sound so much like her then maybe I can guess what she asked you next. What are you going to do?"

"You guessed right" she smiled back and apparently she didn't mind him holding her.

She sighed" Serah told me that I should know him better so I can give him a chance that's why she told me to go with her and Snow to Nautilus park on a double date tonight."

Naruto blinked" a double date sounds fun and it's the perfect chance for you to know Snow but wait….it can't be call a double date unless you'll be taking someone along for the ride."

"I know…." She started getting nervous remembering what Serah told her last night.

"_**Ask Naruto out you told me you want to repay him for being such a good friend to you well this is the perfect chance."**_

The blond jinchurikki was starting to get nervous and worried thinking that the older Farron will ask some random guy he started getting jealous. He imagined the guy holding her hand buying her all kinds of gift, touching her, kissing her, then he will take her to some place where he can-

The whiskered blond ended completely his thinking not wanting to finish the training of thought. The thought of someone else calming the pink haired soldier was too much for him he will be so much jealous if some guy takes her out, especially if that man was a pervert. By now he had no idea Lightning was staring at him with some concern in her eyes seeing that his expression was reflecting some anger and hurt.

"You all right….?"

"Hm….yeah I'm fine why you asked?" he smiled brightly but his smile was clearly fake.

"You don't look fine…."

"I'm fine so any idea who is the guy you'll be asking out?" he was dying to find out the curiosity was killing him.

"Well…." The pink haired soldier was feeling annoyed.

"_What is wrong with me why can't I tell him why am so nervous?" _ she felt she was getting worst_" I once told him I would go on a date with him so why am I feeling like this now?"_

"_Come on Farron you can do this it's no big deal…."_

"Lightning….?"

"Naruto would you like to go with me to Nautilus with Serah and Snow?" she finally felt relief that she said it.

"What?" he blinked thinking he heard wrong?

"You want to go?" she asked again.

"You….you're asking me out?" he was shocked.

"Yes…."

"Of course I would love to go with you!" he gave a happy smile in his mind he was cheering wildly.

"Good" she felt happy that he accepted but she didn't smile.

"I don't know what to say Lightning I thought you will mind having me go with you" he gave a silly grin with a small blush.

"I don't mind I'm letting you holding me like this otherwise, I would have punched you unconscious."

"Whoa!" he immediately broke the hold while she gave a small grin.

"So what time are we leaving?"

"Just come to my house at five o' clock."

"Right I'll be there believe it!"

She nodded before she sniffed at him" one more thing….hit the showers Uzumaki."

"Yes mam!"

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Sanctum research facility district area Eden)

Sasuke walked the double doors of the experimental facility of the capital he walked to the counter meeting up with the receptionist as she pointed to one of the doors located in the far end. He nodded taking the path where he met a Sanctum archangel he opened the automatic door sliding a car into the lock device it gave them access to the room. Walking the hall way he saw through glass windows scientists working on machines while others were working on different chemicals, the place wasn't for the public eye to see. The research facility was only to be view with personal from the Sanctum and the military with authorized permission from a high ranking officer some were so classified they needed permission from the primarch himself.

A lot has happened since three days ago because of the incident at the Euride Gorge energy plant the attack of the Pulse l'Cie has made a lot of commotion within the military. As Naabat told him the Sanctum has kept the incident a secret keeping the whole attack of the energy plant in secrecy from the citizens in order to prevent the people from panicking in fear. This was a big emergency to be having l'Cie among Cocoon this hasn't happened since the war of transgression five hundred years ago but most of all he was responsible for the enemy to escape. He was the one that sparred Fang's life letting her go after their encounter he even healed the wound he caused on her he was still wondering why he did it. She didn't look like she was really evil he admitted she was strong and put up a good fight but she didn't look like she was a real threat to anyone.

She did wrong in trying to attack the Fal'Cie Kujata but what were her intentions in doing so. Is she really planning to destroy Cocoon was that even her focus to begin with, how did she got here in the first place he knew of the Sanctum guarding their world outside from any Pulsian invasion including the force shield that keeps Coccon protected from enemy attacks powered by Eden. Too many questions were floating in his head he needed to stop this he won't get the answers so soon time is all he could get and waiting to find them. The Sanctum archangel led him to another sealed door which hissed open once he entered he saw Naabat talking to one of the researcher before they ended their conversation and he left.

"Lieutenant colonel Naabta commander Uchiha is here" said the archangel.

She nodded smiling at the raven haired soldier she really likes it when he wasn't wearing his helmet because she can stare at his handsome face" glad you could make it Sasuke."

"This is important…."

"Yes it is what we are facing is an emergency where the fate of Cocoon and our citizens are at stake."

The Uchiha looked at the glass window in front of him and was disturbed by the sight. Dajh stood strapped in a machine that was covering his eyes as it was activated the afro haired boy stood still but it was still not a pleasant sight. At first he was upset that they were doing this to a little boy even he knew this was not right he felt as Naabat got next to him joining the view.

"There's nothing to worry about the procedure is safe and harmless he's fine."

"That's how you find his focus?"

"No we already did the test this one is to locate any abnormalities within him. As an l'Cie he can gain the abilities of such like casting magic without the use of the mana drive system."

"Have they figured out his focus?"

"We're still not fully sure of Dajh's Katzroy focus the team however has a theory that whatever his focus may be it must be connected to Pulse."

"Really…?" Sasuke was in thought.

"I do say it makes sense, Kujata branded him when it was about to get attack by the Pulse l'Cie. His focus must be connected that of tracking the Fal'Cie's enemies."

"The kid a Pulse detector….?"

"Well that is my theory on the case and if I am correct Dajh will be the one to lead us to the location of the l'Cie and the Fal'Cie that created her" said Naabat.

"Does he really possess that power?"

"It is a possibility we're still not certain that is why I have decided to keep a close watch on him, not just him but his father as well."

"Is there a problem?"

"You can say that Mr. Katzroy is getting a bit inpatient I will have to tell him the truth regarding his son he won't take it lightly. But if I play my cards right I might be able to convince him to help us in figuring out his son's focus."

"I see…."

"I know I have asked too much of you Sasuke but I would like a favor from you, consider it a special mission."

"Special missions?" he raised an eyebrow.

The female lieutenant nodded" I will talk to Mr. Katzroy today and tell him everything about his son I will risk it in convincing him to help us in our cause. Right now his son is a key in helping us in getting rid of the Pulse threat he's that important I need you to watch over him and his father make sure that nothing happens to them. You'll become their lethal guardian."

"_Babysitting" _he was annoyed that he had this mission as being on security duty wasn't bad enough.

"Are you up for it?" she smiled at him.

"Nothing I can handle I was able to fend off against an l'Cie I'll be fine with this mission."

"Good I would like you to accompany to Mr. Katzroy residence he's still frantic about the condition of his son, Dajh will also be coming with us."

"_Will he be quite surprise….?"_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: the Lindblum Sanctum Corps prison area Cocoon airspace)

Fang wasn't a happy camper she was so angry she felt like she could kill anyone that will get in her way literally. She had every reason to feel that way after her encounter with Sasuke at the Euride energy plant she was ambushed by more military soldiers now that wasn't a problem she could handle she beat all of them and she was able to escape now that wasn't the reason why she was in this predicament. Afterwards she returned to the Vestige hoping that Vanille was there but to her bad luck the red head wasn't there she starting searching for her she returned to the mall hoping that she was there but she wasn't. It was in that instant that she noticed she was being followed by a soldier just her luck to be attracting the military, eventually she was ambushed by more soldiers wearing the same uniform.

She was tied up and blindfolded by one of them as he started telling her that they weren't her enemy yeah right she called bull crap on that one. The soldier even told her his name is Rydgea and he apologized to her for capturing her and that there was someone he wanted her to meet. That was all she remembered before one of the soldiers knocked her out and everything went black. Three days later she was right here still tied up and blindfolded waiting for the enemy to come for her who knows if they were planning to have her way with her she would kill herself before they get to touch her. She heard the hissing of a door opening and footsteps heading her way they were finally coming for her until they arrived at her cell.

"Open it there is no need for this kind of hostility towards our guest Rydgea."

"Sorry boss but you know she wasn't being very cooperative in the beginning, she even beat our squad when we came for her at Euride" said the soldier.

"It is understandable for her to act so she's not to be blame."

Fang recognized the voice of the soldier the one who introduced himself as Rydgea it was cleared since the other man confirmed it. She stood her guard as she heard another hissing which it was the cell door opening Rydgea went to her and untied her now this was her chance for her to escape this place. But she wasn't stupid she was obviously in a place filled with soldiers if acts hostiles she might get taken prisoner again and she didn't wanted that. The only thing she could do is to listen to what they have to say and after that she might follow their lead before she makes her escape because the only thing that matters to her is finding Vanille.

"There we go now behave yourself I told you we're not the enemy" said Rydgea.

"Right…." she replied sarcastically.

"Take off the binds" said the other man.

The soldier removed the binds although she could have done it herself she let him do it instead. She was staring at a man wearing a military uniform he looked like he was of higher rank since Rydgea called him boss he was in charge. Looking behind her she saw Rydgea with long brown hair, blue eyes wearing the same blue and white armor as the other soldiers that were hunting her.

"This is what you are thinking right now" he tried to read her mind" you're l'Cie from Pulse and all of Cocoon is your enemy but there are exceptions to anything you know. I am Cid Raines I may control the Cavalry fleet but I am not your enemy.''

"Don't be an idiot when it comes to my enemies there are no exceptions" she replied in anger.

"Of course our charge is to protect the people of Cocoon but just because that which we want to protect is different does that really make us enemies?" said Raines.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she was confused everyone from Cocoon was her enemy well there was a small exception with a certain PSICOM soldier who sparred her life after he healed her wounded shoulder.

The commander heard his communicator beeping" excuse me for a moment I'm receiving a communication from PSICOM. Ah Colonel Naabat what's your status?"

*The perpetrator is still on the run we haven't been able to locate her.*

"It's the same on this end as well. We do plan on searching on air between Euride and Bodhum however."

*We do believe that she is hiding in the gorge so before we….*

"Ah you believe that we would have a better chance in finding her from the air understood anything else?"

*Once she is captured she must be handed over to PSICOM headquarter immediately.*

"Is that an order?"

*It is a request.*

"PSICOM's requests are the same as orders from the Sanctum of course. You have nothing to worry about Colonel Naabat we will make sure she is capture and return to you although I'm amazed it's been three days since the incident and I have yet to be told the details. Though if it involves you then it must be something very important that, at least is plain to see."

*Unfortunately I can't answer that. That information is classified and under control of PSICOM.*

"Oh you're always like this very well then" he ended the transmission.

Rydgea chuckle" unfortunately for her we already know what has happened at Euride all thanks to the information provided by our spy."

"That is correct" Raines turned to Fang who was shocked at what she has witnessed.

She has seen one of the military's high ranking officer lied to another high ranking officer. He has captured her, his orders were to send her to PSICOM but he wasn't planning on doing such thing why lie that he hasn't found her yet what he could want from her. So many questions were running in her head he had a lot of explaining to do the possibilities that he was a traitor were good news for her maybe she might use this to her advantage after all.

"And so now you know the army of the Sanctum is not one sided."

"Sanctum army….?"

"Yes there are two arms to the army of Sanctum. The Wide Area Response Brigade, also known as the Cavalry that's us and PSICOM Sanctum's Special Forces."

"What does that matter you're all enemies to me?" replied Fang.

"The reason I ordered Rydgea to bring you here it is not so that we could hand you over to PSICOM, in fact just the opposite. We do not agree with PSICOM's actions and don't align ourselves with them."

"So you think that means you aren't my enemy yeah right you just think that by capturing me, you'll be the first to get information on Pulse. But unfortunately for you I'm a broken l'Cie I can't remember my focus or my memories I don't have any information you could want and…."

"And?" replied the Brigade commander.

"I'm looking for a friend I don't have time to help you."

"I understand it's up to you whether you want to help us or not. But in the meantime you'll be staying with us."

"Sure…." She felt like she didn't have a choice.

"Rydgea take her to the residential area."

"Understood let's go girly…."

"Don't call me girly" she gave him a glare meant as a warning she was anything but girly.

Rydgea took her out of the prison cell as Rained started walking back to his office. The walk out of the prison area was quiet Fang didn't said a word she still didn't trusted any of these guys why should she trust them they were from Cocoon their enemies it didn't matter if they weren't with PSICOM or not they were still people from Cocoon. But then again not all people were bad she found out when she met Sasuke after he healed her and let her go when he was stronger than her and he had the chance to kill her too. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't be here alive and probably granted a chance to continue searching for Vanille her thoughts were on her friend wondering how much time she has hoping that her brand doesn't change again. Remembering their focus it's her top priority and after that finding her but what else she can do if she was here.

"Hey girly don't try to fight your way out of here eh?"

"Then again though you're not much of a girl are you?"

"I told you not to call me girly I can very much kick your ass."

He chuckle" you look like you could."

"But you know if we really got into a fight one of us probably wouldn't make it out alive, so hey let's be friends."

"Hmph…."

She started looking around the interior of the place it was truly a prison area" what you don't even have windows around here?"

"I doubt you'd find much use for windows in the middle of an air ship."

The Pulsian warrior was taken back" this is….an air ship?"

"You're inside the Lindblum an air ship" her expression made him looked a little shocked" what you didn't know well we are currently in flight."

"It's its flying….so this is a ship it can't?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah….I was just thinking this is one damn big ship."

"_She sounds like she has never been on an air ship before the technology in Pulse must be very primitive."_

"Really well the Sanctum's sky fleet's Palamecia is even bigger."

"I think my head hurts."

"Well you sure have gotten quiet. It wasn't too long ago that you were barking like a feral dog."

"Well I'm not a dog don't treat me like one. I was just thinking of a way to get out of here."

"Well don't do that!" scolded Rydgea" PSICOM has set barricades all around Bodhum I'd like to see you try and escape from there."

"I'm not so stupid that I'd get caught by those bastards."

"_But not all of them are bastards" _she thought about a certain raven haired soldier.

"I don't think you quite get it."

"Don't get what?"

"You managed to get through the barricade around the plant on your own I'll give you that. But do you know how hard we worked to get you free?"

"Free….?"

"Well we couldn't just capture you right in front of PSICOM they would have told us to hand you over. You heard them right we couldn't let that happen so we were busy overwriting their surveillance and sending false over their wireless. And also our spy had to do his part to make sure you didn't get capture by them."

"Spy….?"

"Never mind that" he quickly replied.

"I don't get it why do this if we're enemies?" Fang was no confused at their actions.

"It's like General Raines said it is in our interest to help you. Like they said the enemy of my enemy is our friend."

"The enemy of my enemy is our friend….huh?" she grinned a little.

They finally arrived at the residential area Rydgea pressed a couple of buttons making the door opened" here's your room gir….I mean what should I call you?"

"It's Fang it's a good thing you learned not to call me that anymore you were starting to get on my nerves."

"No worries I'll call you by your name from now on."

The female warrior gazed at the room it was well decorated with a good looking bed it was nice for a room with her new unlikely allies" not bad…."

"I think you should get used to it you'll probably be staying with us for a while."

"_Great more time wasting to find Vanille…."_

"You said you were looking for your friend, are they strong like you?"

"Stronger than any soldier in Cocoon" she was confident of course she knew Vanille was tough she could handle herself in a fight well.

"_Stronger than Sasuke now that's another story." _

"Are all women on Pulse strong?"

She was shocked at the question figuring out that her friend is a woman.

"Don't look at me like that. We looked at the surveillance cameras from Euride the picture wasn't too clear, but we could see that it was a girl."

Fang sighed thinking about the red head.

"Are you worried?"

"Well of course you are it doesn't matter how strong she is she's still all alone."

"And she cries all the time and sometimes she laughs at the strangest things."

"Should I look for her?"

"What?" she was more shocked than before.

"I mean right now you can't leave here, can you if you went out there it would be suicide. But I understand you're worried about her I have friends myself."

"I don't….I don't want to owe you anything" of course he was doing this to gain something in return she could see it clearly.

"Well then how about, this we make a deal?"

"A deal….?"

"We can't let you fall into PSICOM's hands so I'll search for your friend. In return you guys cannot let yourself get captured by PSICOM."

"I….yes please" she finally stopped showing hesitation putting some trust in him.

"All right Fang" he turned to leave.

"One more thing" she stopped him in his tracks.

"You want another favor?" he smirked.

"Rydgea is it?"

"That's my name don't wear it out."

"Since we're talking about PSICOM, do you know a soldier named Sasuke?"

The Cavalry soldier reacted in shock hearing his name" Sasuke….you know him?"

She smirked at their encounter at the Euride plant" sort of we got to a bad start, but we have made our differences."

"I see….sorry but I can't help you there. You will have to ask the general."

"I'll go and ask him then."

He finally left while Fang was in deep thought thinking about everything that happened and the people she has met. Remembering she was in Cocoon in enemy territory but she has met people that were different and probably that there were worth trusting.

"_First Sasuke now Rydgea not everyone on Cocoon are the enemy…."_

(Fang's POV)

"_I didn't know what Raines was planning but just like Sasuke I felt like I could trust Rydgea. Once he found Vanille I will return what I owed him he could count on that, I also have a debt to pay to Sasuke. Sparring my life because he felt like it I don't buy his excuse there must be something else I want to know what it is it's because of him that I'm still standing here."_

"_Why spare the enemy I'm curious to know why you did it….?"_

(End of POV)

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: seaside city region Bodhum)

Serah was waiting for Snow in the beautiful beach they were supposed to talk about tonight's date expecting that Lightning will accept and go with them. The younger Farron was expecting she will say yes as a chance for her to finally know Snow better and hopefully she will stop acting so hostile towards him. It was a theory she dislikes the NORA leader because she didn't knew him that much and maybe this was the only way for her to make a fresh new start with him. On another hand it was going to be a double date because she asked the older Farron to invite Naruto too it was going to be a fun evening at the happiest place on Cocoon Nautilus also known as the city of dreams. While waiting for the blond she met someone she didn't expect to meet and ever since then they haven't parted ways.

Vanille was the one who ran to the younger Farron when she accidentally tripped running the sandy beach at first she was shocked to see her. Serah was the girl she met at the Vestige when she awoke from crystallization the girl from Cocoon that was branded by the Fal'Cie Anima inside the ruins hiding away any thoughts of guilt she decided to talk to her and get to know her better. She happily walked smiling at the sunny sight with the pink haired girl following her looks like both were getting along just fine she did took noticed the bandage she was wearing on her left arm obviously to hide her l'Cie brand she understood how she felt. If anyone saw the mark they will immediately know she's an l'Cie and she will be in so much danger and she felt that all of this was her fault, and then she felt like a hypocrite being here with her.

"How's the scrape?" Serah was obviously talking about the small wound she got when she stripped she got seated on the sand.

"Huh….oh it's fine" she smiled.

"Much better thanks to you oh sure you don't mind" the red head got seated next to her" I mean I'm not keeping you from anything am I?"

"Not at all don't worry I could sit here for hours, besides I'm waiting for my boyfriend he's busy."

The red head nodded looking at the sun set" hey Serah do you think we'll meet again?"

"We might sure."

She got up" see, the thing is I was chasing after someone and there's something I really want to apologize for. But I, I just can't ever find the words….."

"Gee that's got to be tough huh?" replied the younger Farron.

"Yes I even have nightmares about it…."

"Well if it's too much to deal with, face it later."

"Really?" she looked back at her.

"Sometimes things seem easier when you look at them from a distance, you know?"

"But does that really work?"

Serah got up" good question I'll let you know."

She walked getting a little closer to the small waves" actually, I've been trying to keep something at a distance myself lately."

"Like what?" the red head pretended like she didn't know.

"Don't laugh okay, it's a dream I had a bad one. I dreamt I destroyed the world it was terrifying I needed some time alone it had me so scared I tried to run away" she kicked the salty water causing a small splash.

"But then my boyfriend, he came chasing after me that's when I understood running away and leaving behind the people you care about that isn't love?"

"Thought you might just want to keep them safe shutting them out of your life hurts them more" she looked back with a smile on her face.

"The point is, I have people I can count on I'll make it through."

"I think you'll be fine" Vanille finished with a smile.

"And you will be too you'll find the words I'm sure of it" the younger Farron extended her hand.

It was hard to keep her façade smile any longer as she took her hand with both of her hands and finally let her tears fall she quickly touched her bandage arm where her l'Cie brand was located.

"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry!"

She got on her knees staring at her" what else can I say?"

"I'm not the one you should be asking Vanille. You'll know what to say when you see your friend you'll see."

She got up trying to dry her eyes" yes you're right if I'll meet her again I will know the right words to say thank you Serah."

"I'm glad I was able to help you."

She nodded smiling" I should go now I don't want to be a burden when your boyfriend gets here."

"It's all right I don't mind if you stay and you get to meet him he's really a good person you know?"

"It's okay I'll be fine bye take care Serah!"

"Bye!"

Vanille left even if she was still feeling guilty about the younger Farron's fate but unlike her she wasn't going to run away from it. She has chosen to face it not alone but with the help of the people she cares about and here she was running away trying to get away from everything not wanting to be found by her friend. She didn't wanted to face Fang and tell her the truth that she was lying about not remembering her focus it was too much for her she didn't wanted anymore people getting hurt but the more she didn't do nothing more of them will get caught in this mess like Serah and Dajh. She didn't think anymore as she left the beach hopefully she will finally figure out the words to say.

"_Vanille I have a feeling you'll be fine just face it when you have to and hold on like I'm doing right now" _Serah smiled staring at the direction the red head took while touching her bandage.

"Hey Serah!"

The younger Farron smiled seeing Snow heading her way she went to him giving each other a hug.

"Sorry for being so late" he smiled.

"About time you got here slowpoke."

"I got held up because of the patrol duty with the military there are a lot of soldiers patrolling the streets and all of Bodhum has been placed with barricades something must have happened."

"I wonder what could have happened?" asked the worried teen.

"PSICOM is involved so it must be something serious but they won't specify the cause, they all seem to be keeping things under wrap I don't like this."

"Do you think we'll be able to go through with tonight's date with this happening?"

"I don't see why not they haven't said a word about closing all public transportations to other cities so I guess it's all good and speaking of tonight. Did you talk to Lightning about coming with us?"

"I did and she said she will think about it that she will call me to clarify her answer."

"Have she call you yet?"

"No she hasn't" she lowered her head fearing that she didn't want to go.

"Things aren't so bad she said she'll think about it she didn't said no that's something right?" smiled the NORA leader.

"I hope you're right I even tried to convince her to bring Naruto along so we could make it a double date."

"Hey I agreed with that the more the merrier."

The younger Farron took her cell phone so tempting to call her now_" maybe I shouldn't…."_

"Call her Serah" Snow read her mind.

"I don't want to bother her she's working. She and Naruto are on patrol duty."

"I didn't saw them when I was on patrol they must be patrolling the other side of the city."

"I'll wait for her to finish It won't hurt to wait a little more."

"All right we'll wait a little longer but I'm getting too anxious for tonight" he smiled putting his arm around her.

She giggled as she leaned her head a soft expression was formed_" I hope everything goes all right tonight sis don't let me down…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: district area upper Bodhum)

Naruto was walking the streets of the city as part of his mission to patrol Bodhum by Amodar orders. He has already met soldiers from PSICOM informing him that they have sealed off the exits of the city however transportation to other cities we're still enable he really had a bad feeling about all of this. According to what Amodar told him there was an incident at the Euride Gorge energy plant regarding its Fal'Cie Kujata however those were the only details the GC lieutenant gave him and everyone else. There was something missing he could tell and he didn't like it why would they be kept in the dark from this he wasn't the only one feeling like this but Lightning as well. She was given orders to send her squad to patrol the streets with other Corps members and report back to Amodar for further orders.

Lightning like any soldier obeyed her orders and didn't ask questions but he could tell that she wanted more details about the energy plant incident. It was something serious that happened for PSICOM to dispatched and closed off Bodhum apparently they were hiding something in order to keep civilians calm from whatever the reason may be. Looking around everything was normal the people were calm and they don't seem to be panicking about the incident as long as it was kept a secret from the public eye although it was wrong to hide the truth from the citizens. The blond soldier reached the rendezvous point which was near the mall as he saw Aidan and Janil heading to him they have all done their patrol just like they were told.

"Guys how were everything?" asked the blond jinchurikki.

"Everything is normal nothing to report" replied Janil.

"Same here on my end with only exception that PSICOM is running around the city."

"Good let's report to Lightning."

Walking ahead they spotted the pink haired sergeant near the mall talking to someone. The man was a soldier they could tell with his armor but they didn't recognize the colors at first he wasn't Guardian Corps, or part of the general army. Naruto eyes widened staring at his face he has seen him before from the news in television he got a little excited as he ran to get to them followed by Janil and Aidan who didn't know why the blond got so eager.

"Hey I know you you're captain Rydgea from the Cavalry Sanctum Corps!"

Rydgea chuckle" and you must be officer Naruto Uzumaki Guardian Corps Bodhum Security Regiment under sergeant Farron's command."

"That's me" he grinned.

"That's right this is my second in command he's a real idiot" said Lightning with a small grin.

Naruto face faulted" ouch Lightning that's harsh."

"I see that even sergeant Farron has some humor" chuckle the Cavalry captain.

"No way you're the captain of the Sanctum Corps?" Aidan was amazed to finally meet someone from the Cavalry.

"We heard a lot about you sir" Janil followed.

"I guess we are famous among the city of Bodhum. So sergeant Farron you don't know any places where young people like to hang out anything is fine?"

"What?" asked the blond jinchurikki.

"Does this has to do with the accident at Euride?" asked Lightning.

The three GC members stood quiet remembering they weren't given any details about what happened at the energy plant.

"Is there a rumor going around?"

"Well I wouldn't say it's a rumor."

"Oh?"

"Our orders are to hand over the suspect that is all."

"Suspect from what I would like to know" Naruto muttered while the pink haired soldier silently elbow him to keep him quiet even if she felt the same way, neither didn't like to be kept in the dark from a serious situation.

"But PSICOM is here. They arrived here just after the accident that's enough to raise anyone's suspicions" replied the GC sergeant.

"Well soldiers in the lower ranks like us can't understand what those higher ups think anyway" said Rydgea.

"Excuse me sir, but I don't believe captain Rydgea of the Cavalry is not considered a part of the lower ranks."

"_Man she's really sharp…." _

"Was there some kind of meltdown reactor that caused the accident at Euride that would explain why Kujata awakened?" asked Aidan.

"Aidan we're not supposed to be discussing this out in the open" scolded Janil looking around the crowd passing by.

"In any case that's not it I'm just being used by a friend to find someone, that's all."

"I'm just having trouble searching for her since I don't know the area but you've come at the perfect time to help me."

"If you give me her id number I can tell my squad or any soldiers who are in patrol" said the pink haired soldier.

"No no there's a reason we can't really have this known publicly."

"Why would that be?" asked Naruto

Rydgea ignored his question" you see she uh….ran away from home."

"So a girl….how often has she been in Bodhum?"

"No, she doesn't know the area either. She's from very far away."

"Anything you can tell me about her?"

"She has her hair done in twin pig tails. Apparently she laughs and cries a lot she's not shy at all…."

"_Wow that's a lot of useful information" _thought Aidan with a sweat drop.

"Is this a little girl?" asked Lightning.

"No she's around seventeen or eighteen you're right it does sound like a little girl."

"No I understand I have a younger sister about that age."

"_Serah is nothing like that at all" _thought the whiskered blond.

"Oh and she likes to take care of livesto-er she likes to take care of animals. Are there any places in Bodhum where there are animals she could pet?"

"As far as I know, there are only pet shops. Well it's not a place with animals but there is a café where a lot of young people go."

"A café…?" asked the Cavalry captain.

"Yes, it's close to the beach I hear that both locals and tourist go there often not that I ever go there."

Naruto smiled happily" oh I know that place it's also a bar it's owned by Lebreau a friend of mine you can tell her I sent you!"

He didn't realize that mentioning the NORA female member made Lightning frowned especially when he was smiling as he was talking about her.

"Wow you know a lot about it Uzumaki thanks I'll go there you too sergeant Farron. You're both good members of the security force."

"Oh no that's something my little sister has talked about, Naruto is more known of the place because he knows the owner" the older Farron hide her anger mentioning about Lebreau.

"Well it's definitely worth checking it out thanks for the help you two."

"Hey what about us….?" Aidan sweat dropped seeing Rydgea leaving.

"We didn't help" Janil reminded him.

"I have a feeling that he was lying about the accident at Euride" Naruto said.

"Most likely if something serious happened at the Euride energy plant it must have become classified information and PSICOM is keeping it all under wraps from the public they don't want anything of the truth to be told to the citizens" said Lightning.

"Is that really doing the right thing?" asked Aidan.

"It doesn't feel right but it's the only way from keeping the people safe and from panicking whatever it is" replied Janil.

"It must be something big that's for sure what could be that will make PSICOM act like this?" asked the whiskered blond.

"Nothing good let's head back to HQ and report to lieutenant Amodar" said the pink haired sergeant.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: local restaurant district zone Eden)

Sasuke was leaning on a wall watching Dajh seated on a chair playing with the recent Chocobo chick his father bought him back at the Euride energy plant. Naabat has given him the responsibility to watch him over making sure nothing happens to him in other words he was babysitting him and he was pretty much annoyed. He would rather do any patrol or security mission anything but this at least he wasn't completely bored he wasn't alone in the restaurant. Naabat has decided to be kind enough to invite Sazh and his son to a wonderful meal at one of the capital's restaurants it was her way of showing the afro haired pilot some kindness before bringing the bomb shell on him. The Uchiha gazed at the table seeing his superior talking to the dark skinned man she was obviously telling the truth about his son.

The six year old was now a Sanctum l'Cie branded by the Fal'Cie Kujata it was a horrible burden for a child his age it made the raven haired soldier have some pity for the boy. The lieutenant colonel was also going to tell Sazh about his possible focus of detecting sources from Pulse if that was true then he will be able to locate the enemy l'Cie along with the Fal'Cie that made her. If that was the case then Fang's clock was ticking in addition that PSICOM and the rest of the military were out searching for her, right now her chances of survival have been cut in half. It was still a mystery why he was still thinking about it why should he care about a Pulse l'Cie an enemy of Cocoon yet he still didn't know why he choose to spare the female warrior. He sighed taking another look at the afro haired boy before looking back at the two talking adults.

"_I thought my job couldn't get any more boring….I was wrong."_

His cell phone rang and he thank Fal'Cie that at least that whoever was calling will take his mind of the boredom he was feeling right now. Checking the phone to see the number of the one calling him made him looked suspicious because he didn't recognized it looking to the table Naabata was still talking to Sazh and the afro haired pilot still looked worried.

"_Annoying ring tone" _he reminded himself to change it when he has the chance.

"Stay here and don't move" he told Dajh while the boy nodded but then again he remembered he probably wasn't the kid who would stay still in one place for too long.

"I mean it don't move" his tone was deadly serious nothing like his father would tell him and that enough to make the afro haired give a quick nod that he wasn't planning in moving from his spot.

Although was Dajh was too entertained playing with the Chocobo chick so maybe he will stay in his spot for once. Taking another glance at the talking adults he left the restaurant and picked his cellphone getting a little curious who it was.

"Yeah….?"

*Hello Sasuke.*

"Who is this?"

*You don't recognize my voice or my accent I'm hurt.*

"I don't now hurry up and tell me who you are before I hang up?"

*Maybe I should refresh your memory you were indeed a great opponent when we fought at the Euride plant but it was greater when you let me go not caring I was a l'Cie.*

The Uchiha was shocked" you're….Fang."

*You finally remember.*

"How did you have my number?"

*Raines gave it to me.*

He chuckle" figures that means he must have recruited you to the Cavalry."

*I'm still thinking about it I still haven't fully agreed to help him yet. It all depends if he helps me find my friend first.*

"So you weren't alone at the energy plant I figured it was odd that you chose to fight the soldiers unless if you wanted to buy some time for someone else to escape the facility."

*You're quite clever you're right I lost sign of her I've been searching for her before I got abducted by the Cavalry.*

"She's a l'Cie from Pulse too?"

*Yeah Raines assured me that he will help me find her but so far I'm stuck on his air ship without me setting feet on Cocoon.*

"Been in the Lindblum is the only safe place to be, PSICOM has started the search to hunt you. They have already set barricades between Euride and Bodhum Raines is right it's not safe for you to set foot on the ground."

*Not that I trust him even if he explained to me how the Sanctum runs the government in Cocoon by obeying whatever the Fal'Cie tells them. He told me about the primarch that he's nothing but a puppet of Eden whatever it tells him he obeys and follows never thinking for himself.*

"That is the job of primarch Disley to be the eyes and ears of the Fal'Cie he's Eden's messenger."

*I honestly don't care about any of that I only want to find my friend she's in danger been out there with the army searching high and low for l'Cie. Thank goodness there are people here I can put my trust on.*

"Really like whom?" he sounded interested not knowing why.

*I can trust Rydgea he volunteered to find her I hope he's successful.*

"How about telling me the reason you called me I'm not exactly your ally aren't you forgetting I'm PSICOM?"

*Strange for you to say that dear it's very rare to meet someone from PSICOM who would spare a Pulse l'Cie.*

"I told you I felt like it."

*Somehow I don't believe that if you won't tell me the reason how about if we get down to business?*

"Business?" he raised an eyebrow.

*I'll tell you everything you want to know about me and my friend the truth.*

"Or I could simply track you myself and capture you."

*You won't do that dear what do you say we meet up and talk?*

"Fine then, name the time and place."

*Three days from now at the Bodhum fireworks festival, the place is a café at the beach*

"I know that place I'll be there but is it safe for you to come at that particular evening?"

*No need to worry Raines told me that the military will be active during the fireworks festival but with the large crowd forming for the event I will be able to blend in with the tourist and the citizens.*

"Not a bad plan that might work…."

"_If PSICOM managed to enhance the security surveillance from the Euride plant then they will know what she looks like along with her friend."_

*All right I'll be waiting for you at the café don't keep me waiting.*

"You're taking a big risk inviting me over I can tell my lieutenant right now about your intentions and you can be capture before laying foot on Bodhum for the festival."

*It's a risk I'm willing to take like Rydgea I trust you too, I'm well aware I can't find my friend on my own I need people who are willing to give me a hand in the search and you're probably one of them.*

"Give me one good reason why I should help you?"

*You do me a favor when you spared me it's the reason why I'm still here, can you do me another favor?*

"I'll think about it" he took a glance inside the restaurant they were still talking.

*I'll be waiting for you* she ended the call.

Sasuke sighed closing his phone things have become quite interesting even better than his job. `He's been given a full invitation by the enemy of Cocoon the only question asking in his mind is what he was going to do. If he told Naabat no doubt Fang will get capture and it won't be long before her friend joins her too. As Pulse l'Cie they will be immediately executed probably in public to show the people that the Pulse threat has been taken care of but he had a feeling it won't be over with that. The military will be thinking how l'Cie from Pulse got here they might even try to find a source it was impossible if there was a hostile Fal'Cie here it would create too much of a commotion among the people.

"_Three days from now at the Bodhum fireworks festival…."_

He returned to the restaurant Dajh was still in his spot playing with the small Chocobo and it seemed Naabat was done talking to Sazh the afro haired pilot looked like he was in deep thought after their long conversation. He didn't paid too much attention to it he was still thinking about his talk with Fang did she really trusted him that much to be risking herself out in the open and the chances of getting capture by the army, only one way to find out. He made his decision to go to meet her at the said time and place and who knows he might have the chance to fight her again meeting her was going to be more interesting that the jobs he's been getting at lately.

"_Talking to her will be better than babysitting junior here…."_

* * *

><p>(Time skip: evening)<p>

(Location: Nautilus station)

Snow, Serah, Lightning and Naruto have left the air ship that brought them to the beautiful city of Nautilus. They were walking the crowded station it was going to be another busy night at the amusement capital of Cocoon they have arrived to start what it was called a double date. Serah and Snow were wearing their usual clothes unlike Naruto and Lightning since for this occasion they had to wear civilian clothing instead of their usual military clothes. The blond jinchurikki was wearing an orange overcoat with a black scarf on his neck, dark gray baggy pants with black leather boots and orange fingerless gloves. Lightning was wearing a black leather jacket zipped open with a white sleeveless blouse, a denim skirt below knee level and black combat boots because she doesn't like wearing heels.

So far things were pretty normal since arriving at the station the older Farron however hasn't said a word her expression was serious as usual but every now and then she will frown with the fact that Snow was here and holding her sister's hand made her blood boil. Naruto sweat dropped at least he gave her credit for behaving so far but knowing her she will get worst by the time they arrived at the amusement park. He watched Snow and Serah as they were ahead of them passing through the crowd and making sure they don't separate getting lost this was his chance to make the date more pleasant and fun.

"Lightning….?"

"What?" she replied obviously she wasn't happy?

"Can you promise me two things tonight?"

"Depends…."

"Okay first please try to behave yourself tonight for me and for Serah all right?"

She gave a nod agreeing yes she will try her best not to ruin the evening.

"And second please don't kill Snow."

"Can't promise that" she frowned.

The blond sweat dropped_" it was worth the shot."_

"Okay I guess that's enough for now, remember we came here to have fun not so you could murder your sister's boyfriend."

"Killing him will be fun."

The whiskered chuckle nervously" you're being sarcastic again….?"

"I'm not…."

Naruto laughed nervously feeling scared_" this double date is going to become a disaster."_

"Hey what's up with you two hurry up!" Snow shouted from the distance he and Serah were already at the middle of the station ready to take the entrance to the park.

"You guys are being slower than Snow" the younger Farron gave a giggle while the NORA leader scratched the back of his head.

"Gives us a break okay there are a lot of people here it's not easy walking!"

"It's Nautilus it's always this crowded" replied Lightning.

"Well where should we go first?" asked the tall blond.

Serah smiled watching the large tv screen" hey look the Pompa Sancta Parade is on in a few minutes let's go see it!"

"All right let's go watch it first" said Snow.

"Yeah you're with us Lightning?" Naruto turned to her who only gave a nod.

"_Control….I must have control" _the older Farron was doing everything she can to behave and not lose her cool.

"Let's get going already!"

As they started following the crowd to the entrance where the parade was going to take place Naruto finally noticed that bandage in the young Farron's left arm. It made him wonder why she will have that unless something happened to her, taking the stair way leading to the entrance the blond jinchurikki was in thought.

"Serah what happened to your arm?"

"Huh?" she looked at the bandage and got worried followed by Snow.

"Sorry I didn't notice before."

"She obviously got hurt" Lightning crossed her arms and gave a slight glare to Snow thinking he has something to do with it.

She smiled hiding her façade at the two" this is nothing it's just a scratch it's already bandaged up so it will heal eventually."

Snow hide his façade taking his girlfriend's hand" come on let's try and be the first to arrive."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

They gathered with a mighty crowd at the square plaza of the park as the virtual reality machine was activated starting the show. The Pompa Sancta parade was a commemoration of the war between Cocoon and Pulse the battle between the good l'Cie and evil l'Cie one fighting to protect Cocoon while the other wanted to destroy it. In all honesty Naruto didn't believe in Pulse such a hellish world since he has never met anyone from said place so he couldn't judge right away without seeing in it with his own eyes even if he was taught at the military academy that anything related to the lower world was evil. He will just follow the crowd without showing any honesty because it was his opinion but the rest of the people of Cocoon fear Pulse that's how it will always be.

The group managed to get in the first row getting a closer look at the entire action. Snow was next to Serah while Naruto was next her and Lightning next to him. The older was still giving a disapproving expression at the NORA leader but eventually she decided to shrug it aside remembering that she was also on her second date with the whiskered blond. She took a glance at him all happy watching the show she gave a smile she actually enjoyed whenever he was happy even if most of the times she didn't show it she always enjoys his company and likes to have him around. This date was so far good with the only exception of Snow being here everything else was great.

The show was captivating watching all of the virtual reality beings dancing around while others were flying high it all felt like they were alive. Other started playing instruments which were colored blue and others were colored red and from a powerful burst of fire emerged a monster throwing flames at every direction soon the big showdown was about to begin as the main attraction of the parade was highlighted. The good l'Cie of Cocoon emerged facing the fire breathing evil l'Cie of Pulse as they charged and crossed their weapons in an eternal struggle while the crowd was cheering for the good l'Cie to win it was all part of the big show. Soon their fight was turning ferocious with each blow deliver but only one victor was going to rise from this fight.

Serah watched in concern seeing the Pulse l'Cie laughing evilly with so much determination that he was going to destroy Cocoon and fulfill his focus the sight was enough to scared her. She reached to her bandaged arm watching this conflict reminded her, what she is now the fate being placed down on her. Not wanting to believe that her focus will bring the end of Cocoon she hoped it will be something else but she couldn't denied the truth for much too long. She felt a strong hand holding her own looking at Snow who smiled at her assuring that everything was going to be all right and that was enough to help her relax as long as he was by her side and her friends and families.

"You dare oppose me!" the Pulse l'Cie shouted in rage crossing swords with the Cocoon l'Cie.

"I will fulfill my focus!"

The evil l'Cie transformed into a more horrific monster with lots of tentacles symbolizing the ultimate creature of wrath, Ragnarok. Serah was shocked seeing the creature fearing that she might turn into such thing before she felt her boyfriend's arm wrapping around her waist keeping her safe in comfort. Lightning saw the display and gave a glare not taking the sight as pretty and pleasant she went back to watch the show while Naruto was really into it looking eager at the fight. The good l'Cie turned into a bird creature as both being collided creating a bright flash of light and that was the end of the show everyone was cheering loudly at the end it was a great show and some wanted to watch it again. Everyone except for Serah who did everything she could not to cry Snow was keeping her close to him proving that he will stay by her side no matter what.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Their next stop in the double date at the amusement park was the rollercoaster. The space coaster was very famous all around the city of Nautilus as well as all over Cocoon it had a big reputation as the fastest rollercoaster today. After doing a line for an hour they finally had their turn at the ride looking eager to see how it feels, they got their answer shortly. The ride lasted five minutes but in those minutes they were the most fun for the four in their entire lives the ride was so fast and took all kinds of twist and turns they all have enjoyed very much. Everyone except for Naruto the blond jinchurikki was having a lot of fun like the rest but he chose to eat a snack before going to the ride and with the outcome of the rollercoaster he went to the rest room to throw up the snack he ate making everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

After the embarrassing moment Naruto has been quiet not wanting to say a word. He just had to feel like eating before going to an extreme ride like the space coaster even when Lightning warned him not to eat. Now he paid the prize throwing it away and he got scolded by the older Farron because she told him not too soon he forgot about the accident and focused in getting to the next ride in the park. They were now heading to the Chocobo ranch Serah was eager to see them it was probably the main reason why she wanted to come to Nautilus in the first place. They walked the streets of the park seeing a lot of people namely family bringing their kids and some have run off from their parents running around the place.

His cerulean eyes turned to Snow and Serah the couple were truly happy walking while holding hands they really cute together but he would never said it in front of Lightning. He glance over to the pink haired woman next to him she didn't looked like she was having fun maybe because her sister was still together with the guy she completely dislikes or maybe because she was on a date and he wasn't treating her the same. Staring at her hand he blushed not knowing if he should go for it after all they didn't hold hands in their first date so he took her hand in a quick movement like he was together with her. He smiled happily holding her hand it really felt like he was dating her of course it wasn't going to last long unfortunately for him.

"What are you doing?" she looked at her hand and then back at him.

The blond jinchurikki got a little nervous" I thought you wanted me to hold your hand you know we're on a date…."

"You thought wrong."

The older Farron broke the hold not wanting to look at him he sighed in return. She wasn't happy with him for the wrong reasons she knew it wasn't her who the blond originally wanted to bring here she knew about it. The only reason she brought Naruto it's because she's Serah's sister and it was all her idea to make it a double date deep inside the blond didn't wanted to go with her she knew there was someone else. She was well aware there was another girl he had in mind remembering the times he has smile mentioning her and every time he did it made her so angry why she was still feeling this way she didn't understood. Her icy blue eyes turned to him he seemed to be hurt for her breaking the hold no he wasn't going to fool her there was only one girl he would want to bring tonight and it wasn't her.

"_He would be happier if it was Lebreau…."_

Reaching the area of the elevators they took one that led them to another part of the park. The capsule elevator arrived to their destination the group left heading to the spot where there were many Chocobos and different kinds of shops. Serah went to the nearest Chocobo petting it her boyfriend joined her while Lightning stood staring at them not approving of the NORA leader still wondering what her sister saw in him only thinking it was just his looks nothing else. Naruto was next to her hoping to do the same as the couple when he spotted another Chocobo he smiled petting it and the bird creature stood still liking the gesture.

"Come on Lightning pet it you know you want to."

The pink haired soldier went to the creature giving it a small petting" wonder if they can fight?"

"Fight you mean the Chocobo?" the blond raised an eyebrow.

"Just wondering…."

"They can run I read that they can be very fast probably reaching fifty miles per hour."

"If they can run they can fight they should know how to defend themselves when a predator approaches them."

Naruto sweat dropped knowing where she was going with this" you mean when Snow approaches them?"

"Maybe" she gave a small grin.

"You would love for him to get beat up by them?"

"Tempting…."

"Or get chase by them?" he smirked at her.

"Both seem fine."

The blond jinchurikki couldn't take it anymore it was too much because he thought of those two things happening to the tall blond and he ended up laughing. He imagined it all in a comical way and it was all thanks to the older Farron and her definition of humor due to her dislike for her sister's boyfriend.

"I made you laugh you owe me now" she crossed her arms with a small smile.

"Didn't know I have to do favors for you for making me laugh?"

"Now you know."

"I am not beating up Snow for you" he sweat dropped.

"That sounds promising but no it's more like answering a question for me."

"A question….what is it?"

The older Farron went to the Chocobo petting it again" if Snow and I were hanging on a cliff and you only have enough time to save one of us who will you pick?"

"What?" the question shocked him more than confusing him.

"You only have one chance to save one of us…." She turned to him and she met his eyes.

"Only one….I know what this is all about Lightning and I can't answer that" his eyes softened.

"Why not….?" she was acting stubborn.

"You're making me choose between you and Snow picking favorites it's not me…."

The pink haired woman frowned that's not the answer she was expecting" fine let's add one more. Snow, me and Lebreau…."

"Lebreau why her?" he looked at her not seeing that coming.

"Just choose" she was confident he will pick Lebreau.

"I told you I won't do that."

"Why?" she raised her voice.

"I told you I don't pick favorites that's not who I am because you're all important to me!"

"Hm…."

"You're all precious my friends are the most important thing I have in this world. What you're asking me is impossible I would never put someone on top of my favorites because all of you are my favorite people."

Lightning sighed no this wasn't the answer she was expecting to hear either but things weren't so bad he didn't chose Lebreau over her it's like he chose everyone not one. But she still felt frustrated she was feeling so stubborn and selfish she was dying for him to say her name that she was the only person that matters to him. Looks like she was dreaming it was all part of her selfish fantasies she has thought she was the only one that matters because he was always asking her out on dates, she couldn't be any more wrong.

"Lightning….?"

"Tch never mind I asked you."

"Hey you guys Serah wants to go further and see more Chocobos!" Snow shouted in the distance.

"Right we're coming!" called back Naruto.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

They arrived at the center of the park where they were met with a beautiful green landscape with many Chocobo and a nice fountain there were also a couple of shops selling all kinds of items and toys. Snow bought Serah a stuffed moogle which she was happy to have it because those were her favorite toy Naruto didn't bought anything because Lightning didn't like that sort of thing. After that they went to a group of Chocobo next to the fountain while the younger Farron like hopping on one and took it for a ride but she knew she couldn't she has read the sings with the rules that they can't be fed and mount on. It was still tempting to do so she has always wanted to ride one she knew it was going to be fun.

"Chocobos are really friendly creatures they don't mind if a complete stranger would pet them" said the younger Farron.

"But they would know when danger is near I read it in a book" Naruto said.

"That's why they're so popular in Cocoon" Snow said.

"_He read that from a book he got from the library" _Lightning gave a small smile at the whiskered blond.

"Hey what's this?" Snow saw a couple of empty cans in the grass" man it wouldn't kill to put this in a trash can."

"Over there!" Naruto pointed to a nearby bin.

"There we go much better" the NORA leader threw them in the bin.

"A clean Cocoon is a happy Cocoon" said the blond jinchurikki.

"You still remember that man it's been a while since we've done that job?"

"What job?" asked Serah.

"You remember I told you that I, Naruto, Sasuke and the whole NORA gang used to be garbage boys."

"It's clean up boys" corrected the whiskered blond.

"Right we picked up a hundred times the amount of cans like those, each day we filled over five bags and we made over twenty weekly. There wasn't a better clean up team than us."

"I think what you guys did was great all for the better of a clean environment" said the younger Farron.

"I guess that's the kind of expected job for those with no education" Lightning joined the conversation her eyes were on Snow.

"Lightning….?" Naruto started.

"Snow do you have any education?"

"Education….?"

"Did you go to high school or any educational system at all?"

"I didn't…."

"Yet you think you have the necessary military training to take a bunch of kids, give them fire weapons and lead them to fight some monsters with the high authority that you don't even have."

"I….." the NORA was nervous seeing the pink haired soldier getting upset.

"Sis stop it" Serah got worried at her behavior.

"Lightning stop" Naruto followed he didn't like where this was going.

"Listen Lightning we all came here to have a good time not to go at each other's throats let's try and get along okay?" replied the tall blond.

"Leave my sister alone and maybe I'll think about it" she glared at him.

"Lightning?" shouted Serah.

"Enough!" Naruto grabbed her hand" we need to talk."

He took her far away from Serah and Snow almost at the exit of the area and gave her a serious expression. He knew it will be too good to be true if she would have behave like a good adult but that wasn't going to happen considering her dislikes towards the NORA leader was strong really strong. He couldn't let this wonderful evening get ruined for the couple both was having a lot of fun and it was up to him to prevent it from being ruined by the older Farron. Looking back at her she looked like a stubborn, spoiled ten year old who didn't got her favorite toy and she was supposed to be an adult when it comes to Snow she didn't acted like a twenty year old woman. And to think he used to believe that he will be stay immature forever remembering his past attitude.

"Lightning what gives?"

"Hpmh…."

"You promised me you will behave tonight."

"I can't take it anymore I can't stand him. Just seeing him taking Serah's hand and laughing with her like he understand her makes me so angry he doesn't know anything about her…."

"Maybe you're wrong and he does understands her this was the whole point about tonight that you get to know Snow better and see that he's really a good person for your sister."

"I would never accept him I'm going back there and I'll give him a piece of my mind for good."

"You're not going anywhere!" he grabbed her hand.

"Don't try to stop me Naruto!"

"That's it you leave me with no choice!"

(Click)

"What….?"

The older Farron blinked realized that her left hand was handcuffed by a pair of handcuffs on the other end Naruto's right hand was handcuffed too.

The blond jinchurikki grinned" there now you won't be going anywhere without taking me too, with me around Snow will be safe sorry Lightning but I had this planned all along just in case you didn't fulfill your promise."

The pink haired soldier looked at him at the handcuffs then back at him and she gave him a glare" these handcuffs are Guardian Corps issue you actually brought security equipment here?"

"I did and I knew they were going to be useful for this kind of emergency."

He was suddenly caught in a headlock by the older Farron who was giving him a mean look" ah Lightning stop I can't breathe!"

"Let me go!"

"Not until you behave!"

"Forget it!"

"Then we'll stay like this for the rest of the evening!"

"You wouldn't?"

"I would."

"Fine I promise I'll behave I won't kill Snow."

"Nice try but I don't believe you, we're staying like this until you learn your lesson."

"You're really asking for it" she let him go with a frown.

"You left me with no choice we could have prevented this now let's go back to Snow and Serah they're waiting for us."

They returned to the spot seeing the couple talking Snow looked a little worried but Serah was smiling at him assuring him that everything was going to be all right. When they arrived the couple looked at them and the first thing they noticed on the two were the handcuffs Serah just blink while Snow seemed to put up a grin.

"Hey guys sorry for worrying you."

"Why are you guys handcuffed?"

"Naruto I didn't know you were into that sort of thing."

"Shut up Snow!" they shouted in unison with a mean comical expression.

"This is something I decided that it's for the best for the duration of the date" replied the whiskered blond.

"Hmph…." Lightning still didn't approve of his method.

"Okay I'm hungry" Serah said.

"Then let's go get some food" said Snow.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

After they had a nice meal in one of the park's restaurant they went to the benches where they had a great view of the park and the evening sky. Lightning since she was handcuffed to Naruto hasn't said a word while they were eating she has really behaved herself and didn't took a chance to give hell to Snow. It seems the blond jinchurikki's way has really paid although the older Farron was thinking of getting even with him and also beat up a certain NORA leader. Each has taken a bench Serah wanted to spend some private time with her boyfriend and it probably made her uncomfortable because her older sister was obviously eyeing her like a hawk making sure no inappropriate moves are done by her part or the tall blond, especially kissing.

Naruto however knew that they needed some privacy like any other couple so he got up from the bench and went somewhere else dragging Lightning who was frowning. She wasn't happy he was taking her away from Serah she had no choice but to follow him the blond took her to a railing giving a better view of the sky than the last place they were. The pink haired soldier was staring at the distance at her sister who was talking to Snow she was smiling the same with him they were their conversation nothing out of ordinary. As long as they weren't doing anything that included kissing or touching then it was all right but she still didn't like it.

"You're angry with me aren't you?" asked Naruto not looking at her.

"I don't know maybe because I'm handcuffed to you and people have been staring at us for a while."

"I'm sorry I did this but I couldn't let you ruin this evening. Tonight we came to have fun not so you could take it as a chance to make Snow's life a living hell you know he's been trying hard to make you like him."

"Well he's failing miserably he's not even trying that hard…."

"Cut him some slack Lightning you only dislike him because he's dating Serah."

"No I already dislike him before he started seeing Serah."

"Really….?" He didn't believe her.

"You heard him he doesn't have any education he didn't even go to the military academy and he barks orders to a bunch of kids like he's some kind of general pretending like he's a hero he doesn't even know the meaning of the word. No I will never see him and his little group as soldier material."

"That's the truth NORA isn't a military group and they're not soldiers. They're just regular Cocoon citizens trying to make a difference and make it better for other citizens to have a more secure and better life they're doing their part to help the people."

"That's our job that's what the Guardian Corps are here for to help the citizens and protect them from any kind of threat the same as PSICOM protects the Sanctum."

He sighed" I really wish you give Snow a chance he's not a bad person I wish you could see that."

"You're taking his side because he's your friend you have known him for so long, not surprise you're trying to turn against me" she glared at him her sky blue eyes reflecting hurt.

The blond soldier was shocked looking at her" now hold it right there its true Snow is my friend and I care for him but I'm not taking his side and I'm not taking yours either."

"Then whose side are you on?" she shouted she felt more hurt why couldn't he understand her if he cares that much about her he should take her side and support her decision.

He smiled at her" I'm on Serah's side she's happy been with Snow and as long as she's happy with him that's enough for me isn't that what matters the most?"

"Her happiness….?" Lightning lowered her gaze.

"Yeah look at her."

She gazed in the distance and her younger sister smiling with Snow that smile in her face reflected so much happiness. Happiness that she couldn't give her that only the blond with her could that thought made her angry did she really like him that much she still believed she only like him for his looks. She felt a hand on her shoulder staring at Naruto smiling at her.

"She's happy all right. Listen Lightning I know you care for her a lot I know that but you're being too overprotective of her why don't you let her decide what she wants and stop doing in it for her?"

"_**When I pass on I want you to look after her…."**_

Her mother's words returned again" it's not right she can't be with him…."

Naruto sighed" why?"

"She's only eighteen!"

"And that makes her old enough to make her own decisions she's not a little girl anymore."

"She's throwing away her life being with him."

"What do you mean?"

"She was supposed to go to the Eden University but ever since she got together with him she hasn't mention the university not even once, she planning in wasting her future being with him. That's why I'm not letting her being with Snow I don't want her making a mistake that she will regret for the rest of her life."

"You really think Serah doesn't want to go to the university because she's Snow's girlfriend I think you're wrong?"

"Then tell me the reason she hasn't brought up her dream of becoming a teacher?"

"It's because she's too attached to all of us she probably doesn't want to go because she doesn't want to leave us she cares for all of us too much. You remember how bad she took it when Sasuke left if she leaves Bodhum she will have to say goodbye to all of us it will break her heart to go through with it?"

The older Farron stood in thought how she could forget the day Sasuke left after they returned to their house Serah locked herself in her room and started crying. The fact that she used to have a crush on the Uchiha hurt her even more on that day she felt like beating Sasuke for causing such pain to her sister. It took the younger Farron a whole week to get over the pain of not having the Uchiha with her after all he was her friend and most important he was part of the family.

"Maybe you're right I know how emotional she can get when it comes to us but still she has to think about her future and the kind of life she will choose. She wants to be a teacher then she should go for it, instead she's spending time with him" she glared in the distance at Snow.

"Her happiness is what matters to me and it should be to you too don't you want to see your sister happy?"

She stood quiet staring at Serah smiling as she embraced the NORA leader even in her blindness she could see how happy she really was. Her eyes lowered and they softened a bit it went back with her mother's final words before she died was she failing in her promise that's how she saw it by letting her be with the tall blond.

"You don't?" Naruto took her long silence as a negative answer.

"You don't understand" she said softly.

"What….?" He didn't hear her.

"I have to be there for her….I have to take care of her I promised her" her eyes were so full of emotion it was probably the first time the whiskered blond has seen such expression in them.

"Promised who?"

"I promised mom. After she passed away she told me to look after Serah and I promised her I would."

"Your mother….?"

"I would look after her, take care of her, and make sure nothing bad happens to her, to raise her as she was my own daughter that's why watching over Serah means everything to me because of my promise to mom."

Naruto smiled at her putting his handcuffed hand on her shoulder" and you did."

"What?"

"You did a great job taking care of her just look at the kind of person she has become?"

She turned again to Serah and by now she and Snow decided to dance to the soft music playing somewhere in the park.

"She's a happy person with lots of friend, she's kind and smart, she can cook, she wants to become a teacher I think those are enough qualities that you have done a great job looking after her."

"Not that great of a job….she likes Snow."

The blond jinchurikki laughed" stop it you did great Serah liking someone like Snow well….that's more her fault."

Lightning chuckle" yes you're right it's her fault."

"_I always like it when she's smile…."_

"Point is you did a great job with taking care of Serah that I'm sure your mom and dad must be very proud of you."

Her eyes widened" you…you really think so?"

"Yeah those two must be very proud of having such a great daughter that took the responsibility in taking care of her little sister."

The older Farron's hear skipped a beat as she felt so happy she really needed to hear those words" Naruto….thank you."

"No problem I'm just stating the truth and-"

He didn't finished Lightning was holding his hand making him blush a little" I…."

"You earned it thanks again" she smiled and she hit him a little on the side.

"What was that for?"

"I felt like it…."

"Okay. So you remember the question you asked me about saving only one between you, Snow and Lebreau?"

"Forget about that I had no right to asked you such a question."

"I know my answer I would find a way to save all of you because you're all important to me."

"Typical answer from you, I would appreciate if you take these handcuffs now."

"You have finally been behaving and you looked like you learned your lesson okay. I'll get them off as soon as I find the….um….uh oh" he started checking on all of his pockets.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing nothing's wrong!"

"Get the key already."

"Um….there's seemed to be a little problem with that Lightning."

"Where's the key?" she was starting to get annoyed.

"Well you see about that it's just that-"

"Naruto where is the key?" she was giving him her serious expression that it meant business.

"I left it back at my place."

SMACK!

"Idiot!" she snapped with a mean comical expression.

"Don't worry I'll get them off as soon as we return to my home" he replied with a big lump on his head.

The pink haired soldier sighed" whatever…."

"Hey Lightning how about if we joined Serah and Snow and dance?"

"It's a suicide mission."

"What?" he sweat dropped.

"I don't dance…."

"Can't or don't?" he smirked.

"Both."

"Well I can't dance either but we can learn together by watching them."

As they head back to the couple they didn't realized that they were still holding hands as if they were an official couple. Mimicking the younger Farron and the NORA leader they started dancing while people were watching them and soon the couples started following their lead and the street was now filled with dancing couples even some of the kids present were following them.

Serah giggled at the sight of her sister and the whiskered blond" they make such a cute couple don't they?"

"I guess but I have to admire Naruto's courage to be after someone like Lightning either he's insane or has a death wish."

"Don't say that my sister is not some aggressive lunatic…."

She paused with the obvious expression he was giving her" okay maybe she's a bit aggressive and harsh but she's a good person and she has a soft spot for Naruto, I think they look good together."

"Really are you sure?" sweat dropped Snow looking at the direction of the unofficial couple.

"Ah Lightning!" shouted the blond in pain his foot has been stepped on by the older Farron.

"Told you I don't dance…."

"One more time!"

"Ah my poor little foot!"

"It's a suicide mission Uzumaki" grinned the pink haired soldier.

Serah laughed at the sight before embracing her boyfriend" I love you Snow…."

"Love you too…."

"_Tonight was such a great day I had so much fun days like this makes feel so happy to be alive. These memories are worth to be cherished forever while I still have the chance better enjoy my life with no regrets and be happy that I'm still here."_

She gazed at the bandage on her arm thinking how much time she must have before a small tear fell from her right cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**Another chapter and this one is longer I hope you all have enjoyed it at least the double date wasn't such a big disaster after all. Snow is still in one piece and Lightning has calmed down for now. Finally the events of the game are coming in a couple of chapters it's almost time now thank you everyone for reviewing and everyone marking the story in favorite list and alert list keep the reviews coming and I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next time: the promise


	11. The Promise

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto and FFXIII they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san and square enix.

_Italics means thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

** Communication through cell phones and other devices

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 The Promise<p>

(Time skip: three days later)

(Location: apartment complex upper Bodhum Cocoon)

Naruto has woken up to start another beautiful day in Cocoon unfortunately he has slept in today and that was not good news. Today was a work day even if it was a Sunday yes that's correct he had to work on such a day but luckily he was used to work on weekends it wasn't so horrible once he got used to it. The blond has already left his bed and went straight to the shower after ten minutes he left with a towel wrapped on his waist and quickly he went to his closet to get dress. The blond jinchurikki emerged from his bedroom with his GC uniform holding his gun blade sheathed in its sheath and he had something new added to his clothing orange fingerless leather gloves with black palms. He was ready to go he only needed to eat something quick before he's almost late.

Stopping by the kitchen it finally hit him what today is besides it was Sunday today was a special day. A smile has formed on his lips remembering today it was finally that day again of the Bodhum fireworks festival held every year it was one of the cities greatest and most anticipated events. A time where people open their shops and they try to sell their goods while tourist from different cities will come to witness the event and others come to enjoy the scenery of the beautiful beach, it was the event where the Bodhum fireworks team gives it their all bringing all the best fireworks show they can offer. It was also the perfect time for families to spend time together as well as couples to get even closer.

The times he has gone to the festival it wasn't to have fun due to his job he has always been put on patrol duty with Lightning so he never had the chance to enjoy it fully. He was a soldier it was his duty to go through with his work but he also wanted to enjoy the festival he wanted to spend time with a certain pink haired sergeant and maybe get closer to her. The two dates he has had with her were great and he was happy he actually like spending time with her as if they were together but it had no effect if they weren't officially a couple. This year he has promised himself to give it a shot and be with the older Farron the fireworks festival was the perfect chance to get closer to her to finally make his move on her. He smiled it was all thanks to a certain friend that gave him the idea to use the festival as a get together chance with the pink haired soldier.

_**Naruto entered Lebreau's bar seeing more people than usual it was understandable at this hour in the evening. He has decided to meet up with the NORA group after he finished another day of work with the Corps he wanted to be spending more time with Lightning but the pink haired sergeant told him she wanted to spend more time with Serah so it was fine with him because she hasn't spent time with her sister. The blond jinchurikki understood her and he supported her in doing so there was nothing wrong with been there for your family coming here wasn't that bad to him as long as he spend time with his friends. **_

_**Thinking about friends his eyes softened for a moment there were lots of friends here in Cocoon but back in his home world he had many as well. In the life he couldn't return to his shinobi status and everyone from the Konoha eleven his sensei those precious people were gone from his life and even if it's been seven years since he hasn't seen them he missed them a lot. He moved on but it didn't meant that he will forget them for good everyone one of them will always be remember their memories will stay in his heart the thought of all them made him broke down. He erased all of those thoughts smiling as he got into the counter where Lebreau was working happy to see the NORA female member. **_

"_**Hey Naruto!"**_

"_**Hey..."**_

"_**What's wrong?" she noticed his smile was fake.**_

"_**Nothing I'm happy to be here."**_

"_**I know that look in your face it doesn't have anything to do with Lightning?"**_

"_**Yeah but it's not what you think."**_

"_**Still trying to win her over huh how long has it been anyway?" **_

"_**A while I guess, not that I want to rush things."**_

"_**Oh please Naruto you have said the same thing over and over again, how long do you like her?" **_

_**The whiskered blond smiled thinking about it" I guess since I've known her…."**_

"_**Seven years is a while to like someone and without making a move" Lebreau smiled.**_

"_**But I have made a move I asked her out and….."**_

"_**That's all you have done and she has rejected most of your offers."**_

"_**She did go with me on a date twice."**_

"_**Right I forgot about the double date with Snow and Serah so how was the disaster…. er I mean date" she smiled erasing the first part."**_

_**He laughed" I admit I thought it was going to be a disaster too but it didn't turn out to be that bad. At first Lightning wasn't behaving but she controlled herself eventually."**_

_**The teenager nodded" so did anything happened?"**_

"_**What do you mean?" he felt like blushing of course he knew what she was talking about.**_

"_**You know did she gave you the green light?" **_

"_**Green light I….." **_

"_**She didn't?" blinked the cook.**_

"_**She hold my hand."**_

"_**That's it?"**_

"_**Yeah…."**_

"_**Naruto you have been going after her since you were thirteen and after seven years the closets action you can get from her is holding her hand."**_

"_**She was the one that took my hand."**_

"_**But that doesn't make it clear that's she's interested in you above the friendship status."**_

"_**Maybe she does…."**_

_**Lebreau sighed" I'm not trying to be negative or crush your hopes I have been trying to help you get her to like you but. Someone like Lightning is unexpected she's the kind of woman who makes you think twice I'm beginning to think that she…."**_

_**Naruto's eyes softened" that she might not feel the same way?"**_

"_**I hope I'm wrong but she hasn't showed any signs that she likes you more than a friend. Yes she likes having you around and she's happy having you around but if that's all I don't want to think the possibilities."**_

"_**You know I put arm around her waist and she didn't minded."**_

"_**What?" she blinked in wonder.**_

"_**The day we went on the double date we were talking at the gym and I put my arm around her she wasn't angry I did that she seemed comfortable with it."**_

"_**Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" she snapped.**_

"_**You didn't ask" he sweat dropped.**_

"_**If that's true then maybe she really is interested in you more than a friend and maybe she wants to take it slow, or maybe she's playing hard to get, or maybe she hasn't realize she likes you. You see someone like Lightning is hard to read or tell what she's thinking she's no ordinary girl I would like to know what's going on in her head."**_

"_**So now you think I might have a chance after all?" grin the whiskered blond.**_

"_**Maybe if she didn't react negatively when you put your arm around her then I guess she likes it, I told you reading someone like her isn't easy. But if she hasn't made a move on you yet, then you will have to make the first move."**_

_**Naruto blushed" the first move….?"**_

_**Lebreau nodded" you will tell her how you feel once and for all."**_

"_**I….I don't know Lebreau I still think that maybe I shouldn't rush things…."**_

"_**Oh please don't say that anymore I am tire of hearing you say that you want to take things slowly because I have had it. You have like her for seven years how long are you planning to wait to tell her and make your move I may not be able to read Lightning well but if she hasn't said a word to you she's probably not sure if you feel the same way about her which leads for you to tell her." **_

_**The blond jinchurikki sighed feeling his stomach turned feeling nervous" if you say so…." **_

_**She smiled" good now all you need is the perfect time and place to tell her."**_

"_**Okay any suggestions?"**_

"_**Tomorrow is perfect."**_

"_**Tomorrow….?"**_

"_**Yes tomorrow is the fireworks festival it's the perfect chance for you to tell her your feelings, a lot of couples take the day of the festival to spent time with their boyfriends or for the boyfriend to declare his love for the woman they love."**_

"_**The fireworks festival isn't such a bad idea there is a small problem. I'm supposed to be on patrol duty that night so is Lightning and the rest of her squad, members of the Guardian Corps will also be on patrol too. I don't know if I will have the time to be with her and tell her."**_

"_**Then find the time and do it."**_

"_**Right…."**_

"_**Don't sound nervous this is your chance to tell her in a very important day you know how the people of Bodhum love the festival and who knows you may never have another chance like this." **_

_**Naruto smiled" yeah you're right I'll think of something thanks Lebreau."**_

"_**No problem."**_

"_**By the way did Rydgea come to your bar?" **_

"_**Rydgea….?"**_

"_**I told him to ask you. He's been looking for someone a teenage girl about Serah's age with twin pig tails and lots bracelets and collars." **_

_**The NORA eyes widened" oh you must be talking about that soldier with the bear that came a couple of days ago. Yeah he did ask me that but I told him I didn't know, I mean there are lots of girls with said hair style at the right age too. He should have been a little more specific like telling me her hair color or her eyes color he will never find her if he keeps that up." **_

"_**So you didn't know either I hope he finds her."**_

"_**Everything didn't turn so bad he ordered something and he like my cooking looks like I won another customer" she smiled.**_

"_**Your cooking is great Lebreau."**_

"_**I know just don't tell anyone it's supposed to be a secret" she scolded him.**_

"_**Right I'll keep my mouth shut about that."**_

"_Tonight….?"_

He went to the kitchen to make a quick snack before leaving even if he knew he was a bit late for work. The blond jinchurikki went to the fridge and made a quick sandwich just a regular one with cheese, ham and mayonnaise he started eating enjoying the flavor even if he was in a hurry. While eating his cell phone started ringing checking the number it was Sasuke calling him he frown a little he was eating and didn't felt like talking now. So he had it all figure out how to solve this he made a hand seal creating a shadow clone that way he will be able to talk to the Uchiha while eating at the same time.

"Answer the phone for me."

"Sure thing" replied the clone taking the phone" hey Sasuke what's up?"

"Really well what do you want to talk about you sound serious is it really that important?"

"_What's going on?" _the real Naruto was getting curious while taking another bite from his sandwich.

The shadow clone was shocked his eyes were wide he turned to his original self" um….you really need to take the phone."

"What is it?"

"Just take the phone Sasuke isn't kidding."

"Since when does Sasuke joke?" smirked the blond taking the phone.

"Sasuke what is it?"

*Are you brain damage I already told you the reason I called you* replied and annoyed Uchiha.

"Well tell me again because you were talking to my clone I am eating and didn't felt like answering the phone."

*You used a shadow clone to answer the phone for you while you were stuffing your face, I'm still wondering how you managed to graduate from the military academy.*

"Tell me the important reason for calling me?" he got annoyed.

*Listen good this is classified information and don't you dare putting the call on speaker. I'm sure you have heard about the accident at the Euride energy plant?"

"Sort off they haven't told us any details only that some sort of security breach occurred making the Fal'Cie to take action that's all, Guardian Corps are really clueless of what really happened but we do know PSICOM is hiding something."

*You're right about that the security breach at the plant was an attack from someone who wanted to attack Kujata. You better keep your mouth shut about this information Naruto the one responsible for the attack was…..a Pulse l'Cie."

"What?" shouted the shocked the jinchurikki.

"I told you, you really needed to hear this" said the shadow clone.

"You're serious about this there's a l'Cie here?"

*I know because I was assigned head of security at the energy plant at the time at the accident and also….because I fought her."

"Fought her….you actually fought a Pulse l'Cie so was she strong?"

Naruto blinked when he heard the Uchiha chuckle" Sasuke you okay?"

*I'm fine….yeah she was strong she really gave me a good workout.*

"You sure you're okay you sound happy?"

*I'm fine….*

"So what happened did you beat her?"

*I won the fight….but I let her go.*

"You what?" the blond was more shocked.

"What did he say?" asked the curious clone.

"What do you mean you let her go care to explain?" he ignored his clone.

*I couldn't kill her fighting her was actually my first fight since I joined PSICOM and I've been bore to death since then. She gave me a good fight so I let her go.*

The whiskered blond sweat dropped" that's it you felt bored so you chose to let her go because hey I'm pretty sure you will fight her again?"

*I sure hope so.*

"I was being sarcastic Sasuke I can't believe you let her go."

*So you would have prefer that I kill her?*

"Well I…."

*You were the one who didn't believe that the people of Pulse aren't really evil why now the hostility towards them?*

"I know and I still believe they aren't evil but I'm talking on behalf of everyone else. If the people of Cocoon find out that there's a Pulse l'Cie among them all hell will break loose no wonder PSICOM is keeping this under wraps from them."

*She's not evil she's only trying to find her friend….*

"Friend….please don't tell me."

*Her friend is a Pulse l'Cie too.*

"This is really serious not one but two l'Cie Cocoon is not ready to face this."

*You have to promise me that you won't say a word to anyone about this I mean no one must know about this, not even Lightning.*

"Right I'll keep all of this a secret this is too much anyone can handle. I'm still confused that l'Cie attacked a Sanctum Fal'Cie and you say she's no threat if she's only looking for her friend so why did she do it?"

*That's what I'm going to find out tonight.*

"Tonight what do you mean?"

*I have to go talk to you later.*

"Wait Sasuke!" it was too late the Uchiha has ended the call.

"He's gone isn't he?" asked the shadow clone.

"Yeah….what he just told me it's too much to swallow."

"So if you're not going to finish your sandwich how about giving it to me?" smirked the clone.

"I am going to finish it!" snapped the blond jinchurikki.

"Just asking no need to get angry…."

Both heard knocking coming from his front door they felt a little annoyed because whoever it was didn't bothered to ring the doorbell.

"Wonder who could be?"

"Naruto open up right now!"

The clone gasped recognizing the owner of the voice" I'm out of here."

POOF!

"_Oh crap its Lightning and she doesn't sound happy I wish I could do like the shadow clone and disappear….."_

"Naruto!"

"Coming!" he ate the remaining sandwich before answering the door.

When he answered the door he regretted his choice. Lightning was standing at his door way with her GC uniform not looking happy at all her expression was probably enough to make the whiskered blond pee in his pants. Knowing her for seven years he has seen all of her angry expressions this one took the cake she looked like she was ready to chew him and spit him out or maybe she will clubber him until she's satisfy he didn't know which to choose. Maybe he will receive a slow painful death by the older Farron that he might not feel anything at all, it was good to dream. The blond jinchurikki gulped feeling so nervous gave the pink haired sergeant a smile hoping that his prayers get answer that he won't get beat up.

"Lightning….I was about to leave for headquarters."

"You're late" her tone was deadly serious and it was angry.

"I know I am just a couple of minutes I overslept sorry for that…."

"You're one hour late" she replied giving him a glare.

"Is that late I swear my watch had ten minutes late?"

"Your watch needs time adjustments let's go!"

"Ah Lightning!"

The pink haired soldier started dragging the Uzumaki out of his apartment it gave him enough time to close the door and locked it. She started dragging him taking his hand walking in a hurry while the blond was feeling bad that he was late, he was upset that his watch was bad adjusted for the right time. She had every right to be upset with him now if she didn't stay like that for the duration of the day.

"Look Lightning I'm sorry I'm late for work."

"No time for apologies we better go now. Lieutenant Amodar is having a briefing an hour ago he wants everyone from the Corps to assist the meeting you're not there and neither am I because I chose to find you we're both in trouble."

He gulped feeling worst they were already an hour late" I don't want to know what will happen if we don't arrive to HQ."

She turned to him with a deadly expression" I will have your head on a platter and then lieutenant Amodar will have MY head on a platter."

"Yeah I thought so we're both screwed."

"It's your fault for being late."

"Sorry I slept in I was stuck on my bed and couldn't get up" he sweat dropped at his excuse even if it was true.

"No excuses this is part of being responsible to your job as a Guardian Corps officer you should know better."

"You're right I was having trouble sleeping last night if anything happens between lieutenant Amodar I will gladly take the blame for everything that way you will be safe."

"Don't be stupid it's my fault too for leaving headquarters to get you I'm in trouble as much as you."

"Sorry I'm really am…."

"Enough with the apologies Naruto-" she suddenly stopped looking at the glove hand she was holding.

"What's wrong?"

"What's this?" she pointed to his new gloves.

"They're new I decided to buy them" he smiled.

"Orange is a bad choice of color."

"I like orange."

"They don't go well with your GC uniform."

"What about you the color of your cape is not right?"

"I like red" she replied with a vein popped on the back of her head.

"It doesn't go well with your uniform."

"You gave it for my birthday!" she defended because she really liked her red cape it was his birthday gift to her from her nineteenth birthday.

"That doesn't change the subject doesn't it?" he smirked.

"You said it looks good with my uniform!" she remembered him giving her the compliment.

"I did and it's the truth I was just teasing you because I want to defend my point about my new gloves."

"Forget this we're already late!"

They started running hoping to reach the Corps station for the briefing but they had a feeling they weren't going to make it. Chances were very high that Amodar was going to get in their cases and knock some sense into them although Lightning was expecting her first that he will chop their heads off for being very late. Suddenly the pink haired soldier's communicator activated picking up a transmission she got nervous at first thinking it was her superior ready to yell at both she and the whiskered blond for their tardiness.

"This is Farron?"

*Sergeant it's me.*

"Janil….?" she surprised to hear the second female member of her squad.

*We have a situation in the streets it's an emergency.*

"An emergency what about the meeting?" asked Naruto.

*It's been canceled lieutenant Amodar wants us at Bodhum square on the double!*

"Roger we're on our way."

"Looks like we're saved" the blond sighed in relief hoping that Amodar wasn't going to scold them.

"I wouldn't be too sure let's pick up the pace Naruto!"

"Roger!"

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

The streets were filled with people lead by armored Guardian Corps soldiers every corner of Bodhum was crowded with civilians. Some of the soldiers were gathering people to another location to give space to more people who were just arriving with another squad of GC personal. Those gathered were concerned of what was going on among them children who were frightened it likes they could tell that the situation was deadly serious. Some of them were in tears standing by their parent's side and there were some were being receiving comfort from the GC soldiers themselves.

Lightning arrived gathered with her squad arriving at the same time as her. She looked everywhere seeing so many GC units and civilian personnel no doubt the emergency was something very serious to or very dangerous. Naruto was probably in the same boat looking around he could read her mind in guessing what was going on his only concern that whatever the situation that it wasn't related to the Pulse l'Cie who infiltrated the Euride energy plant. Aidan and Janil didn't know what was going on they were the only ones who were clueless they only hope it wasn't something that out of their league.

"Lieutenant Amodar sir!" Lightning spotted her superior commander.

The older soldier gazed at her as she saluted to him" glad to have you here Farron."

"What's the situation sir?" asked the pink haired sergeant.

"Not good we have a Behemoth on the loose."

"A Behemoth….?" asked Naruto.

"It's a Feral Behemoth and it has escaped from the Gapra Whitewood that's why I sent squads to retrieve any civilians on the streets and have them brought here for shelter. As for the Behemoth I received word that they have dispatched a squad from the Woodlands Observation Battalion they'll be here shortly to capture the beast."

"What are our orders sirs?"

Amodar sighed" it's no easy task Farron I need a team to observe the Behemoth. So far we have received word that it's only sniffing around and it hasn't shown any act of hostility so far that is why we need someone to watch its movements."

"That's where we come in right?" asked Aidan.

"Right those are your orders but don't take any unnecessary risks and fight it, remember the Woodlands Battalion wants to capture the Behemoth alive, not barely or dead."

"Right we only observe and stay low" said Naruto.

"Correct and I mean it Uzumaki don't take any unnecessary risks."

"Sir I don't know what you're talking about I'm always careful?"

"I do recall a certain mission at the Vile Peaks that you experienced a small accident, while you were on patrol there" Amodar gave a chuckle.

The blond jinchurikki blushed remembering that accident during one of their mission to the Cocoon dead lands it made him blushed from the embarrassment he would never forget something like that. He was doing usual patrol work when he was attacked by a Pulse work soldier he was able to beat it but the outcome of the fight lead him to that embarrassed accident. The Pulse machine exploded hitting him thankfully he wasn't hurt but his uniform got burned leaving him to almost naked state and the results were bad. It was worse for the poor blond because his comrades saw the whole thing and their expressions was another moment to add to the embarrassment moment.

Aidan laughed his butt off in tears Janil covered her face as soon as she saw his bare naked form and tried not to blush. As for Lightning she didn't minded closing her eyes or turning her head away no she stood there staring at him and remained calm, of course she grinned mentally she almost saw "everything" about the Uzumaki. At least both were now even when it came to seeing each other naked she will always have that memory recorded in her mind forever.

"Sir that was an unfortunate accident I doubt the Behemoth will explode and my clothes will get burned" mumbled Naruto with a blush on his cheeks.

"Make sure nothing like that happens" replied the older lieutenant.

"Just don't get too close to it" chuckle Aidan.

"Let's go" said Lightning taking the lead.

"Be careful" said Amodar.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

The group has separated in order to watch over the creature on the loose its location was already desolated from any people due that they have all been moved to the town square for shelter. Lightning stood in one corner keeping her distance from the target keeping in check that she might use her gun blade at any time just in case. She saw the Feral Behemoth sniffing the ground it was definitely searching for something, most likely for food if it's from the Gapra Whitewood it wants live prey remembering at the military academy how they breed monsters to become bio weapons. Their mission was simple to watch over it and make sure it doesn't escape until the Woodlands Observation Battalion arrives to pick it up.

A few streets away from the pink haired sergeant stood Naruto keeping a low profile in a street corner. His eyes were on the creature it was the first time he was laying eyes on a Behemoth personally that is. He has seen dozens of them from projectors at the military academy but this was his first time staring at a live one they were bigger up close and he knew some information about them. They have used a lot of them to create mechanical versions of them like Alpha Behemoth and the Beta Behemoth they were the perfect example to make bio weapons for the military. Some Behemoths have the ability to change the way they stand they can get into two legs and they can also remove their horns using it as a weapon, increasing their power along the way.

Janil had it bad she wasn't too far from Naruto but she had to curse her way of thinking when it comes to hiding. Of all the places to choose from she had to choose a trash can for a hiding place what was she thinking especially when it was filled with garbage. The female soldier had to cover her nose because of the stench coming from it she didn't like this it was horrible being here with such a strong smell messing with her sense of smell. She hoped they move in quickly because she didn't know how long she could stay in the garbage bin. Like Lightning she kept a hold of her gun blade for emergencies if it comes down to it that they will engage the creature in battle.

Aidan been the sniper in Lightning's squad he provides the support fire from afar. The young soldier was crouch on the floor on top of the tallest building of the streets he had his rifle pointed to the Behemoth having the monster already in its sights. They were given the orders not to harm it but they will if things get complicated like the creature spotting them and tries to attack, so far it looked harmless. It was harmless because they weren't any people around although he had no idea what it was doing it looked more like it was searching for food though. All they needed to do is wait for the Woodlands Battalion to arrive and they will watch over as they capture the beast making sure no one will get hurt.

"_Things are going smoothly for now."_

*How are things on your end?* Lightning's voice came from his communicator.

"Everything is normal nothing to report but damn that's one ugly bastard" he was obviously referring to the Behemoth.

*Just make sure that ugly bastard doesn't run away from its position I have activated the homing beacon to warn the Woodlands Battalion of our position.*

"Roger I have it on my sights standing by."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Naruto was still in his hiding position watching the Behemoth still sniffing it felt like an hour since they arrived and he was starting to feel bore. He was still wondering why the creature was still sniffing unless it has caught the scent of something whatever it was it really caught its interest. His eyes were on it as it started moving away at the end of a small shop soon it became clear what it was after. The blonds eyes widened in horror inside the shop stood two people hiding in fear from the large monster one was a woman and the other a boy in his early teens. It became clear what the Behemoth was sniffing all along and what it was after there was no time to waste he reacted taking his gun blade and leaving his spot.

*Naruto the Behemoth has left its original position I lost sight of it.*

"Lightning we have an emergency there are still civilians in the street the Behemoth is going after them!"

*What?* replied the shocked sergeant.

"I'm going to get them to safety Janil I need you with me on this one."

*Roger!*

*Remember no harm must be done to the Behemoth we wait for the Woodlands Battalion to arrive* said Lightning.

"Roger!"

*Don't worry Naruto if things get ugly I'm here to support you I have a good shot at it, all I need is the word.*

"Thanks Aidan."

He ran towards the shop the Behemoth was growling at the two civilians who were scared the woman has put the kid behind her as she was trying to protect him he obviously thought she must be his mother. The teen was frantic and didn't wanted her to protect him he was more worried about herself than his own life but the blond jinchurikki was going to make sure that both of them will be all right from this mess.

"Hope don't move" said the woman.

"But mom" Hope was so scared staring at the Feral Behemoth so close to them.

"It's all right I'm not letting it get to you run as fast as you can."

"No I'm not leaving you!"

"Hey ugly!" shouted Naruto getting the Behemoth's attention" why go after them when you can have some real feisty meat."

The creature growled in hostility as it left the two the shop people were safe Janil passed the blond soldier and headed towards them.

"Janil take them to Bodhum square with everyone else!"

"Roger this way."

"Thank you" said Nora to the whiskered blond.

"It's my job to protect the people now get going."

"Thanks" followed Hope.

"Come on I'm right here what are you waiting for?" grinned the blond jinchurikki.

*Naruto we still haven't gotten any confirmation of the Woodlands Battalion's arrival hold on* said Lightning.

"Nice looks like I will have to play cat and mouse with it…."

The Feral Behemoth charged and Naruto did the most common thing in this situation he ran as fast as he could. At least he knew that Aidan was watching over him and Lightning was probably not too far behind he just needed to run and keep it busy long enough until reinforcements arrive, and he hope they arrive soon. He could keep on running for a while this was nothing compared to the exercises he did at the military academy this was just a walk in the park for him. There was no problem because he was faster than the beast it was getting farther behind and he still hasn't broken a sweat this wasn't going to be so hard after all.

"_I can keep this up for a while I'll be giving enough time for the Woodlands Battalion to get here."_

Naruto was that confident that he will be able to outrun the Behemoth that much but he was forgetting one important detail that it was taught to him at the military academy. Not to underestimate your opponent no matter how big or small may be the creature was getting inpatient and angrier it started increasing speed. It made a loud growl making the blond jinchurikki turned his head behind only to gasp in shock the large creature was gaining on him he couldn't believe it. One minute it was too slow and suddenly it got a huge power boost it was probably faster than a Chocobo either it was very hungry or had a big thirst for blood for a certain blond soldier.

"_Somebody wants to use me for a chew toy or probably a small appetizer…."_

*Naruto where are you I lost sight of you and the Behemoth?* said Aidan.

"You're kidding isn't your position the tallest building in this part of the street?"

*It is but I can't see any of you, you're probably too far from the perimeter, if that's the case I will have to move to a different position...*

"Roger Lightning can you read me?"

*Loud and clear what's your position?*

"I don't have a clue but I do know I'm too far from the original position."

*That's not good return immediately the Woodlands Battalion will be arriving according to the location of the homing beacon.*

"Speaking of that where the hell they are shouldn't they have arrived by now?"

*I contacted lieutenant Amodar and he has informed me that they are here so we have to wait a little longer.*

"How long another hour?"

*Be patient Naruto.*

"Yeah about that I have a huge problem behind me I'm constantly running for my life from that Behemoth and it suddenly started running like it was trained to be a track athlete!"

*Where are you be more specific this time?*

"I'm near the mall I recognized this area."

*Roger try to stay there I'll contact the Woodlands Battalion.*

"Yeah I'll try to stay still" he sweat dropped.

As he continues to run he started feeling annoyed he was only running because they were ordered not to harm the Behemoth but he really felt like attacking or beating it to be more precise. But still he was a soldier and he has learned to always obey the orders given to him, orders are orders. He might have his chance as the Feral Behemoth gained on him and launched an attack on him, he jumped out of the way relief that he made out of the way in time. He wasn't as lucky in the next one as the creature lunged at him catching him off guard he was trapped he couldn't escape. He struggled hard the Behemoth's grip was beyond he expected it was impossible for him to escape unless he attack it.

"_So much for obeying orders…."_

He quickly formed a rasengan" let's see if your ugly face can take this rasengan!"

The spiraling sphere of chakra hit the Behemoth sending it flying to the street. Naruto got up with Flashflare saber in hand ready to fight having a pretty good idea that it wasn't beaten yet, and apparently he was right. The Feral Behemoth got back up like it wasn't hurt at all it looked like it was angrier than before there was no escaping a fight against the creature now. Confidence filled him thinking he can take the beast remembering hearing back at the military academy the strength of the Behemoths were beyond human, then again he always love a good challenge.

"_I'll try not to hurt it too much don't want to kill it."_

Before the Behemoth attack and Naruto not wanting to hold back the creature was hit by a dart. As soon as it made contact the beast fell to the ground unconscious ore more precise deep asleep, he blinked at the sight. Then he found out what caused such thing to occur he stare ahead to see Lightning, Janil, Aidan along with soldier from the Woodlands Observation Battalion running to him. Now he was relief that it was over and the Behemoth was free of damage sort of, remembering the rasengan he used but he was feeling a bit annoyed. Just when has made up his mind to fight the creature with his entire strength this has to happened, all in all he was happy that they made it just in time.

"_Come on I was about to go all out on it why they have to show up now?"_

"Naruto you all right?" asked Lightning.

"I'm fine nothing to worry about."

SMACK!

"Ouch what was that for?" whined the blond with a lump on his head.

"For recklessly throwing yourself at the Behemoth like that" she scolded him in anger but that was just a façade she was really worried sick about him.

"So it would have been better if those civilians got kill by it?"

"You could have waited for me and the rest of the squad to go after it" she crossed her arms.

"No can't do there wasn't any time for that if I didn't reacted and got in the way in time those two civilians would have been dead by now."

"It doesn't matter if you saved them, you're still an idiot" her expression reflect that she was upset hiding her concern and relief that he was safe.

"If that's the case then I'm glad to be an idiot thank you very much" he grinned silly.

The Woodlands Battalion sweat dropped at the sight while Aidan and Janil were smiling at them.

"Don't worry they're always like that" replied Janil.

"Yup the sarge might looked like she's angry but she's not she's really happy that Naruto's okay" said Aidan.

"I am not!" snapped the older Farron with a vein popped on the back of her head.

"Anyway everything is safe now the Behemoth won't wake up for six hours, you GC did a good job we'll take it from here now" said one of the Woodlands soldiers.

"Roger we'll report to lieutenant Amodar" said Lightning still ignoring the fact that she was so relief and happy that her second in command was all right.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

The Guardian Corps forces were now helping the civilian personal to leave the square after the threat of the Feral Behemoth was over it didn't took that long. Soon things were returning to normal and Bodhum will return to its original happy nature again. Amodar stood with Lightning and her squad, while the Woodlands Battalion we're helping board the large steel cage containing the Behemoth. The older lieutenant was proud at their job especially when the creature wasn't harmed at least not that badly they didn't noticed the mark it had on its face thanks to Naruto's rasengan. However Amodar wasn't a bit pleased with the Woodlands Battalion's timing of arrival because they didn't arrived in time as originally scheduled he wasn't planning of letting this go without mentioning it. In addition that they were slacking off when it came to security he was asking himself how did a Feral Behemoth escaped from the Gapra Whitewood without them noticing.

"We appreciate the work that your GC has done today lieutenant Amodar" said one of the Woodlands soldiers.

"They were doing what they were trained to do, but I appreciate that you managed to get this huge problem out of here. A city is not safe with a Behemoth on the loose if you know what I mean."

"Of course we'll take it back to the Gapra Whitewood we'll make sure it doesn't escape again."

"I will also appreciate if you can deliver a message from me to lieutenant Parlos."

"Of course I don't see a problem with it."

"Good tell him that next time he should change the quality and quantity of his security, how often would a high security facility like the Gapra Whitewood has a Feral Behemoth escaping without any noticing from the staff?"

Naruto chuckle while Lightning gave a small grin but she remained her composure, Aidan was smirking and Janil stood quiet but she was grinning mentally because it sounded so amusing the way their superior said it.

"We truly apologize for the inconvenience sir."

"It's all right I just hope it doesn't happen again. Also you were a little late in arriving here not that I'm complaining but that Behemoth was a danger to every single citizen in Bodhum the longer it was here the longer they were in danger and also my men who were putting their lives on the line. It is our duty to protect all civilians but we also protect ourselves as well, remember timing is everything when it comes to such a dangerous missions like this one."

"_Wise words from the lieutenant" _thought a happy Naruto.

"We understand the GC's goal and truly apologize if we took our timing coming here."

"It's all right make sure it doesn't happy again now I believe you have a Behemoth to transfer."

"Right we'll be taking our leave now" the Woodlands soldier left joining the others and boarding the air ship back to the Gapra Whitewood.

"Another job done" said Aidan.

"The important thing no one got hurt" followed Janil.

"Only Naruto" chuckle Aidan.

"Funny I forgot to laugh" sweat dropped the whiskered blond.

"Another great job done Farron you have done it again" replied Amodar.

"Sir the credit goes to my squad and my second in command who is a real idiot he saved two civilians from the Behemoth."

"That's right the idiot saves the day" grin the blond.

The older lieutenant chuckle at her the older Farron's comment calling Naruto an idiot" you know I have been thinking of not giving you the patrol shift for tonight's firework festival it's the least I can do after what you did."

"_Yes this is exactly what I need no patrol duty means more spending time with Lightning at the festival" _Naruto was overjoyed hearing that.

"No thanks sir but as Guardian Corps officers we have a duty for the people of Bodhum we'll take tonight's patrol shift no questions ask" replied the pink haired sergeant.

Everyone sweat dropped at her comment.

"_There goes my chance of having fun tonight" _thought Janil and Aidan in unison.

"_Lightning why you always have to be by the book?" _the blond jinchurikki lowered his head.

"All right if you say so I was just trying to be nice you…."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

(Location: café Bodhum mall)

Lightning and Serah were having a nice sister day off, well sort off they were just spending time together. The younger Farron wanted to be with her older sister feeling that she hasn't spent time with her enough and it was true she hasn't talk to her more often probably since she joined the Guardian Corps. She understood her situation she was busy with work and she will always arrive home late in the evening and she will always worried that she doesn't over work herself too much. She mentally gave a sad smile thinking that she wasn't normal anymore since she has been branded as a Pulse l'Cie she was only trying to enjoy what little time she has left. Even if Snow chose to stay by her side regarding her fate and yet she didn't know what was her focus, that's why she believed she will suffer the other fate of an l'Cie.

It didn't mattered anymore to her she only care about the present and what she was going to do with what remains of her normal life. Spending it with her family and her friends and she promised to enjoy all of the memories she will make then there was another thing bothering her besides her l'Cie status that she also hasn't told her sister. Her engagement with Snow she knew she won't take the news lightly knowing how much she dislikes the NORA leader for now she decided to keep it to herself until the time is right and right now she was planning in telling her everything at her birthday tomorrow and she meant everything she will gather the strength and courage to tell her. She smiled checking the menu in front of her finally reading the different types of dishes they had in the café.

Lightning was glad to be spending time with her younger sister she was thankful that Amodar gave her the rest of the day off, even if she still uncomfortable with it she was always very dedicated to her work. She felt her heart cringe it was that same dedication that created an invisible barrier around Serah to prevent her from spending time with her. She was always tired from a day's work and she will give the younger Farron that she was tired to have a talk with her or being with her when she needed her. That was all in the past she wanted to be there when she was needed the most after all she was always happy being with her sister alone like right now.

"Aren't you going to order something?" asked Serah.

"I'm not that hungry…."

"Oh then I guess there's no need to order anything at all."

"What about you?"

"I'm not that hungry either I'm still full with breakfast."

"You like the pancakes I made for you?"

"Of course I always enjoy your cooking."

The older Farron smiled but she remember what she wanted to talk about with her" listen Serah I know I haven't been with you lately, it's been a while since both of us had the chance to eat together like this I've been so busy with work…."

"It's all right I know you're always busy with military work I am happy that we're together like this, you don't have to feel bad about yourself."

"I feel like I must we're a family we're supposed to spend time together I shouldn't be so apart from you all the time I hate that I'm always tired from work that I can't be there for you when you need me."

"I told you it's all right, don't feel bad and looked right now we're spending time together right?"

"Right we are I'm glad to be here" the older Farron smiled.

"Me too" replied Serah with an equal smile.

"_**Come on be happy that lieutenant Amodar gave us the day off and take the remaining of the day to spend it with Serah, well at least before we start the patrol shift at the fireworks festival you won't regret it."**_

"_I haven't regretted it that idiot is always right" _she remembered Naruto's words.

"Sis…?"

"Hmm….?"

The younger Farron gazed at the table and then back at her" I was wondering if you're busy tonight?"

"I am I have a patrol shift at the fireworks festival, sorry."

"It's okay I understand" her eyes softened a little.

"…"

"_**You know I've been thinking in not giving you the patrol shift for tonight's fireworks festival it's the least I can do after what you did." **_

"_**No thanks sir but as Guardian Corps officers we have a duty for the people of Bodhum we'll take tonight's patrol shift no questions ask."**_

Lightning clenched her fists in anger and guilt_" once again I have chosen my job over Serah I'm sorry my sister…."_

The younger Farron noticed her older sister's expression" it's all right sis don't feel bad we can choose another day to spend it together it's no big deal."

"_It's a big deal to me…."_

"Do you have any plans for tonight? " Lightning wanted to erase the guilt she was feeling.

"Well since you're busy tonight I guess I will go to the fireworks festival with Snow."

"Great" she said sarcastically.

"_I should have accepted lieutenant Amodar's offer" _she regretted it even more now she would have prevented her sister from being with the NORA leader.

"I wish you could accept him he's a very good person once you get to know him."

"I know you're not the only one who told me that" she remembered Naruto telling her all about it.

"You know when I told Snow that I have an older sister he was very thrilled to meet you, he's the kind of person who is always happy to meet new people."

"All right I understand can we please move on to another topic?" hearing about the tall blond annoys her.

"Okay" she nodded sadly before she smiled" how about if we talk about Naruto?"

"Naruto?" the older Farron didn't saw it coming bringing her second in command in the conversation.

Serah smiled seeing her sister taking the glass of water they ordered a while ago" you know I always wanted Naruto to be my brother in law."

That was enough to make Lightning spit her water on the table due to her choking hearing the shocking revelation from her sister" what….?"

"Just some wishful thinking you know…."

"No I do not know" suddenly her face started resembling the color of her hair.

"I'm only saying it's a nice thought."

"Well don't think such things all right?" she stuttered, yes Lightning Farron stuttered.

"Why do you sound nervous?" she giggled.

"I'm not nervous I find it ridiculous that you're thinking such a thing" her face was still pink.

"Why do you think it's ridiculous?"

"Because it is I….I haven't even gotten together with him and you're saying that I should marry him" once again she stuttered it's like the mighty GC sergeant was vulnerable to the simple topic of marriage.

Serah had her older sister in a corner where she couldn't escape" so you have thought about it eh?"

The pink haired soldier clear, her throat and pray that she wasn't ridiculously blushing" so you're going with Snow tonight?"

The younger smiled wanted to smirk at how quickly her sister decided to change the topic" sis I'm sorry for teasing you but I couldn't help it, it was too much fun."

"Keep that up young lady" Lightning warned her and she felt like pouting for her teasing.

"But seriously let's talk about Naruto no teasing this time okay?"

"Serah I…."

"Please you don't want to talk about Snow I know talking about him annoys you let's talk about someone you care about very much."

The pink haired soldier gave a sigh any other topic that doesn't include the NORA leader" fine then…."

"Okay."

"What about him?"

"What do you feel about him?"

"What?"

"Do you like him?"

"Change the topic."

"I am not changing the topic."

"It's nothing like that there's nothing between us" she was starting to get very defensive on the topic.

"Sis you may be able to fool yourself or everybody else but you can't fool me. I know you like him you're only concern is that you're still trying to figure out your feelings and until you do, you can't take that big leap forward to make a move on him. I understand that but what worries me is that it will take you longer than you think and I don't want you figuring it out for too long."

"You don't know what you're talking about…."

"I do tell me how long you have like Naruto?"

"I don't know any of that."

"Please I want to help you."

"I can't think about those kind of things I'm always busy with work, I barely have time to spend with you let alone think about dating. I am not interesting in seeing anyone."

"It's not anyone its Naruto…."

"You're not going to stop bothering me until I tell you?"

"Right" she smiled.

The older Farron sighed" maybe….maybe there's something I feel for him but I told you I don't have time for these things."

"You don't have to all you have to do is think about him and what he makes you feel when he's around you, the first question you should ask yourself is does he makes you feel happy?"

"Happy….?" She gave a small smile.

"That means a yes" the younger Serah took her smile as a positive sign.

"It's complicated I don't know…."

"It's not surprise if you have feelings for him he's such a great person. He's been always by your side and always worrying about you."

"I'm not sure if I like him in that way….."

"You remember when we were young and I broke the porcelain vase from the kitchen?" Serah's eyes softened at the memory.

Lightning gave the same expression" the idiot took the blame for you I was so angry at him I had no right to treat him the way I did it wasn't his fault to begin with."

"He did it because he didn't want you to get angry at me and yell at me, he shouldn't have done that."

"I kicked him outside of the house and I told him he was sleeping outside for the rest of the night…."

"It was my fault I was so scared I knew you were going to get so angry with me but Naruto he, he told me everything was going to be fine that there was nothing to worry about" the younger Farron wiped a tear away.

"I was so cruel to him" the older Farron felt guilt this time it was because of her actions towards the whiskered blond.

"But you weren't that cruel to him, when he fell asleep you wrapped a blanket around him so he didn't get cold and you even put some food just in case he got hungry."

Serah felt better seeing that her older sister's expression changed to one of relief" and you also stood there watching him sleep, then again you always did that when he was living with us."

"You've been keeping an eye on me that long?" she was surprised.

"I was curious at the time and I also think you guys look cute together."

"An idiot like him and someone like me don't know the answer to that one…."

"My advice to you I think it's time that you start thinking about those feelings you have, start thinking with your heart. You can't deny it as much as you like but you'll be only hurting yourself instead I hope you do the right thing."

Lightning smiled spending time with her sister was really she enjoyed it even more than usual" Serah….thanks."

"What are sisters for?" she smiled back.

"Now if you can find someone that isn't a complete idiot like Snow then maybe my life will change for the better" she grinned.

"Sis!"

* * *

><p>(Time skip: evening)<p>

(Location: seaside city region)

The beach area of the city was filled with people every corner was crowded with the citizens as well as tourist from other cities visiting by for the night. They all wanted to be here tonight to enjoy the fireworks festival it was the one night where the sky is filled with the different kinds of fireworks that the city has to offer. The festival has become a tradition and is currently celebrated every year it's one of the many events where the people can enjoy everyone from family to couples can attend the event. It was the kind of event where everyone can relax and have a good time judging by the magnitude of people on this evening this year's festival will be even bigger and greater than the last one.

Because of the over populated crowd breaking last year's record the number of soldiers has increased too. Members of the Guardian Corps has been dispatch for patrol shift in different location of the city and the beach, it wasn't just the GC but PSICOM as well. The military organization has been sent to the barricades they have put due to the Euride energy plant accident that took place a few days ago. Other PSICOM soldiers have been put in random location for security purposes needless to say that the security of the festival was very tight if anything happens out of ordinary they will take action immediately.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Naruto was walking among the streets leading to the beach he was in charge of patrolling the area for tonight he kept looking around for any suspicious sight but everything was normal. A lot of people heading for the beach to get a better view of the incoming fireworks any minute now because they always start early and with a big show of fireworks that lasts for a while. It looked like it was going to be a normal evening with no problems or any possible monsters attacks he was a bit anxious hoping that lieutenant Amodar will give him the rest of night off so he could spend time with Lightning. Tonight was the perfect day to spend it with the pink haired sergeant and the possibility to make his move on her.

He blushed at the possibilities but at the same time he was afraid that she didn't felt the same way and that she might reject him, along with the feeling that he might not be worthy of her. He only wanted to make her happy but he could she wasn't especially after finding out that her sister was dating Snow which she didn't like the guy at all. Too much in his thinking he ended up bumping into someone he looked in front of him to see the person he accidentally bump into. It was a girl in her late teens with red hair, bright green eyes and her outfit really brought his attention. He remembered how unfair of him that he bump into her without looking because he was too much caught up in his own thinking to notice her.

"Oh I'm really sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Vanille stood staring at the young man who bumped into her with some curiosity. His hair was golden blond spiky kind of messy, he had cerulean eyes which she thought they were pretty she has never seen such a bright blue before. His clothing a uniform with a green rank plate it was obviously clothing from the military, she eventually guessed he was a soldier. But the one thing that really took her attention and perked up her curiosity were the whiskers on his cheeks it was really very rare to her she stood there staring at them. She was gazing at him for too long that made Naruto a little nervous and she still hasn't said a word to him for his rudeness.

"Hey you okay?"

"Huh….oh yeah I'm okay!" she replied very cheery.

"Sorry about bumping into you didn't know where I was going."

"There are a lot of people walking by no need to apologize" she was still smiling.

The blond jinchurikki smiled at her cheery attitude" well I have to get going I'm on patrol, enjoy the festival miss."

She nodded watching him go there was something about him but she didn't minded the harmless accident once he was gone she was still smiling remembering his face_" he looks funny I never met a person with whiskers before…."_

Naruto resumed his walking and his patrol shift before he stopped and turned around the girl wasn't there anymore she obviously left. There was something about the red head that made him wonder or her look perked his curiosity he continued his walk passing more people remembering that he was on patrol and couldn't get distracted.

"_That girl's clothes they were weird never seen clothes like those before hmm…."_

"_**She has her hair in twin pig tails she's around seventeen or eighteen…."**_

"_Aside from the unspecific information she does fit Rydgea's description a bit with the hair style and probably the age too. But need more information on her I don't know what he is thinking searching for someone without solid information…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Soon the sky were filled with fireworks and each were of a different color everyone started cheering while others were in awe at how beautiful they looked. It was a sign that the festival has begun they were an addition to make the city of Bodhum more attractive than it already is everyone was enjoying the sight. Regular citizens were enjoying it and the tourist were completely amazed by the sight of it they have never seen such fireworks filled splendor others started murmuring that they were better than the ones they show in Eden.

Hope stood watching the fireworks while his mother Nora was holding her hands together as if she was praying. So far he was enjoying the vacation with his mother and tried not to think that his father wasn't here even when he was supposed to come along too but he knew he wasn't coming. It made him angry he never fulfills his promise he just didn't seem to care for him or his own wife in face he was enjoying the vacation without him. These were the times he wished his friends from school Kai and Elia were here he remember how much fun he had with them when they went to the field trip to the Sunleth Waterscape and Lake Shela. They probably ran the entire place with the small encounter of monsters and he ended getting a fever because he got attacked by one of them.

That wasn't a nice memory remembering that his mother was worried sick when his teacher told her of his sickness she came to visit him. Yet his father didn't bothered to come he didn't visited him not even once and even Kai and Elia went to visit him they were as worried as his mother. He gave a small smile the vacation would be even better if they were here too, he wondered if they still remember that day. Maybe he will find them once their vacation ends and they returned to their home at Palumpolum although he won't have any luck searching for them. After he finished the elementary he stopped seeing them Kai moved to Eden and Elia left too but he had no idea where she moved to. His only wish if he could go back to those days he will spent time with them.

Nora finished with her praying looking back at her son" not making a wish Hope….?"

"Mom…you still believe in that kind of stuff wishing on fireworks really that's for little kids?"

"Who are you calling kid?" she put an arm around him before she broke the friendly hold.

"You what did you wish for?"

She smiled both gazing at the fireworks" that next year your father could come with us."

The silver haired teen change his expression angry as he left his mother's side" why it's better like this we don't need him?"

Nora turned him towards her around gazing at him" I have known your father for fifteen years and I know that he would want nothing but to be here with us he's just having a lot of work than usual because of what happened at Euride."

"He could care less always acting like he does he should worry more about you and me, if he doesn't then what's the point of having a family?"

"Hope please believed me when I tell you that your father loves us both very much don't ever doubt that. I know him and he will try harder next time to be there with us."

"You mean he will try harder not to be with us" replied the teen.

"You're so negative don't act like that all the time. You know what else I would wish in those fireworks?"

"What?" he got curious.

She smiled teasingly" that you find someone special…."

"What?" he blushed he knew very well what she was talking about.

"That I wish for that special someone to come and lift your spirit and wash your worries away, someone cheery care free who will always try hard to make you happy."

"Mom stop it!" he was blushing.

"It's not wrong that I gave you advice in finding a nice girl I'm your mother."

"I'm only fourteen."

"You're almost a man but don't get scared now you'll find her when the time comes" she hugged him at least she was able to erase the topic of him getting angry with his father.

"Yeah I guess…." He smiled before he blushed again realizing what he said" I mean no!"

"Oh Hope."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

A large army vehicle stood near the entrance to the Vestige the front gate opened revealing a group of PSICOM soldiers all heavily armed. They started marching towards the entrance before making a complete halt, another person left the vehicle. Rosh walked towards the soldiers his eyes were on the tall ruin he was following Naabat's orders to investigate the Vestige according from a reliable source according to her that there was some kind of Pulse activity inside. If it was true then this matter has to be look after immediately and taken care of for the safety of every citizen in Cocoon this couldn't be avoided. He walked to the group as the soldiers were ready to begin holding their rifles and equipped with a few grenades.

"All right men lieutenant colonel Naabat has put me in charge of this investigation operation. Search every corner in the Vestige and contact me as soon as you find anything out of the ordinary."

"Sir!"

"Check your communications status before entering."

They nodded before they all walked towards the entrance Rosh sighed watching them go. The Vestige was probably a big place they could be there for hours and who knows what they will find inside.

"_If there's anything Pulse related inside then we will get rid of it."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Sazh stood seated on the ground watching his son making a wish upon the fireworks he was lost in thought. Remembering everything that happened at the Euride energy plant the fated his son became a Sanctum l'Cie and when his nightmare started or any father's nightmare. Naabat has told him that they weren't sure of Dahj's focus that it could be related to Pulse since he was chosen by Kujata that what scared him the most. He has heard of the legend of the l'Cie that fulfills or don't fulfill their focus both choices really scares him to death this couldn't happened to his six year old son. Now he didn't know how long his son had tilled his fate has been decided and ever since the Euride accident he hasn't been the same. No longer he will put a smile on his face and be his usual positive self or act the way he is it's like he has forgotten to smile.

The afro haired pilot gave a sigh this wasn't easy to take in not to a father who loves his son very much and neither with the fact that he was currently being watched. He slightly turned next to him not too far away stood Sasuke he was wearing his uniform minus the helmet Sazh didn't like that the military was keeping his eye on him and his son every single day since the accident at the energy plant. The raven haired soldier seems to be looking quite bore even with the fireworks shining above them one thing he could tell for sure he wasn't having any fun being a guardian under PSICOM to watch over them. The dark skinned man went back to look at Dahj who was still making a wish if only he's wish can come true for his son to be free of this curse placed upon him.

"Dajh….?"

The young boy smiled at him looking at the fireworks.

"Making a wish huh what did you wished for?"

"Well, you're never happy you never smile. So here's what I wished for that you'd cheer up and be like your old self again!"

Sazh felt like crying typical that his son was only thinking about him and not himself. He quickly pulled the boy to a hug feeling so happy about this moment just hearing his words it felt like he was back to his old self again. He carried Dajh on his shoulders while the Chocobo chick left his hair chirping happily he was smiling for the first time since the accident at Euride.

"How about that your wish came true!"

"Yeah!"

"Wow!" said Dajh in awe at the fireworks.

"Okay it's my turn to wish."

"What for daddy?"

"That's my little secret…."

For a worried sick father who only wants the best for his son anyone could guess what was his wish, for a miracle to happen and save Dajh from his fate as n l'Cie.

Sasuke has watched the father and son moment and even someone like him he gave a small smile it was really a heartfelt tender moment. Just looking at that moment he started thinking about the past before tragedy struck him back to his old world where it was called home. His onyx eyes softened at the memory between him and his father they weren't so great until he finally acknowledged him learning fire ball jutsu. It was never him it was always all about Itachi his older brother the great prodigy of the Uchiha clan it reminded him how weak and useless he was next to him, he remembered the jealousy he felt whenever his father talked highly of him and not a word about his younger son.

"_**Father….?"**_

"_**Hm….?" Fugaku looked at him.**_

_**The five year old Sasuke smiled brightly" when I grow up I will be the strongest Uchiha of the clan!"**_

"_**The strongest Uchiha the clan has right now is Itachi and his strength is very admirable becoming stronger than him is an impossible task for you Sasuke."**_

"_**But father…."**_

"_**Enough you're not the same as your brother he's a fast learner and has the qualities of a true prodigy, you're not like him."**_

"_I was always in his shadow no matter how much I trained…."_

"_**Big brother can you help me with my shuriken training?"**_

_**Itachi poked his forehead in an apologetic matter" I'm sorry Sasuke maybe next time."**_

"_He was the strongest of the clan I was the weakest…."_

"_**I can't become strong…."**_

"_**Don't listen to what father says you have to show him you can remember to always study what you learn at the academy. Even the strongest shinobi needs to learn the basics don't ever forget that."**_

"_**Even you big brother?"**_

"_**Even me…."**_

Sasuke erased those thoughts his gaze turned to the fireworks_" no need to be thinking about those days anymore they mean nothing now."_

Naabat came to the trio gazing at Sazh and Dajh followed to Sasuke she smiled at the time they were spending together but she also knew that the Uchiha wasn't having so much fun like the two.

"I hope you two are enjoying yourselves?"

"We are, aren't we Dajh?"

"Yeah!" replied the afro haired boy.

The PSICOM lieutenant turned to the Uchiha" Sasuke go ahead and take a break I will stay with them go ahead and enjoy the festival."

"As you wish…."

"_Finally I'm done with babysitting" _he felt so relief as he left there was only one place where he was going since he made arrangements with a certain someone three days earlier.

It wasn't so bad since he was also visiting some old friends this night will turn good for him after all.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Vanille was walking through the crowd this was probably the only time she has seen so many people in one place there weren't this many back at her home. She heard loud noises and they weren't because of the people talking it was coming from above that's when she noticed the fireworks she smiled at how pretty they were. She did the hand gestures as she was taught how to wish for something or pray back at her home of Pulse, closing her eyes she wish for that miracle to come true. Remembering all the hurt she has caused to other people and her fate she wanted all to end running away and escaping her fate was all she could do. Her thoughts came to the girl that she and Fang found at the Vestige that was branded as a Pulse l'Cie, and then the little boy at the Euride plant branded as a Cocoon l'Cie.

The only thing she was worried was the people who were innocent in all of this conflict because of the Fal'Cie if things weren't going their way they will make l'Cie to their biding and it will be her fault. To prevent more pain and suffering from happening she will gladly welcome becoming a Cie'th fulfilling her focus was the last thing in her mind. She also hoped she'll be able to find her friend Fang and go through with telling her the truth, the same truth she kept from preventing them from completing their focus. Knowing her friend she won't be happy because she was trying so hard to remember her focus in order to save her from being a Cie'th, but to her that won't be so bad. Her prayer to the fireworks and her hopes that it will be answer some day that was the only thing she had left in this world after Fang, her faith.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Lightning stood staring at the wonderful fireworks she decided to let herself get attracted to the festival since she has done her patrol shift a lot of times, nothing out of the ordinary. Times like this she would want to spend this even with her sister but she knew that wasn't going to happen since she decided to spend her time with Snow, the name made her growled. Erasing her thoughts of the NORA leader she focused on another thing that she discussed with Serah remembering her conversation at the mall cafeteria regarding Naruto. Her younger sister was probably right that she still hasn't figure out her feelings what else can she say about the whiskered blond. Yes she cared a lot for him he was someone very important and closed her he was part of her family but he wasn't a brother to her unlike Serah who thought of him as a second Farron sibling.

Her second in command made her feel so happy and safe and yes she enjoyed his company, she enjoyed talking to him he was probably the only person aside from her sister who likes having long conversation with since she hardly says a word to people she rarely knows. He was very special and yet she couldn't tell why sometimes he will make her feel nervous or why her heart will beat fast, or skipped a beat. She struck a piece of her hair aside love was so complicated something she was unfamiliar with it felt like she was in a battle she couldn't win. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realized someone approaching her from behind when the person was next to her she turned to see her superior lieutenant Amodar.

"You look dreamy Farron, wishing on fireworks were you and you call yourself a soldier?"

She gave him a salute" sorry lieutenant but I really don't think guard duty isn't my calling sir" she gave him a small bow.

Amodar chuckle touching her forehead so she looked back at him" well lucky for you, your shift has ended pack it up and go home…."

The pink haired sergeant was a little taken back since the festival has barely begun" but sir….?"

"PSICOM is investigating something in the Vestige nearby they haven't given any more details regarding the investigation. They don't want the Guardian Corps here stepping on their toes."

"I'm sure you have heard about the accident at the Euride Gorge energy plant and now it has the PSICOM lads in a tizzy."

Lightning nodded" yeah more incident than accident….something Pulse related Naruto feels the same way too."

The GC lieutenant remained quiet not wanting to go on those details it was classified" you're taking tomorrow off?"

She remember what day is tomorrow" sir, for my birthday, sir my sister she insisted on it."

"Twenty one huh?" he already knew her age he put his arm on her shoulder" maybe it's a good time to send off letter of recommendation for officer training."

The older Farron was taken back by his comment" lieutenant you're past due for a promotion, Farron think of your sister and your future and, uh keep your nose out of trouble."

"Out of PSICOM business, you mean?" she already knew something was wrong with the investigation the military branch was doing at the Vestige.

"Yeah nothing good will come of it, nothing but grief" he gazed at the sky seeing a giant firework that went off" whoa look at the one!"

She stood in thought before her communicator activated she picked it up while Amodar was paying attention to the communication" this is Farron?"

*Lightning how are things on your end?*

She smiled a little hearing his voice" good news for you Naruto the lieutenant has given us the rest of the night off, our shift is over."

*All right lieutenant Amodar you're the best!*

The GC lieutenant laughed at his cheery tone" he acts like a kid sometimes."

Lightning smiled because he was right" make sure you tell Janil and Aidan about it."

*Don't worry I will tell them those two will be so happy when they hear the news. One more thing I have to inform you I found a hostile.*

Both Lightning and Amodar were shocked hearing the last piece of information.

"You what?" asked the older Farron.

*Oh yeah I found a hostile all right he's such a threat its friendly.*

"What?" sweat dropped the GC sergeant.

*Just kidding it's only a Chocobo.*

"A Chocobo….?"

"Hmm….must has escaped from Nautilus park nothing to worry about you two are free to go home, I'll contact Nautilus security to come pick it up" replied Amodar.

The older Farron nodded" you heard the lieutenant Naruto keep an eye on the Chocobo and make sure it doesn't run off too far."

*Roger!*

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Sasuke arrived at Lebreau's bar his eyes widened the place was packed more than usual. It wasn't a surprise that it will be this full because of tonight's festival many tourist will definitely come here this only made it harder for him to be having his conversation with the Pulse l'Cie Fang. That is if she will come here he kind of expected it will be a trap but he reconsider the thought since Raines has recruited to be part of the Cavalry. He will have to have to talk to her somewhere else a little more private with less people, he passed another crowd of people going towards the counter where he saw Lebreau attending someone with a drink. He actually felt happy to see one of his friends from Bodhum since he hasn't been here for two years before he left to Eden to serve PSICOM.

Walking to the counter he saw Fang who was in a seat near the counter where Lebreau works. The Pulsian warrior seems to be waiting either for him or a drink, or maybe both. For a moment he stood still staring at her there it was again he couldn't stop looking at her remembering her good looks he frowned this was annoying him. She was just another woman and worst when she was supposed to be an enemy but then again he will asked himself why he let her go instead of killing her, he still didn't know the answer. He glared turning his gaze away from the Pulsian beauty he walked to the counter knowing he won't get a seat because they were all taken.

"Sorry about that now who were you looking for?" asked Lebreau as she finished serving another customer she brought a drink to Fang.

She took a sip of the drink" I'm looking for a girl she's nineteen of age, with twin pig tails red hair and green eyes her clothing is a bit unique…."

"Sorry but I haven't seen someone like that here, but your description is familiar someone from the military came here a couple of days ago looking for a girl with that same description."

She smile knowing it was Rydgea" I'm sure he has I'm with him we're looking for the same person."

"I see well good luck if that girl comes here I'll make sure you guys know first."

"Thanks I appreciate it…." Fang resumed her drinking.

"Can I get a seat?" asked Sasuke.

Lebreau smiled widely seeing the Uchiha" Sasuke I haven't seen you in a while it's great to have you here."

"You're busy…."

"Tell me about it but I knew it was going to get this full tonight no biggie I came prepare, Yuj and Maqui are helping me in the kitchen wait let me get you a seat."

She left the counter and quickly returned with a seat she put closer to the counter next to another man who seemed to have drink a little too much.

"Here you go what would you like?"

"The usual…."

"Right it's been a while but I can still make it just the way you like it."

"Thanks…."

Once she left the Uchiha stood waiting for his drink realizing that he was being watched and he knew who it was, but for now he didn't paid any attention.

"We meet again Sasuke."

He recognized Fang's voice he gazed at her and the female warrior was smiling at him waving her cup in a friendly way like she was saying hi, he confused her expression with the way she was acting.

"You drunk….?"

"Not yet but I'm looking forward to" she laughed.

"You looked like you're drunk."

"Such a kidder" she took another sip.

"I'm hoping you tell me everything like you said in the phone."

"All in due time I'm enjoying this place and this drink is not too shabby."

"What happened with your search for your friend?"

"I am searching for her but that doesn't mean I can't relax and have a drink right?"

"Hn…."

"Here you go Sasuke" Lebreau returned with his drink.

He took his wallet and gave her more than enough gil for the drink" keep the change…."

"Thanks!" she smiled widely at the amount he gave her.

"He's paying for my drink too" Fang smiled hoping he'll be a gentlemen and pay for her.

"Are you?" Lebreau turned to him.

"No."

"Come on you gave her enough gil to pay for your drink can you take some of that amount to pay for mine?"

"You have money you pay for it" he frowned at her.

The Pulsian warrior smiled at him this time her smile was very fond and kind of seductive" just tell her you're paying for mine be nice."

The Uchiha stood quiet when Fang winked at him and he felt like he was under her mind control not knowing why he felt like paying for her drink, maybe it had to do with the way she was looking at him. Thinking about the whole thing annoyed him so get rid of the problem he sighed in defeat and turned to Lebreau knowing that he was going to regret his choice.

"I'm paying for her…."

"Okay" she replied taking the money.

"Thanks you're a life saver" smiled the Pulse l'Cie.

"Just this once" he muttered taking a sip from his drink he was pleased that it tastes the same way Lebreau used to give him.

"Just this once" she repeated going back to her drink she was done already.

"I guess you would want me to talk now."

"Not yet once I'm done we'll leave this place."

"Right this place isn't the best choice for a private conversation especially when we'll be taking about classified information."

"Hn…."

The raven haired soldier finished his drink rather quickly as he got up from his seat, Fang followed him shortly they left the crowded bar. They went to the beach area where there less people everyone else were on the side when they had a better view of the fireworks although where they were they could see them quite nicely. The place was kind of relaxing and quiet with the exception of the noise the fireworks were making.

Fang felt the gentle breeze caressed her it made her smile it felt different from when she came with Vanille during the sun light yet there was something odd she still saw in this place. She still saw Cocoon as a mystery that she couldn't figure out it felt more artificial probably because of the advance technology they have unlike her home world. Pulse was different in those terms she saw it more natural and technology that will be considered by someone from Cocoon as a bit primitive it didn't mattered to her their opinions, it was her home and she was feeling home sick. But first things first she needed to remember her focus, find Vanille and fulfill their focus so they can return home.

"Start talking" Sasuke finally broke the silence.

"Where should I start then….?"

"I'll ask the questions and you will give me the answers. Are you planning to destroy Cocoon?"

"Destroying Cocoon isn't in my best interest I told you I'm trying to find my friend."

"The why did you attacked Kujata?"

"It was a stupid mistake I know that now but it was the only thing I could think of to bring my memory back."

"Your memory back….?"

"Me and my friend we don't remember our focus you can say we're broken l'Cie…."

"Amnesia focus?" he stood in thought.

"Yes I guess you can call it that" she chuckle slightly.

"Are you and your friend the only people from Pulse here or are there more?"

"We're the only ones in Cocoon no one else is involved, although I doubt there's anyone waiting for us to return home…."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's sit down shall we it will be a long explanation?"

"Fine…."

Both got seated in dry sand while the fireworks we're still shinning in the night sky.

"As you know like my friend I'm from Gran Pulse the lower world Cocoon hates so much but long story short. A long time ago Cocoon came to our world and attacked all of us destroying our home, our people everything. The remaining survivors gathered up and started rebuilding while others started preparing their weapons wanting for a chance to invade Cocoon, are you keeping with me so far?"

The Uchiha nodded understanding her story so far.

"I met my friend Vanille at the orphanage when we we're little afterwards we became close friends that we decided to be a family in order to be together forever. You can say we're like adoptive sisters, years later we trained hard and we volunteered to become l'Cie in order to fight against Cocoon and their Fal'Cie and that's pretty much all I remember sorry for leaving such a cliffhanger."

"You said long story short?"

"You don't want to hear the long version of it" she smirked.

"You're right…."

"Last thing I remember I woke up here with Vanille."

Sasuke reacted in a slight shock" wait what do you mean you woke up here didn't you came to Cocoon by an air ship?"

An air ship….you got it wrong we woke up from crystallization at the Vestige."

"The Vestige….the Bodhum Vestige?" he was shocked it shocked him even more that PSICOM was investigating the place right now as he was having this conversation.

The Pulsian warrior nodded" once we woke up neither of us had any memory of our focus, if we woke up from crystallization that means we must have fulfilled our first focus. If we woke up that means we must finish our focus yet I don't remember it, I remember everything from my childhood and my village but the one thing I need is gone. It's all blank like an empty page but I have to remember it for Vanille's sake I must."

"I heard about it apparently there's a limit for an l'Cie to fulfill its focus…."

"That's true but once the clock stops then that l'Cie becomes a Cie'th if I don't remember our focus that same fate will follow Vanille I'm not letting that happen to her never."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" she replied uninterested" I could care less what happens to me as long as she's safe from turning Cie'th…."

"Hn…."

"But here' the second problem I'm facing take a look" she showed him her right arm.

"What's that?" he saw the white spot on her arm.

"This is my l'Cie brand or at least where it's supposed to be."

"It looks different" he has seen how a l'Cie brand mark looks like from the classes he took at the military academy.

"I know my brand is burnt it probably doesn't work so I don't know if I will be affected by the Cie'th transformation. But Vanille's brand is still active that means its fulfilling focus and turn to crystal again or turn into a heartless monster with the only knowledge to kill."

"You're in quite a predicament."

"Tell me about it as it being an l'Cie isn't bad enough, being in the same world as your enemies is worst but it's even worst not to remember your focus. Why can't I remember it?"

"Now you have been adopted by Raines what are you planning to do now?"

"What can I do?"

"Are you going to help him in his dream of rebuilding Cocoon for the people he doesn't approve of the Fal'Cie's rule and the Sanctum being a puppet of it?"

"I don't care about any of that I only want to find Vanille and remember our focus."

The Uchiha nodded" help your friend….?"

"All right that's enough about me" Fang turned to him with a smile" now let's talk about you?"

"What…?"

"I told you my sick sad story and now you're going to tell me yours."

"I'm the one asking the questions and you provide me with the answers" he reminded her.

"I have decided to change the rules of the game I told you my story now you told me yours."

"_My story is more screw than hers she will never believe me…."_

"I won't tell you, but I can tell you some information that I haven't reveal to anyone. You'll be the first to know."

The Pulsian beauty wasn't happy with him not telling her his story but she didn't showed it" lucky me go ahead and shoot mate."

"I'm quitting PSICOM."

She looked at him surprise" you're leaving the military what could make you take this decision?"

"I got bore…."

"Bore?" she raised an eye brow finding his answer quite amusing.

"I trained at the military academy for four years, I worked under PSICOM for two years, and yet there's nothing here to fight as a serious threat. They keep saying Pulse is the enemy but I don't see any reason to believe them if Pulse is such a big threat for Cocoon to take arms with no hesitation then what are they waiting for, let them invade us already?"

"You don't want that Gran Pulse sees Cocoon the same way in the eyes of hatred and fear. But what you're telling me is that you're quitting being a soldier because there's no enemy to fight."

"I trained hard to become as strong as I am today, I prepared myself to fight a war but there isn't one. All they do is keep showing us how evil Pulse is but there not showing live proof I don't see a Pulse invasion hitting us right now."

"I'm here aren't I?"

"You're different I doubt you and your friend are planning to take on the entire Sanctum army."

She grinned" that sounds fun but I'm not insane to fight a suicidal fight."

"The war of transgression took place five hundred years ago and to this day there hasn't been another one, maybe Pulse gave up and they're not even bothering planting foot on Cocoon."

"Or they could be feeling the same as Cocoon and they're preparing themselves for an invasion in the world above them while living in fear every day of their lives…."

"I'm done with this the military isn't for me."

"_I'm done with Cocoon too it sickens me to be in a world that its people are hiding like rats from invisible cats."_

"Don't know if I should applaud you or congratulate you on leaving PSICOM even if I'm the big bad l'Cie, enemy of Cocoon."

"Then don't I'm not asking for it…."

Fang nodded and turned to him" that means you're the only person in Cocoon I can trust."

"What about Rydgea you said you trust him too?"

"I do but he's still a soldier so I don't feel that sure with him. But you will be quitting meaning you won't be a soldier anymore I feel like I can put my trust in you."

"You shouldn't put your trust in me that highly you might regret it…."

"I can and I will, can you do me a favor."

Sasuke stood quiet but he turned to her" what is it?"

"Help me find Vanille and you will have my eternal gratitude."

"The Cavalry hasn't had any luck finding her?"

"None so far Rydgea has been asking around but he hasn't found any leads on her and with PSICOM looking for her as well I'm worried for her safety."

"You're safe because you're under Raines protection…."

"Exactly and if I'm safe then so will she if I managed to find her and bring her to the Lindblum. After that I will help Raines in taking down the Sanctum."

"So you're planning in accepting to aid him in his world free of Fal'Cie rule?"

"Why not?" she looked upset" the Fal'Cie are the ones brainwashing the people of Cocoon making them live in fear from the evil Pulse propaganda and the Sanctum is a corrupted government that only follow the orders of the Fal'Cie they are mindless puppets that fulfill their will, they don't deserve to rule this world."

"Your choice seems to be the correct path but let me ask you one final question. If you get to remember your focus and it's the destruction of Cocoon would you go through with it?" he was staring with such a serious gaze.

Fang gazed at him their eyes met" if it means that Vanille will be safe from becoming a Cie'th then so be it, I'll do it."

Sasuke stared into her eyes they were filled with determination there was no doubt that she will go with it anything to help her friend. It was funny or maybe he saw it amusing that she was determined to help her friend the same way Naruto or Snow get determined to help others he was still questioning himself if he would do the same thing too. But still he wasn't letting that happened because he had morals and seeing Cocoon get destroy isn't in his best interest.

"You're not angry that I'm willing to destroy Cocoon if it will save Vanille?"

"I'm not she's your friend and you're trying to help her. But let me warn you if you do try to destroy Cocoon I will strike you down and this time I won't spare you, I have friends and a family here. I'm not letting you take that away from me."

"Fair enough I will fight you if it comes down to that."

"I'm not losing another family again" he muttered.

"What?"

"Never mind, for now I will help you find your friend but this time you will have to be more specific with me than you did with Rydgea. You will describe to me every physical characteristic of her if you want me to help you find your friend I must know everything about her."

"I can live with that..."

"I will help you on one condition however" he turned to her.

"A condition….?"

"Once you find your friend I want you to take her, leave Cocoon and return to Pulse are we clear on that?"

"I'm not planning on staying in this dust ball that's what I'm planning."

"_Besides I doubt I will remember my focus staying here…."_

The Uchiha nodded" you said her name is Vanille….?"

"Yes she has read hair tied in twin pigtails, green eyes and her clothing is out of the ordinary from what Cocoon people wears. The most noticeable thing about her is that she has a fur pelt wrapped around her waist."

"A fur pelt….that will be enough for me."

"Also if you find her could you check her brand for me?" asked the Pulsian warrior.

"Her brand you mean her l'Cie mark?"

"That's right the mark of a Gran Pulse l'Cie or Cocoon l'Cie can also be referred to as a brand."

"I guess where is it?"

"It's on her left thigh."

"Her what….?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the location.

"Something wrong mate?" she smirked at his reaction.

"No….that's an unusual place to have an l'Cie mark."

"Call yourself lucky, you'll be able to take a peek and I'm sure Vanille won't mind if you take a look" Fang was grinning.

The Uchiha blushed at the sudden comment while the tall Pulsian started laughing at his expression she couldn't help but feeling like teasing him. It was too much fun and it seemed he was the kind of person who was very reserved in that sort of thing she felt like she would get along with him just fine. The raven haired soldier sighed the things he'd do to help others he was really beginning to get soft and he knew Naruto was to blame for that. He didn't noticed Fang staring at him with a fond smile she was probably thankful that he chose to help her search for her friend it was different to how she felt when Rydgea volunteered to help her. She guessed it was different since he spared her life and let her go not caring she was an l'Cie and now here he was volunteering to help her in the search of her dear friend.

"Much appreciate it mate…."

"Contact Raines he must be so happy that you're going to help him with his dream."

"What?"

"I know that you have a Sanctum Corps communicator on you or am I wrong?"

Fang sighed as she took a small device from her waist she was using her sairi to cover it up" it's activated…."

"As expected" he grinned.

"Sorry but Raines wouldn't let me go unless I wear it."

"It's understandable so our long conversation has been recorded and he already knows everything isn't that right Raines?"

*I apologize for intruding in your conversation but I needed an answer from Fang. The device is also for emergency just in case she ran to any trouble* replied the Cavalry general.

Sasuke chuckle at his remark" you make it sound as if she was a defenseless little kid I'd be more worried about the trouble than ran into her than herself."

His comment made the female warrior grinned because he was right in addition that she felt flattered he thought that highly of her already even when he barely knows her.

*Now that I have heard her answer I will leave you two alone so you can continue enjoying the festival* he ended the transmission.

"He's not wasting any time is he?"

"That's how he works swiftly but effectively" replied the Uchiha.

Fang smiled feeling so grateful to the raven haired soldier" thanks Sasuke with you and the Cavalry helping me in the search I have a feeling I'll be able to find Vanille before PSICOM does. I promise I will return my debt to you."

"No need for that the important thing is that you find her and leave Cocoon you're in enemy territory…."

"_I will have to disagree the important thing is that I remember my focus…." _

"Well then I should get going" she got up" I'm going to check the Vestige again if Vanille is there by any luck."

"Don't….PSICOM is investigating the place it's not safe there."

"Really….well that's not good looks like I won't be leaving here after all. I'm not planning to return to the Lindblum any time soon so I guess I'll stay here a little longer you don't mind do you?" she smiled.

"My lieutenant gave me the rest of the night off so I have nowhere else to go…."

"Thanks for keeping me company then."

They finally stood quiet because there wasn't anything else to say both were now gazing at the fireworks together. He took a glance wondering how he got himself into this whole thing when he turned his gaze back at the fireworks Fang stared at him reflecting on the people of Cocoon after tonight they weren't so bad. Even in the enemy's world there were still good people willing to help others even to the enemy. As she looked at the fireworks she hoped she will find Vanille before times as an l'Cie runs out.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Snow was really busy walking through the crowd he was amazed how many people have come this year for the festival completely different from last year. Searching for Serah wasn't going to be easy although he knew where she might be because he knew the different places on the beach that she'll be at. That was part of knowing her well for being together with her for a year tonight he was supposed to propose to her but he already did it when she revealed to him her dark secret. He stopped walking no he didn't wanted to think about that tonight was a happy day he's supposed to be with her and supporting her like he has always done. He resume his walking and spotted the young Farron in not so crowded area looking like she was praying, he already knew what she was doing.

"Making a wish?" he approached her smiling.

She smiled playfully leaning back and forth on the steel railing" maybe I was, I was hoping that tomorrow I can tell my sister. She'll be so mad, knowing I hid it from her."

The NORA leader got closer to her" don't worry I'll take the blame for you. You know you should ask for something bigger these are wish granting fireworks, like in the stories."

"Stories huh….?" She gazed at her bandage" l'Cie who fulfill their focus become crystal and gain eternal life."

"Would help if they gave you some clue about what you're supposed to do. We'll figure this out you will never be one of those monsters."

"So what will I be a crystal?" she turned her back not wanting to look at him.

He went to her and wrapped his arms around her" I will stand by your side no matter what happens I'm yours forever Serah….my one my only."

Serah turned around and embraced him in joy how could she have gotten so lucky to find someone like him some tears have escaped this feeling felt so great. They stood there in each other's arms for a while Snow was determined to make this night special to the younger Farron smiling he already knew what to do because he has had it planned for a while. Once they broke the hug he took her hand and lead her ahead towards the beach heading for Lebreau's bar.

"Where are we going….?"

He gave her another smile" to get a better view of the fireworks."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Snow has taken one of NORA's small air ships, taking his fiancée for a ride across the seaside city. The ship passed the holographic globe as the fireworks were still shinning like they were endless it was the symbol of the festival and it has lifted everyone's hopes that if they wish upon them their wish will come true. The blond gazed at Serah smiling her eyes were all over the fireworks he was happy knowing she was going to enjoy the ride it was the best way to make this night magical for both of them. The younger Farron was seated on his lap they were still enjoying the sight how they wanted for this night to never end and let it go on forever.

"Got to love these fireworks, they granted my wish."

Serah turned to him" your wish?"

"I wanted you to say yes when I asked you to marry me and I was nervous. I asked you before the festival I couldn't help myself I wanted to go through with it already. I got lucky that it came true before making them over the fireworks."

"Then maybe the fireworks will grant me wish…."

"What's that?"

"To have the courage to tell Lightning that I have become an l'Cie….."

"Hey our engagement is bigger news!" his face was inches from Serah's" oh man I can't wait to see her face she'll be my new sister."

"Yeah" she was happy for him.

Snow flew the ship inside the sphere getting even closer to the fireworks it was amazing. The mood was perfect and the feeling was right the best time for them to be so close and the privacy they needed.

"Hey Snow?"

"Yeah…." She looked at her.

Their faces got closer ready for a kiss before one of the fireworks went off next to them drawing the air ship out of balance.

"What the- whoa!" he controlled the ship as it left the sphere" heh that was close."

Serah gazed at the giant sphere filled with fireworks" gorgeous. Our own private heaven…."

"All we need-just you and me."

Even if the mood was a bit ruined because of the accident it was still perfect and it wasn't going to stop them from finishing what they were going to start. The younger Farron wrapped her arms around her fiancée's neck and she leaned close until she claimed his lips in a soft, tender passionate kiss. It only lasted a minute but it was satisfactory enough for them once they broke it Serah remember her fate. Her burden placed upon her and not wanting to be taken from Snow or her family and friends she let a small tear fall and he embraced her gently making her feel safe.

"It's all right I'll promise you I'll stay by your side no matter what."

She nodded burying her head on his chest and sob softly the NORA leader finally took the ships control and left the area thinking about tonight and tomorrow, Lightning's birthday.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Lightning has arrived to the spot where Naruto has found the Chocobo she saw it weird that one of them will escaped all the way from Nautilus and ended up here. But she remembered how fast Chocobos can run it was anyone's guess if they will get here or maybe some other place far away from the amusement park. The blonds only duty before heading back is to watch over the feathered creature before security personal from Nautilus arrives to apprehend it. Eventually she found him heading her way and she had to stare at him for a while because he wasn't walking but riding the Chocobo like the creature belongs to him. The whiskered soldier went to her giving her a salute making the Chocobo to make a complete stop.

"What are you doing?"

"I decided to take a small joy ride on my new friend here he's so friendly isn't that right pal?" he patted his head while the Chocobo gave an approval chirp.

The pink haired sergeant crossed her arms wanting to scold him" you're not supposed to mount them remember Nautilus rules no feeding the Chocobo and no riding them."

"But were not in Nautilus aren't we?" he smirked.

"True…."

"Lieutenant Amodar just contacted me and told me that the Nautilus security will get here in three hours that gives me plenty of time to have fun with him."

"You're such a kid sometimes" she gave a sigh.

"You know Lightning I just found the perfect spot to get the best view of the fireworks, I would like for you to join me watch them from there."

"Don't know…."

"Come on don't be a party bopper I promise you'll like it."

She sighed why did she felt like she wanted to go with him "fine…."

Naruto smiled" great hop in!"

"What?"

"Get on I'll take you there."

"You want me to ride the Chocobo with you?"

"We're not traveling on foot because it's a bit far from the beach and besides riding a Chocobo is so much fun."

"_Why am I doing this….?"_

The older Farron got on the Chocobo getting behind her second in command it was still a mystery why she was doing this, maybe she wanted to be with him after a boring evening of patrol shift. She got behind him and she put her arms around his waist to brace herself tight probably ready for the feathered creature to start running or maybe there was another explanation. Naruto looked at her surprised he blushed at the physical contact only to get a frown from the pink haired woman.

"Don't get any ideas…."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind get on with it."

"All right hold on tight."

"I am…."

"Let's go!"

The Chocobo started running and suddenly Lightning felt like she was back at the space coaster from Nautilus Park it was probably going at the same speed too. She has tightened her hold on the blond soldier and she hoped she wasn't holding him too tight that she might squeezed the life out of him sometimes she didn't know her own strength. Soon she started getting used to the ride and it was comfortable realizing that it was quite fun like he has told her it made her smile a little. A little voice in the back of her head told her that this was quite romantic riding on a Chocobo at night with the guy she strongly cares for and had unknown feelings. Thinking about made her flushed a little she quickly dispelled the thought she was just spending time with him nothing out of ordinary, they weren't even having a date to begin with.

Naruto was smiling and blushing at the same time yup he was that nervous. The poor blond was trying not to collapse from the reality that has been placed upon him he has never been this close to Lightning in his entire life. The way she was holding him so tight it felt like it was intimate like she didn't wanted to let go of him but he remember that the Chocobo was going a bit fast for the GC sergeant to hold on tight. For now he will forget about all kinds of thoughts running through his head and focused on the road making sure he doesn't miss the place. After a couple of minutes his gaze caught something ahead smiling widely he recognized the area on a small hill that had a long view of the seaside city of Bodhum.

"This is it" he made the Chocobo stopped in its tracks.

Lightning took a long look and her eyes widened in awe she could clearly see the entire city from up here and that wasn't half of it. She gazed at the sky and she was more astonished as the fireworks were so close to them it was a beautiful view she has never this sight before. Looks like Naruto was right after all she couldn't get her eyes off the view she really liked the place and nothing came to her mind about leaving the spot.

"Amazing…."

"Told you this is the perfect spot to get the best view of the fireworks I found it when I was riding my feathered friend here, so what do you think?"

"It really is….something" the older Farron was still in awe.

"I knew you were going to like it."

"I really do…."

The blond jicnhurikki chuckle as he turned to look at her he was smiling brightly. The older Farron was smiling how much he loves to see her smile, her smile was so beautiful if he could always kept it in her face. It felt silent for a moment since none of them were saying a word the fireworks were still there but the beauty of them was making the moment perfect between the two soldiers. They felt like they wanted to stare at each other forever and by pure instinct like they were reading their minds, their faces started moving closer.

Lightning felt her heart beating fast she didn't know why she was doing this but it felt so right to do this. This was the first time she has ever been so close to Naruto and she didn't any intention to stop because conscious as well as those unknown feelings were pushing to go through with this. Each second her face was getting closer to his it made her hear beat even faster and by now her cheeks had a shade of pink resembling the color of her hair. Then it came back to her the words Serah told her back at the mall the feeling felt right and she wanted to do this like her life depended on it, even if she was still confusing of the situation.

"_What's going on I….?"_

Naruto was blushing the entire time as he leaned his face and his lips closer to the older Farron it was incredible what he was feeling right now. This has been the closest he has ever been to the pink haired soldier without getting smack by her but she hasn't done any of the sorts she was following his lead like she wanted to kiss him too. His heart felt like it was ready to burst from his chest due to its fast pace he was so close he smelled her scent it was intoxicating, it was driving him crazy. This was something he wanted to for so long it looked like a dream made from heaven now the wish he made on the fireworks was about to come true, he was so thankful to be alive today to share this moment.

"_I'm not dreaming I'm really going to kiss her….Lightning."_

Just when their lips was of one inch when they could felt their breathing tickling their noses a loud firework exploded causing the Chocobo to get scared and made a jump. The violent reaction made the blond jinchurikki to fell off and land hard on his butt feeling the pain he felt so annoyed of all the times this has to happened, now when he was so close. This was a horrible way to interrupt such a tender and romantic moment now it was all ruined the mood was gone, the moment didn't felt perfect anymore. The whiskered blond was annoyed and it was glaring daggers at the Chocobo who was responsible of him not getting kissed by the pink haired sergeant.

"_Damn it I was so close argh stupid bird!"_

Lightning stood on the Chocobo looking calm but on the inside she felt annoyed and probably angry. She was just seconds from kissing the blond soldier but unlike Naruto she didn't felt like killing the feathered creature. She sighed watching him getting up holding his bottom because of the fall although it did looked kind of amusing and funny she made no attempt to laugh.

"Idiot…."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

The Nautilus security crew arrived and they have put their Chocobo on a cage they were planning in taking it back to the amusement park. Naruto stood next to Lightning at first he felt sorry that he wasn't going to see the feathered creature again he has gone fond of it, but after what it did he was probably glad he won't have to worry about him. He was still upset because of his mistake with the firework ruining his chance to have his first kiss with the older Farron and the possibilities that he might have another chance were very slim. The security soldiers have mounted the hover vehicle that will take them to their air ship back to Nautilus taking the caged Chocobo after a couple of minutes they drove off leaving the two soldier behind.

Lightning looked at the whiskered blond he didn't looked happy either he was sad about the Chocobo leaving or something else. No it couldn't be about the failed kiss remembering that makes her nervous and flushed the reality hit her that she was so close to kiss him why would be so bothered because of that, then her eyes glared. She remembered Lebreau and how close she is to the blond seeing them together laughing enjoying their company all these images made her so angry. She calmed down before she would make a scene in front of the Uzumaki she didn't needed thinking of such things it was better to enjoy the memory she just had with him.

"It's been some night huh….?"

"Hm…."

"Lightning?" he looked at her.

"I'm fine you're right it's been a busy night…."

"Did you like watching the fireworks from the spot I found?" he smiled trying not to blush remembering the so close kiss.

"Yes it was a good spot. Watching the fireworks from that particular spot was better than any other place in the beach."

"This year was probably the best of them all."

"You might be right" she gave a small smile.

"What is it?" he noticed her expression.

"Lieutenant Amodar told me I'm past due my promotion."

"Really….he's going to promote you that's great!" he put his arm around her smiling.

"It's not that much of a deal…."

"It is a big deal you deserve it you should be happy congratulations!"

"_He's always supporting me….this idiot really knows what to say to make me feel better."_

"_Tomorrow is a special day for you Lightning we're going to make sure you have a happy birthday" _Naruto smiled mentally while staring at the pink haired soldier.

Lightning smiled looking next to the blond" look who's here?"

"Hmm….?" The whiskered soldier turned next to him his eyes widened seeing Sasuke heading their way.

"Hn….what's with those looks don't I get a welcome back speech?" the Uchiha grinned.

"Sasuke you're here!"

Naruto gave him a quick hug making him sweat dropped not expecting one from the blond jinchurikki he was caught off guard.

"No hug" he warned Lightning not to do the same thing.

"I wasn't planning to but welcome back."

"Hey what's wrong why are you upset?" asked Naruto.

"That hug you gave me was creepy."

"What I can't hug my best friend?"

"Just don't do it again…."

"I'm sure if it was lieutenant Naabat who you wouldn't be complaining" his comment made the older Farron grinned.

"I haven't seen you in two years and I already feel like I want to punch you."

"The feeling is mutual Sasuke."

"Hn…"

"Oh man it's good to have you back I really missed you and your emo attitude."

"I probably missed your stupid nature."

"He hasn't change" the happy Naruto gave Lightning a friendly elbow on the side making her role her eyes.

"How's everything at the Guardian Corps?"

"It's all doing well we-"

"Sasuke!"

The trio turned to see Serah and Snow heading their way the younger Farron was running towards them. She immediately gave the Uchiha a big crushing hug while she let a couple of tears fall she has really missed him her family wasn't complete without him. Snow smiled at the sight but he refused to be the victim of jealousy his fiancée has told him about her former crush on Sasuke and he was fine with it because it was all in the past now, he knew she loves him now. He looked at Lightning who was frowning at him what else was new at least she wasn't glaring at him with intentions to kill him like the double date at Nautilus. Which lead him to think that something must have happened to her to change her mood, or maybe he was thinking too much about the whole thing?

Serah broke the hug still smiling" you're here…."

"Hey…."

"When did you get back?"

"I've been in Bodhum on business since today."

"We're together again" the younger Farron was so happy to have her family complete again.

"Did you have fun Serah at the festival?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah I did."

"Of course she did she's with me" said Snow noticing the glare Lightning gave him.

"Let's get together I'm sure you won't mind Sasuke."

"I was given the night off why not?"

"All right let's go to Lebreau's bar we'll talk there!" said the NORA leader.

"Go on without me" Lightning turned to leave.

"Sis….?" Serah was worried about her attitude of course it had to do with Snow.

"I'm going home I'm tired" she starting walking out.

"Okay I guess we'll go toLebreau's without her" said Snow.

Sasuke got close to Naruto" she hates Snow doesn't she?"

"You have no idea" muttered the blond jinchurikki.

While Lightning was walking she took one glance at Naruto remembering what happened when they were watching the fireworks together, she blushed at the memory_" I almost kiss him…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: near the Bodhum Vestige)

"This is Rosh…?"

*Sir we –static- we found something-static- you're not going to believe-static-*

"Speak up I can't hear you."

*We found it sir it's horrible-static- it took out the entire unit-static- I'm the only one left-static- it's an emergency!*

"Out with it already soldier!" he was getting inpatient.

*We found a Fal'Cie sir-static- it has transformed our team they're all Cie'th now –static-we also found a large group of Cie'th wandering the halls further inside.*

"A Fal'Cie….?"

*But that's not the worst of it we found a door-static- and the symbol in it no doubt-static- it's the brand mark of a Pulse Fal'Cie…..*

Rosh's eyes widened in pure shock" no….this cannot be…."

*Oh no –static- they found me those Cie'th are after me Eden help me-static-get away from me don't come any closer!*

"Get out of there!" he shouted he heard the noise of his weapon firing.

*Stay away-static-ahhh no!*

"Do you copy are you there?" he stood quiet once the communication was dead the only soldier left was a goner.

"_Impossible all these time there has been a Pulse Fal'Cie right under our noses it's residing within the Vestige, but how did it ended up there?"_

He took his communicator contacting someone else" lieutenant colonel Naabat this is colonel Rosh I'm done with the investigation at the Vestige and it seems your theory regarding the boy's focus as a Sanctum l'Cie when it comes to detect entities from Pulse is true, contact your eminence right away we have an emergency situation in our hands."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**I'm well aware that Snow proposed to Serah at the fireworks festival I just decided to do it differently and instead I made him proposed to her on the day she told him she was an l'Cie. Just a little few of the changes I have made in the story so far but they won't affect the plot at all. Also I hope you people don't get mad with me because I ruined the possible kiss between Naruto and Lightning sorry but it's still too early for them to kiss, there's still more development to do between them. I hope you enjoy this long chapter remember to review and I will see you all next time farewell. **

Next time: birthday gone wrong


	12. Birthday gone wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and FFXIII it's the rightful property of Kishimoto-san and square enix can't forget character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics means thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

** Communications by radio or cell phones

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 Birthday gone wrong<p>

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: seaside city region upper Bodhum Cocoon)

Naruto was heading to Lightning's house with a smile on his face holding a big white box. Today was finally the day that they were celebrating the pink haired woman's twenty first birthday and it was one of those where the blond was very happy to celebrate. Every year he has come to enjoy and like celebrating the older Farron's birthday it was among his favorite days remembering how much fun he had celebrating it especially when she will smile more often during that particular day. It made him smiled all the birthday's he had been to regarding her and he has promised himself that today's birthday will be the best one ever of course he was coming to the Farron residence to start with the surprise party since Lightning hasn't arrived yet.

Knowing the pink haired soldier she'd probably left to GC headquarters to pick up some documents because she hasn't done her paper work in a while. The blond jicnhurikki gave a sigh there was no need for her to be doing any kind of work because she asked to have the day off due to her birthday and Amodar probably sighed and gave her the speech that she didn't had to come to work today. He could all imagined it making him chuckle she was the dedicated to her work but today she was earning a nice long rest and celebration. His thoughts were suddenly drifted to last night at the fireworks festival when they went to Lebreau's bar and talk Sasuke was happy talking to everyone even if he didn't show it.

It felt like old times as they talked with the exception that Lightning was absent she left because she was tired but he knew the truth, anyone could have seen that she didn't wanted to be with Snow. They talked, laugh and had a few drinks it was good having the Uchiha back. But his stay was short once he revealed that he was only staying for one day he was returning to Eden they didn't took the news well especially Serah. The younger Farron wasn't happy just recently having him back and all of the sudden he was leaving once more at least they were able to enjoy the moment while it lasted. Hopefully he will return and visit them and maybe this time his stay won't be so short like last time.

Taking a corner that will lead him to Lightning's house he saw that there was a barricade closing a street that will lead further inside the city. Reading the sing whitened it said that road close it had the PSICOM initials as well as the emblem of the Sanctum he saw it weird why they haven't remove them because the festival was over. Thinking about it he noticed that there were less people walking the streets than usual a lot of people will fall asleep very late because of the festival but he still saw it weird for seeing the city kind of empty. He stopped walking still holding the white box a military branch like PSICOM would never leave barricades unless they were order to leave them where they are, the question he asked himself why.

"_I have a bad feeling about this" _he felt his stomach turned and it wasn't because he was hungry.

The blond jinchurikki resumed his walking but the bad feeling never escaped it was still there. Minutes later he arrived at Lightning's house which it had the shape of a peanut he remembered telling the older Farron about it and she agreed before telling him a "house is a house" statement. Truth be told he agreed after all she bought it with the money he gave her long ago so it didn't bothered her the shape of it. Entering the house he walked the halls ready to put box on the table when he saw Snow walking to him giving him the symbol not to say a word.

"What….?"

"Shh Serah is at the kitchen you better hide it before she-"

"Before what?"

The two men turned to see Serah looking serious with her hands on her hip now her expression was similar to Lightning when she was giving one of her usual serious expressions. Times like this reminded both of them how much the younger Farron can resemble her older sister there was no running away or backing down, they have been caught. Naruto just gave a silly grin putting the box on the table and thought of a million things to explain to the pink haired teen mostly they were excuses and lies.

"Looks like I'm early for the birthday party eh…."

"I started making the food" the younger Farron was eyeing the white box the whiskered blond has put on the table.

"I am early then that's cool I can help you guys."

"Hmm….Naruto there better not be a cake inside that box" Serah has warned him.

"Um….a cake well I-"

The younger Farron was about to open it but he stopped her" okay there's a cake in there!"

"Why I'm baking a cake?" she fumed.

"That's what I'm afraid of" he muttered.

"What?" her right eye twitched with annoyance.

"Nothing I….I didn't know you were baking Lightning's birthday cake honest" he was truly being a liar in the topic.

"You see Naruto I told you this wasn't going to work Serah has taken the responsibility to bake the cake, there was no need for you to waste gil buying one" Snow was obviously supporting his fiancée.

"Yes and just it happens it's done" Serah proudly walked to the kitchen and putting the safety mittens opened the oven taking out a golden colored cake.

"Wow that looks nice Serah" the NORA leader was impressed.

"I know you will like it."

"How about giving Snow a piece?" sweat dropped Nauto.

"I can't this is sis's cake it's her birthday she's the one who gets to have the first piece."

"But Snow is your fiancée and Lightning is not here what do you say?"

"I don't mind taking a piece it looks very good" replied the tall blond.

"Well….okay I guess I can give you a small piece."

She cut a small piece with a knife giving it to the NORA as a free sample it was all doing good. Snow started chewing the piece until he stopped his taste bud hit rock bottom the flavor wasn't quite what he expected. His face turned green he felt a little sick to his stomach while Naruto was still watching a huge sweat dropped at the whole sight.

"Snow what's wrong?" Serah asked worried of her fiancée.

"Help me…." was his only replied?

"_This is why I bought the cake" _thought the Uzumaki yup he knew the truth that the Farron sisters were good at cooking but terrible at baking.

"Okay Snow lie down and have a glass of water the taste should be over within the first ten minutes."

"The cake taste bad doesn't it?" the younger Farron was disappointed in her baking abilities she hasn't changed since she was little.

"It's okay Serah it's the thought that counts I'll be fine" said Snow.

"_By Eden this cake tastes bad…."_

"Well since your cake is not qualify to be Lightning's birthday cake we'll have to go for the one I bought" the blond jinchurikki smiled happily.

Serah's reaction to his comment she took some of the frosty she has stored from a small bowl for her cake and threw it back at the blond it hit him square on his face. The blond jinchurikki wasn't offended by the act he just smiled and took frosty tasting it he really like it now if only her cake tasted as good as the frosty. While he was enjoying himself with the sweet treat the younger Farron was fuming she was supposed to teach him a lesson for making such a rude comment about her cake yup sometimes she will act like a spoiled kid in front of Naruto. She did saw him as an older brother so she saw it very normal to behaved like that because that's how siblings will act around each other.

Snow was feeling a bit better after tasting his fiancées bad cake he gave a chuckle at her behavior with the Uzumaki. It looked how much they were a family the thought made him smile he suddenly got a vision it was wishful thinking from his part to have his own happy family. He never knew his parents so he was an orphan just like the whiskered blond and he would desire to have the family he never had. Gazing at his fiancée he blushed thinking in the future his wish will be granted a smile spread on his lips the younger Farron was still not happy for Naruto using a cake he bought to replace her "not so good" cake. The thoughts of the NORA leader were dispelled by something that has been bothering him since the beginning of this day.

Like the whiskered blond he had a bad feeling that something was not right he has noticed before arriving to the Farron's house. A terrible feeling in his gut was bothering him telling him something was off about today, it was the same in the case of the Uzumaki. Both we're in the same boat when it came to bad feelings it didn't felt right and although they wanted to enjoy today's birthday celebration they couldn't shake the feeling no matter they thought about other things. The feeling was too strong to be something to be recalled as his mind playing tricks on him, he gazed over the blond soldier wanting to get it off his chest.

"Hey Naruto….?"

The Uzumaki has cleaned up his face with the frosty turning over to the tall blond" hmm….?"

"Did you notice the city today?"

"You mean being very quiet and the streets being a little empty than usual?"

"Yeah I can't help it that something is not right…."

"I hear you."

"_I hope it doesn't have anything to do with PSICOM's investigation at the Vestige from last night…."_

"Let's not worry about that we still have more things to do. Snow you have to continued helping me with the final preparations" said Serah.

"Right I said I was going to help you with everything."

"And while you two are taking care of that I'm going outside to wait for the birthday girl, we have to make sure we surprise her" Naruto grinned leaving.

"Come on slowpoke let's finish here."

He nodded" are you sure you're going to be all right with this?"

The younger Farron knew what he was talking about" it's okay I have made up my mind I will tell Lightning today I'm not going to keep this hidden from her anymore. Last night wishing on the fireworks has given my strength to go through with this and with your support I know I can do it."

"No matter what happens I will stay by your side I'd made a promise to you."

The pink haired girl nodded holding his hand with a smile" I know thank you…."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: PSICOM headquarters main district Eden)

Sasuke walked the halls of the building with a calm expression on his face even if the Sanctum was facing a real crisis as he was heading to Naabat's office he knew the danger that was threatening them. The Uchiha was informed by the PSICOM lieutenant of the conclusion of Rosh's investigation at the Vestige last night the results were not in favor of the people of Cocoon. The existence of a Pulse Fal'Cie inside of the ancient ruins was a huge threat to the people around it, in this case the people of Bodhum. So many questions were running in his head like how it ended up there, why was it there in the first place. Being from a Pulse it was obviously taken from the lower world but why it made some sense to how Fang and her friend woke up from crystal if the Vestige was of Pulse origin.

Now he knew Dahj's focus to detect entities from Pulse was true Naabat was correct after all, which meant he won't become crystal until he detects everything of the lower world meaning the two l'Cie that woken from their crystal slumber. He wasn't worried about that Fang was safe with Raines in the Cavalry but Vanille was still out there she was in danger, he needed to find her before things gets worse. The outcome of the Fal'Cie in the Vestige being from Pulse the Sanctum isn't going to stay in the sidelines doing nothing they are going to use extreme measures to handle this matter and he knew what it was going to be. Primarch has already heard Eden's decision on the case a lot was going to happen his eyes hardened thinking of the outcome of it all.

In his hand he was holding a file with some documents that he has already filled before coming to headquarters it was part of the decision he has made. So many people we're in danger even those he considered to be his new family clearly he didn't approved of the solution the Sanctum has made in regards with the Pulse Fal'Cie discovery at the Vestige. The last part fueled his determination even more to go through with this he reached the doors to the lieutenant's office and knocked one time, hearing a voice command the doors slid automatically as he entered the office. Naabat was standing with her back turned when she knew who has come to visit her she turned smiling at the raven haired soldier.

"Sasuke you're a little early than usual…."

"I would like to speak to you lieutenant."

"Nothing to worry about last night's investigation will be handled with a lot of precaution his Eminence has spoken. The people of Bodhum can no longer live among us and the rest of the Cocoon population now that the possibilities of being exposed to the Pulse Fal'Cie are very high they are going to be move from their current location."

"I know taking action immediately is mandatory…."

"You didn't come to me to know the status of the Purge colonel Rosh is in charge of the operation. He will make sure that Bodhum's inhabitants as well as the Vestige is placed in their rightful destination, those affected by the Fal'Cie will be move to the lower world it is the only way."

"We both know that's not how it's going to be" his gaze at her was serious and probably one which will hide anger.

Naabata wasn't intimidated by the Uchiha's stare she adjusted her glasses" true, very true. The ones who becomes Pulse trash must be send to a trash bin they're no longer clean and approvable beings."

"_That's how she sees humans….?"_

"Is there a reason why you have come to me?" she smiled never minding his company.

Sasuke showed her the file folder with the papers" your signature is required to sing these documents, I already filled them…."

The PSICOM lieutenant took the file opening she carefully looked at the papers when her eyes widened. She looked back at them then at the Uchiha, and back again she did it for three times. It's like she was in a big shock her hands were shaking a little and her eyes were on the raven haired soldier they were filled with different emotions like disbelief and hurt. Yet Sasuke remained calm and quiet awaiting her reaction and hoping that she will sing the papers.

"What is this?" the shock was evident in her voice.

"….."

"Resignation forms….Sasuke why?"

"A soldier's life doesn't suits me…."

"Is that it….?" No she didn't believe him.

"Pretty much…."

"When you graduated from the military academy you were so proud to have chosen PSICOM and to be under my command. For you to change your mind now I don't find your reason for leaving an honest justification."

"I've made up my mind I quit…."

"Why don't you tell me the real reason why you're leaving?"

The Uchiha stood in thought it was just as he thought it's not going to be easy to convince Naabat his reason to quit the military. It was no wonder why she was the commander of PSICOM she was really clever and cold hearted when she has to and right now she was being smart and stubborn. She was planning in letting him go without hearing the real motive for his resignation and he does chooses to tell her then she won't let him go, he remained calm. Too much thinking let his guard down not noticing that the lieutenant has moved from her desk and got closer to him there was concern in her blue eyes.

"You're one of our best soldiers in the force it's hard for me to let you go" it was the truth but there was also another reason why she couldn't let him go.

"Hn…."

"Tell me the reason why you want to leave?"

"I have friends and a family waiting for me, I've been apart from them for too long. I appreciate being part of PSICOM but it's time for me to return. This time I'm planning in staying for good no matter what you tell me it won't change my mind, give up while you still can."

"If that's what you want all you have to do is ask. I would have given you a vacation so you could spend time with your friends if that's the reason then I'm fine with it. There is no need for you to leave now."

"_This isn't going as planned" _Sasuke was now getting irritated with the way things were going.

Naabat smiled walking to her desk taking the resignation documents" I will threw these in the trash we solve this matter, you're not leaving and-"

"Lieutenant colonel Naabat mam" his tone was deadly serious it made the woman turned to him in shocked.

"Sasuke….?"

"I'm leaving PSICOM whether you like it or not, my family is in Bodhum the city that is going to be Purge by the Sanctum I won't let anything happen to them and all those people that are going to be condemn for something they were unaware off. Either you sing those papers and let me go or I can't guarantee what will happen if you don't…."

"You're threatening me?" she remained firm and calm even if her heart was beating too fast because of the tension, on the inside she was afraid.

"It's a warning now choose…."

"I see" she has quickly pressed a button underneath her desk functioning as a homing signal.

Sasuke looked behind after hearing the door opening two PSICOM predators emerged. One holding an automatic rifle and the other a bazooka the raven haired soldier knew where this was going.

"Lieutenant Naabta what's wrong?"

"We received your signal as soon as you activated…."

They didn't have the chance to say another word as the Uchiha has activated his sharingan and has vanished appearing in front of them. He was too fast for the soldiers he kicked them hard sending them flying outside of the office he grabbed the automatic rifle and pointed it at the PSICOM lieutenant.

"You made the move to kill me a little early than expected."

"If you're choosing to betray me then you leave me no choice but to take you out."

"Betray you….?" He chuckle at her remark" all I want is for you to sing those paper so I can go you're the one who chose to take me out of the picture. I have come to known you quite well lieutenant Naabat you don't like to lose it's either your victory or no one else's."

"Are you going to shoot me Sasuke?" she didn't showed no fear facing him.

"Can't have you sign those papers if you're dead right?"

"You're wasting your time I won't sign them, your justification is not enough to convince me."

The Uchiha glared as his index finger reached the trigger of the rifle" you die you lose, that's not what you want lieutenant…."

"Go ahead and pull the trigger I'm not letting you go, you're an important asset to PSICOM."

"PSICOM can rot in hell for all I care you look so calm and relax not realizing what it's about to take place in Bodhum. It doesn't bother you how many lives are going to be wasted this is how a true high ranking officer of the Sanctum behaves, all heartless."

"You're one to talk Sasuke your eyes say too much you're heartless. You move with no fear and hesitation you could have kill those soldiers that entered just now but you didn't."

"Killing anyone from the Sanctum isn't in my interest….for now."

He took a pen in her desk and hand it to her" sing them now…."

Glaring at him she took the pen and the documents she singed them where her signature was required and hand it back to him" it's done…."

"I appreciate it that wasn't so hard was it?"

"What are you planning to do?"

"You heard me I'm going to Bodhum and help my family and the citizens caught in this nightmare your twisted government has created."

"You won't get away with this if you choose to defy the Sanctum you'll be hunted down with no remorse. Make no mistake Sasuke those who are enemies of the Sanctum whether they're from Pulse or Cocoon there will be shown no mercy."

"A traitor for saving innocent people what a great fitting for someone like me, by the way what you said of me being heartless you're right. I am heartless but at least I have some humanity in me…."

"Don't do this…."

"My mind's made up your or anyone from the military won't change my mind."

She lowered her gaze only for a moment but she stared back at him" don't leave me…."

"Your day dreaming ends here I told you I'm not interested in you that way sorry."

"There's someone else?"

"No..." although he hesitated for a moment.

"It took you a while to answer my question" she felt angry because she could tell that he was lying.

He ignored her and started walking out leaving the office but he stopped looking back at her" word of warning lieutenant, if you call for any reinforcements I will kill them all."

"I'm not that foolish to try I'm aware of your skills, however…."

She walked up to him and removed her glasses but Sasuke pointed the rifle at her not trusting her, she can be very sneaky.

"Don't make me shoot you."

"To think I was going to put you in charge of the Purge operation."

"In charge of murder no thanks."

She got closer to him but he stopped her" don't come any closer."

"Get it over with then, I'll make sure you remember me by…."

He never saw it coming he was too shocked to let her get so close to him but it happened, the least thing that will happen today. To think he let his guard down for a second and the consequences for doing so were sever, at least that's what he thought. Too shocked to realize what just happened or how it came to this but it was too late.

Naabat has just kissed him.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Sasuke has left PSICOM headquarters heading into the streets of the Cocoon capital he knew very well the moment he left the building he was now an enemy of the Sanctum. He didn't had time to waste he needed to prepare his gear and head out for Bodhum, but he knew he won't make it in time. The journey from Eden to Bodhum will take at least three hours and by then it will be too late PSICOM would have taken the entire population to their destination. Running without stopping he never noticed he was being watched from high up in the sky stood the same silver owl watching over him, someone else knew what he was planning and where he was heading.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: local inn upper Bodhum region)

Hope was finishing packing they have finally ended their vacation today and now they were planning in returning back to their home in Palumpolum. He was happy he has really enjoyed the vacation with his mother even better that his father didn't join them at the fireworks festival he didn't wanted to think about the older Einstein. He couldn't wait to arrive to his home he was a bit home sick the only thing that will make him even happier if he was reunited with his friends from elementary school. Wishful thinking knowing that they were far away from his reach, the silver haired teen packed the remaining clothing into his bag. Remembering what his mother told him last night when it came to finding a girl he completely ignored it he wasn't ready for any of that, at least not yet.

Once he was done packing he took his bag and left the room where he was staying. He met up with Nora who was almost done with her packing staring at him he remembered what she told him regarding their father. She has known him for years and of course he knew she cared for her husband but that's not how he saw it he has always missed out on a lot of their time, or the times when he needed his father's love. The older Einstein wasn't a good father in the teen's point of view he believed he didn't care a lot for any of them it's like his family meant nothing to him and here was his mother who was always supporting and caring yet he didn't bothered to show up and spend one night with them. All the thinking was upsetting him so he went to the older woman who was by now done packing.

"Ready to go Hope?" she smiled.

"Yeah I'm done this was a great vacation."

"It sure it was how about if we return to Bodhum next year?"

"You bet I really want to see the fireworks again."

"That makes two of us."

They took their bags and left the room Nora took the key card and locked the front door they started heading to the elevator and before they knew it the double doors opened. They were shocked by the sight of a large group of PSICOM soldiers pointing their rifles at them Hope reacted in fear as he stumble backwards dropping his bag.

"Mom!"

"What's going on?" asked the older woman.

"Freeze!"

"Don't move!"

"Take them back to the first floor we'll take the rest of the people staying in this floor."

"What are you doing we haven't done anything?" Nora kept her calm.

"Mom what's going on?"

"You're all under risk for quarantine of possible Pulse influence" replied one of the soldiers.

"What?" asked the disbelief Hope?

"There must be some kind of mistake here…."

"No mistake you're all probably infected by the Pulse Fal'Cie's power."

"Pulse Fal'Cie what are you talking about?" shouted the silver haired teen.

"Get them out of here."

"Wait!"

Two soldiers took the Einstein mother and son into the elevator to the first floor while the rest of the soldier stayed behind. They started destroying the electronic doors of all of the rooms arresting any civilian they saw soon they apprehended a large number of men, women and children. Every single person was as scared as Hope trembling while the children we're all crying yet the PSICOM soldiers didn't explained their actions they just resumed with getting them to the bottom floor. The rest of the other floors followed they were all taken including the employees that work at the inn no one was safe, every single person from the place was taken by PSICOM. The inn wasn't the only place where people we're going to be taken, it was just the beginning of things to come.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Lightning's house seaside city region)

"This isn't necessary."

Lightning has arrived to her house after returning from Guardian Corps headquarters, Naruto has received her with blindfolding her as a way to surprise her for her birthday. She knew there was no need to she was well aware of today but the whiskered blond had to defer about it he really wanted to do this, she eventually gave in and went with the whole thing. Probably because he was that dear to her that she couldn't say no to him her mind went back with what happened when she left HQ after speaking to Amodar. The GC lieutenant was acting strange he was serious but something was bothering him she had a feeling it had to do with the investigation at the Vestige that PSICOM did last night. He warned her to stay out of their business that it will only bring her grief, it made her wonder.

It crossed her mind that the military branch may have found something inside the Vestige but she wasn't sure of it, she didn't know if the investigation had something to do with what happened at the Euride energy plant. Whatever it was it must be something big to make PSICOM hid information from the citizen and make her superior looked awfully concerned. She gave a sigh feeling that Naruto was leading her into her house she was still blindfolded why she agreed to do this in the first place. For now she was going to enjoy whatever birthday party they had set for her and deep inside she was looking forward to it, happy to celebrate another birthday with her family.

"You're going to like this" Naruto smiled leading her to the dining room.

"I already know it's my birthday, it's not a surprise anymore" she gave a small grin for telling him the truth.

"No matter you're still going to like it, okay we're here."

The blond jinchurikki removed the blindfold letting the older Farron see in front of her.

"Surprise!"

She smiled seeing the table filled with all kinds of food namely vegetables and all kinds of nutrient foods, there was also a box in a wrapping gift paper obviously it was her birthday gift. Serah was smiling it made her feel happy that her sister will bothered herself with preparing the celebration but she figured out she didn't do it alone she knew Naruto helped her, but then again maybe he didn't. She saw Snow standing next to her sister who made her frowned not wanting to see his face especially in her birthday but of course Serah has to bring him because he was her boyfriend. For now she will try to enjoy the supposed birthday party without thinking of punching the NORA leader square in the face.

"Surprise sis we've been waiting for you" said Serah.

"We planned the entire thing just for you" replied Naruto.

"Thanks you're all here….and Snow" she frowned at his presence.

"Hey Lightning" he sweat dropped at the expression she was giving him.

"Where's Sasuke?" asked the pink haired soldier.

Serah lowered her head knowing that the Uchiha wasn't coming to the party while the Uzumaki sighed at his friend's absence. He wasn't happy that he couldn't be here these people we're more than just friends to them but like family and for him not to be here it made him angry. Last night they talked and even if he told him that he couldn't attend Lightning's birthday he was still unhappy about his decision, he saw it as something obligatory for him to be present at.

"He can't come he's busy…."

"_And he better has a good excuse for not coming." _

"PSICOM's life is not easy" replied the older Farron understanding why their other family member couldn't come.

"Anyway Lightning come on and check everything out, we prepared everything for the birthday girl" the whiskered blond went to the blond and sweat dropped seeing the cake he bought was still inside the box.

"Serah what gives you should have taken the cake out of the box?"

"I forgot" the younger Farron was obviously being sarcastic.

"_She's still upset about her cake tasting like poison."_

"No biggie I'll do it I bought this cake for you Lightning hope you like it."

The older Farron rolled her eyes although she liked the whole thing, with the exception of Snow being here. Yep she will be grateful if he would just vanish and the she would truly enjoy her birthday party. She saw as Naruto opened the box and carefully took the cake out revealing a long rectangular shape cake with white frosty and red frosty on the sides. It was written in blue frosty letters "Happy Birthday Lightning Farron" and there was also a number with her current age today which made her sweat dropped.

"Um….Naruto there's only a two on the cake" Serah noticed the lone number standing on the top.

"The one is missing buddy" Snow followed because it's supposed to have the number twenty one.

"Oh yeah about that….I kind of forgot to be put the one in there but no problem" the blond jinchurikki finished with a sweat dropped.

"I'm turning two today yippee" said the older Farron she was obviously being sarcastic.

"You are enjoying yourself if you're being sarcastic come on everyone let's sing-"

"We're not singing…."

"Right we have never singed in your birthday's you don't like it okay how about making a wish by blowing the candle?"

"I'm not doing that…."

"Oh then maybe we should skip to eat the cake if you agreed Serah" the Uzumaki sweat dropped again hoping she wasn't going to get angry with his decision.

"It's okay Naruto but there is something I would like to say to my sister" the younger Farron was staring at Lightning ready to finally revealed the truth to her.

She smiled when she felt Snow holding her hand for support like giving him her strength that he was with her on this no matter what. She remembered his promise at the fireworks festival he was with her until the end it was enough to give her the strength and the courage to go through with this and tell her for good. The younger Farron faced her older sister who was paying attention to her not liking how the NORA leader was holding her hand while Naruto who was next to the GC sergeant was paying attention too. She wasn't going to wait until time is up without telling her the fate she has been given as her older sister she had the right to know.

"First I should tell you happy birthday" she smiled feeling silly that she hasn't said it yet.

"Sis I want you to know that I love you and that I am grateful that you have done for me and everything to keep us together, to keep this family together I am happy…."

She saw the older Farron giving a small smile yes it reflected the joy she was feeling like she wanted to hear that, everything was working out so far. She turned her gaze towards Naruto the blond was smiling brightly maybe because he knew how much it means to Lightning to hear those words from her everything she was saying came from her heart. She probably wasn't going to get another chance like this she was making sure that every word counts at this time she was trying so hard not to shed any tears this was hard for her than it already is.

"Lightning I have something important to tell you it happened to me a couple of days ago so please don't get angry for keeping this to you for so long…."

The older Farron looked curious but her eyes reflected concerned she was worried if anything happened to her while Naruto seemed to be showing the same expression. What worried them was that Serah's tone was so sincere and full of hurt what could she be hiding that showed her eyes filled with sorrow.

"This happened to me and now I can't fulfill my dreams, I can't go to the Eden University and become a teacher with the burden I'm carrying I'm a danger to us all. I'm sorry but I can't be with you guys anymore."

"Serah….?" Naruto felt heartbroken seeing her expression and her words.

"What happened?" Lightning gazed at her seriously but her eyes were still full of concern.

No matter how hard she tried some tears have made their ways falling while Snow tightened his hold on her hand" sis, Naruto I….I was picked."

"What?" asked the Uzumaki.

"Explain" replied the older Farron.

The pink haired teen nodded deciding to give her explanation through action than words. She reached for the bandage in her left arm and removed it finally she was showing her mark to two of her important people in her life, and their reactions say it all. Naruto's eyes widened in shock recognizing the mark on her arm while Lightning stood in deep thought she wasn't shock like the whiskered blond, she felt like something was wrong or odd it was a bit confusing.

"I have been branded by Pulse I am now an l'Cie an enemy of Cocoon…."

"_No way it can't be Serah a Pulse l'Cie this is not possible" _thought the shocked Naruto.

"I don't want to run away from this fate placed on me, I want to stay with all of you whatever happens I want to face it with my friends."

"I won't leave you" Snow said holding her.

"Serah what's your focus?" the Uzumaki quickly asked.

"My focus….?"

"If you're an l'Cie you must have a focus do you know what it is?"

The younger Farron lowered her head in thought she didn't know her focus but she obviously thought as a Pulse l'Cie her focus must be the destruction of Cocoon. She remembered when she was branded by the Fal'Cie she witnessed a dream that it felt quite real. She was back at the Vestige and she was looking at everyone staring down at her. She saw her sister, Snow, Naruto, Sasuke, Vanille and two other people she didn't recognized a silver haired teen and a dark skinned older man.

"I…."

"It wasn't anything related with destroy Cocoon right?" asked the worried Naruto.

"Whatever her focus is I will make sure she fulfills it, I made her a promise" replied the NORA leader.

"Thank you Lightning I want to stay here with all of you and Snow is not going to abandon me. He proposed to me and I said yes I want to marry him."

This made the older Farron glared now she finally realized what was going on it made sense to her. Serah knew she didn't like Snow since she first met him and she would never approve of him being her boyfriend, much less her fiancée. So what could she do to make it possible for her to agree of her marriage to the NORA leader come up with a great reason to make it happen? Becoming a l'Cie and just like that the blond will asked her to marry him, no it wasn't a coincidence to the pink haired soldier. Her eyes turned to her l'Cie mark she had to give her credit for creating an exact copy of the Pulse Fal'Cie brand she admitted this was a good plan to marry Snow without having her to get angry at her. She felt hurt but she wasn't going to let this go without telling her how she feels of this she couldn't believe she would choose the day of her birthday to tell her such bull crap.

Naruto has been speechless the entire time so many things have happened. First he finds out that Serah has been marked as a Pulse l'Cie and now he finds out that Snow has proposed to her. He should be happy at the news of course he would love to see the younger Farron getting marry to the man she loves and be happy with him but he couldn't after hearing about the first part. Looking at Lightning he more worried she wasn't shocked or hurt she looked angry and he could already feel the tension rising in the air. It wasn't a good sign this was going to turn bad knowing that the GC sergeant didn't like the idea of her younger sister marrying Snow she would never approve of this.

Snow saw her reaction and it had bad news all over it he was preparing for the worst. That she will snapped at him and beat him up for proposing to her sister especially when she didn't like him one bit. But he was ready to face her reaction and punishment her glare wasn't going to change his mind he made up his decision to proposed to Serah and stay by her side until the end, he was hers forever. No one alive was going to change that he was planning of being with her l'Cie or not.

Serah was worried, nervous and scared at her sister's expression. It wasn't what she was quite expecting why would she looked upset she understood if it was about Snow proposing to her but the l'Cie part. She tried to remain calm today is supposed to be a happy day Lightning's birthday yet she felt like she wanted to hide behind her fiancée and tremble. Her sister's eyes were on her and they looked like she was disappointed in her too many emotions were in them, hurt and betrayal among them.

Lightning chuckle without a hint of amusement" because of this you can't go to the university yet you accepted his proposal…."

The pink haired soldier got seated on the table feeling like the victim of a bad joke she wasn't happy" you became an l'Cie, so now you want to marry this idiot and you think I'm going to buy that full points of originality?"

"What Lightning?" Naruto turned to her shocked at her comment.

She got up staring at her sister with the purpose to scare her away from Snow's marriage proposal" but don't forget if you really are an l'Cie, it's my job to take care of you…."

The blond jicnhurikki was horrified at her response" you don't mean that?"

"Sis…." The younger Farron was speechless she never thought she would hear from that from her older sister.

The GC sergeant snorted at her birthday celebration" this is ridiculous worst birthday ever."

That was the final stake at Serah's heart to hurt her feelings badly. It wasn't enough that her sister didn't accepted her engagement with Snow, or that she has threatened her if she really was an l'Cie but it was the fact that she didn't like her birthday celebration. After everything she went through to prepare the meals and even the cake which it was bad in taste but she put a lot of effort in making. Lightning didn't like it she hated it, it felt like everything she does to please her was for nothing now her older sister hated her. The pink haired teen couldn't take it anymore before more tears formed in her eyes she left the dining room running and eventually out of the house.

"Serah!" shouted Naruto.

"Wait Serah!" Snow followed but it was already too late she was gone.

The NORA leader was upset turning to the pink haired soldier" why won't you believe her?"

"You kidding me she gets made an l'Cie and you pop the question?"

He slammed his fists on the table" Lightning stop it!"

She followed him slamming her hands on the table" no you stop it get out of my house!"

"You're shutting her out she's your sister!"

The older Farron just crossed her arms in a stubborn way and turned the other way not wanting to look at his face while Naruto was still shocked at everything that just happened, namely that Lightning didn't believed her own sister.

Snow finally gave up he wasn't going to win in argument" fine, I'll do it I'll protect her."

He left leaving her and Naruto alone the blond jinchurikki was still trying to put everything together to make sure this has really happened. First Serah reveals that she has become a Pulse l'Cie, then she gets engaged to Snow, third Lightning didn't believe her and finally she shunned her out like she didn't care for her. He put a hand to his forehead and gave a sigh calming down trying to keep his cool this day has become so complicated and the irony that it all happened on Lightning's birthday.

"Why?" he finally replied.

"Don't you think it's a coincidence that she has to tell me she's an l'Cie now when Snow proposed to her what an excuse?"

"Serah would never make something this serious up she's not that kind of person."

"All right then she left for Pulse and there a Fal'Cie marked her?"

"Don't be sarcastic I understand your point but you saw her arm. That's the same mark we were taught at the academy that is a Pulse Fal'Cie mark."

"She obviously got it from a shop of the sort, probably a tattoo. She's willing to go that far to make me believe her so I can accept her engagement with that idiot."

"Stop being so stubborn asked yourself Lightning has Serah ever lie to you?"

"Then why she would choose my birthday to tell me this she took the worst day to tell me?"

"What if it is true what if she's really an l'Cie would you hunt her down like you said?"

Lightning has finally had enough she glared at the blond" I have had it with you Naruto you're not supporting me here, you're taking Snow's side he's your buddy."

"You're not listening to me..."

"No you're not the one listening to me. It's time for you to choose me or Snow?"

"Don't do this again Lightning."

"Choose right now if you're really my friend then you will choose me."

"I told you I would never do that you're all important to me!"

"That's your choice then our friendship is over."

"What….?"

"We're not friends anymore."

"You don't mean that."

"Get out your not welcome to my house anymore."

"Lightning…."

"I said get out!"

Naruto knew he wasn't going to win this argument Lightning was too angry to listen to reason right now. He felt the terrible pain as she has said those words she didn't wanted him anymore he wasn't her friend anymore, much less a part of the family. The Uzumaki felt his heart shattered and it felt horrible, worse than any rejection he has ever experienced. Worse than all the times Sakura has rejected his offers to go on a date with him, or any rejection from the villagers of Konoha when they looked down on him for being a jinchurikki this pain was really bad. Not wanting to make her angrier he took a small rectangular shape box in red wrapping gift paper from his jacket, and put it on the table next to Serah's gift.

"Happy birthday" he whispered before leaving the area and her house.

"_Tch….good riddance he'll be better off with Lebreau."_

Lightning glared at the pain she was feeling she clenched her fist touching her chest it wasn't just anger she was feeling but jealousy as well. This pain was terrible she was hurt that once again the Uzumaki didn't show that much affection for her. No she didn't wanted to think about last night when she decided to go to Lebreau's bar and saw the NORA girl hugging him he was so happy with the gesture, it made her so angry. She was right this birthday was so ridiculous, her sister makes some stupid excuse to marry Snow and now Naruto was supporting someone else that it wasn't her. Out of anger she took all of the food from her birthday and threw it in the trash, every single food including the cake. The only thing she spared were the dishes and the utensils, she put them on sink and started washing them.

After a couple of minutes she finished washing everything from the disaster that turned out to be her twenty first birthday. When she was done she walked to the table and saw the two remaining things on it, which they were Serah and Naruto's gift. She was still upset with both for what they did, her sister for making such an excuse just so she can marry Snow and Naruto for supporting both of them in their decision and not taking her side. Yet she couldn't bear herself to throw those gifts into the trash they were after all for her from them, her birthday presents. She opened Serah's gift and inside was a survival knife, the handle was brown and it had a gold circle with the blade hidden under the handle. The sight of the weapon made her feel guilty after the way she treated her sister she opened the knife revealing the blade, she stood staring at it.

"How practical…."

Suddenly her television activated she has programmed it to turn on whenever there were news cast regarding the military and Cocoon.

"**We bring you this broadcast to bring you an urgent Sanctum bulletin."**

The GC sergeant stopped staring at her new knife and turned her attention to the television screen.

"**Late last night officers confirmed the presence of a Pulse Fal'Cie inside the city of Bodhum, it is residing within the ancient ruins of the Vestige. Acting with Fal'Cie's Eden's approval authorities declared a state of emergency the entire district will be quarantined in response to this crisis. This has been a Sanctum's bulletin."**

As the news broadcast ended and the television was turn off again Lightning's eyes widened in shock and realization. Seeing the mark in Serah's arm it hit her bad the horrible truth that she has been wrong about her sister's reason for marrying Snow, she was telling the truth. The guilt she was feeling was worse than the one she felt when she wasn't spending enough time with her it was killing her that she didn't believed her. The worst part of all is her words towards her she has threatened her to get rid of her if she was really an l'Cie. More guilt hit her when she remembered that she also shunned Naruto who believed the younger Farron she has ended her friendship with the Uzumaki because of her anger.

"_What have I done….?"_

"_**If you're really an l'Cie it's my job to take care of you…."**_

"_Serah…."_

"_**This is ridiculous worst birthday ever."**_

"_How could I have done that to her….?"_

"_**Why won't you believe her?"**_

"_I don't know…."_

"_**You're shunning her out, she's your sister!"**_

"_I know…."_

"_**Serah would never make something this serious up she's not that kind of person."**_

_"She didn't made this up..."_

**_"Ask yourself has Serah ever lie to you?"_**

"_She has never lied to me before…."_

Holding her knife Serah's present she quickly put it in one of one of her uniform pockets while trying to erase the immense guilt she was feeling. After what she told her only to find out that she was being honest she was marked as a Pulse l'Cie and instead of supporting her she shunned her and threatened her even if she didn't meant it. She was only trying to scare her and make her think twice about her decision in marrying Snow, how she failed miserably. She turned her attention to the second gift on the table which the box was smaller than the previous one it was Naruto's gift, she grabbed the box. Feeling more guilt in her heart she gathered the courage to open it but she failed, instead she put it in her red pack whenever she was ready she will open it.

"_**It's me or Snow."**_

"_**Our friendship is over."**_

"_**We're not friends anymore."**_

"_**Get out of my house you're not welcome here anymore!"**_

"_**I said get out!"**_

"_He'll be better off with Lebreau I will only cause him more pain, Naruto…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: apartment complex urban region Eden)

Sasuke has gotten rid of his PSICOM uniform and has changed to something more suited for his taste. A silver jacket with the neck area lifted, silver colored fingerless gloves with black baggy pants with lots of pockets and zippers with black combat boots. The Uchiha was packing because he was finally leaving the Sanctum capital for good now that he left PSICOM he was freely able to do so. It won't be long before Naabat send soldiers after him he left the army but he has chosen to do it in a way that reflect a traitor. He was making sure they don't find any trace of him in his place the Uchiha has packed other things like grenades and weapons among other equipment. Once he was done he strapped Masamune on his back taking a large bag, walking out he stopped by spotting something familiar.

On the small nightstand of his room stood a couple of pictures that meant a lot to him ever since he started his new life on Cocoon. The first picture was when they were younger he and Naruto started living together with Lightning and Serah and the second was when they graduated from the military academy. He has forged a lot of happy memories with his new family even better than the ones from his past life back at Konoha that's why he has made his choice. They were in danger along with everyone from Bodhum the Sanctum was about to take matters into their own hands with handling the threat they had discovered at the Vestige. The Uchiha took the pictures he was finally done packing it was time to leave.

Looking around he left the apartment complex heading into the street. He went to hide in a corner behind a stationed hover vehicle spotting a group of PSICOM enforcers heading to the complex, just as expected Naabat has made her move earlier than he expected. Three soldiers went to the complex while another three stayed behind they weren't too far from his location. It was impossible to move from his location without getting spotted by the soldiers caution was the key if he was seen they were call for reinforcements. That was the last thing he wanted his intentions were to leave Eden without bringing too much attention, there was nothing he could until they leave.

"Lieutenant Naabat has ordered us to capture Sasuke Uchiha alive."

"He resigned from the army I wonder why he would do that?"

"According to the lieutenant he chose to betray the Sanctum, he's a threat to Cocoon as much as Pulse is."

"Another squad has been contacted to search for him the archangels are also in the search."

"_Probably by now the entire Eden task force is searching for me, lieutenant Naabat never waste time."_

Suddenly and Aquila Velocycle floated above the three soldiers" orders from HQ, you three are to report to Eden hall for perimeter patrol."

"Roger."

"I've been ordered to go to Bodhum and inform the squads of Sasuke Uchiha's betrayal, I will also support the Purge operation."

"Roger we'll head to Eden hall on the double."

"_There's my ticket out of here" _Sasuke grinned staring at the velocycle.

He made sure the soldiers were gone and saw the velocycle was leaving. Without wasting time he focused the chakra on his feet to run on a tall building he was able to get to the same height the velocycle was flying. Taking a long jump he got on top of the vehicle ready to hijack it.

"What the-who's there?" the soldier was stupid enough to opened the hatch.

"Get out."

"You're Sasuke ah!"

The Uchiha has thrown the soldier from the velocycle and didn't paid attention of his painful fall, he was probably dead from the tall height. Closing the hatch he took over the controls and took off with one destination in mind but he knew he was too late. The Purge has begun PSICOM was now apprehending every single citizen of Bodhum and even if he was using a velocycle he won't get there in time he will have to make plans to arrive in the military first checkpoint. He was informed about everything from the operation so he knew where they were taking the citizens his only concern is if he gets there on time.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Bodhum seaside city region)

After she left Lightning's house Serah wanted to go to someplace where she can get some privacy so she can cry her eyes for what happened at her sister's birthday party. Her older sister has rejected her and even threatened her it has really hurt her she only wanted to cry, but she never got the chance. Her eyes widened when she saw a wide number of soldiers capturing citizens they weren't leaving anyone behind, there were more like arresting them. She didn't know what was going on but she was so afraid being in the city wasn't safe and before she thought of heading back to her sister's house, she was spotted. Now the younger Farron was running for her life from a group of PSICOM soldiers when she took a corner she was met by more soldiers.

"Freeze!"

"What's going on?" she trembled.

"Take her with the others" commanded a soldier.

"Roger!"

"I…."

"Let's go" the soldier got closer he saw her l'Cie mark on her arm he gasped pointing his rifle at her" shoot her she's an l'Cie!"

In a heartbeat the soldiers got beat up by a frantic Snow" you're not letting a hand on her."

"Snow!" she hugged him.

"The hero always arrives in the nick of time to save his princess" he gave a smile.

He took looking around in different places both saw soldiers capturing any citizen they spotted ne knew what was going on. Snow clenched his fist this was wrong he saw this act by the military out of their morals this was the reason members of his group NORA felt hostiles towards them like Gadot and Yuj. It looked like the Sanctum has turned their backs on the people they are supposed to protect this was treason in their eyes. The tall blond was shocked there was another group of PSICOM soldiers heading their way he was ready to fight them but he never had the chance to as they were all beaten up by a fast blond who had the upper hand on them.

"Naruto!" Serah cheered seeing the whiskered blond.

"Get to safety you two I'll hold any of them that get in my way!"

"Thanks be careful buddy" replied Snow.

"Just make sure you take care of Serah."

"I will!"

"Be careful Naruto" said the younger Farron.

"I always do."

As they left Naruto turned to looked at the scene before him. Seeing soldiers capturing innocent people men, women and even children they were been taken by the army. This wasn't right and seeing as the Sanctum was abusing their military power on the innocent was enough to make him angry. It was wrong in every way the people were unarmed and unable to fight back these soldiers were all being a bunch of bullies who take advantage over the innocent it was one of the many things the blond jinchurikki hated to see. The strong punishing the innocent and without them fighting back or defend themselves this was going over the line, he was in deep thought.

"_What the hell is going on why is the military capturing civilians?"_

His eyes turned above high in the sky something made him gasped. There was a group of Sanctum air ship carrying the large ruin of the Vestige like they were trying to move it somewhere else. A loud screamed followed inside the Vestige as it was alive releasing a wave of energy throughout the sky, the blond jinchurikki saw the figure screaming. He had a bad feeling about it. It almost looked like there was something inside the ruin then he remembered about the investigation PSICOM was doing at the Vestige last night during the fireworks festival. It was starting to make sense about the situation and the capturing of the citizens, he glared ahead soldiers were heading for him.

"_This can't be a coincidence this must be connected to the Vestige investigation…."_

"There he is he's being hostile!"

"_Don't have Flashflare with me but I don't need it…."_

"Don't move!"

Naruto raised his arms seeing so many soldiers with their rifles" looks like I'm outnumbered. Can you tell me why are you people doing this?"

"That's none of your concern you're coming with us."

"I'll make it my concern…."

He charged at them but they opened fire hitting him, his body felt to the ground. The soldiers went to the body making sure he was dead, the fact he wasn't moving proved them right.

"Poor bastard never had a chance."

The body vanished replaced by a wooden log shocking them one soldier was sent flying by a kick another was hit by a rasengan. With his speed Naruto has taken them all out he made two shadow clones and they picked two of the rifles. They charged in at any soldier they spotted especially those that were apprehending civilians right now he didn't care if he reveals his shinobi skills, the lives of innocent people were at stake. They charged head on the clones firing hitting a couple of soldiers luckily he made sure not to hit any vitals points, killing them wasn't in his best interest. He kicked the rifle of a soldier before pining him to the ground it was time for him to get some answers.

"Start talking why the heck is the military taking civilians?"

"I ain't telling you anything."

"You better talk or I'll make you."

"This is classified I can't say a word."

"Sure you can and why the Guardian Corps aren't doing anything about this?"

"This operation is under PSICOM the GC has been told to stand down and not to interfere."

Naruto has had it his patient grew thin he formed a rasengan pointing the blue sphere in his face" if you don't tell me I'll smash this on your face and trust me the effects won't be pretty, your choice?"

The soldier saw the sphere as a powerful mana drive spell he was too nervous to think straight" all right…don't use that thing I'll talk."

"Good now tell me why are they trying to take the Vestige and everyone else?"

"It happened at last night's investigation we have discovered inside the Vestige a Pulse Fal'Cie."

"What….there's a Fal'Cie inside?" his cerulean eyes were wide from the shock.

"_That must be the Fal'Cie that marked Serah…."_

"We can't risk any further contamination by the Fal'Cie and the possibility of civilians becoming l'Cie. So we have been ordered to Purge the population of Bodhum."

"Purge….no" the blond jinchurikki made the rasengan vanished shocked by the revelation.

The soldier took the chance that Naruto was off guard before one of his shadow clones was pointing a rifle at him" don't try anything that you might regret."

"The Sanctum is planning to Purged the entire population what about members of the Guardian Corps?" asked the real Naruto.

"Only civs will get Purge military personal are an exception."

"_Figures….they're going to save their own butts." _

The whiskered blond punched the soldier hard enough to knock him unconscious_" what should I do if I try save the people PSICOM might kill them on the spot, I can't risk the lives of civilians and lieutenant Amodar has been placed in a corner, there's nothing he can do. That's why he warned Lightning to stay out of their business it will only lead to grief?"_

"What should we do now?" asked one of the clones.

"Go back you two…."

"Sure thing…."

POOF!

He picked his cell phone it was ringing looking at the number he sighed" you chose a bad time to call Sasuke."

*Like I care there's something I need to tell you.*

"I already know about the Fal'Cie in the Vestige."

*Saves me the time to tell you, then you know about the Purge?*

"I do, they are exiling everyone from Bodhum to Pulse…."

*We know that's not the case….*

"Yeah where are you I'm not happy that you didn't showed up for Lightning's birthday?"

*I told you last night I was busy with my resignation I already left Eden, it will take me a while to get to Bodhum so I'll be arriving to one of the checkpoints the Purge deportees will be taking.*

"That's seems like a good idea by now they have already taken everyone they already took the Vestige. Listen Sasuke there's something you need to know about Serah…."

*Serah what's wrong?*

Naruto took a deep breath ready to tell him the truth the younger Farron revealed at Lightning's birthday" she's a Pulse l'Cie."

*What….you're serious?*

"She is she must have been marked by the Fal'Cie at the Vestige."

*This makes things worse* the Uchiha didn't sound happy.

"She's all right she's with Snow they've probably escaped the military by now."

*Good I'll call you later.*

He ended the call" I better go find the NORA gang I hope they're all right."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

"There they are this way!"

"Stop 'em!"

Snow and Serah ran as fast as they could there were too many soldiers to avoid being spotted by them. The numbers were against them the chances of being capture were very high, it wasn't enough if Naruto helped them escape. The NORA leader went to one of the PSICOM small ships he had no problem handle it because his gang already had a couple of the model air ships. He got on while the younger Farron got on his lap he activated the controls the ship lifted leaving the group of soldiers pursuing them.

"Bring 'em down!"

Snow had a hard time dodging the incoming fire from the soldiers, more soldiers arrived from the other side firing. The NORA leader pressed the controls to increase speed along with increase altitude.

"Hold on!"

"Okay!"

It got worst for the couple even if they avoided the fire from the soldiers they were now being chased by PSICOM air ships. They followed them flying towards the Vestige and sadly they took fire, the ship was hit. Snow tried to control but it wasn't good soon the ship was going to crash he saw that there was a small platform with an entrance to the Pulsian ruins. It was the only place safe to land at such a high height.

"Jump!"

Serah did as told and landed on the platform behind the entrance, which it was covered by some kind silver colored fluid.

"Snow!"

The tall blond tried to control the ship when he gazed at his fiancée he gasped the silver fluid seemed to be alive and it has taken a hold of the younger Farron.

"Serah!"

He reached his hand towards her hoping that he makes it she was doing the same thing he was only able to touch her fingers slightly. The mysterious silver liquid took her taking her inside and just like that the gate closed emitting a blue energy hitting the NORA leader. The ship was sent flying due to the powerful force it crash landed in the sandy shores of the beach. Luckily Snow was all right he didn't suffer any serious injuries but it was too late to do anything for his fiancée. He stood gazing at the sky where the Sanctum ships has taken the Vestige far away from the city, away from his view. He was devastated he assured Lightning he was going to protect her sister and he failed his wedding will have to wait after this tragedy.

"_No Serah…."_

"Serah!"

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Lebreau's bar seaside city region)

Naruto arrived at the bar and it seems it was too late. The area was empty there was no one around the military seemed to have taken everyone, the sight made the blond jinchurikki angry. The Sanctum didn't care they think the best solution to solve this matter is getting rid of its citizen. It was no surprise how much they feared Pulse they find a Fal'Cie from the lower world and as consequence they send the people around it to their doom. This was their methods, PSICOM's way it angered him that he's also a soldier of the military even if he was Guardian Corps. After seeing this he was starting to think the same as Sasuke and quite the military, it has crossed his mind.

Entering the bar he saw that most of the place was a mess, there were broken dishes and glasses as well as bottles. He felt bad for Lebreau this place is part of her family legacy it used to belong to her father Marlon. Now the entire place didn't looked like it resembles the café bar he knew the NORA female member will be quite upset if she ever gets to see this. Taking a couple of steps he got into a fighting stance hearing footsteps he was ready to fight with some anger build up if there were PSICOM soldiers here. Four people charged at him holding automatic rifles before the blond jinchurikki lowered his guard, staring at the NORA gang whom they were relief to see him as he was to see them.

"You guys are all right…."

"That was a close one Naruto, we could have shoot you man" Gadot said.

"You're okay at least things aren't so bad" replied Yuj.

"Where's Snow?" asked Maqui.

"He's with Serah those two should be fine but I'm glad to see you guys, um…Lebreau I'm sorry about your bar."

"It's okay. Besides I was thinking of remodeling the place anyway" she replied anger was clearly in her features" but things aren't staying like this PSICOM is going to pay!"

"Damn right we're not letting them get away with this" said Gadot.

"What they heck just happened?"Yuj suddenly snapped" they came here and they started taking everyone, all the customers were taken away."

"They didn't take us because we fought back glad that we have weapons" said Maqui.

"I'm sorry everyone" Naruto lowered his head in shame" I'm with the military and I feel like this whole thing is my fault."

"Don't be silly it's not your fault blaming yourself isn't going to help us" replied Lebreau.

"Do you know why they started taking people?" asked Gadot.

The whiskered blond nodded" I do…."

"Then tell us."

Everyone turned at the entrance to the bar and saw Snow walking towards them he didn't looked happy or angry he seemed to be emotionally broken.

"Snow you're okay" said Maqui.

"Of course he is he's the hero" replied Gadot.

"Wait where's Serah?" asked Naruto worried that the younger Farron wasn't with him.

Hearing his fiancée's name the NORA leader lowered his head tightening his fists" Serah….she's gone she was taken away."

"The military took her too?" asked Yuj.

"No it wasn't PSICOM the Vestige took her, it felt like the whole ruin was alive."

"What?" asked a confused Lebreau?

"_The Vestige took Serah and it acted like it was alive….it was probably the Fal'Cie the one who took her. This is not good Lightning isn't going to be happy when she finds out" _thought Naruto.

"Snow are you sure you're okay?" asked Maqui worried.

"Yeah hero how can a ruin captured someone?" followed Gadot.

"Hey I saw what I saw I'm not making this up…."

"I believe you" replied the Uzumaki.

Snow nodded" Naruto if you know what's going on we would like to know."

"All right I was planning in telling you guys anyway. Last night during the fireworks festival PSICOM discovered a Pulse Fal'Cie residing inside the Vestige."

Everyone was shocked at the news Snow didn't looked that much taken but the rest were obviously taken in by the shocking news.

"_So that's why Serah was marked…."_

"There's a Pulse Fal'Cie here?" said Yuj.

"I can't believe it" followed Lebreau.

The blond soldier nodded" after they discovered it they decided to purged everyone from Bodhum to prevent any risks with other civilians because of the Fal'Cie's powers."

"Purge….?" Snow was shocked.

"They're going to send everyone to Pulse?" Maqui said of course everyone knew of the Purge as complete exile to the lower world, any citizen of Cocoon saw it as a hell worse than death no one had any desire to go to such place.

"That can't be…." said Yuj.

"That's why they have been taking the people you see this is what I've been trying to say. The Sanctum will always see us as expendable easy to get rid of, they don't care how many men, women and children they sacrifice to fulfill their own ways" said Gadot.

"We can't let this happen" Lebreau said.

"Of course we're doing something we're talking about dozens of innocent people including Serah, it's time for us to take action" Snow said.

"Time for team NORA" Maqui said.

"All right, the only way PSICOM is taking everyone out of Bodhum is through the train so it's off to the station" said Naruto.

"Everyone gather every single weapon and vehicle we have available this is a serious mission we have in our hands" replied the NORA leader.

"Roger!" they replied in unison before heading to the back of the bar to get the weapons.

"It's going to take us a while to pack everything we might not be able to make it to the station on time. Naruto do you know where the train is heading….?"

"That I don't know but you can get there with my help. I'll call Lightning we'll go to the station together do you still have that homing beacon device I gave you?"

Snow grinned taking a small device from his trench coat pocket" you mean this….?"

"Yeah that's the one I'll activate mine once we leave the station."

"All right I'm counting on you."

"No problem. Don't worry Snow we'll save Serah."

"I know thanks…."

The blond jinchurikki left the bar taking his cell phone and dialed Lightning's home number. He was scared to tell her everything she probably didn't know about the Fal'Cie at the Vestige and the Purge of Bodhum, and worst of all that Serah was captured by the Fal'Cie. He knew it we she wasn't going to take any of the news lightly, especially the one of her younger sister getting kidnapped. The phone was ringing and he was getting more nervous by the minute trying to calm down and go through with this. Finally after a minute the phone was answered and he felt his heart stopped beating, he was really nervous about telling her.

*Hello….?*

Naruto was heartbroken hearing her tone, it sounded like it was off. It was full of negative emotion it was sad, sorrowful he figured out something must have happened to make her feel like this. He had a bad feeling about this maybe she was feeling bad for the things she said at her birthday, what she said to Serah and what she said to him she was probably feeling bad about it. Guilty for pushing her precious people away if that was the case then he will help get through it.

"Lightning it's me."

"Naruto….?" She was surprised to hear from him after the things she said to him.

"Listen to me there's something you must know about-"

*I know about the Pulse Fal'Cie at the Vestige and the Purge.*

"How did you-"

*I saw the news. Serah was telling the truth….*

He heard her tone like it was breaking" it's okay but there's something else you must know, about Serah?"

*What do you mean did something happen to her?* she raised her tone it was filled with concern.

"She….she was taken away."

*What….?*

"She was captured by the Fal'Cie."

*I knew that idiot couldn't protect her!* she was now angry referring to Snow that he failed in looking after her sister.

"Lightning calm down we can still make it and save her. Meet me at Bodhum station in one hour we'll go and save Serah together."

*I….all right we'll go together.*

"See you there" he ended the call.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Vanille was walking with a group of people that were being led by a squad of PSICOM soldiers. After they found her she didn't put up a fight and agreed to come quietly with them. She tried asking them why they were doing this but she didn't have a reply, instead one of the people said that they were taking them to Pulse. They have heard the rumors of the Purge that it was exile to the lower world and after hearing that she no longer felt any fear. She couldn't believe that they were sending people from Cocoon to Pulse her home if that was true then she couldn't refuse a one way ticket back to her home land. It was better this way then being here and risk putting more innocent people in danger, her only regret that she might not see her friend or tell her truth regarding their focus.

"_Are they really sending us to Pulse….?" _

She looked between the groups thinking that there was someone missing to come with her. Her friend Fang how she wanted for her to be here they could go together to their home, but it was impossible. She knew she wouldn't leave until they figure out their focus and that's what scare her the most she has been hiding the truth from her. The red head knew her focus quite well and she has been pretending like she has forgotten and she knew her friend will be angry with her if she ever finds out. The only thing in her mind was to return to Pulse and run away from her focus while she was desperately hoping for Fang to follow her and forget about their mission.

"_Back to Pulse….at lease I won't be coming alone with so many people of Cocoon. But it's not the same if you're not with me Fang."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Lightning's house)

Lightning was still feeling guilty after everything she said to her sister. She has been staring at a family picture that was located next to her nightstand in her room. The picture they took when they were little after their mother died looking back at things it made her think what a fool she truly was. She couldn't believe how stupid she was in thinking that Serah said she was an l'Cie as an excuse to marry Snow why did she had to think that it was a lie. She has never lied to her it was her foolish stubbornness that got the better of her now she was paying the price with her being taken by the same Fal'Cie that marked her. Aside from being very angry with Snow because the NORA leader failed to protect her she also failed to do so, she failed to trust and protect her younger sister.

She was done staring at the picture and turned her attention to another one. When Naruto and Sasuke were living with them, to her it was the day they became an official family. She used not to trust them and thought that she will never have them as family but she was wrong, she came to care for both of them. Especially Naruto the blond has become someone dear to her that she was still confused about the strong feelings she held for him. The guilt she was feeling for him was in the same level with Serah after what she told him, just like that they weren't friends anymore. The same way she didn't believe her sister she didn't believe him, she didn't trusted him. Her anger got the better of her and shunned him because she was supporting Snow in his engagement to Serah.

Filled with determination she left her room she has geared up the necessary things she will need. Her Blazefire Saber strapped on her back as always she has also taken a couple of potions, just in case to heal injuries along with some AMP technology. She doesn't usually use an anti-gravity field but she was going to need it in this rescue mission, it might save her life when she's falling from high places. The pink haired soldier left her house with one thing in mind to save her sister and she hoped that Naruto will forgive her because they were going to save her together.

"_I don't care if you will never forgive me Serah I'm rescuing you. You and Naruto can hate me if you want but I won't abandon my family….not this time."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Naruto was done packing his gear his Flashflare saber strapped on his back. Like Lightning he has brought a couple of potions he didn't know how dangerous the mission will become, it was better to be prepared than sorry. Hopefully Sasuke will be there and he will give them a hand they need all the help they could get he already Snow was making his move to rescue the people of Bodhum and Serah. His gaze was on the picture when they were younger with the Farron sisters it made him smile of the memory. Serah was happily smiling next to Sasuke who gave a small smile, which was weird for the Uchiha. Lightning was next to him being a little serious how he would love if she was smiling like her sister, Lightning will be Lightning.

The Uzumaki was done he was ready to leave he took a small brown pack strapping it on his waist. The pack was filled with potions and some phoenix down he was being cautious more than usual because he knew once he got on that train he wasn't returning here, he has already sent his message to lieutenant Amodar regarding the situation he and superior we're facing. He has enjoyed living in Bodhum a lot he has forged so many good memories, one he will treasured forever. Deep inside he hoped to return again but the chances of that actually happening were close to cero, he was done and left his room. Leaving his apartment he locked the door and left heading to his destination where Lightning will join him his eyes were full of determination, but it was stronger than he has ever shown before.

"_Hold on Serah we're coming to rescue you…."_

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

(Location: Bodhum train station)

The station was filled with people there was a long line waiting for their turn to board the train. There was a big machine that when people entered it will give them a cloak hood that represents the clothing of those who are going to get purged. That's how the military will tell if they are Purge deportees and to all of the civilians present they have lost all hope when they were captured. Once they will get purged their lives will come to an end they all live in fear with being send to Pulse. Living in the lower world it was the same to live in hell that's how everyone from Cocoon saw it there was no dreams, no hope, no life if you live in the world of your enemies. A lot of people thought the chances of becoming an l'Cie were very high along with the chances of becoming a Cie'th.

Every single one of them were scared to death it was over for them, there was no happy ending or life in Pulse. Some were trying hard not lose their calm and start panicking, others we're too depressed to say a word and other looked like they wanted to die. The ones who were more scared than the rest were the children there a lot of them probably from the age of six and up reaching to their teens. Most of the majority was crying trying to look for some conform from their parents this action was causing some of the PSICOM soldiers to get annoyed they thought of shooting them to shut them up. Needless to say this day was the worst day in any life of a Bodhum citizen, the day their dreams die and everything is lost.

"Join the end of the line. Attention Purge deportees follow instructions and stay in your lines!" said one of the PSICOM soldiers.

"Personal belongings will be returned upon arrival."

Hope emerged from the machine wearing his Purge hood Nora stood waiting for him. The silver haired teen was so scared to think they're entire vacation became the worst thing that happened to them, instead of being the other way around. Because they were in Bodhum when they found the Pulse Fal'Cie they have earned a one way ticket to the lower world, exactly in their last day of vacation the irony. Both he and his mother have been condemned to hell to live in Pulse and in truth he wasn't looking forward to arrive to his home because he didn't wanted to see his father, now he didn't had to worry about that anymore.

"Mom" his tone was soft but filled with fear.

"It's all right I'm here don't worry."

"It's your turn to get a cloak" one of the soldiers came to them.

"Pardon me but I don't see the need to wear one I know I'm going to Pulse, my son is wearing one isn't that enough?"

The solder mumble something but he thought it wasn't necessary" go ahead and board the train."

"Thank you."

They followed one of the lines who were boarding the Purge train, not too far behind them someone else has emerged from the cloak machine. Vanille gazed at the clothing and it felt weird, the cloak and the hood didn't fit her style but she didn't complained. She obeyed instructions and followed the mother and the son in the line boarding the train she was ready to return to her home. Everyone else wasn't as determined as her some of the people have reached their limit and they couldn't take it anymore.

Two civilians a man and a woman were keeping their eyes on the soldiers they had about enough. They weren't planning to go to Pulse the only thing in their minds is to, looked for the perfect chance to escape. Losing their patience they made a break for it running as fast as they could passing through the crowd.

"Move it!"

"You halt!"

They ran after them eventually catching up to them and they opened fire killing them on the spot. Everyone screamed in terror at the sight their bodies were covered in blood, the children present were screaming and crying. They were more afraid now knowing that they couldn't escape it was go to Pulse or get killed. The soldiers were done killing the two run away facing the rest of the Purge deportees.

"Do not leave your lines this is for your own safety!"

Among the feared crowd stood Naruto he was on the next line to board the train watching the entire thing with anger in his eyes his original color has been replaced by a blood red, and his eyes looked more feral. He was glaring at the soldiers trying to do everything in his power not to lose control it was tempting to kill the soldiers for what they did. Another example how the Sanctum handles things just for the sake of peace, to the blond jinchurikki it was complete and utter bullshit. He took a deep breath calming down remembering the plan he needed to board the train in order to rescue Serah, slowly his eyes turned back to their normal color.

"_For your own safety….yeah right safety my ass."_

Lightning finally arrived at the station she walked passing the long line. Her sights we're on the nearest PSICOM soldier this was the only thing to do in order to get to Serah before it was too late. Her objective, her goal was to save her younger sister after that she will beg for her forgiveness for not believing her and threatening her. She was willing to go to the depths of Pulse if it means that she will be saved, the nearest soldier went to her and once he took a look a her GC rank plate he knew who she was.

"Don't tell me you want to get purged too?"

"What….too?" she blinked didn't expect to hear that like he has read her mind.

The PSICOM soldier nodded" not too long ago a GC came and he volunteered to get purged he gave up his officer position and his weapon."

The older Farron took a look at another soldier holding a gun blade she recognized it anywhere. It was the Flashflare saber she knew the only person who wields it yep, the blond idiot as she calls him has come to help her as he told her. She was still surprised he was willing to help her save Serah when she was so mean to him at her birthday celebration, she was the one that ruined the party. Her aqua eyes followed the people on the lines and there he was Naruto was taking his turn waiting to get purged a small smile spread her features.

"Fine I want to get purged too I quit" she handed her gun blade to him.

"All right line up."

_"What a bunch of fools they have a death wish" _thought the soldier.

She nodded heading towards the whiskered blond at the end of the line. Seeing him again made her felt a bit angry but more relief even when she told him that there friendship was over, he was still here ready to help her. She felt like she was the luckiest person in the world to have such a wonderful and caring friend who would do anything to help her, yet she sometimes didn't treat him with the respect that he deserves. Her guilt came back he trusted Serah, believed her and she didn't listened to him either just like her sister and instead she threw away his friendship away all for her anger. She didn't notice there was someone following her with dark skinned and a wide afro.

Sazh felt relief after everything he went through it was terrible that even when Dahj fulfilled his focus detecting the Pulse Fal'Cie from the Vestige that still kept him under PSICOM watch. Even if it mattered by now he was probably a crystal if his focus was to detect the Pulse Fal'Cie, with that out of the equation he wasn't out of trouble. He was being kept under watch by the military he needed to get away from them he was lucky he convince Naabat to buy something for his son from a shop in Palumpolum and that's when he took his chance to escape. He stole one of PSICOM's air ships and flew out of there he had no problem since he was a good pilot, in order to get away completely he choose to be here since he was present just like everyone else when the Fal'Cie was discovered.

Lightning gave Naruto a small smack on his shoulder" why are you here?"

"Same reason you are I guess" he gave a silly grin.

"You don't have to do this…."

The blond looked around getting closer to her" I told you we're saving Serah together, and it's not just us. Snow and his gang are also coming later to lend us a hand and Sasuke is probably coming too, we have plenty of help."

"Tch I don't need Snow's help."

"He's still going to help us even if you beat him up" he grinned.

"Excuse me?" Sazh called to her and she was ignoring him.

"Hey lady what gives?"

"I volunteered" was her only reply.

"Nice to meet you Purge buddy Naruto Uzumaki" the whiskered blond was completely different from Lightning when it comes to introducing himself and being very talkative.

"You're very care free about this whole thing son and the name is Sazh Katzroy" replied the afro haired pilot.

"What can I say I always wanted to visit Pulse?"

Sazh and Lightning sweat dropped at his comment while the people who were making the line gave him the" are you insane look".

"Good luck with your attitude, and what about you, you don't look like you're ready to go quiet in the good night?"

"You want quiet, you'd better take the next train."

"Oh yeah it's going to be so quiet they won't know what hit them" said Naruto.

"Well, now I really want to know what you two are up to."

They followed the line waiting for their turn only two of the Purge victims were looking to arrive to their destination. It was Lightning's turn to enter the machine and she quickly left wearing her Purge hood, she followed boarding the train. Naruto was next when he emerged with his hood he made a mental note whishing it had some orange he didn't bothered saying anything remembering why they were doing this in the first place. Sazh followed the Uzumaki with his Purge hood soon all three have boarded the train soon it was going to leave the station taking the entire population of Bodhum.

Heading to its first checkpoint in the Purge's destination the restricted zone also known as the Hanging Edge.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**I would like to apologize to everyone for making you think I have updated on July 10. It was just a small mistake I made while uploading the revised and corrected version of the first chapter in terms of grammar sorry to lift your hopes up but here's the actual chapter. I think I finally found a good Beta for this story and he will probably send me the second chapter soon so thank you Jay Swizz for your hard work. On another note I intentionally wanted to make Sasuke/Naabat to be one sided only just to add some drama to the story but trust me this is pro Sasuke/Fang. Finally I have arrived to the events of the game thank you everyone for reviewing keep them coming I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next time: the restricted zone


	13. The restricted zone

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and FFXIII they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san and square enix as well as character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics means thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks **_

** Communication through radio and cell phones

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 The restricted zone<p>

(Location: Guardian Corps headquarters administrative office upper Bodhum Cocoon)

The offices was a lot crowded than usual a lot of GC soldiers were in their offices doing their paperwork, it felt like a regular day. The Corps were obviously informed about the discovery of the Fal'Cie at the Vestige and how the citizens of Bodhum were to be taken away to be brought to Pulse. Since they were given strict orders from high command not to interfere in PSICOM's operation they were spending their time with any undone paper work they have left or maybe because they forgot to do so. Most were hoping the operation ended so they could get orders already, most of the soldiers were bored out of their minds. There was no one among them who were worried about the citizens that have formed part of the Purge, maybe there were some.

Aidan and Janil have left their offices looking through the busy desks of their comrades. The two GC officers were bothered about the situation with the Purge they were shocked when they find out about the Fal'Cie at the Vestige, but they knew the consequences of the discovery. Unlike the rest they did felt some sympathy for all of the people that have been purged after all they were innocent people not to mention of all the children and the women too. Needless to say that they were uncomfortable with the whole idea of sending everyone to Pulse, no one deserved such fate. While others were doing paperwork, others were probably doing target practice standing by for future orders. The two GC soldiers walked the area in deep thought the Purge was not a topic they like talking about.

They headed to Amodar's office with one question in mind regarding their fellow members Naruto and their sergeant Lightning they knew they have been given the day off because of the older Farron's sister. They were concerned if they have been informed of the Fal'Cie's discovery in the Vestige leading to the Purge, it was obligatory everyone from the GC to have been informed of the situation with the people of Bodhum. The two soldiers were surprised to see the office of the lieutenant opened they saw him seated on his desk, his expression was in deep thought. The older man was holding what it looked like a letter he seemed to have already read it his expression was still the same. For a moment they thought they have come in a bad time, his eyes were on them.

"Lieutenant Amodar sir…."

"It's you two, you shouldn't be taking a break just because we don't have any available missions" replied the GC lieutenant.

"I am done with my work for the day. I'm always ahead never leaving any paperwork to fill up."

"Always the workaholic reminds me of the sarge" Aidan chuckle while Janil ignored him.

"That's how it should be Cross always be dedicated to your work administrative or not."

"Yes sir I agreed it doesn't hurt to tease every now and then right?" he gave a silly smile.

"Excuse me sir I was wondering about PSICOM's operation?" Janil finally wanted to bring the reason why they were visiting their superior.

"The Purge what is it Mesko?" Amodar was also another individual who didn't like discussing the operation.

"Was sergeant Farron and Naruto informed about it?"

The older man sighed holding the letter" listen up you two, as of this moment sergeant Lightning Farron and officer Naruto Uzumaki are no longer members of Guardian Corps Bodhum Security Regiment."

"What?" both said in unison?

"What do you mean?" asked Aidan.

"For now keep this information classify…."

"Sir what happened?" Janil was getting worried.

"Did they quit?" Aidan knew he was crazy for asking thinking that those two would never choose to leave the Corps.

"Mesko, Cross I will be putting you on the task force…."

"Did something happen to them?" Janil was really worried.

"Those two can take care of themselves, but they're no longer among the Corps that's all I will say. I will fill you in on the details later you're dismissed."

"Sir!" they gave a salute as they left the office.

Once they were gone Amodar sighed it was too much for him to tell them about the former GC soldiers. First the Fal'Cie at the Vestige, then the Purge and now this, the older man thought that maybe retiring from the military wasn't such a bad idea. The truth was that he couldn't go through with telling them the truth about Naruto and Lightning, yes he found out thanks to a letter he received courtesy of the whiskered blond. He was still holding the letter looking at it again this was the third time he was expecting it wasn't real, but it always hit him hard that this has happened. Looking at it again no mistake recognizing Naruto's writing it was real before he knew it he was reading the letter again.

**Lieutenant Amodar:**

**I am here to inform you about a decision that Lightning and I have made which involves the recent discovery of the Pulse Fal'Cie at the Vestige. Lightning's younger sister was marked by the Fal'Cie making her an l'Cie, worst of all she was captured by the same Fal'Cie during the moving of the Vestige. We have decided to save her even if she is now an enemy of Cocoon we volunteered to be purged by quitting our military positions within the Guardian Corps since it was the only way for us to be allowed to get purged as civilians. I'm sorry for leaving the Corps but we have made up our minds in choosing to protect our family over duty.**

**You're the one that taught us to always do the right thing and protect those who are close to us. I haven't forgotten your teachings and advices to both me and Lightning we are grateful to you. She has always seen you as a father figure if you never know now you know. Whatever happens we'll be fine we're glad to have served under such a great leader I think it's better to become traitors of the Sanctum than over wanting to save your only family. Serah Farron means a lot to me the same way Lightning does I will do anything for them. Thank you for everything and I do hope the next time we meet it will be as allies and not enemies. **

**-Naruto Uzumaki-**

**P.S thanks for warning Lightning to stay out of PSICOM's way even if it wasn't necessary.**

"_Those two were the best in the Corps and Farron really saw me that way, that's nice of her." _

Putting the letter in one of his desk drawers he finally got up from his seat ready to leave the office. He wasn't in a good mood namely because he has lost two of his men, he was going to miss them. Yet he felt proud for those two because they had made the right choice in saving Lightning's sister, family comes first before duty he taught them that. Proud that they had learned something from him he secretly supported them in their decision he was more concerned about the younger Farron. If she was really an l'Cie then her clock was ticking she needed to fulfill her focus or it will be bad for her, and being a Pulse l'Cie her focus was probably the most obvious one. As he left his office he only hoped that they will be all right and they somehow rescue the young girl, before it's too late.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

"You all right….?" Aidan asked in concern at the quiet Janil.

"What could lieutenant Amodar be hiding from us?"

"You heard him, he said he will explain the details later he's not hiding anything."

"But it's strange you saw the look in his eyes?"

"He wasn't happy. Something was bothering him."

"It must be the Purge I understand how he feels. I can't stop thinking about all of those innocent people that have been sent away to Pulse" said Janil.

"Aside from that I think it has something to do with the sarge and Naruto."

"They probably didn't take the news of the Purge well like the rest of us. I'm curious to know what the lieutenant meant when he said that they weren't part of Guardian Corps anymore…."

"Don't think too much about that let's not worry too much, it's probably nothing serious. By the way Janil are you still bothered about the position thing?"

"Position thing….?"

"Look I know you have always envied Naruto because the sarge made him her second in command instead of you. You have always thought highly of Lightning, you trained hard to be recognized by her what better way to do it than becoming her second in charge?"

The female soldier gave a small smile" that's what I think but I've done a lot of thinking and the sergeant made the right choice in picking Naruto. He can be a fast thinker and he's strong too a bit reckless sometimes, but we all had to take risks sometimes right?"

"That's great I don't want to see you moping when the sarge isn't around."

"No way I'll be fine, I'm going to get an energy drink."

"You do that I have to get to my office and finish my part of the job…."

"Leaving the paperwork till the last minute why am I not surprised?" she slightly teased.

"It's not that much I'll have it done in two hours honest" he pouted.

She laughed leaving the young soldier taking the path that leads to the vending machines her mind went back to Lightning and Naruto. There was no need to worry about them they were fine but she was still bothered, hopefully Amodar will tell her the details of them not being part of the Corps anymore. She knew Aidan was bothered by it too but he wasn't showing it as much as her, yet her stomach made a turn and her heart was going off something was not right.

"_I have a bad feeling about this….why?"_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: miles away from Bodhum outside of Cocoon's inner rim)

In a mountain region far away from the Cocoon city limits a train was passing at fast speed through the clear cylindrical tunnel. It wasn't a regular train going to a tourist destination it was filled with the passengers that have been condemned to live the rest of their lives in Pulse. The Purge train resumed its journey through the outlands of Cocoon taking those of Purge away from their home world into the lower world they fear so much. It's been two hours since the train left Bodhum station and it wasn't long before its reach its first checkpoint which will be restricted zone, the Hanging Edge. It was one of the places which were abandoned after the war of transgression five hundred years ago, due to the destruction of the outer shell by the monster Ragnarok.

Inside of the train all of the Purge deportees were seating in a straight line forward in both directions. All wearing their cloaks indicating that they were Purge passengers it was the quickest way to tell who they were ever single one of the people have lost hope by now. Their dreams of happiness were destroyed the minute they got into the train they were destined to be doom with nothing left to live for. The only thing they could do is wait to die others were thinking to die before arriving to Pulse. Nobody wanted to go to the lower world and with all of the rumors they have heard it was anyone's guess why they feared it so much. Most of the adults were quiet while soft cries could be heard coming from the children present while their parents were trying to calm them down, but it was no use.

In one of the passenger carts stood Vanille. The red head was the only one who wasn't afraid of the outcome of the Purge, aware that she was heading to Pulse. Back to her home land only thing time she was returning alone without her friend it wasn't going to be the same without Fang. Looking around the sight made her depressed even if she was returning home, everyone was afraid they didn't wanted to be in the world below Cocoon. Her green eyes turned next to her to another cloaked passenger she saw the person trembling, he was really scared she couldn't stand the sight. If there was something she could do to change his behavior then she will find it not caring if it was useless, they were all afraid nothing could change them.

She smiled with no hint of fear" don't worry it will be all right, we're all in this together."

The cloaked person was surprised at her action but her words made him feel a little relief and a bit comfortable. He nodded it was true he wasn't alone everyone else were here too, there was nothing good of being part of the Purge. The person next to him which it was only passenger not wearing a Purge cloak smiled at Vanille's comment she was happy to hear something positive from someone on the train. No one will be positive with the situation they were all in it was refreshing to hear someone say the opposite.

Nora smiled" thank you, she's right Hope were together in this…."

The silver haired teen nodded" mom….I don't want to be here I don't want to go to Pulse it's hell."

"Shh it's all right just try to relax…."

Vanille's eyes softened hearing the comment about her home world, hell that's what the people of Cocoon called it. It was all part of the rumors they have heard of she knew it was all a lie, none of them has been to the lower world. Yet it was ironic the people from Pulse thinks the same thing about Cocoon that it was a horrible world filled with snakes who wanted to attack them and take everything from them, there was some truth to it. Now she was starting to feel the same way as the rest of the passengers at least the woman next to the teen was being positive there was no sign of fear in her eyes. She smiled looking at Nora she seemed to be strong to be able to stay calm and not give in to the fear of being transfer to Pulse. Even in the desperate times there were still people with some Hope in their hearts, if only the people of Cocoon were all like her maybe there wouldn't be such fear to the lower world.

In another cart there was the same number of passengers wearing Purge cloaks. One of them seemed to be a little anxious he was moving too much while the person next to him was frowning at his anxiety or maybe he was nervous at what was going to happen next. Lightning sighed mentally why did she had to tell Sazh about her plan, nope she remember that it was Naruto who told him what they had in mind once they were on the train. The whiskered blond was next to the afro haired pilot looking very calm ready for them to make their move following the plan, scratch that they didn't had an official plan. It was find a way to set themselves free because they were handcuffed, beat the soldiers and make the train stop once it's reach the checkpoint.

However the older Farron knew where to strike in order to deactivate the handcuffs. She and Naruto were very observant when they boarded the train, along with counting the number of PSICOM soldiers aboard. If they made the right moves then their plan will work, the only thing left to do is wait to reach the restricted zone that will be their stop knowing that they will be transporting the Vestige as well. Patience is the key they needed to survive this showing fear will only make things worst in their case it wasn't that. Both former GC soldiers had no fear in them, only determination to save Serah and they were willing to do anything to save the younger Farron. This mission will help them test their teamwork and their trust in each other, it all depended if their new companion was willing to give it a try.

The door of the cart slide open revealing a PSICOM soldier holding his rifle. He was doing the usual check up on the passengers making sure that they were all seated in place without causing any problems. He was gazing at them one by one his detector from his helmet scanned each and one of them, he was getting close to the middle row. Getting near their position it was almost time to act, they waited for the right opportunity to strike. Sazh gave a small sigh looking at the former GC sergeant he was really uncomfortable with this whole thing, even if at first he was a bit eager to know what they were up to.

"You serious….?"

"Be quiet" she whispered back.

Sazh looked back again at the soldier" hmph….best of luck."

Naruto looked at the soldier heading their way his eyes were on the control unit strapped on his left shoulder" it's now or never…."

The train reached a portal heading to the restricted zone causing the train jump slightly, making the soldier to almost trip. That was the opportunity they were looking for Lightning has charged at the soldier jumping on him as she landed on the control module destroying releasing the lock of the handcuffs. Everyone removed them they were all free and happy about it.

"She did it."

The door opened again this time revealing two soldiers and before they opened fire Naruto has charged at them at full spend knocking them out with a roundhouse kick. He grinned taking a rifle for himself and threw the other to his companion, both nodded and fire away at the incoming soldiers. The blond jinchurikki sighed in relief so far so good everything was going well and not according to plan, reminding himself that they didn't had a plan in the first place.

"I'll get our weapons!" he went ahead.

"Hey you all right I'm not an l'Cie?" Sazh went to a small child.

The boy smiled as his Chocobo chick left his afro the afro haired pilot took him with the rest of the passengers.

Lightning snapped her finger activating the AMP technology anti-gravity shield she jumped on another soldier staying on the wall and threw herself at the rest of them firing away at them. They were all dead she reloaded the weapon before looking back three PSICOM soldiers were sent flying away by a powerful force. She saw their bodies as Naruto returned holding his gun blade, her Blazefire saber and a pair of twin pistols.

"They were getting in my way so I showed them the way out" he grinned silly handing her weapon.

"We move."

Sazh returned to them with a large group of the passengers most of them had removed their cloaks and they were holding weapons.

"Looks like everyone wants to fight…."

"Good for them" Lightning changed her Blazefire to gun mode.

"Here Sazh I think these are yours" Naruto handed him the twin guns.

"They may not look like much but they're reliable" replied the afro haired pilot.

Lightning gazed outside of the train staring at the place they were passing. She recognized the green color and the long highways no doubt they have made it to first checkpoint, the restricted zone. She felt so relief they have made it here now all she needed to do is get to the Vestige in order to save Serah, she tried not to think about her past mistake. That everything was her fault if she would have believe her sister's confession then none of this would have happened, or even believed Naruto too.

Naruto followed gazing outside" looks like we have made it to the Hanging Edge."

He looked at the air ships flying behind them delivering heavy fire" and looks like PSICOM has already called for backup."

"Give me that" she took a bazooka that Sazh has taken from one of the fallen soldiers.

She fired a couple of shots taking down a couple of ships but there were more, the weapon reached its capacity limit.

"Nice shot" complimented the Uzumaki.

One of the carts was hit by heavy fire from one of the flying bio weapons. It was torn apart and fell into the deep pit of the area, lucky that everyone from the passengers were safe with them. As the chase continued they were already people outside fighting PSICOM, civilians has gather weapons and fired back against the military in order to defend themselves. .The military branch were already sending their bio weapons against them, they have summoned Pantherons and even and an Alpha Behemoth. Naruto knew there was more than one Purge train since they were taking the entire population of Bodhum the fact that their train was crashed and they were fighting it could only mean one thing for the blond jinchurikki.

"_Looks like team NORA has arrived on time" _he smiled taking the homing beacon device so that Snow could track his location because they were the only one who didn't got captured to get purged.

"Everyone get to safety!" he shouted to all of the passengers.

Among the gathered crowd stood NORA and Hope, the older woman recognized the blond soldier who saved them from the Feral Behemoth back at Bodhum. Vanille was also with the group she didn't expected that the train will be attacked with rebels who didn't wanted to be send off to Pulse. They won't arriving to the lower world any time soon her green eyes fell on the blond and she recognized him due to the whiskers as the soldier who bumped into her back at the fireworks festival. The people were happy and fire up that they weren't going anywhere yet the red head also felt happy, probably because going back to her home wasn't in her best interest at the moment.

They started leaving following the blonds advice going to another cart where it might be safe. The train has suddenly made a complete stop like someone has hit the brakes but it looked like it was more than something, than someone. The one responsible has caused a large hole on the roof of the train the duo knew they had to get out of here it wasn't safe since PSICOM might be coming to take prisoners. The passengers will eventually leave and joined up with the others who are still fighting in the front lines, but first they needed to take care of the thing on the roof.

"Run!" Sazh shouted wanting to go with the passengers.

Lightning has dashed off jumping through the hole going after it.

"I meant away!"

"She doesn't know the meaning of the word and neither do I, come on Sazh!" said the whiskered blond following the pink haired soldier.

The black man sighed going after them, the two former GC soldier looked they were ready to engage in combat. He saw a large mech facing them the one responsible for causing the train to stop it had a lot of round saws on its mechanical arms and a long tail.

"A Manasvin Warmech hasn't seen them in a while?" said Naruto.

The flying mech made a jump landing back it made a loud noise like it wanted to destroy the train, it was more of an intimidating way to scare them, it didn't work except for one.

"Whoa hey hey….let's be rational now" said Sazn trying to get up.

"It's not going to listen to you" sweat dropped the whiskered blond.

The Manasvin warmech launched one of its arms at them but they dodged it while Lightning made a back flip. There was no running away from this fight they knew it even Sazh.

"They're sending the big guns now what do we do?"

"Watch and learn" replied the former sergeant.

"Sazh provide us with some long range fire support we'll take care of the short range combat" said the Uzumaki.

"All right" he took his pistols ready to fight.

"Naruto Guardian Corps battle formation A" Lightning readied her Blazefire saber ready for battle.

The blond jinchurikki gave a grin recognizing the strategy" double trouble…."

Sazh started the fight firing his guns but they didn't do much damage on the warmech, it barely laid a scratch on its steel armor. Lightning and Naruto has charged at the same speed and the sight made the afro haired pilot to stare in awe, both former soldiers were attacking at the same time. Both moving in the same style, it looked like they were dancing it was enough to make him see that these two had some superb teamwork. They have slashed on the mech creating equal damage it seemed that the attacks used by their gun blades was enough to damage it. Both were quick for the Manasvin warmech to attack they constantly dodged its arms to reach them, especially the spinning saws. The warmech was in a disadvantage between the trio Sazh attacking in long range and two former GC soldiers attacking it from short range seemed to be too much for the machine.

Lightning and Naruto changed tactic slashing it and changing their weapons to gun mode shooting at it. Dodging its attack the two were invincible, their teamwork was the biggest advantage they had over the mech. After a couple of minutes it looks like the warmech was ready to throw in the towel, or at least that's what they thought. It seemed it got angry with the way it was getting beaten it was starting to act very stubborn towards its possible defeat. Both former soldiers took a step back joining Sazh noticing its change in behavior.

"_What's it doing?" _thought Naruto.

The Manasvin Warmech fall back and stabbed the train cart with its arms, it started shaking the train like it wanted it to come apart. It wanted to break the cart taking its enemies with it or that they might end up falling into the deep dark pit below.

"That thing isn't as stupid as it looks" said the blond.

"Fall back!" said Lightning.

They ran ahead leaving the mech behind who was still trying to destroy the cart. Sazh thinking they had won the battle felt like celebrating after all the machine was not as strong as it looks with the two former Guardian Corps soldiers with him which they could move fast like the wind.

"Hehe not so tough now huh….?"

The warmech's reacted to his comment by activating its thruster boosters increasing speed it won't have no problem destroying the cart now.

"Hey that wasn't like a challenge now all right hey…."

"You have to ask?" Naruto was frowning.

The Manasvin Warmech removed the train cart causing the rest of the train to move upwards. Lightning and Naruto kept their balance as they used the railing of the cart to jumped down to another cart, only Sazh was the only one who hasn't come down.

"I'm coming!"

"Jump!" shouted the pink haired woman.

"Come on!" followed the blond.

The afro haired pilot jumped from the fallen cart but he gasped because he wasn't going to make it, he wasn't near the cart he was about to fall to his doom.

"Oh no help!"

"Sazh!" Naruto raised his hand catching up to him.

"Oh man I think I'm going to have a heart attack" his Chocobo chick left his afro chirping happily.

"Hold on I got you…."

The whiskered blond pulled him up saving" there we go."

"Thanks Naruto" panted the black man feeling so relief.

"Heh someone could use a little exercise" smirked the Uzumaki.

"It's not that I'm out of shape you know."

"Or maybe it has to do with old age?" followed the blond with another smirk.

"Hey I'm only forty!"

"Exactly my point…."

"Heads up!" said Lightning readying her gun blade.

"This thing won't give up."

"Like it knows how to give up, it's programed to eliminate any hostiles it won't quit until their dead" said Naruto readying his Flashflare saber for another fight.

"_Good thing everyone left the train before that cart fell off."_

The second round of the battle begin they resumed using the same strategy as before. Sazh attacking from afar firing his guns while the two former soldiers attack it with short range combat, it was fine so far things certainly got worse. The warmech opened the hatch of its face revealing a large ray gun it was ready to fire its wave canon the, the trio gasped. Naruto acted in instinct and jumped on Lightning getting her out of harm's way saving her while Sazh was lucky to move out of the way from the powerful blast. They got up while Lightning nodded to him as she was telling him thanks, no she wasn't upset with him he reacted faster than her. The trio went back to the battle changing tactics using blitz and warmech used another new attack firing a laser from its long tail.

The two former soldiers were able to block it with their gun blades. The only thing they had to worry about was its wave canon attack, they needed to defeat the machine and fast. Sazh was still providing long range fire support with his pistols while Lightning and Naruto were using their gun blade in both saber and gun mode, to inflict more damage on the Manasvin warmech. Both dodged using their agility jumping back and forth always keeping in mind that they weren't alone, they will work on their teamwork. To older Farron rescuing Serah was her only goal fighting this thing was just another obstacle in her way in reaching her younger sister. The military mech was getting inpatient it opened its hatch again ready to fire another round of wave canon.

"Oh no it's going to fire that blast again take cover!" shouted Sazh.

"Naruto change of tactics. Let's use our combination attack."

The blond gave a grin" bullet storm, all right."

They charged at the warmech charging it's wave canon, they changed their weapons to gun mode.

"You two are insane get out of there!" the afro haired pilot was shocked at their reckless act.

Naruto and Lightning started firing their weapons nonstop, not caring how much ammon they use. They pointed towards the charging canon it was getting damage with the storm of bullets, but they weren't done. The pink haired woman jumped on the blonds shoulder and he gave her a lift as she jumped high in the air firing her Blazefire at the canon and its tail, Naruto followed firing on the canon. For a moment the Manasvin warmech was damage and it stopped charging thinking they have won, they were wrong. The wave canon was charging again it wasn't beaten yet so Naruto decided to finished it, he quickly formed a rasengan on his left hand and slammed it on the canon making an explosion to occurred.

Lightning saw the attack and was a bit shocked she has never seen anything like it before. The Manasvin warmech fell from the train hitting the dark bottom of the pit the fight was finally over. Sazh had his jaw on the floor literally his Chocobo chick was on top of his hair probably with the same expression, he was in awe at the whole thing. Afterwards he got seated feeling so relief that it was finally over and Naruto just grinned happily at the victory sheathing his gun blade.

"Phew oh my….we did it."

"You helped too" replied the Uzumaki.

Lightning sheathed her gun blade walking to the blond" what was that?"

"What was what?"

"That blue sphere you used on the warmech, what was it?"

"_Crap she saw me!" _he was shocked that she was able to see him using rasengan even if he focused some chakra on his feet to increase his speed she was able to see the jutsu.

"You see that was….um a special manadrive technique."

"You don't use the manadrive system" she frowned at him because she could tell he was lying to her.

"You're right heh….it is a special technique I've been working on looks like it worked" he sweat dropped.

A group of PSICOM ships has quickly passed them by heading further ahead where it looks like there was a fight going on. The older Farron was still staring at Naruto wondering that he was hiding from her but she didn't pay any attention to it. Rescuing Serah was the only thing in her mind afterwards she will want to have a talk with the whiskered blond, she started walking out she already wasted too much time here. She set her sights on her destination the Pulse Vestige.

"Aren't you supposed to protect civilians' soldier?" asked Sazh towards the pink haired woman" I mean you guys are Sanctum aren't you why are you trying to stop the Purge, why don't you tell me that?"

"I was a soldier…."

"Hey where do you think you're going?"

She walked out while Naruto shook his head" not anymore. We quit our positions as Guardian Corps officers."

"That's crazy talk why the heck would you do that?" the afro haired pilot started walking with the blond.

"Solders and Sanctum staff don't get purged so we volunteered by quitting."

"Okay so why did you volunteer to get purged do you guys have some kind of death wish?"

The Uzumaki stood quiet when he noticed that Lightning was eyeing him as she was walking, giving him that look that said do not say a word. The last thing he wanted is to make her angry especially when she was probably going through a lot with what happened to Serah.

"Maybe I'll tell you later Sazh…."

"Oh, okay no need to rush things."

He stopped sighing while his Chocobo chick went to his hand" man Chocobo we can't catch a break can we?"

"Yeah that's a good question, I'd better follow them. I'm getting too old for this" he climbed down from the crashed train.

"You see you are too old" Naruto was smirking hearing his mumbling.

"Oh quiet!"

Sazh catch up to the two former soldiers traveling at the Aerorail Tussway 13-E, he gasped as a couple of air ships passed by opening fire. This place was too dangerous to be walking on foot it was better to be using transportation, like the Purge train. The entire place was a war zone not safe place to be around, you were an easy target and you could lose your life in a heartbeat. The black man was nervous it was a good thing he was traveling with Naruto and Lightning, as former GC soldiers they had the necessary military training and combat experience.

"You sure we can get through here?"

"This is the only road we can take, and we don't have an air ship to take us faster. Of course if we do get a ship we will have to fight the aerial PSICOM force, either way we have no choice but to fight" replied Naruto.

"Yeah no doubt about that they're not letting us go because we're Purge material" said the afro haired pilot.

"No one is safe from PSICOM" muttered the blond in anger.

"Company's coming" Lightning spotted PSICOM soldiers heading their way.

"Time to fight" the whiskered blond unsheathed his gun blade.

They took on a couple of soldiers and they never stood a chance, the trio was stronger and they did the job quickly. They encountered more soldiers and they suffered the same fate it was an easy fight these soldiers seemed to be fresh out of the academy, just a couple of rookies. Both of them had more experience in battle than all of the squads in the area they will be able to their destination with no problem at all.

"Unbelievable this place is a war zone" said Sazh looking ahead.

Lightning stopped her walking as she turned her gaze at Naruto. It was still hard for her to believe that the blond was here with her after she said to him at her birthday celebration. Anyone would just avoid her after what she said but not the Uzumaki, she was wondering why he was still with her supporting her helping her to save Serah. He was truly loyal to his friends to stay by her side even when she got angry at him and tried to break away her friendship with him, the feeling of guilt came back to her the last thing she needed. She was so mean to him and he didn't deserve to be treated like that and end her friendship with him just because she was angry and didn't wanted to believe her sister's excuse for marrying Snow, which turned out to be a horrible mistake from her part.

"What's wrong why'd you stopped?" asked the blond.

"Why are you helping me?" her tone was soft yet it was firm, she refused to make eye contact with him.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Yes…."

"I told you I want to help you because you're both precious to me. You two are part of the people that became a family to me, and I'm sure Sasuke feels the same way too."

"But we ended our friendship?" she reminded him her terrible mistake.

"No you agreed to end our friendship but I didn't, so it's not officially over if both sides agree right?"

"But I-"

The blond jinchurikki put his hands on her shoulders making her to stare into his eyes" Lightning I will always help you when you need my help or when you don't need it. I will always care for you, always believe it."

"Naruto….you're such an idiot" she was still staring into his eyes the image of when they almost kiss at the fireworks festival came to her mind.

"I'm an idiot but you still care right?" he smiled brightly.

The older Farron nodded before anything else happened she realized that they weren't alone. They had an audience who has watched the entire scene it made her frown a little because she was hoping to get some privacy with the Uzumaki. They stared at Sazh and his Chocobo chick watching, the afro haired pilot was snickering a little while the small bird was chirping happily. It was a bit embarrassing that someone witnessed the tender moment and worst that he ruined it, even if he didn't said a word.

"Hey don't mind me I'll be right over here watching. Whoa look at that, an air ship crashing!" he turned his attention completely away from the two.

"Let's go" Lightning resumed her walking.

"Don't worry she's not angry at you."

"I have a feeling she is" he resumed walking with the whiskered blond.

"By the way did you say Sasuke?" Sazh remembered the name of the Uchiha.

"Yeah he's my best friend how'd you know him?" Naruto looked at him curious.

"I don't know him well but I met him, he's with PSICOM. Used to watch over someone precious to me a little boy" the afro haired pilot refused to mention his son's name.

"Really watch over a small boy?" he raised an eyebrow in disbelief" are you sure you're talking about the right guy?"

"I'm sure black hair, black eyes always serious he looks like he would die if he ever smiles."

"Acts emo sometimes?"

"Oh yeah I have seen him acting like that, son should get himself a girlfriend."

The blond laughed" yeah I told him that too. I can't believe he's been babysitting what is PSICOM thinking putting him in charge of a kid it sounds crazy?"

"Feel sorry for him" replied Lightning joining a little in the conversation.

"I know man no wonder he left PSICOM" he gave another laugh.

"He left PSICOM?" asked Sazh.

"Oh yeah he did after the discovery of the Fal'Cie. He signed his resignation from the military don't know what he's planning, who knows he could be on his way here?"

"Well that's one less soldier trying to kill us."

They reached an area with two soldiers and a spinning blue circle the two former soldiers knew about it. It was a transporter to send bio weapons from their cages to the location selected they could send anything through that portal. Sazh was still confused about their actions since he still didn't know what the two were up to but he didn't had a choice, he had to do any means necessary to survive. But his actions being with them looked like he had nothing to lose he thought about his son for a moment what else could he do but be here, he didn't have a choice

"Not wanting to get purged I get, but taking on trained soldiers?"

"These guys are a bunch amateurs compared to Lightning and me, most of them hasn't fought one single battle" said the whiskered blond.

"True better to die then get sent to Pulse. Its hell without the brimstone" replied Lightning.

"That's what a lot of the Purge victims are probably thinking right now, they will take death any day than get sent there" said the Uzumaki.

"Yeah well hell's not sounding too bad caused this place ain't exactly paradise."

One of the soldiers pressed a couple of buttons from the portal controls located on the back of his hand. From the spinning blue portal came two bio weapons and they were all familiar to the former soldiers.

"Pantherons…." said Naruto.

"Domesticated peacekeepers nothing to worry about" replied the older Farron.

"We were told back at the military academy that the Pantheron is a very good tracker creature because of its advance senses, the only weakness it has they're not the most suited creatures to use in combat" followed the blond.

"Probably the only bio weapons they have at their disposal" said Lightning.

"It may not be a problem for two soldiers like you hey-"

Lightning has already charged at them with Naruto following her the afro haired pilot sighed taking his guns. The blond jinchurikki kicked the rifle from the soldier's hand and strike him down with his gun blade while the pink haired woman used blitz on the Pantherons, the two bio weapons were disposed with a couple of shots from Sazh.

"See nothing to it" Naruto grinned.

They traveled encountering more PSICOM soldiers along with more Pantherons, nothing they could handle. They also encountered with an aerial recon which gave Naruto the idea to use its air thrusters but since it got damaged in the fight he couldn't use it. It would give them an edge to fly out of here but it was no longer an option. Some of the battles they fought they were able to take the enemy by surprised which makes it even easier for the trio. Reaching a straight path in the bridge they were shocked when an air ship crash landed on the bridge the explosion was too much that it destroyed the bridge, destroying their path further ahead.

"Great things have become complicated" muttered the Uzumaki.

"Do we turn back?" asked Sazh.

"There's no time" said Lightning.

"That's out of the question we've come a long way just so we could turn back the way we came."

"Then what do we do now?" said the afro haired pilot.

"Quiet…."

The older Farron took a couple of steps ahead checking the distance between here and the other side. Naruto went to her and he had a pretty good idea what could she be up to since she was in a hurry and their destination was still far away. She was keeping her head cool but he didn't know for how long, after all Serah was in danger and she will do anything to save her younger sister.

"You're not thinking what I'm thinking?"

She only gave him a nod and he sighed.

"Makes me wish I would have brought some AMP technology…."

"_Or I can use a human chain of shadow clones to help me cross but I don't want to freak them out and Lightning already saw me using rasengan."_

"Your loss…."

The Uzumaki was gazing in another way as he spotted something that got their attention while Lightning has activated her anti-gravity shield she was ready to jump to the other side.

"Hey, wait no no don't leave me!" shouted Sazh.

"Guys….?" Naruto started.

"Let go!" demanded the former sergeant.

"Hell no you and Naruto are my only way out of here!"

"Guys there's something you should check it out" said the blond jinchurikki.

Lightning finally got the afro haired man off of her by hitting him on his stomach and a straight jab once he was off she activated her anti-gravity shield again. Unfortunately the device seemed to have malfunctioned due to the struggle with Sazh she snapped her fingers a couple of times but it wasn't working. She sighed and felt like beating a certain afro haired pilot to a pulp for stopping from getting across.

"Guys didn't you hear me?" Naruto shouted getting their attention" there's a control panel for an automatic bridge over there, I think we can use it to get across."

"You see there was no need to try and ditch us" said Sazh.

The older Farron looked at the automatic bridge heading to their location" right looks that way."

They walked the stair heading to the control panel while Sazh took the lead he was familiar with mechanical devices and knew a couple of tricks to make them work.

"All right, you leave this to me!"

"That's what we're afraid off" Naruto gave a smirk.

"Hey!"

Lightning couldn't help but give a small grin while rolling her eyes it reminded her how glad she was to have the Uzumaki with her. Even when the situation was dire and serious and who she was going to rescue the whiskered blond will bring some small humor, getting rid of the possible tension that might be build. They already reached the platform of the control panel while Naruto spotted an incoming patrol of a PSICOM enforcer with three pantherons, he grinned he could finish this rather quickly before the others noticed he was gone. He summoned three shadow clones and they used rasengan on the enforcer and two pantherons, the real one struck the last pantheron with his Flashflare saber.

He returned to them Sazh has already pressed the controls of the bridge while Lightning was staring at him.

"Where were you?"

"Just taking care of a few problems…."

"By yourself it's reckless" she frowned at him always trying to get himself in danger.

"Lightning you know the two of us can take them on, none of them has the battle experience we have."

"Maybe…." she crossed her arms still not liking his reckless act she was worried for him.

"Here we go" Sazh said as the bridge was already in place for them to get across.

As they walked on the bridge platform trouble seems to be brewing for the trio wherever they go. It was strange of who were the first people to activate the bridge there were two enforcers and one who seemed to be stronger than the two. Lightning and Naruto recognized the one in the middle of the two staring at his armor uniform, it was a PSICOM Marauder. Marauders we're rank second in command of a PSICOM squad meaning this one was probably in charge of the squad in charge of this area of the Hanging Edge. The Marauder and the enforcers have already spotted them there was no evading a fight, he deactivated the controls of the platform.

"This is not our lucky day" said Sazh.

"Here I don't think so" replied Naruto.

"Deportees are we?" he got into an attack stance with the enforcers" weapons down I don't want things to turn ugly."

"Uh….turn ugly?" asked the afro haired pilot.

"He wants to kill us without a fight" said Lightning taking her gun blade.

"He's really full of himself, sorry that's not our style" the Uzumaki gave a grin taking his gun blade.

The Marauder charged at them at high speed with his weapon a double blade lance" time's up!"

"Sazh think you can handle the enforcers?" asked the whiskered blond.

"I'll try but I'm not a super soldier like you guys."

"Relax we'll handle the Marauder" he and Lightning had their sights on the leader of the group.

Sazh fired a couple of rounds hitting the armor of an enforcer the ammo was enough to break through his armor injuring him. He quickly went to the other one but he got attacked by his baton, the afro haired man shot him between his eyes making a direct hit. Even with his injury he was able to fight he started believing that what Naruto told him was true, that these soldiers didn't had quite the battle experience compared to him and Lightning.

Naruto and Lightning had their hands full with the Marauder they admitted he was good. He was given them a good fight even with numbers at their side having the advantage in the fight. The Marauder blocked their attacks in the same speed however they still had the advantage because of their teamwork. Both former GC soldiers overpowered him with their strong will and determination both had the fire in their eyes to save Serah no matter what. The Marauder was pushed back by their sheer strength, Naruto charged at him with a rasengan destroying his lance he was now without a weapon. Sazh was trying to recover from his wound after killing the two enforcers he was pointing his guns at the tall soldier.

"Why don't you give up and prevent getting killed?" asked the Uzumaki.

"Aren't you the arrogant one?" he laughed in amusement" what to expect from former Guardian Corps, always thinking like they own Cocoon."

"Own Cocoon you guys are the arrogant ones just because you directly serve the Sanctum that doesn't make you think any superior to anyone else from the military?"

"Don't waste words with someone who is going to die" replied coldly the older Farron.

The Marauder chuckle charging at her she dodged his attack but he managed to threw away her Blazefire saber, he had her in a tight hold putting pressure on her neck. She glared at him with such killing intent, after this her hatred for PSICOM has increased ten folds.

"Lightning!" shouted Naruto.

"Oh no soldier girl!" followed Sazh.

"Arrogant till the end" he tightened his hold on the older Farron giving her the trouble of not breathing.

"_Damn it if this keeps up she will die…."_ thought the whiskered blond.

"What are we going to do?" asked the afro haired pilot.

"The question we should be asking what is he going to do?" Naruto was scared staring at the Marauder.

"Not following you son…."

"You don't seriously believe someone like Lightning is going to let herself be outmatched by some soldier especially if he's with PSICOM?"

"I guess she won't" Sazh didn't knew her like the whiskered blond did.

"Now give up so I can make your death as less painful as I can" said the Marauder.

The older Farron managed to take something from her pack and launched it on his neck. The attack was so fast it penetrated his armor she has stabbed him with her survival knife, the same knife Serah gave her for her birthday. The Marauder was wounded bleeding a lot on his neck he started walking out because he was starting to lose conscious, he ended up falling from the bridge.

"You okay Lightning….?" asked Naruto.

"I am" she replied taking a look at her knife her eyes softened a bit.

"_Serah your present saved me, it really helped me…."_

She cleaned it up with a piece of cloth before picking up her gun blade while the Uzumaki went to Sazh realizing that the black man was injured.

"Sazh you're wounded!"

"It's okay just got a little overconfident."

"We better treat that wound and fast."

"Leave him he's only going to slow us down" replied Lightning.

"Guardian Corps rule number four never leave a wounded ally behind" he reminded her of one of the rules of the GC code.

"We're no longer with the Corps" she also reminded him that they quit the GC to get purged.

"But still I'm going to follow it" the Uzumaki took a potion from his pack" here Sazh drink."

"Thanks a lot I appreciate it" he drank the liquid in a minute his wound was healed.

"You're lucky it wasn't a serious wound or a potion wouldn't be so effective, manadrive cure will have to do."

Sazh nodded looking at Lightning" so soldier, what's your angle?"

The older Farron didn't replied looking the other way no surprised she didn't wanted to share. There was only one reason why she quit and chose to get purged while Naruto knew she wasn't in planning to fill him in the details. She was never the kind of person to trust strangers so easily and the afro haired pilot was just tagging along for the ride. He felt like he could be trusted although he didn't know why he chose to get purged, his reasons we're still unknown. Times like this keeping secrets was the best thing to do in order to protect themselves, and others.

"What is it classified military info what's it matter you quit didn't you?"

"…."

"You think I'm gonna go out there and just tell everybody your secret?"

"The Pulse Fal'Cie" she finally replied.

"What….?" he was shocked.

She turned to him" my angle, I'm after the Fal'Cie."

The pink haired woman went to the controls and pulled a crank activated the flying bridge ready to take them to the other side. Sazh was shocked at her comment why in the world was she after an enemy of Cocoon. Since she was no longer with the military why she was after it what could she be accomplishing by going after the Fal'Cie, so many questions were running in his head. Naruto was watching looking calm he knew she was going to say something like that after all, their destination is the Vestige where the Fal'Cie resides.

"Still happy you tagged along?"

She left heading to the other side where the bridge was arriving while Naruto was next to him.

"It's not exactly the Fal'Cie we're after…."

"Really you're not but she said-"

"I know, we're going to the Vestige but what we're after is rather someone."

"Someone a person….?"

"That's all I'm going to say if Lightning won't tell you then I won't sorry Sazh. It's hard for her to trust other people who aren't close to her and you chose to come with us on your own free will."

"I came because I didn't have a choice…."

"Maybe you'll tell us when you feel like it."

"Time to move!" Lightning shouted she was at the end of the bridge ready to go.

"We're coming!"

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Aerorail Trussway 5-W Hanging Edge)

A group of six PSICOM soldiers, four wardens and two enforcers were keeping a close watch in the air. Another squad has just left to fight the Purge rebels in the resistance front, they were gathering any back up to use against them. A squad of aerial ships passed them by heading to say location they were making sure to keep the situation under control but so far, it was failing. They never expected for outsiders to come and give the deportees weapons to defend themselves, now they were fighting a war for the sake of Cocoon's safety. Their orders were cleared when it came to taking care of the Purge they already had the option to take no prisoner, no mercy will be shown orders were orders. A warden arrived with two Pantherons reporting for duty, he was joining the group of soldiers.

"Is this even necessary?" asked one of the wardens.

"Those are the orders we were given from colonel Rosh" replied an enforcer.

"We should be out there fighting those deportees their numbers seem to be increasing."

"We already lost quite a number of personal, most because of that hostile that attacked the Purge train."

"Enough this is a special assignment it matters as much as the resistance war."

"Will he even come here?" asked another warden.

"We are sure we've got confirmation from lieutenant colonel Naabat no doubt he'll be here."

One of the enforcers took a pair of binoculars scouting in the distance and saw an Aquila Velocycle" I see it…."

"You sure….?"

"That's it bring it down!"

"Open fire!"

They started firing with their rifle while one of the wardens took a bazooka and fired making direct contact with the Velocycle. The vehicle crash landed a few miles away from the large group of soldiers they didn't wasted time running towards the location. They saw an explosion engulfing the Velocycle, the fire was all over of what was once the flying vehicle. They were still pointing their weapons making sure it was safe, the sight was enough to convince them that the hostile has been taken care of. Suddenly the Pantherons started growling making the soldiers preparing their weapons, someone was here.

"Who's there?"

"There's no way he could have survived that crash."

"Keep your eyes open he's here somewhere" one of the wardens was staring at the growling Pantherons.

They never realized one of the wardens was struck down dead in a quick movement. The Pantherons charged at the presence but they were both killed by the same attack. The soldiers saw the bodies and they were all panicking they haven't seen anyone but they could feel they were being watched.

"What the hell is going on?"

"They're dead I didn't saw any incoming fire."

An enforcer gasped in realization" he's using stealth camouflage activate your thermal heat sensors!"

"You're wasting your time" a new voice sad.

The same enforcer that warned was struck down dead he was attacked by a sword, just like the others. The remaining PSICOM soldiers activated their heat thermal sensors they were quite surprised that they weren't see anyone like there wasn't anybody here.

"I don't see him…."

"Same here…."

"Has the thermal vision malfunctioned?"

"Mines working properly…."

"Mine too."

"I told you. You're wasting your time."

"What?"

Another warden was taken down followed by the last enforcer. The last soldier was pointing his rifle at every direction not having a clue where the hostile was located, and worst of all the thermal vision couldn't detect him. A sudden move was made as his rifle was cut down in half making him gasped he stood shocked he felt a sharp blade on his neck yes he felt someone was behind him.

"Nothing personal…."

With one movement the stealth figure cut down the last soldier with his sword.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

The entire highway was filled heavy weapon fire he air was filled with the sounds of weapons firing. Air ships flying as they opened fire on their enemies, it was a great battle taking place in the Hanging Edge. Dozens of civilians from the second train who were Purge deportees were firing with rifles given to them by the people who saved them, they were fighting back against PSICOM and one by one they fell from both sides. There was the same level of fire coming from both sides, neither side looked like they were ready to give up it was an even match. Judging from the look of things the battle seems that it was going to take a while, each side fighting for what they believed him.

Those who were former citizens of Bodhum believed in freedom and they fight to survive, not wanting to go to Pulse. PSICOM fights to obey orders to bring order, stability and justice to Cocoon they are loyal to the Sanctum. They were order to send the civilians to the lower world in order to protect their world from any Pulse threat due to the Fal'Cie's presence at the Vestige. More people arrived at the front lines bringing heavy fire on the soldiers as members of team NORA Lebreau and Gadot were present firing their weapons supporting the people they have to come to save. Not too far stood a group of refugees taking shelter from the war, a few feet away stood a radio communicator bringing a transmission from the primarch of the Sanctum Galenth Disley.

"**On Behalf of Cocoon's citizens…I would like to thank our brave Pulse pioneers…and express our best wishes for a successful relocation. Your noble and selfless sacrifice…ensures the continued safety and peace of our society. Were it not for this remarkable gesture…every resident of Cocoon…your family, your friends, your neighbors…would be exposed to the dangers of the world below. By choosing to leave Cocoon…and participating in this migration-"**

The transmission was interrupted by someone kicking the communicator device it was obviously an upset Snow. The NORA leader was not happy with how things were turning out, they have taken a large majority of PSICOM forces but they have also lost the same amount of numbers of civilians too. They needed to find a way to break through the enemy lines and escape with the people but the most important thing, he had to get to the Vestige and rescue Serah. His fiancée was waiting for him to be saved and he was going to make sure he does, remembering his promise to her to be there for her forever. First he needed to get everyone to safety and he can always rely on his team to do it, he also owed Naruto for helping him and his gang in getting here to save the passengers of the second Purge train.

"Migration….?" Yuj said who was next to Snow" more like extermination."

"Yuj….you stay here."

"Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"These people need heroes!"

He made him touched his rifle he could tell he was nervous this was perhaps their most dangerous missions ever" here you keep cool, and they will too you go it?"

"Yeah…I will."

"Good I'm going ahead."

"What's our motto?"

"The army's no match for NORA!" shouted the blue haired teen.

"Attaboy" he gave him a friendly pat on the head.

Walking ahead he saw the people who weren't fighting, by now a majority of them have given up in any hope to survive this horrible nightmare. He heard them as he passed them by their words some cursing their luck, others crying, others asking themselves what have they done to deserved this, and others were asking themselves why does the Sanctum condemned them to Pulse. He glared at the sight the people has lost hope their spirits were broken and their dreams shattered, they were just waiting for death to claim their souls. It was such depressing sight he couldn't bear seeing in it, these people needed to be taught to believe again. But it was an impossible task since they have been forced to live in the lower world to protect the rest of Cocoon, heroes weren't easy to find them his gang will answer that call.

Jumping a mountain of rubble he reached the other side where he saw the rest of his gang. Gadot, Lebreau and Maqui were firing their weapons against a large number of PSICOM wardens the numbers were against them. The civilians who were aiding them either they ran out of ammo, or they run away and the third choice that they got killed in battle. They were in trouble and they needed some help, lucky for them their leader the hero was here to save the day.

"Aw this is crazy!" said Maqui.

"Then take a nap" replied Gadot.

"Really can I?"

"Sure and when we're talking a dirt nap, you can save 'em all."

"Aw that's even worst" the teen got on the ground.

Snow went next to them" no dirt naps today we're all in this together. Our enemy's the Cocoon Sanctum their dreaded PSICOM, no less."

"What's to dread PSICOM's nothing but a whole bunch of bluster and bullying. They've got nothing on NORA" said Lebreau.

"Well we are the heroes after all" replied Gadot firing his weapon.

"Let's prove it!" shouted Snow.

The group waited for the right opportunity to charge in at them. Snow was the first to act throwing a grenade at the group of PSICOM wardens firing. Before they realized a grenade landed on them, they were killed on the explosion. They took the chance running ahead getting further to where more soldiers were team NORA showed no mercy as they take them out. They fired their weapons while Snow throw the grenades they had the teamwork and they looked at each other's backs when it was necessary. Reaching a wall made by rubble the gang stopped to catch a break while they were scouting ahead for more sings of soldiers.

Maqui was the first to stop he was obviously tired from the fighting" no more…."

Lebreau sighed" there are soldiers everywhere."

"Yo boss what's the plan?" asked Gadot.

"Charge in guns blazing" replied Snow.

"Hey that's not a plan!" whined Maqui.

"Real heroes don't need plans" said Lebreau.

They kept on walking encountering more PSICOM soldiers nothing they could handle. They were careful to watch for any surprise attacks, most of the times they were sent flying by Snow's grenades. This time there pantherons in the group of soldiers, their presence only made things easier for the NORA gang they weren't so tough. After passing through the different groups of soldiers and pantherons they reached an area where there were more Purge deportees, they noticed some of them weren't wearing a cloak they must have taken off when they escaped the Purge train. The gang knew they had to get them out of here before PSICOM finds them, they were sitting ducks here.

Snow approached them" you all okay?"

They all turned to the tall blond especially Nora. They managed to escape from the Purge train but they had nowhere else to go, it was impossible to return to Bodhum when they have been declared as Purge material. They were probably waiting to die or that PSICOM will find them and put them out of their misery anything but go to Pulse not on NORA's watch.

Maqui accidentally tripped dropping his rifle.

"Careful with those" replied the NORA leader referring to the weapon, he gazed at the Purge crowd" don't worry no one's moving to Pulse today. We'll clear you a path out of here, so be ready-"

"Wait let me fight with you!" said one of the civilians.

"Yeah you can't just expect to just sit here!" replied another one.

Snow nodded" could help?"

"Yep" replied Gadot.

"Please let us help."

The NORA leader finally agreed he knew they needed all the help they could get" okay then volunteers front and center."

Slowly they started moving while the rest of the gang we're handing weapons to the civilians. Some weapons were obviously taken from the dead bodies of the PSICOM wardens they killed while they were heading to this location. Nora was staring for a moment before she made her decision she got up volunteering to fight.

"Mom….?" Hope felt surprised that she wanted to fight in something so dangerous.

"Don't worry…."

The older woman picked up a rifle on the ground heading towards the NORA leader" you sure….?"

"Yeah….moms are tough."

"Right…."

"It's the last one, boss" Gadot gave him the final rifle.

Taking the rifle Snow went to the crowd" last one, somebody take it."

Hope backed off because it looked like the blond was offering the weapon to him" no….I can't."

Vanille who was present decided to volunteer probably because she didn't wanted to see the young teen picking a weapon, he was really scared. She was also afraid after seeing so many fighting here, and the people that has died. Although the red head had no intention to fight back she was gladly welcoming the relocation to Pulse, she was the only way thinking that way. She got up approaching the NORA leader with cheery expression.

"Here!"

He nodded handing her the rifle" when push comes to shove, keep 'em safe."

She made a pretend sound like she has fired the weapon thinking that he was all talk and no action.

He chuckle staring at the group who choose not to fight" all right lay low and you'll be fine. We'll clear out the area, we're going home together!"

"Come on everybody up!" Lebreau tried to cheer them up since they still looked depressed, they started getting to their feet.

"Right new recruits-on me!" Gadot said taking the group of people who volunteered.

As they left Nora stopped turning back to see her son Hope. He was still on the ground as Lebreau made him get up they were leaving to safety along with Maqui. She took one last glance at the silver haired teen before heading off with everyone who was fighting in the front lines with PSICOM. Once they were all gone Snow followed them with Lebreau they still had unfinished business to attend to with the military.

"We're not losing to PSICOM, you hear me?" said Snow.

"This will be a piece of cake" replied Lebreau.

"Stay sharp we don't want to make their jobs easier, sorry boss" Gadot said.

"That's all right just make sure you're shooting at them before they shoot at us."

Being cautious team NORA moved ahead they have once again encounter more soldiers, nothing they could handles. The squads accompanied by pantherons were easier to handle and with Snow delivering hand grenades, the fights were easier. They just needed to break through their lines of defense in order to open the exit for the civilians to escape the Hanging Edge. Now getting them back to Bodhum or Cocoon in general was going to be a real challenge since the Sanctum already has the city in full watch. Snow has watched some of the people they were good handling a weapon, the rifle they were using was light weight so they didn't had trouble aiming because it wasn't heavy. He noticed some of the civilians were good to think they weren't actual soldiers, especially the last person who volunteered the older woman.

For Nora handling a weapon wasn't as hard as she thought, because the weapon's weight she didn't had problem carrying it. It also seemed easy to point the rifle at the enemy even if she has never taken a life before but it was necessary and she didn't have a choice. She was doing this to protect her family and survive she never realized her vacation with her son will turned into such a disaster, like being part of the Purge. She was right moms are tough when it comes to protect their loved ones, now here she was in the middle of a war zone. Things weren't so bad her son Hope was safe since he went with the other civilians that chose not to fight he was out of harm's way that's what matters.

They reached another area where it was heavily guarded by PSICOM. Only this time there were more soldiers than usual, everyone went to take hide and take cover. Snow and the rest of the gang knew they had to be careful the increase in numbers could be proof that the military was getting desperate they were the ones winning this battle. Having the advantage only meant that they will get serious and they will start playing dirty, no mercy will be shown. Any means necessary to get the job done this is where they will have to fight harder than ever they have gone too far to stop now. Snow kept his calm as leader waiting for the right time to strike hey were too many it was going to be hard to take them out without getting anyone of the civilians hurt.

"Mobilize beta force put down the resistance!" shouted a PSICOM warden while shooting his rifle.

They were surprised when they saw the soldiers mobilizing, they were leaving it makes them wonder why. They got the answer when they saw a moving platform carrying one of the military's top mechanical weapons team NORA recognized the mech creature as a Behemoth. In this case it was a Beta Behemoth the mechanical weapon left the platform and jumped on the road of the area. Snow knew what it had to be done he couldn't risked they lives of the people, it was better to fight the thing on their own.

"Everyone wait here!"

"Let's go" he turned to Lebreau and Gadot as they nodded.

The rest of the former citizens of Bodhum obeyed the NORA leader waiting in their hiding spot. Nora stood watching obeying orders just like everyone else the three members of the gang left facing the Beta Behemoth. Suddenly she felt as if someone was next to her looking she realized there was no one, it made her wonder she was sure she felt someone's presence.

"_I thought I saw someone passing me by…."_

"Heroes don't run from fights!" Snow shouted Gadot and Lebreau face the mechanical weapon.

The Beta Behemoth ran to them programmed to destroy any hostile forces, it wasn't going to show any mercy. Gadot and Lebreau made the first move shooting at it with their rifles but it wasn't taking too much damage, its armor seems to be very resistant to bullet fire. Snow reacted throwing another a grenade as the explosion hit the mechanical weapon, much to his shocked and his companions it was unharmed. The Beta Behemoth made its move charging at Gadot using its long paw but Snow got in the way getting hit by it, he was sent flying to the ground. Filled with anger Gadot fired away when his bad luck struck, his rifle stopped shooting.

"Damn I'm out of ammo!"

"Got it!" Lebreau took an extra mag throwing it to her friend.

The Mohawk man caught it in time reloading the rifle but he was too late, the mech Behemoth charged at him again. Before it launched another attack Snow ran to it punching the mechanical weapon as hard as he could his trench coat that provide energy particles, increasing his strength helped him deal great damage. Gadot and Lebreau joined in firing their weapons and it looked like it was getting damage for real this time, they seemed to finally penetrate its armor. Snow landed another punch sending it to the ground but it looked like it wasn't giving up. Things got complicated when the Behemoth used its heave attack hitting the blond his two companions back him up with support fire, this time Lebreau was out of ammo.

"Lebreau look out!" shouted Gadot.

The mech Behemoth charged at her planning on using heave again but Snow interfered blocking the attack. He countered with another punch it gave her enough time for the female NORA member to reload her weapon but before the fight resumed one of its arms was cut off. The trio gasped at the sight and before they could react to it a blue spear stabbed the Behemoth damaging it greatly, the attack has made it to malfunction like that it has been defeated. They stood there in shocked not knowing what to say, they knew they had nothing to do with what just happened.

"Okay….?" Gadot was the first to react.

"What happened?" followed Snow.

"It's beaten…." Lebreau finished.

Finally their questions have been answered as a figured appeared next to them. Just like that they recognized him it was Sasuke. The Uchiha had a small pack wrapped on his waist and he seemed to be wearing a silver mechanical device on his wrist like it was a bracelet. The trio was relief to see him but they remembered that he was with PSICOM, although seeing him defeat the Beta Behemoth made them questioned his motives. There was the possibility that he was their enemy and that they will have to fight him things were going to turn bad, if it was true.

"Sasuke…."

The Uchiha turned to him with Masamune in hand the trio was hesitant. They still didn't know if he was on their side or he was fighting for the Sanctum. He was supposed to be their friend from long ago but he was a soldier and PSICOM none the less, expecting that he will attack them he only walked to Snow.

"You're going to save Serah?"

"Huh right that's what I have in mind….?"

"I'll handle the rest."

"Wait you're going to help us?" Gadot was a bit shocked.

"You guys have managed to take out most of their forces…."

"Aren't you with PSICOM?" asked Lebreau.

"Was…I signed my resignation from the military."

"That's great we're glad to have you helping us" said Snow happy to have him on their side.

The Uchiha glared on the other side" they're here."

They went back to location where everyone was waiting for them before they engaged in combat with PSICOM soldiers. Their top weapon the Beta Behemoth was defeated so they went with the next phase of their plan, this time everyone went to fight. The civilians who volunteered were firing their rifles with no sign of stopping just like the warden Nora as well was firing her weapon. Snow, Gadot and Lebreau joined in the assault as they were able to take out some of them through fire power. Sasuke has taken cover from the fire activating again his stealth camouflage, he quickly vanished and reappeared next to the group of wardens killing them with his sword, he used chidori to kill another one decreasing their numbers by half.

The remaining soldiers saw the results and they weren't stupid, knowing when they were in a disadvantage. They know when they have lost a battle fighting them now was pointless, they will get killed. As proud as they were they finally swallowed their pride and they started retreating while everyone else smiled that they have won the conflict. Their victory however was cut short as PSICOM has called for reinforcements before the battle took place, a large air ship was flying above them one that Sasuke was able to recognize.

"_A Havoc sky tank not good…."_

"Run!" he shouted.

Everyone took cover as the skytank's turrets started firing just like that they were in a disadvantage. Sasuke appeared again staring at the large ship he knew all about the module. The Havoc skytank is one of PSICOM's strongest ship they are the ships they used in combat, its armor is very thick and its weapons destructive. One was enough to kill all of them, taking it down was necessary he deactivated his stealth camouflage staring at it. Unless they had a good bazooka with enough fire power then they won't be able to take down the massive ship.

"_Using a fire jutsu won't be enough to phase it because of its strong armor, even chidori spear…."_

"Snow we got trouble!" shouted Gadot.

"No kidding" he spotted a bazooka not too far from his location it's exactly what he needed.

"Stay down!" he told Nora as he ran towards the weapon.

Sasuke decided to give fire support with the civilians along with Lebreau by taking a rifle from one of the fallen PSICOM wardens.

Snow ran towards the bazooka jumping dodging the bullets from the turrets but he didn't make it in catching the weapon. He wasn't going to make it as the Havoc skytank was ready to fire its main canon a bazooka was fired hitting the ship taking it down. Staring at the direction where it came from he saw Nora holding the type of weapon he almost risked his life for.

"I told you didn't I moms are tough?" she extended her hand.

However there was another skytank that arrived to provide backup to the first one that was defeated, it has prepared to fire its main canon.

"Watch out!" shouted Sasuke.

But it was too late the canon was fired hitting the highway destroying it. The destruction caused it to break down while Nora fell on top of Snow when he got up he saw the most horrible sight. On the other side of the highway, it was all the way down causing the people on that side to start falling. Falling towards a dark probably bottomless pit, so many people were all falling one by one. Everyone from men, women and even children they were becoming victims of murder by PSICOM. This proves how far and low the military was willing to go to get the job done, to stop them from escaping with their lives and retain their freedom from going to Pulse. The NORA leader witnessed everything in front of him watching innocent people falling to their doom he was shocked, this was the most shocking thing he has ever seen in his entire life.

"No…no!"

The other part started falling too making Sasuke and Lebreau to fall. The teen girl was hanging on a ledge while the Uchiha caught her hand he was trying to pull her up. Snow had his hands full as well as he was holding Nora's to prevent her from falling into the dark pit. Meanwhile Gadot was unconscious away from the broken piece of the highway, so he was safe it unlike his companions.

"Don't drop me Sasuke!" shouted Lebreau.

"Keep shouting like that and I will now shut up!" he was annoyed trying to keep his grin on the railing.

"_Forgot he's one big sour puss" _thought the teen girl.

Nora woke up staring at the blond" get him home…please…"

"Hold on!" he knew it was hopeless because he could feel he was losing his grip on the older woman.

Finally he lost his grip sadly letting her go" Nooooo!"

"_Shit" _cursed Sasuke as he was able to pulled Lebreau but the NORA leader wasn't so lucky.

He glared staring at all of the people falling to the pit, so many people losing their lives here. But he knew that was the true purpose behind the Purge no relocation to Pulse but death to those who came in contact with the Fal'Cie. He watched with Lebreau she was horrified at the sight she never thought PSICOM would stand low to do something like this. She started believing that what Gadot says is true all people were expendable to the Sanctum not caring if they were women and children among the group.

"_In the end the Sanctum got what they wanted….a successful Purge" _thought the Uchiha in anger.

"_You win this round lieutenant Naabat, you and the primarch."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

"No moooom!"

Hope stood in one of the highways along with the group of civilians that chose not to fight. Unfortunately the silver haired teen witnessed the entire thing, including his mother falling to her doom. The sight of the people was horrible but his own mother was beyond horrible, his heart clenched in pain. He immediately broke down crying shouting to his mother but it fell on deaf ears, not quite. Vanille who was next to him the entire time she also watched everything in shock seeing so many people die. She pulled the teen boy into a comforting embrace and he let it all out sobbing, she tightened her hold on him wanting to take away his pain. Thinking she was returning to her home without any tragedies occurring she couldn't have been any more wrong.

"It's all right…." she whispered softly.

When she broke the hug she knew they couldn't stay here because more PSICOM soldiers will come after them, if they didn't get together with the others their deaths will be in vain.

She took his hand" come on."

She didn't get a replied he was obviously still shocked about his mother's death so she slapped him to wake him up" we have to move!"

He nodded snapping back to reality" all right…."

She took his hand again and left going back to the others.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

In the Flying Bridge Sazh watched everything along with Lightning and Naruto. He was shocked, horrified seeing so many people dying. The way they all fell to the pit like they were nothing but lifeless dolls seeing how PSICOM destroyed the streets causing the tragedy showed how deadly serious the military is.

Lightning stood watching with a calm expression she wasn't affected by the sight of so many deaths, no emotion was shown but she wasn't surprised. She was expecting that this was going to happened one way or the other she knew how a soldier would think, this was the most obvious plan the Sanctum would come up with.

Naruto however was the only one who was taking this very hard. The blond jinchurikki stood in anger after watching the tragedy he hated it so much. Seeing so many innocent people die before his eyes and the worst of all that there was nothing that he could do, his angered triggered something inside. He could feel the Kyuubi filled with rage like it was trying to escape, he was feeling his chakra trying to engulf him but he was holding on not to lose himself in the hatred. Yet it felt like the fox couldn't release his chakra to his container, he didn't know why.

"It's an out and out massacre. Those people won't eve live long enough to die on Pulse."

"That was the idea" replied Lightning.

"What?" Sazh was shocked.

"Sanctum logic. They conjured the Purge to eliminate the threat. I mean-why carry the danger all the way to Pulse why not just stamp it out here execution masquerading as exile that's all the Purge ever was?"

"I guess that makes sense, why bother sending them to the world they fear so much when killing them here seems to be much easier?" Naruto said in anger he leaned his face next to the control panel of the bridge.

Sazh chuckle sarcastically" relocation to Pulse, how does a government get away with pulling crap like that?"

"The Sanctum will do anything to get rid of any Pulse threat, we learned that at the military academy" replied the Uzumaki while staring at Lightning.

"You two knew this was gonna happen?" asked the afro haired pilot.

Lightning only shook her head while the whiskered blond got angrier at his statement.

"They kept us in the dark from PSICOM's investigation at the Vestige, and they ordered us to stand down when they were capturing civilians to purge them. We knew nothing of this crap!"

"The Purge was PSICOM, private Sanctum troops not the Guardian Corps" replied the older Farron.

"Exactly my point…."

"PSICOM, Guardian Corps. Soldiers are soldiers, aren't they?"

"With the exception of killing innocent people, Guardian Corps are to protect the people of Cocoon while PSICOM protects the Sanctum. After this they could care less about human life" said the Uzumaki his anger hasn't faded.

"Naruto….calm down?" Lightning has never seen him this upset before.

"Pulse Fal'Cie and their l'Cie, are enemies of the state. Tell a soldier to kill an enemy and you really think it's going to matter what uniform he's wearing?"

"It's not the uniform it's all about morale and heart!" snapped Naruto.

Sazh took a step back nervous of his outburst.

The pink haired woman touched his shoulder" calm down…."

The blond ignored her" I went to the academy to be train as a soldier of the Sanctum. I became a member of the Guardian Corps because what they stood for, to protect the people. Being a soldier means that you have to obeyed orders no matter what, that you have to shut your heart from any emotions. I obeyed that rule but recently, I can't find myself with going through that, if they ordered to kill a six year old even if he or she is an l'Cie I wouldn't do that especially after seeing this!"

He pointed to where there were more fighting PSICOM soldiers shooting them civilians while others were fighting back, and others running away getting killed in the process.

"This is murder the Guardian Corps would never…lieutenant Amodar would never ordered us to kill civilians and its clear the difference between him and the Sanctum is that he has a heart. That's why he warned Lightning not to get in PSICOM's business, he was probably aware of what was going to happen…."

"Naruto….?" Her eyes softened she wasn't the only one who saw Amodar as a possible father figure.

"Look son I'm sorry but what I said is the truth, it makes sense right?" said Sazh.

"I'm not doubting you I..." it was getting hard for him to control his anger.

"How about you?" the afro haired pilot turned to the pink haired woman" orders say shoot, you pulled the trigger?"

"_She wouldn't do it either" _thought the blond jinchurikki he was the only one who knew her so well.

Lightning didn't reply but her silence was enough to answer his question.

"Fine, forget I asked."

Something came flying towards them as the older Farron readied her gun blade" wait...what-"

"Another military weapon?" asked Sazh.

She nodded recognizing the mech" it's a Myrmidon…."

Naruto glared at their enemy he was angrier" this is the last thing I need!"

The blond jinchurikki has charged at the mech as he made a rasengan in his right hand, only this time the rasengan was big. Ten times bigger than the regular size rasengan, he rammed the giant chakra spiraling sphere into the Myrmidon destroying it to pieces. It blow up from the powerful attack the fight was over before it has even begin. Lightning and Sazh stood there shocked at the sight by various reasons, one that the fight ended too quickly and two at the sight of Naruto's attack. That it was powerful enough to destroy the military mech in a matter of seconds, it was impossible even for a soldier to have such strength.

Naruto has reached his limit he was still thinking all those peopled that die on that broken highway, it was all PSICOM and the Sanctum's fault they died. His facial features have changed again and he could hear the nine tails growling wanting to unleash his wrath and shed blood. Lightning and Sazh slowly approached him, unaware of his change.

"_Holy Eden" _the afro haired pilot was still shocked at his strength.

"Naruto…you okay?" she was concerned he was still upset about the civilians.

"I'm not okay" he replied in a low feral growl.

"Naruto please-"

When she looked at him she gasped taking a step back, she got scared. Looking into his eyes they were crimson and they didn't look human, she actually felt scared. The look in his eyes were cold and they were filled with blood thirst she has never seen such a look. It wasn't just fear she was feeling but concern as well, she was worried that she saw him like that she has always known Naruto of not being the kind of person to be filled with rage why was this happening now. He finally calmed down his features returning to normal looking over at Lightning who was worried and Sazh who was still looking shocked about the Myrmidon.

"I…Lightning sorry about that I'm okay."

She took a glance at him his eyes were back to his normal color, maybe she imagined the whole thing" it's all right…."

"I'm sorry…." he lowered his head remembering what happened, her reaction of fear.

They heard a siren sound that was heard in the entire place.

"What's that?" asked Sazh.

The gates of a massive Sanctum ship opened slowly, afterwards something was descending. The Vestige was brought down, another thing they were supposedly sending to Pulse.

"**Attention Purge deportees. Attention Purge deportees. Put down your weapons and surrender immediately. Your removal is the will of the people of Cocoon. Should you attempt to flee the Sanctum will employ every resource necessary to bring you to justice. This land is no longer your home. Cease hostilities and surrender at once."**

"Just what you were looking for" said Sazh.

"Yeah right in there" replied Lightning.

"That's where we're going" said Naruto.

"The Pulse Fal'Cie…."

"_We're coming Serah hold on" _thought the Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Snow has slowly got up from the broken highway after the tragedy of losing his grip trying to hold the woman that saved his life, he felt terrible. Some hero he was she saved him but he couldn't save her guilt it's what he was feeling right now remembering that his actions caused the death of thousands of innocent people. He wasn't going to fail anymore not to anyone else, especially to Serah. His eyes turned to the sky as the Vestige was being carried by many Sanctum air ships that were the place where his fiancée was being held captive by the Fal'Cie. Sasuke walked to him arriving at the scene he was also looking at his direction.

"Serah…."

"She's really inside the Vestige?"

"Yeah I'm going to save her."

"I escorted Lebreau to safety, she's with the others" replied the Uchiha.

Snow nodded as he spotted Gadot still unconscious" he still hasn't woken up…."

While the NORA leader went to his companion and started waking Sasuke's cell phone started ringing. The former PSICOM soldier recognized the number, making sure Snow didn't listen to him he went a little further from him.

He picked it up" Fang….?"

*You remember me this time, I'm happy.*

"What is it?"

*I bet all hell has broken loose at the Hanging Edge.*

"It did the Purge trains have been stopped, currently interrupting their operation. Not quite as expected."

*I'll say Raines still working out a way to interfere in the Purge, its madness.*

"Tell him not to take any risks the Sanctum is desperate to finish this as soon as possible."

*Knowing how convincing he can be I'll say we'll be moving out soon.*

"I have my hands full here tell him not to count on my help."

*You sound serious dear what's wrong?*

"There's something I have to do and it involves the Vestige. It's because of the Fal'Cie there that they have decided to go with the Purge…."

*Well the Vestige has always been Anima's domain.*

"Anima….you knew that it housing in the Vestige all along?"

*And what difference would have made if I have told you sooner, the Sanctum would still want send it and everyone else to their graves?*

"Raines told you….?"

*He did and I'm not surprise, of course they would kill everyone than sending them to evil Gran Pulse.*

"Listen I have to go."

*Wait, have you found Vanille yet?*

"I haven't but if I do I'll let you know…."

*Thanks you really are quite reliable, I promise I will repay my debt to you.*

"Talk to you later" he ended the call staring at the Vestige.

"_This time…I will protect my family. There was nothing I could do to save my first family…."_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**It's finally here and done as always thank you for all the reviews and fav story alert and story alerts I really appreciate it. I would be happy if there was a responsible beta for this story I really need one if anyone interested just pm me. On another note the reason why the Kyuubi hasn't taken over Naruto yet will be explain in further chapters I'm well aware that the seal weakens with each year. He's now twenty which means that the seal should be destroy by now, but don't worry I will reveal it in the future as well as the possibility of a reunion with Naruto's parents. **

**Another note it seems I think I have found the perfect summons for Naruto and Sasuke's Eidolons I won't say a word because that will be a surprise in the future (^_^). For Naruto fans go read manga chapter 548 I was crying my eyes out seriously I won't say spoilers but go read it now. Also I am eager for FFXIII2 to be release January 2012 is the official US release, and also I already reserve my copy of the game (high five to me yay!). Anyway please review and I will see you all next time farewell. **

Next time: marked by fate


	14. Marked by Fate

Disclaimer: why WHY I don't own it? I don't own Naruto and FFXIII they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san and square enix as well as character designer Tetsuya Nomura. But seriously I would like to own Lightning and Fang they're my favorite characters it is not in that way you perverts.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through cell phones and radio.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 Marked by fate<p>

(Location: Aerorail Trussway 4G Hanging Edge outside of inner rim Cocoon)

Hope was still feeling traumatized with the death of his mother, by now he has stopped crying. The silver haired teen was with the rest of the Purge people in another part of the area where there was no conflict with PSICOM so far they were safe for now. The image of Nora falling to her doom with the rest of the people when the Havoc skytank fired its main canon destroying the highway the way she was slowly falling with them dying in the process, it made his heart ached with every passing minute. He removed his cloak he got sick of wearing it, either way he was probably going to die with the rest of the people. But between dying here and dying on Pulse here wasn't such a bad idea at all, his mother was already dead.

The young teen heard voices talking he slightly turned his head seeing a cloaked boy probably younger than him. He was frightened while another cloaked person was comforting him a woman, it was obvious she was the boy's mother. She was telling him everything was going to be all right even if it was a lie with the current situation they were all in they were just words to calm his heart. The image of his mother appeared again all the memories when Nora has calmed him or taken care of him came rushing in. Thinking about her yes he missed her already, it was worse when he wasn't going to see her again he was lost in his pain. He didn't realize that the person next to him has also taken her cloak too apparently she got tired of wearing it.

The silver haired teen knew she was there since they left the last place they were when the tragedy of his mother and everyone else happened. Looking at her he has finally taken a glance because he has never seen how she looks like due to her Purge cloak. She looked like she was older than him and she was taller than him, her clothing and jewelry was really weird since he has never seen such type of clothing and accessories before. Her face caught his attention her bright red hair and green eyes she was pretty as she was staring at him she smiled at him cheery, she seemed to be a very kind hearted person.

Vanille was glad that he has stopped crying but she knew it won't be enough to heal the pain in his heart. She felt like she needed to help him even if she didn't know a thing about him, he has just lost his mother. She understood how he was feeling she has also lost her family long ago, she has felt that pain too even if she has tried to keep it asleep so it never awakens. She thought he will have to learn to defend himself there were still in a dangerous place he needed protection like everyone else. She picked up a rifle from the ground and gave it to him he was going to need the weapon according to her. Hope looked confused holding the rifle before the red head pulled into another hug, only difference from the first one this one was soft like it was the kind of embrace to give him strength and like his name to give him hope.

"It's too much, isn't it?" she said while holding his head.

She broke the hug smiling and remembering what Serah told her" face it later…."

She went to leave" ciao!"

"Hey wait!" he followed her while Vanille didn't minded having him with her.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

The air bridge has finally reached its final stop, just a few miles away from the Pulse Vestige. Lightning was now more determined than ever, she was near from reaching her sister she wasn't stopping now. The sooner she rescue her, the sooner she can find a way to return home and put this entire mess behind her, she did thought that it wasn't going to be easy with the military surrounding the area. It didn't mattered the only thing of great importance to her was to find Serah and hoped that she was all right, remembering that she was an l'Cie she has a time limit to fulfill her focus. She erased the thought immediately no she didn't want to think that she might transform into a Cie'th, she will remained calm and positive.

She turned to Naruto who looked to be in deep thought. Ever since the small incident a few minutes ago he hasn't said a word she could tell he was feeling bad for what happened. She has come to know him well he wasn't being himself and she needed his help to save her sister and after everything he has done for her, she wasn't planning in failing him if he needed her help. Another thing she didn't like or stand seeing the whiskered blond depressed when he was the complete opposite filled with positive attitude, nothing like Snow that he was always full of himself. Reaching to his face she touched it as sign of concern and to get his attention. Also because she didn't minded showing some physical contact since they have had plenty of that before, however none that will go beyond friendship or getting to the level of intimacy.

Naruto blushed feeling her hand on his cheek turning; to her. Her icy blue eyes were filled with concern. He was out of it after what happened her expression filled with fear she obviously saw him with the fox's features. He needed to make sure to control his emotions next time and careful not to become too angry or he will regret what will happen if he didn't. After feeling her touch his complete attention was turned to her it felt wonderful to feel her hand even if she was wearing her gloves, he liked the physical contact.

"You okay….?"

"Yeah I'm all right, we're almost there."

"Right…."

"So how do you figure that Pulse Fal'Cie is different from the Sanctum's all things being equal, I'd just as soon keep wondering?" asked Sazh holding his Chocobo chick in his hands.

"That's hard to tell all Fal'Cie aren't the same both Cocoon and Pulse, the only thing that one can tell if a person is a Sanctum or Pulse l'Cie is by the Fal'Cie's mark. At the academy we were taught the different brands for both Sanctum and Pulse Fal'Cie, we memorized the markings of both" said Naruto.

"Really do you know what they look like?"

"It's hard to describe to you with words, they're that complicated. If I had a pen and paper I might draw them so you could tell sorry."

"That's all right…."

"_Dahj's mark is definitely one of a Sanctum Fal'Cie, at least I know what it looks like" _the afro haired pilot remembering looking at his son's brand on his hand.

Lightning gazed down at the road available while turning her gaze towards the Vestige ahead they didn't had a choice of getting to the ruin.

"Time to jump…."

"I'd figure as much" replied the Uzumaki.

"What?" Sazh thought she was being crazy from the height they were in.

She ran jumping from the bridge without looking back.

"Hey hang on- what the, hey!"

The older Farron snapped her fingers activating her anti-gravity shield, it wasn't busted after all. She made a back flip landing safely on the highway that was leading to the direction of the Vestige.

"Damn…."

"Come on Sazh get a move on!" Naruto pushed him off the bridge.

"Aaahhhhh!"

The afro haired pilot has fallen comically on the ground thankfully the antigravity shield broke his fall. Naruto has jumped landing next to him while Lightning has already moved on ahead. The blond didn't blame her they were so close to the Vestige, close to Serah he could tell how she was feeling. On the outside she looked like a traitor a fallen soldier who was considered a traitor to the Sanctum, on the inside she was an older sister worried sick to save her younger sibling. Thinking about the older Farron he reminded himself about their third traveling companion, poor Sazh has landed on his face.

"Let's go Sazh you're all right?" he helped him get up while the Chocobo chick was flying happily.

"Yeah but soldier girl ran off I thought I was going to be flatten on the ground."

"Nah the antigravity shield last for a minute after the user left so you were saved by that."

"Okay but let me warn you son, do not do that again!" he snapped warning him not to drop him.

"What I was just being friendly?" he smirked.

"Well don't be too friendly you might get me killed."

"Heh okay…."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

"Come on come on!" Snow slapped Gadot in order to wake him up.

Sasuke has returned after talking to Fang the Uchiha could tell she was anxious to leave so she can go after Vanille. She expected the red head would want to get purged to return to their home rather than figure out their focus, but that's not what the Sanctum had planned in the first place. His gazed was turned to the broken highway he could still see all of the people that fell to their deaths because of PSICOM, destroying the highway on purpose was all part of their Purge to cleanse the people from Fal'Cie's infection. After this he wasn't happy he was pretty much upset with how the military handle a situation where civilians are involved for something they were unaware of. He was asking himself about the Vestige and Pulse Fal'Cie residing in it, the big question what it was doing in Cocoon.

The NORA member finally woke up and the first thing he saw were the dozens of bodies from both PSICOM and Purge deportees. It went back to him remembering the last thing he saw before blacking out they destroyed the highway and everyone was falling. The images returned they have failed in protect the people but surely there were still more people with them, his gaze turned from his leader to the Uchiha. He rubbed his arm from the pain he was feeling looking through the mass of bodies in front of him.

"What about the others?"

Snow remained quiet the same with Sasuke they were probably in deep thought about everything that has happened. It felt horrible and pitiful that the so called rescue mission on the citizens of Bodhum failed miserably with the counting of so many people dead.

"They didn't die they couldn't have die!"

"Of course not" replied the NORA leader.

"Those who stayed behind for now, but for how long?" followed Sasuke.

The Mohawk male got up stretching his arms he stood staring at his leader the blond seemed to be in deep thought. He couldn't blamed him that he was affected with this whole thing, so many people died from both sides the most common thing is that he was going to blame himself for the tragedy. As a member of team NORA he felt like cheering him up or maybe snapped him back to reality, this wasn't his fault he blamed it all on the PSICOM and the Sanctum especially when he has never like the military in the first place. Judging from Sasuke's expression the Uchiha wasn't planning in lifting Snow's spirit or cheering him up, it was up to him.

"Hey, get a grip man what's wrong with you!"

Snow was in deep thought yes he was still feeling guilty for what happened to everyone. It was his responsibility to looked after them and he failed to do so it will take time to get over it, one thing was cleared that he was never forgetting this incident as long as he lives. The one thing he was remembering the most were the woman's last words before she fell, before he lost his grip and failed to save her.

"Get him home…get who home?"

His thoughts were interrupted looking on the other side, high above of the Hanging Edge. The sky bridge that Lightning, Sazh and Naruto used to travel has been destroyed by PSICOM aerial air ships. It seems they have located their transportation and they were on to them, it wouldn't be long before they get to the civilians and everyone else.

Sasuke scoffed getting inpatient it was time to move" we're wasting time here…."

"Toss me that" said Gadot.

"Catch."

The NORA leader obeyed tossing the automatic rifle he caught it, only to point the weapon at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Drop the act" said the Uchiha.

Gadot chuckle at his comment" so what are you afraid of, huh you're supposed to be the hero?"

"She's waiting there ain't she, your lovely bride to be?"

Snow gazed at the Vestige in the distance that was what he was planning next, once the ruin was brought up to the area.

"Isn't it time you pick her up?"

"Yeah…."

"Let's go, I'll take the lead" Sasuke started walking of.

"Who put him in charge?" asked Gadot.

"I'm fine with it, the more help we get the better."

They stopped spotting three small ships flying not too far from their location they were PSICOM but they have something to help them advance in the area, it what they just needed.

"There's our ride."

"Now you're talking."

"It's the fastest way to reach the Vestige" replied the Uchiha.

As they proceed through the highway they were welcomed by more PSICOM soldiers, this time were different from the wardens and enforcers. There were more Pantherons and a squadron of aerial recon the display showed how desperate the military was getting with the situation of the Purge. The trio wasn't planning in stopping they had a destination in mind, especially Snow and Sasuke. The Vestige was still far away they didn't had time to waste on them, to Gadot and Snow surprised Sasuke was the first to make the first move. It happened in the blink of an eye the Uchiha vanished and struck down the Pantherons and used a technique creating lighting all over his body on the aerial recon. Their expressions were quite obvious after seeing the display.

They were shocked when they saw the lightning covering the Uchiha's body at first it looked like he was using an antigravity shield but that wasn't the case. Their only guess that he was using a new mana drive technique that was the only explanation for them. They have always seen Sasuke as an exceptional soldier with high potential like Lightning he was full of surprise when it comes to revealing skills. They reached a secluded area between some steel crates as Snow took a look ahead there were four wardens walking around, they were obviously patrolling the area. Sasuke has also decided to glance at the enemy soldiers ahead, he frowned they didn't needed this too much has already been wasted.

"I want every weapon ready to fire" replied one of the wardens.

"Stay sharp" replied another.

"All right, on my go" Snow said.

"Wait" Sasuke interjected" let's see what happens…."

"What do you mean?" the NORA leader was puzzled by his comment.

"Just watch…."

Without any of them noticing the Uchiha has activated his sharingan casting a genjutsu on one of the PSICOM wardens. At first the affected warden has stopped walking without moving or saying a word while Gadot and Snow didn't know what was going on, they thought the Uchiha was acting weird by saying his comment. Nothing was happening and they needed to get going before more enemy forces arrive to back them up, that is until they saw the same warden who stood still shooting one of their own.

"What the-what are you doing-"another warden was shot down.

The other two pointed their rifle at the possessed warden but they were killed quickly. When everyone was taken down the possessed soldier shot himself falling with the rest, Sasuke has deactivated his bloodline. The sight that just took place has shocked the two NORA members beyond belief, more than when they witnessed the Uchiha using the technique of his body filled with lightning. They have never seen anything like it there was no explanation to what just took place, it looked the warden went mad and decided to go on a rampage before killing himself in the process.

"What the…." Snow was speechless.

"What the hell just happened?" said the shocked Gadot.

"Got sick of living and decided to take the people around him with him. It happens in these kinds of missions" replied the former PSICOM.

"He was insane how the Sanctum made him a soldier?" replied the Mohawk male.

"Who cares let's move?" Sasuke took the lead again.

They reached a dead end but most importantly they reached the three air ships, they will take them out of the place and reunite with the others. Gadot was the first to activate his ship and wasn't impressed with the engine since they had better ships at their disposal from NORA headquarters he's also the ones who tunes them up.

"That's a sad sound where's the soul?"

"An air ship is an air ship" replied Sasuke activating his ship.

"That's not true if you have hear the engines I tuned up you'll be thinking differently."

The Uchiha ignored him" I'm going ahead…."

The former PSICOM soldier left heading into the Vestige far in the distance.

Snow has activated his ship while giving a glance at the Vestige. He started thinking about all of the people that died including the woman that saved his life. Of course Serah was the first person that popped into his head, his love, his fiancée.

"Hey Gadot…."

"Yeah….?"

"If you don't know what to save, you just protect them all, right?"

"Something on your mind, you've got plenty of time to think on the way hero?"

"Yeah…."

They left taking another direction from going to the Vestige.

"Ready…."

"Go!"

They increased speed leaving the highway.

"That Sasuke was sure in a hurry."

"I'm in a hurry too" said the NORA leader.

"But at least you're checking on the rest of the team before you go to save your bride. Listen boss I don't want to sound a bit negative here but with the way Sasuke's been acting wanting to save Serah badly he might…."

"Might what?" the blond turned to him.

"Might like her the same way you do, I hope I'm wrong though."

Snow stood in thought thinking those words now he was feeling jealous. He was too focused in saving the younger Farron and now with what Gadots told him, there might be some truth to it. The Uchiha was in a hurry and he seemed to be frantic but maybe his friend was wrong he knew that the former PSICOM soldier cares for Serah just like Naruto. Then he thought that his fiancée used to have a crush on him and then jealousy comes in he wasn't feeling so confident anymore, looks like he had more thinking than he thought after all. The blond sighed this is the last thing he needed a rival for the love of Serah as it having her kidnapped by a Fal'Cie and a lot of innocent people death due to his actions wasn't enough to put him in stress.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Sky bridge no. 3 Hanging Edge)

The rest of the NORA was all safe and sound they were protecting the remaining Purge victims in another highway just a couple of miles from the Vestige. Yuj, Maqui and Lebreau were holding their rifle keeping a closed watch for any enemy attacks no one from PSICOM was laying a hand on these people. They were keeping their guard up but they were also anxious for Snow and Gadot to arrive they haven't heard from them in a while. After Lebreau told them what happened when she was with them they got a bit concerned for their leader and their other friend. So many people died because of the military they weren't sparing anyone humans lives are expendable to them and didn't care how many people had to die if they didn't obey the rules. They only hoped they were all right so they can leave this place and find a way to return to Bodhum.

Among the people stood Hope staring at the gang members, like them he was waiting for Snow to arrive. The image of his mother still vivid in his mind when she fell, all because of the blond, he was to blame. Vanille was next to him for some reason she felt like she wanted to be with him after what he experienced, losing his mother was too hard for him. She knew little of him yet she wanted to be by his side to make him feel better and yet they weren't even friend, they even had introduce themselves properly. She was aware that his name is Hope but he didn't know her name they were strangers but it felt like they already had a deep connection somehow, she'll be there for him through good times and bad.

The three NORA members stood their ground hearing the sound of engines nearby, someone was coming. They prepared their rifles spotting three PSICOM air ships heading their way the enemy has found them and it meant that reinforcements will be coming shortly. None of the three teens weren't going to let the same thing happened with the others the destruction of the road that lead to hundreds of civilians to die. Some of the people present noticed the ships and they started panicking that the army has found them.

"Hey!" Gadot shouted.

"Hey it's us it's us don't shoot!" followed Snow making sure that they didn't got shot by his own team members.

Their ships landed and they already got the message that they weren't the enemies they were no longer worried. They rejoice realizing that they were allies their leader was back things were looking good for them after all.

"Snow!" Maqui shouted running to him with Yuj and Lebreau following him.

Gadot when next to the tall blond feeling like making a joke" since when do you care about the kids….?"

"Favor for a friend" he replied honestly.

"Okay."

"Hey Snow you made it!" said Maqui.

"Yo…."

"Where's Sasuke?" asked Lebreau noticing the Uchiha was missing.

"He went ahead already I'll catch up to him eventually" replied the NORA leader.

"So you really managed to use that thing?" Yuj said referring that he was able to use the PSICOM air ship.

"Nah I'm think I'm done…."

"You're done when we are."

"That's the one…."

Hope was staring at the group his green eyes were on Snow. Just looking at him brought the painful memory again. Now that he was staring at him after the incident he felt anger rising in him he couldn't save her, he failed letting her he killed her. No matter how much he wanted to unleash his anger on him he couldn't because he didn't had the guts or the courage to do it, he was afraid especially when he had nothing to lose. His mother was gone and his father could care less about him, was he afraid of the blond. After all he was bigger than him, stronger and older there was no way he could last a fight against him. Vanille was still next to him and now that the NORA leader was here it was time for the teen to confront him, maybe facing him will lease his anger.

"Don't you have something to tell him?"

"Yeah…." His replied was unsure but he has to face him.

"All right then!" the red head replied cheery.

"But I…."

"I'll go with you" she smiled showing him that he wasn't alone.

"What?" the silver haired teen felt surprised that this girl who he hardly knew was being too kind to him.

"You had no idea what it was like?" said Yuj referring to their battles with some PSICOM soldiers.

"Everyone safe?" asked Snow.

"The army's no match for NORA!" shouted Yuj and Maqui acting like little kids.

"I meant the kids" smirk the blond while Gadot laughed.

"Grow up!" Lebreau hit them in the head.

"All accounted for" said Yuj.

"Okay."

The NORA leader remembered the tragedy not too long ago he didn't wanted to lose any more people" let's keep it that way."

"Go on!" Vanille pushed Hope to talk to Snow.

He remained quiet feeling scared while the red head took matters into her own hand in getting his attention" hey!"

But he didn't heard her as he activated the engines of the ship ready to depart he needed one more person to save, his love and fiancée" I'll swing by the Vestige keep the kids out of trouble."

"You got it" said Yuj.

"Say hi to missus for me!" said Gadot.

"You got skirt chasing, I take care of kids some husband!"

"Dinner's on me" said the tall blond.

"Better be home cooking."

"When's the wedding lover boy?" Yuj felt like teasing him.

"Don't worry none of you are invited."

"Hey you serious….?" said Maqui.

"Hey, what about me….?" Lebreau wasn't feeling happy that he will leave her from the wedding.

The ship raise into the air while he waved them off" catch ya later!"

The ship was gone Snow has left heading to where the Vestige was located while Vanille knew that Hope has lost his chance to face him and say his words to the blond. The members of NORA has taken separated ways watching over the rest of the people guarding them with their lives just in case PSICOM will show up, they weren't safe yet not until they leave this place. The red head started running towards the distance where Snow took off, Hope soon followed her. He felt terrible with himself he couldn't even snapped on the blond for failing to save his mother and getting her killed. The only thing that was left was the second air ship that Gadot used to get here, Vanille was in deep thought staring at the machine.

"Hm…you okay?" she noticed his expression.

"I want to tell him, it's just that-"he touched her arm looking for the right words to say.

He didn't have to tell her she already knew he was afraid after everything he's been through, she slowly pointed to the ship" hey you know how to fly this?"

"Yeah I think so…."

"All right!" she cheerily pushed him into the ship they were planning to follow Snow.

She got behind him pointed to the location of the Vestige" that way!"

The red head wrapped her arms around his waist feeling his warm while Hope had second doubts already of going through with this.

"No, no…if we go in there that thing…it could make us l'Cie. This is…I don't think I can-"

She took his hands pressing the controls of the ship" you can do it!"

"What are you two doing?" shouted Gadot spotting them aboard the ship.

"Here we go!" he finally got some courage to fly the ship he wasn't letting them get caught.

He activated the controls turning on the loud engine as the ship flew off he was having some trouble controlling the machine. It started losing altitude they were going down Vanille shouted scared tightening her hold on the teen, feeling his body even more. Hope has been oblivious the entire time because he was focused in controlling the ship because if he didn't they could crash and die. He was unaware of the feeling of the red head's chest on his back due that she was holding him too tightly if he was aware he'd probably would, have blushed hard. He finally got the hang of the ship taking better control of it was flying normally while Gadot stood watching them in shock.

"Get back here do you hear me hey?"

Hope ignored him flying off into the Vestige heading to his location, pursuing Snow the man he took his mother from him.

* * *

><p>(Scene change: time skip)<p>

(Location: the Pulse Fal'Cie lower world Vestige)

CRASH!

Hope and Vanille managed to enter the ancient ruin where the Fal'Cie resides. The only problem is that he couldn't land the air ship because the controls were a bit complicated for a teen his age so the best he could do is crash land the ship, and even he failed in making a decent crash. The two teens were on the ground Vanille was lying face on the floor with Hope on top of her, his head a couple of inches away from her bottom. Luckily for the teen the red head was unaware she didn't got the chance to be embarrassed by the display as she got up slowly to her feet?

"Wow that was a close."

Hope got up at the same time while the red head was looking around" now, where is the…"

She looked behind to find what she was looking for the air ship looked like it was a wreck and that it probably couldn't fly anymore.

"Oops…well then" looking around there was no one around in the ruin.

"Guess it's just us" she made her usual praying sign with her hands.

"What did you expect?" asked Hope "even soldiers know not go near the Fal'Cie. You become a Pulse l'Cie, and you're finished."

"What do you mean finished?"

"Haven't you heard Miss-?"

"Vanille…."

"Huh?"

"My name and yours….?"

"Hope" he extended his hand as she took it to help him get up.

"Thank you."

He realized he has regretted his decision in coming here" what we were thinking?"

"Well since we're here, let's look around."

The silver haired teen didn't replied but she was right nothing good will come staying here. They climbed a small stair case leading up as Vanille spotted a not so tall pillar recognizing it and what was located in it.

"Oh check this out!"

"Hey Vanille where are you-"he saw her going behind the short pillar.

The red head got back holding some kind of rod with what it looked like deer horns she made a flashy pose showing her weapon of choice to fight.

"That's uh…."

A Pantheron who was resting on top of pillar heard them and jumped down it was prepared to fight them. Vanille and Hope got into a fighting stance ready for the incoming battle, the red head with her binding rod and the silver haired teen with a boomerang that Nora gave him. The Pantheron charged as Vanille released a couple of wires from her rod that came out of the horns hitting the creature while Hope threw his boomerang making a direct hit twice due to its returning to its owner ability. They were surprised that it was enough to defeat the bio creature, especially Hope he'd never thought it was going to be this easy and he has never considered himself to be a strong fighter.

The red head sheathed her weapon to her back" okay back to exploring!"

"Better stay close."

Resuming waking Hope spotted an air ship, the same PSICOM ship they took. His eyes hardened knowing that the other person that took the same style of ship was Snow they were in the right place after all.

"Look over there!"

Vanille saw the air ship" hey that's-"

"It's his ship, Snow's here" the silver haired replied with some anger in his voice.

Climbing down the stairs they met more enemies, different from the Pantherons. They were small red mechs with a light blue square around them like it was part of them. The things didn't looked like much so the two teens got into a stance going for battle again. They never got the chance to fight because they were all killed by one attack the two teens realized they weren't alone in the area. They spotted a raven haired young man holding a long sword which it was filled with lightning his expression was serious. His gazed turned to them frowning a little, not expecting to see people here of all places at least the people he was expecting to meet.

Sasuke saw the teens trembling at his presence" what are you doing here?"

"I…." Hope was at loss for words.

"We're exploring!" Vanilled replied cheery expecting he will believe her.

"This is no place for kids" he sheathed Masamune.

"I'm not a kid I'm nineteen" said the red head.

"You could have fooled me" the Uchiha thought she was wrong because she acted like a little girl.

"How rude!" she snapped she has never met anyone so rude like him in Cocoon.

"You two leave this place."

"We can't go back our ship is damaged" Vanille pointed to the crashed ship on the corner.

"Take my ship then…."

"Wait that's your ship….?" Hope was obviously referring to the ship that was in perfect conditions he was wrong about Snow being here, he was probably somewhere else.

"Go now…."

"What about you?" asked the red head?

"None of your business leave…."

"_He is so rude" _thought Vanille.

"I'm not leaving" the silver haired teen took some courage facing the Uchiha.

"Me neither."

"This place is dangerous" replied the former PSICOM soldier.

"We know that right Hope?"

"Yeah…."

The raven haired man sighed" suit yourself I don't have time for this."

"We'll come too" Vanille saw him marching off.

"No, you'll get in my way."

Sasuke started walking off from the two teens while they chose to ignore his demands and they followed him. The Uchiha knew very well they were following him and it was annoying a couple of kids were actually at the Vestige where a Pulse Fal'Cie resides and the chances of them getting killed were high, they were not aware of the dangers the ruin possesses. He ignored them for now spotting two enemies heading his way a couple of Pantherons, he grinned seeing the two bio weapons as target practice material. He threw his chidori sembon needles killing them on the spot while the teens behind him were shocked at what they witnessed.

"_What was that?" _thought Hope.

"_Was that magic?" _followed Vanille.

"Easy pickings…."

"Wait!" Vanille shouted walking to him" let us come with you."

"I told you, you'll get in my way."

"Just give us a chance we can fight isn't that right Hope?"

"Right…we can fight."

"_Sort of…."_

"Listen….wait you-"

The Uchiha paused in midsentence as he was staring at the red head. He finally took a long look at her physical appearance the hair color, the eye color, the clothing, the jewelry and the fur pelt on her waist. All those things gave him the idea who she was he has found the person that a certain Pulsian warrior has been looking for.

"_I found her….easier than I thought."_

"You must be Vanille?"

"Huh…how do you know me?" the red head was shocked that he knew her name.

"I'll explain later. If you can fight then show me what you can do" he pointed at one Pantheron who was resting in a corner.

"All right ready Hope?" she took her binding rod.

"Ready!" the silver haired teen took his boomerang.

They attacked the Pnatheron waking it up but the bio creature didn't have the chance to attack or defend itself because it was beaten by the combination of their attacks. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the poor display of skills his attention was only Vanille he knew right away something was very wrong with the red head.

"_Fang said she's an l'Cie, so she should be stronger than this. She's probably pretending like she's not one I have a clue why and also…there's something else I'm wondering about her."_

"We did it!" said the cheery red head while Hope smiled at their small victory.

"What do you think?"

"Throwing a boomerang and a fishing rod isn't called fighting" frown the Uchiha.

"It's not a fishing rod it's a binding rod!" shot Vanille with a pout.

"It's a fishing rod…."

"_Can he get any rudder?"_

"But we won the fight?" replied Hope.

"This one yes, but the fights further ahead will become too dangerous for any of you two to handle. You'll most likely get killed."

"We can handle it" said the red head.

"But Vanille aren't you scared?" asked the silver haired teen.

"Not so much."

"You really don't get it?"

She gave a thoughtful expression before answering" Pulse Fal'Cie and l'Cie are bad news. That's why Cocoon kicked them out live too close to the Fal'Cie one way ticket to Pulse. That's the Purge in a nutshell."

"If they catches us here they'll Purge us too and then-"

"What's your problem?"

"What's my-Pulse is hell on earth!" snapped the teen.

She quickly gave him another hug to make him feel better" we'll be okay calm down."

This time he was annoyed at her display of affection and rudely broke the embrace" get off me."

"_He has his own fan girl" _thought Sasuke without any humor.

"That's what it's supposed to be, to the public eye."

"What?"

The two teens turned to the Uchiha.

"What do you mean?"

"The Purge…exile to Pulse one big cover up the truth is stained with blood."

"What….?" Hope started his eyes widened.

"Anyone in contact with anything Pulse related gets only one punishment…execution."

"What you mean…." Vanille was now shocked to realize the truth.

"The Purge equals one thing….death."

"You mean they were planning in killing everyone from the beginning?" Hope was horrified to learn the truth he thought about his mother and all of the people that died.

"Sad but true…."

"That can't be then….what about this place?" Vanille said.

"What do you think?" he gave her an obvious expression.

"I…."

"A giant relic from Pulse that houses the biggest threat to Cocoon what will be the obvious course of action?"

"Bring it down….?"

"Blow it up to be precise."

"They're going to destroy the Vestige?" Hope was more shocked.

"That's why I'm in a hurry we don't have time before PSICOM starts the countdown."

"Then we'll die" the silver haired teen was trembling.

"Serah can your hear me where are you?"

The trio heard the loud voice coming from above them, it sounded like it was from far away. It was familiar to them because they had heard it before it made Hope glared recognizing his voice anywhere.

"_That sounds like Snow" _thought Sasuke.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: The Pulse Vestige house of stairs)

Snow was on the top floor of the ruin the place was filled with stairs going to different directions. He was filled with determination to save his fiancée and he wasn't planning in leaving this place without her. This time he wasn't planning in failing like her did back at the Hanging Edge his fatal mistake that too many people has died, dozens of lives on his hands men, women and children. The woman came back to his head as she fell with the rest of them he couldn't save her, he let her go to her death. Another thing that came to his head is what Gadot told him that Sasuke might like Serah with his behavior since he got here. There was no time to be feeling guilty or jealous he had someone to rescue with no failure.

"Don't worry Serah our hero is on his way."

His gaze turned ahead to a lever at the end of the passage way" wonder what's that for?"

Along the way he realized he wasn't alone he was welcomed by a couple of Pnatherons. Nothing he could handle the bio creatures were weak he beat them quick he didn't had time to waste. Reaching the switch he pressed it his mind was on Serah saving her was the only thing that matters to him now. After pressing the switch the entire setting started changing, everything around him has transformed making a complete different place. A new path has been revealed to him where in front stood a small golden platform, probably an elevator to take him to another floor.

"_Just hold on Serah….wait for me."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: The Pulse Vestige ambulatory)

In another part of the Vestige Sazh stood seated on the ground while giving a sigh. They made it to the Pulse ruin the bad news their entrance was being blocked by a large door covered by a red energy that looked like a force field, and it wasn't easy to open. Lightning was slashing with her gun blade she followed using different moves, but the door wasn't budging. Naruto stood next to the afro haired pilot he didn't looked like he was quitting any time soon, they have come too far to quit now. After everything they've been through they weren't planning in returning empty handed, both were determined to rescue the younger Farron no matter what. No door wasn't going to stop them from saving their friend and family member it was saving Serah or die trying they weren't taking no for an answer.

"Still won't budge?" asked Sazh.

"Take five Lightning it's my turn" Naruto unsheathed his gun blade.

The older Farron nodded sheathing Blazefire giving the whiskered blond the space necessary to attack the door. The Uzumaki attacked the large door with the Pulse Fal'Cie brand on it with no mercy, he slashed it with strong and fast attacks but it wasn't working. Lightning sighed seeing it was having the same results as when she was attacking it no doubt the door was very tough. The blond followed shooting at it and it was no use it didn't budge they weren't going nowhere for a while, he sighed getting to the conclusion that their weapons didn't stood a chance in opening the door.

"Okay time for plan B" he formed a rasengan.

"_This will definitely make it open."_

The blond jinchurikki rammed the rasengan into the door making a powerful collision. Both Lightning and Sazh kept their distance from the crash, it created a small explosion. When the smoke cleared Naruto stood in shock as the former soldier and pilot took a glance, only to find the door stood perfectly unscratched.

"_No way…you got to be kidding me rasengan didn't destroy it!" _

"_Big door one, soldier girl and whisker soldier cero" _thought Sazh.

"Okay didn't see that coming, I'm out of ideas if that attack didn't damage it."

"I think the door is winning."

The older Farron went to the door images from her birthday celebration when she shunned Serah came to haunt her" why didn't I listen….?"

"Uh, beg your pardon?" said the afro haired pilot.

"It was me…."

"Lightning…." Naruto went to her she was blaming herself again.

"This is my fault…."

"Beg your pardon" the dark skinned man didn't listened well.

"Cover your ears."

Hearing that the pilot freaked out getting far from the former soldiers covering his ears" blast charge hold on hold, all right go for it make it happen!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at his display she obviously didn't want him to listen to her guilty pleas he knew she didn't bring any explosives. But this was bad to see her feeling like this beating herself over something like this, now her heart was damage and he was trying hard to fix the pieces to repair it. The only thing that will do it is if they save Serah and she apologizes to her sister for not believing her but he knew the younger Farron well and she will accept her apology, in fact she will not be bothered that she didn't believed her. He followed her as she touched the door reaching the red energy.

"It's my fault for not trusting her…."

"Lightning stop blaming yourself-"

"Don't try to convince me I'm wrong you know it's true."

He put his hand on her shoulder" I'm here I'm not leaving you…."

"I know that's why you're an idiot" she let out a small smile.

"It's okay to be an idiot for caring about your friends."

"I'm so sorry please let me in, please?"

And as the door seemed to have a mind of its own the red force field deactivated and it slowly started opening.

"What?" Naruto blinked surprise not seeing that coming.

Sazh got up seeing that there wasn't an explosion that made the door opened" what the-hey!"

"_Did the door actually hear her?" _thought the Uzumaki.

"What did-how'd you open it?" asked the afro haired pilot.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself" said the whiskered blond.

Lightning didn't reply she sheathed her gun blade and walked ahead with Naruto following her.

"After you…."

As Sazh stepped front the door closed once again walking a long corridor Naruto was in deep thought.

"_No I don't think the door is alive. It's more like the Fal'Cie can somehow communicate using the Vestige or more like control it, it can probably hear us talking too."_

"So this is what the Vestige looks from the inside" he added never thinking he'd get the chance to enter the ruin.

Heading a long stair case they were welcomed with three Pantherons running to them. They went to battle Naruto killed one with his gun blade and Lightning killed another one, they defeated the last one shooting at it at the same time. It proved once again how well their team work really is while Sazh stood there holding his guns waiting to attack but the fight was finished before he was able to pull the trigger.

"Yeah we make a good team" he sweat dropped.

Climbing the top of the stair cases there were more enemies, Pantherons and the even weaker zworg scandroid just another easy battle. It only took five minutes for the trio to get rid of all of the enemies in the area and things weren't so complicated, at least the enemies were very easy they weren't even breaking a sweat. To Naruto and Lightning it felt like they were doing some amateur target practice course, these were the times they were glad of their military training. They encountered more enemies showing no mercy they weren't even worth the challenge because they were too weak, luckily they haven't encounter anything that was considered a troublesome opponent. That was until a Myrmidon arrived at the scene, so far they were the strong enemies in the area.

They already charged at the mech as Sazh fired his guns, they were in a hurry both former soldiers knew that the Vestige won't be standing for much too long. PSICOM was planning in destroying it as part of the Purge operation to eradicate any Pulse existence from Cocoon. Lightning attacked slashing it while released a rasengan destroying its left arm, they were backed up by support fire from Sazh. The two former soldiers changed their gun blades firing nonstop it were finished for good by another rasengan from the whiskered blond. After climbing more stair cases there was another stair case leading further up, they were not out of this place and they were still far from reaching Serah.

"If those things are still around might be some soldiers trapped in here, too. Except they'd probably be l'Cie by now not even human anymore. Just Pulse l'Cie enemies of Cocoon can't show 'em any mercy" said Sazh.

Naruto glared thinking of Serah remembering she was an l'Cie and she was as human as ever and she was definitely not an enemy she never had any intention to hurt people. She was still herself before she revealed her secret, she would still smile and have fun with them, and she would still love Snow, her friends and family. She was very much human even when becoming an l'Cie he knew that and Lightning too, the rest of the people didn't understood they were blind because of the Sanctum's fear for Pulse. Even as a l'Cie he still care for the younger Farron just like Lightning and Snow, they never saw her as a monster, he hated that word so much remembering the burden he has been carrying since he was born.

"You shouldn't judge people so easily…."

"What?"

"I mean if someone might be l'Cie it doesn't mean there are no longer humans until they reached the limit to become a Cie'th. But until then there as human as the rest of us…."

The afro haired pilot stood in deep thought thinking about his son Dahj was still himself even when branded as a Sanctum l'Cie" I know what you mean but do you think the rest of Cocoon and the Sanctum will believe that or even care for the matter?"

"Yeah once you have an l'Cie brand you're their enemy and no longer a human being in their eyes" Naruto's eyes softened memories came back when he used to be hated by the villagers of Konoha they didn't saw him as a human being, only a few people did.

"Let's hope we get lucky and don't run to any l'Cie or worst things here."

"Right…."

"_Serah…." _Lightning was hoping that it wasn't too late for her sister she felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder like he has read her mind.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: house of stairs)

Snow has reached another long corridor with stairs. After pressing the switch he took the platform that took him here he saw another switch at the end of the corridor. Somehow he could feel that he was getting closer to his fiancée, she was waiting for him to save her. He wasn't alone in this he knew that Naruto and Lightning were here as well as Sasuke, they were searching for the younger Farron too they all want to rescue her. Not caring she was an l'Cie she was still their friend and they were willing to risk their lives for her, hopefully he will be the first to reach her like a prince saving his princess.

"There's the next one" he gazed at another switch similar to the first he pressed.

Reaching the switch his path was block by a group of Pantherons and zwerg scandroids. He took one of his grenades and threw it at them they were all caught in the explosion, they were all finished. It didn't matter how many enemies he had to fight he will beat them all to get to Serah. He pressed the switch allowing another golden platform to float above it stood still waiting for him to board it.

"All right…."

He got on the platform filled with more determination than ever" hang on baby your hero's on the way!"

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: lower Vestige sacrarium)

"Hang on baby your hero's on the way!"

They heard the loud echo through the halls of the Vestige it was the same voice, the voice of Snow. Sasuke got annoyed at his comment it sounded too cliché for the hero to save his fiancée and yet he was here for the same reason. Vanille was happy that he was that confident to save Serah remembering her conversation with the younger Farron at Bodhum beach she deserves to be saved even if she felt like everything was her fault. Hope was the only one who wasn't happy hearing his cocky attitude it made him angry after all the people that died because of his actions, including his mother. His anger for the NORA leader increased and then he had the courage to have that title when he didn't deserve it, he wasn't worthy of that title.

"_He is here….calling himself a hero."_

Suddenly a staircase was lifted heading to a corridor they couldn't reached by foot later, at the end a large door with the Pulse Fal'Cie's mark embedded on it with a red energy field. The energy field was lifted after the stair case lifted.

"_That's one problem out of the way" _thought Sasuke gazing at the now open unlocked door he walked towards the small stair case.

Vanille went to the silver haired teen" he's coming our way."

"What should I do?"

"Tell him what you need to!"

"But nothing I say won't change what happened…."

"We could just run away."

"Let's go, stay close to me and try not to get in trouble" said the Uchiha he was already on the corridor he didn't listen to their conversation.

"Okay!" replied the cheery red head.

Following Sasuke into the corridor they defeated two pantherons heading their way, another easy victory. They entered the room once the door opened that leads them to another corridor with a platform that looks like an altar. The former PSICOM soldier vanished killing two more Pantherons he sheathed his sword back while the two teens were in awe at his speed, as he reunited with them Vanille was next to him looking like she wanted to tell him something as they were climbing down the stair cases.

"What….?"

"You still haven't answered my question Mr-"

"Sasuke" he introduced himself.

"Sasuke you already know my name and this is Hope" the red head pointed to the silver haired teen.

"Hn…."

"Well are you going to tell me why you know me?"

"Wait here" he told the teen boy as he walked gesturing Vanille to come with him.

"You guys are not leaving me here?" he got scared he didn't wanted to stay here.

"I'm talking with her in private" replied the Uchiha.

He stopped and so did the red head he didn't say a word making her wonder what was going on in his head. But it wasn't a wise idea because he didn't have time to waste considering that this place was about to get blown away explaining her, a couple of things wasn't in his favor.

"Sasuke….?"

"I know you're a Pulse l'Cie."

Vanille gasped in shock she has taken one step away looking in fear" I…I don't know what yo-"

"Don't try to lie to me I know because your friend told me."

"Friend….?"

He nodded" Fang told me…."

Another shock hit her not that he knew of her secret but her best friend as well" you know her too….but how?"

"First of all I'm not your enemy. Fang has been looking for you she's worried sick about you."

She lowered her head" she is….?"

"You have every right to pretend like you're normal but getting caught to get purged was a mistake, now that you know that sending the citizens of Bodhum to Pulse was never the Sanctum's intentions."

She looked at him fear still in her eyes" what are you going to do, are you going to kill me?"

"I resigned from the military so that's not my mission anymore, there's a reason why I'm here. Helping Fang find you is a bonus."

"Wait Fang sent you to get me?"

"Something like that…."

"Oh" she sighed in relief feeling so much better all the fear seemed to have lifted from her body.

"I'm here to save someone you're coming with me, are we clear?"

"Okay but what about Hope?"

The Uchiha gazed at the silver haired teen who was nervous looking around the place" he's coming too I guess…."

"Is Fang all right?"

"She is if you want to talk to her I have my phone" he removed his phone dialing her number.

"Yes thanks!" she smiled brightly.

"_He may be rude but he's a good person."_

The Uchiha frowned the phone wasn't ringing there was only the sound of static_" too much interference in the Vestige can't call Fang or Naruto."_

"Sorry there's no signal because of the interference."

"It's okay the important thing is that you tried!"

"We're heading out!" he called Hope who immediately went to him.

They climbed the stair case that lead to small altar like platform, heading to the middle Sasuke stopped the two teens spotting company ahead on the other side of the corridor. There were creatures that were completely different from the enemies they have fought before, they were not human. Their movements were so creepy and they were shaking a lot, their appearance made them look like zombies. They were climbing the stair case heading straight at the trio while Hope got close to Vanille and Sasuke got in front of them, they turned to the way they came and more of those things were heading towards them. They were surrounded and the numbers was against them, there were too many of them.

"What are they?" asked Hope.

"Cie'th…l'Cie who failed. This is what happens when l'Cie don't complete their focus the Fal'Cie gave them" Vanille replied.

"Those are Cie'th…." it was the first time Sasuke has seen the creatures in person before.

The Uchiha has quickly formed a chidori in his left hand and charged at one of the Ghouls killing it with the powerful blow.

"They're hardly a challenge, they're no better than the pantheron" he realized that they weren't strong.

"We can take them" Vanille said.

"But they're too many of them!" said the silver haired teen.

Suddenly Snow came shoving one Ghoul out of the way joining the trio" let's even these odds….!"

"About time you got here" said Sasuke.

Snow charged hitting a Ghoul with one of his strong punches while Sasuke killed one with Masamune. Hope and Vanille teamed up using their weapons hitting another Cie'th and from the looks of the Uchiha were right. The Ghouls weren't strong they were quite weak to be Cie'th but there were still plenty more of them to sing victory. Snow took one of his hand grenades killing three Ghouls while Sasuke used chidori to killed another one, his sharingan was already activated. Finally they were all defeated all thanks to their efforts and their teamwork.

Snow composed himself facing the two teens "how did you got here you gotta leave?"

"You're wasting your breath, I told them the same thing and they didn't listen" Sasuke crossed his arms.

Vanille just gave him a silly apologetic expression while Hope was quiet in thought but it didn't upset the NORA leader.

"Okay listen, find someplace to hide and keep quiet. Once I find Serah we'll all leave together."

"Is that necessary?" asked Sasuke" staying here will be more dangerous, especially if more of those things come back. None of them have any fighting experience so they're not military trained."

"_At least the kid" _he gazed at Hope because the red head has probably fought before.

Snow started walking off smiling at them" you'll be home in time for dinner."

"You-"Hope replied with some anger acting all happy after what happened.

"Wait" the red head stopped him getting his attention.

"Who's Serah?" she was obviously pretended she didn't know the younger Farron.

The blond smiled" my wife future wife, that is. She's a Pulse l'Cie."

"Oh no" Vanille pitied him she was surprised that he still wanted to save her even when she was an l'Cie, it proved how much he loves her.

"She's here somewhere along with that Fal'Cie. I gotta find her and set her free."

"What's wrong with you?" Hope snapped" why do you want to help a l'Cie they're the enemy?"

"They're your enemies" muttered the Uchiha along with Naruto he has never believed in the Sanctum's beliefs of Pulse as a hostile threat.

"How can you save a l'Cie and not…that's insane!"

Snow chuckle" probably but I gotta do something right?"

"Snow I'm taking these two with me I'll look after them" said the Uchiha.

"_I'm babysitting again" _he felt a bit annoyed.

"All right I'll be back!"

Hope got on his knees still bothered by the NORA leader's attitude while Vanille turned to him" should we wait around for him, and hitch a ride?"

"That won't be necessary my destination is his destination, I'm also saving Serah. We'll eventually meet up with him again."

"You want to save her too?" she smiled.

"Hn…."

"I'd rather go to Pulse then go with Snow!" shouted Hope slamming his fists on the ground" why is this happening to me when they found the Fal'Cie the other day we were just visiting Bodhum, but the army took us and threw us on that train because of that guy my mom is-"

"_I thought the girl was annoying but him…he's worst."_

"Quit your whining you think you're the only victim here?" the Uchiha sounded upset.

"What?" the silver haired teen looked at him.

"How many people do you think that lost their friends and families here it's not just you, so stop sulking like a frightened child. What will you accomplish by putting the blame on someone for your mother's death?"

"But I…"

"Hope is your name, that's a laugh you should change your name to Hopeless."

"Sasuke stop it you're not being nice" Vanille scolded defending the teen.

"I'll be nice when he stops acting like a wussy, grow up brat."

"What gives you the right to disrespects me and looked down on me?" Hope has finally had it.

"I don't you only lost your mother. But trust me I know people that have had it worse than you much worse…."

He thought about himself losing his family and clan to his brother Itachi. The way the older Uchiha tortured him showing him how he killed them driving him mad to the break point that he will choose revenge becoming an avenger. Naruto was the second person he thought his deep loneliness and the hatred the villagers of Konoha had for him for being the container of the Kyuubi, he was treated worse than trash or crap. Then he thought about the sisters Lightning and Serah losing both of their parents when they were little leaving them to survive in this cruel world on their own, their childhood was completely broken when they lost their parents, just like him and the Uzumaki.

The former PSICOM soldier started walking off not caring if Hope was crying he saw Snow heading back to them" change your mind….?"

"Let's go together now that we're here."

"Whatever…."

Vanille nodded turning to the teen" let's go with him…."

"What?"

"Are you deaf or something?" Sasuke frowned.

The red head ignored him getting close to him" you gotta talk to him Hope. If you don't take this chance you'll regret it forever."

He nodded making up his mind" okay."

"About time" scoffed the Uchiha.

"Now you stop being so rude!" scolded the red head but her expression wasn't menacing at all.

"Hn…."

"Let's go!" shouted Snow.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Ambulatory)

Lightning climbed the stair case leading up faster than her two companions she was now in a hurry more than usual. Naruto was having trouble catching up to her he couldn't blame her, the more time they waste here the more in danger Serah was in who knows what the Fal'Cie might doing to her now. He felt the same way and they needed to make haste, the Vestige was a big place after all. Sazh was also trying to catch up to her he was curious why she has increased her speed thinking that she only came here just to beat up some military muscle and teach the Sanctum a lesson, but he was staring to have some doubts remembering what Naruto told him at the Hanging Edge they were going to save someone.

"What's gotten into you soldier girl I thought you came for a fight….?"

"We should hurry" replied the Uzumaki.

Lightning stopped walking feeling like telling him" my sister…."

"Your sister….?"

"She's an l'Cie…."

"What a Pulse l'Cie?" asked the shocked dark skinned pilot?

She nodded" the Fal'Cie has her captive but I'll find her."

"No we'll find her" added Naruto with a smile.

"Right….together" she smiled at him the gesture was enough to make his heart skipped.

"So that's the person you two want to save, is she still…."

She resumed walking but Sazh stopped her" what was her focus?"

"We don't know" replied the whiskered blond.

"What did the Fal'Cie ordered her to do when they marked her as an l'Cie it wasn't blow up Cocoon or anything like that, was it?"

"I told you we don't know…."

"I didn't ask" said the older Farron.

The door at the top of the stair case was covered in the same red energy field as before vanished, making the door vanished too. On the other side stood more Ghouls wandering around the corridor, they had more battles to fight before finding Serah.

Sazh looked at her" listen to me, when a person gets cursed by a Fal'Cie they become an l'Cie then they are given a focus right?"

"We know that already Sazh so what's your point?" Naruto was starting to get annoyed he didn't want to hear the history again that he learned through books and the military academy.

"My point is eh…how do I put this if they don't carry it out l'Cie end up as one of those things up there."

"We know that too" frowned the Uzumaki.

"What I'm saying is, if your sister's gone that far I mean I-"

Lightning turned her back thinking the worst.

"Enough Sazh" the blond jinchurikki wasn't happy" we know all of it you can stop now."

"I'm trying to make a point here that there's no way to turn an l'Cie back into a human. Even if she completes her focus, there's no changing her fate. She'll live her life as a Fal'Cie slave."

Lightning felt terrible before she shook him off harshly" just say it any l'Cie. Anyone who might become an l'Cie should be wiped off from the face of Cocoon!"

She walked off with Naruto next to her" its people like you that started the Purge in the first place."

"Come on Lightning we have to save Serah we've come too far to stop now."

"Right time to move…."

"I didn't mean it" replied the afro haired pilot.

"Listen Sazh if a family of yours becomes an l'Cie can you really think the same way?" asked the whiskered blond.

The dark skinned man stood in thought thinking about his son no he couldn't think like that when he had someone precious like Dahj, he didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

"Let's go…."

They climbed the long staircase meeting a Ghoul who was moving rather strangely. Naruto thought it was just creepy the way it was moving like it was shivering feeling cold. Lightning made the first move as she slashed the Ghoul a couple of times before shooting its head killing it, they were able to noticed that they weren't as strong as they looked. They moved on defeating more Ghouls the Cie'th were no match for the trio and their combination of attacks, another Cie'th that was easy to defeat was the flying creature Wight which it was even weaker than the Ghoul. The only Cie'th who seemed to be stronger than the two was the large one called Ghast, it had the ability to cast fire. But it was eventually defeated by the trio.

"_I wonder if those Cie'th we beat were the PSICOM soldiers that went to investigate the Vestige" _thought Naruto.

"We must be in pretty deep. My nerves are gonna kill me if something else doesn't beat 'em to it" said Sazh.

"I agreed about the getting deep in the Vestige part, I have no idea what do you mean about the last part" replied the blond jinchurikki.

"I'm talking about something else beating the Cie'th besides us."

"That will be too good to be true."

"I thought so…."

They entered where the door once stood heading to a dark corridor it lead them to another corridor which it was different from previous ones. It was wider along with some shiny crystal small pieces floating all over the place, in addition with the group of Cie'th roaming the area. Ghouls, two Ghast and a couple of Wight but it was no problem for them they all eliminated them without breaking a sweat. They rode a platform that took them to an upper floor leading to another stair case, after climbing it they thought they were seeing things. Lightning and Narute were the first to react in shock as they spotted Serah lying on the ground while ahead there a series of more stairs leading up.

"Serah!" shouted the two former soldiers.

The older Farron felt so relief to see her sister again and still looking human, it was one big weight lifted from her shoulders. The younger Farron was unconscious she quickly checked her pulse and she was still alive there was no time shed tears of joy of how glad she was to see her safe and sound. She carried her while Naruto nodded to her it was time to go right now.

"Time to go we have to leave before the army-what?"

Sazh was staring at the mark on Serah's left arm the mark had a lot of arrows and it was opened forming a red eye" that's a Pulse brand that girl's an l'Cie."

"I already told you that."

"Yeah what's your point?" asked the whiskered blond.

The afro haired pilot slowly reached for his pistols while Naruto glared at him knowing what he had in mind.

"Pulse l'Cie are the enemies of Cocoon."

"So they should die?"

"Listen if she fails her focus you know how that'll end."

"And killing her is a mercy?"

"Killing her isn't the answer and as long as I'm here I'm not letting you lay a hand on her Sazh, so make your choice if you really want to harm her because you will have to get through me first" Naruto was holding his gun blade ready to fight.

"Easy man I'm not the enemy here, I'm really on your side."

"Then stop giving us the l'Cie lecture all right we get it….?"

Serah slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was her older sister she smiled reaching to her face" you came….Naruto you too?"

"Hey Serah" he smiled happy to see her all right.

Lightning set her down wanting to talk to her it was now or never, she needed to tell her and apologize for not believing her. If she didn't she would never be able to live with herself, even if time was against her she had to do this before it was too late. She couldn't live with the guilt she was feeling right now she will make things right again.

"Serah!"

They turned to the source of the voice which it was Snow with Sasuke, Hope and Vanille they were all mounted on a long platform going down. The NORA felt so happy and relief when he saw his fiancée safe and sound, she hasn't changed into a Cie'th. The tall blond also saw Lightning, Naruto and a dark skinned man he has never met before everything was all right. He has found his love they could go home with no worries he will keep his promise to marry her and make her the happiest person alive. The trench coat blond left the platform once it reached the ground and went to the pink haired teen holding her hand, not noticing Lightning's glare directed at him.

"Serah…."

Naruto smiled as he spotted Sasuke getting next to Snow, the Uchiha only nodded at his presence. He was happy to see him here it proved that he cares for his friends and family. His eyes turned to the other two people accompanying him and the NORA leader first was the silver haired teen he recognized him. He was the boy he saved from the Feral Behemoth when it was rampaging in Bodhum , he realized that the older women that he saved with the teen wasn't here making him wonder what happened. The silver haired teen has saw him and it seemed to have recognized him too as the soldier who saved his life and his mother's. The second person he also recognized as the girl he accidentally bumped at the fireworks festival, he would never forget a girl like her because of her bright red hair.

"_What are they doing here?" _he was still staring at the two.

"_Hey it's that whisker guy" _Vanille has obviously recognized the Uzumaki due to his most noticeable physical trait.

"Is that my hero?" asked the younger Farron.

Slowly everyone has gathered to witness the scene the pink haired teen gazed at everyone and recognized most of them. She was happy that all of her friends and those she considered as family were present here, that they have come to save her.

"You all came…I'm so glad…."

When Vanille saw who she was she gasped slightly recognizing her, she really did know her after all. It was the same girl she had a conversation with her at Bodhum beach she was the one cursed by the Fal'Cie, now she felt worse than before after what the pink haired teen told her back then. How she wanted to run away now and forget everything related to her focus, how she desperately long to return home.

"Let's get you out of here" said Snow.

Lightning glared at him" hands off I'm taking her home."

"Sis, I-"

"I'm not your sister!" her anger was evident in her voice" you couldn't protect her, it's your fault she-"

"You can save us" Serah said looking at all of the people present" protect us all…save Cocoon."

"Save Cocoon….Serah that was your focus?" asked the older Farron.

"_Save Cocoon….?" _thought Naruto bitterly.

"_A Pulse l'Cie is given the focus to save Cocoon…._" thought Sasuke not believing it.

"Anything I'll do anything. Leave it to me-you'll see I'll protect Cocoon I'll save everyone!" said Snow.

"Somehow…I'll make things right" replied Lightning.

"You just relax…."

The younger Farron smiled" thank you…Naruto."

"Yeah Serah I'm here" the whiskered blond knelt down in front of her.

"Look after sis okay?"

"I always do she'll be all right" he gave his silly grin.

"Sasuke….?" Serah turned to the Uchiha who has been quiet the entire time" remember to find that special person, you promised…."

"_It's pretty much hopeless" _yet the Uchiha nodded.

The pink haired teen smiled" thank you all…."

Her body started glowing she was lifted into the air while everyone was shocked.

"Serah!" shouted Lightning.

Slowly the younger Farron was turning to crystal she gave one final stance as if she was praying. She released a tear from her right eye it become crystalized taking a bigger shape, it went towards Snow who picked it up still in shock of what happened. Everyone else took the same way like Naruto and Sasuke. Both former soldiers were in awe that they have just witnessed an l'Cie turning to crystal for the first time, and yet they felt terrible that they have to see that happening to someone close to them. The others were probably in the same boat, Sazh was quiet but in awe, Hope was the same way and Vanille looked so guilty she felt like vanishing and never returning to this world.

"Serah Serah!" shouted Snow trying to reach her.

Lightning looked so shocked and heartbroken it was horrible that she has to witness her younger turning to crystal. But the worst part is to watch her becoming crystal when she never got the chance to apologize to her for what she did, for not trusting her and threatened her. Now she might never get the chance she has become crystalized and the chances that she'll wake up again are very low, her guilt was growing getting worse.

"Why is she turning to crystal?" asked Vanille.

"l'Cie that fulfilled their focus transformed into crystal and gained eternal life" answered Hope.

"Just like the stories say" Sazh said.

"The legend is true then" Naruto said.

"I guess…." replied Sasuke.

The crystalized Serah was back on the ground Snow hasn't left his gaze from her" Serah…sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams?" Lightning pushed Sazh out of the way" she's not sleeping Serah's-"

"Don't think like that Lightning come on try to keep it together" the Uzumaki reached to calm her.

"But she's-"

"She's alive" replied the NORA leader.

"No" that's not what she wanted to think, she wasn't being positive she thought the worst has happened.

"The legend, remember the legend l'Cie who fulfilled their focus turn to crystal and gain eternal life, it's the same with Serah eternal life she's not dead!"

"He has a point" said the Uchiha.

The tall blond went to the older Farron" Serah's my bride-to-be I promised to be hers forever!"

"I don't care how many years I have to wait-"

He got interrupted by a punch from Lightning sending him to the ground.

"_Big mistake to say that Snow" _thought Naruto.

"It's over, open your eyes and face reality!"

"You're giving up that easily that's not like you?" the blond jinchurikki turned to her he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The former sergeant was acting too stubborn more than usual she didn't want to admit that there was still a chance to save her sister. But Snow wasn't giving up and she knew Naruto wasn't giving up either so why it felt hopeless for her to believe she could still be save. Maybe because of the immense guilt she was feeling wasn't letting her think straight or clearly, they were being positive and holding onto faith but she wasn't.

"_Does becoming an l'Cie means losing everything?" _thought Vanille.

There was an earthquake that shook the entire Vestige they started panicking.

"Oh wait!"

"What now?" said the red head.

"The army!" said Sazh.

"They have made their move we've been here for too long!" said Naruto.

Sasuke took the PSICOM communicator he stole from the soldier when he hijacked the Aquila Velocycle he turned it on.

*The target is almost in place. Surface team what is your status?*

*Good to go. Resistance is under control. The assault proceeds as planned.*

*Leave no trace. The Pulse Vestige never existed.*

The earthquakes worsened as the Uchiha deactivated the communicator" you heard that they're ready to bring this place down?"

Snow and Lightning were trying to protect the crystalized Serah from getting harm by the falling debris due to the tremors.

"What's happening?" asked Vanille.

"Must be a Sanctum strike" replied Sazh.

The red head was shocked remembering what Sasuke told her" they're really going to destroy this place….?"

"Right all they care about is getting everything from Pulse off Cocoon, dead or alive it's all the same" said the afro haired pilot.

"We have to get out of here I don't want to die!" shouted Hope holding Vanille's hand" we can't stay here they'll kill us!"

The earthquake stopped as it was some kind of miracle when it was really the calm before the storm, or the prelude of things to come. The door ahead stopped glowing with the red energy field making the area further ahead accessible. Naruto sighed as he walked towards Lightning they needed to make preparations for their next course of action.

"What are we planning to do now Lightning?"

The older Farron stood in deep thought gazing at her sister's crystalized form.

"The obvious choice will be to leave this place" said Sasuke.

Snow stood in thought before kneeling down and touching Serah's hand" I'll be right back, hold on."

"Trench coat where you going?" asked Sazh.

"Date with the Fal'Cie got some things to talk about."

"What you're gonna ask it to help her are you out of your mind kid that thing wants to chew us up and spit us out!"

"Well what do you want me to do?" snapped back the NORA leader.

"Right saving Serah comes first before fleeing" Naruto walked next to the tall blond.

Lightning walked ahead of the two boys she has made her mind too making Naruto smiled he followed her.

"Lightning….?"

"Why not like I have nothing to lose?" Sasuke walked following the two" I'm in, besides I always wanted to meet a Pulse Fal'Cie."

"You're all crazy!" said Sazh.

He eventually sighed in defeat watching Snow catching up to the former soldiers" here we go…."

Vanille and Hope shortly followed they had nowhere else to go and they weren't planning in going back to the way they came. The silver haired teen was still scared even if the red head took his hand trying to calm him climbing the staircases there we're more Cie'th inhabiting the area. At least he wasn't alone in this he had company, but without his mother it wasn't the same it felt like truly being all alone.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Aerorail Trussway 8G Hanging Edge)

The rest of team NORA has managed to take the remaining survivors of the Purge away from PSICOM. They have engaged a couple of squadrons but they were able to beat them without having any more casualties, too many have already died as it is. They were safe for now reaching an area far away from the military's domain over the zone, the gang was very lucky. They have discovered the army's transportation a wide hover cargo for transporting soldiers and vehicles it was big enough to carry everyone out to safety away from this place. The only thing they needed now is a miracle to make it safely back to Bodhum, the four members checked their weapons entering the large vehicle making sure there were no one from PSICOM inside.

"Looks like it's safe, the army hasn't been here. Not at least since they arrived here" said Gadot.

"Let's get everyone inside so we can finally leave this hell hole" Yuj said.

"All of us will help" replied Lebreau.

They left the vehicle and started giving instructions to the people. They all lined up as they started boarding the vehicle Yuj, Lebreau and Gadot were helping while Maqui stopped doing his part to help. The teen has turned his gaze in the far distance he could see the Vestige as it was covered in steel cables. He feared the worst and was concerned for his leader and the others that they won't make it back, they were about to leave and abandoning them wasn't in his interest. They loaded up everyone by now as Gadot went to him not looking happy because he didn't help them.

"What gives Maqui you think you can slacked off while we're doing all of the work?"

"Oh sorry I didn't mean it."

"What's wrong?" asked Lebreau.

The blond teen lowered his head he looked back at the Vestige" we're leaving now….?"

"You want to wait for PSICOM to catch us with all of these people?" asked Yuj.

"That's not what I mean you know we can just leave when Snow is-"

"Look the boss can take care of himself you know that too" Gadot said.

"He'll catch up to us you're worrying too much" said Yuj.

"Don't worry Maqui it will be all right Snow can take care of himself, just like Naruto, Sasuke and Lightning. They're all prepare and knows how to survive" Lebreau put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah you're right they'll be fine…."

"Come on let's get this people out of here" said Gadot.

"Hey can I drive?" asked the anticipated Maqui.

"Hell no we're supposed to leave this place alive not the other way around."

"Oh come on you're not nice!"

Yuj gave a laugh while Lebreau rolled her eyes. They boarded the vehicle as Gadot took the controls to drive and the rest of the team went on the back with all of the people, providing protection just in case. As they vehicle started moving they were all thinking about their leader and everyone else hoping that they will all make it out to safety, they believed in all of them.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: The Pulse Vestige Anima's throne)

After dealing with more Cie'th the group has finally arrived to the farthest depths of the ancient Pulsian ruin. They have arrived to a chamber with more of the small crystal pieces floating around, only difference that there were more of them than usual. The fight against the Cie'th was easy especially when a couple of individuals have used strict force against them, namely a certain Uzumaki and an Uchiha. Naruto and Sasuke have basically gone all out on the heartless creatures because they used jutsu against them making the rest of the group to stare at them with different reactions.

Lightning and Sazh were already aware of Naruto's rasengan so they weren't that surprised after seeing dozens of times, but they weren't expected Sasuke's techniques. The Uchiha has revealed chidor, chidori senbom needles and his full body chidori they were speechless of how he was able to those attacks. The older Farron was well aware that those were not ordinary soldier techniques, not even from the manadrive system. Sazh was in the same boat too the way he fought and how he used those attacks it felt like he wasn't normal, it almost scared him to meet strong people like him and the Uzumaki.

Snow has already witnessed Sasuke's attacks but not Naruto's, seeing him using that blue spinning sphere was something unbelievable. The way it was able to bring down the Cie'th with one sphere it meant that it was a very strong attack, he wished he could do that it looked more destructive than his hand grenades. The NORA leader was also getting cocky that they all made an invincible team, maybe they were strong enough to take on the Fal'Cie if things didn't go as he wish.

The one who were more shocked than the rest were Hope and Vanille. Unlike the others they have never seen Naruto and Sasuke in action before they were in awe after witnessing their attacks. It made them wondered how they were able to do that, it somehow resemblance magic. Hope looked more nervous seeing their attacks, they were able to defeat the Cie'ths like they were nothing they are strong no doubt about it. They might go against l'Cie and win the fight while the red head stood in wonder at the two former soldiers, she was curious their techniques were similar to magic but it wasn't the same due that she can cast magic.

"_Are they l'Cie too….?" _

Their attention turned to the center of the chamber stood a giant machine it looked like it was not activated. They already knew what it was here they have traveled too far in the Vestige and arriving here, they could tell they have reached the end of the ruin. The chamber served as some sort of throne room, which meant the machine was the being they were looking for.

Lightning was too determined to go through with this if there was a way to bring back Serah then she will find it, she already had an idea what she needed to do. Snow was in the same boat saving his fiancée was his only objective it was the same with Naruto and Sasuke. Sazh wanted things to go smoothly and leave this place before they all get kill, Vanille wanted to save the younger Farron and Hope was agreeing with the afro haired pilot in leaving this place safely.

"So this is…the Fal'Cie" said Hope.

"I wasn't expecting that it will look like that" said Naruto.

"It really does look different from the Fal'Cie of Cocoon" replied Sasuke.

Snow took a step forward facing the being" Serah's a crystal now. You gave her a focus and she did it, you got what you want now let her go!"

"Reasoning with it is pointless" said Sasuke Lightning nodded in agreement.

The Fal'Cie gave no reply nor did it make any movement like it was agreeing with him. The NORA leader's demand seemed to have fallen on deaf ears he eventually fell on his knees begging for it to bring his lover back.

"Please turn her back!" he turned to stared at it" I'll be your l'Cie instead!"

Lightning snorted taking her gun blade" fine you go on begging. Like this thing gives a damn what we want!"

She charged at the Fal'Cie and started hitting it with her Blazefire saber as hard as she could but it was budging, it wasn't being harmed at all.

"Lightning….?" Naruto started.

She stopped panting no matter how hard she swung her weapon it wasn't harming it" it's this thing's fault the Purge started, and its people who are dying. Serah told us to save Cocoon that means this thing needs to die."

"_I guess that's true the discovery of the Fal'Cie at the Vestige was the reason the Sanctum went with the Purge, but still. The important question to ask is why is the Vestige that holds a Pulse Fal'Cie here on Cocoon in the first place?" _thought the blond jinchurikki.

The floor below was glowing yellow as the gears of the chamber started in a white light the Fal'Cie started opening its hatch revealing itself to the group. They couldn't see because of the bright light at the same time the Fal'Cie has showed its mechanical arms, Anima was before them. Hope was too scared and his obvious action was too run away he stopped gazing around him the Vestige gears were active spinning. Before he reached the entrance Anima activated a force field preventing the teen from leaving, Vanille went to him as they separated from the group.

"Come on now you really think you can kill a Fal'Cie?" asked Sazh.

"I'm doing this for Serah!" Lightning readied her gun blade for the incoming fight.

"We have to give it a try it might the only way to save her!" Naruto said taking his Flashflare saber.

"I'm in" replied Sasuke sheathing Masamune.

Snow readied his fist he was also agreeing with fighting the being forcing it to go with their demands.

Sazh sighed thinking about his son" Dajh…."

The Chocobo chick popped from his afro and went back in" I'm in as long as you don't mind an amateur. I got these things might as well use 'em!" he took his twin guns.

"Sazh you have helped us a lot in getting here you'll do fine" said the Uzumaki.

"Thanks" she replied honestly she was going to need all the help she could get to take down a Fal'Cie.

"No holding back" replied the Uchiha activating his sharingan.

Anima slammed it's manipulators on the ground the group dodged. Sazh fired away while Lightning has chosen to attacks the arms, Naruto followed her slashing it and Snow followed with one of his punches. Sasuke used chidori on his sword to attack the other manipulator. It was better to attack its arms so it can be at a disadvantage, it seems it was only attacking with them it didn't had another attack. The Fal'Cie went again attacking with its manipulators but they were dodged, its moves were a bit slow. With teamwork both arms have been taken out, they vanished from sight leaving the being with no attacks to use.

"Now's our chance it's wide open!" said Naruto.

However Anima wasn't going to stand and get attacked it started regenerating its manipulators. The ground made their move going all out Lightning slashed with her gun blade and changed it firing away, Sazh followed with Snow behind him punching it. Sasuke slashed it with his Masamune chidori and Naruto copied the older Farron with his gun blade. It was too late as the Fal'Cie has regenerated its manipulators they were back to square one.

"Same strategy as before" Lightning said as everyone nodded.

Going back to the same attack pattern to destroy the manipulators there was something different added, Anima released a wave of magical energy from its mechanical arms. The group gasped seeing the magical wave heading their way. Naruto ran at Lightning who was about to get hit by the attack but he got her out of the way just in time to saving her. There was no time for the older Farron to thank her savior she went back to the battle. Snow has used a hand grenade destroying the left manipulator while Sasuke used chidori with fire support from Sazh and Lightning used blitz defeating the right manipulator. Anima has started to regenerate its manipulators again, only this time they were planning to end the fight for good.

"Let's hit it hard Sasuke!" Naruto sheathed his gun blade as he formed two rasengan on each hand.

The Uchiha grinned at his idea, he sheathed Masamune and formed two chidori on each hand" this will end it…."

Everyone stared in awe at the attacks, now they using them on both hands. Hope and Vanille watching in the distance were in shock somehow they could feel that they were strong, probably enough to kill the Fal'Cie. Lightning was in deep thought staring at the two former soldiers she has never seen them using such strong techniques, it wasn't from the manadrive systems and it didn't looked like magic either. She was wondering how they knew such attacks she has seen what Naruto's attack can do first hand as well as Sasuke's.

"Double rasengan!"

"Double chidori!"

The powerful attacks have hit Anima as the Fal'Cie was damaged greatly. They were all blinded by a quick bright light before they realized they were no longer in the chamber. They were floating below a green crystal not having a clue where they were, it was all confusing to all of them.

"Where are we?" asked Lightning.

"What's going on?' asked Snow.

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Naruto.

Suddenly the crystal transformed into Anima's true form appearing in front of everyone. The Pulse Fal'Cie released a lot of tentacles using them to capture the group, preventing them from escaping. They struggle trying to break free but it was no use the Fal'Cie had all of them at its mercy. Even Naruto and Sasuke were unable to break free they couldn't perform any jutsu, they didn't like where this was going. Anima raised its hand releasing more tentacles hitting everyone from the group one tentacle hit Lightning above her left breast, another tentacle hit Snow on his left forearm, another one hit Hope on his left wrist, another one hit Sazh on his chest. Another tentacle hit Naruto on his stomach while another hit Sasuke on the left backside of his neck where his curse was located.

After that the Fal'Cie released them they were all falling. Soon all of them had a vision of a powerful creature terrifying a familiar city in Cocoon and what it looks like the planet was turning to crystal. Anima shortly turned to crystal and with its last bit of strength the Fal'Cie released a massive wave of energy all over the Vestige turning it to crystal and outside of the ruin. It hit the entire Hanging Edge and all of the PSICOM air ships that were still around since they still haven't destroy the Vestige. Everything was destroyed by the powerful blast and the Pulsian ruin fell hitting the long bottom and it turned everything around to crystal. The last of Anima's power was used to send the whole group somewhere else, where that was still unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**Here we go another chapter done and I can't believe that this story has more than 200 reviews thank you very much I appreciate it. Keep the reviews coming I'll start on the next chapter right now and on another note I'm still looking for a good, responsible beta to help me with this story. I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next time: cursed by fate


	15. Cursed by fate

Disclaimer: another boring disclaimer saying I don't own Naruto and FFXIII because they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics means thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

** Communications through radio and cell phones

**(Bold and parenthesis Kyuubi speaking)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 Cursed by Fate<p>

(Time skip)

(Location: unknown)

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a familiar place. He didn't know how he got here the last thing he remembered was being at the Pulse Vestige with everyone else fighting the Fal'Cie Anima. The good news that together they were able to defeat the being, bad news they were captured and attacked. Apparently he was still alive without a clue how he realized where he was, taking a long glance at the setting. The yellow color, the sewerage look, the pipes with small leaks yes this was truly familiar after all it wasn't the first time he's been here before. Standing slightly shocked he had to chuckle at the situation it was his guess why he was at his mindscape, where the nine tails fox resides.

"It's been so long since I've been here" he admitted he hasn't been to his mindscape since the fight against Sasuke at the Valley of the End, apparently seven years ago.

"What happened….the Vestige everyone, Lightning, Sasuke I hope they're all right?"

"Serah..." he thought about the younger Farron remembering what happened to her she was turned to crystal after requesting them to save Cocoon.

Of course the right thing to do will be to fulfill her request, her wish he will make sure it comes true. Whether the others were against it or not he will still do it he never backs down from his word, that hasn't changed even if he was in another world. The Uzumaki started walking the sewerage mindscape maybe there was a reason why he was here he had no idea why he was sent here maybe he will find a way to get back to the outside world. Walking ahead his cerulean eyes hardened spotting the familiar sight of the golden cage where the nine tails fox was sealed; he walked closer his eyes widened. Taken back he'd never expected to see things like this, there was something different about the seal.

The first thing he noticed that the seal tag with the kanji word of "seal"on the cage was almost disintegrated. And the second thing that above the almost gone seal tag stood the same mark of the Pulse Fal'Cie brand that really made him ask a lot of questions, and no a single answer came to him. He was confused with that mark was here of all places, in the seal of the nine tails fox his thinking was interrupted by some chuckling. He glared at the cage recognizing the dark tone of the Kyuubi, the giant demon fox stood behind the cage as always. A grin was placed on his overly size mouth like it was amused by his presence frankly anything that has to do with the fox he could care less, he has never been on friendly terms with his demons host. It was understandable if you had a demon that almost destroys your home village and made the villagers to hate you for having it, you'll be quite cranky by his presence.

The Kyuubi stood grinning at his container he hasn't seen him in a long time. It gets lonely and bore in this prison he always wanted some entertainment for his personal enjoyment. Like watching his human container suffered or having his emotions get the better of him, he prefer anger over everything else. Now that he has finally come to visit him he will enjoy giving him some unfortunate news to him, he will enjoy seeing him breaking down and slowly succumbing to his will. As long as he was in sorrow and anger he can take over him whenever he feels like, he wanted him to submit to him. Now was the perfect time to let him know of his fate.

"What's going on?" the whiskered blond was still puzzle about the Fal'Cie brand above the seal.

The Kyubbi chuckled again making the Uzumaki glared he had enough of his laughing. The fox was obviously mocking him as usual he has figured it out since his first encounter with the Bijuu. That wasn't going to happen the blond wasn't going to let the demon get the best of him, ignoring him was the best choice but he needed some answers. Even if he didn't know what was going on somehow he had a bad feeling remembering what happened at the Vestige when Anima captured them and attacked them.

"Enough fur ball stop you're laughing!"

**(This has become quite amusing, your situation brat.) **

"What are you talking about?"

**(You look above the seal?) **

"I did…what about it?"

**(You're well aware what it means that mark means you've been plague with a curse) **the demon fox chuckled again.

"A curse cut the crap you dumb fox!"

**(You do know what it means, congratulations brat you have become a puppet of the Fal'Cie.)**

"What…then I'm-" his eyes widened in shock.

**(An l'Cie yes how fitting for you. First a human jailer and now a Fal'Cie slave burden with a focus, it truly is pathetic what has become of you.) **

"Then back then when the Fal'Cie hit my stomach….it branded me on the same spot as the seal…."

**(The seal has started to reach its limit it has weakened quite a lot. You won't have to worry about fulfilling your focus or becoming a Cie'th because I will break out free of this prison your days are number brat.)**

The whiskered blond has ignored the fox completely thinking about his friends" if I was marked by the Fal'Cie then Sasuke, Lightning oh no….this is bad."

**(Enjoy what little freedom you have left I will be leaving this prison hole soon.) **

"I have to get out of here and find the others…."

**(Do not ignore me brat!)**

"Shut it already!"

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

"Serah!"

Naruto opened his eyes waking up after hearing Snow shouting his fiancée's name. Everyone has woken up at the same time they have gotten up adjusting themselves to what just happened. Soon they realized their surroundings looking around where they were they were confused, remembering the last thing that they were at the Vestige. Everything around them was covered in crystal, there was nothing but crystal surrounding the area they had no idea where they were or what happened. Thinking about the Vestige gazing further ahead they spotted the Pulsian ruin buried in the crystalized ground, it was too hard to believe that all of this was really real. All of them were in awe at the sight and most of them were asking how did this happened forgetting the relief that they were still alive, safe and sound.

Snow was the only one who recovered from his shock looking at the crystalized place" is this….for real?"

"Looks like it, this doesn't seems to be a dream" said Naruto.

"_Or a nightmare" _he remembered what the Kyuubi told him, he touched his stomach.

Everyone was still looking at the crystalized area still thinking it wasn't real or it was all a mind trick. Hope was the only who wasn't looking the silver haired teen was still taking it all in about everything that has happened. The death of his mother, going after the Fal'Cie leading to almost getting killed by it and now this it was too much for him. He had his head buried in his hands with one knee lifted crying was the only thing he could think off, but then again Sasuke might mock him again and he in no mood for any of that. The teen didn't say a word they were probably lucky that they were still alive and maybe next time they weren't going to be so lucky.

Sazh finally realized where they were recognizing the place" this looks like…lake Bresha I guess we fell from up there and the lake turned to crystal help me out here I mean, did the Fal'Cie how in the world did we end up here?" he went to Lightning.

"How should I know?" replied the older Farron.

"We're all the same here" said Sasuke.

Vanille fell on her knees feeling relief" we're alive. How…?"

"Serah!" said Snow getting everyone's attentions.

"What?" Naruto gazed at him followed by the Uchiha.

"No one survives a fall from that high, not without a miracle. Serah saved us!"

"Serah?" Lightning was angry again at his foolish remark" listen it's all your fault she got-"

"Watch out!" Naruto shouted spotting a Cie'th heading their way.

"Hey hey hey!" Sazh saw the incoming danger.

Snow went to protect Lightning blocking the attack from a Ghast with his arms his new l'Cie brand started glowing as he fired a blizzard spell hitting the Cie'th. Everyone was shocked at the sight they have realized what the NORA leader just did, even if it was impossible to believe what just happened. The tall blond was also shocked he had no idea what he did he saw his arm glowing, moments after he fired the spell.

"What did I…just do?"

"You used magic you used the power of an l'Cie!" Hope said getting up he was panicking" the Fal'Cie cursed us we're l'Cie now!"

Naruto has gotten over his shock touching his stomach_" so it's true then…."_

Lightning looked like she didn't care she wasn't in the mood, she sheathed her gun blade facing the group of Ghast's heading their way" right…."

The former GC sergeant has charged at one of the Ghast with a blitz attack followed by Naruto. Snow punched another while Vanille cast an aero spell Sasuke slashed it killing the Cie'th. The Uchiha gazed at the red head know that they were all l'Cie there was no need for her to pretend that she was a normal person. Naruto and Lightning killed the other using their teamwork as the pink haired soldier had her sights on the third and last Ghast. The Ghast cast fire as the Uzumaki charged at it ready to use rasengan but gasped from a realization, the older Farron attacked it and she followed shooting it with her Blazefire in gun mode. Another shot of Aero by Vanille and a frostrike attack by Snow, was enough to kill it.

"_What happened just now….I couldn't form rasengan?" _the blond jinchurikki was at a loss of words.

Snow finally noticed the mark on his forearm, it was the same mark Serah had" so we're really are l'Cie."

Sazh sighed as he looked at his brand on his chest things couldn't get worst for him. Ironic that his son was a Sanctum l'Cie and now he was an l'Cie from Pulse, both father and son were enemies by logic" looks like it…."

"You too?" the NORA leader asked Vanille.

"Yep, right here" she lifted her skirt a little showing her brand briefly and unfortunately the Uchiha wasn't able to take a long look at it.

"Okay" the blond ignored the unusual place to have an l'Cie brand.

"We all are" Sasuke has checked the backside of his neck feeling the power of the brand inside of him.

Naruto went to the Uchiha keeping an eye on Vanille" was the Fal'Cie feeling horny when it marked her."

"You never know…."

"What about you Lightning?"

"I….me too…"

"So where's your brand?"

The older Farron didn't answer and for some reason her cheeks were slightly turning a small shade of pink.

"Lightning….?"

"It's on my breast…."

"What?" his eyes widened.

The Uzumaki blushed a little thinking about unusual places to have an l'Cie brand" can…can you show it to me?"

SMACK!

The whiskered blond fell on the ground from the hit he has received courtesy of the pink haired soldier. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight what a stupid question to ask especially when there were more people present.

"_He has to act like a pervert in these times" _thought Sasuke.

"Okay maybe I had that coming" he got up feeling the lump on his head.

"Hmph" Lightning turned her back to him feeling embarrassed at his stupid perverted question.

"And where's yours?" asked Sazh he couldn't see his brand.

"Oh right here" the Uzumaki lifted his GC vest showing his brand on his stomach.

"Don't do that!" snapped Lightning.

"What….what's wrong I haven't done anything wrong just showing my brand?"

"Just don't do that anymore…."

"Do what?"

The older Farron sighed turning away from the whiskered blond, she saw it. She has taken a glance at his muscular form, his abs and his six pack even if it wasn't the first time she has seen him shirtless. But it was always the same whenever she will see him without a shirt she will start feeling a bit funny, or more precise her body will react strangely. She was a woman after all and she knew what was the reaction her body would go through and why she will feel hot sometimes. Those thoughts were off her mind she didn't needed them now of all times. Just then Hope walked to the group and they noticed his brand on his wrist, he was another l'Cie too.

"l'Cie to the last" she replied.

The silver haired teen fell on his knees" why me….I don't even know you but you have to go and attack that thing?" his gaze were on the pink haired soldier.

"Would've been better if we got killed by those things?" asked Sasuke frowning at his comment.

"Just leave me alone!"

"_The annoying brat is at it again" _thought the Uchiha.

Hope turned to Snow" it's your fault-it's your fault my-you could've."

The teen tightened his fist getting up wanting to finally unleash his anger on the NORA leader" all of this is your and Serah's fault!"

"Watch it!" Snow didn't like his comment when he mentioned his fiancée.

The silver haired teen fell on his bottom keeping his distance from the tall blond only to have gotten behind someone. Looking above he saw a very unhappy Lightning staring at him, like Snow she didn't like he blamed her sister in this mess. After seeing her expression he left crawling on the crystalized ground he was still panicked by this entire situation.

"Let's do as he says and leave him" said the Uchiha.

Snow calmed down feeling bad for snapping at Hope" sorry…."

"Calm down what good would it do to blame others, this isn't the time to be pointing fingers at each other" said Naruto.

Vanille took a hold of the teen smiling" everything is going to be all right, you'll see come on."

She helped him get back to his feet.

"_It's hard to say that in this situation, but it's right to make him feel better" _thought Sasuke.

"Off we go" she pushed him a little as they started walking.

"Lighting let's go" Naruto saw that the older Farron hasn't moved from her position.

"In a minute…."

"Okay…."

They started walking out while the blond jinchurikki kept his gaze on the older Farron. He understood how she must be feeling right now with everything that has happened. The discovery of a Pulse Fal'Cie in Cocoon, her sister being branded as an l'Cie, the Purge, Serah's crystallization and now this it was too much to take in. But the one that was hurting her the most is that she didn't believed her sister when she told her she was an l'Cie, shunning her and even threatening her it was worst when it happened on her own birthday. If there was something he could do to help her get through this then he will find a way that was a promise he made for himself. He was next to Sasuke as they followed the group walked out, by now Lightning has started walking out too.

The Uchiha stopped him making sure no one was around" Naruto….?"

"What….?"

"You had the same problem too?"

"What problem?"

"You couldn't use rasengan during the fight right?"

His eyes widened" I tried but don't tell me you had the same problem too….?"

"I do….and the real problem is…I can't mold chakra."

"Same for me…what could this mean?"

"It has to do with the l'Cie brand…."

"This is real bad Sasuke. If we can't mold chakra we can't perform jutsu and also I feel weaker than before."

"An effect for being l'Cie probably, and that's not all the curse seal…is gone."

He gasped" you sure….?"

The Uchiha nodded" I don't feel the dark energy of the curse seal in me it's really gone. The Fal'Cie must have gotten rid of it when it branded me, not like it does me a favor by removing it."

"We can't mold chakra meaning we can't do jutsu and we're weaker, like our strength has been cut in half."

"That's about it I really hate that damn Fal'Cie for doing this…."

"Wait what about your sharingan?"

The question made the former PSICOM soldier tightened his fist, he wasn't happy" it's the same too…I can't use it. Using a dojutsu requires focusing chakra on the eyes I can't do it if I can't mold chakra."

Naruto sighed rubbing his forehead" this is going to take some getting used to."

"No kidding…."

Lightning has walked by passing the two former soldiers it made them react a little. Both remained calm and thought the possibility that she has heard their conversation it wouldn't surprise them if she did. The pink haired soldier and everyone else involved in this mess have witnessed their strong techniques it won't be long if they will get suspicious about their attacks. They stood quiet as she passed them by she gave them a look that said let's go, they followed her without saying another word to each other. As they walked Naruto could feel the older Farron's eyes on him, taking a glance at her their eyes met for a moment. He smiled at her but she didn't returned the gesture she went back to look at the path ahead.

Sasuke wasn't a happy camper finding out that being branded as an l'Cie has taken his ability to mold chakra. He has been taken the ability to perform jutsu that upsets him but what really angers him the most, the sharingan was taken from him. His bloodline limit was gone the one thing that shows him as a member of the Uchiha clan the Fal'Cie took it from him, the sharingan was the only thing he had left from his home. Without his bloodline he wasn't an Uchiha, he felt like an outsider even in another world he still had his pride to be a member of the Uchiha clan. The Fal'Cie took his pride away the mark of an Uchiha, he hated the being more than anything and now he was a slave to it.

They joined up with the others still not believing what just happened, the fact that they survived a falling from the Hanging Edge. They defeated the Fal'Cie and in return they were branded as Pulse l'Cie, now curse with a focus that possibly threatens the future of Cocoon and every single citizen. Everyone wasn't in the mood and most we're still scared about the whole thing, namely Hope. Lightning was another person affected but she was anything but scared like Sasuke she was upset and frustrated about this turn of events.

Snow looked again at his brand" l'Cie, huh?"

"Yep we're playing for team Pulse now, why me?" Sazh replied.

"Oh well it could be worst" said the whiskered blond.

Everyone turned to him while he sweat dropped at the attention he was getting.

"Please enlighten us on how could this get worse?" asked the afro haired pilot.

"Hmm….we could be dead."

"Between being dead and an l'Cie those aren't tough choices."

"I'd rather be dead than being an l'Cie" Hope muttered.

"That can be arrange" Sasuke reached for Masamune making the teen tremble before he was stopped by Naruto.

"Enough Sasuke don't scare him…."

"He asked for it."

The Uzumaki sighed gazing at the teen" don't listen to him he's only trying to scare you."

"He won't be scare if he's dead" the Uchiha grinned making the silver haired teen to get pale.

Lightning remained calm walking passed them she took the lead of the group. Although she was clam on the inside she was upset with the Fal'Cie for taking her sister and it has marked her next, it was its entire fault this has happened. The Fal'Cie has also marked Naruto and Sasuke, people close to her it's like the being was the cause of the destruction of her family. She made a mental note this wasn't going to stay like this, things were going to change and turn in her favor.

"Trust the soldier to keep her cool through this mess" said Sazh.

"Okay if we don't know our focus how do we complete it?" asked Lightning.

"I think…I saw it?" said Vanille.

"Saw what?"

"Wait you mean you saw it too?" asked Naruto shocked.

"That vision after the Fal'Cie marked us?" followed Sasuke.

"That is how a focus comes down, people. The Fal'Cie doesn't spell it out with clear-cut instructions. All you get is a hazy glimpse" said Sazh.

Snow and Lightning gazed at the afro haired pilot with some suspicion making him feel nervous" well that's what they say you know, legends and all."

"Legends nah…?" Naruto waved it off" I think the best way to figure your focus is go to the nearest shop and ask, hello I'm a l'Cie can you sell me a focus but there better be a discount?"

Vanille laughed at the Uzumaki's joke along with Hope and Lightning gave a small smile she also saw it funny.

"You think this is funny son?" asked Sazh looking a bit disturbed.

"No I'm just saying if they sell focus on shops it will make it easier on an l'Cie."

"We should go to Focus R' us" Snow said following his lead.

"Exactly a focus shop it's nice and very useful too."

"Five hundred gil on a focus" said Sasuke.

"You see you're catching on Sasuke but that's a little too expensive I will buy one for a hundred" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Give me a break waste gil on a focus that's nuts?" said Sazh.

"They should make one" Hope said smiling for a moment he forgot of the big mess they were all in.

"And they should promoted it too!" followed Vanille.

"On television!" shouted happily the Uzumaki.

"I wonder if they have focus for beginners?" said Snow.

"Focus for dummies" Lightning finally joined in the fun conversation" Naruto and Snow should buy that focus you're both idiots."

The two blonds sweat dropped at her comment as everyone laughed minus Sazh.

"This is ridiculous you're all crazy, there's no such thing as a focus shop you think the Sanctum would allow something so whack?"

"No duh of course we know there's no such thing as a focus shop Sazh we were just kidding" replied the whiskered blond.

The afro haired pilot stood quiet blinking before he realized that it was just a joke" oh I get it heh right it was just a friendly joke not bad haha nice."

Everybody sweat dropped at his reaction.

"What….?"

"You really thought we were being serious?" sweat dropped Naruto.

"Huh…no nah I knew you were joking yep."

"Suuure whatever you say."

The group stood quiet after they stopped laughing of the joke and they were all smiling. It felt good to laugh and forget about the big mess they were in, forget how serious things were. They were in a happy mood for a group that has recently been branded as Pulse l'Cie and a threat to Cocoon. It was all thanks to Naruto who started the small joke everyone turned to him, they looked grateful especially Vanille and Lightning. Sasuke didn't felt so upset that he can't use jutsu and his bloodline, he looked calm and his mind was clear from any negative emotions.

"Boy we sure needed that" said Snow.

"Glad I was able to light up the mood" Naruto gave a silly grin.

Lightning turned to Hope" about the vision did you see anything?"

The silver haired teen erased his smile remembering the focus they all shared" I uh-I just…it's all kind of foggy, but I saw this big-towering-"

"Wait a minute, hold on now did we all have the same dream?" asked Sazh.

"I and Sasuke had that vision of a giant monster in a city it was probably a city somewhere in Cocoon."

"The city is Eden, I recognized the tower of Eden Hall where the Fal'Cie Eden resides" said Sasuke.

"And the monster….?" asked Hope.

"Ragnarok" said the NORA leader.

"That monster was Ragnarok?" said the Uzumaki.

"So we all saw the same dream. We all heard that same voice" said Sazh.

"You mean that was our focus but how are we supposed to know what to do from that?" said the silver haired teen.

"That's the tricky part. The dream's the only hint the Fal'Cie gives us. Figuring out what do with it-that's our job" said Vanille.

"Okay okay…we're Pulse l'Cie right enemies of Cocoon does that mean that our focus is are we supposed to-"said the afro haired pilot.

"It should be the obvious" replied the Uchiha.

Naruto nodded because it made sense" I guess that's about-"

"Save her."

Everyone turned to Snow.

"Say what?" asked Sazh.

"Our focus is to protect Cocoon" said the tall blond.

"Really okay and why's that?" asked Vanille.

"Serah told us let's do it. We're all in this together."

"Hmm….I don't know about that Snow" said the blond jinchurikki in thought.

"You're being delusional" replied the Uchiha.

The NORA leader didn't listen to the last part heading" I'm going to go look for Serah. She ought to be nearby."

"I'll come too wait!" shouted the red head following him.

Sazh rubbed the back of his shoulder sighing he started walking off" that boy can't stay still."

"Since we're here looking for Serah might not be a bad thing" said Sasuke leaving with the afro haired pilot.

"Really…." Hope followed the former PSICOM soldier but kept his distance from him remembering that he almost tried to kill him, he took a glance at the two soldiers before leaving.

The whiskered blond sighed" there he goes…."

"Save Cocoon, what a moron" scoffed Lightning.

"I'll have to agree with you on that one. Maybe we should buy a focus to save Cocoon right?"

This time the former GC sergeant didn't smiled at his joke she started walking out, the blond followed her. He was worried all right at her reaction, her expression she was really bothered with Snow's comment of protecting Cocoon as a focus. The former soldier caught up with her not looking for a chance to convince her that the NORA leader could be right, but a way to calm her he knew she was upset. The only thing he did is catching her hand stopping the pink haired soldier in her tracks her expression was serious as always.

"Lightning I know you're not happy with Snow's way of thinking, but he's trying to remain positive looking at things."

"You know he's wrong" her replied was deadly serious.

"Maybe he is…."

"Pulse is the enemy of Cocoon we've been branded by a Pulse Fal'Cie. Our focus is to destroy Cocoon not save it simple logic, like Sasuke said Snow's being delusional."

"You're right but it doesn't necessary means that you have to unleash your anger on him simply because you don't like him. I know that you will see this as an opportunity to get even at him, you're right but don't over react please?"

She turned to him her aqua blue eyes had a mix of hurt and anger in them" he failed to protect Serah. He proclaimed that he was going to protect her and he failed in doing son, he's nothing but all talk without backing it up."

"_I failed her too….in both trusting her and protecting her." _

"And you think you're the only one who is hurt about this?" he reminded her about him, Sasuke and of course Snow.

"Snow is taking it bad as much as I and Sasuke don't forget that. Only difference between you and him is that he's trying to remain positive with it, he's only following Serah's last words to save Cocoon."

"But it sounds ludicrous as Pulse l'Cie we don't have a focus to save Cocoon, no we've become tools to destroy it. Snow will have to open his eyes to the truth and accept it."

"One way or the other…." she finished catching up to the others.

The Uzumaki sighed at her behavior following her as both catch up to the group. Right now the only thing they could do is to search for Serah and not think about the focus to destroy Cocoon. In truth he was more concerned for Snow than their focus thinking that Lightning might beat him up so badly that she might end up committing murder, but she was right. They were Pulse l'Cie the most common thing for a focus will be Cocoon's destruction, they were destroyers not saviors. He was right this was going to get some getting used to, as he reached the older Farron again Snow was taking the lead of the group.

"There's got to be a way through here somewhere, let's keep going we need to find out of here. We can worry about everything later" said the NORA leader.

"_He failed to protect Serah now he's looking to fail as a leader" _thought the pink haired soldier.

Things weren't going to so smoothly when they stared up ahead there was a group of Ghouls it was no surprise that they will end up fighting Cie'th here too. Their journey to find Serah wasn't going to be an easy one, not with the obstacles and paths but with the enemy they will have to fight. They took care of the Cie'th faster than they did at the Vestige, Sazh and Hope didn't bothered getting into the fight since the others didn't had a problem beating them. It was easier for them now that they were l'Cie, they have grown stronger while Naruto and Sasuke thought the opposite and they weren't happy, at least the Uchiha was the one who didn't take it well. There were a group of Ghouls, Ghast and Wight but they were no match for new developed l'Cie. Lighting, Naruto, Sasuke, Snow and Vanille were more than enough to take them down.

Walking further ahead the group saw a couple of ledges that headed upwards. They were accompanied by pieces and debris from what once was the Pulse Vestige, it wasn't a pleasant sight due that it was a long way down. It was dangerous and most of the members of the l'Cie group they didn't had any military training, they might have some problems with jumping the ledges.

"Let's be careful" said the whiskered blond.

"Can't expect it will be a smooth ride" Sazh said.

"Neither that Cie'th will be tagging with us along for the ride" replied Snow.

Lightning, Naruto, Snow and Sasuke didn't have a problem jumping on the crystalized ledges they carefully crossed the broken pieces of the Pulsian ruin. Naruto kept his eyes on the other members Sazh mumbled something he couldn't hear as he jumped followed by Vanille. Everything was all right for now until he saw that Hope slipped on the ledge ready to fall.

"Hope!" shouted the Uzumaki causing the others too looked behind them.

The silver haired teen screamed as his hand was caught by Vanille helping him get back on the ledge.

"I….uh-thanks…."

"Don't worry but you should be careful next time" said the cheery red head.

"I will thanks, Vanille."

Naruto sighed in relief seeing the teen safe_" if we won't get killed by the Cie'th here, it will be from falling."_

After everyone was done jumping making it to the other side they resumed the path ahead. Sazh was still mumbling probably complaining of the jumping, he whispered something about not being as young as he used to be. The last comment made the Uzumaki chuckle a little while turning his gaze back to everyone. After Vanille saved his life Hope decided to be close to the red head, just in case he might fall again if they had to jump again. Sasuke was being his usual stoic self still not happy about losing his the ability to mold chakra, so he wasn't going to bothered him especially when he wasn't in a good mood. Lightning was in the same boat but she was upset with Snow's positive attitude of their focus, the NORA leader was oblivious to see the reality of things. Snow was probably the only one who was still in high spirits because of their new powers and possible positive focus.

"This just might work. Magic may be cursed but it makes us stronger, doesn't it what's to stop us from putting it to good use?" said Snow.

"_That's a good way to put it we can defend ourselves against any kind of threat" _thought Naruto.

The NORA leader raised his fist in triumph" we fight it Ragnarok that's the reason we're l'Cie to stop it to keep Cocoon safe!"

"Yeah, why don't you give us one good reason to believe that one reason?" said Sazh.

"Serah…."

Everyone was confused mentioning the name of the pink haired teen while Lightning was still not happy of the blondes' carefree attitude with saving Cocoon for a focus.

"She said to protect Cocoon and the she turned to crystal. That's the proof right there she completed her focus. That means ours is to save Cocoon, Serah's Fal'Cie's is the same as ours our focus gotta be the same. We were chosen to be guardians to defeat Ragnarok it makes sense!"

"The hell it does your grasping straws son. Pulse Fal'Cie are Cocoon's enemies we just got recruited by one by one of them. If I were a betting man, I'd put us on the other side" replied the afro haired pilot.

"So Serah's an enemy too well I don't buy it?"

Suddenly they heard chuckling coming from Sasuke" it must be nice to think that we're the heroes who will save Cocoon. I don't buy fairy tales, look Snow it's nice and heroic that you're following Serah's wishes but it's time to face the facts. We're Pulse l'Cie branded by a Pulse Fal'Cie considered an enemy of Cocoon our focus is not to save it but to destroy it."

"But still it doesn't explain why Serah turned to crystal after telling us to save Cocoon" said Naruto making a point.

"It doesn't matter point is we're now the enemies of Cocoon, in every citizen we're all evil in their eyes. The Sanctum will hunt us down and they won't stop until were either in a cage or dead."

"I still don't believe it!" shouted the tall blond.

"Hn…."

The NORA leader went to Lightning" we have the power to save Cocoon. If we work together and carry out our focus-"

She quickly drew her gun blade pointing the blade on his neck" our focus, the Fal'Cie took Serah from us and you want to help it whose side are you on?"

"Heads up we got company!" shouted the blond jinchurikki spotting trouble but it was too late.

"Freeze!"

The group was now surrounded by a large squad of PSICOM wardens they were pointing their automatic rifles at them.

"_Speaking of being hunted by the Sanctum" _thought Sasuke annoyed.

"Place your hands behind your heads!"

They followed the soldiers command while Lightning threw her Blazefire saber on the ground.

"You fall off the Purge train?"

"Maybe…." She followed putting her hands behind her head.

"Are you talking back to me?" the warden sounded upset he pointed his rifle right in her face.

She smiled admiring his weapon" nice gun…."

In a fast movement she punched the rifle from his hand and punched him, followed by a kick she stepped on her gun blade lifting it taking down a couple more. Naruto charged taking his Flashflare saber he killed one warden while changing his weapon shooting another, and used a roundhouse kick on another. Sasuke has taken the rifle from another soldier and used it to shoot down two more killing them he didn't needed to use Masamune to take them down. By now the three former soldiers have taken down half of the squad as the rest went to fire but they were killed by all three of them. The Uchiha fired the rifle while Lightning and Naruto used their gun blades to shoot them down. The battle was over the PSICOM soldiers were beaten without the aid from the others, it only took three to defeat them.

"I thought they'd be tougher than that, these guys are PSICOM yeah supposed to be cream of the crop?" Sazh waved his hand in one of the fallen soldiers while Vanille made her usual praying signature.

"Can you really say that when you didn't helped in the first place?" Sasuke frowned while the afro haired man sweat dropped at his question.

"PSICOM's anti-Pulse task force, haven't fought a war in centuries" said Snow.

"Not since the war of transgression to be exact" added Naruto sheathing his gun blade.

"Bunch of rookies troops swinging around overpriced toys" said the tall blond.

"They're searching for Purge survivors this won't be the last we'll see of them" said the Uchiha.

"So what you're telling me it sounds like a regular old soldier has got more training than Special Forces" said Sazh.

"Nothing for us l'Cie, to be afraid of" replied the tall blond.

"Cut the crap. Their grunts might be green but PSICOM's elites are cold blooded beasts, they hit the field and its game over" Lightning said.

"Yeah you're forgetting Sasuke here a former PSICOM elite, coldblooded and emo sometimes" said the Uzumaki while the Uchiha frowned at the emo part.

"And let's not forget former Guardian Corps sergeant and her trusty second in command" the whiskered blond pointed to the older Farron and himself.

"Idiot second in command" said the Uchiha.

"Hey!"

"Oh-oh then let's run away ciao!" Vanille left in a hurry.

"_Is she for real?" _thought Sasuke with a sweat dropped.

"Hey wait!" Sazh tried to stop her while his Chocobo chick left his afro carrying the small bird in his hand" what's a man to do?"

The Uchiha has left after while Snow took a glance at Lightning who was quiet not looking happy. She still opposed of his ideal that their focus is to save Cocoon, it angered her that he didn't wanted to see the truth. Hope followed Snow not forgetting that he was responsible for his mother's death but now it wasn't that, he needed the NORA leader just like everyone else to help him survive against enemies. Soon Naruto was left alone with the pink haired soldier noticing that she was planning in leaving later, she wanted to be left alone for now.

He sighed turning to her" want me to go ahead?"

The older Farron only nodded answering his question as he left following the others. The blond jinchurikki took one last glance at her before leaving maybe they will talk about it later. Minutes later when the group left Lightning finally left following them her anger wasn't going to leave, what happened to her sister and Snow's lack of acknowledging their true focus it was frustrating her.

After ten minutes Lightning finally caught up with the group and offered to take the lead. Snow or any of the group didn't argue since she had more experience in fighting and leader, due to her status as a former GC sergeant. They encountered more Cie'th namely Ghast and Wight, the beings were too weak for the group they were stronger with their new powers. They fell rather quickly moving on ahead entering a clearing they stood their guard hearing croaking sounds. The whole group has encountered a new enemy a creature resembling a frog and a fish, there were four of them.

Snow has made the first move as he has provoked them causing them to start attack him. It was surprising that he chose to take all of their attacks in order to protect all of them. Vanille did something like she casted a spell on one of them but it didn't harmed, more like gathering data on it. She was able to tell its name, strength and weaknesses giving them an advantage in battle. The NORA leader has activated some sort of yellow shield protecting himself from all of their attacks. The Bresha bass were using their tails as whips hitting the blond but they weren't hurting him that much, the defensive technique was shielding him from harm.

Lightning admitted that she was impressed even someone like Snow will have his good uses. But it wasn't enough to change her mind about him she was still upset for believing they have a focus to save Cocoon. The former sergeant took the chance attacking to Bresha bass with blitz with Naruto, Sasuke and Vanille. The red head used aero killing one of the ones the pink haired soldier attacked while the other former soldiers killed the other one. Snow was still using steelguard on the remaining creatures he could hold on for a while the older Farron attacked another as Naruto charged with his gun blade in him. The Uzumaki concentrated extending his hand, gasping when he released that he has unleash a wind wave at the Bresha bass killing it.

"_What the-….what was that I did?"_

"Hey you did it you casted Aero!" said Vanille.

"_I casted a wind spell….cool maybe this l'Cie thing won't be so bad after all."_

Sasuke has done the same thing and he ended up casting fire hitting the last Bresha bass directly. Lightning and Vanille worked together to bring it down with a combination of blitz and Aero. After the battle was done Snow released steelguard feeling a little hurt, he actually felt their attacks on his aching body but it wasn't too much damage that would considered to be life threatening. Vanille went to him to check if he was all right while Naruto and Sasuke we're still taken back by what they did. Both have used magic it became clear that they were official l'Cie and at least they have gained some advantage after all, things weren't so bad for the former shinobi.

"Did you see that Sasuke?"

"Hn…."

"You're not happy….?"

"Hn…."

"Look at it on the bright side buddy we have new abilities."

"I guess…."

The Uchiha was still not pleased with the results. Not molding chakra anymore preventing him from using jutsu was bad but he could live with it, the one thing that bothered him the most is not using his bloodline anymore. At heart he was still a shinobi holding onto his pride, he was still a member of the Uchiha clan. Not using his sharingan he felt out of place, not an Uchiha anymore but a stinky slave of the Fal'Cie. That thought angered him the moment he was branded, his strength was taken he didn't felt as strong as he was before. It made his hard training all for nothing if he's been weakened just like that what he treasured the most has been taken away from him.

Vanille went to Snow to check if he had any injuries" you okay?"

"Hey I'm all right don't worry about me, like I said magic may be cursed but it won't stop us from using it to good use."

Lightning sheathed back her gun blade taking the lead again" time to move…."

Naruto nodded as he gazed at Sazh with a sweat dropped" thanks for giving us a hand!"

"Hey I thought you guys didn't need me, you we're doing fine on your own."

"Don't give excuses" said Sasuke.

"Hey it's the truth I'm not the only one, the kid here hasn't done any fighting either."

The Uzumaki gazed at Hope who hasn't said a word in a while, the same with fighting since they awakened at Lake Bresha. The silver haired teen really looked scared after finding out that he was a l'Cie like the rest of them, and he couldn't blame him. They have been cursed by the Fal'Cie burdened to fulfill a focus that was probably not good for Cocoon, no matter how many times Snow will ignored it. He was young and he was obviously not used to any of this, he wasn't a soldier just a kid. The blond jinchurikki got the idea that something must have happened to his mother, worst case scenario she was dead killed during the Purge. If that was the case then the teen needed help some comfort to get over the pain, but that was asking for the impossible.

"Sazh he's a kid and scared I think those reasons are justified but you, you already fought with me and Lightning before. You should make yourself more useful remember there's no I in team."

"Fine I'll help don't bite my head off" the afro haired man took his Chocobo chick" I just got scolded by someone half my age, how things change."

"Old people act like little kids" smirked the Uzumaki.

"Hey!"

The group walked by of another broke piece from the Vestige, the crystalized lake was surrounded by pieces of the ancient ruin. Thinking that there will be more unwanted company further ahead the group has chosen to take small break from the fighting they stopped while others got seated in the ground like Hope. It was still hard to imagine that they were now enemies of Cocoon, fighting will be inevitable in the future. Others just thought about finding Serah those were obviously Lightning, Snow, Naruto and Sasuke. Upset as he was the Uchiha wanted to find the young Serah since she was in danger crystalized and with enemies lurking around in the area.

"Weird isn't it of all the messed up ways to meet, might as well made introductions I'm Snow-Snow Villiers short stuff."

"Hope Estheim" replied the teen.

"Naruto Uzumaki former Guardian Corps Bodhum Security Regiment, I was second in command under Lightning!" he pointed to the pink haired woman who was keeping her distance from the rest.

"Sazh Katzroy good to meet you all" said the afro haired pilot his Chocobo chick was flying happily.

"Vanille!" said the cheery red head.

"Just Vanille you don't have a last name?" asked the whiskered blond.

"Dia" she added her second name pretending not to be nervous.

"Sasuke Uchiha" replied the former PSICOM soldier.

"What about her?" Vanille pointed to Lightning.

They resumed walking.

"Like Naruto she was a former Guardian Corps Bodhum Security Regiment, she goes by the name of Lightning. Last name's Farron first anyone's guess" said Snow.

"Only difference Lightning used to be a sergeant my boss" added the Uzumaki.

"It's not right why'd kids have to get dragged into this?" Sazh stared at Vanille and Hope.

"I'll keep the kids out of trouble" replied the NORA leader.

The afro haired pilot put his hand on his shoulder" problem with that is, you're one of them."

"Hey…."

Naruto laughed" he has you there Snow!"

"You act like a kid sometimes" said Sasuke.

"Can't hear you" he happily ignored the Uchiha's comment.

"Hn…."

Sazh sighed" trying to take on a Pulse Fal'Cie that was our first mistake. Should have left it to the Sanctum why not I mean, we've counted on the Sanctum's Fal'Cie for food, water everything we needed ever since we we're born…

They saw as Vanille was happily waving at them and she took Hope's hand making him waved at them too. Naruto chuckled at the sight because it looked cute that the red head was trying to be positive trying to lift everyone's spirits.

"Don't forget that all human lives are expendable to the Sanctum, if you don't meet their standards they execute you on the spot" said the Uchiha.

"Like being an l'Cie" added the whiskered blond.

"True I guess" said the afro haired pilot.

"But you still helped us do it why's that gotta be something?" asked Snow.

"There might've been. Not so sure anymore" he followed the two teens.

Following the group they have encountered of couple of easy pickings. Pantherons it didn't mattered how many of the bio creatures were they were too weak for the l'Cie group, it felt like shooting targets using magic. Naruto and Sasuke have started practicing their new magic skill fire and aero, to get used to the new power they have awakened due to their l'Cie status. Along the way they met more PSICOM wardens and they followed the same fate as the ones that found them a while back, they only hope their journey would stop having any unwanted pests. They reached a small peak where it was leading upwards and more ruins of the Vestige, it was anyone's guess if they were taking the right path.

That's when things got complicated they stopped walking when they heard the noises of loud growling. Everyone looked at each other in shock expecting that they have encountered a big monster but there was no one around, they have defeated the enemies heading to this location.

"Whoa what was that?" asked Naruto.

"It didn't sound like any monster we have encountered here" replied Sasuke.

"I um….." Vanille was blushing.

"We're hungry" replied Hope blushing too.

"Oh boy here we go, hunger started knocking on our door now" Sazh said.

"Bad time to get hungry" said Snow.

"It will always be if we're on a run" said Lightning.

"Get used to the hunger we'll be running from the Sanctum for a while" replied the Uchiha.

"Nothing to worry about I brought food!" said the blond jinchurikki.

Everyone was shocked never seeing that coming, they stared at the Uzumaki while he was grinning.

"You brought food real food?" asked the shocked Sazh.

"Of course!"

Naruto reached for his pack, opening he took something wrapped in napkins" I hope you guys like sandwiches."

"Yeah!" Vanille and Hope said in unison.

"Here you go" he handed two to the teens.

The rest of the group stood watching as the two teens removed the napkins revealing the sandwiches. In a heartbeat they were eating carefully not to choke on the food. Lightning gazed at the whiskered blond she was really impressed by his thinking of bringing food to where they were going, she didn't even thought about it herself she was too focused in saving Serah. Snow was in the same boat he had eaten before heading off with the rest of NORA to the Hanging Edge, but by now he was feeling some munchies coming in. Sasuke was feeling the same way like the older Farron, there were times when Naruto is very useful this is one of those times.

"You're quite handy" Lightning said.

"A good soldier must always be prepared right?"

"Right" she smiled he was still following his morale as a soldier.

"You know I wouldn't mind if you could give me some too, if it's okay with you" said Sazh.

"Here you go" he handed a wrapped sandwich to the afro haired man.

"I appreciate it."

"I wouldn't mind getting some grub myself" said Snow.

"One for the NORA leader" chuckle the Uzumaki giving him one.

"Give me one its better gain energy to fight than feeling sorry later" replied Sasuke.

"Okay" he gave him one.

The blond jinchurikki turned to the last person who wasn't eating" what about you Lightning?"

"Not hungry…."

"If you say so then…."

He sweat dropped hearing her stomach growling making her blush fuming she turned her head away" okay…."

"Ignore that."

"Come on Lightning you're obviously hungry too here…eat soldier."

The former sergeant frowned but she accepted the snack she didn't know how long she was going to hold her hunger. The group started chowing down and they've seemed to be enjoying the meal quite tasty, Vanille has eaten two sandwiches and Hope three. Sasuke only ate one he wasn't that hungry, Snow ate two, Sazh ate two too and Lightning was still eating her first because she was in deep thought. The taste of the sandwich it was the same as the ones Serah used to make for her, her taste bud weren't fooling this looked like it was made by her. Her aqua eyes turned to the Uzumaki who was smiling at her waiting for her answer.

"What do you think it's good isn't it?"

"You made this….?"

"Yep Serah taught me how to make the recipe for the mix, it took me a while to perfected just like she makes it."

"It's very good its taste the same like hers."

"I knew you were going to like it."

"I never asked her what the secret of the recipe is."

"Shhh it's a family secret."

"I'm her sister."

"I'm still not telling you."

She friendly punched his shoulder while he grinned silly.

"This taste delicious Naruto!" Vanille said with her mouth full.

"Manners young lady" Sazh scolded her for.

"Sorry" she still had her mouth full.

"This is very good" Hope said after swallowing his last piece.

"Same here I expected nothing less from Serah" Snow said.

"Hn…." Sasuke followed liking the sandwich too.

"That hit the spot we really needed this, Naruto you are a life saver" said the afro haired pilot.

"I knew it I should have made all those sandwiches thinking that it was going to be a long trip to the Hanging Edge. I haven't regretted making them glad you guys like it."

Sasuke finished the sandwich he looked at Vanille waiting for her to finish hers. There were a few things he needed to discuss with her before resuming their journey to find Serah. This was the perfect time since everyone was still busy eating, he may never get another chance to talk to the red head. This place wasn't safe since PSICOM has already been deployed here, which meant that there will be sending more troops since they haven't received any communication confirming their status.

"Vanille….?"

"Hm….?"

"I would like to talk to you alone."

"Oh okay…."

They left while the others were staring at them with some odd expressions. Hope was puzzled, while Naruto blinked, Lightning didn't looked interested, Snow was in thought and Sazh was rubbing his chin like he knew what was going on.

"Where they going?" asked Snow.

"Don't know" said Naruto.

"He said wants to talk to Vanile alone" replied Hope.

"Heh maybe he has a thing for her, those are obvious signs" said Sazh while his Chocobo chick took a piece of his sandwich.

The Uzumaki stood staring at the direction they took" hm…."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

"What is it?" asked Vanille staring at the Uchiha.

"About the l'Cie thing?" he started.

"What do you want to know?"

"I already know the bad effects of being an l'Cie but I must know...are we going to grow strong?"

The red head nodded" I guess you won't know, yes as l'Cie we had the ability to grow strong through the battles we fight."

"So we'll become stronger through the more battles we fight?"

"That's right…."

"What about attacks are we going to learn more abilities?"

"That is also another ability of being an l'Cie. The stronger we become the more abilities we will learn, like learning new magic. In your case you learn fire if you continue to fight you might learn fira the next level after fire or maybe flamestrike."

"We'll get strong…."

"Yeah you seem to be worry."

"I'm fine, there's more. There's something Fang asked me to do."

The red head nodded interested that he has brought her friend again" what did Fang tell you?"

The Uchiha grew a little nervous remembering what the Pulsian warrior asked him to do_" I can't believe I'm going to do this…."_

"She asked me to check on your brand."

"Okay, it's in my-"

"I know where it is" he took a deep breath trying to get rid of the nervous feeling.

She nodded as he walked closer to the teen and taking a lot of courage he knelt until his face was closer to her skirt. He tried not to blush as his hands reached her short skirt, ready to lift the small piece of clothing to see her brand. For all that was sacred in Cocoon he hoped not to see something else like her underwear, or if she was even wearing underwear to begin with. Sasuke removed those thoughts and concentrated in seeing her l'Cie mark on her left thigh, his hand touched the skirt and carefully he lift it seeing more skin of her leg.

"What the hell Sasuke you pervert!" Naruto shouted seeing him about to see everything beneath Vanille's skirt.

The Uchiha fell on his face because of the Uzumaki's harsh comment he got back up glaring at him" you moron it's not what you think!"

"Oh it's exactly what I think, look buddy I'm glad you're taking our situation calmly. I know it must be nice to lift a girl's skirt but this isn't the time or the place to be doing any of that."

"I'm just checking her brand!"

"Suuuure her brand beneath her skirt nice excuse Sasu-peeper."

"Shut up her brand is in her left thigh, she showed it a while back."

"But it's true my brand is right here" Vanille lifted her skirt showing clearly her brand to the two boys.

Naruto blush a little seeing so much skin beneath her skirt, he looked like he was taken back by the nice sight.

SMACK!

Lightning has arrived hitting the blond on his head as soon as she saw him seeing the nice little peep show, no doubt she was angry" why are you staring?"

The blond jinchurikki had a lump the size of a melon" I was caught in the moment…."

"Oh please" the pink haired soldier didn't believe his excuse.

Sasuke took another glance at her brand noticing it had one arrow" that will be enough…."

Vanille nodded as she covered her mark.

"Let's head back."

Lightning was still frowning at Naruto while the blond was rubbing his lump.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

When they returned they saw that Snow and Sazh were in an argument or a discussion. Hope was quiet waiting for the other to arrive he was trying not paying attention to the two adults in the conversation. Hearing their voices as they were heading to them, it was the same old topic from before about their focus. Lightning immediately reacted as she glared at the NORA leader not happy that he was bringing the topic again while Sasuke looked annoyed at the topic being mentioned again why he couldn't get with the program. Naruto sighed at the déjà vu of the situation it has already happened before he felt like he wasn't going to hear the end of it.

"Come on son just quit it you're starting to sound like a broken communicator."

"I won't quit I know our focus is to save Cocoon it was Serah's focus that she told us to save it."

"Here we go again" Lightning crossed her arms she felt like punching the tall blond again.

"He's too stubborn to get it" replied Sasuke.

"Listen Snow" Naruto started.

"I know our focus is to save Cocoon from Ragnarok it's up to us to stop it."

"Snow….?"

"I will fulfilled Serah's focus by saving Cocoon we have the power to do so."

"Snow listen" the Uzumaki was starting to get annoyed.

"We all have the power to defend Cocoon and stop Rag-"

"Snow shut up!"

The NORA leader has stopped talking as everyone was staring at Naruto with shocked expressions, even Lightning was shocked. They were all taken back by his sudden outburst of anger, maybe because he wasn't the kind of person to get angry just like that. Looking at his face the whiskered blond was obviously upset trying to get Snow's attention, but he reached his limit with this topic. It was time for him to give him his two cents of the situation he calmed down staring at the tall blond.

"That's enough Snow we get what you're trying to say it won't change what they all think."

"So you don't believe me too Naruto I thought you of all people would understand our focus?"

"I would like to believe you trust me. But you have to look at the big picture here our focus is not save Cocoon it's to destroy it. That is the obvious focus given by a Pulse Fal'Cie."

"Then why did Serah turned to crystal after she told us to save Cocoon?"

"I don't know the answer to that question. Don't get me wrong you're doing the right thing following Serah's wishes but the truth is we're now the enemies of Cocoon, cursed by a Pulse Fal'Cie we've been given the task to destroy this world."

_I guess there is no hope for us after all….no light at the end of our tunnel" _thought Vanille wearily.

Snow lowered his head tightening his fist" but Serah she….she begged us to save Cocoon."

"Enough of this" Lightning was about to knock some sense into the NORA leader again when Naruto stopped her.

"But….just because that is our focus it doesn't mean we have to fulfill it" he smiled.

"What?"

"Destroying Cocoon may be our focus but we don't have to do it if we don't want to, I don't feel obligated to do so."

"We don't have a choice, if we don't fulfill our focus we're been turn into Cie'th" said Vanille.

"I know that but we've still have time before that happens we're still human. As long as I'm human I'm going to find a way to save Cocoon instead of destroying it. We don't want to do this, Snow do you want to destroy Cocoon?"

"Of course not!"

"You Hope?"

"No!" shouted the silver haired teen.

"What about you Sazh?"

"Hell now!"

"Vanille….?"

"No I don't want that."

"You know my answer already" replied Sasuke.

"Lightning?" he turned to the older Farron.

"Not in my interest…."

"You see none of us wants to destroy Cocoon, we don't want to fulfill this focus. We may have been marked to fulfill it but we don't have to do it if we don't like it, even if we may not have a choice in the matter."

"Becoming a crystal or a Cie'th hmm…the choices are so tempting to choose from" said Sazh with some humor.

"For now let's do what we can and that is finding Serah."

Everyone felt calm after the Uzumaki's speech they all felt so positive. They smiled at the power his words hold, whenever they heard them they feel like they could do anything. Even Lightning gave a soft smile but she quickly erased it, finding her sister was still her top priority. It felt like everyone had faith in the whiskered blond and in themselves, whatever happens will happen. Snow chuckle at his long speech he was worried at first but now he was calm and happy, he felt more confident in fulfilling his fiancées wish.

"You really know what to say Naruto, just the right words that will make us going forward."

"Believe it come on its time to move."

"That's my line" Lightning said taking the lead while the whiskered blond grin.

The group resumed walking as they climb the cliff jumping more cliffs. Hope was careful not to fell he thought not to rely too much on Vanille to help him. They all made it safely staring at something that caught their attentions they were carts scattered from what it was once the Purge train. Even here there was actually something like that it proved how many things from the Hanging Edge not just ruins from the Vestige. It also showed how much of a miracle that they were still alive in one piece, unless counting a Pulse Fal'Cie to use the remaining of its power to save them from death. They needed to fulfill their focus that it was given by it, no surprise why it chose to save them.

"The train fell too I wonder what else is down here too" Vanille said.

"Besides what's left of the Vestige and the monsters too?" asked Naruto.

"I guess" she replied with a smile.

"Well I don't want to find out thank you very much" said Sazh honestly he had about enough with the monsters and the fighting, even if he hasn't been helping the group.

"Even if you haven't lifted a finger helping us fight" replied Sasuke making everyone laughed at the afro haired man sweat dropped.

As they walked down the train passenger cart, ahead they spotted something. It seemed to be a crystalized figure Lightning's eyes widened recognizing it they have finally found her. She felt so relief seeing that she was all right and no harm has come to her, she actually survived when the Vestige fell and crashed. Snow, Naruto and Sasuke have also recognized the crystalized teen in the distance they were lucky to find her and to see that she was still unharmed. They followed the pink haired soldier hoping to reach her and find a way to get her out of here.

"Serah" the older Farron replied in concerned.

"Serah!" Snow followed going after his crystalized fiancée.

"There he goes…." said Sasuke.

"And nothing we tell him isn't going to stop him" added the Uzumaki.

The NORA leader went to her happy beyond joy that he has found her" Serah!"

"I'll get you out of here!"

The tall blond picked up a large piece of metal that was stuck on the ground and removed it. He went to the crystalized girl and started breaking the crystal on the ground in order to set her free.

"I'll help you" said Vanille holding a small piece of sharp metal.

"Thanks!"

Sazh followed by Naruto and Sasuke they managed to find some small piece of metal. They were all trying break the crystalized ground so they are able to release Serah, so far they weren't having any luck. Hope was looking for something to help, yes the teen wanted to help them but he couldn't find anything that will work. No pieces of metal that will be strong enough to break through the ground, he had no luck finding something useful.

Lightning stood watching the group trying hard to set her sister free she wanted to help, but something was holding her back from doing so. Her eyes were on the crystalized Farron she couldn't do it seeing her peaceful expression it reminded her of the greatest mistake she has ever done in her entire life. She touched her chest feeling her heart beating faster from the stress, the guilt was returning. Remembering what Serah told her at her birthday gift then her reaction to her confession of being an l'Cie, it was tearing her apart. She didn't believe her thinking of her foolish pride and saw her confession as an excuse to marry Snow she ended up threatening her if it was true. The only thing she could do is move forward and find a way to survive this nightmare she was now in.

"This is goodbye…."

Snow stopped sensing that she was leaving" Lightning you're just gonna leave her?"

"PSICOM will be here soon if they find us, we're all dead. You think Serah would want that you think you know how she feels?"

Naruto sighed giving a nod" you're right, we already met some on the way here."

He smiled staring at the crystalized girl" don't worry Serah we'll be back you can count on that, believe it."

Sasuke has stopped doing what he was doing because it was pretty much hopeless to try" no place is safe for us now that we're the enemy."

"If I leave her, then I'll never know" Snow said to the pink haired soldier.

"We'll be fine I can handle anything they throw at us. No one will die I'll protect Serah and Cocoon!"

Lightning glared at him it was a dangerous expression that said a thousand words.

"_Uh oh not good" _Naruto saw the look and knew what was going to happen next.

The older Farron went to him and punched him" does she look protected to you?"

"_He did kind of have it coming for being too full of himself" _thought Sasuke.

Snow got up" I can save her!"

She punched him again harder this time as he fall tripping on Sazh" what can you possibly do?"

"_I feel like Snow is the one getting hit more than me, and for some reason I feel like I'm jealous" _sweat dropped the Uzumaki.

"Whatever it takes!"

She growled she was about punch him harder but she was stopped by Naruto" let go…."

"Enough Lightning what would you gain by beating him up just calm down, now's not the time to be throwing punches at each other" he let her go.

Sazh got up while sighing" you two are hopeless…."

"No he's hopeless" Sasuke pointed to Hope making the silver haired teen lowered his head.

The afro haired man started walking out" you can't just admit it you want to stay as much as he does" he was obviously referring to the pink haired soldier.

They didn't notice that behind them where the path of rail cart stood something has arrived watching them.

Sasuke glared seeing the unwanted guest sheathing Masamune" we got trouble!"

Sazh saw the enemy starting to freaking" whoa no, no….no no not now!"

Everyone turned seeing a mech staring at them, the machine looked like it had a couple of pieces of crystal in it. Naruto however as he gazed down at the mech he was able to recognized it because it looked very familiar, only difference it's arms were cut off.

"Hey Lightning that looks like the same Manasvin Warmech we fought at the Hanging Edge."

"It is looks like it came back for more" she unsheathed her gun blade.

The Manasvin Warmech looking for some pay back jumped from the train cart landing in front of them. Everyone was ready to fight and Naruto has sheathed his Flashflare saber feeling confident that they could win, since they defeated the mech before.

"Stand back!" Snow shouted to Sazh and Hope.

The Manasvin Warmech fired its laser tail as both Naruto and Sasuke used their new magic skills casting fire and aero. Lightning and Snow have used a newly new non elemental skill ruin and Vanille used aero. It got complicated as the whiskered blond got hit by the laser the pink haired soldier reacted firing her gun blade getting in front of the blond, she was protecting him and was concerned for him. To her relief Vanille casted the healing spell cure healing the former soldier, they already knew their opponent was tough at least to Lightning and Naruto. The battle seems to be even when changing tactics while others attacked with magic, some used physical attacks the warmech have proven to be a tough opponent.

As the fight continued more members of the l'Cie group were getting wounded by the mech's attacks. Vanille has taken the role of healing them changing her role of using offensive magic she has healed Snow, Naruto and Sasuke. Lightning was striking the mech with no mercy like the first battle while shooting at its and tail she was concerned turning her gaze to the figure of the crystalized Serah, fearing the mech will try to attack her. Once realizing that their current strategy they changed for something more defensive Snow has offered to handle it, using provoke. Getting the warmech's attention it started attacking the NORA leader he quickly went on using steel guard getting hit by its tail laser attack.

Things got bad as the Manasvin Warmech open its front revealing its canon, their eyes widened seeing the blast charging. The mech was only focusing on Snow he was eventually going to be the target for the attack, it fired a massive blast that hit him with his steelguard ability activated. Everyone was shocked that the tall blond has taken the attack himself in order to protect them they took the chance to attack it with full force. Vanille cast cure on the blond and followed to use aero and water on the mech as Naruto, Lightning and Sasuke chose to attack it together using one of the military's battle strategies. The trio charged at it Sasuke did a couple of quick attacks dealing serious damage on the warmech's armor while Naruto and Lightning have changed their gun blades shooting at the front with dozens of bullets.

The warmech shot its tail laser again only to get sliced in half by the Uchiha. Snow has used provoke again getting its attention as the other regroup ready for the next move. They gasped the Manasvin warmech has fired powerful canon hitting the NORA leader with steelguard on. The tall blond was panting even with the golden defensive barrier he was getting hurt, he didn't how long he could go on. Vanille was quick to healed him but he wasn't going to last if this keeps up, the rest knew they needed to finish this now.

"Snow won't hold up another blast like that" said Naruto.

"Time to finish it" replied Lightning.

"When it opens its front to fire that attack again we'll attack it simultaneously before it fires" said Sasuke.

"We'll use magic it will be more effective" said the Uzumaki.

They nodded as Vanille casted aero and water on it and the mech did what they were expecting. The warmech opened its front charging its canon before it fired all four members' casted magic. Naruto used aero, Sasuke fire, Vanille water and Lightning concentrating release thunder. The combination of the elemental attacks made a direct hit to the canon of the Manasvin warmech dealing great damage. That was enough to make the mech explode defeating it, they group felt relief that the fight was finally over. Vanille went to Snow casting cure on the NORA leader after taking all the attacks of the mech.

"That was awesome Snow that took a lot of guts" Naruto said congratulating the tall blond.

"Just don't ask me to do it again" he smiled sheepishly.

Lightning remained quiet as she starting to walk out until Snow stopped her" you're leaving?"

"We want to help Serah too, but without tools we could be digging for days. The army's on our trail for now, we've got to keep moving for now" Sazh said.

"So I just abandon her, and save myself?"

"What about you focus?" asked Lightning.

Snow stood quiet in thought not knowing how to answer saving Serah right now, was his top priority.

"What happened to banding together and save the world isn't that what you promised now you want to forget it all and die right here?"

He stood quiet but she wanted to leave not wanting to see his face again" Snow…you're nothing but talk."

"Lightning….?" He stopped the former soldier in her tracks" I'll do whatever it takes I'll finish this focus and keep Serah safe that's my promise."

"Great job so far" she finally left.

Naruto sighed" look Snow I don't like leaving Serah any better than you do but Sazh is right. The army is after us they're not after Serah, nothing will happen to her if we leave her here. Trust me she's probably safer than us."

"That is true…but if PSICOM does find her they might find a way to use her against us, like using her as a hostage. Remember we're a big threat to Cocoon they will do whatever it takes to capture us not caring how many civilians will get involve they won't mind using her as a human shield" replied Sasuke.

"You see that's what I can't abandon her!" Snow was more motivated to stay and free his fiancée.

"Thanks for the motivation Sasuke" frowned the blond jinchurikki.

"Hn…."

"Come on we'd better catch up to soldier girl before we lose her from sight" said Sazh.

The NORA leader smiled at the dark skinned man" stay out of trouble…."

He passed him by giving him a friendly pat on his shoulder" you too."

"Get going" the tall blond was referring to Hope and Vanille.

"Okay" the red head nodded passing him by.

"Snow…." Hope didn't know what to say to him.

"Save it for next time kiddo you'll get left behind."

"But…"

"It's okay Hope Light will take care of you, well meet up again."

"Yeah…count on it" the teen hasn't forgotten his mother's death as he left as he stopped a couple of feet turning his gaze to him.

"_Count on it…."_

Naruto extended his hand" Snow you better hurry up and catch up to us okay?"

"Don't worry buddy no matter what happens we'll meet up again" the NORA leader took his hand in a handshake as they broke it.

"You better…."

"I'm staying."

"What?" the Uzumaki turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke….?" Snow was surprised to hear that.

"Why?" followed Naruto.

"He won't be able to free Serah on his own you go on ahead and catch up to Lightning and the others."

The blond jinchurikki stood in deep thought before he nodded" okay but you better come back to us."

The Uchiha nodded taking a control shape bracelet from his pack and hand it to him" here…."

"What's this?"

"Stealth camouflage it's the latest in Sanctum technology, PSICOM's thermal heat censors won't be able to detect you. It might come useful to you."

"Thanks Sasuke I will make sure to put it to good use" he smiled accepting the device.

"When you say that it better not be to try and touch Lightning's butt" grin the Uchiha.

Snow laughed at his comment while the whiskered blond blush thinking that it was tempting to do it.

"Naruto if you value your life I wouldn't try that, you know Lightning can kill you for that" said the NORA leader.

"I wasn't thinking of doing that" he sweat dropped he was lying.

"Get going already."

"Right until we meet again" the blond soldier finally left.

"Shall we get started?" asked the tall blond.

"Hn…."

As Snow grabbed the metal piece he was using to break Serah from the crystal ground" I'll get you out of here."

Sasuke took a small device with a red button from one of his coat's pockets, and pressed the button_"we're not safe here…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change: time skip)<p>

(Location: the Lindblum deck area above the skies of Cocoon)

Fang and Rydgea walked the deck corridor after they were called by Raines. The Cavalry leader was watching one of the screens that had a map with a light blinking at a certain location in the map. The general stood in deep thought keeping his attention on the map as he heard footsteps approaching him soldiers passed him by giving him the usual military salute. He turned seeing that they have arrived right on time they did right because he consider this an emergency. He has been told about the results of the Purge and how the Hanging Edge has been completely destroyed as well as the crystallization of Lake Bresha. What has become of the Pulse Fal'Cie and the survivors of the Purge, he was relief to finally interfere in the situation he was going to make his move.

"You called sir?" said Rydgea.

"I did I thank both of you for coming under such short notice."

"Are we finally making a move?" asked Fang calmly but in truth she was really anxious wanting to leave the ship so she can go find Vanille.

"Yes but I'm afraid with the consequences of the Purge there is a possibility that the Fal'Cie has branded more people to fulfill its will, aside from your companion Fang."

"Those are the results for letting those PSICOM bastards take matters into their own hands, what they were thinking with killing an entire population and destroy the Vestige. You get one unhappy Fal'Cie" said Rydgea.

"What did you called us for?" asked the Pulsian warrior.

Raines gazed back at the screen with the map and the blinking red light" it seems Sasuke has activated his homing beacon, he has sent us a distress signal at the following coordinates."

"Sasuke is calling for our help" Fang gave a smirk finding it amusing.

Rydgea looked at the map recognizing the coordinates" that's Lake Bresha just what is he doing there?"

"He's been having his hands preoccupied Sasuke's been currently being chase by PSICOM after his resignation from the army he is considered an enemy of the Sanctum. It would appear lieutenant colonel Naabat wasn't pleased with his decision to leave" replied the Cavalry general.

"Looks like he's in deep trouble no wonder he would call for aid from us" Rydge smirked.

"You're to take a squad and deploy at once to Lake Bresha."

"Roger!"

"Fang you're to accompany the squad as well."

"Finally, I wasn't planning in staying behind I would have still go even if you would have said no."

"Deploy at once."

"Sir let's go we have a search mission!"

"Roger!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**There we have it another chapter done I would like to clear a few things. I know that some of you might feel unhappy with the twist I have decided to add in the story regarding Naruto and Sasuke. I felt like it was the right thing to remove their ability to mold chakra disabling their ability to perform jutsu, along with removing Sasuke's curse seal since intended of removing from the beginning of the story. The reason I did this it's because I didn't wanted to make them so strong that they will become gods, sorry but that's not what I want. They will eventually becoming strong as the story progresses so I hope that you're all please with my decision. On another note I have decided to give them magic abilities based on their element affinities.**

**Meaning it will be by the following:**

**Sasuke:**

**-Fire= he will learn the following magic fire (already learned), flamestrike, fira and ardor (spell from FF12).**

**-Lightning= thunder (already learned) sparkstrike, thundara and a new powerful lightning spell it will be announce in future chapters.**

**-Non elemental (Dark) all dark spells will be reveal in future chapters I already know which they will be.**

**-Personal ultimate attack= to be announce in future chapters.**

**-Eidolon= confirmed to be announce in future chapters.**

**-Techniques and auto abilities= to be announce launch (confirmed)**

**-Other abilities= to be announce.**

**Naruto:**

**-Wind= aero (already learned), aerora, one new wind spell will be reveal in future chapters, tornado (ultimate technique from the esper Chaos walker of the wheel from FF12 however it won't be as devastating as the original version).**

**-Non elemental (Light)-all light spells will be reveal in future chapters.**

**-Non elemental= all non-elemental magic that isn't light will be announce in future chapters.**

**-Personal ultimate attack= to be announce.**

**-Eidolon= confirmed to be announce.**

**-Techniques and auto abilities- to be announced launch (confirmed).**

**-Other abilities= to be announce.**

**That's all I have for now I also been thinking in making them learn ruin and ruinga. Possibility for them to learn jutsu again in the story, that is very uncertain and most unlikely. Possibility for Sasuke to learn the sharingan again, it's still uncertain. Possibility of Naruto meeting his parents, very likely and the chances are quite high. Finally possibility of having lemons in the future that is uncertain, chances are not so low maybe or maybe not. As always thank you for the reviews keep them coming and also everything that is marking the story in both fav alert and story alert lists. I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next time: escaping the net


	16. Escaping the net

Disclaimer: this is nothing no need to get shock but I don't own Naruto and FFXIII it is the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

** Communications through phones and communicators.

**(Bold and parenthesis Eidolon speech of Kyuubi speaking)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 Escaping the net<p>

(Location: Lake Bresha encased in crystal outside of Cocoon's inner rim)

They walked away from the area where Snow and Sasuke have chosen to stay behind, with the crystalized Serah. The remaining members of the l'Cie group have decided to continue their journey for survival, away from the military which they were looking for them. There were now five of them deciding that it was for the best to move on and find safety while the other two stayed to try and save the younger Farron. They chose to stay for what they believed in thinking for what its right while some were thinking that they will catch up to them, others that they will meet them again next time. Keep moving was the only thing they could do while hoping that they don't run into danger which it was most likely.

Lightning hasn't taken another look since she left Snow to try and break Serah from the crystal ground. She hasn't regretted her decision in leaving her sister behind she needed to move on and survive, they were fighting for their survival against the Sanctum. The previous encounter with PSICOM was just the beginning, next time they will sent stronger and more experienced soldiers after them. The former GC sergeant was upset with the NORA leader not regretting what she told him, he was all talk without backing it up. First he said that it was their focus to save Cocoon and now he wanted to forget it and stay with the crystalized girl that it was her younger sister, truly a hypocrite when she saw one. Luckily she won't have to see his face ever again, she could still dream but then again she could be wrong.

Naruto was quiet he was calm at the situation they were in, and the last thing that happened. He was feeling a little uneasy that they had to break their numbers by taking separate ways when he strongly believes in the word teamwork. It bothered him that he had to part ways with Sasuke again after just meeting up recently at the Pulse Vestige, he wasn't worried thought he knew he will meet the Uchiha again probably sooner than he might think. The only thing he could do right now is to keep moving with the rest of the group and survive it was still hard to believe that he was now an enemy of Cocoon, number one enemy of the Sanctum. It was going to be one of those days you wished you would like to wake up from this nightmare, and never had it ever again.

Sazh was feeling down to be separating from people that were sharing the same fate, and that have become allies. He wasn't with Snow's decision in staying when they were currently being hunted by the military along with Sasuke most likely they will get caught. Those chances were very high and that he might not make it, he erased the last part he tried to remain positive. If they were lucky the NORA leader and the Uchiha will catch up to them in time before they get any further, he was being delusional. Like he said without tools they will be digging for days, by them they would already be far away from here. They will leave before reuniting with them, this was not his day it's like he had the worst luck in the world with being an l'Cie was enough to be damned for life. Not wanting to think about his son, he thought about other things that doesn't include family.

Vanille remained quiet worried about their l'Cie companions, staying behind wasn't a wise decision. She was also surprised that Sasuke didn't try to stop her from leaving with the other, since Fang sent him to get her and bring her back to her friend. The Uchiha didn't tell her a thing he just let her go like that it made her wonder his reasons. Maybe he's expecting to catch up to them that might be it, she was feeling bad with herself that she left, Sasuke is the only person who could take her to Fang and she chose to run away again. Guilt came back to haunt her and she pushed those thoughts aside getting back to her positive and cheery mood, it was hard to keep her mask on though.

Hope was in deep thought focusing his anger on Snow, he was determined that he will meet him again. He was still too afraid to try and unleash his anger on the NORA leader and he was not ready to face him yet. Getting strong was the first thing he needed but it was still too hard to do with his mother's death and the horrible reality that he was an l'Cie, he had no other choice but to continue traveling with the rest of the group they were all sharing the same burden. He couldn't fight he'd rarely knew how to defend himself there was no way he could fight the monster the group has faced so far. The only thing in his mind right now was to get to safety away from all the danger.

"I'm not happy with leaving them on their own, but we've got to keep on moving" said Sazh.

"You're worrying too much those two can take care of themselves" replied Naruto.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left them on their own" Vanille said.

"They'll be fine I've known Snow and Sasuke for a while and they can hold on their own just fine" said the whiskered blond.

"All we can do is pray that they make it out okay" replied the afro haired pilot.

"You guys are not listening to me they'll be fine, let's worry more about getting out of here safely."

"We are listening to you but still we have the right to get worry" replied Sazh.

"Right" he grinned silly.

Their journey further ahead it wasn't so hard, or so they thought. They ran to a group of Bresh bass which the fight got complicated, they lacked some members. Most of the group got hit by their attacks all because Snow wasn't here he was the one taking hits from everyone, he was the human shield. Although they were able to defeat them it reminded them that everyone wasn't present, they would have won the fight a lot quicker if their absent companions were here. They also encountered a group of pantherons which they defeated them in a heartbeat easy pickings while Lightning was confident that they didn't needed Snow she would prefer to have Sasuke with them though.

Nobody knew where they were going just following the path that will lead them ahead. Naruto and Lightning had never been to Lake Bresha before while they were on missions for the Guardian Corps, so they were pretty much clueless like the rest which path to take. They arrived to an open are with a couple of tube that they were being used as bridge to cross to the other side. However the sight was dangerous it wasn't safe, below was a dark pit the possibilities that it was bottomless were high. The former sergeant took a long look at the two bridges, one lead to a cliff where there was nothing it wasn't the right place to go.

"We go this way" she pointed to the other tube.

"Let's be careful" Vanille said.

The group carefully crossed the tube one by one, Lightning was first taking the lead she gave them wave telling them that it was all right to cross. Hope was behind her with Vanille closed by, Sazh followed and Naruto was the last. They made sure to walk slowly and calmly without any rushing, knowing one wrong move could leave to disaster. Being hunted by the Sanctum was one thing but falling into a pit getting killed was another, neither of them wanted both choices. The tube was so long as well as the path to reach on the other side, it felt like an hour that they were still crossing over.

"Okay do not shake the slippery tube we cool with this do not shake the slippery tube?" said Sazh.

Naruto couldn't help but grinned at his comment he suddenly got a thought that it wasn't nice to do. Sure they were going through some tough times being l'Cie and enemies of Cocoon, but maybe they needed some light up. Sure he thought that it wasn't right but temptation was knocking on his door, his bad conscious was also telling him to go for it. The Uzumaki made sure that they were almost reaching the other side, he started shaking the tube.

"Oh no earthquake!"

The Uzumaki was shaking the tube jumping on it making the others gasped. Sazh almost had a heart attack while Vanille and Hope jumped from the tube landing on the side, followed by Lightning. The blond jinchurikki chuckled stopping the shaking and helped the afro haired man crossed reuniting with everyone, and looking at their expressions they weren't happy one bit. He sweat dropped Vanille looked frustrated, Hope was frowning, Sazh was giving him a not so approving look but he didn't bothered looking at the pink haired soldier. The blond jicnhurikki chuckled feeling a little nervous he still saw the whole thing to be funny.

"Naruto that was not nice!" Vanille was the first to snap still feeling scared.

"You scared us!" followed Hope.

"Sorry I'm sorry I just couldn't resist it was so tempting to do it" he was grinning silly.

"Son are you looking for me to get a heart attack I said do not shake the slippery tube!" Sazh said.

"I said I'm sorry" he turned finally seeing Lightning's expression.

Looking at her it made him turned pale she had her arms crossed and giving him a not so happy look. He has seen it dozens of times whenever he does something that was not right, or just silly and stupid.

"You're going to hit me aren't you?"

"Guess….?"

SMACK!

Yep Naruto was right she hit him on his head, he did had it coming for his foolish act. Scaring everyone like they were about to fall from the tube like bridge wasn't right and most importantly, it wasn't funny. The blond jinchurikki had a lump while Lightning just shook her head even if she knew that he was just trying to light up the mood, remembering how screwed up they were all for being l'Cie. She will feel better if he comes up with something less dangerous, like a joke or a dumb comment. She did like the focus shop gag she saw it funny although the second joke of buying a focus to save Cocoon didn't humored her. She erased thought of thinking about Snow and her ridiculous way of logic that they were all the saviors of Cocoon, it was bull crap and delusional.

After forgetting of the Uzumaki's rude and scary stunt since he still considered that it was a joke, they resumed walking heading to a large view of the crystalized lake. There was a group of Pantheron in the far corner they ignored them, as long as they didn't get near them they will be all right. There was also a crashed air ship with a Vulcan gun they took a better look at the view ahead. Naruto and Lightning were the ones gazing ahead while Sazh was trying to relax from this mess they have all gotten themselves in. Vanille and Hope were not too far from the others, they were quiet none felt like saying a word.

The red head gazed at him worried of course she knew there was something bothering him it was about Snow the person they left behind as he attended to break his fiancée free. The silver haired teen was obviously upset with the NORA leader with what happened with his mother, his reckless actions caused the woman her death along with hundreds of innocent people. Yet he hasn't said anything to him when they met up with the tall blond at the Vestige, was he scared or maybe he couldn't get the right words out of his mouth. Whatever it was she was determined to help him with this, watching a family member died in front of you is a terrible experience it's like she knew how he felt.

"Still couldn't talk to him you'll never get past this if you don't say something?" she started a conversation.

"Words won't change anything, but the next time we meet, he'll learn exactly how I feel" there was some anger in his green eyes he counted in meeting the NORA leader again.

Naruto and Lightning gazed ahead seeing a large bridge heading further, but there was one problem. The entrance on the other side of the bridge was blocked by crystal they needed something to break through, something strong enough. They went back to the ship their gazes were fixed on the Vulcan gun it will be the thing to get solve their small problem.

"Looks operational…."

"Yep looks like it wasn't badly damage when it crash landed."

Lightning used her gun blade to hit the automatic gun, it fire a couple of rounds in contact. The crystal wall was shattered revealing a new path, along with a group of Breshan bass and a similar creature with red legs and tail. The pink haired soldier sheathed her weapon taking the lead again looking to cut a path through the monsters that were blocking their way. The group has gotten to another battle with four against eight, which the numbers of the enemy were greater. Naruto and Lightning were the edge in the fight, shooting and slashing the frog like creatures while Vanille and Sazh have casted magic. Even if they were outnumbered the small monsters were beaten one by one, some got hurt in the process like Sazh and Vanille but nothing cure could help.

Once the battle was over they resumed their walking while in a little further from them, stood Hope. The silver haired teen has once again stood in the side lines without lifting a finger, or more precise without helping the group in the battle. Deep inside he was ashamed that he hasn't done a thing to support them but what could he do, he was still shaken up about what happened. Being turned into an l'Cie has really affected him along with the death of his mother, his life changing for the worst never being the same. Yet the thought came back at how useless he have been since this mess started, he couldn't tell Snow how he felt about losing his mother because of him and now he was too afraid to do anything. The young l'Cie sighed and followed the group crossing the bridge, the last thing he wanted is to get behind and get lost.

As they went further ahead they arrived at a clearing with an unwanted guest. The group got a little uptight staring at an Alpha Behemoth, which it seemed to be on patrol. It was a no brainer that PSICOM was already here and they have sent squads to search the crystalized lake for any Purge survivors, or l'Cie. This wasn't going to be an easy fight, it will be completely different from the ones they had, and it will probably be in the same level as the Manasvin Warmech. The group has really their work cut out with this new problem in their way waiting was out of the question if they wanted to keep going. So far the mechanical weapon hasn't spotted them which it was good for them.

"Looks like PSICOM have left their big toy behind" said Sazh.

"They're using top grade weapons to hunt us down, no surprise there" replied Lightning.

"Any ideas or should we go with the usual fight it head on thing?" asked Naruto.

"I think we should use Libra on it."

Everyone turned to Vanille which the red head was taken a bit back by all eyes on her.

"What….?" said Sazh.

"Libra….?" followed the Uzumaki.

"It's a technique that allows us to gain the information of the enemy. We can learn its strength and weaknesses" replied the red head.

"Are you talking about vigilance?" asked Hope.

"That sounds like it but we can't use it, because vigilance is a technique used by the mana drive system that the military use. Both PSICOM and the Guardian Corps use the technique because it's very useful in battle" said the whiskered blond.

"No I'm talking about Libra, as l'Cie we have full access to it" replied Vanille.

"Hm…a technique similar to vigilance but made for l'Cie, sounds like we're not so cursed after all" said Sazh trying to add some humor to the moment but having such an ability was very useful in battle.

"All right how do we do it?" Naruto said making sure the mechanical Behemoth hasn't spotted them yet.

"The same way we use magic we just concentrate and focus, only this time we focus in learning the enemy's information" said the red head.

Lightning who was quiet during the conversation has done exactly what Vanille said. She has already used magic before so she knew how to do it, focusing in getting the information they needed she raised her hand towards the mechanical Behemoth. The information she has unlocked has been received to her mind, she knew everything about the mechanical weapon she knew what to do.

"Alpha Behemoth weakness it's fire and water, nothing to worry about."

"You did it Lightning!" said Naruto.

"We fight it with magic then?" asked Sazh.

"I'll take the lead, support with magic" said the former sergeant.

"Got it we hit it hard, as long as we have the element of surprise-"

"Oh no it spotted us!" shouted Hope.

The blond jinchurikki couldn't finish his sentence because the militarized unit has spotted them, it went into attack formation. The group has already prepared to fight drawing their weapons, while Naruto took a glance at Hope who was backing out. The silver haired teen wasn't fighting he has made his point.

"Get back!"

The teen nodded keeping his distance from the incoming fighting he didn't need to be told twice. Part of him felt terrible that he wasn't helping, he really felt like he was useless. But fighting it wasn't him he didn't know how to fight, he was weak just a scared child. Somehow he remembered Sasuke's words and it made him feel worse, he was truly hopeless.

The Alpha Behemoth was received by weapon from Naruto and Lightning firing from their gun blades. Sazh and Vanille took care of the magic offensive casting fire and water, weaknesses of the mechanized weapon. The militarized unit attacked with one its claws yet his moves were a bit slow and sluggish, the group didn't have a problem to dodge and counter. It was getting beat up badly with the additional magic damage done with the fast moves of the former soldiers, they had the advantage. Surprise by the l'Cie group when the Alpha Behemoth changed targets leaving them, heading to a familiar location, well known to them.

Naruto saw this coming gasping_" he's going after Hope…."_

"Hope run!"

The silver haired teen was shocked seeing the mechanized weapon running to him, he tried to run but tripped. He was scared out of his mind watching it get close to him, the only option he have was to attack it. There was no chance he could do that with the fearful expression he had on his face, he trembled the Behemoth was right in front of him. There was weapon fire coming from Lighting as she was shooting on the militarized unit, trying to get it away from him.

"Get him out of there I'll cover you!" shouted the older Farron looking at the whiskered blond.

The blond jinchurikki didn't need to be told twice with a quick nod, he ran towards the teen. The blond soldier was quick on his feet dodging an attack by the mechanical weapon. Sazh and Vanille supported the cover fire brought by Lightning with magic, giving the Uzumaki enough time to get Hope out of harm's way. The former soldier took a swing with his Flashflare saber hitting the Alpha Behemoth it started malfunctioning, due to the damage it was taking. It felt down exploding in the process, they sheathed their weapons back, while Hppe seemed to be more relief than the others.

"Thanks…."

"No problem."

As the others approached them the silver haired teen was frightened from the glare he was receiving from Lightning. Clearly he could tell that she wasn't happy with him that's the impression he got from the former GC sergeant. She wasn't happy one bit because of his attitude of being scared Naruto risked his life to save him, she agreed with Sasuke when he said to leave him behind. The teen was weak who will only get in the way this situation was a fight for survival, and this was just the beginning to what the Sanctum had in store for them. If they were going to get through this they needed to be strong and stay sharp, Hope however wasn't being any of the above.

After crossing a bridge made from rubble from the remains of the Vestige, they went to a cliff having a view of a large clearing. They spotted a large ship stationed in the middle in which the former soldiers recognized it as Sanctum gun ship, it is used for search and scouting missions. They kept a low profile staring at the ship they saw more ships being deployed while soldiers were lining up to begin their mission.

"Look at that, they're sending in cruisers" said Sazh.

"They're obviously searching for Purge survivors" replied Naruto.

"I hope everyone made it out okay" said Vanille.

"So do I, but nowhere is safe from them now damn it!" followed the afro haired man.

"Just because they'd share a neighboring with a Fal'Cie, they get treated like Pulse tainted rats."

Vanille lowered her head looking grim" people really hate Pulse don't they?"

"Not hate…more like fear tens of millions of people all scared of Pulse bogeymen. They'd be shaking in their beds every night if they knew that l'Cie like us we're around."

"But they purged the entire town" said the red head.

"It's crazy, I know but the Sanctum Fal'Cie did nothing to stop it. Up until now Eden has always stepped in…to correct their errors in judgment. Guess humans aren't worth the effort figure they'll let us kill each other off."

"It's easy to fear something you don't understand. It's easier to follow the crowd and believe that fear is real because you don't understand it either" Naruto said his eyes softened it felt like he was living his childhood all over again.

"Naruto….?" Vanille stared at him along with Lightning.

Back at Konoha he was feared by the villagers for being the jinchurikki of the Kyuubi and now in this world, feared for being an l'Cie. What an irony that he will be fear in both dimensions, one world he was feared for being a demon container and in this one for being a tool of a Pulse Fal'Cie. The question he was asking himself is if he will be able to take the fear and the anger again, he rubbed his forehead not wanting to think about that.

Hope got up" l'Cie are not human."

"Listen you, that's enough!" the red head got upset at his comment she hold his wrist where his brand was located.

"_**l'Cie are not human" **_those words echoed on the blond jinchurikki's mind.

Vanille let go of him feeling sorry for what she did, she walked away" we're still alive that's something."

"Yeah I'm glad to be alive and been here" replied the Uzumaki.

They heard the loud sound of engines roaring feeling the crystal ground shaking.

"What?" said Lightning.

"Where is it?" asked Sazh.

"I don't know" followed Hope.

"There!" the pink haired soldier spotted a group air ships passing them by.

"They're sealing off the area they're trying to stop the stragglers" replied the older Farron.

"They started sweeping the area to start the search" said Naruto.

"We've got to keep moving before we're caught in the net" said the former sergeant.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Snow and Sasuke were still in the area where Serah was stuck to the crystalized ground. The NORA leader hasn't stopped trying to break his fiancé free since Lightning and the others left, and he didn't looked like he had any intention in stopping. The tall blond was too determined and he wasn't going to stop until her sets the younger Farron free, it wasn't just saving her his only goal. He has promised Lightning that he was going to save both Serah and Cocoon no matter what he made the promise with the intention to fulfill it. Breaking it wasn't an option even if the former GC sergeant didn't believe him she mocked him that he was nothing but talk. In her eyes she didn't saw him as someone who wasn't fit to save Cocoon since he failed in protecting her sister he was probably a failure the more reason for her to dislike him even more.

Lost in thought he was still using the piece of sharp rubble he found to break his love free. So far he hasn't done any damage to crystalized ground and he wasn't giving up, even if he was reaching exhaustion. At least he wasn't alone he took a short glance at Sasuke who was helping him. The Uchiha was using his sword to destroy the ground in order to free Serah, both of them weren't doing such a good job. The former PSICOM soldier knew that what Sazh said was true without the right tools they could digging for a while, time was something they didn't have. Remembering that the military was after them and anyone that might have survived the Purge, they were basically ordered to kill any person they encounter. The Uchiha has stopped taking a small breath he was feeling a bit tired since he started helping Snow.

"_It's no use she's completely stuck in the ground the only thing that might cut through the crystal quick will be a high power laser…."_

Snow panted hitting the ground hard in order to break it but still no luck. His mind brought something he has ignored since he arrived at the Vestige, now that Sasuke was here with him. The question to why he chose to stay here and help him with Serah but he felt something was not right, of course he knew the Uchiha cares for the pink haired teen. His motives were bothering the tall blond and when it came to caring for his fiancée, some jealousy was returning even when he ignored it. He wasn't the jealous type but the fact that Serah used to have a crush put that doubt in his mind, in addition to what Gadot told him.

"_**He might like her the same way you do…."**_

Those words have really messed with his mind and he knew Gadot didn't meant to bothered him with his comment, he was just being optimistic. But it was enough to explain the Uchiha's actions in staying here instead of leaving with the others, now was the right time to ask him his feelings for the younger Farron. He finally stopped in what he was doing staring at the Uchiha, he seemed to be in thought he has stopped helping him a few minutes ago.

"Hey Sasuke…?"

"Hmm….?"

"Why you didn't go with the others?"

"Like you can get Serah free by yourself…."

"Not like we're having any luck the two of us."

"Do I need to explain….?" he seemed to be annoyed.

"Maybe you should."

"I feel the same way not leaving her, Serah means a lot to me" he remembered all the times when he used to live with the younger Farron and Lightning.

The NORA leader lowered his head" she means that much to you?"

"It's not like that, she's family."

"Oh…."

"She's not my type."

"Okay…what's your type then?"

"What….?"

The question came out of nowhere leave it to Snow to bring a topic in the wrong place at the wrong time, but the Uchiha stood thinking about it. He has always focused on his revenge when he was in his world it was his priority, he didn't had time to look for a girlfriend. Living here he started dating and no female will meet his standards, same standards he didn't knew what they were. Now that someone has asked him the big question he just didn't know how to answer it, because he didn't know. This was a question hard to answer he asked himself if there was ever a type he like.

"Never giving it any thought…."

"I guess with everything that has happened you don't have time to think about that" said Snow.

"I've been too busy to be thinking about it."

"You don't know I understand you buddy but maybe you need to realize it for yourself."

"Not a clue…."

"Well if you don't like girls like Serah, then maybe you like the opposite."

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow" opposite….?"

"You know tough girls like Lightning?"

The former PSICOM soldier stood in deep thought thinking about the older Farron. A women like her who was strong and could hold her own in a fight, a strong willed woman. Maybe that was it that would explained why he didn't like any of the women he dated at Eden, they didn't met his standards. They were all too pushy and girly, and most of them were all big airheads. A strong woman who could stand her ground and doesn't give a crap what anyone thinks of her, that was probably a win in his book. Someone did came to his mind and it wasn't Lightning yes that woman was strong willed, and she could be his ideal type. She has pooped into his head right now she was a big yes, a perfect candidate she was strong and she also had the beauty to back up her strength. Just when Snow was about to ask him if he had anyone in mind his cell phone started ringing, which it was weird to NORA leader have a call all the way here.

"Expecting a call?"

"Maybe you continue here."

Sasuke left the tall blond watching him continued with breaking through the crystal to free his fiancée, even if he knew it was hopeless. Keeping his distance from the NORA leader he took his phone, he noticed it was almost out of batteries hopefully he'll be able to have this call. Gazing at the number who was calling him he felt relief maybe they'll be able to escape before PSICOM finds them.

He answered the call" where are you?"

*Aw don't tell me you have missed me?* Fang sounded amused.

"Not quite what are your coordinates?"

*Relax we're almost there but keep your guard up, PSICOM is investigating the area. Looks like they're feeling grumpy not liking how the Purge ended.*

"Like I didn't know that we already encountered some of them."

*We…who else is there with you?*

"Some people and to put it simple they've been branded by the Pulse Fal'Cie, even me…."

*Anima branded more looks like Raines was right. Are there still there with you?*

"Some already went ahead only one of them is with me, it's better this way PSICOM will have their hands full trying to find them."

*But it will be easy for them to find you, don't worry we'll be in your location shortly just try not to get too bore.*

Sasuke stood in thought before speaking again he needed to tell her about his discovery" listen….I found Vanille."

There was no answer" Fang…are you there?"

Checking on the cell phone he realized that it was out of batteries, he sighed" great…."

* * *

><p>(Scene change: time skip)<p>

It wasn't easy for the rest of the l'Cie group, for the next hour they have traveled further into the crystalized lake only to find trouble. Good news they didn't encounter anymore Breshan bass but worst, PSICOM soldiers and more mechanized units. They have fought against a squad of enforcers thanks to their new abilities they were victorious, the mechs known as watchdrones however were a pain to deal with. The small mechs moved very fast and they attack one person at a time, Lightning and Naruto had no problem fighting them since they were used to fast combat but the others didn't do well. Sazh and Vanille have gotten hurt luckily some cure did the trick, but it wouldn't cure their exhaustion.

In addition that Hope who hasn't been helping the group in battle accidentally got hurt. While they were fighting a small group of watchdrones, one of them charged at him even if the teen was keeping his distance from the fight. He felt terrible first the Alpha Behemoth was about to attack him if it weren't for Naruto to saved him, and now he got hurt. The silver haired teen felt like he was a burden on everyone he remained quiet he still couldn't through to this situation. He didn't want any of this to happened not to be sent to the Purge, not to lose his mother, and certainly not to become an l'Cie fighting was the last thing on his mind. Remembering Snow was probably enough to give him motives and harness his anger towards the NORA leader, it was a good motivation to fight though.

"You okay?"

The silver haired teen turned to Vanille smiling at him.

"Are you still hurt from before?"

"No…I'm fine you healed my wound I'm okay, thanks for worrying…."

"Okay just let me know when you're hurt."

He nodded feeling a little embarrassed he didn't helped he didn't fought with them and yet he got hurt. And to make him feel more useless Vanille ended up healing him, more negative points for him. Looking back at the red head she smiled again she looked so calm and cheery like nothing was wrong, it made him wonder if she was scared with their situation. They were targets of the Sanctum now enemies of Cocoon, surely that must make her feel scared the thought of getting killed is enough to affect anyone. The teen never realized that he was being watched since he talked to Vanille, just in front of him.

Naruto has watched their interaction with a small grin on his face it really looked sweet the way they speak to each other. It really looked like they were the best of friends he smiled turning his gaze ahead, not knowing that he was being watched by Lightning. The pink haired soldier has never seen him lowering his guard before they were in an area that it was occupied by PSICOM. They might run into more enforcers, watchdrones and who else what other things the military has sent after them. The Uzumaki did noticed she was staring at him he has turned his attention to her.

"What?"

"Keep your eyes front."

He smiled silly it felt to him that they were still in the Guardian Corps. Whenever he wasn't paying attention in his job or looking where he didn't had to the older Farron will get his attention, or scold him. Those times in the Corps where part of the wonderful memories he has forged while staying in Cocoon, memories that made him feel happy to be alive. At once he thought he couldn't live here without being with his friends back at Konoha and even if he missed them all dearly, here he was happy with the friends he made. Hopefully this new twist in his life of being an l'Cie and unable to do jutsu will be another happy moment to add in his life, he really did believe that. Looking at the group he smiled feeling like he has made more friends.

They arrived at another clearing only this time a long view at the crystalized lake and Vanille was the first to notice the view, getting ahead of the group.

"Whoa this whole place is crystal."

"I think it should be obvious by now" replied Naruto.

Lightning spotted more Sanctum air ship in the distance it was a bad sign that more trouble will be heading their way, things were going to get bad and eventually they will become worst.

"I wonder what it would be like to become crystal I mean?" asked Sazh.

"You're gonna complete your focus?" Vanille was surprised.

"Maybe if I knew what it was."

"I thought our focus is to destroy Cocoon" said the whiskered blond with a smirk.

"As long as it's not that one" replied the afro haired pilot.

The red head was in deep thought gazing at the pink haired soldier" hey Lightning did Serah said anything to you about her focus?"

The older Farron touched her necklace" nothing…."

Vanille immediately reacted trying to find a way cheer her up" you know what she'd probably didn't want to worry you."

"Or she just didn't think she could trust me" she started walking off.

"Or maybe she didn't know about her focus so there was no reason for her to tell you" said Naruto making the pink haired woman to stopped.

"Or maybe she did get one lazy vision like us about her focus but she didn't understand it. She obviously didn't tell Snow and neither did you because she quite couldn't figure it out."

The blond jicnhurikki walked to her" so you see there are plenty of reasons for her not to tell you about her focus. I'm sure it's definitely not the first choice you mentioned."

Hearing those words made Lightning feel relief and happy she wished it was like that. She couldn't get rid of the guilt in her heart and it was driving her crazy, she could still picture that moment in her mind. When she didn't believe Serah and she threatened her, she didn't trust her and now she was paying for her mistake. She put the whole blame on Snow because it felt good and she felt better, but that only increased the guilt. Because she knew the real truth even if the NORA leader didn't spit it in her face or Naruto for the matter, it was her entire fault and only hers. She gave a small smile without looking at the whiskered blond while he gently gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, she really wished that was true.

Walking a small path ahead they encounter three watchdrones, less than the couple of times they had fought them. They have taken their attack positions beating them quickly while Hope kept his distance from the fight, this time he didn't want to get attack again. The three watchdrones were beaten quicker than usual, maybe they weren't such a threat. But the group who fought them could somehow feel that they were getting stronger little by little Vanille was well aware off she did told Sasuke the abilities of a l'Cie. If they continued to fight they will eventually grow stronger, they'll be able to survive against the Sanctum. If they live long enough to see the day that their abilities will grow without thinking of their focus most likely Cocoon's destruction, being the destroyers of this world.

After the battle Lightning suggested to take a small break before moving on, she could see it the exhaustion in most of their faces. But the break was a mistake they needed to hurry and find a way to leave this place it wasn't safe, PSICOM was patrolling the entire area. The older Farron was standing in a corner while the others were not too far from her. Hope was seated on the ground, next to him stood Vanille and Sazh gazing around holding his Chcocobo chick in his hands. Naruto chose to be next to the pink haired soldier he likes to keep her company, and in these times when they were enemies of Cocoon. He kept his eyes on her before he noticed her aqua eyes were staring into he's.

"What….?"

"Still believe Serah doesn't trust you?"

"After what you told me, I'm feeling a bit better…."

"Only a bit I was expecting you will be better one hundred percent."

"It's hard…."

"I know but believe me that Serah trusts you a lot. I do know because…she's always asking me to look after you and make sure that you don't get caught too much at work."

She turned to him surprised" Serah made you my personal caretaker?"

"Like you need someone to baby sit you" the Uzumaki grinned making her smile slightly" I always look after you because I want to in addition that I'm doing in it for Serah, she's always worrying about you that's what family do right?"

The older Farron lowered her head thinking about her younger sister, hearing that fed the guilt in her. So far Naruto was making her feel worst he wasn't helping her at all, hitting him was so tempting right now.

"Trusting someone is the same as caring right?"

"I guess…."

"She cares for you a lot more than you could ever know, don't ever doubt it."

"_How could I live knowing that I was wrong all along, knowing that I didn't believe her and after what she told me….?"_

She took a hold of her necklace while Naruto shook his head" what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…."

"I know something is up with you, whenever you're bothered by something you will touch your necklace or when you're feeling grateful. So which one is it?"

Lightning blushed he had her there she quickly released her hold on the important piece of jewelry" hmph…."

"When you're angry you will do that or say "tch" "he was smiling.

"Tch…."

"See you did it just now."

She slightly punched his shoulder making the whiskered blond chuckle.

"And when you do that you're either annoyed or embarrassed, I still don't know about the later."

"You're annoying me" she tried to remain serious but she failed because she gave a smile.

"I know but seriously never doubt it Serah cares for you as much as you care for her."

She nodded at least she was feeling better Naruto has done it again in lifting her spirits up. She turned to the rest of the group they all seemed to be better, no longer feeling tired she wasn't too sure about Hope. The silver haired teen looked unsure but honestly she didn't care, he wasn't helping them fight he was just excess baggage in this mess. They needed to keep going she will feel relief when they have left Lake Bresha and away from PSICOM, at least until planning their next move.

"Time to move…."

"Right break's over" said Naruto.

"I don't mind staying a couple of minutes more, but can't rest happily knowing that the military is hot on our trail" replied Sazh.

While some were still feeling tire from the walking they knew they had to keep going. Staying much longer will only complicate things, and they will be in greater danger. Lightning has taken the lead again with Naruto following her behind with Sazh, Vanille and Hope. They left the small path as it leads an open area where they were met by an interesting site, Lightning stopped for a moment gazing at the area. Naruto's eyes widened gazing at the large ruins in front of them, some places were crystalized and it was a very big place. None of them thought such ruins exists, judging from the structure it seemed to be very old like it had hundreds of years or more. At least Naruto and Lightning did when they took history at the military academy.

"It's beautiful!" said Vanille in awe.

"Yeah this place looks very old" replied Naruto.

"Think we'll find something that will get us out of here?" asked Sazh.

"Maybe" said the Uzumaki.

"You think it's safe here?" asked a nervous Hope.

"No place is safe. PSICOM has probably taken over this area too" said Lightning.

Climbing the long stair case leading to inside of the ruins they were met by a familiar enemy. As soon as they arrived they spotted another Alpha Behemoth patrolling the area, Lightning was right that the military have the ruins under their control. It proved her point that nowhere was going to be a safe place if you're a Purge survivor or an l'Cie, fight to survive or die trying. They were planning in using the same strategy they used before remembering its elemental weakness to fire and water. Lightning gazed at Naruto giving him a nod, he nodded back and signaled to Sazh and Vanille to get ready to come out and face the militarized unit. Hope stood again not wanting to get involved in the fight, he felt Naruto's hand touching his shoulder.

"Wait here we'll take care of things."

Using the same strategy with Naruto and Lightning using physical attacks and Sazh and Vanille providing the magic offensive with fire and water, they fired away at the mechanized Behemoth. The Behemoth charged with its claws both soldiers were fast to dodge it away, both made sure that it didn't changed targets. They were making sure that it was only attacking them and not their comrades firing with magic or even Hope. Slashing at it while changing their gun blades firing their bullets along with the magical damage was doing a lot of harm to the mechanical Behemoth, it charged with its claws while it was charging for its heave attacks it was still at twenty five percent. Once it was damage enough Lightning cast thunder and Naruto casted aero, as both attacks hit the Alpha Behemoth head on.

The combination of the attacks were too much for the Behemoth to take, it eventually malfunctioned hitting the ground. Luckily for the group it didn't exploded like the last one they fought if the ruins were already filled with PSICOM forces, then they didn't heard the sounds of the battle. Maybe they were unaware that hostiles have entered the area no doubt an explosion would have gotten their attention. After the battle was over Hope went to the group his eyes were on Naruto and Lightning, he was staring at them as they fought. Their movements were fast and their attacks were strong, the one thing that amazed him was the way they move like they were dancing. It almost felt like they could read each other's moves perfectly, it seems both have sparred together for a long time.

"More PSICOM forces ahead, obviously" said Naruto.

"More like them" Lightning pointed to the downed Alpha Behemoth.

"Or maybe worst" added the blond jinchurikki.

"Hey come on let's not be negative, maybe they won't be too many of them" said Sazh.

"You saw all the squads they deployed, they're serious they won't stop until they take us all out" said the whiskered blond.

"What should we do?" asked Hope.

"Maybe we should go back the way we came" Vanille said.

"We move forward" replied the former GC sergeant.

"Lightning I think we should think this through before going any further" said Naruto.

"What do you have in mind?" asked the pink haired soldier.

"We both know that there could be a lot PSICOM forces here, maybe too many for us to handle. I have a plan I think it's time to test the device Sasuke gave me."

Everyone saw as the Uzumaki took a metal device in the shape of an armband from his pack" I knew this was going to come useful, this is the best time to use it."

"What's that?" asked Sazh.

"Stealth camouflage…."

"Bad move PSICOM will use their thermal heat sensors to locate you" Lightning said.

"Sasuke told me that this is the latest stealth camouflage and it can't be track by thermal heat sensors."

"That means you're holding some piece of valuable Sanctum technology there" replied the afro haired pilot.

"Yep you can thank Sasuke for that, Lightning move when the coast is clear I'll handle this."

The pink haired soldier frowned crossing her arms" I don't approve of this plan you're fighting PSICOM on your own. With or without stealth camouflage it's reckless."

"I think you don't approve of you not fighting them" the Uzumaki gave a smirk.

She knew he was right she didn't change her expression" it's still reckless…."

"I'll be fine I'm always careful."

"No you're not" she replied in a scolding tone she knew him better than that.

"Well here I go."

He put the armband device pressing a button he suddenly vanished in front of the group.

"Wow he's gone!" Vanille was in awe.

"I'm still here" replied the blond jinchurikki still standing in the same spot.

"You sound like you have never seen or hear about stealth camouflage technology before" said Sazh.

"I guess" she smiled.

"It's weird for you not to, but this kind of technology is used by top officials in the Sanctum for stealth missions" replied the afro haired man.

"All right I'm going Lightning keep close watch to advance."

"Don't do anything stupid" said the pink haired soldier.

"It's me what do you think?" he laughed leaving.

She sighed_" right….he's the one stupid enough to take on an entire PSICOM squadron by himself."_

She turned to the group" let's go we stay low."

They went hiding in a pile of rubble giving them enough room to hide. Lightning took a gaze watching three watchdrones and a PSICOM ranger patrolling the area just like the Alpha Behemoth at the entrance to the ruins. Nothing has happened they were still on guard duty when one of the watchdrones was slashed in half getting destroyed the remaining enemy forces reacted in attack formation. The PSICOM ranger fired his rifle but he couldn't see the attacker, he gasped watching another watchdrone getting slash in half. The last one was shot five times falling to the ground defeated, the last enemy was freaking out he reached for his communicator as a last act of desperation.

"This is eagle two hostile found he seems to be using stealth camouflage, my thermal sensors doesn't seem to be locating anything. Calling all forces-"

The ranger was sent flying by an aero spell hitting a pillar hard, even with his armor he was killed by the strong impact. The former GC sergeant nodded to the group that it was all right to continue moving when they were beaten, she knew Naruto has already went ahead checking for more enemy forces. They crossed a bridge made from a piece that it was similar to the structure of the Vestige arriving on the top the pink haired soldier halted the group stop. She saw two PSICOM rangers and another mechanized unit, the next model after the Myrmidon a Crusader. She was curtained now, PSICOM was starting to get desperate and they wanted to end this for good, it explained with how many militarized units they have deployed for this mission. The entire ruins were crawling with PSICOM units, leaving this place with their lives wasn't going to be easy.

The camouflaged Naruto slashed one ranger while shooting the other, the Crusader was aware that they were under attack but it was unable to locate the attacker. The mechanized unit got attacked, and then it was hit by aero coming from the blond jinchurikki but it wasn't enough to bring it down. Lightning couldn't take it anymore she wasn't letting the blond fight on his own, not while she was still here. She unsheathed her Blazefire saber and charged at the mech, Sazh and Vanille followed her they weren't letting her fight on her own either. Hope watched from the safe distance as, the three l'Cie attacked the Crusader. Sazh used fire while Vanille used water, Lightning used thunder followed by blitz the camouflage Naruto used aero and blitz too.

The pink haired soldier jumped aiming her gun blade at the Crusader's head with one straight shot it penetrated its mechanical part. The militarized unit malfunctioned as it fell to the ground shutting down its system, she sheathed back her weapon. She felt relief that it didn't exploded, the noise will get the attention from more enemies who knows how many of these things were present here. Hope arrived reuniting with the group now that the fight was over he was feeling a bit different. He was starting to feel motivated to fight after watching Lightning and Naruto fight.

"Lightning what are you doing I had everything under control?" asked the stealth Naruto.

"You can do whatever you like, I'm not staying in the side lines doing nothing" she frowned.

"Sure like I wasn't expecting you to just stay and watch" the whiskered blond knew her better than that, she was never the person to miss a fight.

"I'm only making it easier for us to get through this place and possibly go to a safe place, away from here."

"There's more three o' clock" the pink haired soldier drew her gun blade.

"I see them" the camouflage Naruto spotted another crusader with one ranger.

The blond jinchurikki charged using blitz on the ranger, followed by a roundhouse kick taking him down. He used aero on the crusader while Lightning took the chance that it wasn't looking her way, to attack it. She followed doing the same thing she did with the last one, she jumped at it only difference she stabbed her Blazefire saber deeply into the mech's head. She removed it changing it to gun mode and fired a couple of round decapitating the mechanized unit. It looks like she didn't needed help on this one, but the way she destroyed the crusader was so bad ass it made Sazh and Hope had their mouths wide open. Naruto was thankful he had the steal camouflage on so no one saw him blushing, after watching the strong soldier in action she looks so good when she was fighting.

"I'm going ahead again."

The Uzumaki followed the path and further ahead he saw there was another Crusader with two PSICOM rangers. He has gotten an idea that will save time and energy from fighting, he has come prepare to fight the Sanctum since he mad out his mind to save Serah. From his pack he took a hand grenade it was the same kind of model that Snow used, he got closer and they couldn't see him due to his stealth camouflage. He threw the grenade right in the middle of the crusader the impact will be enough to take them all out. It exploded killing the rangers and busting the militarized unit completely, the fight was easy he didn't have to waste time and energy fighting them. As he moved on Lightning saw what he did and didn't approve of the course of action, the explosion was loud enough to get the attention of more soldiers.

The blond jinchurikki walked on arriving at a small opening in a pile of rubble, it looked accessible" guys I think we can get through here!"

The Uzumaki went ahead as the group approached the small opening. Lightning kept her eyes around the ruins there was a path ahead but there tons of soldiers in that direction. Fighting them was no big deal for her but probably for the rest of the group, it was better this way to avoid battles they could simply avoid. She signaled for the others to enter the opening and follow the camouflage Naruto, they went first before she was the last to enter. As soon as she landed on the other side of the ruins there was trouble already ahead, a total of four opponents. Two PSICOM trackers, one ranger and one executioner she glared at the executioner clad in gold armor. Executioners are supposed next in rank after the Marauder, they were skilled in combat and most of them were given command of small squads.

This time Lightning wasn't going to let him take them on all on his own, even if they couldn't see him. The stealth camouflage has helped them a lot but it didn't he had to fight alone, she will aid him because they will always fight together. Since they became soldier of the Guardian Corps they will always fight together as a team, when she was a sergeant she will always give him the order to back her up. It didn't matter if they weren't no longer with the GC they will still fight as a team, more importantly now that they were enemies to Cocoon. As she ran Sazh and Vanille were with her heading for the fight too, even if they weren't as strong as her they were still reliable she felt like she could count on them. Trusting them was a different story since the only person of the l'Cie group she trusted with her life was Naruto, because she knew him too well she basically grew up with him.

The camouflage blond has taken the ranger out with his gun blade and using aero. Lightning had her sights on the two trackers, by now they have spotted her and her two comrades. They went to attack position as they charged at her holding their batons, she used blitz on both of them as Vanille used water and aero getting a direct hit on them. Sazh used fire and flamestrike at the executioner it hit him but it wasn't enough to take him out, he charged at the afro haired pilot. The pink haired soldier interfered getting in front of the dark skinned man, her eyes widened she couldn't react in time for the incoming blow. The executioner used his long staff to attack but it never hit her, it hit something else. A blitz technique hit him from out of nowhere giving time for the former sergeant to counter attack, she used thunder while an aero spell was fired hitting the executioner head on.

Lightning wasn't done yet she charged at him and gave him a deep cut from her gun blade. She finished him off with a shot changing it to gun blade, the battle was over as Sazh and Vanille reunited feeling relief that it was over. Hope went to the group a little later while the pink haired soldier gave a small smile knowing who saved her from getting attacked by the executioner. She couldn't see him but she was thankful he was there for her, like he has always been.

"Thanks…."

"No problem I knew you were going to join the fight this time" said Naruto.

"This is a lot easier thanks to you, maybe we should let you fight all the battles" said Sazh.

His comment only earned him a glare from the pink haired soldier that was the last thing she was doing. The afro haired man took a step back after seeing her glare if looks could kill he would have been dead long ago. They resumed walking and once they noticed that the coast was clear Naruto deactivated the stealth camouflage appearing in front of the group. Smiling happily that the device has worked and that it was of great help the others were surprised to see him all of the sudden, while the pink haired soldier seemed to be in thought. She was staring at the ground but somehow, she didn't seem to be happy.

"You were great Naruto!" said Vanille.

"You've been of great help to us" replied Sazh.

"_Can I be like him?" _Hope starred at the whiskered blond feeling like he needed to give it his best.

"Come on guys that's enough you're embarrassing me" he blushed slightly while scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto….?" Lightning said in a serious tone.

"Hmm…what's wrong?" he turned to her looking worried.

She glared at him tightening her fist" did you just touch my butt?"

"What….?"

"I felt a hand on my butt, and there was no one behind me" her tone was icy cold.

The blond jinchurikki turned pale not believing she realized since he touched her bottom slightly, but he felt like he wanted to give it a nice squeeze. Lightning's butt was round and from the feel he got it was soft, if only he could one day touch it freely without her giving him the death threat. He turned to the other Vanille and Hope looked embarrassed while Sazh just shook his head thinking that he has made a big mistake, it will probably cost his life.

"Well you see that was just an accident because while I was fighting, my hand accidentally slipped touching your booty…I mean your butt it's not like I wanted to" he sweat dropped it was truly a stupid excuse.

Everyone sweat dropped at his excuse.

"You…." she has tightened her fists looking really upset.

The blond sighed because he knew she will never believe his dumb lie" just get it over with."

SMACK!

The blond jinchurikki fell on the ground with another lump on his head while the others sighed, he did had it coming for being a pervert. The older Farron gave a frustrated sigh before leaving taking the lead, her cheeks had a shade of pink feeling embarrassed at his perverted yet bold move. Not like she like his advance move but it was too sudden for him to be groping her, maybe if they ever had a chance to be together then she probably won't mind those kinds of moves. Naruto has immediately got up sighing regretting of doing such thing, but maybe it was worth it remembering feeling her soft behind. He repressed giving a perverted giggle he didn't care that Lightning didn't have big breast, or that her legs were a bit skinny. She was the most beautiful woman in all of Cocoon, no one could compare to her beauty.

"Son next time make a better excuse" said Sazh.

"Yeah….I guess…."

"Sazh don't encourage him to do it again, what you did was naughty and incorrect Naruto you should be ashamed of yourself" Vanille scolded.

"_I touched Lightning's booty so I'm not that ashamed" _the blond mentally grinned.

"You know something's making the hairs on my neck to stand up."

"You've got to stop worrying Sazh" replied the red head.

"I have a bad feeling" said Hope.

"You're not the only one, I feel like something's bad is going to happen" said the Uzumaki.

"Stop worrying too much you guys, we out run 'em we'll be okay now" replied the red head.

Lightning climbed a long stair case leading up with the group following behind her. When they arrived they were in a large clearing getting a perfect view of the Bresha ruins, and it was perfect. They were in awe at the sight it was truly beautiful, however the former soldiers remember that they were still not safe until they leave this place. They resumed their walking while Naruto was still having his bad feeling something told him they were not out of this mess yet.

"Wow!" Vanille reacted to the view.

As they walked the large area Vanille started running off from the group feeling exploring the area more.

"Stay close" Lightning said.

"I want to look around."

She didn't approve of her behavior she knew this place wasn't safe there were probably more PSICOM's forces she acted more like a child than a nineteen year old. They couldn't lower their guard or wander off when they needed to keep their guard up and stay together, she turned to Naruto the Uzumaki was quiet in thought. She thought that maybe he was hurt for her outburst for the incident of his touching her butt, but maybe there was something else. Not wanting to think about that embarrassing moment she turned to look around feeling like not giving up if they could leave Lake Bresha, to safety.

Vanille walked ahead smiling at the beauty of the place, so far she has never seen something beautiful in Cocoon. Somehow the structure of the ruins reminded her of some of the temples from her home land, they were similar to a few buildings in Pulse. As she continued to walk she felt something passing her, when she looked above she gasped. She ran away returning to the group all scared.

"Vanille!" Hope shouted.

"Over here!" Sazh shouted a she got behind the afro haired man.

They stared at a flying creature colored blue with gray, Lightning and Naruto recognized it. They have heard rumors about it from when they were in the Guardian Corps. It was a bio weapon by the name of Garuda Interceptor it's supposed to be one of PSICOM's top projects. The only thing the former soldiers knew of the creature is that its attacks are lightning based, they prepared their weapons ready to fight the bio creature.

"Looks like PSICOM is finally serious" said Sazh.

Naruto took his Flashflare saber" I can't believe they would send this thing after us, we're that big of a threat."

"What would you expect we're Pulse l'Cie?" Lightning took her Blazefire saber ready for the fight.

"Everyone it uses lighting base attacks, so let's be careful!" shouted the Uzumaki.

"Time for libra" Vanille casted the technique on the beast getting the information, they needed.

"Garudan Interceptor its strength is lightning and weakness is wind."

"Time for aero then" said the whiskered blond.

As the battle began three members of the group chose to use magic, Naruto, Sazh and Vanille. Their attacks were more effective since they were using aero, Sazh was using fire and flamestrike. Lightning chose physical combat using, attacking it in the air while shooting at it. She realized bullets weren't doing much damage so she chooses to use her gun blade in saber mode, the attacks were more effective. The Garudan Interceptor used launch charging lowering altitude, Naruto took the blow for Sazh and Vanille making them gasped at the whole thing. The blond soldier was doing everything he could to protect them from harm he wasn't worried he knew the Kyuubi will heal any injury he had.

The battle turned to be in their favor winning in numbers and in strength. The winged creature was using the same attack over again and the group was dodging it, this time they weren't planning in letting Naruto take the hits for them. Lightning got worried when Naruto got hit but she knew he will be all right, he could handle it she reminded herself to focus on the battle. She wasn't worry about the fight they had it in the bag the bio creature wasn't putting much of a challenge. It won't be long before the creature will be beaten, although it was suspicious why it wasn't as tough as it looked. After a couple of minutes the Garudan interceptor started retreating taking higher ground, flying away from the group.

"It's charging up" Lightning said.

"Charging what are you talking about charging for what?" asked Sazh.

"Its last moments…."

"Right we can beat it no matter what attack it throws at us!" said Naruto.

The creature used its barrier technique filling its body with lightning, the winged started firing lighting thanks to the barrier protecting its body. The battle became tougher once the bio weapon activated its barrier all attacks weren't harming it like last time, its defense has increased. It fired another lighting attack hitting Naruto he was sent back as Lightning jumped attacking with her gun blade, it didn't harm it much. They couldn't believe how strong the bio creature has become while they were trying to dodge its lightning attacks, and other getting hurt by it Vanille was already casting cure on the wounded allies. It got worse when the Garuda flew high in the air preparing to fire a powerful attack, at the entire group.

Lightning and Naruto's eyes widened at the size of the attack from the looks of it, it looks strong enough to kill everyone or everything in sight.

"Run!" shouted the pink haired soldier.

The group ran in panic as the winged creature fired it hellstorm bolt, the blast hit the ground destroying part of it. They stared at the crater it created showing the attacks destructive power they knew first hand, if they get hit by that they'll be goners. After it fired the powerful attack the Garuda seemed to have lost its barrier showing to the group that it took a lot of lightning from its barrier, in order to fire it. They took the offensive again and it was their chance to strike, the bio weapon seemed to have lowered its guard. They went with the same strategy attacking with aero and Lightning focusing on physical attacks and the winged creature was now getting harm like usual, without its barrier it was vulnerable to their attacks.

But they knew they had to finish it fast before it gathers enough strength to cast its barrier again. Attacking with everything they have the group increased the speed of their spells and physical attacks, the Garuda has used its charge attack but it wasn't being very effective compared to its lightning beam and hellstorm bolt. Naruto has gotten an idea while dodging its charge attack, it was a bit reckless but if he was correct it will be effective enough to beat the bio weapon. The blond jicnhurikki took his time waiting for the winged creature to descend because of his tackle attack, the Garuda did it again and this time he didn't dodge it. The group gasped in shocked as they witnessed the whiskered blond jumping on the Garuda landing on top of it, he was riding the creature like he was its owner.

"_What is that idiot doing?" _thought Lightning.

"Naruto!" shouted Vanille.

"Okay kids' finally gone crazy" said Sazh.

"Guys attack it now, I while attack it from up here!"

"That's crazy!" the pink haired soldier gave a frown.

"Just do it!"

They didn't argue anymore and they resumed attacking it with the same strategy. The Garuda was having trouble defending itself due that it was focusing, in trying to get Naruto off its back. Without defending itself it was now a living target to the attacks of the l'Cie group it was getting beaten badly. After taking too much punishment, it couldn't take it anymore the Garudan Interceptor started falling losing altitude. It crash landed hard on the ground as the group has kept their distance from the bio weapon while the Uzumaki was panting keeping his gaze on the creature. The group slowly walked towards it when they saw it moving, they got into attack position, but it didn't lasted. The Garudan fell to the ground dead it was finally defeated while Naruto was grinning getting off the winged creature.

"We did it!" said Vanille.

"Yeah that's one victory for the l'Cie" Sazh joked in a sarcastic matter.

Hope went to the group staring at the fallen Garudan his eyes were wide. He has witnessed the entire fight and couldn't believe they were able to beat the bio weapon. His eyes were on the whiskered blond, he was the one who gave them the edge to defeat it.

"_They did it….they actually did it, and he…."_

Naruto smiled looking at Lightning walking to him" we did it-"

SMACK!

The Uzumaki fell to the ground with another lump appearing on his head, it went straight to the lumps record list in his diary.

"You idiot what were you thinking?" she was frowning hiding her concern that she was worried about him.

The whiskered blond got up with a silly grin" it was a good plan, with me on top of it he won't have the chance to attack. It will be focusing on me and that was what we needed to get it into the open and attack it without having the chance to use that barrier or those lightning attacks."

"You gotta admit that plan was really effective" said Sazh.

"It was reckless" the former sergeant was still frowning.

"What about you?" the Uzumaki smirked" you remember "nice gun" taking all of those soldiers by yourself if it weren't for me and Sasuke to interfered, one of them would have shot you."

"I knew what I was doing."

"Well so am I!"

"Hmph…."

"You're worried but I'm okay I'm not hurt."

"I'm not" she turned her back hiding her concern again while the blond was smiling at her.

Vanille smiled running ahead" hey guys check it out!"

They saw that the red head was pointing to a Sanctum air ship at the end of the ruins, which it was a little suspicious to what it was doing here.

"That's our ticket out of here" Naruto said feeling relief that they didn't come here for nothing.

"Come on hop to it, let's go" said Sazh.

As they started walking heading to the ship they never realized they were being watched. In one of the pillars stood the silver owl who witnessed everything since they started fighting the Garuda Interceptor.

The red head smiled staring at the ship" this will make things easier."

"Yeah, knowing our luck it's probably missing an engine" said Sazh.

"You shouldn't be so negative" scolded the red head.

"And you shouldn't get your hopes up."

"What are you talking about Hope is right here?" Naruto pointed to the silver haired teen making him laughed a little.

"Funny" said the afro haired man.

"But seriously what if instead of having a missing engine it has a bomb in it, and that was point of having it here. When we get aboard it will detonate and boom."

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks staring at the whiskered blond with shocked expressions making him sweat dropped.

"I'm….just saying you know."

"You shouldn't be so negative!" Sazh, Vanille and Hope said.

"Okay my bad."

As they walked towards Naruto stood in his place not wanting like getting aboard it taking his suggestion too seriously. That is until Lightning took his hand and started dragging him towards the ship while he was being a little unsure in boarding it.

"Lightning…?"

"Get moving…."

"But the ship….?"

"If it blows up we'll blame you for it."

"Geez that makes me feel a lot better."

As they left the silver owl spread his wings and took off.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: a silent maelstrom Lake Bresha)

Snow panted taking a small break he was still holding the piece of steel he was using to break Serah free from the ground. After hours of hard trying he hasn't been able to break through, the crystal was too solid to be broken by a simple sharp thing. The NORA leader was exhausted he wasn't being stubborn to admit, this was the first time he was taking a break he didn't even know how long has it been since Lightning and the others left. The tall blond too a look at his crystalized fiancée looking so innocent in her praying position, he reminded of his promise to her and Lightning he wasn't stopping now. Not until she was freed from this both prisons, he ended the break and resumed breaking the ground.

Sasuke on the other hand has stopped helping the blond for a while now. Not that he didn't want to help him because he has pretty much given up in breaking the younger Farron from the ground it was obvious that it was impossible to break the crystal without using high tech tools. He stood there in thought waiting, probably for PSICOM to find them or maybe someone else. He was waiting that the Sanctum Corps will arrive any minute now to get them out of here they will be in big trouble if PSICOM finds them first. The Uchiha was getting a bit inpatient they've been here for hours and still nothing, he heard the sounds of engines coming from the air. To his tragedy it wasn't what he was expecting, it made him frown.

"They've found us…."

Snow turned to see a couple of PSICOM ships passing them by, a light hit him and the Uchiha. Three Havoc skytanks were flying in their direction they have found one of the targets they've been looking for. However the NORA leader ignored their presence and resumed his digging while Sasuke was ready to fight for any incoming soldiers they will sent at them.

"**Sweep team to base. L'Cie's spotted I repeat, l'Cie's spotted." **

"**Pulse l'Cie's confirmed." **

Snow finally had it stopping he turned to the large air ships" you're gonna lend me a hand or what?"

"Don't waste your breath" Sasuke said helping him was the last thing they wanted to do.

From one of the Havoc skytanks a squad of PSICOM rangers landed safely on the ground using anti-gravity shields. They surrounded the two l'Cie pointing their rifles at them, it looked like they had nowhere to run or hide.

"_**Commencing clean up protocol."**_

"You mean murder protocol?" said the Uchiha.

"That's him" said one of the rangers.

"Sasuke Uchiha former PSICOM elite and second in command of the Eden task force, also former security chief of the Euride Gorge energy plant, your betrayal to the Sanctum will be punishable through death."

"You want me to cry about it?"

"We want you to die!"

"It is more reasonable you're punishment since you're now a Pulse l'Cie."

"Hn…."

Snow grinned" hey Sasuke let's help them with the cleanup."

"Fine by me" the Uchiha gave a grin.

He threw the steel piece he was using at one of the rangers hitting it head on, while Sasuke charged quickly striking with Masamune killing one of them. Snow jumped hitting another soldier they were definitely a couple of rookies who had no battle experience whatsoever. More rangers arrived to back up the other squad while the former PSICOM soldier charged, striking with his speed killing two. He cut one rifle in half and used fire to burn another. The NORA leader kicked of rifle from one of them followed by a punch he used ruin on others more. The Uchiha was doing the same killing soldiers left and right, he used fire again to burn others through their armor. He felt sorry for them they were nothing but rookies who barely knew how to fire a weapon.

Although they were winning and they had the advantage in the fight, things got complicated. From the other Havoc skytanks more PSICOM rangers were falling to back up the other squads, their numbers have doubled. Snow glared at the backup they weren't making this easy he could take them on but now, he had some second thoughts. Exhaustion, he was tired from trying to break Serah free for too long he tried so hard only to fail. Now his exhaustion was getting the better of him and he didn't know how long he will be able to fight the soldiers, even with help from Sasuke he wasn't going to make it. Finally the trench coat blond fell on his knees panting heavily, the PSICOM rangers have surrounded him.

"Snow!" Sasuke shouted as he took down another soldier.

He was about to help him but he was stop by a large group of rangers, he hold Masamune tightly.

"Freeze!"

"Don't make another move or we'll shoot!"

"_Damn it this is not good…."_

Snow resumed his panting and the soldiers gasped when his l'Cie brand started glowing in a bright blue light. A blue circle was formed in front of the blond it started lifting itself high above them.

"What's he doing?"

"Watch yourself!"

"Stay alert!"

"_What's happening?" _thought Sasuke.

The blue circle exploded revealing two mechanical beings which their facial expressions seemed to be female. One of them threw a wheel glowing with ice it created a storm as it took every single ranger down. Both Snow and Sasuke were shocked at the sight, not even both of them couldn't brought an entire squadron of PSICOM soldiers so quickly. Both could also feel the power that it was emitting from the two beings before them.

"_What are they?" _thought the Uchiha in awe.

"What's happening?" asked the NORA leader while holding his brand.

The two beings stared at him as one of them cast the spell doom of him. The blond gasped when the spell hit him before his eyes he could hear his heartbeat clearly, along with a countdown of seventeen minutes and counting. He had bad feeling and didn't wanted to know what will happen if the timer reaches cero, he was attacked by one of the mechanical being using a wheel. He hit the ground and he was healed by the other being he casted cure on him, this made him confused why would she bothered healing him in the first place. The tall blond was attacked again by the same moves of the female being using the wheel falling to the ground, once more the other being cast cure on him. Sasuke stood watching not too far from their location he knew the being saw him, but they were only focused on the NORA leader.

"_What's going on…why are they only attacking Snow?" _

"The twin sisters…."

Sasuke turned to see Fang next to him, behind them stood Rydgea and a squad of Cavalry soldiers. The Uchiha wasn't happy that they arrived after PSICOM found them.

"You're late."

"And looks like we got here just in time, that guy is in a lot of trouble" Fang was obviously referring to Snow.

"You called them the twin sisters….do you know what they are?"

The Pulsian warrior nodded" they're Eidolons."

"Eidolons….?"

"Legends from Gran Pulse tell that Eidolons, mysterious beings appeared to a few chosen l'Cie. According to the legends they give the l'Cie a trial of life and death…."

"So right now Snow is-"

"He's being chosen by the twin sisters and right now they have started their trial on him."

"Do you know what the trial is?"

"Not a clue mate, but he better figure it out because if he doesn't then….."

"What will happen if he wins?"

"If he wins the trial then he'll be able to tame their power and he will have them as his allies, they will fight with him whenever he calls for their aid."

"Like a summon?" the Uchiha was already familiar with the term because he has heard of the summoning jutsu, and also because Naruto learned the technique.

"Yeah I guess that's the best way to call it" Fang gave a small grin.

"And if he loses….?"

The Pulsian warrior's face changed to a serious expression" let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"He'll die" the Uchiha's gaze was on Snow.

"I did mention it's a life and death trial."

"Only a few l'Cie are chosen, what about you-do you have one too?"

"An Eidolon you mean, nope I don't have one not yet who knows?"

"_Snow…you better figure it out what their trial is. I don't want Serah to get heartbroken because her fiancée died."_

The NORA leader sent to the ground again, the same happened next as he was healed by the other Eidolon. He glared charging again punching the Eidolon holding the wheel but his attacks weren't harming it greatly, he was caught in another assault by the Eidolon. As he falls to the ground he was healed again now it was getting annoying their actions were confusing, he was getting attacked and healed. It felt like they were mocking him or making fun of him, there was no end to this fight until his timer reaches cero. There was no point attacking if it wasn't receiving too much damage, the same with getting attack and the get heal the next minute.

"_Come on what do they want with me, what are they trying to do with attacking me and healing me?"_

Then it hit him attacking was useless there was one thing he could do in order to survive the assault. He decided to use his new defense abilities, when he became an l'Cie he got techniques to increase his defense. Abilities that will help him resist damage more than the other members of the group this whole thing was probably some test. Why they were testing him he had no idea, if the two Eidolons wanted him dead they would have done so like they did to the PSICOM rangers. As the Eidolon holding the wheel went to attack him again, he quickly used steelguard resisting the damage. The tall blond gave a grin until the other Eidolon that was healing chose to attack with offensive magic, it casted blizarra.

Snow gritted his teeth feeling the cold attack but thanks to steelguard he didn't received too much damage, he was fine for now. He kept doing the same thing until he could no longer stand up, which it could be arrange because he was really tired. He didn't care anymore he will continued to use his defense against their attacks he was determined to end this. Too many things were at stake if he fails, not seeing Serah again was one of them that was not going to happen. The Eidolon kept on attacking while the other one cast blizarra again, and the blond endured all of the attacks even if things looked hopeless. The NORA leader activated steelguard again ready for another assault by the two female Eidolons he took all of their attacks and endured the pain and the damage.

"_What is he doing attacking them is pointless, defending is the same thing?" _thought Sasuke still watching the fight.

"He's in a pinch" said Fang.

"He better survive, we need him alive" Rydgea said.

"Right mate Raines won't like it, if we hand him a dead l'Cie" replied the Pulsian warrior.

"_Has he figured out their trial…taking their attacks is not an option but…."_

The Uchiha eyes widened" that's it…."

"What's it?" asked Fang.

"I think I have figure out their trial."

"You do?"

"If I'm right then Snow we'll be fine."

Snow was starting to get desperate there were only two minutes in the counter. He could feel his heart beat getting faster with each minute passed, his end was near. Using steelguard to take their attacks was the only thing he had left as a last resort and it looked like it wasn't working. If he dies here then everything will be meaningless, his promise to Serah and Lightning, saving Cocoon everything. He refused to die here he had too many things to accomplish here he glared at the Eidolons attacking him. Just when he thought everything was lost for him the two Eidolons have stopped attacking, when his timer was in thirty seconds.

"_What's going on why did they stop?"_

**(That should be enough you have proven yourself worthy to have our power.)**

"_What….I can hear them talking in my head….?"_

**(Snow Villiers our power is yours, claim it and we will fight by your side whenever you may need us.)**

**(It is official Nyx he's our master.)**

**(That is correct sister Styx.)**

**(We the Shiva sisters shall obey your command.)**

"Shiva!"

The two sisters have joined together forming something new, the two Eidolons have transformed into a motorcycle. Snow mounted the Shiva cycle taming the power of his Eidolon for his own, while everyone has witnessed the entire thing.

Fang grinned" looks like he passed the Eidolon's trial."

"What…they've transformed into a vehicle but how?" Sasuke was shocked at the sight.

"That's the Eidolon's gestalt mode."

"Gestalt mode….?"

"When the l'Cie that passes the trial the Eidolon vows his power to the l'Cie and ends up taming the Eidolon's power that's when it will change into its gestalt mode. The l'Cie will have the ability to call forth the Eidolon whenever he needs its helps."

"Are all Eidolons gestalt mode are the same?"

"That's hard to answer, this is the first time I'm seeing an Eidolon so I can't tell you if all gestalt modes are the same. Maybe they're different than others" replied the female warrior.

The Uchiha stood in thought watching Snow with his new Eidolon and ally_" Eidolons are truly powerful summons, maybe stronger than the ones summon by the summoning jutsu…."_

The Shiva cycle vanished and it was replaced by a blue crystal in shape of a snowflake. The small crystal went to his l'Cie brand which it was still glowing he ended up collapsing on the ground it was the moment the Cavalry was waiting for. Rydgea has taken the squad and went to the fallen blond surrounding him pointing their rifles at him. Sasuke and Fang and followed them getting in front of him.

"Got to hand it to you for taking the twin sisters down, but don't gloat just yet. Might come a time you wish you'd let 'em end it and made things easy" Fang pointed her red lance at him.

Snow opened his eyes gazing at the female warrior and the blue armored soldiers" more of you huh….?"

"He's coming with us he's an l'Cie" replied the Uchiha.

"What?" the NORA leader was shocked" what's going on Sasuke I thought you quit the military?"

"I did…."

"Back off" he tried to move but he couldn't due to exhaustion.

Fang went to him" you want to keep breathing, shut up and come quiet."

"I'd do as she says" said Sasuke.

The female warrior hit the tall blond on his head knocking him out cold. The Uchiha nodded knowing what he had to do since he was an l'Cie too, no choice but to come with them too. It was better this way staying here waiting for PSICOM or anyone else looking to claim his head, this choice was safer and wiser.

After thirty minutes they were able to break the crystalized Serah from the ground using a high tech laser. A couple of watchdrones were carrying her while they were heading to an air ship. Two soldiers were carrying the unconscious Snow that he was starting to wake up from his short slumber, his eyes widened as he saw his fiancée being carried off.

"Serah….Serah!"

"Shut it!" said a soldier pointing his rifle.

"She's been taken to a safer place" said Sasuke.

"Stand down" Fang made the soldier put his rifle down she signaled the soldiers to take him away.

As the took him away Snow noticed the white marked on her right shoulder, but it was clear that it was a l'Cie brand.

"You too why are you helping them?"

"If I were you I'd worry about myself."

"He'll find out in time" replied the Uchiha.

"Don't forget you're coming too" she went closer taking a look at his brand opening his neck collar" now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I was the one that signaled Raines to pick us up you can drop the act now."

"You're no fun. But at least I can say welcome to the team."

"Go team."

She laughed at his sarcastic tone. Both started walking off heading for the air ship following Rydgea and the other Cavalry soldiers. Sasuke knew he needed to tell Fang that he found Vanille and that she was currently far away from Lake Bresha, he has lost her but he knew she was going to be all right if she was with Lightning and Naruto. Now he thought of the hard part of telling the Pulsian warrior how close she was to be reunited with her friend. The one thing that really bothered him or more like angers him is the fact that he was unable to perform jutsu. Worst of all his sharingan was gone and he felt like he was no longer an Uchiha but a tool of the Fal'Cie, no longer like he was the last of his clan that thought angered him beyond anything.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**Finally the chapter is done and it took me a little longer than usual to finish. I want to thank everyone who are still reviewing the story it means a lot to me that you all are. Some weren't happy with the idea of Naruto and Sasuke not having jutsu and some of you were pleased with my idea but I have decided to recreate those jutsu using magic. You will understand what I'm talking about in future chapters. Now to a certain reviewer I have an answer for you about your last review, I will answer it truthfully.**

**BleedandDreamz: you say that without their jutsu Naruto and Sasuke are OC in the story well I have to disagree. A jutsu doesn't make a character its only part of their strength what makes a character who he is it's his personality. Naruto is who he is not because of rasengan it's because his personality, that happy, social, goofy person who wants to become strong to protect the people he loves. Reminding himself of the great burden he carries of Kyuubi. He's now carrying another burden being an l'Cie as a small spoiler Naruto will be bothered about this in further chapters because he's going to be hated again, and this time not for being a jinchurikki but for being an l'Cie. **

**The same with Sasuke he's cold, arrogant and emo but in the story he has come to treasure the bonds he has forge with everyone who became his friend. As a small spoiler he's still bothered with revenge, he still hasn't move on from fulfilling it completely. I am planning in giving resolve to his revenge for good and Fang will be the key for that happening (another small spoiler). **

**Now here's a list of confirmed spoilers that will be happening in further chapters in the story. **

**-Naruto's Eidolon revealed.**

**-Naruto telling Lightning the truth about his world and the Kyuubi.**

**-Naruto's reunion with his parents.**

**-More bonding time between him and Lightning (duh it's so obvious).**

**Now for possible spoilers:**

**-Naruto meeting Jiraiya and the toads.**

**-Sasuke regaining the sharingan.**

**-Lemons in the future.**

**That will be all remember to review and thank you to everyone. I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next time- the Cocoon dead lands: revisiting embarrassing moments


	17. The Cocoon deadlands

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and FFXIII they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura. I repeat this disclaimer because I don't want to get sue and also I don't get pay for writing this story, yeah right I wish only in dreams.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

** Communications through cell phones and radio.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 The Cocoon dead lands: revisiting embarrassing moments<p>

(Location: Echoes of the past Bresha ruins Lake Bresha outside of Cocoon's inner rim)

A loud engine sound roared through the entire ruins as the ship was ready to take off. Everyone from the l'Cie group, minus two has boarded the air ship ready to leave this place behind. Hopefully they will escape from PSICOM and get to a safe place, but chances of that were very low. They have taken their seats not looking back at the ruins and the crystalized lake they already have a couple of not so fond memories from said place. Sazh has obviously taken control to pilot the ship since he was an official licensed pilot he had some experience piloting Sanctum ships. Vanille was seated behind the afro haired man and next to her stood Hope, looking a bit nervous but he could still manage not wanting to lose panic. Lightning was on the other side next to the red head and silver haired teen, next to her was Naruto.

Sazh pressing a lever and the ship was off leaving the ruins once they were in the air they thought they were safe, they were wrong. They were quickly greeted with annoying PSICOM small ships but as they ascending, ahead were a group of Havoc skytanks. The large ships have taken their main canon to fire at the l'Cie intruders as they ship managed to evade the powerful fire, thanks to Sazh's piloting skills.

"Awww no-"

"Give me that!" Lightning has rudely pressed a button on maneuvering lever.

The button was to activate the attack program of the ship, as the Vulcan gun equipped fired destroying one of the skytanks.

"Did we get 'em?" asked Vanille.

"We got one of them" replied the former sergeant.

"Yeah only a hundred more to go, or maybe even more" said Naruto.

The ship flew to safety but they were still been followed by PSICOM fleets, and more of them were sent after them.

"They're still behind us!" said a panicked Hope.

Sazh maneuver through the tall buildings of the ruins but he was having trouble, since a certain pink haired soldier was holding the lever like she wanted to pilot the ship.

"Stop that…hey I said stop!"

He finally had about enough taking her hand from the lever" you want to die?"

"Lightning he's the pilot let him fly the ship" replied the Uzumaki.

"Damn right!" exclaimed the afro haired man.

The older Farron wasn't happy but she obeyed and got back to her seat next to the whiskered blond, who gave her a silly smile and she rolled her eyes in return. Leave it to Naruto to try and humor her when they were in the middle of a serious situation when their lives were on the line. It was indeed a serious situation because they were still being chased and dodging enemy fire, it looks like there was no way to escape them.

"How are you gonna lose them?" asked Hope.

"You've got me."

"Then let me!" sad the pink haired soldier.

"No thank you."

"Oh no you don't want that…." said Naruto scared.

"What do you mean by that?" the former GC sergeant turned to him with a frown.

"Face it Lightning you may be the best soldier in combat but you're not the most suitable to be a pilot."

"You're really asking for it" she was still frowning.

"You remember the mission we had to Nautilus?"

The pink haired woman stood in thought remembering the mission.

"_**What are you doing sarge you're supposed to be flying the ship not crash it!" Aiden shouted feeling like craping his pants.**_

"_**Quiet make sure the cargo is safe and secure."**_

"_**It won't be safe and secure if we crash" replied Janil.**_

"_**Lightning for Eden's sake let me fly the ship!" shouted Naruto.**_

"_**Stay in the back."**_

"_**LOOK OUT!" they shouted in unison.**_

The older Farron was in thought, she was quiet but remembering those events reminded herself that she wasn't the best chosen to be a pilot. Amodar has ordered her to be the pilot and what a mistake that turned out to be, the lieutenant did learned his lesson, after the mission report. So maybe she wasn't perfect when it came to her piloting skills, she was only recommended to combat and definitely not as a pilot. Naruto was probably the better pilot next to her and she admitted her fault at flying, no harm was done to her pride there.

"Point taken" she finally replied to the whiskered blond.

After flying from the ruins they finally headed to the surface, they were met by the beautiful view of the sunlight sky. Above them stood a cradle like island floating above which it was the capital city of Eden, they had no time to be sightseeing because they were still been chased by PSICOM. The opened fire once more but Sazh was quick to evade them, there were times he was impressed of his own piloting skills.

"They're still on us!"

The ship dodged more fire but more enemy ships arrived to back up the other Sanctum ships. They fired and managed to hit the l'Cie ship as everyone felt the tremor that hit them.

"We're taking hits!"

"No you think!" said Naruto with a sweat dropped anybody could tell with the shaking.

The afro haired pilot lowered the ship arriving at a canyon and a river, finding a way to lose their pursuers. However his strategy failed they were still on them, and they didn't look like they were going to stop chasing until they were shot down.

"Come on, give me a break!"

The dark skinned man took his chances knowing another way to lose them completely he pressed the turbines of the ship to maximum level. Increasing the speed of the ship by a hundred percent he knew it will be risky since the ship will lose a lot of fuel, and weapons systems will be down for a while.

"Hang on!"

The ship flew so fast it went ahead leaving the canyon, the PSICOM forces were confused seeing a blur moving ahead. They ended crashing by the rocks of the canyon it looked like they were safe and away from harm. Everyone on board gave a small sight of relief happy that it was finally over, mainly Hope. Sazh was checking on the ship after he deactivated the turbines, once it was safe to do so. He wasn't happy they have lost a lot of power, along with fuel and shields. It meant they were in trouble in they ever get attack again by the enemy forces.

He hit the controls feeling frustrated at their situation" for the love of all that's good!"

After he hit the controls he seemed to have hit the communications program. A hologram appeared in front of him as well as in the passenger's seat, they were all watching as it was showing the ruin of the Pulse Vestige. It looks like it was a news broadcast.

"**Next, an update on the status of the Purge. Just moments ago the Sanctum announced the successful conclusion of the Purge…along with the safe arrival of the Cocoon migrants to their homes on Pulse."**

Sazh didn't like what he saw and neither does anyone aboard some were glaring like Lightning and Naruto was frowning. The blond jinchurikki thought they were all being ignorant to the truth obviously because the Sanctum was keeping everything about the Purge in secret. The people of Cocoon didn't even know the truth behind the Purge in the first place, it wasn't right to keep the truth hidden from them.

The afro haired man pressed another button on the hologram changing the channel to another broadcast, which it was an interview to an old man. They all were familiar with him, who it was Primarch Disley.

"**Yes, that is correct. There's no denying the enormity of the strain the Purge placed on us all. But given the tens of millions of lives at stake, there truly was no alternative."**

"**Primarch Disley stood by the move stressing the necessity of the relocation. When asked about the possibility of future Purges the Primarch remained noncommittal, stating that only that he'd seek counsel with the Fal'Cie Eden and weight all options before making a decision."**

"_Let the Fal'Cie make the decision, he should rely more on his own voice than letting Eden make the decisions for him" _thought Naruto.

"Yeah, that's right. If it makes the Sanctum look bad, it never even happened" said Sazh.

Vanille pressed a button in her controls watching the interview with the Primarch she seemed to be curious of him.

"**I all the centuries since the war of transgression…Cocoon has been spared Pulse aggression, and prospered for it. It is essential that we maintain this peace. That is the Sanctum's focus. We will continue to employing every resource available to combat these threats to the harmony of our society."**

"Meaning we'll be running for the rest of our lives" said the afro haired pilot.

"Hey…umm who is this guy?" asked Vanille.

"What?" Naruto was shocked at her question who wouldn't know of Primarch Disley.

Sazh sighed at her question" I mean, what do they teach kids these days he's Galenth Disley, the Sanctum Primarch murder-in-chief."

"Just another tool of the Fal'Cie" Lightning said seriously her eyes reflected hatred.

Naruto saw the expression in her eyes they reflect a lot of anger. She was obviously upset with their situation and the fact that a Fal'Cie did this to them and Serah too. The blond didn't blame her, these were times to be angry and feeling like putting the blame on someone will make them feel better. He didn't believed in that, what is done is done the only thing left to do is to move on forward.

"**According to our instant poll…nearly ninety percent of Cocoon citizens agree with the Sanctum's handling of the Purge. Seventy percent of respondents said they would also support additional Purges were the need to arise."**

"Let's purged everybody that'll fix it!" said Sazh.

"_If they only knew…." _thought the Uzumaki.

An alarm was sound through the entire air ship as everyone on board thought the worst has happened. They heard the sound of fire as they spotted Sanctum troops ships flying their way, so much for being safe.

"They've found us already that was fast" said the whiskered blond.

"Points for perseverance" said the afro haired pilot.

"More like points for being annoying" replied the blond jinchurikki.

As they flew higher into the sky they were all blinded by a bright light. They were all met by the burning figure of the Fal'Cie that give the artificial sun light to Cocoon.

"Wow" Vanille was in awe at the sight.

"A Sanctum Fal'Cie up close and personal. Cocoon's own light in the sky" Sazh smiled while his Chocobo chick left his afro to see the bright view.

"Never thought we'll meet Phoenix so close" said Naruto.

They were rudely interrupted from heavy enemy fire as they felt the ship getting hit again.

"Here we again…."

"Fly in we'll lose them in there!" said Lightning.

The pilot obeyed flying closely to the burning Fal'Cie, he carefully dodged the rays' artificial sun light not to get burn and destroy. The PSICOM ships weren't so lucky at some of them were destroyed for getting too close at the sun rays at least it looked like it was on their side.

"I like this Fal'Cie" said Sazh with some humor in his voice.

"There's more of 'em!" said Vanille.

"Yes we can see that" replied the Uzumaki.

They managed to avoid them but they got hit once more, it was all the ship could take. Sazh was trying to control the ship but he knew it was futile, the energy shields were down and fuel gauges have been hit too. He knew very well what was going to happen next, this is also result from using the turbines earlier.

"Everyone we're going down hang on!"

"Ah I don't want to die!" shouted Hope.

"I feel like Lightning is the one piloting the ship!" shouted Naruto.

SMACK!

"Enough I get your point!" the pink haired soldier glared at the downed Uzumaki with another lump on his head.

"This is it we're going down!"

"Oh no!" Vanille covered her eyes.

* * *

><p>(Scene change: time skip)<p>

Lightning opened her eyes she looked around her and found that she was still alive. They have somehow survived the crash, which it was a miracle remembering how fast they were falling. Her eyes widened realizing she had someone on top of her she turned to see that it was Naruto. A blushed struck her face having the Uzumaki so close to her and on top of her, feeling his body has made her feel strange. Her body was the one thing reacting strangely and even if he was fully clothed, she could feel his entire body on her. She dispelled any thoughts regarding her situation with the whiskered blond, now it was not the time or the place for any kind of that stuff. She got off from him and started waking him with giving him a simple slap she did it a couple of times more, in order to wake him.

"Wake up."

The blond jinchurikki stirred up moving softly, his cerulean eyes opened staring at the pink haired soldier. He quickly got up remembering that they crash landed, his eyes moved to see Hope next to them. Sazh and Vanile were on the opposite side, neither of them seemed to be hurt it was truly a relief. It was also a miracle that they were still alive after such a powerful and intense crash, no doubt it was all thanks to the great pilot they had. As he turned his gaze to the place where they landed he sweat dropped at the sight, it seemed it was familiar to him. The rocky structure and the scrap like area surrounding the openings, he knew this place more than anyone since he experienced unfortunate events here.

"_Of all the places in Cocoon it has to be here…."_

"The Vile Peaks" he gave a sigh.

The former sergeant went to Hope to wake him up" hey…."

"Lightning heads up!"

The older unsheathed her Blazefire saber spotting a pantheron, more of them came giving a total of four. Naruto has taken his Flashflare saber knowing that they will have to fight them because the others were still unconscious. It was going to be an easy because pantherons were weak they have also beaten them a lot at lake Bresha and at the Vestige. It wasn't long when Vanille woke up that she saw the two former soldiers fighting the group of pantherons, she couldn't let them fight them on their own. For now she forgot the fact that she was still alive, she will celebrate and feel relief later.

"You've got to wake up!" she started with Sazh.

"Wake up!" she shake Hope a little enough to wake the teen.

"Look!" she pointed to Naruto and Lightning fighting the pantherons.

The afro haired pilot saw the red head leaving heading to the battle" hey slow down!"

They went to the two soldiers with their weapons in hand.

"Glad to have you guys awake" Naruto gave a silly smile.

"Ready!"

"Got to keep you kids' safe, right?" said Sazh.

"Who are you calling kids?" the Uzumaki sweat dropped at his comment.

The afro haired man didn't answer his question because the battle started. Lightning has used blitz with a horizontal strike, dealing a good amount of damage on one of the bio weapons. Vanille has used water and aero, Sazh used flamestrike and fire both killed one of the pantherons. Naruto has chosen to focus the ability of his new magic and was able to perform ruin he finished one of the bio weapons with blitz. Lightning took down another and the last one was defeated between everyone, they all used teamwork to win the battle mostly.

Vanille moaned putting her binding rod on her back" glad that's over…."

She got seated on the ground followed by Sazh both seemed to be tired from the running and the fighting. In addition that they just survived a crash landing, they only had in mind to take a nice rest from all of this. Lightning didn't approved there wasn't any time to be resting they were being chased by the Sanctum, they needed to keep going. Naruto wasn't tired at all he still had plenty of energy to walk and fight, he has never had any trouble with getting tire. He still needed to eat and sleep but his large amount of stamina was always, one of his good qualities. If they didn't leave now PSICOM might find them again and that wasn't good, he was feeling the same way as the pink haired soldier.

"Man, I'm beat."

Lightning passed them by with Naruto following her.

"What, no break?"

"They're tracking us."

"They can be here any minute, the smoke from the air ship will eventually bring their attention" replied the Uzumaki.

"I know that. I know that but we aren't soldiers, we don't have your kind of stamina!" said the afro haired pilot.

"You've got enough to complain" replied the older Farron.

The whiskered blond laughed at her comment" she has a point Sazh, but that's not a problem for me. I have a lot of stamina I can keep going for a while."

Lightning started to leave with the blond jinchurikki following her.

"Oh that's-forget it!"

Hope went to them looking unsure of what to do next" I think, um…."

"I'd stick with her if I were you" said Sazh.

"Later then" the silver haired teen left following the two former soldiers.

Vanille finally got up feeling like she had enough rest" come on. Let's keep going."

"Get going to where, exactly?"

"The whole of Cocoon is against us. No matter how far we run, there's no escape. That Cie'th clock is still ticking."

"There's still time you give up too easy, old man."

"I'm not giving up. But there are some things you just can't change. A kid like you would not understand."

"Yeah I'm a kid, I don't understand" the red head seemed to pout at his comment.

"Well, I guess we can be fugitives together" he tripped slightly pushing the red head a little.

"You ready?"

"Ready!"

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Vile Peaks Dismal Dunescape)

Lightning walked calmly with no worries, there were lucky they crash landed here. She has already been here when she was with the Guardian Corps, so she knew her way around the scrap yard field. The chances that PSICOM has found them were high, judging from the way they were being chased no doubt they must pin point their locations by now. They weren't going to waste time and let a group of Pulse l'Cie do what they please, that's why taking them out was their priority. The Sanctum knew no rest when it came to the enemy of Pulse, now that there are enemy l'Cie in their world they will make sure that the job is done. Her eyes widened remembering the Primarch's words that they will use any resource to apprehend them, they will be hunted forever.

Naruto on the other hand was feeling annoyed, why they did had to crash landed here. He asked the same question mentally dozens of times, this was the last place he wanted to be he really wanted to leave this place already. Too many moments happened to him when he was sent here on missions, among them a very embarrassing moment. Said moment which it was witnessed by his GC companions, namely Lightning who almost saw him in his birthday suit. The blond jinchurikki has come to dislike this area, so pretty much he wasn't very fond of it. All he was thinking the sooner they leave the scrap yard like area the better, and the longer he was here the more he remembered that moment.

"Now that we're l'Cie we have that bad luck Sazh mentioned. Starting with this, we're in the Vile Peaks again it brings back memories" he gave a frown.

"This is your favorite place" Lightning said without turning to him.

"You're being sarcastic I forgot to laugh…."

"Suck it in, no time to be thinking about fond memories."

"Stop being sarcastic, it wasn't easy for me. I was almost naked thanks to that Pulsework soldier, if I see one of them I will turn it to scrap. And also you didn't help at all you just stood there staring at me."

The former sergeant turned to him with a frown" and you stood there staring when you went to the bathroom while I was showering."

"Hey that was an accident how many times I have to tell you, I swear I thought it wasn't occupied."

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"I forgot…." he scratched the back of his head.

"How convenient" the pink haired soldier saw Hope walking to them.

Naruto followed her gaze" hey Hope glad you could join us."

"Just you?" asked Lightning.

"For now, I guess. Should we wait?"

"They'll catch up eventually."

"I'm sure those two can look after themselves."

They resumed their walking while Hope was staring at the two former soldiers, but his gaze fell on Naruto. Ever since he has seen him fighting he felt like he should do better, like he should fight too and take a stand. It's like the whiskered blond has motivated him to fight and become strong, he needed the motivation if he did intended in facing Snow again. It was time to test his new abilities as an l'Cie if he wanted to survive, although he was still nervous this was no time to chicken out. Determination has filled him he has been staying in the side lines for far too long he had in mind to show the two people traveling with him that he could put up a fight too. Even if he wasn't a soldier he could still show them he could fight and he could become strong, but to do that he needed their approval.

"I'm ready to fight."

Naruto stopped hearing that looking surprised" you sure….?"

He nodded" we need to fight because we don't have a choice I…I've come to realize that. I haven't been doing anything but watch while you guys fought all the battles, I want to help too."

"Okay you're welcome to join the fight, just remember that you're not alone. We're supposed to back each other out when it's necessary."

"Thanks I'll try my best to back you up."

"Hurry up!" Lightning shouted from distance not looking happy that they stayed behind.

The Uzumaki sighed" come on Hope let's go she's already in a bad mood."

"Why is that?"

"Something that happened long ago that it was embarrassing for her, sorry not going to any details."

"Okay…."

As they resumed walking Lightning has overheard their conversation, ignoring the embarrassing part about the part of her showering. She only paid attention to what Hope said, she didn't believe him. So far the silver haired teen has been a liability, just excess baggage that was getting in the way not worth having around. He wasn't helping them fight, in addition that he has gotten hurt because he was defenseless to do anything about it. It was Naruto who saved him, she will keep her eyes on him if he does try to prove himself to have around, and she had big plans that needed some deep thought. She glared ahead spotting an enemy she took her gun blade ready for the fight.

"All right Hope time to fight!" Naruto said taking his gun blade.

"I'm ready" the teen has taken his boomerang.

"Just don't get in my way" said the pink haired soldier.

Naruto made the first move casting libra on the green colored creature that resemblance a pantheron. Seeing the information he noticed it is called thexteron and figured out its elemental weakness and strength, with a small bonus.

"Watch out it can cast bravery."

Lightning nodded as it went to attack the thexteron, it made a direct hit. Naruto followed with another attack and using ruin, Hope got ready to attack. The teen felt the magic circling around him and focused on attacking the creature, fire emerged from his free hand. He gasped but managed to release the spell correctly making direct contact with the bio weapon, he followed with aero and blizzard. The thexteron never got the chance to cast bravery since it was outnumbered and outmatched in strength, with two former Guardian Corps soldiers among them a former sergeant. With its defeated Hope felt a strong jolt of confidence hitting him like he could do this maybe this wasn't so bad after all he was pleased with himself and his performance.

"I did it!"

"You sure did" Naruto smiled he was also impressed by the teen's performance.

Lightning wasn't impressed after all it was only one enemy she could have taken it out on her own. The teen got lucky, meaning he had ways to go before convincing her that he was useful for battle. Naruto was easy to convince in addition that he was too kindhearted and naïve, of course he will be positive with having Hope joining them. Sometimes they were both the same and different sometimes, both could be calm and clearheaded, both were strong and quick in thinking. When she was in a bad mood the Uzumaki will find a way to cheer her up, at least to put a small smile on her face. He was naïve and he was the kind of person who could get along with anyone, she wasn't like that at all since she hardly says a word to complete strangers. Maybe that was one of the reasons why she likes having him around, he will talk to anybody and she will get to know that person without her talking to the person.

She the train of thought now it wasn't the time to be thinking about that, she took a turned meeting more enemies. They were lucky to catch three enemies off guard, one thexteron and two pantherons which both bio weapons were taken out easily. Lightning hit the thexteron with blitz, ruin and she followed it up with thunder which the last attack was effective to the creature. Due that it was one of the bio weapon's elemental weaknesses the battle was over faster than usual. Naruto has congratulated Hope again on doing a good job fighting, and she still wasn't impressed with the teen's performance. This time because it was a surprise attack, anyone with fighting experience would have won easily in Hope's case it was because he's an l'Cie his new abilities gave him the victory.

She gave no reply to the silver haired teen she continued walking ahead taking the lead. Hope sighed he knew she wasn't in friendly terms with him, maybe because at first he didn't do a thing to help them fight before. But even so Lightning was never the kind of person to socialize with people she rarely knew, Naruto and Sasuke we're the only people she will talk more or get along with. She rarely said a word to the others that got dragged into this mess he understood she was a soldier with a few words. And here he thought that proving himself to be a strong player the older Farron will recognized him and maybe she won't dislike him, he knew she didn't like him due with the glares he will received from her. He felt uncomfortable to have someone dislike him, even if she had a right to.

Along with the whiskered blond they followed the pink haired soldier. They jumped a round tower platform, jumping again reaching the other side. Hope was looking around the place there was no end of the scrap that surrounded the area. It was only made of rocks and piles of garbage, not the happy place to be picking for your average vacation. Then he remembered what his teachers told him when they brought the topic of the Vile Peaks, the reason why there was such an scrap like place in vicinity of Cocoon.

"This stuff is what was left over from the scrap the Fal'Cie took from Pulse to repair Cocoon?"

"That's right this garbage was taken from Pulse. The Fal'Cie needed materials to fix the place, but since all of the areas outside of the inner rim became abandoned wastelands after the war of transgression. They chose to fix it with things from Pulse, let's fix this place with garbage from the world of our enemies can you smell the irony?" said Naruto.

"I guess they don't want to waste their own resources building places like this one" replied the teen with a chuckle he found the Uzumaki's logic humorous.

"Very good Hope you're full of knowledge it's also one of the reasons why people from Cocoon call this place the Cocoon dead lands, along that the Fal'Cie bringing machines from Pulse by accident when they were taking the garbage. The Vile Peaks isn't a safe place not because of the environment but for the threat of Pulse units roaming the area."

"We might fight them?" the teen sounded scared.

"If we do encounter them, then yeah not like they're going to let us pass by freely."

"Enemies ahead" Lightning said spotting the hostile forces.

Naruto frowned recognizing the three opponents" watchdrones, annoying as hell let's beat them up already…."

"Remember their weakness is lightning and ice" reminded Hope the group have already used libra on them before.

Naruto and Lightning teamed up against two of the watchdrones, using combinations of blitz and ruin. Hope engaged the third one with fire, aero, and blizzard. It became bad for the teen as the small drones chose him as their primary target he was caught in their assault. The two former soldiers nodded interfering in a heartbeat they knew he will be in big trouble if they use their electrokick attack which inflicts a lot of damage. Hope will not survive if he gets hit with the attack they teamed up again changing their gun blades, opening fire on the three watchdrones. Two were destroyed while the last one was defeated by the silver haired teen, using his magic he quickly went to cast cure healing his injuries.

"You okay Hope?" asked Naruto.

"I'm okay…."

The blond jinchurikki smiled" hey Lightning what do you think he did pretty good for his first time fighting?"

The pink haired soldier didn't replied she sheathed her Blazefire again and starting walking out. The teen sighed he wasn't giving the big impression on the former GC sergeant she probably thought he was still the deadweight of the group he wasn't doing a good job, however that's not a certain blond thought of him.

"Don't worry you just need to keep practicing, you did well" the Uzumaki put his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, but that's not what she thinks."

"It's okay Lightning is always like that, right now she has a lot in her mind. She's going through a lot she needs some space, what you can do is keep fighting. As long as you continue to do well you won't have to worry about what she thinks of you."

"You think so she hardly says a word?"

"Nah you get used to it once you get to know her better it will feel pretty normal when you're around her."

"Let's go!" Lightning sounded annoyed from the distance.

"Right we're coming!"

"She sounds angry" replied the nervous teen.

"Yep let's catch up to her, she can get very violent when she's angry" Naruto was already familiar with it since he has been a victim of Lightning's punishments.

Hope shuddered at the thought. When he first met her she didn't look like she was in a good mood, quite honestly he hasn't seen her in a happy, sweet mood yet. The thought of seeing her angry made him weak on the knees, he has seen her fighting and she was a real bad ass a force to be reckoned with. He followed the whiskered blond catching up to the former sergeant who gave the two boys a frown not approving their action to stay behind and chat. Forgetting the small gesture they resumed walking and encounter one thexteron with two watchdrones, the odds were bad news because said creature can cast bravery on itself.

Lightning has chosen to take on the thexteron letting Naruto and Hope to take on the two watchdrones. The whiskered blond has taken the small drone down with a combination of ruin and aero, while Hope managed to take out the other one with fire, blizzard and aero. Turning to the pink haired soldier they noticed she was having a small problem against the bio weapon, the thexteron has performed war cry giving itself bravery. It was going to attack but the silver haired teen focused on protecting her and he casted a spell that gave Lightning an invisible shield, both Naruto and the older Farron noticed the spell. The former sergeant casted thunder damaging it greatly, she finished it off with blitz.

"All right Hope you saved Lightning using protect."

"I did…I did cast protect on her" the silver haired teen was surprised that he performed the support spell to increased physical defense on anyone.

Lightning sheathed her gun blade looking at the teen her expression was calm, she started walking out.

"Don't you have something to say to Hope?" the Uzumaki turned to her expecting that she will thank him for helping against the thexteron.

"Next time focus on your opponent" she walked out.

Hope sweat dropped at her comment while Naruto went to him" in her dictionary that means thank you."

"I heard that" the pink haired soldier was frowning at him.

"Whoops hehe sorry, let's hurry up we don't want to anger Lightning again for staying behind."

A mile away from the last encounter the trio encountered another creature, one that made Naruto glared. There was a Pulsework soldier walking around in circles, probably waiting for someone so it can attack whoever comes, it's armor looked rusted it was obviously old but it still looked operational. The blond jinchurikki was ready to attack it he took Flashflare and charged at it. Both Lightning and Hope were surprised at his action, especially when it was the pink haired soldier who always made the first move. To the Uzumaki's luck the Pulsian machine didn't saw him so he was catch off guard, giving the blond jinchurikki the advantage in the fight.

The whiskered blond has attacked endlessly with his gun blade, her also performed, ruin, blitz and aero. He gave the Pulsework soldier a real beating, its system overload from all of the attacks. When it was about blow up Naruto gasped and ran as fast as he could, going as far away from the Pulsian machine. Lightning and Hope kept their distance but not as exaggerated as the whiskered blond, they sweat dropped that he didn't need their help to finish it off. Once it was safe Naruto approached the two looking relief and happy, this time he was safe and nothing happened like the last time when he fought the Pulsework soldier. The Uzumaki gave a victory cry while giving the sign his companions were speechless not knowing what to say.

"That'll tech you not to mess with me!"

"What's with him?" asked Hope.

"I don't want to talk about it" replied Lightning.

"Hey you're talking too me" the teen smiled at least she wasn't giving him the usual silent treatment.

"I feel so much better" Naruto was still feeling happy that he was saved from the Pulsian machine and preventing to repeat another embarrassing moment.

"What came over you?" said the silver haired teen.

"Nothing…I just don't like that type of machine."

"Let's hurry up" said the former sergeant.

They reached a cliff leading down they carefully jumped reaching the ground. Before them stood a large rocky wall, looking at another direction Lightning realized that there was no other way for them to continued moving forward. Naruto was aware of the situation, he was already thinking of climbing the wall to cross over, which the pink haired soldier was thinking the same thing. The silver haired teen panted, after the walking and the fighting he was reaching his limit. He gazed at the path going next to the wall, and it was blocked by more rocks and scrap pieces.

"Dead end, looks like we'll have to go back" he got seated on a rock to get some rest, to catch his breath.

"Not quite there's a way for us to keep moving this way" said Naruto.

"Can we get through this way you think, you do know where you guys are going?"

"We've been here on missions before" replied the former sergeant gazing at the rocky wall.

"Unfortunately" muttered the Uzumaki remembering the incident in the area.

"Missions….nothing to do with the Purge though?"

"The Purge is PSICOM's baby."

"They're the ones in charge of murder not the Guardian Corps" said the whiskered blond.

"Guardian Corps….?" asked the teen.

"Our military is divided into two arms. The Public Security Intelligence Command known as PSICOM…and the Guardian Corps, I was Guardian Corps Bodhum Security Regiment just like Naruto" Lightning started climbing the wall.

"She was a former sergeant and I was second in command of her squad."

"Wait, but I don't get it" Hope got up from the rock" if you guys aren't PSICOM, then why did you boarded the train?"

"For Serah" replied the pink haired soldier while Naruto nodded.

The silver haired teen remembered the girl that turned to crystal at the Vestige" you're telling me you two got on the train so you could save her, I mean your sister that's crazy I could never do something like that."

"It's not a question of can or can't. There are some things in life you just do."

"Easy for someone like you to say…."

"That's true I did it because I wanted to save Serah. She's important to me, she's a friend, family I care for her a lot. I also got on that train because of the people I wanted to save them too, and after finding out the truth of the Purge there was no way I was going to stand and let PSICOM have its way. Lightning did it because she cares for her sister too I guess you don't have a brother or a sister to understand that right?"

"No…I'm an only child…"

"It doesn't matter if you don't, if you have friends or people that you consider them to be close or precious. Then you would do it too."

"I still couldn't do it…."

Lightning resumed climbing the wall she was able to reach the top with ease. All the physical training she did at the military academy really paid off, she gazed at Naruto as if she was waiting for him to join her.

"Go on ahead of me, we'll catch up with you later" the Uzumaki knew he couldn't leave Hope alone, and who knows if they'll be able to run into the others again.

She gave a nod as she left exploring the other side she did hoped to run into the blond again.

"Lightning!" called the teen.

"She'll be fine don't worry about her."

"She left us…."

"We'll be fine too, you have me to keep you company. You still looked tire let's take a break before catching up to her."

"Okay…."

They stood quiet Hope resumed his resting, he was still tired. He enjoyed being seated, it wasn't comfortable because it was a rock but it will be enough. The silver haired teen stood in thought turning his gaze to Naruto, who was gazing at the rocky wall that Lightning climbed. Staring at the Uzumaki remembering what he was capable off, he was strong like the pink haired soldier. He was brave and already seemed to have attracted the confidence on the others from the l'Cie group he treated him right with respect unlike how Sasuke treats him. Remembering the past before this whole mess started, before he got into the Purge train and before his mother. The teen stopped his thinking, he didn't want to remember the tragedy that fell on his mother, and he gazed at the whiskered blond again.

"I remember you…."

"Hmm?" the former soldier turned to him.

"You're the soldier that saved me and my mom from that monster, at Bodhum."

"Oh you mean the Feral Behemoth?" the blond jinchurikki remembered that day.

He nodded" I was so scared…I thought we we're going to die. But you came and saved us, we were so lucky you showed up on time."

"No problem I was just doing my job as a Guardian Corps officer, that's what we do. We protect the citizens of Cocoon and we…oh that's right I'm no longer with the Corps I forgot" Naruto scratched the back of his head feeling silly for his mistake.

"I am thankful for you Naruto, it's because of you I'm still here. But maybe after what has happened…."

The teen gazed at his l'Cie brand" maybe it would have been better if that Behemoth killed us."

"Don't say that!" the Uzumaki shouted upset shocking Hope" don't you dare say that again, there's nothing good when it comes to dying, when you die it's over."

"Is it better to die than being hunted for the rest of your life?"

"Look we'll manage something as long as we're alive we still have value."

"Even if we're l'Cie….?"

"Even if we're l'Cie" repeated the whiskered blond.

"Say Hope….I was just wondering where your mother is?"

Mentioning Nora the silver haired teen's expression changed, his face said a lot. Naruto could tell just by looking at him that something terrible happened to his mother, and then it came back to him. All the innocent people that died at the Hanging Edge, surely his mother were among those innocent civilians. Hope was just another victim of the Purge like dozen more he really felt sorry for him, to lose your mother must be such a horrible feeling. He didn't know how that felt since he never knew his parents, but surely it was worse than being hated for something you weren't responsible for. The only thing he could do is to be there for him in his moment of need.

"I'm sorry…."

"It's okay I still haven't gotten through that she's really gone."

"_And to think her murderer is still alive."_

"I'll help you get through this, you're not alone Hope" Naruto knew these were the times the teen needed support in getting over his mother's death.

"Thanks."

"Naruto?" asked the teen.

"Hmm what….?"

"I really need to ask you I've been wondering this for a while."

"What is it?"

"Well back at the Vestige when you were fighting the Fal'Cie, I saw you using some kind of blue sphere. It was strong enough to beat it just like that lightning attack that Sasuke used, what is that attack you used?"

The blond jinchurikki felt nervous_" crap looks like I have no place to run away from this one, I also think that there won't be any harm telling him or Lightning with our current situation. At least I will tell him about the technique."_

"Naruto….?" Hope saw that it was taking the blond an awful while to answer your question.

"That…well you see that is-"

"Hey Hope!"

The two turned to see Vanille and Sazh running to them. They were so happy and relief to catch up to them, thinking that they wouldn't get to see them again. However Naruto seemed to be more relief to see them again, and just in the nick of time when he was about to say one of his secrets from his former life, he had to smiled at the red head.

"_Phew…saved by Vanille."_

"We made it!" the red head went to capture her breath from the running.

"You guys are here" smiled Naruto.

"Hey, where's grumpy?" asked Sazh.

The Uzumaki had to chuckle at the nickname the afro haired pilot chose for Lightning. He was really lucky she wasn't here to hear him say that, or the consequences will be real bad. Hope listened to the question and only motioned with his head towards the large rocky wall, next to them giving them the idea that the pink haired soldier climbed it.

"Got left behind, huh?" he put his hand on his shoulder but the teen shrugged it off getting up from the rock.

"Hope…?" asked the whiskered blond.

"Leave me alone this is pointless can't keep up, can't get home. It's over for me."

"It's not over we'll get you home!" Vanille tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah and you shouldn't give up so easily, I told you we'll manage something. Never quit when you haven't even try yet" replied the Uzumaki.

"Where should I go then, I don't have a home now that my mom is-"he didn't finished not thinking about it again.

"What about your dad?" asked the red head?

The silver haired teen stood in thought thinking about the fireworks festival, remembering that he never showed up to spend time with him and his mother. His green eyes showed anger he didn't bothered coming because he was too busy with his work, yet his mother was defending him for his absence on that night.

"When they made us board the train my mom, she was frantic. She wanted to get us home so she tried to fight, she got tricked by Snow he used her!"

"_What Snow?" _Naruto was surprised to hear that.

"Let's get you home okay your dad's got to be worried about you?" said the red head.

"Let him worry why should I care he doesn't?"

"Any father cares" Sazh spoke from personal experience.

"Sazh….?"

"It's nothing forget it" he went to a couple of controls.

"Come with me okay?" Vanille took the teen while Naruto smiled at the sight.

The blond jinchurikki was in deep thought after hearing Hope saying that his mother was tricked by Snow in fighting against PSICOM. It hit him that there was a possibility that the NORA leader was somehow involved with her death, but how the blond wasn't a murderer he would never does something like that. This needed some investigating to do he will asked the teen late for further details. Right now it wasn't the right time and he didn't look like he wanted to share the information. It was important to know how Snow was connected with the woman, even if he didn't believe the teen.

Sazh pulled a lever" this ought to do it."

The machine released some sort of grappling hook pulling some platforms in the shape of stairs. Naruto smiled because there was no need to climb the rocky wall that was one problem out of the way, although Lightning did it the hard way. The Uzumaki was anxious to catch up to the pink haired soldier, they needed to stay together he had enough with separating from Snow and Sasuke.

"We've got time we'll get you back home. Your dad will be happy to see you" said the afro haired pilot.

The whiskered blond stared at the stairs" since Lightning isn't here I'll take the lead."

"You sure we should let you take the lead you could probably get us lost?" asked the afro haired man.

The blond jinchurikki sweat dropped at his comment" what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just saying you know…."

"Maybe I should tell you that I've been here before when I was doing missions for the Guardian Corps with Lightning. I know my way around the Vile Peaks, if you guys want to get out of here you should let me take the lead."

"That's enough for me."

"Me too!" replied Vanille.

One by one they climbed the rocky stairs with Naruto taking the lead just like he said. The Uzumaki glared as the first thing he spotted when arriving at the top was another Pulsework soldier, this wasn't his day. He waited for everyone to arrive before they went to attack it the Pulsian machine has already spotted them. A combination of magic spells and physical attacks did a lot of damage to it, in addition that Vanille has learned a new spell called deprotect which it was the opposite of protect decreasing the defense of any living target. The blond jinchurikki showed now mercy to Pulsework soldier using many combination of attack along with aero. When the machine exploded the whiskered blond made sure to have kept his distance from it, the last action made the rest of the group blinked surprised of why he would go so far from the explosion.

Naruto took the lead again and further ahead was another Pulsework soldier, making his blood boil. Taking Flashflare saber he charged at the Pulsian machine in anger, while the rest of the group followed him in battle. Only one opponent was easy but a Pulse work soldier was tough, having a high defense but that was all erased thanks to deprotect courtesy of Vanille. With the same combination of magic and physical attacks the Pulsian machine was defeated, and once again the Uzumaki took cover running fast until it exploded. When the battle was over, the blond jinchurikki went to the group they all have sheathed their weapons. The blond was about to take the lead again but he turned that they were staring at him with some curious looks he had no idea what was with them.

"What's wrong?"

"You okay Naruto?" asked Vanille.

"Yeah I'm fine why'd you ask?"

"You really don't like that monster?" Hope pointed to the pile of scrap that was once the Pulsework soldier.

"Nope I don't like them I'm not fond of them. It's better to defeat them now while we have the chance."

"Something must have happened to you in the past to have a grudge for them" Sazh said.

The Uzumaki gave a nervous laugh" maybe, come on let's keep going we can't let Lightning get ahead more than she already is" he started walking out.

"Something did happen to him" said the afro haired pilot.

"I wonder what?" said the red head.

Naruto was leading the group further ahead remembering this route well, it was still clear to him. He ended up taking his gun blade hearing some sort of squawking sound coming from above, his eyes turned to a couple of steel bars. It was clear that they weren't alone more monsters were coming meaning more battles.

"What's wrong?" asked Vanille.

"Keep your guard up, you three…."

"There's something up there!" shouted Hope spotting a couple of unknown creatures.

The mystery enemies jumped down on them in ambush attempt as the blond jinchurikki blocked one of their attacks, he frowned at their presence. Staring at the bird like creatures that with every move they took, they were apparently dancing he was aware what are they.

"More enemies aren't we the lucky ones" replied a sarcastic Sazh.

"What are they?" asked the silver haired teen.

"Incubus, if you guys thought watchdrones were annoying these things are highly annoying watch out they're fast they're weak against lightning and water." replied the whiskered blond.

Luckily for Naruto he already knew their weaknesses since the last time he was here. Thanks to Aidan who used manadrive libra on them when they were on a mission. The incubus was fast indeed they have attacked Vanille at the same time that was how they attack one target at a time. Hope got angry at their action, taking the advantage that they were only focusing on the red head, he attacked them. The red head couldn't get a chance to dodge them because of their speed, but she was getting help from the rest of the group. Sazh have decided to use one of his new abilities as he casted faith on Hope, he followed with bravery on Naruto.

The Uzumaki used ruin, blitz and aero on one of them, Sazh helped him take one of them out. Vanille has casted cure on herself she was still getting attacked by the last one while the silver haired teen used protect on her. A teamed up combination of the blond jinchurikki and the teen defeated the last one, as Hope went to the panting red head.

"You okay Vanille?"

"I'm okay no biggie I've been in worst situations before!" she smiled brightly.

"What?" the teen was puzzled by her comment.

She blush feeling like she almost let it slip" uh…I mean I'm okay thanks for worrying."

"She'll be fine if she used cure" replied Sazh.

"Hey Sazh I didn't know you could use bravery and faith" said Naruto.

"Well now you know, I suddenly learned it while we were catching up to you two. It was no walk in the park for us, so many monsters and most of them were fighting each other."

"We are going to be learning new abilities with the more battles we fight, we'll get stronger too" said the red head.

"Hmm…getting stronger is a big win in my book" the whiskered blond gave a grin.

When they went back to their journey they spotted something in the distance. It looked like a very old air ship half buried in the ground, looking at it the designs it wasn't of Cocoon origin.

"Isn't that a-?" Vanille started.

"A war ship from Pulse" finished Sazh.

"You mean they made it this far?"

"Of course not, not during the war not since. They might have tried but none of their forces made it into Cocoon, they only damaged the outer rim then the Sanctum's Fal'Cie's pushed them back. What did you sleep through history?"

"More of less…so, what's a ship from Pulse doing here?" asked the red head.

"Once the war was over, people couldn't live near the rim anymore in places like the Hanging Edge. So the Fal'Cie they gathered up scrap from Pulse, and used it for rebuilding here. This is what was left, just a bunch of garbage" Hope replied remembering his history class at school.

"The irony, but from what I read among those ships that tried breaking into Cocoon was one of the l'Cie that turned into Ragnarok. And eventually it caused the destruction of the outer rim, places like this and the Hanging Edge are example of what Raganrok's power can do" Naruto said his eyes were filled with some emotion because the creature reminded him of the Kyuubi that almost destroyed Konoha.

"I didn't know that" said the silver haired teen.

"Now you know, it's the benefit of going to the library."

"_Even if I used to hate going there…."_

Vanille has lowered her head after hearing Naruto's explanation. She has tightened her fists while her green eyes were filled with sorrow, not the usual happy, cheery glim. Just listening to all of the information memories came to haunt her, not single one of them was a happy one. Too many painful ones that made her heart ache with agonizing pain, she felt like crying and thought of closing her eyes forever to prevent from seeing it all happening again. Soon the others got worried at her sudden silence because so far, after meeting her she wasn't the person to stay quiet for too long.

"Vanille…?" Naruto started.

"Hmm….?"

"You okay girl?" Sazh looked at her while Hope looked worried too.

She quickly changed her expression with her usual bright smile" I'm okay!"

"_Her expression just now and that smile I've seen it all before" _the Uzumaki thought remembering his past.

"But seriously who'da thunk a Pulse Fal'Cie and who knows-what mixed with that trash?" said the afro haired pilot.

"Who'da thunk?" the red head whispered.

"That's the reason why Guardian Corps units have been dispatched here. To make sure that anything Pulse related in this place isn't to any threat to the people of Cocoon. I and Lightning have been sent here before for patrol duty, aside from the annoying incubus, succubus and the Pulsework soldier there's nothing here that is to be considered a huge threat to Cocoon" replied the blond jinchurikki.

"That makes sense if they rebuild this place with scrap from Pulse, they should be ready to send the military to look after it, don't want any Pulse bogeymen to be emerging from that trash."

"Actually most of the Pulsian monsters are mechanic like the Pulsework soldier, hope not to meet up with another mechanical things worse than the later" said the whiskered blond.

Resuming their journey Vanille went ahead of the former soldier" I'm going to keep ahead!"

"Do me a favor stop wandering off and stay where I can see you" said the afro haired pilot.

"I know, kids" the Uzumaki have a smirk.

"Right starting with you…."

"Hey" the blond felt offended while Hope laughed.

* * *

><p>(Scene change: time skip)<p>

For the next hour the party has been through some rough fighting. They have encountered more incubus and introducing the more annoying succubus, which can cast deprotect using its heretic dance move. Things weren't so bad for the l'Cie group since they used buffs spell as well as debuffs spells against their opponents, not to mention that they have advantage of numbers in their favor. Much to Naruto's annoyance they also encountered Pulsework soldiers sometimes they teamed up with incubus to make a tough team to fight, which battling them was a pain in the backside. Their teamwork has improved a lot since they started on this journey, or more precise big mess. They were able to beat them without receiving any life serious injuries, Vanille and also Hope who have healing abilities used cure on any wounded ally.

Naruto didn't know if the others were aware of, but he was well aware of the feeling. He could feel it in his body like a powerful energy flowing through him, he knew it wasn't chakra thanks to Anima he was disable to mold it. But he could feel it that with each fight they were victorious he was becoming strong, and maybe even stronger. That was probably one of the benefits of being an l'Cie he will prefer that than the focus of destroying Cocoon, as well as becoming a crystal or a Cie'th. It was better to grow strong with companions by his side this experience wasn't so bad after all since he has met great friends. The Uzumaki was always happy to make friends and create bonds with them it will make him feel happier that he was in this world it still didn't erase that he misses his old home though.

Hoping that they didn't met anymore enemies, especially Pulsework soldiers the blond jinchurikki continued leading the group through the Vile Peaks. He walked a long staircase recognizing the area, not too far from where they were stood a Guardian Corps checking station. Going there will help them leave the area, and maybe the possibility of going back to civilization. The Uzumaki stood in deep thought was there a point to return to Bodhum, now that Serah was crystalized, that they were l'Cie and enemies of the Sanctum. They were all dangerous criminals in everyone's eyes, returning to populated cities will only cause more trouble for them and put their lives in danger. Walking a few more steps he saw Lightning jumping down from a ledge, he smiled happy that they were able to catch up to her.

The pink haired soldier gazed at the group, she was glad to meet up with Naruto she won't have to search for him after all. Reuniting with them meant that she was running in circles in the same place that really annoyed her. After the monsters she fought only to find out that she wasn't getting anywhere really upsets her, maybe traveling with the group won't be so bad. She might reach an exit out of here if she travels with them, Naruto will be a help too since he knew the Vile Peaks like her too from past missions.

"Hey welcome to the party!" Sazh said happily with some humor in his tone.

"You miss us?" followed Vanille.

The former sergeant didn't reply and passed them moving out without any rest.

"Would it kill her to smile?"

"Lightning could smile if she wanted to, but this isn't the time or the place to be smiling. With everything that has happened and all of the innocent people that died during the Purge, I think smiling is the last thing we should be doing" Naruto said.

"Come on don't take me seriously" said the afro haired man.

"I know Sazh but let's be reasonable, we shouldn't be smiling about any of this. I do know that if there's one thing that will make Lightning smile it will be having Serah back to her."

The older Farron stopped walking after listening to the Uzumaki's last part. He was right seeing her younger sister back to normal would truly please her, but it won't help with erasing the immense guilt she was feeling in her heart. She was interrupted from her thoughts feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned to stared at the whiskered blond smiling at her. That authentic smile that will make her life her spirit and probably make her heart leap with joy, there were times it will skip a beat. The others started walking to them they weren't going to get separated this time they were leaving this place together.

"Let's go, you're not leaving us this time" Naruto gave her a smirk.

"I wasn't intending to" she frowned at him.

"Just kidding, I forgot you don't like to get tease."

"I won't bother this time in hitting you."

"Those are good news" he gave a silly grin.

The pink haired soldier turned to the others" time to move"

"Okay!" said Vanille.

Lightning has taken over for Naruto in taking the lead, the blond jinchurikki didn't argue since she was more fitted for the job of leading them.

Proceeding ahead they were met by more enemies, sadly for the group more battles ahead. More of the same incubus and succubus jumping on them, ambushing them in the fight, Pulsework soldiers much to Naruto's annoyance and so and on. They have come to a point that they have fought more here than when they were at Lake Bresha, it wasn't so tough since they weren't doing this alone. Their teamwork and their strength slowly growing was enough to help them get through all of the encounters, as well buffs spells and debuffs. After an hour and a half they have managed to break through all the forces of the monsters feeling a bit tire, among them Hope and Vanille however stopping wasn't in Lightning's mind. Naruto knew they won't get a break for a while since the older Farron was strict, he knew she wanted to leave this place as soon as possible.

"I don't remember this place been so full of monsters the last time we were here" said the whiskered blond.

"It's been put on hold by the Guardian Corps due to their stand by status, the Sanctum is more focused in finding us than worrying about monsters in an abandon area" replied the former sergeant.

"I guess nothing to worry about if the monsters are far away from civilization."

"It's more important to hunt down the big bad l'Cie than these monsters" said Sazh.

"Exactly" replied the pink haired soldier.

"Ugh….can we get some rest?" asked a panting Hope.

"No" said the older Farron.

"We can get a break later, right now we move forward" said the whiskered blond.

As they walked the blond jinchurikki noticed Lightning staring at him, her expression was of disapproval. The blond sighed fearing something wrong he went ahead from the others, taking the lead with her.

"What?"

"We don't have time to be taking breaks."

"Come on Lightning everyone is tire, this is not another mission from the Corps where taking breaks to you were like committing a serious crime."

"The two of us can still go on for a couple of hours more" although she did know Naruto had a lot of stamina he could probably go on longer than her.

"It's not just us anymore there are other people here with us, and may I need to remind you that they don't have any military experience whatsoever?"

"Which leaving them is the right thing to do" she muttered but he heard her.

"No the right thing to do is to travel together and find a way out of here, together as a team."

"Since when we're a team?" she was talking about the members who weren't soldiers.

"Since we got branded by the Pulse Fal'Cie or do I have to remind you about that too?"

"Hphm…."

"You're not happy but like it or not we need them, we got into this mess together and we should leave from it together too."

"Whatever…."

He sighed as the pink haired soldier continued ahead taking the lead once more. There was no need to argue with her, he understood how she was feeling, after everything that has happened. It will be better to leave things like this for now, but he kept it in mind that he will talk to her later. They reached open area where there was a mountain of scrap in the middle, for some reason Naruto had a bad feeling all of the sudden. So far all of his bad feelings have come true and this one was bigger, than the previous ones he had before.

"What do you suppose that is?" Lightning keep staring at the scrap mountain.

"Let's not drop our guard, I don't like this one bit" said the Uzumaki.

The former soldier was correct as from the pile of scrap emerged a giant mech bigger than the Pulsework soldier. The group gasped at the sight while Naruto stood staring at it, he has never seen a machine like that neither did Lightning. They haven't witness any kind of machine like that when they were doing missions here, by now the whiskered has taken his Flashflare saber out ready to fight.

"What is that?" asked Sazh.

"Pulse armament" Lightning gave the obvious answer she eventually guessed while taking her Blazefire saber.

"And that's bad for us?"

"You have eyes don't you?"

"What do you think?" the whiskered blond said sarcastically.

Vanille has casted libra on their new opponent seeing the information, it wasn't good. It was called Dreadnought and it didn't had any elemental weaknesses all damage will be normal, the good news she found out that it was vulnerable to deprotect and deshell. She smiled she has learned those debuff spells they might have a chance against it after all.

The Dreadnought has used its long mechanical arms attacking the party luckily its moves were slow, giving the group the time to dodge it. Judging from its sluggish move they might be able to beat it easily, at least that's what they'd thought.

"We need support" said the pink haired soldier.

"Right Sazh cast faith and bravery and Vanille deprotect on that thing" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Sure thing" said the afro haired man.

"I'll cast deshell too!" replied the red head.

The afro haired pilot has kept some distance between the fight casting the buffs spells. Seeing that Naruto and Lightning were focusing more on physical attacks, he cast bravery on the two former soldiers. He followed with faith on the magic users, as well as on himself this will give them the boost they need to take down the Pulse machine. The group went all out of the giant mech Hope, Vanille and Sazh using magic and Naruto and Lightning pounding it away with physical attacks along with using ruin. Looking from the thick armor they knew that bullets won't be getting through that, using their weapons in gun mode wasn't going to cut it. Vanille has followed to cast deprotect and deshell on the Pulsian mech, it was covered by an invisible shield meaning that the spell had their effect.

The Dreadnought repeatedly used its mechanical arms but it was useless, it was too slow and the group could easily avoid getting hit by them. The Dreadnought was getting beat up badly, being assaulted by so many attacks it looked like it was going to be beaten. However the l'Cie group didn't lower their guard, they still haven't gotten out of this battle not by a long shot. However this was far too easy, it was probably the easiest opponent they have faced so far. Even the Garuda interceptor put up a better fight than this, which lead for Lightning and Naruto to have a bad feeling that something was off. It felt like the Pulse machine wasn't putting not even the slightest effort to take them down, it was too slow to attack anyone can dodge its attacks.

The former soldiers were taught at the military academy to never underestimate any kind of opponent. Something big like the Dreadnought must be a force to be reckoned with, it was impossible to be this weak and eventually they were right. With the ruin and magic assault being inflicted on the Pulsian machine, it seemed to have changed its battle strategy. Their eyes widened when from underneath its jaw the Pulse mech was ready to fire a steel looking ball, the attack looked powerful enough to kill them all. They took cover but it didn't give them enough to avoid it completely the Dreadnought fired its wrecking ball to the steel ground destroying it. Lightning, Naruto, Sazh and Vanille fell inside the hole, glad that they was some ground instead of a bottomless pit.

Hope ran to the group standing at the edge of the hole made by the mech" guys….!"

"I thought we were goners you all right?" asked the afro haired pilot while getting up.

"I think so" said Vanille getting up she hasn't lose her hold on her binding rod.

"I'm okay" replied Naruto getting up with his gun blade.

"Incoming!" shouted Lightning she was already up holding her gun blade.

The Dreadnought jumped landing in front of the group, it was ready for round two.

"Guys I'm coming down there!" shouted Hope.

"Stay there!" shouted back the former sergeant.

"But…." the teen was in thought he didn't wanted to be useless again, not in front of them.

The Pulsian machine was now stacking with its mechanical arms only differences they were releasing a strong flamethrower. It showed that the mech was hiding more secrets aside from the wrecking ball attack it seemed it was holding back before. The group was having a hard time dodging its flamethrower as Lightning has jumped on top of the machine landing on its head she cast thunder doing some slight damage on it. Naruto followed her jumping to the mechs head he used Flashflare to stab its head giving some quick damage. He ended casting aero making the Dreadnought to stagger a little, it showed that it was very tough to bring down. The distraction was enough for Sazh and Vanille to resume their magic assault on the Pulsian machine it wasn't enough to damage it completely.

Naruto and Lightning kept on attacking it on the head making sure that it loses balance leaving itself open for any attacks, along with preventing it from using wrecking ball. The combination of both magic and physical attack were doing a lot of harm to the Dreadnought, it used it's flamethrower from its arms again. Naruto didn't let him as he used Flashflare in gun mode shooting its left arm, he changed his weapon again using a fast slash, and he ended his assault using ruin. Lightning did the same thing with its right arm, they arms were tough so they repeatedly keep the attacks. That was enough for Sazh and Vanille to keep on their magic offense the more they prevented it from attacking the better. It wasn't enough though, the Pulse machine was about to fire the wrecking ball again.

"It's going to fire that thing again!" shouted Sazh.

"What do we do?" asked Vanille.

Naruto gazed at Lightning" you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The pink haired soldier gave a small smile sometimes they could read their minds" right…."

"Everyone attack the ball with everything we have!"

There was no time to argue or ask why but the others obeyed, firing at the wrecking ball. They needed to attack it before the Dreadnought could fire it they combined their attacks together and hoped for the best. The former soldiers used ruin while Sazh and Vanille used magic the attacks merged together making direct contact with the wrecking ball. The result made the ball to exploded taking the Dreadnought with the explosion it was destroyed into a dozen pieces, the Pulse machine was finally beaten winning another battle for the l'Cie group. They all gave a sigh of relief another one bites the dust they have survived another strong encounter.

"Pulse is crawling with things like that, isn't it?" asked Sazh.

"Got me not even the Corps has access to intel on Pulse, soldiers in the field fight blind" replied Lightning.

"It's probably classified information, I bet top officials in the Sanctum know about it" said Naruto.

"They probably do know but don't you need to know exactly what you're up against?"

"Target's a target" Naruto and Lightning replied in unison after looking at each other for saying it.

"You guys like to keep it simple don't you?"

"I stick to my goal."

"I stick with surviving from all of this" said the Uzumaki.

"Look out below!"

Hope has finally jumped to the hole where the group stood unfortunately he ended up falling on Naruto. The poor blond jinchurikki has been squashed by the teen's weight, the good thing the blond broke his fall and in return a possible broken back. They rest of the group sweat dropped at the sight while the pink haired soldier sighed, so much for not having any injured party members.

"Naruto you okay?" asked a worried Vanille.

"Everything is spinning" said the dazed Uzumaki.

"He'll be fine" said Lightning.

"I'm so sorry Naruto" Hope helped the whiskered blond up.

"I don't want to go to bed yet mom…."

"What?" blinked the silver haired teen?

"He's fine" repeated the former sergeant as she gave him a slight slap on his face to wake him up.

"Ow….ouch I hope my back isn't broken, Hope you can be quite heavy what do you eat anyway?"

"I'm not that heavy" protested the teen.

"Let's move on" replied the pink haired soldier before staring at Naruto remembering what they talked about before fighting the Dreadnought" we can rest up ahead."

They started walking leaving the pile of flames and scrap that it was once the Dreadnought. Luckily for the group there was an entrance leading to above where they were the only they could think if it was the right route to take. Getting lost was the last thing they needed right now, but the former GC soldiers knew where they were going. It won't be long before they can leave the Vile Peaks, probably an hour or so.

"I can't wait to leave this place, hopefully we won't be seeing anymore Pulsework soldiers" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Still whining about that?" replied Lightning not believing he was still traumatized about his embarrassing experience during their mission here.

"Naruto what do you have against the Pulsework soldier?" asked Hope.

"I told you I'm not fond of it."

"It's because of the last mission we had here" replied the former sergeant" he fought one, defeat it, it blow up, got caught in the explosion, his whole clothes were burned leaving him almost naked."

"Lightning!" shouted the whiskered blond his whole face was red he couldn't believe she actually told the others.

"Whoa that's very embarrassing" said the silver haired teen while Vanille giggled.

"I feel sorry for you" Sazh said.

"Yeah yeah I can still remember that day like it was yesterday."

"He also fell on his butt and got stuck on a rock, it took us an hour to get him out" added the pink haired soldier giving a teasingly smile.

"Don't tell them about that too!" the Uzumaki's face was even redder than before.

Hope and Vanille ended up laughing while Sazh shook his head.

"Can't blame the kid if he experienced something like that, I would hate those Pulse machines too."

"Why me?" the blond lowered his head while crying comical tears.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Sanctum Corps air ship security prison area above the skies of Cocoon)

Sasuke stood staring at the unconscious body of Snow on a bed in one of the bed of the security cells. They were currently on their way to the Lindblum and meet up with Raines, they'll be a lot safer there than their previous location. The others weren't so lucky while he and Snow will be protected by the Cavalry the others who were running were in constant danger. The Uchiha knew they were going to be all right, at least Naruto, Lightning and Vanille since he knew those three can take care of themselves. But for how long will they be able to run before they find them, and that they don't get caught by the Sanctum meaning it will only lead to execution. He leaned his body on the cold steel wall behind him remembering everything that has happened, too many things have happened in just two days.

The former PSICOM soldier opened the collar area of his silver jacket there stood the l'Cie mark on the back of his neck where once stood his curse seal. He wasn't that upset that he lost the dark power Orochimaru gave him, it was the fact that he lost his bloodline limit. The sharingan is what makes an Uchiha true of his blood without it, he felt like he was an outcast even if he was the last of his clan. But why should it matter to him now that he was in this world, his eyes glared thinking about the Fal'Cie did this to him. If it was still alive he would have kill it in a heartbeat being made an l'Cie wasn't a punishment to him, but to live without his bloodline limit was a true punishment. He heard the sound of an automatic door opening he turned to see Fang and Rydgea heading his way, he never noticed that Fang's eyes were on him.

"He still hasn't woken up huh?" asked Rydgea.

"No…."

"Let him take the nap, who wouldn't after beating the twin sisters?" replied the female warrior.

"Knowing him he'll wake up soon" said the Uchiha.

"That's fine, I just contact the general we'll reach the rendezvous point in two hours. For now let's take a break" said the Cavalry soldier.

"You do…."

"Sure thing, don't push yourself."

"I'll stay" said Pulsian woman.

"Fine" Rydgea gave a smirk leaving the two he decided to give them some time alone.

"Well here we are in this big mess, l'Cie running like rats from the Sanctum."

"I found Vanille" Sasuke went straight to the point of his discovery.

His comment made Fang turned to him with a shocked expression" you what….?"

"I found her. Just like you thought she went to the Purge with hopes to return to Pulse but that was never the case, I met her at the Vestige don't know why she was there. Probably she found out the truth and was running for her life, I told her you sent me to find her so she knows you're looking for her."

"Where is she?" the female warrior sounded agitated.

"She was at Lake Bresha, she was part of the group that went ahead when I chose to stay with Snow. It was pointless looking for her when you arrived she was probably far away by then."

"She's closer than I thought…."

"I wouldn't worry about her, she's with Naruto and Lightning."

"Friends of yours…."

The Uchiha nodded" there's no need to worry I saw her fighting, she's tough."

"What about her brand did you checked it?"

"I did-"

"How many arrows did it have?" she interrupted.

"One…."

"Just one…that's good she still has time" she gave a sigh of relief.

"Is that how you can tell how long you have until becoming Cie'th?"

Fang nodded" your brand will start having arrows around it, until it will start opening like an eye. Once it opens all the way…."

"It's Cie'th time" finished the former PSICOM soldier.

"That's about it, but at least I can rest easy knowing that she still has time."

"You're not angry at me because I didn't bring her to you?" he turned to her.

"Not at all I asked you to find her and you did, not bring her back to me."

"Hn…."

"Fang?"

"Hmm….?"

"Will Serah wake up?" he thought of the younger Farron.

"The crystalized girl….hmm well me and Vanille woke up so there's a chance she will too."

"How long….?"

"That I don't know."

He nodded understanding the situation when he looked at her again the Pulsian beauty was staring at him with a smile on her face" what….?"

"You really came through for me in finding Vanille I knew I could trust you, not bad" she friendly jab him on his shoulder.

The Uchiha rubbed his shoulder it hurt a little, proving that she was holding back her strength and for some reason he felt embarrassed with the way she was smiling at him.

"How about if we made it official….?"

"Official what…?"

She extended her hand for a handshake" let's be friends we're both l'Cie now, there's no need for us not to right?"

"I guess" she took her hand sealing the friendship.

She broke it feeling happy" hope we can get along from now on, nothing personal from what happened at the Euride plant."

"None whatsoever…."

"Good we're officially friends."

"Since we're now friends how about fulfilling a favor for me?"

"What will that be?"

"This l'Cie thing has made me weak I need training."

The Pulsian warrior grinned" you want me to sharpen you up all right I'll do it. Just don't expect me to hold back on you?"

"I'm not expecting you would."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**Finally the chapter is done but you weren't expecting Sasuke to get some training from Fang. You can expect that it will be quite painful for the Uchiha hehe. I am very happy to see that this story has almost reached 300 reviews thank you very much I will continue to update. As always review I will see you all next time farewell. **

Next time: To Eden


	18. To Eden

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and FFXIII it rightful belongs to Kishimoto-san, square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura. That's about it so back off lawyers and don't sue.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through phones and radio

**(Bold and parenthesis Eidolons speaking or Kyuubi)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 To Eden<p>

(Location: Devastated dreams the Vile Peaks outside of Cocoon's inner rim)

The members of the l'Cie group have experienced a lot so far, fighting for their lives wasn't a happy experience. At least they were together, it was better to have friends in these sorts of situations. They have currently survived yet another battle with a strong monster, in this case the Dreadnought. After all the fights they had, it wasn't so bad to be an l'Cie. You were strong enough to last in tough fights, but the big question to ask is for how long you can last being one. The bad part was the fact that the clock was ticking they won't stay like this forever they had the choice to fulfill their focus or wait for time to run out and become a Cie'th. Another question to ask how long they'll be able to run from the Sanctum, they were enemies of Cocoon destined to be hunted forever.

Naruto gave a sigh walking with the rest of the group he agreed that this wasn't such a bad experience. He has met good friends he was already fond of the people traveling with him, he got along with everyone. Sazh the older man was funny and he could be very reasonable sometimes, Hope was young but he was still a kid who needed a lot of help. With the death of his mother he was traumatized and now he needed some comfort, he did promised the teen to be there for him when he needed someone. As for Vanille she acted like a kid for her age but she was still a nice person, not to mention tough after seeing her fight. Then there was Lightning what else could he say about her, he has known her for seven years he wouldn't wanted any other way to have her here with him.

The blond jinchurikki was really hoping that they didn't run into anymore enemies, especially the Pulsework soldier. There was no doubt that the others could keep with him and the pink haired soldier, they've been here before so they knew what they were up against. The Dreadnought was a new experience but they were aware of the other monsters in the area, as well as which route to take to leave the place and they were in the right direction. If they go beyond this point they might make it to the train to one of the stations that passes through Cocoon, they still have ways to go before reaching said area. Lightning who was taking the lead has stopped walking, staring at the road ahead she needed to make sure that they weren't enemies further.

"I'm gonna scout ahead, wait here."

The Uzumaki nodded knowing he has been given the task to stay with the others, while she went ahead. They really needed the rest staring at them he could tell clearly, like he mentioned to the former sergeant before none of them had any military experience. Looking at them they didn't seemed to be that tire, but he was wrong not to mention hungry. Sazh looked calm for someone who looked like he was going to have a heart attack a while ago, when they were fighting the Dreadnought. Vanille was looking her usual cheery self; looking pretty normal even with all the fights they had it made him wonder that it wasn't her first time in fighting. As for Hope the silver haired teen was quiet, in thought he was probably trying hard not to be scare acting all tough.

Lightning returned to the group minutes later telling them that it was all right to move ahead, they soon followed her she was back taking the lead. They arrived at another opening, this time showing a wonderful view of the Vile Peaks. The night sky was dark and the stars made it looked bright, it was probably the only place in the area that could show a sign of beauty. Naruto decided to get seated at the edge of a cliff, watching over Hope and Vanille that decided to have a look around at the area. He smiled both looked like a couple of little kids that needed the supervision of an adult, he didn't noticed Lightning getting seated next to him. Soon Sazh followed the two former soldiers, he felt like giving his legs some rest.

"Not much of a future for us, huh….?"

"Hard to picture a happy ending" replied the former sergeant.

"Being hunted by the Sanctum for the rest of our lives isn't a happy ending at all" said Naruto.

"We don't even know where to go."

"I do" Lightning got up staring at the sky" there…."

Sazh and Naruto followed her gaze at the cradle shape city high above the sky of course they know the city.

"_Eden….?" _thought the Uzumaki and he weren't surprised at her answer.

"Eden…that Sanctum's seat of power oh that's great just charge right in there give 'em a taste of l'Cie terror!" the afro haired pilot was being sarcastic.

The blond jinchurikki knew her expression filled with determination" nope she's serious…."

"You can't be serious!" shouted the dark skinned man.

"Keep running-it's die or turn Cie'th. There's no place for l'Cie to hide no they want a fight, let's take it to the Sanctum's door!"

"This isn't a game!"

"No that's for damn sure. It started with Serah the Fal'Cie took her, now I'm an l'Cie too and the Sanctum's hunting an enemy of the state. But who's pulling their strings a Fal'Cie Eden Cocoon's sustainer and guiding light?"

"_She has a point there" _thought the whiskered blond.

"It probably ordered the Purge too."

Naruto saw Hope and Vanille walking to them, looks like they were done with walking around the place. They have listened to some of the parts of Lightning speech and they didn't like it one bit, at least Vanille.

"Pulse and Sanctum Fal'Cie they're all the same and we're all the same to, expendable. I'm not dying a Fal'Cie slave."

"So what are you gonna do?" Sazh was afraid to know the answer.

"Destroy it."

"_Oh boy…." _the Uzumaki felt like rubbing his forehead.

"By yourself what are you crazy?"

"She won't do it alone I'm with her on this one" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Fine say you two pull it off what's that get you satisfaction, something happens to Eden its lights out Cocoon."

The afro haired pilot was shocked in realization" wait you want that you're both Pulse l'Cie. You just want to snuff out Cocoon!"

"Oh yes I'm evil now and I want to destroy Cocoon" Naruto gave a fake evil chuckle.

He stopped because everyone minus Lightning was giving him scary expression, he sweat dropped" I'm being sarcastic…."

"No it's not right, what about Serah she said to save Cocoon it might even be our focus to make sure Cocoon stays-" Vanille said in exasperation.

"Our focus doesn't matter I don't take orders from Fal'Cie. How I live is up to me" said the former sergeant.

"Don't you mean how you die?" Sazh said.

"Think like that, and it's over. Better to pick your path and keep moving, don't worry I'm only after the Sanctum I'm not out to destroy the world. If it did come to that I wonder if our hero would try to stop me."

"You want to fight Snow now just like that and your now enemies?" said the afro haired pilot.

"Next time we met, we might be too."

"We fight the Sanctum it's the only way, count me in but it won't be easy" said the Uzumaki.

"Naruto you agreed with her?" asked Vanille.

"Yeah kid you seriously want to fight the military like it won't bother you?" Sazh followed.

"What other choice do we have?" the whiskered blond turned to them with a serious expression.

"Because there's no way I'm running away and hide, that will be pointless they will hunt us no matter where we go. To everyone in Cocoon we're all serious threats that want to destroy their world, our only option is to fight them and defend ourselves. I want to survive all of this not the opposite."

The blond jinchurikki saw that Lightning started walking out he sighed turning to them" look it's obvious you guys don't want to do this and you don't have to. We're not obligating you but please be careful out there and take care."

"Yeah we will, can't say the same for you. But be careful" replied the afro haired man.

"Naruto…." the red head whispered.

"I'll be fine I won't go down that easy and neither is Lightning" he gave his grin turning to the silver haired teen.

"Hope you don't have to go with us either, you make your own choice."

The teen nodded watching the Uzumaki leaving following the pink haired soldier. He was in deep thought but it didn't take him that long to make up his mind, there was only one thing in his mind. Going with Lightning and Naruto he will fight more battles, become stronger than he is now he will face the Sanctum. But most importantly he will have to face Snow remembering the former sergeant's words that they might meet again, as enemies. It was impossible to refuse this opportunity to get strong enough to face the NORA leader and have his revenge, remembering the death of his mother. Everything he has forged at the blond was nothing but anger, he was leaving running away wasn't going to satisfy his grudge.

"Snow deserves it!" he walked out leaving the two l'Cie.

Vanille lowered her head why does it have to be so hard to stay away from it all. This is exactly what she has been doing since she woke up from crystallization, running away from her focus. She didn't want to know a thing about it her only desire was to run and avoid it, she knew that was going to be enough but she was still trying. It happened at the Euride energy plant Fang was trying to find a way for then or more precise for her to remember their focus by attacking a Sanctum Fal'Cie, and the outcome ended up being a big mistake. More victims were branded as l'Cie all because of her, now she was on her own without having Fang by her side. While at the same time it was better this way, not being with her friend means she won't have to worry about fulfilling her focus. She was trying to save her from her fate of becoming Cie'th and she didn't care about that, she only wants the pain to end.

"I don't know what I should do."

"That makes two of us" replied Sazh.

The red head smile at least she won't be lonely in her decision, she gave him a push" hey you're taking care of me!"

"Well I won't be if you keep pushing me like that."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Lightning and Naruto were walking another route they've taken before during their missions. The Uzumaki already had an idea where she was going if her goal is to go to Eden, however both were quiet. None said a word to the other since they left Sazh, Vanille and Hope behind honestly the blond jinchurikki wasn't feeling well. The blond jinchurikki didn't like that they have to get separated from his new friends when they were supposed to stick together in this situation, he understood the others decision in not fighting the Sanctum. He was concerned for their safety and it wasn't the brightest idea to run away and hide when you were consider dangerous to the entire population of Cocoon.

Turning towards the pink haired soldier, her expression was filled with determination. But he could tell that it was barely a façade to hide her anger and suffering, he knew she was suffering still not admitting with what happened to Serah. He hated it he couldn't stand it when she was like this she's not meant to be in pain. How badly he wanted to make her feel better and try to put a smile on that face, but that was impossible to accomplish with their predicament. The worst of this is that they were only two former soldiers now l'Cie going after the Sanctum, before they hunt them down. The silence was killing him he never like staying quiet for too long, the older Farron didn't mind because she was used to be the soldier with a few words.

"Lightning….?"

"What….?"

The Uzumaki caught her wrist stopping the former sergeant in her tracks" let's talk…."

"About what….?"

"I know you don't like to talk your own problems, but it's nice that you talk it out with someone."

"There's nothing to talk about" she hide the lie.

"It's not true I know you must be angry or frustrated about all of this. It's all right if you tell me how you feel."

"Making me talk won't help anything."

"I'm not making you but it's better to talk it out then keeping it to yourself, and also I think you'll feel better if you tell me your problems."

The older Farron sighed it was always the same with Naruto. The blond was too caring for his own good, always trying to make her feel better. Always thinking about others than himself she has always seen his character quite refreshing but it wasn't working this time. She has made a goal to fight the Sanctum that was all that matter to her, to fight the system instead of fulfilling a focus forced by the Fal'Cie. Even if she did had an urge to tell him, this wasn't the time they were wasting time and PSICOM could be hot on their heels. But he was right that she was feeling angry with all of this, none of this should have happened in the first place.

"Let's move."

"Lightning….?"

"No need to worry about me."

The blond jinchurikki gave a sigh she was acting stubborn she wasn't going to tell him" all right lead the way as always…."

"Wait for me!"

The two former soldiers turned to see the silver haired teen running to them he stopped catching to them panting.

"Hope….?" Naruto said.

"I'm going with you guys."

"I can't babysit you anymore."

"I can fight, I'm not afraid."

"He's right Lightning" replied the whiskered blond.

The pink haired soldier heard footsteps heading their way, turning around she saw four Corps gunner and one PSICOM tracker. Both former soldiers knew that by now the military must have found their current location, since they were able to track the crashed ship when they arrived at the Vile Peaks.

"Great, a PSICOM hit squad."

"They found us that means they must have already have this area surrounded" said the Uzumaki.

The PSICOM tracker pressed a button from a device he was holding. An explosion was heard behind the trio as they looked a debris formed blocking the way they came, there was no going back.

"An ambush…." said Naruto.

They have prepared for the fight as Hope cast protect on his two friends, taking the defensive. Naruto knew what to do next, he charged at the tracker because it was casting manadrive barthunder on his allies. Barthunder gives the power of thunder in person's weapons, in this case the Corps rifles it was necessary to take down the tracker first. The blond jicnhurikki used blitz ruin he ended with aero bringing the weak soldier out of commission. Lightning has taken one of the Corps gunner's weapon cutting it in half with her gun blade, she used blitz and a powerful swing that sent the soldier backwards. Hope has taken another soldier with his magic, and he did it when he was about to fire on the pink haired soldier.

The last one was taken down thanks to the teaming up of the former GC soldiers. As the fight ended Naruto was gazing at the bodies of the fallen soldiers, recognizing the armor they wear. They were obviously members of the Guardian Corps it was hard to fight people from the same military division, both still consider themselves part of the GC. They were still wearing the standard uniform proudly and both have a lot of respect for the unit, it was also Amodar's rule they gave them such high level of respect for the Corps. The whiskered blond stood in thought turning his gaze away from the fallen Corps soldiers, Lightning was gazing at Hope who was panting from the fight and from the running he did earlier.

"Not bad…."

"Really thanks?"

"Oh so now you noticed?" Naruto smirked.

"There will be more soldiers we should keep moving" said the silver haired teen.

"Yeah we figured that PSICOM has secured this part of the Vile Peaks, we knew they were going to find us sooner or later" replied the whiskered blond.

Hope noticed that the pink haired soldier was staring somewhere else" Lightning are you worried about the other I'm sure they got away okay?"

"So can you, if you leave now. With us it will be fight after fight, I don't how it'll end it's anybody's guess."

"I know but-I need to be stronger…."

The blond jinchurikki got next to her speaking quietly" let's take him with us, you heard him he wants to be stronger and we can't leave him behind."

The former sergeant gave a soft nod agreeing with him, it didn't mean she like the idea.

"Lightning….?" Hope saw that she was all quiet expecting her answer.

"Call me Light."

"_Light….?" _Naruto was really taken back by the fact of the sudden change of name.

"What's the plan from here?"

"Through the Gapra Whitewood to Palumpolum, we'll find transportation to Eden there."

"I guess we have no choice but to take the long way to get to Eden" said the Uzumaki.

"I live in Palumpolum, I can show you guys all the shortcuts."

"That's great Hope glad to have you with us!"

"No side trips" she starting walking.

"No need, I don't think l'Cie are welcome at home."

"Obviously…."

The whiskered blond got next to the older Farron" see isn't a good thing that you chose to bring Hope with us?"

"We'll see…."

He rolled his eyes walking back to the silver haired teen" about your question from before she is worried about the others but she doesn't want to admit it."

"Really….okay?" he smiled happy to know that.

"Yep Lightning might look all tough on the outside but on the inside, she's a big softy."

Unfortunately for Naruto the pink haired soldier heard him and a vein popped on her forehead, she stopped glaring at him" who's a big softy?"

"Ahh!"

Hope stood wide eyed seeing Lightning holding the Uzumaki in a headlock in a comical way.

"Lightning….?"

"I dare you to say that again."

"But it's true you pretend not to care about others while you completely hide your caring nature."

"Not a good enough explanation Uzumaki."

"Okay a big softy like a puffy marshmallow."

"Try again" she tightened the headlock.

Hope couldn't help it and laughed at the sight.

Eventually Lightning let him go, frowning at him while the blond just gave her a silly grin. She ignored him and continued moving on taking the lead she will pretend she never heard his comment of her being a big softy. Naruto was back to normal like nothing has happened walking with Hope the teen was staring at him and the former sergeant then back at him. The teen has smiled at their relation, anyone could tell that they were very close it looked cute how they will interact with the other. He wondered if will be able to do the same when he finds that special someone, even if he was still young he would love to have someone close who can make him happy. Not wanting to think about his mother he stared at the whiskered blond remembering how he acts with the pink haired soldier.

"What is it?" Naruto stared back at the teen realizing he was being watch for a while.

"I….I guess…."

"Don't be shy Hope if there's something you want to talk about, go ahead and say it."

"I was just thinking that you and Light seem to be close, you know each other well."

The Uzumaki grinned at his comment" of course we've known each other for a long time, we're that close."

"How close?"

The blond jinchurikki almost turned pale trying not to blush he stared at the former sergeant who was still walking ahead taking the lead. He was praying that she was listening to their conversation and nothing embarrassing might take place, he needed to come up with a nice safe.

"We're close friends Hope that's all."

"Oh okay…."

As they resumed their walking it was unfortunate for the blond that Lightning has indeed heard their conversation. The pink haired soldier's eyes softened a bit hearing Naruto's close friends comment she tightened her fist that was all they were. It was true they know each other for so long and they were that close, but not close enough to have something precious together. There was no time to be having wishful thoughts she knew very well what she wanted when it came to the Uzumaki. Of course she treasured his friendship more than any friend she has ever had, he was so close to her after Serah. No time to be thinking like that she had a goal to fulfill, going to Eden and stop the Sanctum before they stop them.

Over an hour they have spent the time fighting more squads of Corps members, which only annoyed Naruto more. Instead of sending PSICOM as usual they were now sending Guardian Corps members to stop them, by now he has lost all respect for the Sanctum private military. They had no choice but to fight and yet they had the upper hand with their new l'Cie abilities, in addition that the Corps members weren't that strong with no fighting experience. They never stood a chance proving once again they were stronger with each battle they were becoming stronger and better. Hope was really growing too the silver haired teen has proven to be very good at casting magic, maybe even better than Vanille. The Uzumaki has noticed that and he was glad that Lightning chose to bring him along he turned out to be quite reliable.

When they were attacked by enemy forces he will quickly cast protect and shell supporting them in the fight. The spells have become very useful not receiving damage from the soldiers it only made their fights even easier. He was glad to have the teen with them, although Lightning didn't felt the same way thinking that he was in the way, and he shouldn't be traveling with them since it was very dangerous destine to get worse. Along the way probably the toughest fight they had was against the Uhlan, a heavy mechanical militarized unit who proved to be among PSICOM's top weaponry. It was really something with its hard armor and its attacks, strong machine gun fire as well as its missile launchers they had their work cut out.

They got hurt in the fight but thanks to Hope they were able to heal because of cure, Naruto was one of the members that got pretty beat up due that he decided to take all of the machine's attacks to himself. The Uzumaki was glad to have the silver haired teen with them since he was very useful, he was supportive with the spells and the healer those were enough positive points for the whiskered blond to accept him. However that's not what Lightning thought since all she saw in Hope that he was just a kid that will only get in the way, even if he has already proven to be a good asset in their mission. She was too stubborn to acknowledge him, it was all because he was an l'Cie but without that power given by the Fal'Cie he will be an ordinary weak child.

For Hope the main reason why he chose to join Lightning and Naruto in their mission was simple, to have the chance to get strong and have his revenge. With following the two former soldiers he will fight all the battles to gain the necessary strength to take down Snow, and when the time was right he will face him. He really wished he was all right, that he will live long enough so they can meet again, and this time he will show the NORA leader his pain and his hatred. In time he will have his revenge and he will enjoy it, he couldn't let this go without doing something about it the tall blond has to pay for his crime. The teen could feel it with every fight they win, his power was increasing slowly his magic was becoming quite devastating that will be enough to take him down.

They arrived at an open area where they spotted another Dreadnought, however this one was deactivated like the last one they encountered. They also spotted two PSICOM trackers obviously they were looking for them they quickly hide in a corner behind a rock. Lightning and Naruto carefully peek their heads at the two soldiers, they were able to hear them talking.

"Any trace of the l'Cie?"

"Nothing, no sign it's been activated."

One of the trackers spotted something nearby" who's there?"

"_Crap they spotted us" _thought Naruto.

They went to battle and it only took the trio five minutes to beat them up. The trackers were too weak for them and not to mention there were only two of the soldiers. When the fight ended Hope decided to take a look at the deactivated Dreadnought, curiosity seemed to have taken the better of him he couldn't stop staring at the Pulse machine.

"What was PSICOM doing here?"

"Probably thought we'd try and use the Pulse machine to escape" replied the former sergeant.

"Yeah that seems to be likely" said the whiskered blond.

"Maybe we should try it what does this do?" he started looking over the mech.

"Hey you're gonna hurt yourself don't touch that!" scolded the pink haired soldier.

Naruto grinned" aw what do you know you do care after all?"

"Quit it!" snapped Lightning obviously denying the caring part.

"Wait what if it works?" he started climbing the Dreadnought.

"Leave it" the pink haired soldier gave a frown.

"If it works Hope you better let me ride it after you" the Uzumaki gave a silly grin.

"Don't encourage him!" she slightly punched his shoulder.

The silver haired teen has activated the Dreadnought and he could barely have any control over the Pulsian machine. Naruto sweat dropped at the sight he was only fourteen, he couldn't drive so what were the chances that he could actually pilot a machine from Pulse.

"I told you to leave it" Lightning was still frowning at the teen for disobeying her.

"Stop stop already!"

"Come on Hope try to keep it under control!" said the Uzumaki.

Pressing the controls of the Dreadnought the machine suddenly stopped as the teen sighed" I think I got it…."

"Not bad" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Light, Naruto I think I can work this!"

The pink haired soldier didn't say another word walking to a raised bridge on the road ahead, they needed to cross it. Both she and Naruto knew that the Pulse machine will be strong enough to lower it in order to cross it. With one push of the mech Hope managed to lower without any effort, the strength of the machine he was piloting was formidable.

"This will make things easier for us."

"I don't like it" Lightning crossed her arms.

"Come on give him a break, it will be better if we lift his confidence. It will help him grow strong too."

"It doesn't mean you should encourage him to try something dangerous."

"You do care huh?" the whiskered blond was grinning.

"Hmph…."

They followed Hope that by now the teen piloting the Dreadnought has reached a gate, which destroy it to proceed further. The two former soldiers followed hot on his trail when they saw an army of Pulsework soldiers heading to him, a sight that made the Uzumaki's blood boil. He hated Pulsework soldiers since the day his embarrassing accident took place during one of their missions here he vowed to hate them forever, he will never forgive or forget when it comes to those Pulsian machines. The piloted the mech attacking the army defeating them on the spot, they were all sent flying away. The sight made the whiskered blond to cheer as none stood a chance against the might of the giant Pulse machine he was enjoying watching them fall with ease. While Lightning was ignoring Naruto's cheering, she only kept walking following the teen keeping her distance from the mech.

Hope resumed the same routine for ever gateway he demolished taking armies of Pulsework soldiers. The small machines didn't stand a chance since the Dreadnought was bigger and stronger than them, they were beaten easily. The silver haired teen took them all out with the swing of its powerful arms like a bowling ball taking a group of pins, and Naruto was really enjoying watching them fall. It was the same thing in a couple of gates de destroyed passing through and did the same with taking down the Pulsework soldiers while the teen was feeling happy and confident. Taking down the enemy for Lightning and Naruto will definitely a lot of respect and trust from his comrades, maybe the pink haired soldier will accept him instead of seeing him as weak. Reaching the end when it was all over the Dreadnought tripped on a cliff as Hope fell on his front, it was a bit painful.

"Nice landing."

The silver haired teen got up seeing Lightning and Naruto jumping from the cliff.

"I'll give you a 6.5 for the landing what about you Light?"

"A 3…."

"Ouch that's harsh."

"Let's get moving."

"Just need a minute. Still a bit winded."

"You're too soft."

"Wait up!"

"Come on Hope don't fall behind!" shouted Naruto following the pink haired soldier.

"I hope we find another one of those things."

"Another Dreadnought I don't think so, at least not activated but surely not one activated that will try to kill us" the blond jinchurikki shuddered at the thought not wanting to fight another one.

They were right when they suspected that PSICOM have the area secured, as they proceed further they encountered more soldiers. Members of the Guardian Corps, Cors regular as well a PSICOM ranger they spotted like they were expecting them to come to this direction. The fight didn't take too long Lightning and Naruto defeated the ranger while Hope took down two Corps regular, and the last one was taken by the trio. When they reached a clear opening with a bridge they got a little too much to chew on, two PSICOM rangers and a Unian. Using the defensive remembering how tough the militarized unit is, Hope has casted protect on his companions and the former GC soldiers took on the rangers first.

A combination of blitz, ruin, aero and thunder was enough to defeat them but the battle wasn't over. The Uhlan used its machine guns on Hope, luckily protect prevented him from getting too wounded. The two soldiers charged at the PSICOM unit knowing its elemental weakness, Lightning casted a barrage of thunder while Naruto fired away with Flashflare saber and ruin. That gave the silver haired teen time to heal his injuries with cure, he gasped as the Uhlan fired its missiles at him. He couldn't move he stood frozen in shock, he knew he won't be able to survive that. When he less expected Naruto has gotten in the way to take the blast from the missiles, it shocked the teen a lot. However the Uzumaki was lucky the blast didn't torn his clothes like that time with the Pulsework soldier, but he didn't looked good.

"Naruto!"

"I'm all right keep your guard up!" panted the blond his Guardian Corps dirty due to the explosion.

Lightning glared at the Uhlan with so much anger, she hated the mechanical unit for hurting him. She concentrated all her strength on her magic, she unleashed so many thunder spells at the military unit. The Uhlan was caught in the lightning storm since it was one of the elemental weaknesses it was out of commission due to a short circuit from all the magic attacks. The pink haired soldier wanted to smash it to pieces but she erased the thought, checking on the whiskered blond was more important. Hope was already casting cure on the Uzumaki who was only giving a small grin, happy that his clothes wasn't burned off experiencing another embarrassing moment was the last thing on his mind.

"Are you feeling all right?" asked the worried teen.

"Yeah I'm okay don't worry about it, my wounds aren't serious."

"_Besides the fox will heal them eventually…."_

**(You're nothing without me) **mumble the nine tails fox.

"What were you thinking?" Lightning crossed her arms with a frown on her face.

"I had to do something-"

"By taking missiles for him….?"

"Why are you mad Lightning I'm okay Hope's okay, we're all okay so what's the big deal?"

"You could have gotten killed" she was failing in hiding her concern.

"But I didn't…."

"That's not the point it was too reckless even for you."

"Calm down I'm not that hurt, let's keep going."

The former sergeant stopped her arguing he was right, they needed to keep going. Even if she was worried sick about him, she admitted she was scared when she saw him getting caught in that explosion. She felt relief he wasn't bear naked like the last time with the Pulsework soldier, she wasn't ready to witness that and start feeling funny. She took the lead again gazing at the whiskered blond from the corner of her eye, he had a few slight few burn but he was all right she was worrying too much. She forgot about it engaging more Corps regular ahead, there were four of them. The battle lasted a few minutes Naruto has gotten hurt fighting while backing Hope, always helping his friends.

Lightning didn't approve of Naruto getting hurt during their battles, which most wounds were done because he was watching over Hope's back. He has been getting a bit reckless since they separated from the others, she knew he will do anything to protect his friends and the silver haired teen was another one of them. But if it meant that he was going to keep getting hurt she wasn't going to stand and watch him go through with it, even if his wounds will get heal. She watched as Hope was using cure him, she shook her head walking to him. She wanted to help the teen in the healing while she was feeling the power inside of her growing, as the results from the fights they have won.

"Let me help…."

"What?"

"But you can't-"

Hope didn't finish the sentence seeing that the pink haired soldier has healed the Uzumaki's remaining wound, both boys were shocked at the sight. The former sergeant felt happy with herself, she was able to cast a healing spell. Now it won't be just Hope but with this, she'll be able to heal Naruto's wounds when he needs it, she will be happy to heal them whenever and wherever.

"Lightning you….?"

"You cast cure" Hope finished for the blond.

"I guess…."

"I didn't know you could use healing magic" said the whiskered blond.

"I learned it, magic is getting stronger."

"Vanille did say that we'll be getting strong with the more we fight" replied the silver haired teen.

"That's good news for us" Naruto gave a grin.

"Are you all right?" asked the older Farron.

"I'm okay Lightning don't get too worry."

"It's Light" corrected the pink haired soldier.

"Right I forgot…."

"We're sure going to need getting stronger if we're going to Eden" said the teen.

"And speaking of that, what's the plan Lightn-…I mean Light" Naruto was about to called her by her usual name.

"I told you, through the Gapra Whitewood to Palumpolum."

"Not that I'm talking about the plan to infiltrate Eden…."

The former GC sergeant didn't reply in thought, she decided to avoid the question as she started walking.

"Light?" the Uzumaki stopped her in her tracks her silence was enough to shocked him" you do have a plan right?"

"..."

"You don't?" he was more shocked while Hope watched looking worry knowing it wasn't a good sign.

"I'll think of something when we get there."

"When we get there?" the shock never left his face.

"We still have ways to go before reaching Eden-"

"That's not the point you don't even have a plan whatsoever. Going to the Sanctum's capital without a battle plan is suicide even I know that!"

"We're l'Cie by the time we get there we'll be too strong for the military to do anything about it."

"But it doesn't mean we're immortal, if we get hit by a barrage of bullets or missiles we'll get killed. Are you really planning to go without a plan or even without thinking of one at all?"

"Tch…."

"So you're just going to knock on their front door and say hello Sanctum let me in so I can kill you all, you think they're going to welcome us with open arms?"

"Guys….?" replied Hope looking nervous because of the argument.

"Fine you think about a plan" Lightning gave a frown.

The blond jinchurikki rubbed his forehead" I can't believe I'm hearing this from you, this isn't you. I understand I'm reckless but you, no you're not the reckless type Light…."

"Time to move" she ignored him taking the lead again.

He sighed" come on Hope let's go."

The silver haired teen nodded following the Uzumaki as they caught up to the pink haired soldier. Naruto knew now wasn't the time to be trying to talk to her, he knew she was angry. When Lightning was very upset she couldn't think straight, so thinking of a plan didn't even came to her mind. Everything that happened was too much for her and he could tell that she was holding it all inside, it won't be long before she reach her limit breaks down. But there was no point in making her talk her problem with him if she didn't want to for now he will remain quiet until the right time comes. She didn't bothered looking at him or Hope, her only focus was on her goal to defeat the Sanctum and the future battles ahead. They crossed a long tunnel as they spotted two more trackers and an Uhlan for once they decided to avoid fighting them, since they have spotted them yet.

Once they were out of reach from them they head out to the scavenger trail. Naruto turned to Hope and he could clearly see it, the silver haired teen was tired probably exhausted. It was true that they haven't taken a rest since they parted ways with Sazh and Vanille, the battles and the walking have finally taken a toll on the teen. The small problem is with Lightning in her current bad humor she was probably going to refuse in taking a rest, knowing her she will prefer to fall to the ground from the exhaustion. It was better to try he couldn't bear to see Hope falling from exhaustion he was only a kid facing the painful harshness that is reality, besides it won't hurt to ask.

"Light….?"

"What….?"

"How about if we take a small break….?"

"No rest until we leave this place" was her only response which it was in a harsh tone, yeah she was getting worse.

"I'd thought so" he gave a sigh turning to the teen" sorry Hope…."

"I'm okay I can still fight…."

But that's not how it looked for the silver haired teen. Crossing a large wooden bridge the teen couldn't take it anymore, no matter how much he was hiding it. He was too tired to go on, he finally collapse on the ground as the whiskered blond went to him checking on him. However the former sergeant has finally had enough with him, she knew he couldn't keep up with them so why bothered bringing him with them. She knew he wouldn't have what it takes to survive even if he was an l'Cie too, she finally reached her limit. No matter what the Uzumaki will tell her she was going to put her foot down, the silver haired teen was just getting in their way too weak to be traveling with them he was no soldier.

"Light we really need to take a-"

"This isn't working" she interrupted him.

"What?" blinked Naruto.

"I mean, you're a liability. You'll just slow us down."

"What?" Hope was shocked getting up.

"I'm sorry but I can't protect you when you-"

"You can't leave me here. You've got to take me with you!"

Lightning fell a pain in her chest her in a pink colored mark of her brand was shown, her heart beating faster she didn't know the source of this pain which it was growing by the minute.

"He's right we can't leave him, he's an l'Cie too he's already involved in this mess" said the Uzumaki.

When he noticed that the pink haired soldier was in pain he quickly grew worried" Light you okay….?"

"I'm going with you guys I told you I want to become strong!"

"Enough!" shouted the former sergeant finally snapping from her anger.

"Light….?" Naruto started.

"The whole world is against us I can barely keep myself alive let alone some helpless kid!" the pain grew stronger it was horrible it felt like it was going to rip her chest apart.

"I don't have time to baby you, you want to get tough do it on your own?" the pain grew in size and in levels of agony.

"Light?" shouted the worried sick blond.

"I'm done with doing this your way it's not working I told you to leave him!" she was holding her chest the pink haired glow was still emitting from the location of her l'Cie brand.

"Calm down please…."

"No I will not calm down. You….why are you even here, always pretending to care for me I know I don't mean a thing to you so why bother spend time with me?"

Naruto was shocked hearing her words_" what pretend….?"_

"I know the truth all along, you could care less about me you think you can fool me. Just go to Lebreau and leave me alone!"

"_Lebreau….?" _He was confused why she would bring the female member of NORA.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed in agony the pain in her chest has reached its limit.

"Lightning!" Hope and Naruto shouted in unison.

She knelt as a large pink circle was formed beneath her, she quickly moved away not liking this. From the bright pink magic circle a being has emerged in front of them, they were all in awed as its appearance. It wasn't human it looked more mechanical holding a shield and a menacing double bladed sword, whatever it was it looked very dangerous. Both Hope and Naruto were really in shocked as its appearance, they had no idea what it was they already had the idea that it wasn't with the military since it was somehow brought by Lightning. The blond jinchurikki stood staring at it, it definitely looked strong and probably enough to have them kill. The only thing to ask is whether this mysterious being was on their side, or the other way he wished it was the later.

"_What in the world is that thing?"_

**(Such power….that could it even rival my own this is no ordinary being….)**

"_Even the fox is feeling restless by this thing, that's not a good sign."_

"This cannot be happening" said the pink haired soldier staring at the mechanical being.

"_Could it be….?" _Hope started in awe.

The being which it was obviously an Eidolon went to attack the teen, charging at him.

"Hope!" shouted Naruto.

"Look out!"

Lightning was quick and blocked the Eidolon's double blade with her gun blade she was shocked crossing weapons with it. She felt the strong feeling emitting from it and with the way she was trying to back it off with her weapon, this was no ordinary being. It was powerful enough to take all three of them without break sweat, maybe kill them without even trying. She erased the later thought as she was joined by Naruto holding his gun blade and Hope holding his boomerang, they were ready to ight.

"That thing isn't letting us get through we have to fight it no other choice" said the Uzumaki.

"I'll do my best" said the teen.

The Eidolon has cast doom on Lightning it hit her like a sharp needle been pierced through her body. She could hear her heart beat as well as a countdown before her eyes, seventeen minutes and counting. She didn't want to know when it reaches zero she took her Blazefire saber as the Eidolon charged at her. Her eyes widened at how fast it was for something quite big, but Naruto beat it to the punch blocking its attack with his gun blade. The former sergeant reacted getting on his shoulder jumping on the Eidolon with her own attack it was futile as it used its shield to blocked it. Meanwhile Hope has taken his to cast protect and shell on his friends, just in case the Eidolon shows more than just a threat. But unfortunately for the trio the fight was way tougher than they have expected one that will test their limits.

The Eidolon has proven to be a force to be fear as it has blocked all of their attacks with its shield. The two former soldiers have also use gun mode but bullets weren't even harming it, they seemed to be outmatched. Hope has casted fire, blizzard and aero only to find out that it wasn't harming it much. It wasn't just strong but tough with a high defense, the being has proven it was a big threat to the l'Cie trio. Once it has defended the Eidolon for the defensive attacking with its double bladed sword, and it was hard for either the former soldiers to block it. His moves were quick and deadly if it wasn't for their military training Naruto and Lightning would be in big trouble against the being. However Hope was the weakest link and the one who was more likely to be in danger in this tough fight.

"_This thing really knows how to fight and it's so strong too" _thought the blond jinchurikki blocking another strong attack from the Eidolon.

The Eidolon attacked merciless making them go to the defensive while Hope fired away with magic, having the same results as before. The teen cast cure when it was necessary which it was almost every time, witnessing that his companions were getting beaten by the being badly. Although as former soldiers with the military training and the experience they were having a lot of trouble being in the same level with the Eidolon. So far the being was the toughest opponent they have ever faced, but it felt different from their previous fights. For Lightning it was higher than just mere defeat, her own life was on the line for the countdown in front of her was to ten minutes. If she loses right here and now, it will be over her revenge won't be fulfill, her life as an l'Cie will be for nothing.

As if the fight couldn't get any worst the Eidolon has seem to change a bit in strategy. It started casting the spell thundara, the trio never saw it coming not thinking it could fire magic too. The pink haired soldier watched in horror as Naruto and Hope got hit by the powerful thunder spell, she could tell that they got hurt badly. Things got more complicated as the silver haired teen looked very tired he seemed to have reached his limit it was her guest how long he could continue fighting. She made her next move boldly casting cure on both of them, although Naruto looked like he could continue unlike the teen. As soon as she casted the healing spell the Eidolon seemed to react, charging at her with its double bladed sword. She quickly went blocked the attack holding her Blazefire saber like her life depended on it.

Naruto took the opportunity to attack it using aero it didn't do much damage like the last time they used magic on it. He charged since it was focusing on the pink haired soldier, however the being was smart. When it saw the attack coming, it used its shield even if its main focus was the former sergeant. It spin its blade attacking them both, this time they couldn't block it both got hurt. Hope cast cure but it wasn't enough to save them completely, his eyes widened in terror as the Eidolon casted thundara on him. The teen screamed feeling the thunder spell hit him with such agonizing pain, making him fall on his knees. The two former soldiers attacked it together using teamwork but it wasn't enough to overpower the being, it blocked their attacks even their counter attack using blitz. The blond jinchurikki fired ruin but it didn't harm it too much, he blocked the next attack which it was so strong it made him fell to the ground.

"_Damn it….this is crazy. That thing is too strong what's worst I don't know how long Hope and Lightning can keep this up."_

"_It seems to know when to attack and how. I don't know if we can outmatch it in time" _Lightning panted her countdown was now to five minutes.

Hope has collapsed on his knees panting the last attack has hurt him a lot. But it finally happened he couldn't attack anymore, his entire body was aching with so much pain. After fighting for so long he didn't had the energy anymore to keep going, even as an l'Cie his limit was reached. The Eidolon prepared it blade ready to attack the teen, Naruto was about to go to him it was impossible for someone like Hope to survive another attack. His cerulean eyes widened when he witnessed Lightning jumping at the being so fast, remembering why she was named like that, and her aqua eyes showing so much fury. She blocked the attack protecting the teen, no chance in hell someone will get hurt while she was here. The pink haired soldier used every bit of her strength to hold her ground she glared at the Eidolon trying to push it back.

"Hope we have to help her!" Naruto went to the teen.

"I…."

"I know you're tired but we have to help her, she can't beat that thing on her own."

"All right I'll do my best" even if he was exhausted he chose to help and fight.

"_I can feel it, this magic is growing like I can do something stronger" _thought the Uzumaki.

"_I can feel it, maybe this is a good sign" _thought Hope.

They focused their attacks on the Eidolon who was won over Lightning in blocking the attack, focusing on their magic which it was stronger than before. They aimed at the being without holding anything back Naruto has fired a new spell aerora while Hope fired fira the combination of the spells hit the Eidolon straight on. Although it used its shield it was so strong that it sends it back a few feet away, giving the older Farron the advantage she was looking for. She wasn't even told she charged at it taking the chance that it has lowered its guard she showed no mercy using blitz, ruin and regular attacks. She managed to get rid of its shield and she knocked it to the ground, it was finally at her mercy.

"All right Lightning!" cheered Naruto.

Hope finally fell on his knees after firing the powerful fire spell" I'm sorry Naruto I'm so tire, I can't go on anymore."

"It's okay you did awesome" he smiled.

"You two, I'm coming" Lightning went to them.

"What are you doing finish it off?" the Uzumaki saw that the Eidolon was starting to get up he couldn't believe that she will waste this opportunity to defeat it.

"Quiet you're both wounded badly, let me heal you."

"I'm fine Hope's fine too!"

"Ow…..so tire and hurt I'm bleeding" moaned the silver haired teen.

The whiskered blond sweat dropped" okay maybe Hope is really wounded but I'm fine!"

"Just shut up and let me" she replied annoyed she started healing the teen first.

"Oh no Lightning!" gasped the blond.

The pink haired soldier knew that the Eidolon was behind her, yet what she did was so foolish. Instead of finishing it off like Naruto told her she chose to heal their wounds, even if she was too late. She saw that her countdown was only to one minute, it was over yet she wasn't scared. As a soldier she's supposed to know that death can come to her anytime and there was no need to be afraid, she was ready to die. If she was going to die then she will die while healing her companions, it was better to die protecting them than die with regrets. Naruto was holding Flashflare saber ready to attack it, he wasn't letting it get near her he needed to find an opening. It wasn't going to be easy with short on one member.

"_This is it….my only regrets I couldn't apologize to Serah and I won't be able to tell Naruto…." _her eyes softened only ten seconds in her countdown as her heart was beating slowly.

"Lightning….?" The blond was shocked.

"Huh….?"

**(It is over….)**

"_What who said that?" _she turned to the Eidolon who was standing holding his shield and double blade sword.

The Eidolon has called off the doom spell on the pink haired soldier** (you have passed the trial.)**

"_It's talking in my head but how?" _

**(You have proven yourself to be worthy, to face death without any fear in your heart fear while choosing to protect your allies. You have earned the right to claim my power).**

"_Claim your power….?"_

**(My name is Odin my power is yours to command Lightning Farron).**

"Odin!"

The Eidolon obeyed her calling he stabbed his double blade into the ground before leaping into the air, it started changing shape. Everyone was in awe as Odin has transformed into something new, changing into a horse. The new Odin made the actual horse call as it started heading towards Lightning, running into the air she grabbed the double blade getting on the horse. With might she split the blade in two on each of her hand, mounting her Eidolon with pride her new ally. Soon Odin vanished turning into a pink rose shape crystal it entered in her chest where her l'Cie brand was located.

**(Do not be afraid Lightning I will fight with you whenever you may need me).**

"_Odin…."_

The former sergeant finally collapsed on one knee while her brand was glowing pink, it faded shortly.

"Lightning!" Hope went to her along with Naruto.

"You okay….?"

The silver haired teen looked at his brand" your brand looks different was that an Eidolon, like l'Cie can summon?"

"A what?" the Uzumaki was more confused.

"Magic and mumbo-jumbo I must've hit my head on that Purge train."

"I don't remember that, I did remember you were hitting hard on the PSICOM soldiers" the whiskered blond gave a silly grin.

"Notice the sarcasm" replied the pink haired soldier getting up.

"I did" he gave another grin.

The teen's green eyes softened" am I really in your way?"

The older Farron didn't look angry anymore, sheathing her gun blade she started walking. Naruto was staring at her wondering what she was thinking, but also remembering the words she told him before Odin came out. He had a lot to think about and also a lot that he needed to talk with the pink haired woman.

"I'll do better I'll try harder, I'll-"

"Hope….?" she started.

She turned to him not wanting to meet eyes with Naruto" we'll toughen you up."

"She's right we'll help you become strong" said the whiskered blond.

"Thanks" he smiled at least now he won't feel like he's in the way.

"I'm sorry about before" Lightning remembered the harsh words she told them.

Her aqua eyes softened as she took a glance at the Uzumaki" both of you…."

"Lightning….?" he stood in thought watching her go.

Soon he followed the teen as she took the lead again however all he could think off was Odin. The being was so strong it almost killed them if somehow Lightning hadn't claimed his power, the way it transformed into a horse and how she mounted holding those twin blades looking graceful and majestic. Remembering what Hope said that it was an Eidolon, connected with a l'Cie summon. Now that was something that really caught his attention not having a clue that l'Cie could actually summon.

"Hey Hope?"

"Hmm yeah….?"

"What did you call that thing that attacked us?"

"An Eidolon….?"

"Yeah that, what is it….?"

"I don't know about it myself, when you lived in a city that is filled with fear for l'Cie you hear the craziest rumors. Among them I heard that l'Cie has another power besides casting magic, the power to summon an Eidolon."

"So l'Cie can summon?" he was fascinated with the revelation.

"After seeing that yeah, I guess that rumor is true. I was so stupid and thought all of them were true."

"Like Pulse being a planet filled with fire?" the Uzumaki gave a smirk.

"Even that…." he laughed.

"Hurry up you two!" Lightning shouted to the two boys.

"She's back to normal" muttered the blond jinchurikki.

"_Summoning and Eidolon hmm….it may not be the same like the summoning justsu but it's enough for me."_

"Be ready for ambushes" said the pink haired soldier taking the lead they weren't out of trouble yet.

As they walked ahead Lightning has taken her gun blade as well as Naruto, after mentioning the word ambush. The former sergeant was correct they were met by two PSICOM rangers with two Uhlans, which it wasn't going to be an easy fight. After fighting Odin the trio was probably exhausted, Hope has reached his limit so it was impossible for him to continue, Naruto could still fight but he knew the older Farron was almost reaching her limit too. She wasn't going to last fighting this battle, especially against the two Uhlans.

"There they are!" shouted a ranger.

"We finally found them, the l'Cie."

"Got my back?" she asked Hope.

"Yeah" he tried not to sound tired but he failed to hide his exhaustion.

"You guys leave this to me, you two are worn out. I can still fight no problem" said the Uzumaki.

"No leave this to me."

"Lightning….?"

"I will handle this, but not alone" she summoned her crystal from her brand.

"She's going to…." Hope paused.

"I'm not surprised" the blond jinchurikki gave a grin.

"_Go get them."_

"Odin…."

She threw her crystal in the air she smashed it with her gun blade. The same pink magic circle appeared with a swirl of roses, the Eidolon of thunder finally emerged. He caught his summoner as both got into an attack position for some reason the PSICOM forces focused their attacks on the Eidolon. The rangers fired their rifles while the Uhlans their machine guns, they didn't damaged him so greatly. In a flash both rangers were defeated by the teamwork of both Lightning and Odin, they turned their attentions at the Uhlans. Using one of their elemental weaknesses both lightning magic, Lightning cast thunder and her Eidolon thundara. The barrage of lightning spells has completely overloaded the Uhlans circuits as they blew up from the attacks. Naruto and Hope stood in awe they defeated the military forces in such a short period of time Odin didn't had to go to gestalt mode either.

"_Whoa fighting with an Eidolon by your side can really turn the tide of a battle" _thought the blond jinchurikki.

"Did you see that?" asked the awed Hope.

"Yep I did and I still don't believe it."

When the battle was over Lightning has summoned Odin back, taking the lead again. Naruto was still in awe at what he has witnessed, how an Eidolon can help a lot in a fight. Although he has seen similar things when he used the summoning jutsu, the thunder Eidolon was more impressive than watching the toads. It has proven one more time of the benefits of being an l'Cie, with exception of the focus part. He started smiling thinking of the many possibilities of having a powerful summon like that, after all he couldn't summon toads with being an l'Cie not molding chakra anymore.

"_I wonder if I will have an Eidolon…."_

"We'll stop here" Lightning stopped walking reaching a small rocky area she could tell that they were almost out of the dead lands.

"That sounds nice, sorry" said the silver haired teen giving a sigh of relief.

"Don't sweat it."

"There should be a Guardian Corps checking station further ahead, we might find some transportation to leave this place" replied Naruto.

"Supposedly, yes" said the pink haired soldier she wasn't lifting her hopes up.

"I'll look around. You rest up."

She left while Naruto was quiet without replying to her charge of doing the usual watch. By now he stopped thinking about the Eidolon or how cool Odin looked attacking and changing into a horse. The memories of what happened before it appeared were now reflecting in his mind, remembering how angry and frustrated she was. He didn't blame her for snapping like that, she has been holding her anger for too long. The blond jicnhurikki left leaving Hope, who by now has fallen asleep due to his exhaustion. It didn't took him that long to find Lightning since she didn't go that far, she was just scouting for any enemies PSICOM was still around after all. As he caught up to her the memory came back, the exact words she told him before Odin appeared.

The pink haired soldier almost reached for her gun blade until she saw who it was, she frowned a little" what are you doing get some rest, I'll take the first watch?"

The whiskered blond stood quiet in deep thought staring at her face, her aqua eyes he remembered her words they came back to him.

_**You….why are you even here, always pretending to care for me I know I don't mean a thing to you so why bother spend time with me?" **_

"_**I know the truth all along, you could care less about me you think you can fool me. Just go to Lebreau and leave me alone!"**_

"Naruto?" the former sergeant got a little worried since he hasn't said a word to her.

He lowered his head" you really think I'm acting to care for you?"

The older Farron was shocked at his words remembering what she told him out of anger before Odin was summoned" Naruto that-"

"You think I'm just pretending to care for you, is that what you think?" he seemed to be hurt.

"I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to say that. I was angry I wasn't thinking straight."

"I know you weren't, it's okay I'm not angry at you but I will tell you that you're very wrong."

The Uzumaki gave her a smile" I chose to board that train with you in order to save Serah because I care for her and I also I care for you. But most importantly I did it for you, I'll do anything for you."

The pink haired woman touched her necklace not wanting to make eye contact with him" I know that you idiot, I'm really sorry I said those things to you."

"Lightning if I'm really pretending to care for you and everyone else who is my friend, then I will forever pretend to care for you all" this time he gave her a big smile.

Her eyes widened at his words smiling slightly" why do you always have to be such a caring idiot….?"

"Hmm…I don't know maybe because that's the way I am" he gave a silly grin.

"I really didn't mean to snap at you and Hope like that I…."

"I understand Lightning you had every right to feel angry. I mean after everything that has happened Serah being an l'Cie, she getting captured by the Fal'Cie, the Purge, she turning to crystal, us being branded as l'Cie by the same Fal'Cie and now we're running for our lives from the Sanctum. After all of those things who wouldn't get angry?"

"You wouldn't be?" she gave a smirk.

"Not me I guess but I'm more annoyed at all of this than being angry."

"Who wouldn't be?" she was still smirking.

The Uzumaki gave a laughed before getting to the next topic remembering her words" Lightning you also said that I should go to Lebreau and leave you alone why?"

"I…." she paused not knowing what to say.

"What does Lebreau has anything to do with this?"

"It's nothing I told you I wasn't thinking straight."

"Come on tell me, I want to help you if I can."

"Naruto there's nothing wrong…."

The whiskered blond gave her a serious expression" I'm not moving from this spot until you tell me."

"Tch….fine I saw you with her" she muttered trying not to get angry.

"Hmm what….?"

"I saw her….she was hugging you" she tried not to get jealous.

"Hugging me when did that happened?"

"It was on the fireworks festival. I went to her bar after I left you, and I saw her hugging you."

The blond jinchurikki finally remembered the day of the festival. When they went to Lebreau's bar to celebrate Sasuke's return to Bodhum they talked about all things. He chose to talk to the female NORA member telling her of how close he came to kiss Lightning and she was beyond happy to hear about it. She eventually hugged him and he saw nothing wrong with her gesture, but obviously the pink haired soldier thought otherwise. Staring at her she seemed to be angry but not the same way when she snapped, leading to Odin's appearance.

"You're angry at me because Lebreau hugged me?"

The former sergeant turned her back it was hard to hide her jealousy every time.

"Is there something wrong with a friend hugging another friend?"

"Yes!" she suddenly snapped it annoyed her sometimes that he could be so dense sometimes.

"Why?"

"Because….it's not right…."

"I don't get it. It was just of hug between friends."

"Look forget it, it doesn't matter that was long ago."

"If you're bothered because of that then" he tried not to blush.

"Then what?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Then…you can hug me if you want to, I don't see nothing wrong with it."

"Hug you….?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to…."

The older Farron stood in thought while Naruto knew she wasn't going to accept his kind gesture. He couldn't be any more wrong and he was surprised when Lightning did hug him, he was at a loss of words. The pink haired soldier wrapped her arms around him and she admitted it felt good to hold him like this, she felt safe and secure and like all of her problems can simply be erase. It felt even better when he hugged her back, mimicking her wrapping his arms around her back. They stood there for a minute in the hug while both felt happy and calm it felt like they were in the embrace for an hour. They broke it looking at each other smiling, if it made her feel better than it was worth it at least for the blond jinchurikki.

"See there's nothing wrong with hugging a friend."

"_Friend…." _her eyes softened a little.

"What's wrong?" he noticed the change in her expression.

"Nothing let's go back."

When they returned to the spot they saw Hope was still sleeping peacefully, the teen was lying on a rock using it as a pillow. It was hard to use a hard rock for one thought, but it was the only thing they had for the moment. Now that they were officially enemies of Cocoon it will be impossible to spend the day in a nice inn, they lost the chance to sleep in a nice and comfortable bed. As well as dying of hunger now they will have to get their own food, right now they were using Naruto's sandwiches but they won't last forever. Being a l'Cie was the hardest thing and the worst thing that could happen in their entire lives. Both former soldiers lied on a rock they were at each side while Naruto was ready to rest.

"Mom….?" Mumbled the silver haired teen in his sleep, making the Uzumaki to give a chuckle

Lightning just gave a small smile at the irony she was no mother material" not by a long shot."

"Lightning….?"

She frowned turned to the whiskered blond" I told you its Light."

"Sorry I got used to call you by the later it's hard to call you by another name. So why did you decided to change your name….again?"

She stood in thought" I don't know…."

"I think I know" Naruto was grinning.

"You do?" she raised an eyebrow.

"It's because the mighty tough barrier around Lightning Farron is finally weakening, allowing to show your softer side."

The pink haired soldier rolled her eyes" please you don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do, you're now opening to others showing your caring side. It's because you're starting to grow attached to Hope."

"You're wrong."

"No I'm not you're growing attached to him just like you are attached to me."

"Who says I'm attached to you?" she hide her grin.

"You don't?" he was about to cry anime tears.

"No."

"That's so harsh."

She hide her chuckling completely she actually enjoyed teasing the blond a little. The small fun ended when she felt her eyes getting heavy, that it has become too hard for her to keep them open. It couldn't be helped she hasn't gotten any rest since she boarded the Purge train, almost two days with no sleep. Naruto has quitted his crying noticing that the pink haired soldier was about to fall asleep, he knew that she was tired probably more exhausted than Hope.

"Why don't you get some rest and I'll take the first watch?"

"Sure you can do that?"

"It's not a matter of can or can't there are some things you just do right?" he smiled at her.

She smiled back hearing her words to Hope" right…."

"Don't worry I'll wake you up later."

"You better."

As he saw her closing her eyes he grinned a little" goodnight mom…."

He got hit by a rock making him fell and a lump on his head, courtesy of the older Farron.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

"Okay…."

The trio managed to arrive at the Guardian Corps checking station, but only one problem. The entire place was desolated destroyed and abandoned it looked like a wasteland worse than the Vile Peaks. Lightning wasn't surprised she knew something like this would happened sooner or later, the Sanctum has enemy l'Cie on the loose they would never let them get to a transportation area. They weren't going to get to their destination so easily, obviously.

"What happened here?" asked Hope.

"PSICOM took the place down probably" replied the pink haired soldier.

Naruto sighed" so much for getting transportation to get to the Gapra Whitewood…."

"We go on foot."

"Yep the hard way."

"Is it legal for PSICOM to take down an entire facility run by the Guardian Corps just like that?" said the silver haired teen.

"They can because they're PSICOM, any order from them is absolute and must be obey at all cost."

"Naruto is right PSICOM are the private Sanctum troops they take orders from high officials, even from the primarch himself too. So in other words they're high ranking than the Guardian Corps" said Lightning.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Sanctum Guardian Corps ship bridge area above the skies of Cocoon)

Snow was handcuffed staring at the bridge area, his gaze followed through the windows watching some of the Sanctum ships passed by. Next to him stood Fang and not too far from her stood Sasuke, who has been quiet for a while which it wasn't new for the tall blond. Remembering that he was captured by the military at Lake Bresha and he found quite the surprises, first that he one of them an l'Cie was helping the Sanctum, the other that the Uchiha was also aiding the military not knowing why since he supposedly resigned from the position. At least he was still alive for now, and the others from the group were probably all right because Lightning and Naruto was with them. He reminded himself that they took Serah's crystalized body with them he didn't want to know what they could want with her.

Fang went to him while more ships fly by" couldn't run if you wanted to."

Sasuke gave a chuckle at her comment because it was very much true he knew Raines had his sights on the l'Cie group.

From the clouds came the large ship the Lindblum ready to take the ship carrying their prisoner, Snow was quite impressed by the sight of it.

"Hoo-hoo-hoo look at you wonder what's on the hood of that thing?"

"Keep your pants on. You'll get a peek soon, just try and behave."

"That will be a problem" Sasuke said.

"I'm not gonna make any promises" replied the NORA leader.

"Told you…."

The Pulsian warrior chuckle" cheeky boy aren't ya we'll see how long that lasts?"

"It will last forever" said the Uchiha.

"He'll behave one way or another."

"Am I supposed to feel threatened?"

"It all depends on your behavior mate."

"Like I said won't make any promises."

"Seriously Snow behave yourself and nothing will go wrong" said Sasuke.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

A group of Cavalry soldiers entered the hangar bay area with the handcuffed Snow. The NORA leader wasn't afraid that he was prisoner by the Sanctum or that he will get executed for being an l'Cie. Fang and Sasuke stood next to the tall blond while a soldier came to them.

"He's come to see you."

Snow saw a man wearing a military uniform he seemed to be of high rank, he was definitely in charge seeing that the soldiers were giving him a salute as he passed them by. He was the leader of the group that captured him, he was confused and he could use some answers starting with Sasuke and the l'Cie woman who seemed to be his partner. Finally he was a few feet from the man and at first glance he didn't looked like he was such a threat, but one thing he knew is to never judge characters from their looks. Sasuke and Fang were standing next to the general in each side.

"Halt!" one of the soldiers accompanying him stopped him from progressing further while other soldiers saluted their general.

"You must be Snow" Raines said.

He extended his hand ready for a handshake" Cid Raines Brigadier general of the fleet…."

"Hi Cid, thanks for the escort" the NORA leader wasn't going to shake his hand.

Sasuke frowned for his rude behavior_" he can be worse than Naruto sometimes…."_

"Apologies" he lowered his hand.

"I just had a few questions to ask you. If it works like they tell us that means she must have fulfilled her focus."

Snow saw the two watchdrones bringing the crystalized Serah, passing the blond by" Serah!"

Fang hold him showing that he was behaving wrong while Sasuke shook his head because the tall blond never listens to what he's told.

"Fulfilled her focus as a tainted Pulse l'Cie, that is."

"You think she was out to destroy Cocoon?"

"I'd hardly be alone if I did. When it comes to Pulse who would claim to know anything I need the truth for the sake of Cocoon."

"We're from Cocoon, shipping us out, purging innocent people that's how you lend us a hand?" replied the NORA leader.

"Those are the Sanctum methods. The public fear what it doesn't know it's grown tired of living in constant terror of these threats from the world below. So the Sanctum devised a plan for you l'Cie."

"I'll bet…."

"A public execution…."

Snow reacted pushing back but the soldiers hold him tight.

"The people don't know any better. Strike down the phantoms before their eyes, and they sleep like babies."

"No!" he finally had it breaking free from the soldier's hold.

Fang kicked him knocking him down while Sasuke approached him looking annoyed.

"I said behave yourself…."

"The Sanctum has intelligence on the other l'Cie already. It's only a matter of time" said Raines.

"You'll never catch them."

"I see we'll need your help then, won't we?" he left.

The soldiers have grabbed him while he tried to fight them off" no Serah…."

"Since you didn't behave you'll be staying at a cell. Don't worry the Lindblum's cells are more comfortable than the one from the previous ship" said Fang.

"He had it coming" replied the Uchiha.

They left taking Snow away but eventually they will tell him what was going on. They needed him in order to find the other before the Sanctum does. Sasuke has returned to what he had in mind, he needed to become strong ready to fight against the army PSICOM among them. The Uchiha didn't felt any sympathy for the military unit he used to be a part of, he was going to show no mercy because they won't show it either. Touching his brand the clock was ticking, it was time to pick up the pace and begin his training in this new curse given to him. He had a feeling Naruto and Lightning we're all right, the Uzumaki was probably getting strong too so he wasn't going to be left behind.

"Time for the training…."

"You don't waste time do you all right got a particular place in mind?" said the Pulsian warrior.

"I do, Raines won't mind. Follow me."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: PSICOM headquarters deployment facility Eden)

Naabat reached the area watching as more PSICOM troops have been sent off to find the enemy l'Cie. Luckily they have managed to keep the public in a state of relaxation, keeping this information regarding their enemy a secret as well as the truth behind the Purge. For now that was the big question, sooner or later the people will find out the constant threat and danger they were all in. So far their forces has been having some problems dealing with them, as l'Cie they have the ability to cast magic and grow strong, stronger than themselves. That is why it was important to hunt them down now, they will become too strong one day to defeat them, and she didn't like how things we're going. She saw Rosh facing a squad before he sent them off, giving a salute the group left the PSICOM colonel turned to see her walking his way.

"Busy as usual aren't you colonel?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Naabat how can I be of service….?"

"I have some valuable information that will help our cause."

She took a small device creating a projection hologram in front of them. Rosh saw that it was a list of a group of people with their picture and their personal information with name, age, occupation, height, weight among other. However the PSICOM colonel noticed three pictures in which he was familiar with, Naabat was well aware of his expression was as serious as always. He didn't seem to react but his eyes had a flicker of doubt in them.

"As you can see we have gathered information on the l'Cie fugitive group on the loose. They are responsible for the problem we experienced during the Purge operation we managed to track them down from Lake Bresh all the way to the Cocoon dead lands. They managed to escape thanks to their malevolent luck, I'm certain you recognized a few faces?"

Rosh knew what she was talking about his eyes were on the pictures of Naruto, Lightning and Sasuke. He remember them those three, of course he would never forget them. Memories came back to him teaching them and training them, moments he felt proud for them. They were even memories he forged that he enjoyed a few laughs with them it was the usual bonding between a teacher and his students.

"Those three used to be cadets of the military academy under your direction long ago. I hope you're not having any second thoughts, I assure you they will be hunted down and brought to justice."

"..."

"Colonel Rosh I know you hold a lot of respect for those three. I have also come here to ensure that you're willing to cooperate with the Sanctum in the search for the l'Cie."

"Forgive me lieutenant Naabat but telling me this is an abomination. I am a soldier who swore an oath to fight for the Sanctum and the people, those days don't matter anymore. My duty is to serve and protect the people of Cocoon any hostile forces that threaten the security and safety of our people will be disposed of."

"Then you won't feel any hesitation when it will come to hunting them?"

"None whatsoever, what happened in the past stays in the past. Those three are l'Cie now, the enemy I will fight."

Naabat smiled" you have made the right choice colonel I'm sorry I have some doubt in you."

"You don't have any hesitation in you as well lieutenant I remember you were very loyal to Sasuke Uchiha."

"That is none of your business colonel, stay out of there" the lieutenant gave him a glare she still hasn't gotten over his resignation, but at least she holds the pleasurable moment when she kissed him.

"I apologize for offending you lieutenant Naabat."

"Get back to work colonel the Sanctum never sleeps on the job, especially when it comes to dealing with Pulse l'Cie."

"Of course mam'" he gave a salute before leaving.

"_I haven't forgotten about you Sasuke, I'll make sure you pay for betraying me. No one leaves lieutenant colonel Jihl Naabat and lives to get away with it."_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**Another chapter down I'm happy for over 300 reviews as always thank you very much to everyone. I'm glad Naruto has finally learned aerora pretty soon he will learn more techniques also I would like to make an announcement that I have an editor for the story (you know who you are). Remember to keep the reviews coming.**

**Now SPOILER ALERT from XIII-2:**

**Watching the latest trailer it seems something happened to Snow with the way Serah talk about him to Noel. He's supposed to be her fiancée and she told Noel that her engagement necklace is of a promise "a good friend" made her from fiancée to good friend, something must have happened. On another subject yes Hope is back and he looks bad ass (somehow I can see the Hope/Lightning fans cheering loudly and like they are going to have a field trip with this game *sighs*). **

**End of spoiler remember to review and I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next time: The weight of revenge


	19. The weight of revenge

Disclaimer: it doesn't matter how many times I say I must. I don't own Naruto and Final Fantasy they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks **_

** Communications through radio and phones.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19 The weight of revenge<p>

(Location: The Lindblum Sanctum Guardian Corps above the skies of Cocoon)

Sasuke lead Fang through the corridors of the Lindblum like he already knew the ship inside and out. Which it was true since it wasn't his first time here, he knew the ship better than the Pulsian warrior who's only been familiar with the ship for a couple of months. The Uchiha was inpatient and he was too anxious to begin his training and get strong, so far he hated being an l'Cie. He was too weak from his original self, back when he had his sharingan and his jutsu this was unacceptable. The only thing that caught his attention for being an l'Cie is that they have the ability to summon, an Eidolon. Remembering how the Shiva sisters were summoned the first time giving Snow their trial before claiming their power. It was interesting to him what they were capable of, the great power they possessed maybe being an l'Cie won't be so bad if he gets the opportunity to have one.

That's what he wanted and to get strong as well, and he will do it with the woman following him. The former PSICOM soldier turned to take a glance at the Pulsian beauty who only gave him a big smile, happy or looking forward to begin the training. Either it was a good sign or a bad one it was anyone's guess, but the Uchiha didn't put it much thought. He knew she was strong so he needed a good sparring partner, one that was well prepared as an l'Cie. Snow was out of the picture since the NORA leader was imprisoned for now and that he was a fresh l'Cie, not fully aware of his new powers. Fang on the other hand was very well known due that she has been an l'Cie longer than anyone, just like Vanille. She was the perfect candidate to help him with his training, because of her strength and not by her amazing looks and yes that the Uchiha has admitted that she was attractive.

Reaching a door Sasuke pressed a couple of buttons from a control panel, entering a code. The door slid open, he entered followed by the Pulsian warrior it was a large room. However it was empty no devices, no projection screens, it was just an empty space. The perfect setting for them to have special training, the sooner they start the better no complaints from the Uchiha, he needed this. Taking a glance at the woman she looked pretty cam, she was looking around there was enough space to have a couple of matches. The Uchiha stretched his arms and muscles while Fang grinned a little, he was really looking forward somehow his anxiety made her the need to fight.

"You seem very eager to start" the female warrior gave a grin.

Sasuke has sheathed Masamune turning to his opponent" let's make this more interesting from the Euride plant."

The Pulsian beauty grinned taking her lance opening it for combat" let the torture begin."

"Torture….?"

"That's my definition for the training I'm going to give you dear."

The Uchiha didn't reacted he wasn't intimidated by her comment, remembering when he fought her at the Euride energy plant. She was tough but something tells him that she wasn't fighting him with everything she had, with this training she will dropped that façade. With a swift movement he lunged at her with Masamune in hand, it was blocked by the Pulsian warrior holding her lance firmly tight. She was grinning expecting a sudden surprise attack, she quickly countered with a kick making contact. The former PSICOM soldier got back to his feet, slightly shock that he was hit so suddenly. Fang has made the next move charging with blitz which the Uchiha was familiar with he blocked it along with another kick. His eyes widened the female warrior has jumped landing behind him he wasn't fast enough to react in time.

Fang has grabbed his hands putting pressure in her hold, it was enough to make Sasuke let go of his sword. He fell on his knees due to her hold and the Pulsian warrior didn't show mercy, she put her leg on his back like she was dominating him. This training was important to him she was very well aware of that, it was the reason why she wasn't going to hold back or why she chose to be this harsh. But she also knew he can take this since he was a former soldier of PSICOM, having an idea that the training he received at the military academy was hellish tough. If he only knew what she has in store for him, she grinned staring at the Uchiha who was glaring at her it was amusing. She tightened her hold making him flinched, his expression says it all that he was trying desperately to break free.

"_Her grip is inhuman….I knew she was strong but this."_

"First lesson in the training mate never let the enemy get behind you."

"I already know that…."

"Then why did you let me get behind you?"

"You caught me by surprise."

"If the Sanctum catches you by surprise like that, then you're already dead."

"I don't need a lecture from you to know that."

Even if she was holding him with one hand while the other was holding her lance Fang still had plenty of strength left. Sasuke finally broke free reaching Masamune while the female warrior gave a small grin, she blocked his attack. The Uchiha jumped from behind her quickly grabbing her hands, now she was in his own hold. He tightened the hold making the Pulsian woman to drop her weapon she was impressed with his quick thinking, and speed. The former PSICOM soldier made sure she wouldn't be able to escape, he was grinning remembering learning this hold at the military academy. It's supposed to be the most effective submission hold there is. Making pressure on her muscles making the victim to lose its energy and strength, the victim will be defenseless and at the mercy of the one performing the hold.

"You showed me and I have improvised…."

"Not bad mate I can't feel my arms" Fang was actually grinning in amusement.

"Right now you're completely defenseless, like this I can kill you any time I want."

"Aren't we being a little overconfident?"

"You know I'm right."

"Really….I guess this hold will be enough to stop someone from Cocoon. But not someone from Gran Pulse…."

"What?"

He was shocked when the Pulsian warrior has turned around hitting him with a roundhouse kick. She regained her balance taking her lance back as Sasuke charged at her with Masamune, they clashed weapons once more. They clashed again while the Pulsian beauty jumped with a kick, getting an opening which it failed the Uchiha has blocked her opportunity. And although the situation looked bad and it will probably annoy him, it wasn't he seemed to be enjoying this. Because this woman was more than he looks she was really giving it everything she had, making the training worth it. Another attack but it wasn't blocked, Fang has dodged it and managed to get behind him. To his bad luck she has taken him in another hold, pretty amusing that she was still grinning. The outcome that the former PSICOM soldier was chuckling making the female warrior raised an eyebrow at his action.

"You find this funny?" she gave a small smirk.

"I knew it….I knew you were holding back at the Euride plant."

"True but not as much as you" a grin has formed on her lips.

"You knew….?"

"It was easy to tell. You could have kill me any time you wanted but you didn't, you choose to heal me I saw it clearly that you were stronger."

"Then why were you holding back if you knew I had the advantage over you?"

"I had to. I had no intentions in killing anyone I was only after the Sanctum Fal'Cie remember….?"

"An evil warrior from Pulse didn't want to kill anyone from Cocoon" he grinned struggling with her hold.

"Can you smell the irony I know?" she gave a grin.

Fang tightened her hold" and here's lesson number two, never underestimate anyone from Gran Pulse especially me."

"Thanks for the lesson but didn't you told me you and Vanille were the only ones from Pulse?"

"Well don't underestimate me" she countered with a smirk.

Sasuke wasn't losing confidence in his abilities he knew not to underestimate, his new l'Cie abilities. Breaking from Fang's hold again he raised Masamune to her right she dodged the attack, and before she went with a counter attack she was pinned by the raven haired man. He was clashing weapons with the Pulsian warrior his sword with her lance, both were staring at each other's eyes and at the same they both held a grin. The Uchiha got one hand free releasing fire, ready to cast the fire spell that was all it took for Fang to gasp in shock. She completely broke free escaping the spell that passed her by hitting the ground of the room, she couldn't believe he has use magic here of all places. The Pulsian woman has given him a glare that made the former PSICOM soldier take a step back, feeling intimidated by her expression and dark aura she possesses.

WHACK!

The Uchiha was sent flying after he got hit in the head by Fang's lance luckily she didn't hit him with any of the sharp blades so he was all right. Sasuke was on the ground with a lump bigger than his head he was very well conscious, yet he felt like he has seen this before. Then he remember of course this was familiar it was the same thing that Naruto has gone through with both Sakura and now Lightning, got hit for being an idiot or a pervert. However the problem he saw here is that he didn't do any of the above, which gave him a good reason to glare daggers at the Pulsian beauty like he wanted to rip her throat.

"What the hell was that for?" his expression was obviously pissed but it was a bit comical.

She wasn't intimidated or scared by his look, she kept her glare" are you bloody crazy using magic here, do you want to pissed off Raines that he will kick us off the ship?"

"It's all right this room is magic proof" he dropped his angry look understanding her point but he was still unhappy because of the attack on his head.

"Magic proof….?"

"This room was designed to withstand the damage done by any type of magic attacks Raines came prepared in case I decide to train."

"Oh" she blinked in realization that she made a mistake in hitting him.

"So there was no need for you to hit me!" he rubbed his lump.

"You could have said that from the start mate, oh well what is done is done" the female warrior waved her hand dismissing the matter.

"Hn…."

"That lump looks nice on you though" she gave a grin.

"Hn…." he was annoyed by her comment.

"Are you angry at me?"

"Maybe…."

"Don't be I'm sorry. There I apologized."

"Apologizing won't help me get rid of the headache I'm going to be having soon" the Uchiha rubbed his lump again.

"You want me to kiss your lump and make it better?" she couldn't help but grin, it felt amusing to tease him.

"No" like that was going to help with his headache however the idea stayed in his head.

"Stop whining I didn't hit you that hard."

"_Like she doesn't know her own strength, and she has one hell of a grip too."_

"Should we resume our training or are you going to be whining like a baby all day?"

The Uchiha readied Masamune" I'm always ready!"

"That's what I want to hear" she smiled he was back to normal again.

"_This training is really what I was expecting, I made the right choice choosing Fang for this" _he didn't show the amusement grin staring at the female warrior.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Ecological research the Gapra Whitewood Cocoon's inner rim)

Lightning and Naruto walked through the open wide blue area all plants were colored the same. Both former soldiers were holding their gun blades in gun mode they were scouting for any enemies ahead. The pink haired soldier waved to him to check his side while he nodded looking around there was nothing in the vicinity so far, so far so good. However the Uzumaki had a bad feeling ever since they have entered to their destination, he didn't like this place one bit even if it's his first time here. It was necessary for them to pass through here in order to reach Palumpolum, and eventually the Sanctum capital of Eden. This was definitely the hardest part in their journey so far, remembering that they will be entering in Sanctum territory furthermore.

The blond jinchurikki gazed over at the older Farron, some concern was reflected in his cerulean eyes. He hasn't forgotten that she planned to rush to Eden without a proper battle plan, too reckless that it didn't suited her at all. It was obvious that she was too caught up in anger and deciding on taking revenge on the Sanctum and the Fal'Cie for what happened to Serah, that was not the right choice according to him. He was fighting to survive and find a way to save both Cocoon and Serah, he wasn't fighting out of revenge. The worst part Lightning wasn't going to talk her problems to him even if she wasn't filled with anger, like she was behaving at the Vile Peaks. The Uzumaki noticed that the former sergeant was staring at all because he stared at her first without meeting their eyes he turned his gaze ahead.

The pink haired soldier ignored his gaze but she could tell that he was worried about her, she felt happy for that but didn't paid attention to it. It annoyed her sometimes that Naruto has to be so damn caring and kindhearted, not to mention selfless he would never talk about his problems but worrying about others instead. She gave a quick glance at him before looking behind her and signaled to their third member to move ahead, shortly Hope walked to her as Naruto went to the two. The whiskered blond was feeling restless making sure that they weren't any enemies he couldn't get the bad feeling away.

"Can't believe we made it…."

"Can't believe we haven't tripped any security alarms so far" followed the Uzumaki.

The large gate behind which it was the entrance the facility started closing slowly, it made a loud noise once it was closed shut. After this there was no turning back but to keep moving forward.

"That'll slow down pursuit" said Lightning.

"For now" added the blond jinchurikki.

"But aren't there troops on this side we can't relax just yet?" asked the silver haired teen.

"That's why I said for now."

The pink haired soldier nodded agreeing with both of them" right we press on, I'll take point you two watch our backs."

"Roger" replied the whiskered blond.

"Actually" the teen started" why don't you let me take point….?"

Naruto was surprised to hear that while the pink haired soldier looked back at him, with some uncertainty in her eyes.

"Can you handle it?"

The silver haired teen turned to the front taking the lead" it's not a question of can or can't."

"He's right" the Uzumaki gave a smile.

"Now you're learning" Lightning gave a small smile giving a nod that she agreed with his decision.

Hope nodded as he walked ahead of the two former soldiers.

"Keep your eyes front, we'll watch the rear."

"Got it…."

She smiled again turning to the whiskered blond who was smiling back at her" what….?"

"Nothing I'm just wondering why you're looking up at Hope so much?"

"We agreed to toughen him up, and you mentioned to raise his confidence. This is the best way to do it."

"Well yeah but I think there's something else, like that you care for him and you want to help him get through this" the Uzumaki was smirking.

"Don't start with that let's go Hope is getting further from us."

"Sure thing" he was still smirking coming up with the right excuse for avoiding the topic.

Catching up to the silver haired teen keeping a close watch on the rear, they spotted that Hope was already in attack position holding his boomerang. There were enemies ahead four leech looking creatures, the teen quickly performed libra getting their information. They were known as crawlers and their weakness was fire that was all he needed to take them down, he had no intention to fail. Lightning has agreed that he takes the lead in their mission he wasn't going to let her down, or Naruto. He cast fire, followed by fira killing two of the crawlers the others were beaten by the two former soldiers. They were really weak not putting up a fight, now they hoped that all of the monsters they encounter here will be that easy to take down.

"We've got your back you call the shots don't stray too far."

The teen nodded feeling better, he was taking care of the front while Naruto and Lightning were taking care of keeping an eye on their rear. Hearing her words he felt confident that he could do this, this experience was part of becoming strong besides fighting the battles. This is what he needed if he wanted to survive, to become strong so that he could face Snow. His only concern regarding the NORA leader is that he was all right so he can face and show him how he feels with him killing his mother. With two former Guardian Corps soldiers no doubt he will achieve his goal over the tall blond he wasn't alone being with people who was supporting him. They passed another circle platform on the pathway and every time they crossed one a light will activate guiding their path, giving them an idea where they were going.

"We can use the lights as a guide to keep us moving in the right direction."

"Is it normal for those lights to be active when we walk by them, or maybe someone is activating them meaning they already know we're here?" asked Naruto.

"Don't know but that's why it's important for us to watch the rear."

"Right…." he remained unsure.

"What's wrong you sound worry?" asked Hope turning to the blond.

"Maybe I am, I don't like this place it's dangerous. This isn't the best place to go on a school field trip."

"Would you rather stay at the Vile Peaks with your friend the Pulsework soldier?" Lightning has given a small grin.

"Forget it I'd rather be here then back there with them" grumble the Uzumaki.

The silver haired teen smiled at her question gazing back at the front" is this place really dangerous?"

"It is. This is a biochemical research facility for the military, it's the place where the bio weapons are develop" replied the pink haired soldier.

"In other words we're going to encountering many monsters with sharp teeth and claws that is why it's dangerous" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Nothing will happen to us, because I'm watching the lead I'll make sure to get us out of here safely" smiled the teen.

"We're counting on you" the former sergeant smiled.

Naruto smiled as Lightning has given Hope another praise to increase his confidence and to think she was against the decision to bring him along with them. He liked how she was encouraging him to do better it was needed for him to get stronger in their mission. When the older Farron acted like this he was happy, because it clearly showed how caring and kind she could be. She would show it more often instead of hiding it like she usually does and pretending like she didn't care, he liked this side of her more. Hope smiled keeping the front guarded whenever they will meet enemies ahead, he will draw his boomerang out ready for a fight. They have encountered more crawlers and thexteron, nothing they could handle. When they were beaten the silver haired teen resumed his duty as taking the lead, and kept on walking.

"Stay sharp remember to stand your ground, don't go chasing enemies on your own it's a sure way to get ambushed we're right behind you. Remember to always analyze the situation so you can form a strategy."

"I got it, I'll do my best."

"Calm down Light he's doing a good job so far, let's put more faith in him."

"It's my job to keep him straight and help him get strong."

"Since when?" he gave a smirk not remembering when she volunteered for the job.

"Since we both agreed to toughen him up if you remember."

"Of course but you know I think I know why Hope called you mom in his sleep."

"What….?"

The whiskered blond smiled" it's because he sees you as his mother."

A vein has popped on her forehead" you mean to tell me I'm motherly material?"

"Yeah…."

"You're making fun of me" she frowned as she stopped walking.

"No I'm not I'm just saying that he probably sees you as a mother with how you're acting towards him. Be careful, I'm counting on you, don't go chasing monsters on your own if you get what I'm saying."

"No I don't get what you're saying, I'm seeing this as you're way to annoy me."

"I'm not annoying you I'm just giving my opinion. You know I'm right after all you used to take care of Serah like she was your daughter, see it makes sense why you can be motherly."

The pink haired woman stood in thought as a way of nostalgia hit her. Images from the past entered her mind when she was little and she used to take care of her younger sister like she was her own daughter, the happy memories she forged with the younger Farron. But it didn't last recent memories to her last birthday when she didn't believed her and threatened her came back to haunt her, she bailed her eyes shut not wanting to remind herself of the guilt she was feeling. Naruto looked at her and noticed her eyes have changed, showing sorrow he felt terrible thinking that it was his fault she was like this.

"Light I…."

"What's going on you guys, I don't want to be on my own here?" shouted Hope from the far distance.

"Right we'll be right there" replied Lightning.

"Sorry about that."

"Look what you made me do it, we're supposed to be watching the rear?"

"Me you're the one that stopped walking."

"You're the one that brought the topic of me being motherly material."

"_Why she sounds so offended….?"_

The older Farron followed the teen with the Uzumaki closely following her he felt bad for her and thought he should apologize later. After a couple of battles more with some crawlers and thexteron they arrived at the end of the path with an elevator, meaning they were about to leave one of the floors of the bio facility. The sight of the elevator made the silver haired teen think that this place was bigger than he thought, they weren't leaving anytime soon and it won't easy finding the exit. Maybe it was better to ask someone with experience of been here before, his only guess was the two former soldiers with him.

"Have you guys been here before, on duty I mean?"

"Nope this place is not Guardian Corps territory."

"No we haven't. This area's covered by the Woodlands Observation Battalion" she turned to him feeling concern for the teen.

"You scared?"

"Not really, I'm ready to fight if I have to."

"That's the spirit Hope."

The former sergeant has suddenly taken something from her red pack that shocked Naruto. It was the survival knife Serah has given her for her birthday it has really taken the blond jinchurikki by surprise. Never expected she will actually give something so dear and precious to the teen, but the action has made him smiled thinking that she did the right thing.

She offered him the knife" to keep you safe…."

"Take it Hope, that knife is valuable to Light" of course the Uzumaki wasn't going to tell the teen the truth of the survival weapon at least not yet.

The silver haired teen felt taken back but accepted the gift with a lot of gratitude, he opened it seeing the small sharp blade probably sharp enough to do some real damage to anyone.

"Take good care of it" said the whiskered blond.

"I want it back" the pink haired soldier got on the elevator.

"Lightning, Naruto I'm glad I followed you. By myself I would have no chance."

"There's no I in team right we're glad to have you with us. I admit it and Light won't admit it but she's glad to have you here too" Naruto gave a grin.

"Time to move…."

The older Farron elbowed him for his comment as the Uzumaki got on the elevator and Hope was the last one to board it. He was given the honors to press the controls and so he did, the platform started moving up going to a higher floor in the facility. They left the elevator taking a glance that the next floor was similar than the previous one they just were, they resumed their original battle tactic with the silver haired teen taking the lead watching the front, and they were the ones to watch the rear.

"Trust us to cover your tail and stay focused on moving forward."

"I got it."

Naruto however was feeling a little paranoid gazing around the floor, on all direction he had a bad feeling. He sighed and started moving holding his gun blade with Lightning next to him, following Hope bit it didn't change that the blond jinchurikki was feeling better.

"Ever get the feeling your being watched?"

"Probably, this area is filled with security surveillance cameras. Like you said a while ago they probably know we're here already, stay sharp and don't lower your guard for a second."

"Roger."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: security control room research facility building Gapra Whitewood)

"Well what do we have here?"

Parlos was watching through the monitors of the surveillance cameras with a small grin on his face. The lieutenant has been informed of everything that has happened, the events which most took place in the city of Bodhum and others. The events of the Euride gorge energy plant, the discovery of the Pulse Fal'Cie at the Vestige, the Purge leading to the deaths of thousand civilians. Lastly the destruction of the Vestige, the death of the Fal'Cie and the birth of l'Cie who was the biggest threat to their world enemies that needed to be taken out immediately. The man didn't looked worried or scare at all, he was grinning like he was more amused than concerned although he should be more serious to be seeing the enemy walking into his territory. This turn of events seems to have lightened his mood since he was pretty much death bored with staring at the security cameras and nothing good taking place just the usual.

This has really made him happy and he felt lucky for this opportunity to take place. The enemy has come knocking on his front door when the entire military was out desperately seeking them out, yet here they were. The best of things is that he didn't have to search for them at all, since he was on standby unlike other military factions like PSICO. In the end he seems to have been blessed by lady luck, now he knew waiting has its advantages. The lieutenant continued to watch over the cameras keeping his eyes fixed on the three l'Cie, his grin has never left his face how lovely for the enemy to come barging into his area uninvited.

"What a wonderful sight. I have some l'Cie rats running my maze this is perfect, how great that they chose to enter my little playground. I can't wait to see lieutenant Naabat's face when I tell her I have captured three of the l'Cie fugitives, who knows his eminence might reward me handsomely for my heroic effort for the people of Cocoon."

The older man has taken a small device activating the hologram showing the list of the l'Cie group with their information. It was the same type of device that Naabat used to show Rosh, his eyes were on the three members that were currently at his facility. Staring at it his grin has become wider, he liked what he was seeing, and things couldn't get any better than this.

"The kid's nothing he's useless but two former Guardian Corps officers, one former sergeant and the other a former second in command. Not just that but it's those two, the so called best among the Corps. I'm sure Amodar will be happy when I bring him the bodies of his favorite soldiers, the old man has been very quiet since they left him maybe this will cheer him up."

He activated his communicator" this is lieutenant Parlos all units stand by and wait confirmation for my orders."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

The journey through the floor was no walk in the park, a lot of battles we're fought. Lots have been against bioweapons, it was no surprise remembering where they were. They were aware that there will be more battles ahead the trio has encountered all kinds of biochemical weapons. From crawlers, thexteron and even an Alpha Behemoth however the l'Cie trio have done a good job taking care of them. Teamwork has done it again making them victorious against their enemies, but also battle strategy was one of the key for their wins. Another factor besides that they were developing in strength as l'Cie, but also because they had a good member leading them through the facility. Hope has done a very good job watching the front there has been no hesitation in his face or even fear, he was starting to act like he was an actual soldier.

Lightning will give him advices to get better at his new position and he will obeyed them, Naruto remained quiet since he knew the pink haired soldier was perfect for the job. The silver haired teen will keep his guard up, look at all directions scanning the path ahead, any enemies he meet he will carefully engage them in battle with the two former soldier backing him up. Following the former sergeant's advices he didn't go chasing after the monsters, because it might lead to an ambush so he remained in position with his companions. When the fights were over Hope sheathed his boomerang again and resumed watching the front, the same with Naruto and Lightning. The blond jinchurikki gazed at the pink haired soldier he has seen the small smile she will make every time they won a battle. It showed that she was feeling proud of the teen he was doing a good job so far and believed he wasn't going to let them down.

"You're doing well so far Hope, remember to keep calm and don't haste there's no need to rush. Rushing things might lead to ambushes."

"Right I'll be careful."

Naruto couldn't help but grin at the opportunity" listen to your mother Hope she knows what's best for you."

The silver haired teen has actually understood his joke and he laughed while the Uzumaki praised himself at his joke, giving a mental thumb up.

"I knew it was funny."

He spoke too soon when he felt a powerful dark aura next to him his eyes shrink to the size of a flea Lightning was the source of the dark aura. The former sergeant was obviously not happy with his comment she bailed her fists and sent cold chilling expression at the whiskered blond.

"Um….Light it was just a joke."

"I warned you not to call me mom again didn't I?"

"Well you did-"

The older Farron has grabbed the blond in a headlock making him gasp it looked like they were wrestling with each other. At the same time the Uzumaki was trying to apologize for his silly comment, he saw nothing offensive in calling the pink haired soldier mom. She already saw the idea of her being motherly material as not true, or highly inappropriate for her character.

"Guys….?" Hope turned to the two before he sweat dropped.

Lightning has let the whiskered blond go making him fall to the ground she left him" don't stall Hope you're supposed to watch the front."

"But Naruto he-"

"Ignore him."

"Hey don't leave me behind!" the blond followed them.

"See he's fine."

"Okay…."

The teen resumed his walking while the former soldiers have stopped talking, resuming their duty to watch the rear. Naruto will take glances at Lightning while she ignored him obviously she was pretending like she was upset with him. It was her way to tease him aware that he was smiling at her, or that he will give her one of his silly grins that will make her give a small invisible smile on her face. Eventually both will forget the harmless little incident because it was just a joke and the older Farron didn't saw it as a personal insult, meanwhile Hope has suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" asked the pink haired soldier.

"Something's coming" said Naruto.

The silver haired teen heard the loud noise of engines in the distance" we need to hide!"

He took Lightning's hand as Naruto followed them because he heard the engine sound too. They went to hide behind a tree that gives poor view in hiding they all saw a couple of ships with military soldiers. Naruto and Lightning recognized the uniform they were hearing no doubt they were with the Woodlands Observation Battalion, they were probably doing a usual patrol mission. The pilots didn't even bother looking below them focusing ahead instead, making the teen looked in deep thought. Once they were out of view the silver haired l'Cie was gazing at the direction the soldiers took off.

"They don't seem like they were even looking for us, I mean we're l'Cie we're on the loose."

"PSICOM is keeping it all under wraps. They don't want their failure publicized, better to lose us than lose their pride."

"That seems to be it the Woodlands Observation Battalion is probably unaware of any l'Cie incident. Which means that's good for us" replied the Uzumaki.

"So the other soldiers don't know about us, right?"

"Right, they don't know anything about any fugitives" said the former sergeant resuming her walking.

"For now they don't know, we might have the element of surprise that's an advantage for us."

The blond jinchurikki walked with Lightning, Hope on the front once again. He gazed at all the directions remembering what the pink haired soldier told him, about surveillance cameras he was feeling concerned. If he was right than this journey will get even more dangerous, before they reach the exit from the facility, which he thought it was going to get annoying.

"_If this place is filled with cameras then they know about us been here, but I wonder if they know we're l'Cie."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Parlos was still grinning watching through the monitors at the trio. He has witnessed their performance during battle against some of the bioweapons in the floor, and he was impressed with their strength to take them down quickly. It was more than just being l'Cie but he knew that the two former GC soldiers were already quite skilled, with all the rumors he heard of the best in the Corps. The lieutenant watched the l'Cie trio get on the next elevator heading to another floor of the facility he admitted that watching this was quite entertaining watching them fight his creatures was certainly what he needed. He was honestly feeling bored with nothing better to do, he regretted his decision in becoming the security watchman for today, not anymore. Now things we're going to get better knowing exactly which floor they were going next, the only thing he will complain is that he didn't had a bag of popcorn with him.

"_I wonder how long they will last through my maze. They are heading for research corridor of the facility, this ends my boring shift ." _

The lieutenant growled activating his communicator" someone bring me a drink and a snack this instant!"

Deactivating it he resumed watching happy that he will have some food and beverages_" this is going to be fun, I'm getting so excited."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: the Lindblum training room)

It wasn't easy for Sasuke in the previous hour sure he has endured a lot of hard training before. When he was training with his team under Kakashi and when he was trying to learn the chidori, it was tough he remember it well. But nothing compared to what he was experiencing now the former PSICOM soldier has been through the worst kind of training, truly painful and with no mercy. Never believe training under Fang will be, to describe it well pure hell. It has been one hour and he was panting heavily while holding Masamune, gazing over the Puslian warrior she was panting too. Though not as heavy as him but she seemed to be reaching some point of exhaustion, his whole body felt like he has trained for hours. It was aching and his muscles were all tensed, he felt like he couldn't take one more step.

Both fighters have fought so fiercely under that hour, using physical and magical at least from the Uzhiha's part. It's like the training has turned into something so personal with the way they fought, like their lives were on the line. He cringed remembering how many times she caught him in different types of submission holds, but he did catch her a few times too. Gazing at the female warrior the former soldier had to give a small grin, she looked tougher than she looks and fiercer too. There was some respect for her because she wasn't like other women he has met before she was very different with the addition that she could probably kick his ass. She was the right person to help him get strong and learn new abilities they were going to need all the strength they could get to fight against the Sanctum.

"_She's really strong…." _he felt like smiling at the thought.

"Phew….that was great I actually broke a sweat, not bad Sasuke dear" Fang removed some sweat from her forehead.

"One more time" he tried to regain his balance and prevent from falling.

"Don't get careless, you're tired take a break mate."

He wanted to protest and disagree, that he was all right and he could continue. But he will be saying a big fat lie because he could barely kept himself from standing, and not fall down. Sadly he swallowed a bit of his pride and gave a nod he walked to the nearest wall of the room and got seated. It felt good to be taking a small rest from the kind of training Fang was putting him through, she wasn't kidding when she called it torture the irony.

"Be back in a sec" she left the room.

A few minutes later Sasuke tried to get up but he failed, his body was still weary. Times like this that he wished he had Naruto's stamina he'll be able to last through the training for so many hours. He wanted to resume the training, slacking off in the middle of training wasn't his style. Although this was a break he wanted to continue he was feeling that stubborn, looking around Fang hasn't return yet. It was making him wonder where she could have gone the thought that she ditched him crossed his mind. If that was the case he wasn't going to be happy with the Pulsian warrior, he tried getting up again but failed. Giving a frustrated sigh he turned his gaze to the ceiling why his body does has to have limit, he cursed under his breath. The Uchiha heard the door of the room opened he saw Fang walking to him smiling, he felt annoyed seeing her because she took her time to return.

"Where were you?"

"Around…."

The Uchiha frowned at her resting his head on the wall while the Pulsian beauty got seated next to him, he didn't noticed that she was holding something.

"Looky what I got?" she happily showed him what she was holding in her hand.

The raven haired man turned to see a bottle it was obvious some kind of liquor checking the brand he didn't recognized it. After all he wasn't a fanatic of alcoholic beverages so he wasn't that familiar with them, he hasn't even seen that type of drink the times he's been at Lebreau's bar. He raised an eyebrow at the Pulsian woman something was up with the way she was looking at him, especially with the bottle.

"That looks expensive, where did you get it?"

"I found it lying somewhere in the ship" she smiled.

"You found it or stole it?"

"You're accusing me of being a thief I'm hurt."

"Maybe, I don't believe you found it lying around."

"What's the point I just found it and take it?"

"Exactly…."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

"Hey where the heck is my bottle of Cocoon shimmer?" shouted an upset Rydgea who was in the mood to drink some of the bottle he bought.

"Have you seen it?" he asked a random Cavalry soldier.

"No sir I don't even know what you're talking about."

"It's a high quality wine I bought while I was in Eden. I had it in my quarters but now it's gone, someone must have taken it."

"Well sir your guess is as good as mine because I don't know a thing about it."

"Where is it?"

The Cavalry soldier was frustrated" damn it that bottle cost me a thousand gil!"

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Sasuke sighed he knew she was lying, it was impossible to find an expensive liquor battle just like that in the ship. Unless if she stole it from someone he leaned his head on the wall, trying to ignored that the Pulsian warrior was still smiling happily at him like she has an interesting toy to play with. The Uchiha has slowly gazed at the female warrior and she was waving the bottle in a friendly way, expecting him to join her. His body was still feeling tire this wasn't the time to be partying like a couple of drunks.

"Come Sasuke drink with me."

"I don't drink in the middle of training."

"Don't be such a sourpuss, this is part of our break join me."

Fang has opened the bottle taking a sip" hmm….not bad I guess Cocoon can have decent drinks after all."

"You shouldn't be drinking either…."

"Don't worry about me dear, I can handle alcohol better than handling a fight."

Eventually through the woman's happy and carefree attitude the Uchiha gave up. Somehow he didn't mind Fang was always positive, and somehow he didn't want to disappoint her. Being with her he felt positive too, not sure whether that was a good sign or a bad one. The Pulsian beauty took another sip enjoying the taste before she offered some to her friend, the smile never left her face.

"Hope you don't mind sharing my l'Cie germs."

The former PSICOM soldier rolled his eyes at her silly comment, of course she was only kidding. He took the bottle from her and took a sip the beverage has hit his taste buds rather quickly.

"No bad bit of strong for my liking."

"Really well to me it's not that strong. I have drunk stronger drinks than this one."

"Then you won't have a problem drinking this" he gave her the bottle back.

She smiled taking another sip a short silence fell on the two l'Cie. Sasuke just stood resting and hoping he could feel better again so he can resume the training, there were a lot of things he wanted to try on. Fang was quiet since she was enjoying the beverage she needed the break after the training admitting that the Uchiha was quite strong. It surprised her when he told her that being an l'Cie he was weak, and then she remembered when he was holding back at the Euride energy plant. It made her wonder why he would think he was weak maybe he was underestimating his own skills. She knew he was strong when they fought for the first time, or maybe he had issues with getting strong. In her deep thought she took another sip of the bottle while taking a glance at the raven haired man, he was resting his eyes were barely open.

"Sasuke….?"

"Hn…."

"You said you got weak when you became an l'Cie."

"Yeah…."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I meant, being branded I lost my strength. I used to be so strong but now, I'm not even half as strong."

"You sure about that mate I see you strong already?"

"You don't understand, becoming an l'Cie I lost my strength and my techniques I can't do any of them with the way I am now."

Fang rubbed her forehead taking the information" you're not making any sense. I've never met someone who became an l'Cie and lost his powers, at least not on Gran Pulse."

"That's why I need you to help me master this new power, maybe I can learn something new, maybe I can become stronger than I used to be."

"You need me that much huh" a grin formed on her lips" I never felt so needed before."

"Don't joke about that…."

"I'm not I'm happy I'm useful to you, I never mind helping friends."

"Hn…."

"You said you can't do any of your techniques when you got branded, then does that mean that blue spear you used to injured me at the Euride plant that's one of them."

"Yeah among others more" the Uchiha opened his eyes giving a soft sigh.

"_Including the sharingan, curse that Fal'Cie for doing this."_

"That really is weird you're quite in a bind mate. Maybe you'll learn them again."

"Hardly doubt it…."

"Don't be so negative, here drink you probably need this more than me."

The Uchiha was going to refuse having to take another sip at the bottle, but he didn't know why he chose to accept it. He drank some more although he agreed not to take another sip, the beverage was strong so he didn't want to get drunk he was still in the middle of training. The images came to him from the fireworks festival when Fang told him her story, why she was here and her crystal slumber from hundreds of years. The truth hit him that she has opened up to him on that night, she told him everything yet he hasn't said a word to her about him. His reason is that she wasn't going to believe him and he was probably right, his story was crazier than her but at least hers was more reasonable and made sense. The Uchiha finished his drink before giving the bottle back to the Pulsian warrior he was in thought taking a small glance at the l'Cie next to him.

"What's wrong you've gotten too quiet?" Fang turned to him looking a little worried.

"It's nothing…."

"You sure….?"

"Fang….?"

"What is it?"

"_Here goes nothing…."_

"It might be better if I tell you my story you told me yours it will be fair if I tell you mine."

"Oh….you're feeling like telling me now why did you suddenly change your mind?"

"Like I said it might be for the better for you to know."

"_Not like I have something to lose by telling her."_

The Pulsian woman smiled she felt happy he was going to tell her, it felt like he trusted her she took a quick sip" all right dear I'm all ears."

The former PSICOM soldier stood quiet but he eventually let the first words out" I'm not from Cocoon."

"What?" her eyes widened.

"I wasn't born on Cocoon."

"Then are you…." she was shocked thinking the impossible.

"I wasn't born on Pulse either."

"Okay…." now Fang looked like he was starting to act like he was crazy.

"I'm not originally from Cocoon or Pulse…."

"You really have me confuse here mate, if you weren't born on Cocoon or Gran Pulse where were you born then?"

"I was born on another world completely different from yours and Cocoon, in another dimension. I am from a village called Konoha located in the elemental countries, there I was a shinobi it's the same of being a soldier under the command of their superior. I was in the middle of a big fight and suddenly I ended up in Cocoon, it's been seven years since I've been here but I'm not the only one my friend Naruto is also from Konoha too. We're both strangers in this world, half strangers we know a lot about Cocoon but little of Pulse due that the Sanctum keeps Intel on the lower world very confidential."

Of course he obviously left out a lot of information from his home world, among them the massacre of his clan at the hands of his older brother and his fight with Naruto at the Valley of the end. He still wasn't ready to tell his personal life of how he lost everything dear to him, and how he was put on the path of revenge. Maybe one day he will tell her everything but for now this will do, he was doing enough just telling her his place of origin. Gazing back at the female warrior her expression was of confusion and bewilderment, which it made him sweat dropped.

"You don't believe me?"

"You just told me you're from another world that isn't Cocoon and Gran Pulse. And this world is in another dimension, that somehow you and your friend got here a long time ago?"

"Seven years to be exact."

"You're right I don't believe you in the slightest."

The Uchiha sighed" I wouldn't make things up we don't even know why we got here to begin with."

"Maybe it's to help us with our focus…."

"Maybe, I don't care about that anymore it's not like it will fix anything."

"Well I don't see any reason for not believing you mate, so I guess I'll believe your crazy story for now" she took another sip from the bottle realizing that was the last drop.

"Make up your mind you either believed me or you don't?" he sweat dropped again.

"I'll believe you and not believe you too" she gave a grin.

"Hn…."

"The drink was good while it lasted I hope you got plenty of rest. I want to resume with the training if that's all right with ya?"

Sasuke grinned getting up" that's fine by me I'm ready."

The Pulsian warrior took her lance for battle" hope you're not drunk…."

"I should say the same to you."

"Please it's going to take more than one bottle to make me drunk."

"I thought women can't hold the alcohol like us men?"

Fang was grinning at his comment" I'm no ordinary woman dear."

The Uchiha chuckle at her comment unsheathing Masamune" let's start from the top…."

"I'll try to go easy on you this time."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Research Corridor the Gapra Whitewood)

The l'Cie trio has gone deeper into the bioweapon research facility, which it turned out to be not as easy as they thought. They have encountered too many bioweapons along the way that has taken a lot of their time to fight them all. Due to their path it was hard to lose them, avoiding any battles was impossible they had no choice but to fight. But even with all those battles Hope wasn't showing any signs of exhaustion, maybe because the silver haired teen has gotten used to the fights. Either way he has shown to be a good leader in combat, leading the group through the facility with a lot of precaution following every single advice Lightning has told him, the teen obeyed them all. It looked like he was a soldier following orders from his superior, never giving any thought of even disobeying them.

After fighting a group of thexteron and an Alpha Behemoth they reached a bulkhead Fal'Cie. Which it was a door that allowed access to the next area on the other side of the facility they stopped waiting for it to open its doors. The silver haired teen panted a little while resting his hands on his knees, it was hard not to get tire after all the fighting they have done so far. There was more to come he knew it, because the facility was truly huge with so many floors, he will have to get used to it. But he remained calm and refused to whine about it, because all of this experience was going to be worth it if it will help him to grow strong. Everything was made for the moment that he will finally face Snow and get his revenge but there was another thing that came to his mind. He started thinking about the others that chose not to get involve in Lightning's plan to take on the Sanctum.

The young l'Cie gave a sigh while sitting on the ground to take a small break" I wonder how the others are doing."

His comment has made Naruto gave a small grin but didn't said a word, he kept his eyes on the bulkhead ahead.

"Sazh and Vanille?" said Lightning staring at the bulkhead too.

"I'm sure those two are all right if they have gotten away to safety" replied the whiskered blond no wanting to make the teen worry.

"Who knows even if they got away they'll get caught eventually. Then they'll have to choose resist or surrender" said the pink haired soldier.

"You're right there's no place left to run or hide from the Sanctum" replied the Uzumaki his eyes were now showing concern for the other l'Cie.

"Surrender…." said the teen thinking about one more member of the group.

"Do you think he's still alive?"

Naruto reacted there was only one male member of the group he could be thinking, and he had a feeling who it was.

The former sergeant turned to the teen" you mean Snow?"

"_I wonder what's up with Snow he seems to hold some sort of grudge with him."_

"_**My mom….he tricked her into fighting."**_

"_Yeah that must be it, whatever it is it has something to do with Hope's mother."_

The older Farron thought of the NORA leader feeling honest about him" he's too stubborn to die, and that's his best quality."

"_His only best quality according to Light" _the Uzumaki gave a smirk.

"He's arrogant and chummy from the get-go. He thinks he's everyone's pal, never liked him much."

The pink haired soldier noticed when Naruto chuckled after hearing that, she frowned slightly but decided to let it slide for now. Knowing the whiskered blond he was probably thinking of a way to bug her about what she just said.

"He leads around a bunch of kids-gang called NORA."

"Where'd did they get the name Nora?" Hope thought it was ironic that Snow's gang was named after his mother.

"It's a stupid acronym. Their little code stands for No Obligations, Rules or Authority must be nice."

"I like their code" replied the Uzumaki while Lightning ignored him.

Finally the bulkhead Fal'Cie opened its door revealing their path further, meaning their little conversation and break was over.

The l'Cie teen got up" it's irresponsible…."

"Maybe but I know Snow and his gang and they're not that reckless. They may not have any military experience and they may not be soldiers. But they can still hold their own in a fight, I've seen them in action and they're not that bad."

"Reckless will always be reckless" Lightning countered his comment although the word was familiar with the Uzumaki too.

"Oh I know about being reckless" the blond gave s grin talking from personal experience.

"Exactly…."

They resumed walking spotting another elevator in the distance. The pink haired soldier heard chuckling once again coming from the Uzumaki which made her frowned again, she seemed to had enough of him.

"What?"

"Nothing…."

"You can't fool me you're chuckling has to do with Snow."

"Maybe" the blond rolled his eyes.

"What is it?" she gave him a warning look.

"Light you know as well as I do that the only reason you don't like Snow it's because he's engaged to Serah."

"That's not it" the former sergeant crossed her arms acting stubborn.

"You can't fool me Light I don't see no other reason for you to dislike him."

"They are plenty of reasons, he's reckless and foolish he doesn't know a thing about leading a group."

"I don't see those reasons being valid at all."

"I just don't like him" a vein popped on the back of her forehead.

"Fine let's say I believe you but what if I was the one in Snow's shoes?"

"What….?"

"What if I was the one who proposed to Serah and I will be your brother in law would you still like me?" the Uzumaki was grinning.

"You propose to Serah?" Lightning raised an eyebrow knowing that it will never happen.

"Yeah…."

"Not gonna happen."

"We're pretending with a big "if" but you never know. I have to admit that Serah is pretty and she's smart, kind very sweet, she could be perfect for a potential wife" Naruto was still grinning.

The older Farron has suddenly got the image of the whiskered blond and her younger sister kissing. Her eyes widened from the shock and it hit her, a pang of jealousy fell on her. Remembering what he said that she was perfect ideal for a wife, she couldn't believe she will actually get jealous of her own sister. Hitting him was so tempting right now, but she remained quiet and followed Hope ignoring the whiskered blond completely.

"Light where you going wait up!"

He followed them to the elevator and gasped when the pink haired soldier activated the elevator. It started going down and the blond jinchurikki had no choice but to jump to the moving platform, he landed on his face while Hope sweat dropped at the scene. The Uzumaki was seeing stars before snapping back to reality, his cerulean eyes were on Lightning who wasn't pleased that he made it here.

"What gives Light you almost left me back there?"

"That was the idea."

"Huh….?"

"Tch…."

"Guys" Hope started not knowing what was going on.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Parlos was still watching the security cameras gazing at the three l'Cie that were still traveling the bioweapon facility, only this time he had some refreshments. The lieutenant was holding a bucket of popcorn on his right hand and his left hand was holding a soda can, he was enjoying himself like he was watching a very good action movie. After watching them entering his facility he knew he had to watch their every move and he was glad he did, because of that he started enjoying the show. Watching them fight off his creatures was really fun, no longer he was feeling bored watching the surveillance. He happily took another sip from his soda and took more of the popcorn, stuffing his face in the process not caring that he might choke he can use the beverage to help him swallow the snack.

"_This is better than watching one of those fighting channels from Eden."_

He kept his gaze at the as they were riding another elevator that was reaching a lower floor in the facility, the older man already knew where they were going_" looks like they're heading to the lower levels, to bioweapon research site D that is unfortunate for them. That is where we keep the most dangerous weapons that we still don't have fully control off."_

Unfortunately for the lieutenant he was receiving an incoming transmission from the control. He wasn't happy because he was in the middle of enjoying this further show, watching the l'Cie fighting the bioweapons. The incoming transmission has put him in a bad mood, cursing of the person who was contacted him now of all times.

"_Whoever the bastard is better have a good explanation for disturbing me."_

He pressed the button allowing the person to be shown on screen" what the hell do you-"

Parlos has stood frozen completely turning pale when he saw the face of primarch Disley on the screen as the individual who has contacted him" yo….your eminence what a surprise it is truly an honor."

*Greetings lieutenant Parlos.*

"Please your eminence forgive my rudeness just now, I am quite busy at the moment."

*Yes I can see that* the elderly man noticed the bucket of popcorn and the soda can.

"Anyway your eminence how can I be of service to you?" the older man was really nervous.

*I have come to you to deliver a message to you from our guardian Eden.*

"I see I'm truly honored, what the message is?"

*Eden has told me that the l'Cie fugitives are in your facility.*

"Eden is correct as always I already know I have them under current watch. Do not worry I will make sure they don't leave this facility."

*As a personal request lieutenant, I would like if you can apprehend the fugitives alive. It should be taken as a priority to capture the l'Cie and be brought to justice on our terms, so we can show the citizens of Cocoon that we are protecting them from any Pulse threat.*

"Of course your eminence, as you wish."

*One more thing lieutenant Eden has told me. Our beloved guardian has asked you a personal request if you could release your strongest weapon. It wishes to test the strength of the l'Cie.*

"Our strongest weapon….?" Parlos knew what he was talking about.

*Is something the matter?*

"Pardon me your eminence but I don't know if that is wise, we haven't fully tested and we have absolutely no control over it whatsoever."

*I understand your concern for the safety of your men lieutenant after all you're only doing what is right. My deepest apologies it is understandable to hesitate and try to disobey a request from our guardian, the living source that is keeping Cocoon rich with power and life.*

"If that's what Eden wishes for then I won't turn down our guardian. Of course it shall be done your eminence I'm sorry for my behavior."

*You have my gratitude lieutenant Parlos I can always rely on the military of our beloved world, for keeping us safe from any threat.*

The transmission ended while the older lieutenant gave a sigh of relief that the primarch wasn't offended with his behavior before their conversation started. He was truly lucky that Disley didn't condemn him for inappropriate behavior to the Sanctum primarch that will lead to his arrest and strip of his military rank. Calming himself he gazed at the surveillance screens checking on the l'Cie trio, before reaching to his communicator.

"This is Parlos release project 00256, I repeat release project 00256."

*Sir is that safe?* asked a random soldier.

"I gave you an order soldier!"

*Yes sir!*

Ending the transmission Parlos stood in deep thought unsure of his decision_" I hope I did the right thing. The Aster Protoflorian is a very dangerous weapon."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: bioweapon research site D the Gapra Whitewood)

The l'Cie trio reached the next floor which it was darker than the previous ones. Obviously knew they were going to meet more bioweapons on this floor too, meaning more fighting for them. Hope was still leading them watching the front and the same with the former Guardian Corps soldiers, watching the rear. They stopped reaching a couple of chambers with electrical fences they were obviously cells containing more creatures. There were more of them ahead but they were different from the ones they have encountered so far, they were grey colored and they resembled the pantheron and thexteron. Only difference they looked more normal and natural, they didn't seem to be turned into actual bioweapons.

"This is an army facility for turning wildlife into weapons. Civilians aren't allowed here aren't they?" asked Hope.

"We'll have to be sure and tell them if we see any" replied Lightning.

"No civilians aren't allowed here, especially Pulse l'Cie only military authorized personal are allow here" said Naruto.

"Okay so how do we deactivate that fence?" the silver haired teen said gazing at the electrical fence.

"The fences are obviously to contain the animals. If we take care of our pen-mates they should power down" said the pink haired soldier.

"The fences only work if there any animals inside of the cells, so they will obviously deactivate if there aren't any" replied the blond jinchurikki.

"We have to beat them up" Hope took his boomerang ready to fight.

"It's always the hard way for us" the Uzumaki took his gun blade and Lightning followed.

The former sergeant has cast libra on the grey colored creatures" it's called silver lobo its weakness is fire, but it can inflict poison let's be careful."

The fight didn't take that long the trio was strong enough to take on then silver lobo. They were quick enough to avoid their poison attack, and a combination of ruin, blitz, fire and fira was enough to take them down. When they were beaten the fence power down allowing them to continue on to the next cell, the battles got easier for the l'Cie trio. They faced off against more crawlers which by far, were the weakest creatures in the bioresearch facility they were defeated quickly. More silver lobo which was taken out but not as quick as the crawlers, causing another fence to deactivate. Entering another cell they were surprised to that a fence activated locking them inside.

"Caged in like animals" said Lightning.

A Feral Behemoth has jumped in front of them catching the trio by surprise. Eventually they were going to be fighting against the big creatures one way or the other they have prepared their weapons to fight. However the Behemoth, for some odd reason it was only staring at Naruto it growled in fury causing the blond jinchurikki to turned pale. The Uzumaki was nervous because there was something about the monster that sent chills to his spine, maybe because he has met the Behemoth before from somewhere.

"What's with him?" asked Hope.

"Light I think this is the same Feral Behemoth that escaped to Bodhum."

"How can you be so sure?"

The whiskered blond gulped" because it's looking at me like it wants to eat me."

The Feral Behemoth had his attention on the blond jinchurikki ignoring the other two that gave the trio an edge in the fight. Hope started casting protect although the teen felt disappointed that he couldn't perform the water spell, which it was the creature's weakness. Lightning has charged using blitz making a direct hit but the Behemoth ignored her and still has his full attention on the blond, attacking him with his sharp claws. The Uzumaki jumping back and forth he quickly changed Flashflare to gun mode shooting the bio creature between his eyes, he was shocked it was still standing. The Behemoth was hit on his back by ruin and blizzard by Lightning and Hope, the creature used heave to send the blond flying.

The Uzumaki was quicker jumping on the creature he fired a couple of shots but it wasn't enough to kill it. The pink haired soldier joined him firing from her gun blade the bullets weren't doing enough damage. Hope was still firing blizzard since it was the closest spell to water, both former soldiers jumped off dodging another heave attack. Lightning used launch sending the Behemoth flying, both jumped attacking it from the air while the silver haired teen was following the attacks with the ice spell. The combination of the strong barrage eventually killed the Behemoth it fell hard on the ground ending the battle. The trio didn't realized after the fight was over they heard an alarm going off it only meant bad news for them.

"We've tripped the security alarm. The Observation Battalion will be coming" said the former sergeant.

Naruto sighed" things keep getting worse for us l'Cie."

"Let them come" Hope wasn't showing any fear walking out taking the lead again.

Showing that he wasn't afraid and hiding the fact that he was tired, he walked one of the cells showing a large crystal tree. It was tall enough to reach to the next floor upwards they didn't have a problem climbing over it. The l'Cie trio climbed the tree jumping some of the branches it was easy for them, even for Hope. Trouble awaited them when they reached the floor there was a large group of crawlers ready to greet them. Hope has used fire and fira while the two former GC soldiers changed their weapons to gun mode firing and endless barrage of bullets. The crawlers were more hurt by the fire barrage from the silver haired teen and even if they had the disadvantage in numbers, they had the advantage in strength. The fight was over while Hope was panting a lot, no longer he couldn't hide his exhaustion he was not happy to be showing it not wanting to slow down the others.

"Easy Hope take it easy" Naruto saw he was pushing himself hard.

"Take five" Lightning understood he was tired who wouldn't after all the battles they have fought.

The teen nodded feeling so relief that they weren't upset with him he got seated on the ground panting trying to catch his breath. Naruto smiled at the pink haired soldier she was being considerate that they it was wise to take a rest from their journey, even if they were in the wrong place to take one. The blond jinchurikki just stood standing since he wasn't too tire he could still go on, the same about Lightning. After a couple of minutes Hope have stopped panting feeling better but his expression said a thousand words, he has taken the pocket knife the older Farron gave and he stood staring at it. Both former soldiers could tell from his look something was really bothering him.

"What's eating you?" the former sergeant was trying to hide any concern in her voice.

"Want to talk about it?" Naruto put his hand on his shoulder giving the teen a smile.

Hope remained silent he started playing with the knife sheathing the blade, unsheathing back and forth.

"Okay, I can tell you're hung up on something."

"If something's troubling you, you might feel better by talking about it to others" said the Uzumaki.

"Is it the l'Cie thing?" it was the only thing the pink haired soldier could think of.

However another thing came to her mind remembering her last conversation with the teen" its Snow isn't it?"

"Snow….?" The blond was caught by surprise a little.

"….."

"Yeah that would make sense that must be it. Hope you told me at the Vile Peaks that Snow tricked your mother into fighting PSICOM."

"What?" Lightning was slightly surprised.

The silver haired teen was still quiet he has stopped playing with the knife.

"What happened with him?" she sounded forceful expecting that he will tell her, she couldn't hide her concern.

"You wouldn't understand" he finally replied.

"Go ahead and try us" said the whiskered blond.

The pink haired soldier sighed walking to the teen" you, me and Naruto we're partners Hope."

Naruto chuckle" partners, friends they always look out for each other and tell their problems. We'll help you get through anything but you have to tell us what's wrong first."

"Take his cheesy comment to heart" the older Farron gave a small grin at the Uzumaki's corny line.

"It was cheesier than yours Light" the blond gave an equal grin.

The silver haired teen gave a small laugh feeling better like he could talk about it" my mother was killed because of him…."

"What….?" Naruto was shocked.

The teen got an image of his mother falling to her death with the hundreds of people that died during the fight against PSICOM at the Hanging Edge. The painful memory came back to haunt him and the anger for the NORA leader came back at full force, the desire to have revenge was right there burning deep in his heart. He glared at the ground hitting the hilt of the knife over and over again while Lightning and Naruto stood in front of him hearing his short story. The pink haired soldier was knelt in one knee closer to the teen while the whiskered blond stood next to her, just standing there in deep thought.

"It's his fault" he hit the hilt harder this time sheathing the blade once more.

"He needs to pay for it, I'm not ready yet but I will be soon. That's why I followed you guys."

The teen walked out from the older Farron while Naruto looked outraged at what he has said.

"Snow dragged us into all of this you, me, your sister Serah and Naruto he's gotta pay."

"Don't you dare get me involve in this!" shouted an upset Naruto.

"What?" Hope turned to him while the pink haired soldier was shocked at his outburst.

"Naruto….?"

"What's wrong?" followed the teen.

"That's it….revenge that's why you chose to travel with us. I thought you wanted to get strong to defend yourself against the Sanctum but this, get strong so you can go and kill Snow I won't accept this."

"He didn't drag us into this mess, at least me and Lightning chose to board the Purge train to save Serah. Snow followed us to save her too because he cares for her as much as we do, I'm guessing you chose to follow him because you assumed he kill your mother."

"But he did!" snapped the teen.

"I don't believe you!" the Uzumaki snapped back" Snow would never kill a civilian, did you even saw when it happened?"

"Yes I did I was there, I saw when she fell and he failed he couldn't save her. It's his fault she's dead and all those innocent people!"

The blond jinchurikki seemed to be getting more upset" you're so stupid how you can believe that he actually murdered her. There's a huge difference in killing someone intentionally and that person dying by accident as unintentional."

"It was no accident!" some tears were escaping from his green eyes.

"Yes it was Snow was holding on to her trying to save her but he lost his grip, sounds like an accident to me not murder."

"I don't care what you say it's his fault she's gone if he hasn't talked to everyone, convincing them to stand and fight PSICOM she wouldn't have died. It would have been better if they would just do nothing they never stood a chance."

"So it would have been better if they didn't fought back and wait for PSICOM to kill them all at least it's better to die fighting for what you believe in rather than do nothing and wait to get shot."

"Shut up I don't want to hear you anymore!"

"No you will listen to me one way or the other your revenge is meaningless it's not worth it. Just when I was starting to think that you have grown up Hope, looks like I was wrong you're just a scared child looking to justify his cause to have revenge."

"How can you understand me did you lose any family because of the Purge?"

"I did lose someone she was branded as Pulse l'Cie and now she's been turned to crystal and we don't even know if she'll ever wake up again. So maybe I might understand how you feel even if it's only a little."

"It's not the same thing Naruto Serah isn't dead as long as she in crystal she's still alive. My mom didn't turn to crystal she's dead, she's not coming back!"

"Stop it stop talking like you're the only one who has lost precious people. What about any remaining survivor of the Purge finding out that they lost their friends and families, wake up Hope you're not the only victim here we all are!"

The silver haired teen glared at the blond" you're starting to sound like Sasuke I can't stand that!"

"Well maybe I should start acting like him and put some reality in your head. Maybe it can do something to clear all that hatred that is poisoning your heart to urge you to have revenge."

"Just shut up already stop it!"

"I'm not going to shut up until you realize that you're wrong and that you're taking a very dark path, trust me Hope it's not a pretty one."

"I said shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"Both of you shut up!" Lightning has finally had it with their arguing it was driving her crazy.

"Enough both of you, calm down. Let's not get into any arguments we have a long way before reaching Eden we're not going to waste our time killing each other, it's utterly pointless."

Hope stood quiet realizing that he was acting all wrong, like a complete jerk. He has just snapped at Naruto for crying out loud, one of the people who have been helping through this since the beginning. Apologizing to the Uzumaki was the right thing to do he became too emotional and he didn't felt like listening to the harsh truth of things, he started at him only to take a step back. The teen was scared his eyes were different, they were colored crimson red, his whiskers were darker looking feral. He had fangs it looked like he was staring at a monster he stood frozen in his place, Lightning has noticed the sudden change in his behavior something was really wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"He….Naruto….?"

The former sergeant turned to the whiskered blond who only turned his head away. He knew his facial features have changed since he could feel the power of the nine tails fox influencing him, his chakra swirling inside of him. The blond might have lost his ability to mold chakra but it didn't meant that the chakra of the Kyuubi was gone, it will be too good to be true if it did. The Uzumaki controlled his anger knowing that the fox will take over if he gives too much to his anger, and yet he could hear the fox chuckling from behind his cage. The blond has taken a couple of deep breaths to help him calm down, slowly his anger was fading.

"You okay?" asked a worried Lightning.

"Yeah I'm okay, a hundred percent okay" he turned to the nervous teen.

"Hope I'm sorry about before, it wasn't right for me to snap at you like that."

The silver haired teen saw that his face was back to normal and has calmed down maybe he was just seeing things" it's okay I shouldn't have gotten angry at you in the first place, I'm sorry for my behavior."

The pink haired soldier nodded feeling relief that they have settled their difference" now that things are settled with you two, time to move."

"Thanks for the five minute break Light I really need it" said the teen.

"More like a thirty minute break" Naruto gave a smirk because it was longer than that.

"I'll take the lead from here, Naruto watch the rear with Hope."

He chuckle at her comment making the older Farron to frown at him.

"Something funny….?"

"No it's just that…the way you said to watch the rear it almost sounded that we should watch your-"

The blond jinchurikki turned pale seeing that Lightning has cracked one knuckle ready to pound him she already knew what he was going to say, that was the reason why she was giving him such a dangerous expression.

"Finish that sentence Uzumaki I dare you."

"Never mind!" he quickly replied feeling like crapping his pants.

The entire time Hope felt like laughing because the blond was right, it almost sounded like they should keep close watch on the former sergeant's behind. Forgetting that such comment was said by the whiskered blond Lightning took the lead, watching the front while the boys took care of the rear. She growled mentally not trying to blush remembering his words, she imagined that the two boys were really watching her rear instead of the rear in general. She felt like hitting them both and she ended up giving a quick glance behind her, both Naruto and Hope were keeping their eyes around not literally at one place, or body part in particular. She calmed down and resumed their journey spotting a branch leading down, there was no other place in particular so she followed her instincts and jumped down from the branch.

Luckily for the l'Cie trio there weren't any enemies waiting for them in the floor, or electric security fences. The former GC sergeant saw another tree branch that was eligible to use it as a ladder to take them to the floor above them. They followed the pink haired soldier through another corridor with the lights in the center deactivating as they passed by, ahead their road was blocked by a tree branch. Naruto was about to do the honors but reconsidered his decision, due that she was taking the lead the honors will be hers. The pink haired soldier unsheathed her Blazefire saber and with one soft movement cut down the branch without giving much effort, or put enough strength in it. Hope had his eyes on the older Farron's weapon, and for some reason it crossed his mind to have one.

The gun blade as he has seen Lightning and Naruto used them in battle since they became l'Cie was very effective against enemy monsters. The blade of the saber was truly sharp anyone could tell with the way it was able to cut down enemies almost to shred, truly a weapon for slicing and dicing. It was even more helpful the fact it could change into a gun giving the edge of the weapon, in both short and long range combat. No doubt having one was very tempting for the silver haired teen the only thing is learning how to use one. It won't be a problem if one of the two soldiers with him will teach him he might master using one for sure. Having a gun blade for a weapon was more effective than his boomerang he'll be able to take down Snow faster.

"Could I use one of those?"

"Huh you want to use a gun blade?" Naruto was taken back but after listening to his reason for joining them in their mission, it was no wonder for the blond jinchurikki.

"Bit too heavy for you" the pink haired soldier sheathed her gun blade.

"Okay…."

The Uzumaki nodded in agreement he remembered how hard it was to learn how to use a gun blade. Besides mastering how rapidly one could use it when it came to changing it from gun mode to saber mode, one hard part of the training was getting used to its weight. Gun blades in general were heavy making it difficult for one the user to use one, his Flashflare saber was heavy and it took him a long time to get used to the weight. Lightning's Blazefire saber was probably the only gun blade which it was the lightest in weight, but still a teenager like Hope who had absolutely no military training or experience whatsoever he wouldn't be able to use it much less bring its potential.

Hope took the knife once more unsheathing the blade at least he had a weapon that could be more effective than his boomerang. But it wasn't going to be enough to stop someone like Snow, after all the NORA leader was an l'Cie too he will get stronger too just like the trio. A knife was only good in close range combat and he was no soldier, he didn't know any close combat. The blond was also taller, bigger and stronger than him he was in a big disadvantage. He will have to rely on his l'Cie abilities to get stronger in his magic he might have a chance that's why fighting with Naruto and Lightning will help him develop his strength. The silver haired teen stood in thought holding the knife given by the pink haired soldier as a token to keep him safe, to keep safe from Snow.

As Lightning stood staring at the teen she suddenly got a flashback, a painful memory. Something she wished that would have happened in a nightmare than in reality, her birthday the consequences it brought because of her stubborn attitude. Serah's words before telling her that she was branded as a Pulse l'Cie, she was being honest about everything and yet she didn't believed her. The pain she felt which it was still lingering in her pure guilt, how she hated herself after finding out the truth the hard way. The irony in all of this that the only person who believed her was the same person she disliked and hated, Snow her sister's fiancée. She was her family and didn't believed her, she didn't trusted her it showed that the NORA leader trusted her more than her older sister it also showed how much he loves her.

Naruto was staring at both l'Cie with mixed emotions, both of them were emotionally hurt with everything that has happened. Hope lost his mother in the Purge and he was blaming Snow, out on a journey to revenge on the NORA leader. Lightning lost her younger sister to the Pulse Fal'Cie being branded before becoming crystal, and now she was an l'Cie too probably to follow the same fate. As for himself there was nothing bothering him, well there were a couple of things in his mind but he was always good in hiding things from others. His cerulean eyes softened reminding himself that he was keeping a big secret to the pink haired soldier, his place of origin and the dark secret sealed inside of him. Images came to him from the past before this entire mess took place, just a few days ago at the fireworks festival.

_**Day 11**_

_**(Location: the seaside city of Bodhum Lebreau's bar inner rim Cocoon)**_

_**After they were done with celebrating Sasuke's return to the city, the group has taken their leave most of them. Snow and Serah left wanting to spend some time alone and members of NORA left to enjoy the rest of the festival, Lebreau went back to work at her bar attending the many customers waiting for service. Naruto and Sasuke were the only ones left they have left the bar and we're currently not too far from the place, passing through the crowd as the fireworks were still filling the night sky. The two soldiers were happy that they were given the rest of the evening off they can finally have some time to take a break from the military work. It was nice to relax every now and then and try to live the life of a civilian, for tonight they were just regular people enjoying the festival. **_

"_**So Sasuke how is it working for PSICOM, doing lots of tough missions….?"**_

_**The Uchiha frowned remembering that he was doing the mission of babysitting Dajh, what kind of higher rank military official like himself gets to have such a worthless mission like taking care of a six year old kid. **_

"_**What's wrong?" **_

"_**Hn…."**_

"_**You okay?" **_

"_**I'm fine, yeah done some missions for the division. It has gotten boring lately."**_

_**The blond jinchurikki grinned" I guess even PSICOM will have their boring days too."**_

"_**You have no idea" the Uchiha reminded himself again of the foolish mission.**_

"_**Well I had my share of exciting missions with the Corps, and some boring missions too. But you the paperwork it's the worst it's so boring, so many papers to fill it gets annoying after a while."**_

"_**I know about that, I've done paperwork it's really annoying."**_

"_**Point is I'll do anything that isn't the paperwork."**_

"_**Hn…."**_

_**The blond jinchurikki smiled at the fireworks" you know I think this is the only year in the fireworks festival that I get the night off. Past years I was always busy doing patrol shifts with Lightning that I never got the chance to enjoy the fireworks, I don't know if it's true that if you make a wish on them it might come true someday. It's a good thing I already made my wish."**_

"_**What did you wished for to have a life time supply of ramen?" **_

_**The Uzumaki was about to answer before he paused, giving a silly grin" yeah that was going to be my first guess but no, I wished for something else even if I miss ramen so much I can't believe I haven't eaten any of it in seven years."**_

"_**You didn't wish for ramen miracles do happen I guess."**_

"_**Your sarcasm is not as good as Lightning's, she can be sarcastic funny you're just not funny at all."**_

"_**Like I'm expecting to be funny I don't care any of that. Whatever you wished for must be really something." **_

"_**Like I'm telling you Sasuke it's kind of personal."**_

"_**Forget about that keep the wish to yourself."**_

"_**I think I will."**_

"_**Have you told Lightning yet?" he asked the question from out of nowhere.**_

_**Naruto has suddenly blushed deep the Uchiha was probably talking about if he has confessed his feeling to the pink haired soldier. The thought of telling her how he feels was too much for him, it made him so nervous. And although he has thought about it there was no way he could go through with that yet, he still wasn't ready. The older Farron would probably turn him down that she didn't felt that way for him, rejection from the woman he held dear in his heart was the last thing he wanted. **_

_**Sasuke just shook his head halting his train of thought" the other thing…." **_

_**The Uzumaki's blushing ended after hearing that, now he knew it wasn't about a confession to Lightning but the secrets he was keeping from her. A traveler from another world a shinobi from Konoha in the fire country and the container of the nine tails demon fox, the same monster that almost destroy his village. He hasn't said a single word to anyone from Cocoon since he got here with the Uchiha this secret was enough to destroy his happy living in this world. Lightning's reaction of finding out the truth about him scared him more than finding out of his feelings. The whiskered blond erased the image not wanting that to happen he didn't wanted to think about it anymore, she will hate him forever and his worst fear that she might end their friendship for good. **_

"_**You haven't told her?" the Uchiha could tell just looking at his face.**_

_**The blond jinchurikki gave a sigh" I haven't and it will be best if things stay like this."**_

"_**You're not planning in telling her anything?"**_

"_**I don't I can't okay. I can't tell her it's too much for her to know all of that."**_

"_**So you think it will be better if she never finds out the truth, that's one way of acting like a wussy."**_

"_**Get off my back Sasuke I can't tell her because it's too painful to think about those things."**_

"_**Stop being so melodramatic and just tell her already." **_

_**The whiskered blond slammed his hands on the wall of the bar entrance" I told you I can't, you think it's easy to tell her?" **_

"_**Is it that hard for you?" the raven haired raised an eyebrow.**_

"_**Yes what was your first clue?"**_

"_**You're afraid she might not believe you?"**_

"_**Not that she might not believe me she's…how do you think she will take it when I tell her. Guess what Lightning I've come from another world in another dimension where I'm a shinobi, yeah I already have fighting experience before joining the military academy. Also I have an evil demon fox sealed in me that might try to take over me leading for me to end up killing you and everyone else, I could be the one to bring the destruction to Cocoon."**_

"_**Hn…whatever I tried reasoning with you."**_

"_**What about you, think you can tell someone precious to you about the hell you went through?" **_

"_**Why would I tell someone about my past?" it didn't made sense to Sasuke , Naruto's question didn't faze him like there's someone like that to him.**_

"_**Just as I thought you don't know what I'm talking about so you can't understand how I feel."**_

"_**You're right but don't you think Lightning deserves to know the truth?"**_

"…_**.."**_

"_**You guys have gotten close, too close and doesn't friends and family talk about their problems when they have to?"**_

"_**I don't have a problem" the Uzumaki ignored the question.**_

"_**You do you can't tell her because you're too scared that she will hate you. But have you thought that she might not believe you at all?"**_

"_**Why wouldn't she believe me?"**_

"_**Our story is crazy enough as it is."**_

"_**You may be right but I still can't do it. I need time if I want to tell her."**_

"_**You changed your mind looks like you're not a wussy after all" the Uchiha gave a grin.**_

"_**But not yet it's too soon for her to know."**_

"_**It's been seven years…."**_

"_**I know but when I'm ready I'll tell her everything. It'll see it through to the end whatever happens."**_

"_**What would I expect from you, you are scare of Lightning when she gets angry?"**_

"_**Hey she is scary when she's angry you haven't experienced her wrath like I had women are scary you know. "**_

"_**Hn…."**_

_**Someday you might meet a woman who will scare the living crap out of you, then you can finally tell me all about it and I will tell you "welcome to the club bud"".**_

"_**If that ever happens I highly doubt it would."**_

"_Why am I thinking about that now?"_

"Serah I should have listened to you."

"What?" blinked Hope along with the whiskered blond both have heard Lightning talking to herself?

The pink haired soldier noticed they heard her thinking out loud she shrugged it aside" it's nothing, time to move."

"Light….?" Naruto started he could tell she was hurting due that she was thinking about her sister again.

"Watch the rear you two, in general" she gave a small glare to the Uzumaki reminding him that it wasn't watching her rear.

"We weren't thinking of doing that, I mean I would never stare at her butt unless if I have a death wish" Hope whispered to the blond the silver haired teen wasn't stupid to do something so foolish, and it will likely get him killed.

"I know but she was giving me the warning not you" the blond jinchurikki gave a silly grin.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Parlos stood staring at the surveillance cameras with a lot interest in his eyes. The lieutenant was really entertained by the show the l'Cie trio has been giving him the way they fought the bioweapons were truly remarkable. Once again they have engaged more of the creatures in combat, he grinned watching them killed more silver lobo and crawlers. More bioweapons like the Vespid were killed by their strong magic it amazed him when he witnessed how they killed creatures like the Feral Behemoth. The middle aged man watched them walking the dark corridor of the floor, the only thing that made him unhappy is that he ran out of popcorn and he drank his soda. It felt tempting to call for more refreshments so he could enjoy the show.

"_Truly impressive indeed I never expected that they will made it this far. At this rate they might reach the exit of the facility sooner than I thought, too bad they won't reach it."_

His communicator was activated receiving an incoming transmission" this is Parlos?"

*Sir it's an emergency!*

"Hmm….are you and your squad keeping a close watch on project 00256 like I ordered you?"

"We did sir, but we're having a big problem as I speak*

"What kind of problem?" he glared he hated when his men screw up.

*It spotted us sir, it's attacking us our weapons aren't harming it!*

The lieutenant gave a sigh" I also told you to keep your distance from it. Keep close watch on the weapon but also keep your distance from it, why can't you listen to instructions correctly?"

*Sir it's charging at us damn it why won't it die?*

Parlos growled hearing the sound of rifle fire" hey don't kill it I want it alive. That is my welcoming gift to our l'Cie guests understood soldier?"

*Ah my arm it cut off my arm!*

"Stop whining and put someone else who can take orders properly."

*Ah Eden help me it's going to eat me!"

"Hey can you read me?" he sighed" of course you won't hear me if you're dead."

"Is there anybody out there?"

He didn't hear any gun fire and no reply came from the squad" dead silence means they're all dead, oh well you gain some you lose some. They died serving the Sanctum not following my orders like I said was their undoing."

He gave an evil grin" there's nothing to worry about project 00256 is all right, better to lose some men than my secret weapon."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: the Lindblum training room above the skies of Cocoon)

Sasuke has fallen on one his entire body covered in sweat, he was panting hard. Another session of training with Fang, which it was harder than the previous one this time he was able to survived. The Uchiha has grinned even if the training would be considered torture, or hell he was starting to get the hang of it. His onyx eyes were on the Pulsian warrior in front of him Fang looked just like him panting and her body covered in sweat, only difference she wasn't one knee giving the indication that she wasn't that exhausted. It impressed him that she could still after the sparring match they just had, what would expect from someone like her. However he wasn't done and he wasn't planning in losing to her, she won the first round but the second round was going to be his victory.

Fang removed some of the sweat from her forehead grinning at the raven haired man. Please that he has lasted longer in this round of their sparring match, it wasn't over she could still go on stamina is one of her abilities. This time the Uchiha has really put up a good fight, which still made her question herself that he claims he's weak after he told her that he lost strength and other abilities when he was branded. He was strong now and he was going to even stronger when they face the Sanctum, so why he continues to call himself weak. In her eyes he was strong if he was way stronger before becoming an l'Cie then she didn't want to fight him, he was probably stronger than her and the other l'Cie. She readied her lance in case they were going to continue their match she has learned that Sasuke can be quite arrogant in the heat of battle.

"Well Sasuke dear shall we call this round a quit?"

The former PSICOM soldier just grinned charging at female warrior at great speed. He cast fire followed by thunder he didn't wasted time launching Masamune into a powerful swing. Another grin was formed on his lips even if those attacks made contact Fang was still standing and feeling well, she was in a defensive stance a crystal colored shield was surrounding her body. It was exactly how he expected she was going to block all those attacks, due that it was impossible to dodge them all no matter how fast one can be. He took the chance that she was still using the defensive technique and charged right in from behind, it was hard for him to tell the grin she made because of his speed. The Pulsian warrior has blocked his attack and has countered at the same time with their weapons, causing a strong shockwave to be formed. Both grinned as their eyes met this round didn't seemed to have a winner.

"This looks like a draw mate."

"For now…."

"Not bad, if you keep this up you might learn some new spells or techniques."

"Anything that will make me strong is fine with me."

"Then this match is settled"

"Until the next time…."

The two l'Cie finally left the room taking a big break after the matches they had. Yet Sasuke was in thought he didn't seemed to be pleased with the results, he wanted more. Feeling like demanding quick results to get strong how he wanted to be in the same level of strength he used to be before all of this happened. If Anima was alive he would have kill the Fal'Cie with no remorse, he has cursed the Pulse being for branding him and removing his ability to mold chakra. No time to be thinking about things that will put him in a bad mood he thought what to do next, some sleep will help him and a shower since he was covered in sweat.

"Well I'm off to take a nice nap, but not before taking a warm shower. I just love the showers they have on the ship."

"Same here…."

The Pulsian beauty turned to him with a sly grin" why don't we have a shower together….?"

"What?" he was bewildered with wide eyes and caught by surprise, his cheeks were reddened a bit.

She laughed out loud" just kidding mate you should have seen the look of your face it was priceless."

"Women" he gave a sigh.

Fang stopped her laughing and glared at him" what did you just called me?"

"Is there a problem?" he raised an eyebrow she was a woman after all.

The female warrior only smiled before she moved to him at the same speed he used to attack her. She grabbed both of his arms and she had him on the ground in another one of her submission holds, however this one was a bit different from previous. She has put her leg on his back putting pressure on said area she added more pressure using his arms, making the Uchiha cringed in pain. This was probably the most painful hold she has had him so far, the pain was horrible to think she caught him off guard it really surprised him.

"_Damn it….is she trying to break my back?"_

"Fang….let go of me."

"Listen up. Just because we're friends it doesn't mean you can insult me, never call me woman again it sounds sexist you will call me by my name are we clear mate?"

"I….damn it, it hurts let me go."

"Are we clear?" she didn't like to repeat herself.

"Yes…."

The Pulse l'Cie let him go as the former PSICOM soldier was relief that the pain stopped. He was still feeling the agonizing pain in his arms and his back he looked at her feeling like sending her with one of his killer glares. But it never happened with the expression she was giving him it made him changed his mind to make a glare, her green eyes were cold and her expression was truly serious it was terrifying. The Uchiha remained quiet and tried not to feel any fear he saw her getting closer to him, her face inches from his. Fang has put two fingers on his lips keeping her scary face and Sasuke was doing everything in his power not to turn pale.

"And that's lesson number three dear, never make me angry. I can't guarantee what will happen to you if you ever do."

"I'll keep that in mind" he quickly replied.

"Good" she put back her bright smile like nothing has ever happened.

"Well I'm off I will give it my best next time and so will you!"

She finally left while the raven haired man sighed in relief the fear left his body_" she's a psycho bitch."_

"There you are Sasuke!"

The Uchiha turned the other way to see Rydgea heading his way, he felt annoyed a bit. He has to show up now that he was ready to take a bath and a nap" what….?"

"Always cheery and with a smile on your face" the Cavalry soldier grinned at his sarcastic comment.

"What is it?" he got annoyed.

"Our guest is starting to get inpatient he wants to be taken from his room."

The former PSICOM soldier sighed he knew he was talking about Snow he was still imprisoned because of his inappropriate behavior when he was introduced to Raines.

"So what why are you asking me….?"

"I was thinking that you should probably fill him in on our intentions."

"Isn't that Raines's job?"

"The general is busy you know he's risking his neck for keeping you and Fang on the ship."

"What about you?"

"Hey I'm just a soldier I'm not allowed to be talking about classified information. It doesn't apply to you because you're our spy."

"Hn…."

He started walking away.

"Wait aren't you going to tell him?"

"Not yet…."

Rydgea chuckle" so you're going to let him stay at the cell for the rest of the day?"

Without looking at the soldier Sasuke gave a grin" heh why not….?"

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Bioweapon maintenance the Gapra Whitewood)

The l'Cie has finally made it to the next floor of the facility, hoping that this was the last floor to get to the exit. Too many battles they've fought and monsters they killed to get this far, not to mention that some of them we're getting a little tired namely Hope. Yet the silver haired teen wasn't showing and it wasn't that he was trying to hide it, he was showing his strength and determination. They were getting stronger as they fought the many battles it was obvious that the teen will change just like the power of his magic. After taking out a group of silver lobo they were met by a very unpleasant sight, they stopped seeing it at the center of one of the circular floor. The group stood in deep thought Naruto and Lightning didn't react as former soldiers they were used to the sight and the smell too.

However it was a complete different for Hope he was shocked gazing at a couple of dead bodies from soldiers, they were obviously members of the Woodlands Observation Battalion. His green eyes widened seeing the sight of blood everywhere on their bodies, he stood frozen in fear. It was the first time he was seeing such a gore scene even if he has already killed monsters and members of PSICOM, this was different. The smell of blood has hit his nose thrills making him feel dizzy it was anyone's guess if he might throw up, he remained strong remembering that he needed to be for his companions for himself if he was planning to have his revenge on Snow. The teen felt a hand on his shoulder which it was Naruto, the whiskered blond was trying to help him get through the sight.

"What happened here?"

"Bad luck, they came looking for us and found something worse" replied Lightning.

"They seemed to have been killed just recently, the blood is still fresh" said the Uzumaki.

"We can't just leave them like this!" the teen was about to get closer to the bodies.

"Don't touch anything!" the pink haired soldier shoved him aside as he fall to the ground.

"Control your emotions if you want to survive, you forget about your sympathy."

The blond jinchurikki sighed" she's right Hope, there's nothing we can do for these guys they're already dead."

The former sergeant walked back and forth" how can I explain?"

She knelt in front of him" think of it like a strategy focus on your ultimate goal and shut out everything else. Still your mind move on instinct…."

"_Okay that is not a good idea" _Naruto already knew what the teen's ultimate goal was.

"Let doubt take over, and despair will cripple you."

Hope got back up his mind made up looking determined more than ever" strategy good I'll take anything to get me through this."

Lightning nodded in agreement maybe with this he will finally focus on their mission, even if he was doing a very good job as a team player.

Naruto stood quiet he knew the pink haired soldier was doing the right thing by giving the teen this kind of support, it was too late to stop him revenge was on his mind.

"I'll call it Operation Nora…."

"NORA?" the older Farron hide her shock.

"My mother's name…."

"_Nora is Hope's mother's name, just like the names of Snow's gang what irony" _thought the whiskered blond.

"Your revenge?" the pink haired soldier finally realized that she has made a mistake.

"Yes…don't tell me I know getting revenge on him won't bring her back I know that!" he shouted staring at Naruto.

"But saying sorry won't cut it."

"You already know that and yet you still want to go through with it why?" asked the blond.

Hope ignored his question he starting walking out.

"Snow didn't kill your mother the Sanctum did" Lightning was now desperate to try and fix her mistake.

"That's right Hope the Sanctum is responsible for the Purge and the death of all those innocent people, including your mother" Naruto followed her finally realizing that she was trying to do the right thing.

"Whose side are you on?"

"The side of truth…."

"I don't think Snow is secretly working for the Sanctum and he's the actual mastermind behind the Purge not the primarch or Eden. And that's why he ordered everyone from Bodhum you and your mother too, even if he went there to save everyone including his fiancée. Yeah if you haven't notice I'm being sarcastic" said the blond jinchurikki.

"You say that because you don't understand me at all, you don't know how I feel."

Naruto's eyes widened in realization he lowered his head.

"_**You would never understand me."**_

"_Sasuke…." _He realized the similarities between the two.

"The Sanctum is the enemy just focus on them, there's no need to drag Snow too" replied the former sergeant.

The silver haired teen ignored her taking the survival knife sheathing the blade" fine I'll fight the Sanctum with you guys. I'll learn to survive."

Hope left while Lightning stood in thought how she felt like punching herself for being so stupid, how she could have made such a mistake. She felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder but it wasn't helping in making her feel better, it seems the only thing she was good at is making mistake after another. The pink haired soldier left following the teen while the Uzumaki gave a sigh, he shortly followed them. Neither of them realized that next to one of the dead bodies was a communicator and it was activated, someone has listened to their conversation.

Walking through the floor the trio encountered a couple of members of the Observation Battalion, they were easy to beat they were no different from the rookie soldiers of PSICOM. For some reason as they headed further into the corridor they weren't any more soldiers, it became quiet and silent. It would only mean that it will be taken as a bad sign but neither of them we're aware, they were still in deep thought for what just recently happened. Lightning didn't felt like saying a single word after realizing that she has pushed Hope to only focus on his revenge as an ultimate goal, now he was fighting both Snow and the Sanctum. And to think that she said the irony that she might fight the NORA leader since she was planning in fighting the Sanctum as a way to fulfill her own revenge, for Serah.

Hope was still thinking what the two former soldiers told him, especially what Naruto said to him. No he wasn't listening to any of them he had two enemies to defeat, the Sanctum and Snow. He made his choice to see this through the end, revenge was his path his goal. Right now getting strong was his only focus following the two former soldiers was the best way, the sooner they leave the bioweapons facility the better. Once he gets strong enough he will face the NORA leader and this time he will see how he feels, he was only thinking of the tall blond.

Naruto tried to keep with the silver haired teen but he couldn't, he was only staring at him. As he gazed at him there wasn't an image of an innocent fourteen year old, it wasn't Hope anymore. He felt like he was staring at a thirteen year old Sasuke, the past Uchiha who was an avenger and revenge was the only thing that matter in his life. Killing his older brother and rebuild his clan, but mainly it was the hatred he held for so long for the older Uchiha Itachi. Hope was following his best friend's footsteps, he was walking the path of the avenger that was enough to worry him. After what he went through to get the Uchiha back and it took leaving to another world by an unfortunate accident to make him forget of that goal, now someone else has taken that goal as his only purpose.

"_**I will severe these bonds…."**_

"_**I'm an avenger…."**_

"_**My dream…is more of an ambition that I will make a reality. To restore my clan and kill a certain man."**_

"_**You're too late Naruto…."**_

"_**I will go to Orochimaru."**_

"_**Naruto…you've become my best friend."**_

"_First Sasuke now Hope…."_

"_**Snow he tricked her to fight."**_

"_**My mother was killed because of him…."**_

_**Snow dragged us all into this mess you, me, Naruto your sister Serah **_

"_**He needs to pay for it." **_

"_**I'm not ready yet but I will soon."**_

"_**It's his fault she's gone!"**_

"_**I'll call it Operation Nora."**_

"_I won't let this happen again, Hope you're not going to lose yourself in revenge. It was hard for me to see Sasuke go through all that hell I won't let the same thing happen to you."_

The blond jinchurikki took a deep breath smiling" Hope, how about if we forget about the whole topic of revenge for now, we'll talk about something else?"

The silver haired teen smiled he nodded" I like that…."

Lightning who was in the lead took a glance at the two at least the atmosphere changed a little. It wasn't awkward with the hint of anger, it was normal she was glad Naruto was able to change the mood. She didn't like it when there was tension it was too stressful to deal with, she always like it when the Uzumaki will find a way to light the mood like making a funny comment, or a stupid one that she will probably hit him for it. At least they won't be hearing about revenge on Snow or reminding herself of another mistake she made.

The whiskered blond chuckle" so what do you think you're Eidolon will look like?"

Hope blinked in surprise" my….my Eidolon how can you be so sure that we'll have Eidolons?"

"We're l'Cie so there's a big possibility that we might summon them too. I mean Light already has her Eidolon Momin."

"It's Odin" corrected the former sergeant.

"I guess that could be true, I really don't know if I'll be able to summon an Eidolon. I don't even have a clue what it will look like" replied the teen.

"Same for me too but I'm hoping that mine will be cool looking and it's going to transform into something awesome!"

"Transform?" asked the teen.

"You remember Momin changing into a horse how cool was that?"

"Odin" corrected Lightning again with a sweat dropped.

"Yeah I remember that and the way Light was holding those two long blades while mounting the horse."

"Oh please" the older Farron crossed her arms feeling her cheeks reddening because she was feeling embarrassed for the praise she was receiving.

"Eidolons can transform into something after all."

Naruto smiled" that's why my Eidolon will change into something cool you'll see!"

"Believe it" Hope mimicked him.

"Hey that's my line!"

The silver haired teen laughed while the pink haired soldier rolled her eyes hiding her smile. Naruto could act like a little kid sometimes and yet it was great to see him getting along with Hope like they were close friends, or maybe like they were family. The Uzumaki was the kind of person who will become friends quickly with anyone he meets there were times that she has wished that she could be like him. Her focused went back to the front spotting a wide lift in the distance she had a feeling that they were close to the exit of the facility only one way to find out. Little that the trio didn't know that they were about to enter into great danger.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Parlos has left his seat from the security control panel watching the l'Cie trio heading to the lift that will lead them to the exit. He grinned still impressed that they have made it so far into the bioweapon facility, he was holding his communicator. After listening to their conversation he has called for reinforcements, as well as a transmission from one of his men that his secret weapon was near the l'Cie's location. He loaded his handgun just in case he was ready to leave the room. There was no need for him to stay any longer since he has done his job well he gave a soft chuckle watching the screen where the trio was shown.

"And so the l'Cie rats reached the end of my maze well done congratulations. I should thank you l'Cie for making my job fun and entertaining, but I'm afraid that the ride ends here. You won't be leaving this facility, dead or alive that will be up to you."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**I know long chapter but it's finally here. I really had a blast developing Sasuke/Fang in this chapter especially when she was owning him badly, I'm not a Sasuke hater and I'm sorry but Fang doesn't look like the kind of woman who would get dominated by a man. I really like giving Sasuke a woman who won't take his crap. As always thank you for everyone who is reviewing and putting the story on fav alerts and story alerts. Remember to leave your review and I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next time: Legacy


	20. Legacy

Disclaimer: another annoying disclaimer where I say that I don't own Naruto and FFXIII it's the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

** Communications through phones or radio.

**(Bold and parenthesis Eidolons speaking and Kyuubi)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 Legacy<p>

(Location: Bioweapon research site the Gapra Whitewood Ecological belt outside of Cocoon's inner rim)

Naruto, Lightning and Hope have reached another floor and all were thinking it was the last one. None were surprised to have encountered more enemies since they have been fighting ever since they arrived at the bioweapons facility, each floor they have arrived it was one fight after the other. In this floor they have fought against members of the Woodlands Observation Battalion, the security in the facility knew they had intruders. They finished yet another fight in a wide elevator which it was different from the previous ones they took to get to other floors the opponent was tougher than the rest a Velocycle accompanied by two Observation Battalion soldiers. The results of the battle they were victorious but got a little wounded in the process.

Hope was currently casting cure on Lightning while at the same time, the pink haired soldier was casting cure on Naruto. The fight was really tough the Velocycle proved to be quite strong for them it took all three of them to take it down, while the Observation Battalion soldiers were easy to take out. Honestly the former GC sergeant didn't care about her own wounds but rather the ones the whiskered blond had, he was the one that took the most damage. She wasn't happy that he chose to take most of the attacks for them like he was some kind of glutton for punishment, even Snow wouldn't go that far and he was the one with steelguard. The pink haired soldier felt like hitting him but she stopped herself, hitting him will only cause him more damage.

After he was done with Lightning the silver haired teen went to cast cure on the older Farron, which she had her whole attention on the blond. The Uzumaki was the one with the most injuries and it frustrates her that he's always protecting them from harm's way. He was always caring and showing how much he cares for other's friendship, he was similar to Snow but to former sergeant he was an even better version of the NORA leader. Snow would never make her smile like Naruto does, or even make her laugh even if it's a soft chuckle. That is why it's her priority to always look after him and heal any injury he has, even if she didn't know that the Kyuubi were already healing then. Neither she nor Hope has noticed of his rapid healing abilities, and if they notice they would think is some kind of special l'Cie ability.

"There I think we're done" said the teen finishing casting the healing spell.

"Thanks guys, it's great to have two healers" replied the blond jinchurikki with a smile.

Lightning gritted her teeth as she smacked him" this wouldn't happen to you if you stop playing shield for us. If I get hurt then let me get hurt, the same with Hope."

The silver haired teen sweat dropped at her comment like she was saying that it will be better if he gets hit by a barrage of bullets than the whiskered blond. Not that he didn't want for the blond to get hurt or anything and he didn't wanted him to be the one to receive the entire enemy's attacks. Lightning was worried about him and so does he, ever since they started their journey the Uzumaki was the one getting hurt the most. He was thinking of being more of a team player with his companions although he has become strong and he has lost all the fear he had when he became an l'Cie. This experience seemed to have been a good one for him, in a sense it was.

Naruto on the other hand just grinned and scratched the back of his hand, not caring if he was getting scolded by the older Farron. She seemed so angry but there were times that he was able to read through her façade, that if she was upset she was mostly worried about him. There were times he really couldn't tell because she would looked so angry, he felt like digging a hole and get bury alive. Taking blows for them felt right, he was almost indestructible thanks to the Kyuubi. It will be bad if Hope or Lightning gets hurt badly, healing magic has its limits cure won't solve everything. Protecting them felt like it was his responsibility no matter how many times the pink haired soldier will scold him, for getting hurt for their sake.

"I'll be fine Light…."

"That's what you always say if we weren't l'Cie you'll be….."

"It's nothing serious, see you guys healed me I'm ready to go back in action" the Uzumaki was giving another silly grin.

"It's not right for you to get hurt. If something happens to you….."

"Light…."

The former sergeant turned her head away and kept her cool, focusing on the mission. She was getting too sentimental, or too emotional it wasn't her at all. Even if she quit she was still a soldier at heart and putting her attention on the mission at hand was the right thing to do, although she was arguing with her conscious. It felt like her mind was arguing with her heart, debating that importance of her mission and the wellbeing of Naruto. Her mission was important but so was the whiskered blond, the one thing she ignored without facing it was the vision of the Uzumaki loses his life in the process of protecting them. But she couldn't help it the thought of losing him was probably a worse fate than becoming a crystal or turning Cie'th. Losing her precious people was truly a punishment, she already lost her parents and now her sister losing Naruto will be the breaking point for her.

"Hope you okay?" asked the blond jinchurikki.

"I'm okay I'm ready, we've come a long way since we got here."

"Right, Light do the honors and take the controls let's see if we can finally leave this place. It's creeping me out."

The pink haired soldier nodded like him she wasn't planning in staying in the facility any longer. Checking the orange color control panel she pressed a button that made the wide platform move up, they were heading upwards to another floor. As they were moving Naruto started having a bad feeling like something was really wrong, it annoyed him because so far all of his bad feelings have come true. It meant that something bad was going to happen, this time he chose to ignore it and just act normal. However it wasn't just him with the bad feeling, for once someone else besides him was getting that bad vibe. Apparently Hope was feeling the same way too, the teen was nervous and he was wishing that they leave the facility already.

The large elevator finally stopped reaching the top floor to their surprise they seemed to have reached the exit. In the distance before them stood a large door, they had a feeling that it was the way out of the bioweapon facility. They have come far to reached this area after all the monsters they had to fight. Things seemed to have gotten better for the l'Cie trio and luck was on their side, too bad it wasn't going to last. Naruto smiled looking at his companions all their fighting really paid off, he didn't waste time heading towards the double doors.

"That must be the way out."

"Hopefully it is, this is the highest floor of the facility" replied Lightning.

"I really have a bad feeling about this, something doesn't feel right."

"Relax Hope it's not like some giant monster is going to jump on us or anything" said the Uzumaki.

Unfortunately for the blond jinchurikki his guess came true. A giant creature leap in front of them causing the trio to stand their ground, it was a turtle looking creature with what it looks like a flower on its back. The bioweapon made a loud screech like it was ready to fight no turning back they needed to go through the creature in order to pass to the exit.

Naruto face palmed" Light if I ever say something bad and it comes true, please shoot me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Hope glared at the bioweapon while taking his boomerang" this is it, Operation Nora."

"Looks like we've found the thing that probably killed those soldiers back there" the Uzumaki has unsheathed Flashflare saber.

"Lucky us" Lightning unsheathed her Blazefire saber.

The former sergeant cast Libra on the bioweapon" it's called Aster Protoflorian, deals devastating physical attacks, and it has the ability to change elemental magic."

"Sounds like it's going to be a pain to take out" said the Uzumaki.

Hope acted quickly realizing how dangerous this creature was, casting protect and shell on everyone was his first move. Lightning and Naruto have followed using physical attacks once they received the buffs status, slashing at the bio weapon with their gun blades much to their surprise the Protoflorian wasn't harm that much. The creature went to them it wasn't that fast the two former soldiers dodged its attacks but it followed with opening the large flower on its back, its petals we're spinning like endless whips. The silver haired teen wasn't so lucky he wasn't that fast like his two companions, he got hit by the attack sending him to the ground. Lightning quickly cast cure on the teen she knew he was hurt badly by that attack, the bioweapon wasn't holding back.

The Aster Protoflorian has suddenly made a move turning its body into ice changing elemental magic. Thanks to Libra the trio knew what to do having the strength of ice it meant it also has its opposite elemental weakness, Lightning and Hope fired away with fire at the creature. Naruto since he didn't have the element it didn't meant he was going to stand and do nothing he was still using physical attacks. Attacking with Flasflare saber, using blitz and ruin he has also tried to use launch but he couldn't send the giant creature due to its weight. It didn't stop him from trying but he was having no luck sending the bioweapon in the air. The Protoflorian went to them using its spinning flower attack, this time the pink haired soldier helped Hope to avoid the strong attack remembering that it could deliver devastating physical attacks.

The bioweapon has chosen to change element into water, changing its elemental weakness. Lightning went with thunder and a new skill sparkstrike having a strong effect on the Protoflorian, it was getting hurt more than the physical attacks it was receiving from the whiskered blond. The l'Cie trio had the advantage since the bioweapon was a bit slow on its feet, and its attacks were getting predictable it was easy to counter and focusing more on offense than defense. Any attack that will hurt them cure will be the answer and they also had the advantage with having two members that can cast the healing magic. It used again its spinning flower attack and this time Hope managed to avoid it, without having the pink haired soldier helping him.

The teen was determined and focus on this fight knowing the enemy was stronger than the previous creatures they fought at the facility. Losing wasn't an option a lot was running in this battle it was part of Operation Nora part of his revenge, he needed to win. Defeating this strong creature he will surely gain a lot of strength and he might learn new spells, anything that will help him grow strong in body and mind. Every win from the battles was a step he takes like it was an invisible staircase he will keep climbing until he reaches the very top in gaining ultimate strength. When he meets up with Snow he was planning in unleashing his full power on the NORA leader, no mercy and no remorse.

Hope joined Lightning in the thunder assault on the bioweapon, having water as it's element of strength the opposite was quite the obvious. Naruto used physical attacks on close range combat, striking with his gun blade using ruin and blitz. The combination of the attacks was starting to deal a lot of damage to the Aster Protoflorian but it didn't look like it was ready to go down yet. The creature fired from its flower a giant water bomb which made contact with the silver haired teen, causing him to hit the ground. Lightning has cast cure again on the teen he must have gotten hurt from that attack, yet the young l'Cie got up glaring at the bioweapon resuming his magic attacks like he wasn't hurt at all. The teen was obviously holding his pain now it wasn't the time to be feeling like a helpless victim.

The Aster Perotoflorian has changed once again changed its element strength, this time to thunder. Hope changed his arsenal casting water on the bioweapon while the former sergeant followed the teen firing the same spell, while the whiskered blond was still going hard with the physical attacks. And even with the strong barrage of attacks the creature was still standing it didn't looked like it was going to go down just yet. Things took a turn for the worst as the Protoflorian got its sights on a target it went towards Hope using its spinning flower attack, the teen was about to try and run to avoid the attack but he tripped trying to move out of the way. Naruto saw the whole thing and it wasn't going to be good if the young l'Cie gets hit by that attack.

"Light we can't let it get to Hope!"

"We attack it together!" replied the pink haired soldier.

They attacked the bioweapon in unison, both got close on the Protoflorian. The pink haired soldier used water while the blond used ruin. The attacks have staggered the creature a bit causing it to lose its balance it was unable to get to the silver haired teen on time. Hope retaliated with water joining the assault he was actually fighting harder than before putting everything he has in the battle. The creature changed elements quicker than usual the l'Cie trio reacted the same way using the opposite element. Hope casted blizzard, while the older Farron has decided to change her tactic using physical attacks. She hasn't learned the ice spell yet, she joined Naruto on the physical assault. The Protoflorian used tackle while the two former soldiers were able to block it with their gun blades they were fighting without holding back.

The bioweapon went to use its spinning flower attack again, only this time it wasn't going to be successful. Naruto and Lightning has changed their weapons to gun mode shooting at the same time hitting the flower, making the creature to make a loud screech that it was in pain. The attack was that effective enough to harm it, while Hope was still firing blizzard and by now it looked like the creature was being weakened quite a bit. The Protoflorian looked restless as it charged at the blond jinchurikki and managed to land a hit, surprisingly the Uzumaki was sent to the air and the bioweapon hit him hard sending him crashing to the ground. Lightning glared at the Protoflorian firing from her gun blade making a critical hit on the creature.

"Naruto!" she went to the fallen blond.

"Hold on!" Hope cast cure on the Uzumaki.

"Owww….that thing is really annoying it knows launch."

"Got me surprised too" replied the pink haired soldier.

"Guys we better hurry!" shouted the silver haired teen seeing that the bioweapon was getting more violent by the minute.

"We need to finish it now" said the former sergeant.

"Light we have to somehow launch it in the air and strike it with everything we have."

"Right we'll launch it simultaneously."

"Hope keep with the offensive, heal when you have to!" said the Uzumaki.

"Got it!"

The Aster Protoflorian changed again to water elemental following by a barrage of thunder spells courtesy of the silver haired teen and the former GC sergeant. Naruto was used ruin watching for an opening to take it by surprise so they can proceed with launching it in the air he was waiting for the right moment to make his move. With the combination of the attacks the bioweapon was staggered, it loses its balance tripping that was the perfect moment. Naruto and Lightning has run towards it as Hope has ceased his attacks in order not to hurt any of his companions. They used launch successfully sending the creature to the air, however it wasn't as high as usual with other enemies. Both have attacked it using all their strength, slashing it with their weapons while Hope resumed his magic assault.

The result ended with the bioweapon falling hard on the ground, it wasn't moving. The l'Cie trio remained calm and firm, not letting their guard down. They were still holding their weapons just in case it was still alive, one could never know. After a couple of minutes seeing that the creature wasn't getting up it seem it was really dead, the trio gave a sigh of relief that the fight was over and they have won another battle.

Hope smiled at the victory while the two former soldier have sheathed their weapons" Operation Nora stage one complete."

"_I guess he has made up his mind with getting revenge on Snow…." _

Lightning has noticed the expression on the whiskered blond" you okay….?"

"Hmm…yeah I'm fine we just won over that giant freak."

"Light look out!" shouted the teen in shock.

The former sergeant turned to see that the Aster Protoflorian was still alive and kicking it charged at her ready to ram her. Much to her disbelief she has actually let her guard down, she couldn't react in time to counter attack. Naruto on the other hand has gotten in front of her and felt a new magical power flowing through him that it was triggered, feeling the desire to protect the older Farron.

"Get back!"

A powerful white bright ray has fallen down hitting the bioweapon straight on. It didn't give it a moment to screech in pain because it was obliterated as soon as it made contact with the white ray just like that it was dead.

"_What was that?" _the pink haired soldier turned to the Uzumaki.

"Whoa…did I just do that?" asked the bewildered blond.

"Don't look at me I didn't do it" replied Hope.

"What did you do?" asked the former sergeant.

"Beats me your guess is as good as mine."

"That looked like it was non-elemental magic" said the teen.

"Non-elemental….?" blinked the blond jinchurikki.

"Light….?"

"What?" Lightning turned to the teen.

"Not you…I mean the spell Naruto casted. It was non-elemental magic a light spell" Hope felt silly for making it looked like he was calling for the pink haired soldier.

"I can cast light magic?" the Uzumaki gave a smile.

"Looks that way…."

"That's cool I didn't have a clue I was able to do that."

"We'll be learning more abilities as we journey on" said the former sergeant.

"And hopefully will be strong enough to take on the Sanctum" replied the whiskered blond.

"Especially when we reach Eden" added the silver haired teen.

"Let's move" the older Farron gazed at the double doors.

"The exit could be behind that door…."

"_And why do I have a bad feeling all of the sudden I hate when this happens?" _thought the Uzumaki.

"Naruto we're leaving!" said Hope following Lightning to the door.

"You did well" the older Farron said as the whiskered blond catch up to them.

"_**He's gotta pay…."**_

"_**Saying sorry won't cut it…."**_

"_**Operation Nora…."**_

"_Revenge….that's the reason why he's trying hard to get strong. He's no better than me" _the pink haired soldier was gazing at the teen.

Of course she was also doing this for revenge too, her revenge against the Sanctum for what the Fal'Cie did to Serah. She was blaming a Pulse Fal'Cie as an excuse to take on the Sanctum it was her way to survive than die as a Fal'Cie slave. She needed to fight that was the only answer there was to go on, what happened to her younger sister couldn't go on unpunished someone needed to pay dearly. Who is better to pay for that sin than the government of Cocoon the same entities who are currently hunting them down, it was a no brainer to the older Farron. She didn't noticed Naruto looking at her worried, he knew something was bothering her maybe he can sit down and talk with her once they leave the facility for good.

The large door slid open revealing to the trio another forest only difference they were able to see the sun light caused by the Fal'Cie Phoenix. They have really done it and made it safely out of the bioweapon facility, all the fighting done wasn't for nothing after all. Walking throughout the maintenance exit their happiness was completely cut short once their eyes were set on the ground after admiring the afternoon sky, the trio gasped when they saw an army of soldiers before them pointing their rifles at them. There were over fifty soldier of the Woodlands Observation Battalion, probably reaching a hundred there was no way for the trio to take them all. Especially when they were tired after fighting the Aster Protoflorian, it was impossible to fight so many soldiers.

"_I knew things were going too easy for us, I hate having that bad feeling and it has to be exactly when we reached the exit" _thought Naruto annoyed.

"What how did they found us?" asked the startled Hope.

Lightning remained calm but she prevented herself from unsheathing her gun blade, knowing that the soldiers will immediately shoot if she reaches for her weapon.

"It should be quite obvious young l'Cie we've been watching you since you arrived here."

From the crowd of armed soldiers came a new figure walking to the trio, wearing a military uniform. They could tell that he was obviously the person in charge, meaning he was of a high rank in which Lightning and Naruto were able to recognize the middle aged man.

"You're lieutenant Parlos?" said the pink haired soldier.

"Who?" asked the silver haired teen?

"He's in charge of the Observation Battalion but a few years ago there was a change in command. He was put in charge of all the secondary military factions any regular security branch is under his command" replied the Uzumaki.

Parlos smiled at his comment" you're well informed, yes you are correct and I must say that I'm impressed with your performance. No regular person would be able to get this far in my facility I'm also impressed you were able to defeat my secret weapon; the Aster Protoflorian wasn't under our complete control. I was curious to know if you had a chance fighting a rampaging bioweapon on the loose, you were all victorious so allow me to congratulate you on that victory."

"Strange way of showing it?" sweat dropped the blond jinchurikki gazing at the armed army before them.

"Allow me to thank you for showing me a fun time I was dead bored from watching the surveillance cameras until you three came."

"Looks like you were right" Lightning reminded the whiskered blond that he was the one that told her about that little detail.

"Sometimes I hate to be right."

"It goes to show you not to underestimate the power of an l'Cie" said Parlos.

"Light….?" Naruto whispered.

The pink haired soldier gave a soft notion with her head telling him it wasn't a good idea. It was impossible for them to take on so many soldiers even as l'Cie, she kept it in mind to summon Odin they might have a chance to survive and escape. Fighting all of them was beyond reckless they might get killed for sure, for now doing nothing was the only thing they could do.

"You have kept me entertained for too long and although you managed to reach the exit, you won't be leaving here. Sorry but it's my duty to ensure all threats are remove from sight."

"We don't have any plans to destroy Cocoon, we want to protect this world as much as you do" said the blond jinchurikki with high hopes to convince the military, and maybe they will let them go which it was a gamble.

"Naruto….?" Lightning turned to him knowing that was half true, their only objective was to defeat the Sanctum.

"The reason we've been fighting PSICOM and you guys it's because you guys are chasing us, we've only been defending ourselves. I am sorry if we have killed any military personal."

Parlos had to chuckle at his speech" you're apologizing to me for killing soldiers that is silly. Take a look every one of these men with me is ready to die for the Sanctum, for Cocoon they fight for the people because that is their duty. They swore an oath to defend Cocoon with their last breath, so no matter how many of them you killed your apology is invalid and unnecessary. Your way of thinking is so naïve, how do you managed to become a soldier of the Guardian Corps I wonder?"

The lieutenant shook his head" looking at you now it's hard to imagine you were with the Corps, former sergeant Farron and officer Uzumaki. Yes I know quite about you two not just by reading your profile information from the Guardian Corps military archives, I have known from an old acquaintance of mine."

He grinned watching their expressions of confusion resuming his talk" Amodar has told me a lot about you two, he has told me how much potential you two have. With the way you think the old man has really gone soft choosing people like you to take the job of a soldier."

"What?" shouted the outraged blond.

"Naruto….?" the pink haired soldier stopped him from losing control.

"Light…."

She turned to the lieutenant with a serious expression" you should watch your words lieutenant Parlos when you're speaking that way about lieutenant Amodar in front of the two of us. Soldiers have their own moral and codes and we have a code of respect for soldiers. We respect members of the Guardian Corps and see them as equal. We have more respect for lieutenant Amodar above them all."

"Yeah so don't you dare speak lowly of him like you know him well" glared the Uzumaki.

"But I do know him didn't you heard me, he's an old acquaintance of mine."

"What's your story with him?" Naruto was still looking upset.

"He used to be my mentor since he was my instructor when I entered the military academy. I used to look highly of him before he went soft."

"Went soft….?" the whiskered blond was in thought.

"Amodar used to be a fierce soldier who would bring fear to his enemies, he is nothing compared to the person he is now. I admit I have lost some respect for him and have disappointed me a bit…."

"Too bad for you but lieutenant Amodar has always been a man who respects his men and always think about their safety before anything else" replied Lightning.

"Enough of this, there's no point in continuing this arguing senseless discussion this is as far as you go. Look at it in a brighter side it's better for things to end this way, you won't have to endure anymore suffering as you're all cursed to bear the fate of a l'Cie."

"What…do you mean by that?" asked Hope who was scared being surrounded by so many armed soldiers.

"It means that it is better that you die here now then been killed by PSICOM, surely you must know that there's no escape for any of you. No matter where you go you'll be hunted for the rest of your lives, it is more fitting to die now than running endlessly."

"You mean been killed by your hand so you can get all the glory for killing the evil l'Cie?" asked the upset Naruto his eyes were feral crimson colored.

"Well since you put it that way yes, but also because I will be removing a threat from Cocoon making our world safer" Parlos gave a grin.

"I told you we don't want destroy Cocoon we're on your side!" shouted the whiskered blond.

"It's no use putting some reason into him, don't waste your breath" said Lightning.

"We don't want to do that…." followed Hope.

The middle aged man gave a thoughtful look" hmm…say that I believe you and you're not really our enemies. If you don't want to destroy Cocoon then what do you want?"

"We want to save it of course!" said the Uzumaki.

Parlos laughed in amusement at his comment" save it, you want to save Cocoon this coming from Pulse l'Cie how amusing. I didn't know you have a sense of humor I haven't laughed this hard in a while."

"But it's the truth!"

"You want to save Cocoon and how are you planning to do that, you're all enemies to every single citizen here. To them you're all evil and only want the destruction of their home, good luck trying to convince them that you want to save them all what a joke. Even if you don't want to fulfill your focus what will you do next?"

The trio stood quiet in thought the lieutenant had made a solid point" there's a time limit, not fulfilling your focus means becoming Cie'th and that will worsen the situation. If that happen you'll all be an even greater threat than before, like I previously mentioned it is better to take you out of the picture now."

"As long as we're still human we can still fight for what is right!" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Human?" the lieutenant was surprised before he laughed out loud.

"_He's annoying….he's starting to piss me off" _the Uzumaki glared at him his eyes burning red.

"I'm sorry did you say human, sorry to disappoint you but none of you are human. You're all tools to bring down destruction upon Cocoon."

"That's not true I…I'm still me I know I'm still human at least that's what I think" Hope said starting to doubt himself.

"What proof do you have boy you may not want to destroy Cocoon now but eventually you will have the urge to do it sooner or later?"

"I…"

"Don't listen to him Hope it's not worth it" Lightning said.

"And it's not worth it to be reasoning with you, allow me to break your illusion of being human. The moment you were all branded it was the moment that your humanity was taken away, to me you're all targets, tools that need to be dispose of like meaningless trash that its purpose is to fill up space."

"We're still human, we still have a heart, we still have feelings, we still care for our family and friends!" shouted Naruto his face twisted with anger his eyes were still blood red.

"Until you become Cie'th that will all change take heed from me l'Cie are not human. The only good l'Cie is a dead l'Cie, you should all be grateful that it will better to end it here now that you're still yourselves. You see I was given direct orders from his eminence to capture you alive, however since were in my facility and I'm the ones who make the rules here. I won't take that chance I'm ending it here now."

"_He's planning to kill us I'm not surprised" _thought Lightning.

Naruto was tightening his fists glaring at Parlos his facial features has changed resembling the nine tails fox. He was trying to control his anger but he was failing, he was too angry after everything the lieutenant told him. This man in front of him saw them as monsters and it was disgusted by their existence, just because they have been branded as Pulse l'Cie. It wasn't only him but everyone else on Cocoon felt this way too, they were not human only heartless beasts who wanted the destruction of their world. But that was not true, he didn't want that and he knew very well that neither Lightning nor Hope didn't wanted that as well. Worst of all he was hearing the Kyuubi chuckling enjoying his pain and agony, to the demon fox it was all a game he was truly enjoying.

Parlos chuckle" I may be disobeying his eminence orders but I'm sure he'll understand when I tell him that you three die by accident, there won't be no harm in that. It was good while it lasted l'Cie but the time for you to die has arrive, men on my mark you will shoot them!"

Hope gasped too scared to say a word, to think he was going to die here. After all the fights they went through and won just to get here, it was going to be all for nothing. He will die here and worst of all he will go down without fulfilling his goal of revenge, what was the point of becoming strong if he was going to die. The teen refused to cry even if he was terrified, he was only fourteen and he was about to die his companions will die with him.

"_Is this the end am I to die without facing Snow….is my revenge for nothing mom….Operation Nora?"_

Lightning knew what she needed to do summoning Odin was the only way to survive this. Attacking all of the soldiers was out of the question, it was suicide it was up to her to escape this dangerous situation. Her main attention was to make sure that Naruto and Hope were safe without getting hurt her Eidolon will be able to protect them using his shield. As her experience as a former sergeant she knew how to keep her calm no matter how dire the situation may be, even if her heart was beating fast she admitted she was scared but she was ready to fight anytime. She has carefully release her summon crystal from her brand, waiting for the right moment for them to lower their guard.

"Three!" Parlos started the countdown.

The soldiers have prepared their weapons ready to shoot them following their superior's orders. Lightning was calm waiting for the right moment to make her move, she was being careful too many soldiers if they see her moving no doubt they will open fire before the countdown reaches zero. Hope was trembling slightly holding his tears he didn't wanted to die, not when he was in the middle of fulfilling Operation Nora. His existence was forever stained when he became an l'Cie damn to a live a life of fear and hatred by the people from his home world. Everything will end for him now, no second chances, no way to survive, and no revenge on the man he blames for his mother's death.

Naruto on the other hand was feeling anything but scared, his anger was really got to him. It was reaching a certain limit where his face has changed resembling the nine tails fox, there was no way he could control it anymore he was too angry to think straight. Parlos's words were still ringing in his head it consuming him in pure rage he heard the Kyuubi's chuckle louder this time he was messing with his container as always. His blood was boiling it made fox grin grew wider never thought he will start to lose control now, his hands have grown into sharp claws. He could barely control himself now, he was at the brink of letting his anger take over. In the past he was doing everything he can to control his action when his anger came, but now that was impossible with the rage he was feeling after Parlo's words hit him.

"Two!"

**(They hate you, they want to kill you) **the Kyuubi started his temptation over his container.

"_They want to hurt us I know that but they don't value our lives just because we're l'Cie now."_

**(Kill them all, destroy everything that hurts you).**

"_I don't know what to do, I don't want to be hated again I don't want to return to that hell…."_

**(You know what to do, let's show them what we can do. They think we're a monster we'll give them a real monster).**

"_Shut up you dumb fox…."_

**(Give yourself to me and no one will hurt you again, they won't show you any mercy why you should?)**

The nine tails has released his red chakra from his cage towards his container. Naruto felt the evil chakra surrounding his body he lowered his head it was happening like that time when he fought Sasuke at the Valley of the end. Only this time it was worse than that time, the red chakra has come to him at full force even stronger than ever. The Uzumaki was now influenced by the demon fox now, barely having a human conscious at all in his mind he was only thinking of destroying everything in his sight. Some of the soldiers pointing their weapons at them we're seeing the red energy covering the blond and they were starting to get nervous not knowing what was going on, but they weren't the only ones.

"Light….?" Hope was shocked seeing his companion covered by the red energy.

"What…?" Lightning turned to the silver haired teen only gasped once she took a glimpse at the whiskered blond.

"One!" Parlos has given the final countdown for his men to fire.

No barrage of bullets never came for the l'Cie trio as six soldiers were killed, tear apart by a powerful attack. The attacker was none other than Naruto who was now filled with the Kyuubi's red chakra it has taken the form of the demon fox. Only difference from the time he fought Sasuke there were three tails, the blond features were all feral and demonic, his face could clearly tell that he was out for blood. Parlos, Lightning, Hope and even the soldiers were all shocked at what they have witnessed just like that six soldiers were death from one attack. The Uzumaki glared at the military personal, mainly his blood red eyes were on Parlos a look that showed so much hatred. Their shocked didn't end as the red cloaked blond has grown another tail, making a total of four tails.

"_What is happening….Naruto?" _thought the shocked Lightning her eyes were showing some fear.

"_He looks so different like he's not human" _followed Hope looking more scared than the pink haired soldier.

Parlos stood shocked at the four tails being before him, it didn't last for too long. The Uzumaki was engulfed in a black sphere creating a strong explosion everyone has taken their distance, getting far away to be safe. Lightning has taken Hope's hand leading him to the entrance of the maintenance exit even so her expression has changed from fear to concern. Her aqua eyes were on sphere that was once her dear companion and friend things weren't so bad after all they were safe from getting killed by the army for now. Everyone stood with some shock and fear when the explosion from the sphere cleared of revealing an even more fearful sight than ever the soldiers even with their faces covered with their helmets one couple probably tell that they were ready to crap in their pants.

"_What in Fal'Cie's name is that?" _thought the shocked lieutenant.

In front of them no longer stood Naruto or a human being, there was now a four tailed mini version of the Kyuubi. His eyes were white his whole body was covered in red chakra and fur, his human skin seems to have been melted off. His human conscious was gone now there was nothing but a mindless beast who only wants to cause death and destruction, the four tailed Kyuubi Naruto had his eyes on Parlos and his men. The Kyuubified creature gave a loud demonic growl that caused the entire place to shake like an earthquake, he looked very intimidated and after he killed those soldiers he was a real threat.

"_Naruto what happened to you….?" _thought the worried Lightning.

Parlos gazed at his men thinking that they were stupid for not attacking the four tailed fox" what are you waiting for open fire!"

The Observation Battalion fired their rifles at the four tailed demon creature but the bullets weren't harming, not even a scratch. He was received by dozens of bullets like a storm but not a single one has broken through and no single one has harmed him either. The four tailed Kyuubi Naruto just used a burst of his red chakra to blow the bullets away, a lot of them have hit the soldiers injuring and killing them. It gave another demonic growl while another tail has formed making a total of five tails, more soldiers were still firing at it still no damage was been done. The four tailed demon stretched one of his arms reaching to the distance the soldiers which they considered a safe distance, unfortunately it was anything but safe.

Parlos saw more of his men getting killed they all fell one by one while more soldiers were still firing at him. It was the same result he was shocked at all the fire power they were using and still not one single scratch, he gave the order to use hand grenades. The soldiers obeyed his command throwing their grenades at the creature, it cause the five tailed demon fox to be caught in a barrage of explosions. Lightning and Hope gasped seeing the explosion that caught their companion they were all worried besides the hint of fear in their eyes at the sight of the four tail demon fox. They waited for the smoke to clear out it was the same case with Parlos and the remaining of his men, they were expecting to see a dead monster or dozens of pieces of what it used to be.

Much to everyone's shock when the smoke from all the grenades thrown finally cleared off, it wasn't what they were quite expecting. The demon fox was still very much alive and well, only this time another tail has grown it now had six tails. In addition the mini Kyuubi had a fox skull and a skeleton over the top of his body, the new look made him more ferocious and dangerous his strength has increased even more. The remaining soldiers fired their weapons once more but they were killed as the six tailed demon fox shot a powerful chakra blast from his mouth, killing five with one attack. He fired a couple shots more killing six more, only three soldiers remained they were all in panic and fear. They have never met a creature that were able to take out so many military person is such a short amount of time.

Hope stood in so much shock and fear he has never seen anything like it, they were staring at a very powerful monster. It has killed so many people in less than five minutes and the fact that bullets didn't harmed it or grenades it showed him that this monster was really something that could rivaled the power of a Fal'Cie or even more. Then it hit him what if this was their fate, they were both l'Cie if they were to share the same fate the thought scared him to death. His body started trembling staring at the demonic creature with six tails. He tried erasing the thought but it was still there, it was scaring his too much.

"Is that some sort of l'Cie transformation…are we going to become like that too?"

Lightning didn't reply she was too shocked and focused on the thing that was once her close friend. She watched him making another growl as another tail has grown, there were now seven tails. The sight of the fearful twisted creature somehow made her heart ache it felt like she was in pain just watching him, she felt heartbroken. Part of her heart also felt fear after watching it did to Parlos's soldiers, it was hard to erase the shock she was feeling too. She still couldn't believe what just happened, they were about to shot by Parlos's men, she was about to summon Odin and then this happens.

"_Is that really Naruto….?" _She watched the demon fox making another feral growl.

"_It's not possible…."_

Parlos stood in complete terror and shock at what he has witnessed his eyes were on the entire field of bodies of his men. The blood was everywhere he couldn't believe that an entire army of his best soldiers have been taken out in short period of time, the thing before him has taken them all out like they were nothing. Staring at the seven tailed demonic fox he was frightened by thing's strength, its power could even be greater than a Fal'Cie's. This creature was completely different than any he has ever seen, there was no being with such power in Cocoon that he was aware of, his strength was beyond anyone's imagination it also shocked him that the bullets and grenades didn't harmed him.

"_Just what the hell is this thing….?"_

His eyes widened in realization staring at the creature, after seeing his power it became clear what he could be. To his knowledge there was only one monster he knew with such unstoppable power, the same monster the people of Cocoon fear the most than the Pulse l'Cie. The same creature that was responsible for the destruction of the outer shell of their world five hundred years ago, realizing this it made him feel more fear for the monster.

"_There's no doubt about it that thing must be….Ragnarok its power it must be the incarnation of wrath and destruction. It killed so many people during the war of transgression, I don't stand a chance I have to withdraw and report this immediately. We're all in grave danger Ragnarok has returned."_

The lieutenant didn't think twice escaping was his only option he needed to tell the world of the creature's appearance. He did the most common thing and ran as fast as he could, unfortunately for him the seven tailed Kyuubi Naruto was aware of him. Parlos passed by Lightning and Hope not caring about them, he was only focused in getting to safety he reached the door that lead back to the facility and the elevator back to the bioweapon maintenance floor. The seven tailed demon stretched one of his claws hitting the lieutenant on his right arm, he followed by firing another shot of red chakra at the lieutenant, it hit the slightly above the door destroying it. The exit was now blocked by the destruction preventing anyone from entering back it was pure luck that Parlos managed to barely escape with his life.

Lightning and Hope were the only ones left in the area, right now they wished they would have follow Parlos back to the facility. The Kyuubified Naruto has made another demonic growl while yet another tail has formed, it was a total of eight tails. Another growl followed causing another earthquake only this time it was stronger than the previous one, the large platform they were standing on wasn't going to hold on much longer. The former sergeant acted on instinct taking the teen's hand and run fast, passing the demon fox she didn't even looked at it. The platform started falling as both l'Cie jumped reaching the other side where there was a clearing to a view of a city in the far distance.

Part of the platform fell leaving half of it as the eight tailed fox creature jumped landing on the side where they were. It gave a soft growl glaring at the two l'Cie it was pretty clear that he was planning in killing them his thirst was blood was never going to end he had them in his sights. Hope stood terrified at the creature there was no way they could take him on they were l'Cie but not even half as strong as the demonic being. In addition that they were still affected from the fight against the Aster Protoflorian, the odds of winning against something that killed an entire army in less than an hour were close to zero. Both were taking steps away from the creature, Lightning's eyes widened seeing that the eight tailed creature was about to fire another chakra blast.

"Look out!"

She took Hope's hand again and led him away from the maintenance exit they ran all the way to a corner where there was an even better of the large city. There was no time for sightseeing when they were been chased by an eight tailed demon fox, both stopped to take a breather. Turning they saw the creature behind them growling his eyes were on them, he was planning in killing them like he did to all those soldiers. They didn't have a choice both have taken their weapons ready to fight him, even if they already knew they didn't stood a chance.

"What are we going to do?" asked the scared teen.

The pink haired soldier stood quiet holding her gun blade, her aqua eyes were on the creature before her. This time she wasn't feeling any fear in her staring at the monster, her heart was in pain seeing her dear friend in such a state hard to believe that was really him. Memories came to her mind regarding herself and Naruto, when they first met when they started developing a friendship forging a bond. Both becoming close friends every single memory that has made her happy and glad to be alive, the times the whiskered blond has made her laugh and the times she has smacked him for acting like an idiot, her eyes were filled with emotion. Staring at the eight tailed monster that was standing still without making a move she gazed at her gun blade, she knew what she needed to do.

The former sergeant sheathed back her Blazefire saber turning to Hope" stay here…."

"What?" the silver haired teen saw her walking towards the creature.

"Light what are you doing don't get close to that thing, whatever it is it's not Naruto?"

"It'll be fine…."

She walked towards him with no fear in her eyes but with determination to save him, she wasn't going to let this go. As she approached the eight tailed demon fox the being made a growl that it was to be taken as a warning, but she didn't pay attention to it. Her thoughts were on Naruto and all the great memories she has forged with him, happy memories when they were a family with Serah and Sasuke. Hope was worried sick seeing that the pink haired soldier was too close to comfort at the demonic creature.

Lightning gave him a small smile" Naruto it's me…."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Naruto's mindscape)

The Kyuubi was grinning that his container has given into his hatred and let him succumb to his will. Watching the cage that keeps him inside almost crack like it was ready to collapse, finally his wish was going to come true. After so many years of wanting to escape from his container the time has come to fulfill his dream of leaving this prison. The demon fox could almost taste freedom, but still the seal was keeping him inside. One more push, that's all it needed to crumble letting him out there was only one last thing to do before he can escape. It will go well since his jailer was lost in hatred and sorrow, he will obey him. The fox has convinced Naruto that he will keep him safe from harm, from all the things that will hurt him.

**(The seal has become even weaker since the brat was made l'Cie, I won't wait anymore).**

The fox started hitting the cage with its sharp claws, in an attempt to break it. So far the demon fox wasn't having any luck bust it open, it made him growl that the seal still has some power to keep him locked in. The nine tails was too stubborn so he tried a couple of times more hitting on the cage, he was suddenly caught as his entire body was wrapped in chains. The fox was shocked the chains were too strong and he couldn't escape, he suddenly remembered that this wasn't the first time these chains were used on him. His crimson eyes turned towards the front of the cage and noticed that there was someone there who it wasn't his human container he was shocked at the person's presence.

**(You….!)**

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

"Naruto it's me" Lightning was still staring at the eight tailed monster hoping she can somehow get through to him.

The minimized version of the Kyuubi gave a loud growl his tails were spinning wildly causing some destruction at the cliffs between them. It gave another growl, the good thing that it wasn't attacking he looked more like it was intimidating his enemies than hurting them.

"I don't think he can hear you Light" said Hope.

"I have to try…."

The pink haired soldier was in thought staring at the creature that was once her close, precious friend. She refused to believe that he was probably gone and that she will never see him again, the thought scared her so much. But she wasn't going to give up in moments like this she can be very stubborn, she wasn't giving up that she could reach out to the blond. She refused to lose him no he was too important to her, she already lost her parents and her sister she wasn't going to lose the Uzumaki.

"Naruto….?"

The eight tailed fox gave another demonic growl as his tails destroyed more of the cliffs creating a rockslide, the pink haired soldier was about to get caught in the collision.

"Light!" Hope shouted.

The older Farron kept her balance landing safely away from the rockslide. The creature was slowly crawling through the mountain of destroyed rocks he created from the attack, he gave another growl. Lightning was shocked at his strength with just his tails he was able to create a rockslide, yet she felt like crying because it seemed Hope was right and her words weren't really reaching to him. If it wasn't for her strong will and that she had perfect control over her emotions she will be shedding tears right now, since the last time she has cried was when her mother die. But staring at the inhuman creature before her it was hard to believe that he used to be human and someone very precious to her, she really wanted to shed tears for the blond.

"_Have I really lost him for good….?"_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

There was darkness, the feeling was cold that was all Naruto was feeling right now. The blond jinchurikki stood in a dark place feeling so much hatred and sorrow in him, in this state there was nothing he could do. His will and spirit was broken since he has given himself to the Kyuubi letting the demon fox to take over him, he was basically influenced by the nine tails. He felt so cold wishing someone will give him a blanket so he didn't felt such coldness. The mind of the blond was broken the seal on his stomach had a huge black hole like it was ready to disappear forever he could hear words in his head. Cold and harsh words from Parlos before he was taken over by the demon fox, hearing them made him fall into hatred even more.

"_**It is better that you die here now then been killed by PSICOM, surely you must know that there's no escape for any of you. No matter where you go you'll be hunted for the rest of your lives, it is more fitting to die now than running endlessly."**_

"_**You want to save Cocoon and how are you planning to do that, you're all enemies to every single citizen here. To them you're all evil and only want the destruction of their home, good luck trying to convince them that you want to save them all what a joke. Even if you don't want to fulfill your focus what will you do next?" **_

"_**There's a time limit, not fulfilling your focus means becoming Cie'th and that will worsen the situation. If that happen you'll all be an even greater threat than before, like I previously mentioned it is better to take you out of the picture now." **_

"_**None of you are human. You're all tools to bring down destruction upon Cocoon."**_

"_**l'Cie are not human…."**_

"_**The moment you were all branded it was the moment that your humanity was taken away, to me your all targets, tools that need to be dispose of like meaningless trash that its purpose is filled up space." **_

"_**The only good l'Cie is a dead l'Cie."**_

"_Is there any point in living anymore….?"_

"_Even in this world I'm hated too like I was a monster why I only want to save them and protect my friends?"_

"_What's the point in trying if they will hate me just because I'm an l'Cie now….I don't want this anymore?"_

"_Someone I…please….end it dying seems to be the only choice I don't want to feel this hatred anymore. No more of this loneliness and despair please someone…."_

**(You come over here….)**

The blond turned to see the Kyuubi sealed in his cage not too far from him he was too emotionally broken that he didn't noticed the fox being tied in chains. After everything he was feeling he couldn't take it anymore, he was in a state where he saw his life as useless and meaningless. The nine tails fox grinned seeing his empty expression contrary to the times he has seen him here, he was really broken like he didn't have a purpose in life. This was his chance to manipulate him once more and get what he has desired for years, his freedom out of this prison. He wasn't this opportunity he might never have it, freedom was so close he could almost taste it.

**(Come over here Naruto….remove what remains of the seal).**

The demon fox has given a wider grin when he saw his container walking to him, like he was going to obey his command. This is how he wanted the blond to behave always obeying like he was his master and he, his slave. His sharp claws were twitching from the excitement and anxiety he was about to finally escape his prison, he will be roaming freely again to cause havoc and destruction like old times. Another grin was formed on his wide mouth revealing his sharp fangs, the whiskered blond was now standing right in front of him.

**(Good now remove it).**

The blond gazed at the half broken seal that was keeping the nine tails inside his prison, he didn't hesitated. He touched it for a moment he was in deep thought but it didn't lasted long, with one quick movement he was about to peal the piece of paper.

**(Finally…I'm going to be free) **the Kyuubi didn't care if he was wrapped in chains all he care about was for the seal to be destroy completely.

Naruto didn't peal the seal because his hand was grabbed by someone who was present in the mindscape. The simple touch made the Uzumaki to snap back into reality, it hit him hard who else was here besides him and the fox. When he turned to gaze at the one responsible for stopping him his cerulean eyes widened in shock, he recognized the person well. The individual grabbed him getting him farther away from the cage, while the Kyuubi spotted the individual and his sight made him glared with so much hatred. Like the whiskered blond he recognized him who wouldn't forget the same person that sealed you inside a human.

The blond jinchurikki was still in shocked staring at the man with spiky blond hair the same hair as he's. He recognized his face, the blue Konoha leaf headband on his forehead and the white trench coat with the flames on the bottom. His eyes were wide reading the kanji letters on his trench coat reading fourth Hokage, yes he knew this man well not literally know him but he heard so many things about him. This was the same man he has considered his hero back when he was living at Konoha, the hero who saved the village from the Kyuubi by sealing inside of him. The same man he wanted to surpass and become an even greater Hokage than him, he was at a loss of words at first.

"You're….the fourth!"

Minato gave a small smile before turning to the glaring fox" I sealed part of my soul inside of you, I will appear whenever you were in the eight tails state in order to prevent the seal from been remove."

**(Fourth!) **The Kyuubi wasn't happy in the least to see the person who sealed him inside the whiskered blond.

"I'm not happy to see you again either Kyuubi, but at least I can meet my son face to face since his birth so this isn't so bad after all."

Naruto was shocked" what...son?"

"That's right you're my son" smiled the fourth.

"I'm your son…you're my dad" he was still shocked from hearing the revelation.

**(Fourth come here so I can rip you to pieces!)**

"I don't think it will be a good idea to get closer to you if you're planning to do that, I would like to stay here thank you."

**(Fourth fight me!) **

Minato chuckle" he's a bit noisy isn't he let's go somewhere else?"

With just snapping his fingers both vanished from the cage of the Kyuubi. They appeared in another area of Naruto's mindscape far away from the fox so they can have their conversation. Naruto was still at a loss for words so many things he wanted to know, he just found out the same person he admire and sees as a hero was his father. He finally knew something about his parents the strongest shinobi and best Hokage of all time was his own blood, but it didn't erase his painful memories. Remembering that it was him the one who sealed the Kyuubi in him, his own father the irony was harsh. This man is responsible for the hell he went through as a child, growing up was never easy for him. He felt anger rising staring at the blond haired Hokage, he noticed his expression he was obviously shocked of the truth.

"I guess the third never told you, I understand how he felt. The information about you being my son had to be kept a secret no one couldn't know that you were my son. It was the only way to protect you from my enemies, Sarutobi wanted to keep it that way that is why he chose to remain quiet of the truth. In the end he took the secret to his grave."

"Dad….?" started Naruto anger in his voice.

The whiskered blond has suddenly punched the Hokage on his stomach making him fell on one knee. There was anger in his eyes because he couldn't help it, but most of all his eyes were filled with tears. So many emotions were running through him he felt happy and angry at the same time, the man he idolizes is his father and the one who sealed the nine tails fox in him. Of course he understood his actions for choosing him as the fox's vessel he did it to save the village from complete destruction, but he still couldn't forget all the pain he went through for being the Kyuubi's container. The treatment the village gave him, all the hatred and the fear he had to endure for something he was not responsible for, something he never asked for.

"Why did you sealed the fox in your own son?"

"Ugh…." Minato rubbed his stomach where he was hit he has learned that his son was a strong hitter.

"Why did you do it….?"

"It's because you're my son, I knew you will be able to control the Kyuubi's chakra eventually" he smiled at the Uzumaki.

"I understand, I'm the son of the fourth Hokage" he whipped his tears.

"Tell me Naruto, how old are you?"

"Twenty…."

"Already a man" the fourth smiled noticing that his son was at the same height as him and he was his living image, minus the whiskers.

"I'm sorry Naruto, for what I did to you I thought Sarutobi will do his best to make the village accept you but it wasn't that easy. I expected the village will see you as the hero that you are for carrying the burden of the Kyuubi, I was wrong I was being too naïve."

"It's okay I understand your actions dad for wanting to save the village. I know you never intended to turn me into the fox's container in the first place."

"I know about everything that happened to you since you chased Itachi's brother at the Valley of the end."

The Uzumaki gasped" you mean…."

"I know you're not in Konoha anymore, you're in the world of Cocoon and now a Pulse l'Cie."

"So you know everything…."

"You've been through a lot I wish I could have been there to help you."

"But you've been here all this time, so you were basically with me always."

Minato smiled" it's still not the same if I'm not with you to experience your life."

"I hope you're not angry with me…."

"Why would I be angry at you?" the fourth turned to him looking shocked.

"Because…I won't be able to fulfill my dream of becoming Hokage, I have always wanted to become an even better Hokage than you someday. But been here I won't be able to do that, somehow I feel like I have disappointed you in not following in your footsteps" his cerulean eyes softened.

The Hokage just smiled putting his hand on his son's shoulder" it doesn't matter if you won't follow in my footsteps in becoming a Hokage. The important thing is that you follow your heart, to become a strong person who fights to protect his precious people. You have already proven yourself to me, so you haven't disappointed me at all. You even mastered the rasengan in one week when it took me three years, that really is an impressive way of surpassing me."

Naruto gave a big smile feeling so happy to hear those words" thanks dad, it means a lot to me to hear that."

"There's nothing wrong with how you live your life, or who you live it with. I also know that you have your sights on a certain pink haired woman."

The blond jinchurikki blushed thinking about a certain Farron" you know about that too I well she…."

The Hokage gave a laugh" don't be embarrassed there is no shame in liking a strong will woman, I should tell you from experience because your-"

"So this is where you've been."

"Who's there?" asked the whiskered blond.

"Oh no…."

Behind the two men stood a woman in her late twenties with long fiery red hair reaching to her ankles, purple eyes she was wearing maternal clothes. Naruto looked like he didn't have a clue who was the red haired woman but Minato knew very well, and he has turned pale. Her expression is what made him so scared she was glaring at him, her temper has risen and she looked like she was going to beat him up. Yet there was something about the red head that caught the Uzumaki's attention, he didn't know what but there was something about her. Gazing over Minato he looked like so scared, it was probably such an amusing sight to see the fourth Hokage ready to freak out in terror the same man who defeated the mighty Kyuubi.

"Dad who is she?"

"Yes tell him who I am?" the red head crossed her arms.

"Well I-"

SMACK!

Naruto's jaw hit the floor watching the red haired woman smacking his father silly. The Hokage has hit the ground with a comical look, followed with a lump on his head. Now the whiskered blond saw everything watching a woman hit the man who was considered the greatest Hokage in the history of Konoha like she own him or something, it wasn't amusing anymore but rather scary. He knew women were scary from his personal experience from both Sakura and Lightning, especially the older Farron he felt like crapping his pants whenever she was angry. Because most of those time he was the target to feel her wrath, well the times she hit him it's because he deserved it his fault most of the times. So here he was watching a mysterious red haired woman shaking his father like he was a rag doll, he felt sorry for the Hokage.

"I knew it you weren't planning in telling him a thing about me weren't you?" shouted the red head while shaking the blond man.

"Kushina not in front of Naruto."

"How can you possibly not tell him about me, I swear Minato sometimes you can be so clueless, for someone who is considered a genius you can be a real idiot sometimes."

"I'm sorry I really forgot, honest."

"You're hopeless" she gave a sigh letting him go.

"Who are you?"

"I guess you don't know because you weren't told" Kushina gave a quick glare at the blond Hokage who looked nervous giving a silly smile.

"Why don't you take a guess Naruto?" she smiled.

"Guess…I really don't know who you are?"

"Come on it should be obvious it's not that hard."

The blond jinchurikki gasped" aha you're the Kyuubi in disguise!"

Minato laughed but covered his mouth while Kushina did the same thing, minus covering her mouth.

"Don't be silly I'm not the fox."

"_Although she resemblance the fox when she's angry" _thought the fourth with a smile.

"You're not, then I really don't have a clue" the Uzumaki scratched his head giving up guessing.

The red head gave a sigh" Naruto it's so obvious, try a little harder."

"Fine I will stay with my previous guess you must be the fox in disguise. Look at your hair its red like the fox's chakra it can't be a coincidence."

SMACK!

She smacked him giving an angry comical expression" that's a coincidence believe it!"

"Ow…she can sure hit huh wait believe it?" he rubbed his lump.

The red haired woman blushed scratching the back of her head in a familiar matter" I'm sorry for carrying away, sometimes I get too excited and I say things without thinking them properly it has become a real bad habit about me. What about you I hope you didn't inherited that from me?"

Naruto's eyes widened in realization starting at the woman who was acting just like him, it felt like a female copy of himself now in his heart he felt like he knew all along. His cerulean eyes began to tear up at the revelation there was no need to explain to him anymore, it was all so clear to him now. No doubt that this woman before him was the person who brought him to the world, seeing her behavior and how she acted in his heart he was completely convinced.

Kushina smiled feeling like resuming the guessing game" Naruto if this girly man right here is your father, then what does that make me?"

The red head was caught in surprise as the whiskered blond has rushed to her and was giving her a tight embrace. He was sobbing never wanting to let go of the woman she was here, to think he will finally get the chance to meet his parents in his mindscape of all the places. This was the happiest day in his entire life feeling the warm joyful feeling of been reunited with his mother and father. After so long since his childhood wondering, asking himself who his parents were crying over his sleep that he wished that they were here with him. Minato smiled joining his family happy to see his son embracing his mother like his life depended on it, he didn't blamed him because he never knew any of them.

"I always wanted to meet you mom, I always asked myself who is my mother what kind of person was she I….." he paused still sobbing.

The red head Uzumaki smiled accepting his embracing tears have formed on her eyes feeling so much joy to see her son again" believe it I am your mom my son."

The blond Hokage was about to join the family hug before Kushina gave him a glare that caused him to take a step back" I can't hug my wife and son."

"I'm still angry at you for not telling Naruto about me."

Minato sweat dropped smiling" you will never change always a spit fire you're still the hot bloody habanero."

Naruto whipped his tears slowly breaking the hug with his mother, he was smiling to finally meet her in person" you're here too…."

"Minato also sealed part of my soul in you, so we could see you in the future one last time."

The red head smirked taking a good look at her son" you're just like your father, I'm glad that you got his hair I honestly didn't wanted you with red hair. You're already an adult you've become quite handsome, I wouldn't be surprise if you already found a nice woman like your mother."

The blond jinchurikki blushed laughing a little" um…sort of there is someone but I'm still working on it. Oh yeah she's definitely like you mom she's so scary when she's angry."

"He got that from me" said the fourth with a smile inheriting his like on strong bad ass woman.

"I already know who she is, that woman with pink hair Lightning. You really found yourself a tough one sweetie" Kushina started enjoying teasing her son.

Naruto grinned" I guess. Mom there is so many things I want to know."

"Kushina I think we should tell him everything" said the blond Hokage.

"Everything….?"

The red head nodded" I think it's the right thing to do, he has the right to know."

"Know what?"

"First let's seat, this is going to be a long story."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Lightning and Hope stood staring at the eight tailed Kyuubi Naruto, the creature was standing still without making a move. He has been like that for a while he suddenly stopped attacking it looked like it was calm no longer he was on a rampage. The pink haired soldier felt relief when she tried talking to the creature it was about to attack her with one of his claws, but he suddenly stopped. Now it was anyone's guess when he will remain still like that, they were still thinking what to do. Attacking him was pointless remembering how powerful he is and the way he killed all of Parlos men, there was no way they could take him on even with their magic.

"How long do you think he's going to stay like that?" asked the silver haired teen?

"I don't know…."

"What should we do if he starts attacking again we might die, we don't stand a chance against him."

"We don't have to fight him."

"Light…I think we should go. I don't think we should risk waiting for him to make a move."

The pink haired soldier glared at him" we're not leaving him!"

"I know how you feel but there's nothing we can do. That thing will kill us."

"That thing is Naruto and we're staying right here!"

Hope felt terrible lowering his head feeling so shameful" I'm sorry Light…I didn't mean to abandon him, I'm worry about him too."

"I'm going to try again…."

"What you're going to try reasoning with it again…I mean him?"

"It's worth a shot…."

"It didn't worked before" the teen gave a smile" but it won't hurt to try you can do it Light."

The older Farron nodded feeling happy that he believed in her, she turned her gaze towards the calm eight tailed demon fox_" no matter what happens, I'm not leaving you Naruto."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Naruto stood wide eyed after a couple of minutes Kushina have told him her entire story. Too much information that was hard to take it all in an instant, but he managed to listen to every single detail the red head has told him. She told him about her heritage been a member of the Uzumaki clan, a clan who were related to the Senju clan the same clan related to the first Hokage, the second and the current Hokage Tsunade. Something that shocked him the most that his mother was the last jinchurikki of the Kyuubi, finding out that before her was a relative of her Mito Uzumaki who surprisingly she was married to the first Hokage, it shocked him that he had a powerful heritage.

The red haired Uzumaki has also told him about the night of his birth which was the tragic day of Konoha, when the Kyuubi attacked the village. The truth shocked the blond that the mastermind behind the attack was the founder of the Uchiha clan Madara Uchiha who managed to extract the nine tails from the red head, due that during child labor the seal that kept the fox in weakens. He went to tears when he heard Minato's fight and the choice he made to sacrifice both their lives in order to save him and the village from utter and complete destruction from the rampaging fox. Lastly he asked Kushina about how she fell in love with Minato, a question that made the red head blushed crimson while the fourth just smiled happily remembering exactly how it happened.

"Whoa that's a lot of information to take" he whipped some of his tears after hearing the emotional and tragic night of his birth.

"I know it's a lot but you needed to know everything, well not everything. It wasn't necessary for you to know about how I fell in love with your father but it was fun telling you" the red head gave a silly grin.

"Don't you mean embarrassing?" Naruto gave a smirk.

"Stop it I am not embarrassed to talk about that wonderful day" she blushed she was contradicting herself.

"Naruto I'm sorry" Minato started.

"What….?"

"I was the one that decided to seal part of your mother's soul in you, it was a selfish act of mine. But Sarutobi and Jiraiya sensei have told me that in a shinobi's life you will always have to make a drastic decision no matter how dire the situation may be. I only thought what was right at the moment, stopping the nine tails with sacrificing the people I love to save everyone."

"It's okay dad I'm not angry at you. I know that too I understand your actions, I'm actually glad you did what you had to do. If it weren't for that I would have never met any of you."

"Then there's nothing to regret" the blond Hokage gave a smile as he walked up to him.

"Hold still Naruto" the fourth lifted his vest and put his hand on his half broken seal, he suddenly turned it back to its normal state.

"You fixed the seal….?"

"I did but this will be the last time. However I am not completely sure if your l'Cie mark is affecting the seal in any way."

"Thanks dad…."

"I can't stay anymore fixing the seal has made me lose too much chakra, I guess this will be farewell."

"I know dad" the blond jinchurikki tried not to cry.

"Same here I was afraid the fox was going to destroy the seal, I used my chakra chains to stop its movements. That took a lot of my chakra but I wished I could stay here" Kushina was in tears.

"I guess this will be the last time I will see you guys…."

"Naruto I want you to know that I love you. I was so happy when I held you in my arms when you were just a newborn I was the happiest mother in the entire world. Thank you for everything for being our son, for letting me be your mother" more tears have escaped from the red head's eyes.

"Listen to your motor mouth mother" Minato smiled.

"Watch it girly man."

The whiskered laughed while in tears" what are you talking about I'm the one who should be thanking you guys?"

He went to his parents and gave them a big hug" thank you for everything, for letting me be your son, for bringing me into the world it's because of you I'm here."

Kushina was sobbing accepting the embrace from her son" Naruto it doesn't matter if you are in another world or if you've been given another burden. Just live your life to the fullest, follow your heart…."

"I know mom I will. I thank you both for your great sacrifice."

"Thank you my son" was all Minato said he let some tears out.

"I have great parents they sacrificed themselves in order to save me and tried to give me a future. And now I'm here, I have the best parents in the world I love you very much."

"Do you hear that Minato he's happy for us, he's not angry with us?"

"We have a great son…." said the red head Uzumaki.

"Never forget that we are proud of you" said the fourth.

'Naruto can you hear me?'

"Huh who's there?"

The red head broke the hug while whipping her tears" someone's calling for you."

"Wait that voice…."

'Naruto I know you can hear me, please don't let that monster win. Please come back to us we need you….I need you. You've always been strong fight that monster don't let it win!'

His cerulean eyes widened recognizing the owner of the voice" that's Lightning…."

"I like her style" Kushina approved of her attitude.

"It's your girlfriend" Minato teased while his wife elbowed him smiling, she enjoyed the teasing a bit.

"I guess it's time to go huh….?" the whiskered blond knew he had to go back to the real world.

**(A fitting end for a heartwarming reunion….)**

"What….?"

"We're not alone" Minato was serious sensing the presence.

"Of course we're not alone the fox is here too."

"No it's not the fox" Kushina followed sensing it too.

"What do you mean?"

"Be careful Naruto" said the blond Hokage.

"Wait who's here?"

But it was too late his parents were gone leaving the whiskered blond alone in his mindscape.

"What do they mean….who else could be here besides the fox?"

**(That will be me l'Cie).**

"Who's there?"

**(If you would like to know then….)**

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Lightning and Hope stood wide eyes at what they were saying, neither of them believing if it was true or not. One minute the right tailed demon fox was standing still and the next it has transformed back into the whiskered blond. Naruto was now standing before them no longer the demonic creature that took out Parlos's men and brought destruction to the maintenance exit of the Gapra Whitewood facility. It was too shocking for any of the l'Cie, just like that he changed to the person he is. Yet the pink haired soldier felt so happy and relief to see him again, alive and well. The Uzumaki opened his eyes he smiled seeing his two friends again, he experienced a lot been in his mindscape. He felt so happy and alive that he got to meet his parents and to learn that they were great people who love him very much.

"_He's back to normal" _thought the older Farron in awe thinking that her words reached out to the whiskered blond.

The reunion with the Uzumaki was cut short a white circle has been formed from underneath, in front of the whiskered blond. The circle was very bright it caused the trio to shut their eyes, its brightness only lasted for a few seconds. They realized there weren't alone someone has emerged from the summoning circle their eyes went wide staring at the being.

It stood over ten feet tall his entire body was metallic colored in silver shinny armor, his face was oval shaped and on the top of his head was a gold colored design it looked like some sort of crown. His eyes were hidden away from view due to his silver helmet he seemed to be more human than a beast. For weapons he was holding a silver and red shield with a dragon emblem releasing fire from its mouth and a crown on top of it, a long sword that looked very sharp that could cut to almost anything it was very intimidating. The handle of the sword was colored gold and there were some strange carvings carved on the blade, it couldn't be read at the distance they were. Lastly he had a long red cape that looked like it was more metallic than made of cloth.

It was obvious for the l'Cie trio to know what he was, especially when Naruto was the one that summoned it in the first place. The same thing happened with Lightning at the Vile Peaks when Odin was summoned by her anger, but the blond jinchurikki the reason for his appearance was different.

"Another Eidolon!" said Hope.

"_Was it me the one who summoned him?" _

**(Not quite but rather your will to go on that did….)**

"_I can hear you speaking to my head, as if having another voice talking to me wasn't enough" _Naruto gave a sigh since he was annoyed for having the Kyuubi talking to his head sometimes.

"_Wait my will summoned you….?"_

**(Fight me, doom!)**

The blond jinchurikki felt the spell hit him he could hear his heart beat and a countdown of fifteen minutes appeared before him. He knew what was going to happen next, no choice but to fight it in order to save himself from sudden death. It wasn't a good time to fight he knew Lightning and Hope must be tire and wary from the fight against the Aster Protoflorian, fighting him alone was the only thing on his mind.

"You guys get back, I'll handle him."

"You want to fight him on your own?" Hope was shocked remembering when they fought Odin, they barely stood a chance against him.

"We're partners Naruto we got your back" Lightning has taken her gun blade.

**(A wise choice….)**

The Eidolon has raised his hand summoning something of his own. The trio was shocked when twelve similar looking beings have been summoned to face them. They all had the same shinny metallic skin each had different designs on their arms and legs. But one thing that could be tells that each was different in their way they all had different kinds of weapons. One had a magic wand, another a rod, another a staff, one had a hammer, another a trident, three of them had swords one with a rune blade, another with a long sword and the third one had a sword that had some resemblance to the main Eidolon's sword. Another one of the Eidolons had a naginata, one with a lance, another with a mace and lastly one with an axe.

There were a total of thirteen Eidolons including the one who summoned them, who was obviously the leader of the group. The l'Cie trio was really shocked at the sight seeing that they were completely outnumbered, they weren't expecting to fight so many. The last Eidolon they fought was Odin and it was only him, but things have changed now they were fighting a large group of them.

"There's so many of them!" said the shocked teen.

"No way this guy, can summon more Eidolons" followed the shocked Uzumaki.

**(You fight me, you fight my legions).**

"_We can't escape this fight, we'll have to manage to what we have" _thought Lightning holding her summon crystal.

"Odin!"

The lightning Eidolon emerged from the circle with a swirl storm of rose petals, jumping down to meet his summoner holding his double bladed sword and shield. Ready for battle the pink haired soldier knew what to do, keeping her eyes on the setting they needed more space to fight. She gave the command to Odin signaling him with her hand as the Eidolon transformed into his gestalt mode she took his weapon separating them into the twin blades, he gave a horse shriek as she mounted him holding his weapon.

"Get on you two!"

"What you sure we'll be able to fit it doesn't look like there's not enough space?" Naruto was staring at the seat of the horse.

"Just do it!"

"Let's go Hope!"

The silver haired teen didn't needed to be told twice he nodded as the whiskered blond mounted the horse. The teen was able to fit in the seal but he didn't complain they were already in a bad situation, in another Eidolon battle that was probably the same as the previous one they experienced. Once both her companions were mounted with her Lightning took off, the horse ran fast passing the group of Eidolons. It took off through the cliff leading to another clearing before reaching the large lake, with the view of Palumpolum in the far distance.

**(You're running away?) **The red caped Eidolon sounded disappointed.

"I'm not running away!" shouted the Uzumaki seeing that they were getting farther away from the group.

"Aren't we?" he turned to the older Farron.

"Like we can escape from them I'm improvising our situation. We need space from them and figure out a strategy to take them on, there's thirteen of them and only three of us."

"Those odds are really bad, we barely had a chance against Odin the last time and he was only one Eidolon. How are we going to defeat thirteen of them?" replied Hope.

**(There is always a way if you think with an open clear mind) **said Odin.

Lightning nodded agreeing with her Eidolon" we don't have to defeat them all…."

"Right you're thinking like me Light. If we beat the one who summoned them, then the others will be beaten too" said the blond jinchurikki.

"That means we have to beat the Eidolon with that crown thing on his head" the teen was aware of the leader of the group.

"Leave the leader to me. Think you guys can take on the rest?"

"Um-"

"Just watch me" the pink haired soldier interrupted Hope from saying the obvious answer which it was no.

"Guys here they come!" the teen was shocked seeing the group running after them at impressive speed for their height of almost fifteen feet.

The first Eidolons who managed to catch up to them were the trio with the rod, staff and wand. One of them fired a powerful ice spell which it was blizzaga, thanks to Odin's speed they managed to escape the large block of ice with sharp spikes that hit landed on the ground. The second one fired a powerful fire spell which it was firaga and they avoid it thanks once again to the horse's speed. The third one with a magic staff fired a spell that made a couple of meteors falling from the sky said magic spell has made the l'Cie trio to gasped in shock.

"Holy crap!" Naruto was the first to react.

"We can't dodge that!" followed Hope.

"Odin run!" begged Lightning for her Eidolon to run even faster.

The Eidolon obeyed her command the meteors crashed on the ground creating a large explosion that barely missed the trio. Hope was dead silent from the shock while the Uzumaki was sniffing something burning which it was part of his GC vest that caught fire from the explosion. The whiskered blond started removing the small flames from his clothing while the silver haired teen was helping him put them out.

"That was my favorite vest, that's it!" he glared the Eidolon that casted the meteor spell.

"He's the first one that has to go!" he jumped off the horse.

"Naruto what are you doing?" shouted the teen.

"We can't let him fire that spell again, we might not be so lucky the next time."

"But-"

"He can take care of himself, Hope focus on the others" replied the former sergeant.

"All right" he tightened the hold on his boomerang.

The blond jinchurikki charged holding his gun blade, two of the magic user Eidolons got in front of him protecting the third magic user. He admitted it was a good plan to protect the one with the strongest magic but that wasn't going to stop him while the third magic user was ready to cast the spell again, not on his watch. He jumped high enough to go above the two Eidolons and ready to attack the third one.

"No you don't aerora!"

The strong wind spell hit the Eidolon magic user sending him flying but the Uzumaki wasn't done, he jumped attacking him from the air. The blond used some strong combos ending it with an aero spell; the Eidolon was hurt hitting the ground dropping his magic staff. Soon the magic user vanished proving that he has been defeated, Naruto felt relief that one was out of the picture.

"That's one down…."

He gasped he was surrounded by the two magic user they pointed their staff's at him ready to fire a spell on the Uzumaki.

"Only twelve more to go" he sweat dropped.

Before they fired a spell they were hit by fira, one of them vanished while the other one was taken out by the whiskered blond with a swift strike of his flashflare saber. He smiled spotting Hope not too far from him he knew who was the one who saved him with the fira spell.

"Thanks Hope I really owe you one."

"I got your back" the teen casted protect on him.

They were surrounded by four Eidolons the one holding the spear, the one with the trident, the one with the mace and the one with the hammer. The silver haired teen casted protect on himself ready to fight and ignoring the exhaustion he was feeling, these were the times were he was needed the most. But this battle was more than just his life at stake but this was another fight he needed to win as part of his revenge on Snow, he couldn't fail.

"_Operation Nora stage two…."_

Lightning arrive shortly mounting Odin she wasn't going to have a problem taking them on with Hope backing her up. That's what she thought when suddenly the horse changed back to his original form making the pink haired soldier to hit the ground.

"Odin what happened why did you changed back?"

**(Forgive me Lightning but I can only stay in gestalt mode for a period of time).**

"_He should have told me that sooner…."_

The former sergeant took her blazefire saber" Naruto go leave them to us."

"We'll be fine, make sure you beat their leader" replied the teen.

The Eidolon holding the ninjigata showed up joining his allies in the fight, making them a total of five opponents. The blond jinchurikki knew he couldn't waste any more time, seeing the countdown in front of him he only had ten minutes left. Ahead he saw the leader with four more of the Eidolons, the one holding the axe and the other three with swords as their weapons. He believed in his companions they were strong but he didn't know how long they could last, knowing that they were tire after the fight with the Aster Protoflorian. He saw Hope casting protect on the former sergeant, at least they weren't alone Odin was next to his master holding his blade and shield. Without giving it another thought he left heading towards the leader and the other Eidolons, silently believing in them.

"Let's put everything we have in this fight Hope" replied the pink haired soldier.

"Got it…."

Odin's ability seemed to have taken effect on the Eidolons just like it does against the monsters. It makes their grudge to attack him increase to high levels, ignoring any other opponent in the field. By now they were only focusing on the lightning Eidolon not noticing the l'Cie's present, this has given them an edge in the fight. They attacked the lightning Eidolon with all their might and he did whatever he could to block them using his shield, both l'Cie were able to notice a few details. Each of the Eidolon had different abilities, the one holding the spear can cast wind magic, the one with the trident can cast water magic, the one with the hammer can cast lightning mafic, and the one with mace can cast earth magic.

The one with ninjgata was the only one who couldn't cast magic but he was very skilled with his weapon. They fought while Lightning was feeling restless with the way Odin was getting attacked, it won't be long before the Eidolon vanishes and turns into her summon crystal. This fight will be too hard without her Eidolon not to mention she was reaching her limit her body was starting to give up from the exhaustion she was feeling, the same with Hope. It was a surprise that the silver haired teen was still standing after the intense battle they went through. Any of them could collapse any moment even someone like the former sergeant of the Guardian Corps has her limits.

Lightning attacked them mercilessly while firing a thunder spell, Hope followed casting blizzard, fira he followed it up with thunder. After all the blows he blocked and took Odin finally fell in battle, the Eidolon vanished turning back into the rose shape crystal. The older Farron grabbed it crystal feeling that they have lost Hope to be able to hold on the fight, their advantage has been defeated. Now it was only a matter of minutes before they fell, either by the strong Eidolons or by exhaustion. The l'Cie had one chance to make it out of this alive, their companion who went after the leader of the group.

"_Naruto you better beat their leader, I'm at my limit and so is Hope."_

"_No I can't give up…this is part of operation Nora I can't lose" _the teen fired an aero spell panting.

"Hold on a little longer" she told the teen panting she tightened the hold on her gun blade.

Not too far from the l'Cie Naruto stood facing the Eidolons that were blocking his way to get to the leader. Four of them the one wielding the axe and three wielding swords each in different sizes and appearance, obviously they weren't going to let him through. Fighting was the only option and he couldn't waste time, the longer he stood here the more in danger Lightning and Hope were. He was well aware that they weren't going to last long against the other Eidolons, not because they were outnumbered but because they were tired. This battle was critical their lives were on the line, his life and his companions which it was more important to him than his own.

His cerulean eyes turned to the leader standing behind them there was anger in his eyes towards the Eidolon. To think he looks strong and yet he was behind his minions like he was some kind of coward. Let his men do all the work while he stood still taking it easy, that's not how a true soldier acts or even a shinobi. In his mind he was disappointed, he was the one that somehow summoned the being meaning that this Eidolon could be his own. Remembering telling Hope about how their Eidolons will look like, this one look good but it wasn't proving the Uzumaki's standards. He felt like this couldn't be his Eidolons with his behavior standing behind his own summons.

"Hey!" he called towards the red caped Eidolon" if you're a leader what kind of leader are you to watch from the sidelines while you're friends fight your battle for you?"

The leader remained quiet as the four Eidolons charged at the blond jinchurikki. The one with the rune blade attacked swinging his weapon the whiskered blond dodged it he blocked an incoming attack from the Eidolon wielding the regular sword. He was shocked the one with the axe and the other with the powerful looking sword attacked together using teamwork. He jumped as high as he could and cast aero, followed by ruin hitting the one with the rune blade. That didn't stop the three unharmed Eidolons to jump at him he blocked an attack from the one holding the regular sword but he couldn't react in time for the other attacks.

The whiskered blond was hit on the sides by the other Eidolons the attacks he received were strong enough to rip anyone to pieces. It was a miracle he was still alive, he was lucky the Kyuubi started healing his injuries but it will take time for them to be healed completely. The one with the rune blade was back attacking him but the Uzumaki cast aerora sending him flying, as he hit the ground he vanished been defeated in battle. It was another Eidolon out of the fight, the remaining three charged at him again. The one with the axe threw his weapon at the blond and he barely dodged by a couple of inches, he quickly blocked an attack from the one holding the ordinary sword. Even if he only had five minutes due to the doom spell and this fight was getting harder by the minute, he couldn't help but smile. These Eidolons have proven to be strong and not to be taken lightly.

Feeling more strength and his determination not to give up he felt the same power he felt when he was fighting the Aster Protoflorian. He casted the same spell he used to killed the bioweapon raising his hand a powerful light emerged from above hitting the Eidolon with the regular sword, its power was enough to defeat him as he vanished. The blond jinchurikki panted facing the two remaining Eidolons that were blocking his way towards the leader, he was about to attack when the leader raised his hand signaling the remaining Eidolons.

**(I will fight you now l'Cie).**

"About time got tire watching me beat your friends?"

**(About before you said I watched from the sidelines as my men fight, you are incorrect. When I summoned them they choose to fight for me by their own free will, they want me to watch them as they fight. They looked after me as their leader and I do the same thing for them).**

"Then prove it, let's do this you and me!" he raised flashflare saber.

**(As you wish leave this to me you two) **he told the two remaining Eidolons as they gave a small nod.

Naruto has charged at him with his gun blade casting ruin but the leader used his shield blocking the attack. The whiskered blond casted aero but once again it was blocked, his eyes widened the Eidolon has tackled at him causing a direct hit. It hurt he was sent to the ground, getting tackled by a fifteen feet tall being was no fun. The blond jinchurikki wasn't down he got up casting aerora and changing his gun blade, firing some rounds. Just as he was expecting he blocked them with his shield, he ran fast getting behind him where he was opened for an attack. This was it his one chance to harm him and probably beat him, but he was surprised that his attack failed.

After he was surprised he was shocked, instead of attacking the leader Eidolon he attacked one of his summons. More like the Eidolon with the axe got in the way protecting his leader, the Uzumaki never saw it coming. Gazing at the sight it reminded him of how he protects his friends, the times he has done the same thing with Lightning and Hope. This proved how much they were loyal to the red caped Eidolon, yet he was disappointed that he lost a good opportunity to attack him. The blond jinchurikki watched as the Eidolon holding the axe vanished for taking the attack, another one has been beaten.

**(Your sacrifice will not be in vain Gawain).**

"_He must really care for him to be able to do that….I know I would."_

The Eidolon charged at him Naruto was able to block the strong attack, both were crossing weapons. The sword started glowing overpowering the blonds gun blade he knew it wasn't going to be an easy fight from past experience against Odin. He saw the countdown before him he only had one minute not enough to beat the Eidolon, he was pushed by the being's strength sending him to the ground as he cast aero. The attempt failed as the wind spell was blocked thanks to his shield, he gasped been tackle by the leader of the group. He couldn't give up now after coming a long way, he refused to accept defeat not after meeting his parents.

"_This can't be the end I won't…."_

**(Time is running out….)**

"Don't get cocky just because of that!"

The blond jinchurikki blocked another attack but the Eidolon's powerful sword sent him back to the ground. He panted his entire body was covered in wounds and dirt, he gritted his teeth cursing that his strength was starting leave him. Then he saw it before his eyes that he only had ten seconds before the doom spell takes effect, he fired ruin and aero attacks that were blocked by the being once more. His heartbeat was now getting slower, feeling that his life was starting to leave his body while his breathing quickened.

"_No I can't let it end here….."_

3

"_I can't die this isn't how it's supposed to end…."_

2

"_Everyone Hope, Snow, Sazh, Vanille, Serah, Sasuke….."_

1

"_Claire…."_

Then everything went dark for the Uzumaki like time has stopped forever, in a dark prison. Lightning and Hope were still fighting the other Eidolons both l'Cie looking exhausted, neither looked like they could keep on fighting. That's when suddenly the Eidolons have stopped attacking they were all now standing still. Odin has also stopped fighting standing next to his summoner while the pink haired soldier was panting her whole face dirty with some slight wounds Hope was in the same state. She was confused wondering why the fighting stopped, she thought she wasn't going to make it with the way things were. However somehow she had a bad feeling in her gut and also in her heart, something was really wrong.

"Light….?"

The former sergeant turned to Hope after hearing his tone which sounded like he was ready to cry, at the same time her bad feeling increased. She knew why eventually after gazing at the teen at the direction he was looking, her heart sank. There not too far from them stood the Eidolon leader with the one holding the strong looking sword both have stopped fighting, because the battle seemed to have ended. The proof was Naruto who was on the ground unconscious, he wasn't moving and eventually the worse has entered the soldier's mind. The sight was enough to make her eyes go wide the same with her mouth in complete shock, she felt her heart beating faster probably because it was ready to break.

Hope was still shocked staring at the fallen whiskered blond his lips trembled" you don't think he…."

Lightning didn't replied knowing what has happened. If this was an Eidolon battle then she knew Naruto was under the doom spell just like she was during her match with Odin. She had seventeen minutes to defeat the lightning Eidolon and tame his power before the time runs out, and she managed to be victorious. But looking at things with the whiskered blond, it seemed there was no victory for him as he has failed. Time seems to have been over for the blond, the doom spell has finished him claiming his life. Her lips began to tremble seeing him not moving a finger, he just stood there on the ground looking lifeless.

"Naruto….?" she called to him.

Hope didn't moved a muscle he stood in the same place looking shocked, he looked like he was ready to cry the sight was obvious to tell him what has happened to their friend and companion.

The pink haired soldier started walking towards him her legs were feeling weak, like they were ready to give up on her after she was feeling tired. Yet she refused to let exhaustion get the better of her and she resumed to walked towards him, as she was getting closer to him she was feeling worse than before. He still wasn't moving, he was lying in the cold ground it was breaking her heart apart. She was only a foot away from his fallen body and by now her aqua eyes were beginning to tear up, yet she was refusing the cold harsh side of reality. That truth that one of the people closest to her and that she cares a lot was really gone, just like her parents and her younger sister.

"Naruto….?"

No replied came from the Uzumaki as she touched her necklace" wake up you idiot…."

She knew it was helpless to try by now her lips were trembling" no…."

"_It can't be…he can't be."_

Memories came back to her every single memory she has forged with the whiskered blond. Every memory that showed how she started opening to him and forging a bond with him, reminding her how dear she holds him dear in her heart. All those memories have reminded her why through the years why she has developed feelings for him, deep feelings going beyond simple friendship. But now he was gone out of her life just like the rest of her family, she felt broken. She has stopped walking not feeling like legs were going to take her towards his fallen body one tear has escaped from her left eye.

"Naruto….you can't be."

The leader Eidolon has sheathed his sword feeling like his job was done. Another l'Cie has failed the trial, yet he stood there staring at his body there was something about him. Seeing him fighting with so much determination has earned him some of his respect, but there was no need to think about that since he has lost.

**(It is done. It's such a shame that you failed the trial).**

The other Eidolons have assembled joining him there was no reason to fight the other l'Cie the trial was over, the fight was over.

"_Naruto you can't leave me not you too" _another tear has fallen from Lightning's left eye.

Hope was still in his place and by now he was in tears he has lost a good friend. Someone who was helping him get through this nightmarish hell, and someone he started to see as a role model maybe as a parent.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

**(Wake up you fool!) **shouted an enraged Kyuubi.

**(I refused to die here not like this. Your pathetic you need me as always).**

"_No I will not let it end here…."_

**(What….?)**

"_I will not lose. I've been through worst before and in those situations I have stayed true to my word of never backing from my word. I have never given up through good or bad, through thick and thin I have always stood my ground and face things head on."_

**(Stop talking utter nonsense).**

"_Give up….heh me Uzumaki Naruto doesn't know the meaning of the word!" _

**(You need my power even when you're an l'Cie).**

The fox has released has some of his chakra from beneath his cage but Naruto repelled it back glaring at the nine tails" don't even think about it fox, I'm not letting myself get taken over by you ever again!"

**(Admit it you need me without me you're nothing).**

"_Shut up I will fight with my own will like I have always done. You keep forgetting you're the one behind a cage it's not the other way around."_

**(We'll see how long you will keep your opinion).**

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Everyone was shocked as a bright light surrounded the whiskered blond. Even the leader of the Eidolon group eventually Naruto got back up, he was alive and well. Lightning and Hope were in complete shock to see him back after he was supposedly dead because of the doom spell. The blond jinchurikki holding his gun blade firmly as wind was blowing from his hand to his weapon, like a new attack was ready to be brought. The leader of the Eidolon was still shocked as the rest of his men went in front of him ready to protect him, they were aware that the blond was going to attack.

**(It's impossible how he is alive….?)**

"Listen get this through your head pal. I will never give up I am here to save this world and protect its people I will protect those who are precious to me. My friends are my strength, you may be able to take my life with a silly spell but you will never take my loyalty for them!"

He smiled remembering their words.

"_**We love you…."**_

"_**Just live your life to the fullest, follow your heart."**_

"_**We have a great son."**_

"_**Don't forget we are proud of you."**_

"_Mom dad I also have you guys. Your memory makes me strong too just like everyone."_

He launched flashflare saber as he released a powerful wind attack straight at the whole group. The wind was so strong that it blew all of the Eidolons including their leader all of them have hit the ground. Just like that the group vanished they have all been defeated from that single attack, only the leader remained but he was also downed for the count. The wind from Naruto's weapon vanished he walked until he was next to him, pointing his gun blade at him.

"Are you done or do you want me to give you another beating?"

The red caped Eidolon with a crown got up but he wasn't planning in attacking** (that will be enough, you were able to face death and find a way to escape its grasp proving how strong your will is. You have proven yourself worthy and you have passed the trial).**

The blond jinchurikki gave a grin feeling relief that it was finally over" that was some trial it wasn't easy…."

The Eidolon has sheathed his sword** (kneel….).**

"What for?" the Uzumaki got suspicious of his demand.

**(Trust me the same way you trust your comrades).**

"Okay…."

He knelt on one knee as the Eidolon put the blade of his sword on his left shoulder" what are you doing?"

**(Proved by honor and determination follow the glorious path of brotherhood….).**

He followed to put the blade on his right shoulder **(given the blessing by me and Excalibur you are now my fourteenth knight. To fight for justice, to protect the weak, and to fight the wickedness forever follow the path of light never to seek the dark).**

He removed the sword sheathing it **(arise Sir Naruto Uzumaki my new master).**

"_What master?"_

The Eidolon king has summoned his knights once more standing before the trio.

"What's going on are we going to fight again?" asked Hope not looking forward to another fight.

"I don't think that's the case" replied the blond jinchurikki.

**(Naruto Uzumaki I am Arthur for now on I and my knights of the round shall aid you in battle whenever you may need us).**

The whiskered blond smiled" I would be honored to have you guys fighting by my side."

**(My knights it's time to form Pendragon!)**

"Pendragon….?"

The knights has obeyed their king's command as they have joined together, the sight shocked the trio. They witnessed as each of the knights were transforming into different body parts forming something very big. When they have all emerged before them stood a thirty feet tall mech wearing the similar armor and cape of Arthur, the only difference was his head. It was the form of a dragon with its mouth opened revealing the face of Pendragon. The giant gestalt mode looked very bad ass and it seemed very strong too, proved that size does matter. Naruto smiled as the giant mech lowered one of his hands making the blond jinchurikki to boarded, he was lead to one of his shoulders as proof that he has tamed his Eidolon.

**(Keep fighting for what is right and true, you are not alone Sir Naruto).**

"_Seriously the whole Sir thing makes me sound old…."_

After a minute the Uzumaki was lead down from the giant Eidolon, after it transformed into a brilliant light. The light vanished revealing a white star shape crystal he already knew what it was, his Eidolon's summon crystal. The same way the rose shape crystal of Odin that belongs to Lightning, the new Eidolon crystal went to his stomach where his brand is located. His smile never left his face too happy to hide his content he finally turned to his two friends. To think this happens after talking with Hope about what their Eidolons would look like.

"Hey Hope I have my own-"

Naruto didn't finish his sentence because he was caught off guard by Lightning. The pink haired soldier has rushed to him and gave him a tight embrace, he blushed so hard at the way she was hugging him. The older Farron was touching his face with her right hand putting his cheek closer to her own, it felt like one sudden movement and he could be kissing her. With her other hand she has wrapped it around his neck, the hug was definitely something friends or families will not give to each other, and it was too intimate. Hope had to blush at the sight of the hug even someone like him could tell that it was no friendship hug the embrace was something that a married woman will give to her husband.

"I thought you were…."

Those were the only words the former sergeant whispered while holding him tightly, afraid to let him go. Maybe she was dreaming and he was really gone, if she let him go he might disappear from her sight. Yet no words came from the blond jinchurikki too shocked to believe that Lightning was hugging him like this, he blushed silly looking like a tomato. Too shocked to even hug her back they remained like that for a while until the realization will came to the older Farron that he was really here alive, no dream. In other words they were like for at least an hour it wasn't long before Hope turned his back not wanting to see the intimate hug anymore due to his embarrassment.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

After everything that went through since they left the Gapra Whitewood the trio has made their way through the paths of the sea shore. They have made a fire and take a long rest after all the tough battles they fought, before taking a long nap they were currently eating. Naruto and Hope have found some tasty fruits from some trees nearby while Lightning went to get the firewood. They have started munching down with no mercy due to his big their hunger was, in addition Naruto ran out of the sandwiches he made. The Uzumaki knew that they weren't going to last forever but he didn't make a backup plan to fix that problem. They were lucky to find food and satisfy their hunger who knows when it will be next time that they will get the chance to eat again.

Lightning has finally gotten over the whole thing that Naruto was alive and well, that it was no dream. But she was still glad feeling so happy and relief that he was still standing here with her. After thinking a while she remembered the monster the blond turned into, it was truly frightening remembering his strength. She had no idea what it was or why the blond turned into such a horrifying creature but what matters the most that it was gone, and the Uzumaki was back to normal. The thought did cross her mind of him changing into that monster again, but it was for the best not to bring it up.

Moving along she went to think about Hope and how far he did since they arrived at the bioweapon facility. She was impressed that he was a quick learner and got used to the fighting faster than she anticipated, although she was feeling guilty for being the one to make him focus on his goal. Which she had no idea that it was revenge and for that reason she feel responsible for secretly supporting it, the teen's vengeance against Snow. She has never like the NORA leader but not to a point to hate him to death, even convincing him that the Sanctum was more to blame for the death of her mother than the blond. But now she has made it worse because the teen was no focused on both increasing his hatred furthermore that was the last thing she wanted.

"Hope….?"

The silver haired l'Cie turned to her while chewing another fruit his hunger was never ending.

"Your performance at the Gapra Whitewood was very acceptable. You have proven to be a good leader by taking the front when the time comes, you made quick decisions in the middle of a fight and your battling skills have also improved since you started fighting. All in all I'll say you're probably Guardian Corps material."

The teen smiled at her praise evaluation" thanks Light I promise I'll do even better."

"Don't forget that he fend off well against Arthur's knights" added Naruto.

"Yes that too, you did a good job" she was present watching him fight with everything he had against the knights.

The teen was still smiling finishing another piece of the tasty treat. He gave a small yawn finally his hunger has died down and now he needed some sleep, he was going to need the rest if they were heading to Eden.

"I really want to hit the sack now."

"Palumpolum is on the other side of this lake" said the pink haired soldier.

"I know that…."

"You have to tell your father what happened…."

Hope stood quiet remembering that little detail he wasn't looking forward of meeting his dad. Since the older Einstein has never shown any interest in him or his mother, why he was going to start now that Nora was gone there was no point in telling him as far as he was concerned.

"Hope….?"

"Yeah…."

"Goodnight" said the Uzumaki.

"Goodnight…."

Slowly the teen crawled to an open space and lie down on the ground, not caring it was cold. He was too tired to care for that detail eventually he closed his eyes and drift off to sleep. Nightfall has arrived and Lightning and Naruto were still awake, one of them was going to take the position to watch over for the night. Even if it looked like there weren't any monsters in this area one can never be sure, they weren't taking any chances.

The former sergeant has finished eating before any of the two boys with her, and eventually her body was starting to beg her to get some rest. Maybe it was the right thing to do she has never fought so many battles in one day even for someone with her military rank it was too much. But she refused to obey her body when she was next to the person she'd thought she lost, after what happened she didn't wanted to leave his side. She wanted to stay this close to him and never leave him, for crying out loud he almost died one of the people she considers to be so precious to her after Serah. She gave a quick glance at the Uzumaki and smiled she cursed mentally at her body getting tired by the minute.

Naruto on the other hand was lost in thought at what happened after reaching the exit of the bioweapons facility. Remembering Parlo's words giving into the Kyuubi's temptation letting his anger get the better of him, eventually becoming the demon fox. How close he came to remove the seal letting the nine tails escape and rampage this world, also the fact that he could have ended up hurting Lightning and Hope. Yet it wasn't such a bad thing because of the incident he was able to finally meet his parents and also to meet his Eidolon, two good things came from one bad one.

Another thought that came to his mind was the conversation he had with Sasuke at the fireworks festival before all this mess started. Telling her might have some good effects and some bad ones, one she will believe him, get angry at him and even hate him for being a demon container. Or she won't believe him at all she might think that he has finally lost it, becoming an l'Cie might have made him crazy. Turning his gaze to her the older Farron was staring at the fire her expression reflects exhaustion, he mentally took a deep breath and was ready to face anything.

"_**You guys have gotten close, too close and doesn't friends and family talk about their problems when they have to?"**_

"_Sasuke's right I can't stay quiet, I can't keep this from her forever. Sooner or later I will have to tell her and now is probably the best time."_

"Light….?"

"I'm awake" she didn't wanted him to think that she was asleep.

"There's something…I have to tell you."

Hearing the seriousness in his tone Lightning turned to him looking concerned" about….?"

"About the monster you saw…."

She was shocked for him to mentioned that she thought he'd probably forgot about it, she wasn't expecting him to bring that up out of the blue. The pink haired soldier didn't replied thinking about the monster that killed Parlos's army in less than five minutes and turned the maintenance exit of the facility into a pile of rubble. But if he remembers then he must know something about the creature, she was about to find out the truth.

"I'm going to tell you everything it will be a long story so I hope you can keep up with me."

"I'm listening…."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

It only took Naruto an hour and a half to tell Lightning everything, his story. His world of origin, his village, his years in the shinobi academy that lead him to become a genin, his missions with team seven, and his burden of being the jinchurikki of the Kyuubi. He told her about the fox the things he knew about the Bijuu, the only detail he left out was his fight with Sasuke at the Valley of the end. He only told her that on an important mission he was mysteriously transported to Cocoon. He finally finished his story and patiently he waited for her reaction and any reply from the pink haired soldier.

The former sergeant was standing and she was slowly walking back and forth hearing every piece of information he just told her. It was impossible to believe such thing but she has come to know the whiskered blond for a long time and one thing she knew very well about him, he would never lie to her. No matter how crazy the story sounded the chances were high that the Uzumaki was being honest with her, now the next thing she needed to do is to take the whole information. She rubbed her forehead walking another step while the blond was still waiting for her reaction.

"All right, to sum up everything you're not from Cocoon or even Pulse. You're from another world in another dimension from a place called the elemental countries, and you're from a village called Konoha."

"Yeah that's right" he replied trying not sound nervous.

"When you were just a newborn your father sealed some monster in you in exchange for his life….?"

"It's called Kyuubi the nine tails fox demon" clarified the Uzumaki.

"Right that. Your village is full of soldiers and you went to the academy and became one….?"

"It's called shinobi and they are basically different types of soldiers from the ones here, yet we're similar" he gave a silly grin.

"That makes more sense" sarcasm was obvious in her tone.

"So you graduated from shinobi academy when you were twelve and you were put in a squad of three members plus a commander….?"

"It's a jounin an elite rank shinobi and he became our team teacher" he smiled thinking about Kakashi.

The older Farron nodded" you went to all kinds of missions, then one day you were put in a classified mission and before you knew it you and Sasuke were on Cocoon, I haven't forgotten that you told me that detail about him."

"That's all am I missing something?"

"Nope that's pretty much it" once again he remembered that he left out his fight with the Uchiha.

"And you kept this from me for seven years?" she shouted obviously she was upset.

The blond jinchurikki took a step back turning the other way. Luckily Hope was still sleeping like a rock in the corner so he wasn't going to wake up from such a loud yell.

"Light I'm really sorry for…hey wait you believe me?" he was shocked how could she have believe his entire story.

The former sergeant sighed rubbing her forehead again, she calmed down a little getting seated next to him" why not I didn't believe Serah and look what happened I have to learn to trust my family that was the harsh lesson I learned for not believing my sister?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you about any of this, I knew I have to tell you but it wasn't easy I-"

"Idiot I understand it wasn't easy to tell me all of this. I'm still trying to take all the things you just told me, it was really hard for you to tell me. So I understand you for choosing to kept this secret from me, you had every right to stay quiet about this…."

"But still it wasn't right to keep it from the people I trust and care a lot. Even if it was personal I should have tell you and Serah, yet at the same time I didn't wanted to. In my world, my village I was hated throughout my entire childhood before they started to acknowledge me and respect me. The fear that another world that it's unaware of what I carry inside of me that they will start hating me too, the thought was too much it hurts a lot."

"All this time as it being an l'Cie wasn't enough. You've been carrying an even bigger burden than the one we're carrying right now. To carry something so powerful and evil and be hated for something that it wasn't in your control, that truly must be what experiencing hell must be."

"You've been through hell too Light…."

"Not as much as you. You had it worse than me and Serah and you're still here as the person standing in front of me, you're you."

"What?" he blinked clueless to what she was talking about.

"You're an idiot" she smiled.

Her comment made the whiskered blond to face fault before getting back giving a sigh.

"I can't tell if it's a good thing or bad…."

"It's up to you I guess."

He nodded" so you're opinion of me hasn't changed?"

"You mean if I hate you for having that thing?"

"Yeah…."

"Idiot what do you think?"

"Light….?"

"We got into this mess together and we we'll leave from it together too, isn't that what told Hope?"

"I did didn't I?" he gave a silly grin.

"Then let's stay together and find a way."

"_If there is a way" _she added mentally.

"You're right let's stay together believe it!"

"Good…."

Lightning got closer to him taking his hand there was a small silence between the two adults. It came back to her the horrible fear that Naruto almost die today, that thought was her worst fear after losing her parents and not trusting Serah. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze reminding herself that he was really here with her, alive and well erasing that fearful thought from her mind for good. She turned to him and he stared back at her, their eyes have met so many things were reflected in them.

"Back there….I thought I lost you" she replied in a whisper.

The Uzumaki just gave her a grin" you'll never lose me it'll take more than a doom spell to get rid of me."

She lowered her head and with a quick movement she leaned in and kissed his left cheek. Naruto turned back to her shocked his whole face beet red, as things couldn't get any shocker. First she gave him such an intimate hug that almost made him faint and now she has kissed his cheek, yep today has been one interesting day for Naruto. He meets his parents, he gets his Eidolon and now he gets two positive signs from the woman he has developed deep feelings. Maybe she might like him more than a friend after all, her last two acts have given him hope that he might have a chance after all. He saw the older Farron snuggling on his chest as she was ready to rest, he blushed once more.

"I want to stay like this…."

"Sure I don't see a problem with it" he was still blushing.

"Keep your hands below the waist or else" she didn't bothered looking at him she kept her eyes closed.

"No problem…."

"Don't even think touching the chest."

"Shessh Light I get it, I'm not some craze pervert who wants to ravage you or anything of the sort. Unless if you give me permission to touch your boobs I won't mind I-"

"Naruto don't ruin the moment or I'll smack you."

"Yes mam'!"

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Gapra Whitewood control room)

Parlos arrived clinging to his wounded shoulder thanks to the eight tailed demon that attacked him. The pain was horrible it was really killing him he felt the wound was some kind of poison that was eating away his insides. He couldn't waste any more time he had to contact his superior and warn them the danger of the powerful creature that wiped out his Woodlands Battalion army. He pressed a couple of buttons on the large screen, a couple of seconds later the face of Rosh appeared he was shocked at the sight of the lieutenant.

*Parlos what in Eden's name happen to you?*

"Rosh you better take every single PSICOM squad you have available, these l'Cie are not to be taken lightly."

The PSICOM director nodded*understood I have already delivered a message to Palumpolum security that the city will be put under surveillance watch for any l'Cie hostile. We'll be ready for them.*

"No you don't understand contact the entire Sanctum army to take them out, you didn't saw it."

*Saw what, what happened why you are injured?*

"What do you think those damn l'Cie arrived at my facility I admit I was cocky. I thought I would be able to handle all three of them but I was so wrong, one of them transformed into Ragnarok."

*Are you sure?* Rosh was shocked.

"Of course you fool I was there I saw as one of them, it was Naruto Uzumaki he changed into that hideous monster so powerful and evil, that damn monster killed every member of my army in a matter of seconds!"

*All right I'll increased security and arsenal I'll make sure every civilian will be evacuated before they arrive to the city.*

"You'll need more than fire arms to beat that thing, bullets won't harm it. It just like the chronicles of the war of transgression says Raganrok is truly the reincarnation of wrath and destruction, it has no limit to his strength."

He coughed blood causing Rosh to panic.

*Hold on Parlos I'll contact a medical unit to aid your wounds.*

"Forget about me just worry of the l'Cie."

*But-*

The lieutenant cut the transmission before he fell to the ground his wound getting worst_" curse those l'Cie they'll pay for this…."_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**Finally finished I want to apologize I couldn't update sooner because I was experiencing network problems. A week without internet is a real pain but anyway the chapter is finally done and it's here. How do you like that Naruto has met his parents, got his Eidolon the Knights of the Round and got some Lightning loving in the end lucky guy. Thank you all for the great reviews keep them coming, also I would like to thank my editor for the story Airgod000-002 for his great ideas they have helped me a lot. **

**Now for those like me who have no idea what a naginata is here's some useful information:**

**A "naginata" is a long weapon similar to a lance but the blade has a curve to it it's the common weapon Japanese warriors would use. Honestly I had no idea what it was.**

**Now for those who don't know the techniques Naruto learned in this chapter here they are:**

**Holy- light non elemental a powerful ray of light that engulfs and destroys the enemy from sight**

**Aero strike- releasing wind elemental magic focusing on his gun blade Naruto can cast a large gust wave that can cut send enemies flying away (this move was brought to me by my editor which is based from Temari's wind scythe jutsu).**

**Aerora strike- is the stronger version of the one mentioned above.**

**Remember to keep reviewing. Next chapter Sasuke's training continues, more bonding time with Fang and Naruto will get an unexpected surprise. Farewell I will see you all next time.**

**P.S. The knights of the round gestalt mode I was inspired to create it thanks to movies like Transformers and the series Voltron. On another note the way Lightning hugged Naruto is the same way Sakura did in manga chapter 450.**

Next time: inherited will


	21. Inherited will

Disclaimer: yes people this is not new I don't own Naruto and FFXIII it is the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

** Communications through phones and radio.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21 Inherited will<p>

(Location: The Lindblum prison area above the skies of Cocoon)

Sasuke and Rydgea entered the area obviously to find the only person who was imprisoned among the ship. The Uchiha didn't look to be happy where he was going while the Cavalry soldier tried to remain calm and cheery it wasn't in their style to keep an ally locked up. Aware that he came to the former PSICOM soldier at a bad time, he will probably be in trouble after this. Not that he was afraid of the Uchiha but he was more afraid of his superior and Raines didn't approved of having an ally been treated like a prisoner, or enemy. There has been enough fear and hatred for Pulse l'Cie and they weren't the ones following the crowd, but on the contrary they view as potential allies.

They arrived at the destined cell as Rydgea deactivated the energy field that it was used as a cage to keep the prisoner in. Entering they saw Snow still handcuffed and seated on the small ledge that was supposed to be a bed. Snow stood staring at the two men not to happy, he has been imprisoned her Eden knows for how long and he was bothered. The NORA leader was annoyed, bored and upset got captured by the military, he was thrown here and the leader is planning in using him to hunt the other l'Cie. There was no chance in hell he'll be capturing the others, he wasn't a pawn to be used by the military but he was confused for having other's l'Cie helping the Sanctum general. Fang and Sasuke their motives for helping Raines were still in his head, what would they be gaining from this.

Rydgea turned to the raven haired man he shook his head" come on Sasuke you know we can't keep him locked here the general will get angry."

"Not my problem…."

"It's my ass on the line and so is yours if we don't follow his orders."

"I never took orders from him. I only provided him with necessary information as his spy, but that was it."

"Stop acting like a smart ass, just tell him already."

"Hn…."

"Are you guys going to execute me?" asked Snow with some humor.

"That's not a bad idea but no" replied the Uchiha.

"Sasuke will tell you everything, so don't get angry with us. Believe it or not we're on your side."

"Getting captured, hunting l'Cie and making me help you I don't know. It's hard to believe you."

"Just be quiet and let me explain" said the former PSICOM soldier.

"All right like I'm going anywhere…."

"Raines is under command of the Sanctum Guardian Corps which it also has the name of the Cavalry. But he has other plans like the other Sanctum troops."

"Capturing l'Cie that sounds like the same goal as the military"

"I told you to stay quiet. Raines has a vision to oppose Fal'Cie rule, he believes Cocoon should be rule by its people. That humans can rule a world without any aid of the Fal'Cie."

"What….?" Snow was shocked to hear the Cavalry leader's intentions.

"Overthrow Fal'Cie rule over Cocoon that's his goal…."

"And he wants the people to rule it without them….?"

"I told you we're not your enemy" said Rydgea.

"So wait you're helping Raines accomplish that and what about that woman l'Cie?"

"Fang has her own reasons for joining Raines but she wants to help us too."

"And you want me to help him on his goal….?"

"That's what he has in mind but even if you disagree we'll find the others with or without your help."

"You want the others to help too….?"

Sasuke stood in thought for a moment" Serah asked us to save Cocoon right….?"

"I know and I want to make that happen I promised Lightning too."

"Think about it, if you're determined to save it helping Raines is probably the best way to accomplish it."

"Fal'Cie has been ruling over us for too long it's time that we take what should belong to us" said the Cavalry soldier.

"Cocoon….?" replied the tall blond.

Rydgea went to him and deactivated his handcuffs" there you won't need these anymore. Feel free to walk around the ship just tried to stay out of trouble."

"Sure I'll do my best."

"He means that you won't enter the high classified areas" said the Uchiha.

"I don't have much of a choice if we want to find the others…."

Snow took the crystal tear from Serah gazing at it_" it may be worth a shot…."_

"I'm sure we'll get along fine nothing personal for capturing you or anything, just following orders."

"Rydgea right….?"

"That's my name don't wear it out."

"I'm leaving" the raven haired l'Cie turned to leave the cell his job was done.

"I've known Sasuke for a long time and he seems to be in a bad mood."

"It's because I interrupted his training, he'll probably be like that for the rest of the day."

"Training….?" Snow sounded surprised.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Sasuke walked the corridors of the ship focused on his training he has made some progress in just one day. He has learned a couple of new spells that was a good sign that the training has been very effective, the Uchiha has felt his strength increasing but it wasn't enough. He needed more if he wanted to stand a chance against the military this burden has taken his ability to mold chakra and his bloodline that was something unforgivable. It was for that reason that he was going to take it to the limit with developing his l'Cie abilities until he could reach its limit, if there was any. The training was working and he only had one person to thank, just the thought of her made the former PSICOM soldier, give a small smile.

The reason his training has been a success is because Fang's aid in the exercise. The Pulsian warrior has done a very good sharpening him up like she says, it was effective and he like it. She was perfect for this task and he hasn't doubted her for a second she had everything he was looking for. She had the strength to pull it off, the skills to pull it off, the potential as a warrior to pull it off and the beauty to pull it off. He suddenly stopped when he was near the training room, as soon as he thought of the last part. The Uchiha was in deep thought, yet he didn't deny the last part due that it was true.

Fang had everything the ideal woman had the strength, the looks, the attitude. It annoyed him a bit that she almost broke his arms off in a submission hold and that she's frightening when she gets angry, but he wasn't bothered with taking his time to spend it with her. She was probably the only woman he would like to be, of course after the Farron sisters. At this rate he will be strong enough to take on the Sanctum, the former PSICOM soldier resumed his walking. Reaching the door to the training room he stopped again as soon as he thought of getting strong, fighting was the Sanctum was his reason but there was another reason for his grown in strength.

He felt the hatred from so long ago, a similar hatred he has hidden since he arrived to this world. The young man's onyx eyes hardened thinking about that reason the strength necessary to fulfill it, a past goal and purpose. Too much lost in thought as memories from the past came to fill his mind, he didn't realize the door to the training room opening. All those thoughts and memories were erased when someone has taken a hold of him, putting him in a submission hold. The Uchiha was on his knees while a foot was on his back while a very sharp weapon was put to his neck in this situation he had rolled his eyes.

"Letting your guard down mate, it sure looks like you're going backwards instead of forward" Fang grinned having him at her mercy.

"You got me by surprise I was doing some hard thinking…."

"Thinking hard enough that you didn't notice me in front of you the point of this training is to sharpen your skills not the opposite dear."

Sasuke chuckle in a quick movement he turned Fang's hold around. He was the one having her in a hold that leads for both l'Cie to stare at each other, their eyes met and they stood gazing at their eyes. It lasted for a minute noticing how close he her face was to his, her smell was addicting and her face were simply gorgeous. For Sasuke Uchiha the woman in front of him was the only example of true female beauty, of all the women he has met in his entire life none of them was near as beautiful as the Pulsian warrior.

Fang stood staring at the raven haired l'Cie with admiring eyes filled with emotion. This was perfect she would love to stay like this staring at his handsome face, she love it every time she will have him at her mercy and vice versa. As a warrior like herself she likes it when someone can prove to her that he can keep up with her, to show his strength that might even be greater than her own she really approves such thing. From his eyes to his lips thinking the feeling kissing them, but for now she focused on something else which it was important. She had an opening an edge to turn her situation around she wasn't going to waste it.

She managed to break free holding her lance with both hands she went for a quick attack. The Uchiha saw it coming unsheathing Masamune he blocked the attack they stood crossing weapons looking at each other. Both were grinning it was a tie for now, but neither of them looked like they were complaining.

"Have I really lowered my guard?"

"Not bad, but I knew you let me go on purpose when I was about to break from your hold."

"It was a test…."

"Did I pass?" she gave a small grin.

"More than enough…."

"I'm glad I met your expectations."

"You already met mine."

The Pulsian warrior smiled both lowered their weapons. She watched Sasuke as he stepped inside the room, the doors closing behind them. She has come to know him that he was all about business meaning that they were going to resume with the training, she was more than ready. They went to the middle of the room to get more space for their sparring both were looking forward to it as usual. Sasuke got into an attack position while releasing some fire from his free hand, giving the Pulsian woman the idea of their match.

"Going to use magic eh?"

"You can't take it I know you will."

"Thanks for the confidence" she gave another grin.

The Uchiha fired fira while Fang went to the defensive using mediguard, increasing her defenses she was shielded in a invisible barrier. The raven haired l'Cie followed with thundara rushing in to his opponent with sparkstrike, the Pulsian woman managed to take the magic damage she went for the attack. It was a usual day for their training everything was going normal, but something was a little different. Sasuke felt his eyes getting heavy and he could barely keep them open, it was getting hard keeping up with the match. Without warning he collapsed but he never hit the ground as Fang caught him, she was being observant of his moves for a while.

She noticed his hard breathing and she wasn't surprise that he was obviously tired, probably exhausted. The Uchiha hasn't been taken enough time for a good rest then again they have been at it for so long it was hard to keep up with the time. As l'Cie they had more endurance than regular people, they can probably go without a rest longer than the average human being. But this wasn't right train until you collapse wasn't exactly what the Pulsian warrior had in mind, she liked to do things easy not the type of insane training. The female warrior felt like hitting him for his reckless behavior, but she decided to be against it for now.

"Easy mate, you've been pushing yourself too hard."

"I'm fine I can continue."

"If you're going to lie make sure it's very convincing, or at least look convincing enough."

"It's fine I can still-"

"Enough you're obviously in no condition to go on. Come now let's take a nice break."

"I don't want to" he gave a frown not approving of her decision.

"Sasuke I mean it we take a rest, remember what I told you of making me angry" she gave him the warning.

"_Crap" _he remembered why he couldn't do this training his way making Fang angry was the last thing on his mind, not after what happened when she first warned him.

"All right" he was still frowning of course he didn't like this.

"_He's been too focused on the training, he doesn't care if he falls down from exhaustion what a stubborn man" _she smiled approving of his attitude.

"Lie down."

The former PSICOM soldier didn't reply as the female l'Cie was carrying him from his arm, he was wasting time from the training and he didn't approve of this. The female warrior led him to one of the walls of the room as she helped him get seated, and get any rest he could get. He gave a sigh trying not to obey his senses his eyes felt heavy hid body for a long rest. Fang didn't minded taking the break she was a bit tired but not like the Uchiha, her eyes were on him watching him stubbornly not wanting to close his eyes. A smile was formed on her lips wondering his behavior, the training meant a lot to him.

The warrior has put her lance safely on the ground while Sasuke was still clutching to Masamune like his life depended on it. His attitude reminded the female warrior of herself memories began to resurfaced when she was training, he didn't blamed for acting this way. But her reasons for her training were different from the Uchiha she knew why she went through some tough times. But she couldn't understand his reasons for this, turning her gaze towards he was still awake, he was fighting with himself from falling asleep. A small grin has been formed on her lips he was truly stubborn he didn't wanted to be tire when it was inevitable after training without any rest.

"Sasuke….?"

"Hn…."

"Why do you want to become strong?"

The Uchiha turned to her looking surprised" shouldn't it be obvious by now?"

"Just curious…."

"The Sanctum wants us dead we have to prepare ourselves to fight for our lives. Training is our only option, fight for our survival."

The Pulsian woman nodded" right it's the world against us."

"Why would you ask?"

"I told you I was curious."

"Curious to ask a question when the answer should be quite obvious I don't know. Is there something else?"

"I was wondering if that was the only reason you were so committed to this training. I thought you had other reasons."

"Other reasons….?"

The raven haired l'Cie stood in deep thought it came back to him. The thoughts from his home world, the lost goal he never fulfill and unfinished task that he was supposed to forget. Back then it was his only purpose in life but that was all shattered when he arrived here, he still wondered why he was thinking about that. It didn't mattered anymore there was no point in thinking of the past, that goal doesn't matter to him nor did it. The thought of his revenge still meaning something to him left him to stop the deep thought he put no importance for now remembering that he was still fighting against his body not wanting to catch a rest, it annoyed him when he couldn't go against the will of his body.

"It's okay don't think I was suspicious of anything, we're the ones who are screwed."

"I'm fine…."

Silence fell on both l'Cie and Sasuke has returned to his deep thought, those memories have come back. The massacre of his clan, Itachi's betrayal, his path of revenge, his quest for power, his betrayal on Konoha, and his fight with Naruto at the Valley of the End. There were memories that hurt him and he realized his mistakes, yet back then he had no choice anything for his revenge. Turning his back on his village and his friends severing bonds that he forged, it was impossible to rest with the memories haunting him. They were erased when he felt a head slightly touching his right shoulder it was done by the female l'Cie next to him.

"Fang….?"

The female warrior didn't reply it was clear that she has fallen asleep she has snuggled on his chest. The sudden contact surprised the Uchiha he has never had a woman this close, except for Nabaat when she kissed him. But this was different he a woman so beautiful this close and the way she was snuggling him it was enough to work his hormones. He could feel her warmth it made him feel calm, he was starting to relax and before he knew it he wasn't thinking about the past anymore. Eventually he gave in to his body demands and closed his eyes he drifted off to sleep with Fang next to him.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: forest region ecological belt a few miles from Palumpolum)

Lightning has removed her Guardian Corps uniform and was currently taking a bath on a small lake not too far from the trio's campfire. The l'Cie trio that had plans to go to Palumpolum has decided to take a rest and resupply just in case, she decided to clean herself due of her smell. The pink haired soldier has taken a small sniff at herself and she smelled like rotten Chocobo eggs, not the most pleasant aroma there is. She needed this bath badly although she was surprised that Naruto told her a word about it, the Uzumaki slept with her the other night. Maybe the blond didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her that she stink, typical of the Uzumaki ishe gave a sigh while giving a small smile.

She let the water cool her off as she felt relax this was one thing she needed the most. With everything that has happened relaxation was mandatory, she might never get the chance again. She was making the most of it she has closed her eyes letting the calm of the water calm her senses, her thoughts seemed to have brought someone. The older Farron started thinking about Naruto and the events that took place yesterday, the fight against his Eidolon king Arthur and the knights of the round. The memory when the whiskered blond died due to the doom spell, how her heart broke when she thought he was gone.

No more of that thought came to her mind the Uzumaki was alive and well, he never left her. There was no need for her to feel devastated or sad when blond got back from dead like a miracle, he was that stubborn that not even a death spell will take him out. She was so happy losing another precious person will destroy her, it was enough with her parents and her younger sister but she couldn't lose the Uzumaki too. She thought when she hugged passionately, when she kissed his cheek and when she snuggled in his chest. Yes she could feel the strong feelings she held in her heart for the whiskered blond, they were true and real.

"_**I know you like him you're only concern is that you're still trying to figure out your feelings and until you do, you can't take that big leap forward to make a move on him. I understand that but what worries me is that it will take you longer than you think and I don't want you figuring it out for too long." **_

"_**My advice to you I think it's time about those feelings you have, start thinking with your heart. You can't deny it as much as you like but you'll be only hurting yourself instead I hope you do the right thing."**_

"_Serah you were right all along, you have always pinned pointed the obvious…."_

After remembering her sister's words she was aware that the feelings she has held for Naruto were real and very strong. She knew she had a strong bond of friendship with the blond it started little by little growing into something strong. Eventually the feelings she started developing for him were going beyond friendship, feelings of affection it was love. How much she adores him, yes the whiskered blond has conquered her heart he was the most loyal friend she has ever had. He will always listen to her, pay attention whenever she was bothered by something, he will always stay by her side through good times and bad and he has always fought by her side.

"_**You know I always wanted Naruto to be my brother in law."**_

She had a blush on her face remembering Serah's bold comment, back then she would have die of embarrassment. But now she didn't seemed to be embarrassed of the thought anymore, it almost felt like it was right and there was no regret. No feelings of shame or guilt just that it was right the thought was nice and refreshing. The former sergeant was still blushing thinking of the possibility to be married to the whiskered blond, having his second name and having children. She ended up with a face palm of the last part, yet there was a smile.

"_Please Lightning Uzumaki….what am I thinking?"_

Even if she thought it was weird and crazy, there was still that fond smile in her face. She resumed her bath thinking the thought which by now after realizing her feelings, it was pleasant and conforming.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Naruto and Hope were out picking food while Lightning was busy with her bath the two boys chose to find some grub before heading out. They were going to get the same type of fruits they got the first time it was the only food source available all the way here, also because they were needed to regain their energy and strength. They were going to need it since the pink haired soldier has warned them that Palumpolum might be overtaken by the military. Parlos got away back at the Gapra Whitewood so the chances of him reporting of their progress were quite high entering the city without fighting was unlikely.

The blond jinchurikki was in a good mood as always they already knew where to look because they ate last night from the same fruit. He was still remembering what happened, losing control over his emotions allowing the Kyuubi to take over him, meeting up with his parents, and unleashing his Eidolon that lead to the fight to survive. His almost death experience that eventually he managed to tame the Eidolon's power, Arthur and his knights were he's to command. The last thing that made him blushed were Lightning's actions, the hug, the kiss on his cheek and the snuggling. It pretty much showed all the things that can happen in just one day.

Hope was in a good mood just like the blond they were looking for food, he seemed very eager to start with the search. Although they have gone through a lot of tough times with the military and the fights against monster and bio weapons, the teen didn't looked bothered by the experiences. On the contrary he was glad he has been through all of this, the battles have made him stronger and he has learned new spells. Soon he will be strong enough and prepare to face Snow, he hoped the NORA leader was alive and well so he can finally have his revenge on him. His training and resolve wasn't going to be in vain he has waited for too long to get this done, the stronger he got the better.

It didn't took them too long because they have already been here, both knew the route to get to the tree with the fruits they ate. Naruto thought that it would be nice to eat something different, but he wasn't complaining of the fruits he was grateful to have some food. They stared at the trees filled with the tasty fruit this will solve their problems of not dying from hunger. The blond jinchurikki smiled knowing what to do, he wasn't talking about himself.

"Hope do your thing."

"Right…."

The silver haired teen has taken his boomerang and threw it hitting some of the fruits hanging from the tree. The whiskered blond ran catching the fallen fruit, the teen threw his weapon a couple of times in order to get more fruit. The Uzumaki has catch most of them because he couldn't every single one, most fell on the ground. He saw as the boomerang came back to its owner Hope caught it just in time and in well timing, he smiled the teen was a pro throwing the weapon. The teen has become quite handy in all kinds of situations it was hard to believe how much he has matured since they were made l'Cie, from being scared to act by determination clear headed.

But the Uzumaki was worried for the teen he knew his reason for traveling with them, for wanting to get strong. Everything was for revenge Hope hated Snow he wanted him dead for his mother's death. It was all just an accident but he has failed in convincing him of the later, hatred was clouding his judgment. Every time he looked at the teen he reminded him of Sasuke how he was filled with hatred, using revenge as a motivation to get strong and sometimes he was angry because there was nothing he could do about it. He was powerless to prevent the inevitable from happening and the NORA leader was going to pay the price. He still needed to talk to Lightning about this situation since he knows that she didn't approved of his revenge, even if she dislike Snow.

Hope came after his boomerang returned to him helping the whiskered blond picking the fruits. He was too young to be consumed by hatred, Sasuke was younger and yet he didn't walk that path anymore. The blond jinchurikki wasn't going to give up in saving him from making a big mistake, taking revenge all for an accident wasn't right Snow wasn't to blame he knew that and so did Lightning. Once they have taken all the fruit they started walking back to the place of the campfire, the whiskered blond was in deep thought. It was impossible for him to support Hope in his revenge that was not him at all.

"_I should talk with Light about Hope later…."_

"This is what I called easy picking" Hope smiled holding the group of fruits.

"It sure is thanks to you. You're really good with that thing" the Uzumaki gave a smile.

The silver haired teen smiled he knew he was talking about his boomerang" thanks I'm very good using my boomerang I used to practice when I was younger."

"Practice makes perfect right?"

"It sure does it took me a while to learn how to use it but I had help. My mom helped me with my boomerang practice, she was always there to give me a hand" his green eyes softened remembering the memory of Nora.

Naruto tried to change the topic but he failed miserably" what about your dad, I'm sure he must have help you learning to use your boomerang?"

The teen l'Cie's eyes turned with some anger" no he never helped me he was always too busy with work. He has never had time for me or even mom, and yet she still defended him."

"_Great way to go Naruto for waking up a wound on him" _the blond jinchurikki face palmed mentally.

"Hey don't think about that, no need to think of the past right?"

The young Enstheim nodded" I really don't want to return home, it brings back painful memories. But I understand we need to get there in order to get transportation to Eden."

Naruto knew Lightning had plans for Hope to meet up with his father, it was important for the teen to tell him about his mother's fate. Keeping it a secret was not right in addition that he must be worried sick for his family. Was the teen's thinking of his father wrong the Uzumaki was pretty sure, after meeting with his own parents. The love between parent and child was too strong to be taken for granted, he was determined to help get through this. At this rate he hoped that they didn't meet up with Snow, now it wasn't the time to be reunited with him until Hope's goal is resolve without taking action.

"Think Light won't mind that we brought fruit again?"

"Nah I'm sure she won't complain because this is the only food source all-"

POOF!

"All what….?" Hope turned to the blond because he didn't finish his sentence.

"Naruto….?" He blinked because the Uzumaki wasn't there anymore the fruits he picked have fallen to the ground.

"Naruto….?"

The teen looked around the forest area and there was no sign of the whiskered blond" where did he go?"

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: the Lindblum training room)

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes remembering that he has taken a nap after he collapsed from exhaustion during his training. He was acting too stubborn to admit that he needed the break his attention has been to grow stronger than he already is. Then he also remembered how he fell asleep apparently Fang fell asleep next to him, she has snuggled on his chest to be precise. In fact he still felt something on his shoulder causing the raven haired l'Cie to turn to the source, and he was right. Fang was still snuggling on his chest however the Pulsian warrior was wide awake, she was giving him a lovingly look.

For a moment their eyes met no words were said but a few things took effect on the Uchiha. For once he cursed mentally that he felt the heat rising to his face, he was praying that he wasn't blushing. The second thing he didn't even thought about a certain part of his body reacted, and he has completed ignore that detail. Fang seeing his reaction grinned pulling her face closer until it reached his nose, and his lips. The former PSICOM soldier has been taken surprise by her sudden bold move, and the worst part he felt powerless like he couldn't move like she has cast a spell on him.

"Morning sunshine" she smiled.

"How long have you been awake?" he frowned slightly.

"A while…."

"And you didn't wake me up?"

"Easy you needed the rest mate you can't continue training without getting some good shut eye."

"I'm wasting time…."

"Getting rest to gain your strength and energy isn't wasting time. But I have to admit sleeping with you was very pleasant, you're quite comfy dear like a sheep from Gran Pulse."

"Hn…."

"You know" the female warrior got closer to him.

"What?" he was aware of the close proximity.

"I never thanked you properly for helping me find Vanille."

"Although right now I had no idea where could she be?"

"That doesn't matter I know she's out there….." her green eyes have softened all of the sudden.

"You didn't sleep well…."

"Hm….?"

"You were mumbling Vanille's name over and over."

"You heard me?" she gave a soft sigh getting her face a little further from the Uchiha.

"It was a bad dream, she turned into a Cie'th right in front of me and there was nothing I could do about it."

"You said she still has time."

"I know…."

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder" we'll find her Raines is tracking her, we'll find everyone else too."

"Thanks for making me feel better you're right she can take care of herself, but I still have a right to get worry."

"When you have forged strong bonds with others that you will consider them important, I guess you will get worry over for their safety and their whereabouts" the Uchiha has thought of Naruto, Lightning and Serah.

"Bonds….yes that's exactly the best way to say it" Fang nodded smiling.

"You seem to be familiar with the word."

"I have friends that are important as much as Vanille is important to you, it's hard not to think of them and get worry all the time sometimes I get annoyed."

"Yep sometimes I get annoyed too for worrying too much over Vanille, I know she's fine what can you expect from a girl that killed a bear with her bare hands when she was ten?"

Sasuke was shocked at the thought of the cheery red head killing something so strong and dangerous" she actually killed a bear with her own hands?"

The Pulsian warrior chuckled" not quite with her own hands she fought it using her rod."

"The fishing rod….?"

"You think it's a fishing rod too, I hear you mate she calls it a binding rod but she always use it as a fishing rod. She even used it once to catch some fish and she still denies it" she smiled remembering the memory.

"Sorry if you're thinking about her…."

"Oh don't be dear I never mind talking about the past it's refreshing some of those memories."

"Some….?"

"Anyway what about your friends, you told me they were Naruto and Lightning right part of the l'Cie that are currently running into hiding?" she quickly changed the topic.

"Knowing them running and hiding is the last thing they would do, they could be planning to fight the Sanctum."

"They wouldn't be that reckless to take on the entire army on their own."

"Maybe, maybe not but that's why we're here…."

"Right we're the backup they need but we can't fight back if the whole team isn't with us."

"That's why we're searching for them rather than hunting them before PSICOM does."

"Helping Raines overthrow the Fal'Cie that might be our focus than destroying Cocoon."

"Don't think too much about that, we focus first in finding the others" the Uchiha turned to her he has noticed the scar on her right shoulder.

"It's hard not to think about our focus, you know why it matters for me to remember."

"That scar…when did you get it?" it surprised Fang a little because his tone sounded a bit concern.

The female warrior turned to gazed at the scar with a far off expression in her eyes" this….it's a reminder."

"Reminder….?"

"To never disobey family…."

"What….?"

"I'm grateful to have met people like Raines and everyone from the Cavalry, in Cocoon of all places" she has completely changed the topic.

"You already said something like that before" the raven haired l'Cie decided to leave the scar topic out of the way it must be something personal that happened to her.

"Especially you Sasuke" she got closer to him again.

"Don't thank me I haven't done anything."

"You're so funny mate, you spared me I'm still alive because of you."

"Not quite you were holding back too, the results would have been different if we we're fighting at full force."

"Maybe but you still choose to spare me, spare a Pulse l'Cie maybe you'll be famous for your kind act."

"You mean hated by the Cocoon population?" he actually grinned at her comment.

"Hey I'm trying to sound positive here, if you want to call it that then I will stay quiet."

"But you also helped me find Vanille. You were willing to help someone like me, that's why I will always be grateful to you dear."

"Hn…." He didn't know why he was feeling nervous all of the sudden.

He reacted seeing that she was leaning closer to him, her face inches from he's" Fang what are you-"

"Thanking you mate what else?" she smiled with a slight grin.

His eyes widened the Pulsian beauty was so close to him, her breathing was tickling his nose. This has happened to him with some of the women he dated at Eden but he never give them a chance to get this close to him, so why he will let this happened. Fang was different this woman was bolder than any of the other women, stronger and prettier yet he couldn't explain it why he will let this happen. The kiss however never came noticing the warrior's face leaving from his own she was at normal distance with a grin.

"Thank you."

"Huh….?"

"There I just thanked you" her grin got wider.

"What….?"

"What's wrong?" she raised an eyebrow she was more amused than confused.

"That's it?"

"Yes that's it. Oh don't tell me you were really expecting me to kiss you tsk tsk" she smiled giving a teasing gaze.

"Hn" he was annoyed he didn't know why such action will make him grumpy.

"_Yeah right I wasn't looking forward to that, she wished…."_

"It's too soon for that mate, give it some time then if you behave properly I will thank you for real" she gave him a wink.

"Right I'll misbehave from now on if that's the case."

She only laughed at his comment" I will be the judge of that so don't count victory yet…."

Just then the doors of the room slid open Snow entered looking around. The NORA leader was finally let go from his cell once Sasuke has explained the situation to him, with Raines's plans. He stopped spotting the other l'Cie once he took a long look that both were seated on the ground and they were quite close. It gave him the obvious idea that they were in a situation for couples, he knew since he did the same thing with Serah. The younger Farron has snuggled on his chest a couple of times before, so this sight didn't surprised him that much although he never expected to see the Uchiha bonding with someone he used to considered an enemy.

The tall blond gave a sheepish grin raising his hands to the air" whoa sorry didn't mean to interfere, hope I didn't ruin the moment for you two."

"Hn…."

"No you didn't" Fang has hit the Uchiha's shoulder causing him to rub it.

"What do you want Snow?" Sasuke got up he had enough rest for today.

"I thought if you guys could use another member in your training. This is the perfect chance to sharpen my skills, we're gonna need all the strength we can get if we're fighting the Sanctum."

"I guess…."

"You're welcome to join us mate another person to enjoy torturing "Fang gave a grin.

"What….?" blinked the NORA leader while the Uchiha grinned at her comment.

"Hey Sasuke!" Rydgea entered the room.

"The general would like to have a word with you."

"All right" he started walking out of the room.

He stopped facing the Pulsian warrior" Fang this is the perfect time to tell Snow about Serah and you."

"Serah what about her?" the tall blond turned to her after hearing his fiancée's name.

"Right I was expecting to tell him about that sooner or later" she got up.

"You will have plenty of time to tell him, I have a feeling Raines has a lot to talk about with me" he left the room with Rydgea following him.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

POOF!

"Ow where am I?"

Naruto rubbed his head looking around he was alone, Hope wasn't with him and he immediately knew that he wasn't in the forest that it was linked to Palumpolum, he had no idea where he was. He seemed to be in a large room with strange decorations, namely the two tall stone statues in front of him. Taking a closer look at them they statues appeared to be toads, something that really caught his attention. It was impossible that they could be toads, now he was more confused to where he was. One minute he was with Hope bringing food to the trio's campfire, and the next he was in an unknown place he didn't know. He slowly got up still looking around when he realized that he wasn't alone.

"He's here dear."

"Just as the elder sage predicted…."

The blond jinchurikki was shocked gazing at two small toads. One was green colored with white bear chin, a path of white hair and eyelashes wearing a small grey cloak with yellow eyes. The second toad was a woman colored white and purple she was also wearing the same colored type of cloak. The Uzumaki blinked a couple of times making sure he wasn't dreaming one crazy dream, but then again he has been living in another world for the past seven years so this wasn't so crazy. He rubbed his head hoping that he didn't hit it too hard when he came here it seems nothing wasn't making any sense.

"Dear are you sure he's the one?" asked the female toad.

"There's no doubt about it, his physical appearance and the whiskers it's him all right."

"But he's too big to be Jiraiya-chan's pupil. He told us that Naruto is thirteen this person looks older."

"_What pervy sage who are these guys?" _the blond was shocked at the mentions of his master's name.

"It is him it has been seven years so he must be older."

"Wait who are you toads?" Naruto finally spoke trying to leave from his shock.

"Oh now that you mention it, his appearance dear he looks so much like Minato."

"Of course he would resemble him."

"Hey didn't you hear me I asked who are you guys?" the Uzumaki wasn't surprised that they knew his father.

"I'm sorry about that lad. My name is Fukasaku and this is my wife Shima we know about you from Jiraiya-chan."

"Pervy sage how do you know him?"

The old toad smiled" why lad Jiraiya-chan is my pupil, I was the one who taught him to fight in the sage arts the fighting style of the toads."

His cerulean eyes widened" your pupil he's your student that means your way older than pervy sage."

Shima hit the blond jinchurikki on his head" don't be rude to your elders."

"Yeah sorry about that I'm just surprised to find out that he's teacher is a toad" he rubbed his head.

"Don't underestimate me lad I'm stronger than I look."

"Okay so where am I?"

"You're in Mt. Myobokuzan the land of the toads. This is the home of the toads before we're summoned to the elemental countries."

"_Mt. Myobokuzan….wait what….?"_

He finally realized the truth and the shock in his eyes, after hearing Fukasaku. He was back at his home world where his home village is, he stood frozen not knowing what to say. Too many emotions he was feeling right now whether he was shocked or just cry that he was finally back, the later because he wasn't in the world he's been living for seven years. He took a deep breath taking a moment that he wasn't dreaming, and letting the truth sink in that he was really back here. The blond jinchurikki stood staring at the two toads still with the shock and just when he has probably given up in actually returning.

"_I'm really back….I'm no longer in Cocoon."_

"Is he okay?" Shima got a little worried at his expression.

"He's just shocked at the news, it's highly normal that he's feeling like that" replied Fukasaku.

"How….how did I got here?" he tried not to cry to be back in his home.

"How did you bring me back?"

"I guess the jutsu worked after all."

Naruto was shocked_" that voice…."_

Following the source of the voice the Uzumaki turned the other way, towards the entrance of the chamber. He couldn't have gotten any more shocked than he is now staring at the newcomer the same man that took him under his wing and helped him mastered the summoning jutsu and the rasengan. He hasn't changed after seven years same white hair, same appearance and clothing and probably same perverted nature. The whiskered blond smiled seeing his teacher again the toad sanin Jiraiya stood staring at his pupil like a joyful father meeting his son for the first time.

Jiraiya was really amazed to see his student, it's been seven years and he has changed so much. At first he was shocked that he was seeing his last student Minato, due to the strong resemblance to the former fourth Hokage. That was until he saw the whiskers that it was his other pupil the one he thought he would never see again, he was so happy to see him after so long. Seeing him here it made all of his efforts really paid off, and that they weren't for nothing. Now he could take a long nap but not before having a conversation with the whiskered blond, besides asking him his unique clothes he has never seen those types of clothing before.

Naruto stood shock as a couple of tear left his eyes" pervy sage…."

"Long time no see Naruto."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: forest region ecological belt a few miles from Palumpolum)

Hope ran as fast as he could not care if his legs were getting tired. He needed to tell Lightning of what has happened to their third blond companion after mysteriously disappearing, the teen has been frantic searching for him. After no luck he chose to go back to the camp fire and tell the pink haired soldier, he was afraid what if the military has found them and they have captured the Uzumaki. They were now searching for them being very cautious of the threat they posed as l'Cie, he will be capture before fulfilling operation Nora. The silver haired teen increased speed as he arrived at the camp fire he saw the former sergeant seated, waiting for their arrival she was done with her bath.

"Light!" he ran to her stopping, he almost tripped reaching her.

"Hope….?" She had her whole attention to him before she realized that he was alone.

"Light it's Naruto he….." he panted because of his running.

"What happened?" she got worried seeing his frantic expression, something must have happened to the whiskered blond.

"Naruto he's gone!"

"Gone….?"

"He….." the teen was still panting.

"What do you mean?"

"It was-we we're picking food. We we're on our way to return to the campfire when suddenly he was gone, he was right behind me and he I-"

"Calm down Hope catch your breath, then talk."

The young Estheim nodded relaxing trying to calm his panting, once he caught his breath he was ready to talk" we we're picking food, then while we we're heading Naruto he was going to say something when he suddenly vanished. I looked behind me and he was gone, I searched the place where the fruits grow but there was no sign of him."

"He couldn't have disappeared just like that."

"I know but I'm sorry Light what if something happened to him, what if the military is still watching over us."

"Let's search for him together, we'll search through the closest areas you and him have traveled. He couldn't have gone too far."

"Light I-"

"It's not your fault no need to panic."

"Right we'll have a better chance in finding him if we search together."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: the Lindblum general's office)

Sasuke entered Raine's office not looking surprise he figured out what the Cavalry general wanted to talk to him about. The Uchiha knew he was keeping tabs on the other l'Cie that the Sanctum was currently hunting minus himself and Fang, since they were under the general's protection. They were particularly on a race against the military to see who will get to the others first, if they find them they will be safe but if they don't. He erased the thought now it wasn't the time to be thinking about negative things, he approached the general who was staring at one of the windows of his office giving a radiant view of the skies of Cocoon.

"What is it?"

Raines turned to him" we have located a group of l'Cie that managed to escape from the Vile Peaks. They crossed over the Sunleth Waterscape, they are now currently on a ship heading to Nautilus."

"Nautilus why there….?"

"Probably to fit in and blend with the crowd, they're safe as long as they hide their l'Cie brand. The people of Cocoon are still unaware of a Pulse threat due that PSICOM is still keeping things under wraps."

"I see…."

"According to what we have gathered on the l'Cie, we have confirmed identification of Sazh Katzroy as for the other l'Cie traveling with him we can't get a clear profile on her."

"Her….it must be Vanille?" the Uchiha felt glad that they have found the other Pulsian, he knew Fang will be happy with the news.

"Fang's friend yes that must be it however there are some unfortunate news."

"PSICOM is gaining in on them…."

Raines nodded" I'm afraid so, they're already tracking their movements. The possibilities are high that they might get capture once they reach Nautilus, there is no doubt PSICOM will have cooperation from the city's security there."

"They will have to fend off on their own while we get there."

"That will also be the next piece of unfortunate news I bear."

"What do you mean?"

"We also located the other l'Cie group, they crossed through the Gapra Whitewood and they are on their way to Palumpolum."

"Lightning and Naruto are all right like I didn't see that coming" the Uchiha gave a small grin.

"The unfortunate news is about our current location. Our coordinates make us closer to Palumpolum than Nautilus."

"So we're going after them first, by the time we're done at Palumpolum PSICOM might have-"

"Capture the other l'Cie at Nautilus, now you understand why they are unfortunate news."

"Can't you send a squad to get them?"

"That is the most obvious course of action however we're too far from Nautilus. Either way we won't make it in time."

"So is getting one group while another is capture by PSICOM, annoying."

"All we can do is hope for the best that the l'Cie stays safe" replied the Cavalry general.

"You're not planning in telling Fang that we found Vanille?"

"I do it all in good will. This is her friend if Fang finds out then she won't be keeping a calm mind, she will be feeling restless and she would want to head out towards her friend. This situation is critical Sasuke we must be cautious to every single move we make, being reckless will only get us killed."

The Uchiha nodded understanding his reason for not telling the Pulsian warrior, yet he felt like it wasn't right. Acting on his own accord he felt like telling her later, he knew how much Vanille meant to her. At the same time he felt annoying at how soft he has become, it happened for hanging around Naruto for too long and forging bonds with other people namely Lightning, Serah and even Fang. He didn't care if he disobeyed Raines's orders, he wasn't a soldier taking orders for him he did it because it was part of doing the right thing. Everything depended if they were able to arrive in time and rescue the others, chances were slim that Sazh and Vanille will be safe in Nautilus.

"We'll reach Palumpolum airspace in four hours make sure you tell Fang and Snow."

"I'm leaving then…."

The Uchiha left the office walking the corridor he took a hold of Masamune. Soon they were heading out for a mission, the perfect chance to test his new skills. His training was going to finally pay off this was a mission he was looking forward to, along with reuniting with Naruto and Lightning. It was also another chance to see how strong the Uzumaki has become since they parted ways at Lake Bresha. Walking the corridor the Uchiha has given a grin, choosing to tell the others of their mission he might have some time to continue with the training.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Mt. Myobokuzan forest Shima's house realm of the elemental countries)

Naruto was stuffing his face with a familiar food, a dish he hasn't eaten in seven years. He felt the nostalgia as he chow down on a bowl of ramen it was heavenly to taste the delicious mean once more, his whole face blushed his smiling showing his joy. The blond jinchurikki truly loved the food and there were more bowls that was good because he was really hungry, not to mention that he was tired of eating fruits. This was the best change he needed, when he was done with one bowl he immediately went to the next one, showing no mercy. The Uzumaki was outside of Shima's home which it was a tree and since it was a bit uncomfortable in size, he chose to stay outside.

Both Fukasaku and his wife stood with their mouths open seeing how big his appetite is. Never thought one human could eat so much maybe because he was really hungry, or maybe because he has missed ramen too much, or maybe it was both. Jiraiya stood watching with a smile on his face this made buying all the ramen from Ichiraku worth it he knew he didn't wasted ryou for nothing. With Naruto back maybe things can finally return to normal, the toad sanin knew that everyone back at the village will be quite surprise when they see that their friend has returned. Another bowl has been eaten as the whiskered blond has started with the next one this was a nostalgic view for the white haired sanin.

"_At least his appetite hasn't changed…." _

"_Jiraiya-chan wasn't kidding when he said that his appetite was endless" _thought the shocked Fukasaku.

"This is amazing it's been so long since I have eaten ramen, I even forgot how good it is thanks pervy sage!"

"Eat as much as you like I bought quite a lot."

"Next time you should try my cooking" said Shima.

"Sure thing toad mam'" the blond said with his mouth full.

The toad sanin got closer to him" trust me kid you don't want to eat her cooking. It's meant to be only like by toads."

"I heard that Jiraiya!" snapped the elder toad.

The Uzumaki finished another bowl" so how did you managed to bring me back?"

"Well it wasn't easy for starters."

"To put it simple we had to use a very rare reverse summoning technique" replied Fukasaku.

"Reverse summoning?" said the blond jinchurikki.

"I think it will be best to explain to you about that. Reverse summoning is the same as the original summoning jutsu, only difference it's the other way around."

Naruto nodded" so the summons themselves are the ones who summon you instead of being people like you and me?"

"Precisely, but this one reverse summoning was entirely different from the average one" replied Jiraiya.

"What do you mean?"

"He means this reverse summoning was meant to be used to summon beings from a different dimension, it's a very rare jutsu" said the old toad.

"It's so rare it could only be found here not in the elemental countries and it was also a pain to search for and learn how to use it, damn scroll" grumbled the toad sanin.

"Oh it was that hard then I guess it worked, I'm here" the Uzumaki gave a big smile.

"Yep it was worth it in the end" the white haired man gave a sigh.

"Thanks for the ramen pervy sage uh…hmm."

"What's wrong?" he saw his deep thoughtful expression.

"I think I should I call you sensei from now on…."

"What?" Jiraiya was shocked.

"It's just it doesn't feel right, I know you're a pervert and all. But you're still my sensei."

"Hey I'm a super pervert remember it" frowned the white haired man.

The Uzumaki laughed" yeah I haven't forgotten about that, but calling you sensei feels right."

Jiraiya was still shocked taking a long glance at the whiskered blond. Staring at the person he used to be the twelve year old who was loud, annoying and straight forward. This Naruto was different yet he there was still some of the old kid inside, staring at him now all grown up and calling him sensei none the less. He has matured into someone he would be proud to have as a student a smile crossed his lips remembering his last apprentice, thinking of Minato seeing the whiskered blond act like this it reminded him that he was truly his son. Times like this it made him feel more proud for the Uzumaki to be his teacher, and he was glad to have him back.

Naruto has finished another bowl his belly has increased in size, he was really full. In his entire life he has never eaten so much ramen, but he couldn't help it he has missed his favorite food. Seven years without eating it was completely torture to him and now that he was back, the first thing that came to his mind was eating the dish especially miso pork ramen. He gave a happy sigh that he was satisfied from eating who knows how many bowls while the audience present was shocked, except for Jiraiya. The blond jinchurikki was pleased and he had his teacher to thank for the great food.

"Yeah that hit the spot!"

"He can eat more than Gamabunta" said Shima.

"It's no surprise he has a massive appetite due to his stamina and his chakra" added Fukasaku.

"Glad you like it, I figure you wanted to eat some Ichiraku after being back."

"You bet it has been too long since I have eaten ramen…."

"Wherever you were they didn't seem to have ramen, I feel sorry for you kid."

"The food available there was good but nothing is better than ramen!"

"_Light's cooking is in the same level as ramen" _he smiled.

"Now that you're full and happy how about telling us where you were?" asked the toad sanin.

"It's a lot of information you guys won't believe me one bit."

"Right now I'm open for anything, just tell us everything."

"Everything….okay it will be a long story."

"We have plenty of time Naruto-chan" replied Fukasaku.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Two hours later Naruto has explained everything to the trio present, and it was quite a story. He told them every detail since he and Sasuke arrived at Cocoon, how they started living together with the Farron sisters, finding work, getting into the Sanctum military academy, graduating becoming soldiers, him becoming a member of the Guardian Corps while the Uchiha becoming a soldier of PSICOM. The story of the lower world Pulse, the Fal'Cie, the war of transgression, the l'Cie and the focus, everything that came to the day they discovered the Pulse Fal'Cie at the Vestige in Bodhum that lead to the Purge. Followed by the story to rescue Lightning's sister that was abducted by the Fal'Cie, and finally when he and Sasuke were branded as Pulse l'Cie.

Jiraiya was really stun the blond jinchurikki was done telling the story, it sounded so impossible that he was in such a world. Every piece of information was too shocking it also showed that he has been through a lot. They were at a loss for words with everything he told them one thing that has taken them back was the fact that the Uzumaki lost his ability to mold chakra which it was weird. The last thing the blond told them was his mission to go to Eden and taken on the Sanctum, he finally stood quiet waiting to hear their responses. Jiraiya was about to say something but he kept quiet not finding the right words, he really didn't know what to say.

"That's quite a story" Shima was the first to say word.

"Naruto-chan I believe at everything you have said" replied Fukasaku.

"You do?" blinked the Uzumaki.

"You do?" followed Jiraiya.

"Yes hearing about a world known as Cocoon I think it's possible that it truly exists, just like the world of Pulse."

"You seem to know something about it Fukasaku care to explain?" said the toad sanin.

"Many years ago our ancestors spoke stories that beyond our world there exists different dimensions, besides our own. Many world lies parallel from this reality, of course there were just legends passed down from generation to generation. But after hearing Naruto-chan's story no doubt that the legend is true."

"I didn't believe it myself when I first arrived at Cocoon, I thought it was some crazy dream it didn't seem real at first…."

"The important thing is that you're now here, back to your home" said Jiraiya.

"Home….?" the blond jinchurikki stood in thought.

"Naruto show me the mark you told me about."

"The l'Cie brand….?"

"You told me it's located exactly where the seal of the nine tails is."

"Yeah…."

The blond jinchurikki lifted his GC vest as the toad sanin took a closer look along with Fukasaku. Both saw the mark on his stomach none have seen a mark like it, as a seal master Jiraiya knew the mark wasn't a seal. Whatever it was the thing seemed to be attached to his skin and it couldn't be removed, he nodded understanding the situation. He seemed to be impressive that something like this existed, a mark that gave the one marked special abilities and the burden to carry out a focus.

"That thing really is real" he was in awe staring at the mark which had one arrow.

"I don't know about the arrow thing, it wasn't there before."

"Must be related with the consequences of fulfilling this focus you spoke off" replied Fukasaku.

"Or maybe the later" Jiraiya added he remembered what will happen to the l'Cie who doesn't fulfill their focus, according to what the whiskered blond told him.

"What are you going to do about this focus?" asked Shima.

"Both choices aren't the best…."

"_Naruto will have to figure out how to prevent from being turn into a crystal and turning into something far worse than the nine tails. In order to do that….he will have to go back to this world of Cocoon, he can't stay here" _Jiraiya was in deep thought but his expression was serious holding some emotion in it.

"You told me Sasuke has the same mark too?"

The whiskered blond nodded" it's on the back of his neck, now that I think about it. It was the same place where Orochimaru gave him the curse seal he told me the curse seal was gone as soon as he got branded."

"Do you know if that mark is affecting the seal in any way?"

"I don't think so, I don't have to worry about the fox anymore" he smiled remembering that his father fixed the seal.

"_What did he meant by that at his age the seal should be very weak that the nine tails might try to escape, did something happen while he was in that world?" _

"Jiraiya-chan you can continue to ask Naruto-chan's questions later. Right now we would like to take him to meet the great elder sage."

"The great who….?"

The toad sanin nodded" oh right I almost forgot about that, he was supposed to meet him after he arrived here."

"Who's that?"

"You'll find out soon Naruto go with Fukasaku and Shima, they will show you the way."

"Aren't you coming too?"

"I can't, only you. The great elder sage reveals his vision to only those who are involved in it, but don't worry about me we'll talk later."

"Right…."

"Follow us Naruto-chan" said Fukasaku.

"Lead the way."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: forest ecological belt a few miles from Palumpolum inner rim Cocoon)

Lightning have done another lap around the forest perimeter where their camp fire was located. Both l'Cie have been searching endlessly for their third companion Naruto, and so far they haven't had any luck in the search. They've been at it for hours and still no sing of the whiskered blond, things were definitely not going their way. What was odd is that during their search they haven't encountered any soldiers from PSICOM, thinking that the Uzumaki was probably taken by the military. With no signs from soldiers it obviously told the duo l'Cie that the blond wasn't capture by them, both were concerned about this.

They have passed through the same area where the trees that provided the fruits they've been eating for the fifth time, nothing from the whiskered blond. Not even coming to the exact spot where he has mysteriously vanished, it really felt like he has disappeared from existence. At this rate they were getting tired from the search, they needed to get going to their destination before it gets dark. But they didn't want to head out without the Uzumaki, Palumpolum was probably under military supervision so it wasn't going to be an easy task to get to the train station to get to Eden. Both were worried that they might not find the blond in time to leave, but that wasn't happening none had any intention in leaving without the whiskered blond.

Hope gave another sigh after realizing that their search wasn't being helpful, still no sign of the blond. The silver haired teen was starting to lose, like his name hope at the search and maybe they weren't going to find him. They have stopped walking as his gaze slowly turned to the pink haired soldier, he could tell something was bothering her and he knew what was wrong with her. Lightning was obviously worried that they haven't found the Uzumaki, her expression was serious yet there was the hint of concern reflected in her aqua eyes. He knew she was the one taking this worse than him.

Lightning hasn't said a word since she left with Hope to search for Naruto, right now she wasn't happy. She was feeling angry and worried, angry because a certain blond idiot left without saying a word and worried because she still hasn't found him yet. She thought she almost lost him when he briefly died fighting his Eidolon King Arthur and now he was gone without a trace, she was tearing herself apart. Her heart felt like breaking because he wasn't here, he left just like that and there wasn't a single trace of him anywhere. She greeted her teeth oh yes when she get her hands on him she was going to give him a piece of her mind big time.

"I don't get it where could he be?" asked the teen.

"He didn't tell you a word to where he was going?"

"No, we were talking he was right behind me. Then he didn't finished his sentence when I turned around he was gone."

"It's highly unlikely that the military took him. There should be at least some transportation of proof that they were here, I doubt lieutenant Parlos have been following us with what happened back at the Gapra Whitewood."

"Should we continue with the search?"

"This will delay our journey to Palumpolum."

"Right we can't leave without Naruto" said Hope.

"Don't give up Light" he knew he had to find a way to cheer her up; he knew she was worried sick for the whiskered blond.

The former sergeant gave a soft nod resuming the search with the teen closely following her.

"Don't worry I'm sure Naruto is all right we'll find him."

"I know he must be, but if I find him I can't guarantee he'll be all right" her eyes hardened yep she was upset.

Hope gulped at her expression yeah she was really scary when she was angry_" Naruto is in big trouble, he's going to get it for sure."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: the Lindblum flight deck area)

Sasuke has decided to return to the training room only to find Snow there, doing some training of his own. He was expecting to see Fang to tell her about the news regarding Vanille, however he chose to have some sparring with the NORA leader before setting out to find the Pulsian warrior. After an hour he finished the match and set out to find her, it turns out he found her at the flight deck area. The female warrior was standing there like she was in deep thought, probably worried thinking about her red headed companion. No a single doubt came to the Uchiha's in telling her, he was never the person to always obey orders.

Fang spotted him along the way smiling at him, the Uchiha felt nervous. He didn't know why he will feel like this every time the Pulsian beauty will smile that way to him, maybe there was some strange power behind her smile that will make him feel helpless. Or that will make him fall to his knees and idolize her, for some reason he didn't like why this woman will have that effect on him. Not one single woman in his entire life has done that to him, even when he was younger all girls were annoying and a waste of time he had the same opinion of them when he started dating them. Biggest mistake he has ever made but Fang what was about her that will make him feel nervous, helpless and what was that word he was looking sexually active.

"_Everything is annoying thinking about her like that is driving me crazy, is there a solution to stop thinking like that?" _

"Hey mate, miss me?" the Pulsian warrior was giving a small joke.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes" I thought you'll be at the training room."

"Well Snow is using it right now the lad said he needed the exercise."

"Did you talk to him?"

"I did and I'm quite surprise of his reaction. I told him everything since me and Vanille woke up and the reasons his girlfriend got crystalized, or should I say fiancée?"

"How did he take it?"

"He only told me that whether we're square that's up to his crystal fiancée to decided. I never expected he would say that, he didn't have angry with me nor he hit me. But I feel better that have taken some of that load off my chest."

"Typical of Snow" he shook his head.

"Hey I'm not complaining that he didn't snap at me, I feel so much better now that I got that weight off of me."

"You still need to tell Lightning."

"Lightning why?"

"She's Serah's older sister she means everything to her, unlike Snow she won't take the news lightly."

"Great thanks for cheering me on mate, way to go to boost my confidence" she was obviously being sarcastic.

"I'm saying the truth…."

"And I'm not saying you're bluffing dear, to be honest with you I'm expecting everyone to hate us. We didn't fully finish our focus, I don't remember it now and because of that others are paying the price getting drag along with us. I'm just like Vanille it's not right for innocent people to get drag in this mess."

"Maybe you'll feel better after this news. I talked to Raines and he told me he has located Vanille's whereabouts."

Fang was completely shocked her eyes wide" he found Vanille where is she?"

"Actually he didn't want to tell you because you might lose focus on the mission to find the others. But I'm not him so apparently she and Sazh another l'Cie are on a ship that is heading to the city of Nautilus."

"Nautilus are we heading there now?" she was anxious to set out and find her friend.

"There are more news and unpleasant for you. We're going to Palumpolum first there are more of our group heading to that city, because we're closest there. We'll be heading there in four hours."

The Pulsian warrior sighed walking back and forth" that's not good, by the time we're done there the Sanctum might have capture Vanille I don't want to take that risk."

"Calm down it's not like she's going to get capture without putting up a fight. Don't forget that PSICOM is still keeping the l'Cie incident classified from the public, the people don't have a clue about any Pulse l'Cie on the lose so she should be fine."

"For how long?" she turned to him looking worried.

Sasuke sighed because it wasn't working she wasn't calming down" for as long as it takes, it's not like she has her brand open to the public view."

"That still doesn't mean that word will go out, I know Vanille the moment trouble starts brewing she's going to start panicking and the first thing that will run through her head is run away. She's always trying to prevent fighting she's not the kind of person who will jump face first at the military."

The Uchiha not knowing put his arms on her shoulders" that makes it better, because she will stay out of trouble. Besides she's not traveling alone Sazh is with her, you may not know him but I did for a little while and he's a good person he'll look after her."

The Pulsian smiled feeling a little better" thanks Sasuke, you really are a good friend. Underneath that emo shell is a trusting comrade isn't that right mate?"

"Don't call me that" he sweat dropped.

"You usually act emo, but I don't have a problem with that. If things get out of hand I'll fix you up."

"Fix me up….?"

For a moment Fang gave him a deadly glare" you already know…."

The Uchiha has taken a step back clearing his throat" right…."

"_**Someday you might meet a woman who will scare the living crap out of you, then you can tell me all about it and I will tell you welcome to the club bud."**_

"_Curse you Naruto for been right…."_

"Well shall we do a small match before reaching our destination?"

"I don't have a problem with that."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Mt. Myobokuzan toad shrine realm of the elemental countries)

Fukasaku and Shima were leading Naruto to a large stair case in front of tall temple like building. The blond jinchurikki was still puzzle of this person who wanted to meet him the toads called him the great elder sage, he still had no clue why he wanted to see him. Been in the realm of the toads wasn't so bad, especially the ramen Jiraiya bought for him yet it was still felt like a dream that he was back to his world. Soon he started thinking about everyone in Konoha, the people he left behind when he went after Sasuke in the retrieval mission. His thinking was stopped as he reached the entrance of the temple, taking a few steps inside he was stopped by the old toad.

"We're here lad."

"This is it….?"

"Make sure you show some respect to the great elder toad sage" said Shima.

"Toad….?"

His cerulean eyes widened seeing in front of him stood a large throne made of stone, but what shocked him was the thing seated on it. In the throne stood a giant toad colored orange greyish, wearing a necklace with a silver ball that had a kanji character that says "oil" just like Jiraiya's metal plate forehead protector. His eyes were closed he seemed like he was asleep but Naruto was still shocked by his appearance, he was probably the same size as the toad boss Gamabunta. It was the first time he was meeting this entity although the old toad hasn't said a word since they arrived, his first opinion on the toad he was very old probably much older than Fukasaku.

"This is the great elder sage….he's huge."

"He's the oldest of the toads here in Myobokuzan and the wisest" said Fukasaku.

"He has the power of future sights he can predict visions that are going to happen" replied Shima.

"Okay so he's very important. Is he sleeping?"

"Quiet Naruto-chan I'll handle this."

Fukasaku took a step forward showing his presence to the giant toad" great elder toad sage we're here like you have ordered us to come."

"Hmm…oh you're here I was taking such a pleasant nap."

"So he was sleeping" sweat dropped the Uzumaki.

"_He doesn't look that wise to me…."_

"Great elder toad sage we have brought Uzumaki Naruto back as you have requested."

"Ah yes I've been expecting you….."

The giant toad sage stood quiet for a while making the trio puzzle at his behavior. That is until they heard snoring coming from the elder toad making them sweat dropped.

"_He's sleeping again…."_

A vein has popped on Fukasaku's head" wake up you old coot!"

"Dear you also have to show respect for the great elder sage" scolded Shima.

"Now's not the time, wake up great elder sage!"

"Hmm…oh I was having such a pleasant nap."

"_He already said that…."_

"We're here with Uzumaki Naruto we brought him back thanks to the reverse summoning jutsu using the dimensional scroll. You wanted to meet him so you can share your words of wisdom with him."

"Oh yes you're finally back I've been expecting you young lad…." he paused.

"Who are you?"

The blond jinchurikki sweat dropped once more_" he was expecting me and he doesn't even know my name."_

Fukasaku face palmed" this is Naruto great elder sage the jinchurikki of the Kyuubi from Konoha."

"Oh you're Minato's son" replied the large toad.

"Great elder sage you're supposed to keep that a secret!"

"It's okay I already know the truth of my parents."

"I see…." the older toad was in deep thought to why he knew.

"Elder toad I was told you have a vision about me?"

"Hmm…a vision yes young lad it is the reason I wanted you in my presence."

The elder sage stood quiet again making the audience believe that he has fallen asleep again, they eventually sweat dropped.

"_All right I don't believe he's the wisest of the toads."_

"Great elder toad sage we're waiting for you" replied Fukasaku.

"The vision young Naruto….I have forgot"

"What?" the blond jinchurikki face faulted while the two old toads sweat dropped.

"_This is worse than when Jiraiya-chan came for the very first time."_

"_His memory loss is getting worse every day" _thought Shima.

"You got to be kidding me, so what's the point of calling me here?" the Uzumaki was annoyed.

"Wait…oh I remember now please excuse this senile old toad."

"Yeah yeah just out with it…."

"Naruto show some respect for the great elder sage" scolded Shima.

"I saw it your quest and your journey, the results in which you'll struggle to keep yourself alive and your friends around you. The quest to save the paradise floating in the sky, the battle against the one disguise in deception and the final battle, you will be victorious when you defeat the heart of the sky paradise. From there the path to your home will be open to fulfill your destiny."

"What what are you talking about?"

"You have a long way in your journey, I also see a strong bond between you and your friend there's also a powerful love in your journey. No matter how good or bad things become to your quest don't forget you'll win, not alone but with allies by your side."

"So I will win…" the blond stood thought figuring out now what he was talking about.

"_Then the paradise floating in the sky….he must be talking about Cocoon. But who's the one disguise in deception and defeat the heart of Cocoon?" _

"It will be a long and tough battle but you'll win that's what I saw. After the final battle your return to your home."

"What…?" his eyes widened in shock.

"You mean…return to Konoha?"

"That is correct young lad…."

"Oh….is that all….?"

"Yes that all the vision I have."

"All right" he stood in deep thought his eyes were showing too much emotion.

"I'll be leaving then…." He gave a small bow before heading out.

"What's wrong with Naruto he looked to be very trouble?" said Shima.

"It must be the elder sage's vision that got him thinking."

"But he seemed to be sad by something."

"Young Naruto is still deciding which place to call home" said the elder toad sage.

"Why would he think that?" asked the female toad.

"He's been living in another world for seven years, it is normal to start rethinking which world is the most suited for him" said Fukasaku.

"Sadly for him he can't make that choice, I have seen it in my vision. Whether he likes it or not he will return to Konoha, that fate is inevitable."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Naruto walked the forest of Myobokuzan still in deep thought he has taken some time to enjoy the scenery. The large tress, the oversize mushrooms and the many different toads' statues. But eventually everything went back to his thinking the words of the elder toad sage we're still ringing in his head he wasn't bothered about his journey, it was the later. With the end of his journey he will return to his home, the word was becoming hard for him to define. His home Konoha the village he was born where he forged his first bonds and he gained acknowledgement from the villagers. He should be happy to be back but he wasn't something was missing, people who became very important to him.

This should be a happy moment to him to be back here, his home where he belongs. The times when he thought that he couldn't return and times when he has given up in ever returning, why he was feeling this way. Why there were so many second thoughts running through his head isn't this what he always dreamed off, something was holding him back to feel great joy. It was obvious the world of Cocoon the friends he made, people who became a family to him. Those bonds have become so strong that will give him second thoughts about been here, even the thought of returning to Konoha and return to his shinobi life resuming his dream of becoming Hokage.

Tears were starting to appear thinking of the people he left behind as he was back here. His family Lightning, Serah, Sasuke, Snow, the NORA, Aidan, Janil, Amodar his newly made friends Hope, Sazh and Vanille. Why this was so hard for him to accept that he was happy to be back to his home world, he touched his stomach remembering that he was still an l'Cie. Even if he was back it hasn't changed his status and fate as a tool of the Fal'Cie, he stopped walking lost in his thinking. Gazing around he saw Jiraiya leaning on a giant mushroom, the toad sanin was holding a large summoning scroll bigger than he has ever seen.

"Hey…."

"Sensei…."

The white haired man gave a sigh" I don't know if I'll be able to get use with you calling me that now. I hate to say this but I kind of gotten use of being called pervy sage, even if I didn't like it."

"No you're a super pervert."

"Exactly" he smiled holding the scroll walking to him.

"You look like you have a lot in your mind kid, feeling like sharing?"

"I think it's complicated…."

"It can't be that hard to figure out maybe I can guess. Does it have to do with you being here?"

"I….."

The toad sanin nodded looks like he guessed right" listen Naruto when you and Sasuke disappeared from this world I didn't take it easy. I spent years traveling the elemental countries searching for any clue that might lead me to your whereabouts and I didn't give up. I searched so many places I stopped focusing on my work as spy for Konoha only dedicating my time in searching for you."

The Uzumaki was shocked" even you're research?"

"Even my research I didn't have time to waste on that when you were still out there somewhere. Eventually I didn't find anything in the different countries and villages the only place I haven't looked was here."

"Here at Mt Myobokuzan?"

"That's right I hoped that I could find anything at the land of the toads and, I was truly lucky I did. Fukasaku told me the stories of his ancestors that used to tell to other generations about different worlds out there of course I didn't believe him at first. But I was wrong when I managed to get this."

"What's that scroll?" Naruto was staring at the large scroll the sanin was holding.

"I started my search looking through the records of the toad archives at the toads' sanctuary. Fukasaku helped me in the search until I came with this scroll Fukasaku told me what it was and couldn't believe it to think such a powerful scroll would exist."

"It's called the dimensional scroll, it has the ability to send and bring back anyone to any dimension selected. This scroll is living proof that the stories told by the toads' ancestors are very much true, I still thought it was utter nonsense that this scroll had such ability. However I had nothing to lose, after all my searching and came back empty handed I needed to try this."

"Did it worked….?"

"Of course it did, you're here right?"

"So that's how you brought me back, using that scroll."

"I used a reverse summoning jutsu on the dimensional scroll and I was lucky to bring you here. I didn't believe any of this until tried, but I had my ups and down. Using the scroll took me so much time and lots of patience."

"Was it that hard to use?"

"You have no idea…."

Jiraiya put the scroll on the ground and opened it. Naruto was surprised at the sight insideit was filled with so many numbers above the large amount of numbers were kanji characters for the many hand seals. There was also a circle with many black lines lime something is supposed to be written in those blanks, the sight was truly something and confusing at the same time.

"What's all of this?"

"The numbers make a combination when they are put together and depending of that combination you will select the dimension. Each combination is a realm or a world, you will write the combination on the blank spaces follow by the right set of hand seals, to make the reverse summoning in the dimension right. You have to make sure it's the right combination and the right hand seals to make it work correctly."

"But how do you know which combination and hand seals are the right one for the world of Cocoon?"

"That was the hard part figuring this entire thing out was a pain in the ass. It took me two years to make the jutsu successful, I had to be careful how I figure the number and the hand seal I couldn't mess it up. You see Fukasaku told me that there were risks with using the dimensional scroll because the reverse summoning can only be use twice."

"Only twice….?" Naruto was shocked he suddenly felt afraid thinking that it was too late.

"That's why I spent two years figuring it out I honestly thought that it was impossible to actually pick a random combination and hand seals, but apparently I somehow managed to do it. I guess luck comes from experience."

"Two years is a long time to figure all of that out…."

"And I would have taken me even longer if it wasn't for lady luck to give me the hand."

"At least you were successful and now I'm here" he didn't know why he gave a fake smile.

"Which leads me to the reason I want to talk to you, this won't be easy for me to say. But you have to go back to that world."

"What….?" His eyes widened thinking he heard wrong.

"You can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"Because of this" Jiraiya pointed to his stomach.

"That's…."

"The whole l'Cie thing and your focus, staying here won't help you solve this problem. You have to go back and find the solution in Cocoon we both know you won't find it here."

"But I…I can't believe I'm hearing this from you. I mean you spent years trying to find a way to bring me back here and now just like that you want me to go back!"

"It's inevitable it has to be done, come on Naruto you know I'm right. If you stay here it will be like your running away from your problem and since when has Uzumaki Naruto run away?"

Tears started forming ready to fall" never…I never back down from my word."

"Right also Sasuke is an l'Cie too if you stay here you'll be turning your back on him, do you really want that?"

"It's not just Sasuke but everyone else who is an l'Cie, I can't abandon them and the people of Cocoon too. I'm not a coward I'm not going to run away from this."

"_I want to save Serah, Cocoon and everyone from our focus."_

"Speaking like my true pupil, now you know the right thing to do."

"I just got her and just like that I'm leaving once again I-"

"I know how you must be feeling, I feel the same way. I know you'd probably wanted to go to Konoha and see everyone."

His tears were falling he gave a soft nod" I wanted to see everyone's faces again, it's been seven years."

"Come on don't be like that, none of them think you're dead. I hope you haven't forgotten the letter you sent to them?"

The Uzumaki remembered the letter he wrote seven years ago and gave it to Gamakichi telling his friends about his decision to stay in Cocoon with Sasuke. At least everyone knew they were still alive their only question is if they will ever come back to the village.

"I can use the technique one more time and that's that. I already know the combination for the world of Cocoon as well as the hand seals I guess this will be farewell for good kid."

"I can't say goodbye to you, you're my family" he whipped his tears.

"What are you talking about?" the toad sanin seemed to be shocked.

"I know you're my godfather, you were the one who give me my name to my parents."

His mouth was wide open just like his eyes" your parents…how do you know about them?"

"I met them…."

"You met Minato and Kushina how?"

"Dad sealed part of my soul inside as well as mom along with the fox. The Kyuubi tried to take over because the seal was weak dad appeared and fixed the seal. I am happy I was able to meet them even if it was for one last time."

"_So that's what Minato intended to do all along. Using himself like a defense mechanism to prevent the seal from being broken, he never ceases to amaze me."_

"I'm glad you finally know the truth, I hope you understand why it had to be kept a secret?"

"I know dad told me it was to protect me from his enemies, I don't hate him for doing what he had to do with sealing the fox in me."

"Then I'm glad everything has been set and done, Minato and Kushina can finally rest in peace knowing that their son is happy for them."

"Yeah!" he gave a big smile.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I don't want to but I know I must, for myself and the people I want to protect in Cocoon."

"Look Naruto I never told you this but I'm proud of you, it was a great honor to have you as my apprentice just like Minato. I know you have surpassed him in every way" Jiraiya was truly smiling for the first time since the blond jinchurikki disappeared.

"Thanks sensei."

"That again?" the white haired gave a sigh he was still not used to be called that.

"Okay how about pervy sensei?" he grinned.

"Yeah much better kid it feels like the good old days all over again."

"All right I'm ready to go do what you have to do to send me back" more tears have come out.

"Right here I go."

"Maybe I'll come back that's a promise believe it!"

"Make sure you fulfill that promise."

The toad sanin opened the dimensional scroll as he wrote the number combination he performed the correct hand seals" summoning jutsu dimensional teleport!"

"Bye pervy sensei" Naruto smiled letting more tears fall.

POOF!

The whiskered blond was gone as Jiraiya gave a sigh and by now he has shed some tears, taking in consideration that this time he might never see him again. It felt like a curse to him that every person he takes as his student they ended up dead or transported to another world, his luck was probably worse than Tsunade when it came to having apprentices. Thinking about the slug sanin he knew he couldn't tell her about this, because if he did she will kill him for not telling her a word about it. He was keeping his mouth shut not wanting to experience the female Hokage's wrath and death sentence.

"So you sent him back after all?" Fukasaku arrived with Shima.

"Was I wrong again?"

"What do you mean?"

"I once believed that Minato was the child of prophecy the one to bring peace to this world but it wasn't him. Now I believe it's Naruto I seem to be wrong again."

"I see so Naruto-chan didn't tell you, I guess he doesn't seem to believe the elder sage's words. You see the great elder toad sage told Naruto-chan his vision and he's going to return once his journey at Cocoon ends."

"You mean he's coming back again?" he was shocked.

"That's the vision according to the great elder sage so it must be true, his visions have never been wrong" replied Shima.

"If that's true then no doubt he'll be back. The elder sage was right about his vision of me, yes I believe he'll return. We need him everyone at Konoha needs him too."

"I suppose you'll be reporting this to Tsunade back at Konoha?" said the old toad.

"If I have a death wish then I will. Sorry but I appreciate my life this world can't go on without the mountain hermit and super pervert Jiraiya of the legendary sanin."

"Keeping it a secret will only make things worse."

"She doesn't have to know a thing I can tell her that I wasn't successful in finding a way to bring back Naruto."

"I don't like how this is going" said Shima.

"If you're lucky Jiraiya-chan you might still be alive by the time Naruto-chan returns."

"Yeah yeah for now I will stay quiet and lay low from Tsunade. Maybe I should head back and start resuming my research."

"_Now that he knows that Naruto-chan will come back he's back to normal" _Fukasaku smiled seeing his apprentice acting like himself again.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

POOF!

Naruto blinked a couple of times before realizing that he was no longer in Myobokuzan, his eyes widened at the truth. Looking around he recognized the forest area where he was before been summoned back by the toad sanin. Even if he was in tears he smiled happy to be back at Cocoon, but he wasn't happy that he had to leave his home he was really looking forward to return to Konoha. But now it wasn't the time to go back with his current problem, his focus saving everyone, saving Serah he couldn't leave this undone. The blond jinchurikki has made up his mind to go through with this until the end, for the sake of his friends and the people of this world. As for Sasuke he was going to keep this a secret from him, until the right time comes to tell him.

As he took a look around noticing that his two companions weren't present, he gave a sigh. They were probably worried sick for him disappearing like that without saying a word to them, he needed to find them. They were supposed to go to Palumpolum and visit Hope's dad before heading out to Eden. Although he wonder if that was what Lightning wanted, since they left the Gapra Whitewood she seemed to be in deep thought, like she was starting to have second thoughts of the whole thing. These were the times when he needed to be there for the pink haired soldier, as a close friend of the older Farron.

"Naruto!"

The Uzumaki turned to see Hope in the distance he smiled happy to see him again" hey!"

"Light I found him he's here!"

"Naruto!"

The blond jinchurikki felt his heart skipped a beat after hearing the voice of the pink haired soldier. The older was next to the silver haired teen looking shock but everything change when she saw the whiskered blond. He gave her a silly smile although he was overjoyed to see her again, she started running to him her face had so many mixed emotions. He felt heartbroken she looked like she was ready to breakup and cry, the sight made him feel bad. To think he felt like staying in his home world, but with the way she was running to him he was happy. He thought she was going to hug him again like last time, or maybe she was going to kiss his cheek again. Those happy memories made him blushed and waited for the older Farron to come to him, running to his arms.

He was very wrong.

SMACK!

After the strong punch courtesy of the former sergeant the Uzumaki was sent to the ground with a half daze and comical expression. Lightning gritted her teeth she was still upset with him she grabbed him and started shaking him violently. He just vanished out of thin air making her grow worried sick of him, not thinking the horrible fear that she might not see him again. That was probably her second worst fear after losing Serah.

"Where were you?"

"I Light I'm okay pretty stars….."

"We have been searching for you for hours and we didn't found a single trace of you!"

"Cocoon is falling down the sky is falling beneath the shiny stars…."

"Hmph get it together idiot."

Hope smiled at the happy sight he knew Lightning was worried sick for the whiskered blond this was her way of showing it, he got used to see her hitting him. Now that they found their third companion the pink haired soldier was happy and calm, remembering how panicked she looked when they were failing in their search. Now she can be back to normal before she secretly started freaking over the mysterious disappearance of the Uzumaki, he wouldn't want it any other way. Maybe he thought wrong but a while back he could have sworn that the older Farron looked like she was ready to cry or maybe it was his imagination.

"Oww my head you used a little more strength than usual Light…."

"You had it coming for making me-"she turned around not wanted him to see her so worried for his safety, when it came to Naruto she was more open to her emotions than usual.

"Sorry for making you worried."

"Tch…don't do it again. Running off without saying a word to us we thought you were in trouble."

"We even though you got captured by the military" said Hope.

"Nah I will never get taken by the Sanctum so easily."

"Time to move we've wasted enough time here" Lightning finally got over her concern for the blond.

"I guess…."

The teen heard the sound of engines from afar" you guys hear that?"

"Something's coming" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Above us" said the pink haired soldier.

The l'Cie trio looked above them and we're shocked to see a large group of air ships flying in the far distance. Luckily for them none of the ships spotted them due to the high altitude, as the ships passed them by they flew towards a city that lies beyond the long lake. The two former soldiers saw the designs of the ships and they recognized them anywhere.

"PSICOM fleets…."

"And they're heading to Palumpolum" added Naruto.

"Looks like you were right Light the military is expecting us" said the teen.

"No one said this was going to be easy right?" said the whiskered blond.

"Right time to head out you two, we're moving to Palumpolum before it gets dark" said the former sergeant.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: the Lindblum flight deck area)

Snow was done with his training, the NORA leader has decided to take a break. He has taken the crystal tear that Serah shed before turning to crystal it was the only thing he had left of the younger Farron that will accompany him wherever he goes. He thought of the fireworks festival his promise to her, followed by her request at the Vestige. To save Cocoon those were her last words, as his fiancée he couldn't let her down. He promised her to save their world the same way he promised Lightning, it was the right thing to do when he truly believed that their focus wasn't to destroy Cocoon.

"Hey time to hunt some l'Cie" Fang came with Sasuke.

"We're leaving….?"

"We're heading out to Palumpolum to retrieve the others" replied the Uchiha.

"A hunting mission eh….?"

He took another glance at the crystal tear thinking of the younger Farron_" Serah am I doing the right thing….?"_

Of course the NORA leader was still having some second thoughts of helping the Cavalry and Raines in his goal to overthrow Fal'Cie rule and give Cocoon to the people. Did getting rid of the Fal'Cie go with Serah's wishes of saving Cocoon, he was asking the question over and over again. He was lost in thought once again as Fang seemed to have gotten irritated feeling like she was talking to a wall, she hit the back of his head to wake him up from whatever he was thinking. The blond turned to her feeling her attack staring at the Pulsian warrior who was rubbing her head like she hut herself more than him.

"Ouch…I knew you were hardheaded but this, it's like your skull is made of stone."

"Told you it was a bad idea" said Sasuke.

"Next time I'll listen to you mate."

She turned to the tall blond" did you hear me the first time?"

"Yeah yeah I know hunting l'Cie" he passed them both ready to head out.

"I thought you told him that we're supposed to be the good l'Cie."

"I did but he's too stubborn to get it through his thick skull" replied the Uchiha.

"I'll say I have the numb hand to prove it."

"Let's go, the sooner we get the others the sooner you'll be reunited with Vanille."

She smiled at his comment" thanks dear, hearing you say that makes me feel a lot better."

"Hn…."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**And here goes another chapter which I hope you have enjoyed the conversation between Naruto and Jiraiya. Also please don't complain if no one from the rookie nine or team seven weren't there because I had no intention of putting them in the chapter, I only wanted to focus of the master/apprentice bond when it came to Jiraiya and Naruto. As well as to him finding out that Naruto knew of his parents and that he's his godfather, also this chapter has a subliminal message for plans of a possible future sequel still being progress in my head. Remember to reviews and I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next time: Palumpolum the Capital of Commerce


	22. The Capital of Commerce

Disclaimer: if you didn't know this, then you're probably sleeping in a rock I don't own Naruto and FFXIII it is the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**(Bold and parenthesis Eidolons speaking or Kyuubi)**

**Communications through phones and radio

* * *

><p>Chapter 22 The Capital of Commerce<p>

(Location: underground passage way below of the seaside city of Bodhum inner rim Cocoon)

The underground sewerage was dark the only sound heard was the sound of the water dripping from the nearby pipes. Along the labyrinth passage stood a large group of people they were all of civilians from men, women and children. Their clothes were dirty, they all seemed like they haven't taken a shower for who knows since when. Most of them looked sleepy while there was a large portion of the people that were hungry, not eating for a while. For them to be underground of a city it was obvious that they were very much hiding from someone, like the military. They weren't quite alone as they were currently being watched by some young protectors.

Lebreau and Maqui from team NORA were the ones taking the responsibility of watching over of the survivors of the Purge, the teens were in deep thought it was anyone's guess what they were thinking. It has been almost a week since the team made it out alive from the Hanging Edge, after they witnessed the destruction of the sight as everything was turned into crystal along with the Pulse Vestige. If they were still people in the area either they were dead or turned into Cie'th, they were thankful to be escape with their lives feeling lucky. They were also lucky that their journey to Bodhum was an easy without encountering any trouble from the military.

They managed to enter the underground sewerage system because they knew of a shortcut from the city to get here. They've been like this for two days hiding underground like rats from the military, Gadot and Yuj we're in the surface gathering food and checking for soldiersor any military personal, they hoped they were successful in bringing more food because they were running low on food supplies. Lots of thoughts ran through their head including the safety of their leader Snow, remembering the tall blond headed to the Vestige. They witnessed it when it turned to crystal along with the rest of the Hanging Edge they didn't lose hope that he was still alive and well.

They heard footsteps echoing through the passage, it felt like they were heading their way. The two NORA members readied their rifles trying to keep calm, even if they couldn't help that the military may have found them. Most of the people were already panicking as the footsteps were getting closer Lebreau and Maqui we're ready to shoot as soon as they see their faces. Even if it was dark they could still see from the small light emitting from the crack above, when the footstep stopped they aimed their weapons. Both felt relief when they saw Gadot and Yuj who got back from checking the city, the NORA members we're holding some food like fruits, vegetables and bread.

"You guys startle us" said Maqui.

"How things up there….?" asked Lebreau.

"In one word weird" replied Yuj sharing the food with the people.

"Bodhum is populated, not too many people around. The weird part is that we didn't saw one single soldier not one squad patrolling the streets. No PSICOM, no Guardian Corps nothing" said Gadot.

"It's like there's no military in the city" added Yuj.

"Hey that's good that means we don't have to be hiding down here. We can bring the people to the surface no military no security right?" said Maqui.

"That seems to be it" Gadot agreed with the young member.

"I don't know if we should bring them to the city, maybe it's too soon" Lebreau gave a sigh.

"I hear you but we can't stay here much longer. The people here are not going to wait for too long, some of them needs medical attention" said the member with the Mohawk.

"I said we should give it a shot and bring them to the surface, we can't keep up living down here like we're rats" replied Yuj.

"Should we take that risk?" asked the female member.

For a moment the NORA gang turned to gaze at all the people present. They were all tired and worn out, others sharing the food they brought starving, some of the children were sobbing and among them were people who were wounded during the journey to get here. The answer to her question was quite easy to figure out, they couldn't stay here everyone wanted to get back to civilization and go to the surface. Lebreau was still feeling uncertain about this, after everything they went through to escape with their lives they might make a decision that might endanger the civilian's lives. Going to the city could be a mistake that will cost them their lives and everyone else's.

"I think we should" said Yuj.

"I still say we should think this through."

"I wish Snow were here, he'll know what to do" replied Maqui.

"The boss will come back we don't know when, but for now we have to make the decisions ourselves" said Gadot.

"We'll let you decide didn't Snow put you second in charge Gadot?" asked Yuj.

"All right I'm sorry Lebreau but we're not saying here any longer we'll go to the city. We'll stay with the same strategy as before you and Maqui watch over the civs while I and Yuj watch out for any hostiles."

"All right" the female member gave a sigh that she wasn't going to win this argument.

"Everyone follow us, form a line and please stay quiet" said Gadot.

"So this is where you guys have been."

"What who's there?" Yuj pointed his rifle to the voices he heard not too far from him.

The rest of the NORA gang pointed their weapons hearing the voice while the civilians were starting to panic. They knew they weren't alone anymore they have been found, their first guess was the military. Soon people emerged into the small light they had in the passage the NORA gang could finally see their faces, it was a young man and women in their early twenties and they looked familiar to them. They were wearing regular civilian clothes so their first guess that they weren't with the military, neither of the two were holding weapons so they were unarmed.

"Who are you people and how do you get here?" asked Yuj.

"We saw you guys entering the passage" replied the young man.

"So you've been following us?" asked Gadot.

"If you guys want to go to the city be our guess, all military personal from Bodhum has been mobilized to Palumpolum so there's no security here."

"What?" Lebreau was shocked.

"You sure….?" Maqui followed.

"How can you be so sure?" said Yuj.

"Wait a minute I recognized you two, I knew I've seen your faces before" Gadot said.

"You know them?" Lebreau said.

"Yeah these two they're friends with Naruto, Lightning and Sasuke. You're Aidan and Janil you guys are with the Guardian Corps."

Janil and Aidan looked at each other before turning to them.

"So you recognized us at least we know you guys are from NORA. But you're wrong in your last statement, we were Guardian Corps" said Aidan.

"Were….?" Yuj replied.

"You guys are not with the Corps?" Gadot was now feeling confused.

"Not anymore, we quit after lieutenant Amodar resigned from the GC it shortly happened after the Purge and also…."

Aidan turned to Janil who has been quiet the entire time he knew why she was like this. She took the news of Amodar's resignation from the Guardian Corps bad, the lieutenant was a good role model to GC personal. However the news of Lightning's resignation she took it worst the pink haired soldier was her role model, she wanted to become just like her and someday gain the rank of sergeant. Although the older Farron never singed the resignation forms she was officially out of the Corps when she quit and volunteered to get purged, the same thing with Naruto. The other news she didn't took well is that she and the Uzumaki have become Pulse l'Cie and they were officially enemies of Cocoon.

And ever since then she has been very quiet, becoming less talkative. Aidan didn't blame her after hearing two people she looked up to have quit she was devastated, eventually she quit from the GC too. He followed her in quitting because he believed that the Corps has lost its morale the moment Amodar resigned, he didn't care anymore about lending his military services to the Sanctum. He decided to stay by Janil's side and help her get through this, as his friend he felt like it was his responsibility because Naruto and Lightning weren't here.

"Okay I get it you guys are not with the military anymore, so why are you guys here?" asked Gadot.

"We came to tell you about Bodhum not having security, a lot of things have happened since the Purge operation. I will take the civilians here are survivors right?"

"They are…." replied Lebreau.

"Then please let us help you guys get them to the surface, it's the least we can do I know lieutenant Amodar wanted to help too?"

"He's not a lieutenant anymore and we're no longer soldiers" Janil said in a soft tone.

Aidan gave a sigh at her comment looking at the NORA gang" what do you guys say?"

"Hey I don't have a problem the more help the merrier" Yuj said.

"Me too" followed Maqui.

"I guess that's okay, we really need help with the people" Lebreau said.

"All right you guys are welcome to help us" Gadot nodded.

"Thanks…."

They started moving out following Gadot's last orders the survivors were gathered and they have formed a line. Lebreau and Maqui watched over them with Gadot and Yuj in the lead and behind them were Aidan and Janil following close by. Good thing for NORA that they were already familiar with the sewerage system in Bodhum and they knew where to go to reach the surface. It will take them a couple of minutes to reach the exit out of the passage luckily they will have a chance to live in peace once they arrive at the city. Aidan took a glance at Janil and the young woman was still the same as always, quiet and in deep thought but she didn't argue with helping with the Purge survivors. At least she still had her will to help others, she was still herself in that the very least.

"So Aidan do you know why the Sanctum is mobilizing the military to Palumpolum?" asked Gadot.

"I don't know much about that since me and Janil resigned shortly after the Purge, but I'll tell you something. It must be something big if they have contacted so many troops to gather in just one city, something's happening there."

"Maybe there having problems with monsters?" Maqui said.

"I kind of doubt it will just be monsters" Yuj replied.

"We do know that PSICOM is keeping secrets from the public we just don't know what it is" said Aidan.

"Like the Pulse Fal'Cie at the Vestige?" Lebreau said.

"Like that, who would have thought something like that would be in our noses all this time?"

"I just hope that these people will be safe staying in the city" said Gadot.

"The Purge is done the only thing the military is focusing is Palumpolum, they don't care about these civilians anymore. I'm sure they'll be safe now."

"Any reason why the lieutenant quit?" asked Yuj.

"My guess is that he probably knew of the truth behind the Purge and he feels particularly responsible for the deaths of all those people. The few years I've known lieutenant Amodar he was always looking out for everyone, his men and the citizens. Not doing a thing but let PSICOM killed so many civilians because a Pulse Fal'Cie was next to us, he probably feels guilty and he could be blaming himself for what happened at the Purge" said Aidan.

"After hearing that I kind of feel sorry for the guy" said Lebreau.

"I guess not everyone in the military is a total scum" said Gadot.

The group finally reached the exit that lead to the surface. One by one they let the civilians climb the stair way hoping that everything will be all right from now on and that these people will be able to resume their normal lives. But the damage has been done and after experiencing the horror that is the Purge none of them will be the same, they won't live a peaceful life anymore. These survivors have lost important people, their family, and their friends among other people these will continue to live in their memories forever. After everyone has climbed the NORA gang followed, before Aidan and Janil were the only ones left, he was staring at her still quiet as ever.

"Hey Janil time to go…."

"Aidan….?"

"Huh….?"

"Do you think she's all right?" her eyes were gazing down and her tone was soft like last time.

The former soldier knew who she was talking about" you mean if sarge Farron is all right?"

"She's not a sergeant anymore, not a soldier either I just….why did she have to quit?"

"You remember what lieutenant Amodar told us, her younger sister got captured by the Pulse Fal'Cie and she didn't have a choice but to volunteered to get purge in order to save her sister. Getting on the train meant she quit her military status because only civilians can get purge…."

"But you heard what happened at the Hanging Edge, PSICOM was ordered to kill all those civilians that was what the Purge was all about. She….Lightning was caught in that mess I don't know if she's-"

"Stop thinking nonsense Janil we know her well she's not going to be beaten that easily."

"But the Vestige was destroyed along with the entire Hanging Edge, there's no way she, Naruto or her sister could have survived that it's impossible!"

Aidan put his hands on her shoulders" enough just calm down, thinking about it will only make you feel worse. Right now let's help these people and NORA too."

The former soldier nodded trying not to shed tears" I'll try my best…."

"Good let's get going."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

The skies were filled with a large fleet of Havoc skytanks were flying above the city of Palumpolum. The airships released mechanical units as they flew making a landing on the city grounds, while in another direction more of the air ships were flying through. They released the same type mechanized unit while a larger one landed on the ground the military were mobilizing their forces and preparing to fight their enemy. By now PSICOM have taken over the city and they have already closed down major roads as well as communication and transportation, this was an even bigger emergency since the discovery of the Pulse Fal'Cie at the Vestige.

This was the first time they were facing a huge threat after the Pulse Fal'Cie, they needed to be prepare and fight this enemy without any mercy. Most of the soldiers were afraid they have never faced such foe nothing has been heard from the lower world since the war of transgression five hundred years ago. Their only focus is to fight the enemy and fulfill their duty as soldiers, to protect the people of Cocoon. On the ground a transport vehicle arrive carrying weapons and ammunition as members of the Guardian Corps came to pick up their arsenal, they were also called help PSICOM fight the threat.

*Attention all units. This is director Rosh PSICOM division. Cocoon is caught in the grip of a Pulse-born terror if we allow l'Cie activity to continue panic will rip our world part. The peace and stability we have fought so hard to maintain will be nothing but a memory. Pulse l'Cie threaten our very way of life they must be eliminated, there can be no hesitation that is all.*

Rosh stood in a hover platform with a PSICOM predator he removed his communication piece handing it to the soldier. This crisis was too critical to be left out he has been put in charge of this mission and it was up to him to make it a success, his goal to eliminate the Pulse l'Cie. He remembered what Parlos told him how dangerous they were and the face that one of them transformed into the legendary beast of destruction, Ragnarok. His former academy students were the l'Cie, his enemies that threaten this world. There couldn't be any hesitation like he just told to his men he wasn't planning to back down from this.

Like he told Naabat he was a soldier of the Sanctum he's here to take orders and obeys them. His missions like everyone else's to protect Cocoon from any threat, namely from the lower world Pulse. There was an l'Cie infestation in their paradise, their world was in danger. He has made up his mind he didn't care if they were his students or that they were the best in the military academy, they were the enemy and they needed to die to keep the peace intact. The PSICOM director walked gazing at the distance where more Havoc skytanks were arriving at the city, he couldn't fail it wasn't an option.

"If we fail, our citizens will pay the price."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: The Metrostile Palumpolum)

"Task force reporting in…."

"Begin operations immediately."

"Sir!"

The Group of Guardian Corps soldiers arrived shortly after the PSICOM squad securing this part of the perimeter soon it will be completely secure. Proof that the military was taking this very seriously their orders were clear, more GC soldiers arrived following the orders of another PSICOM group. They started patrolling the area looking for the enemy l'Cie with their weapons tightly in their hands another corner was being watched over by Guardian Corps and PSICOM soldiers alike their eyes were all over the place making sure to spot anything that moves ready to fire at will. Unaware for any of them that the intruders were already there, keeping a low profile and looking calm.

Carefully running without getting the attention of the soldiers Lightning, Naruto and Hope reached the back of a steel platform. They had a good view ahead seeing a group of soldiers taking orders from another group wearing black armor uniform they recognized them as being part of PSICOM. They l'Cie trio were lucky to have made it to the city without getting caught, even if by now the military has secured the entire place. Now they needed luck to get pass these soldiers and advance, they already knew they were expecting them since Parlos was watching them from his cameras back at the Gapra Whitewood, he must have reported of their infiltration.

Naruto was staring at the view it wasn't good, it will be impossible to get through without alarming the soldiers. No choice but to fight the blond jinchurikki was feeling a little restless since he got back from his world and speaking with Jiraiya, he was happy to have at least met his teacher. The blond didn't had time to be thinking of nostalgic moments they needed to head out to a safe place before making their next move, he had a feeling that their journey to Eden was going to be put on hold. The Uzumaki had a feeling that Lightning was going through some mix of emotions whether to go to the Sanctum capital or not, since she has fed up Hope's appetite to get strong and have revenge.

Lightning was in deep thought since they arrived to the city, there were more soldiers than she expected. The Sanctum wasn't showing mercy when it came to hunting them passing through the city wasn't going to be easy, they will have to fight more than they did at the Gapra White wood. The former sergeant was filled with regret since she has made Hope to follow the path of revenge on both Snow and the Sanctum, she was the one that told him to shut down any emotion he had and only focus on his goal. She reached to her necklace and touched it Naruto saw her, just as he thought she was bothered and she was starting to have second thoughts in going to Eden.

Hope saw the many soldiers ahead and he didn't care, he knew by now they were strong enough to take them on. They have defeated quite the enemies including surviving two Eidolons, including one that can summon twelve more. The teen wanted to fight more to get stronger, his strength increasing will lead to meeting up with Snow and finally have his revenge. Thanks to Lightning he had a feeling that the NORA leader was still alive and that make things even better, he was hoping his patience will paid off until he can finally reunite with the tall blond. Determination filled him to show him what he's made off and to make him pay for taking his mother from him.

The silver haired l'Cie turned his gaze to the pink haired soldier" we can make it, get to the station and board the train for Eden."

"You think it's still running?" asked the older Farron.

"If the military already has the city secured, they must have close down any transportation in and out of Palumpolum. Maybe any communications too, they have to make sure that any l'Cie don't try to escape" said Naruto.

"Makes sense no running for us, they want to kill us here because they have the advantage in numbers" replied the pink haired soldier.

"If the train isn't running, well make it run."

"That's a bit reckless Hope, we should find another way to get to the station isn't that right Light?"

"Not like we have a choice…."

"If we get to the train we'll punch straight to the heart of the Sanctum, now you're thinking like a Pulse l'Cie?"

"First he's a Pulse l'Cie and second isn't going to Eden to attack the Sanctum your plan in the first place."

"Naruto's right and besides this is operation Nora. It's not just Snow I'm after. The Sanctum's got to pay too."

"You mean operation revenge?"

The teen gazed at the whiskered blond with a semi-upset expression" what isn't that what you want?"

"I guess…."

Lightning has given a deep sigh once again touching her necklace feeling of guilt and regret came back to her. Naruto was aware of her behavior and he couldn't blame her, she was now struggling between taking her revenge and dragging Hope's revenge along for the ride or just not to go and prevent a suicide mission from happening and the possibility of getting killed. Guilty for not believing in Serah, guilty for choosing revenge on the Sanctum as an excuse to make her fight, and guilty for putting Hope on the path of vengeance hatred and power go hand in hand in said path.

The silver haired grabbed her hand shaking her from her deep thought" hey, you're the one that said we had to fight. Every minute we waste, we're tempting fate."

"I almost forgot about focus time or Cie'th time if we don't go with the focus thanks for reminding me Hope" the Uzumaki gave a grin.

"There's some underground tunnels not far from here. I used to play in them when I was a kid no one uses the entrance anymore so the army doesn't know about it. But I know where it is we can sneak in under their noses."

"Sounds good" she smiled at his plan.

"That is the only plan we have that is very clever and makes sense not bad Hope, let's do it."

"Great here we go" nodded the teen.

They moved a little further behind a couple of steel crates, spotting more soldiers. Naruto was feeling bothered seeing too many GC working together with PSICOM it didn't looked right, even if they were part of the Sanctum military branch. Both have always had different ideas and some didn't went eye to eye with the other branch he was glad to have joined the Guardian Corps and he was glad Sasuke left PSICOM.

"Huh no more rivalries now PSICOM's brought in the Guardian Corps."

"And I don't like the sight of that" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Okay, there's an old drainage pipe. We can use it to avoid being seeing. The tunnel entrance is a little further up."

"We'll take it easy, let's not bring any attention to ourselves."

"Right we'll move in swiftly and fight if it comes down to it" replied the former sergeant.

Carefully the l'Cie trio made their move they walked through the back, slowly moving as they spotted two Corps soldiers patrolling the area. Lightning waited before she gave them the signal to move once the soldiers have turned their back, they quickly ran passing through them avoiding detection. They went to another they were almost to the sewerage pipe, they were really lucky three Corps soldiers walked ahead leaving the path to the pipe open. Unfortunately things weren't going to go their way, or maybe lady luck wasn't on their side as Hope tripped making a loud noise.

"What was that?" said one of the Corps soldiers.

"Over there intruders!"

"_Damn things can't go our way" _thought the annoyed Naruto taking his gun blade.

"Sorry" the silver haired teen got up.

"Here they come!" Lightning has taken her gun blade too spotting the soldiers heading their way.

The battle started the Corps soldiers were using batons as their weapon, they cast mana drive water. Naruto went for the offensive using ruin and aero, teaming up with Lightning tackling down one of the soldiers. Hope used blizzard, fire and aero to take down another soldier, the last soldier was defeated by the Uzumaki knocking him out with his gun blade. But the fight wasn't over the noises from the fight made the other soldiers who were patrolling in the other area to head their way, it was going to be another battle. The soldiers fell just like the others it showed that they were just pushovers, not that tough.

Naruto blocked the attack from the remaining soldier as he charged at him he kicked the baton from his hand having the Corps member at his mercy. The blond jinchurikki pinned him to the ground Flashflare saber was put to his face, giving him the idea that one wrong move and he was going to get it. Lightning and Hope were done with their opponents walking to the blond, at first they didn't know what he had in mind. The pink haired soldier figured out what he was up to once she saw him having the Corps soldier in threatening position, it's like she could read his mind and knew what he was going to ask the soldier.

"What's he doing?" asked Hope.

"Getting some answers…."

"What?"

"All right pal time to talk" he tightened the hold of his gun blade.

"Just kill me already l'Cie I ain't telling you anything!"

"I'm not planning to just answer me why are the Guardian Corps taking orders from PSICOM?"

"Was there some sort of change in command?" asked Lightning.

"What you don't know you two used to be Corps members?"

"Just spill the details I promise you won't get hurt" said the blond jinchurikki.

"An l'Cie giving promises I don't believe you."

"Just answer me!"

"I guess you won't know, the Guardian Corps are now under PSICOM's command."

"What….?"

"Change of command then?" replied the former sergeant.

"What about lieutenant Amodar?"

"You don't know about him either, Amodar resigned from the Corps after the Purge operation incident."

"Resigned?" Naruto was shocked along with Lightning.

"Why what happened?"

"Shortly after the incident at the Hanging Edge Guardian Corps was ordered to aid PSICOM in the hunt of Purge survivors but he refused to obey those orders. You know what happens to military personal who doesn't obey direct orders?"

The two former GC soldiers stood in deep thought remembering the Corps rules, the consequences for such action was either expulsion from military ranks or resignation if the soldier chooses to. They knew how honest was Amodar no doubt he chose to resigned than being kick out of the GC, things have taken a turn for the worse. The great and mighty Guardian Corps have fallen now they were taking orders from their supposed rivals, there was no honor anymore the branch's glory has been crushed. The two former soldiers we're in deep thought while Hope was staring at them, looking like he didn't understood the situation or not figuring them out.

Naruto felt like he has lost important people in his life. The Guardian Corps was the only military organization of Cocoon that he truly felt like he belonged there he has come to have a lot of respect. He made friends and forged bonds with them like Aidan and Janil there was so many happy memories he shared during his days with the Corps, and of course there was lieutenant Amodar. A man he considered a true leader and an aspiring figure to everyone in the GC, to him he was the perfect example of a great soldier. Now all those memories have been crushed with hearing the sad news, he lowered his head in sadness.

Lightning was in the same boat as the Uzumaki hearing of Amodar's resignation has hurt her emotionally and her pride as a former soldier of the Guardian Corps. She has considered the former lieutenant as a good role model and father figure he was the best soldier she has ever met. With the older man out of the GC there was no hope for the military branch, since it has been put under PSICOM's command. Memories came back to her since she first entered the Corps climbing up the ranks becoming sergeant, having her own squad. Those were truly happy times she understood how the whiskered blond was feeling, both were feeling the same pain.

"Guys we better go more of them might come" Hope was looking around for any signs of more soldiers.

Naruto gave a sigh removing his gun blade away from the Corps soldier's neck" get out of here, but let me warn you pal."

The blond jinchurikki pointed to the pink haired soldier" if you call for reinforcements, my friend here will find you and she will give you a very unpleasant death. Take it from me you don't want to make her angry she's very scary when she gets cranky."

His cold tone made the soldier to almost crap his pants. Turning to the pink haired woman he was scared to death Lightning was following Naruto's lead. She was giving him such a serious glare, she cracked one knuckle while with her other hand holding her Blazefire saber in a deadly way like she was ready to slice him in half. That was enough for the Corps soldier to run for his life, he ran so fast not caring if he might be out of breath. The soldier was out of sight in a matter of seconds his speed was impressive as the l'Cie trio watched him gone in a heartbeat. The Uzumaki chuckle lightly while the older Farron rolled her eyes she probably enjoyed the small joke.

They got back to the task at hand they resumed following Hope, the teen lead them through the sewerage pipe. They traveled the pipe corridor finding an exit making the teen stopped there was a group of Corps soldiers in the corner. Luckily for the trio they didn't spotted them so they were pretty much safe, following the silver haired teen they took another entrance to a pipe. Carefully running the corridor so the sound of their footsteps didn't attract unwanted attention, they reached another exit. They were spotted from behind by another squad of Corps soldiers, Naruto reacted casting aerora.

They were blown away while Lightning charged at them using blitz, they were taken out in a easy victory. They were thankful that they didn't have any battle experience, so they weren't that tough or maybe it was because they have grown strong as l'Cie. Not wanting to meet up more of them they climbed a pair of stairs and make a complete halt, spotting a Velocycle flying around in cirlces. From experience in the military Naruto and Lightning knew that Velocycles were strong vehicles carrying heavy fire power, fighting it wasn't in their best interest. Lightning casted libra and saw that it was resistant to elements even physical attacks.

"What are we going to do?" asked Hope.

"I think we can avoid fighting it" replied the whiskered blond.

"It won't be easy, we'll need to be quick on our feet" said the pink haired soldier.

"Can we really take that risk?"

"No it's flying at low altitude and with its speed, we'll get spotted. It will be better if we take it by surprise."

The older Farron nodded agreeing with him" got a plan?"

"I think I do, we both know a Velocycle's armor is very tough attacks won't harm it enough. We need to use stronger attacks, just follow my lead."

Hope nodded" Naruto you can really be a quick thinker sometimes."

"In these kinds of situations he is, most of the times he's an idiot."

"Come Light don't be harsh" he turned to her but stopped complaining seeing the smile she was giving him he knew she was just teasing him while the teen gave a laugh.

It was the kind of smile that made him blush and showed her beauty to its maximum, he cleared his throat" okay here I go, wait for my signal."

The blond jinchurikki waited for the Velocycle to make another turn waiting until it shows its rear. The blond quickly moved to a platform below the steel bridge the other l'Cie were on, waiting for the right time to attack. The Uzumaki took Flashflare saber using his magic to charge up the weapon in wind elemental he was going to be ready for the military vehicle. The Velocycle returned in view of the blond he used aero strike the strong wind current has destroyed some parts of its armor, in return the vehicle has spotted them it went to attack formation.

"Now!"

Lightning and Naruto arrived getting on view of the vehicle they fired thunder damaging it because its armor has been weakened thanks to the Uzumaki's strong attack. The Velocycle was about to prepared its machine guns and rocket launchers, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Holy!" shouted the blond.

The strong ray of light hit the Velocycle destroying it the explosion was big enough to be seen throughout the area.

"It worked!" Hope said.

"Of course it did" smiled the Uzumaki.

"Time to move before it brings more attention" said Lightning.

"I guess the explosion can bring their attention."

"I don't want to stay to find out" replied the teen.

"Right…."

Walking ahead they entered another entrance to the sewerage system just like Hope said, both former soldiers were glad that the teen knew these secret areas or they would be fighting more than usual. They weren't that familiar with neither Palumpolum nor does that either of them has done mission in said city, it felt like taking a grand tour and Hope was their guide. They jumping reaching a wide part of the sewerage system with a view, there was something ahead. They reached the ledge as they jumped down it felt like their little detour was really a long way than usual.

"Talk about close calls…."

"No kidding but thanks to you we avoided quite the battles. Although I don't think Light likes to avoid them she likes the fighting."

"Not necessarly I only fight when there's no other choice."

"Come on Light you can fight an entire army of PSICOM and survive."

"Fighting many enemies and acting reckless are two different things" she frowned a little but she didn't minded the sort of compliment.

"But you're so strong remembered the Purge train, running to a soldier kicking him deactivating the handcuffs. You went bam and then wham on another that's truly awesome you don't see Sanctum soldiers fighting like that" Naruto was obviously in fan boy mode.

The former sergeant tightened her fists her cheeks were in the same color as her hair" flattery won't get you anywhere Uzumaki."

"It's the truth not flattery."

"…..." the pink haired soldier was still under the effect of his compliment feeling embarrassed.

They stopped walking hearing Hope laughing he stopped when he noticed they were staring at him" sorry I didn't mean it but I can't help it. You guys act like a married couple."

"What?" both replied at the same time?

The teen didn't say another word as he resumed walking leaving the two adults behind. Lightning followed him not wanting to look at blonds face because she was too embarrassed shortly Naruto followed her giving a silly smile. Although he liked the thought of being married to the older Farron he will feel like the happiest person ever, he put the image aside moving on. While Lightning was trying to keep distance from the whiskered blond due of the thought, yes she already thought of being Ms. Uzumaki before. The thought was nice, refreshing and it made her embarrassed that he was next to her.

"I think we made it past all the guards" said Hope trying to change the topic he brought minutes ago of them being a married couple.

"Yeah if we're lucky we might not have to worry about dealing with the military anymore."

"Don't bet on it" replied the former sergeant.

The l'Cie trio was walking a long path below the city, there were many moving platforms. There were also platforms that were similar to the corridor they were walking on. Naruto has spotted monsters on those platforms so much for not running into bad company, fighting was inevitable for them it seems. One thing that has caught his attention in the distance an orange colored being which it was spinning, having the shape of a butterfly. Each on the sides had faces it gave the blond jinchurikki an idea who it was, remembering his lesson at the military academy. They were in Palumpolum so he knew who it was he never thought he will be able to see it.

Lightning got a little worried staring at the place to think Hope knew such a place underground of Palumpolum. If they arrived here through the sewerage then there might be a way to reach the surface again, she was in deep thought concerned if the military knew of this place. The entire city was filled with soldiers and every street was probably closed down, no one was entering or leaving. This was more dangerous than the Vile Peaks and the Gapra Whitewood she knew the military will throw at them everything they have considering how much of a threat they were to them.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine only kids like me know about that entrance" Hope seemed to have read her mind.

"They'll find it. They'll call in a team and canvass the whole tunnel system."

"It's a good thing they don't know about it. We're in danger already we don't need any more danger to make it worse for us" said the whiskered blond.

"Then we'd better hurry."

"So, where's this thing come out, anyway?" asked the former sergeant.

"Well, it…it-I don't really know for sure" said the unsure teen.

"We'll find out today" she put her hand on his shoulder as a friendly gesture.

"I already know there is plenty of fighting here. There are monsters ahead" said the Uzumaki.

"Why would they be here?"

"Maybe to annoy us to death" Naruto gave a grin.

They reached the end of the platform the only thing in view were two control panels. It was obvious they needed to pull one of them Lightning did the honors pulling the one on the right. Soon a moving platform came to them they boarded it hoping it will take them to the other side. The ride seemed to be long because the platform wasn't the fastest around waiting was the next thing to do.

"Automated nutriculture I think I remember hearing about this school."

"That's very smart of you Hope for pointing it out" Naruto smiled he also felt like it was mentioned to him at the military academy but he wasn't so sure.

"You should take notes from him."

"Yeah I should take notes from-hey!" the blond turned to the pink haired soldier basically she told him he was stupid.

Lightning didn't look at him keeping her gaze at the incoming platform, although she was smiling. It was still confusing why it was so much fun to tease him, it felt right so she didn't deny it. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders by now he was used to the woman's teasing, by now he knew she wasn't being serious. He would never understand women and why they would tease men sometimes, it was a mystery to him. Hope only rolled his eyes by now he was used to older Farron's teasing since he was the one that said the "they act like a married couple" comment around each other. Somehow he didn't minded if they acted like that it showed how close they were in their friendship.

They finally reached platform on the other side moving on, but they knew it wasn't going to be an easy journey. There were enemies ahead as the blond jinchurikki has spotted them in the far distance the first ones they encountered were called Flanitor. Not so strong creatures but they were highly annoying because when one of them was wounded the other one will cast its special technique rescue, which heals the other and vice versa. But once one was taken out the other shares the same fate easier than the first one, the secret was attacking faster without stopping.

The second enemy they encountered traveling the corridor was the Lucidon, which by far was the toughest enemy they have ever faced. It was all because of its tough shell all physical and magical attacks didn't harm it much the l'Cie trio had to hit it hard with their strongest attacks, until they would be able to lunch it in the air. Another thing that made the Lucidon a tough opponent was its photon burst attack it hurt like hell and the trio had to constant use cure to keep themselves healed and safe. Naruto thought the Flanitor was annoying but he changed his mind after they fought the Lucidon, and to think he never expected to meet an even annoying monster than the Pulsework soldier.

After they were done with the battle they reached a circular platform and they were able to get a better view of the orange spinning colored being. Now that they were in a much better view the Uzumaki recognized it completely, he did leaned about it from class. At least their journey was being educational in some ways, he didn't complaint he learned knowledge is good to strengthen the brain since it was a muscle too.

"That's the city's food-production Fal'Cie" said Hope.

"Yeah it's Carbuncle" replied the whiskered blond.

"You finally remember it after memorizing its name for a hundred times at the academy" Lightning nodded in full approval.

"That's right. That's one of our enemies, being Sanctum and all" said the teen.

"So….kill him and cut off the food supply. That'll make us popular."

Naruto laughed nervously at her comment" right destroy a food supplier Fal'Cie…."

"I think people have enough reasons to hate us don't you?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. Hungry people make for angry people."

"Exactly thank you Light I thought you were planning in doing something you might regret."

"I was being sarcastic" the former sergeant believed the blond thought she was being serious with her previous comment.

"Sure thanks for telling me now" he gave a silly grin.

"Why don't we use it as a landmark?" asked the silver haired teen.

"You mean Carbuncle?" said the Uzumaki.

"Not a bad plan Hope" replied the older Farron.

They trio reached another lever calling for another platform, stepping in the moving platform took them to another long platform similar to the last corridor. Too bad for them that there was a Lucidon waiting for them, it started charging it photon burst attack. It took them an hour to break through his strong defense and weakening it, it was defeated the moment it was launched in the air. The results of the fight the l'Cie trio were tired, the monster was really tough they took a breather. It was for the best that they took a five minute break before continuing, they took the time to heal any injuries it was important to stay in shape and in the best conditions ready for the next battle.

When the break was over they resumed their walking reaching another circular platform, only this they got an even better view of the Fal'Cie Carbuncle. Soon it became clear to Hope at what they were doing, using Carbuncle as a landmark. It was his idea but he realized the irony of the situation, he gave a small chuckle making his companions wondered what was wrong with him. The silver haired teen gave another look at the being shaking his head the irony was still present.

"Look at us Pulse l'Cie, using a Sanctum Fal'Cie to tell where we're going, sort of strange."

"More like ironic it's kind of amusing that we're supposed to be using an enemy as a landmark" replied the whiskered blond.

"Not really. We've relied on them our whole lives. The food we eat, the light and water, it's all from the Fal'Cie. You know, I think Cocoon was really built for them. The rest of us, we're just leeches parasites" said the former sergeant.

"You think so too huh….I kind of feel the same way. I always wondered that maybe this world is only for the Fal'Cie and…we don't belong here."

"It's because of you…."

"Me?" blinked the blond jinchurikki.

"You remember at the academy. You used to say that Cocoon was a world for the Fal'Cie created for the Fal'Cie, and that we shouldn't be here."

The Uzumaki nodded" I still feel that way, living in Cocoon I realized that this world isn't probably the one for us. We rely on the Fal'Cie too much, it's like we can't survive without their help, but what about us we can do something too we can rely on ourselves too right?"

Hope was amazed by his speech" you've been thinking about that for a while?"

"Yeah you know using common sense and all, it's not really something clever to say."

"I think it's clever I agree with you" replied the pink haired soldier.

"You do?" he turned to her and she nodded making him feel flattered.

"I guess I could agree too. But I don't think we're parasites to the Fal'Cie, they protect us, nurture us. They take care of, well, normal people. They treat us like we're special, almost like…like we're pets!" he finished clapping his hands finally finding the appropriate word.

Lightning's eyes widened in shock in realization, she felt like she has been given a revelation. It soon became clear to her of the truth of things, the reality that it was their paradise in the sky.

"Light….?" Naruto saw that she was still with the same expression.

"Like pets…."

She walked a little ahead staring at Carbuncle" to them, we're just like pets. That's it now it makes sense, I've been so blind. I was born into a Fal'Cie world, raised on a Fal'Cie leash it was the only life I knew how to live. When it was taken from me I was completely lost, without a master to follow my life had no purpose."

Naruto stood in deep thought her words echoed in his mind, they were pretty deep. It really made sense that they were pets of the Fal'Cie, like dogs on a leash that needed to behave in order to live in their world. Those who didn't follow rules and behave were punish, namely those who were l'Cie from the lower world. Pulse was the enemy and l'Cie from said world will be execute here there we're no exception it was the reason why they were fighting to survive. He hoped for the best that Lightning could find a new way of life, with this mess they we're in it was almost impossible to achieve. He knew very well he wasn't going to leave her side.

The pink haired soldier turned to the teen" Hope listen to me. This l'Cie curse, it took everything from me. My future, my dreams I didn't want to think so I fought instead. As long as I was fighting, nothing else was real, I was running away. And you Hope you got swept along with me."

The older Farron knew that Naruto didn't count since he will tell her that it was his choice to help her rescue Serah. He made the choice on his own free will to board the Purge train with her, to get branded as an l'Cie and be the enemy of Cocoon. So there was no reason to say that she drag him along too, he will be upset with her for saying that. However she was grateful he chose to help her and stay by her side through good and bad, she knew how lucky she was to have someone like him.

"But Lightning, I don't understand" said the silver haired teen.

She turned to him knowing this was the right thing to do" operation Nora is over."

"What?"

"I…."

"No!"

"Hope calm down" said the blond.

"Listen I-"

"No you told me to fight!"

"I made a mistake!"

"But-you can't do this. You can't just build something up like that then abandon me."

She went to him putting her arms on his shoulders" I won't abandon you, I won't."

The Uzumaki followed" hey don't forget about me I'm here, I'm not going to abandon you either. I never turn my back on my friends."

"Thanks but I just can't throw in the towel."

"Nobody is telling you that you should give up on your revenge."

"What?" Lightning was shocked at his comment.

"But I thought you disagreed with operation Nora" said the shocked teen.

"I don't agree with it, I don't like what you're doing. Revenge won't bring nothing, but telling you this won't change your mind you're still going through with it right?"

The silver haired teen gave a soft nod while the blond jinchurikki gave a sigh" you see, I got angry at you the last time you brought it up. But this is something you have to face by yourself you can either chose to listen to my words or your own resolve for revenge."

"And just because you're choosing revenge that doesn't mean I'm going to abandon you, I'm staying with you until the end no matter the results" he gave a big smile while giving the nice guy pose.

"Thanks Naruto I'm glad to have you as my friend."

Hope walked ahead of them as shortly they followed him. The Uzumaki's eyes softened thinking that he has done the right thing, this is the least he wanted. To have another dear friend following the path of revenge, it was enough what Sasuke went through he didn't wanted the teen to feel so much hatred. The whiskered blond felt a hand on his shoulder but it ended up reaching his hand, he turned to see Lightning giving his hand a soft squeeze.

"Hey…."

"I failed him" he whispered.

"No we both failed him. I screw up worse than you, I motivated his revenge at least you tried to prevent him from taking that path. You did better than I could ever do."

"Light" he felt hurt hearing her sound so sorrowful.

The pink haired soldier released her hold although she felt like holding his hand forever. They walked at slow pace while Hope was still walking ahead, he was in deep thought he has overheard their conversation. The silver haired teen was thinking about their words both were feeling guilty that he has taken this path, guilt for operation Nora. They believed to have failed him because he was on a mission to avenge his mother from her murderer, why would they feel like that. His expression says it all he had a lot to think about, both of his companions we're against his revenge there was support. Yet he felt thankful that both wanted to stay by his side no matter what choice, in his mind he already made his choice.

The rest of the journey was quiet none of them were saying a word, because each were in deep thought. The rest of the path featured more flanitor but it wasn't a problem for the trio, they quickened their attacks to prevent them from using rescue. They fought a duo and then two more ahead, the fights were easy they'd prefer to fight them than the Lucidon any day. When the fights were over the trio got back to their walking, yet they were still quiet without saying a word only when they were fighting. It felt like they were unable to speak like losing their ability to talk, it couldn't be help because the trio were experiencing some emotional problems.

Naruto and Lightning were feeling guilty for letting Hope fall into revenge and give himself to hatred. They should be the ones to help him get through his pain, to help him see the truth of his ways yet they seem to have failed. The teen's resolve was clear he wanted vengeance for his mother's death the one who took her life has to die. He wanted Snow dead that was the only thing to make him feel better or the only thing that will help him ease his pain, not caring that the NORA leader was Lightning's sister's fiancée. Not thinking how Serah will take the news or how his friend will take it either, there was nothing stopping him. Fighting and getting strong is driven by his will to get to revenge his actions spoke louder than his words.

They didn't realized Hope was now having a conflict with himself after listening to Lightning's words, like she has found a new resolve. She didn't wanted him to carry out operation Nora, no long she was giving him the support he needed to carry on, he was all right with the pink haired soldier's help. Naruto made it clear to him at Gapre Whitewood that he didn't like his revenge, he was against his plan he didn't understood how he was feeling. Now he didn't had a choice operation Nora has to be put on hold for now, the only question in his mind is what now.

He stopped walking while they didn't notice him" so what do we do now?"

The silver haired teen was holding his palm where his brand was located" we're l'Cie ticking time bombs. Enemies of Cocoon if we can't follow the plan do we just lay down and die?"

"I didn't mean we should give up."

"Nobody is dying on my watch, but I think our plan to go to Eden will have to wait" the whiskered blond turned to gaze at the pink haired soldier he could tell she was no longer determined to invade the Sanctum capital.

"Then what battles do we fight and against who tell me that?"

"I don't know yet…."

"You don't know yet?"

"Same here" the blond jinchurikki gave a sigh not knowing what to do about their current situation.

"That's right neither of us know what to do, but we can't lose hope."

"Hope there is no hope, not for l'Cie" the teen got seated on the staircase.

"There's you…."

"Oh yeah your name is Hope, Hope have some hope" the Uzumaki grinned at his joke.

"It's my name, not who I am…."

"I was just like you. My parents died. I had to be strong for Serah, so I thought I needed to forget my past and I became Lightning. I thought that by changing my name I could change who I was."

"_But that's unlikely" _thought the whiskered blond when it came to changing her personality by changing her name.

"I was just a kid. Lightning it flashes bright, then fades away. It can't protect it only destroys."

Naruto stood in deep thought thinking of the person she used to be, back when she was Lightning. She was serious, small talker, follow orders, no mercy or remorse to her enemies. He has experienced her change first hand becoming someone soft and caring, letting others in and see for themselves that she was really a good person at heart. She became Light he didn't care who she was he care for her and has accepted her for whoever she was, Lightning or Light or her past self in her childhood. The whiskered blond gave a small smile gazing at her, she and Serah lost their parents but they still grew up together with friends and family.

The former sergeant got seated on the stair case next to Hope" Serah tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen."

She imagined that the younger Farron was standing in front of her making her hear leap with joy, but she stopped remembering her words at her birthday.

"_**If you're an l'Cie it's my job to take care of you."**_

"_I threatened her…."_

The guilt she has thought she has buried deep within herself was coming back at full force. Not believing her, not trusting her, her own sister, her only true blood. She has denied when she told her she was a Pulse l'Cie, and she ended up by threatening her if she was really one. Of course she was bluffing, lying she would never have the will to actually kill her own sister. But it felt right to do it to scare her in order to make her change her mind in marrying Snow she failed for not trusting the younger Farron's word. She saw as the imaginary Serah called out to her fiancé and Snow walked to her, he was the one that believe her and he wasn't the only one for doing what she should have done.

"The only ones who believed her were Snow-"

"Don't say it!" shouted Hope cursing his name.

"Don't say his name. It brings everything back. I keep playing it in my head what happened to her and then I see his stupid face and…and he's smiling. How can he smile when she's dead?"

Lightning went to comfort him but he got up immediately" I know!"

"There's nothing I can do about it. I hate knowing that. No matter happens, she's not coming back!"

He got up looking at his hand staring at the l'Cie brand" when I was fighting there was no time to think about it. It felt good just to give in. But now you start talking about hope, I'm sorry I messed up…."

"No" the former sergeant got up and went to him taking his hand" it's my fault…."

"You're right" Naruto finally spoke walking to them" it feels good when you're filled with hatred and the only thing on your mind is revenge. How satisfying it must feel to get it over with and kill that person that took someone precious to you, killing that person is the only way to subdue all that anger and pain."

"What are you doing?" Lightning was taken aback by the blonds odd behavior.

"When you let revenge take over you and eventually letting it run your life, it's all over. Vengeance changes people for the worst, it turns them into a heartless raging monster with the goal to becoming strong to obtain the power to fulfill his revenge. Taking the life of someone to satisfy that feeling becomes your only one purpose in life, your only goal."

"Naruto…." the older Farron was really shocked at the seriousness of his words and his expression.

The blond jinchurikki was only thinking of Sasuke before arriving at Cocoon. The avenger of the Uchiha clan the one trapped in revenge, the one who got consumed by anger and the hunger to obtain power. Everything he trained for was for the sake of becoming strong and kill Itachi, the things he did to obtain it. Embracing Orochimaru's curse seal, willing to fight him to show his strength, betraying Konoha to join with the snake sanin and willing to kill him in order to get away from him all those memories came back to the Uzumaki. The fight at the Valley of the end the fight which it was supposed to be the one to sever their bond, it never happened because they got transported here.

"_Maybe it was for the best to be sent on Cocoon or who knows how that fight would have ended…."_

"Naruto are you okay?" Hope saw his expression his speech was really deep, his cerulean eyes were had a far off look.

"I'm okay. But Hope what you're forgetting about revenge is the damage that you will do to other people."

"The damage done to others, what do you mean?"

"If you kill Snow how do you think his friends from NORA will take it?"

"I…."

"How do you think I will take it he's my friend, how do you think Sasuke-hm…not much Sasuke we can leave that one. We can't forget Serah, she loves Snow and she accepted to marry him how do you think she will take it?"

The silver haired teen lowered his head understanding the Uzumaki's point" will I really hurt others if I manage to kill Snow?"

"Lastly Hope. If you kill him you will also be hurting Light."

"What?" the pink haired soldier felt silly at his comment.

"Light will be hurt but she doesn't like Snow?"

"Exactly" she crossed her arms.

"That might be true but if Serah's hurt for his death than Light will be hurt too because she's her sister, she cares for her a lot. She won't be able to calm her or comfort her to make her feel better. She will feel helpless because she failed in helping her."

"_I already failed her once" _her eyes softened filled with hurt.

"Is that true Light?" the young l'Cie turned to her.

"…..."

"She doesn't have to say anything if she doesn't want to. I'm just stating a point I know how much she cares for Serah. The only question I can ask you do you want to hurt all those people because of your revenge?"

"I don't want that I….."

"You don't have to give me your answer now but let me tell you something. I know Snow for years and I can tell that he feels worse than you."

"What how can he….?"

"I know he must be blaming himself for what happened at the Hanging Edge, the deaths of all those innocent people. All of their lives are now on his shoulders burdening him."

"It's his fault they're all dead!" snapped Hope.

"I would blame PSICOM too, for creating the Purge and thinking that killing thousands of innocent people is the best solution to prevent other people from getting "contaminated by Pulse"".

"I don't want to hear anymore!"

"I won't say another word, it's your choice Hope it's all up to you if you want to continue on this path. But let me warn you, it won't be pretty when you reach the end of that path."

The teen was sobbing silently while Naruto has gone ahead giving a sigh he prayed his words will reach out to him. Lightning went next to the teen putting her hand on his shoulder to comfort him she was so amazed at the Uzumaki's speech. Every single word he said was true it was impressive how mature and smart he can be sometimes, one of the things why she considered him to be attractive. Maybe his words of truth and wisdom may reach the teen, or at least make him think twice of his decision.

_"It can't be he's always smiling like it never happened, there's no way he's feeling guilty."_

"He's right Hope you should listen to him…."

"I don't know what to do."

"He really cares for you."

"Huh….?" the teen turned to the walking figure of the blond.

"Any person that Naruto meets and becomes his friend he becomes very loyal to them. He would do anything for them, must be part of who he is" there was a lot of devotion and respect in the older Farron's voice.

"Really….?"

"Come on let's not get behind."

As they resumed walking Naruto waited for them with gun blade in hand because there were two flanitor eagerly waiting for them. The trio regrouped and took care of them in a matter of minutes they finally reached the end of the corridor with another moving platform. Lightning pressed the lever making the platform head to their location, they boarded it and it took them to the other side rather quickly. It wasn't too far but they seem to have reached the end of the nutriculture complex because ahead of them stood an entrance to an elevator.

Hope was still in deep thought thinking of Naruto's strong deep words. Was revenge really such a horrible thing, enough to blind anyone in hatred and control their lives forever he felt like the whiskered blond was over reacting but he thought otherwise. He felt a great urge whenever he fought, it felt good to feel the anger the thought of getting stronger and fulfill his revenge was so sweet and intoxicating. Lightning's words echoed him to forget about operation Nora and let his mother's murderer go. He finally remember the other reason why they came to Palumpolum, to visit his father, he wasn't looking forward to that especially when his mother was gone like he would care about that.

Naruto and Lightning walked ahead heading to the door, they were hoping to reach the surface with the elevator and hopefully be safe away from the military. The silver haired teen was holding his hand where his brand was located he still wasn't happy that he was going to visit his father. Why should he visit him when he could care less about him or his mother, he won't even care to find out his wife was gone.

"Talk to your dad…."

"What why?"

"Fighting without hope is no way to live" she pressed a button activating the elevator.

"It's just a way to die."

"She's right hope it will be best to talk to him about everything that has happened" replied the whiskered blond.

"I want you to find the hope you were named for. Staying alive, I can help you with. But I can't-I can't give you hope f you go to see your father.

"_What why would she think that?" _thought the blond jinchurikki.

"You think meeting my dad will make anything better?"

"I think it will" replied the Uzumaki.

The teen shook his head" he has never listened to a word I've said. He's just-he'll never believe all this l'Cie stuff."

"Maybe he will maybe he won't."

Hope turned to Naruto looking upset" what makes you think he will believe me, how would you know?"

"Because I think he will, if he trusts you."

"He doesn't trust me because he has never shown he cares for me, or even mom."

The blond jinchurikki sighed" Hope I think your misjudging your dad. I think you can't know him well because you have never spent time with him, you don't know the kind of person he is."

"But I do know, he's been always busy with his work never giving any of his time for me or mom he could care less about his family. We waited for him to come at the fireworks festival but he never came, my mom hoped he was coming and yet when he didn't she was still defending him I just can't believe why she would side with him?"

"Listen I'm an orphan I was brought to the world on my own. But thanks to a miracle I was able to meet my parents I saw my mom and my dad."

"What….?" Lightning was shocked she knew he was an orphan but he never told her this piece of information.

"You knew your parents?" asked the teen.

He smiled remembering meeting Minato and Kushina" I did and they were great people, even if they didn't raise me or they weren't there for me I knew they were amazing. Both of them did the greatest sacrifice any parent would do for their own child they gave their lives for me in order to protect me. It is because of them that I'm standing right here today."

"I…I didn't knew" Hope was shocked at the revelation.

"For what they did for me I will always love them and cherish them I know they are proud of me. But if I choose to take the path of revenge and let hatred be my guide, I will be making their sacrifice for nothing all in vain. They wanted me what was best for me, to live an honest life where I can protect the people close to me and to follow my dreams."

"…." The teen was in deep thought his expression was very clear.

"Think about it, would your mother be happy if she finds out you're going to get revenge trying to take the life of someone?"

"What mom….?"

The elevator arrived as the trio got on, shortly it went to the upper floor that they thought it was the surface. Hope was more thoughtful than before after Naruto asked him that question regarding his mother, would she be proud of him finding out that he was going to avenge her. He has known Nora since he was born and when she has carried him in her arms as a newborn, the woman was too kindhearted. It was impossible she would never approve of what he was planning to do, but what was the point if she wasn't here anymore. He erased all those thoughts and turned to looked at the pink haired soldier.

"Snow believed Serah, didn't he?"

Lightning smiled she felt like all grudge and anger towards the NORA leader was gone" yeah….and so did this smart idiot."

"What kind of fiancé Snow will be if he doesn't believes her-hey wait Light what did you called me?"

"I said you're a smart idiot" she turned to him giving him that small smile yep she was teasing him again.

"Oh…okay just checking" he shrugged his shoulders.

"_Whatever that means…."_

**(Naruto….?)**

"_Arthur" _he recognized the voice of his Eidolon.

**(I sense danger nearby, be careful).**

"_Yeah I guess I have that feeling too. I hate when this happens."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

The elevator finally reached the top floor which thankfully for the l'Cie trio, it was the surface of the city. It was nice to see daylight again yet for Naruto he still felt like something was wrong, his bad feeling has never been wrong so far even Arthur warned him. Once the elevator was gone the trio took a step gazing around the place, it seemed to be like the city's square plaza because of its wide space and it was completely empty. There was also a large screen in one of the buildings and the more they stood gazing at the area, the worse the Uzumaki's feeling got. The blond jinchurikki has unsheathed Flashflare saber just in case, one could never be sure he looked behind to his other companions.

"Stay your ground I don't like this."

*In a recently convened emergency conference…the Sanctum announced the fugitive l'Cie have been located. The military plans apprehend the l'Cie and carry out a public execution. These images coming you live from the scene in Palumpolum.*

The Uzumaki gasped when the large screen showed all three of them that were enough to tell him that his bad feeling was right all along. They have been found by the Sanctum, things have surely become for the worst for them there was no escape now. Just like that an entire army has arrived at the plaze surrounding all three l'Cie, both PSICOM and Guardian Corps were pointing their rifles at them. Mechanical units have also arrived to back the soldiers up there were too many, the odds were impossible to take them on. Along with the army came the small flying cameras, the ones responsible for recording the images of their presence. Completely outnumbered they felt like there was no way out, or no hope for them.

Rosh arrived at the scene finally meeting the l'Cie face to face. Yes he did recognize two of them as his former cadet students from the military academy, staring at their face were quite a nostalgic feeling. They were one of the bests cadets in the academy along with Sasuke, he did gain respect for them because of their dedication and commitment to the Sanctum. But that was all in the past now they were now enemies of Cocoon, l'Cie who needed to be capture and executed. His eyes were on the whiskered blond, he was the most dangerous one of the three according to what he was told.

"_Uzumaki…Parlos said that he transformed into Ragnarok but he looks normal. No he's not normal he's an l'Cie."_

"These are l'Cie. Show no mercy. They aren't people they're targets."

Hope was beyond scared he knew they couldn't take on so many enemies, fighting was out of the question they would get killed. But if they didn't fight they will get capture and eventually they will die either way, there was no escape, no place left to run, fight or die was the only option left. The teen didn't felt that Lightning and Naruto were in front of him protecting him from any harm it almost looked like two parents trying to protect their own child. Things couldn't end like this not until he meets with Snow and fulfills operation Nora, dying without his revenge that's not what he wanted.

"Start running, we'll keep em' busy."

"What but-"

"You survive…."

"Don't worry Hope we'll be right behind you just run to safety" said Naruto.

"I…."

The silver haired teen was shocked to think they will give him a chance to run and stay safe, to live another day. They were willing to protect him that far, he tried not to cry this was a suicide fight the odds were very low that they could survive just the two of them. The young l'Cie took a few steps back still shocked at what they were planning, he was happy to have met them. As for the former soldiers they knew the only way to survive all of this was to summon their Eidolons, they knew it was crazy to fight all of them on their own they needed their own allies to get out of this tough bind. They keep their eyes on all their enemies this was going to be hard task to summon their crystals without making them fired their weapons.

"_This is going to be a pain in the ass, if we're not careful we'll be filled with holes" _thought the blond jinchurikki.

BOOM!

"_What's going on?" _he gazed at the source of the explosion above them where there were more soldiers.

PSICOM soldiers were sent back and forth like they rag dolls. Snow punched another while kicking another one, he tackle a third one taking his rifle. This was his meaning of cleaning the house from infestation, once he was done with this part the other arrived. Sasuke and Fang gazed down at the large crowd of soldiers below, it looked impossible to fight through them all. Impossible odds weren't going to be an option for the l'Cie working with the Cavalry.

"That's some crowd. Gonna need a plan."

"Since we have heroes ever needed plans?" asked a cocky Snow.

Sasuke didn't replied to his question he jumped down and starting firing fira and thundara as he fell on the enemies showing no mercy, he slashed them with Masamune they never had a chance.

The Pulsian warrior grinned at the sight" show off…."

Snow fired his Eidolon crystal causing an ice shockwave to hit one of the soldiers. He fired the rifle to shatter the crystal causing a powerful ice wave to emerged and freeze anything in its path. The force sent soldiers flying as it created a massive ice slide and from the ice wave came the Shiva sisters, ready to aid their master.

"Fang!" he threw her the rifle and she caught it.

The NORA leader jumped as his Eidolon transformed in its gestalt mode the Shiva cycle it was running through the ice slid. Fang followed him holding the rifle she fired the weapon, they were met by heavy fire from the soldiers.

"It's him!" shouted Hope spotting his mother's murderer.

Lightning took his hands shooting from her gun blade cutting through the soldier. Naruto followed her backing her up, the blond jinchurikki was grinning for seeing Sasuke again. The Uchiha was taking down soldiers more than the rest when a squad was about to fire on them he cast a strong wave of blue fire hitting them. The fire was strong enough to burn through their uniforms he shortly followed the other l'Cie aiding them with the remaining soldiers.

Fang fired the rifle taking another soldier the other soldiers couldn't aim straight because at how fast the Shiva cycle is, the female warrior took out another one who was next to Rosh. The PSICOM director got angry and shoved the flying camera away which it was filming him, Fang grinned aiming her rifle at the camera destroying it. The explosion shook the director and one of the PSICOM soldiers.

"Move take us up!"

With Rosh gone the focused on the remaining soldiers who were almost beaten, Sasuke has taken everyone out while Lightning and Naruto finished with the last of them. They tried not to kill them but if they didn't had a choice then they were willing to take their lives, even sparing them they were still a threat to Cocoon. The Uchiha sighed sheathing his long sword he walked to the trio while Naruto was still grinning happy to see him again, their reunion was cut short. The Shiva cycle jumped above them landing on the ground as a perfect landing Snow was grinning while Fang smiled reuniting with almost everyone, still they needed to find the others namely Vanille.

"Yeah Lightning!"

"Way to spoil a reunion" replied Sasuke.

"What took you so long?" asked the Uzumaki.

"Hn…."

Snow and Fang got off the gestalt vehicle meeting up with everyone. Lightning gazed at the tall blond and unlike previous times she has met him, there was no anger in her eyes. The sight of the NORA leader has always annoyed her, angered her, she only felt like punching him. Now it was different she was actually glad to see him again, alive although she still didn't like him. Now the chances of escaping the city were high, she still had in mind that Hope visits his father. She couldn't have the teen by her side anymore since she couldn't bring him hope, she does know there was someone who could.

Naruto smiled at the gang but he knew they weren't complete. Sazh and Vanille were still out of there he has hoped that those two were still all right they chose to run away rather than fight, but running wasn't going to help. They could never run away from the military they will have to choose to fight or surrender. His eyes turned to the tall woman next to Snow her clothing was unique never seeing people dress like that here before somehow it was a bit familiar to Vanille's clothing. Also he admitted that she was attractive but he still thought that Lightning was more attractive, either way she helped them so she's obviously on their side.

The pink haired soldier shoved Hope towards the trench coat blond holding her Blazefire saber in gun mode" take care of him."

"Lightning, listen to me!"

"Get moving!"

"No, you don't understand Serah's all right she'll turn back!"

"What do you mean she'll turn back to normal?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"Yeah she's going to be all right!"

"Those are great news you heard him Light?"

The older Farron stood in deep thought the news really lifted her spirits and filled her with hope. She wanted to believe it was true and her sister will return to normal, that everything wasn't lost. Yet she felt hesitant if the younger Farrons comes back to normal will she be able to face her after not believing her, not trusting her word. The guilt was coming back again so much pain she has been hiding inside, that she failed to protect her sister that it was her fault she was captured by the Fal'Cie and turned to crystal. In fact she considers that Snow did more for Serah than she could ever do, at least he believed her and chose to stay by her side through good times and bad.

Naruto stared at the pink haired woman she was using her gun blade to hide her face from view. But he could tell the kind of expression she had, she was doing this because she was obviously hurt emotionally. He was confused why she hasn't the news well, she should be happy that Serah will come back. But she wasn't feeling any joy no smile appear on her lips, what was wrong with her it made him wonder what was going on in her head. The blond jinchurikki has made a mental note to ask her later, or maybe he will do it now he was concerned for her.

"Take care of Hope."

"Wait!" yelled the NORA leader.

"Naruto let's go!" called the former sergeant.

"Right!" he followed her.

Sasuke turned to Fang" we follow them."

The female warrior turned to the trench coat blond in a cheery attitude" and then there were four."

As she left Snow noticed the soldiers that were still alive we're getting back to their feet, one of the mechanical units Orion was also present with the group. They couldn't stay here but running wasn't an option he took Hope mounting him on the Shiva cycle, he followed ready to fight.

"So how've you been?" he raised his fist while smiling.

* * *

><p>(Scene change: time skip)<p>

(Location: the back alleys city district Palumpolum)

It took almost half an hour for Sasuke to explain everything to Naruto and Lightning. He told them about the Cavalry and Raines's goal of a world free of Fal'Cie rule, that they weren't following the Sanctum's orders at all. The two former soldiers we're confused by his explanation it was strange to hear about soldiers having different ideals, or the fact that they were willing to help l'Cie to fulfill their goal. It wasn't a bad idea as long as it wasn't to have them killed, right now they didn't argue or complaint since they didn't have a choice. If they will survive by helping the Cavalry then they wouldn't mind giving them a hand.

Lightning didn't had a problem with helping them in their goal she still feels some anger towards the Fal'Cie reminding her that it was a Fal'Cie that took and branded her sister, along with branding her and everyone else too. A Cocoon without Fal'Cie and where humans are the ones to rule in its place, she actually agreed with this goal and it was better than her original plan. She didn't have a problem since they helped her against the military a while ago and she knew to repay a favor with another favor.

Naruto was taken aback by the information, soldiers who wanted to rebel against the Fal'Cie. Hearing the goal of people ruling over Cocoon wasn't so bad, it's not like he had nothing to lose. The blond jinchurikki wanted to honor Serah's request in saving their world, maybe helping the Cavalry will save it. At heart he believed their focus was saving Cocoon, if it wasn't then he will find a way to defy it he's the one to choose his fate not branded by an opposite Fal'Cie. The important thing was to find Hope's home so the teen can visit his father, leave the city and find the other l'Cie. That was all in the blond agenda, their focus will have to wait for now.

The four l'Cie we're leaning on the wall Lightning next to Naruto and Sasuke next to Fang. They were taking shelter from the military who were probably searching every corner for them, they obviously won't take their assault at the square plaza lightly.

"Are we safe here?" asked the Uzumaki giving a sigh.

"We are so far" replied Lightning.

"You guys are fine with helping Raines?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't have a problem" replied the whiskered blond.

"Not like we have much of a choice, but I don't disagree with his vision" said the pink haired soldier.

"All right…."

"Light was all right to leave Hope with Snow you do know he has personal issues with him?" said the whiskered blond.

"It was the right thing to do at the moment, I know he can keep him safe."

"Okay then I just hope nothing happens…."

"_Hope please don't do anything you might regret later."_

"By the way Sasuke who is she?" Naruto gazed at the tall female next to the Uchiha.

"This is Fang she's the l'Cie I talked to you about."

The blond jinchurikki remembered his conversation over the phone before all of this mess started. The Pulse l'Cie the Uchiha fought at Euride Gorge energy plant" oh right yeah pleased to meet you I'm-"

"Naruto Uzumaki I know about you from Sasuke, he told me so many things about you."

"Really?" he was happy to hear that.

"Yes he told me you were a pansy, an idiot with the brain the size of a crawler-"

"Fang that's enough" warned the Uchiha.

"A whiner, a wussy for not telling Lightning-"

"Enough!" he stopped her just in time from finishing the last sentence.

"Tell me what?" the older Farron turned to the Uzumaki while he was nervous because he knew what it was all about.

"It's nothing…." stammered the whiskered blond.

The whiskered blond glared at the raven haired l'Cie" oh he said those entire things why am I not surprised."

"I was being sarcastic…."

"No you weren't mate…." Fang winked at him.

Lightning sighed turning to female warrior" hard to imagine I have to see you again…."

"Again you know her Light?"

"I saw her and Vanille at Bodhum mall I thought you were from Eden because of the clothing."

Fang chuckle at the irony" you couldn't be any more wrong mate…."

"You know Vanille?" asked the Uzumaki.

"She's her friend" answered Sasuke.

"Oh…hmm its strange Vanille never mentioned you before."

"And she wasn't going to say a word if she's friends with a Pulse l'Cie right?"

"I guess but that doesn't matter we're all the same now, so there's no hatred among us" Naruto gave a big smile.

Fang smiled at him" what a refreshing attitude, at least he's not emo like you Sasuke…."

"Hn" he got annoyed by her comment.

"I sure hope Snow and Hope are all right" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Let's find out" Fang picked up her phone dialing his number.

The phone started ringing in a minute it was answered.

*It's me, what's up?*

"You damn well know what's up why haven't you called in?"

*Sorry, slipped my mind.*

"Right…what's your status?"

*Great, great Hope's great too are you all right?*

"I'm great, you're great, everybody's great" she handed the phone to Lightning.

"Reunion time, figure out a rendezvous point."

She slowly picked the phone looking unsure whether to answer it.

"Don't sweat it line's is hyper-encrypted."

The former sergeant was about to say something but Snow beat her to the punch.

*Hey sis, is that you?*

She frowned but she wasn't really angry with" I'm not your sister."

"_Same old Light" _Naruto smiled.

*Sis got a place to regroup?*

"Hey how about Hope's home?" asked the Uzumaki.

The pink haired soldier nodded" we'll meet a Hope's place, Felix Heights 35-A."

*Right see ya there. Tell Fang and Sasuke hey.*

"Take care of Hope."

*All over it and I'll tell you more about Serah when we meet up. I found out she can turn back, there's still hope.*

"Snow listen to me. It's about Hope his mother was-"

*Lightning, it's me.*

"Hope…?" she was shocked did the teen heard what she was about to say.

"Hope…." Naruto followed.

*I decided-I have to- operation Nora.*

The older Farron couldn't hear him clearly due to the static" Hope, Hope answer me I'm sorry Hope!"

"What's wrong?" asked the blond.

Fang went to her" yelling doesn't fix it. It's called interference."

"The signal is being jammed" Sasuke said.

"You think the military has something to do about it?" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Probably…."

"We better go to Felix heights now" the Uzumaki turned to Lightning was looked worried about the call from Hope she had a bad feeling.

"You guys go on without us" replied the Uchiha.

"What….?" Naruto turned to him.

"We know Rosh well he probably has reinforcements somewhere in the center of the city. He will take the chance and mobilize them."

"You're right he always planned ahead just in case things go wrong."

"So what will you do?" asked Fang.

"Like I said go with Lightning to Felix Heights and regroup with Hope and Snow. We'll join you guys later."

"Don't worry about us we'll be fine" said the Uzumaki.

"All right sounds like a plan" the Pulsian beauty hit Sasuke on his left shoulder causing him to rub it with a frown.

"_Why does she always have to hit me?"_

"Be careful" Lightning gazed at the two but turned her full gaze on the blond.

Fang grinned at the way she was staring at him it was enough to tell her the big picture between the two, maybe this retrieving mission wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"We'll be careful."

"Let's take the left side, you take the right side" said the Uchiha to the two ladies.

They left while the former sergeant was about to take the opposite way.

"Hold it sunshine, I've got point you fall in behind. And see if you can cool off that head of yours" she took her phone and starting walking out.

Lightning sighed thinking about the silver haired teen hearing his words while the blasted static wasn't letting her listen clearly. He mentioned operation Nora that was enough to explain the picture, it was about his revenge. Now she regretted leaving him with Snow there was no doubt that he was planning in taking the NORA leader's life and it was her fault, for putting the teen under his care. It felt like she has failed the teen once again, if anything happens to the tall blond it will be her fault no one else's. She couldn't give him hope she only gave him reasons to choose revenge she was really a failure.

"_Hope…."_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**Another chapter done and a lot quicker than usual, although it's not as long as previous ones sorry for that I hope you will enjoy it. The gang has been reunited almost all of them thank you for the wonderful reviews I hope you will keep them coming. That will be all I will see you all later farewell. **

**-SPOILERS FOR FFXIII-2-**

**So far from the last two trailers the game looks very promising as slowly more of the story plot is revealed. The identity of the mysterious purple flame swordsman who a clashes sword with Lightning at the teaser trailer is named Caias and he's a time guardian he obviously wants Noel dead due that he's trying to change the fabric of time by helping Serah find Lightning. However it's still unknown his reasons to fight Lightning (probably to test his skills or probably he has a crush on her a fan boy lol). He's also in equal strength with Lightning so he's that bad ass. **

**Another character is revealed in the game wearing similar clothes to Vanille her name I don't know because I don't remember it was so complicated, I don't even know how its pronounces. She's also Caia's partner and she reveals to Serah that they are both the same. **

**On another part Snow was revealed with a new hair style that makes him look like a rock star lol. And also Vanille has been confirmed to appear in the game but I'm sure she won't play a role in the plot she will probably appear in a flashback or an apparition something like that. Either way this has made me want the game more curse you square enix for releasing more trailers, you're killing me here. That will be all spoilers' ends here.**

Next time: Attack!


	23. Attack!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and FFXIII it is the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**(Bold and parenthesis are Eidolon's speaking)**

**Communication through phones and communicators.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23 Attack!<p>

(Location: Lebreau's café seaside city of Bodhum inner rim Cocoon)

Lebreau, Yuj and Janil have entered the small restaurant and bar, gazing at the place it was a bit of a surprised. The tables and chairs were all in well placed, the bar area was exactly as Lebreau left them when she clean up with the rest of the NORA gang after PSICOM attacked the place during the Purge operation. Everything was in order the female gang member gave a sigh of relief that the same as she left it before heading out to the Hanging Edge, no way she was going to do it again. However the place was filthy and dusty, that couldn't be helped so she had to clean up again and it didn't bothered her.

Obviously she wasn't going to clean alone Yuj was already helping her; the café was also NORA's headquarters everyone from the gang has to help with the cleaning. Janil was also helping although the young woman hasn't said a word since they left the underground sewerage passage, she wasn't complaining helping with the cleanup. The rest of NORA along with Aidan has gone to take the Purge survivors to their homes, and those who needed medical attention to the hospital. It was safe to do so since there was no military anywhere in the seaside city, but they still needed to be cautious especially in the hospital.

The medics and the rest of the hospital staff will probably get suspicious, if they find out they might end up contacting the military to pick them up and have them executed. That was the one thing that has them concern, more like it was Lebreau the one who was more worried about the matter. The female NORA member was cleaning the counter of the bar area while Yuj was cleaning the tables and chairs, and Janil volunteered to mop the floors. Together it didn't took them that long to finish with the cleaning, probably an hour since the café wasn't so big. Soon the place was clean like it was brand new they were able to do it before the rest could arrive.

Lebreau has offered some tasty drinks after they were done as a special way to thank for their help she will always reward her friends with their valiant efforts. She gave the usual drink to Yuj while Janil didn't wanted nothing, the former GC soldier stood quiet in deep thought. Her behavior was really getting to the two NORA members they thought that she lost family or friends at the Purge, so her silent will be understandable they didn't know a thing about her change in attitude. Before they were going to say a word to her the rest of the gang arrive Gadot, Maqui and Aidan they went to the table to meet up with the rest.

"Everything went all right?" asked Lebreau.

"We sent everyone to their homes, they're not taking it well most are still under depression. Others are just glad to be back" said Gadot.

"As for the civilians that needed medical attention they were treated at the hospital right away. They'll be fine within the upcoming days" replied Aidan.

"Everything is good" Maqui said.

"You guys sure that they weren't suspicious treating the wounded?" asked Yuj.

"Like I said once the Purge ended the people of Cocoon have calmed down there's nothing to fear anymore. The hospital staff doesn't know anything of the identities of the Purge deportees" said the former GC soldier.

"Looks like it's a successful mission for NORA" Gadot said.

"I can't wait till Snow finds out" smiled Maqui.

"Go ahead and sit down everyone drinks are on me" Lebreau started bringing some beverages.

"Thanks Lebreau we really appreciate it" smiled Aidan getting seated.

As the rest got seated Lebreau handed the drinks and the gang started drinking, it felt like a small victory celebration for surviving the Purge. Each of the group enjoyed the nice beverage it didn't had any alcohol since Lebreau was strict when it came down to those kinds of drinks. They stood drinking the beverage while Janil was still holding her own drink but she hasn't taken a sip yet, she has also remained silent for a while. Everything became silent for a moment and as they were still drinking they felt like things weren't all right, and they weren't for the better. They just survived a horrible tragedy that took hundreds, thousands of lives both civilians and military personal.

Each of the NORA members thinking of everything that happened at the Hanging Edge, this turned out to be their toughest mission yet. No monsters to fight but soldiers of the military, it was intense and tragic after remembering how many people died at the hands of PSICOM. Including how many died when the entire place was turned to crystal along with the Vestige, each hoped that something like this never happens again. It was worse for Gadot he was present when all of those people fell from the bridge, even if he was unconscious like Snow he felt like he failed in protecting them. The Purge will be experience marked forever in their hearts, especially for the NORA group.

"Things aren't going to be the same aren't they?" asked Maqui he has finished his drink.

"In this city no" replied Yuj.

"The survivors won't be the same anymore after everything they witnessed" said Aidan.

"And even if they won't be the same the rest of the people are all glad that it was carried out" added Lebreau.

"It's because they don't know the truth of the Purge, it's all the military's fault keeping secrets from the people" said Gadot.

"Are you sure?"

They turned to Janil who finally spoke" even if they would know if it was for the cause to remove civilians potentially infected by the Pulse Fal'Cie they wouldn't care. They would still be glad that they will be safe from harm and Cocoon will remain prosper."

"I never thought about that" said Maqui.

"And it makes sense" added Yuj.

"Come on let's not think about that anymore, we're here alive that's what counts" Gadot said.

"I'm with you we should try to keep their memories alive, they deserved that much" replied Aidan.

"Hey Gadot why don't we make them join us?" asked Yuj.

"That's a great idea you guys are no longer with the military" said Maqui.

"You want us to join NORA?" the young soldier was surprised.

"That's not a bad idea, we could use more members" Lebreau said.

"We really don't know what to say" Aidan smiled turning to Janil she didn't look interested in the least.

"You guys are forgetting that the one who gets to decide if they join us is the boss, even if I'm in charge while he's away I can't make that call" Gadot said.

"We kind of forgot about that, but I'm sure Snow won't mind he'll accept them in our group" replied Maqui.

"Thanks you guys are so kind but for now, I and Janil would like to be simple civilians."

"There are people here. There weren't the last time I came."

Everyone turned to the entrance of the café and some gasped, namely Janil and Aidan. There stood Amodar wearing regular clothing they couldn't believe he was really here, they haven't heard from him in days. They knew he was feeling bad for resigning and what happened with the Purge, but after he left it felt like he vanished from the city since both former soldiers searched for him. They even went to visit him at his home but he wasn't available whenever they came, they were very glad to see him again. Janil was the first to react smiling at the older man both were worried of his whereabouts, neither of them had a clue where he has gone.

"Hey that's-" Gadot started.

"Lieutenant Amodar you're here!" said Janil.

"Mesko and Cross you're here too, but don't call me that I'm not a lieutenant anymore I'm just a civilian now."

"What brings you here?" said Aidan.

"What brings you here Aidan that's all you asked?" the young woman snapped.

"Easy calm down Mesko no need to over react."

"Over react we haven't seen you in almost a week, we were worried."

"Sorry if I worried, I was doing a lot of thinking" he smiled walking to one of the tables.

"Glad to see you guys are back to run the place, how about giving me a nice drink on the rocks?"

"Sure" Lebreau didn't minded having the former lieutenant.

"What brings you here?" asked Gadot.

"You heard right, I resigned from the Corps. I see this as a long vacation from the military not that I don't need this break. Working with the GC was always a tough and busy job, the paper work was hell I'd rather shoot myself than do that."

"Join the club lie-I mean Amodar sorry sir it's going to be hard to call you by your name" Aidan gave a silly smile.

"Nah I don't see it hard I never like formalities, lieutenant it's just a rank a tittle nothing more. Just call me by my name you have no obligation to refer to me as lieutenant now."

"Yes sir-I mean Amodar."

"You're one of the few people from the military I have some respect" Gadot said.

"Thanks if I was still in command of the Corps I will be flattered" he gave a laugh.

Lebreau returned with his drink" here you go on the rocks."

"Thanks I haven't had a drink in a while" he happily took a sip on the beverage.

"If you're not with the military anymore how about if you tell us what's the heck is going on?" asked Yuj.

"Are you saying what's happening at Palumpolum?"

"Yeah there's no military here at Bodhum, we've been told that they were all mobilize to that city why?" said Gadot.

"A lot of things have happened since the Purge" Amodar took another sip from his drink.

"Like what?" asked Yuj.

The older man stood quiet in thought there was no need to keep it all a secret if he wasn't with the military anymore. This was indeed classified information that will make anyone from Cocoon panicked in fear, but he could care less he was a civilian now with valuable information. He also thought it was the right thing to do to tell the NORA gang and his former soldiers, they deserve to know but he knew they weren't going to take the information lightly. Everyone waited patiently for him to reply, he took another sip from the drink taking another glance at the audience.

"Amodar sir we understand if you don't want to share it with us" said Aidan.

"Hell no just tell us already you're not obligated to keep it a secret anymore" Gadot said.

"Sure it's no longer my responsibility to stay quiet. After the Purge PSICOM started looking for survivors Janil, Aidan you two already know this part so I'll skip it. Something happened that made them tremble in their boots, something really big, the Pulse Fal'Cie was able to mark a few people before dying."

"What?" said Lebreau.

"Mark…the Fal'Cie?" Yuj followed.

"What are you talking about?" said Maqui.

"I'm saying that Fal'Cie marked people turning them into l'Cie, Pulse l'Cie. When PSICOM found out all hell broke loose they started sending troops to search for them, after that the Purge survivors didn't matter anymore."

Everyone present at the café were shocked, their eyes went wide. It finally made sense to them why they have been keeping it a secret from the public, there were Pulse l'Cie on the loose in Cocoon. Janil and Aidan were speechless while the NORA gang was probably in the same boat too this secret was too big for anyone not to gasp or panicked. There were enemies in Cocoon obviously there focus was to destroy their world, everyone knew of the historic events that took place during the war of transgression. Pulse l'Cie caused almost the destruction of their world, now they were facing another great danger. It was no wonder why the military has been keeping this a secret from the people.

"There are l'Cie's here?" said Maqui.

"That's why PSICOM has been keeping their mouth shut now it makes sense" said Gadot.

"But they won't be able to keep quiet for too long with what's happening now" Amodar replied.

"Wait then the military moving to Palumpolum are they…."

"You guessed right Cross the l'Cie are there, and a large number of military personal both PSICOM and Guardian Corps have been sent there with the purpose to apprehend them."

"That explains the large number of soldiers and why move out the military here" replied the former GC soldier.

"They're not taking any chances with the l'Cie" said Gadot.

"Man is there anything else they're keeping a secret from us?" asked Yuj.

"That's the only piece of information I know, so you see Cocoon has seen better days. With this it's going to get worse be prepare for anything. It was for the best that I resigned, my job is to protect the people to fight for their sake. Killing civilians in cold blood no thank you I didn't signed up for this and yet I felt so hopeless to do a damn thing about it."

"It wasn't your fault sir. I would have done the same thing we're not here to take the lives of the innocent but to protect and ensure safety for them, that's what being a soldier means to me" said Janil.

"I don't regret resigning, without you sir the Corps have fallen low taking orders now from PSICOM" said Aidan.

The older man chuckle" you two are perfect examples of loyal soldiers you two are what the GC stands for."

"Not quite there are better examples than us."

"Maybe" Amodar's eyes softened a bit thinking of certain former soldiers.

"Sir, do you know if Lightning and Naruto are all right?" asked Janil.

Amodar stood quiet lowering his head the former lieutenant took another sip from his drink. He realized he has finished the drink sighing, this was the only thing he wanted to keep quiet. But he knew he couldn't keep this from them especially to Aidan and Janil, both were friends of the other former soldiers. Telling them wasn't going to be any good news and neither of them or the NORA gang wasn't going to take it lightly, they stood waiting for him to reply the soldier's question.

"Would you be kind to give me another drink?"

"Sure" Lebreau took the empty glass going back to get him some refill.

"Amodar sir….?" Janil was still waiting for his answer.

"Now calm down Mesko. I will tell you but make sure not to talk about this in any crowded areas. Things are meant to become from bad to worse."

"Is it that bad?" asked Maqui.

"You have no idea kid. The military has managed to confirm the identities of the l'Cie."

"They already know who they are?" asked a surprised Yuj.

"You know who are the l'Cie?" Lebreau returned with his drink.

"I'm sorry to say this but the l'Cie who are fugitives to the Sanctum and are considered enemies of Cocoon, among them is…." he paused.

"It's Farron, Uzumaki and Uchiha they're part of the group of l'Cie."

"What?" Janil was the first to react to the information.

"No way" Gadot said.

"Naruto, Lightning and Sasuke they're l'Cie" Lebreau followed her shocked was clear in her face.

"That can't be its not possible!" Aidan said.

"I know it's hard to believe but they're the ones who got marked by the Fal'Cie and the ones running for their lives. The identities are confirmed and they are currently at Palumpolum it ain't pretty what's happening there."

"Lightning wanted to save her sister who got captured by the Pulse Fal'Cie" Janil was now believing what the former lieutenant said.

"And Snow wanted to save Serah, he went to the Vestige" Maqui followed believing the older man's words.

"It can't be the boss" Gadot was feeling the same.

"How can we be so sure if they're really are l'Cie?" asked Yuj.

"Don't want to believe me then don't. But you should keep close watch on the news they should be covering the situation at Palumpolum as I speak."

"That's a great idea" Lebreau said.

The female NORA member went to the the controls and activated the projection screen she bought, it was really worth the gil she used to bought it. The screen activated next to the bar counter, everyone was able to see the current program that it was showing. Not what they were looking for so she started surfing through the channels until she could find some news broadcast, everyone sweat dropped because they weren't any news so far. The last channel Lebreau changed had some Chocobo races from Nautilus before the program was interrupted, finally showing what they were searching for.

"**We interrupt this program to bring you this special Sanctum's bulletin."**

"That's it" Lebreau got together with the rest of the group to watch the news.

"**This just came in, just thirty minutes ago the fugitive l'Cie was located and in short moments to get apprehended."**

Everyone gasped as they saw Lightning, Naruto and a young teen who they didn't recognized been surrounded by an army of became worse for the NORA group when they saw Snow beating up some of the soldiers and summoning Shiva something they have never seen him do, like it was a new ability he could do. They were shocked as the two beings transformed into something similar to a Velocycle as a woman who was also a stranger to the group hopped in the cycle and she was shooting from a rifle at the soldiers, they were traveling through an ice ramp created by the blonds Eidolon. The last image they saw was Sasuke helping Naruto and Lightning defeat a large amount of soldiers.

"**Unfortunately they have shown resistance and have managed to escape. The military is doing everything they can to apprehend the fugitives who are considered to be armed and dangerous. Palumpolum citizens have been asked to evacuate and they are currently been move out to a safer location with aid from the Palumpolum security. We'll have more information of the status of this crisis later. This has been a Sanctum's bulletin." **

Everyone was still in shocked as they saw the images and heard the words. They thought it was some sort of sick joke, or a bad dream but this was pretty much real. All of them had their mouths wide open and they couldn't say a word, it finally opened their eyes to the truth of things. Their own friends were l'Cie enemies of Cocoon if they have been branded by a Pulse Fal'Cie then no doubt their focus is to destroy Cocoon. As the shock was starting to leave their system each of them lowered their heads at the horrifying truth, Pulse l'Cie are enemies of Cocoon hating them was the most common they should do. Yet none felt any hatred only grief and sorrow, it was too hard to believe people you have considered them friends for a long time to be your enemy.

"_Looks like the military have finally found them, but for how long they can run but they can't hide?" _thought Amodar.

"Snow" said Maqui.

"It really is true" followed Lebreau.

"This can't be how can they be Pulse l'Cie?" Yuj said.

"The boss, Naruto, Sasuke they're all l'Cie" Gadot said.

"Lightning is an l'Cie too" Aidan said.

"She's the enemy now" Janil was feeling worse than before.

The former GC lieutenant finished his second drink and decided to go, as he got up from the table he turned to the group. He decided to give them some time to get used to this and he felt sorry for them, considering they are friends of the l'Cie group. The older man knew what they were feeling and going through since he considered Naruto and Lightning close friends, no more like family to him he really care and respected them. Now they were l'Cie and a possible high threat to Cocoon, as he left the café walking the seaside he chuckled at how ironic thins have become. They were all former GC and now he resigned from his position with Aidan and Janil following him, while Naruto and Lightning became Pulse l'Cie.

"_I thought the term twist of fate was nothing but bull crap, but now I take it back…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: square plaza city district Palumpolum)

Rosh stood in one of the military vehicles he has called in all Guardian Corps available for a briefing. The PSICOM director wasn't happy in the least with how things turned not too while ago with the l'Cie. They had them surrounded almost at their mercy they didn't have a place to run they were backed in a corner like rats. That's what he thought before the others came as back up and were able to beat his men, he didn't expected one of the l'Cie to use a powerful weapon like that ice vehicle. The other l'Cie that accompanied him was a very good shooter, her clothes said otherwise she was no soldier and yet she knew how to use a fire weapon. His only guess that someone must have taught her how to use one, probably someone with military experience.

The other thing that worried him the most was Naruto and Sasuke's presence. The whiskered blond because what Parlos told him of the blond becoming Ragnarok, he was a dangerous card and he needed to be taken out first before going after the rest. The Uchiha was also dangerous seeing one l'Cie's power seeing the raven haired man fighting was enough to show him that he was strong, it shocked him when he saw him casting that blue fire that consumed a lot of his men. Naruto, Sasuke and Lightning have proven to be true soldiers, but now they were enemies of the Sanctum and Cocoon they were a threat that needed to be taken out. The lieutenant turned to the group of GC soldiers waiting for him, others looked a bit inpatient.

"This city's under our jurisdiction" said one of the soldiers.

"We're the ones defending it we should have a say what's done to protect it!"

The PSICOM director ignored him as he reached for his ear piece communicator" attention all units. Ignore all fire zone restrictions, fire at will."

"What?"

"Whatever it takes to kill the l'Cie over" replied Rosh ending his communication.

"Whatever it takes you want to start a war in the streets?"

"Civilians are still evacuating. The collateral we're talking about is unacceptable!"

"You don't know what it's like out there!"

The PSICOM director took out his baton pointing at them" you don't understand why we're here. Who do you think it is, terrified of Pulse and begging us to kill the l'Cie?"

"It's not the Sanctum. It's not us, it's the people" he sheathed his baton back.

"But you're asking us to open fire on civilians!"

"That will be all return to your duties."

"But-"

"That's an order!"

"Sir!"

They all left while Rosh was in deep thought, it has moved on from the current mission to something else. The days of the military academy how his top three cadets climbed to the top, becoming the best of his graduating class. There was pride in his eyes thinking about those moments when he saw them doing their best, giving their a hundred and one percent to make it so far. It was still hard to believe that they were l'Cie, they were his enemies, disposing them was his missions. As a soldier and a high ranking officer he needed to do what was right for the people, obey orders take action and ask questions later. Those three we're still in his mind, their accomplishment and their dedication to the military as soldiers.

"_**Colonel Rosh I know you hold a lot of respect for those three…."**_

"_Orders are orders I will obey them."_

A PSICOM predator went to him" sir we believed the l'Cie has split up in small groups to take advantage in escaping."

"That will make it better for us to find them, split different squads on the search. The less they are the better to apprehend them."

"Sir!"

"By the way sir should we report this to lieutenant Naabat?"

"That won't be necessary the lieutenant colonel is busy. She has her own mission tracking down another group of l'Cie, it will be best not to bother her."

The PSICOM predator nodded leaving.

He reached for his communicator again" this is Rosh to special forces stand by on my command."

"Roger!"

"_They won't escape."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Hope wasn't feeling like a happy camper for various reasons. First the military was hot on their trail and he has been constantly fighting them, second he was starting to get tire and eventually he was going to get hungry. And third was the worse reasons that he was traveling with Snow they have just battle another group of PSICOM soldiers, and they were still alive. He was right next to the NORA leader, the same responsible for his mother's death it wasn't easy not getting angry and snap at him. Now it wasn't the time though they were still running trying to survive, his revenge will wait. First he will worry about his safety, and then he will focus on his vengeance.

They just recently talked with Lightning to meet up with them at his house he told the pink haired soldier that he was going to fulfill Operation Nora for good. That was his choice he has finally decided what to do, it was revenge all along. Yet there was still some doubt in his mind if he should really go with this, what Naruto told him has really affected his thinking. Was revenge the only way to get this feeling off of him, would it be satisfaction or something worst but the Uzumaki's words came back full force to bring him to think things through again. The silver haired teen has stopped walking forgetting that they were being chase by the military, his emotions reacting to the strong words.

"_**When you let revenge takes over you and eventually letting it run your life. Vengeance changes people for the worst it turns them into heartless raging monsters with the goal to become strong to obtain the power to fulfill his revenge. Taking the life of someone to satisfy that feeling becomes your only purpose in life, your only goal."**_

"_**The damage that you will do to other people…."**_

"_**If you kill Snow how do you think his friends from NORA will take it?"**_

"_**How do you think I will take it Snow's my friend?" **_

"_**Serah loves Snow she agreed to marry him, how do you think she will take it?"**_

"_**You'll be hurting Light. If Serah's hurt Light will be hurt too because she's her sister, she cares for her a lot."**_

"_Operation Nora…is it the right thing to do but Snow has to pay?" _

Snow was still unaware that Hope has stopped walking the NORA leader was focusing on his surroundings. They needed to be careful not to run into any more soldiers it was getting hard with each encounter, the fights were getting tougher. Nothing he can handle though the most important thing to him after getting to safety and arrived at Felix Heights was to keep the teen safe, he promised Lightning he would do so. He wasn't planning in failing her or anyone else this time he would lay his life on the line for Hope's protection, the trench coat blond stopped looking behind that the teen was so far away.

"Yo Hope what's the hold up?"

"I…."

The tall blond went to him" come on we can't stay here, you know it's not safe."

"Sorry I'll keep up."

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you, you'll be safe I'll promise."

"_Look what happened to mom and all those people at the Hanging Edge because of you?"_

"I'm ready."

"Let's play it cool, can't let them find us. More of them are to come."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

After Lightning and Fang left the back alleys they were by groups of PSICOM and Guardian Corps, they weren't that tough they managed to break through. Both l'Cie were now with their goal in meeting up with the others at Hope's home, but to do that they will have to get pass the military and any reinforcements they might have. Some of their fights have been complicated like fighting the Orion, the mechanical unit was really tough but they were tougher especially a certain a female warrior. They fought another squad of PSICOM soldiers but they hardly stood a chance, the fight was over in a matter of minutes.

Lightning took a small breath as she unsheathed back her gun blade, her gaze was turned to Fang. The tall warrior sheathed back her red lance finishing the battle she has proven to the former sergeant that she was a force to be reckon with. She was really strong she was definitely an l'Cie and it also proved that she was right about her when she saw her at Bodhum mall, that she was fearless. When they fought there wasn't a single hint of fear or hesitation in her eyes, she showed no mercy and attacked their opponents. In a strange way the tall woman was similar to her when it comes to fighting she has shown to be clever in choosing who to attack first analyzing any advantages they might have.

She admitted and although she hardly knew her she felt some respect for her, because of her strength and her skills. Now that she thought about it Fang will be the perfect example of friend material or maybe best friend material, the thought was amusing. It was great to find someone else of the same gender who was a strong fighter since she only knows Naruto and Sasuke as strong opponents. She can stood on equal ground with the tall woman, now a sparring match with her will be interesting but that will obviously have to wait. The pink haired soldier followed her to a corner as she was looking at the path that lead ahead for any hostiles, once it was cleared she leaned her head on the wall.

Her aqua eyes turned to the woman's right shoulder and she saw the large white spot like it was covering something, she didn't know what. But she was starting to get suspicious of whether she was really an l'Cie or not even if she has helped them back at the city's plaza. She has proven to be on their side but it was still hard to believe or consider her an ally, it was hard to trust anyone that wasn't an l'Cie every single person in Cocoon wanted them dead. Fang has noticed her staring at her mark their eyes met the female warrior could tell that there was some mistrust in them.

"Who are you?"

Fang scratched the back of her head walking away from the wall" where do I start….?"

"You heard Sasuke I'm a l'Cie like you. Difference being I wasn't born on Cocoon. I'm from Gran Pulse the world below you all hate so much."

This was the reason why Sasuke wanted her and Lightning to separate from him and Naruto, this was her chance to tell the pink haired woman her story. Although she was feeling a bit nervous remembering what the Uchiha told her that this woman in front of her is Serah's older sister, then she will probably get beat up by her. She admitted she deserved the beating but it was better to say it now and face it now, then wait and not say a word at all. This has to be told one way or the other she wasn't going to run away from this.

"My partner and I'd turned to crystal there and gone to sleep. But when we came around, here we were. The reason Cocoon is in such uproar is the same reason you're here now Vanille and I woke up."

"You can tell me all about it on the way, we can't stay here."

"Right we have a destination to get to, hope the others get there safely."

"They'll be fine" Lightning was confident that they were going to be all right.

"Sure they'll be fine especially those two, from what Sasuke said they are probably going to cause some trouble for the military."

"….." the former sergeant's eyes were showing some concern.

Fang gave a grin noticing her expression" you're worry about them?"

"Let's go, I want to tell you everything so I can finally get this load from my chest."

"I'm not worry about them…."

"He'll be fine."

"Hmm…?"

"Naruto so stop worrying about him, it's not like they can't take care of themselves out there."

"We move" she changed the subject making the female warrior grinned.

"Whatever you say mate…."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Naruto and Sasuke have carefully through the streets of the city without being notice by troops patrolling the area. They were aware that most of the soldiers were helping civilians with the evacuation but it didn't meant that they will be safe, Rosh was leading this mission after all. They knew the PSICOM director well since they have known him since the military academy he will be bringing every force available in the army. The Colonel was very loyal and dedicated to the Sanctum a soldier that always goes by the book, any person considered an enemy to Cocoon will be put down immediately that was his logic. Like every soldier in the Sanctum he took an oath to protect Cocoon until the end.

Sasuke was feeling a bit relentless they were probably going to see a lot of soldiers and mechanical units on the way, if he was right that Rosh had reinforcements to aid him at the center of the city. The big question if they will be able to face off against them, there were only two of them and probably hundreds of them. Maybe it would have been better to bring Lightning and Fang along, he knew both have grown strong developing their l'Cie skills but they will be facing large numbers of hostiles. The Uchiha kept a positive attitude remembering that all of the soldiers had no fighting experience they will be easy to take down.

Naruto was in deep thought that they were facing against their former teacher from the military academy. It was hard to fight someone who used to be a mentor to him, someone who showed him the path of being a soldier. The blond jinchurikki didn't saw anything wrong on his actions, he was an l'Cie the enemy and it was his duty to stop him. He would probably do the same thing if he wasn't one fulfilling his duty as a soldier yet he would hesitate after realizing how they got into this mess, he and everyone else we're just victims of something that was considered an accident. It was kill or be killed no choice but to fight, surviving was their only hope.

The two former soldiers reached the entrance of a clearing, resembling the square plaza but it was bigger with a street. They eyes have widened at what they were seeing both seemed to have been right from the start. The entire street was filled soldiers and militarized units, there were tons of them probably triple the amount when they found them at the square plaza. There were only members of PSICOM with a large squadron of Orion it was an army that would probably top an l'Cie strength. Both went to take some cover hiding behind a wall getting a closer look at things, it showed how complicated the situation has become.

"Shit" cursed Sasuke.

"Rosh must have called every army in every city" said Naruto.

"All cities except Eden, the capital can't be left defenseless."

"He's really serious…."

"This is the first time there's a Pulse threat since the war of transgression, he's not taking any chances."

"He wants to finish this now, Rosh was never the hesitant type" replied the blond jinchurikki.

"This won't be easy…."

"Come on Sasuke there's only two of us and probably a thousand of them but we can take them."

"Take the five hundred on the left and I take the five hundred on the right" he grinned.

"Now you're catching on. Besides we won't fight alone I'll use my secret weapon."

"Secret weapon….?"

The Uzumaki gave a grin as he unleashed his crystal from his stomach" yeah my secret weapon."

"What is that?" his onyx eyes were all over the shiny star shape crystal, yet he felt like he has seen something similar from Snow.

"Arthur there's a battle to be fought!"

"_What…?" _gasped the Uchiha.

The whiskered blond threw the crystal into the air and shoot using his gun blade. As the crystal shattered a white circle appeared and from it came the knight Eidolon in a brilliant light. Sasuke has to cover his eyes because of the brightness, but once the light vanished he set his sights on the newcomer. The Uchiha was shocked staring at the giant being, he was in awe at his appearance somehow he felt his strength it was like anything he has ever since he fought Naruto in nine tails mode. He finally realized what he was since he has seen something familiar when Snow summoned Shiva although it was physically different they were in the same category of what they were.

"_That's…an Eidolon when did he get one?" _

Arthur got up facing his summoner ready for battle holding his shield and Excalibur as the blond jinchurikki stood by his side, he was staring at the army in the distance.

"Those are the targets we attack them head on not giving them a chance to counter attack."

**(To battle we must go then).**

"But try to spare their lives if you can" the Uzumaki felt like not taking any more lives from the military.

**(Understood their numbers mean nothing as long as we fight together!)**

"Naruto when you got that Eidolon?" asked the Uchiha.

"I'll tell you later."

**(My knights' rise we fight as one!)**

The king Eidolon has summoned his knights of the round as soon there were twelve more Eidolons surrounding their leader and their master. Sasuke stood in awe at the sight of more of the beings he couldn't believe such Eidolon belonged to the Uzumaki. Their sight was intimidating and he could sense their strength, they were the real deal in power. With this they will stand a chance against the military troops, and her he was getting concern with their numbers making it a very hard battle. There was nothing to worry about now that the whiskered blond has brought his secret weapon.

"Let's go!"

**(Charge!)**

As they headed towards the army Sasuke followed them with Masamune in hand, he was gazing at the Uzumaki. He was feeling jealous all of the sudden to see his best friend and rival to have managed to have an Eidolon of his own. This act reminded him of their rivalry in the past when they were trying to get strong than the other and proved which one was the strongest. He did it to become strong enough to kill Itachi, Naruto did it for acknowledgement by him to see the blond jinchurikki as an equal. Now it seemed the same story was repeating itself the former dead last of the shinobi academy was now becoming stronger than the prodigy of the Uchihc clan.

"_Once again you're getting further ahead than me Naruto. Why are getting stronger faster than me? How did you have the power to tame an Eidolon?"_

The soldiers we're still in standby for orders they were supposed to be the backup Rosh will need, if things start to become bad. This was the first area they took over which it was already evacuated from civilians so it was safe to open fire, although Rosh has already given the order to open fire in any other area. They didn't expect that they were going to be fighting for their lives sooner than they thought. They gasped they spotted a large group of tall inhuman beings charging at them, it wasn't going to give them time to attack and defend themselves. Most couldn't react in time to see the mighty group charging their way, they were already beaten.

The spells blizzaga, firaga, waterga, thundaga and aeroga were fired as it caused destruction to the Orions' and sent soldier flying, others weren't so lucky. The mace knight used quake to shake things up and the rest of the knights followed up attacking with their respective weapons. The mage knight that can cast comet didn't use the spell because it was too destructive, the results will turn the city into a waste land killing many people. Remembering Naruto's request to try and spare the soldiers he chose to fight using his staff. Arthur was the last to attack with the blond jinchurikki next to him, he used aero and aerora to cause more damage of the mechanical units.

Sasuke followed the knights attacking soldiers and Orions' alike, he attacked showing no mercy. The Uchiha seemed to be upset and it was obvious because of Naruto's development in strength and that he has gained a powerful ally with his Eidolon and his follower knights. Anger and jealousy rose within him he couldn't believe they had parted ways for almost two weeks and when they reunite the Uzumaki was already in a very strong level. While he has been training like hell with Fang helping him, he became strong but maybe it wasn't enough to top the Uzumaki. He was going to make sure that this doesn't stay like this, he was planning in becoming stronger than he is now.

"_I won't lose to you Naruto…."_

After been beaten badly the PSICOM troops and militarized units they were able to counter attack that is after losing a great number of soldiers. They fired from their rifles only to find out that bullets didn't harmed the knights that much, most of the times the fire was blocked by Arthur using his shield to protect his knights. Neither Naruto or Sasuke didn't let the soldiers fired on them as they were casting magic to bring them down both were quick to charge and made their move. Thanks to their well efforts the army was starting lose its numbers, but it was more thanks to the Uzumaki's Eidolon that they have taken such an advantage over the military.

As badly as the soldiers were losing they didn't looked like they were ready to throwing the towel. Over the distance more troops were heading their way, the mage knight fired comet destroying part of the street. The blast from the attack created a large crack separating the group from PSICOM forces it seems they were safe for now. The Uchiha turned to see more soldiers heading their way with another group of Orions' coming from the opposite direction like they were expecting them to be here. Naruto was done with another soldier with Arthur next to him his knights have already beaten the rest in this area.

"What the-why are there more of them?"

"I think Rosh was expecting us to take on his reinforcements and he called for more backup" replied the Uchiha.

"Reinforcements for reinforcements, gotta give him credit for doing a good job."

"Naruto we can't stay here for too long."

"We'll have to hit them harder make them retreat."

**(Agreed we must make haste, our time is running short).**

"_What do you mean Arthur?"_

**(Eidolons can only stay in the battlefield for a certain period of time, afterwards we will return until we're summon again. It is the same situation when it comes to gestalt mode).**

"_Then let's not waste more time."_

**(My knights it's time for Pendragon!)**

**(Yes your majesty!) **

The thirteen knights have joined together transforming into the giant dragon like knight, causing the incoming soldiers and Sasuke to stared at it in awe. The Uchiha knew about Eidolons and their gestalt mode he witnessed the Shiva sister's transformation into a motorcycle. But this was completely unexpected, unreal and probably amazing. Staring at their gestalt mode he really envied the whiskered blond for having such a powerful ally. This has really fueled his rivalry with the Uzumaki making a mental note not to stay behind and grow even stronger, having his own Eidolon was part of his goal too.

"_Eidolons are really powerful can I have their power too?"_

Naruto jumped to the giant Eidolon, he saw that the chest area has opened leading inside. He knew what this was all about as he entered inside of the controls of his Eidolon's gestalt mode. As the door closed the blond jinchurikki sweat dropped taking a closer look of the controls there were too many levers and buttons, he had no idea what to do. It never occurred to him that controlling an Eidolon would be this complicated.

**(Something the matter?) **Arthur could sense his master's doubt.

"Well I kind of-never pilot a giant robot before, I knew I should have control that Dreadnought at the Vile Peaks but no Hope has to have all the fun."

**(Then let me guide you through Pendragon's controls).**

The whiskered blond felt a presence guiding him he felt Arthur's spirit showing him the way to control the gestalt mode. The PSICOM army fired their weapons while others prepared to fire heavier weapons like the bazooka and rocket launchers, bullets and stronger fire was shot at the king size Eidolon. Naruto guided by the king Eidolon has summoned a shield similar to Arthur's and blocked all fire including the bazooka fire and rockets. He used one of the legs to squashed a Orion nearby, he grinned it wasn't that hard to control the mech. The Uzumaki used the shield again to blocked more fire, he was defending more than attacking.

"_What the heck is he doing?" _thought Sasuke because the blond wasn't doing a thing to attack them.

"Hey I'm getting the hang of this thanks Arthur let me take the controls from here."

**(As you wish)**

"Agh they're still firing, they're not going down quietly" the Uzumaki used the shield to blocked more heavy fire.

**(Quick summon Excalibur!)**

"Right Excalibur be my might!"

On Pendragon's right arm appeared the powerful holy blade, the same as Arthur but fitted for the size of the giant Eidolon. Naruto gazed through the large screen showing all the angles of the battlefield, he saw the reinforcements. Still feeling hesitant of not killing more soldiers the blond jinchurikki knew he had to finish this, they couldn't waste more time. They had a destination to go and he didn't want to be left behind, one way to make them retreat is to scare them to death. Deciding to show the Eidolon's power he needed to make this count for good, hopefully it will work.

"Arthur does this thing has a powerful attack?"

**(Asking such question means that you're serious about this, are you certain you want to go through with this I remember you asked me to try and spare their lives?)**

"Not like I have a choice but we can't stay here any longer, and you and your knights will go back. Time is not on our side."

**(Very well you'll have to use ultimate end).**

"Perfect!"

"Open fire don't let that thing escape!" shouted a PSICOM predator.

"Bring it down!" said another.

One of the soldiers was taken out by Sasuke as he fired fira on another one holding a bazooka. The Uchiha was taking the advantage that Pendragon was present that the soldiers have forgotten that there was another l'Cie. They were focusing too much on the giant Eidolon because it was obviously the biggest threat of them all and most difficult to take down, the former PSICOM soldier wasn't that much of a concern. He will make them think wrong attacking those who had let their guard down for concentrating on only one enemy. The Uchiha casted thundara as he closed another predator, he stopped when he gazed at the giant Eidolon.

Pendragon's Excalibur was glowing brightly the giant mech has stabbed the ground with the holy sword. The result caused a large explosion that destroyed every single street and building around it, Sasuke ran fast taking cover. The explosion took out half of the area and a lot of the soldiers who were in close range fighting on the mech. The few soldiers that survived the destructive attack stood in shock at what was once part of the city district of Palumpolum, it was now a wasteland. The Uchiha stood there shocked just like the PSICOM forces at the destructive power of the attack, he knew Eidolons were powerful but this it defined how strong they can really be.

"It's not possible" one PSICOM soldier said.

"We can't win like this."

One of the predators reached for his communicator because it was beeping" sir….?"

*What's the status out there?* Rosh's voice.

"Sir we have lost too many men against these l'Cie, permission requesting for air support by the Havoc skytank squadron."

*Permission denied. Fall back and regroup with me.*

"Roger."

"All units fall back!"

All of the PSICOM forces started leaving while Pendragon has vanished his Eidolon turned back into his crystal form, the Uzumaki caught it and landed next to Sasuke. His cerulean eyes softened at the sight he caused because of the giant mech's attack he felt bad to be the one to cause such destruction. He didn't have a chance in order to scare the soldiers, showing this will make people believe more how evil l'Cie are and he didn't felt proud one bit. But looking at the situation it seemed his plan worked, seeing them leaving.

"They're retreating…."

"Looks like it" replied Sasuke before he glared at the blond" you could have warned me you were going to destroy the city."

"I'm not happy with this either, let's leave it like that. We better get going."

The raven haired l'Cie nodded pointing to the street straight north" Felix Heights is this way, if we're lucky we might make it before sun down."

"Let's not keep everyone waiting."

* * *

><p>(Scene change: time skip)<p>

(Location: Riviera Towers city district)

Hope and Snow have gone through some bad situations as they were on their way to Felix Heights. They met more PSICOM and Corps soldiers along the way and some bad experiences with the citizens of Palumpolum. The silver haired teen could still remember it Snow has taken a rifle from a Corps soldier and began firing at the sky telling the civilians that he was a Pulse l'Cie. The result it was obvious as the people ran in fear not wanting to be near one of their enemies, the act has attracted some PSICOM air support. After that he met a little which she was part of the civilians group that was running, he tried to offer his help but she shoved him aside she joined up with an angry mob of people wanting to attack them.

The NORA leader ended up using magic on a billboard the destruction caused it to crash down blocking the way on the angry mob. They got away safely fighting more forces on the way, until they encountered a powerful militarized unit called Ushumbal Subjugator. By far it was the toughest mech they have ever faced since the Dreadnought at the Vile Peaks, from Hope's perspective that is. The good news is that together they were able to make the mechanical unit to withdraw for now, and they were currently taking a small break before resuming their journey to the teen's home. Which it wasn't a good idea because the military was hot on their trail; they could get spotted any time.

The silver haired teen was now leaning on a wall at the top of the tower while Snow was checking on one of the vending machines near. The NORA leader has put the necessary gil to get what he wanted, he pressed a button making the soda can to drop. The trench coat blond offered him the can it was for him thinking that he could use a drink after all the running they'd have done so far. While Hope was in deep thought reminding himself once again that he was traveling with the man who took his mother from him.

"Here"

"I'm not thirsty."

"Okay" he was still holding the can.

"Well, don't want to waste it" he decided to drink it instead.

The young l'Cie was still in deep thought looking ahead to the railing he saw Nora. He was thinking about his mother again it brought him happy memories but the image went back again when she fell to her death at the Hanging Edge. All thanks to Snow's actions it brought his anger again her mother was gone and yet her murderer was right here in front of him, alive. The teen felt like crying he was also feeling so much sorrow for not having her here, he couldn't bear to have the NORA leader in his presence. To let her death without taking any justice was unfair he turned to the trench coat blond who has finished drinking the soda.

"I can't-Snow what do you plan to do I need to know?"

"I told you before. Save Serah, protect Cocoon and have myself a big, happy family. Still, it's a long road ahead. Or, maybe not so long" he gazed at his l'Cie brand it had one arrow.

"Whatever happens, things will work themselves out. Even if you're l'Cie, you've got to keep fighting" he threw the empty can it landed perfectly on one of the trash cans.

"And what if that gets people around involved?" Hope walked to him.

"What?" the tall blond thought of Serah and Lightning.

"What happens when your actions end up ruining someone's life?"

"…." Now he was thinking about the NORA group.

"What if someone dies what then Snow?"

"I…." suddenly the image of Nora popped in his head the woman who saved his life, but he couldn't save hers.

"How do you pay for what you've done?"

"I can't, all right" he slammed his hands on the railing" there is nothing that can make something like that right again when someone's dead, when someone's gone words are useless."

"So that's it people die and you just run away?"

"I know it's all my fault!" he punched the railing harder" but I don't know how to fix it!"

"Where do you start what do you say all I can do is go forward keep fighting and surviving until I find the answers I need?"

"There are no answers you're running away from what you deserve!" Hope shouted anger has finally taken over him.

"Well, why don't you tell me what I deserve?"

"The same fate!"

The teen has released a strong orange looking energy hitting Snow it was strong enough to destroy the railing sending the tall blond hanging by the edge. Hope saw this as the perfect opportunity to strike he was completely helpless the time has come to fulfill his revenge. He walked to the edge taking Lightning's knife how he has waited for this day to come day and night he has dreamed for it. Today he was avenging his mother justice will be serve on the NORA leader once and for all. He tightened the grip of the survival knife the symbol of Lightning's trust in him, a weapon which it was very special to her he was going to carry out his vengeance but he was unaware that in the distance a Havoc skytank has spotted him.

"Nora Estheim was my mother. And she died because of you!"

"_**Please get him home…."**_

"You…you're the one she meant!" he remembered Nora's last words to him before she fell into the dark pit.

The silver haired teen was about raise the knife high enough to hit him, making him fall and eventually die from the high height. But he stopped himself because Naruto's words were back again into his head the consequences his revenge will have but he might never get another chance like this one ever again. His green eyes began to tear up the Uzumaki's words were true he knew how much he'll be hurting others if he does go through with this. People he had nothing against hurting others to satisfy his own need was unfair, revenge felt like the wrong path for him. The teen has lowered the knife staring at the bewildered Snow like he wasn't expecting that he will back down after what he did at the Hanging Edge, he knew it was his fault from the start.

"No….I won't do this. I will not take your life in order to subdue this hatred I won't hurt others because of selfishness. I'm angry at you it was your fault my mom and all those people died but I knew all along that killing you won't solve anything mom will be disappointed in me if she ever finds out, it won't bring-"

The Havoc sky tank fired its missiles straight at the top floor of the tower where they were. It hit the back but the shockwaves from the explosion has hit the teen making him fall, he has lost consciousness due to the attack. Witnessing everything Snow was shocked that he was falling he knew he wasn't going to survive the long fall.

"Hope!"

He pushed himself falling he was able to grabbed the teen embracing him, in an attempt to protect him from harm shielding him from the damage that the fall will do. The NORA leader readied himself from the incoming nasty fall, he hit a crystal breaking it, he hit a ceiling until hitting the hard ground. Snow lost consciousness joining Hope but before he blacked out he felt terrible pain, his ribs were probably crushed by the fall. But that didn't matter to him as long as the silver haired teen was all right then everything will be fine, remembering he was asked by Lightning to protect him. Not everything was bad at least he will bring him to his home like Nora asked him to, the thought made him happy.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Western Promenade city district)

Lightning and Fang were still on their journey to get to Felix Heights, they have encountered more PSICOM forces on the way. Nothing they could handle both were strong and could hold their own in a fight, in fact both have shown to make a very good team in battle. PSICOM predators were beaten up, Orion was weakened thanks to the female warrior casting slow on it, and the Lodestar Behemoth was launched to their getting beat up with never ending quick attacks by both l'Cie. They were in good progress they might reach their destination sooner than they thought, but they were aware it wasn't going to be that easy.

The pink haired soldier turned to the Pulsian warrior, she was still feeling a bit upset with her but at the same time she understood her situation. Not too long ago Fang told her the truth what happened when she and Vanille woke up from crystal stasis at the Pulse Vestige, their journey through Cocoon looking to remember their focus. Because they didn't remember it people got involved like Serah becoming an l'Cie, it was their fault for not doing their job. Yes she got angry after hearing her story that she ended up slapping her face but at least the female warrior was feeling better after telling her. Yet she didn't hate her for what happen, neither she nor Vanille was to blame, because it didn't matter now.

Having Fang with her made thing easier with the fighting, she admitted she was strong. It felt like having an equal and it didn't bothered her. After fighting a duo of Orion they stopped on a staircase to catch their breath and take a break, also because the former sergeant wanted to know the status of the others. She was still worried about Hope that he was going to go through with his revenge on Snow, if he did then the NORA leader might already be she stopped thinking of the last part. Another thing that worried her was Naruto and Sasuke both head out to face any special forces Rosh might have deployed. They just got together now she didn't felt like losing any of them, especially the whiskered blond.

"Okay. Let's get Snow on the line" Fang picked her phone dialing his number.

The Pulsian woman shook the phone hearing static again" damn thing's still jammed, eh he can take care of himself."

"We'll just have to believe that."

"Maybe we'll have some luck calling Sasuke."

She dialed the Uchiha's phone number she smiled it was ringing" looks like lady luck is smiling on us."

"Is he there is Naruto there?" Lightning tried to hide any concern but she failed.

"Calm down those two can take care of themselves" she gave a grin she could tell the pink haired woman was more worried for the whiskered blond.

"Right…." She gave a sigh she has become emotional lately, more openly when it comes to show concern for others.

*What's your status?*

"That's it mate no hello or how've you been sheesh, I'm hurt" Fang snickered.

*Just tell me where you guys are already?* the Uchiha sounded a bit annoyed.

"We're at the western promenade, not too far from Felix Heights what about you?"

*We still have some ways before reaching your location. Go on without us we'll catch up eventually.*

"You're really in a hurry I know why you miss me, you can't bear to be apart from me dear."

*If that's the case then we'll be there late, I'm in no hurry" Sasuke was actually following her lead and he sounded a bit amused, which it was strange for his character.

"I know you want to be with me again, don't worry the sooner we get to Felix Heights the faster we'll be reunited and you can stare at me as much as you like. You'll welcome me with open arms" she was chuckling sounding so cheery.

*Whatever-static-"

Lightning blinked at the sight of Fang actually flirting with the Uchiha, she wasn't so clueless about the topic of love. At least she was well aware what flirting is, yet she saw it weird that Sasuke wasn't minding the action. The way they were talking to each other it was familiar, it felt like they were close maybe closer than she thought. It did matter to her since the raven haired l'Cie was family to her maybe it wasn't so bad if there was someone who acted closer to him than Naruto or herself. She did knew one thing if Serah were here to see this she'll probably be amused of the sight, or maybe she would be giggling.

"Sasuke you there?"

*Shit the signal is being jammed again-static-we'll meet you-statiic-*

The Pulsian warrior sighed losing the call she closed the mobile phone" well we lost the call because of the interference again but at least we know they're all right and they should be eventually joining us at the rendezvous point later."

The former sergeant nodded turning to her" hey Fang, the others are safe right. If any of us got caught they'd make an announcement."

"Yeah they would. They'd have to let everyone know that the big bad l'Cie can't hurt 'em no more. These Cocoon people-bunch of cowards and blowhards…."

"These Cocoon people have spent centuries under Fal'Cie law, in constant fear of a Pulse invasion. If it weren't for Serah, I'd have been out there hunting l'Cie too Naruto too. Would have been nothing but targets to me…."

"Well Gran Pulse is just as twisted. Cocoon is a floating nest of vipers, ready to strike. Or so I thought."

"So you became an l'Cie to fight the vipers, and destroying the nest is your-I mean focus now" she touched her chest where her l'Cie brand was located.

"Until we woke up here we'd been in crystal stasis. Which means, we must've completed our first focus…."

"Why can't I remember that part my childhood is as clear as day. But the one thing I need-it's just gone. Blank like an empty page. I reach for the memory, and nothing's there. Then there's my brand. It's all messed up."

"Vanille and me, we lost our past and our focus…."

"And now, you want to find them be a Pulse l'Cie an enemy of Cocoon?" Lightning has lost all anger she had for the Pulsian.

"Pulse and Cocoon can rot for all I care. If I don't figure out our focus soon…Vanille's gonna be an Cie'th. I'll tear down the sky it it'll save her."

Lightning didn't said another word to the woman her anger for the Pulsian was long gone, understanding her. She was trying to save her friend from the wicked fate of becoming a Cie'th. It was the same with her trying to find a way to save Serah, the same goal as Snow along with Saving Cocoon. She said it herself to Hope that they couldn't lose hope she knew Naruto would feel the same he would never give up without putting up a fight. There was no need to set her anger on the tall woman they were all the same as l'Cie, on the same side, on the same focus. After listening to her story she felt like she could put her trust in her, it didn't mean she was going to open to her so easily. Mentally she smiled the Pulsian warrior was definitely friend material and maybe best friend material, she already had some respect for her determination.

"Come along we want to arrive on time right….?"

"Fang….?"

"Hm….?"

"Thanks for telling me this."

"We still have time to know each other before our brands open, at least you and everyone else don't know about me though" she gazed at her burnt brand on her right shoulder.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Naruto and Sasuke have fought another battle with some PSICOM soldiers. Just because they won over the army that was established as special backup for Rosh, it didn't meant they were out of this mess. The entire city was filled with soldiers and finding a way out wasn't going to be easy, their destination wasn't that far by now. At their progress they might make it in time, if they didn't encounter any more bad company. The blond jinchurikki was worried about the others, namely Hope he was with Snow and the teen was on the verge of carrying out his revenge. He hoped that his words got through to him before doing something he might regret for the rest of his life.

As for Lightning he knew the pink haired soldier could take care of herself, she wasn't alone either she was with Fang. But he didn't want to be with her, he wanted to be reunited with them so they can head to Hope's place together. The Uzumaki grumble mentally he was getting worried for nothing believing that everything was going to be all right and that Hope will do the right thing concerning Snow's fate. They stopped reaching a street with many civilians they were being led by a squadron of Guardian Corps, which made the whiskered blond frowned with meeting with the same military branch he used to work from.

"Looks like they're still citizens been evacuated" said the Uchiha.

"We can't risk them getting hurt, let's wait for the Corps to get them out of here."

The former PSICOM soldier nodded turning to the blond" hey…are you checking your brand?"

"Hmm my brand….?"

"Your l'Cie mark…."

"Oh that yeah I am…why you ask….?"

"Does it have any arrows in it?"

"It does…it has one do you know what that means?" he touched his stomach.

"That's how you can tell how much time you have before becoming a Cie'th."

"What?"

"Fang told me, your brand will start growing arrows. Until it will open turning into an eye, but once it opens all the way then you're done."

The blond jinchurikki was shocked still touching his stomach" so that means I still have time, but what about you?"

"Same as yours it has one arrow."

"_I wonder if Light is the same…Hope, Snow, Vanille and Sazh do they still have time too?" _he was getting worried again.

"Fang is probably the only one who is safe from turning Cie'th."

"What do you mean?"

"Her brand is on her right shoulder but it looks different than ours for some reason. It's all burnt or something it probably doesn't work so she might not be affected by the Cie'th transformation."

"I see that's good" he gave a smile happy to find out that at least one of them was safe from this cruel fate.

Sasuke was about to ask him of how he got his Eidolon when he spotted a squadron of PSICOM soldiers approaching the Corps squadron with the civilians" they must be rendezvousing with the Corps."

"Let's have a closer look."

"I thought you wanted to wait for them to get the people out of here."

"I know but something seems off, come on."

"We'd be walking into a fight again you know that?" he followed Naruto, although he didn't seem to mind to fighting again.

The Uzumaki didn't reply but he knew that he was aware of the risk that they might get seen. They reached a wall, taking a peek at the street where all civilians were gathered. Not too far from the citizens stood the two soldier squadrons that regrouped they seem to be on standby from the distance both l'Cie were in. Once again the blond jinchurikki got that bad feeling only this time it came along with his stomach turning, it was probably worse when they were caught by PSICOM at the plaza.

"_Damn it I hate this. I really hate this…."_

"Requesting permission for assistance in mobilizing civilian personal to designated shelter" said one of the GC soldiers.

"Permission denied new orders from director Rosh to open fire on the civilians."

"What are you talking about this is a fire restriction zone?"

"Director Rosh has ordered us to ignore all fire restriction zones and fire on our own will. These civilians are getting in the way in the search for the l'Cie, open fire."

"But these are just civilians they're not hostiles!" one of them shouted in shock.

"I agreed they don't pose a threat, it is our duty to protect them and bring them to the shelter."

"This is the last thing we need another Purge in our hands."

"This is a direct order from your superior and you will obey soldier."

One of the PSICOM soldiers cocked his rifle scaring the crowd" kill them all!"

The blond jinchurikki glared his eyes turning red charging at them" no!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke followed him holding his weapon.

The people started screaming they tried to run but it was useless the soldiers have caught with them. Both PSICOM and Guardian Corps they have decided to stay quiet and follow orders, they didn't want to get in trouble. A little boy who looked to be seven of age was running with his mother but he tripped staying behind, one of the soldiers pointed his weapon at him making the woman screamed. But it never happened before he could pull the trigger the blond jinchurikki has charged at him kicking him he took his rifle while holding Flashflare in gun mode. The Uchiha arrived next to him ready to fight they needed to get the people to safety.

"Sasuke!"

"I know the civilians have to go."

"They're part of the l'Cie group shoot them!" shouted a PSICOM predator.

"Everyone get out of here!" shouted the Uzumaki.

The people didn't need to be told twice, they ran for their lives. Sasuke charged using thundara while Naruto protected the little boy again casting aero, the soldiers didn't have the chance to use their weapons. The whiskered blond took the boy's hand leaving from danger while the Uchihc finished off the remaining soldiers, they were beaten easily. The l'Cie duo turned to the last man standing a Corps tranquiflex he was trembling holding his rifle on either of them, he was really scared. The odds of him taking them down was not even close to zero, after what they did to the rest of the soldiers he felt like running which it was the only thing on his mind.

"What will you do?" asked Sasuke ready to strike with Masamune.

"Just get out of here I know you and the other Corps member didn't wanted to do this in the first place, you were just following orders like any other soldier would" said the blond jinchurikki.

The Corps soldier was shocked never expecting that Pulse l'Cie would spare his life, he thought he was a goner. Without saying a word but he felt grateful that they let him the soldier left, both former soldiers sheathed back their weapons.

Naruto turned to the little boy he saved smiling" hey you okay?"

"Stay away from my son l'Cie scum!"

The mother of the boy ran shoving the blond aside taking the child in her arms in fear" sweetie are you all right?"

"I'm okay mommy…."

"Yeah he's fine you don't-"

"Stay away don't come any closer!" she shouted in anger protecting her child.

"I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Forget it she's not going to listen to you" said Sasuke.

"But I-"

"There they are!"

They turned to see the same citizens that were about to get kill by the soldiers, they all looked angry. Hatred was in their eyes for spotting the enemies of their world, Pulse l'Cie. They were going to do something about it since the military weren't doing their work, or they just failed. Some have picked pieces of metal using them as weapon and to think the l'Cie duo were the ones that saved their lives and this is what they got in return. Naruto lowered his head feeling hurt seeing so much anger in their eyes it reminded him of how the villagers of Konoha used to look at him when he was a child, hatred for a jinchurikki. Now it has changed in the world of Cocoon they hated him for being a Pulse l'Cie, if they only knew of his dark secret harboring the nine tails fox demon.

"Get them!"

"Death to the l'Cie!"

"Show them no mercy!"

"Call the military!"

"You mean the same military that were about to kill you all?" said the Uchiha with a glare.

"_They can be so ignorant…."_

"We mean you no harm!" said Naruto.

"Save your breath they won't listen to reason."

The Uzumaki lowered his head this wasn't going to work the Uchiha was right. Talking wasn't going to change their minds they have believed for many years that Pulse l'Cie are evil and their enemies. Death was the only solution to them. They have been protected by Fal'Cie law from the threat of the lower world for many centuries, just simply telling them they were not their enemies was going to fell on deaf ears. They couldn't stay here he didn't want to fight the citizens or hurt them, it was the other way around with the people.

"Trust us we don't want to hurt no one."

"Enough Naruto let's get moving, it's not worth your time to try and convince them to think otherwise."

The l'Cie duo started leaving not giving another glance at the civilians while they were feeling relief that they were leaving them alone without hurting them, completely oblivious that one of them has saved the life of a small boy.

"Mr!"

Both former soldiers turned to see the little boy that Naruto saved who was smiling unlike the rest of the citizens.

"Thank you for saving me!"

The Uzumaki was shocked before he gave a smile that the boy has acknowledged him for saving his life and very surprise that he didn't hated him for being an l'Cie. The whiskered blond fell so much joy at least there was someone who didn't saw discrimination for being different, it felt familiar to when he was acknowledged by the village for the first time. His teacher Iruka and team seven the first people who accepted him for who he is and not for what he carries inside, those moments were unforgettable for him. The blond jinchurikki gave him a big smile giving the boy thumbs up once again he did the famous nice guy pose from Gai.

_"Maybe there's still some hope after all..."_

"You're welcome always happy to help!"

Sasuke grinned gazing at the crowd of people" you should all learn from that kid…."

"Bye!" the little boy waved them off as they left while his mother and everyone else was shocked at what just happened.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Riviera towers city district)

Snow finally woke up after being out for a while. His eyes widened remembering what happened he has fell from the building in an attempt to save Hope. Remembering he managed to save the teen but he ended up hurting himself, he didn't care how hurt he could be. Realizing that the silver haired teen was far more hurt than he could ever be for what he did to him he started looking around for the young l'Cie. The tall blond found him lying unconscious behind him he quickly got up and went to him, turning him the other way he shook him checking that he was all right. He was able to hear his breathing so he was fine that was a relief for the NORA leader.

He put the teen on his back carrying him before he groaned in pain feeling his injury, he felt his ribs they were probably broken. He could care less and ignore the pain focusing on carrying the teen to safety, looking above there was a PSICOM ship. He suddenly saw a similar weapon on the ground, he recognized it as the knife Serah gave Lightning for her birthday. He figured out that the pink haired woman gave it to him so he didn't think about it for too long.

They weren't safe the military was still after them if they were here it could mean they were onto them. Not too far he saw a ladder that will lead to the top of the building it was the only way to go because Felix Heights was in that direction. He was close to reaching Hope's home feeling the pain he took the teen and headed for the ladder. The pain was the least of his worry he knew he will be in trouble if the military catches him.

As stubborn as the tall blond was he knew he couldn't fight in his condition and with an unconscious Hope there was no way they could win a battle. He slowly climb the ladder with a calm even if he had to worry time was not on their side, with each step he took his wounded ribs were killing him. With a lot of patience he reached the top and he couldn't feel so much relief that he did because he could feel the internal bleeding in his body because of his injury. The trench coat blond groaned lying on the floor he put the teen next to him, he was still unconscious. Taking a small break he went back to carry Hope on his back resuming his walking, they will be very lucky if they are not found by PSICOM.

"That must be Light…" he saw an explosion in the distance thinking that the pink haired soldier was fighting the military.

He looked behind noticing that the teen has woken up" hey…."

Hope was shocked when he woke up to find himself being carried piggyback style by Snow. It felt weird until he remembered what happen he has chosen to spare his life opposing his revenge before he was hit by an explosion and everything went black. It became clear what happened after that he fell he couldn't survive such fall unless that someone saved him. He figured it out quickly that the NORA leader was the one who saved him from falling to his death. He failed in saving his mother but he succeeded in saving him. His mother's murderer saved his life the irony wasn't amusing to him, yet there was some gratitude in the tall blonds actions.

"Why'd you save me?"

"I was asked to keep you safe. By Lightning. And by Nora I'm sorry what happened-it was my fault. I put her in danger I know that let me make things right."

"You told me before you couldn't…."

"And that words were useless, and a lot of other things I shouldn't have said. Look, I didn't know what to do, didn't know how to set things straight so I didn't. I thought I couldn't make up for it, then all the apologies in the world wouldn't mean a thing. So I decided I had to find a way to pay for it first, before I'd even have the right to say sorry."

"But it's like you said. I was using that as an excuse so I could run from my own guilt. That hit home" he groaned stopping for a moment the pain was getting worse.

"Look Hope. I know what happened was my fault I don't deny it, and I am sorry."

He handed him the survival knife" here. That's Light's isn't it?"

"I…why'd-you-?"

"That knife was a present from Serah to keep her safe. She trusted you with something that important you should be the one to carry it. I'll find a way to make things better just give me time. If nothing I do is good enough, then I'll take any punishment you want to dish out" he climbed down a stair case heading to a circular area with another path with a staircase leading up their destination.

The silver haired teen thought of his mother" she's gone Snow. You can take the blame as much as you want but it won't bring her back."

"I'm sorry" the NORA leader lowered his head in shame.

"I knew it all along. I knew it, but-I had to blame someone I had to. I needed a reason to keep fighting."

"It wasn't someone's fault it was mine. Take it out on me and keep yourself alive until you do."

"I hate you I really did…it felt good to hate you and the thought of actually killing you was satisfying. But it was wrong just to fulfill that satisfaction comes with a terrible price, I'll be destroying the person I am and I will be hurting so many people because of it. Not to mention I will be hurting mom she would be so disappointed in me if she ever found out that I was planning to take your life just to avenge her."

"But it was my fault. Nora and all of those people died because of my stupid actions, it cost all of their lives. She saved me and I couldn't return the favor, some hero I turn out to be…."

Tears were feeling from the teen's green eyes" stop blaming yourself I told you no matter how much you blame yourself she's not going to come back. I'm sorry Snow."

"What why are you apologizing to me?" he turned to him shocked what was he thinking in apologizing.

"While I was filled with anger and fighting to get strong to face you, I didn't realize you were hurt because of what happened to mom and everyone else. I hated you but I had no idea you were…."

"_**I know Snow for years and I can tell that he feels worse than you."**_

"_**I know he must be blaming himself for what happened at the Hanging Edge, the deaths of all those innocent people. All of their lives are now on his shoulders burdening him."**_

"He…Naruto knew you were hurting with the guilt. I thought he was wrong I didn't believe him at first, I'm sorry for putting you through all of this pain."

The trench coat blond chuckle" you got all of that backwards, I deserve it I had it coming-"

He finally fell on the ground while the teen was on his feet he was crawling feeling the pain" I have to keep going."

"You're hurt" Hope could easily see it.

The tall blond got up leaning on a pole he smiled seeing the teen on his feet" look at that, you don't even need any help. You're all right that's good to see."

"Just let me catch my breath…."

The NORA leader gasped as he spotted in the sky flying towards them big trouble. It was the Ushumbal Subjugator it has come back to fight them a second time he couldn't believe the mechanical unit has managed to find them again so quickly. The large mech landed on the ground in front of them and the trench coat blond acted on his instincts to protect the teen.

"Hope get back I got this one!"

He was hit by one of mech's arms he hit the wall behind hard knocking him out.

"Snow!" shouted the worried teen" always the hero, you want to die?"

He glared at the militarized unit taking his boomerang showing no fear" you can't I won't let you!"

* * *

><p>(Scene change: time skip)<p>

Naruto and Sasuke we're running the path at the top floor of the Riviera Tower. Only reason they were in a hurry it was the fact that they saw the Ushumgal Subjugator flying at this direction. It could only mean that the mechanical unit has found some hostiles, meaning it found some l'Cie. They were concerned that it either found Hope and Snow or Lightning and Fang. Either way they were going to find it and help them Sasuke knew of the militarized unit from his time in PSICOM, no doubt Rosh was using it as his secret weapon. The Uchiha knew it was strong considering it was a prototype model as a copy from another powerful weapon, one that he was glad that PSICOM director wasn't using.

By now both former soldiers have taken their weapons, a fight was inevitable if the military unit has found the others. Naruto however he seemed to be more worry than the Uchiha hoping that they were all right, they couldn't fight the mechanical weapon on their own, and the Uzumaki has increased speed getting ahead of the raven haired l'Cie. As they climbed a staircase they were in luck spotting the Ushumgal Subjugator who was in combat mode fighting against Hope with Lightning and Fang helping the teen. The blond jinchurikki casted aerora while Sasuke followed using thundara making a direct hit on the unit. The trio fighting turned to see the remaining allies joining them in the fight.

"We're here!"

"You're late" Lightning was keeping her gaze on the enemy but she was glad to see the Uzumaki.

"Sorry for that."

"Miss me?" Fang grinned at the Uchiha as he rolled his eyes.

"Guys be careful this thing-"Hope started.

"I know Ushumgal Subjugator, it's weak against lightning" replied Sasuke.

"It's weak against you Light" Naruto gave a grin making the pink haired soldier give a slight smirk at his comment.

As the battle started Hope cast protect and shell on the newcomers. Keeping in mind to have a high defense the unit's attacks were strong, they got ready to fight together as a team. Their fight has just gotten easier thanks to Naruto and Sasuke's arrival they had more numbers in their favor. The Uchiha was already familiar with its attacks so he knew how to deal with it, but with the more of them than it will be easy to take down the weapon. Everyone attacked it in unison using stronger attacks to cause more damage, but it looked like the militarized unit wasn't going to go down that easily. Sasuke, Lightning and Hope chose to use its elemental weakness, casting thunder and thundara.

The Subjugator fired its standard attack laser rain it caused the l'Cie group to take cover, getting some distance from the machine. Fang cat slow on it making its movements slow and its reaction to attack, the group followed up with their assault. Lightning using sparkstrike, thunder and thundara, the same with Sasuke using thunder and thundara and Hope attacking it with its elemental weakness was the obvious course of action. Naruto and Fang have chosen to use physical combat beating up with their attacks, the Puslian warrior showed no mercy attacking with her lance while the Uzumaki slash away with Flashflare saber. The team work was being very effective on the mech getting pounded badly.

The lightning attacks were damaging the Subjugator a lot while the military unit resumed using laser rain. Fang at one point used mediguard to take the attacks to protect her companions she wasn't harm making herself the wall to shield everyone. With the many attacks being thrown the military weapon staggered giving the perfect chance to damage it further. Naruto and Fang launched it in the air performing combos in the one place where enemies are completely defenseless, with no possibility of attacking. The Pulsian warrior got the last attack using smite to send it back to the ground, bad news the weapon was still functioning and standing.

"_Damn that thing is really tough we have to hit harder" _thought the Uzumaki.

"Keep hitting it with lightning attacks!" shouted the blond jinchurikki.

"The Ushumgal Subjugator is a strong weapon but against all of us it doesn't stand a chance" said Sasuke casting thunder.

"Keep slow active too" Lightning added while Fang nodded.

And together the l'Cie group has taken a strong stand against the Subjugator resuming their attacks, while military unit looked like it was helpless. Slow was also giving the machine a hard time to attack, when it was able to launch an offensive it use laser rain again. The attack was too predictable and it became easy for the group to avoid, it got damage more with all the lightning and physical attacks it was receiving. After a couple of minutes the militarize unit seems to have had enough and follow with using another attack it reflected a small light pointing at one of the members, to Naruto. At first the Uzumaki had no idea what was it about because it wasn't hurting him, Sasuke knew gasping.

"Look out that's its targeting system, Naruto it has a lock on you!"

The Subjugator went to him before firing its pinpoint beam attack at the whiskered blond. It never happened as Lightning reacted quickly and got the blond out of the way, she landed on top of him. There was no time to thank the pink haired soldier for saving his life they went back with attacking. The military weapon used its targeting system again this time it had a lock on Sasuke making Fang to make the move of getting in front of him and cast mediguard. The Uchiha was shocked as moments later the female warrior has taken the pinpoint beam for him protecting and herself with the defensive technique. He was shocked because he wasn't expecting her to go to such lengths to help him.

But even with using pinpoint beam the l'Cie group stood strong against the military weapon. It was still getting beat up bad, it didn't stood a chance against all of them. When it will use the attack Fang will use mediguard to protect the locked on target, so the attack was pretty much useless while there was a human shield available. Just when the tide of battle was on the group's favor and they were close to win the battle the Subjugator had an ace on its sleeve. The military unit started charging up for something powerful, it was an orange colored ray one that made Sasuke looked in shock and he was probably terrified at the incoming attack.

"Shit everyone take cover it's going to fire its photon blaster, its strongest attack!

"Get behind me quick!" shouted Fang.

The group did as told as the Pulsian woman cast mediguard hoping that it will be strong enough to block the attack. The Subjugator fired its powerful photon blaster hitting her head on, she groaned a bit even with the defensive barrier it was still harming her. It proved how strong it really was once the ray was over Fang panted feeling her body aching a bit, she deactivated the defense technique. Sasuke glared when he saw the female warrior getting turning to Naruto he nodded, they knew they couldn't it fire that attack again. Both charged with their weapon slashing away while Lightning and Hope resumed firing lighting spells, and Fang was catching her breath.

"You okay?" the pink haired soldier turned to her.

"Don't ya worry about me I can handle a lot more than that."

The older Farron stood in thought" Naruto Sasuke get back!"

"What?" the whiskered blond turned to her.

"That thing's weakness is lightning. I'll give it to it."

The Uzumaki knew what she had in mind" that might be enough to beat it for good."

Everyone turned as the pink haired soldier removed the rose shape crystal from her chest. Sasuke's eyes were all over it the pink colored crystal because it similar to Snow and Naruto, he thought of the obvious.

"_Wait don't tell me she has…."_

"Odin!"

She threw the crystal into the air as she breaks it with her gun blade, when it shattered a storm of rose petals was released along with the summon circle. From it emerged the Eidolon of lightning holding his shield and double blade sword, the former sergeant landed safely on the ground with help from Odin. Everyone was in awe even if Hope and Naruto has seen it before, it doesn't get tire that it looks awesome. Fang was grinning seeing that another l'Cie had an Eidolon while Sasuke was shocked at the sight, but it didn't change the fact that he envied the pink haired woman the same way with Naruto.

"_Lightning has an Eidolon too…."_

He stood in thought after all his training it seems it didn't go as he thought it would. Indeed he has gotten strong but still, he felt like he was getting behind with his other companions. He imagined that Naruto and Lightning were getting further away from him, getting stronger than him. Like he was destined to stay behind and never catch up to them, both have already shown that as they have found the power to have their own Eidolons. There was some rivalry with the older Farron but the one with the Uzumaki was even stronger, too see them both advancing made him anxious and envious.

"_They have come a long way since we became l'Cie. Yet I feel like I have grown weaker, is this my limit?"_

"Odin let's go we do this together!" Lightning shouted seeing that the Subjugator was badly damage.

"Now's the perfect chance to finish it off!" said Naruto.

"Go Light!" Hope followed.

The lightning Eidolon has transformed into his gestalt mode, the majestic horse gave a cry as ran to his master. She got on the horse as she took his double bladed sword and split in its two parts, galloping the Eidolon ready to attack. Once again the Uchiha was in awe witnessing Odin's gestalt mode he started thinking if there was something that the beings couldn't do. The Subjugator fired its laser rain even if it was starting to malfunction but the Lightning was faster to avoid them using Odin, she charged at the mechanical weapon slashing at it with her swords. She performed all kinds of combos followed by using lightning attacks like thunder fall and lightning strike, soon the mech was staggered again.

"The storm is here!"

She finally decided to finish the work using her Eidolon's strongest attack Zantesuken. The pink haired soldier jumped from the horse spinning her sword rapidly creating a powerful attack with lightning elemental magic it was so powerful that it cut the Ushumgal Subjugator in half. The rest of the group stood in awe at the Eidolons power the results of this, caused the military mech to explode. They group sighed in relief winning another fight but they knew they were able to triumph because they fought together as a team. Lightning gave back Odin his weapon and the horse vanishing into rose petals, turning back into her crystal.

"You see this is exactly why you're way stronger than any soldier in the Sanctum, you're the definition of bad ass" Naruto gave a grin being in fan boy mode again.

The former sergeant hit his shoulder slightly trying not to blush" I told you no flattery, I don't like that."

"It's the truth…."

"Tch…."

She turned to Hope who went to her handing her knife back. She spotted Snow down on the ground, and then she thought the worst that the teen has gone through his revenge and the NORA leader was now dead. She knew Serah would be heartbroken if she ever finds out when she wakes up how she was going to explain this to her, her fiancée was dead because of her. She took the knife seeing his expression which he seemed to be calm, like he wasn't bothered anything anymore. Like he has somehow lifted a big weight off his chest and now he felt relax.

"Um….Operation Nora didn't work out."

The older Farron felt so relief that she pulled him into a protective hug. She was so glad that he didn't killed Snow, in the end it seem he has taken Naruto's words to heart and gave up on his quest of vengeance. It was all thanks to the blond that Hope didn't felt victim and he was saved, that was one mistake she will be able to erase. Behind her stood Naruto smiling at the sight along with Fang, and Sasuke stood there no smile because he had no idea what that was all about.

"You'll be okay. I'll keep you safe."

"Lightning…I-me too. I mean, at least I'll try. I'll try to watch out for you, too."

She thought of the idea amusing but nevertheless she accepted, a small smile was placed on her lips picking on his forehead in a childish way the teen didn't minded.

"You didn't do it?" Naruto went to him.

The silver haired teen shook his head" I couldn't….it just like you said I can't bring myself to take a life for something so trivial. I thought of all the people I'll be hurting including mom, she would be so hurt to find out that I would be willing to do something so horrible. At least I know that she was proud of me."

"You did the right thing Hope I'm proud of you too. And also I'll keep you safe too come here!"

The Uzumaki has taken the teen in a hold and he started giving him noogies while Lightning smiled at the sight.

"Cut it out!"

"No way I'm having too much fun."

"Naruto I mean it stop, I prefer a hug!"

"Nah noogies are way more fun."

Eventually the blond jinchurikki let the teen go and as of result of the noogies assault his hair was a mess. It looked like a tornado has hit his hair Naruto chuckle and the pink haired soldier couldn't contain the amusement. In truth the whiskered blond feel very happy for Hope for making the right choice, he also felt proud of himself. He felt that he was able to save someone who was lost in the path of revenge because he felt like he failed to do the same thing with Sasuke when he left Konoha to join Orochimaru. His cerulean eyes were on the Uchiha it was obvious that the only reason he gave up on revenge is because they weren't any longer in their world, but if they were who knows if he would have been by the snake sanin's side.

"Don't forget about this one" Fang has knelt down next to the unconscious Snow.

"That one will be all right. He's too stubborn to die" Lightning picked him up.

"Snow will be Snow" Naruto grinned as he offered to help the former sergeant to carry the NORA leader.

They started leaving heading to the other stair case where there was an elevator that will reach the upper floor to their destination. No doubt the explosion from the Subjugator will bring the military to their location in no time they didn't waste time as they head out towards Hope's home. As they were walking Fang got next to Sasuke she was grinning happy that he and Naruto showed up just in the nick of time.

"You didn't welcome me with open arms?"

The Uchiha responded to her question lifting his arms" there…."

"You know you can be funny sometimes, it's scary" she was still grinning.

"Hn…."

"It's really funny mate" she has punched his shoulder not too hard though.

"Ouch…."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**There we go another chapter done. I am going crazy because I saw the latest FFXIII-2 trailer and Fang, Vanille and Sazh made an appearance, now I can't wait for the game why does it has to be release on January 31****st**** why? Curse you square enix for releasing more trailers your killing me and all of the fans of the game. Okay now that I have calm down I feel much better for getting that off my chest. Anyway thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I hope you will keep them coming, I will see you all next time farewell. Also on another note I forgot to mention in the last AN that Sasuke learned ardor (that's the blue fire he used that I mentioned in the last chapter).**

**But before I go hehehe time for some confirmed spoilers for further chapters ahead. Yes I know I'm evil for revealing them but hey, at least you will all know what I have in store for the story in the future. Anyway here we go 100% confirmed spoilers for the story:**

**-Naruto and Lightning first kiss (I know you people have been waiting for this me too ^_^)**

**-Sasuke and Fang growing closer and closer.**

**-Sasuke regaining his sharingan back (its official people) **

**-Finally Sasuke's Eidolon reveal (this will happen further but just want to give you the heads up, and also because I like teasing you people sorry).**

Next time: Counterattack


	24. Counterattack

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and FFXIII they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**(Bold and parenthesis Eidolon speaking)**

** Communications through phones, radio and other devices.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24 Counterattack<p>

(Location: Estheim residence Felix Heights district Palumpolum inner rim Cocoon)

There was a moment of relaxation for the members of the l'Cie group as they climbed up the stair of the Felix Heights district. They have just beaten one of the military's top weapons but they were more relaxed that they have gotten to Hope's home with everyone present. Nobody was left behind or was taken by PSICOM and Guardian Corps everyone felt that sticking together was the best way to survive. At least it was a mission success for the Cavalry they have found the other l'Cie, now it came down to the bad part of escaping the city with their lives. It was easier said than done with the military still looking everywhere without any rest, it will be a hard task.

The group was relief climbing the stairs gazing at the small front yard with nice decorating grass and flowers. It also had a wonderful view of the city it already felt like a gorgeous place to live, the group already someone felt like they were home to some to an extent. The place which was Hope's house wasn't that tall but it was rather long and it looked very expensive, they could tell it wasn't like the regular houses from the city. If they were lucky they might be able to stay for the night without worrying for the military to come looking for them. Everyone headed to the small front yard, glad that they would get a small break from the fighting and running.

Naruto was helping Lightning carrying the unconscious Snow even if it seemed she could do it on her own he wasn't going to let her. The NORA leader was a bit heavy even with their military training it wasn't easy carrying him, they needed to give him medical attention even with Hope performing cure. Healing spells were able to heal wounds but not broken bones, from what the teen told them he took a nasty fall falling from the Riviera tower breaking his ribs attempting to save the young l'Cie. It was a miracle the tall blond was still breathing they hoped they'll be able to bandage him up at the Enstheim's house.

Sasuke was keeping an eye on things gazing at the view of the city. The military was still occupying the streets and they were currently searching for them, he knew Rosh wasn't going to rest until he captures them. They weren't safe as long as they were still in Palumpolum, the Uchiha was keeping his phone close to him in case he gets a call from Rydgea. The Cavalry are supposed to inform them of their arrival to pick them up ending the retrieval mission. He noticed Fang was next to him looking like she was enjoying the view. But still she prefer to gaze over at the view of her home land, her opinion of Cocoon hasn't change after all. He reacted his phone was ringing checking the number he already knew who it was.

"Rydgea's early" Fang saw the number too.

"Better for us" he picked it up.

*How are you guys holding up?*

"Still managing but we found the other it's a success, it's about time you pick us up."

*No problem I would love to do that but unfortunately we're having some problems. PSICOM isn't letting no one entered the city, even us. The general is having his hands full dealing with this, I'll think of something. I might be there by dark, sorry about that.*

"Can't always expect things to go smoothly and according to plan right?" said the female warrior.

The Uchiha nodded agreeing" better hurry, the longer we stay here the worst for us."

*No problem I'll do everything I can to get there.*

"Do you have our coordinates?"

*Felix Heights 35-A right I'll see you later.*

Sasuke hanged up ending the call" we wait, not the best plan."

"Sometimes wait is the best thing to do, we'll take refuge in the kid's place."

They heard a loud groan turning they saw Naruto who seemed to be whining carrying the trench coat blond with the pink haired soldier. They actually forgot about that detail, those two were obviously having a hard time carrying the load. It depended if they were going to be invited it or not at the Enstheim's household, which the Uchiha thought the chances were very low. Everyone feared and hated Pulse l'Cie no one would want to shelter them. Yet they needed to stay here since Rydgea has already pin pointed their location in order to pick them up, it was all a game of chances now without getting discover by the military.

"That's it Snow is definitely going to cut on those Chocobo burgers from now on."

"You eat them too" countered Lightning.

"I can't help it if they're good but seriously he's the one eating so many of them, I can barely eat two of them."

"That's not how I remembered. Lunch break after work you took me to that burger place and you ate eight of them."

The blond jinchurikki sweat dropped" I was hungry on that day and….hm I remember asking you out but you said no but still you chose to come why?"

"It was one of our dates" she replied casually.

"But you refused to go with me and you still accompanied me" he gave a small grin.

"Tch, I was hungry too" she started blushing because she saw that day as another date with the Uzumaki even if she said no acting stubborn.

"Okay two things I love the most is eating good food and being with you while eating."

"You will always be a smart idiot" she actually took it as a compliment.

"That's me!" he gave a silly grin he still didn't understand what her nickname means.

"Hurry up we don't want to attract any attention" Sasuke said at the silver haired teen.

Hope stood just a few feet away from the front door of the Enstheim house. Just a few feet away from meeting his father he was still not convinced that coming here was the right thing to do. The teen still felt some anger towards him for never been there for him or his mother, always too busy with his work to have time to spend it with his family. In addition that he will have to tell him the terrible news that Nora was gone, his mother and wife of the older man. He still didn't know what will be his reaction in seeing him since he hasn't heard from him and his mother the last time she talked to him on the phone during their vacation at Bodhum.

"Hope what's wrong?" Naruto saw that the teen still hasn't moved from his spot since they arrived.

"Guys…I don't think this is right. I don't think we should have come here."

"We're not leaving. The Cavalry already knows of our location and they'll be here after dark" said the Uchiha.

"We also need to bandage Snow" replied the pink haired soldier.

"Besides, remember what I told you Hope. You need to tell him about your mother and also have a long conversation with him, tell him how you feel. You want him in your life there's no need to feel afraid" said the whiskered blond.

"But the l'Cie thing there's no way he will accept me now, he didn't paid attention with me before this whole mess started what are the chances that he will pay attention to me now that I'm an enemy of Cocoon?"

"Hope….?" Lightning started" have some hope, talk to him. If he really cares for you then he will listen to everything you have to say."

"She's right and don't you worry. We're all here with you" smiled the blond jinchurikki.

"That's just it. If he does care for me" he gave a sigh there was no convincing the group to turn back.

The young l'Cie finally gave up and walked to the front door still having second thoughts about this. He pressed a button next to the door which it was obviously the doorbell it stood ringing for a minute. Everyone looked as the door opened, and came an older man who seemed to be in his late thirties. He had brown hair and eyes, wearing glasses with a blue suit without a tie the clothes didn't looked cheap. Obviously everyone thought that the man was Hope's father.

Bartholomew left his house and saw his son standing right there, he has never felt so relief and happy before. It's been so long and he has always been keeping track watching the news he was so worried when they announced the discovery of the Pulse Fal'Cie in Bodhum, the city where his wife and son were having a vacation. Then when he heard about the Purge he was terrified he couldn't bear to see them been taken to live in Pulse, he obviously didn't know the truth behind the operation. And finally he heard that his son was a Pulse l'Cie an enemy of Cocoon after watching the latest news. What matters to him is that his son was all right and he was here, the one thing that worried the most his wife Nora wasn't with him but a bunch of strangers he didn't recognized only to know that they were l'Cie too.

"Hope!"

Meeting his father the silver haired teen lowered his head and went to the point" mom's gone…."

"What?" replied the older man shocked?

"Hey how about if you let us inside your home, you won't mind sheltering some friendly l'Cie" Fang said with a smirk.

"The appropriate way to say that is would you be so kind to let us in?" Lightning corrected the Pulsian woman.

"Even if we're supposed to be enemies of Cocoon" Naruto added feeling silly for saying it.

"Yes go on in ahead" Bartholomew was still feeling terrified of his son's words regarding his wife.

"First time for everything I guess" Fang was surprised at the older man's words.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

The streets of Palumpolum were filled with PSICOM soldiers there wasn't a single sign of civilians anywhere because there were all send to the shelters. If they do find any civilians they will open fire no questions ask their mission has been nothing but a failure so far, when it came to capturing the l'Cie. They have been a mockery at what they stood for as the army of the Sanctum, the best of the best like they say. The attack of the l'Cie and how they have taken a lot of their forces out was a big blow to their pride, and their pride was something very significant to any soldier. Not it was personal and they were determined to capture and kill them if necessary, one way or the other they were not escaping.

The soldiers have split in many groups scattering throughout the city for any trace of the fugitives. The city was empty with no civilians so it will make it easier for them to track them down, at least that's what they hoped for. Rosh stood with his hands crossed behind his back not looking happy he had plenty of reason not to joyful. The l'Cie has escaped and they were still out there hiding like rats they were intimidating him that he couldn't find them. The worst thing is that as long as the l'Cie we're on the loose the more in danger the people were in, it was his responsibility to take care of the threat and protect them from it.

His mind drifted off to the three former soldiers, he admitted they were doing a good job in hiding. He was impressed at how easily they were able to defeat his men in such a short amount of time he knew they have become stronger because of their new l'Cie powers. But part of him knew it was part of their military training that they have become strong fighters, they were among the top of the academy he was present to witness their rise to glory. Those were the good old days as he watched them train hard and climbing the stair way in the path of true soldiers. Those moments were gone now it was all in the past he had an obligation to capture them they were the enemy no exception.

There was no need to think of those moments, there was no respect for the enemy. They weren't no longer the three soldiers he was so proud of, the ones he respected the most of the rest of the academy. They were l'Cie a threat and yet he was still conflicted with actually hunting them, it was getting hard with obeying orders and act like a true soldier. He has asked himself why did this has to happen why it had to be them to get branded as l'Cie, how he wished he could change the past. Once more he threw aside his emotions and focus on his mission, the only that matters the safety of Cocoon and its people.

The PSICOM director activated his communicator" search every corner of the city, they couldn't have gone too far. I want them found as soon as possible."

*Roger!*

*Sir we seemed to have lost contact with the Ushungal Subjugator.*

"Investigate its last coordinates it might give us a clue of where they've gone."

*Roger!*

"_The l'Cie must be responsible for the Subjugator losing contact with us. They must have engaged it in combat and they won, they are truly strong to be able to defeat it."_

"Sir we have received a message from the Sanctum Guardian Corps, they would like to assist us in the search of the l'Cie fugitives" said a PSICOM predator that walked to him.

"I will not explain myself again, no one is allowed inside of the city. It doesn't matter whether they are with us or with the Corps this city is under lockdown. No one gets in or out until we have captured the l'Cie."

"As you wish sir!"

"Make sure you tell them that we don't need their assistance for the moment."

"Sir!"

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Enstheim residence Felix Heights district)

Naruto and Lightning were bandaging Snow up they were in Hope's room which the teen suggested to take him there, thanks to their military training when it came to wounds and some medical lessons they figured out he had a couple of broken ribs. Together the former soldiers were able to bandage all the places where he suffered the fracture obviously they have taken off his trench coat and his shirt in order to perform the short operation. At least the pink haired soldier performed some cure healing the fracture yet it will take time for it to heal properly, everything will be all right for the NORA leader however there was something going on that it wasn't about the tall blond, and it was readable.

Naruto stared at the older Farron as she was staring at the unconscious Snow. Now he was surprised the first time when they met Snow at the city plaza Lightning wasn't angry or annoyed to see him. Of course he knew she didn't like him, she had issues with him because he was Serah's boyfriend and now her fiancée making the situation worst for the pink haired woman. Her reaction was the opposite she was calm and glad to see him, of course he and Fang just saved their behinds from getting capture by the military. So why he was thinking too much about this it really did surprised him to see her act so different than she would when she saw him again, considering the last time they met at Lake Bresha she punched him and mocked him of abandoning their focus to save Cocoon for staying with the crystalized Farrron.

Lightning kept her eyes on the unconscious blond she never thought she will help Naruto bandaged him up. Considering how she used to be with him yes she hated his guts, she couldn't stand him all because of his attitude and the fact that he was dating her younger sister. She saw it as an annoyance when they became l'Cie with him tagging along too thinking that their focus was to save Cocoon when they got branded by a Pulse Fal'Cie who is considered Cocoon's enemy. Then he chose to stay behind trying to break free her sister who turned to crystal, she couldn't stand him even more. But now those things seems to have changed it's like there was no need for her to feel anger towards him anymore, yet the only thing she thought that she needed to apologize to him.

"Snow's lucky. To fall from a tall building and only get a few broken ribs."

"It's because he's an l'Cie if he weren't one he wouldn't have survive that fall. Or maybe like I said he's too stubborn to die" said the former sergeant.

"Maybe it's both, whatever the reason I'm glad he's all right. That Snow he protected Hope from the fall and was able to break his fall" the Uzumaki gave a smile.

"More like a few broken ribs, but I did tell him to look after Hope and he delivered. He didn't care how hurt he might get that's Snow for you it's strange I feel like there's no reason for me to get angry at him anymore."

"Which that is a good thing, I wouldn't want you to have a tantrum and hurt him when he has some broken ribs."

The pink haired woman frowned at him" are you saying I'm an abusive person?"

"Ye…I no I never said that, it's just I didn't wanted you to get angry and beat him up."

"I won't do that. He's already hurt I'm not like that" she crossed her arms with a slight pout on her face.

"Of course you're not like that" the whiskered blond sweat dropped remembering how she looks like when she's really angry.

"Aren't you two the loveliest couple?"

They turned to see Fang and Sasuke at the entrance. The Uchiha didn't reacted by her comment while the Pulsian warrior kept her grin she couldn't help it. Watching the two working together looking like they were very close, they really do look cute together. And besides there was no way the tall woman was going to let a chance to tease them passed by, it was too much fun to ignore. Naruto felt embarrassed by her comment but the former sergeant glared at her, she knew very well why she said that. She already knew it was all because of a certain conversation they had before meeting up with everyone to fight the Ushungal Subjugator.

"_**Hey Lightnin….?"**_

"_**Call me Light."**_

"_**Did you see Vanille's brand?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**No, huh….?"**_

_**She walked ahead of the former sergeant" want to know how long until Cie'th city just look at your brand?" **_

_**The older Farron was surprised but she did as told, turning around to get some privacy she unzipped the zipper of her brown turtle neck coat. Taking a glance at her l'Cie brand above her chest she still didn't know how she could tell when it was going to be her time before she transforms. **_

"_**You start getting more arrows, and then finally an eye. Once it opens all the way, you're done."**_

"_**Let's have a look."**_

"_**Um…." **_

_**The Pulsian warrior went in front her sensing that she was feeling unsure" don't be shy….nowhere near you got time. Still you never know. Some people doesn't take so long. You get a nasty shock, it can speed up the process."**_

"_**Vanille's brand must be pretty far along by now. I've got to save her and get her home."**_

"_**To Pulse, you mean?" **_

"_**To Gran Pulse" corrected the Pulsian.**_

"_**I heard the Sanctum prevents people from leaving Cocoon. I'd like to see em' try and stop me."**_

"_**So, that's your plan. I wish I had one without Serah, without a future there's nothing to plan for. There's no way out of this mess, and no way to fight it. I'm stuck trading blows with the Sanctum, but that's no plan. Even if we topple the government where's that leave us?" **_

"_**With nothing to fight for, I might as well be dead." **_

"_**Your sister you've got plenty to fight for, think about it. Your sister and your boyfriend that's your future right there don't you want to see Serah when she wakes up?"**_

"_**Wait…what was the last thing you said before Serah?" the former sergeant felt like blushing.**_

"_**Your boyfriend" Fang already knew which part got her embarrassed.**_

"_**Boyfriend….?" She raised an eyebrow but her cheeks were flushed.**_

"_**Yeah Naruto aren't you two together?"**_

"_**We're not together" she stuttered with a flushed face.**_

"_**Riiight. Listen we may not know each other much but I could tell back at the Back alleys. Just by the way you gazed at him it's already there, your eyes say a lot. You like him bad."**_

_**Lightning cursed mentally she couldn't believe that even a stranger like Fang was able to tell. Was it that obvious that she had feelings for the Uzumaki anyone could tell that they were close friends and they had a strong bond. But she thought for a moment that with how close they have grown over the years then it will be quite obvious there was something going on between them, more than just a deep friendship. She turned to the Pulsian warrior who had a smirk on her face, like she saw this amusing or maybe she was enjoying herself. She already knew her secret without saying a word to her, she needed to make sure that she doesn't spill the beans to anyone especially Naruto.**_

"_**Fang….?"**_

"_**Don't worry we'll keep all of this just between us women. But answer me do you like him?" **_

"_**Tch you already pin pointed straight at me why are you bothering asking me?" she got annoyed.**_

"_**Just making sure I was right wouldn't want to embarrass you for no good reason mate. Now do you know if he likes you?"**_

"_**I…."**_

"_**Come on its okay I promise I won't say a word to anyone about this" she smiled being honest.**_

"_**You better…." Her cheeks were flushed and she started tapping her right foot on the ground, obvious symptoms that she was embarrassed talking of the topic.**_

"_**Can you tell if he likes you?" the Pulsian warrior asked again.**_

"_**I…I think so" she gave a sigh.**_

"_**You think so it has to be a definitive yes or a positive no?" **_

"_**Yes I'm sure he does" she replied with more confidence remembering every single thing the whiskered blond has done for her.**_

"_**There that's more like it mate so if you like him and he likes you, then what's keeping you from telling him?"**_

_**There she finally said it, the big question the older Farron has been trying to answer for so long. Now someone else has finally asked her the same question and even after all this time, she still couldn't find a straight answer. It was the only thing that was keeping her from talking to the blond and finally telling him about her feelings, or maybe it wasn't the right time for such thing. After all the things that have happened, they were in the middle of a fight for their survival the entire world of Cocoon was against them there was no time for romance. Even when before all of this happened Serah has told her about her feelings for the Uzumaki. Or maybe it was the fact that she was trying to find an excuse to avoid the topic.**_

_**Fang stood in thought staring at her, her silence was enough" you don't know yet. Well you better find an answer and soon. You don't have much time to tell him."**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**Have you forgotten of Cie'th city?" **_

"…_**..."**_

"_**What are you waiting for to tell him, or are you going to wait for him to turn Cie'th?" **_

"_**That won't happen!" she snapped suddenly in a defensive matter.**_

"_**What makes you think that he won't turn Cie'th?"**_

"_**What makes you think he will?" the former sergeant countered.**_

"_**I told you. The longer we stay as l'Cie without fulfilling our focus the more our brands will open and eventually it will be lights out for us. With this mess in our hands, now's the perfect chance to think things through. If you don't tell him now it will be too late and you will regret it later."**_

"_**You sounded so positive after what you told me. You want to save Vanille before her brand opens completely and now you think our time is up, make up your mind."**_

"_**I'm speaking on your behalf mate, of course I don't want anyone to turn Cie'th especially Vanille. But think about it for Naruto's sake, if your time is short what is stopping you from finally telling him how you feel?"**_

_**The former sergeant stood in deep thought at her words, even if she was too stubborn to admit that time was against them just like the entire people of Cocoon. She didn't want to admit that Naruto could become a Cie'th without her telling him her feelings, this wasn't the time or the place yet Fang's words had a deep truth to them. She walked a few steps before she saw a couple of PSICOM ships flying pass them heading forward, her eyes widened remembering the others namely the NORA leader she feared the worst that the army has locate them.**_

"_**Snow…."**_

"_**They found em'!" said the Pulsian warrior.**_

Lightning was still glaring at Fang while the Pulsian warrior just gave a smirk in return. Of course she was doing this to annoy her since she already knows that she likes Naruto. Still she was going to keep her word of not telling anyone of their conversation, this was a personal topic that needed to be talk between the pink haired soldier and the whiskered blond. However she was going to tease her until she finally talks to him, meaning this was just the beginning because the female warrior was giving her a taste of things to come. Her only option was to talk to the Uzumaki for good, to tell him how she feels once and for all.

Fang kept her smirk this was the only strategy she had in mind, all part of her plan to make the pink haired soldier tell Naruto. She will stop once she finally tells him it was more than just doing a favor to another l'Cie. The tall woman could tell just by one glance that she really likes the whiskered blond she meant what she said they didn't had too much time. Any moment their brands can open and that will be the end if they didn't fulfill their focus. It was worst for her due that she didn't remember her focus and even with that she was still helping the older Farron solver her feelings for the Uzumaki, as a friend helping another friend.

"How is he?" Sasuke cut the embarrassing moment caused by Fang's comment.

"He'll be fine. He only received a couple of broken ribs" replied Lightning.

"Broken ribs…he won't be able to fight in his condition" the Uchiha was in thought that was one member out of the group to help them in battle.

"Knowing Snow he'll be back in action in no time" Naruto gave a grin staring at the NORA leader.

"For now he will have to rest."

"And so do we, who knows if we might never get the luxury to sleep in a comfy bed with the military on our tail" said Fang.

"Like I said we wait here until Rydgea and the rest of the Cavalry gets here" said the Uchiha.

"That is if the military doesn't get here first" replied the blond jinchurikki.

"I'm off" the raven haired l'Cie left the run.

"I've seen him in a better mood before" said the female warrior as she followed him out of the room.

"What are you going to do Light?" asked the Uzumaki.

"You go with them, I want to stay here. When Snow wakes up I need to talk to him" the pink haired soldier has taken her survival knife her birthday gift from Serah.

"Okay" the whiskered blond left the room he knew that whatever she needed to talk with the tall blond was something important, and probably personal so he will give her some space for now.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Bartholomew stood seated on couch of the living room with one hand covering his face. His son has told him everything that has happened before he stopped hearing from him and Nora when they were at Bodhum. The discovery of the Fal'Cie at the Vestige, that they were apprehended by PSICOM and put on the Purge train, their rescue by the team NORA, his wife volunteering with helping them fight the military, the deadly tragedy that caused the woman her life, his son becoming a Pulse l'Cie and his journey to survive that lead him here everything was too much for the older Enstheim.

The one thing that shocked him the most and it was devastating to him was the death of his wife Nora. How he was blaming himself for not being there for them when they needed him the most, all because he was too busy with his work to attend his family. Now because of his carelessness he has lost someone dear to him, he has loved Nora for years and now she was gone. He never got the chance to say goodbye or telling her how much he loves her, the last thing he said to her on the phone is that he couldn't come because he was too busy. He was the only one to blame, he lost his wife and now his son was an l'Cie an enemy of Cocoon, his family has been torn apart for good.

Hope stood seated on a small couch next to the one where his father was seated. He finally told him everything and at first he didn't wanted to say a word knowing it was going to be devastating to him, he felt better to have taken the weight off of him. It was just exactly as he thought the older Enstheim would react he has never been in good terms with the man but he understood how he was feeling, the same way he did when he his mother falling to her death. The teen took it worse because he saw it all while Bartholomew hasn't heard a single thing from either of the two, only what they said in the news.

"Nora…."

"Dad…I, um…I know."

The teen gave a soft sigh" I'll be in my room."

He got up from the furniture and started walking away before he stopped" we're gonna rest up, then we'll leave. If they found out you're sheltering l'Cie they'll-"

Bartholomew replied hitting the small table in front of him with his fist" you're my son this is your home!"

Hope stood in shocked at his words he felt like crying but he was happy. Because now he knew that his opinion of his father was wrong, all this time thinking he never care for him because he was there for him or his mother. He was wrong indeed with those words he just said he was showing him that he really cares for him and that he was accepting him without thinking that he was an l'Cie. He slowly walked to him getting seated on couch next to him, not knowing what to say he was still shocked about what he heard. He felt the man putting his hand on his shoulder, accepting him acknowledging him while the teen felt joy.

"My son…."

"But dad I-"

"Listen to me Hope. I know I'm a terrible father I have made many mistakes. I should've spent more time with you and Nora I should've gone with you two to Bodhum, but I let myself be caught up by my work to look after my own family for that I am truly sorry."

"Dad…."

"I hope someday you can forgive me I have paid the price losing your mother. Now I will find a way to make things right, from now on I will stay by your side."

"But I'm a Pulse l'Cie now!"

"I don't care!" he shouted.

"I'm an enemy of Cocoon now I'm wanted by the military" he was shocked his father didn't care of him being an l'Cie.

"I don't care being an l'Cie doesn't change that you're my son, the Sanctum can purge me for all I care I'm staying by your side. I already lost someone precious to me I won't lose another one."

It was too much for Hope to stand this, first he finds out that his father cares for him, and then he finds out that he accepts him even if he was an l'Cie and now he considered him precious to him. He couldn't his tears his faced was stained with fresh ones he tried to dry them off, but more came. Bartholomew took his son into an embrace one that show the love of a father to his son, the death of Nora has seemed to make them grow closer and probably stronger as a family. The young Enstheim finally broke down crying his father care for his, father accepted him even as an enemy of Cocoon now he knew what a wonderful person he truly is.

"Dad…."

"I'm sorry Hope, I'm really sorry…."

"Its okay dad…I forgive you…."

Outside of the living room stood Fang watching the heartwarming sight and conversation she has heard everything. The Pulsian woman smiled happily as she leaned on a wall next to the entrance, but she wasn't alone. Naruto was next to her the blond jinchurikki has also heard the entire conversation between the two Enstheim, he was also smiling. He was so happy to hear that his father has accepted him, caring for him like a real father would to his own child it reminded him of how much Minato cared for him. Trusting him with controlling the Kyuubi knowing that someday he might be able to master it without letting the fox control him, he was proud to be the son of the greatest Hokage that Konoha has ever had.

"Good for you Hope."

"I'm really surprised with him. First he lets us inside his house, and then he accepts his l'Cie son and now his siding with us. Wish everyone from Cocoon were like him."

"Everyone from Cocoon fears Pulse, but there will always be a minority who will not judge others for being different" he smiled thinking of the little boy he saved and thanked him not fearing him.

"I hear you mate. Can't say the same for Gran Pulse, they really fear the nasty vipers from the nest in the sky."

"It's not easy being fear and being hated. I can understand what Vanille feels."

The Pulsian woman turned to him in wonder" what do you mean?"

"When she was traveling with us she always acted all cheery like nothing was bothering her. But I could tell it was all just a façade, especially her smiles they were all fake" his cerulean eyes have softened thinking about the red head speaking from personal experience.

"You could tell that much just by looking at her?" she smiled he was very observant.

"I guess I know how that feels, being fear and being hated. I could tell by looking at her that deep inside she's been hurting a lot because now I'm an l'Cie just like her."

"That sounds just like Vanille all right. She's always pretending like she's not hurt but, she rather hurt herself than hurting others she's that compassionate. That's why I have to save her so she doesn't hurt herself anymore, but can't do that without remembering my focus."

"No, we'll save her together. You're forgetting we're all l'Cie we have to stick together from now on."

"You're right Pulse l'Cie must stick together" she nodded smiling.

"Naruto….?"

"Hmm….?"

"You really are a good friend mate."

"Heh I'm just saying what goes in my mind that's all. I want to do what's right for everyone."

"Same here mate same here…."

"So….what's with you and Sasuke?" the Uzumaki looked both sides making sure the Uchiha wasn't present.

"Me and Sasuke?" she raised an eye brow with a smirk.

"Yeah you guys sure seem to be close, is there something going on between you two?"

"Does it look like there's something going on between us?"

"I'm just asking I'm feeling a bit curious, Sasuke is my best friend you know."

"I know he told me all about it. But I guess yes we're close friends, I'm thankful for him he spared my life."

"Oh that's right he told me that you attacked the Euride energy plant trying to find a way to remember your focus."

"Yep big mistake or maybe it wasn't after all, I met him and he spared me. After that we hit it off just fine it sure is a strange way of meeting friends."

"So that's all you guys are just friends?"

"That's all….for now."

"What?" he blinked.

"Nothing mate nothing at all…."

"Just so you know he's single" Naruto gave a grin.

Fang couldn't help but laughed as she walked away" I'll keep that in mind mate."

She left the whiskered blond grinning she already liked him very bold of him to make the statement that that the Uchiha was available. Heading to another part of the Enstheim house she spotted Sasuke who was watching the television, his onyx eyes were fixed on the screen like they were showing something important. She got the feeling that he was watching the news obviously with the most controversial topic, the Pulse l'Cie threat. It was the right thing to keep in check with the news to see the progress of the military just in case they found their current location. She admitted that he was always serious all about business, looks like deep inside he seems to still be a soldier.

"A hundred channels and nothing good on huh?" she got next to him.

"No…."

"It's that bad….?"

"It's worse…."

"**Now for an update on the situation on Palumpolum. The l'Cie continued their desperate flight…and the military has launched an all-out campaign to eliminate them. In the event you must leave your home, please follow instructions broadcast on this channel."**

"Hm…there goes the neighborhood."

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures" replied the Uchiha.

"Rydgea better get here soon…."

"Until then we wait, but Rosh isn't wasting time out there. He'll find us eventually then we'll have to fight before he gets here."

The Pulsian woman nodded as she turned the other way spotting a picture on a shelf. She recognized Hope, Bartholomew and a woman she didn't know_" must be the kid's family…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Lightning was still in Hope's room waiting for Snow to wake up. Next to her stood a television screen she chose to turn on to listen to the news, she was playing with her knife opening it and closing it back and forth. She was trying to kill some time while the NORA leader wakes up she needed to talk to him and it couldn't wait. It was part of the many mistakes she has made before all of this took place, before becoming an l'Cie. While they wait for the Cavalry to come and pick them up this was the right opportunity to tell him, now she knew she was wrong about the tall blond. Now she knew why Serah trusted him and loved him so much, now she knew why Naruto considered him a good friend, it was clear to her after he saved Hope from falling.

"**Roughly twenty-five hundred civilians believe d to have come in contact with the l'Cie…are now being held for quarantine by the Sanctum. Our latest instant poll has shown a vast majority in favor of the immediate purging of these individuals believing their treatment…."**

The former sergeant chose to ignore the rest of the broadcast as it was deactivated by automatic programming, it was all bull crap. They were all being ignorant to the truth kill more innocent people to supposedly save other people because of the certain Pulse infestation. The Purge was a massacre with no purpose but to make the citizens of Cocoon feels safe from the threat of the lower world, endless bloodshed and to think she used to be a soldier for the Sanctum herself. She closed the knife hearing that Snow was finally waking up she was glad to see him back up, being unconscious for too long wasn't his style like she said he's nothing but talk.

"Hey…."

"Lay down" she saw him getting up struggling to keep himself seated.

"All right" he chose to obeyed it wasn't getting him anywhere.

She got seated next to him holding her knife the NORA leader saw the weapon" huh, I see you took the kid's toy away."

"He gave it back to me. Said he didn't need it anymore…."

"Go figure" he chuckle slightly.

"It was too much" she started.

"Hm….?"

"What happened to Serah. All I could think about was, 'what could I have done?' I hated myself for not trusting her. It hurt too much I couldn't face it" she placed the knife where her heart is as she slowly put it back in her bag hostler.

"You and Naruto were the only ones who believed her. And me who is her sister I didn't trusted her, it broke my heart when I found out she was telling me the truth all along."

"Look, Snow I…I'm sorry, forgive me."

"For what?" the tall blond got up from the bed.

"Everything" she got up from the small seat obviously she was apologizing from all the times she was mean to him, and the times she has disrespect him along with punching him twice.

"If you told me your real name, I suppose I could" he lay down on the bed again.

"Have Serah tell you-when she comes back" she gave a small chuckle to think that just like that he didn't had any grudges against her after the way she has treated him.

"Deal…."

Hope and Naruto entered the room looking at them. The blond jinchurikki seeing that Snow was awake he didn't like seeing him unconscious for too long. Still he was still suffering from those broken ribs and he knew Sasuke was right, with his condition he won't be able to fight they were short on one member in the battle party. The silver haired teen was also glad to see him awake now everyone could go with him.

"My dad said he'd like to see you guys. He wants to talk."

"Looks like it must be very important" added the Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Rosh stood at the fire from the explosion that it was caused from the destruction of the military weapon, the Ushungal Subjugator. It was still too shocked for him to see a powerful weapon destroyed, he was sure this was done by the l'Cie. Who else will be strong enough to defeat it, behind him stood one PSICOM scavenger and one predator accompanying him on the search tracking the last coordinates of the military unit it meant they still must be near. He was so close the endless searching throughout the city was going to show its good reward, the director was too determined to find their enemies no matter what. It will only be a matter of time before he finally finds them, they could run but they can't hide from him.

"The Subjugator was really defeated" said the scavenger.

"That was the strongest unit we had in the force. It's supposed to be a copy of the powerful Tiamat eliminator" replied the predator.

"Guess the copy would never outmatch the original."

"Enough with your bickering, start searching this perimeter" Rosh said unhappy.

"Sir!"

His communicator got and incoming transmission" this is Rosh."

*Sir we found them. It seems the l'Cie are hiding in one of the houses of the Felix Heights district.*

"I want a full battalion there on the double, and contact the Havoc sky tank squad. Tell them to stay on standby for my orders."

*Roger!*

"_This time they won't escape, I won't accept failure…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change: time skip)<p>

(Location: Enstheim residence)

Everyone has gathered at the living room to meet up with Bartholomew. The older Enstheim was seated on the long couch, next to his right stood Hope seated and to his left Fang seated too. Sasuke was standing next to the Pulsian warrior, Snow seated on a chair, Lightning was standing next to the NORA leader and Naruto was next to her standing too. The l'Cie group already knew it couldn't be anything life threatening since the older man kindly invited them into his home, including he has accepted his son no matter what. It should be a calm environment but there was some tension with their current situation, no one was safe from the military.

Snow was the only one with the feeling of guilt and regret, standing in front of the man who is Nora's husband. It wasn't easy and he hasn't forgiven himself for what happened at the Hanging Edge because of his reckless actions. The same actions that caused the lives of thousands of people, including the death of their family member wife and mother, a life he could not save. For all the pain he caused especially to the Enstheim family there was nothing he could do but to apologize. The NORA leader has left the seat and gotten on his knees begging for forgiveness, taking the entire blame on no one else but himself. Everyone else witnessed the sight and they all felt some pity for him, even Sasuke had some pity for him.

"The blame is mine. I couldn't save her."

Bartholomew only lowered his head putting his hand on his forehead it was hard for him to still accept that his wife was really gone. It was even harder for him to apologize to the trench coat blond even if he knew it wasn't his fault, he has known Nora for years and he knew she was always a strong person. She loved her family very much, if it was a life and death situation she would have fought for the one she loves. Hope stared at his father and knew to stand up to the tall blond after learning his lesson he knew the NORA leader did everything he could to save his mother, he will support him when needs it like right now.

"If it wasn't for Snow, I wouldn't be here right now" the teen remembered that he saved his life from falling the Riviera tower, it was the reason he broke his ribs.

The older Enstheim nodded understanding that this man saved his son's life" Snow. Did Nora did she say anything to you?"

The NORA leader met his gaze" Hope. She said to…get him home."

The man nodded meeting his son" and that's exactly what you've done."

Suddenly with those words it felt like the tension that has built up, has suddenly vanished. Everyone was relief there was no anger in Bartholomew or hatred towards Snow or the rest of the l'Cie group. The trench coat blond was shocked that just like that he took the news not unleashing his anger on him for failing in saving his wife. There was no hatred for l'Cie or for the man responsible for his wife's death this has opened the eyes to some of the l'Cie present in the room, like Fang for starters. Naruto smiled happily the older Enstheim was just like the small boy he saved a while ago who thanked him for saving him, not caring that he was an l'Cie.

"Face to face like this, it's hard to believe you're all dangerous criminals."

Lightning finally calmed and got seated on the available chair while Naruto was still standing on his feet, he didn't felt like sitting. The blond jinchurikki was in deep thought of what to do now, they were supposed to wait for the Cavalry to come and pick them up but that was a risk they would have to take. He hasn't forgotten that Rosh and the military was still out there searching non-stop for them, hope was the only thing they had left that they don't get caught. If the military finds them Bartholomew will be in danger, getting innocent people caught in this mess was the last thing on their mind.

"But the entire world is scared to death of you l'Cie. No, not even just you, people who helped you, bumped into you. Sometimes it's even just people who've walked by one of you. They think they're tainted and want every one of them Purged."

Snow finally got up upset" the Sanctum's a puppet of the Fal'Cie!"

"To them, are lives don't mean anything at all."

"They're ignorant because they believe anything the Sanctum tells them. We became l'Cie because we got branded by the Fal'Cie, but nothing will happen to them if they get close to us" said Sasuke.

"It's not like we're contagious or anything, I don't think l'Cie can brand people like the Fal'Cie do. But it can't help I'm with Sasuke that the people will obviously believe the ones who have keep them safe for centuries from Pulse. We just have to show them that we don't mean any harm, but that's easier said than done. They won't believe anything we say."

"No reasoning with them will change their mind, the Sanctum's influence over Cocoon is too strong" replied the Uchiha.

"That's why we'll stop this. Take down the Sanctum and save Cocoon" said Snow.

"You've thought that through?" asked Bartholomew.

"If l'Cie take down the Sanctum fear of Pulse will only get worse. It won't stop fear. People will take up arms and stand against you. Can you imagine it the rampant violence?"

"When the government's control is gone the citizens will revolt" replied Lightning.

"Taking down the Sanctum will only feed the fire of hatred for Pulse even more" Sasuke understood the older Enstheim's point.

"Like they could hate Pulse even more than right now" said the Uzumaki.

"So, what then we're supposed to do just smile and eat a bullet that means you too?" Fang said getting up from her seat staring at the older man.

"She's right you're in danger too for getting involved with us" replied the Uchiha.

"I know I'm part of this. I'm on your side of the fence. Harborer of l'Cie, and a public enemy."

"Coming here was a bad idea" said Hope.

"This is your home" he put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"We're really sorry for putting you in this situation Mr. Enstheim" said Naruto looking at him, he blinked a little.

"You know Mr. Enstheim I feel like we've met somewhere before."

"What…I don't think we've met."

"Yeah, Sasuke you remember him. We met him at Bodhum seven years ago."

The Uchiha stared at him and he remembered his face" we did meet…."

"Seven years ago….?" Bartholomew was in deep thought.

"You guys know my dad?" asked the silver haired teen.

"We sure do" replied the happy Uzumaki.

"Hmm…well now that I remember. I was on a business trip to Bodhum exactly seven years ago, maybe we did meet but I still don't remember your faces."

"Come on Mr. Enstheim you can't possibly forget about these" the blond jinchurikki pointed to his whiskers.

"Wait I remember meeting someone with whiskers like those. That was you, it is you!"

"So you finally remember huh?"

"Yes it finally came back to me. You were the kid with the ridiculous orange jumpsuit."

His comment made the Uzumaki face fault while Lightning and Sasuke chuckle a bit_" what do they have against my jumpsuit?"_

"At least someone agrees with me" said the pink haired soldier.

"Light don't be harsh you didn't like it either."

"That jumpsuit made you looked like a complete idiot at least you're wearing something more formal now. That Guardian Corps uniform looks good on you."

"What?" blinked the whiskered blond?

"Eh…um…" the older Farron has realized at what she said and felt herself flushed.

"Cute Lightning but now's not the time to be flirting with Naruto" Fang smirked.

"Who said anything about flirting?" the former sergeant has glared at the Pulsian warrior.

Everyone saw the whole thing to be amusing. Snow joined Fang on the smirking, Sasuke just crossed his arms but he looked to be amused too, Hope smiled at the sight and Naruto felt embarrassed. To think Lightning would actually say something like that, whether it was a compliment or a flirting he was happy to hear that. The Uzumaki couldn't contained his blushing his heart skipped a beat he will always feel like this whenever the pink haired soldier shows her affection for him.

Bartholomew got up" we're all here. Let's figure this out together."

"I like that idea" Naruto said.

Suddenly the lights of the house have turned off there was no electricity in the household. Everyone has reacted calmly it won't be normal for houses to have electrical problems especially a large populated city like Palumpolum, so eventually there was something else for this to happened.

"They found us!" Sasuke was the first to figure out he was holding the hilt of Masamune.

"I knew it wouldn't be too long before they find us" replied the blond jinchurikki.

The group was now looking around for any incoming attacks with their weapons drawn out and they all knew this was going to happen. The military has been searching for them endlessly it didn't mattered how big the city was, it wasn't going to stop PSICOM from fulfilling their mission. It has become into a fight to survive until the Cavalry arrives, like most of them were expecting. Sasuke seemed to know more about this than the rest, after he used to be, an elite in the military branch one of the best.

"PSICOM raid which means there are two ways they will attack us, above or behind."

They nodded keeping that in mind they were looking at the two directions. The fact that the entire house was dark didn't helped with poor visibility it was the perfect time for the military to attack. Lightning keep her cool as a true soldier she was, thanks to the Uchiha advice she knew where to look. She react hearing a sound coming from the roof they have taken the chance to attack from above them.

"Heads up!"

The glass of the roof shattered as gas grenades were thrown to create a worst environment in visibility for the l'Cie group. The windows of the house were shattered as a squad of PSICOM predators, scavengers and bombardiers infiltrated the Enstheim household, ready to take them down and capture them. Bringing them dead or alive was probably their choice and most of the soldiers would prefer to bring the l'Cie back to their superior dead. Snow coughed from inhaling the gas he thought the first thing that he needed to do which was look after the young Enstheim, ignoring his broken ribs.

"Hope in the back!"

He coughed more falling on one knee as the teen went to him" you're not ready for this yet, I'll stay here."

"He's right, leave this to us!" said Naruto punching a soldier.

Lightning, Sasuke and Fang were already fighting the soldiers. The former sergeant used a quick jab and a somersault kick, while the Uchiha used a strong kick on another soldier, Fang just used a simple throw to take him down for the moment.

"Snow help my dad!"

The NORA leader gave a nod he was asking him to protect his father, the irony that he couldn't protect or saved Nora when she saved his life. Now the silver haired teen was putting his trust and faith in him to look after while he knew he will deliver, especially when he broke his fall protecting him. There was no longer hatred in the teen for him he has come to accept the trench coat blond as a comrade and ally. The tall blond took his hand as sign that he will fulfill his request smiling at him he had a new job to keep the teen's father safe.

"Come on!" he took Bartholomew to somewhere safe in the house where there weren't any soldiers.

Hope let his guard down leaving himself wide open on his back, a predator was about to fired his rifle on him. He never got the chance to pull the trigger as Lightning delivered a powerful blow causing the soldier to fall unconscious, he smiled happy that she has saved his life.

"Thanks Light."

"I told you I'll keep you safe."

The soldier regrouped facing the l'Cie group as they have done the same. Holding their weapons they were fighting since they didn't have a choice, fight or die. They needed to buy the necessary time so the Cavalry arrives they knew fighting together will give them the edge and victory. They fought the soldiers with all their strength and surprised they never stood a chance, not qualify highly trained soldier couldn't withstand the combine strength of developed l'Cie. Before they realized they were able to beat them all with their well given efforts, however the fight was far from over it has just begun.

"We won" Hope gave a sigh a relief.

"Don't celebrate yet it's not over" replied Sasuke.

"Right if we barricade ourselves in here, they're not just going to give up and go away" said Fang.

"We fight the soldiers in the house first then we'll focus on the ones outside" said Lightning.

"Got it!" replied Naruto.

As they began searching through the dark house they encountered more soldiers. The five l'Cie attacked in the same coordinate matter combining spells and attacks, using teamwork as their guide. The bombardiers were taken out before they could fire their bazookas losing firepower in the process they were unable to stop their assault. Once they have taken all of the soldiers in the house they knew where they had to go, it was time to go outside, surely more soldiers were waiting for them or probably more will burst into the house.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Snow and Bartholomew were laying low in one of the rooms of the house. The NORA leader was doing his job in looking after the older man since Hope asked him to take care of him, make sure he was safe. That was exactly what he was going to do, yet he was getting anxious wanting to help everyone fighting the military. He heard the sounds of weapons firing and magic spells being fired, it made him go there and give those soldiers a piece of his mind. But once again he was needed here to protect the older Enstheim that was until he realized that the fire has stopped like there was no more fighting. He thought that the others must have finished with the soldiers that infiltrated the house.

He got up but groaned feeling the pain of his broken ribs Bartholomew tried to help him but he kindly refused it.

"Is it over are they-"

"They're fine. Your son's a tough kid."

They finally decided to leave and go to the others hoping that the fighting was over. When they reached the front of the house they saw the group still standing and they all looked good to go with no injuries. Lightning was kneeling on one knee gazing outside of the house, Fang next to her, Hope behind her with Naruto next to him and Sasuke was on the other side of the corner. Snow smiled seeing that they were all right and they were able to handle the soldiers without any problem, his eyes turned to outside just like everyone else. A bright light was shown to the entire area of the house the Uchiha recognized the fleet flying above, a Havoc skytank.

That was the least of their worries as a large squadron of PSICOM soldiers have arrived, they were all in attack formation. Things have become complicated for the l'Cie group, or they have become from bad to worse. The numbers was against them in addition they now had a large battle fleet covering for the soldiers their chances of surviving this mess have decrease rather largely. Neither knew what to do now with their chances of leaving this place cut in half. None of them were showing fear knowing that this is how things were going to turn out in the first place, since the military we're searching high and low for them.

"Who ordered the battalion?" asked Fang.

"Our friend Rosh" replied a sarcastic Sasuke.

"They'll take out the whole building next" said Lightning as she gave Snow the sign to come to them.

"Dad!" Hope went to his father.

"Hope thank goodness are you hurt?" asked the worried Bartholomew.

Naruto smiled at the sight" he's fine Mr. Enstheim he's tougher than he looks."

He suddenly gave a sigh looking outside" no more games, Rosh want this done. He's got us trap in a corner like rats."

"Get ready for a hard fight" said the Uchiha.

Snow was on the wall trying to suppress the pain from his broken ribs, he slowly got up looking outside. After all the fighting everyone has done it was time for him to do something significant for the sake of everyone, if this didn't work then they will be for one heck of a fight. This was probably the craziest plan he has ever formulated in a while, but it was the only thing he got to give the others a surviving chance. There was no fear in his blue eyes gazing at the PSICOM battalion with their weapons pointed at the house, one sight of a hostile l'Cie and they will open fire.

"My turn…."

"What are you planning?" asked a worried Naruto.

"A crazy plan to get himself killed" Sasuke tried to make a guess.

"Trust me on this one."

"You can't be thinking of going out there, they will open fire and ask questions later" said the Uzumaki.

"Looks like I guessed right" replied the Uchiha.

"Someone has to tell them that we're not the one trying to destroy Cocoon."

"And you're wasting your time they're not going to listen to you much less an l'Cie."

"Sasuke's right Snow don't do this."

"Let him go" said Lightning.

"He knows what he's doing" replied Fang.

"Be careful" said Hope next to his father.

The blond jinchurikki sighed" fine like you would listen to what I will say. And here I thought I was the one with the crazy ideas."

"Try not to get yourself killed, don't forget Serah" said the former PSICOM soldier.

"I would never forget about her."

The NORA leader leaned on the wall, taking a deep breath he has taken off his trench coat and showed it outside, getting hit by a barrage of bullets.

"Snow!" said Lightning.

"Don't shoot I'll show you what an l'Cie looks like!"

The tall blond has finally come outside standing in front of the battalion. Every single of their weapons were pointing their laser dots at him, one move from the trigger and it was lights out for him. Everyone back inside the house was worried for his safety, right now he was in grave danger he can get shoot any second. The tall blond faced the soldiers without any fear showing them what he looks like, what he really is.

"Me I'm an l'Cie. Surprised expect to see some kinda monster. I'm flesh and blood like you. An ordinary citizen of Cocoon don't you get it this has been our home our whole lives. How can we think about destroying it we want to protect this place just as much as you?"

"What he's on our side?" asked one soldier.

"What is he talking about?"

"No way that can't be right."

"He's lying…."

"He's an l'Cie he's an enemy."

"It must be a trick."

"You must be Snow Villiers."

Rosh finally left from the side lines stepping in front of the battalion, he stood facing the blond" Yaag Rosh PSICOM division. I understand your plight. However the Pulse threat is not so easily dismissed. The very existence of you l'Cie puts every last one of us in danger. Tell me, do you really think your life is worth more than the lives of millions of Cocoon citizens I do not?"

"And so it falls to me to order your execution. It's that simple It is my responsibility to see you put down. Your lives are forfeit whether you were former soldiers of the Sanctum, or former military cadets" he took a quick glance inside of the house he could see his former students they all were in deep thought.

"Aw cut the crap. You want l'Cie, then kill l'Cie. Why do other people have to die the Purge has got to stop?"

"Do you think we want to Purge our own people?"

"If any trace of Pulse remains the populace will erupt into chaos. Without sacrifice, without the Purge Cocoon will die!"

Suddenly a gas grenade was launch at the PSICOM director and his battalion they were all cover by the white gas, Snow has lost visibility not having a clue of what was going on. That was inconsiderable since Roash didn't give the call to do such thing.

"Who fired I gave no order?"

After the gas heavy fire was followed as soldiers were getting shot, every single was getting killed. Rosh was shocked gazing at the direction where the fire was coming from he couldn't believe spotting one of his own men responsible for killing so many of his own soldiers. It was pretty clear he has gone made and wanted the l'Cie to die badly not caring how many of his own people he takes down, Pulse l'Cie are the enemies and they all need to die. The mad soldier has pointed his weapon at Rosh who was still shocked at the sight he was planning in shooting him too like everyone else.

"No!"

The soldier fired his weapon shooting the PSICOM direction straight on he felt the barrage of bullets hitting him. They have passed his bulletproof vest piercing his skin he was down with the rest of his men. The remaining soldiers have been taken down all of them were dead leaving a ground filled with bodies. The few surviving soldiers knew what to do it will be suicide to stay, they would only be asking for their death they weren't looking to end like their comrades.

"Fall back!"

The rest of the group still looking outside visibility was still poor because of the gas grenade thrown earlier. Lightning knew they couldn't stay here forever now it was the perfect chance to leave, before reinforcements arrives they weren't looking forward to that. They were lucky this happened they might not be lucky next time Snow has given the chance to escape this place with their lives. Wasting it wasn't in the former sergeant's mind she looked at Fang and the other members of the group it was time to go.

"We're leaving!"

"Hope tied up your dad. We threatened you and force you to help us."

"Got it?"

"But there must be something else-"Bartholomew said.

"Do as she says!" the teen was staring at his father.

"I can't let you get dragged into this. I want to stay here, but there's no place for l'Cie. I'm going with the others" the teen has finished tying up his hands.

"We'll survive somehow. I promise you that. Dad I hate to run out on you-"

"You're not running. This is not running away you've made a choice. You'll survive, and do what needs to be done" said the older Enstheim.

"You mean complete my focus?"

"Don't you worry about that you make the choice!"

Hope embraced him even with him leaving he had his father's full support on his choice. Everyone else stood smiling at the scene in the end it turned out that Bartholomew believed in his son in the same level as Nora did. Everyone except Sasuke who was staring at the tied up Enstheim, the idea wasn't bad but it was going to be futile he gave a sigh staring at Lightning.

"What difference would that make?"

"What?" asked the older Farron.

"Even if we tied him up and make them believe that we threatened him in helping us, they won't care. He already came in contact with us chances that he will get purged are high. We should know by now, no one is safe from coming into contact with anything Pulse related."

Naruto lowered his head taking a small breath, silently agreeing with the Uchiha he chose not say a word.

"Hate to be the one to say it, but he's right Lightning if the military finds him he'll probably be one of the many people that will be taking place in another possible Purge" said Fang remembering the news broadcast.

"Another Purge…." the Uzumaki glared tightening his fist at the thought, one Purge was enough remembering how many innocent lives it took.

"If that's true then we can't leave him like this" Hope was now worried he already lost his mother because of the Purge, he didn't want to lose his father to another one too.

"Please don't worry about me, go and do what is right" said Bartholomew.

"Well…." the pink haired soldier took a breath.

"Although that might be true PSICOM might hold that Purge in standby. I think their priorities have changed somehow" said the whiskered blond.

"What do you mean?" asked the teen.

"That soldier that went berserk and started shooting everyone, whoever he is they will be hunting him down."

"I agreed that soldier has become a threat more dangerous than any l'Cie for his treason. He killed military personal along with a high ranking officer" Sasuke thought about Rosh.

"So you're saying that right now purging anyone has become a second option for them?" asked Fang.

"Until they capture that soldier they will be holding them as captives, they'll be all right" said the former sergeant.

"For now" added the Uchiha.

"I…." Hope lowered his head taking another look at his father.

"Go son do what you have to do…."

"Dad…."

"Don't you worry Mr. Enstheim we'll look after him, he'll be fine" said the Uzumaki putting his hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Thank you…."

"Let's go Snow needs our help!" said the pink haired soldier.

Snow was still coughing from the gas grenade thrown a while back. Good news for him the remaining PSICOM soldiers from that battalion have all retreated, bad news there was one last obstacle blocking their way from escaping. The Havoc skytank that was flying above the Enstheim's house, the pilots aboard witnessed the massacre of soldiers they knew they had to take matters into their own hands. Their first priority since the mad soldier escaped long ago it was to take out the l'Cie since they were still in area. The rest of the l'Cie group passed behind him ready to take on the PSICOM sky fleet.

"Our turn hero!"

"What I can handle a little gas?"

"Catch your breath I'll throw in some hits for you!" said Hope.

"Leave it to us Snow!" said Naruto holding Flashflare.

"We have to destroy the weapons first before attacking the ship. There's four of them two hulls and two turrets" Sasuke said.

"Got it we focus our attacks on the weapons!" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Each of us will attack a weapon" said Lightning.

"Long range isn't exactly my forte" said Fang because her specialty was close range combat.

The group chose to take on each of the weapons individually Hope fired fira on the portside turret, Naruto used aero on the starboard turret, Lightning used thundara on the starboard hull, Sasuke casted ardor on the portside hull with Fang aiding him using ruin. But as soon as the fight started they were in for quite a shock as the PSICOM ship opened the front revealing a large canon. The sight has shocked the Uchiha knowing what it was doing, he saw the same attack at the Hanging Edge that cause the destruction of the street leading to that huge accident that killed so many people.

"Take cover its going to fire its main canon!"

The group has taken cover getting a further away as they can. The Havoc skytank fired its main canon the blast was powerful enough to destroy part of the ground, leaving a big hole in its place. They were all shocked at its destructive power, if they get hit by that they will be goners. The sight was enough to open their eyes that they needed to defeat the fleet immediately they got as close distance as they could. They resumed their attacks while taking fire by the turrets both Naruto and Sasuke have attacked the portside turret using ardor and aerora strike destroying it. Hope was using thundara and fira on the starboard turret he gasped getting hit by turret fire.

His wounds were healed as Lightning casted cure on the teen watching over him. There was no time to say thank you they were in the middle of one of their toughest fights yet. Fang joined Hope on attacking the turret using ruin, the Uchiha aided her using thundara, and they weren't having it easy for them. The Havoc skytank unleashed missile barrage as the group took over they were all by an explosion sending them far back, Snow was shocked at the sight he was about to give them a hand. He ended up falling on his knees in pain his broken ribs were giving him a real problem. The NORA wasn't happy in the least watching his comrades get hurt and there was nothing he could do about it.

"_Damn it…guys hold on."_

Everyone stood on the ground affected by the explosion, even if they weren't hit by the missiles. This fight was really out of their level they were fighting a PSICOM fleet, it was their magic against its massive fire power. Lightning was on the ground with Hope next to her, Naruto on the far left, Sasuke on the far right and Fang next to the Uchiha. The blond jinchurikki slowly got up he was worried gazing at his downed companions, he turned to Lightning who was getting up panting. From the looks of things it wasn't good for them, one more attack like that could end it for the group. Another attack that it was worse was the main canon, it the skytank fires it again it will be all over for them.

They were shocked as the sky fleet has fired missiles barrage, this time they weren't going to make it in time. They were just recently getting up from the damage done by the last attack but this time it will be impossible to move out of the way and get some distance between the missiles. Just when everything was lost Snow took the lead getting in their way, he quickly activated steelguard. The missiles hit him causing an explosion that shocked everyone the NORA leader has taken the attack for them. It really came from out of nowhere when the tall blond was in no condition to fight with his broken ribs.

"Snow!" shouted Naruto.

"What are you doing?" followed Hope.

"I'm okay you guys concentrate on taking that ship down" he groaned deactivating the defense technique.

"We have to destroy the other weapons!" said Lightning.

"It's firing again!" shouted the teen.

The group has chosen to take the offensive Naruto aerora strike with Sasuke once more casting ardor, destroying the starboard turret. They now focusing on the two hulls of the ship Snow was aiding them using steelguard to protect the missile barrage, shortly Fang joined him using mediguard having two shields to protect the rest of the group. Lightning and Hope focused on the starboard hull while Naruto and Sasuke focused on the portside hull they were all using their strongest magic and techniques. Naruto used aerora strike destroying the hull while Lightning and Hope managed to destroy the other one.

Much to their horror the Havoc skytank has opened the front side revealing its large cannon it was going to fired its main cannon again. They already saw what it was capable of first hand now they were going to see its power once more, they weren't going to let that happen. The group was all now attacking it using a full barrage, Fang and Snow joined in the assault no longer using the defensive. They hoped they would be able to damage the PSICOM ship before it fires the powerful cannon the combination of the attacks caused the cannon to malfunction giving them a brief victory. It didn't last as the canon was activated and it was now charging up for the blast.

"They're still going to fire it!" said Hope.

"That ship is too tough to be taken out even if we're attacking it together" said Fang.

"Its armor is what makes it tough to destroy" replied Sasuke.

"Let's give it everything we have in this next attack" said Naruto.

Lightning fired thundara, Hope fired aerora, Naruto used aerora strike, Sasuke used ardor, Fang used ruin and Snow used blizara. The attacks together damaged the skytank but it still fired the main cannon, the NORA leader got in the way in front of the group using steelguard, only this time the explosion has caused him to fall on the ground his broken ribs weren't helping the tall blond in keeping him on his feet. It got worse for the l'Cie group as it was going to fire the cannon since it has lost all of its other weapons, they won't be able to survive the next shot. If they didn't do something soon they won't have to worry about fulfilling their focus or turning Cie'th.

"_Damn it the skytank is tougher than I thought, our attacks aren't being effective." _

Sasuke turned to Naruto who was still firing spells in an effort to bring down the PSICOM ship. Everyone else was the same with a lot of determination they were still never ending attacking the fleet. It was no use they won't be able to stop skytank from firing the main cannon everything was starting to feel hopeless, he was getting angry. After all the training he has done with Fang it wasn't enough to meet his own standards, yet he still felt like he was behind Naruto in strength like he was the shadow of the Uzumaki. The whiskered blond has gotten stronger he even has the power of an Eidolon, what was the point of training if he wasn't going to become strong.

"_Why…why am I weak the training I did felt like it was all for nothing. Is this really my limit am I destined to fall behind while Naruto continues going forward, no I won't fall in I'm not giving up!"_

The Uchiha has suddenly felt something powerful inside of him a new source of power seemed to have activated the moment he was determined to get stronger. It felt completely different when he learned other spells, this power felt cold and somehow evil. Yet it was really strong that he like it he has unlocked it in the right time when they needed a power boost the most. His right hand was now engulfed in a black essence following his instinct he unleashed the black power at the Havoc skytank, it destroyed the main canon. The explosion was strong enough to take down the PSICOM ship down the sight shocked the rest of the l'Cie group they have all turned to the one who release the strange black attack.

"What was that?" asked Lightning.

"Not a clue, new technique I guess…."

"_That power…that looked like it was darkness" _thought Fang keeping her eyes on the raven haired l'Cie.

"You did it Sasuke!" said the happy Naruto.

The Uchiha turned to stare at his hand, the same hand he has used to fire that new attack. The power felt good, it was strong and it made him feel alive. He has come to learned something new just in the perfect moment when he need it the most, he gave a grin this power seemed to suit him the most. He stood in thought when he heard evil laugher coming from inside of him he ignored it he was probably hearing things. The next task he had is to tame this new power and make it stronger, more training was his answer.

Their victory celebration was cut short when another Havoc skytank appeared above them, ready to strike and just when they thought they were out of this mess.

"You got to be kidding me another one?" said the blond jinchurikki.

"We'll have to bring it down like the last one" said Hope.

"Again there's no end to these guys" said Fang.

The ship was suddenly hit by a powerful blast making the skytank go down joining the last one the l'Cie group defeated. They turned to source seeing yet another Havoc skytank which fired its main cannon, now they were confused. It didn't made sense why a PSICOM ship will attacked another PSICOM shit, they remained in attack position. The same skytank that attacked the other skytank didn't attack them, which it was weird and it made them more confused, it became weirder when the ship started descending. The hatch of the ship opened as a squad of PSICOM predators went to them, one of them walked calmly and by now Sasuke was calmed having an idea who they were.

"It's all right they're not the enemy."

"How can you be so sure?" asked the young teen.

"Heya Fang, Sasuke" the same predator removed his helmet who it was Rydgea.

"About time you got here" said the Uchiha.

"Sorry for being late. PSICOM wasn't being very cooperative in letting us into the city, so we decided to borrow some of their uniforms and one of their ships" replied Rydgea.

The Pulsian warrior put her lance down feeling relief to see him" don't get cute right, let's move it."

Once they realized that they were members of the Cavalry they started walking towards the skytank. They have stolen one of the PSICOM ships as well as the uniforms blend in well with the military. Naruto was about to join the others until he spotted in the distance among the pile of dead bodies of the soldiers. His cerulean eyes were on Rosh's body, his former teacher at the military academy. As his former cadent and student he felt like checking if he was still alive, he was obviously shot down because of the crazy soldier who killed everyone in his desperation to get rid of the l'Cie. The whiskered blond didn't care if he was their enemy he felt like checking if he was all right was the right thing to do.

Sasuke went to him and saw the look of concern in his eyes. Taking a glance at what he was staring he already knew who it was the man who taught to become the soldiers they were today. Leave it to Naruto to worry about the enemy he was too emotional when it came to these sort of thing, even he was concerned for the PSICOM director. Because there was a lot of respect for the man, at least he understood how the Uzumaki feels and Lightning probably felt the same way too. Although she wouldn't show it she actually hide her concern sometimes, she was gazing at the body of the fallen soldier after all.

"He'll be fine."

"Hm….?" The blond turned to him.

"Rosh…."

"How can you tell?"

"This is Rosh we're talking about he's probably wearing his bullet vest. He'll be up in no time hunting for us again."

"I guess…."

"It will take more than that to take him down" Lightning joined them.

"Yeah he's Rosh" smiled the blond jinchurikki feeling relief.

Hope smiled seeing that Snow was all right although he was trying keep himself from falling, his broken ribs were killing him. The teen finally understood how protective he was of the group, he was a great companion. To think he was so blind by hatred letting his thirst for vengeance take over him, not anymore he felt like he has made peace with himself after hearing that the NORA leader was feeling guilty all along. It was time to forget the past and try to focus on the present, the young Enstheim offered to help keep the tall blond in balance. He took a glance at the inside of the house staring at Bartholomew who was still tied up, he won't be seeing him again for a while but he felt happy that he care for him as much as his mother did.

"Take care, dad."

"Hey wait what about Hope's dad we can't leave him here, if the military finds him they'll Purge him because he had contact with us" Naruto was worried thinking that the older Enstheim was in danger.

"Don't worry about that. We will leave some of our men who will look after him he'll be safe we won't let PSICOM have their way. There are also a lot of civilians who are candidate for another possible Purge" replied Rydgea.

"That's good to know…."

As they started walking to Cavalry skytank Naruto noticed Hope next to him who was in deep thought. The Uzumaki obviously thought he was still worried about his father, losing his mother was too much for him he didn't wanted to lose his father the only family he had left. He barely saw him after being absent from his vacation to Bodhum with Nora, now he had to go again with the question hanging when will he see him again.

"You heard him Hope your dad will be fine."

"I know. But it's not that you were right all along Naruto."

"About what….?"

"Everything about Snow, about revenge, about dad I'm glad I took your words seriously. Who knows what would have happen if I let myself get drag into revenge."

"Glad I was able to help" he smiled happily.

"_Revenge….Snow?" _Sasuke gazed over at the silver haired teen wondering what he was talking about.

* * *

><p>(Scene change: time skip)<p>

(Location: the Lindblum deck area above the skies of Cocoon)

The l'Cie group walked the ramp area of the flight deck with Rydgea and a group of Cavalry soldiers. Most of them didn't felt uncomfortable with the fact they were in a supposedly Sanctum ship, the same government who are hunting them. They knew they weren't on their side choosing to help them survive Palumpolum it was expected that they will be safe here, some weren't so trusting. Lightning was among that boat of not trusting the Cavalry, the Sanctum is their enemy that also includes them and although they have helped them it was hard for her to trust them. Gaining someone's trust wasn't easy for the former Guardian Corps sergeant.

Walking ahead they spotted Raines with a couple of soldiers accompanying him. Lightning and Naruto knew who he was because they have seen him but didn't know him personally, they have heard a lot about him. He was the general brigadier of the Sanctum Guardian Corps and one of the most respected high ranking officers in the military. If the Sanctum finds out that they man they all respect was actually a traitor who wants to overthrow Fal'Cie rule over Cocoon, the irony of things. His eyes weren't cold or had that cruel intention than most soldiers have, especially when it's about l'Cie, the two former soldiers knew appearances aren't always what they seem.

"Mission accomplished" Rydgea gave a salute to his leader.

"I can see that just by looking at all of you. I am glad to see that you're all safe, the situation in Palumpolum was worse than I expected. PSICOM has taken strict regulations in not letting other military factions enter the city, unless they requested the backup. Nevertheless the mission was a success and none of you seems to be badly wounded."

"I'm an exception here" said Snow who was still struggling to keep himself on his feet because of his broken ribs.

"Please escort Snow Villiers to the medical bay."

"Yes sir!"

A Cavalry soldier lead the NORA leader out of the area as Raines faced the rest of the group.

"You must be aware by now that we're not your enemies. We are soldiers but not in league with the Sanctum's customs, we have our own mission. It's more of a dream that I have prolong in making a reality."

"We've been told already that you want to overthrow the Fal'Cie and let the people rule Cocoon" said Naruto.

"Precisely but whether you want to aid me that decision is up to you, I will not oblige any of you in cooperating unless you choose to do so."

"Not like we have much of a choice, it's either offer our services or execution" said Lightning crossing her arms.

"You're mistaking me for the Sanctum former sergeant Farron. As I said if you choose to aid us then you'll be welcome to do so, however if you refuse I will respect your choice. Whether your focus is related with our mission or not but I can tell by looking at your faces, none of you wants to destroy Cocoon am I correct?"

They all shook their heads their obvious answer, none wanted to destroy their home or hurt innocent people. After experiencing the Purge they have made their minds of not wanting another massacre like that to happen again.

"Guys I think we should help them, they already helped us" said Hope.

"A favor for a favor sounds reasonable" replied the pink haired soldier.

"This is not about doing favors or repaying them, it's about doing what is right for the people of Cocoon. Each day the Fal'Cie abuse the great power they possess and the citizens are the ones to pay the consequences. If you want to help them then aiding us is the best way in helping the people, Sasuke, Fang and Snow have already made their minds in helping us. You do not have to give me your answer now you're all welcome to stay here while you made your mind."

"You all must be tire you can all spend the day here. We already prepare the guest rooms as well I hope you would like to join us for dinner?"

"All right food!" cheered Naruto.

"I am hungry after all the fighting" replied the teen.

Raines nodded" very well Rydgea escort our guests to the dinner cabin."

"Roger, you guys are going to love the food take it from me."

"Sasuke I would like to have a word with you" Raines said stopping the group from walking.

"Is it about that matter?" said the Uchiha.

"Yes and I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news."

"Right, but Fang is also coming she has the right to know."

"Know what?" the Pulsian warrior turned to the two.

"I don't mind, we'll discuss this matter after dinner."

* * *

><p>(Scene change: time skip)<p>

After dinner everyone went their separate way. Hope left to the medical bay to check on Snow Naruto joined him, Lightning left to be on her own she looked to be in deep thought during as well that she was very quiet and Fang left somewhere else. The Uchiha knew she was near since both have left from Raines's office after hearing the unfortunate news, he mentioned before. They were really unfortunate indeed and predictable for the former PSICOM soldier, according to the information the Cavalry has gathered on PSICOM intel. Two l'Cie were captured at the city of Nautilus he already knew who they were, the only ones who chose not to fight the Sanctum but run and hide instead.

He knew this was going to happen before arriving on Palumpolum after what the Cavalry general told him. If they go to said city the chances that the other l'Cie on Nautilus would get capture were very high since the military has been tracking their movements for a while. The only problem he saw is that Fang didn't take the news of Vanille's capture lightly, she wasn't happy in the least. He sighed also expecting this kind of reaction from the female warrior, knowing how much the red head meant to her. For some reason he didn't understood he wasn't feeling well because Fang wasn't feeling well either, maybe that was it.

He didn't like seeing her down and the only thing that came to his mind is to somehow make her feel better. Why he wanted to do that, he had no idea how to answer that question. The former PSICOM soldier was holding a bottle of Cocoon shiber, something he thought that the Pulsian woman would like remembering that she said that it tasted good. The raven haired l'Cie saw her leaning on a wall in the guest room corridor, her face says it all she still wasn't happy. Slowly he walked to her until he was next to her he followed her leaning on the wall, even if she was aware of his presence she still didn't said a word.

"Hey…."

"….."

"You okay?"

"No…."

"Stupid question…."

"They have her Sasuke."

"I know…."

The Pulsian warrior bang her fist on the wall" the Sanctum has Vanille!"

"We'll get her and Sazh too."

"You don't understand they have her, she's an l'Cie they will….." she glared not wanting to finish the sentence.

"They won't kill her, at least not yet."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because they have to make some kind of announcement that they will execute her. They have to tell the people of Cocoon the execution of a few Pulse l'Cie. Until the day of her execution arrives she and Sazh, they're safe…for now."

"That won't happen not while I'm still breathing."

"Raines is already tracking PSICOM's movements it won't be long before the Cavalry finds them."

The Uchiha has slightly put his hand on her shoulder" everything will be fine, calm down we'll save her."

The female warrior nodded feeling a bit relief but she still couldn't help but worry about her friend" right…I'll keep a clear head I won't lose my cool. But I swear if they lay a hand on her I will show them the true terror of an l'Cie."

"Wouldn't want to be in PSICOM's shoes" he gave a small grin.

Fang has chuckle slightly at his comment before giving a sigh" yeah they better run when I find them."

"Here" he showed her the bottle.

"For me mate you shouldn't have?" she gave a smile

"I figured you must be thirsty."

"Thanks dear this is exactly what I've been longing for since our little stop to Palumpolum."

"Get some rest, we will need the energy for the next battle" he turned to leave.

"Hold it, I'm not drinking this by myself" she grinned before removing the cap of the bottle with her teeth.

"It's not wise to drink before going on a mission."

"Just have a few drinks with me then you can go."

"Hn…."

She allowed him to drink from the bottle, then she took drank it. After this she was feeling better she didn't lose hope that they will be able to rescue Vanille. She turned to the Uchiha who took another sip from the bottle a smile has crossed her face, happy that he took his time to cheer her up. She was feeling grateful, she felt joy and another feeling that it was unfamiliar with her, she felt her heart beating a little faster than usual when he came to her. After his words have calmed her, her heart has skipped a beat.

"Sasuke….?"

"Hmm….?"

"Thanks mate."

"It was nothing. I just borrowed the bottle from one of the Cavalry soldiers."

"Not for the bottle. For making me feel better thanks dear" she has smiled before taking another sip.

"Hn…." For some reason he felt embarrassed.

When Fang finished she gave a grin" Sasuke the Cavalry soldier you "borrowed" the bottle from, it wouldn't be Rydgea?"

The Uchiha turned to her answering her question giving her an equal grin.

"You're so evil, truly evil."

"You're one to talk."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

"Damn it not again when I find that culprit he'll pay me the two bottles he stole from me!"

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Naruto smiled remembering how delicious the dinner at the dinning cabin was. The Cavalry really knows how to eat well it has been a while since he's been full it was truly a tasty meal. After the feast he went to visit Snow with Hope, the NORA leader was feeling but he needed some rest so he's broken ribs can heal completely. The Uzumaki was now walking through the corridors of the large ship admitting that the Lindblum was bigger inside than on the outside while searching for Lightning. The blond jinchurikki was aware that something was wrong with the pink haired soldier there was something odd about her.

During dinner with Cavalry she was very quiet, more quiet than usual. I wasn't like her to stay quiet for too long, she will at least say a word or a short sentence yet no words left her mouth. There was also the expression in her eyes she was in deep thought about something maybe he already what was bothering her, it probably had to do with their new allies. They were now working for the Cavalry who used to be a military branch of the Sanctum it had to do with trusting Raines. That could be what has her so quiet, if it wasn't that then there was another topic that will make her act this way, it has to do with her younger sister.

Serah was another topic very delicate to the older Farron remembering how guilty she was feeling for the incident at her birthday. Not believing the younger Farron has really hurt her to a point that she was broken without showing it, she will hide the pain and the guilt so that no one notices. But he was able to tell he has seen it, looking into her aqua eyes they speak too much. She was very predictable to the Uzumaki he knew her too well, like her heart was an open book and he read it quite easily. Taking another turn he arrived at a straight corridor facing the flight deck area, and that's when he found her.

Lightning was staring at the ships stationed in the area, or maybe she was just staring at nowhere in particular. But he noticed her expression she was in deep thought again like she was during dinner, she barely ate anything. The whiskered blond has finally had enough he was going to find out what was wrong with her because it was killing him, he couldn't stand seeing her like this. Walking to her the former sergeant already knew he was there without looking next to her she gave a small smile because he was here.

"A gil for your thoughts….?"

"Hmm…what?"

"You look very thoughtful like you were having a million things on your mind."

"Maybe…." she leaned on the railing gazing at the view.

"Want to talk about it?"

"…."

"_She's acting stubborn, maybe I should change the subject before continuing."_

"I'm happy for you Light. You finally solve your differences with Snow."

"How did you know about-"

"Hope told me. He overheard you talking to Snow in his room, I'm really glad that you have finally accepted him."

The pink haired soldier crossed her arms giving a small frown" I still don't like him…."

"Nobody's perfect you don't have to accept him as a friend just like someone you know is a good person. You will have to accept him as family when he marries Serah, you don't have a choice there" the Uzumaki gave a small teasing smirk.

His last comment made her changed her expression it was back to her thoughtful one" yeah…."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing….this whole thing is really strange I never expected this to happen."

The blond jinchurikki got closer to her leaning on the railing" are you talking about the Sanctum Corps helping us?"

"It is who would think that part of the military will be giving us a hand, it sounds wrong."

"You don't trust Raines do you?"

"Not as much as I could throw him. But he has helped us so far and his intentions sounds fair, his dream is more suited to be perfect as a way to save Cocoon. We owe him a debt if Sasuke, Snow and Fang didn't showed up back at Palumpolum we could had one heck of a fight in our hands. Who knows we couldn't have made it out alive?"

"I agreed we owe him, I don't mind trusting him. I will give him a chance."

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that."

"But this isn't about Raines or the Cavalry isn't it?" he turned to her.

"What?"

"Listen Light I know something is wrong with you I can tell. You're never so quiet I…you had me and everyone worried. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"….."

"Light….?"

"Nothing…there's nothing wrong with me."

"Acting stubborn as always fine I'm not moving from this place until you tell me…."

"Fine…."

The blond jinchurikki sweat dropped at her attitude" look Light we can do this the easy way or the hard way, it's up to you."

"Really you're threatening me?" she raised an eyebrow sounding amused.

"Not quite but either you tell me what's wrong or….."

"Or what….?"

He gave an evil grin" I'll tickle you…."

"You wouldn't?" she glared at him or how it annoyed her of the thought of being tickle.

"Oh I would and trust me because I know you're ticklish spot" his grin grew wider.

The pink haired soldier has gone to the offensive taking her gun blade" take one step and I'll cut you up."

"We can do this for the rest of the evening. Like I said I'm not moving from this spot until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong" she sheathed back her weapon feeling annoyed.

"I don't believe you it won't hurt if you tell me."

"Tch…."

"Is it very personal?"

"It is…."

"Thanks for clearing to me that there's really something bothering you" he gave a victory smirk.

"…."

"Well are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"…."

"_It's definitely something very personal for her not say a word about it."_

"Um…Light is it you know…your time of the month?" he whispered the last part.

SMACK!

"Idiot!" she growled at the downed blond with a lump the size of a planet.

"Okay guess not" he got up touching the lump.

"Unbelievable" she turned her back her face flushed from the embarrassment of the topic he has brought.

"Well this will be easier if you just toell me already."

"Always stubborn…."

"Look who's talking?" countered the Uzumaki.

The older gave a sigh eventually she will give in because the whiskered blond can continue this forever" you remember at the military academy when I called you a failure?"

Naruto blinked as the memory came to him from long ago it made him wondered why she will bring that up all of the sudden" yeah I do…."

"I should have never said that to you."

"But that was long ago and you didn't mean it in the first place. You called me that so I could get with the program and take the academy more seriously, which it worked."

"….."

"Wait Light is that what's been bothering you?"

"The truth is. You're not the real failure…it's me."

"What?"

"I'm the real failure Naruto. I failed mom, I failed Serah and I failed Hope. I couldn't bring him hope because I didn't believe in hope myself how can I bring him such thing?"

"Light…."

"I failed mom because I couldn't protect Serah look what happened to her?"

"…."

"I failed Serah because I didn't trust her word, some sister I turned out to be. I encouraged Hope to focus on his revenge instead of filling his life with compassion and make him follow the right path. Like you did with him you were successful in changing his mind unlike me, I'm a failure."

"Light stop…."

"I'm not a soldier or a person, I'm nothing just a worthless failure."

"Enough!"

"I am truly pathetic can't protect the people who are close to me."

SLAP!

Lightning felt the hard slap on her face before she turned her gaze towards the whiskered blond. Naruto was so serious she has never seen like this before, this was the first time he has actually hit her. Yet there was no need to get angry at him and hit him back, she didn't felt like it. It felt more that she deserve the slap for saying those things, suddenly she felt sorry for herself for saying those harsh words to herself. She felt the Uzumaki's hands on her shoulders making her to stare into his cerulean eyes, it wasn't the first time she has thought that his eyes are beautiful. She wanted to gaze at those blue spheres forever.

"Don't you ever say those things again I'm not going to let you look down on yourself like this. Never feel that way do you hear me what happened to the strong determine soldier who would never give up?"

"You mean the coldhearted Lightning Farron who doesn't protect but only destroys?"

"No I mean Claire Farron the person who would do anything to look after her family even if she has to fight hard to gain a happy life for her younger sister."

The pink haired woman chuckle sarcastically" Claire has been dead for years, I told you to never call me by that name."

The blond jinchurikki lowered his head" Light tell me I must know. Why didn't you believe Serah?"

"…."

"I must know. I have asked myself so many times why didn't you believe her why didn't you trust her when she told you she was a Pulse l'Cie?"

"I….."

"Why?"

"I don't know…."

"I think you do tell me, I just don't understand why you didn't believe her when she has never lied to you ever."

"I was afraid…."

"Afraid of what….?"

"Afraid that she will leave me!" she shouted finally breaking out of her shell.

"What….?" the blond was shocked.

"My whole life purpose has always been to look after her. To protect her, care for her as she was my own, to fulfilled my promise to my mother that was my life goal after she died."

"That's…."

"But as she grew I started growing worried for her. She wasn't a little girl anymore she was mature old enough to make her own decisions. I knew that it won't be long before she moves out and live on her own to start her own life without me. Then when I figured that she was seeing Snow I couldn't let that happen, no I wasn't going to let her be with him…."

"I knew it. That was the real reason why you didn't like Snow in the first place right?" the Uzumaki gave a small grin finally figuring out where her hatred for the NORA leader comes from.

"When Serah told me that she became an l'Cie I got angry because I saw it as an excuse for her to be with him. Then when she mentioned that he proposed to her, it became clear to me that she was trying to look for an excuse so that I accept their marriage. It know it was wrong but I was so afraid what would happen if I accept them."

"What do you mean?"

"If she marries Snow then what would became of me?"

"What?"

"She gets married to him I won't be needed anymore in her life. I won't be useful to her anymore, my purpose will be gone. She will abandon me cast me aside like I'm not needed but I. I don't want that, I don't want her to leave me I can't lose Serah…."

"Abandon you…leave you….cast you aside….she won't need you anymore" Naruto was at a loss for words with his mouth wide open.

"Argh you're so stupid how can you think like that?" he shouted snapping at her.

"What….?"

"Light how can you think that she's going to leave you just because she will marry Snow. She's not going to throw you away like you were trash believe me she would never do that."

"How can you be so sure tell me?"

"You're wrong Light. Serah would never abandon you or turn her back on you I know she would never do that, because she told me…."

"Tell you what?" the older Farron was really curious to know.

"She…Serah…."

_**Naruto and Serah have left the grocery store just another regular day in Bodhum. The Uzumaki has volunteered to help the younger Farron with the groceries because he never minds to help her or help Lightning. The whiskered blond was carrying two bags while the pink haired teen was carrying one, she wanted to help too she also didn't minded helping the blond. They crossed the street gazing at the view of the beautiful beach the sooner they arrived at the sister's home the sooner she will prepare food. It was a good thing that the blond was free today from the Corps so he will be able to help her with the cooking. **_

"_**Thanks for helping me with the groceries Naruto, Snow couldn't be here you know he can be busy with NORA."**_

"_**You know I always like to help you, and besides you're cooking is great. But I also enjoy Lightning's cooking too."**_

"_**If she we're here to hear you say that" she smiled.**_

"_**She already knows" he gave a silly grin.**_

_**Serah smiled again before she stopped walking, she was in deep thought.**_

"_**What's wrong why'd you stop?" **_

"_**Naruto…thank you."**_

"_**For what….?"**_

"_**I guess for everything you and Sasuke have done for us. But most importantly for what you did to sis."**_

"_**I don't get the last part" he blinked about what he has done for the older Farron.**_

"_**She….when mom was still alive Lightning was a complete different person. She was always happy, always smiling and cheery, I was always happy to be with her she would make me laugh. She was Claire, but it all change when she died. After that she became the person she is today, Lightning she stopped smiling, she stopped being happy sometimes I don't recognize her." **_

"_**Come on Serah you know she's doing everything she can to provide for you and give you a bright future."**_

"_**I know she's doing this for me, she's always looking out for me and I'm happy that she does. But I have a promise to keep to mom."**_

"_**A promise to your mother?" asked the blond jinchurikki.**_

"_**Before she died when she was on her last days I went to her bedside and I would never forget what she told me. Serah please look after your older sister, Claire needs you be strong for her sake." **_

"_**And that's what I did. I promised her to always look after her, she wants to protect me and I want to protect her too. I don't want her to overwork herself for my sake I want what's best for her too." **_

"_**You're a great sister Serah" smiled the whiskered blond.**_

"_**It's because of you" she turned to him smiling.**_

"_**Me…?"**_

"_**Whenever you're with sis I can see it that she's slowly changing becoming into her old self. She's becoming Claire, she's even acting like herself when you're with her. That's why I thank you Naruto for bringing my sister back making her happy, now if you can finally ask her out."**_

"_**Well I have asked her out before you know?"**_

"_**Those dates don't count I want you guys to go on a date as a couple."**_

"_**Oh well I" he was blushing.**_

"_**Don't take too long to ask her out I really want to have a brother in law."**_

"_**What Serah?" shouted an embarrassed Naruto.**_

Lightning was shocked her hands were trembling, her eyes were wide. She couldn't believe what the Uzumaki has told her, a revelation about her younger sister. It was indeed a secret that Serah has kept from her, a promised that she made to her mother the same way she did. A Farron to protect a Farron, a sister to protect a sister, it proved that their mother wanted them to stick together through good times and bad. She was finally staring at the whiskered blond who was smiling at her she didn't know what to do. Cry for hearing something so deep or emotional that has reached her heart, she chose to remain quiet.

"She...she said that?"

"Serah wanted to protect you as much as you want to protect her. Don't you get it she loves you very much, she would never abandon you. Even if she gets married to Snow, or if she gets old she will always care for you and she will always want you to be there for here like you have done for her so far she's your sister, your family, your blood nothing won't change that."

"On the day of her wedding Serah would want you to be there first in line, so you can witness that joyful moment in her life. That's why I think you're stupid to believe that she will leave you just for getting together with someone family will be family, blood is thicker than water. Nothing will make her happy to see you act like yourself."

"Naruto…."

The Uzumaki pulled her into a hug" there it's okay it's all right even the strong soldier Lightning can cry. Don't worry I won't tell the others I'll keep it a secret."

The pink haired soldier gave a few soft sobs burying her head on his chest. Naruto wasn't sure if she was crying she was always a strong person who kept her emotions in check that was before quitting the Guardian Corps. Now he has noticed that she was being more open with her emotions, he has seen how many times she has shown concerned for him, for Hope, for everyone else from the l'Cie group even Snow. A minute later the older Farron removed herself from him, her aqua eyes were a bit teary it made him smiled that she was smiling.

"I wish Serah were here so I could tell her how sorry I am for not believing her."

"I guess it doesn't count if you apologize while she's still a crystal."

She chuckle a little" no it's not the same."

"Everything will be fine Light, let's not give up hope that we'll meet with her again."

She nodded staring into his eyes suddenly she heard a voice telling her that this was the perfect moment. It was the voice in her heart telling her to go for it, that there were no barriers to stop her for following her feelings. And that's what she did as she cupped her hands on the sides of his face the action has taken the whiskered blond by surprise not knowing what she had in mind. The contact has made him blushed all of the sudden, his blushing worsened when she pulled her face close to he's. It was happening again, like in the fireworks festival, she and him they were going to kiss if it wasn't for the Chocobo they were mounting to get scared because of the fireworks.

"Light…."

Her heart was beating fast the same for him, but this moment was perfect and it couldn't be left out. Her breath tickling his nose, until slowly contact was made between the two former soldiers. Their lips met in a soft and tender kiss she has finally made the move on the whiskered blond. It seems Fang's words really hit her hard it has motivated her to show her strong feelings, she hasn't regretted her choice. The kiss was out of this world it was truly a unique and blissful experience, both truly happy of this moment. For Naruto he thought he was an amazing dream that he hope he'd never wakes up, he was kissing her she was kissing him the impossible just turned possible.

Five minutes later they broke the kiss due to the lack of air. Both were staring at each other panting, their faces beet red from the soft kiss. Once they regained the necessary air, both leaned close and kissed again not wanting this feeling or moment to end. As they kissed at the end of the rail way stood Fang watching the beautiful scene with a smile on her face, happy that the pink haired soldier has taken her words to consideration. She actually felt happy to have helped a fellow l'Cie achieve some happiness with everything going on with their current situation. Without thinking she left giving them the privacy they needed, she kept her smile to herself.

"_My job here is done…."_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**There finally Naruto and Lightning have kissed you can all squeal like fan boys and fan girls. I actually felt happy in writing that scene I wanted to make it very emotional and dramatic before finishing it up with the kiss, not one but two kisses. Don't come saying I don't deliver because I just gave you two kisses from them. Another thing I like was making Fang the one to make the pairing official well sort off I still want to develop more of it. It felt right to make her the one to wake Lightning up to finally be truthful to her feelings and go with them. On another topic the attack Sasuke used to destroy the Havoc skytank is "Dark", as for the evil laugh he heard I won't say a word. **

**I can't believe the story has over 400 reviews thank you very much keep them coming. That will be all farewell I will see you all next time bye!**

Next time: The Palamecia


	25. The Palamecia

Disclaimer: even though it's my dream sadly I don't own Naruto and FFXIII because they rightfully belong to Kishimoto-san (officially a master mind in plot twists and trolling if you have read Naruto chapter 559 and 560) square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

** Communications through phones and radios

**(Bold and parenthesis Eidolons speaking)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25 The Palamecia<p>

(Location: The Lindblum storage area above the skies of Cocoon)

Snow stood front of the crystalized statue of his fiancée. Ever since the Cavalry found her at Lake Bresha they have moved her to the area where they storage important items. Not that the young Farron was some sort of package but this was the one place where she will be safe and secure. The area was covered with reinforced steel so if the ship gets attack this place will be unharmed due to the strong material covering the room. The NORA leader wasn't upset where they were keeping her he agreed that she should be place in a secure place. She was made of crystal and if anything happens that will cause her to break, no he didn't wanted to think of the outcome.

He will always come here to visit her and talk to her of the situation he was in with the rest of the l'Cie group. The tall blond came to tell her when they found Lightning, Naruto and Hope in Palumpolum and their mission to help them get out of said city before the military found them. Every single of their progress he will be the first to tell her because somehow, someway Serah was listening to every word he says. When there was nothing to say he will just stay with her to keep her company he wouldn't say a word but remained quiet, like he was reflexing on something. Just to be by her side and keep her company that was enough for him, he was loyal to her until the end.

It showed that he hasn't forgotten his promise to her he will stay by her side no matter what. He will love her and be there for her forever, crystal or not. Those were his plans until they find a way to save Cocoon and for the day when she wakes up to finally be together and marry her, all leading to him getting the big happy family he has longed for in his entire life. Since he was an orphan from the beginning it was his dream to have his own family with the girl he loves, to achieve happiness with the young Farron was his dream. A smile has spread his lips he was always happy being with her, he had a few words to share with her.

"Hey Serah, we just got word that Sazh and Vanille have been captured by the Sanctum. Raines said will be arriving at their destination soon once we rescue them we'll be able to take the task in saving Cocoon. And maybe you will wake up, and then we can finally be together again. Lightning really wants to see you too, she wants to apologize for not believing you she's really hurt because of it. I know you wouldn't want to see her like that."

The trench coat blond took the crystal tear smiling" time for me to go, you'll be watching over me and everyone wish us luck."

As he started walking out the door of the room slid opened and Hope emerged. The NORA leader was happy to see him it seemed ever since they made their differences at Palumpolum, they've been good friends. There wasn't any more hatred or guilt among them they have finally accepted each other, letting the past go and moving on. They were now focusing in surviving and save Cocoon feeling like it was the right thing to do, for the silver haired teen it was her mother wanted him to do. They have taken a big step into letting go of any grudges it was a new start for them.

"Hope come to say hi to Serah?"

"No exactly I was wondering why you're here?"

"I always come here to speak to her. I just told her of about Sazh and Vanille's captured, and that we'll save them so that we can go and save Cocoon together."

"She'll wake up right?"

"No doubt about it, once she does I can show her a new Cocoon free from Fal'Cie rule."

"Do you think we can defeat the Fal'Cie?"

"We were able to take on one before. We're not alone the Cavalry is supporting us too, I'm not planning in losing either" he bumped his fists together.

"Listen Snow, I'm sorry about giving you a tough time. I finally understand that taking the blame on you and feeding my anger on you wasn't the answer, revenge wasn't the way."

The NORA leader smiled" is that the reason why you came here?"

"I guess…I also wanted to check up on you, how are your injuries?"

"Hey I'm feeling much better I can take on a squad of PSICOM and get out alive."

"Okay…."

"Look kid let's forget the past for good, it's not easy to erase those painful memories but for now we go forward for the better."

"Dad believed in me that I wasn't running away, saving Cocoon is better than fulfilling any focus."

"You're doing the right thing, come on I'm sure Raines have located the others location by now."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Sasuke and Fang were in one of the guest room quarters. The Uchiha was showed her; a large holographic map of what it looks like a big air ship it was showing the inside of the sky fleet. The former PSICOM soldier was helping the Pulsian warrior learned every single detail of the inside of the ship, as he touched the hologram changing into another area of the ship. He explained to her each area with a lot of explanation, the information he was giving her was quite a lot it will be very difficult to memorize every bit of the info. It will be impossible for anyone to remember so many details of a ship with such size, under short time because it won't be long before their second mission begins.

But the Uchiha believed Fang will be able to remember everything, he could tell from watching her fight. The times they had battle she was able to memorize attack patterns and she quickly made ways of countering the moves, no doubt she was a quick thinker. The Pulsian woman was truly impressive clever, strong, beautiful, deadly she had all the perfect qualities of a true warrior. It was strange why he had so much confidence in her, thinking she will be able to come through she has shown her skills and she was that good. Before he realized he was stopped explaining and his full attention was on the female l'Cie, his onyx eyes only focus on her.

He has taken a long look at her face her bronze skin, her dark brown wavy hair and her striking green eyes. Why he felt so captivated gazing at her, he has admitted that she was attractive no women he has met was this beautiful it was too late to stop he was lost staring at her face. Before he could feel nervous or embarrassed Fang has turned to him, their eyes met it seemed she was aware he was looking at her. That and the obvious fact that he stopped talking, explaining to her every area of the ship from the holographic map. However the Pulsian beauty didn't seemed to mind that he was staring at her, she smirked a little before waving her hand in front of him.

"Sasuke hey Gran Pulse to Uchiha?"

"Hn…."

"You okay you seemed to have space out for a moment?"

"Yeah it's nothing. Did you get everything about the map of the Palamecia?"

"I got it all right here" she pointed to her head she has clearly every detail of the ship's interior.

"It gives us an advantage to know this type of information" he closed the holographic device into a medium size pouch.

As he closed down the pouch he took another look at the female warrior. Only this time his eyes were on her arms, he knew of her burnt l'Cie brand on her right shoulder. The Uchiha has taken a look at her left arm and saw that large mark that resemblance the mouth of a monster with its sharp teeth. He has become quite curious lately because of the mark, it has never occurred to him to ask her what it was all about. A lot of thing has happened that he will obviously forget about the mark on her arm, curiosity has really taken over him. Fang gazed at him realizing that he was staring at her again she kept her grin but remained quiet.

"That mark on your arm….?"

"My brand…."

"Your other arm…."

The Pulsian warrior looked at her left arm smiling proudly at the black colored tattoo" this is the symbol of my clan."

Sasuke was shocked" you're from a clan?"

"Yep from the Yun clan the strongest hunters in Gran Pulse, there are no one likes us in terms of strength."

"_That explains why she's so strong" _he stood in thought but he felt glad to hear the revelation.

"I…."

"What's wrong?" she noticed he looked unsure about something.

"….."

"Sasuke….?"

"I'm from a clan too…."

"Really which clan….?" Fang smiled hearing this.

"Uchiha" it was painful to mention the name of his clan, especially when he lost his bloodline limit.

"Uchiha…never heard of it."

"Never will."

"You did said you're from another world looks like I have some proof to believe your crazy story."

"Hn…."

"What a coincidence mate, we're both clansmen" she elbowed him slightly smiling happily to know his secret as someone else from a clan.

"Maybe I will tell you more about Gran Pulse and my clan later."

"That doesn't sound bad" he actually smile the thought was pleasant.

* * *

><p>(Scene change: time skip)<p>

Sasuke and Fang arrived at the flight deck area of the ship. Raines have called upon them saying that it was about an important matter, a manner the Uchiha already knew. Arriving where Raines and Rydgea were waiting for them they spotted Snow and Hope present, as well as Naruto and Lightning. But as soon as they took a glance at the last l'Cie, something was really off with them. For starters both former soldiers were keeping a distance from the other; Naruto was with Hope on the far corner while Lightning was on the far right corner next to Snow. That was enough to tell that something was really wrong between them, even Sasuke was able to tell something wasn't right.

Fang stood staring at them with some concern in her eyes this wasn't the picture she imagined. After she witnessed their kissing twice from last night she thought that they will be closer than ever, like them holding hands for starters as the sign that they were an official couple. But not this it seemed like they were farther than they have ever been and even if she didn't knew Lightning that much it was really strange watching the sight. Asking herself what happened between them looking at them, it felt like they were two complete strangers not like two friends that have known each other for years. This was really bothering her, no doubt something happened last night when she left to give them their privacy.

"_What is wrong with those two?"_

Sasuke was already aware too that something was really wrong with the Uzumaki and the older Farron. This was probably the first time he has seen them so apart from each other, when he has always see them close side by side. It really perked his curiosity of what happened between them, their expressions said a lot both were in deep thought. It looked like they have experience a nasty argument and both were now hurt or thinking by themselves, waiting for time to pass so they can talk things through. Either way as much as he care for them it wasn't his business to stick his nose where it doesn't belong, but it didn't meant he was worried.

"_Probably Naruto screw up and got Lightning angry."_

They weren't the only ones Snow and Hope were able to tell their change in behavior around each other. The NORA leader has known the two former soldiers for a long time and he knew something was really wrong with them, he has always seen them being very close and always enjoying their company. But now they were so different it was scary, he wondered what could have happened for them to change so much. Hope was worried about their behavior he also thought that they could have had an argument and they were upset with the other, he didn't like seeing them like this because they were always to be together. Even he could tell that after traveling with them they had a strong and deep friendship that will go beyond that.

"_Okay….those two have some issues to take care of" _thought Snow.

"_Why won't they say a word to each other, is Light angry at Naruto?" _thought the young l'Cie.

"What's the news?" Sasuke went to Raines staring at a long screen that were about to show a news broadcast.

"Let's find out shall we?" replied the Cavalry general.

The screen showed a large ship which it was familiar to both Raines and Sasuke. They have seen it before since the Uchiha used to be with PSICOM and Raines because he was a high ranking officer in the Sanctum. Naruto and Lightning had a feeling of the ship although they have never seen it before since they were with the Guardian Corps, not related to PSICOM. As the giant ship a large number of smaller ships were flying passing it by they were part of security as escort of the air vessel. Their next mission was going to be a lot tougher than the one from Palumpolum.

"**There she is. The Palamecia, pride of the Sanctum's sky fleet this mighty flagship serves as a prison for the l'Cie apprehended in Nautilus. The l'Cie will face official sentencing upon the convoy's arrival in the capital."**

"Looks like I was right. They're using the Palamecia as a prison to hold them until they arrive at Eden where they will get executed" said Sasuke.

"Like hell that will happen" Fang gave a glare determined to rescue her friend.

"So what's with the freak show?" asked Snow.

"So the Primarch can stand in judgment of the villainous l'Cie….with their execution as climax. The people will cheer their demise and Fal'Cie dominion will be undisputed" replied Raines.

"All part of the plan" said Lightning crossing her arms.

"Yes, but it also present an opportunity" the Cavalry general turned again to the screen.

"**In a display of unwavering dedication of duty…the Primarch himself has boarded the Palamecia…and focused his personal attention on resolving the Pulse crisis." **

"They're baiting us. Trying to draw us out" said Fang.

"A trap….?" asked Naruto.

"It should be obvious by now" said the Uchiha.

"Bait, huh?" followed Snow.

"Yeah, that's right: 'here are your friends. Come and get 'em'" said the pink haired soldier.

"Well, if they're daring us to mount a rescue…I'll take that action. All in" said the NORA leader.

"Heh since they have bothered themselves with planning the trap. Then we shouldn't disappoint them and not made their efforts for nothing" said the blond jinchurikki with a grin.

Rydgea chuckle" all righty, bets are on the table. We leave when you're ready. I'll be standing by."

"We'll be standing by too" said the Uchiha.

"Right you give the call Lightning" said Snow.

"Me?" blinked the former sergeant not seeing that coming.

"You're supposed to be the leader of the group" replied Hope.

"I don't have a problem with that didn't you supposed to be a sergeant in the military?" asked Fang.

"A sergeant of the Guardian Corps Bodhum security regiment" corrected the pink haired soldier.

Naruto remained quiet without looking at her his eyes fell to the ground. The older Farron noticed and turned her gaze from him feeling hurt, what she did wrong the question was repeated in her head. The only thing she could think of is that she kissed him twice, but then again the whiskered blond did kissed her back on the second kiss. So what was wrong was it her fault for coming to him so quick, she erased her thinking they had an important mission in their hands this could wait. By now everyone from the group has separated and they have gone to different locations of the flight deck area.

Raines was the only one who was in front of her. Snow was on the next platform after the Cavalry general, followed by Hope on the other side, Sasuke was on the left side ahead, and followed by Naruto on the right side, finally Fang further ahead and next to her stood Rydgea waiting for the call.

"The PSICOM fleet has us under surveillance. While they're busy watching the Lindblum, you slip aboard the Palamecia. When the time is right will launch an all-out an assault to back you up."

"We will need that" she turned to leave although it was a good plan she still didn't seem to trust him.

She went to Snow who was banging his fist eager to start the mission" you seem ready to go…."

"Of course I'm always ready. Rescuing Sazh and Vanille is our top priority. We've got to play it smart this time, no charging in without a plan. Listen to me talking strategy."

"You're right maybe you're not the real Snow and the Sanctum has you prisoner too."

"Hey I mean it I know that this mission is more than we can chew. It's better to have a plan because acting all reckless in this situation will only get us killed."

"You're starting to think like a soldier now. Maybe miracles can happen after all" she crossed her arms hiding her grin.

"Hehe I know someone like me using my head for real this time."

"I was just kidding you're right" she smiled leaving.

The NORA leader stood in complete shock at what just happened_" whoa Lightning actually made a joke, and she didn't call me idiot. Things have really changed haven't they?" _

She went Hope she was surprised that he didn't looked scared" something on your mind?"

"My dad's all right. The Cavalry soldiers that stayed back at home sent him to somewhere safe. I kind of wish I could talk to him but I guess I have to make my own choices now."

"The important thing is l'Cie or not your dad cares about you. He trusts and believes that you will make the right choice, not caring if you will have to fulfill your focus. He has faith in you."

"Thanks Light that really makes me feel better, you're right" he smiled.

"Always trust in yourself remember we're all here together."

"I know I feel much better now, mom….eh I mean-"

"What?" she raised an eyebrow at the blushing teen?

"I mean Light I didn't mean to call you that I swear. It was just an accident I know you don't like to be called that honest…."

"It's okay, just don't say it again" she finished with a smile.

"Okay sure…." His eyes softened a little looking worried.

"Light….?"

"Hmm…."

"Did something happen between you and Naruto?"

"…"

"Light….?"

"Don't worry about that."

"But Light-"

She left the teen who was worried. Seeing her reaction he knew something must have happened with the whiskered blond, whatever it was it wasn't anything good. An argument that got both upset with the other, that was the only explanation he could think of. He knew the two former soldiers were very close why would they stopped talking to each other all of the sudden, he was in deep thought. This was jeopardizing their friendship as well as their relation that was something he didn't wanted to see.

The next person the pink haired soldier saw was Sasuke a brown pouch was strapped on his back" I've gathered items that will be useful to the mission. Just say the word if you need anything…."

"You always looked calm aren't you nervous?"

"Got used to it, it's not like you're any different."

"I'm not but I'm aware this mission won't be easy. We're about to infiltrate a high class Sanctum sky fleet, we'll mostly be fighting elite military personal. Palumpolum was nothing compare to what we're about to do."

"Don't start sounding negative it isn't you. We're l'Cie, we have grown stronger since Lake Bresha. We have the Cavalry to back us up, you worried too much."

"Is it wrong to be cautious?"

"I meant worry."

"Always acting cool like nothing fazes you."

"Hn…."

"And it irritates me whenever you do that."

"You must be confusing me with yourself."

She frowned at his comment" I wish there was someone who can set you straight."

"Hn…."

"Tch…."

She left not wanting to talk to him anymore. Sasuke will either put her in a good mood or mostly he will put her the other way. He was family like the annoying brother who exist to annoy his sister's life, but she still care for him getting used to his behavior. She knows Serah cared for him the most and she knew the Uchiha wants to save her too everyone who we're close to her was part of the l'Cie group. She didn't look at the raven haired l'Cie going to the next person on the other side of the hangar she has stopped momentarily at the person. Her heart beat a little faster but at the same time she felt hurt, she couldn't keep her eyes from him.

Staring at Naruto she remembered what happened last night, the joyful moment of that wonderful kiss they shared. How wonderful and amazing it both of them those were memories that she will remember forever. The first kiss was soft and tender, slow filled with hidden passion it was unexpected but it became into a blissful state of matter. The second was truly amazing both have united their lips in intense passion and desire, showing how much they wanted each other. Like getting hit by a joyful jolt of lightning, that you will only feel happiness it was out of this world. How she wanted to kiss him again and hold him in her arms, only in her dreams.

The blond jinchurikki remained quiet staring at her every now and then he will lowered his gaze to avoid not staring at her too much. It looked like he couldn't look at her for too long, avoiding eye contact obviously. It was truly a mistake to have kissed him now he was acting like a complete stranger, like he didn't knew her at all. Even if the both kisses were amazing she has come to regret it, because now it felt like the person that she cares deeply seems to hate her. She wasn't going to say a word to him it was too much for her, it hurt the same way when she found out Serah was being honest about being an l'Cie.

"….."

"Let's do our best to save Sazh and Vanille" Naruto gave a smile his eyes said a lot, he was feeling unsure.

"Right….that's the mission" she gave a fake smile before leaving.

"_Light….Claire" _the Uzumaki was thinking of those wonderful kisses.

The last person she met before Rydgea was Fang which the Pulsian warrior was keeping her gaze at her and the whiskered blond. But she pretended like she wasn't paying attention to them, something was definitely wrong with their behavior. She wanted to get to the bottom of this but she also keeps a clear head to remember the mission, saving Vanille was her priority. But still it didn't meant she was going to ignore helping a comrade from her current love crisis, the former sergeant really needed help anyone could see that. Talking about the topic was the first thing that came to her mind she knew the pink haired soldier wasn't going to talk about it especially when Naruto was near.

"Come on let's get this show on the road. I finally found Vanille again, and I'll be damned if I'm just gonna stand around while she's in trouble. I'm not kidding when I say the world can burn if that's what it takes to save Vanille. We've got to get in there and take that Dysley guy down. That'll pay back Raines for helping us out, and be one in the eye for the Sanctum-their reward for trying to kill us."

"There's a lot in stake on this mission, this won't be your average fight for survival. We'll have to fight harder than ever before, it's all a trap and we're walking right into it. But this is the only way to save Sazh and Vanille, you would still go in there even if it was a suicide run won't you?"

"I don't care if the entire army is in there I will barge in there and beat every one of them. They better pray that they haven't hurt Vanille or I will show them how fearful an l'Cie can be."

"Let's not keep them waiting any longer."

"Hold it mate" she stopped the former sergeant from heading to Rydgea.

"What's with you and Naruto….?"

"_Again…." _she got frustrated that they asked her the question.

"Now's not the time."

"Something must have happened between you two. You're acting like you were just plain strangers. Compare to how you two used to act around each other."

"Fang this isn't the time or the place to be talking about it. You want to save Vanille badly then let's go."

"Fine" she remained her hold on her.

"But this isn't over. We'll talk about this later."

"….."

"Now once we take off, there's no turning back. You sure you're ready?" asked Rydgea.

"I'm ready."

"We're all ready" Naruto said as he approached the pink haired soldier with the group.

Rydgea nodded leading the group to another side in the hangar. They all saw a medium size ship different from the rest of the Cavalry ships. The former soldiers were able to recognize the ship and its origins they knew that this is how they were going to get to the Palamecia without being discovered. While looking at the ship Naruto has taken a glance at Lightning his cerulean eyes were all over the pink haired soldier, just looking at her reminded him of the wonderful kisses they shared. When the former sergeant turned to him he has already dismissed his gaze at her, he was back to look at the ship. The action caused the older Farron to turned away looking hurt because she knew he was looking at her.

"This baby back here's a PSICOM vessel, it'll deliver you to the Palamecia" said the Cavalry soldier.

"A PSICOM transport cargo ship to be exact" replied Sasuke.

"Oh, we're cargo now?" said Snow.

"l'Cie cargo" Naruto decided to add the joke.

"A partying gift to our rotting government take those PSICOM guys apart."

"Are we supposed to take on all of them I think the whole division's on aboard?" said Lightning.

"I told you Light. I don't care how many lackeys they've got. Bring 'em on Vanille's in there" said Fang.

"I'm sure she's fine" Hope thought of the red head he remembered the times she fought.

"Vanille's tougher than I could ever be."

Naruto grinned seeing the perfect opportunity to tease him" aww worried about Vanille huh you've been thinking a lot about her haven't you?"

"What are you talking about?" the silver haired teen took a step back.

"You can't fool me, I've seen the way you look at her when she was traveling with us" the Uzumaki was still grinning while giving him a friendly elbow on his side.

"I…no that's not true it's not like that. I and she's older than me."

"But that didn't stop you from stealing glances at her."

"Hope I didn't know you like Vanille, way to go buddy" Snow smirked following Naruto's lead.

"No stop it you guys" his whole face was getting red.

"What's this you like Vanille?" Fang said in a serious tone walking to the teen.

The young l'Cie was really scared seeing her expression he knew she was overprotective of the red head" don't listen to them Fang it's not true!"

The Pulsian woman changed her expression giving a small grin" just so you know Vanille likes younger boys, so you might have a shot after all."

"Eh…." the silver haired teen was blushing hard.

"Fang you're terrible!" the whiskered blond was laughing hard.

"I know…."

"Hn" Sasuke remained quiet the entire time but it didn't mean he wasn't enjoying the teasing on the teen.

"Enough with the teasing" Lightning was against the whole thing but she was smiling slightly.

"Easy fellows don't want to give the poor kid a heart attack" Rydgea gave a smirk seeing that Hope's entire face was colored red like all of the blood of his body has moved to his head.

"I….."

The pink haired soldier went to him" ignore them Hope, are you scared?"

The young l'Cie was able to snap from the embarrassing moment" yeah, I'm terrified. But I'll be okay because I have you, Naruto, this guy, Fang and Sasuke. We're all in this mess together."

"Right I said we will leave from this mess together too" the Uzumaki gave a grin.

"Right enough with the bonding. Its go time" said Rydgea heading to the cargo shop.

The rest of the group followed him as Snow went to Hope" what do you mean this guy?"

Naruto smiled at the sight he knew the teen was just messing with him. Watching them smiling reminded him of the right thing Hope did in not taking revenge on the NORA leader. Now they were getting along just fine, like there was no hatred in the teen for the tall blond. His eyes turned to Lightning who was in front of him she had her back turned to the Uzumaki only focusing in getting to the cargo ship. He tried of the two kisses but just remembering kissing her lips, tasting those sweet lips again. Erasing the thought the blond jinchurikki went back to pay attention to the mission at hand, he never realized that Lightning was looking at him from the corner of her eye.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: The Palamecia bridge area)

Among the circular area where a great number of Sanctum soldiers were checking the ship's system as well as the piloting stood Naabat. The PSICOM lieutenant wasn't along she was being accompanied by the primarch Galenth Dysley, the elderly man stood seated in a throne above the room. For someone like Naabat this was truly an honor to have the primarch joining them as they to Eden to carry out the execution of the l'Cie captured in Nautilus. This was an opportunity she was looking for to show the head of the Sanctum the length of her loyalty to Cocoon, she will make sure that everything goes well and as planned.

She was very confident that by now the other l'Cie has watched the news broadcast and it won't be long before they come rescuing their comrades. Taking the bait they will try to get to the prison area where they were keeping the l'Cie prisoner, but part of her plan was moving them to another location they won't be expecting that. The point was to bring them all together to capture them and bring them all to the capital where they will be executed in front of the entire crowd, and everyone from other cities will watch the event live. So the population of Cocoon can see how they deal with their enemies and any Pulse threat.

Her eyes have softened a bit with a mix of anger in them. Among the l'Cie group was Sasuke the former PSICOM soldier who has stolen her heart and broke it, it all started as an obsession to have him. Before she started developing feelings for the raven haired soldier she could still think the kiss she gave him, it didn't mattered to her if he didn't kissed her back it was enough for her. It angered her that he left her that he betrayed PSICOM, he chose to defy the Sanctum and in the process becoming a Pulse l'Cie an enemy. The one thing that was hurt other than her heart was her pride as a soldier she wasn't going to forgive after his treachery.

"_I'll be waiting for you Sasuke….you'll pay for betraying me and the Sanctum."_

"Is something the matter lieutenant Naabat?" asked Dysley.

"No nothing is wrong your eminence please forgive my rude behavior. We didn't expect to see you here in person."

"This crisis threatens the entirety of Cocoon, my child. You agree that standing at the fore is a leader's charge?"

"Wholeheartedly" she bowed down to him.

"It also affords a splendid view of the impending execution."

In the ships control stood a young man checking on one of the cargo ships that was about to board the sky fleet. He was checking the model of the ship among other things like the cargo he found nothing wrong, he was calmly taking his time. However the person that was about to board the ship, his patience has reached a limit and he didn't want to wait anymore it annoying him.

*What's the holdup?* it was obviously Rydgea ready to deliver the l'Cie cargo on the Palamecia.

"Standby verifying identification code…."

*You let me land this bird, or I'll crash her into your ass!*

The young man blinked hearing some chuckling coming from inside the cargo ship" is there someone else there with you?"

*No, no one is here but me.*

"All right…." he checked the controls getting the correct identification code.

"Code verified, you're free to dock."

*About damn time.*

"All clear, welcome aboard…."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

The cargo ship reached the open dock of the sky fleet while Rydgea was gave a smirk everything was going according to plan. Although he wasn't a bit happy that a certain whiskered blond almost blew them their cover because of his chuckling, all due to his last comment regarding the waiting for the identification code. Reaching the dock it was time to release the cargo into ship, ready to start stir some hell on the military it was time to go to the next step of the mission.

He reached for his communicator" your cue is up."

*Roger.*

The landed in a safe distance between the dock of the Sanctum sky fleet. The cargo ship opened its doors as the l''Cie group jumped landing on the platform, to think everything was going smoothly. With his part done Rydgea closed the hatch of the ship and left leaving the l'Cie to explore the large ship on their own for now they will have to fend off for themselves until the Cavalry launches the assault. The group gazed around the area just by looking at it, it was clear that the Palamecia was the biggest air ship in the Sanctum's sky fleet. Going inside was going to be more complicated, or it might look even bigger than outside.

"Just look at this place" Hope was in awe.

"Yeah so far so good eh?" asked Naruto.

"You almost blew our cover with your laughing" Sasuke gave a frown.

"Come on you have to admit what Rydgea said was funny. You let me land this bird or I'll crash her into your ass" he gave a small laugh.

Lightning gave a small smile yes she thought it was funny too but she hide it obviously. The only thing that had the blond jinchurikki concerned was the fact that the pink haired soldier didn't scold him for chuckling, expecting that she will. Although Rydgea's comment had some humor the Uzumaki knew he did wrong in chuckling that they were able to hear him in the transmission. She wasn't the same anymore it all happened with those two kisses, did she regret kissing him. He was already feeling terrible with what happened, it was better to keep in mind on the mission.

"This place is bigger than I thought. It won't be easy finding Sazh and Vanille" said Snow.

"We'll manage" said the Uchiha.

"We both know the map of the entire ship, nothing to worry about we know where we're going" said Fang.

*Code red I repeat code red. Attention crew this is not a drill code red!*

"Looks like we've been found" Naruto unsheathed Flashflare saber as the door to the dock area opened revealing a squad of PSICOM soldiers two raiders and one infiltrator.

"All right let's team 'em apart" Snow went to attack position.

"We're here for Vanille and Sazh stay focused!" Lightning sheathed her Blazefire saber and the rest of the group took their weapons ready for battle.

The group has split choosing opponents Naruto, Snow and Sasuke went to the infiltrator while Lightning, Fang and Hope went for the two raiders. The infiltrator was taken down easy losing in strength and numbers and the two raiders were outmatched too. Teamwork prevailed against the soldiers they sheathed their weapons, but more soldiers were heading their way.

"Looks like they want to play" said Fang.

"No kidding, so where to?" asked Snow.

"Right up there" the Pulsian warrior pointed up there seems to be a floor above them.

"We'll have to get pass them first" Sasuke gazed at the soldiers.

"It's all right, Hope back me up here" Naruto said.

"Got it!"

As the soldiers charged at them with weapons in hand the l'Cie duo cast aerora sending them flying. Some were knocked because of the strong spells, others weren't so lucky. They fell off the dock falling into the sky at an immense altitude that was one problem out of their way. The group started jumping through the small platforms that lead up they didn't had a problem gaining l'Cie abilities they had no trouble jumping to high places at some degree. After reaching the top there was a control panel, once everyone made it Lightning pressed a button on the panel. A platform moved down and they all jumped on it, it took them further up.

After jumping to another platform it took them to another a long corridor. Things were good so far but they all had a bad feeling that everything was going smoothly so far. They reached an entrance and with the light ahead it meant that wherever it was taking them it was outside of the ship, the group arrived outside. Jumping a platform they were now facing a large area filled with platforms, a place where the wind current was very strong enough to get you blown away. There were also many enemies patrolling the area so it was another thing they had to watch out for along with the strong wind. Hope was the last one to jump the platform and join the group, gazing at the area.

"Won't be going back that way" Snow was looking at where they came out.

"We're in the right direction" confirmed Sasuke.

"We'll find another route" said Lightning.

"Way ahead of you, see that?" Fang pointed to an entrance in the far corner of the area, it was a long way.

"Let's go!" said the former sergeant.

"You memorized the map well" the Uchiha gave a small smile.

"Thanks to you mate" she smiled back.

Naruto stood in deep thought watching them smiled at each other, he wondered about their friendship. The Pulsian warrior did told him that she and the Uchiha are close friends, but the question he asked himself how close. Aside from Serah and Lightning, Fang was among the women Sasuke seemed to like having around he could tell he wasn't a bit fond of Vanille at first. But seeing him smiling at the tall Pulsian quite fondly it made him wonder how strong their bond really is, good friends that lead to become close friends it was true. Just how close they were because they seemed to have spent a lot of quality time together, it was really making him curious.

"_There's something more going on between them all right."_

It took them an hour and a half to reached the other side they all knew it wasn't going to be easy. The external berths was filled a lot of militarized units and soldiers, they all saw them since arriving at the area. They have fought a lot of battles which they were tough if it wasn't of their grown strength with past battles they have endured and won, they would have never stood a chance. To think this was just the beginning of the enemies they will encounter as they continued to travel through the Sanctum sky fleet. Another reason for surviving was that they were very good in teamwork, by now they knew they could have never made it this far on their own.

The enemies in the external berths were a squadron of PSICOM dragoon which they were strong thanks to their missile barrage attack. The group has used the defensive many times against them with Snow and Fang using steelguard and mediguard to protect the others from their strong attacks. While the rest of the group used the offensive to have the advantage, however there were enemies which were worse than the flying soldiers. The deckdrones were twice as annoying and strong as the watchdrones they have fought at Lake Bresha and the Vile Peaks, they were faster and there was a large group of the small mechanical units.

Using the defensive was obligatory Snow and Fang as human shields was the key element in winning the fights. The one thing that made the deckdrones was an attack called tornado kick which inflicted a lot of damage, it was necessary to take them out as soon as they could even the ones taking all the hits had their limits. Aside from the harsh and annoying enemies the l'Cie group had also to fight against the weather, the wind was so strong that they could get blown away by the current. They had to be careful not to fall because not even an l'Cie would be able to survive a fall from such a high height. Fighting while fighting the wind was no easy task, they were lucky to have managed the fights and the wind current.

They have finally reached the other side and they have chosen to take a small break. They still have ways to go before their destination, but the fights have left them with catching their breath. Naruto, Sasuke and Lightning could last longer than the rest because of their military training they were letting the others take the break instead. Fang didn't looked tire she too could last longer, she wasn't a hunter from one of Pulse's strong clans for nothing. Snow was very stubborn and although he wasn't showing it, he was tired he won't admit it he'd rather fall down from exhaustion than say he can't go on any longer. Hope was panting but he could still go on the young teen has changed since he first became an l'Cie, he has shown some maturity as well as strength increase in magic.

Before reaching the exit of the area there was a small accident with Hope, a strong wind current and almost made the teen fall off the platform. If it wasn't for Naruto who grabbed him in time and for Snow who grabbed the Uzumaki from falling too, he wouldn't have made it. Good thing they were keeping an eye on the silver haired teen because he was the one having more trouble fighting the wind. Hope was glad that he was saved or he wouldn't have to worry about fulfilling his focus after all, or getting back to his father.

"Anyone wants to bet that there are more enemies ahead?" Snow gazed at the door that leads inside of the sky fleet.

"It should be obvious. If this is all a big set up from the Sanctum then they're going to send all the forces they have available" replied Naruto.

"Agreed we're not out of this yet, keep your guard up the enemies will be tougher from here on" said Lightning.

"As long as there's no wind" Hope gave a sigh remembering the small accident that almost made him fell off the platform.

"You guys do know where we're going right?" asked the NORA leader.

"We're heading to the prison area, we're still far from reaching the floor" replied Sasuke.

"Right we go there, bust Vanille out and then give the Sanctum a piece of our l'Cie mind" said Fang.

"But I wonder. If they know we're coming to rescue Sazh and Vanille, don't you think they should be aware to move them out of prison?" asked the blond jinchurikki.

"I've been thinking the same thing. This is a trap and they're using the others as bait to lure us all out and capture us together so they can give the people of Cocoon a complete execution of all of the l'Cie" said the Uchiha.

"So coming to the prison area will be nothing but a setup, we'll be walking right into their trap" said Hope.

"We can worry about that later, we should at least head further into the ship" replied the former sergeant.

The l'Cie group paused in their conversation when they heard a ring tone coming from Sasuke's phone. The former PSICOM soldier reached to his pocket taking the mobile device taking a glance at the number, which he recognized from a while ago. Everyone saw him grinning probably it was Rydgea telling them that they were about to start their assault on the Palamecia. It wasn't exactly what they thought but rather the opposite the Uchiha just kept calm of the call.

*How are you doing traitor?*

"Haven't heard from you in a while…."

"Who is it?" asked Lightning.

The former PSICOM soldier only pressed a button on the phone, putting her call on speaker" hearing you sure brings back memories lieutenant Naabat."

"What?" the pink haired soldier was surprised.

"Lieutenant Naabat is on the phone?" Naruto followed.

"How did she get your number?" asked Snow.

*Sasuke why don't you and your group give up now, and prevent making things worse for you than they already are?*

"I can't possibly imagine things becoming worse honestly."

*I assure you if you give up now, I will make sure that all of your deaths will be quick and painless.*

"Sheesh that makes me feel a whole lot better" said a sarcastic Naruto.

"She sure is full of it" said Fang.

"Sorry but we don't have plans to die, we came here for the other l'Cie you have captive" said the raven haired l'Cie.

*Of course you are that's why I came up with this plan. What better way to lure l'Cie than using other l'Cie, the perfect bait even his eminence has approved of my plan, and to think you were all foolish enough to come here. That will be your undoing and your last mistake.*

"Spare us the drama we're not interesting in hearing you gloat."

*So be it then. I tried reasoning with you I should've known it was a waste of time.*

"Are you done we're in a hurry?"

*Farewell Sasuke I will always remember you. I will cherish forever the kiss we shared.*

"What?" Naruto was shocked looking at the Uchiha.

"You what?" Lightning turned to him too.

"No way" followed Snow.

"You two kissed?" Fang didn't sound angry but rather surprise.

*I see you put our call on speaker like it would matter* the PSICOM lieutenant obviously heard the other's voices.

"No, she kissed me."

"But still you let her kissed you" said the Uzumaki.

"She caught me off guard okay?"

Fang got closer to the phone" how did it felt to kiss Sasuke?"

*What?* Naabat was obviously embarrassed by the question.

"Was it good?" she smirked.

*That's none of your business l'Cie filth!* she was obviously angry and flushed at the question.

"That good huh….?" The Pulsian woman was now grinning.

*I'll kill you all!*

"Listen up. We're going to rescue our friends whether you like it nor not, make sure you tell primarch Dysley" said Lightning.

"Yeah the heroes are coming to the rescue" said the NORA leader.

*I had enough of this!* she finally ended the call.

"Nice talking to you" Sasuke grinned ending the call too.

"She didn't sound happy" said Hope.

"Let her release some steam it doesn't matter."

"We better move" said the pink haired soldier.

"Right we have more places to reach and enemies to fight" said the blond jinchurikki.

The Uchiha nodded turning to Fang" why did you asked her that….?"

The Pulsian warrior only shrugged her shoulders with a smile, like she was amused. Asking Naabat how it felt to kiss him made him curious, what it mattered to her to know such thing. They resumed walking while Fang was still grinning keeping her eyes on the Uchiha, as she followed the group she let her imagination do the work after hearing that Naabat kissed the raven haired l'Cie. The thought was amusing and pleasant the female warrior was lost in thought, but she remained her guard up they still needed to find Vanille and Sazh.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: prison area holding cell the Palamecia)

Vanille stood seated in the regular size cell, the only thing she was feeling was pain. Mainly guilt for what she is a Pulse l'Cie she was born on Pulse the lower world people fear and hate, she was the enemy. She hated herself for what she became only meant to hurt others, even those who didn't deserved to be hurt. Her green eyes had traveled to the seat on the other side, in front of her stood Sazh every time she looked at him it reminded her, the terrible pain she has caused him. Just thinking about it made her cry but she already shed enough tears already, yet no matter how much she will cry her pain would never go away. However some of those memories she forged were happy ones, they were able to put a smile on her face.

During her travels with the afro haired pilot she has come to know him better, and find out more about his personal life. She found out that Sazh is a family man, he had a son of six years of age and that his wife died a while ago when Dajh was only four. It made her smile to find out that he was an average caring person who really loves his son she has come enjoy his company as they were traveling together running away from their focus and the military. At least she was able to have some happy memories for an enemy of Cocoon memories that help her stay alive. It was good while it lasted before everything fall down and the nightmare started.

Sazh told her the tragic story that befalls on Dajh and after hearing it she knew she was to blame for his son's fate. The afro haired man has taken his son to the Fal'Cie tour at the Euride Gorge energy plant, on the same day she and Fang went to try and find a way to jog their memory of their focus. Dajh was the little boy the two Pulsians encountered when they were about to attack the Fal'Cie Kujala, the same being that branded the boy becoming a Sanctum l'Cie. It was because of them that the Fal'Cie acted in a protective to the boy against their attack, it was her fault that Dajh was cursed to bear the burden of fulfilling a focus.

She chose to pretend like it didn't bother but on the inside the pain was killing her, the guilt was too much. Traveling with the man who is the father of the boy she ruined his life was too much for her but she remained her mask that nothing was wrong. Things got worse when they arrived to the city of Nautilus and they tried to have some fun with the city of dream which it was the happiest place on Cocoon. The military has found them and they didn't had no choice but to fight, just when she was about to confessed to the dark skinned that she was the one that ruined his life and his son's.

Even when they were in the middle in a fight for their survival Dajh somehow found them, reuniting with his father when he was supposed to be under custody of the Sanctum. The horrible thing they had to witness and especially for Sazh is watching the little boy turned to crystal right in front of their eyes. Every time she remembers the memory it brought tears to her eyes, even more when she remembers the afro haired man's face watching his son becoming a crystal statue. That was enough to break his heart, after that Naabat arrived and revealed the truth to the dark skinned man about that day at Euride.

Just when she was about to confess the truth it was the PSICOM lieutenant that showed it to Sazh, using a hologram with the security surveillance taken from the energy plant. He found out it was her, the one who ruined his son's life, the one who caused him so much pain. He was ready to take her life but he chose not to, and the results it made his Eidolon Brynhildr to appear. Both engaged the Eidolon in combat and Sazh was about to tame his power, after that he attempted in trying to end her life for the second time. Yet he chose not to again and instead he was about to shoot himself, he ended up shooting at a throne not wanting to end his life. Eventually they were all caught by Naabat and here they were, on way to get executed.

"Sazh…."

The afro haired pilot stood standing feeling horrible with himself. Thinking for a while this was his entire fault, it started with Dajh running on his own because he wasn't responsible enough to watch over him. The consequences his son was branded by a Sanctum Fal'Cie and from there on this entire mess happened. Now he was a Pulse l'Cie an enemy to Cocoon and his son and yet here he was with the one who caused him so much pain, the one to ruin his life as well as Dajh's. The l'Cie he failed to kill, to fail in having his revenge but there was no point in killing Vanille because he knew his son was never coming back. It broke his heart when he saw the little boy turning to crystal he felt so useless to stand there and watched.

"I'm pathetic" he got seated.

"That's my line. I'm the one who lied to everyone."

"Forget it. You can't change what's done."

"But, if I'd just told the truth-!" she got up while the Chocobo chick was happily flying around.

"Now, now, now I've been thinking. You woke up from being a crystal once. That means Dajh will wake up one day to, right?" he caught the small Chocobo in his hand.

She only nodded at least there was no sorrow or anger in his tone, she felt a little better.

"What was it like I mean, how did it happened you were done with your focus, right?"

"I was chosen. I was made an l'Cie to fight against Cocoon. It happened on Gran Pulse a hundred years ago. We finished with our focus, and we fell into a long crystal sleep."

"We woke up… on Cocoon to start a new focus. Fang, she'd forgotten everything. And for me just the thought of hurting people again…it was too much so I lied. I played dumb, said I'd lost my memory. I wanted to escape my fate as an l'Cie. And ever since then, I've been running away from it."

"So that's it you pretended you forgot your focus. Back when we we're at the Vestige you were already an l'Cie when the Fal'Cie branded all of us."

"Anima was his name. He was the Fal'Cie that branded me and Fang, he was the protector of Gran Pulse and our village, I still don't know how the Vestige was brought to Cocoon though."

"The Sanctum Fal'Cie must have brought it by accident when they were using materials from Pulse to try and rebuild the outer rim. That must be it."

The red head lowered her head" Sazh…I'm really sorry for what happened to your son. I tried to save him back at Euride but it was no use, there was nothing I could do once he was branded I'm sorry."

"It's okay I don't hate you for what happened to Dajh. I wasn't your fault girl don't blame yourself anymore."

"I'm really sorry that's all I can say" she sobbed softly.

"I said its okay wipe your tears, how about if we try to find a way out of here?"

She nodded wiping some of the fresh tears that escaped her eyes" okay…."

"Um…damn nothing is coming to me. The gate is locked tight and it can only be open from the outside, I don't see a way out unless they open the door."

"What are we going to do now?"

"The question we should be asking is what can we do?"

"I guess we wait then…."

"That seems to be the only alternative for now…." the afro haired pilot gave a sigh while his Chocobo chick went back into his hair.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: general hospital city district Eden)

In one of the many rooms of the tall building stood the small machine with a beep indicating the heart beat pulse of one of the patients. His breathing was normal he seems to be all right and his condition was probably stabilized, he was safe from any serious life risks. His eyes opened slowly he looked around he wasn't familiar with the room or the place, he tried to get but he groaned in pain. He realized he had an injury on his abdomen he stood in thought as he started remembering past events. Finally he remembering what happened at Palumpolum he was shot by one of his own men when they were about to give the order to take down the l'Cie. His plan seemed to have backfired his men were killed and he was still alive.

"Colonel Rosh?"

The PSICOM director turned to see a raider walking to him after he entered the room" you're finally awake sir."

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital in Eden sir. You've been unconscious for a day, thankfully you only suffered a severe injury but not life threatening. It was a good thing you were wearing your bullet vest or you couldn't have make it."

"Was the soldier who opened fire to me and my men was found?"

"Yes sir we found him. He couldn't run no matter where he went. We have him locked up in headquarters."

"I want that man executed for the murder of my men immediately the moment he shot all those soldiers was the moment he lost the title of being a soldier of the Sanctum."

"Sir!"

"What about the l'Cie?"

"I'm sorry sir but they managed to escape Palumpolum. They somehow hijacked a Havoc sky tank and took out the other sky tanks from the squad."

"Unfortunate news indeed, first one soldier goes mad and starts shooting everyone in sight, and then the l'Cie escaped ending the operation at Palumpolum in complete utter failure."

"Sir what should we do about the civilians under custody we suspect they came in contact with the l'Cie?"

"Purging them should be the obvious choice…."

"With your permission sir we will perform the quarantine operation immediately."

"Not now. What matters the most is finding the l'Cie."

"Sir I think you should reconsider your decision. It's important that we perform another Purge on the Palumpolum citizens or the rest of the people will grow into panic, they might revolt if we don't handle this situation with haste."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Sir…."

"For now a second Purge will be under standby status. We have important matters at hand like finding our enemies."

"Sir speaking of the l'Cie I have some good news. Lieutenant colonel Naabat was successful in her mission she captured two l'Cie in the city of Nautilus. She contacted us that she has formed a plan to draw the other l'Cie out in rescuing the ones captured."

"I see. Lieutenant colonel Naabat was always the most clever and exceptional in forming strategies where are the l'Cie now?"

"The captured l'Cie are currently being held at the Palamecia lieutenant Naabat and his eminence are aboard, they l'Cie prisoners are to be transported here to wait their execution. If lieutenant Naabat's plan is successful then the other l'Cie will be joining them as well."

"_Using the ones captured as bait to lure the rest out. Lieutenant Naabat hasn't lost her touch at all." _

"So they're all at the Palamecia?"

"Yes sir that's what we expect we are waiting for the lieutenant colonel confirmation of this."

"Good" he got up from the bed.

"Sir what are you doing?"

"Fulfilling my duty to the people of Cocoon…."

"But you can't leave yet. You still need time for your injury to heal completely. Even with using manadrive cura the wound is still serious."

"My mind's made up I'm not letting them escape, I'll make sure the Palamecia will be their resting place."

"But what will you do, the Palamecia is still far from reaching Eden?"

"There's only one weapon I need to get the job done."

"Sir you don't mean-"

"Yes I'm heading to headquarters to retrieve PSICOM's secret weapon. The weapon built to eliminate Cocoon's enemies."

"We're still not sure if the preparations of the Proudclad are complete yet."

"They better be done by the time I get there."

"Sir please you're in no condition to leave, much less going to combat."

"Let me go…."

"But sir-"

"I said let me go soldier that's an order!"

"Yes sir!"

"Bring my uniform and leave so I can change."

"Sir!"

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: crew corridors the Palamecia)

The l'Cie group reached the inside of the Sanctum sky fleet, but the area it was like they expected. Taking a glance further ahead they saw the large number of soldiers waiting for them to come out. Among them we're raiders, infiltrators and PSICOM huntress there were outnumbered also having an idea that there were more areas of the ship where they had vast numbers of Sanctum units scattered all over the place. No choice but to fight for the group this was the beginning of what they will find as they continued to journey through the ship, more of them will be waiting and maybe they'll be stronger and deadlier.

Snow was the only one who thought talking through them will make them change their mind in fighting them. There was no need to take more lives in this struggle it would just be fine if they just give up and let them be on their way to rescue their companions. The NORA leader was that determined feeling like reasoning with the troops will be enough to convince them, not to get in their way because fighting them would only lead them to their deaths. The trench coat blond took cover on the wall while the rest stood behind him most of them knew what he was going to do. The same thing he did at the Enstheim residence trying to convince the PSICOM forces that they were on their side or something like that.

"Let us through block our way, you die!"

"You trying to get 'em angry?"

"Thought they'd run. There's been enough blood spilled."

"Honestly Snow they're not going to listen to whatever thing you say" said Naruto.

"You thought they'd run let me refresh your memory. Those soldiers think they're protecting Cocoon from l'Cie. The Fal'Cie have them all brainwashed" said Lightning.

"More like they're all loyal to the Fal'Cie and the Sanctum, they will only obey the ones who keep them safe from Pulse" replied Sasuke.

The NORA leader bangs his fist on the wall" Fal'Cie…I have had it we cannot let this go on!"

*Attention all crew: code green repeat: code green. Security forces stand by hostiles forces on board, code green!*

"As things couldn't get worse already" said the blond jinchurikki.

"_Code green already, looks like lieutenant Naabat was right. Things are going to become much worse" _thought the Uchiha.

"No choice but to move, they already know we're here" said Snow.

"Right we move" said the pink haired soldier.

"We fight then" said Hope knowing there was no other choice.

"They're here and more of them seems to be coming this way too" said Fang gazing at the incoming soldiers.

"Wait" Sasuke stopped them from advancing.

"What is it?" asked the Pulsian warrior.

"It's all right you win we give up!"

"What?" Naruto was shocked along with everyone.

"What are you doing?" asked Lightning.

"You'll see" he whispered.

"Don't shoot we give up, we'll throw our weapons."

"What's going on Sasuke?" asked the NORA leader.

"_You better know what you're doing Sasuke" _thought the Uzumaki.

The Uchiha reached for his bag and took a round metal sphere, he pressed a button activating it" I'm throwing my weapon first!"

"Now that seems reckless" said the trench coat blond never thought he will see the Uchiha do something like that.

The raven haired l'Cie threw the sphere. As soon as it landed it exploded taking a group of soldiers down. The others didn't saw that coming he has used a grenade and it looked like he was ready to throw another one.

"Wrong weapon…."

"That looks like fun mate."

Fang took the grenade from his hand" I'm throwing my weapon next!"

She threw the grenade exploding, taking down another group. Everyone sweat dropped after hearing the screams it looked like the Pulsian woman was enjoying herself using the explosive device.

"You can be funny sometimes Sasuke."

"I don't do funny."

"_That was not funny" _thought the whiskered blond with a sweat dropped.

"That will be enough to clear the soldiers from this area" said the former sergeant.

"We better hurry before more of them show up" said Hope.

They ran the corridor which it was destroyed due to the grenades, with quite a lot of dead bodies from the soldiers. They took the right way of the corridor which it was even harder when they were at the external berths the tag team of the raiders, infiltrators and the huntress was truly formidable. The group had to use the offensive and defensive at the same time, they had to take out the infiltrators first because they can cast manadrive cura. The raiders were the easiest of the bunch, but it wasn't the same with the huntress. The female soldiers were very tough and skilled in close range hand to hand combat, the addition of their weapon the tonfas they were a force to be reckon with.

Fang had a tough time dealing with them and she was to be best in close range combat Naruto, Sasuke and Lightning had to back her up because they were a stubborn bunch. The worst part of the huntress's group that they can cast manadrive haste, protect and bravery making them harder to beat. The group had their hands full taking on so many soldiers, Sasuke ended up using more of the special grenades he had with him. That gave them an advantage against so many opponents no doubt the Sanctum was deadly serious with taking them out of the picture. They have sustained some injuries but thanks to Hope and Lightning using their healing magic they were all right, they were still in for a hard fight.

Naruto was doing everything he could to back his companions aiding them. He used his gun blade in gun mode, to use ruin, aero and aerora. When the going got tough he used both aero strike and aerora strike to gain the edge over the high odds. When they encountered the mechanical unit known as Viking he had to use holy to damage the mech greatly, it was followed beaten by Lightning, Fang, Snow and Hope. There times that he missed using the shadow clone jutsu, the rasengan and other jutsu he learned it wasn't easy getting use to the powers of an l'Cie but at least his friends helping him. Through the tough battles they had each other, it was truly impossible to make it this far on your own.

At one point during their fights Sasuke started using the new skill he learned dark. The soldiers and mech units have been damage seriously with the magic attack, it he was using too many times. The former PSICOM soldier admitted that he like its power, it was destructive and dangerous it suited him. He used so many times that the others were starting to wonder what was wrong with him, some weren't bothered but others were. Naruto and Fang were among them noticing that the dark attack wasn't pleasant it was among the strongest non elemental spells that exist. Sometimes as he used the attack it looked like he wasn't himself it was scary that it made some of the l'Cie worried.

After a while from all the fighting the l'Cie group has finally made it to a door that will take them further into the Sanctum sky fleet. Next to the entrance stood a couple of screens that were showing the current color code they were, explaining their status during their infiltration on the Palamecia. Everyone stopped walking after the fighting they chose to take a small break, even if they didn't had time for one since they were against the clock. Sazh and Vanille were still on the ship and they needed to find them fast before could happen to them Naabat could get tire of the bait and choose to have them taken out of the picture.

"Their numbers are really increasing" said Naruto.

"The further we go in the more of them will be waiting for us" said Snow.

"It's because we're getting close to Vanille, they're starting to get desperate" replied Fang.

"That's not a good thing, they will sent tougher enemies on us" said Hope.

"Let them send more, we'll be ready" said Sasuke.

"We've come too far to stop now, stay focus everyone" said Lightning.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

*Attention all crew: code green repeat: code green security forces standby hostile forces on board, code green!*

Sazh and Vanille were surprised as they heard the voice communicator warning every one of the crew that they were some sort of emergency. Both l'Cie now knew that there were intruders aboard the ship. Maybe things won't be so bad, at least for the military this might be the chance they have been waiting for. This could be what they need in order to escape from the cell and eventually out of the sky fleet, whatever the alarm was for it will make a good distraction for them to leave the military's grasp for good. The doors of the slid open revealing two infiltrators and one Vespid soldier, they approached the two seated l'Cie.

"Get up you're being moved!" said one of the infiltrators.

The second infiltrator pulled Vanille rudely from her seat" on your feet scum!"

"You too!" the other one pointed his rifle at Sazh.

The afro haired man just turned to him" get him."

From his afro came the small Chocobo chick attacking the PSICOM soldier of course it didn't harmed him. But it was good enough distraction for Sazh to take him out, he quickly went to the other one. Vanille reacted taking one of the soldier's weapons and aimed at the Vespid soldier, she shot a large barrage making a direct hit. The flying militarized unit was sent down defeated by the red head, it was a surprise she knew how to use a weapon so well.

"All right, time to split. Not run. There's a difference."

"Gotcha"

The door opened looking that there weren't any soldiers in the corridor, once it was safe Sazh nodded.

"Let's go!"

They ran through the corridors and both reached a door. Expecting it was another cell curiosity got the better of them Vanille pressed the button opening it. As they entered the room they knew it was weapons storage area, where they keep all the weapons from any prisoner. They eventually found their respective weapons Sazh quickly picked his twin guns and Vanille picked her binding rod. They left the room happy to have their weapons back now they might have a chance to try and escape the Sanctum sky fleet. The red head was in thought for a moment as she holds her weapon, maybe this wasn't a good idea after everything she did it wasn't easy to forget about the past.

"Do I deserve to escape?"

"What, you'd rather die?" the afro haired pilot put his gun on the sheath on his ankle.

"Cause that's got to scare you, scares me. Scares me so much I think I might die of fright. So, I push myself to live even harder. I can just imagine Dajh laughing at me talking this nonsense. Right now I'd do anything to see that smile."

The red head smiled at him he wasn't giving up in at least finding a way to see his son again, to see him waking up from crystal stasis. The good thing there was no hatred for her by his part he has come to accept and he didn't blamed her for what happened to Dajh, it felt like a big weight was taken from her. She needed to believe in herself too to meet up with Fang and tell her the truth behind the lie of not remembering their focus. It was time for her to face things head without running away, a lesson it took her so long to finally understand.

The afro haired pilot smiled at her" stay positive right?"

After leaving the prison area they reached the cargo access area. Unfortunately for them it wasn't going to be easy passing through the place, because they had some bad company. The area was filled with enemy militarized units they obviously have to fight in order to advance further. Thankfully the enemy wasn't so tough the flanborg and the flanitors were a bit weak, they have grown strong since they fought at Nautilus. They had to beat the flanitors first because of their rescue ability which heals other units, thanks to deprotect, deshell and imperile courtesy of Vanille they were taken down easy.

After passing through another group of militarized units they arrived at a large steel gate. There were two control panels on each side of the gate and on the corner there were two screens showing the security color status of the Sanctum ship.

*Code purple I repeat: code purple!*

"Looks like we ain't the only ones cleaning house. It could be l'Cie."

"Could be Fang" replied the red head wishing her friend was here looking for her.

"Come on, let's hurry."

"Let's go get rescued."

"No, not this time. For once in my life, I am going to save her."

The afro haired man chuckle" all right, now you're talking let's go!"

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: rotatory shaft the Palamecia)

The l'Cie group reached another area of the Sanctum sky fleet only this time the entire area was formed as a circle. There were a lot of paths and doors in the area resembling one circular maze, it was also heavily guarded. There were tons of enemies it was all militarized units Viking, Vespid soldiers and a new unit they haven't seen before but it was familiar to Naruto, Lightning and Hope. It looked like the Lucidon they have fought at the Nutriculture complex in Palumpolum. Which meant it wasn't going to be easy taking it down because of its shell it has a very high defense it has to be attack with stronger attacks. There were also a small group of PSICOM infiltrators and huntress.

There were more screens as they passed through the entrance of the rotatory shaft, showing a different color from previous. Sasuke saw it with a deep thought expression he could tell that the situation was getting worse with every color the move on to. He knew Naabat was going to move captured l'Cie from location and he had a pretty good idea where she was going to take them, going to the prison area was no longer their destination. The others didn't know of the colors even Naruto and Lightning because they were with the Guardian Corps, and the colors were part of PSICOM.

*Code purple I repeat: code purple security breach all units on alert code purple!*

"All these colors. What's it mean?" asked Hope.

"Means we're doing our job making a lot of PSICOM guys nervous

"Something like that. They're security breach protocols" Sasuke answered.

"Each color represents an emergency rank. Red is level D, Green is level C, Purple is level B yellow is A, blue is S, orange is SS and then there's white."

"The higher the rank the bigger the threat" Lightning replied while the Uchiha nodded.

"What about white?" asked Naruto.

"It means we're screw."

"What?" said Snow?

"It's level SSS emergency is the highest rank meaning they will do anything to get rid us. Like take down the whole Palamecia so we get killed in the crash."

"They wouldn't go that far?" said a shocked Hope.

"They would" said the pink haired soldier.

Suddenly they heard weapon fire coming from another part of the ship it gave them the idea of what was going on.

"Looks like we're not the only ones that have PSICOM busy" said the NORA leader.

"I wonder who they're fighting" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Vanille" Fang grew worried for her friend and family.

"You think she and Sazh escaped from the prison area?" said the silver haired teen.

"Most likely either they escaped or they were moved from location. Going to the prison area is no longer an option" said the former sergeant.

"Change of plans then, where do we go now?" said the Uzumaki.

"If they have escaped we might run into them right?" said Snow.

"Probably, but if they were moved I do know where lieutenant Naabat will take them. The bridge" said the Uchiha.

"The main part of the ship, they're not making things easier for us" said the Pulsian warrior.

"Should we continue this way?" said the whiskered blond.

"If we continue this way we might reach a path that will lead us to the bridge but…."

"It will be very hard getting there right?" said the teen.

"We all know that by now, let's proceed with caution. Remember to always keep your eyes open at all directions" said Lightning.

Walking the front of the rotatory shaft they have taken noticed of how complicated it looked. There were too many paths to follow in addition with the enemies in the area, there were plenty of doors at the end of the paths but they have to choose carefully where they will pick to get them to the bridge. Sasuke and Fang the ones who have knowledge of the map of the Palamecia were having some difficulty which path to take, there were having some tough time making up their mind. All paths we're filled with militarize units so fighting was inevitable as they expected already.

"So where should we go?" asked Snow.

"This won't be easy, we could be here for a while" said Fang.

"It's hard to tell which path to take" followed Sasuke.

"How about if we split up in two teams to find the right path?" said Naruto.

"Good idea Naruto you go with Snow and Hope take the right. Lightning, I and Sasuke will take the left" said the female warrior.

"All right!"

Without any arguing from the members of the group they split into the two teams Fang announced. The trio took the left turn and spotted a couple of infiltrators and two huntresses they went to battle. Sasuke and Fang went straight for two huntress while Lightning focus on the infiltrators using ruin with sparkstrike and thunder. The Uchiha used dark while the female warrior attacked the other huntress with her lance, when they got hurt the former sergeant used cure to heal their injuries. The female warrior turned to the offensive using provoke on the two female soldiers and using mediguard to protect herself and her companions.

Sasuke and Lightning took the opportunity to take both huntresses down because the infiltrators will cast manadrive cura healing them. The Uchiha used dark while the former sergeant used dark again Fang was down with mediguard and attacked both infiltrators. Soon they were done with the soldiers while the pink haired soldier healed any wounds they might have fighting the PSICOM huntress wasn't easy. They resumed walking before Fang suddenly stopped, she kept her eyes around they weren't enemies near their location.

"What's wrong?" asked Lightning.

"I think this spot is perfect. It's time we talk Lightning dear."

"Talk what are you talking about?"

"Time to talk what happen with you and Naruto….?"

"_Not this again" _the former sergeant got irritated.

"Is this the reason you wanted to split the group?" asked Sasuke.

"I told you this isn't the time or the place to be talking about this."

"Save it mate. You can't try and avoid the topic all you like but I will continue to bother you so how about if you just say it?"

"Tch…."

"Didn't Naruto screw up and got you angry?" said the Uchiha giving his perspective of the situation.

"No he….I think it was me the one who screw up."

"Say it, we're not moving from here until you do. What happened that will make you two act like complete strangers to the other compared to how you used to act around each other?"

"…."

"Lightning….?"

"I think it was my fault…."

"Why I thought you two will get together after those two kisses?"

"What?" the pink haired soldier glare at the tall woman.

"Oops."

"About time" Sasuke gave a small grin that they finally kissed.

"Fang….?"

"Come on don't get angry with me I was just keeping an eye on things mate."

"You were watching us I don't believe you."

"That's not the point just tell us what happened after you guys kissed?"

"Hmph….." the older Farron crossed her arms frowning at Fang.

"We can't waste any more time you know that" said the Uchiha.

"You heard him Lightning just tell us already."

The former sergeant gave a sigh" after we kissed I told him goodnight and I left."

"What?" the Pulsian woman was shocked while Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?"

"Yes that's it."

"You guys kissed twice. Then you told him goodnight and then you left him hanging like that?"

"Hanging….?"

"You were supposed to give him the message after those kisses."

"Message….?"

"I like you and I want to be with you, let's get together. That message mate."

"I…."

"Oh for Gran Pulse's sake I thought you were going to do things right, not the opposite" Fang face palmed.

"Then please give me some advice, you seem to be an expert at this sort of thing."

"I'm not. But it should be darn obvious if two people like each other, they should have the right to get together right?"

"It's not that simple, you won't understand me because there's no one you like."

"You should be surprise mate" she said softly that the Uchiha didn't hear it.

"What?"

"Nothing, you really made things complicated with not telling Naruto how you feel."

"You screw up" said Sasuke.

"Quiet!" she snapped at the raven haired l'Cie.

"Lightning what you did to Naruto was uncalled for. With just kissing him and not giving him the big message the poor guy doesn't know how to see you."

"…" her aqua eyes softened thinking about the Uzumaki.

"He doesn't know if he should see you as the close friend he knows for eight years or something more than that. He must be feeling uncomfortable or unsure of the whole thing, that's why he doesn't know how to act around you."

"_That's why he's been acting like that around me… Naruto…."_

"You know what you need to do right?"

The pink haired soldier gave a nod" it's my fault I did wrong. Like Sasuke said I screw up, it's my mistake."

"Whoa hold it mate I don't mean that you should blame yourself and punish yourself for it. It is your fault but feeling sorry won't help you solve this problem. What I mean is that you need to talk to him and fix this."

"Anything else I should be aware off?" Lightning expected another speech from the professional in the topic of love.

"Nope that will be all. Once we rescue Vanille and we leave this crazy place you should talk to him."

"Company" Sasuke unsheathed Masamune.

"There they are the intruders!" shouted a PSICOM infiltrator.

"They're the l'Cie get them!" said another one next to him was a Vespin soldier.

"More fighting" Fang took her red lance ready for combat.

"Right…." The pink haired soldier unsheathed her gun blade remembering the tall woman's words.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

The others were having their hands full fighting Vespin soldiers after dealing with a Viking. The most used strategy they use is Snow using provoke and steelguard while Naruto and Hope cast magic to deal a good amount of damage on the militarized units. The one thing that it was annoying of the Vespid soldiers was their ability to cast the powerful wind spell aeroga, which created a strong whirlwind that could blew anything. Not even aero or aerora could top the strong elemental attack, or even casting aero strike or aerora strike would beat it. That's why they were always attacking them quickly so they don't get the chance to cast the spell.

After the Vespid soldiers the others who were tough we're the Viking the mechanical unit was strong and it could use an attack called thermal discharge which deals fire damage. Both Naruto and Snow have gotten hurt against said attack if it wasn't for Hope to cast cura, they could have been in big trouble. Once they cleared all enemies in their area they resumed walking heading to one of the doors that had a green light, it was the way out they were looking for. It wasn't long before they chose to take a small break after all the fighting they've done since arriving at the Sanctum sky fleet. To think that more fights were awaiting them as they were continuing to reach their destination, the bridge of the Palamecia.

"Hope you tell him."

"What no you tell him?"

"Me, you're his buddy?"

"You're the one who has been his friend for years, you ask him."

"What's going on you guys?" Naruto went to them.

"Nothing me and Hope we're just talking that's all" the NORA leader scratched the back of his head.

"Talking about what we should be trying to find the right way out of here?"

"We know but we can't help but feel worry about you and Light" said the silver haired teen.

"Me and Light what do you mean?"

"Snow you tell him" the teen elbow him.

"Um…we're worry because you two have been acting so strange lately. You guys are barely saying a word to the other, something must have happen right?"

The blond jinchurikki sighed it was that obvious, anyone could tell something happened between him and Lightning. Everyone from the group knew they were very close so it was only logical that they will see them without saying a word to the other. He smiled his friends we're worried about him but it didn't made him feel better after what happened with the pink haired soldier. His cerulean eyes softened at the memory when she said goodnight and walked away from him, what did she meant by that. The whiskered blond ran a hand through his hair turning to the two members of the group.

"I guess something happened last night with Light. But it's nothing bad I'm not angry at her or anything it's just…what she did that has me so confuse."

"What happened?" asked Hope.

The Uzumaki blushed remembering the blissful and wonderful memory of their kiss" well I…last night me and Light we um…kissed."

"You what?" the teen blushed.

"All right Naruto buddy you finally made a move on sis. Congratulations Serah will be so happy when she finds out" cheered Snow.

"It was more like she made a move on me though. The thing that has me confuse is that after we kissed for the second time I…she said goodnight and left I don't know what she's wants. Does she want me as her friend or something more, or did she kissed me to make herself feel better she was feeling bad with herself because of the whole birthday thing with Serah."

"I think I know what you're getting at bud. Does Lightning want you as her friend or boyfriend, well if she kissed you twice like you mentioned then she obviously wants to be together with you."

"Maybe I don't know if that's the case or not. She can kiss me but we don't have to be together to do that I…I mean we can be what's that word I'm looking for….?"

"You mean 'friends with benefits'?" said the NORA leader.

"Yeah that's the word. I don't want that but…if it'll make her happy then I'll do it, I only want her to be happy. To live a happy life without any barriers to keep her down she deserves to be happy."

"Naruto I believe Light feels the same way too?"

"Hope…."

"I think she likes you the same way you like her. You guys are so close that you understand each other, I'm sure everything will work out for you guys."

"He's right the right thing to do is talk to her. You and Lightning have to sit down and have a nice long talk if you want to get through this problem" Snow gave a friendly punch on the silver haired teen.

"Yeah that is the right thing to do just talk with her. I'll do it after we save Sazh and Vanille and leave this place I'll talk with Light."

"Good for you buddy" the trench coat blond gave a thumb up.

"Guys there are more enemies coming!" Hope saw three Vespid soldiers heading their way.

"Another bunch that will go down!" the blond jinchurikki unsheathed Flashflare saber ready for another sight.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

After so many battles with PSICOM soldiers, Vespid soldiers and a bad encounter with a Thermadon which it was a tough fight because of its strong defense the group got together after they were successful finding the right door out of the rotatory shaft. Both of the two teams that split up were a bit tire they have been fighting left and right since they arrived at the Sanctum sky fleet. What matter the most is that they were leaving his area heading further with hope that they will reach their destination and find their two companions. Fang looked more determined than ever to find Vanille no matter how many Sanctum troops they throw at her she will beat them all, in order to save her friend after all she wasn't alone.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: hangar bay PSICOM headquarters Eden)

Rosh came out from the elevator reaching the top floor of the area. As he gazed ahead he smiled proudly staring at this personal mechanical weapon the Proudclad. The giant mech was among PSICOM's secret weapons and strongest of the militarized units and it was also the only unit piloted by the director himself, no one else from the military was allowed. The platform lead him to the mech as its hatch was already open, he went inside closing it and prepare to start the controls. Activating the systems he made sure everything was all right, its weapon system active the Proudclad was ready for battle as it should be.

His eyes were on the front as the hangar gate opened showing the view of the capital city of Cocoon. His thoughts were only on his enemies he knew where to go, his destination the Palamecia.

"_I'm coming for you l'Cie."_

*Everything is good to go sir you're allowed for take off.*

"This is Rosh heading out!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**I know mean cliffhanger although I don't like them they are necessary to keep the story interesting. Looks like Naruto and Lightning are having some problems hope they resolve this matter after having those nice kisses. On another note teasing Hope is fun poor kid to be tease like that hehe (Hope/Vanille FTW this pairing will be developed slowly throughout the story if you haven't notice yet). I never get tire of saying this but as always thank you very much for the wonderful reviews, I hope you keep them coming. That will be all I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next time: Gathered by Fate

Coming soon: **Dissidia12/Naruto crossover story**


	26. Gathered by Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and FFXIII it's the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks **_

**Communications through radio or phones

**(Bold and parenthesis Eidolons speaking)**

***Kyuubi speaking***

* * *

><p>Chapter 26 Gathered by Fate<p>

(Location: bridge area the Palamecia above the skies of Cocoon)

Naabat was still next to primarch Dysley she was being informed of any reports regarding the l'Cie intruders. The PSICOM lieutenant was keeping a clear head remaining calm there was no way the l'Cie were going to survive as they were still traveling through the Sanctum sky fleet. She was that confident they weren't going to make it before they reached the other l'Cie captives everything was going according to her plan. But things weren't so pleasant they had some unfortunate news for the lieutenant she has been informed that the prisoners have escaped so her plan was starting to fall apart. Now things weren't going as planned yet she refused to lose calm, she was still proud as the soldier she is.

She had double trouble to worry about with the l'Cie infiltrating the ship and the lose captives it seems the security on the sky fleet wasn't being very affective. Everything was slowly falling apart for the military the l'Cie seemed to be having the upper hand passing through their forces like an unstoppable force that couldn't be stop no matter how many men or mech units were send. However Dysley remained quiet and looking calm, calmer than the lieutenant colonel he wasn't faze by the situation they were in. The head of the Sanctum wasn't worried at all he only watched how things were taking its turn, unlike Naabat who was starting to lose her patience.

"Colonel we lost the intruders!" shouted one of the ships operatives.

"That means…we're code yellow."

She pace around looking unsure" no, wait, code blue. If we we're orange that-would mean-"

"The escapees made it through they're entering the engine room!" said another operative.

"No, damn l'Cie!" she crushed her glasses which she was holding.

"Intruders located, they're on the weather deck, starboard side!"

"Make it rain!" she shouted finally losing her patience with the enemy.

"Desperate times demand flexibility" said Dysley.

"Code white…."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Primary engine bay)

*Bridge to engine room. We're losing thrust. Engine room, do you copy?*

*What is the status of the main reactor?*

Sazh and Vanille approached the large red and orange colored sphere which it was obviously the reactor of the engine of the ship. It was still a miracle they were still alive with how the Sanctum sky fleet was in so much chaos, apparently they were intruders from left to right. All the commotion has obviously set so many alarms and they have sent tons of soldiers and mechanical units to find both parties, whoever the ones that were uninvited on the ship were. Looking area the room they already more enemies, most were the ones they have fought back at the cargo access, flanitor and flanborg with Vespid soldiers and two thermadon. Another area they will have to fight for their survival if they wanted to get out from the sky fleet alive.

"Power's down" the afro haired pilot took a look at the reactor.

"What's going on?" asked the red head.

They ran from the center platform of the reactor only to find two Vespid soldiers and one thermadon. They didn't have time fighting them they ran from the militarized units avoiding fighting with them. Lucky for them the thermaldon was very slow on his feet so they got away safely from him, they also managed to escape the Vespid soldiers too. In the distance they saw a door filled with green light, it was probably the sign that it was the way out. Unfortunately there was the second thermaldon blocking the path that leads to the door, they were spotted and the militarized unit started heading to them. They were quick on their feet avoiding contact with the creature taking the path they ran towards the door noticing that they were being followed by the enemies they avoided.

Sazh banged on the door it wasn't opening or even budging" damn it!"

"Sazh…." the red head said nervous.

Looking behind the afro haired pilot threw his arms on the air seeing all the creatures" well isn't this great."

"What are we going to do?"

"Can't take on all of them that's for sure…."

"There's no place to run."

"Leave this to me Vanille."

The afro haired man has taken his crystal from his chest the red head knew what he was going to do, summoning his Eidolon to help them fight the creatures.

"Brynhildr time to bring the heat!"

He threw the crystal and broke it by shooting at it, as soon as it broke a sphere of fire was released. Once it cleared his Eidolon, the red maiden of fire emerged holding her weapon it landed next to his master's side. Vanille was impressed by the sight even if she already witnessed her appearance when Sazh summoned for the first time at Nautilus, she appeared when the afro haired man was lost in despair taking her trial of the flame. Brynhildr attacked the creatures using her weapon that changed into some sort of gun firing fire balls, her master joined her firing his guns and using aero and blitz.

The first ones to go were the Vespid soldiers before they got the chance to cast aeroga. Soon the red head joined in battle using deprotect, deshell and imperil on both thermadon weakened by the status alignments they were easy targets for the Eidolon. There was no need for Sazh to use its gestalt mode all three of them were able to beat them and win the fight, that was one problem out of the way. Now their second one remains turning to the large gat that stood before them it was still locked and they can't open it.

"It still locked."

"Maybe we should find another way out" said the red head.

"That will take us time. Time we do not have, can't forget the military is on our trail."

"If there's a way to open it….?"

Sazh stood in deep thought before he realized that Brynhildr was still present" I think I figure out how to open it."

"Really….?"

"Yeah stand back!"

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: starboard weather deck)

The others of the l'Cie group were staring at the wide area that it was the weather deck. Everything seems to be quiet, no enemies in sight they were able to tell something was a bit off. Among them Naruto and Sasuke were the first to have the feeling that something was wrong. The fact that they have reached this far in the Palamecia could only mean that things were supposed to get worst with the military more forces, probably stronger than previous enemies. They remained calm always remaining calm, yet arriving in an area with no enemies was too strange, the chances were high that there was going to be a surprise attack.

Lightning was in the same boat as the two former soldiers, this was too good to be true. The place was too suspicious and after hearing the alarms and the warnings of which color code they were in. They have made quite the commotion among the Sanctum sky fleet to attract every single soldier and militarized unit in the entire ship, yet here they were in such an empty place. Turning to Fang she could tell she was probably thinking the same thing, everyone took notice of the wind there wasn't any making the situation more suspicious.

"The wind-its dying down" said Hope.

"Yeah, it's stopping and we're decelerating" followed Lightning.

"That's not a good sign" replied Naruto.

"They up to something" the former sergeant crossed her arms.

"I don't suppose it could just be-I don't know-good luck?" asked Snow.

"Doubt it" said Sasuke.

The many doors of the deck opened revealing a lot of Vespid soldiers and other PSICOM troops. The Sanctum has prepared their forces all the way here to fight them it all looked like a set up from the start. Another area to fight if they wanted to proceed further that, and that taking this path was the longest to get to the bridge.

"That looks a lot more like bad luck" said Fang.

"You got a point" replied the NORA leader.

"Not to me" said the pink haired soldier.

"That. That we can do something about…."

"There's too many of them, at this rate it will take us forever to reach Sazh and Vanille" said Naruto.

"Not much of a choice mate we want to get to where Vanille might be, but to do that we have to cross through here" replied the Pulsian warrior.

"I have to agree with Naruto there's too many of them. Can we really take on so many enemies?" asked Hope.

"Even as l'Cie this won't be easy no matter how many weak opponents there are" said Sasuke.

"Avoid any battles that we can?" said the trench coat blond.

"Easier said than done everything is at stake here for the Sanctum, they want to make sure to get rid of us here and now. They won't show any mercy fighting all of them is barely an option" replied the former sergeant.

"We go forward then" said the female Pulsian.

"We have something to make the fights easier. In this case fighting all of them is reckless how about if we increase the odds in winning?" said the blond jinchurikki.

"I think I know what you're getting at buddy" said the NORA leader.

"Care to explain?" asked the older Farron.

The Uzumaki just grinned taking his Eidolon crystal from his stomach" is this enough?"

"The Eidolons…it will do" said the Uchiha.

"Got it time to clean this house" Snow gave a grin summoning his crystal.

"Don't forget the Eidolons have a time limit to stay in the field, the same when they are in gestalt mode. Let's make the most of it" Lightning summoned her crystal.

"Right!"

"We'll help too" Hope said while Fang and Sasuke nodded of course they weren't going to stay in the side lines.

"Odin!"

"Shiva!"

"Arthur!"

The three Eidolons emerged from their perspective summons stasis. Odin from its pink flowing with rose petals, the Shiva sisters from an ice sphere and Arthur from a circle of light. The three Eidolons stood side by side with their masters ready for battle, the l'Cie made a gesture for them to charge at the enemy and they were off being followed by the rest of the group. The Vespid soldiers were the first to go, three of them were cut in half by Odin's double S edge sword. Another trio of the Vespid soldiers were frozen and destroyed by the Shiva sisters casting blizzaga, while another were cut in half by Arthurs mighty Excalibur.

The respective masters of the Eidolon followed them by their side, while behind them stood the rest of the l'Cie group. Lightning backed up her Eidolon using thundara and sparkstrike, Snow backed up the two sisters using ruin and blizzara, while Naruto used aero strike and holy. Soon the Vespid soldiers were wiped out from the area, but there were still more enemies ahead, which the opposite forces has spotted them and they were all charging at them. The others took the chance to be useful in the fight Sasuke used dark on a group of PSICOM dragoon, while beat a couple of more with her lance, while Hope took another group down with watera, thundara and fira. One of the dragoon fired its missile barrage but it was blocked by Odin using Urd's shield, it was later taken down by Lightning using her gun blade.

Ahead of the charging group of military units were a large amount of deckdrones, much to the group's annoyance the little droids were annoying as hell. The Eidolons took them a lot faster than the l'Cie, the small mechs couldn't withstand the power of the beings. Odin unleashed thundara and his master joined him casting the same spell since they were weak against thunder elemental magic. Another part of the deckdrones was brought down by Shiva and Arthur, another portion of them was defeated by the l'Cie group. Naruto and Lightning teamed to beat two Snow took down another using his fists, Fang used blitz aiding Sasuke as he used dark again and Hope cast thundara.

Another group of deckdrones were beaten slashed in half with the combination of Lightning and Odin. Snow and the Shiva sisters have taken down a squad of PSICOM dragoon, with some assistance from Hope. Naruto and Arthur finished off the remaining deckdrones while Sasuke and Fang took down the remaining group of dragoons. They traveled further of the starboard deck and were met up with a duo of Vikings, they seemed to be the remaining of the military forces in the area. The group knew they had to hurry because time was running out for their Eidolon, aware of their time limit to remain summoned on the battlefield.

The Eidolon king summoned his knights of the round to fight the two mechanical units. Minus to say that the Vikings didn't stood a chance against thirteen knights, six l'Cie with two more Eidolons. They finally made it out through the entire military forces heading forward ahead it seems there weren't any more enemies. Looks like they were home free they could focus in reaching the bridge hoping Sazh and Vanille were there waiting to get rescue. Suddenly the Eidolons vanished because time was up for them to stay with their masters Odin, the Shiva sisters and Arthur we're gone. But not before the twin sister gave their masters their usual farewell. Naruto had his mouth wide open when he saw that one of them winked at him and the other blew a kiss.

Lightning have noticed the little display of the Shiva sister with Snow, and she tried to ignore it like she never saw it. Sasuke saw it and remained quiet thinking that even Eidolons can act like fan girls with their masters, if he ever gets an Eidolon he pray it won't be a woman to prevent having her flirting with him. Fang saw the whole thing and looked amuse to actually see such thing as Eidolons showing affection to the ones who summons them. Hope had to blush at the sight never thought beings like Eidolons could show such sign of human affection to their human masters. Naruto was the only one who looked shocked like his jaw was ready to hit the ground.

"All cleared" Sasuke sheathed Masamune back.

"Looks like it" said Fang.

"Snow what the heck was that?" the Uzumaki was still shocked.

"What was what?"

"That thing with your Eidolons one of them winked at you and the other blew you a kiss. What's with that?"

"Oh…I guess I've never paid attention to that" the NORA leader scratched the back of his head.

"Why do I have a feeling that you're lying" the whiskered blond crossed his arms.

"It's really nothing buddy."

"You should be ashamed of yourself, what would Serah say if she sees that?"

"Come one man I think you're over reacting a little. So what if Shiva did that it's not like they're my girlfriend or anything, I mean they're just Eidolons."

**(I don't believe this)** Snow heard Nyx's voice she wasn't happy.

**(That's one way to hurt our feelings honey, just say that we're nothing but tools to fight) **Styx sounded equally upset as her twin sister.

"_Um…I don't see you guys like that. You're my allies."_

**(So now we're his allies, do we have a reason to believe him?)**

**(I don't think so he can be so harsh it's like he could care less about us).**

"_Hey that's enough I see you two as part of our team and I appreciate both of you."_

**(Just leave us alone blondie. I think even Bahamuth will treat us with more tender care than you).**

The NORA leader sweat dropped at their behavior_" I wonder if it's their time of the month…."_

**(We heard that!) **

"_Oops sorry…."_

"Maybe you should tell them to quit that kind of behavior when all of us are present" said the blond jinchurikki.

"I still think you're over reacting."

"Women" Sasuke mumble.

"Excuse me what was that mate?" Fang turned to him giving him a glare.

"I was only speaking for Snow's Eidolon what's with them?" he immediately replied not wanting to make the Pulsian warrior angry.

"Thought so, you weren't referring to all of us in general" she smiled happy that he was only speaking for the twin sisters.

When they walked further more trouble headed their way, they weren't home free. From the skies came a large flying bio weapon, its appearance was unique and similar too. Naruto, Lightning and Hope thought it was familiar because it resemblance the Garuda Interceptor they fought at the Bresha ruins, meaning this fight will probably get complicated. Yet the others didn't look worried or afraid it will be another fight with another monster that was going down for the count. Getting too far for now hasn't been for nothing and after all the fighting they have done, they weren't leaving the Palamecia without their captive companions. The group has already taken their weapons going to another fight.

"So Light…how you figure this will make us lucky?" asked Fang.

"Because when we kill it, we'll be one step closer to Vanille. How's that?"

"Well, when you put it that way!" the female warrior gave her lance a small whirl.

"I like that, this is just another obstacle we have to cross if we want to save Sazh and Vanille" said Naruto.

Hope cast libra on the flying creature" it's called Kalavinka Striker, it has no elemental weakness only that wind and physical attacks are halve and it can absorb lightning and that it's susceptible to curse and slow."

"That will be enough for me" the Pulsian female knew what to do.

"Looks like we have to hit this one harder than the rest!" Snow banged his fist.

"Here it comes" said Sasuke.

As the battle began Hope cast protect on everyone and Fang cast slow and curse on the bioweapon. The Kalavinka used a tackle attack the only thing it hit was Snow using steelguard taking another hit for the group. As it lowered its altitude the group charged at it using a combination of attacks both Naruto and Lightning used their gun blades adding ruin, Hope used blizzara and fira, Sasuke and Fang used a combination of their weapon attacks with dark. Even when the flying bio weapon was back in the air it was still getting attacked badly, the group had no intention of stopping. The flying creature was still using tackle and either they will dodge it or Snow will take the hit, adding a counter hit.

As the battle rages on the group realized that the bioweapon was too easy for them. The fact it was only using one attack, its tackle it made them suspicious of what might have in store for them. Yet they remained on the offensive having the numbers in advantage, everyone using physical attacks to inflict more damage on the winged creature. The Kalavinka had a disadvantage because it was under curse and slow, yet it was still using tackle not seem to mind that it was getting beaten badly. Everyone except Hope was jumping on the bioweapon using air combos, every single hit was really taking an effect on the winged creature, it felt like it was really going to do down.

The Kalavinka striker was almost down for the count when the status alignments lost their effects Fang casted the two debuff spells once again. The l'Cie group resumed their assault dodging or Snow blocking and countering the tackle, it seemed the bioweapon was completely nowhere in their league. It wasn't long before the winged creature ended up hitting the steel ground of the ship and fell from the sky because it has been beaten without them suffering any injuries. The fight was too easy for them as they lowered their weapons once it was over they sheathed their weapons back. And just when things were going well for the group another Kalavinka striker flew towards them, seemed to be looking some vengeance for the fall of its other comrade.

"Another one!" Hope took his boomerang back another fight was coming.

"One big fat stroke of luck after another. I'm so happy I could cry" said Snow obviously being sarcastic.

The flying bioweapon flew passed them being faster than the group, it looked like it was mocking them from simple view.

"Tease us, will ya?" said Fang.

"Come down here!" shouted the NORA leader.

"Easy Snow we don't want to make it angry" said Naruto.

"It probably is after it saw what we did to the other one" added Lightning.

BOOM!

The group stood back as they saw a wall in the distance from them exploding there was a lot of smoke coming from it. The smoke wasn't clearing but a few individuals emerged from it and the first one that came out was a small Chocobo, the small bird that everyone minus Fang recognized anywhere and who he belonged to. After the bird came two familiar people who was also part of the l'Cie group, Naruto smiled spotting Sazh and Vanille and to think they were on their way to rescue, they are the ones who ended up founding them instead. Fang was the second to react as she saw the red head, she was so happy to find her friend and family after so long searching for her she finally found her. Soon everyone smiled to see the remaining members of the group, they were finally together after partying ways at the Vile Peaks.

"I knew that plan was going to work" said the afro haired man using his Eidolon to blast through the large steel door.

"Vanille!" Fang was so happy to finally see her again.

"Fang!" the red head smiled seeing her friend again, it seemed so long that they were apart.

She went to her smiling the female warrior touched her arm, she knew their reunion will have to wait there was still another monster to take care off. Sazh went to everyone happy to see them again that they were still alive with fighting the Sanctum after watching the news when he and Vanille were at Nautilus. And to think they have bother themselves with coming here to rescue them just when they were about to escape from the Sanctum sky fleet.

"There you are" Snow said looking above.

"Miss me?" asked Sazh.

"Not you, the monster!"

"What where?"

They saw the second Karavinka striker flying towards them at fast speed everyone had their weapons ready to fight.

"Let's take it down together!" said Naruto.

The battle began like the last one against the first Kalavinka. Hope casting protect, shell and added barthunder, Fang casted slow and curse. This time they had an extra hand from Sazh as the afro haired man casted bravey and faith and all members of the group. Increasing their magic offense as well as physical offense and so far the fight was the same as last time. The flying bioweapon was using its tackle attack and it was blocked, once more Snow used steelguard shielding everyone from it. They have unleashed a strong assault against the winged creature using physical and magic attacks. Hope, Vanille, Sazh and Naruto followed using magic attacks while the rest focus on physical attacks.

Just like before, the bioweapon was getting beat up like the last one it was because of their combine efforts and teamwork with the additional numbers. Even if they had parted ways once it seemed that this reunion has made the group even stronger than before, they have grown with crossing path again. Here they were fighting together side by side nothing wasn't going to stop them from winning this battle, having been cursed by the Fal'Cie this group has overcome everything to keep themselves alive and their fight for survival was still been fought. The fight took a drastic turn as the Kalavinka Striker took flight high in the air, as it started charging up for an attack.

"_What the heck is it doing?" _thought the whiskered blond.

"Look out!" shouted Snow.

The flying bioweapon fired its hellstorm bolt at the l'Cie group they all keep their distance from the powerful bolt of lightning it has released. The strong attack the steel ground of the ship it managed to create a hole from the attack proving how strong it really is. They regroup attacking it again and this time they put everything they had in their attacks, they couldn't let it fire that attack again. After being exposed by the assault the Kalavinka was getting slower and it wasn't because it was still under the effect of slow but it was reaching its limit. Being beat up in the air while taking magic attacks was enough to wound it badly, Naruto and Sasuke casted different spells from the others. The blond jinchurikki casted holy and the Uchiha dark, combination of the attacks made the bioweapon to fall on the ground.

They waited for the creature to rise still holding their weapons, just in case it was still alive. Once they saw it wasn't moving they knew it was finally dead, the battle was over. Sighing in relief they hope they didn't had to fight another one but with that out of the way they can finally return with their awaited reunion. Naruto smiled happily turning his gaze to the two Pulsians who have finally been reunited after been separated for a while. Sheathing back their weapons they turned to the two people who were saved from being executed by the military, and eventually they first person to react was Fang who was overjoyed to be reunited with her friend.

"Vanille!"

"Fang!"

The Pulsian warrior went to her and gave her a hug wrapping one arm in a protective matter, while the red head accepted the embrace. She was so worried since they parted ways at the Euride energy plant, worried sick that she would get capture by the military executed in the process. She never gave up hope that she will be able to find her, with thinking about her brand how much time she must have from turning Cie'th. Even when she was saved being with Cavalry she was still thinking about the red head's wellbeing never stop believing she was going to find her. But Sasuke assured her and help her get here today, reuniting her with her childhood friend.

Vanille couldn't help it she ended up sobbing to finally been reunited with her childhood friend. She was worried sick about her giving her another reason why it was hard to put up with her facades and her fake smiles. Her family wasn't with her and the others we're gone, choosing to fight the Sanctum not running away from their focus. She was worried about them too thinking it was her fault they got dragged into this mess, but now she felt relief seeing that everyone was here. She let her tears fall freely she wasn't alone anymore, maybe together they can figure out this situation without going their separate ways this time.

Everyone else got close to watched the happy reunion of the two Pulsians. They were all smiling, except for a few although it's supposed to be a joyful reunion. The first person was Sazh although he was happy at the sight he wasn't smiling he looked to be in deep thought. He was remembering all the pain she was going through because she was branded as a Pulse l'Cie to fight against Cocoon he could tell she didn't wanted to hurt no one. She was probably dragged into fighting and now she was paying the prize the people that got hurt and branded in the process, she will be the one to take the blame. His son Dajh included he did felt sorry for her she meant no harm she was a victim like everyone else.

Sasuke was the second person with no smile at the happy reunion. The Uchiha was in deep thought but his onyx eyes say a lot, they weren't showing any joy in the least. Instead they seemed to be filled with sorrow they were empty it was still confusing he was feeling that way. He should be happy Fang finally got reunited with Vanille like he promised her, he assured that everything was going to be all right and that they will find the red head. They did and yet he didn't looked please or thrill for the Pulsian warrior, however Naruto and Lightning were looking at him wondering what was wrong with him. His expression said too many things it was strange he was like this when everyone else was overjoyed to be reunited with their other companions.

Fang couldn't forget the other thing after finding her friend the reason she so badly wanted to remember her focus, to prevent her from becoming a Cie'th. She got one knee lifting her skirt a bit to show her left thigh where here l'Cie brand was located while the others decided to turn their view elsewhere. Hope was the first turned his face away, followed by Snow, Sasuke already had his face still looking in deep thought. Lightning didn't minded nothing she has seen before but she frowned noticing that Naruto was still staring looking embarrassed at the sight she made him gaze at her.

"Eyes elsewhere Uzumaki…."

"Right sure sorry."

"Naruto?" she said quickly.

"Hmm…."

"After we're done here, I need to talk to you" she needed to tell him about the kisses, about how she feels for good.

"Okay…." the blond jinchurikki it was something personal and important judging from her serious expression.

"You've still got time" the female warrior felt so relief to see her brand wasn't even open as an eye, it had two arrows.

"Fang…there's something I need to tell you" she needed to hell her about Sazh's son.

The Pulsian pulled her into a hug from now she was determine to never get separated from her or her companions ever again" making me worry like that…we'll talk later missy."

"What's wrong?" asked Snow seein Sazh's expression.

"Oh, uh…nothing it's nothing."

Naruto grinned seeing Hope all quiet" hey Vanille Hope really missed you!"

"Cut that out Naruto!" he blushed.

The red head smiled hearing that while Fang was smirking the Uzumaki was at it again teasing the silver haired teen.

"I missed you too!" she happily smiled at him.

"What….?" his blushing got worse.

"You shouldn't have said that Vanille" the Pulsian woman was still smirking.

"What why?" she was obviously confused not having a clue what was going on.

"Never mind missy…."

"Uh-so what's on the agenda?" asked Sazh.

"Toppling the Sanctum" Snow banged his fist.

"No, I mean really" he thought the blond was joking.

"He's serious. We're gonna take down the Sanctum and give Cocoon back to the people. The Fal'Cie have called the shots long enough" said Lightning.

"Saving Cocoon from the Fal'Cie's rule that's a more fitted focus for us isn't that right Sasuke?" said the blond jinchurikki.

The Uchiha only gave a nod without looking he was still in deep thought.

"If we pull this off, it will be a miracle" said Hope.

Fang put her lance down" well, good thing Lady Luck's on our side."

A group of Gardua Interceptor was now flying passed them it felt like the group was going to have a tougher time fighting all of them.

"More of 'em?" said Snow.

"This is really getting old" said Sazh.

"Check this out. A miracle-Gran Pulse style!" the Pulsian warrior gazed at one of the Garuda flying around them.

She ran as Vanille followed her she was pointing at the same flying creature circling around them" Vanille go fish!"

"Got it…."

The Garuda threw a fire attack they were able to avoid passing them by. The red head released the wires from her binding rod they reached the winged creature capturing it that's what the female warrior was waiting for. Everyone watched in awe as Fang ran jumping high catching up to the trapped Garuda she used her lance to slam it hard on the ground. She needed it alive in order to get them out of here and into their destination. She smiled at the downed creature doing this brought her some good times when she used to hunt back at her home, she knew many hunting tricks taught by her clan.

"That's a good girl, all right!"

"You have to admit that was very impressive" said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded in agreement when the whiskered blond noticed that his cheeks were colored red, he has never seen that before from the Uchiha.

"You okay Sasuke?"

"Hn…."

"Why is your face red?"

"It's nothing" he growled in annoyance.

"_I guess he's all right but his face it reminds me when Hinata's face used to turn red whenever she saw me."_

"Let's get on!" said the red head.

The group ran heading to the downed Garuda to hitch a ride not knowing they were being watched. On the edge of the outer deck of the ship stood the silver colored owl watching over the l'Cie group as they got on the flying creature, it shortly flew away. Everyone got on the Garuda while Fang gave another hit at the creature this time to make it get up and it flew off. The group has positioned themselves secure making sure not to fall off from the flying creature because it was a long way down. Naruto was behind Lightning with Snow behind him, Sasuke was on the front followed by Hope and Vanille behind him, Fang was on the middle and lastly Sazh was trying to keep himself from falling he was far on the Garuda's back.

The Garuda was flying passing the Palamecia, carrying the l'Cie group. They were traveling with the purpose to get closer to the Sanctum sky fleet and eventually arrive the bridge of the ship. Now it will be all up to luck if they can get there without alerting the ships forces, they will open fire as soon as they see them. The winged creature gave a loud growl not happy to be used as transport for the group but it was reminded as the Pulsian hunter gave it a small jab with her lance, a reminder who was in charge.

"Believe in lady luck now?" she asked Sazh.

"Yeah-lady bad luck."

Fang rolled her eyes at the afro haired man's comment he was being too negative, she turned her gaze ahead at a raven haired l'Cie" Sasuke what you think of the miracle?"

The Uchiha didn't reply to her question, in fact he didn't even looked at her. His action caused the Pulsian woman to react in deep thought she could quickly tell that something was wrong with him. It bothered her that he will ignore and avoid her gaze compare to how he usually pays attention to her apparently she wasn't the only one who noticed. Naruto and Lightning saw the Uchiha's reaction both seemed to have gotten concern with his behavior, knowing him well they knew something was wrong. For now all three of them decided to ignore the matter for now, they had important things to do right now.

"Time to Purge a Primarch!" Snow banged his fist.

"You got it!" replied the female huntress.

"We're coming for you Dysley" said Naruto.

As soon as the Garudan got closed enough to the Palamecia their offensive forces started firing their guns at them. It dodged the incoming fire and used an attack on the top shell of the ship not too far where the bridge is supposed to be located. The blast was strong enough to create a hole on said place, this was their chance to reach their destination but it was going to be a rough landing.

"Jump!" shouted Fang.

The group jumped from the winged creature as it flew away they all headed straight into the dark hole of the sky fleet. They all fell for a while wondering if they will ever hit the bottom, most hoped that they won't hit too hard. However thanks to their abilities of being l'Cie they were able to survive the fall, they landed on solid steel ground but unharmed nevertheless. Snow got up slowly as Sazh helped Hope on his feet, Fang helped Vanille up she has turned her gaze to Sasuke. The Uchiha was already up yet he wasn't looking at the group just straight ahead. His behavior has really bothered the Pulsian warrior she was staring at him with concern reflected in her green eyes.

Vanille stared at her friend and followed her gaze which it was to Sasuke. As soon as she saw her expression she could tell something was up with her, the Pulsian's eyes said a lot. As long as the red head has known her she has never seen her like this, something must have happened while they were forced to part ways at Euride. It was obvious that the female huntress has opened a friendship with the Uchiha or maybe there was something more, she was planning in talking to her after this rescue mission is over.

Naruto and Lightning were the last to get up, the Uzumaki was shocked. First he was on top of her but the second thing made him blushed, one of his hand found its way to the pink haired woman's right breast. He immediately removed it hoping that she didn't noticed but unfortunately for him, she did. The pink haired soldier was glaring at him as she got up, however she decided not to hit him because now it wasn't the time. They were in the middle of an important mission although it was tempting to smack him for his perverted action, she turned to him her cheeks slightly flushed while the whiskered blond was not looking at her pretending like nothing has happened.

Looking around they were in a wide, dark area looking down they saw all kinds of steel platforms. Already spotted a large amount of PSICOM forces like huntresses, infiltrators, dragoon, thermaldon among others they didn't met when they arrived at the Sanctum sky fleet. Sasuke and Fang recognized this area of the ship looks like they were in the right place after all the Garuda attacked the correct area of the sky fleet. Lightning took a few steps looking at a large door at the end of the area they were still far away from reaching it.

"We made it" said Sasuke.

"Dysley's through there" the former sergeant took a guess.

The Uchiha nodded" this is the bridge access the bridge is through that door at the end."

Fang turned to Vanille" we're still gonna have our talk. But let's survive this first, yeah?"

"Right" she replied feeling a little unsure but she knew they needed to have a long talk about everything that has happened since they parted ways.

"…..." Sasuke gazed at the Pulsian warrior from the corner of his eye.

"Let's face this together, no need to feel afraid" Naruto smiled turning to Hope who nodded.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Of course the l'Cie group expected that getting to the bridge wasn't going to be a walk in the park, and they were right. Crossing the bridge access was so far, the most difficult experience when it comes to battle. They have fought a lot of tough battles most got exhausted or beat up, if it wasn't for the fact that there members of the party that could cast healing magic, it was impossible to made it through the area alive. So many opponents that it will be complete suicide if only one member of the group to fight, even with an Eidolon aiding him it was very hard. No doubt they had release what remaining forces they had available in the Palamecia to guard this place from letting intruders, to gain access to the bridge.

Among all those PSICOM soldiers they fought were infiltrators, huntresses, destroyers, raiders and dragoons they also fought thermadon twice. Each battle was hard even with them working together fighting side by side the military forces didn't make it easy for them. The tougher opponents were no doubt the huntresses and the destroyer they have proved they were the strongest among the forces aboard the sky fleet. With each time they pressed the button on the control panel to raise the bridge that will take them to next platform there was already a battle waiting for them. Too many battles to count them but with teamwork they have managed to survive all of the fights, most of the group were a bit tire from fighting too much.

They have arrived at the final platform where before them stood the door that lead to the bridge. However since most of the group were tired they decided to take a small break, before proceeding further into the bridge of the ship. Naruto, Lightning, Sasuke, Snow weren't tire they seemed to go on for a while the others weren't so lucky. Sazh, Vanille and Hope got seated on the cold steel ground, taking their time to catch their breath. The rest were getting a bit inpatient remembering what was at stake, and that the clock was ticking their brands were still opening. While others were staring at the door namely Naruto and Sasuke, this will eventually turn into a fight eventually not knowing how many forces were at the bridge.

"Break's over" said Lightning.

"We're wasting time" followed Sasuke.

"All right I'm ready to take down the primarch. I can't believe I just said that" said Sazh.

"Do you think they know we're here?" asked Hope.

"No doubt there's probably an army waiting for us behind that door" said Fang.

"Whatever happens we'll face this together" said Naruto.

"Right I'm ready" said Vanille.

"All right let's show the Sanctum what we've got" said Snow.

"Time to free Cocoon from the Fal'Cie" said Lightning.

"All for one and one for all" the blond jinchurikki put his hand in front of them.

The group knew what he was doing they catch on pretty quick at the gesture. Hope was the first to put his hand followed by Lightning, Snow, Fang, Vanille were next and Sazh. They have all put their hands like they were about to play a very important game, facing it as a team. Obviously there was one member of the group who hasn't put his hand yet, they were all waiting for him.

"Hey Sasuke how about being a team member here….?"

"Let's go. I want to get this over with."

"Always getting to the point" said the former sergeant.

"All right let' go team l'Cie!"

Everyone sweat dropped at the Uzumaki's comment.

"What?"

"Seriously team l'Cie?" Sazh raised an eyebrow.

"We are l'Cie…."

"Right time to punish the primarch" Snow banged his fist.

They finally walked towards the door immediately it slid opened, surprising them that it was actually open. Of course they were expecting them everyone walked a long corridor leading further inside, by now they were determined to end this and put an end to the Fal'Cie's rule for good. Reaching the end of the corridor they have finally arrived at the bridge of the Palamecia. The circular room was filled with control operatives on the side, but everyone's eyes were on the two individuals before them. They saw the primarch still seated on his throne with Naabat next to him along with the silver owl on the top of the throne, immediately sparks started flying especially with Sazh when he laid eyes on the PSICOM lieutenant.

"Been looking for you, Naabat!'

"_Damn it not again, I'm having the same bad feeling" _thought Naruto.

Naabat gave a confident grin as she jumped down from the throne landing safely on the ground she approached the l'Cie group with no fear in her eyes. She was a soldier after all trained to never show fear before a situation or in front of the enemy, she kept her eyes on all of them. But her eyes went back to Sasuke the man she has fallen in love with and hated at the same time. The same person who betrayed her and shattered her heart into millions of pieces, she no longer focused on those foolish feelings anymore even if it was killing her inside. The mission was everything serving the Sanctum is her goal and it will always remain that way, protect Cocoon from Pulse that is her duty.

She took her baton facing the group" so good to finally made it, Sasuke."

"Out of the way we don't have business with you."

"Careful Sasuke dear she might try to kiss you again" Fang gave a grin with her lance, only this time she will make sure that doesn't happen again.

"Hn…."

The PSICOM lieutenant glared at the female l'Cie for some reason she could tell that this woman seemed to be close to the Uchiha it angered her filling her heart with jealousy_" control yourself it doesn't matter anymore, they will all die…."_

The group walked to the center of the area where she was waiting for them Sazh pointed one of his guns at her she was only amused by his action.

"Your eminence, please escape. I'll cover your retreat."

"Why don't you leave, Jihl. Or rather take your leave. Humans have no business here."

"What….?"

"You're Eminence-!"

Everyone gasped as Dysley has fired ruin from his wand on Naabat sending her to the ground. The young woman seemed to be barely breathing she didn't had too much time left.

"What…magic?" Sazh was at a loss for words.

"How…?" Lightning was more shocked at the fact that the primarch could cast the skill the only l'Cie can do.

"Why?" Naruto was also shocked that he hurt one of the soldiers that is loyal to him.

Dysley wasn't done yet he levitated using his wand casting more spheres of ruin. He fired them on the people working on the ship's controls as they all gasped seeing the attack. They were all hit by the ruin spell eventually they were all killed. He used ruin once more to destroy the roof of the bridge revealing the open sky.

"Dysley!" shouted an angry Snow.

"Finally show your true colors eh Dysley?" said Sasuke.

"How can you do that to them?" shouted the Uzumaki gazing at all of the dead people and Naabat.

"Monster people are not yours to use!" the NORA leader glared at him.

The primarch levitated back to the ground facing the l'Cie group" what else does one do with tools?"

"Tools…you think people are just tools?" the whiskered blond glared his eyes burning red.

He heard the Kyuubi chuckling in his mind as he was amused at the entire scene.

***Things have truly becoming quite interesting. Your so called leader is no better than myself*.**

Snow had enough of him he charged at the elder man only to be hit a strong force field sent back to the ground at full force.

"Snow" Hope checked up on him.

As the force field vanished Dysley wasn't fazed by his reckless charge" Cocoon is a factory, built by Fal'Cie. A factory for the mass production of human thralls."

"Not anymore, it's not" Snow got back up.

"That's right we're setting it free so the people can rule it instead of them" followed the Uzumaki.

"What can mere men do?" the silver owl flew towards him it obviously belonged to the elderly man.

"Without our help, death is all which you're capable. You saw the fools. A mindless mob drunk on fear of a few l'Cie."

"If they only knew an l'Cie was the one filling their glasses!" Lightning readied her gun blade to strike.

"L'Cie…you mean me?" Dysley chuckle amused at her comment.

"Oh child, perish the thought. I am more than that!"

The primarch has levitated once again using his wand only this time the silver owl flew to him joining together. It created a white light and before they realized what has happened, the man that was stood before them was no longer human. Dysley has truly changed its appearance looking like some kind of robotic being his it was large with black colored armor with gold. On his sides there was a long writing in Cocoon language but aside from that, there were two heads upside down on both left and right sides. His face had a resemblance to his human form the group was completely shocked at his true appearance not believing what they were seeing. He was no human so what in the world was he, who he was for real.

"I am Fal'Cie. My name is Barthandelus. Voice of the Sanctum, and Lord-sovereign of the Cocoon Fal'Cie. Your kind feared the darkness, so we gave you light. You begged us for the Purge, and did it not come to pass?"

"Now you spurn our counsel you must learn your place?"

"_He's a Fal'Cie all this time…he's been lying to the people of Cocoon all along. It's…he has been deceiving everyone…wait" _thought Naruto still shocked at the revelation.

"_**The battle against the one disguise in deception and the final battle…."**_

"_The one disguise in deception…it must be him Dysley deceiving everyone when he's really the Fal'Cie Barathandelus. Once again the words of the old toad are true."_

"No choice but to fight" Sasuke has unsheathed Masamune ready to fight a Fal'Cie for the second time since Anima at the Vestige.

"Coocon means nothing to you!" Lightning glared at the Fal'Cie holding Blazefire saber.

"_Good thing I've been saving a couple of librascopes just for this case" _Naruto used the item he has stored up in his pouch.

"Guys let's be very careful with this one. Those heads on his side each can cast elemental spells, all of them. We need to find a way to break through his armor."

"Destroy the heads" said the Uchiha taking a guess by removing his weapons.

"Attack them first!" said Snow.

"Each of us will attack the heads individually Fang, Vanille you guys attack one of them. Me and Sasuke will attack another, Light, Hope attack another Sazh, Snow do the same thing" said the whiskered blond.

"Got it mate" said Fang.

"Leave it to us!" replied the red head.

"What can mere l'Cie do?" asked the mighty Fal'Cie.

"We're about to show you" said the pink haired soldier.

Using a defensive strategy was obligatory against such a powerful foe, the group was aware this was one fight that wasn't allowed to make a mistake. It will be their toughest one yet but they all agreed with Naruto's battle plan, even Lightning was impressed with his quick thinking in everyone slitting in two team to take out each of the adornment heads. Hope has cast protect, shell on the group while Sazh has cast hast, bravery and faith strengthening their stats. Snow and Fang used provoke to get his attention once they did they will resume using steelguard and mediguard to defend the others from his attacks. The rest of the group has followed with the attack plan charging at the heads, each took on a head but they were about to find out the Fal'Cie wasn't holding back.

"_Clever l'Cie" _Barthandalus gave the complement to the group for figuring out how to disable his armor.

The heads started firing fira, watera, thundara and blizzara the two defenders Snow and Fang took it for the group because the Fal'Cie was under the provoke effect. The heads followed casting the normal spells from each element as the group charged again, Naruto and Sasuke didn't waste time attacking the head can cast all fire spells. The Uchiha used ardor and dark while Naruto used blitz and aero, they followed attacking it merciless with their weapons. Lightning and Hope were doing the same thing with the head that can cast all ice spells the former sergeant used blitz plus flamestrike, and the teen was casting fire and fira. Sazh and Vanille teamed up attacking the head that could cast all water spells using a combination of thunder, thnudara and sparkstrike.

"This is the power of a Fal'Cie!"

"Fang go help them I'll take all his hits!" shouted Snow.

"Fine mate but don't over exhaust yourself."

"I'll be fine!"

Barthandelus casted magic amplification increasing the power of his spells as well giving haste and faith to the heads, making the fight harder for the group, Fang has joined Vanille in taking out the water spell head using blitz. Snow used provoke to get the Fal'Cie's attention once more and when he was successfully gained his attention he used steel guard again. The group was still going hard attacking the adornment heads as they switched to stronger magic casting firaga, waterga, thundaga and blizzaga on the obvious target being under provoke. The NORA leader growled feeling the combined power of those powerful spells, even with steelguard on it still hurt. Fang has chosen to cast slow and curse while Vanille cast deprotect and deshell on all four heads.

They have been weakened giving the team an advantage to defeat the Fal'Cie. Naruto and Sasuke have managed to defeat the head that could cast all fire spells, leaving only three left. Lightning and Hope were also done with another head making part of the armor to fall off shortly Sazh and Vanille did their work with the third head. The last head was taken out by Naruto and Sasuke using dark and aerora strike, with the last head defeated the armor covering Barthandelus has been broken showing to the group how he looked without the strong piece of defense. The group knew that the fight wasn't over now they have to inflict damage on the Fal'Cie, it looked like the real fight has begun. The Fal'Cie gazed at Snow opening his face like some mechanical robot releasing a powerful ray on the NORA leader, his thanatosian smile attack.

"Ugh!"

"Snow!" shouted Naruto seeing the tall blond falling to the ground.

"Oh no he's down!" Vanille cried.

"I'm going after him" Hope ran towards the blond.

"Go I'll cover you!" Lightning changed her weapon to gun mode shooting at the being.

"We'll cover you!" added the Uzumaki.

The silver haired teen reached the downed blond and cast esuna healing the injuries he received. He probably reached his limit from using steelguard for too long, especially when he took that strong attack. Snow slowly opened his eyes meeting up with the teen's face he got up staring at the fight happening before them. He tried walking but almost fell before the young l'Cie caught him just in time, they were all fighting with everything they have and here he was without doing a thing to help them. He tried to get up but he was about to fall again without the teen helping him, he cast cura on his wound.

"Snow don't be careless you're hurt."

"I have to help them we can't afford to lose…."

"I'll do my best..."

"So am I!" he raised a fist.

Barthandelus was casting baptism of ruin while the l'Cie group was attacking it merciless, magic and physical attacks collided. Soon Snow and Hope joined the battle the teen using his magic and the tall blond using his fists, shortly after he returned to his position in shielding everyone from harm. He used provoke again to catch his attention before the Fal'Cie shot a powerful ruin that burst into an explosion, it was ruinga. He took the magic attack letting everyone to take the full offensive on the being the attacks of the entire team were really doing a number on him. Barthandelus has chosen to use a new attack even while he was getting beat up bad, he started charging for a strong attack.

"What the heck is he doing?" asked Sazh.

"Charging up for something bad" replied Lightning.

"Keep attacking!" shouted Sasuke.

The group continued their relentless assault at the charging Fal'Cie, using all kinds of attacks. They were amazed that it was still standing that was enough to show them how strong a Fal'Cie like Barthandelus truly is. They still attacking and he was still charging they were all hoping that they might be able to stop from charging for what it would seemed will be a powerful attack. It didn't worked and it was too late the Fal'Cie has shot its destrudo attack, many strong rays that it made contact with all members of the party. Everyone has been sent to the ground not even steelguard was enough to shield the group from the attack they were all down like they have been beaten. But it wasn't enough to bring them down for good.

"Pitiful l'Cie" Barthandelus was now mocking them.

Naruto got up panting even if his wounds will be heal by the Kyuubi he was really hurt by the attack. He turned his gaze seeing Lightning on her feet casting cura on herself she followed with him, then Sasuke. Hope was up he was done healing himself, he healed Vanille, Sazh and Fang Snow was the last one. It was all written in their faces that they were reaching their limit, for some of the members. Ever since they arrived at the Palamecia they have been fighting non-stop with strong military forces anyone wouldn't have never reach this far, it was because they were l'Cie. Most of them weren't soldiers they will be the first to fall from exhaustion, while the other will be able to continue it's not like they didn't have a choice they couldn't lose this fight.

"You will feel aggravation" said the Fal'Cie.

"_This guy is the real deal" _thought the blond jinchurikki.

"_He's annoying" _thought the Uchiha.

***His power seems to be formidable, not bad for a Fal'Cie.***

"_Don't start flattering now fox that's the last thing I need from you…."_

They got up their will, too strong for even Barthandelus's power could destroy it. They resumed their assault while the Fal'Cie was using baptism of ruin, he followed with ruinga but it was blocked by Snow using steelguard. The Fal'Cie has given a groan of pain proving that the combine assault of all of their attacks was been very effective, even for someone as strong as him he had a limit how much he could take. He opened his face his next move was using thanatosian smile again he has chosen his target, towards the direction of Fang. The Pulsian warrior was already prepared for the attack as she used mediguard to protect herself and anyone else that might get hit by the strong ray. As Barthandelus fired the attack she was never hit by it, they were all shocked.

Fang was shocked too seeing that Sasuke got in front of her protecting her from the attack, the Uchiha groan feeling the painful wound inflicted on his abdomen. Hope, Vanille and Lightning casted cura on the fallen Uchiha while Naruto glared at the Fal'Cie he fired aerora strike giving him a powerful blow. He was really hurt from the Uzumaki's attack which gave the group the chance they've been waiting for to unleash all their attacks. Sasuke was feeling better after being healed he was ready to fight, although Fang was glaring at him for being so stupid in protecting her when she was using the defense technique. They attacked the Fal'Cie with everything they got it was almost time to finish it off.

"Sasuke it's almost down for the count" said Naruto.

"It's time to finish this…."

Everyone gasped as Barthandelus was still standing and he was charging for destrudo. Both Naruto and Sasuke grinned they weren't going to let him fired the attack, because of how powerful it is. The two of them were feeling a new power inside of them as both were ready to learn a new technique, feeling the great power surging inside of their bodies. The blond jicnhurikki felt the radiance that he felt when he learned holy, only this time it was stronger. The Uchiha felt the strong power which it was similar and stronger when he learned dark his eyes widened hearing the same laughter he heard at Palumpolum. The darkness felt like it was alive and the laughter got louder, this feeling was strange to him.

**(Use the darkness….)**

"Holy strike!"

"Darkra!"

Both released the attacks at the same time hitting Barthandelus before he could finish charging destrudo. The combination of the two non-elemental attacks has caused a great deal damage making the Fal'Cie gave a loud cry of pain which meant he has been beaten. The Fal'Cie turned into some kind of silver liquid as it slowly vanished, everyone got together no one seemed to be in the mood to celebrate their victory after everything they have witnessed. Finding out the truth of Sanctum primarch was a bit shocking to them, at least to some of them. Naruto and Sasuke have always had a bad feeling about the elder man known as Galenth Dysley to think that wasn't his real name, but a deceiver of Cocoon.

"A Fal'Cie running the Sanctum" Snow said.

"Then…I guess Eden wasn't controlling things after all" said Hope.

"Eden only takes orders from him. Barthandelus is the one pulling the strings behind the scenes" said Sasuke.

"As I said" Barthandelus appeared in his human form levitating.

"I am Lord-sovereign" he slowly descended before the group.

"Guess Fal'Cie don't go down as easy as the rest of us" said Sazh.

"Ease is not the issue. You have not fought not to win. You should know quite well already the sure way of dispatching our kind."

The elder man pointed his staff to them" Ragnarok…."

"What's Ragnarok?" asked Fang obviously she still didn't remember her focus.

In that instant the female warrior felt a huge pang of pain coming from her brand. Suddenly she started seeing visions, lots of them. She didn't understand any of them but somehow they all fell so similar like they belong to her. Sasuke gazed at her looking worried the same with Vanille, obviously both were concerned for the Pulsian woman.

"Pitiful l'Cie, you've forgotten your focus. Ragnarok is the beast one of you must become in order to lay waste to Cocoon. You have had the dream. One among you will become that monster that monstrosity, defeat Orphan, and destroy Cocoon."

He started appearing and disappearing among the members of the group, back and forth until he was in front of them again.

"Orphan….?" asked Lightning.

"What's that?" followed Naruto.

"The font of Eden's power. Orphan fuels Eden, and Eden in turn sustain you and the rest of your kind. Destroy Orphan, and you'll release a force such as this world has ever seen. Cocoon will be torn asunder."

"Orphan then….if he gives Eden the power that Cocoon needs to survive then…Orphan is the source of Cocoon like its heart?" said the Uzumaki.

"Correct, that is a more appropriate term to describe Orphan" said Barthandelus.

"_**Defeat the heart of the sky paradise…."**_

"_Everything the old toad said so far has been true…."_

"So if I did that, destroy Orphan…." Fang started.

The elder primarch appeared before her" your focus will be fulfilled."

"So what….?" Lightning attacked the primarch but he vanished appearing before them again.

"Who says it has to be?"

Snow was holding the blue crystal tear" Serah asked us to save Cocoon before she turned to crystal. Save it and that's what we're gonna do. Serah was trying to tell us how to complete our focus , and we have-"

The primarch was chuckling in amusement enjoying the NORA leader's speech.

"What's so funny?" asked an upset whiskered blond.

"Allow me to help you see the truth of things. The moment you arrived she swept crystal tears. This was because her focus required that you be brought together. That girl did nothing but to assemble the tools for Cocoon's destruction."

"What?" the Uzumaki lowered his head in shocked.

"_I should it known all along. Serah was nothing but a tool just like us" _thought Sasuke clearly upset.

Snow was too shocked to say anything letting the harsh reality convince him of his believe to save their world, he gaze at the crystal tear his blue eyes filled with sorrow.

"Did it never occur to you or did you simply refuse to countenance the thought?"

"We don't have to listen to you, just because you said such thing we don't have to believe you and go with it!" the blond jinchurikki was glaring at the elder man with red eyes.

"A Cocoon Fal'Cie wants us to destroy Cocoon, how strange" said the Uchiha.

The primarch appeared before the two former shinobi" I know about you two. Travelers from another world, bringer of heaven and the bringer of power clad in darkness…."

"What?" asked Hope?

"What is he talking about?" followed Vanille.

"_Another world…then Sasuke was right after all. He and Naruto are not from Cocoon or Gran Pulse" _thought Fang.

"Man it's just one crazy thing after another" said Sazh.

"I also know of the evil power inside of you, Naruto Uzumaki" said Barthandelus.

"What?" his cerulean eyes widened.

"_He knows about the fox too…."_

***He can sense my power even when I haven't even given you my chakra. You should beware of this Fal'Cie*.**

"_Evil power inside of him…he must be talking about the nine tails" _Lightning got worried gazing at the Uzumaki.

"_What evil power inside of him?" _Vanille turned to him along with Fang and Hope.

Suddenly the ship was shaking hard like it got him by heavy fire.

"_The ship's being attacked must be Raines assault" _thought the Uchiha.

"If you will not face the truth, then face the peril of your plight!" The primarch raised his wand high.

The silver owl flew towards them and it has increased in size. Transforming into a large air ship Barthandelus was going to let them escape from the Palamecia before it eventually it goes down from the heavy fire.

"Run l'Cie see how stark reality is!"

The shaking was getting worse they knew they couldn't stay here the ship was about to crash any minute now. They had no choice but to take the ship given by the Fal'Cie as some sort of gift so they continue to survive for his sake.

"Come on!" said the pink haired soldier.

"Sasuke!" shouted Naruto.

The Uchiha stood still gazing over at Naabat's fallen body. By a miracle the PSICOM lieutenant was still alive but he knew it was too late to try and save her. The wound she received from the ruin spell was too deep and serious, not even cura will be able to heal it completely. Gazing at her he got memories when he was in PSICOM that were about respect and loyalty, and honor for the military. When he was loyal soldier of the Sanctum that serves to protect Cocoon and its citizens, they have been erased forever. Feeling the darkness inside of him and ignoring that evil laugh again, his eyes met the woman's even in her last moment she was smiling.

"Go Sasuke…the Palamecia is going down, you must leave."

"What happened with wanting to kill me, I'm an l'Cie after all?"

"My pride as a soldier wished for that. But my heart as a woman didn't, to think about it I would have never been able to go through with it. Even if you broke my heart I don't care, there's no need to get angry I know what my fate is. I know I'm not going to make it" she coughed blood.

"Jihl…."

"This is the prize I have to pay for being loyal to the Sanctum and Cocoon. To think I will be killed at the hands of his eminence…no a Sanctum Fal'Cie I was only fulfilling my duty as a soldier. Everything I did was for the safety of the people of Cocoon."

"Sasuke we have to get out of here now!" shouted the whiskered blond while the rest of the group was getting aboard the escape ship.

He nodded turning to the woman" I must go…."

"Survive this nightmare somehow. I meant what I said about cherishing that kiss, it was truly the happiest memory I have ever had in my entire life. I will die but I will be forever dreaming of you and me together-"not another word left from her lips because her breathing stop, she was gone.

"You do that, I will make him pay" he was thinking of Barthandelus.

"Sasuke!" shouted again the blond jinchurikki.

"_Farewell lieutenant colonel Jihl Naabat."_

The Uchiha finally joined Naruto as the two boarded the ship, joining the rest of the l'Cie group. Sazh has obviously taken job in piloting the ship since he's a pilot while everyone else got seated as the ship's passengers. It was very risky to use a ship given to them by the enemy but they didn't had a choice, either it was to board the ship or stay and get kill as the Sanctum sky fleet crashes. This was their only option if they wanted to survive, whether they were falling into a trap by taking the ship that was a risk they were willing to take. The afro haired pilot checked the engines and they were ready to go as flew away from the sky fleet. Everyone saw as the Palamecia was going down, and immediately the pilot was able to tell there was a problem with the controls of the ship.

"This is bad, the joke's jammed!"

"What?" said a shocked Lightning?

"I knew it was a trap!" said Snow.

"Damn that Barthandelus fooled us!" followed Naruto.

"Something's coming" Hope saw something heading towards them by looking at the window of the ship.

"That's…." Sasuke was staring at the incoming object.

"Know it?" asked the former sergeant.

"The Proudclad…."

"The what-"said the teen?

"PSICOM's top secret weapon, only one person pilots is."

"Rosh?" the Uzumaki took a wild guess.

"Told you he was coming back to hunt us down."

"Great as things can't get any worse" said Sazh.

"Don't even say it" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Not so fast, l'Cie" said Rosh preparing to fire from his mech.

The Proudclad released a barrage of missiles and the ship was able to dodge them.

"Hang on!" said Snow.

Sazh tried to fly the ship but it was no use, he was shocked that the ship has already activated its weapons and it was combat mode. It dodged any incoming fire and tried taking its rear to have the advantage. It did for a short while and fired its Vulcan gun but Rosh was very skilled in air combat and dodged the incoming fire, he countered shooting another barrage of missiles. The ship did all kinds of maneuverings and it was successful in avoiding all of the missiles, once again it was trying to get behind the large flying mech to take the chance to attack. It did it for the second time firing its Vulcan gun, but the PSICOM director dodged it good.

"Wow you really are a great pilot Sazh" said the whiskered blond.

"It ain't me doing this kid this ship is fighting on its own!"

"Is it in autopilot?"

"Autopilot doesn't attack, it's like it it's been controlled or something."

"Barthandelus must be behind this" said Sasuke.

"Know any weaknesses of that Proudclad thing?" asked Fang.

The Uchiha didn't reply to her, once again he was ignoring her. That was enough to make the Pulsian warrior to glare daggers at him once was enough for her but twice was enough to really put her in a bad mood. Been ignored wasn't a very pleasant thing for her especially when the Uchiha was a close friend of hers, now he was acting like he was a complete stranger with her. It was really making her angry his behavior recently and yet he protected her from Barthandelus back at the Palamecia when there was no need to recklessly throw himself like that because she was using mediguard. The thought made her so made, her green eyes were on the raven haired l'Cie he hasn't even bothered looking at her.

"_What the hell is wrong with him he better have a good excuse for ignoring me, when this is over he better tell me or else?"_

Rosh released more missiles only this time the ship couldn't react in time to avoid them. They got hit making the colonel grin in satisfaction, victory was he's. That's what he thought until he saw the ship came out unharmed it was wearing some kind of protective shield, preventing the missiles from damaging it.

"Clever, aren't you?"

The ship in its shield flew away from the PSICOM mech while it was still opening fire on it. Everyone from the group saw that they were heading to a city in the distance they recognized it well except for the two Pulsians aboard. The Proudclad fired another barrage of missiles hitting the ship it was enough to take down its shield since it was meant not to last for too long. The l'Cie group was now feeling the shaking from receiving the heavy fire.

"Can't we do something?" asked Hope who was seated next to Vanille.

"Got me I give up!" replied the afro haired pilot.

"If Barthandelus is really controlling the ship then he'll take us to whatever place he has in mind" said Naruto.

"And that's not good" said Lightning knowing that it won't be a safe place.

As they approached the capital city of Cocoon and the Sanctum they were heading straight at the shield that protects the city from any kind of attack. The shield was primary built with the purpose to protect the capital from a Pulse invasion now it seems that they were going to crash right into it. But as they got closer, the shield unexpectedly was down letting the ship entered the city. However it wasn't the same for Rosh as soon as the Proudclad entered, the shield was up again preventing him from entering the capital the mech crashed hard but it was still up and running.

"The shield!" he was shocked to why would it be activated to give permission for the l'Cie to enter Eden.

The ship was now flying through the beautiful capital city. Some of the people passing by noticed the ship's presence and were curious because they have never seen such a model for an air ship it didn't looked like it was PSICOM or even Pulse origin. The group sighed in relief once they realized that Rosh wasn't following them anymore, they were all safe for now. They have actually forgotten that the ship was out of their control, and controlled by someone else. They were all gazing behind where they saw the PSICOM director that stood behind the shield, Vanille was the first to looked front and reacted.

"Sazh, look out!"

Everyone looked to the front and gasp seeing that they were about to crash into a tall building with a strange shape.

"Do something!" said the whiskered blond.

"I already gave up!"

"He can't fly the ship if it's being controlled already" said Sasuke.

"We're going to crash!" said Hope.

"Everyone hold on!" said Lightning.

"AAaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The ship never crash it passed right through the building like it was a ghost, but as soon as it went inside the ship mysteriously vanished they were all gone.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**Cliffhanger time yay it was a short chapter compare to previous ones but at least it's an early update. I admit that I got beaten badly the first time I fought Barthandelus at the Palamecia. The only way I survived my second encounter was to get lots of CP and maxed out the crystarium for Lightning, Hope and Fang after. Also I had Lightning's Blazefire saber at max level (26), Hope's hawkeye (18) and Fang's bladed lance (10) along with the paradigms of (Rav/Rav/Com, , Med/Syn/Sab, Med/Sen/Med, Com/Syn/Sab and Com/Sen/Rav) after that I had no problem beating him the fight was very easy. **

**As always thank you everyone for the great reviews please keep them coming. I hope you all enjoy Sasuke learning darkra and Naruto learning holy strike, and you all must be getting curious to what is that evil laugh coming from inside of Sasuke. Also I have a couple of surprises for everyone in the next chapter along with some twists hope you all stick around. That will be all review I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next time: Trial of Darkness


	27. Trial of Darkness

Disclaimer: never people will I ever own Naruto and FFXIII they rightfully belong to Kishimoto-san, square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

** Communication through phone and radio.

**(Bold and parenthesis Eidolons speaking)**

***Kyuubi speaking***

* * *

><p>Chapter 27 Trial of Darkness<p>

(Location: the Lindblum flight deck area above the skies of Cocoon)

Raines walked through the platform with a stern expression. They had just assaulted the Palamecia but things weren't looking good, shortly after the Sanctum sky fleet was shot down they have lost communication with the l'Cie group. He tried calling to both Sasuke, Fang and Snow's phone but there was too much interference to make a successful call. Even if they have struck a nasty blow on the Sanctum with the sink of the massive ship it wasn't a definitive victory if they couldn't get a contact on their allies. He was starting to get concern because the possibilities that they didn't make it, seems to be high. The whole situation had the Cavalry general in deep thought and fully concerned, this was serious he walked with a thoughtful expression.

The Cavalry soldiers passed by him giving the young man a salute he was too focused on his thinking to noticed their salute. No doubt that if the group survived they have obviously met with the primarch and they must know the truth behind the elder's actions, including his identity they knew who he really was. Ironic that the Sanctum primarch was really a Fal'Cie the one in charge of everything behind the scenes yet he was already aware of such, meeting Dysley meant they must have engaged him in battle. He knew how powerful the Fal'Cie so he knew the chances were low that they could still be alive, or then again that's not what the primarch in disguise has in mind. He knew he wouldn't do that because he had an idea what he was planning.

He saw Rydgea with a group of soldiers they have gotten back from searching through the skies, the last coordinates where the Palamecia stood before crashing. Hoping he'll give him some good news when they had future plans to attack the Sanctum capital of Eden, there were about to start their assault as part of their plan to over throw the Fal'Cie. The Cavalry general approached salute but looking at Rydgea's face he could tell that he didn't had good news.

"Any luck finding our comrades?"

"Sorry boss nothing so far. But we detected a ship leaving after the Palamecia was going down. We didn't recognize its design it wasn't Sanctum design no model we have ever seen before, but we think they were on that ship" replied Rydgea.

"_It must be Menrva, I see Barthandelus has made his move after all. Then it means there's not much time I must make haste…."_

"If they were on that ship, then they must be well. No need to get concern however as things stand now, we cannot proceed with the assault on the Sanctum without our l'Cie comrades. For now we will remain on standby."

"If you said so I don't like waiting though…."

"I must depart. There are matters I must attend to, Rydgea you'll be in charge during my absence. I'm counting on you to look after the Cavalry and the Lindblum."

"No problem, leave them to me."

He nodded looking at one of the soldiers" prepare a ship at one."

"Sir!"

As Raines was ready to board the ship that was about to take off his eyes were on Rydgea and the Cavalry soldiers in general. There was no need to think about it anymore this was his decision in hopes for the better, this was his choice on his own free will not being told what to do. Everything he was for the good of Cocoon yet as he walked to the ship he had that feeling, that maybe we'll be the last time he will walk this path or be on this ship. No fear in his eyes only determination he boarded the ship, giving another glance at his men and his second in command. By now he was clear no he was sure that he wasn't coming back, he probably wasn't going to see any of them again.

"_Farewell old friend…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

The ship that were boarding the l'Cie group has suddenly stop while they were still scared thinking they were going to crash into a building. But it never came before they realized that they were still alive and in one piece, the fact sink that the ship was also standing instead of crashing exploding into a million pieces. Everyone turned to each other they were all right, each have given a sigh of relief to still be alive. Their eyes have turned to window of the ship they could tell they were no longer flying through the city of Eden. The place was strange not having a clue where they were they decided to take a closer look, each member left their seat leaving the ship. They carefully left jumping to the ground, finally taking a better of their surroundings.

Everyone looked around the area to some who have lived in Cocoon for a long time they could that it resemblance a subway tunnel. But they couldn't recognize the designs or even the materials used to create such place, not all of them felt unfamiliar with the area. To the two Pulsians accompanying the rest of the group they all had a feeling of nostalgia gazing at the strange fabric of the area, it somehow had that familiar Pulsian taste but they weren't so sure unless they explore the place more. They noticed in one of the end of the tunnels stood some kind of machine that looked like a train, but it looked very antique like it had many years. It was anyone's guess what kind of places was this they weren't even sure if they were still in the same city a few moments ago.

Naruto was in awe at the place in the seven years he has been living in Cocoon, he has never a tunnel system like this one. The subway systems from other cities were completely different besides having a high technology trains and lots of people this place looked like an ancient subway system like it hasn't been use is so many years. Lightning was in the same boat she had idea where they were considering that just a few minutes ago she thought they were going to crash into a building, and all of the sudden they were here. At first she thought this was some kind of trap by their newly enemy Barthandelus to get them to lower their guard, now she was having her doubts.

Snow was pretty much clueless but they were still alive that was the only that counted for the NORA leader. Hope was still looking around, impressed by the designs of the unfamiliar area he knew there was nothing like this on Cocoon anywhere. Sasuke was gazing at each area closely of course he knew the Fal'Cie had something to do with this and he knew he wanted them to be here for some reason since he believes Barthandelus was controlling the ship to begin with. Sazh was the same scratching his head not having a clue where they were, the same follow with Vanille and Fang still feeling the nostalgia area.

"Where are we?" Lightning finally asked.

"Looks like a piece of Pulse" Vanille finally figured out the designs and the fabric of the place.

"Pulse are you sure, we're in Cocoon?" asked Naruto.

"What you mean like the Bodhum Vestiges something like that, this close to Eden?" asked Sazh.

"Yeah, well, what I don't understand is after the Purge, and all that l'Cie paranoia why keep a chunk of Pulse under the floorboards?" said Fang.

"Wait underground….?" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Should be obvious it's not going to be on the surface so everyone afraid of Pulse can see it" replied Sasuke.

"Keeping something from Pulse underground" the whiskered blond was in thought.

"Is this what the primarch wanted us to see?" asked Hope.

"A place for l'Cie to accept their fate" said the pink haired soldier.

"Do you really think our focus is what Dysley said it is?" said the teen.

"Barthandelus" the Uchiha corrected the young l'Cie.

"You mean, become Ragnarok" said the red head.

"Destroy the Fal'Cie Eden, and shatter Cocoon. That's what the vision is telling us, more or less" said the afro haired pilot.

"So, we're back to square one. Out of luck."

"We're still alive so I shouldn't say we're out of luck" Naruto gave a silly smile.

Vanille went to Snow realizing that the tall blond hasn't said a word since their arrival to the strange Pulsian area" Mr. hero, Cocoon calling Snow!"

"…"

The red head gave a sigh leaving him alone it looked like he wasn't planning in talking. She didn't pay attention to it but she was worried for his behavior the NORA leader was never the silent type, that's for sure. He will always open his mouth saying that they were the heroes to come save the day or something like that now he was just quiet too quiet, like he was a complete different person. Naruto shook his head sighing gazing at the trench coat blond of course he knew for his sudden change of behavior after finding out what Barthandelus told them about Serah. That she was just a tool with a focus to bring them all together, making them the tools to bring destruction to Cocoon.

"_Can't blame him for acting like this, after taking Serah's last words to consideration to save Cocoon" _

"It's almost like Dysley wants it to come true" said Hope.

"Seems that way. He sure didn't mind explaining it 'here's your focus on a silver platter'." Said Sazh.

"Why is the question we should be asking" followed Sasuke.

"But that doesn't make sense. I don't get it. Why a Cocoon Fal'Cie would want us to destroy Cocoon?" said the red head.

"Maybe it's a Fal'Cie thing. You know what I mean some gran design we just don't understand" said the silver haired teen.

"I don't think a Fal'Cie of Cocoon would want the world they created destroy just because it's 'a thing' I don't buy that" said the Uzumaki.

"Like Sasuke said why is the question is we should be asking" said Lightning.

"Hey Snow, nothing from you?" asked Fang to the silent blond.

"….."

"Someone should really talk to him" the whiskered blond whispered to the former sergeant while she nodded.

"Let's have a look around" said Vanille.

"So, this way?" said the afro haired gunner as the group started walking leaving the NORA leader behind.

"I guess that's all we can do for now" replied the blond jinchurikki.

Everyone has gone ahead to explore the area leaving Lightning who hasn't moved from her spot. Her eyes were on Snow seeing the NORA leader so quiet really bothered her; this wasn't the person she knew. He was loud, obnoxious and straight forward not this stranger before her she was worried about him. Obviously he was like this because he knew the truth behind Serah's focus thanks to Barthandelus, hearing her purpose was to gather the ones who will destroy Cocoon, instead of giving them the task to save it he was really disappointed in the revelation. Yet she couldn't bear to see him like this, she felt like it was her responsibility to make him feel better she would do Naruto's suggestion in talking to him.

The former sergeant went to him, the NORA leader was leaning from one of the post of the area.

"Serah…so gathering the tools of destruction turned you into crystal, huh you really were an enemy of Cocoon just like the rest of us I had it all wrong, totally wrong?"

"Snow…."

"I only made it this far because I thought we we're the world's last hope."

Lightning glared at him she did the first thing that came to her mind she punched him. Snow got back up staring at the pink haired soldier expecting that he did something wrong, and that she was angry with him what otherwise would there for her to hit him. But he was wrong there wasn't a hint of anger in her aqua eyes, there was more like disappointment in them. The NORA leader rubbed his chin where she hit him feeling the pain, although she has hit him harder before obviously she was holding back.

"What was that for?"

"You think Serah wanted you to give up that easily?"

"I…."

"You think it's better to give up on her?"

"No I don't think so. I…I don't want that but I really thought we were the ones to save Cocoon not the other way around and Serah she…she got dragged into this and in turn it got all of us involved too."

"Listen Snow-"

"Look I know what you're trying to tell me and I understand. It's just could you give me some time to think?"

"All right but we'll finish this later."

"Count on it sis."

"I'm not your sister."

"Sure I always forget, sorry" he smiled feeling a bit better.

She finally left to leave the tall blond to think for himself, she was determined to continue talking to him. Walking ahead on the tunnel path she spotted Fang the female warrior seemed to be done with looking around the place and she decided to take a small break from the sightseeing. She gave a smile at the woman remembering that she gave her advice to solve her problem, which it was another issue she needed to take care off before proceeding any further in the area because they may never have another break like this one. She kept that thought in mind as she approached the Pulsian woman who looked to be in deep thought about something.

"Hey…."

"Hmm…"

You okay?"

"Oh I'm fine, never been better we just survived a fight against one powerful Fal'Cie. And all of the sudden here we are in a place with Gran Pulse written all over it."

"You seem to have a lot on your mind."

"Maybe I do mate…maybe I do. But anyway been checking your brand your start to stray, or take too much of a shock, your brand will change and it'll be 'Next stop Cie'th Central'. Keep that in mind."

"I'm keeping an eye on that I don't let it get to me. Thanks for the advice."

"Always happy to remind you of your brand…."

"I mean about the advice when it comes to Naruto, what you told me at the Palamecia really helped me think things through to finally make a decision."

"So you finally made up your mind eh…so what's it going to be?"

"I'm going to talk to him and I'm going to tell him. No more holding back, no more keeping things in the dark, just get to the point and finally tell him."

The Pulsian huntress smiled in approval" good for you Light, that's what you needed to do from the start. You screw up and you came to acknowledge that mistake, and now you want to make things right. I wish you all the luck with telling him."

"Where is he?"

"Last I saw him he was further ahead with Hope I'll meet you there later. There are a couple of people I need to have a word with, I'll make good use of this break we have."

"My brand's is messed up as the rest of me. Never changes I might be able to get away away from my focus, but the rest of you ain't so lucky. I don't even want to think about being the only one left herbing a flock of Cie'th around."

"Don't look down on yourself. We still have time before our brands open completely, we'll make sure to put that time to good use. Thinking negatively will only make things worse for us you're not going to be herbing a flock of Cie'th so get that thought out of your mind already."

"I'm not being negative just giving my thoughts if things don't go as we plan. I don't want to be the only one left, especially if Vanille and S…." her thoughts were on a certain Uchiha.

"We'll manage something, it we got ourselves into this mess then we should find a way to leave from it together too. Believe it…."

Fang smiled at her behavior" you're starting to sound like Naruto, must be contagious."

"I can't help it if I've been hanging with him for almost eight years now. I don't mind if I get some of his traits."

"Hope you don't get any whiskers."

"Anything but that" she smiled thinking it was funny if she actually gets whiskered like the Uzumaki.

The Pulsian huntress turned to where the NORA leader was" Snow's taking this all pretty bad. Seeing him go from being so damn upbeat to such a mopey wreck is making me feel depressed. I'm worried about his brand."

"I tried talking to him but he told me he needed some time to think. I will back off but I will talk to him again, I don't want to see him acting the way he is now."

"Just what I expect from our leader, good luck with that too mate…."

The former sergeant left Fang with a smile it's like she didn't minded being called or considered being the leader of the group. She already had the experience being the sergeant of the Guardian Corps it reminded her of those times when she was the leader of her own squad with Naruto, Aidan and Janil and of course lieutenant Amodar. Those were the good old days serving under a great commander and the honorable military faction before it was taken over by PSICOM. The older Farron spotted Vanille not too far from her the red head smiled seeing her coming her way. She was still the same old cheery member of the group she was among Naruto and Snow.

"Don't believe everything a Fal'Cie says. He's telling us our focus is to destroy Cocoon but who knows he could be lying to trick us into helping him to do something else. We should listen to Serah, not some Fal'Cie."

"You're right I said at the Palamecia that who said it has to be our focus to destroy Cocoon. Just because he said it's our focus it doesn't make it absolute, to me nothing is written in stone. I won't believe some Fal'Cie that's been deceiving its people he's a loyal protector of this world, when he only cares for the destruction of it."

"Exactly. No matter what our focus is. We still make our own decisions. I believe in what Naruto said at Lake Bresha, we decide our own fate not some focus given to us. We're in charge of our own destiny, not the Fal'Cie. When worse comes to worse, we can always do nothing and wait for time to run out. After all there's no stopping our brands."

"That's a problem right there. I don't want to turn to crystal and I don't want to turn into a Cie'th either, we should try to find a way into not giving into those two paths. "

"But what if there isn't a way?" her green eyes softened.

"You're starting to sound like Snow too, all negative" the pink haired soldier crossed her arms.

"I'm not being negative I mean I….is there really a way for us to escape this fate without either of the two?"

"If there is a way we'll find it, if there's a new path we'll take it. We save Cocoon and we save ourselves in the process."

Lightning blinked hearing the red head giggle" something funny?"

"He got you into it too didn't he?"

"I don't follow you…."

"Naruto…he convinced you not to give up into our focus. I used to think that the Fal'Cie we're the masters of our fate that once they choose us by branding us that it was all over for our freedom and we only have the choice into fulfilling the focus given by them. But after meeting Naruto I starting to think differently, traveling with him was a good experience. Just by hearing his words I suddenly believe in them and that we can accomplish anything if we set our minds into it."

"Probably because he has such a strong will and so much faith to overcome anything, but you're right. Every time I hear him say one of his speeches, I suddenly feel like I should do better and become stronger than I am. Believe it or not he has helped me become a stronger and better person I don't know what my life would be like if he never came to it. His words give me faith and hope, when I hear them I feel like I can do anything."

"You're blushing" the Pulsian gave another giggle.

"Tch" she turned her head away embarrassed.

"But it's okay I didn't mean to embarrass you. You're right the reason I got on that Purge train on my own. The Sanctum said we'd just be shipped out of Cocoon and I believed it. I thought if I went back to Gran Pulse with that Fal'Cie. I might be able to escape all of this. But I guess things have a funny way of catching up with you."

"Now you know you can't run away from your problems, or from being an l'Cie too. Running away isn't the answer I learned that the hard way. When I took the blame for what happened to Serah on the Sanctum Fal'Cie I only thought of fighting nothing else matter, without my purpose to live in this world I was wandering to find a new purpose to continue on. Fighting the Sanctum was my way of running away from facing the truth my life as I know it was taken from me when I got branded."

"Your purpose to live…you mean Serah?"

"She was the reason that I fought and work myself till no end. My sister, I live to take care of her and protect her as part of fulfilling my promise to my mother."

"You're strong Lightning I wish I could be more like you."

"You're strong too, you've survived all of this and now you're here with us to face this together."

"Lucky for you Naruto was there to help you go on. It must be great having a friend like him."

"I know I'm lucky to have him as a friend…I just wish I knew if he was lucky to have someone like me" she whispered the last part.

"What?"

"Nothing, I need to talk to Naruto."

"He's with Hope and Sazh."

"Thanks…."

As she left the next person she saw was Hope. She was expecting to see the teen talking to Naruto but she was wrong. Of course she didn't minded talking to him or whatever thing he wants to talk to her.

"So Dysley was really the Fal'Cie Barthandelus. The vision he was talking about was that crazy Ragnarok dream we all had when we were made l'Cie. One of us is supposed to become Ragnarok thing and destroy Eden. Except we do that by destroying this 'Orphan' that gives Eden its power. I think I have that part straight now. So Serah's focus was to gather a fresh batch of l'Cie candidates who could attack Cocoon. We all showed up at the Pulse Fal'Cie place, so she turned to crystal. Snow was wrong from the start, and then we're never supposed to save Cocoon. That makes more sense. Not that I'm happy about it."

"You really have a lot on your mind don't you. But I guess you're right about everything, I won't believe our focus is to destroy Cocoon. I want to follow Serah's words before turning to crystal, she asked us to save it. It's better to fulfill her request than the Fal'Cie I want to do what's right I won't let this focus be a burden to me."

"You're right I don't mean to sound negative or anything. I'm more of being realistic but that doesn't mean I'm going to follow it like I don't have a choice. I think Raines should be fighting the Sanctum by now. We've got to get out of here and join up with him. But still-rushing through straight into the middle of the fight is probably just what Dysley want us to do."

"It's hard for me to trust Raines, I don't know why though. I felt like he wasn't the one to put our trust into, maybe I'm thinking things too much."

"It's okay Light. You weren't the only one to feel that way I thought the same thing too, it's because he's a soldier of the Sanctum. It's not easy to see someone who is on the side on the same military that wants us dead that is secretly helping us. It's pretty normal to think he's not worth to trust."

"Do you trust him?"

"Um-I….I don't know for sure."

"Thought so" she smiled.

"It's not easy to trust someone with the Sanctum."

Sasuke stood on the far corner of the other side of the area he was far away from the others. Apparently the Uchiha was in deep thought about something because he wasn't feeling well. In fact he started feeling this way back at Palumpolum, ever since he learned the technique 'dark'. Although he didn't fully noticed until just recently, it was a strange feeling that was making him feel uncomfortable. The Uchiha put a hand on his forehead rubbing his skin as he was feeling a headache maybe that was it, why he was feeling like this. It wasn't over the feeling was slowly getting worse and he was able to tell that it started growing with the more he was using dark, he already use the non-elemental spell many times when they were at the Palamecia.

The feeling got worse when he learned darkra just recently during their fight with Barathandelus. His breathing was quickening, this feeling was strange he didn't quite understood he wasn't feeling sick in general. It was a cold feeling running through his spine and the rest of his body like someone or something was ready to take him, he slowly leaned on the wall. For a moment he forgot he was accompanied by the rest of the group, this feeling was completely taking his attention away from them. Then he felt it his onyx eyes widened, he could feel as if the same darkness he use to attack was somehow emerging from his body. As it was ready to take him, he heard the similar laugh he heard at Palumpolum and when he was aboard the Palamecia.

"_What is wrong with me, I can't even breathe right?"_

**(Use it….)**

"_What…?"_

**(Use the darkness again….)**

"_I can hear you in my head, who are you?"_

**(Use the darkness….)**

He rubbed his forehead again this was really bothering him, first he felt like the darkness he used as magic was actually alive and now he was listening to voices in his head. Maybe being an l'Cie was making him go crazy, who wouldn't after being hated by the entire population of Cocoon and being hunted by the Sanctum forever. He turned to the wall and leaned his head he could really use something refreshing like splashing his face with some water. Maybe that will be enough to snap him from whatever he was feeling, or maybe he was just experiencing some temporarily hallucination and it will all go away if he just finds a way to wake up. Losing your grip on reality wasn't a healthy condition, is this was real or some crazy nightmare he couldn't wake up.

**(Use the darkness….)**

"_Who are you why are you in my head?"_

Finally he noticed there was someone next to him and it wasn't someone he was expecting to see. There stood Fang she was the last person he wanted to see why did she had to come to him. It was enough that she finally got what she wanted, she was reunited with Vanille so why she was bothering him now. He was sure she was going to leave him alone once she was together with her Pulsian friend, why was she here. Yet it was intoxicating to stare at her face the raven haired l'Cie cursed mentally, why did she had to be so damn gorgeous. He wouldn't care if she was ugly as hell, but she was drop dead beautiful that he just had to look at her again and eventually steal glances at her.

Fang stood staring at the Uchiha with some concern in her green eyes. Sasuke didn't looked so good it was almost as he was sick or something, she thought that maybe he was under the curse status effect. He was looking a little pale more than usual, the point was that he didn't looked good and it was worrying her maybe a lot more that she will worry for a friend. Yet she couldn't forget that the Uchiha has been ignoring her for a while now and she wasn't going to forget something that had made her angry, and even hurt her feelings. The female huntress was still upset with him for his recent behavior with her compared to how he used to be with her this was completely different.

"You okay….?"

"…"

Sasuke remained quiet as he walked passing her like she wasn't there at all. Such action was definitely considered a big mistake, because it was considered the last straw for a certain Pulsian warrior. Fang glared at him no more good l'Cie, she has taken this behavior for far too long, she tightened her fists showing her anger. She didn't care if he was feeling sick or not that was no reason for him to ignore an ally who was concerned for his wellbeing no longer she was holding her anger inside. In a quick movement that the raven haired l'Cie couldn't react just in time, she grabbed him by his collar and slammed him hard to the wall. The Uchiha groaned staring at her, she was angry he could tell by the rage burning in her beautiful green eyes.

"_That's it I have had it with his emo shit attitude."_

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"No mate what the hell is wrong with YOU?" she countered his question glaring at him.

"Hn…."

"Hn…that's all you have to say?"

"Let me go…."

"Not until you tell me what the heck is wrong with you?"

"Hmph…."

"Keep acting tough Uchiha, I can keep this up all day. Sometimes I don't know my own strength I might end up crushing your lungs killing you. Your choice mate…."

"Nothing's wrong."

"You really want me to believe that, fine I'll get to the point so you can understand. Why are you ignoring me?"

"Ignoring you….?"

"Ever since the Palamecia you've been avoiding me, not talking to me either. We're not strangers we have known each other maybe not for a while but we have a close friendship."

"_Maybe a little too close…."_

"I'm not ignoring you."

"You want me to believe that?" she shouted she was truly upset with him.

"I'm not…."

"I talk to you and you don't answer me, that is called ignoring someone. And also looking at you and you won't even bother to look at me that is called avoiding."

"…."

"You're a man speak up!"

"…."

"What do you say want to give me a straight answer now?"

"Hmph fine, maybe I've been avoiding and ignoring you but it's no big deal."

"No big deal you're ignoring me all of the sudden did I said anything to upset you, or was it something I did?" she glared at him tightened her hold on him, one more push she might end up crushing the wall because of her strength.

"I'm not angry at you…."

"Then why are you ignoring me?"

"Why are you over reacting I fulfilled my end of the bargain?"

"End of your bargain what are you talking about?"

"I fulfilled our deal…."

"Deal…you're not making any sense what deal?" Fang was getting frustrated because she was getting more confused by the minute.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Yes!"

"I helped you find Vanille and in return you will help me with my training that deal."

"What….?" She was still confused.

"I helped you find Vanille and you helped me with my training. I thought with our deal done there was no need for us to hang around anymore, our partnership is done."

"Partnership….." she finally let him go.

Sasuke watched her as she changed expression. She started confused, then she was shocked, then she was angry finally she looked like she was muse but it was all one big mask to hide what she was feeling right now. The Pulsian warrior felt like she has been shot right in her heart, his words have hurt her without him noticing. She felt like punching him, like breaking every bone of his body there was anger in her and sorrow in her eyes. Yet she hide it all in a façade of a smile now she was starting to act like Vanille to hide her pain, sure she has gotten hurt fighting but nothing compared to the pain she has been inflicted right now.

She gave a chuckle" oh I get it I see what's going on. I used you as my tool to bring me what I want in finding Vanille, in return I will help you train getting use to your l'Cie powers. Now that I found Vanille I see no further use of you, is that it?"

"…"

"I'm no better than Barthandelus using people as his tools. There was no such thing as a friendship between me and you, we were never close."

"…"

"Is that what you think of me?" there was anger in her voice mixed with hurt.

"I was manipulating you all the time, I was never your friend" yes there was hurt in her green eyes.

"Fang….?"

"You know Sasuke when you got yourself hurt because you were trying to protect me from Barthandelus, I thought you were a fool. I was using mediguard I was going to be fine, and yet you still charge face first right in front of me without thinking. I guess I used you again in protecting me right?"

"….."

"After this I realized you're a bigger fool than I thought. You can continue ignoring me, because this time it won't bother me anymore. I will ignore you too."

The female huntress gave him a glare before walking away no doubt she was very angry. She returned with Vanille because there was something the red head wanted to tell her, the only thing in her mind we're the words the Uchiha told her. It angered her, it frustrated, it annoyed her, it irritated her and it hurt her to hear those words. All this time she has thought that she has developed a deep strong friendship with him, only to find out that it was nothing but a big lie. To think she believe that there could be something more than friendship between them, she was aware of what she was feeling for the raven haired l'Cie. In fact she knew for a while of her feelings for him, she was just letting them flow to be certain it was real. Now she didn't' wanted to think about him, see him or hear his voice.

"_Fool how dare he see me like that I would never do that to him?"_

After Fang left Sasuke was starting to feel worse, his condition seemed to have increase in effect. He could feel the dark power inside becoming stronger slowly stirring up, like it was going to go out of control. He put his hand on his forehead again feeling like he was under a high fever, but that wasn't the case. He leaned on the wall while breathing hard there was sweat on his face and he could feel that power growing, it felt like he was going to get torn apart by it. Staring into his hands there was darkness it was strange he hasn't summon the dark spell it felt like it was acting on its own, he groaned in pain before he fell on one knee this feeling was horrible.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?" _

**(She hates you. That l'Cie despises you and she could care less about you).**

"_Who the hell are you what do you want with me?"_

**(Use the darkness….use it).**

"_I don't want to I'm not in a fight."_

**(You want to use it. Because you like the darkness, you have taken a thrill and enjoyment every time you have used it in battle).**

"_It's strong but I…."_

**(Don't come denying it you desire its power, there's nothing to be ashamed of in embracing the darkness. Succumb to it let its power guide you, let it feel your body become one with it).**

"_Leave me alone. Get the hell out of my head!"_

"Hey Sasuke….?"

"Shut up!"

"Wha…."

The Uchiha blinked when he saw Naruto standing there looking shocked, obviously because of his enraged remark. But the blond jinchurikki didn't seem to be angry he was just surprised to hear him say that so unexpectedly. Sasuke has suddenly stopped hearing the voice and for a moment the darkness in him stopped as well, he felt like he was back to normal. And maybe all of this was really his mind playing tricks on him, just one bad dream after another. The former PSICOM soldier sighed calming down turning to the Uzumaki not expecting him that he will snap for yelling at him.

"Sorry…."

"You're in a bad mood, can't blame you. You must be upset about what Barthandelus said this whole thing with our focus. It really bothers me that he also knows that we're from another world, and he also knows about the fox too."

"I'm not surprise he knew. He's a Fal'Cie a powerful being that has been watching over Cocoon for so many years, he will obviously know about a couple of strangers from another world."

"He said about us being bringer of heaven and bringer of power, something like that I don't know what he means by that."

"Don't think about those things, he only wants to confuse us more…."

"You're right but still we don't know for sure. You think our focus is wrong and we should save Cocoon instead of destroying it."

"….."

**(You're afraid….)**

"_Not again…."_

**(Why are you afraid?)**

"_Leave me alone."_

**(Your fear only increases the darkness it brings out the truth of things).**

"_What truth?" _

He only received a laugh from the mysterious voice which made him annoyed_" I keep listening to voices in my head I must be going crazy because of being an l'Cie."_

(Time skip)

After looking around the Pulsian area the l'Cie group decided to take a small break. They were still feeling the effects of their fight with Barthandelus, it wasn't an easy battle. He has shown that he was a powerful Fal'Cie compared to Anima at the Vestige their wounds may have healed but their bodies were still feeling the aching pain. Lightning was the last person to be done with the sightseeing she joined up with the others, she walked ahead seeing everyone. She noticed Fang and Vanille talking with Sazh in a corner she could tell that they were having a personal conversation so she chose to give them some privacy. Hope was talking to Naruto while Sasuke was a little further from the two boys looking in deep thought.

Seeing the whiskered blond she remembered her conversation with Fang, just recently. Yes that was what she was going to do right now she needed to talk to the blond and break away any barriers between them. She was finally going to be honest with her feelings and just tell him that she has been harboring feelings for him for a long time, it was now or never it was time to act. With confidence and determination guiding her she headed to the Uzumaki who was still talking to Hope she gave a smile she wasn't afraid but believing that everything will go all right.

"Hey, uh, I've got to apologize it looks like I was wrong."

The pink haired soldier turned to see Snow with his head hanging down_" looks like telling Naruto will have to wait."_

"About Serah's focus not like you to second-guess yourself….?"

"Well, even heroes make mistakes."

"What about your plan to protect Cocoon?"

"…"

"Either way, your faith in Serah was strong. That strength got you this far."

"It was all wrong."

"Yeah. You tried so hard to convince us that you even fooled yourself. You've been a total idiot. But still it saved me. You trusted Serah. Let that faith drive you. It even made me want to believe."

She left him to think for himself she hoped her words will be able to reach him and get him out of this negativity that he has fallen into due to the revelation of their focus and Serah's. The fact made her chuckle on the pure irony here she was comforting Snow the one person she hated the most, from completely disliking him to trying hard to convince him not to give up hope. Knowing the NORA leader he'll be up and running his mouth that they're the heroes who will save Cocoon, now she all needed to do is settle things with her feelings for a certain whiskered blond.

Snow took the crystalized tear from his pocket" Serah…talk to me baby."

"Naruto?" she finally approached the whiskered blond.

"Hey Light?" greeted the blond who was done talking to Hope.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure" he noticed that Hope was talking to Vanille with Fang and Sazh.

The blond jinchurikki followed the former sergeant away from the group passing Snow who chose to join the others. The whiskered blond has immediately notice how far they were walking away from the group, he quickly figure out that whatever Lightning wanted to talk to him about it was probably a personal subject. Then again he did remember when they were at the Palamecia that she wanted to talk to him he had no idea what she wanted to talk to him about. The only thing that came to his mind is about the kisses they shared at the Lindblum, remembering that made him blush. That was probably the happiest memory he has forged during his stay in Cocoon, how he wanted to taste her lips again.

"This will do" the former sergeant like the place where they can have their conversation.

"So what is it, hope you're not angry with me or anything of the sort?" he smiled nervously.

"I'm not angry it's nothing like that, Naruto it's about the kiss…both of them?"

"Light it's okay I-"

"Listen I-"

"I know what you're going to say. You only care for me as a friend and you want us to stay friend-"

"You're wrong…."

"I understand perfectly trust me I knew this was going to happen and I-wait what?" he blinked a couple of times.

"I said you're wrong" she crossed her arms.

"I'm wrong…." He was shocked his cerulean eyes were wide.

The pink haired soldier ran a hand through her hair not wanting to sound embarrassed" Naruto I….I like you, I have for a while. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner I should have said so when we kissed, I'm not good at this sort of thing."

"Whaaaat….?" He was shocked his mouth stood wide open, the next thing that could happen that his jaw drops to the ground.

"I said I like you" she tried not to blush.

"What?" he still couldn't believe what he just heard?

"How many times do I have to tell you?" she sweat dropped.

"You're kidding?"

The older Farron gritted her teeth and took her Blazefire changing it to gun mode, she pointed at his forehead" do I look like I'm kidding?"

"No, no point taken!"

She sighed sheathing her gun blade back" it must be a shocker to you. But it's the truth I like you and I think that maybe if we have a chance to actually, me and you to have a….a well."

"Relationship….?"

"That…." She slightly turned away she knew she was blushing.

"Wow-I thought I was dreaming at first, but hey this is pretty much real. You really feel that way about me I totally didn't see that coming honest. I didn't wanted to push my luck, I'm not good at expressing myself when it comes to this thing too so I understand how you feel."

Lightning turned to him with a small smile" what do you say, do you think that we have a relationship even if with all of this in front of us. We may not have to time for this, but if you want to we could give it a try."

"You mean, being boyfriend and girlfriend thingy?" he blushed.

"I guess…."

The Uzumaki got close to her he smiled" if it makes you happy, then of course I will accept."

"I'm always happy being with you smart idiot" she whispered.

"So if it's official the whole 'us' thing then where do we go from here?"

"Hmm…I'm no expert at the whole thing do you know what should we do?" obviously the former sergeant was pretending she did knew the mechanics of what couples do.

"If we're together, then we can hold hands."

"What else?" she smiled.

"Well…we can kiss, but only if you want to don't want to oblige you or anything" he was blushing thinking how good those kisses felt.

"All right anything else I should know about?"

"We can…there's also-"

***Sex* **the Kyuubi gave a grin.

"Sex…wait I mean that wasn't what I was going to say!" his whole face was very red.

The older Farron raised an eyebrow at the mention of the word.

***Lots and lots of sex.***

"_Shut up you stupid fox."_

***It's about time you get some of that pink haired vixen.***

"_Shut it!"_

"Light….?" He watched her leaving going back to the others.

The former sergeant remained quiet but she gazed at him from the corner of her eye. The thought of her and the whiskered blond in that kind of compromising and intimate situation made her wonder, yet she thought it was quite pleasant. Of course she didn't say a word and chose to keep it to herself it wasn't any time for that with their situation at hand. By now the members of the l'Cie group have taken their well deserve rest and we're ready to continue traveling this new area. But she failed to notice that there some problem among some members of the group, namely with two of them probably because she was focused in exploring the place further.

Vanille was the only one to see it because it included her childhood friend Fang. She noticed that for some reason the Pulsian huntress was avoiding Sasuke she wasn't looking at him much less saying a word to him. It was strange of her behavior she did remember that she was talking to him back at the Palamecia, now she seemed to be angry at him for some reason. It questioned her why she would be upset with the raven haired l'Cie she was able to notice immediately that they were good friends, probably very close friends. It worried her to see her friend acting so distant from the Uchiha, asking her later is exactly what she had in mind.

"This couldn't be-I mean, those were just legends" said the red head.

"Maybe, we won't know for sure until we go further" replied Fang avoiding gazing at Sasuke.

"Let's be careful I doubt this place could be deserted" said Lightning.

"Like having monsters yeah that's a good guess?" replied Naruto.

"I want to say we're close to Eden, but…it's hard to be sure" said the former sergeant.

"We just passed Eden before coming here. We're underneath the city" said Sasuke.

The Pulsian huntress scoffed slightly at the Uchiha's comment she wasn't happy with him all right after what happened just recently. Vanille noticed her behavior once again something did happen probably between her friend and the Uchiha, it was enough to make her upset. Now she was curious to know for sure what could have happened between them to have made the female warrior so upset, they shouldn't be acting so hostile to the other when they're supposed to be on the same side.

Shortly Snow joined the group done thinking about the whole thing with their focus and Serah. Everyone has regroup and were now climbing a stair case that lead to an upper floor in the Pulsian subway like system. As they reached the floor they were in awe at the sight, it looked different than the previous floor but it had that same familiar feeling as soon as they arrived. Staring at the unique structure and the decorations it felt like they were back at the Pulse Vestige, they knew Fang and Vanille were right about the place being from the origin of the lower world. It probably had a connection with the Vestige and there were also the possibilities that this area might house another Fal'Cie.

"I can't believe we're still in Cocoon" said Hope.

"It's kind of creepy" replied Sazh.

"_I should tell them I'm having that bad feeling again" _thought the blond jinchurikki.

The Uzumaki never got the time to tell them because on the ground where they were standing, an l'Cie brand mark appeared on it. Their brands started reacting to the one on the ground they were all feeling terrible pain touching their brand location, most of them fell to the ground like Sasuke and Naruto. As the pain circle through their bodies everyone could feel something else was been awakened inside of them, something strong. Both the blond jinchurikki and the Uchiha were feeling something familiar coursing through them, it was shocking because they thought they have lost it a while ago and there was no chance to get it back. Aside from that another thing seems to have reacted to the large brand on the ground.

The entire place reacted to the power of all l'Cie like it was meant to be. Everything was activated when their brands reacted to the bigger one and all of the sudden the strange looking pillars next to them opened they were really some sort of storage chamber. The pain was gone but they had company from the pillars emerged two weird looking mechanical beings, they sort of resemble the Pulsework soldier that a certain whiskered blond didn't like. Only they were differen looking in appearance they were silver colored and they had one eye, they were walking to the group ready to fight. Everyone took their weapons another fight was going to happen and probably it won't be the last one, more monsters were here too.

Lightning cast libra on one of them" Pulsework knight weak against fire and lightning, it also has a high physical and magic resistance."

"Time for some debuff magic" said Fang.

The fight started with Fang and Vanille casting debuffs magic, slow, deprotect and deshell was enough for them. The Pulsework knights were weakened badly as they were outnumbered by the group a combination of fira and thundara was very effective against them because those elements were their weakness thanks to the pink haired soldier. Needless to say the two beings were beaten badly they didn't stand a chance against teamwork. As the fight was over Naruto stood in deep thought still feeling that which he'd thought he has lost when he got branded. He smiled it was exactly as he thought, he didn't know how it happened but it was circulating throughout his entire body.

"_This feeling it's…." _

Even if he was feeling it he needed to make sure it wasn't some sort of trick. The blond jinchurikki went to a wall and to everyone's shock his legs were stick to it, he was walking on the wall. Everyone was in awe at the sight while Sasuke was shocked that he was able to do that, his eyes widened in realization. Naruto was now hanging by the roof the place looking down on the group with a smile on his face if he was able to do that then it could only mean one thing.

"_Naruto then this feeling that has returned to us…."_

"_How can he do that he's not using AMP technology?" _wondered Lightning.

"Sasuke I can mold chakra again!" shouted the happy blond.

"Chakra?" asked Hope out loud.

"_It's back we can perform jutsu again…."_

The whiskered blond jumped from the rook and landed safely on the ground without the need of anti-gravitational field. He was happy that having his ability to mold chakra again he has missed doing his jutsus for a while, now he was able to perform his signature jutsu with no problem. He was also happy for Sasuke now that he can perform his jutsus as well as having the sharingan back, his bloodline limit has returned now he can feel proud gaining the tittle back of the last of the Uchiha clan. Yet as the whiskered blond stared at the raven haired l'Cie there was no smile on his face, just thoughtful expression which surprised him he will expect he will be thrilled with having their molding chakra ability back.

"Okay how did you do that?" asked Sazh for everyone else.

"It's one of my main abilities before becoming an l'Cie."

"You can already do that, without an AMP unit?" asked the former sergeant.

"Yep but that's not all" he formed a cross shape hand seal.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!

Everyone gasped seeing ten similar Naruto before them" shadow clone jutsu check!"

"Rasengan check!" the original and the clones made the spiraling chakra sphere.

"Su-"he stopped realizing that the Uchiha was present.

"_I'll save the summoning jutsu for later."_

"Transformation jutsu!"

POOF!

The blond jinchurikki has transformed into Hope shocking everyone mainly the silver haired teen" check….!"

"How did you do that?" asked the shocked teen.

"I can do more" he spoke in the teen's voice.

POOF!

He transformed into Lightning" target's a target."

POOF!

He followed transforming into Snow" heroes always win!"

"Not bad Naruto" replied the NORA leader impressed at how identical the Uzumaki looked like him.

He followed transforming into Sazh, Vanille and Fang. Then to show more examples he ended up transforming into Dysley which caused the group to get alarmed, seeing the face of their new found enemy. Lightning smacked the transformed primarch returning back to his original form while everyone else sweat dropped at the scene, still they didn't felt sorry for the whiskered blond for turning into inappropriate person. Sasuke was the only person who wasn't paying attention to the whole thing as he could feel his chakra circulating through his body which it was a good sign, his expression never changed.

"Okay maybe I had that coming" Naruto got up rubbing his head.

"Yes you really did" she crossed her arms.

"Might as well transform into Dysley's Fal'Cie form while you're at it" said the afro haired pilot.

"How are you able to do that?" asked an excited Vanille.

"I told you they're skills I can use before becoming an l'Cie. I lost the ability to use them when I got branded, and I'm not the only one Sasuke can also use different skills too, isn't that right buddy?"

"…."

"Why don't show them?"

"Hn…."

Fang turned her gaze away from the Uchiha not interested in seeing anything" fool…."

"What Fang?" the red head turned to her friend hearing the small insult to the former PSICOM soldier.

"Nothing just thinking about Barthandelus…."

The red head could tell that she was lying she meant that insult for the raven haired l'Cie.

"What's wrong Sasuke show them one of your jutsu?"

The Uchiha was able formed chidori on his right hand making everyone looked in awe. Just like Naruto's blue sphere they have seeing the lightning attack when they were at the Vestige. It didn't resemble thunder or any of the other lightning spells, they've never knew of a spell to have lightning on your hand for too long. The Uzumaki was confused of his choice of jutsu expecting that he will use his bloodline to show them their skill jutsu, although he kept in check to tell them about how they could do it and of what they were before becoming soldiers. However something was wrong with his friend, he was acting a bit strange since they arrived here.

"Sasuke….?"

"I can't…."

"Can't what?"

"I can't do it" he glared tightening his fist.

"What's wrong?" asked Snow.

"What happened, you can't do what?" the whiskered blond got worried.

"The sharingan….I can't activate it."

"What…that can't be you should be able to use it because we can mold chakra again."

"I know" he replied in anger.

"Are you sure there's something you're not doing right?"

"I'm doing the usual whenever I activate it!" he suddenly snapped.

"Calm down I'm on your side."

"I want to be alone."

"Okay…."

The Uchiha walked to a corner away from the group. Everyone was really confused at his sudden behavior Lightning seemed worried, Snow was more than confused, same with Hope Sazh was probably the one who was more clueless to the whole thing, Vanille was concern a little for him and Fang looked like she could care less. The Pulsian huntress looked at him from the corner of her eye after seeing his reaction to the whiskered blond she felt more anger towards him. First he accused her of being manipulative and using him as her personal fetching tool to find Vanille and now he was acting like a complete jerk to his best friend. To think the raven haired l'Cie was supposed to be a close friend of hers.

"_Some way of treating your friends, he's acting like such an asshole…."_

"_What could be wrong he should be able to use the sharingan now?" _wondered Naruto.

The group chose to forget the moment while giving Sasuke some space as they proceed to explore the area further. Vanille and Fang were the first to climb another set of stairs getting a better view of where they were and gazing at it their feeling was confirmed of what it was. The red head walked ahead taking another look at the place, the part of the area looked nothing from the previous location but it resembled the Vestige in origin and design. Everything was cleared to the red head Pulsian she had a strong guess of what it was, because she has heard stories about the setting.

"This place-it must be an Ark."

"An Ark?" said Lightning.

"That's what they call 'em" replied Fang.

"Long ago, the Fal'Cie who made their home on Gran Pulse we're afraid of invasion from the outside. As part of their battle preparations they created an army of living weapons. And they stored those weapons in Arks all over the world" said the red head.

"So there are more of these places?" asked the blond jinchurikki.

"That's right…."

"Everyone on Gran Pulse knew the legend" said the Pulsian huntress.

"So, this is basically a Pulse armory" said the pink haired soldier.

"Most of us believe in 'em. A few people tried searching but they never found a thing. Who would have thought to look on Cocoon?"

"Talk about irony of a Pulse Ark underneath of Cocoon" said the whiskered blond.

"Right under our noses. That's some secret they've kept. Those Sanctum guys, what are they up to?" asked Sazh.

"The story's not done there's more" Vanille turned to him.

"They used to say the Arks had a more practical purpose" said Fang.

"Huh, really?" said the former sergeant.

"Yeah, to force l'Cie to master their shiny new powers…."

"So…this place the Arks are more like training grounds for l'Cie?" said the Uzumaki.

"That's the more appropriate word for it mate."

"Okay, so if Dysley's goal is to forge us into stronger weapons. Right" replied the pink haired soldier.

"Not Cie'th, but monsters all the same" said the afro haired gunner.

"If this is really training ground for l'Cie, then let's think of it as training for the fight ahead."

"Hope's right" said the red head.

"That won't be a problem, I know someone who will enjoy this training more than us. Hey Sasuke did you hear this place is a training ground for l'Cie, we'll be getting even stronger here?"

"Sasuke….?"

The Uchiha was still far away from the group although he heard the blond jinchurikki. He was feeling worse than later the darkness was back again and it was stronger than before. The former PSICOM soldier was upset about not been able to activate his bloodline limit his anger seemed to have a strong effect on the darkness, but he didn't care. He couldn't use his bloodline his pride, the symbol of his clan that was the only thing that matters to him he felt worse because he's thought he lost it completely when he was branded as an l'Cie. Yet the darkness was becoming more and stronger by the minute, right now he could care less.

"_Damn it why can't I use the sharingan I should be able to activate it now?"_

**(You have lost your pride, shame it won't return….)**

"_Shut up and leave me alone!"_

**(Anger only feeds the darkness it will continue growing until it swallows you).**

"_Leave me the hell alone I don't want to hear from you again!"_

**(You're losing yourself by the minute, that darkness will lose control if so….)**

"Damn you just shut up already!"

"What?" Naruto was taken surprise by his comment he was starting to get worry about his behavior recently.

"_He must be in a bad mood because he can't use the sharingan…."_

"Never mind him let's go" Fang was angrier at the Uchiha's rude and annoying behavior.

"Fang….?" said the red head.

Naruto and Lightning gazed at each other they could tell something was off with the Pulsian woman. And it had to do something between her and Sasuke it was all the sudden that she was starting to act odd towards him. Compared to how she used to act around him like she was a good friend of the Uchiha obviously they must have experienced some problems, which explained her sudden rude behavior for the raven haired l'Cie. Lightning stared at the female warrior her expression said a lot she had a feeling the Uchiha had something to do with this. Now she knew he can be annoying and irritating but to make the Pulsian huntress upset, something must have gone terribly wrong.

"_They must have some sort of argument" _she reminded herself to try and talk to the Pulsian later.

"_They must have had a fight or something" _the same thing was going through the Uzumaki's mind.

"_Trouble in paradise" _thought Sazh.

They all heard rumbling followed by some hissing nearby" wait, what was that?"

They were surprised when more of the pillars opened revealing more Pulsework knights.

"These guys again" said the afro haired pilot.

"Fun times" said Lightning with some sarcastic humor.

"Over there, we've got to keep moving!" said Hope pointing to the opposite direction.

"Let's go!" said Naruto.

They started running but they never expected Sasuke charging at them with Masamune in hand. The Uchiha has sliced a Pulsework knight in half, the long blade of the sword was colored black as it was covered with darkness. He quickly charged another one and it suffered the same fate as the last one, everyone was shocked at the sight. They knew the former PSICOM soldier has grown stronger but not to be able to defeat opponents with just one strike. The raven haired l'Cie used chidori spear on another knight paralyzing it, he went for the kill using his weapon. All the Pulsework knights have been beaten as the Uchiha looked at them with a serious expression that would make anyone tremble in fear.

"What are you doing this is training no running away?"

"I guess that's what this place is for" said the whiskered blond.

"_Sasuke is acting so strange" _thought Vanille worried.

"_What's with his sword just now?" _thought Hope noticing the black colored on the long sword but it was gone, once he was done with the fight.

The group has encountered a lot of enemies during their travel through the Ark vestibular hold. More Pulsework knights along with a bomb type enemy called circuitron this last enemy was very nasty due to its ability to self-destruct that can cause massive damage. Of course the small automata were destroyed before it ever got the chance thanks to the quick attacks of Sasuke who has been fighting more than the rest of the group. His lust to kill along with his odd behavior has really started concerning the other party members, namely Naruto and Lightning. He was acting too strange, too quiet with a dark nature he wasn't the same Uchiha they know. Eventually the blond jinchurikki he was just upset because he couldn't use his sharingan, which he still had no idea when they can mold chakra again.

The pink haired soldier turned to looked at the raven haired l'Cie who was at the back where they were walking" something's definitely wrong with Sasuke."

"It's all right Light he probably needs some time to release some steam" replied the Uzumaki.

"He surely doesn't look well to me" said Snow.

"Just give him some time I'm not happy to find out that we're really tools that are supposed to destroy Cocoon either."

"_It's more than that. It's the sharingan why can't he do it?" _

Vanille has catch up to Fang who was taking the lead traveling the group. The red stared at her expression she was hungry and there was that hint of hurt in her green eyes, she was worried for her. After seeing her reaction and behavior towards the Uchiha it was cleared to her that whatever is wrong with the Pulsian huntress it had to do with the former PSICOM soldier. She kept staring at her she was really upset not talking much when it was necessary, this really wasn't the same friend she has known since they were little. The times she has seen her angry were very unfortunate for the victims, because she knew how scary she can get which it was wise not to make her angry.

"Fang….?"

"….."

"Something happened with Sasuke didn't it?"

"…."

"Come on Fang say something, I can tell something happened between you two."

"The fool has it coming."

"What?"

"Now's not the time Vanille."

The red head stood quiet she knew she wasn't going to say a word about it she has come to know the Pulsian huntress to be very stubborn sometimes. Talking to her was out of the question so the next thing to do was ask the other person involve in this, she slowly walked behind the others until reaching the back. She stared at Sasuke he looked the same as Fang but there was something different about him, he was upset all right but his eyes they looked like there was no emotion in them. For a moment Vanille felt scared it completely felt different from the person she has met since they met at the Vestige, she still wondered what could have happened between him and her friend that they looked to be distant from the other.

"Sasuke….?"

"Hm…."

"Did something happen with you and Fang?"

"Go away" he rubbed his forehead feeling the darkness getting worst.

"I want to know please tell me, I'm worry about Fang and you too."

"Leave…."

The red head frowned not liking his attitude" don't be mean I have a right to know what's wrong with Fang I've known her since we we're kids."

"Didn't you hear me I said leave?" he shouted in rage.

"I….I'm sorry" she trembled at his sudden anger.

The rest of the group stopped walking hearing the sudden outburst of the Uchiha, namely Fang. They were surprised to hear him sounding so angry but the Pulsian huntress was glaring at the raven haired l'Cie once she heard him yelling so angry at her childhood friend and there was no way she was going to stand for it. As for Sasuke he couldn't take it anymore the darkness inside of him was reaching its limit, it felt like his entire body was about to explode. The rest of the group saw Fang's expression things were going to get ugly for a certain Uchiha. It felt like they have forgotten where they were and it wasn't a good time to be looking for an argument.

"You okay Vanille?"

"I'm okay Fang really you don't-"

"Listen don't you dare talk to her like that" she was glaring at the Uchiha.

"Fang it's okay it was my fault to begin with" the red head was trying to convince her but so far she was failing.

"Sasuke you okay?" Naruto was worried seeing his expression he really looked like he was sick.

"Everyone just go…."

"Why are you angry at him Fang?" Lightning finally asked the big question.

"Because Mr. Emo here-"

"Enough!" Sasuke shouted he was in pain the darkness was out of control.

"I'm not quieting down Uchiha. Everyone Mr. Emo here think I was using him all along to help me find Vanille, I'm manipulative isn't that right mate" she turned to give him another glare.

"What?" the red head was shocked.

"You really think that of her?" Snow was surprised to hear something so crazy.

"I'm just…."

"Easy everyone let's all calm down. I think it's enough that the Sanctum wants us dead, we shouldn't be focusing on killing each other" said Sazh.

"You don't trust her Sasuke I thought you guys are close friends?" Naruto was feeling a bit shocked remembering how well he gets along with the Pulsian huntress.

"Not anymore" she replied her tone filled with hurt and betrayal.

"You got it all wrong Sasuke, Fang is nothing like that. She would never use you!" said Vanille.

"Don't waste your breath on him" replied the female warrior.

"Sasuke….?" said the whiskered blond.

The Uchiha couldn't take it anymore he touched his forehead before groaning causing the group to get alarmed. The darkness has gone out of control and they have finally started emerging from his body by now everyone was now worried including Fang. He really looked like he was in pain, the raven haired l'Cie got on his knees and he cried an agonizing scream. Everyone was startled in shock as they saw the blackness of darkness leaving his body engulfing him they have never seen anything like it. His expression said it all he was in pain, resembling the twisted gaze of someone being tortured he soon lost his grip on reality not seeing clearly anymore. The Uchiha was unable to see them due to the blackness emerging from him.

"Sasuke!" shouted the concern blond while Lightning was trying to calm him.

"What is happening to him?" said a scared Hope.

"_Sasuke" _Fang was no longer upset she was deadly worried for the raven haired l'Cie.

"_Everything is all a blur what's happening to me?" _

**(The darkness has made its move to leave from your body it won't be long before it ends up destroying you….)**

"_It wants me dead….?"_

**(Without a stable heart the darkness will take you. Those who cannot control such power are destined to perish, your time is running short).**

"_I don't want that, the darkness I don't need it."_

**(You claimed that you don't need it and yet you enjoyed using it. In battle you were relying on it more than your own comrades. After all the power of darkness was born from your biggest desire."**

"_My biggest desire….?"_

**(This is the trial given to you….)**

"Sasuke are you all right can you hear me?" Naruto touched the Uchiha while the darkness was still around him.

"_Who's that….?"_

His onyx eyes widened in shock when the person before him was none other than the one person he was destined to kill, the one who took everything from him. Before him stood itachi wearing his Akatsuki robes the older Uchiha was as always all emotionless, nothing on his sharingan eyes but coldness and a expression which it was inhuman. This was the person he wanted to kill the man who killed his clan and sent him on his quest for revenge, the reason why he trained so hard and wanted to gain power badly. He was finally here and his chance to kill him and bring justice to his clan has arrived after waiting for so long, he glared with so much hatred as he prepared Masamune for attack.

"Itachi…."

"Huh?" the Uzumaki was shocked to hear a name that belongs in their home world.

"Die!"

Everyone gasped as he swung the long sword at the blond jinchurikki but he managed to dodge it. But he wasn't done looking at the group he saw that there were more Itachi, probably he cast a genjutsu on him to duplicate himself. If it was in an illusion he will have to take on all of them, because he doesn't his sharingan. He followed attacking the others Hope was first but Lightning blocked the attack with her gun blade, he attacked Snow, then Sazh and finally Vanille in which Fang blocked his attack with her lance. The former PSICOM soldier was attacking recklessly at everyone not realizing who they were all he saw was his older brother the traitor and murderer of his clan.

"What's the deal Sasuke?" asked Snow.

"Son's finally lost it!" said Sazh.

"Sasuke calm down we're not your enemy!" shouted Lightning.

"It's like he's a complete different person" said Hope.

The Uchiha resumed attacking like crazy on the group until his sword was blocked by Naruto's Flashflare saber. The blond jinchurikki could feel the power coming from his sword he knew this was no ordinary power it was getting stronger by the minute. He was shocked at the fact that he was calling out to his brother's name, someone they haven't in almost eight years. Not since he saw him at that inn when he was traveling with Jiraiya to find Tsunade, ever since he didn't wanted to see him again remembering how he tortured Sasuke. He could still remember his screams of agony at whatever the older Uchiha did to him, it was strange to him that he was mentioning his brother's name now after so long.

"Itachi die!"

"Sasuke snap out of it Itachi's not here!"

"_Itachi….?" _thought Fang.

The Uchiha didn't heard him he couldn't even see straight the only thing the darkness was showing was the face of his brother, whom he hated with every fiber of his being.

'Foolish little brother you're weak….'

"I'll show you weak die!"

He used all his strength to push the Uzumaki with powerful force sending him to the ground, he charged at him ready to stab him with the long sword. It never happened Lightning blocked the attack and it was difficult for the pink haired soldier to do so because blocking a long weapon like Masamune was no walk in the park. But she managed to do it because Naruto's life was at stake and she had no plan to have him hurt or worse, she will protect him whenever he will need her help.

"Sasuke calm down, it's me Lightning don't you recognize me?"

"…"

"You must remember. Me, Serah and Naruto we're all family and all of us here, we're on the same side finding a way to save Cocoon and ourselves."

"Lightning….." he replied he could see that the image of Itachi was fading.

"That's right buddy, you must at least remember me. The annoying knucklehead who is your rival and friend."

"N…Naruto" his eyes widened seeing the whiskered blond.

"Yeah you recognize me and Light?"

"Don't forget us" Snow added.

"Everyone…." He lowered Masamune coming to his senses.

"Are you feeling all right?" asked Vanille.

"I…..-"

He groaned again feeling the darkness escaping again, he fell on his knees.

"Sasuke!" shouted the blond jinchurikki.

**(It is too late your heart has been tainted by the darkness of your desire, it has gone out of control. At this rate you will not survive).**

"_Damn it, desire what are you talking about?"_

**(You already know).**

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Sasuke!" Fang panicked seeing him cry in agony.

The Uchiha gasped in horror the darkness was showing him his most painful memory. Each of his clan members being killed by Itachi it was the horrible night of the Uchiha clan massacre. The memories that gave him nightmare every night has come back to haunt him, the bodies, the blood, the image of his parents getting struck down without any mercy he screamed again.

"Stop no more I don't want to see no more!"

"I don't want to see them getting killed again stoooop!"

"_Sasuke what the heck is happening who is doing this to you?" _thought Naruto.

The raven haired l'Cie gave another cry as he started running away the group started following him but they were stopped as a group of Pulsework knights and circuitron were blocking their way. They had no choice but to fight through them in order to get to the Uchiha. Everyone took their weapons seeing that there was large amount of them including the circuitron can perform self-destruct they were the most dangerous ones.

"There's too many of them!" said Hope.

"We need to go after Sasuke!" said the whiskered blond.

"We might have a better chance if some of us go after him" replied Lightning.

"All right I'll go find him" Snow said.

"No. I'll go after him" Fang replied.

"Fang…." Vanille turned to her.

"That fool owes me an apology anyway."

"All right be careful, don't go too far" said the former sergeant.

"I'll be fine."

"Wait Fang!" Naruto made a shadow clone.

"I'll go with you" said the clone.

"Don't mind the company let's go" she left with the clone where Sasuke took off.

The real Naruto grin staring at their opponents" let's take care of this quick so we can catch up to them…."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Fang and the shadow clone Naruto reached another subway area only this time was filled with monsters. However every monster in the area have been taken out, they were in the right place because Sasuke has definitely passed here. Most of the monsters were bunches of slug type creatures that resemble the crawlers from the Gapra Whitewood, the shadow clone recognized them. But they were a different color as they passed through the bodies they spotted more of them, explaining that the Uchiha was attacking without holding back. They were worried about him he was still under the effect of whatever what was causing to react like he has lost his mind.

Fang stared at the bodies with no concern she could care less about the monsters. The only thing she was worried about was Sasuke, remembering his painful screams that would be describe as perfect agony. She didn't know what was happening to him but she did know it has to do about the dark power he learned as an l'Cie, although she was still angry with him for what he said to her. She was also worried about his brand with all of these he was experiencing it will be enough to make it open a lot of quicker than usual. Then his words as he screamed, she has been in deep thought about them since she heard them it really made her wonder.

"_**I don't want to see them getting killed again stooop!"**_

"_Sasuke…are you suffering the same as me?" _

"After all this time…you're still longing for your revenge eh Sasuke?" the Naruto clone lowered his head after hearing his words while he was suffering.

"Revenge….?" Fang turned to him.

"Oops…I was thinking out loud don't listen to me."

"You're Naruto right?"

"I'm a shadow clone but I'm him. Only difference when I disappear all the information I gathered will be pass to the real Naruto."

"Then tell me about Sasuke. What happen to him?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, I don't have a clue what happened back there."

"Not what happened just now, I'm talking about his past."

"His past?" the clone was shocked.

The shadow clone stood staring at the Pulsian huntress, she was really serious. He couldn't believe she will ask him such question, a question he couldn't answer her. Of course he knew all about it everyone at Konoha knew of the Uchiha massacre and the murderer behind it, even if he found out when he was twelve. Fang was expecting that he will tell her everything about the Uchiha but it was impossible to say a secret as big as this one, because it wasn't up to him to reveal it. The blond shook his head taking a step back he couldn't do it, even if she will demand him to tell her.

"Fang I'm sorry but I can't tell you."

"You want to help him, then so am I. But I can't help him if you don't tell me about his past."

"I can't okay. It's too personal it should be Sasuke the one to tell you not me."

"I know he's your brother I know how you feel. The same way you care for Sasuke it's the same way I care for Vanille, I know how far you will go for him. I'm willing to do the same thing for him."

"….."

"Will you tell me?"

"Fang I….-"

"Something happen to his clan didn't it?"

"What how did you-" He couldn't believe she was able to guess it correctly from out of nowhere.

"I had a feeling I was right are you going to tell me?"

"But I-if I tell you Sasuke will probably get angry at me."

"You will have to risk it. I want to help him but to do that I must know everything."

"You're really not giving me a choice here" the clone gave a sigh.

He gave another sigh finally giving up" fine I'll tell you, but it will be your fault if he gets angry with me."

"This Itachi he spoke does he has something to do with it?"

"Yeah that's true. Itachi he's Sasuke's older brother he was the one that destroyed his life forever."

"What happened?" Fang wanted to know more suddenly she was feeling some pain as if she was afraid of finding out the truth.

"When he was six, Itachi killed everyone…."

"What?" her green eyes widened in horror.

"He killed all the members of the Uchiha clan, including he's and Sasuke's parents. He spared his life so that he could get himself strong to kill him, and that's what he did…."

"_His own brother…." _the Pulsian huntress was still horrified at the truth.

"Itachi drove him insane on the night he slaughtered his clan and after that. Sasuke's life changed for the worst, from that day on his whole life was about getting revenge on his brother. For years he trained hard to become strong so that one day he gets the chance to fight him, and obviously kill him. He became an avenger."

"_Revenge that's all he thinks that's the reason that keeps his moving on."_

"_**Why do you want to become strong?" **_

"_I knew he was lying I could see it in his eyes." _

"_You've been suffering a lot haven't you Sasuke….?"_

"_I think it will be best not to tell her about Sasuke betraying the village to join Orochimaru and how we ended up in Cocoon" _thought the Naruto clone.

"Is that all?"

"Y…yeah that's all."

"Good."

Just like that Fang has quickly punched the clone's stomach shocking him, never expecting she will hit him. The hit was strong enough as it made him disappeared the Pulsian huntress knew that the real Naruto will know what happened, she needed to hurry and find the Uchiha. She didn't have time before the others will come looking for her no she needed to do this alone, only herself will be enough to find the Uchiha. She followed her instincts hoping that they were right and took the long tunnel path, maybe Sasuke has gone through here.

"_Sorry Naruto…but saving him is my job."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Back at the Vestibular hold the rest of the party was still fighting another group of Pulsework knight at least they got rid of the circuitron without them using self-destruct. Naruto and Lightning teamed up to take on one of the Pulsework knights, the same with Sazh and Vanille followed by Snow and Hope. The battle was going in their favor until the blond jinchurikki felt a quick pain feeling his shadow clone disappearing, all the information he gathered were passed to him. And he didn't like what he saw he has told Fang the truth behind Sasuke's past, the Uchiha massacre and his path of revenge. But the one thing that shocked him the most is that she punched him leading her to go after the Uchiha on her own.

"_What's going why did Fang do that?"_

"Naruto you all right?" asked Lightning while blocking an attack from a Pulsework knight.

"I'm fine but we have to hurry. Fang has taken my shadowclone out."

"You sure?" asked the former sergeant.

"Why would she do that?" asked Hope.

"I think I know why" said Vanille.

"We're in the middle of a fight, don't mind hearing a nice tale while we're at it" replied Sazh.

"It's because she feels like she's the only one who can help Sasuke."

"She would go that far to save him?" said Snow.

"She will do the same for me I know she will do the same for him" replied the red head.

"_I wonder if she started thinking like that after my clone told her his past, she must have felt motivated to go through with it afterwards" _thought the Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: lower traverse the fifth Ark)

Sasuke has killed another group of enemies even if he was under the influence of darkness. The Uchiha didn't care about using libra on them he only attack them showing no mercy. He took out a big group of the same slug creatures and another of green slimy creature, whom he thought the looked very disgusting. The raven haired l'Cie was feeling so much pain the darkness felt like it was ready to tear him to shreds, it was truly horrible the feeling. He walked dragging himself it was getting harder to move by the minute but he was able to reach the end of the tunnel path which there was a series of paths to take, his onxy eyes were having trouble gazing around the place. The former PSICOM soldier leaned on the nearest wall, no longer he could tell what was real or not.

He couldn't see clearly anymore but once again Itachi was before him, tormenting him, haunting his fears. The man who took everything from him, the person he's supposed to kill. Hatred emerged from him once more he unsheathed Masamune with an attempt to slice him in half, but he failed it went right through him. The Uchiha resumed attacking but none of his attacks were working on him, not realizing that he wasn't real he couldn't think straight anymore. The hatred has taken over him blinding him from reality the darkness, was doing its work well. He screamed in pure rage using all his strength to kill the older Uchiha, yet he was failing he could only glare at the man who is his older brother.

'Foolish little brother….'

"Die already!" he resumed attacking but he was still failing.

'You're not worth killing….'

"Shut the hell up!"

'If you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me…and by all means, cling to your wretched life….'

"I do want to kill you, I do hate you, and I do despise you!"

Sasuke ended up giving another agonizing scream as the darkness was coming out of his body again, only this it was twice as worst from last time. It seems his hatred was the cause of the non-elemental power to go out of control he dropped Masamune falling on his knees. He felt like his head was about to explode he was holding to his head feeling so much pain, the darkness was coursing throughout his body even more than before. It was a question of how long he will be able to take much more of the punishment, yet he felt like he couldn't stand it anymore. It wasn't just his head but his heart and every part of his body felt like it was going to burst, the raven haired l'Cie gave another cry of agony.

"_My body stop it, this pain I can't take it it's too much…."_

**(The darkness has gone out of control because of your desire).**

"_My desire what the hell is you talking about?"_

**(You already know the answer. The reason you have trained so hard, your only purpose to continue living….)**

The Uchiha gave another cry of course he already knows_" I'm an avenger…."_

**(Yes. It's always been about revenge it's the only goal that keeps you living, even today. It still is your only goal you want to fulfill it but you're unable to now. Your hidden anger that you can't fulfill it is the reason that has mess with the darkness turning it into an uncontrollable force. Until you find a way to regain control of it then it will be all over for you).**

"_It's too strong than before I don't think I can do it…."_

**(If you can't control it again then you will perish….)**

"_Shut up already I am sick of your blabbering. Just who are you and what do you want from me?"_

**(The darkness is the source of this problem I am merely giving you the test. It seems you're going to fail it, if you want to fall in and give in to the darkness fine by me puny l'Cie).**

"_It's tearing me apart I can't control it, my body can't take it much longer!"_

**(Then be consumed in darkness!)**

Sasuke woke up to be surrounded in pure blackness. Everything was dark there no sound, no visibility just pure blackness, yet there was no fear in the Uchiha whatsoever. He was feeling much better no longer he was feeling that terrible pain and just like the mysterious voice in his head told him, he has been consumed by his own darkness. His anger towards the illusion of Itachi was gone, his mind and heart was clam he was in complete tranquility. In the darkness he felt secure, no hatred, no conflicts, no contact just empty nothingness. Anyone would fear it and screamed but he remained quiet and the only thing he was able to show in expressing human emotion, was a small smile that has crossed his features.

_It's so dark…I can't even see my hands or my body."_

"This darkness is so fitted for me. It's not so bad after all maybe it will be better if I let it swallow me. There's no point in revenge anymore, just end it already…."

"Sasuke don't!"

"What?" his eyes widened.

"Don't do it!"

"Who's there?"

A small glint of light has appeared making the darkness to fade away. The Uchiha was out of the darkness he could feel the darkness was still trying to swallow him, that was what he wanted. It wasn't happening due to whoever woke him from his deep slumber, his eyes turned to the person before him. It was Fang the Pulsian huntress has finally managed to find him, before it was too late. She was relief to catch up to him and see that there was time to save him from whatever hell he was experiencing. She couldn't let him get away again, she remembered Lightning's words not to go too far away from the Ark they might get lost and she might not get back to the others as well as with Vanille.

Staring at the raven haired l'Cie she remembered everything Naruto told her about his past. Her green eyes softened the death of his clan at the hands of his older brother, the beginning of his quest for power to have revenge. The pain he was going through she was very aware of it, it was no wonder the darkness inside of him was trying to take over him. She felt sorry for him and no longer any anger she had for him because he thought she was using him as a tool to save Vanille, it was all gone. The female warrior remained intact without showing any sign that she will cry after hearing the story of his tragic past.

"Fang….?" he was relief to see her again but he knew she was still upset with him for what happened earlier.

"Don't do it Sasuke. Don't give in to that darkness."

"Why do you care I thought you were going to ignore me after what happened?"

"You really are a fool. Of course I care don't let it take you, you're stronger than this."

"I don't want your pity, just go."

"It's not pity it's called caring fool. You don't want to become crystal or a Cie'th and you certainly don't want to be devoured by the darkness. You're the one that controls that power, it doesn't control you."

"What's the point?"

"You have become more emo than usual, that's not a good sign. That darkness has really screwed up with your head."

"Hn…."

"Are you going to give up is that what you want?"

"There's no point anymore" he gasped feeling the darkness trying to take him, he was in pain again.

"Sasuke!"

"What's the point in moving forward if there isn't a way to go back, how I can fulfill my revenge if I can't go back?"

"Go back…back to your world?"

"I don't mind having this brand on me I tried I really did. But I can't go on if my purpose is impossible to achieve now. What's the point in living anymore?"

He cried again the darkness was engulfing him again" take me now I don't care…."

"No you're wrong mate. Sasuke we're both the same, I'm just like you."

"What….?"

"I know about your clan and your brother…."

"How did-Naruto told you?"

"He did I made him tell me. Like I said I'm just like you I lost my family and my clan too because of Cocoon and the Fal'Cie, Vanille lost her family too. My village, my people they were all killed they attacked twice I watched my village getting destroyed. I'm the last of my clan and so is she, I hated Cocoon so much I wanted revenge, I wanted them all dead that is why I volunteered to be branded and fight against them."

"Fang….I didn't know" he was shocked and for a moment the darkness stopped escaping from his body.

"It felt good to give in to the hatred but it has its terrible consequences. We fought at the war of transgression, things went horribly wrong…."

"Your memories…."

"At the Palamecia when Dysley mentioned Ragnarok, something hit me. I started remembering slowly my focus and what happened on that day during the war. I was in so much hatred I was completely blind, I only care in killing as many soldiers from Cocoon as I could nothing else mattered. All of my hatred and rage turned me into the beast of wrath and destruction….I became Ragnarok."

"Ragnarok….you" Sasuke was so shocked, horrified at the revelation.

The Pulsian huntress gave a nod her green eyes filled with sorrow" I was the one that shattered Cocoon's outer shell, I can still see their faces as I attacked and killed them all. So many people died by my hands, I even got Vanille hurt that memory still hurt me so much. Before I realize it I went to sleep by crystallization, and somehow Vanille followed the same fate. Revenge changes one for the worst, it poisons the soul like it did with me and you."

"Fang…." the darkness has stopped from leaving his body.

The Pulsian warrior walked to him smiling she could the darkness has somehow stopped from trying to leave his body and overtake him. It was a good sign that her words have reached out to him, she wasn't planning in losing him to the dark power. She knew the next thing to do, to make him feel safe and that everything was going to be all right. That he wasn't going to face this alone that he had people who cares for him, including her, Naruto and Lightning. As she got closer to him she pulled him into a tight embrace with the purpose to protect him from harm, from the darkness that wanted to take over him. She smiled having him in her arms really felt good it made her happy she will like to stay like this forever.

"You're not alone in this pain, I'm feeling it too."

"Fang you…." some tears have escaped from his onyx eyes finally there was someone who understood his pain.

Sasuke felt the darkness going back inside his body, it has returned to normal. Once again he was back to being the rightful owner and ruler of the dark non-elemental power keeping his heart in check. It went back to being stable and somehow his revenge it didn't have to be his top priority, or his reason to live. Shortly after he returned the hug holding her with the same protective matter as she was holding him, he was finally feeling at peace with himself. But the hug didn't lasted long the Uchiha felt pain as his brand started glowing making Fang to let him go. They were surrounded by a circle of darkness as chains emerged from the dark circle, from it came a being that shocked both l'Cie. They already knew what it was if Sasuke was the one who summoned it.

"_An Eidolon…"_

"_Great leave it to an Eidolon to ruin a moment I was really enjoying" _thought a cranky Fang.

"Talking about revenge and look what pops out!" she took her lance knowing a battle was inevitable.

The Uchiha took a long look at the Eidolon that he has summoned involuntary. He was tall reaching fifteen feet tall, his appearance was dark and evil. A mechanical being with red armor with a hood covering part of his face, there were chains wrapped all over his middle section and torso with some spikes on his shoulder. His face have caught both of their attention it was a skeleton gold colored with red blood eyes, he was holding a long black wand and on top of it was a drill. Once he was summoned he looked down at both l'Cie, but namely his red eyes were on the Uchiha who was doing everything he could in not showing any fear to such a terrifying and intimidating looking being. The skull like Eidolon started laughing evilly which made the raven haired l'Cie to glare at him recognizing it.

**(Not bad puny l'Cie, you seemed to have gain control over the darkness after all. Not just that but you have also succeeded in keeping your heart stable letting yourself to dominate over the dark. You have passed this part of the trial).**

"It's you. You're the voice that's been annoying me for a while and the laugh too."

**(You're fate is being tested puny l'Cie, but do not relax yet. The real trial is about to begin!)**

"Let me guess I have to defeat you, to have your power?"

"The Eidolon has chosen you to take the life and death trial. He's supposed to be on our side to put you out for good" said Fang with an obvious hint.

"Thanks for the sarcasm" he gave a small grin.

**(How dare you think you can claim my power like I belong to you? You have guts but that won't save your soul from burning into the depths of my fiery domain).**

"Hn…what are you babbling about, your fiery domain you sound annoying?"

**(Don't you know who I am?)**

"And I should care because-"

**(I am Hades Lord of the Underworld, I rule the world where the souls of the dead passed on. I pass on judgment to the souls if they are worthy of going to paradise or if they're destined to burn for all eternity in my domain). **

"I still don't care who you are, I'm beating you right here and now" he prepared Masamune for the fight.

"I'm helping you, like hell I'm going to watch and wait" replied the Pulsian huntress.

"I'm counting on you Fang, I trust you."

"Don't worry mate I'm not going to 'use' you or anything."

"I know now, you would never do that…." his eyes softened he knew he has come to regret saying those words to her.

**(I will enjoy claiming your soul to the underworld).**

"Get on with it already!"

**(Doom!)**

Sasuke was hit by the spell hearing his heartbeat, he saw before him a countdown of ten minutes. He already knew what will happen if it reaches zero that wasn't enough time, he will have to make the most of it. He charged at him using chidori while on his other hand he cast thundara, Fang followed him attacking the skull Eidolon with her lance. One will attack with magic and the other with physical attacks, using their weam work was the key element in winning this battle. But the Eidolon wasn't going to give them a chance, although he was hit by the Uchiha's attack he wasn't damage at all. Hades used his wand to cast ardor on both l'Cie making the former PSICOM soldier to react quickly and jumped out of the way taking Fang with him.

"Stop protecting me!" shouted the upset Pulsian.

"You're welcome" he sweat dropped.

**(Burn puny l'Cies!)**

"Defense now!"

Fang nodded as she barely dodged the blue fire and used provoke to get the Eidolon's attention. Once she succeeded, she used mediguard as the Uchiha took the opportunity to unleash his attack, now that he wasn't focusing on him. He used some combos slashing with Masamune, followed by chidori and chidori stream. It was enough to make the skull Eidolon to back away but not enough to harm him he couldn't cast another magic attack overwhelmed by his speed. Sasuke used his weapon again casting fira, thundara and chidori he wasn't giving him time to recuperate, time was against him. Shortly Fang joined him on the assault hitting hard, they might be able to beat him soon.

Hades fell on the ground while both l'Cie knew the fight wasn't over yet, they were right. The skull like Eidolon got back to his feet looking upset he fired ardor in which Sasuke dodged charging chidori on Masamune, his attack was going to make contact with him or so he thought. The raven haired l'Cie gasped his attacked was blocked, the Eidolon was holding the chidori charged long sword, he didn't back down as he fired chidori spear with his free hand. The Eidolon was hit been sent to the other side when there was nothing but a bottomless pit, he used his wand casting ardor again. Hades charged using his wand to attack but it was blocked by Fang using her lance the Pulsian warrior attacked multiple times while Sasuke casted thunder hitting him.

**(Not bad for puny l'Cie. However your time is running short think wisely).**

"_He's right I only have six minutes left."_

Hades's wand started glowing black ready to cast another spell **(darkness heed my call Darkja!)**

"Look out!"

The skull Eidolon has released a powerful dark wave that covered the entire area. Sasuke cast darkra in an attempt to counter the dark spell, both attacks collided sending a strong dark shockwave that sent him flying to the ground. Fang gasped walking to him once she made sure he was all right she glared at the Eidolon. The only way they might have a chance is to weaken him first she should have done this since the start of the fight. The Pulsian huntress casted slow, curse and fog if she succeeded they will be able to get the advantage over the lord of the underworld. However Hades didn't looked like he was under the, debuffs effects, something was wrong and it gave the Pulsian a bad feeling.

"What's going on? Don't tell me-"

**(Clever but a waste of effort I am immune to all status effects).**

The skull Eidolon charged attacking Fang with his wand but she blocked it with her weapon. He gave an evil grin his wand glowed black again ready to fire darkja and at such closed range, it will be impossible for the Pulsian huntress to avoid the strong spell. It never happened Hades was hit by chidori courtesy of Sasuke who was glaring at him, he was about to hurt the female l'Cie that was something he couldn't let it slide. He used chidori stream to add additional damage to the Eidolon but the skull Eidolon wasn't going to hit the ground he attacked with his wand crashing with Masamune charged with chidori. Hades's weapon was strong enough to withstand the power of the lightning charged sword making the Uchiha grin.

"I'm still here Hades…."

**(Not for long. The clock is ticking soon your soul will belong to me).**

"I'll beat before time runs out."

**(That is still uncertain!)**

The skull Eidolon jumped back casting a spell. The Uchiha was suddenly trapped inside a large black pot like thing, he gasped as he felt his body feeling all kinds of conditions that made him fell on his knees.

"Sasuke!" shouted Fang glaring at the Eidolon.

"What the heck is he doing?"

**(This is black cauldron it is a very nasty attack. It doesn't take damage on the opponent but unfortunately it gives you all kinds of status effects that will make you wish you were dead).**

The cauldron vanished showing Sasuke feeling terrible. He felt his body going numb there was poison inside of him and it wasn't just that. He was under curse, pain, daze and fog the Eidolon's words were true feeling like being dead was better than what he was feeling right now. Everything was spinning he could clearly see thanks to the fog effect and daze was making him want to have a long nap, he knew the reality of this situation even if he hated to admit it.

"_My body…I can't move I feel like shit. This is worse than when the darkness was trying to take over me, I can't take this!"_

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Fang went to him.

"I'm under status alignments…I can't fight like this."

"_If that's true then there's nothing I can do. I can't use healing magic, wish Vanille was here."_

**(It is over puny l'Cie, you have lost….)**

"_Not it's not over yet. I still have a few minute left" _the Uchiha saw the countdown before him he only had three minutes left.

**(You can't fight in your condition).**

"_He's right damn it…."_

"Leave him to me" Fang readied her lance at the skull Eidolon.

"No you can't…."

"I told you I'm helping you, just lay back and let me handle him."

"You know very well that you can't beat him Fang. I was the one that summoned him, so I'm the only one who can defeat him."

"How much time you have left?"

"Less than three minutes and counting…."

She glared tightening her fists if this continue, and then she won't have to worry about him turning Cie'th or fulfilling his focus. Still she wasn't going to lose him or anyone from the group they will find a way to survive and get through this, even if she knew that the Uchiha was right he was the only one who can beat Hades. Sasuke gasped as the skull Eidolon charged at him but Fang blocked the attack from his wand, she countered hitting him with her lance. She kept her assault without stopping because she was shorter of one member of the group from fighting it was all up to her. The Pulsian huntress unleashed another attack but Hades blocked it as he cast darkja, the attack has made direct contact with her.

"Fang!"

The Pulsian huntress was sent to the ground for getting hit against the dark spell. Sasuke tried to get to her but he couldn't move still being under the status effect for being caught in Hades's black cauldron attack. He glared upset at how this fight was turning out to be defeat he only had two minutes left, he was at the mercy of the skull Eidolon. Instead of delivering the final blow the Eidolon went to Fang who was panting hurt from getting hit by his spell, the Uchiha was in shock he was planning to attack her. That will be the last straw to see the female warrior getting hurt in front of him and without him helpless to stop it that will be breaking the limit.

"_Fang…damn it move I have to move."_

**(Before I claim your soul I will take your friend's soul first).**

"_Don't you dare hurt her…."_

"I still have plenty of fighting in me!" shouted the Pulsian huntress.

She unleashed a couple of attacks in which the skull Eidolon blocked them with his wand. He gained the upper hand grabbing her lance as he sends her crashing to the ground. Fang groan she was hurt by the previous attack that has left her in a weakened state she won't be able to block another attack by the Eidolon. Hades raised his sharp claws about ready to strike her down, while the female warrior waited for the inevitable. Her green eyes widened in horror the attack never hurt her, because it never reached her. But it did reach someone else, someone who has stood in front of her to take the painful blow that was meant for her. Sasuke has once again taken the blow for her somehow by a miracle he was able to move just in time to take the attack to protect her.

"_Not again" _some tears have emerged from her green eyes.

**(Impressive to be able to move after all those status effects on you, perhaps you're not as weak as I thought).**

"You fool why you have to do that, I told you not to protect me?"

The Uchiha ignored her upset tone feeling the painful blow" I felt like it…."

"You felt like it just like at Euride"

Hades released his claw hand from the wounded l'Cie** (I admit you're quite something, not so puny for an l'Cie but you're time is almost up. Are you ready to give your soul to me?)**

"Keep running your mouth" he saw his countdown was only one minute.

The former PSICOM soldier turned to the Pulsian huntress he gave her a weak smile" you're not hurt aren't you?"

Fang was shocked as she stared at him" your eyes….they're different."

Sasuke was shocked finally realizing the power that he once thought to have lost for good, it was back with him. The mighty sharingan was proudly showing on his eyes, his bloodline limit has returned. Protecting Fang seemed to have been the trigger to activate the dojutsu again, he was truly happy to finally have it back. He felt himself strong as he originally was feeling the power of the dojutsu in his eyes, even if he only had a couple of seconds he was very confident he'll be able to beat the skull Eidolon. He readies Masamune with the sharingan he won't be held back by the status effects, especially fog.

"_I'm back…Sasuke Uchiha is back."_

**(You can still stand, but it is futile your time is almost up).**

The Uchiha gave a grin" it will be enough to beat you."

**(Arrogant to the very end).**

"Look who's talking?"

Hades casted darkja but the Uchiha has vanished in a blink of an eye shocking the Eidolon. He was suddenly caught in a barrage of countless sword slashes followed by fira and thundara. The Uchiha used ardor followed by dark and darkra, He resumed the sword attacks when he added Masamune charged with chidori, followed with chidori stream he was beating the lord of the underworld like a bad habit. Sasuke continued attacking the Eidolon without mercy thanks to the sharingan he was able to know his moves before he could actually make them, he knew he needed to finish this and fast. Fang was watching the entire thing with wide eyes she could barely see the former PSICOM soldier because of his fast speed.

"_That's Sasuke…amazing."_

**(It's not possible. He can move this fast even with those status effects wounding his body from the inside).**

"_Time to finish this" _he only had thirty seconds left until the doom counter hits zero.

Hades hit the ground as the Uchiha charged slashing him while forming chidori on his left hand he was determined to end this fight for good.

"It's over chidori!"

The skull groaned getting hit by the lightning elemental attack he was finally down on the ground. When he got up he only met the sharp tip of the long sword Masamune, Sasuke standing before him.

"You lose Hades…."

The Eidolon got back up holding his hand before he chuckle **(you're not so puny after all, for an l'Cie).**

He removed the doom status nodding in approval **(you have passed the trial of darkness, and in return you shall have my power. I shall fight with you now it's time to claim the power of the lord of the underworld).**

"Gestalt mode…."

Hades started transforming changing into something different. Sasuke had to grin at this transformation while Fang admitted it was one heck of a gestalt mode. The skull Eidolon has changed into a heavy armor tank with spikes, chain around it, two Gatling guns, powerful looking main cannon, and a massive drill on the front. The hatch opened as the Uchiha jumped getting on the armored tank taming his Eidolon's power.

**(This is hell's war machine).**

"_Not bad" _he grinned.

"_That's quite the Eidolon he has" _thought the Pulsian huntress.

The tank suddenly vanished and transformed into a black crystal with the shape of a flame. It went inside of the Uchiha's brand he gave a sigh of relief, it was all over. Everything he went through before he summoned the Eidolon at least he can finally rest easy knowing that he has taken fully control of the darkness. The raven haired l'Cie finally turned to Fang who was smiling at the victory she looked like she wasn't angry with him anymore for the misunderstanding that happened between them. He knew exactly what to do, after she told him her story, her pain, her suffering, her burden. She was truly like him both filled with hatred with a desire to have revenge, both understand each other.

"Congratulations mate. That Eidolon was really tough, you were so fast. I've never seen you fighting like that before."

"It's because my bloodline line has returned."

"Bloodline….?"

He looked at her as she stared into his red eyes with three tomoes" that's your bloodline….?"

"It's called the sharingan."

"Shari-what?"

"Sharingan, the bloodline limit passed down in my clan."

"You have a bloodline too" she smiled.

"Too….?"

"Can't you guess?" she punched his shoulder causing him to groan because it hurt like hell.

"Damn it Fang I thought we agreed in no more using me as a punching bag. Your punches aren't exactly lightweight."

"That's my bloodline, my strength. That's why the Yun clan is known as the strongest hunters in Gran Pulse."

"I didn't know that."

"Now you do mate" she smiled again happy to find out another thing they have in common.

"Fang…thank you for telling me about what happened to your clan."

"I know what it's like to lose something dear as your own clan, we're both the same."

He got closer to her putting his hands on her shoulders" I won't tell the others that you were Ragnarok."

"Thanks it means a lot to me that you want to keep it a secret."

"Fang I…."

"You sound nervous dear. Don't tell me you're going to confess to me."

"What confess to you?" he was surprised but his cheeks have flushed.

"Are you?"

"You wish. I…Fang I'm sorry for thinking you were using me. I really took your friendship for granted."

The Pulsian huntress stood in deep thought before smiling" well…apology accepted, just don't do it again mate. Or they will be hell to pay."

The Uchiha didn't say a word he quickly pulled her into a tight hug that made her blushed. She was so happy as he hold her, her heart has skipped a beat how she wanted to stay like this forever. She gladly hugged him back not wanting this moment to end, in the end things seems to have settle down between them for the better.

"I promise you I won't hurt you again…."

"You better not. Or I will shove my lance up your ass."

"I mean it" he replied sounding nervous because that sounded very painful.

Suddenly Sasuke fell on the ground remembering that he was still under the status effects from Hades black cauldron attack. Fang caught him in time looking worried she also remembered he wasn't in good shape after the fight with the Eidolon.

"Sasuke hold on!"

"I still feel like shit…."

"You're very lucky you were able to fight the Eidolon the way you are, including that deep wound you have."

"I really need help…."

"Right I'll take you back to the others."

"Fang!"

"Sasuke!"

The female warrior smiled seeing Vanille and the rest of the l'Cie group heading their way, she felt so relief that she won't have to walk back to them. She was also wounded during the fight, everyone went to them while Naruto, Lightning, Hope were next to the fallen Uchiha.

"Fang you okay?" asked the red head.

"Glad to see you guys made it, a little too late though."

"What happened to Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Ask the Eidolon we just fought."

"Eidolon?" asked Lightning.

"He's doesn't look good I'll handle this" said Hope.

"Fang I'll heal you" replied Vanille.

"I'll be fine help Hope healing Sasuke, he's worse than me."

"Okay…."

Fang stood watching as both l'Cie were healing the Uchiha casting cura and esuna. Lightning volunteered to heal her wounds so she didn't minded as long as Sasuke was all right. She was happy that she was able to understand him more than ever, both were the same with sharing the same painful past and experience. After fixing their friendship she felt like she has gotten closer to him than before and that was a good thing. Looking at all of them she knew it wasn't just Vanille she wanted to save, but all of them. Her eyes turned to the unconscious Uchiha, his past the same as her and with the same pain it was obvious what she wanted with him.

"_I want to save them all from turning Cie'th, you too Sasuke…."_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**Sasuke finally has his Eidolon Hades from FFVII I think it suit him well because he's specialty is causing debuffs to the enemy, I just added that he can cast ardor and darkja (Zodiark's attack from FFXII when you fight him). Yep this chapter contained major Sasuke/Fang development I hope you all enjoy it. Also Naruto and Lightning are officially a couple, how they will get along for now. As always thank you all for the reviews I never get tire of saying it, keep them coming. I will see you all until the next time farewell.**

Next time: A man's dream ends


	28. A man's dream ends

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto and FXIII they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are thoughts **_

** Communications through phones and radio

**(Bold and parenthesis Eidolons speaking)**

***Kyuubi speaking***

* * *

><p>Chapter 28 A man's dream ends<p>

(Location: lower traverse the Fifth Ark underneath of Eden inner rim Cocoon)

The group was relief to have been able to reached Sasuke and Fang in time, although they were late to assist them in the Eidolon battle that took place. They were present to see the outcome of such fight as the Uchiha have lost conscious from suffering from a heavy dose of status effects, in addition with a deep wound. The one who can cast healing magic already used esuna to get rid of the status effects, now they were focusing on healing the wound. Even with cure and cura it was going to take a while to heal the nasty wound the raven haired l'Cie suffered, but at least the good news were that he was going to be all right. Everyone was present keeping an eye at the condition their comrade was in most of them was showing concern wanting to see him opening his eyes.

Naruto and Lightning were the ones who were more worried for the raven haired l'Cie. After witnessing what happened with the Uchiha, his out of control behavior and the dark power emerging from his body. At first they thought it was a condition for being an l'Cie, or worst the possibility that he was going to become a Cie'th. Sasuke was someone close to both, for Naruto he was his best friend and brother and for the pink haired soldier he was family. She was in no mood to lose family it was enough losing her parents and Serah becoming crystal, she wasn't losing another precious person ever again. Nevertheless both former soldiers were relief to see him breathing calmly, a sign that he was going to be fine. They were also happy that he and Fang were able to survive a fight against an Eidolon, which it belonged to the Uchiha.

Snow was in deep thought and although he was worried for the Uchiha, he was still down about the truth of their focus. Barthandelus's words were still ringing in his head Serah's focus was to gather the tools who will bring destruction to Cocoon. Yet he couldn't give up when his faith in his fiancée was really strong that will make him go forward without any second thoughts. There was also Lightning's words she comforted him not to give up in saving Cocoon, in the younger's Farron's last words before her crystallization. For now he was going to continue traveling with his companions until he finds the answer he's been searching for, because he knew that none of the l'Cie group wanted the destruction of this world.

Hope was looking worried for the unconscious Uchiha but he was asking the big question of what to do. Fulfilling his focus was out of the question but what there was to do if they were really meant to destroy Cocoon just as the Sanctum primarch told them. He should be afraid, he should be so scared that he could tremble and start sulking in a corner. Those thoughts were erased when he knew he wasn't alone in this unfortunate situation, he had comrades, allies, and friends who were staying by his side when worst will turn to even worst. He was already done with healing Sasuke so they only needed for him to wake up, he found out this happened because he was fighting an Eidolon.

Sazh was staring at the raven haired l'Cie with some pity. It was scary witnessing his behavior turning into someone who has lost his mind and started attacking them for no reason at all. But things weren't so bad he was safe and sound, he just survived a fight against an Eidolon. Hearing about it he remembered when he fought his Eidolon the fight was impossible to win if he didn't had Vanille helping him, otherwise he would have made it. Good thing the Uchiha had someone to help him, to survive against the beings was no easy task. It was anyone's guess if they were the first to have been able to live through the Eidolon's life and death test. If they were lucky they might leave this place without experiencing something out of the ordinary.

Vanille was finishing up with healing Fang's wound she noticed that the entire time the Pulsian warrior has been staring at the unconscious Sasuke. She has known her since they were kids and her gazing said a lot, especially the way her eyes were on him. Now that she thought about it the female warrior was acting more happy and cheery when the Uchiha was present with them. A smile has formed on her lips it seem she had a pretty good idea what was going on between her childhood friend and the former PSICOM soldier. Even if she has joined up the l'Cie group again just recently she could tell that both were very close, and she was happy that they were able to solve their differences with the Eidolon fight.

"There all done Fang" the red head smiled finishing casting the cura spell.

"Thanks Vanille" the Pulsian huntress never left her gaze from the Uchiha.

"I'd say he picked up a bad time to take a nap" said Sazh.

"Give him a break. That Eidolon we fought was very tough he was the one that took it worse than me."

"I think we should do the same. Who knows how big this place is, it might take us a while to reach the exit" said Naruto.

"He's right. But there are also monsters here, it will be better to rest up and gain our energy. There are more fights ahead and the enemies will probably be tougher, it's always wise to be prepared for anything" replied Lightning.

"I don't mind taking a rest" said Hope.

"Same here" replied Snow.

The group has leaned on the long wall that was part of the corridor as support to help them rest. Each taking opposite sides Snow was on the left side, not too far stood Sazh, Hope was on the right side followed by Vanille and Fang stood next to her, she was next to the unconscious Sasuke. Naruto knew this was the right thing to do, a break was important after all the fighting they did, especially both l'Cie who fought the Eidolon. Lightning was right who knows if there were more enemies from beyond this point on, after all this place is supposed to be an Ark. According to the legend Fang and Vanille knew from their home it was a placed to make l'Cie master their powers, a training field in other words. Soon they all closed their eyes going to sleep the only one who was still up was the pink haired soldier.

"Light you-"

"Get some rest" she finished for him.

"I'm fine you should get some rest."

"I can be up watching all of you guys, no problem."

"No I'll stay up and watch for enemies."

"No I'll do it-"

The former sergeant got in front of him with a disapproving look" Naruto if we're going to make this 'relationship' thing work we have to learn to trust each other."

"I trust you."

"And so do I. Now get some rest and let me take watch, trusting each other means watching each other's back. I watch yours and you watch mine."

"If you say so" the Uzumaki gave a grin taking a quick peek at the soldier's rear.

Lightning already had her Blazefire saber ready to strike the whiskered blond" do that again and you might be a head shorter Uzumaki. You know what I mean."

"You can't take a joke can you?" he was nervous looking pale.

"Rest now…."

"Sure but you better wake me up."

"All right…."

The blond jinchurikki leaned on the wall next to her as the pink haired soldier sheathed her gun blade back. She smiled learning that he trusts her the same way she trusts him, she started her duty as watch over the group while they rest. Making sure that monster didn't come here to ambush them, who know if more of them will get here. She kept her eyes on the group everyone has fallen asleep if they wanted to find a way out of the Ark they were going to need all the energy and strength they could get. Resting was a necessary move, as a soldier she knew they will eventually have to, the same as eating. She was all right she could go on for a while before she needs the need to rest she only focused in watching over them.

Before she realized her aqua eyes were on Naruto, the sleeping whiskered blond was sleeping soundly. A smile has spread on her lips hard to believe that she was together with him, herself Lightning Farron in a relationship with someone who used to be her first officer. Someone who is very close to her who she cared deeply for, it was strange considering that she never thought she will ever have a boyfriend. She fell in love with someone and she had that person as her boyfriend, it was really hard to believe indeed. The older Farron watched over the Uzumaki bringing back some nostalgia when she used to watched over him as he slept when they were younger, those memories made her happy but she has always kept them a secret from him or anyone else except Serah because she already knew.

Turning her gaze away from the whiskered blond she took a long at the others. Suddenly she spotted Vanille the red head seemed to be half awake. It was because she was gazing over at Hope, she noticed that she silver haired teen was shivering. It was a bit chilly here, thinking that the Arks had low temperature unlike other regions in Cocoon. The former sergeant has given a smile when she saw the red head Pulsian pulling the teen in her arms as a way to keep him warm, will the young l'Cie will be quite surprise when he wakes up. She followed gazing at the Uchiha looking worried that he hasn't woken up since his fight with his Eidolon, yes she was worried considering that the last time she saw him the raven haired l'Cie acted as he has lost his sanity.

"_You better wake up Sasuke and soon…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Sasuke opened his eyes to find himself in a white room. The structure of the room was similar to a temple from his home world of Konoha he noticed some of the places had the whited and red globe, the symbol of the Uchiha clan. He knew exactly where he was he recognized the setting of his own mindscape because it wasn't the first time he's been here before. Sometimes when he was sleeping he will find himself in such place and he wasn't freak out for being in the area he felt relax whenever he was here, like he could get some peace of mind. Before he could get some relaxation his Eidolon has appeared before him, his presence didn't surprise the former PSICOM soldier because he can speak to him through his mind.

**(Your mind has called me out to this place something seems to be troubling you).**

"It is. I have once again regain control of the darkness but I don't know for how long. I must know Hades if this is permanent or temporarily."

**(Afraid that the darkness might try to take over you again is that it?)**

"You must know…."

**(As long as you keep your heart in check then the darkness will remain stable. If you lose yourself and you let your anger take you, then the darkness will lose control once more).**

"If I focus again on my revenge then the darkness will try to take over me….?"

**(Only if you let anger guide you to fulfill it that is what motivates the darkness to become stronger).**

"I don't have a choice then. It's revenge or remained a cage for the darkness."

**(Hm…that is not entirely true. The darkness can be control through different ways and it can become stronger through many actions that it doesn't involve anger).**

"You said that this darkness was born from my biggest desire, it was born from my revenge on Itachi."

**(True but you can make it stronger by forging a new desire. Only if you acknowledge that revenge has reached far beyond your grasp).**

"A new desire…a new purpose...?"

**(That is correct human).**

"So it doesn't necessary has to be revenge in order to make it stronger. I thought the darker and evil someone becomes through anger the stronger the darkness will become."

He gave a frown hearing the skull like Eidolon chuckling" something funny?"

"**You humans are such oblivious creatures).**

"Out with it."

**(When will you humans learn darkness isn't evil it is simply misunderstood. Darkness is fuel by the emotions of one's heart, the stronger the emotion the stronger it becomes).**

"Like anger….?"

**(Yes anger and hatred are emotions that fuel darkness but those aren't the only emotions it can enrich the power. It is the same way with its opposite form light it is fueled and strengthened by the emotions from the heart. Nor light or darkness knows no good or evil, it all depends on the individual using the power following his emotions).**

"Other emotions besides anger and hate….?"

**(If you fear to be over power by the darkness again, then I suggest you find a new desire. Forge it and let it be the one to enrich your heart. As long as you keep that desire alive the darkness will grow strong, but you won't have to worry with the power embracing your mind or your heart in control). **

"A new desire a new purpose, will it work?"

**(That is completely up to you human. I once told you don't fear the darkness embrace it, a strong heart fears nothing it dominates over anything. That also includes light and darkness).**

"To find this new desire…."

The Uchiha finally opened his eyes his mind was still thinking Hades words he was pondering in deep thought. To see if he could find the answer he was looking for, everything was put on hold realizing he was no longer in his mindscape. His onyx eyes traced the area he was back at the Ark and he wasn't alone taking a glance at everyone else they all seemed to made it after his confrontation with the Eidolon. His eyes followed on Fang the Pulsian warrior was rest like the rest of the group obviously they were resting from the battles they have fought so far. There was one member of the l'Cie group who wasn't resting which the former soldier turned to see Lightning staring down at him with a relief expression, on her features.

"You're finally awake…."

"How long was I out?"

"Not too sure, an hour or so."

"Hn…."

"You should lie down. You were full of bad status alignments and that wound didn't help either."

"I'm fine now" he got up taking the sheathed Masamune.

"I'm on watch until everyone wakes up."

"That will take a while, that's time we don't have. I'll go ahead and scout further."

"All right but be careful. Don't head out too far."

"You're awake Sasuke."

The two former soldiers were startle seeing that Naruto was behind the Uchiha looking happy to see his best friend all well. Sasuke frowned admitting that he was startle at the Uzumaki's creeping up from behind he could be very sneaky sometimes. If he had taken his shinobi training seriously back when they were in their world he would have done a better job sneaking up on people, than Kakashi. Lightning was in the same boat she never saw the whiskered blond getting up so quickly, he was fast when it came down to it. Her heart was beating faster because she got startled, it was tempting to hit him but she erased the thought. She knew he was worried for the Uchiha it was no wonder he will get up in no time once he has finally awaken.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right now that I'm healed."

"You had us all worried, after what happened back there. You started losing it thinking that you were seeing Itachi."

"That's all over I'm feeling better now."

"I'll say after having your own Eidolon, maybe later you'll show it to me" he gave a grin.

"Hn…."

"Who's Itachi?" Lightning finally let curiosity take over her, but she had a feeling it wasn't anyone friendly remembering how violent the Uchiha acted mentioning his name.

"Um…." Naruto trailed off no he wasn't ready to be bringing something this personal from the Uchiha's life, he already felt bad with telling Fang.

"Never mind that, it doesn't matter."

"Maybe it's time for you to talk about it with people who are your friends. You can start with me, we've known each other for eight years now" she crossed her arms feeling stubborn that he should tell her.

"Hn…."

"Stop doing that."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"If it's that personal, then tell me. Didn't Serah tell you about our parents?"

"Anyway Sasuke you're planning in scouting ahead" the Uzumaki thought that it was best to change the topic.

"….." the pink haired soldier turned to him with a disapproving expression.

"Wait for me here."

"Leave the scouting to me" he formed a cross shape hand seal.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!

Four shadow clones appeared ready for work. The blond jinchurikki smiled he has really missed doing his signature jutsu. Thanks to this the group won't have to get lost in big places like this one, it was a lot better and a lot safer because it will prevent them from getting ambushed by monsters. He smiled turning to the two, Lightning didn't reacted getting used to seeing the many copies of the whiskered blond but Sasuke didn't looked happy. Obviously he was thinking of scouting himself instead of shadow clones. Anything to prevent himself from telling the former sergeant about his older brother which will lead to telling her about his past, and the eventual Uchiha massacre.

"These guys will go ahead and check the place further they will tell us about any enemies that we might encounter when we reach those places."

"Good idea. That will help us know what we'll be dealing further ahead" replied the pink haired soldier.

"You heard her guys get going."

"Roger!"

They left heading to another tunnel path in the distance. They clones were surprised as creatures emerged from the ground, they were all colored green and they looked like they were made of slime. Lightning has cast libra on them getting their information they were called phosphoric ooze and they can cost poison with their attacks, weak against fire and the can merge with others to become a even stronger monster, that last one wasn't good news to hear. The shadow clones obviously avoided fighting them because they had an important task to carry out as soon as they were gone the green slime creatures went back to the ground disappearing. Looks like the group will have to fight sooner than they thought, meaning they needed the rest who knows how many monsters they will have to fight here.

"How long it will take them to report anything?" asked the former sergeant?

"As long as it takes I will know when they disappear…."

"I don't want to be here" Sasuke gave the blond a frown he was feeling bored, not minding going ahead to scout.

"Take it easy, you're in no condition to be going off on your own. Not after what happened."

"I'm fine now. I'm healed."

"You can help me with the watch."

"That's my job" argued Lightning not wanting them to get the idea to take over for her.

"You get some rest now Light, I and Sasuke will watch over everyone."

"I didn't ask for that…."

"Stop acting like a kid Sasuke, just deal with it."

"Hn…."

The older Farron gave a sigh knowing she wasn't going to win this argument" all right, one hour will be enough. Wake me and everyone else too we can't stay here for too long."

"Sure…."

The pink haired soldier finally got seated leaning on the wall. Eventually she closed her eyes quickly yes she was tired after everything they've been through after they left the Lindblum to infiltrate the Palamecia. Narutos smiled happy to see her getting some rest like everyone else, he was all right he wasn't feeling sleepy. He will be able to stay awake for a while not to mention that he was paying attention when he will received any information from his shadow clones, while they were traveling through the further areas they haven't been to of the Ark. Sasuke just shook his head not wanting to play the role of security guard, thinking that his days as a soldier were over he was wrong. Like the Uzumaki he was fine, he already had plenty of rest from when he was unconscious he was good to go.

"Sweet dreams Light."

"She couldn't hear you" the Uchiha noticed he said it in a whisper but loud enough for him to hear.

"It's nothing" he suddenly felt his cheeks flushed.

"Still can't tell her eh?"

"I already did-well not exactly told her. She told me" he blushed remembering her sudden confession.

"She did?" the Uchiha was surprised to hear the secret.

"Yeah I'm happy. I'm happier because she's happy."

"You guys are together then….?"

"We are" he blushed again giving a goofy grin.

"About time, thought you never made a move. You didn't though she did."

"Never expected she will be so bold about it either, but I could tell the way she said it. It looked like she has given it a lot of thought she seemed to have made up her mind in telling me."

"You should take notes from her."

"I never thought in telling her how I feel because…it's not that I was scared. I just thought she would never like me like that, the only thing I want from Light is to see her happy. She deserves it after what she went through when she was little, her and Serah too. I don't want any of them to go through that painful experience again."

The Uchiha stood quiet hearing his friend's words filled with honesty and determination. It proved how much he cares for the Farron sisters equally, of course he loved Lightning. That was one of the sources of his strength he was strong because he has friends. Many people to care about who were considered precious, it was part of forging bonds with them. No more words were said as they focused on their job to watch over for any enemies that might come their way. With the pink haired soldier resting they will give them an hour for everyone to get their necessary rest. The former PSICOM soldier thought what Hades told him, of finding a new purpose. Turning to the whiskered blond he knew he has found a purpose in protecting the sisters and everyone he cares about.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

The group has woken up having gotten enough rest. Quickly they remembered where they were and the task at hand of getting out of here. The first to wake up were Sazh and Snow, they were followed by the two Pulsians. Fang smiled seeing Sasuke up and running, feeling relief that the Uchiha was a hundred percent feeling better. Now she needed to make sure that he doesn't do another stupid stunt to protect her, on the inside she hated when he will try to save her life. He already did it twice he can do it a third time and it hurt her that he will get himself hurt because of her, maybe he was that over protective of her. Then her green eyes turned to her best friend and she had to give an amusing smile at the sight, soon it was followed by everyone.

Lightning gave a small smile, Sasuke was amused smile like Fang but he didn't showed it, Snow gave a smirk, Naruto gave a grin and Sazh just smile wishing he was young again. Vanille was awake but she was still holding Hope in her arms due that the silver haired teen was still resting. She didn't want to let him go before he awakens he was probably feeling cold. It wasn't long before the teen awoke and the first thing he saw was the gorgeous face of the red head Pulsian. The close proximity of their faces was enough to make his face reddened and before he realized their eyes met. Both were staring at their green eyes he admitted that Vanille's eyes were a bit more like forest green eyes, not to bright green.

"Hey did you slept well?" she asked in her usual cheery mood.

"Uh-I…what are you doing?" stuttered the poor teen.

"You were shivering a bit I thought you will feel warm if I hold you."

"….."

"Smooth move Hope" Snow was still smirking.

"You're really in a roll buddy" Naruto followed with his grin.

"Young love" replied Sazh.

"Stop it you guys!" the teen was blushing.

"Making your move on Hope already huh?" Fang smirked at the red head.

"What do you mean?" asked Vanille.

The Pulsian huntress just rolled her eyes she knew her childhood friend better than anyone and she can be very oblivious at times along with being a bit dense. She was always like that, too innocent for her own good never having a clue about the things called 'feelings' and the term of 'love' in a romantic light. In the end she will find out a little late she decided to let her do things her way for now, even if what she did for Hope was out of sheer kindness, she has always been very goodhearted. She will let her figure out on her own whether she did it as a token of her kindness or it was maybe more than that. She walked past the red head who was confused wondering why everyone was smirking and grinning at her.

"How are you feeling fool?" Fang was obviously talking to Sasuke.

"Why are you still calling me fool?" a vein popped on his head.

"Because you are a fool" she smiled different from last time which she said it in a hateful tone due that she was angry with him before.

"Hn…."

"I will take that as that you're feeling all better now."

"I am…."

"The next time you're in a tight spot you can count on your Eidolon to save your behind" she elbowed him a little.

"Doubt it I can still do well on my own" he actually smiled at her.

"Still tough eh?" she smiled back.

Naruto and Lightning noticed the smile that has spread on the Uchiha's features which it was very rare occasion Sasuke smiling was probably considered a miracle to both former soldiers. At least Lightning will smile every now and then but someone like the Uchiha, it was truly very rare. The blond jinchurikki felt a slight elbow on his side turning to the pink haired soldier who was using her eyes to give him some sort of message regarding the two smiling l'Cie. It was a subliminal message from the former sergeant, and then he noticed it was obvious what she was trying to show him because she was obviously not telling him with words. The Uzumaki gave a smile on them too, their suspicions about them having something closer than friendship was true after all.

"_Note to self, talk to Sasuke later."_

"We're heading out. I'll take point Naruto keep me in check about your clones's status" said the former sergeant.

"Roger!"

"Time to get going" Snow said.

"I'm ready" replied Hope while Vanille nodded.

"We'll be lucky if we don't come across anymore company" said Sazh.

"There are enemies not too far from our position" said the Uchiha remembering the green slimy creatures that emerged from the ground when the shadow clones passed through.

They walked a path carefully not to fall because it was thin bridge and a long way down to the bottom chances was high that it was bottomless. When they reached the next tunnel path they were greeted by the same phosphoric ooze that the Naruto clones avoided a while ago. Everyone has taken their weapons ready for the fight, now that they have taken a good rest they were filled with energy ready to go.

"Let's take them out quickly they can merge together becoming stronger, they're weak against fire!"

Each of the group took them on in pairs. Fang and Vanille fought one, Snow and Hope another, Sasuke and Sazh on another and Lightning and Naruto the other but there were still two unattended. The party has mainly used fire spells that consist on fire, fira, flamestrike and ardor thanks to the Uchiha which the last spell seemed to be more effective than the regular fire, after all blue fire is hotter than orange fire. They dodged their attacks remembering the pink haired soldier's words that they can inflict poison, countering their attacks with more fire elemental ones. They all kept in check that they didn't merge together because it will be bad news to them they were able to beat them as they turned their attention to the two remaining slimy creatures.

The remaining two ooze creatures were taken down with combinations of fira and ardor, never given them the chance to use their merge ability. Lightning took the lead again once the fight was over carefully they headed taking the straight tunnel. Part of it was a dead end with a broken path that leads inside, they jumped getting to a new area in the ark. As everyone jumped from the ledge there was a straight path with a door, they obviously needed to go through the door to get ahead. They were all impressed with the size of the place it was really big and who knows how long it will take them to get to the exit. As they walked Naruto felt a pain receiving incoming images from the ark, courtesy of one of his shadow clones.

"What's wrong?" asked the pink haired soldier.

"One of my clones was attacked. It was a Behemoth…."

"A Behemoth….?" said Snow.

"That's not good" replied Hope.

"Can't believe there are nasty creatures like those here" said Sazh.

"It's to be expected if Arks are primary made to make l'Cie grow strong" said Sasuke.

"Not like it will be a problem for us. It's only one of them and eight of us those odds are quite nice" said Fang.

"Wait, there's another one somewhere else" the blond jinchurikki received another image because another clone was taken down.

"How many clones are left?" asked the former sergeant.

"Two if we're lucky, one of them might reach the exit."

"Anything behind the door that we should be worry about?" Vanille was staring at the steel door looking worried of what might be beyond.

"Yeah there's a long corridor very wide area. There are some annoying creatures around the perimeter they looked like those dancing bird creatures we fought at the Vile Peaks."

"Incubus and Succubus?" replied Hope remembering the monsters that used their strong kicks while they danced.

"Yeah like those…."

"I remember those guys they were really bad news. They're quite quick on their feet and tricky, not the best monsters to anger" replied the afro haired pilot.

"We won't have a choice to fight if we come across them" said the Uchiha.

"Right, it's not like they're going to be so kind to let us pass without putting the effort in fighting" replied the Pulsian huntress.

"If we ask them nicely they might give us permission to slip by them" Sazh decided to put some light humor.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

The l'Cie group has reached the high conflux where they were met by the dancing bird like creatures that Naruto spoke off. After using libra on both they gathered the necessary information about their opponents finding out that one was called skata'ne and the other stikini. They found out they were as annoying as the succubus and incubus they fought at the Vile Peaks both were quick attacking with their kicks. The stikini was the dangerous one because it had two abilities forbidden dance which can inflict daze on anyone and delirious dance which bestows haste and bravery to its staka'ne companion. Luckily for the group there was one of each so they didn't posed a threat for the right of them making it easy to beat them.

The high conflux area was really wide with many paths to take. There was another floor below them making them wonder how big the ark is. It took the party a while to reach another door that will take them out of the place it was fine as long as they weren't many monsters to fight. Naruto was still keeping check when another one of his shadow clones will disappear to get more information on the right path to take in the Pulsian structure, but so far nothing has been reported from them. He took a glance at the group at least they all looked well like they could still fight and continue walking, it worried him a bit that they might be here for a while. The Cavalry was probably getting ready for their invasion on the Sanctum and they weren't available to join them, after they helped them reunite with everyone.

When they entered the next chamber they walked looking in awe. The room was wide but not as wide as the corridor of the high conflux the one thing that caught their attention were the four figures present in the room. They were all the same and they stood in short pillars frozen, they were probably statues even if they looked very real. They weren't made of stones but they didn't move some odd decoration of the ark was the thought that came to some of the members of the group. The monsters were in shiny armor with red lines and were holding a long sword that looked like it could cut through anything. Good thing they weren't alive, none of them were probably looking forward to battle any of them.

"These things…are alive" said Sazh.

"What's the Sanctum up to, are they planning to start a war?" asked Lightning.

"The fact that this ark is under Eden who knows, maybe this is what Barthandelus has in mind" replied Sasuke.

"You mean he's planning to invade Cocoon using the monsters here?" asked Hope.

"Maybe…."

"Well he wants us to destroy it. He's probably planning to give us some backup while we're going at it" said Fang.

"Don't even joke about that" replied the afro haired soldier.

"Hm…they seemed to be under some sort of stasis" Vanille was staring at one of them.

"I don't think they're alive. If they were shouldn't they be moving?" said the whiskered blond.

As soon as he finished his question one of the figures started moving. It jumped from its small platform facing the group ready to fight them, everyone had to sweat dropped while other frowned at the Uzumaki.

"You have to ask" said the Uchiha.

"Great I have to open my big mouth."

Vanille casted libra on their new opponent" it's called berserker it's immune to fire, deals strong fire based attacks, deals strong physical attacks and its weak against lightning."

"Time for thunder elemental magic" said the pink haired soldier.

"Fang Vanille weaken it!" shouted Snow.

"Way ahead of you" replied the Pulsian huntress.

The two Pulsians cast different debuffs spells making the berserker affected by slow, poison and imperil. Sazh and Hope went to the support strategy casting buffs on everyone, they were filled with haste, bravery, faith, protect, shell, veil and barthunder since the lightning element was effective against the creature. Lightning, Naruto, Sasuke and Snow charged at the giant monster however the berserker has used the defensive protecting it using its large shield. Following Vanille's information on the creature they used lightning spells, the older Farron sparkstrike with thunder, Snow used thunder, Hope casted thunder and thundara and the same with Sasuke. Snow chose to used provoke just in case it was ready to go for the offensive, once he caught its attention he followed with steelguard.

The berserker released his shield casting a fire wave on the NORA leader he was safe due that he was still under steelguard. Naruto used shadow clones creating a great number most of the clones have changed their weapon into gun mode firing nonstop, others chose to cast aero and aerora, other used aero and aerora strike, and a couple used holy and holy strike. All of his clones were using his l'Cie skills as the real Uzumaki charged at the berserker with rasengan in hand. Sasuke used thundara, chidori stream, chidori spear, and chidori causing a lot of damage although the whiskered blond and his clones were doing more damage than everyone else. Lightning was still going at it with sparkstrike, thunder and thundara.

Vanille joined Sazh and Hope in the magic assault inflicting more damage it was already under the status alignments that she and her friend did earlier. Fang attacked the creature with all her strength which it was really getting beat up bad, with just the many shadow clones beating on it. Suddenly a sword emerged from the berserker it was long colored red and it was moving on its own without an owner. Sasuke and Fang changed opponents taking on the sword the Pulsian huntress weaken it using slow while the Uchiha casted fira and ardor. The centurion blade attacked hitting the female warrior making the former PSICOM soldier to glare at it, he quickly used chidori spear to send it far away.

The centurion blade was back and it was about to attack Fang again, the Pulsian woman was still hurt because of its last attack. Before it had the chance to attack her it took heavy fire from Sazh firing his guns. Sasuke charged again slicing it to pieces with Masamune, by now the berserker has been taken down by the rest of the group, the fight was over or so they thought. On the right far corner of the chamber another berserker has stepped out coming back to life, that wasn't good news for the l'Cie group. Now they had two options fight another creature or try to avoid it, or head for the iron door on the other side of the hibernatorium.

"Head for the door!" shouted Lightning obviously she prefer to avoid another conflict with a berserker.

The group nodded running as fast as they could, getting away from the creature. They ran heading to the door they got close enough for it to opened lowering itself down quite quickly. By the time the berserker reached them the door has closed down and they have all gotten out to safety. Obviously they were all panting from the running and the fact that they were so close in getting ram by the large creature, it was enough to give them quite the scare. Noticing the room there was a some sort of elevator ahead with a lever to pull, pretty obvious it was to take into another floor of the ark.

"Okay let's not do that again" said Sazh.

"Yeah don't want to be chased by something that big" replied the blond jinchurikki.

"At least we're out of that bind. Didn't want to fight another one of those things" said Fang.

"An elevator….?" said Hope.

"Guess there are more floors in this place" replied Snow.

"I wonder where it goes?" asked Vanille.

"We're about to find out" Lightning went to the lever in a control the rest of the group shortly followed her.

She pulled the lever as the elevator started going down, to a lower floor. Now they only needed to wait until its stops. The former sergeant took a glance at the group they didn't seemed to be tired after they took a good rest, however it was far from over. Looking at the area she knew this place was very big and it was going to take them a while to find a way out, at least finding an exit without encountering monsters. This wasn't going to be the last time that they will face big, strong enemies like the berserker if the ark was as big as she thought that they could be here for a while probably fighting endless enemies. But at least there was something good coming from out of this that has her relax.

"Well, at least we shouldn't run into PSICOM here."

"Hm…between being hunted by PSICOM and running into scary monsters here, I find the choices just as bad" said Sazh.

"Tough choices all right" followed the Uzumaki.

"Hey Sazh you really saved my skin back there" Fang was obviously talking about the fight with the berserker.

"No problem just doing the right thing."

"Thanks" she smiled.

The afro haired pilot nodded staring at the Pulsian huntress. As the elevator was still going down he was still staring at her, his gaze turned over to Vanille. The two women from Pulse the l'Cie that was responsible for the attack at the Euride energy plant, they were the ones to blame for what happened to his son. But no longer he didn't felt any hatred towards them after hearings Vanille's story and that both she and her friend woke from crystal stasis, Dajh will eventually wake up just like Serah. After having that conversation with the two he knew that there was no need to hold anger for any of them, he was an l'Cie too so he was considered a victim like them too. Her words were in his mind not regretting his decision he has made the right choice.

"_**Sazh…?"**_

_**The afro haired man turned to her he was with Vanille because she wanted to talk to him as they were in the middle of a break, shortly after arriving at the ark. Fang was also present because she wanted to talk to him too, it happened after the red head talked to her. He has been called because there was something she wanted to tell him, he was feeling curious of the topic she wanted to talk to him. Just looking at her face there was a lot of emotion especially in her eyes, the topic was probably personal. **_

"_**About your son….?"**_

_**Now he knew how personal it was about he nodded allowing her to proceed. But it felt like he already knew what it was all about and especially if Vanille was present. The red head has obviously told her about the fate that befalls Dajh at the hands of the Sanctum Fal'Cie and his crystallization at Nautilus. **_

_**Fang didn't showed fear facing him" what happened at Euride was my fault. I convinced Vanille to attack the Fal'Cie, it's my fault your son got branded and became crystal. Please don't take your hatred on her, take it on me instead I'm sorry. Everything's my fault…."**_

"_**Fang…." the red head lowered her head she knew she was feeling worse than herself.**_

"_**Calm down I won't be pointing fingers at anyone. There's no need to get angry at you or Vanille if I can get a chance to see him one more time that will be enough for me. But I will be happy if you apologize to him when he wakes up." **_

_**The Pulsian huntress was shocked at his comment expecting that he will get angry at her. Or that he will probably hit her, Lightning already slapped her when she told her about Serah. But never had she expected this kind of behavior she was just as shocked as when she told Snow about his fiancée. The NORA leader showed anger he only asked for her help in beating the Sanctum and saving Cocoon in return, Sazh was the same too. Once again she has misjudged the people of Cocoon she already did too many times with meeting people like Raines who offered to help her look for Vanille if she aided him in his dream, with Rydgea who volunteered to look for her friend without asking for anything in return and like Sasuke who spared her for no good reason at all. **_

"_**That's it no yelling at me or cursing at me?" **_

"_**Sorry to disappoint you if I won't. I learned my lesson not to waste hatred on others who are victims too" he smiled looking at Vanille.**_

"_**Sure you don't want to shoot me?" she pointed to one of his sheathed guns.**_

"_**Fang?" the red head shouted thinking that she was crazy.**_

"_**Whoa easy lady I ain't putting a hole in you, I still haven't lost my marbles so I'm not crazy yet. Since we're all l'Cie in the same boat, let's find a way to help each other out. We can start by becoming friends it should be weird to get friendly with people from Pulse who would have thought. Don't you think the irony is cute?"**_

"_**All right I will apologize to your son when he wakes up, you have my word. I don't mind getting friendly with you. You already seemed to have befriended with Vanille here so I'm fine with it."**_

"_**l'Cie friends with the same focus. Now if we can get a better one I wouldn't complain" Sazh tried to humor the mood.**_

"_**We can find it!" cheered the red head.**_

"_Yep l'Cie friends…."_

The elevator finally stopped reaching the designated floor. The large door opened as the group walked out gazing into another subway like corridor familiar to the first one when they arrived in the Ark. They quickly spotted more monsters ahead a group of phosphoric ooze accompanied with a couple of small winged creatures. They looked very weak like they could be taken out quickly on a corner was a path to take to the right. Naruto walked with the group before stopping feeling more images from his shadow clones, he saw a large creature that he has seen and fought before. Its appearance was different in skin color but he knew what it was, the rest of the group stopped noticing the whiskered blond.

"What's wrong?" asked Lightning.

"Another clone was taken out. It was a behemoth…."

"Behemoth….?"

"There behemoths here too?" asked Hope feeling nervous remembering the feral Behemoth they fought at the Gapra Whitewood.

"Why sound so surprised this is an ark strong monsters are supposed to be lock here. Thought wrong if you expected only weak ones" replied Fang.

"We know more big scary monsters ahead, no break for us l'Cie" said Sazh.

"The more of them the more fulfilling the training" replied Sasuke

"Where to?" the pink haired soldier turned to the Uzumaki.

"To the right, we continued ahead after that. We should be prepared to face that behemoth or behemoths."

"More than one eh….?" said Snow pumping his fists.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Two hours was too long for the l'Cie group to have traveled through the inner conduit of the ark. Just as Lightning expected there were more battles to be fought, the group has encountered quite the monsters. Too many of opponents to count them all and it was a good thing that there were eight of them, one person couldn't have never gone this far. The monsters included more phosphoric ooze, the small leeches known as noctilucale, the small winged creatures known as imps who they could be a real pain to defeat due that they can cast fire and fira. But that was nothing compared to the monster which took the icing on the cake, it was the one Naruto mentioned which it made it the dangerous monster so far in the area.

The Greater Behemoth the blond jinchurikki fighting it wasn't easy it was no walk in the park to take it down. Even as strong as they have become they had it bad like all behemoth creatures, it was truly strong and it took a lot of hard work for the party to beat it. Like all the creatures it had heave which it was a very powerful attack that can deal heavy damage to one person Snow and Naruto found out indeed, both have gotten hurt including that whiskered blonds shadow clone too. The NORA leader and Sazh ended up using their own Eidolon and it was still tough to beat it, both Eidolons didn't have the chance to use their gestalt modes. It took everyone's strong effort to finally defeat it, after a while of fighting it.

Now they started to understand the true purpose behind the origins of the arks. It was truly a training ground for l'Cie to test their new acquired abilities, to make them grow strong. It was all according to Dysley's wishes in making the group become into strong weapons to fulfill their focus, to bring the destruction of Cocoon even if they still didn't know why the Sanctum Fal'Cie wished for such thing. So far the group has been doing well in the training area not having too much difficulty fighting the obstacles. It wasn't just their strength that it was increasing but their teamwork as well, each combined their spells while other coordinates according to their attack patterns. The results have become impressive and very effective against their enemies.

They have reached another tunnel like path following Naruto's directions thanks to his shadow clones. Not before they avoided another greater behemoth that was walking around the area not too far from their location, they were lucky the mighty beast didn't spotted them. They party have been healed thanks to the healers of the group and taken a small break as they continued their journey. They stopped for a moment to catch their breath from the small running as the blond jinchurikki saw more images coming to him from the last clone his expression was very deep in thought. The images were very clear yet he still couldn't figure out what just happened, he gave a soft sigh.

"You okay Naruto?" asked Vanille.

"Not sure. My last clone was taken down and it looked like someone attacked it."

"Someone….?" blinked Sazh.

"Someone who else is going to be down here besides us?" asked Snow.

"You sure it wasn't a monster, you're saying that a person attacked your clone?" asked Fang.

"Maybe I really don't know I couldn't look straight at his face."

"Do you think Rosh is following us?" asked Hope.

"Doubt Rosh is even aware that an ark from Pulse is hidden beneath Eden" replied Sasuke.

"No one from the Sanctum doesn't know of it's existence except for the primarch probably" said Lightning.

"Everyone let's be careful from this point on. I really have a bad feeling" the whiskered blond eyes hardened feeling nervous.

**(Agreed Naruto, there's danger ahead do not let your guard down) **said Arthur.

"_I was afraid you were going to say that…."_

"_Usually whenever he says that something bad always happens" _thought the pink haired soldier.

"You all right you looked like you're suffering from Goosebumps?" said the afro haired pilot.

"I'm okay…."

"_I have a bad feeling too" _thought the Uchiha.

"All right, we'll be more cautious than usual from here on" replied the former sergeant taking a glance at her whiskered boyfriend his expression was serious showing concern.

They walked the corridor and it seemed as they went further for Naruto and Sasuke that bad feeling they were having was getting stronger. Soon it wasn't just the two former soldiers but Lightning as well, it gave her shills running down her time. She had no idea what it was or why she was feeling this but she was quite aware that whatever it was, it wasn't anything good. For a moment she took a hold on her gun blade sheathed on her back it made her feel more comfortable, just in case they get ambush by monsters. She was the one leading the others so it was her responsibility to make sure everyone is safe, but soon the Uzumaki and the Uchiha were right behind her ready to back her up.

Thinking it was going to get better when they reached the end of the tunnel, they were wrong. The area after leaving the corridor was completely different from previous places in the ark because it had no roof. Everyone thought that this entire place will be isolated from everything if it was underground but this part of the ark had a wonderful view of the sky. The sight was beautiful never thinking they'll be able to gaze in the sky in such place, yet the three former soldiers still couldn't shake that bad feeling off. Then the bad feeling became worse when they noticed they weren't alone in the ark, as everyone spotted someone heading down their way. It seemed they all knew him very well because he was a comrade, an ally who was aiding them in their journey.

Snow was the first to react seeing Raines who was walking to them his meeting has confused him a bit. He wasn't expecting to see him in a place like this and he wasn't the only but everyone else thought the same thing. Naruto, Lightning and Sasuke were taken back but each stood their ground, it wasn't normal to see the general of the Cavalry here. For starter no one from the Sanctum knew of the existence of the ark except for Dysley because he made the group come here. That was enough to make them see that something was really wrong, but some were unsure of the whole situation. Sazh and Vanille didn't know the young soldier since they were captured by the Sanctum before meeting the Cavalry. Raines on the other hand didn't say a word he kept on walking towards the group with a stern expression.

Raines looked at them with some sorrow in his eyes but there was more determination in them. Although he was just playing his role he have come to see the l'Cie group as good allies and there was some respect for them to stay fighting to stay alive. But he made up his mind when he left the Lindblum to do this there was no time to have second thoughts because he was already here. It was time for him to make his move before it was too late he knew everything was going according to the primarch's plan, the future of Cocoon was resting in his hands. By the people and everyone inhabiting this world he wasn't going to fail. Failure wasn't an option he made it here to save everyone and to save this this group that were all victims in this cruel game of fate.

"Raines….?" Snow was still staring at the general.

"What?" Fang reacted differently from the NORA leader.

"Easy guys, it's all right. Raines is Sanctum's officer. He's been helping us out-"the tall blond was explaining things to Sazh and Vanille.

The Pulsian huntress stopped him from saying another word" why are you here?"

"…"

It was pretty clear for Lightning as she took a long look at him. If he was here then that mean he wasn't here representing a comrade, he was just another obstacle like all the monsters they have fought in the ark. This man standing before them was an enemy pointing back to this place's purpose in making them stronger, he was their next opponent. Anger filled her she was right all along that she didn't trusted him, he has been helping them for nothing. Backstabbing them hurt her some pride as a soldier that she still harbored she quickly ran at the general taking her Blazefire saber, she didn't thought twice in attacking him.

"Light!" shouted Naruto.

"Raines you traitor!"

She attacked him but he dodged all of her attack quite easily shocking her a bit. She resumed attacking him but he was too fast for her, he blocked her attacks without putting much of an effort. Raines grabbed her wrist and countered throwing her off the ground her gun blade fell as he caught the weapon showing how sharp his skills are. The rest of the group was in awe after witnessing the small display he has shown speed that no ordinary person will possess to be able blocked all of the pink haired soldier's attacks so quickly was really impressive. Even if he was a high ranking officer if was still a shocked to see the display however Sasuke didn't looked too surprised like he expecting Raines to do that.

"I put you on the path. That was my focus."

"You're an l'Cie?" Fang was shocked.

"_Raines an l'Cie?" _thought the shocked Naruto.

"Since long before we met. I did my best to assist you as bid by the Sanctum Fal'Cie. Now you do understand?"

"You're a Sanctum l'Cie?" said the blond jinchurikki.

"The Fal'Cie has watched over you, guiding your every step. The 'luck' time and again was a deliberate machination. Why you may ask the primarch- or should I say, Barthandelus-is crafting you into the instruments of Cocoon's demise."

The Pulsian huntress frowned to think she was betrayed by a comrade" we've been played for fools."

"A Cocoon Fal'Cie why?" asked Sazh asking the question everyone has been wondering about.

"Why to restore the Maker?" replied the general holding Lightning's gun blade.

"The Maker?" asked Hope.

"The entity responsible for creating both humans and Fal'Cie. Long ago, the Maker departed from this world, leaving the two races behind. In a sense, human and Fal'Cie are brothers-orphaned by the same parent. As for the humans, they forgot the order imposed by the Maker. They began to war among themselves for the first time in history. The Fal'Cie focused on recalling their lost deity, and returning the world to its former glory. This purpose lies at the heart of all their actions. Calling back the Maker requires a fitting sacrifice."

"Yeah, we've heard. The destruction of Cocoon" said Lightning as Naruto helped her get back to her feet.

"The lives of this world's entire populace in bloody tribute" he threw the gun blade back to its owner.

"No…that's crazy talk" said Sazh.

"Not crazy it's insane. Sacrificing so many innocent people juts to summon one God is it really worth all the deaths?" said an upset Uzumaki.

"I don't get it, why do they need us couldn't Fal'Cie end Cocoon with just a thought?" asked Hope.

"Their existence is bound to the creation and maintenance of this floating shell. It is their very nature that holds them in check" replied Raines.

"You mean Cocoon Fal'Cie can't destroy Cocoon they needed tools?" followed the teen.

"Yeah, l'Cie" replied the blond jinchurikki not sounding happy.

"If we can stop this by doing nothing…we'll do nothing!" said Vanille.

"Noble, I expected as much."

"You lied to us what happened to your dream of rebuilding Cocoon for the people wasit all a lie?" said an angry Snow.

"A shadow of a dream I from when I was human. I was change I craved, and I'd built the influence to make things happen, there was change. I gained all the power I could hope for, but was a puppet with no will to wield it. It wasn't the Fal'Cie who changed…it was me."

"You…were made l'Cie?" said the red head.

"An l'Cie tied to an inescapable focus-a slave of destiny. I'd lost hope. I'd all but given up on dreams of freedom."

"What are you saying?" asked Sazh.

"I'm here on my own accord, not by Fal'Cie order. Seeing you fight brought it all back, brought back that future. I once strove for. I too, will challenge my fate" his right hand where his brand was located was glowing brightly.

"It's not too late Raines, you can still fulfill that dream you're still here!" shouted Naruto reminding him of his failed dream from his world.

"Give it up, he won't change his mind" said Sasuke.

Raines snapped his fingers making a couple of barriers to appear they multiple in numbers as they formed a circle surrounding the party. He did it with the purpose so they couldn't escape that way it will be easy to take care of them without the need of going after them. The group looked around surrounded by the silver decorated barriers they weren't going anywhere and just like they thought. The only way to escape was to through their new opponent, they will have to fight him in order to proceed further. The confrontation was inevitable and it looked like he wasn't going to listen to reason any time soon, among the group Sasuke has taken Masamune ready for combat while Naruto didn't looked too sure to fight him.

"Easy, guys" Lightning tried to keep everyone calm but she knew this fight was going to turn ugly.

"If I can defeat you here, the Fal'Cie plan will fail."

"Raines!" shouted Fang.

"Don't do this!" followed Naruto.

"I will use all my remaining power!"

The Cavalry general has transformed from the waist up into something not human. His hair was of crystalized color his eyes have changed to a golden yellow his chest was the same crystal color his right shoulder had a large spike with the same crystal color. This whole person before them was probably the result of his half transformation as a Cie'th, his heart and mind was still human. The group took a step back feeling his strength they felt how strong he really is which shocked them a lot. The Cavalry general gazed at the l'Cie group ready to pass judgment on them, in order to save Cocoon from the Fal'Cie and the summoning of the Maker he needed to defeat them, and take their lives. Even if he has transformed his appearance he has never felt so alive and human before, he was actually going against the focus he was burdened with given to him by Barthendalus.

"Raines…." Naruto was shocked at his new appearance.

"I will set you free!"

"No choice but to fight" Lightning readied her Blazefire saber.

"Raines you asked for this" said the whiskered blond.

Hope and Sazh were ready to cast buffs spells, the same with Fang Vanille with debuffing spell on their opponent. But it never came Raines have charged at them in impressive speed and attacked them mercilessly he punched and kick the afro haired man and the silver haired teen. Fang tried to block his attack but she was sent flying with Vanille, Snow knew he had to defend everyone he quickly used provoke. However the NORA leader was kicked hard, he soon followed the others being sent to the ground. The rest who were still standing the three former soldiers couldn't believe their eyes that he was able to send the others down so rapidly, his strength and his speed was really above human. They jumped back from the Cavalry general as they were regrouping checking if the others were all right.

"_This guy….Raines" _thought Naruto in awe.

"_He's strong, he's an l'Cie" _followed Lightning.

"_He's fast. He's not holding back, you're really serious Raines" _thought Sasuke.

"Everyone all right?" said the former sergeant.

"I think so" replied Snow getting up.

"Vanille wake up!" Fang was worried for her friend.

"Ow…that really hurt" the red head rubbed her forehead.

"Look out!" shouted the Uzumaki.

Raines fired a powerful ruin spell which exploded hitting everyone. Firing ruinga Raines followed using ruin he was being shot continuously. The general l'Cie saw Lightning and Naruto firing their weapons in gun mode the distraction was enough for the others to make a move. Fang, Snow and Sasuke have charged at the l'Cie casting spells while the ones who stood behind took their time to cast buffs and debuffs. Hope cast protect, shell and veil while Sazh cast hates, bravery and faith. Vanille followed casting imperil, deprotect and deshell someone strong like Raines was a top priority to be weakened first before attacking him. The rest of the group attacked him head on using physical attacks, they all charged at him to try and gain an opening.

Snow punched the Sanctum l'Cie but he wasn't that much hurt, he countered with his own kicks and punches in a well balance combo. The NORA leader was sent back trying to use provoke to get his attention again, Lightning followed him with Naruto and Sasuke. The three former soldiers have teamed up attacking the Cavalry general, they were able to beat him up but he wasn't going to give up so easily. He countered with ruinga but Snow got in front using steelguard, Raines got hit by magic from Hope and Vanille, Sazh followed shortly. Snow was done with using the defense technique charging into the l'Cie, his fists were grabbed by the general, showing him his strength it made the tall blond groaned because of the sheer force.

"Raines stop this we don't want to destroy Cocoon, we want to save it!"

"Your actions are a good justification. But as long as you're all live Cocoon will be in the brink of destruction."

He pushed the NORA leader away as he landed next to Lightning, Naruto, Sasuke and Fang. Both panted this fight will take longer than they thought. Raines has proved that he was stronger than expected of a regular l'Cie and even in their current level they were still having a hard time to stood up to him. Hope and Vanille were starting to show some signs of exhaustion getting hurt by him would definitely put them out for good. Aware that holding back was out of the question, because they might end up getting killed in the process. Lightning and Sasuke fired thundara while Naruto fired aero but the Sanctum l'Cie has avoided the attacks with his fast speed. He fired ruinga again making the group to take cover they barely dodged the strong spell.

"Your existence only ensures the success of the Fal'Cie's plan further. With the fall of Orphan Cocoon will perish, the maker will be summoned and the human race will face extinction."

"I told you we don't want that!" shouted the trench coal blond.

"You must perish it's the only way to save mankind."

"You keep your distance and attack!" Lightning shouted to Sazh, Hope and Vanille.

"Naruto we have to hit him hard" Sasuke turned to the blond.

"….."

Raines followed with a good strategy seeing that everyone had status alignments that buff them in strength he was going to do the same. He cast protect, haste, shell and vigilance on himself the trio resumed firing a barrage of spells which the Cavalry general dodged and charged straight at them. The others went after him but he was faster but they weren't going to make it in time, the trio fired another barrage of spells but Raines dodged them. He was about to attack them, just before he was inches from Hope and Vanille his attack was being blocked by a weapon. The Sanctum l'Cie turned to see Naruto the one preventing him from attacking the others using Flashflare saber, the blond jinchurikki gritted his teeth trying to push him away.

"Raines I understand you're doing this to save Cocoon. But this is not the right way, have you ever thought that this will never end?"

The l'Cie jumped getting attacked by Fang, Lightning and Snow. Sasuke unleashed Masamune charged with chidori he was caught in all of their attacks. He countered attacking but Snow got in the way using steelguard he wasn't going to be harming the others of the group, not while he was still standing.

Naruto resumed his speech" do you think defeating us will guarantee the safety of Cocoon?"

"It is the only way to save the human race from ceasing to exist."

"You're wrong. Even if you do manage to beat us Barthandelus will find more victims to choose to carry out his dirty work for him. He will find a way to brand more people to carry out the focus of destroying Cocoon, killing us isn't the solution."

"Your choosing a wrong path Raines I made the same mistake too. Choosing to run away from the pain for what happened to Serah through fighting the Sanctum, all because it was my fault" replied Lightning.

"Naruto's right this whole mess won't be over as long as Dysley is alive. He's the mastermind behind all of this he's the one that wants Cocoon destroy. He's the one who should be taken out not us!" said Snow.

"Raines you're not planning in giving up?" asked Fang.

"I'm glad you chose to defy your fate just like us, but you don't have to make your efforts be for nothing. We're on the same side Raines, join us stop Barthandelus and save Cocoon together!" said the whiskered blond.

The Cavalry general stood quiet, the group gasped as many wings emerged from his back. He used his new wings to rise above them a bright light emerged from his body hitting the party. All of them hit one of the barriers hard heavily wounding them the attack spoke for itself of what was his choice. He was willing to fight them and defeat them to ensure the safety of their world against the Fal'Cie. The group were slowly getting up the former soldiers were still all right and they had plenty of fighting along with Snow and Fang, the rest weren't so lucky. Sazh was hurt badly with Hope and Vanille, the silver haired teen was trying to get up but his injuries prevented such action. Lightning left the group that went for the offensive as she went to her downed comrades.

"Don't give up Hope you're strong. Help Vanille and Sazh we have to take on Raines together" she casted cura on him.

"I know I won't let you down."

"I know you won't" she gave a smile.

"My will is my strength!" shouted Raines determined to defeat the l'Cie group.

The young teen went to cast cura on Vanille followed by Sazh. As their wounds were healed they turned their attention to the fight before them, they were shocked to see that the Cavalry general was doing a number on the rest of the group. Seeing his movements he has grown faster and stronger even with numbers in their favor they were still outmatch by the Sanctum l'Cie. They cast magic as their offensive weapon, Hope casted fira and thundara, Sazh aero and blizzard while Vanille casted aerora and watera. Raines was hit but that didn't stop him from unleashing endless barrage on the group, he sent Snow flying into the air as he followed his attacks with ruin. But Raines was just beginning his assault on the l'Cie group.

The Sanctum l'Cie cast poisona, dazega and cursegan on the entire group. They were all hit by the strong status alignments that have immediately taken effect on their bodies they were all feeling worse than being injured. The poison was strong just like same type of poison from the phosphoric ooze it has weakened their bodies defenses, adding the curse was super effective and finally the daze spell which was helping them get to sleep. Most of them were fighting hard all three debuffs spells, the former soldiers, Fang, Snow and Hope. Vanille and Sazh were affected more and they all looked like they could fall asleep any minute. They were barely able to keep their feet on the ground, they were defenseless and at the mercy of the Cavalry general.

"_Shit not this again" _thought Sasuke remembering when Hades used black cauldron on him.

"_I have to do something we can't go on like this" _Naruto formed a cross shape hand seal.

"Sasuke!"

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!

Ten clones appeared while Sasuke activated his sharingan getting serious to fight the Sanctum l'Cie. Lightning, Fang and Snow managed to stay in their feet still feeling the nasty status effects in their bodies. From the corner of her eye the Pulsian huntress saw that Vanille has casted esuna on herself to heal herself from the effects, looks like the other will be fine too. The shadow clones along with the real Uzumaki charged with Sasuke charging chidori on Masamune he charged quickly at Raines attacking him with quick slash. The Cavalry general avoid the attack but he was caught in the shadow clones barrage with the real blond, soon it was followed by Lightning, Fang and Snow. They used both magic and physical attacks, no holding back they intended to win the fight.

Raines groaned in pain he was completely outnumbered, he didn't had time to avoid all of the attacks. Physical and magic attacks hit him hard, most of them landed on him as a critical hit. The punishment wasn't over Sazh, Hope and Vanille resumed their attack finally healed from the status effects, afterwards the red head Pulsian cast esuna on her comrades getting rid of the debuffs on them. Now that they were healed their opponent has lost an advantage on the group, the odds were now against him. He coughed some blood because he was really getting hurt yet his resolve was solid, determined to beat the group right here and now. He cried as he got hit by a wave of darka and aerora courtesy of the two former shinobis.

"_They've grown strong, as expected from the tools of Cocoon's destruction" _he coughed more blood.

"Raines you don't have to shoulder this burden on your own. There's still time for you to help us in saving Cocoon, it's not too late to make your dream come true" said the real blond jinchurikki.

"Naruto Uzumaki. A kind hearted act to welcome the one who is your enemy, your words spoke determination. It is too late my dream ended when this was done to me, now I have resolved with being the one to save Cocoon from its wretched fate at the hands of its destroyers."

"Give it up Raines you can't win. You looked like you could barely fight anymore" said Sasuke.

"Perhaps I am at my end. My will is too strong I refuse for humanity to perish" his body started glowing brightly.

"What is he doing?" asked Hope.

"Nothing good that's for sure" replied Sazh.

Raines flew high preparing to fire his powerful attack seraphic ray, this time he was going to use all of his power to fire it. He gave a cry filled with determination firing the powerful ray at the party it was strong enough to send everyone to the barriers. Naruto's clones were defeated in the process of the attack, everyone was down they've gotten really hurt. Their bodies were filled with bruises and scars it was the mere fact that they were l'Cie that they were still alive. The Cavalry general got back to the ground staring at them, he needed to finish this before they healed and counter attack. Memories came to him when he aided them in their journey, but that was all part of his focus as a Sanctum l'Cie under Barthandelus's orders.

"_Forgive me you will all be free from this curse. Your death for Cocoon's safety it is a reasonable price to pay."_

"And thus a new dawn shall rise for Cocoon…."

Raines was shocked when he saw three Eidolons being summoned. It was Arthur, Odin and Hades their respective master got up. They didn't look like ready to admit defeat, like him they were determined to beat him they will also challenging their fate to destroy Cocoon. The Cavalry general could feel his strength and energy leaving his body, he was well aware that he was running out of time. He panted the injuries he received from early were taking a big toll on his Cie'th hybrid form and the only thing from keeping his victory were three strong l'Cie and their Eidolons. They were all ready to attack and end this fight it was all up to who will make the first move.

"Odin let's finish this."

**(I'm always ready Lightning) **replied the lightning Eidolon.

"Arthur we'll attack him at the same time."

**(Together it is).**

"Hades show no mercy."

**(That is my specialty) **the skull Eidolon gave an evil laugh.

"I shall not be defeated, I refuse to acknowledge the Fal'Cie's plans. Barthandelus shall not have his way."

"We know you want to stop him as much as us" replied Lightning.

"He's our enemy too" said Naruto.

"You we're just stupid to try and fight us to save Cocoon" said the Uchiha.

By now the other have started to wake up, they got up only to see the big conclusion that was about to take place. Snow, Fang, Sazh, Hope and Vanille stood in awe to see that the other l'Cie could still stand up and fight. The next move will be the decisive and final blow while everyone else watched in anticipation for the conclusion of the fight. Raines stood calm knowing that his time was running short he already used all of his strength in the last attack using seraphic ray on the party. He already knew the outcome of the battle there was no need to pretend or deny it he had no regret of his choice. If he was going to down then he will go down giving everything he has in this last attack, there was no turning back.

He thought of the people of Cocoon the Cavalry, Rydgea the people he was fighting for. He was fighting for the sake of humanity so that the Fal'Cie didn't win no matter what Orphan must not be slain the Maker must not be summon. The Pulse l'Cie used as weapons to destroy Cocoon have to be stop at all cost, his entire body was glowing ready to fire another seraphic ray. Lightning's body was filled with lightning elemental magic ready to fire a spell of said element, the same with Odin both were planning to fire the same spell simultaneously. It was the same with Naruto and Arthur both their bodies were filled with a bright light ready to release a non-elemental spell. Sasuke and Hades too, their bodies filled with pitch black darkness, firing a non-elemental spell at the precise time.

"This is for Cocoon!" shouted the Cavalry general.

"Thundara!" shouted both Lightning and Odin.

"Holy!" shouted the Uzumaki and Arthur.

"Darkja!"

"Darkga!"

All of the strong attacks collided but in the end the combine effort of teamwork triumph once again. Raines seraphic ray was overpowered as he was hit all of the spells. He gave a cry part of his hybrid form was destroyed, once the smoke was cleared from the collision of the attacks. He fell on his knees coughing blood and panting, he knew he lost the fight from the start yet he wasn't upset that he was beaten. Everyone from the l'Cie group regrouped as they gaze at the Sanctum l'Cie, it was another victory for them but it felt like they also lost. After realizing Raines's intention for fighting them it was understandable why he did what he had to do. By now the Eidolons were gone going back to their respective crystals as the outcome was still playing before them, the barriers were also gone once the fight was over.

"Raines…." Lightning sheathed her gun blade back.

"It's over" replied Sasuke.

"Ironic, isn't it. The only thing I wanted was a moment of triumph. How it ends it isn't important. Just do what you know is right. Trust yourselves."

"….." Naruto stood in thought.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha….listen well. You two have a different focus" Raines body was shining the same matter when Serah turned to crystal.

"What?" the Uzumaki blinked taken back.

"Your focus is different from the others, don't lose sight of it. But beware Barthandelus won't stand for it to be fulfill, do not let him have his way."

"What are you talking about?" asked the former sergeant.

"How do you know that?" the Uchiha wanted to know about them having a different focus that the rest of the group.

"It is written in the analects…."

"_The analects?" _thought the blond jinchurikki.

Raines was covered in a bright glow making the group to shield their eyes at the brightness. When the glow was gone they gasped staring at the Cavalry general that has turned to crystal, like he has fulfilled his focus. The sight made them ask so many questions they remember that he said he was here on his own accord and not following the orders of the Fal'Cie. So why would he turned to crystal when he wasn't following his focus, everyone was probably asking the same question in their mind.

"What, did he complete his focus?" asked Sazh.

"I don't think so" Snow walked to the crystalized general.

"All Raines did was try to save Cocoon in his own way. His own way!" he tightened his fist as he left the group taking the opposite path.

"Hey-"

"Where are you-"

"Looks like Snow is back" the blond jinchurikki gave a grin.

Suddenly the crystalized Raines vanished slowly while leaving small fragments of crystal behind. The group stood in thought he was just another victim like them, an l'Cie bound by a focus with no choice to fulfill it. However he has showed them that even l'Cie can stand up and defy their focus, just as Naruto has told them ever since they got branded. They gave a quick glance at the whiskered blond who was the ones who influenced them to stand against their focus no matter if they were bound by it. At least now they were sure that they were doing the right thing, none of them wanted to destroy Cocoon but save it.

"We should go after Mr. hero before we lose him" said Fang.

"Right, this place is big" said the pink haired soldier.

"And we do know that he's not going to stay still, son is always hot blooded" said Sazh.

As the group left Sasuke stopped for a little turning to where Raines used to be, he was in deep thought at his last words. It was making him feel confused thinking that his focus was the same as everyone else, him and Naruto we're sharing it.

"_A different focus…."_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**There an early thanksgiving present before you all start to dig in on the turkey. Sorry for updating a bit late but I've been busy, namely that I'm been working on future stories. The Naruto/Dissidia12 crossover is still on the works gathering my ideas slowly before I start writing the story. I also have another FFXIII story in mind in fact I already wrote the first chapter I will upload later still thinking how it will go. On other note just read chapter 564 of Naruto manga damn truly epic go read it if you haven't yet. **

**Now I hope all of you are curious to find out that Naruto and Sasuke have a different focus, what could it mean? I won't say a word. As always I thank you all for reviewing keep them coming, that will be all. HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO EVERYONE I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next time: sustained by hate


	29. Sustained by Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and FFXIII they rightfully belong to Kishimoto-san, square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics are thoughts _

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks **_

** Communications through phones and radio

**(Bold and parenthesis Eidolons speaking)**

***Kyuubi speaking***

* * *

><p>Chapter 29 Sustained by hate<p>

(Location: Central Conflux the fifth Ark beneath Eden inner rim Cocoon)

After the big fight against Raines the l'Cie group headed to another elevator in the Ark. They took a small break to heal their wounds from the tough battle they have experienced. They thought fighting Barthandelus was tough this last one was even tougher than the one with primarch. But ever since they left the place where the fought the Cavalry general no one has said a word it was pretty much understandable, they have figured out the truth about Raines. All along he was an l'Cie playing his parts to aid them in a dream that died long ago he became a tool just like them burdened with a focus. Out of the most shocking they found out is that he told them the reason why Barthandelus wanted them to carry out their focus in destroying Cocoon.

To summon the all-powerful being known as the Maker who according to Raines he was the one who created both humans and Fal'Cie. The Maker existed many years ago but left this world and now the only requirement to bring him back was a large number of sacrifices. That's was the reason to destroy Cocoon, sacrificing the entire population to summon him. With the Maker returning this world could be cleanse and began a whole new beginning, according to the primarch. However something good came from fighting the Cavalry general when they found out that he was fighting them in order to prevent the Fal'Cie's plan to be successful. He chose to defy his focus by trying to save their world and in the end he was turned to crystal, via not fulfilling it like it was meant to.

The group has entered to the elevator room and without saying a word Lightning activated the controls making it move. It was heading down just like the previous one, this time it had a surprise. From above them three circuitron landed and they immediately took action defeating them before they use self-destruct. After the short fight they resumed the wait as the elevator was lowering down to reach another area of the Ark. It was too quiet probably thinking about the fate of Raines that he hated being burdened with a focus he didn't wanted to fulfill, just like them who had no intentions in carrying out theirs. Some members of the party were in deep thought, a lot has happened since they all reunited.

Snow was too concentrated in his thinking feeling betrayed after finding out the truth about Raines. He deceived them all from the start, him aiding them was all part of Barthandelus's plans. But at the same time he pitied the Cavalry general for being an l'Cie, to be used as a tool just for the sake of fulfilling his focus. His angered vanished when he found out that he came on his own free will with the attempt to stop them as his own way to try and save Cocoon. He challenge his focus, he chose to defy it giving up in being a tool of the Fal'Cie. He turned to crystal and that made him wonder, if he challenged his own fate then maybe he can do it too. No need to think about it he was going to save Cocoon following Serah's wishes even if he turns to Cie'th or crystal, he didn't care anymore.

Lightning noticed the deep silent from everyone it felt uncomfortable that no one has spoken a word since Raines's defeat, it didn't felt right. They were still bothered to find out he was an l'Cie all along that he was helping them as part of his focus while she understood how he felt to be a tool of the Fal'Cie and do something he didn't wanted to. To be obligated to do something just for the sake of fulfilling a focus was wrong, to have control of their actions and fate was the Fal'Cie's way when they brand people. Even herself who wasn't such a big talker thought that this silence was really irritating her, they needed to remain strong if they want to escape from this place. She turned her gaze to Naruto and Sasuke something else was bothering her, the last words spoken by Cavalry general.

Naruto has been quiet too feeling all kinds of emotions, mainly because of Raines. Thinking he has failed in convincing to change his mind in stopping them instead of joining them in their quest to save Cocoon. Now he's been turned to crystal just like Serah, he made the wrong choices for the right reasons. The Cavalry general was just like them they want to save this world not destroy it, their focus didn't mattered if it included killing millions of people. However another thing that had the blond jinchurikki in thought were his last words, they were still been said in his head. Those words shocked him a lot and he eventually believed they were true, he took a glance at Sasuke who was in thought he was probably thinking the same thing too.

"_**You two have a different focus."**_

"_**Your focus is different from the others, don't lose sight of it."**_

That was the one thing that was bothering the most, the possibility that he and the Uchiha had a different focus aside from the original the others have. But it didn't made sense to the Uzumaki they were all branded by the same Fal'Cie so their focus should be the same as theirs, unless Anima made an exception with him and Sasuke and gave them a different one. The big question he was asking what was their focus they already had an idea that it was the destruction of Cocoon from two sources. The first source the dream they of Ragnarok in the city of Eden, branded by a Pulse Fal'Cie enemy of Cocoon. The second the revelation given by Barthandelus that they were chosen to become the tools of destruction of this world, it was proof enough.

"_Was Raines telling the truth, do we really have a different focus?" _

The he remembered what the great elder toad sage told him about his vision. That he will defeat the heart of Cocoon, who it was Orphan the source of Eden's power. He was destined to help everyone defeat it which will bring the end of their world, the toad's vision led to the conclusion that they will fulfill their focus. At the same time it didn't made sense if he and the Uchiha had a different focus, which it was probably not the destruction of Cocoon. Everything was so confusing and thinking too much was starting to hurt his brain, this new focus was really annoying him because he had no idea what it was. Another thing popped in his head that was part of Raines's last words to the group, it was supposed to be solid proof that their focus was different.

"_**It is written in the analects…."**_

"_The analects…."_

Of course he knew about the analects. He was lectured about them when he was in the military academy. They are supposed to be ancient records surrounding the myth of Gran Pulse and Cocoon, they were written many centuries ago. That was the only lead they have so far according to the Cavalry general his and Sasuke's focus is supposed to be written in one of the analects volume. He knew the location of them according to what he learned at the academy, in Eden there's a building where they are stored. But going to the Sanctum capital the way they were now was out of the question. It will be suicide to go there now, especially after what happened to the Sanctum flagship the Palamecia. By now the people must have heard about the news of such they will be keeping their eyes for the l'Cie.

The elevator finally stopped in the designated floor, the party walked to the door as it opened. They weren't surprised when they saw another wide area similar to the inner conflux they saw a group of phosphoric ooze in the distance they choose to take another route. Naruto made more shadow clones letting them get far ahead so they can scout the area further, they disappear he will received the information that they have gather by their traveling. They another route as they came across more enemies a group of phosphoric ooze with a Pulsework knight, the only difference that they were fighting each other. To Vanille and Sazh it wasn't the first time they have seen this display because back at the Vile Peaks they witnessed monsters fighting each other without noticing them.

The group play it smart and carefully pass through them, it will be better if they kill each other while they were at it. They took another turn heading into a door that leads them into another passage, they stopped to try and catch their breath. Just taking a small break from all the running in addition that they were still feeling the after effects of their big fight against Raines even if they were healed already, most of them were feeling tired of the fact that they've been here for a while. Lightning took a glance at them she couldn't blame them for feeling tired, they have done more fighting than the time they were on the Palamecia or Palumpolum. She turned to see Naruto and Sasuke, both have taken some distance from the rest as they seem to be having a private conversation.

She felt a little left out she has known the two former soldiers for a while. They were family to her and yet they didn't included her in their conversation, it was definitely something personal for them to leave her out of it. It bothered her if it was personal they should share it with her they already knew about her and Serah than anyone else. It was bugging her too much she felt like going there and knock some sense to both of them, she remained calm and focused on something else. If she had to guess what they were talking about it probably had something to do with what Raines told them, she didn't know what to think of it. Too many things have happened for them to believe anything, their focus, Dysley being a Fal'Cie, Raines being an l'Cie and now this.

"Do you think Raines is right?"

"About us having a different focus?" Sasuke turned to him.

"I don't know what to think, but maybe he wasn't lying. Why would he tell us that before he turned to crystal?"

"We shouldn't believe him…."

"Well if we believed a Sanctum Fal'Cie of our focus why not a Sanctum l'Cie?"

"You have a point but I won't hold my hopes up."

"We do have proof that he might have been right. Remember the other thing he said that it is written in the analects."

"Our focus, not sure about that…."

"Only one way to find out is to search for the analects and read them" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Out of the question according to what they taught us at the military academy. The analects are located in the secret archives in Eden no one is allowed to enter unless that person gets permission from the primarch."

"Another location the academy told us, they were edited in the Cocoon encyclopedia at the Eden library. Guess we can't go there either."

"That's it, so much for thinking ahead."

"I wonder if there's another place where we can find the analects" the Uzumaki stood in thought.

"Man this place is huge I'm beginning to wonder if we'll ever find a way out of here" said Sazh.

"Arks are built like any other building, with an entrance and an exit" replied Fang.

"Well this exit seems to be very far away. We've been going down too many times just how many floors this place has?" asked Snow.

"Naruto will tell us thanks to his clones" said Hope.

"That's right I will say a word if my clones have found a way out, or if they run into trouble."

They were done with the small break as they continued ahead. The door opened revealing a wide closed area they were also three large steel gates like they were keeping something inside, or the sort. They room looked kind of suspicious for the party, but then again the entire Ark was suspicious. The large doors started opening, one of them showed three Pulsework knights, the second and third door revealed three circuitron making a total of six. Now the group had their hands full with quite the number of enemies, the circuitron were the biggest threat because they can do self-destruct.

"I guess they don't train l'Cie to make peace" said Lightning.

"To Cocoon and Pulse I guess they will always see l'Cie as tools for battle" replied the whiskered blond.

The pink haired soldier nodded he was right it was the same to both side. To the Fal'Cie they were nothing but tools and their lives were expendable both Pulse and Cocoon follow the same logical philosophy. You get branded you fulfill your focus and that's it, neither care of what one thought l'Cie were cursed with the burden of fulfilling it or they will end up as Cie'th. Raines was the latest victim to suffer that fate as the burden to fulfill a focus, like them he chose to stand up and challenge his destiny. That is why they were going to find a way to suffer his fate and fulfill what they were asked to by Serah and not by what Barthandelus told them.

The former sergeant took a small glance at Naruto remembering Raines's words before he became crystal. The Cavalry general told them to trust themselves and do what was right, yes she took his words to heart she knew what she wanted to do. Fulfill her sister's wishes to save Cocoon from the Fal'Cie's twisted schemes with the help of her friends. However the one thing that had concerned and in deep thought were his last words to Naruto and Sasuke, both seem to share a different focus, different from the ones she and the others were given. She didn't believe it could be true because they were all branded by the same Pulse Fal'Cie, so by logic they all have the same focus. It was all so confusing why they would have a different focus to begin with.

Her thinking was interrupted when the enemy monsters spotted them. The circuitron made their move towards them and much to group's horror they have activated their self-destruct ability. They knew what to do fighting all of them was suicide so they did the most obvious course of action, they ran. The party ran heading to the door on the opposite side of the chamber, exiting through the door they were on another similar room. The three large steel doors opened revealing more Pulsework knights and circuitron and new enemies added in the room one stikini, before engaging them in battle the circuitron activated self-destruct just like the previous ones. The group decided to avoid another battle as they headed to the next door that hopefully will get them out of here.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

It seems like hours have passed by for the l'Cie group and it was no easy walk in the park traveling through the Ark. They thought that it couldn't get any worse as they travel further, they were very wrong. There were battles they avoided but most of them they were put in a spot where they didn't have a choice but to fight. The enemies were strong and annoying they have fought more stikini and skata'ne with a great addition of a greater Behemoth. More encounters included more circuitron, Pulsework knights and some phosphoric ooze this area truly speaks for its purpose to toughen up l'Cie. It was working quite well that they were getting strong because they didn't had such a hard time defeating most of the monsters.

They have stopped in another seal corridor and things were really getting tired. It looked the entire place had no end that kept on going forever. It was endless training ground for l'Cie with the only purpose of making them stronger adapting to their powers, or probably to exhaust them to death it seems it had both choices. Another break was inevitable if they wanted to continue moving on and heading forward, it was the only alternative to go. Lightning saw it easily because she was in charge in leading them at least there were people who can keep up like Naruto, Sasuke, Snow and Fang but the others weren't so lucky. Hope was tough but he had a limit the same with both Sazh and Vanille.

The former sergeant took the lead again while the rest was ready to resume the journey. To their surprise there was another elevator making it the third elevator they will be taking, the pink haired soldier activated the controls as it began moving lowering to the next floor. All three elevators went lower they were beginning to think how lower they could possibly go and how floors were left until they can find an exit out of the Ark. Members like Sazh were beginning to think that probably there wasn't a way out, that this was all a trap set by Barthandelus to throw them off balance making them succumb to fulfilling their focus. All for purpose in summoning the Maker back to this world so he can be the responsible to cleanse everything and make a better world, or so the Fal'Cie says.

Just like the last elevator they took enemies fell from above only this time it was different from circuitron. Two skata'ne and one stikini and as always when they have engaged them in combat thee group took out the stikini first because of its delirious dance or furious dance, afterwards they took out the skata'ne. Fang smirked as she sheathed her lance turning to the group to her horror she saw that everyone has turned to Cie'th, everyone have turned into a group of Ghast. She was shocked thinking that the transformation happened so soon and even when she was warning them to check on their brands. Just like that she was snapped from the fearful vision as she was staring at Vanille who has woken her up.

"You okay Fang?" she was concerned her eyes said that much.

"I….." the Pulsian huntress turned to everyone they were all normal looks like her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Fang….?"

"I'm okay heh sorry about that."

The red head didn't believe her she knew her that well, something was bothering her. She looked like she has woken up from a bad dream, a really bad nightmare. Everyone else was staring at her worried she didn't looked like she was all right, anyone could see it she wasn't trying to fool anyone. Of all the members of the l'Cie group Sasuke kept his gaze at her he was wondering what was wrong with her, although he knew what she's been through. After she told him some of her past he understood what she was going through, experiencing hatred, revenge, killing people she's the closest person that has experienced the same hell as he's. But acting like this now it was strange since she hasn't acted up ever since he first met her.

The elevator finally reaching the respective floor while most of the members of the group were hoping that this will be the last time they will take another elevator. They left the area heading into another sealed corridor as everyone walked being leaded by Lightning Fang was the only one who was left behind. The Pulsian huntress was in deep thought at what she saw, it wasn't her imagination but rather her fear that everyone will turn to Cie'th except for herself. She slowly touched her scourged brand it was messed up meaning she won't be affected by the transformation she was safe from the burden of carrying out a focus. The only reason she was traveling with them was to find the way for them to turn to Cie'th.

It really scared her, the thought of them becoming Cie'th with only her being the 'lucky one'. To lose them will be devastating more important people taken away from her, it was enough she could take. She already witnessed losing her people, her clan, and her village at the hands of the Cocoon Fal'Cie. Losing this group to them too will be the last draw to unleash her anger, Cocoon took everything for her and if she didn't do something to help them, they will shortly follow. She walked the corridor with a thoughtful while hiding the hatred she felt for the Fal'Cie for using human as tools, for seeing them as expendables objects that only serve the purpose to obey them. Nobody deserves to have their fates cursed and control by others, especially the people traveling with her.

"Fang….?"

"Hmm…." she saw Vanille before her.

"Come on you're getting behind everyone."

"Right I was caught up in my thinking" she walked increasing her speed until she was back with the group behind Snow and Sazh.

"Oh…." the red head was walking beside her.

"Yeah…."

"About what?" she turned to her.

"…."

"Fang….?"

"Just thinking of an exit out of this ark…."

"That's the reason why we're exploring around" she gave a small smile she thought her answer was silly.

"Sure I forgot silly me huh…." her eyes were far off she was in deep thought again.

"You're thinking about our focus" she replied sounding serious but her tone was filled with concern.

She wasn't surprised of course Vanille will see right through her she knew her well. They have known each other since they were kids it was quite predictable that she could read her like an open book. The female warrior knew her best friend has hit the nail on the head that was the reason why they woke up, to supposedly finish their focus. Not carrying out was the reason why this whole mess started in the first place why people in Cocoon got branded by Anima and they were all enemies in everyone's eyes. She kept her eyes ahead avoiding contact with the red head which made her pout not liking her attitude.

Vanille was worried about her friend it was always the same, she will get worry about their focus. It was even worse when she didn't remember it that was enough to upset her. She was worried for not just for her but everyone here traveling with them, leave it to Fang befriended with people from Cocoon. But then again they were all the same as they were, Pulse l'Cie branded by the same Fal'Cie. The red head felt sad for her close friend she has suffered so much and now she trying shouldering everything on herself, that was the kind of person she is. She care for everyone facing the same wretched fate and find a way to save them, but it was to be expected from someone who lost her family and precious people.

"Want to talk about it?" she smiled hoping she will open up and talked.

"…."

"Fang please-"

"Let's keep up with everyone Vanille, tried not fall behind eh?"

"_Fang" _her green eyes softened as she nodded.

As the two Pulsians catched up to the group they didn't notice Sasuke has been staring them for a while. The Uchiha gazed at both of them before turning his attention ahead he was in deep thought, thinking about the Pulsian huntress. He knew she has remembered her focus and what she did before turning to crystal either she was punishing herself for what she did when she transformed into Raganarok or maybe it was their focus. Dysley wanted them to destroy Cocoon and summon the Maker but he thought that couldn't be what might have her so bothered, and quiet. It made him wonder why now of all times she will be feeling restless about all that has happened since Anima was discovered at the Vestige, including her past.

The former PSICOM soldier was really lost in thought not realizing that Hope was walking next to him. The silver haired teen was staring at him thinking about the last time they have met for the first time at the Vestige, it was a bad start. He frowned slightly his attitude towards him wasn't a good one angering him he admitted that he didn't like the Uchiha because of how he treated him. Compared to Naruto who was the opposite of him and he got along well with him seeing as a good friend, but the raven haired l'Cie was a different story. After thinking for a while he turned to the teen not looking happy, it was his usual broody expression.

"What?"

"I…it's nothing."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"It's just that I find it strange."

"Find what strange?" he was getting annoyed why was the teen being cryptic.

"I find it strange you haven't called me Hopeless since we reunited back at Palumpolum all the way till now."

The Uchiha stood in thought that was pretty much true. Not once he has thought about it since he met up with the teen when they saved them from PSICOM at the capital of commerce. It hasn't occurred to him before because too many things have happened and because all the battles they fought, including here. It never crossed his mind to call him by the nickname he chose to give him because he was such a scary coward, looking at him he felt like he shouldn't called him that to begin with. Especially when he knew that he lost his mother at the Purge that he was on the path to take revenge on Snow, as the one who was responsible for the woman's death along with hundreds of innocent people.

"You haven't given me reason to call you that."

"What?" he was surprised at his answer.

"Compared to how you used to act when we got branded. You're not whining, you don't look scare and you're not crying you seem to have matured."

"You think?"

"You have survived so far it also shows you have become stronger."

"It's because of Light and Naruto, they helped me get this far. I guess everyone else have helped too, even you."

"….."

"Your words, if you haven't said those things I would have never gotten the courage to move on and become strong. But then again-I move ahead because of Operation Nora."

"Operation Nora….?"

"It's….well it was my revenge. It was a failed operation that shouldn't have ever been thought in the first place. But thanks to Naruto I was able to overcome my hatred and realized that revenge wasn't the answer, it will only bring me more pain and more hate."

"….."

"Sasuke….?"

Looking at it from Hope's point of view he was right, he knew it better than anyone. His revenge to kill Itachi poisoned his soul but it felt like a wonderful drug that he couldn't stop taking, he needed it to survive. He spent seven years of his life dedicated to train and become strong all with the purpose to kill his older brother, eventually all the hatred that enters your heart and soul blinds you forever from the light of reason. You stopped seeing the truth and reality of things, a small smile has formed on his lips taking a glance at the teen. Once again Naruto has changed another person his heart brought back to the light becoming someone better with no negative emotions. He turned to the whiskered blond who was in the front with Lightning as they entered a new room.

The new chamber was similar to the one with the four frozen berserkers, minus the other two that came back to life. However there were only two berserkers in the room, one on each opposite side giving the party a bad feeling. The most obvious thing will be that at least one of them will come to life, and sadly for the group it was true. The first berserker on the right side was the one that leap from the small platform and started walking around, everyone got ready to fight because it was going to spot them. Avoiding the large creature was impossible since they were at close proximity of the monster.

"Wait" Sasuke stopped them as he activated his sharingan.

"Leave this to me."

The group had no idea what he was going to do when the berserker was walking towards them. The strangest thing was that it saw them but it wasn't attacking them, the creature wasn't engaging in attack formation. It was like they weren't even there and it couldn't see them, it was clear to Naruto what was going on. The blond jinchurikki gave a grin as he waved everyone that everything was all right he resumed walking followed by a confused Lightning staring at the creature then back at him.

"What the-what's wrong with that thing it should be attacking us by now?" asked Sazh.

"Maybe it thinks we're not worth it's time, they can get cocky" said Snow.

"It's not that, it can't see us" replied the whiskered blond.

"How come?" asked the pink haired soldier.

"Sasuke cast a genjutsu on it."

"A what….?" Fang was snapped from her thinking.

"Genjutsu…."

"Okay….would you like to give us a proper explanation to what in Eden is that?" asked the afro haired pilot.

"Genjutsu it's a type of technique casting illusions to fool the enemy's sight. Sasuke's bloodline can do that."

"It's one of the many abilities of the sharingan" replied the Uchiha.

"Right I forgot" said a sarcastic Uzumaki.

"So you're bloodline has that kind of ability" said the Pulsian huntress.

"It doesn't see us?" asked Hope.

"Yep to the monster he doesn't see a single thing."

"Hey wait a minute-you could have done that all along and save us all the crazy fighting!" said Sazh.

"We're supposed to fight here and grow strong, that's the point of the ark" replied the Uchiha.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

It was a good thing they avoided the fight with the berserker back at the transept. Because in the wide area they were constantly ambushed by skata'ne and skitini, leaving them to fight off guard, and that wasn't a good thing. Good thing they had the advantage in numbers or they would have been beaten bad by the dancing creatures, thanks to a lot of buff spells and debuff spells. Once they were done with the monsters they walked to the next door that will lead them to the next area, and things were getting really tired. By now the party we're hoping to find the exit out of this place, they've been traveling for so long and it was getting tiring walking in an area so big that looked like it had no end.

Naruto blinked" guys my shadow clones were taken out by two berserkers."

"Can you please give us some good news, we know this place is filled with bad creepy crawlers from Pulse?" said Sazh.

"Yeah but I found a big door after this place, it's different from the others. I think that could be the exit."

"There is your good news right there" Snow smirked at the afro haired man.

"And let me guess we have to get through those berserkers?"

"I guess" the blond jinchurikki gave a silly grin.

"That's some good news" replied the afro haired pilot sarcastically.

"Maybe they'll be nice and they will go back to sleep" said Vanille.

"If they haven't bothered from the beginning they won't start now" replied Sasuke.

As they resumed their walking Fang was once again behind the group still lost in thought. It was back again seeing everyone's efforts for nothing, imagining that they will turn into Cie'th failing to carry out their focus. That included everyone aside from herself she turned to them as they door opened entering another corridor, they were all going to become heartless monsters. She knew very well knew they had no intention in fulfilling their focus, if Barthandelus was right that their focus is Cocoon's destruction. They weren't planning that but the opposite which was to save it, because that was the right thing to do. But for the Pulsian huntress it was the right thing to do that for once be selfish and take the path to save themselves instead of the world that fears and hate l'Cie.

Her eyes softened staring at the people that have become friends and allies in such short time. She gazed over at Lightning and has come to take a deep respect for the pink haired soldier she chose not to have a grudge of hatred towards her for what happened to her sister. The former sergeant felt like a close companion and she didn't minded having another tough woman around, she got along with her just fine. Her eyes we're now on Naruto a smile was formed on her lips the whiskered blond has become a close friend after he told her about Vanille back at the Enstheim residence. He was able to tell about the red head's façade he saw right through her of all the pain she was hiding, because he experience something similar.

Hope was next she gave a small nod accepting the teen, he was young but he managed to stay strong even in the most crucial times. He was brave and has shown to be a force to be reckon with in using magic, Vanille was probably second strongest in offensive magic after him. Sazh was next she was happy he didn't hate her for what happened to his son, it was the same thing with Lightning not having hatred towards her. Snow followed and she has nothing to say about the NORA leader she already saw him as a friend since she first met him, or rather captured him at Lake Bresha. Vanille was next in line and she had nothing to say because she was family and she will do anything to protect her and keep her safe.

Her green eyes softened as she turned to Sasuke he will be gone too if they didn't carry out their focus. It was cleared and she knew that the feelings she has developed for the Uchiha were strong, and she didn't deny them. He has become that close in such a short time and after hearing about the tragedy that befalls his clan under the hands of his older brother, she shared a kindred spirit with him. All of them didn't care of what will become of their tragic fate was it all worthy to throw it all away just to save a world. She kept asking herself the same question sacrificing the lives of her friends, but then again she already saw the group more than just her friends. It felt like she has been given another chance to have a family, not the same as the one that she lost at the hands of the Cocoon Fal'Cie but enough for her.

"Fang….?"

Snapping from her thoughts going back to reality she saw Lightning before her" what is it Light?"

"You looked like you have a lot on your mind."

"_No kidding…."_

"Care to talk about it?"

The female warrior grinned" why Light I didn't know you care."

"I see it as part of my responsibility, why so thoughtful?"

"It's nothing much mate, just want to get out of here already. I've been locked in here for far too long."

"Really?" she crossed her arms not believing her.

"Yeah really" she walked passed her while the former sergeant still didn't believe her.

"_What are you hiding Fang?"_

She gave a sigh before taking the lead again she kept her gaze on the Pulsian warrior. Why she was acting so stubborn to tell others what was bothering her she thought it was for the best for someone to tell her problems to her comrades. The former sergeant knew Vanille was right about something wrong with the Pulsian woman, it wasn't normal for her to change her behavior so suddenly. But she eventually let it go there was nothing she can do or anyone could if she didn't wanted to say a word about it, but it didn't meant she like things to stay the way they were. The door opened revealing the chamber Naruto mentioned, before them stood the large door and the two berserker one in the front and the other near the door.

The group entered the chamber facing the first berserker the obvious course of action will be to fight with their current position the creature will see them. Sasuke was the first to reach for his weapon ready for the incoming fight he knew that they won't be able to avoid fighting the monster. The Uchiha turned to the group he sweat dropped because none of them had their weapons drawn like they didn't had plan to fight at all. The sight was enough to give the message to the former PSICOM soldier of what was going on and he didn't like it he wasn't approving of what they were up to. He took one last glance at Fang who was still deep thought and the one last in line, it almost looked like she was keeping her distance from the group.

"What?"

"Sasuke used genjutsu again to get pass them" said Naruto.

"No" he gave a frown.

"Why not….?"

"You're all getting lazy we're supposed to fight the monsters here."

"You know I have to agree with Sasuke, this place is supposed to help us get stronger right how about not wasting the chance?" said Snow.

"I guess you're right" said Hope.

"He does make a good point" replied Lightning.

"It's a good point, but come on we've been here for too long. Now now don't come glaring daggers at me I want to make a point too, I'm sure I ain't the only one who is tired of being here. The same goes with all the fighting am I right?" said Sazh.

The group stood in deep thought the afro haired pilot has made a good point too. They were pretty much sick of being the underground ark and they have come to miss the fresh air, the warm sun rays of phoenix and most of all freedom. Sasuke wasn't frowning much knowing that he was right although he enjoyed fighting and the training he was getting annoyed of being here for too long. But still he was staying with his choice that they should fight and developed their l'Cie abilities further. The rest seemed to be unsure in deep thought of what choice was better, both of the Uchiha and Sazh has made good points.

"Fine let's vote on the decision whether we'll fight the berserker or get pass by it with genjutsu. All those in favor that we should fight raise your hands now" said the Uzumaki.

Sasuke, Lightning and Snow raised their hands while the Uchiha frowned at the whiskered blond.

"You don't want to fight?"

"I guess I'm feeling lazy" he gave a silly grin.

"_Still a dobe after all these years…."_

"All right all those in favor that we should let Sasuke used genjutsu and pass them by raise their hands now."

Sazh, Hope, Vanille and Naruto raised their hands while the other three sweat dropped.

"Yay that's four votes against three we win" cheered Vanille.

"Yep looks like its genjutsu time" the blond jinchurikki grinned at the frowning Uchiha.

Lightning went to the whiskered blond and whispered something in his ear. Some of the group got curious like Hope and Vanille when they saw the blond turning beet red, with a small nose bleed. The ones who weren't so dense already had an idea what the pink haired soldier whispered to the whiskered blond. Sazh shook his head he was praying that he never finds out what she told him while Sasuke just gave a small grin it seemed the older Farron really knew the Uzumaki quite well. However Fang hasn't raised her when both choices were mentioned, no one notice that except for the Uchiha.

"Looks like we fight" said Snow.

"Fang what about you" Vanille turned to her friend.

"Hmm…."

"Fang….?"

"What is it?" she turned her attention to the red head and the group.

"Do you want to fight the monsters or let Sasuke handle it with his eye thing?"

"Genjutsu" the Uchiha corrected the red head.

"Let the fool take care of it, no need to get our hands dirty."

"Okay" she replied staring at her in thought.

"You sure?" the raven haired l'Cie was a little surprised to hear that.

"Just do it let's get the heck out of here already."

"Well at least someone fully agrees with me" replied a happy Sazh.

The Uchiha stood in deep thought something was really wrong with the Pulsian huntress. For as long as he has come to know her Fang was a proud warrior if she has to choose between fighting and running away, she will fight first then ask questions later. She was a hunter with a heart of a warrior there's no way she would want to avoid a fight it wasn't in her to turn the choice down. He gave a soft sigh he admitted he was worried for her, whatever was wrong with her was really messing her up. Without giving it another thought he activated his sharingan and cast genjutsu on both berserkers once they were under the eye jutsu they started walking, passing them like nothing was wrong. They climbed a small set of stair staring at the large door before them and Naruto was right, it was bigger than previous doors.

Lightning pressed the switch making the door to make a loud hiss, as it started to open. The party entered the room which it was a wide platform but before them stood the view of some kind of ruin city. There were destroyed buildings everywhere but looking at the scenery they all had the idea that this was no way out to leave the ark. There was nothing on sight that could be possibly be taken as an exit, the thought of them heading back to the way they came was truly annoying. To think after everything they have went through to get to this point, things were starting to look pretty hopeless. They were too much in thought to hear the large door closing in behind them.

"Looks like it's a dead end" said Hope.

"How about down there?" asked Sazh pointed to a random location in the ruin city.

"If the stories are right, it's a maze" said Vanille.

"_Why the shadow clones didn't open the gate I would have been able to warn everyone?" _sweat dropped Naruto at the small mistake.

"This place is a boot camp for l'Cie. All kinds of challenges from Gran Pulse are waiting" replied Fang.

"Challenges huh, to get us ready to get us ready to wipe out Cocoon?" said the afro haired pilot.

"We can wait here if turning Cie'th sounds better" replied the Pulsian huntress.

"I have had enough of this, where's the way out?" Sazh seemed to have finally snapped.

"Way out, who said there was one?" asked Snow.

"Bring it on" the NORA leader banged his fist walking ahead of the group taking the crystalized tear.

"My mind's made up. Maybe I'll end up Cie'th. But until that happens, I'm gonna make Serah proud. I couldn't bring myself to admit that this tear meant goodbye. And that's why I kept searching for her. But I didn't need to Serah was here the whole time. Right here, watching over me" he put his fist on his heart.

"Now I get it. What's this tear's been telling me is to not let our focus win. It's not the Fal'Cie we should listen to. It's Serah and Raines do you know why. Because our focus doesn't matter what matters to me is that we protect Cocoon whatever it takes!"

"Hell yeah Snow I'm with you all the way screw our focus!" cried a happy Naruto.

"Same here, I'll help you do it" Vanille went to him.

Snow showed his hand as she put hers as sign that they were together in this. They already did this before back at the Palamecia before facing Dysley showing they were together as a team.

"All right we're going to do team l'Cie again I want to be the first to say this time!" said the Uzumaki as he put his hand above the red heads'.

Hope followed after the whiskered blond" all right, I'm in."

The Chocobo chick landed on the teen's hand while Naruto grinned" looks like he's in too."

"I mean, come on when a Chocobo agrees you know you're on the right path!"

Sazh chuckle at the sight of the small bird standing on Hope's hand while Lightning smiled at the sight Sasuke was in thought but he gave a quick glance at Fang. The Pulsian huntress hasn't said a word or she hasn't volunteer for the loyal friendly gesture this was the time he wished he could read her mind using the sharingan. But he will be in big trouble looking into her thought which is something private, he knew she won't be happy with him most obvious thing she will get angry and send him flying.

"Hey Light why don't you join us?" the Uzumaki turned to her.

"No…."

"Come on don't be like that let's make the 'go l'Cie team cheer', go ahead you know you want to."

"I said no" she made it clear she wasn't interested.

The blond jinchurikki grinned when he quickly made a shadow clone and the clone took her hand making her go to the group. She was caught off guard when the clone made her put her hand on top of Hope's making the Chocobo chick fly way, but shortly the small bird returned to land this time on her hand. The pink haired soldier smacked the clone making it disappeared feeling embarrassed, but the damage was done so might as well leave her hand there.

"Go team" she was obviously being sarcastic.

"Sasuke!" the blond called his best friend.

"Forget it" was his only reply.

"It was worth the shot."

"Well, count me out."

They all turned to Fang who finally spoke since Snow started his inspiring speech. Sasuke was staring at her hearing her answer meant that he was right all along about what's been bothering her it was reasonable and predictable why she started to behave so different. The Pulsian huntress left the group getting further from them not wanting to look at them it was clear after hearing Snow they all made the decision not to carry their focus, but to defy it the same way Raines did with he's. The only thing that will come out from it is their doom, turning to Cie'th lose their humanity and their heart. Everyone will be gone Vanille, Sasuke, Lightning, Naruto everyone from the group people she has become close. The same people who were from Cocoon, the world that is her enemy but she ended forging bonds with them and she didn't regret it.

"If you all want to go it on your own…then so will I!" she took her lance facing the group.

"Hey, hey, now…."

"Fang what are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"Let Cocoon get what's coming. They hate us for being l'Cie what's it to me, if they die better that than watch a friend turn Cie'th. If you don't have the nerve for it, I'll do it myself. Go on alone, get strong and smash Cocoon out of the sky!"

"Fang!" Vanille cried.

"I agreed."

"What?"

They all turned to the Uchiha.

"Sasuke….?" Naruto was shocked.

"What are you saying?" asked Lightning.

"I honestly could care less what happens to Cocoon. It's not really my home, and maybe you forgot how they treated us when they found out we're l'Cie. Don't you remember watching the entire military going after us, heavily armed, willing to sacrifice a city just to have us executed, kill every man, woman and child all for the sake that we die!"

"You don't mean that I know you want save Cocoon too!" shouted Snow.

"Screw Cocoon!" glared the Uchiha.

"Damn it Sasuke you're angry that the Sanctum was willing to sacrifice a city because you didn't wanted to see innocent people die. But here you are going with the plan to kill the entire world filled with millions of Cocoon citizens!" said the Uzumaki.

"Sasuke…I knew I could count on you" Fang smiled.

The raven haired l'Cie left the group and went next to the Pulsian huntress joining her side in taking down Cocoon she was still smiling at him. Everyone was shocked at the betrayal that has taken place two of their friends have chosen to destroy the world floating in the above Pulse, in carrying out their focus.

"Thank you for staying by my side."

"…"

"Sasuke Fang please don't do this!" shouted Vanille.

"I don't want to see you failing miserably and end up Cie'th" said the former PSICOM soldier.

"That's right let's take down Cocoon together."

Just when they thought that everything was over, that they were losing hope. Sasuke has immediately taken Fang's lance he quickly pointed the weapon on her neck shocking the Pulsian woman along with the group, nobody saw that coming.

"What are you doing?" she felt hurt for his sudden act.

"See that idiot with the whiskers over there?" he pointed towards Naruto.

"Hey" sweat dropped the Uzumaki feeling insulted.

"He taught me how strong bonds are, once you forged bonds they become unbreakable. I have forged bonds with everyone, and I also forged bonds with some back at Cocoon. I don't care about the rest of the people, I only want to save it for the ones I forged bonds with and to save someone precious."

"Serah…." said the Pulsian huntress.

He nodded" and you too…."

Everyone was happy at Sasuke's decision but Vanille was still staring at her friend with concern in her green eyes. She knew how stubborn Fang can be and there was no way she was going to back down from her choice, once she makes up her mind it was almost impossible to convince her otherwise.

"So you're with them too?" she glared at him she was happy at first that he was siding with her.

She lowered her head nobody noticed the small tear that fell from her left eye" Sasuke I thought you understand…."

"You fool!"

She angrily punched him taking back her lance she pointed the weapon back at the group" fine I'll do it on my own!"

"Fang!" shouted Vanille.

She felt on one knee as her brand started glowing" you turn Cie'th, there's no coming back!"

"I'm not letting it…end that way!"

"Fang!" shouted Sasuke.

The Pulsian huntress gave a cry as she got on the ground a blue greyish circle was shown beneath her as the skies grew grey. From the skies the same symbol from the summoning circle was shown something fast came from it, it flew at high speed passing through the group at the speed of wind. Soon it seems to have changed forms and lowered itself before them the metallic diabolic being had his red eyes were on Fang. The party stood in awe at the sight of the creature but they already knew what it was because it was the female warrior the one who summoned it, although she didn't seemed happy to see it.

"_It's her Eidolon" _thought the Uchiha.

"What's he doing here?"

"You know him?" asked the Uchiha.

"Sort off…."

"Come to take pity on me?" she glared at the Eidolon as Vanille got next to her the rest of the group drew their weapons ready to fight.

**(Pity….hahahah oh no I'm here to bring you pain).**

"Come to take care of a broken l'Cie eh?"

**(I will break you and make you suffer you will beg for death when I'm through with you hahahaha I just love hurting and destroying things!)**

"_He's a sadistic bastard I can't believe he's supposed to be my…."_

"That thing's here to help us?" asked Snow.

"Yeah' help'" she was being sarcastic.

"That's what Eidolons do, they help us. Eidolons are our salvation. If we can't decide what to do next, they put us out of our misery!"

"So wait you haven't made up your mind yet?" Sazh got nervous.

The Eidolon started charging a powerful attack he fired it as Lightning and Naruto got in front of Fang as Snow stood front using his fist to manage to block the attack, it was sent flying to another part of the ruin city.

"Why are you protecting me what are you doing?"

"Protecting one of our own we can do without their brand of mercy. And we don't need a Fal'Cie's orders, either. I'm fighting this focus to the end. We all are!"

"And nothing or no one isn't going to change our minds!" said Naruto.

The Eidolon started charging another attack firing it faster than the previous one. The group gasped but the black was destroyed by a shot of ardor, they turned to see Sasuke walking ahead of them gazing at the being.

"Sasuke…."

"You don't want us to become Cie'th we get it. You don't have to drag yourself like this just to try and protect us I understand how you feel. You hate Cocoon and it's all right to hate them after what you went through so don't be ashamed to hide that hatred. Save it with us for the sake of keeping the bonds you have forged with us, don't do this alone Fang."

"_What….did Fang got her memory back, does she remembers our focus?" _thought a shocked Vanille.

"Sasuke I…." she stood in thought he was right he wanted to keep the bonds she has forged with the group, that is why she was so afraid to lose them if they turn Cie'th.

"Please fight with us Fang let's fight this focus together" Lightning raised her hand.

The Pulsian huntress gave a nod making up her mind as she took the former sergeant's hand.

**(Naruto do not interfere).**

"_Arthur why….?"_

**(Bahamut has chosen your friend to take his trial only two more can aid her in it).**

"_A three on one battle huh…."_

"Vanille" Sasuke readied Masamune.

"Right!" she took her binding rod as the three were ready to take on Bahamut.

"I'm returning the favor for helping me fight Hades."

"Thanks" she smiled at him.

"Guys let them handle it" said the whiskered blond.

"Why?" asked Snow.

"It's something about the trial the Eidolon is giving Fang, only two more people can help her fight."

"So we should you just watch and do nothing?" Sazh didn't seem to like the idea.

"You guys can do it!" Hope started cheering for the trio.

"_It was the same when I first summoned Odin, only three of us fought him as part of his trial."_

"Let them handle this" said the pink haired soldier trusting in Naruto's words.

Fang nodded at the two companions besides her spinning her lance gazing at the Eidolon" ready when you are!"

**(Doom!)**

Fang got hit by the spell seeing before her a countdown of seventeen minutes, she knew what to do. Defeat the Eidolon before times runs out or it will be lights out for her Sasuke was aware of the trial and what needed to be done before it was too late. Bahamut didn't waste time attacking the Pulsian woman with his dragon claws while Vanille cast debuffs on the creature casting, deportect, deshell, poison and imperil. Sasuke caught the Pulsian huntress before she hit the ground obviously his only target was her, he set her on the ground as he went for the offensive. He attacked with thundara and ardor he wasn't seemed to be harm by the attacks, he saw Fang next to him attacking but it was a big mistake. The Eidolon used his whirlwind hitting them both he followed using the magic attack umbral vise.

The rest of the group saw the whole fight to be very difficult and it was tempting to jump in and help them. It wasn't easy watching your friends in trouble and the only thing you can do is watch, but they watched and cheered for their allies. The trio was using the offensive using magic to battle the Eidolon but it wasn't harming it much, he used a combo of whirlwind, umbral vise and ignis. Meaning that he was beating them bad no choice but to go strong, Sasuke acted first activating the sharingan. He charged at Bahamut using chidori stream it was able to paralyze the Eidolon in his tracks, Vanille attacked using fira and aerora. Fang followed the Uchiha attacking but they were harming it greatly, meaning they needed another strategy.

**(It is futile).**

"_Damn this isn't working we need to change strategy" _thought Sasuke.

"I'll show you futile, I'm the one who should take you out" Fang readied her lance.

**(I want you to scream for me in agony).**

"Fang don't do it we're here to help you!" said Vanille.

"She's right this attack formation isn't working we need to change. Fang defend we'll attack."

"You want me to take his attacks I summon him I'm the one to taking him down!"

"Listen I got a plan but all of us have to play our part, so play yours" said the Uchiha.

"Fine I'll get his attention."

"Vanille keep on attacking and heal when you have to."

"Got it!"

**(You won't survive now scream for me!)**

Bahamut unleashed inferno followed by ingis hitting the trio. The group gasped at the sight they were getting hurt badly while the Eidolon was laughing enjoying the pain he was inflicting on them. Vanille got up painfully wounded she cast cura on everyone they were in a tight pinch the being wasn't showing mercy attacking on all of them. She focused on healing the group as Fang went with provoke to get his attention, Bahamut had his sights on her. She used steelguard she blocked dragon claw, whirlwind and umbral vise while Sasuke charged using ardor and dark. Seeing that he was getting harm the Eidolon got back using ingis and inferno hurting the trio, Vanille used cura healing the group. They resumed using the same strategy and it seemed it was been effective against the being.

**(More….more pain I'll make all of you hurt!)**

"_Ugh he's getting so annoying" _thought an angry Fang.

The Pulsian warrior kept using steel guard while the Eidolon kept on attacking her while getting attacked by both Sasuke and Vanille. The only problem that the Eidolon was using his wide range magic attacks ignis and inferno leaving for the red head to cast healing magic. The Uchiha was getting annoyed attacking it with everything he had and he wasn't harming it that much he knew Eidolon were strong but this was ridiculous, both magic and jutsu were hurting it critically. But then again this was all just a test of Bahamut to prove if the summoner was worthy to continue living and to be the one tame his power, Fang was the key to win the fight. He focused his sharingan to cast a genjutsu and found out the being wasn't affected by it, even predicting his moves were becoming quite a pain.

"_This Eidolon is worse than Hades"."_

**(You have no idea).**

"_What?" _he heard Hades speaking to him?

**(You can say Bahamut enjoys pain and destruction more than myself, I shall say as much as I hate him his power is quite admirable).**

"_You hate him….?"_

**(Just talking to myself pay no attention to it).**

The battle got worse when the Eidolon used a large combo that knocked the trio to the ground while the others were shocked. Naruto, Lightning and Snow were at the brink of charging in there and aid their friends they were all getting hurt and they didn't want to say and watch. Vanille healed the group following Sasuke's lead to attack, both cast magic as the Uchiha lunge attacking the being with Masamune, he followed with chidori stream and ardor. The red head cast blizzara and fira it looked like the Eidolon was getting hurt his guard was open giving the trio the moment to attack. Both attacked once more giving another opening on Bahamut, it was the chance they needed to put a stop to the rampaging Eidolon.

"Fang attack it now!" shouted the Uchiha.

The Pulsian huntress heard releasing steel guard she charged at the being releasing a powerful swing from her lance. Her eyes widened when the Eidolon blocked the attack and she could have sworn that she saw Bahamut was grinning, he countered using dragon claw and whirlwind. She got hurt badly but he wasn't finished he added umbral vise hurting her further more. Sasuke and Vanille attacked as the Uchiha charged again but he was feeling his body failing him since he has used a lot of chakra before arriving here. The Eidolon attacked with inferno and ingis hurting the both l'Cie sending them to the ground, they were almost down for the count. The rest of the group was shocked at the sight fearing the worst was yet to come the ones who experienced the Eidolon's trial knew Fang had a time limit before her life ends.

"_Bloody hell I can't be down yet" _the Pulsian huntress saw that her countdown only had five minutes the battle has taken longer than expected.

"Don't give up!" shouted Lightning.

"_This is bad there must be something we can do" _thought Naruto.

**(This is Fang's trial it's her fight) **Arthur reminded the blond jinchurikki.

"Vanille!" she shouted at her friend who was getting up.

"I'm okay" she casted cura on herself before healing both of them.

"_I may be healed but I'm low on chakra, that fight with Raines really did a number on me" _thought the Uchiha.

**(Hahahahahahaha not good enough I want to hurt more!)**

"Just shut up!" she ran at him even if she was losing her strength and her energy.

She performed a series of quick attacks but the Eidolon wasn't harmed, it was all countered with whirlwind and umbral vise. Sasuke and Vanille went to her aid but the Eidolon has used inferno and ingis once more, knocking them again. The female warrior groaned kneeing on one knee, panting holding her lance her time was running short by the second and the minutes. The she heard the Eidolon laughing in her head angering her even more how she wished she could shut his big mouth it was getting on her nerves. He antagonizing her enjoying the state she was in, all battered up and exhausted.

**(More pain I want more pain!)**

"_Just shut up already!"_

Bahamut grabbed her neck raising her she could barely breathe the Eidolon let her go due to Sasuke's attack. The Uchiha caught her bridal style he quickly placed her safely on the ground erasing the embarrassing moment, or the physical contact he shared with her. Fang was in the same boat right now she had an Eidolon to defeat as her countdown was only two minutes, Vanille healed the group even if she was panting too the battle was taking a toll on her too. The Eidolon started laughing again testing her patience and annoying her, she was really upset ready to go ballistics on him.

"_Can't you shut up for one minute?"_

**(Fang of the Yun clan from the village of Oerba what a joke).**

"_What?" _she glared at him, he was making fun of her name and title.

**(You….the heiress of the Yun clan a joke indeed, you're weak not even half as a strong as a Yun clansman).**

"_Don't you dare go there you bastard don't even disrespect me and my clan!"_

**(I have watched over and guarded the Yun clan for centuries and you're no material to be considered a member of the clan, not even worthy to be an heiress). **

"Shut up!" she shouted in rage.

"Fang" Vanille was startled at her sudden burst of anger.

"_Whatever the Eidolon is telling her must really be pissing her off, wouldn't want to be in his shoes right now" _thought Sasuke.

Bahamut didn't shut up he continued insulting her** (looks like your father was right about you all along).**

"_Father…." _her eyes widened remembering his words.

"_**You're a mistake…."**_

That was the last draw as Fang glared at him tightening her lance, she charged at him with less than a minute before the doom spell takes effect. Her speed seems to have increased her heart burning with anger for the Eidolon as she attacked him merciless and as her attacks made contact he was being hurt badly. Sasuke, Vanille and the rest of the l'Cie group were shocked, their eyes wide, the same with their mouths. It was the first time they have seen the Pulsian huntress so angry, at least to them it was a different story for Vanille. She jumped high hitting Bahamut with the tip of one of her sharp blades it was enough to send him to the ground, she was standing on top of the being her green eyes was still showing anger she pointed her lance to him.

"First lesson, never look down on me or my clan."

**(You….you really are strong you just needed the right motivation).**

"_This is why I don't want to make her angry" _thought Sasuke.

"_Holy crap she's scarier than Light when she's angry" _thought a highly pale Naruto.

**(That will be enough) **Bahamut lifted the doom spell from the Pulsian.

**(I still think you're not worthy of my power but I shall lend it to you, Fang of the Yun clan I Bahamut will aid you in battle. I will appreciate if you give me things to destroy and hurt that very much pleases me).**

The female warrior sweat dropped_" this is going to take some getting used to."_

Bahamut changed to his gestalt mode turning into a dragon like creature. Fang jumped on it riding the mighty Eidolon proving that she has tamed his power having him as her new ally. Everyone smiled that the fight was over and that the Pulsian female has taken control of her Eidolon. Sasuke grinned sheathing Masamune while Vanille healed them because they were still hurt from the fight. Bahamut changed turning into a small spear shape purple crystal, it went into Fang's brand she gave a sigh of relief happy that it was over. The rest of the group went to her.

"Look a new path!" Vanille pointed ahead.

There was now a crystalized path leading all the way to a new road.

"That wasn't there before" said Naruto.

"No kidding" replied Sasuke.

"Maybe that thing did save us" said the red head referring to Bahamut.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to call it a sign of me being right?" said Snow.

The group remained quiet while the Uzumaki shook his head" well I think you're right Snow, I want to do what's right and follow Serah's wishes."

"Thanks buddy. But anyway let's keep our eyes on the goal and we'll figure something out!"

They started walking the path choosing the path where they will challenge their focus to destroy Cocoon. Defy it no matter what following Serah's wishes as well as Raines when it came to do the right and trust in each other. Naruto smiled turning to Lightning who gave him a small smile while giving him a playful elbow on his side the whiskered blond only grinned, used to her behavior. Everyone else seemed to be more relaxed Hope looked calm, Snow was more determined than ever and Sazh was feeling all better now that there was probably a way out of here. Vanille was also feeling better while Fang seemed to have lifted a big weight off her shoulders it felt the same way when she told Lightning the truth.

Then she remembered her previous actions she was willing to fight them in order to prevent them from misleading themselves from carrying out their focus. She did it so they didn't becoming Cie'th, she wanted to save them all from the cruel fate. Still she was right why save the same world that hates them and the same world that took everything precious to her. Turning to Sasuke who was in thought looking calmly she felt guilty for what she did to him, a smile has suddenly formed on her lips. She was happy remembering his words that held a bigger truth than anything it got her thinking leading to a possible resolve.

"_**You don't want us to become Cie'th we get it. You don't have to drag yourself like this just to try and protect us I understand how you feel. You hate Cocoon and it's all right to hate them after what you went through so don't be ashamed to hide that hatred. Save it with us for the sake of keeping the bonds you have forged with us, don't do this alone Fang."**_

"_Yes save Cocoon for the sake of the bonds I have forged with them Vanille, Sasuke, Lightning Naruto everyone. I don't to lose them to this cursed brand I don't want to lose any more important people."_

"Sasuke….?"

"Hn…."

"Sorry about hitting you. You were right your words have woken me up mate."

"I'm used to it by now."

She smirked at his response before elbowing him friendly" thanks….."

"It's really nothing" why he sounded nervous it was still a mystery to him.

Naruto was grinning getting closer to him" I finally get it."

"Get what?"

The blond jinchurikki showed him his pinky finger giving him the 'girlfriend' sign" she's that right…."

"Please she's nothing like that."

"But you like her" he was still smirking.

"No…."

"Your face is turning red."

"Whatever" he got annoyed and yes his face was turning red.

"Hey guys guess what Sasuke has the hot's for Fang!"

"Shut up idiot!"

Fang was the first to laugh after that she gave a small grin, Snow chuckle, Hope smiled, Vanille gave a giggle, Lightning rolled her eyes looking a bit amused and Sazh just murmured something about his younger days. They continued walking the crystalized path while Sasuke was glaring at Naruto for his comment and the Puslain huntress seem to be smiling all of the sudden, a detail which Vanille noticed giving a smile.

"Guess it's time to' face the peril of your plight' sounds splendid" said the Pulsian huntress.

"Whatever the Fal'Cie wants, we're the ones who decide what we do" replied Vanille.

As they continued walking they saw the end of the path which leads to a small rubble. But there was something else that caught their attention the red head went closer noticing it.

"Hey look at that!"

"What?" asked Sazh.

"It's an air ship….I think" Naruto didn't recognized the model type since he has never seen ships like that in Cocoon.

"It is" confirmed the afro haired pilot.

"It's a ship from Gran Pulse" said the red head.

"Not surprise to find one here" said Sasuke since the ark are originally from the lower world.

"I guess it was one of this Ark's weapons or something."

Fang walked closer spotting something above" that's a gate to Gran Pulse."

They all turned above looking at a green piece symbol the ones from Cocoon didn't recognize it but since a Pulsian confirmed it, it was obviously true.

"So what, that's our exit Pulse or burst?" asked the afro haired pilot.

"Could be one of Disley's traps" said Lightning.

"Maybe, but staying here isn't really helping us" replied the Uzumaki.

"Not like we have much of a choice" said the Uchiha.

"Well that's not good. Do you think it might take us to Eden?" asked Vanille.

"I'm doing the flying. No more these ships taking charge of our travel plans stuff. Only place this thing is taking us is where these boys tell it to" said Sazh.

"Ha really that is a Gran Pulse ship!" Fang mocked him because she thought he couldn't handle flying a Pulsian ship.

"Leave it to me!" he punched his chest too hard that he ended up coughing.

"I'm okay."

"Sazh may not look like it, but he's a skilled pilot he'll fly that ship with no problem" said the whiskered blond.

"Thanks for the boost of confidence."

"Either way, we're on borrowed time. So might as well go we'll get lucky, maybe we'll even turn up some way to get rid of these goofy tattoos" said Snow showing his brand which it has started opening into an eye.

"But there's no way to do that" said Vanille.

"You never know maybe we just didn't think to look for one" the Pulsian huntress touched her hair.

"If nothing else, we know Cocoon is safe for the time being. I'd say is worth to take a look" said Hope.

"Better than stay here" replied the blond jinchurikki.

"Maybe but what about your dad?" asked Lightning?

"I made him a promise. I promised him to keep going, and do what I had to do. He said only I would know what that was. The world's full of lies there's no way of knowing what's right. All we can do is believe in ourselves. It's easy to sit back and let people trick you. Like how the Sanctum had us all thinking that an l'Cie was some sort of monster. I'm done with their life Fal'Cie, this whole focus thing. From here on out I use my eyes, think and act. I might not make all the right choices but as long as I'm the one who decides what to do, there's nothing to regret."

Everyone smiled at him while Naruto grabbed him and started giving him noogies" what happened to you Hope you sound so mature?"

"Stop it Naruto you promised me no more noogies!"

The Uzumaki grinned letting him go leaving the teen with his hair all messed up" sure thing."

"Okay" Lightning smiled at him but it was funny to see him with his hair up.

"All right let's do it. I'm with you, bad choices and all" said Sazh putting his arm around in a friendly way.

"Of course I'm not sure how it's gonna turn out, Pulse is hell you know."

"Oh is it, how many times have you been there?" asked Fang.

"None, but I want to go, and see what's it like for myself."

"Yeah and besides you said it's easy to get trick by people well maybe you shouldn't believe everything you hear, like Pulse being hell and all. Who knows it might be a great place."

"Well I'm sticking with Naruto's refreshing attitude" said the Pulsian huntress.

"And since we're going to Pulse this is the perfect chance to check out the analects and see if what Raines said was true, about me and Sasuke having a different focus."

"Oh you're that interested in checking the analects?" asked Vanille.

"Yeah I'm curious to know about this focus, why is it so different from the original one isn't that right Sasuke?"

"Hn…."

"Okay, people!" Snow threw the crystalized tear and caught it.

"So, everybody in….?"

"Absolutely" they all replied except Lightning.

"Off to hell we go" said the pink haired soldier.

Naruto chuckle at her humor staring at the Pulsian air ship" next stop Pulse!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**It's finally here hope you didn't wait too long. Only two more months before the release of XIII-2 I'm so excited really can't wait for the game. As always thank you for your reviews keep them coming and for putting the story in your story alerts and fav story alerts. Also please check my new story "Rise of the night hunters" if you like vampire/demon stories and rock you'll like this FFXIII AU story. I hope you enjoy the holidays I will see you all next time farewell.**

**P.S if you're wondering what Lightning whispered to Naruto well...use your imagination lol.**

Next time: Gran Pulse


	30. Gran Pulse

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and FFXIII they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

** Communications through phones and radio

**(Eidolons speaking)**

***Kyuubi speaking***

* * *

><p>Chapter 30 Gran Pulse<p>

(Location: the Fifth Ark the Apse below Eden inner rim Cocoon)

Everyone from the l'Cie group has gotten into the Pulsian ship located in the bottom floor of the ark. They have taken their seats but there weren't enough to hold the group so Fang and Lightning chose to stay on their feel while the others got seated. Of course Naruto being the gentlemen he is the blond jinchurikki let the pink haired soldier to get seated on his seat. It was strange when Sasuke offered his seat to Fang obviously the two former shinobi have become quite the gentlemen as they were growing up and they saw it unfair for two ladies to stay on their feet. The two women didn't had a problem and they took their seats neither shown that they were pleased with their polite actions they have made a mental note giving them a positive score.

Hope has taken a seat next to Vanille who was trying not to look nervous because where they were going wasn't considered paradise by the people of Cocoon. They were finally leaving the arc but their next destination was the lower world feared by many Cocoon citizens Pulse. They have heard so many bad rumors concerning the lower world and most we're too exaggerated to be believable to be true. They were about to find out as they had two Pulsians aboard going back to their home, the party was staring at the large gateway above where it will take them to the lower world unsure of what awaits them there. Snow looked pretty calm since he made his choice in defying his focus for Serah's sake he will continue to fight just like Raines did.

Lightning was also calm there was no conflict in her eyes she has made her decision a long time ago. Not carry out her focus but to prevent it she pretty much wants to carry Serah's wishes it was the right thing to do. It was also the first thing she should have done when she was turned to crystal instead of putting the blame on Snow and choosing to fight the Sanctum along with her hatred for the Fal'Cie. The guilt was still there admitting that it was her fault her sister got involved in this mess, getting captured by Anima. No need to bring that feeling again she was doing the right thing now and she wasn't alone, sh touched her necklace gazing into the portal hoping everything will be all right when they reached Pulse.

Sazh has taken his seat in the pilot's seat staring at the controls. It was no problem the controls were similar to that of a Cocoon ship so he won't have any difficulty flying the machine. The only thing that concerned him we're if the ship was in good conditions to fly with knowing how their luck has struck bad when it comes to Pulse l'Cie. They already crash landed twice and it will be no surprise if they crash land a third time they were lucky enough to find an air ship all the way down here. He checked the controls making sure they were good to go, finally making up his mind and started engine he was still feeling nervous. It was still hard to believe that he was going to fly a Pulse air ship.

"Old man if it's too much for you I can use Bahamut to fly us out of here" Fang was obviously mocking the afro haired pilot.

**(Destroy destroy destroy!) **The Eidolon's owner has obviously chosen to ignore him.

"Who are you calling old man?" Sazh turned to the back staring at the tall Pulsian.

"We believe in you Sazh go for it!" Naruto cheered for him.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Hold on."

Turning on engines the air ship made a loud noise sounding completely different from a Cocoon air ship. The afro haired pilot kept his cool as he pulled the lever to ascend the ship followed as engines were activated soon the ship was flying leaving the ruined city. He smiled that was one problem out of the way now they were going for the next step his eyes were above on the giant green portal. Increasing speed the Pulsian ship entered the portal now it was passing through a long green corridor with a light at the end of the tunnel. The group holds on at the bumpy ride while Naruto and Sasuke were doing everything they could not to trip, because they were the only ones not seated.

The ship managed to leave the portal and the first thing the group saw was the beautiful scenery of the sky and a wide landscape below them. Neither of them we're able to recognize the land but they already had an idea what it was since they knew the portal was a gateway to Pulse. By now the others have gotten up from their seats minus Hope gazing at the landscape it was very green with some brown color. Just by a first glance the world looked completely different from Cocoon since it was higher in technology with less vegetation. Fang and Vanille smiled seeing their homeland for the first time since they woke up from their crystal sleep they were finally back, to their home where they belong. The one place they wanted to return in a way to ignore their focus.

The happy red head went to the afro haired pilot" you did it!"

"Yeah told you, didn't I?"

"Never doubted you Sazh for a minute" replied Naruto.

As they ship passed through the landscape of Pulse a large flying creature resembling a worm flew through the skies passing the ship. The group gasp seeing the oversized monster passing them that was the last thing they needed, they just recently arrived on the lower world and they were already being hunted by monsters.

"Playful little critter ain't he?" said Fang in amusement.

"Yeah, well play with someone else" replied Lightning.

"Happens all the time" said the red head.

"Happens what all the time?" asked the blond jinchurikki.

"Monsters, Gran Pulse is filled with them."

"I didn't have to hear that but thanks for clearing it up that we're doom in hell" said Sazh.

"Hey I told you not to call it hell" scolded the Pulsian huntress.

"It's coming back!" said Sasuke spotting the monster.

"He thinks we're lunch."

"Yeah, like a l'Cie-food buffet."

"'Cie'-food' cute."

"Not interested in becoming its lunch" said the whiskered blond.

"Guys here it comes!" shouted Snow.

The monsters attacked the ship the attack was strong enough to ripped the upper part of the ship. The ship started losing altitude while Hope and Vanille were the first to fall off as the red head was trying to hold so they wouldn't fall off. Naruto was about to fall off from the strong wind current but Lightning caught him holding his hand tightly securing him from falling. Sasuke was holding to a part of a ship, the same with Snow Eventually both l'Cie fell off falling into the high altitude of the sky while the NORA was the first see them fall.

"Fang get 'em!"

"I'm on it!" she jumped from the ship with Sasuke following her.

Lightning followed with Naruto because she was still holding his hand she has taken her gun blade aware that the Pulsian huntress was going to summon her Eidolon. She has taken her crystal and threw it and the pink haired soldier aimed her weapon with perfect accuracy she shot the crystal breaking it. Once broken it created a dark cloud as the common circle appeared and from it emerged Bahamut in his gestalt mode it flew at high spend picking her master as she has taken Sasuke's hand both landing on top of the Eidolon. The next persons to board it were Naruto and Lightning and even if they were safe they were still holding hands, it was probably a coincidence that that the same thing with the Uchiha and the Pulsian warrior. It went back to get Snow and Sazh who were still hanging from the ship.

"You okay?" Vanille asked the teen they were still falling holding his hand.

"Oh yeah I'm great!" he replied sarcastically because of their current predicament it's not every day that you get to talk while falling from a thousand feet high in the air.

"Grab on!"

Fang managed to gran the remaining members of the group with plenty of time to spare from falling to the ground. The ship was the only thing that hit the ground in a nasty crash luckily they got off the craft in time. Bahamut flew through the landscape that it was Gran Pulse they were able to see in the horizon and it was bigger than they imagined. There was so many green with many rivers it really looked like the kind of planet that it didn't had any technology unlike Cocoon and some already had a first impression of the lower world. It was completely the opposite from what the people of Cocoon were saying with their crazy rumors the two former shinobi from another world they already had their first impression of the world.

Naruto was in awe staring at the landscape seeing so much green it reminded him of his home. The large forests that forms part of the fire country he felt the nostalgia hitting him being really felt like he was back at his home world. The sight brought him back memories from his home and his village Konoha the entire place had a unique feel but it resemble a bit of the forest from his world. It felt like this world was right for him more than being on Cocoon and he wasn't the only one who was thinking like that. Sasuke was in the same boat too just by looking at the landscape he could tell that he was fitted more to live in a wilderness state area. Maybe like the Uzumaki it reminded him of his home world and his village he tried not to think about his clan and his brother.

"Home sweet home welcome to Gran Pulse" Fang smiled gazing at her home land again.

"This is Pulse?" Naruto was still in awe.

"Gran Pulse" corrected Vanille.

"It's bigger than I'd imagine" said Sasuke.

"You'll love it here" the Pulsian huntress smiled her gaze fell noticing that she was still holding the Uchiha's hand.

As Bahamut flew through the landscape they started searching for the best place to land. Naruto and Lightning were still holding hands and they didn't mind, after all they were together as a couple. However such action caused the attention of the others in the group except for Fang who already had the idea they were staring at the two former soldiers. Snow and Sazh were the first and they seemed happy especially the NORA leader, Vanille just gave a giggle and Hope was smiling too glad to finally see them officially together. They were too busy to noticed the others staring at them but remained holding their hands both curious to finally arrived at the lower world, the world to be the enemy of Cocoon.

Hope was still staring at the landscape feeling nervous they were in Pulse the land of Cocoon's enemies. But it will fit them since the world above consider them enemies too so they were part of the lower world too. With all his thinking going he still hasn't noticed that Vanille was still holding his hand since they fell off the Pulsian air ship but feeling her soft skin was enough to snap him from his train of thought. It made him wonder why she was still holding his hand maybe she was unaware, that's what he thought when the red head Pulsian stared at him giving him one of her cheery smiles. She was aware that she was still holding his hand but she didn't seem to mind and choose to keep holding it, it made the silver haired teen nervous.

As for Fang who was very aware that she was still holding Sasuke's hand she pretended like she wasn't, because she was enjoying his touch a lot. She kept the grin to herself feeling so lucky to be holding the Uchiha like they were actually together she didn't noticed that the former PISOCM soldier was aware too. He seemed calm hiding the fact that he was nervous it was a mystery to him but the feel of her touch was truly good, it felt like he didn't minded. The Pulsian huntress smiled to herself even if things weren't going well for them she was at least happy she returned to her home land and she was holding the hand of someone she held strong feelings, this journey was starting to become quite interesting.

**(Can I blow something up?) **Bahamut has obviously interrupted her thoughts.

"_For Gran Pulse's sake I don't think I'll be able to get use to him" _she sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

After they landed in the right place Fang and Vanille left the group to do some food searching after how long their journey has been so far they were eventually hungry. The group was on a small clearing giving them a great view of the forest of Gran Pulse so much vegetation it definitely looked like they were strangers in a strange land. Most of them weren't that nervous excluding Sazh the afro haired gunner was still probably feeling a little edgy after the encounter with the worm like monster that destroyed the Pulsian ship. The others were just looking fine and calmly by now most of their fear for the lower world was pretty much gone when they set eyes for the first time. The rumors they have heard were just silly rumors that the people of Cocoon made up due to their fears of a world they had no idea what it looked like.

And there were the ones who were a little too excited to explore the new land, like Naruto. The Uzumaki has never believed the dumb rumors of the lower world he never saw it as an enemy territory. He was just curious to know what it looks like he got his wish and he was more impressed than ever staring at the almost covered planet with a lot of green. It really reminded him of his home except for a few trees that were completely different than from the ones that makes part of the forest of the fire country. It had that same smell and feeling from his home Pulse was probably the only world that had the closest resemblance to his world, here he felt like he was really home. Being here it was even better than being in Cocoon he felt like he belongs here, because in said world he really felt like he was an outsider, an outcast.

Pretty soon hunger has invaded some of the members like Naruto, Hope and Snow others didn't felt like eating. Being in this new world there were a lot of things they will have to get used to, for example that there weren't any places to eat like a café or a restaurant. Looking at the wild life planet they will have to get things on their own at least it will be free so their gil is safe while the three former soldiers of the Sanctum prefer this choice since they knew a lot about survival techniques. The others aside from the two Pulsians were in a bit of a pinch Snow has never hunted in his life because he mostly eat at Lebreau's café, the same with Sazh and Hope. How lucky of them when Fang and Vanille arrived carrying different looking types of fruits and that was enough to make their hunger get worse at least for Naruto.

"Listen up everyone. Before we head further it is important for you guys to know the kind of food that is edible in Gran Pulse, it is your first time here so the right thing to do is to know which food is good for you and which isn't" Fang started.

"That's why we brought these fruits so you know which the right ones are" Vanille finished.

"All right food!" Naruto took a red orange round fruit from the red head.

"Naruto wait-"

"Yeah let them explain to us what the good ones are" replied Sazh.

But the blond jinchurikki didn't listen as he took a big bite of the fruit making everyone sweat dropped. He smiled because he found it very fresh and tasty while Fang gave a sigh at his action.

"That fruit you're eating is poisoned."

His eyes turned to the size of dinner plates he spited the chew fruit out in a heartbeat and again everyone sweat dropped. The sight was gross seeing the chew fruit hit the ground but they couldn't blame his actions because as they gaze at the fruits their stomach started growling, hunger started taking over them. Too many fighting and walking was enough reason for their appetite to be active and ready.

The Pulsian huntress was grinning at the sight" just kidding mate…."

"Not funny Fang!" he gave her a mean comical expression.

"Well you should let us explain before you dig in unknown food you've never seen before."

Lightning grabbed her boyfriend by his ear and started dragging him back to the group" all right Uzumaki time to settle down."

"I'm hungry I can't help it."

"_Always a dobe" _thought Sasuke.

"True they are the ones from Pulse so they know about this place better than us" said Snow.

And so the two Pulsians explained to the rest the kind of fruits from their world. The tasty ones that were safe for eating and the bad ones that shouldn't even be touched, which Naruto was still frowning at Fang's joke with the fruit he tasted and he admitted it was quite tasty. Once the explanation was over they began eating the group shared the different treats in order of who was hungrier and even if the blond jinchurikki was quite hungry he offered some to other party members. First was obviously Lightning the pink haired soldier wasn't that much hungry, next was Snow and Hope and eventually everyone had their share of food. They will need the energy and the strength since they were in a whole new world that needed to be explored and it was inhabited by wild life according to Vanille.

Among the sights of food sharing there was one that caught that attention of some of the members. Hope was kind enough to offer some of the fruit to Vanille the red head smiled brightly as she took the piece of fresh fruit she was a bit hungry, and to top of it all it was her favorite type of fruit. She happily accepted the piece and eats bringing her a lot of nostalgia remembering when the last time she was in her home eating the fruit. The sight was enough to give Fang a smirk along with Naruto and Snow, Lightning just gave a smile and Sazh was only paying attention to his fruit. As for Sasuke the Uchiha seemed in deep thought but it didn't mean that he wasn't paying attention to the silver haired teen, he kept his opinion to himself.

Fang was a bit hungry but she felt like she didn't want to intrude the others, there were members who were hungrier than her. It was better to let them eat before herself that's she thought until she saw that Sasuke offered her a piece from his share, it surprised her not seeing that coming. She kindly accept it with a nod of approval while Vanille watched the entire thing with a smile, it was a really a kind gesture from the Uchiha. The Pulsian huntress gave him a slight elbow jab on the ribs as he rubbed said part giving a sigh, he has gotten used to it. She ate the fruit with a smile on her face happy that has given it to her. Soon everyone was done eating and they were ready to begin the exploration through the lower world, a few were very much excited to begin the journey that awaited them.

"That was quite tasty" said Naruto with a satisfied smile.

"Got to admit the food from Pulse isn't so bad" replied Sazh.

"I'll say it was delicious" said Snow.

"There aren't any types of fruits from Cocoon that tastes like these ones" said Hope.

"And you'll never find fruits like the ones here" said Fang.

"Pulse's vegetation is the reason that allows many plants to produce the necessary food" replied Lightning.

"We won't have to worry about getting hungry if there are many food resources here" said Sasuke.

"And if fruits aren't enough we can always hunt our food, Fang is quite the hunter you know" said Vanille.

"That will take me back" the Pulsian huntress had some pleasant thoughts before her eyes softened a bit.

"What's wrong?" asked the Uchiha.

"Nah just doing some thinking, so what are you guys have planned?"

"The first thing we should do is if we can find anyone here" said the pink haired soldier.

"The population of Pulse must be something I'm curious to meet more people like you guys" the Uzumaki gazed at the two Pulsians.

"If there are more of us" whispered the Pulsian warrior.

"Fang…." Vanille got worried at her expression.

"This place looks good to regroup, no danger either" said the Uchiha.

"Let's split up if we can find anything" said the NORA leader.

"Yeah I want to take a look around" said the excited jinchurikki feeling like an explorer in a new land.

"Like Sasuke said we'll rendezvous here" said the former sergeant.

"Be careful you guys" said the red head.

"Don't go too far Gran Pulse is filled with nasty creatures" said Fang.

"Yeah I heard the first time" the afro haired pilot remembered Vanille telling them back when they were at the Pulsian ship.

"I'll make sure we don't get lost" the whiskered blond made three shadow clones.

"Each of us we'll accompany you wherever you'll go" said a clone.

"We won't be getting lost if Naruto is keeping an eye on us" said Hope.

"We'll definitely get lost that way" said the Uchiha making the whiskered blond sweat dropped.

"I forgot to laugh" replied the sarcastic blond.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

(Location: The Paddraean Archeopolis Yaschas Massif Gran Pulse Terra Incognita)

For Naruto, Lightning, Snow and Sazh it wasn't the easiest journey. Even if Fang warned them not to go too far from their current location they still chose to go further, deeper into the Pulsian forest. Although it was more of a sign of curiosity to explore this new land that they visit for the first time in their entire lives, because none of has ever been to Pulse considered the land of their enemies. Among curious l'Cie travelers Naruto was the one most curious of the three, feeling so excited to be finally traveling the land that the people of Cocoon fear so much. He smiled it wasn't as hellish as the people above claims, they were on another mission as they journey through which it was to find any people residing in the Puslain planet.

Their journey took them deeper into the woods in which Fang and Vanille were right all along, Pulse was filled with monsters. Another difference it had from Cocoon was the wildlife traveling they have encountered so many monsters, more than they did at the ark. Almost every single encounter they couldn't avoid, mostly because they were ambushed or outnumbered but nothing their Eidolons could handle. And even using the assistance of the beings the battles were very tough, most of the creatures they encountered were new to them and they have never seen them in Cocoon. Good thing there were four of them and that they developed well in strength, the training at the ark really paid off well. Any monsters that could inflict any bad status alignments were fixed by Lightning thankfully she mastered the esuna spell.

The journey was tiring and exhausting except for the former soldiers tagging along, they were used to such travels and encountering strong enemies. For Snow it wasn't so tough the NORA leader has shown that he has grown stronger since he got branded and he didn't looked too tire. The only one having problems was Sazh although he has become stronger too he was easy to reach his limit even as an l'Cie. He wasn't made for combat like the others who had a history or experience in fighting, heck even Hope looked like he made for combat. He was only good using his guns his accuracy has gotten better since he got branded but it didn't change how quickly he can get tire life wasn't easy for the afro haired pilot, piloting was still his number one skill he was better than the rest of the group.

After a lot of traveling and fighting they reached an old ruin which looked completely deserted. Lucky for them there weren't any monsters the temple like ruin looked very ancients like it has hundreds of years. It was a sight to be in awe for the traveling group from Cocoon seeing an old ruin that was probably populated by Pulsians many years ago this was a sign that they were probably similar to the people of Cocoon. At least when it came to their customs leaving out the technology since the floating planet was filled with advance technology and almost everything was powered by the Fal'Cie. So far the only thing that available in the lower world is lots of plant life and wildlife mostly they were the only humans in the Pulsian world.

Gazing around the ruins they noticed different types of cracks on the ground, all kinds of sizes. Judging from the sight something caused it to make such large cracks, eventually they guessed that it looked like an attack took place. This was the sight of an area that got invaded seeing the destroy landscapes and the demolished pillars these people were attacked and they were probably killed, it must have happened many years ago. No people around meant that they were all extinct they died during this attack, or the worst possibility that they got turned into l'Cie, eventually becoming Cie'th for failing their focus. Soon Naruto got a little depressed not feeling excited to be exploring around the new land just thinking about all the people that lost their lives and got turned into slaves of the Fal'Cie.

"No one here either" Snow took another glance at the ruins.

"Where did everybody go?" asked the blond jinchurikki.

"Great we went through a lot of trouble to get here just to find nothing but old ruins. It will be a pain to go back to the way we came with all the Pulse critters eagerly waiting for us" said Sazh.

"Pulse seems to be really deserted with no signs of human life" said Lightning.

"Kind of makes you think of what the people of Cocoon is actually afraid off" said the whiskered blond.

"The monsters?" it was the obvious guess from the afro haired pilot.

"And you think they're going to find a way how to get to Cocoon and attack everyone?" countered the Uzumaki.

"You got a point no people, no invasion plans there's nothing to fear" said the NORA leader.

"No threat" followed the pink haired soldier.

"I guess, unless the monsters know how to fly an air ship" the afro haired gunner gave a chuckle before Lightning and Snow were staring at him.

"What?"

"Seriously" started the tall trench coat blond.

"I was kidding have some humor man."

The former sergeant shook her head as she turned to the whiskered blond. Naruto was in deep thought his eyes were staring to nowhere in particular, it felt like he was lost in his own thoughts. Truth be told he was thinking about the world of Pulse, what they have seen so far and the chances of no human life in the lower world. Filled with vegetation and monsters there wasn't anything in this world that will make them invade an over human populated Cocoon with their own strong military power. Then what was the point of fearing the lower world hiding and trembling from anything that has to be related to the Pulsian territory. Then it made sense when hearing Barthandelus words and Raines explanation regarding their focus and the powerful entity known as the Maker.

"Naruto….?"

"I knew it everything has been nothing but a lie."

"What?" asked Sazh.

"Dysley has been lying to the people of Cocoon, not just as been a Sanctum Fal'Cie but everything regarding Pulse. He deceives them telling them of how fearful and dangerous the world is when in reality it is not to be considered a threat at all. This pretty much explains why Pulse hasn't thought of planning an invasion on Cocoon since the war of transgression five hundred years ago."

"You think Pulse has been deserted that long?" asked the afro haired man.

"Maybe but it makes sense why there hasn't been another attack ever since the war."

"It sure does make sense but I don't get Dysley. Why make Cocoon afraid of Pulse even if it's not a threat anymore?" said Snow.

"Not a bad question, but maybe it's all part of his plan for us to follow it and carry out our focus. Defeat Orphan and bring the Maker" said the pink haired soldier.

"Or maybe it benefits him that it remains that way, to keep the fear for Pulse alive to the people of Cocoon. Maybe it's necessary to make our focus possible" replied the blond jinchurikki.

"All of this is confusing, too many questions to ask with only a few answers" said Sazh.

"We won't be finding the answers by staying here."

"Right, there's nothing here. We explore enough from this region" said the former sergeant.

"We're going back the way we came, man this can't get easy for us" the afro haired pilot gave a sigh.

"You should have gotten used to it by now" the Uzumaki expected that he already that they will always be sighting strong monsters.

"Just lighten up those monsters were barely a challenge when were we're on our way here" said the NORA leader.

"All I'm saying it's tiring to go back, actually I'm feeling tire now how about if we take a small rest?"

"No rest, we're regrouping with the others" said Lightning.

"Thought you would say that" he gave a sigh.

"Is there anybody out there?" Naruto shouted all of the sudden shocking the others.

The trio stood in shock at his loudness it was enough to wake anything in the area or a way to bring the monsters attention. It wasn't a nice move from the Uzumaki's part and it was making a certain Farron very unhappy at his action. Sazh sighed thinking they were in bigger danger now with the chances that they will fight more monsters on their way back to the others. Snow felt like smirking because the blonds action was something that he will usually do, looks like he beat him to it. The whiskered blond sweat dropped his shouting didn't seemed to have done nothing it was pretty much pointless to scream at the top of your lungs when there wasn't any people around besides the l'Cie group. He suddenly felt a bad vibe coming from behind as he took a long look at his pink haired girlfriend making turned pale.

"_Uh oh…."_

"Idiot!" she put him in a head lock.

"Light….!"

"Are you crazy do you want to make every monster available to chase us?"

"It was worth a shot…."

"No it wasn't it was simply pointless and stupid!"

"Fine I admit it wasn't the brightest thing to do. Now calm down and take a deep breath okay you're starting to choke me" he sweat dropped.

"Sorry…." she let him go.

The blond jinchurikki as he took her hand while she was still frowning at him for his dumb display. Unaware that Sazh and Snow were shocked at the sight of them holding hands never expecting to see such thing both were adults and knew very well what it means. Two adults holding hands as the sing that they were deeply involved in a relationship and probably intimate, but it was hard to believe to see it will be Lightning and Naruto the ones to be sharing that act as a couple. Soon their shocked expression turned into smirks and grins spotting the obvious couple they didn't see that coming even if the NORA leader knew that the Uzumaki likes the former sergeant. He felt happy for both of them after everything they went through while Sazh gave a nod of approval of the two because he had a feeling that they like each other.

"Well what do we have here?" asked the afro haired pilot in amusement.

"I'll say looks like you guys have gotten even closer than ever" the tall blond was smirking.

"You can say that" the whiskered blond smiled proudly holding the Farron's hand.

"_Forgot they don't know a thing about me and Naruto" _the pink haired soldier gave a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. You two it's true we're together so keep your opinions to yourself" she replied rather rudely or maybe of the fact that she was really embarrassed to talk about it.

"Hey I'm cool with it don't see a problem with you two been lovey dovey" replied the afro haired gunner.

"Same here I'm happy for the two of you."

"Thanks you guys" the blond jinchurikki gave another smile.

"…"

"Light sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine let's get going. We have a long way to go before heading to the rendezvous point."

They nodded walking out of the ruined temple they already knew the road to take to head back to the area where the others were. Sazh was the only one who sighed because they will probably have to go through all the monsters they fought again, which it wasn't easy. There were too many of them even if they were four of them plus he was tired, his feet were killing him and all he wanted was to lie down and relax. Relax in the world considered to be Cocoon's enemy it was truly ironic to think he will safe and secure here of all places, they place to be called hell in terms of Cocoon people. As they left the ruin heading into the forest path to head back Snow was already next to the couple, they were still holding hands.

"Congrats sis…."

"I told I'm not your sister" replied the stubborn soldier.

"I'm glad you guys got together."

"Thanks Snow it means a lot to us" smiled the blond jinchurikki.

"Serah will be happy too" he added.

Lightning stared back at him thinking about her younger sister she was in this mess with the purpose to find a way to save her and Cocoon from Barthandelus's plans. She tried not to think about her mistake when she didn't believe her and threatened her, on her birthday none the less. Erasing the guilt was impossible she could never forgive herself unless she apologizes to the younger Farron but hearing Snow's words made her feel happy, she knew Serah will be happy to see that she has gotten together with the Uzumaki. Because of her sudden sorrowful expression she felt a slight squeeze on her arm courtesy of the whiskered blond as he was trying to make her feel better from whatever she was thinking she gave a slight smile.

"She kept telling me how she wanted you two to get together" resumed the NORA leader.

"Yep that sure sounds like Serah" replied the Uzumaki.

"She got her wish" smiled the former sergeant she remember how many times her sister was trying to convince her to go out with the whiskered blond.

"Wait till she finds out, that's why we have to save her" said the tall blond.

"We will save her count on it" Naruto turned to the older Farron holding her hand.

"I know" she smiled back never doubting him she hasn't given up hope to see her again.

Sazh felt the same way too when it came to seeing his son again he wasn't giving up like everyone else. Fighting their focus while trying to save everyone that was the right way, he didn't doubt it for a second. Everyone thought the same way and that was the reason why they were all in this mess together, the time they had remain they will put it to good use. He smiled following the others and for some reason he wasn't feeling tired anymore but rather annoyed that they might meet up with more monsters.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Sasuke has took his time away from the others to explore the land the difference with Cocoon was so high. The weather, the plant life, the creatures, air, and the resources everything was unique in its own way. The Pulsian planet was more natural compared to world above them since almost all resources were manufactured by the Fal'Cie and yet he felt more suited to live here. Like this world was more suited and fitted for him than the previous one he used to live in, just like Naruto this world had a slight resemblance to his home world. The trees, the grass, the hills it reminded the Uchiha of the forest from the fire country where his village is located it made him wonder why he was thinking about his old home.

This place brought his memories of his past, bad memories when he used to live in Konoha. His clan, his older brother, his former friends, the terrible night the Uchiha clan was slaughtered and when he relived those events thanks to Itachi's tsukuyomi technique where his quest started. At the same time this place brought him relaxation and peace of mind completely different when he was in Cocoon, it was the kind of world that brought him some stress and annoyance. Being with PSICOM barely doing anything and babysitting Sazh's son, not exactly what singed in for it wasn't so unpleasant but he really he felt like he out of place being in the floating world. While on the contrary being here has brought him the relaxation he was yearning for in addition with the large population of monsters, meaning more fighting and training.

Standing on a hill offering an amazing view of the Pulsian landscape he knelt down getting into an Indian sitting position and closed his eyes. He was in a meditating state trying to get that relaxation he needed to focus his energy he figured out meditation help him with his concentration in battle. It was also the best way to sharpen your senses when you were feeling completely calm, in pure tranquility. He felt his chakra running through his body the exercise also helped with the manipulation and circulation of chakra in the system. Those who had perfect chakra control will be able to do this very easily it was an easy task once you get used to the calm he will soon found out he wasn't alone, he could sense he was being watched. In fact the person was already here and it made him frown figuring out who was the person.

"What you doing Sasuke?" asked the Naruto shadow clone.

"Meditating now get lost."

"That's not nice this is the best time to talk to you."

"Leave…." he resumed trying to get back to his concentration.

"With everyone else somewhere this is the best chance to have a word with you."

"Trying to meditate here…."

"Save that for later I really need to talk to you."

"Hn…."

"Never thought we'll be in Pulse right?"

"That's it, you interrupted me from my meditating just to ask that?"

"This world isn't so bad it's bigger than I thought."

"You were the one who was curious of coming here" he finally figure out he won't get any medicating as long as the Uzumaki clone was here.

"I had no idea it will be like this, my first guess was that it was going to be similar to Cocoon. You know a lot of technology, many people, a military body-"

"More Fal'Cie manufacture things" he finished for him.

"Yeah that too, it feels unreal that this place is so different. But I'm happy things turn out this way, I'm glad Pulse is like this I feel more suited here with the vegetation and all."

"It's like a piece of home."

"Huh….?"

"This world feels like the fire country you must be thinking the same too."

"Yeah, I mean it has some resemblance to the forest but there are things like the trees that don't have the same shape and height from the trees of the fire country."

"And the monsters…."

"The wildlife must be worse than the one from back there but other than that I like the place. I can see myself living here or maybe spending a vacation here that sounds great."

"Hn…."

"What about you?"

"It's not so bad I guess…."

"It feels great to live here, it probably has all kinds of dangers and adventures we could be searching for. I can see Pulse as the best place to train and get strong."

"You read my mind, for that reason I wouldn't mind staying here."

"Are you sure?" the clone was smirking.

"What?"

"If that's the only reason you want to stay here, because I see that there might be another one?"

"Don't see another" he felt there was indeed another reason.

"Quit acting dumb you already know it. It has to do with Fang" he gave a grin.

"What about her?" he rolled his eyes trying not to think about the Puslain beauty.

"She's from Pulse you would want to stay here to be with her, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you choose to move out from Cocoon and live here…with her" he was still grinning.

"Don't be ridiculous" he scoffed at his comment although the thought entered his mind.

"You haven't thought about it?" he was a bit surprised.

"We're in the middle of a war with Barthandelus and the fate of Cocoon lies in our hands, stop thinking about nonsense like that. We're running against the clock with our brands opening more by the minute."

"Of course I haven't forgotten about that but I'm seeing things in a positive light. That everything will be all right and we'll find a way to save Cocoon and ourselves. You haven't thought about something after we're done with this situation?"

"Not really…."

"Are you sure?"

"Just drop it."

"Maybe you should think about it. It doesn't sound bad to live with someone you like."

"Who says that I like her?"

"What?" blinked the clone in surprise?

"You only assume that I like her but I haven't said anything that makes your assumption true."

"Oh come on drop it already Sasuke, quit acting stubborn I know you like Fang. You two are very close sometimes you're always staring at her, stealing glances at her and you always have that look in your eyes whenever she's fighting. Like you're amazed or admire by the way she battles, besides I ain't the only one who thinks so Light too knows that you like her."

"Hn…."

"Why would you act so stubborn denying something that is obviously true?"

"Because it's not true…."

"You probably don't know it yet about liking her, maybe the feelings you have for her are still unsure not quite clear yet."

"….."

"There's nothing wrong with liking someone in a romantic light and choosing to stay by that person's side" the clone was obviously speaking from his personal experience.

"I'm not afraid!" he snapped.

"Calm down you have plenty of time to think about it, at least until we save Cocoon and Serah."

"You're being annoying. Quit making assumptions like you know everything."

"The fact that you're acting more stubborn than Light makes my assumption true" the Naruto clone gave a grin.

"You don't know anything Fang is just a friend."

"Sure thing nothing I'll say will make you change your mind so I'll leave, it's better to leave it to you. You think about it and figure it all out on your own but trust me Sasuke once you find the truth you will want to protect her no matter what. It will give you another reason to become strong."

"…"

POOF!

The shadow clone vanished leaving the Uchiha alone with his thoughts. He gave a sigh of relief glad that he was gone now he can finally get back with his meditating and hopefully he won't be rudely interrupted again. He got seated again in the same sitting position closing his eyes as he resumed the exercise focusing in relaxing his mind forgetting all the words the clone told him, even if some were true and he cursed mentally not wanting to admit it. He doesn't deny it that he has come to stare quite often at the Pulsian huntress and he never gets tire of doing so. It has become a bad habit of him he will always watch her especially when she was fighting seeing her go all out on the monsters swinging her lance mercilessly and so rapidly, she was truly a strong warrior.

Before he realized it he could no longer focus on the meditation because he was thinking about what the shadow clone told him. His thoughts went to Fang everything about her flooded to his mind her looks, her strength, her personality it was annoying him. He growled cursing at the clone for taking his concentration away another thought popped into his head regarding the Pulsian beauty, her smile it was truly gorgeous. Another one came to him this time it was more centered on the young woman's body her long well define legs, her slender arms, her sexy flat stomach, her belly, her beautiful face, her piercing green eyes, her luscious lips and her voluptuous chest. The Uchiha ended up giving a loud frustrated scream ending the meditating session it was hopeless he couldn't continue.

"Damn it Naruto this is your fault!"

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Another coconut fell from the tree as Hope carefully placed it with the small group he has gathered on his own. He chose to gather the supplies for everyone who knows how long they'll be here so it was better to get use to the food gathering, he remember Fang talking about the coconuts from Pulse they were all right to eat. Sazh's baby Chocobo chose to accompany him the small bird helped him with rolling on it placing it nicely with the group. They weren't alone another clone of Naruto was with them as he was also helping them with the supply gathering he had no problem doing it on his own he climbed on the tree climbing it using his feet with some chakra gather in them. He used his gun blade to cut one he has also had his own stack of coconuts, enough to feed the group.

He was confused as he gazed at the silver haired teen who was hitting the tree with his own weight in order to make a coconut drop. It was bothering him that he wasn't using his boomerang to hit all the coconuts hanging, that the easiest and quickest way to do it. The teen was the one who taught him the trick it sure saves them time but now he was doing it the hard way. Soon he was finished he laughed a little as another coconut that Hope dropped almost hit the small Chocobo it was a close call. However he stopped in mid thought when he took a long look at the teen, he seemed all right but something didn't looked right. Like he was tired his face had some sweat running through, or maybe he was just imagining things.

"Well I'm done here what about you Hope?"

"I'm done too."

"Time to head back to the others then…."

The shadow clone picked up his group of coconuts walking to the teen he noticed he was having some trouble picking his part. He ended tripping throwing all the coconuts on the ground before the clone could offer his help, as he stared at the teen that was getting up he realized he was panting. It finally hit him what was wrong with him he was tired, probably exhausted with their journey. He remembered they haven't had a rest since they were at the arc the others obviously didn't noticed since they were focused in exploring the Pulsian world. He felt bad with himself to failed to notice the teen's exhaustion but it was more of a mystery why he hasn't said a word about it if was tired all along. He helped him get back to his feet looking worried he shouldn't push himself too hard especially when he was like this.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry."

"Looks like you can't carry all of the coconuts on your own."

"I'll find a way…."

"You sure you're all right?"

"Yeah…."

"That didn't sound assuring."

"I can do it."

"Hope I can tell that you're tire here I'll help."

"But you already carrying enough you won't be able to carry some of mine."

"It will be fine…."

The silver haired teen has finally reached his limit he couldn't keep himself standing. His vision was getting all blurry and he could no longer fight with his body, he felt like he was going to collapse any second. As his body demanded rest he was unable to fight it and while Naruto was taking some of the coconuts from him he collapsed shocking the clone, he went to him checking on the teen that he was all right. While checking on him he noticed his brand was different it has started to open up red colored looking almost resembling an eye. That wasn't a good sign he has been checking his own brand too and it was exactly the same meaning they didn't had much time before they all change to Cie'th. He wondered if his brand was part of the cause of his exhaustion too.

"Come on Hope stay with me buddy."

The food will have to wait attending the teen was more important he dropped the coconuts carrying him on his back. The small Chocobo has already left them in search for the others the baby bird was aware how serious this situation so it flew off in search for help.

* * *

><p>(Scene change time skip)<p>

Vanille was dreaming she was surrounded by many monsters there was no one by her side, she was all alone. No Fang by her side or anyone from the l'Cie group she looked determined at the large group of monsters holding her binding rod firmly, with no fear in her eyes. She cast a few spells making contact with them but there were too many for her to fight on her own no matter how much she tried or how hard she fought, one monster defeated another one will take its place. The its number will increase double as she continued fighting it was hopeless for her if they were still appearing she started feeling fear. She cast another spell but she ended up been surrounded by the hordes of creatures there was no place left to run.

Suddenly many monsters were destroyed by a powerful light attack that had a resemblance to holy. Another shot of the same spell was fired destroying the remaining monsters they have all been defeated. She was amazed that they were all beaten quickly when she had so much trouble to do it on her own, she knew she wasn't alone anymore. She saw someone in the distance obviously the person who saved her life she smiled running to whoever it was but that was all she got as her dream came to an end. She opened her eyes lowering gaze slowly awaking from her dream she fell asleep on a long piece of metal where there were other things similar scattered around, she remember this was the last place she arrived before drifting to sleep. Fang was still next to her not wanting to wake her from her deserve rest.

"You were having a dream."

She nodded turning her gaze the view before her" a pretty strange dream…."

"How strange?" she smiled at the red head.

"Not in a very strange way but it was still strange. There were so many monsters and I was all alone, I fought them but I couldn't beat them on my own and then…."

"Was it a nightmare don't pay attention to it was just a bad dream?"

"That's what I thought, until they were all beaten I was saved by someone" her green eyes showed that she in thought recalling her dream.

"Who….?" the Pulsian huntress seemed to be interested in her dream.

"I never got the chance to see the person's face. I didn't know who it was."

"Maybe it was me" she gave an obvious guess.

"I don't think it was you. The person was short you're too tall to fit that description Fang" she gave a giggle.

"Well excuse me for being tall missy, what else do you remember?"

"That's it. I was saved and I never got to see his face that's all I remember of the dream, pretty strange huh?"

"It wasn't that strange it sounded more like it was probably trying to give you a message."

"A message….?"

"That you're not alone that you have friends who will help you whenever you need it."

"I guess" the red head Pulsian gave a thoughtful expression recalling her dream.

"But I'm curious to know about the person who saved me."

"I don't think it matters who saved you, we're not alone."

"Right!" she smiled happily turning to her friend.

Fang was smiling but that was a smile she hasn't given for so long not ever since the incident at their village. It was such a fond smile that showed true happiness there were probably dozens of reasons why she was smiling like that, they were together again since they separated back at the Euride plant. They were together with the others who were sharing the same focus and they all have chosen to fight it, or maybe it was something else that will make her smile like that. A teasing smile formed on her lips having an idea why the fond smile from the Pulsian huntress and teasing her about it felt right, in fact she has never teased her but she thought it will be fun to do so. She gave a giggle that was heard by the tall Pulsian.

"What's so funny?" she smiled at her.

"Did you have any dreams?"

"I haven't taken a rest yet."

"Maybe you should if you have any dreams, it will be about Sasuke."

"Excuse me?" she raised an eyebrow at her comment.

She giggled again" come on Fang I have notice it. It's obvious that you like him, that's why you're smiling like that right?"

"That's a quick assumption you're making missy."

"Don't deny it I've seen the way you look at him. You seem to act more lively and happier when he's around."

"You're implying that I what…hmm how do you call it?"

"Having feelings for someone….?"

"Yeah but that's not exactly how you properly say it."

"Being in love…."

"Right that's how it's called, falling in love with someone. It always mentions that it happens unexpectedly."

"I'm happy for you Fang that you actually found someone. Back at our village you never found someone to feel that way, always claiming that it was never going to happen to you and now it did."

"Hold it right there missy I haven't even said that you're right, you're only assuming that I might like Sasuke but I haven't given you the word to made it true."

"Are you?"

"…."

"You do have feelings for him right?"

"Maybe I do maybe I don't."

"What kind of answer is that?" said a confused red head.

"It means I have no idea there's too much happening to be thinking about things like that, our focus, fighting it, Barthandelus, Orphan, the Maker you get what I'm saying."

"I do but just because we're in this situation it doesn't mean that the right thing to do is shut your heart from any openings that will give you the chance to experience love. If you're experiencing new feelings then it wouldn't hurt to find out what they are."

The Pulsian huntress turned to her looking shock_" I swear Vanille is becoming wiser for her age."_

She stood in deep thought at her words who would have thought she will hit the nail on the head. But maybe she was trying to avoid the topic of such thing called' love' she knew it of the depth of these feelings she have developed for the Uchiha. She was aware she had them for a while and that they have grown becoming strong just like Vanille said she was more happy when he was around. She has come to admire his strength and his looks his personality was a bit sloppy but she understand why he was like that, after finding out about his past. It was because of that her feelings became stronger both have felt the same pain of losing their precious clan and their people, and both were victims of revenge she understood him better than anyone.

"Fang….?"

"Let's leave it like that we have things to do before we head out. Can't forget that there are visitors from Cocoon with us with no squat of knowledge about Gran Pulse, it's up to us to guide them in this journey."

"Please Fang answer me one question and I will leave it like that."

"I have a good guess that you want to ask me" the Pulsian warrior gave a sigh.

"Do you like Sasuke and be honest?"

"…."

"Fang….."

"If it will ease your curiosity then fine….."

She didn't answer the red head's question hearing footsteps coming from behind. Turning around she saw Lightning, Naruto, Snow, Sazh and Sasuke who was walking behind them. With the Uchiha present she was definitely not saying a word to answer Vanille's question, she will remain quiet. Although she knew that her Pulsian friend wasn't going to like it she will have to deal with it and eventually she was right. The red head frowned a little because the rest of the group chose a really bad time to come, but she quickly erased it and smiled happily at them she waved back at them happy to see them again.

"You're back!"

"Hey guys. Have any luck?" asked Fang but she took a guess of what was going to be their answer.

"No sign of anyone else. But we did find plenty of bloodthirsty wildlife and crumbling ruins" said Lightning.

"Oh yeah many monsters from all kinds of sizes" replied Naruto.

"It's a jungle out there" said Sasuke.

"You said it" Sazh got seated next to Vanille remembering all the creatures they fought he was really beat.

"Long day….?" Her answer was a nod from the afro haired pilot.

"Well guys, we've run out of places to search around here" Snow noticed someone from the group was missing.

"Where's Hope?"

"He's off with the Chocobo, getting supplies" was Fang's answer.

"Hello!" she quickly replied when she spotted the small Chocobo passing her by flying at quick speed.

"You're all by yourself."

The small bird flew on Sazh's hand but flew off again landing on top of Vanille's head then it moved in front of Fang it looked like frantic about something. Naruto had a bad feeling about it the fact the small bird arrived on its own without Hope, it was enough to tell him that something was very wrong. The red head caught the small bird in her hands looking worried it almost looked she was able to communicate with him, she could tell why it was acting like this. Then it hit her why it was so worried the only thing that will make it like this is when it involves someone from their group and Hope wasn't here that make her think the obvious.

"His brand!"

"What?" Naruto was shocked.

"We gotta find him!" said Snow.

They ran towards the direction the teen took when they separated everyone was concerned for his wellbeing. If it was about his brand then it was something to really worry about since they knew it was constantly opening up making their time shorter by the minute as they will take one more step closer in becoming Cie'th. It wasn't good if that happens if the young teen turns Cie'th before them, thinking like this wasn't going to help them in any way. Naruto and Lightning were the ones who looked more concerned over the Enstheim than the rest they wouldn't be able to forgive themselves if something happens to him, they only pray for the best that he was all and it was nothing serious.

"I left one of my clones with him, so he should be all right" he took a glance at the pink haired soldier who nodded it did help to put some relief in her aqua eyes.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

After over an hour of passing through the forest and wilderness of the Pulsian world they arrived at the deepest area, and it wasn't easy. More monsters awaited the party they seem to be endless and there was no end to it. The group has managed to beat them one by one having numbers on their side and it didn't matter how many of the creatures were present, they were passing through one way or the other. One of their own was in trouble, an ally, a friend a comrade and nothing was going to stop them from reaching him. They were all filled with determination to make it in time while others were hoping that the young Enstheim was all right and not seriously hurt at least they were a bit calm. One of Naruto's shadow clones was with him and the Uzumaki hasn't seen any visions from the clone, meaning that he hasn't been taken out yet. That was enough to proof to tell them that he was probably fine and what made Sazh's Chocobo to freak out was nothing but a misunderstanding.

Reaching an area with a small river their eyes turned to the shadow clone that was carrying an unconscious Hope on his back. Dozens of thoughts came to their heads seeing him unconscious they eventually thought the worse that it was all over for him, it was clear from Naruto and Lightning's expressions. Both were worried sick they were the first to get to the fallen teen getting ahead of everyone else, it felt like they were responsible for the teen's safety.

"What happened?" the whiskered blond asked his clone.

"He's fine he's only tired, he probably hadn't gotten any rest."

"Exhaustion….?" Lightning started to felt better giving a sigh of relief glad that it had nothing to do with his brand.

"Nothing serious like his brand going off" smiled the blond jinchurikki.

"Don't know about that" said the shadow clone.

"We'll worry about that later, everyone we're heading back we're preparing for camping" said Snow.

"Right it's going to get dark soon, it's not safe to travel in Gran Pulse at night" replied Fang.

Vanille smiled at the unconscious Hope happy to see that he was all right, she was also relief. She was holding her chest when she saw him probably because her heart was beating so fast like it was ready to burst from her chest from her concern. Yet she kept the smile on her face while hiding her concern and fear that the silver haired teen was in great danger, thinking that he could have transformed into a Cie'th. She just smiled while she was afraid and relief on the inside no one noticed it except for a certain Pulsian huntress who hide her smirk.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

The l'Cie group has returned to their last meeting spot at the base camp and prepared the camp fire. They gathered some food to survive for the night or to leave it for tomorrow when they will continue with their journey. However as the hours went by and darkness arrived at Pulse leading to the evening the group were started a little worried. They believed Naruto's clone words that Hope was just tired and that he was going to be fine but it's been far too long and the teen was still unconscious. They checked his pulse he was breathing and everything was working normal, he didn't seem to be in any danger. They were starting to get worried he wasn't waking up yet maybe his brand has something to do after all, they chose to stay quiet and wait if he wakes up.

No word was said as the party stood waiting for a change in the teen's condition. Snow was by the camp fire, Lightning was leaning by a coconut tree concern was written all over her face, Naruto wasn't far from her keeping her company, Sazh was seated not too far sitting in one of the metal seats, Fang was seated on the ground while Sasuke was standing nearby in thought, and Vanille was next to the unconscious teen looking worried. She took his hand giving it a gently squeeze like she was giving him the message to wake up soon they have gone too far to lose one of their own and she wasn't in the mood to lose important people. They will wait until he wakes up but the possibilities that his brand was affected and that he has little time were quite high.

"So this is how it ends?" asked Snow getting up.

"Just wait. Now how long has it been since we left Cocoon hm? Not a single soul for smiles, not a single clue about this l'Cie mess" asked Sazh.

"What I'm saying is, we did well just getting this far."

"Giving up already?" asked Sasuke.

"Guys let's not think about calling it a quits, we still have a lot to explore giving up means it's all over. I know we can find the answer we've been searching for" said Naruto.

"_Even if it might be too late for us" _thought the Uchiha.

"But…we could go a little further" said Vanille.

"Meaning?" asked the afro haired pilot.

"There's still one place" the red head knew it well.

"Vanille!" Fang got up knowing where she was going with this.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure…."

"What place?" asked the Uzumaki.

"You know if we don't find anything this time, we won't get another chance" said Lightning.

"Oerba-the place it all began."

"Hope" Snow turned seeing the teen finally waking up.

"The place where the Pulse Fal'Cie lay dreaming…."

The red head got next to him as he raised his hand looking at the dark star filled sky" Vanille and Fang's home, just maybe it will be the place where we find the answers we're looking for."

"Your village?" the whiskered blond turned to the red head as she nodded in return.

"Yeah, right if we can get there" said the Pulsian huntress.

"Is it that far?" asked the Uchiha.

"You can say that, getting there won't be a fun walk in the park."

The silver haired teen turned to them" go ahead without me."

"We can't just leave you" the red head helped him get up.

"Forget it Hope no can't do we're sticking together until the end" replied Naruto.

"I'll be fine. You all taught me so much-showed me how to fight."

He took a step he was about to collapse before Snow caught him" what did I tell you leave the fighting to me."

"Take it easy Hope you still need some rest" said the whiskered blond.

"I'm scared…."

"We understand, you're not gonna go through this ordeal alone, you know" Lightning put her hand on his shoulder comforting him.

"If you were tired you should have told us from the beginning we would have taken a rest" said the Uzumaki.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to slow you guys down, I didn't want to be some burden…."

"We understand buddy but right now taking a rest isn't so bad" said the NORA leader.

"And you're not a burden either" finished the pink haired soldier.

"But it scares me I don't…I don't want to see you get hurt because of me."

"We all take those risks so stop whining, you want me to call you Hopeless again?" asked Sasuke.

"Give the poor kid a break" scolded Fang.

"Hn…."

"Don't listen to Sasuke we all chose to fight because we want to find a way to save us and Cocoon, you're part of our group we need you on this journey" said the blond jinchurikki.

"But if you get hurt-"

"We take that risk like Sasuke said don't worry about it" said the former sergeant.

"I couldn't bear if any of you get hurt because of me or trying to protect me it would be better for everyone if I just stayed behind."

His brand started glowing brightly by now they all knew what this was all about. It released a powerful wave forming a summoning circle on the ground as clear pillars surrounded Hope they reached into the sky. Shortly a giant being fell from above landing with a loud thud causing a shockwave knocking everyone back while Lightning and Naruto remained their balance not leaving the teen's side. They were all staring at the tall being that was before them, that it has been summoned by the Enstheim. It was a no brainer that it was an Eidolon that has heeded the call from the teen the two former soldiers knew what to do. They will have to fight the Eidolon in order to past his trial and obtain his power he wasn't fighting alone.

"You mentioned ordeals well here's one" Naruto has taken his flashflare saber.

"This is not an ordeal, this is a gift. Hope this is the kind of power you got inside and its telling not to give up trust me" Lightning has taken her Blazefire saber.

"It's here to show you the way, you have to the Eidolon's trial like all of us did" followed the Uzumaki.

**(At last Sir Alexander has finally emerged) **said Arthur.

"_Sir….?" _The whiskered blond was in thought.

"What….?"

**(Feeling fear, feeling like a burden, feeling like giving up let everyone abandon you because you're feeling useless. Cowardice is a natural feeling that resides in all humans as an l'Cie you are to be tested for your fear. Face the coward, sadly there is no running away from this test let fear consume you).**

"I'm not afraid" he whispered while he was trembling.

**(Fear for your allies, fear that they will get hurt because you're too afraid to admit the truth).**

"I'm not afraid!" he took his boomerang ready to fight him.

"Yeah don't be afraid Hope we're all here with you. If we get hurt protecting you it's not your fault, it's our fault we choose to protect you because you are our friend its worth to take the risk. And also because Light sees you as a son…."

"I'm going to hit you later for that" the pink haired soldier frowned at the last part he was teasing her again with the mother thing.

"Let's not interfere this is their fight" said Sasuke as the rest of the group stood back.

**(Face the trial of fear)**

"I'm ready!"

**(Doom!)**

Hope was hit by the dark wave he was able to see a countdown before him of seventeen minutes, the time he needed to defeat the massive Eidolon. He chose to support his friends before fighting casting protect, shell and veil before he cast those buffs on himself. Naruto and Lightning started charging at him using close combat while the blond jinchurikki summon a couple of shadow clones to increase their numbers. They released a barrage of attacks with their weapons making contact with the Eidolon he stood there getting attacked like it was nothing. The young Enstheim joined the battle unleashing a couple of spells like watera, fira and thundara and the Eidolon got hit by them, it was getting beat quite easily.

"_What's going on why is it letting himself get attack I don't like this" _thought the worried teen.

The Eidolon reacted pointing his fist giving them the idea it was going to attack. They gasped launching his fist like a missile, the blast destroyed part of the group. Luckily the two former soldiers jumped dodging the attack they regroup standing in front of the silver haired teen, at least they knew it was fighting them. It released another attack swinging his fist at them one of the shadow clones got in front taking them attack vanishing in the process. This time the trio countered with magic Naruto and his clones casting aero, aerora, while the real one used holy, aero strike and holy strike. Lightning cast fira, blizarra and thundara and the Hope joined her firing the same magic spells, they were able to stop the Eidolon from launching another attack.

"_He may be big and strong but his moves are slow and sluggish, this fight will be easy" _thought the whiskered blond.

**(Do not underestimate Sir Alexander he can quite dangerous, he's one of the most patient of the Eidolons)**

"_Arthur why are you calling him sir….?"_

**(Focus on the battle, don't let your guard down).**

The Uzumaki summoned more clones just in time as Alexander fired another blast fist hitting quite the group of clones while the pink haired soldiers took the chance to charge at him. She changed her weapon to gun mode firing a couple of rounds, she changed it back to saber mode and attacked him followed by using sparkstrike. Hope fired more attacks and even if magic spells were making contact with him it didn't looked like the Eidolon was ready to go down. They were still attacking it without stop while dodging his slow attacks, when he used his blast fist attack the whiskered blond will used his clones to take the hit for both l'Cie. The battle seemed to be even not expecting that the large Eidolon will be this tough.

"_He's really tough even if he's slow, and we're faster and our attacks are hitting him he's still won't budge. Arthur you were right Alexander is dangerous we might have to hit him harder than usual."_

**(Do not forget this is Hope's test let him do what is necessary to succeed Alexander's trial).**

"_Got it but that doesn't mean I won't help him do it."_

"_Nothing seems to be working we should rethink our strategy" _Lightning fired another shot of thundara.

"_What should I do he's really strong and I'm….." _the young Enstheim panted as he fired another spell.

**(Afraid…you feel fear that you're not strong enough to fight for your own or to fight for others. Afraid that your allies will get harm due to your insecurities, afraid that you might perish even if you try your best).**

"_Stop it I don't want to listen anymore!"_

**(If fear is dragging you from your path then it will drag you down forever, it will take over you and fear will rule your life. It will own you for the rest of your life).**

"_Enough I don't want to hear more from you!"_

He gave a cry firing more spells ignoring that his body was reaching his limit his young body was demanding rest while his spirit was focus in defeating the large Eidolon. Alexander got hit still not dodging even if both Naruto and Lightning were aiding him it looked pointless like it was impossible to bring the Eidolon down, soon they were starting to grow worry for the results of the battle. Both former soldiers can continue fighting for a while but the silver haired teen looked like he couldn't go on anymore. The young l'Cie was ignoring that he only had eight minutes from the doom counter that will end his life if he didn't beat the being before it hits zero. After firing aerora he collapsed on his knees panting heavily, leaving himself open for an attack.

"Hope don't stop attacking!" shouted the Uzumaki.

"I can't go on…."

"Guys look out!" shouted Snow.

The trio was shocked as Alexander was going to fire once more his blasting fist attack, only this time he directed the attack towards Hope. The teen was panting and it was impossible for him to move quick enough to avoid it, if he gets hit he won't have to worry about the doom counter reaching zero, or fulfilling his focus or even turning Cie'th. The only thing he did is closed his eyes as the flying fist came straight at his direction, but it never happened. The young Enstheim never felt the painful impact of getting hit by such strong attack, slowly opening his eyes he was shocked beyond words. Standing before him was Lightning and Naruto both seemed to have taken the attack for him, the sight brought him to tears.

"No…Light Naruto why….?"

"You guys all right?" shouted the NORA leader while the others were worried about them.

"We're fine this is nothing" replied the Uzumaki his wound was healed by a cura spell from the pink haired soldier.

"We didn't got hit completely by the attack we're not seriously hurt" she followed casting the same spell on her injuries.

"You guys shouldn't have done that, what if-what if you guys would have gotten seriously hurt or worst….?"

"Don't worry about us we still have this guy to take care off" the blond jinchurikki's gaze was on Alexander.

"We're just getting started, we have to make sure that our next attacks are effective enough to bring him down" said the former sergeant.

"But he's too tough how we are going to…."

**(Fear is ruling your life once again).**

"_I don't want to admit it but he's right I am afraid. I don't want things to end here" _the doom counter was at five minutes he was in tears.

"Don't give up Hope you can do it!" cheered Vanille.

"Yeah keep on fighting!" followed Snow.

"Don't let his size scares you, you can take him down!" said Fang.

"Don't think it's over or it will really be over" followed Sasuke.

"Nothing is impossible kid I learned that the hard way!" shouted Sazh.

"Listen to me Hope I know you're afraid it's all right to be afraid. But we don't have much time you know that, and you also must know that you're the only one who can beat this Eidolon. He's your Eidolon" said Lightning.

"Sure he may be big and strong but you're stronger than him we all believe in you. You didn't come this far just so you could be stop here right?" said the whiskered blond.

"No I've gone this far because all of you and my promise to dad" he got up facing the Eidolon.

"Then show him you're not afraid" smiled the pink haired soldier.

**(Fear is a common feeling that all humans feel it is only natural for them to feel it because of their fragile hearts).**

"_That's true but even our hearts can become strong too" _his eyes were on the being showing a different feeling.

**(It seems fear has been lifted from your heart).**

"And here are some good news I have a plan" Naruto turned to them with a smile.

"We need to bring him down and deliver a deadly blow."

"We know that care to explain it with more details?" said the former sergeant.

"Just follow my lead you'll see."

"Guys it's attacking again!" shouted Snow.

He formed a cross shape hand seal" mass shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!

Everyone was shocked gazing at hundreds of Naruto clones they all sheathed their gun blade while some avoided Alexander's attack. The shadow clone army charged at the large being they were too many to avoid not, to mention the Eidolon's moves were slow so it was impossible to dodge all of them. They group saw the sight of dozens of the Uzumaki's clone tackling the Eidolon in an attempt to make him fall to the ground, that was enough to tell the older Farron what he had in mind. Even with so many of the clones they weren't enough to send the being down however the blond jinchurikki wasn't done yet. The real one and all of the shadow clones have formed a blue spiraling sphere in their hand ready to use the strong attack.

"Rasengan!"

Alexander was hit by the dozens of rasengan he started stumbling down getting by so many of the blue spheres. Eventually he fell to the ground giving the others the chance to strike hard while the others who weren't fighting were in awe at the sight. The real Uzumaki grinned seeing the downed Eidolon but that was cut short as the large being started getting back to his feet, the blond jinchurikki was shocked. Lightning gave Hope the sign to attack as they quickly charged she was taking the lead at him while he was still getting up she changed her Blazefire to gun mode firing at the Eidolon while casting aero and thunder. It made direct contact with the being as he has finally budged while the shadow clones vanished, the teen followed her while firing a couple of spells.

"Go Hope I'll cover you!"

"Now's your chance Hope!" followed the whiskered blond.

"_You can do it Hope" _thought Vanille.

The silver haired teen took the lead firing blizarra with watera. He followed with another spell charging it while thinking about his father and friends. The memories he has forged while being in this journey and the friends he have made that believe in him. The purpose why they were here to save Cocoon, defy their focus and save themselves he finally released the spell which it was firaga. The powerful fire blast was strong enough to send Alexander to the ground hard he really hoped that was the end he only had one minute in the doom timer. Naruto and Lightning stood by his side not letting their guard down they were thinking that the fight wasn't over while the others were feeling edgy hoping that it was over.

**(That will be enough) **Alexander got up while dispelling the doom spell from the teen.

"_It's finally over…."_

**(I have been watching over you Hope Enstheim, ever since Nora Enstheim suffered that terrible fate).**

"Mom…." The teen was shocked.

"What's wrong?" asked the pink haired soldier.

**(You have passed the trial of fear you have conquered the fear in your heart. In return I shall lend my power to you).**

"Here I go!"

The Eidolon followed in transforming into his gestalt mode. His entire body has changed into a complete different shape everyone witnessed as he has transformed into a long fortress wall with many canons and beams. Hope went to the new Alexander getting next to where his head is located boarding him finally he has tamed the power of his Eidolon earning him as his ally in battle. Everyone smiled the battle was finally over but Naruto and Lightning seemed to be the one who were happier with the outcome.

**(Never fear Hope I shall aid you in battle whenever you may need me, let your fragile heart becomes strong as your will).**

The fortress has vanished turning into a small green crystal it was the shape of a square it went right straight into his brand in his hand. By now the others have went to them now that the fight was over and the first to congratulate was a cheery Vanille happy that the teen has managed to win and tamed his Eidolon while others were smirking a little namely Naruto and Fang.

"You did it Hope!"

"Thanks" smiled silly the teen.

"Hey Vanille how about a kiss for the victor?" grinned the Uzumaki.

"What….?" replied the embarrassed red head.

"Stop that don't listen to him Vanille" said a flushed Hope.

"_That Naruto I was going to say the same thing" _thought Fang with a smirk.

"That's some beast you tamed, I'll tell you that" said Sazh.

"Yeah" he nodded gazing at his brand.

"I always thought that Eidolons appeared to set us free through death. But now…I think maybe they're here to snap us out of our slumps."

"That's one way of putting it" said Sasuke.

"Oh like the one you were just in?" Snow put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'll ask for help earlier next time around."

Suddenly Vanille hugged him while everyone had to smile at the cute sight and once again it was such a great chance for a certain whiskered blond to tease them both.

"I told you on Gran Pulse, we're all family. You can moan all you like but you're stuck with us

"Vanille you can still give him that victory kiss."

Fang gave a frustrated growl as she softly hit the whiskered blond on his shoulder" will you stop reading my mind?"

"Sorry, not my fault if I beat you to it first" he gave a silly smirk.

"_That's fine by me I will come up with fresh material next time."_

Sazh chuckled at the red head's comment" you're never alone in hell."

"Listen funny man, don't call this place hell all right, I won't repeat myself again."

"So we're all decided then" Lightning said.

"Yeah…."

"Yep"

"To Oerba we go" said Naruto.

"That's right we might find the answer in our village. Naruto and Sasuke you might find the answers to your focus there too" said the red head.

"What do you mean?" asked the curious Uzumaki.

"Oerba is where the analects are located" replied the Pulsian huntress.

"That give us the more reason to go there" said Sasuke.

"All right it's settle our destination is Oerba."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Hope was able to have a good night rest after he was literally exhausted from all the fighting and specially the fight with his Eidolon Alexander. He never expected to wake up in the middle of the night while the camp fire was still being lit so it can give everyone the necessary heat since it was quite cold during this time in the evening. His eyes gaze around the camp everyone was still resting although they were taking a big risk with no one watching over them just in case if any monsters comes even if this area was safe for inhabiting the Pulsian wildlife. Suddenly he noticed that there was someone awake he saw Vanille who was seated gazing at the fire smiling. He didn't wasted time leaving his resting spot getting seated next to her.

"Why are you awake?"

"Oh hey Hope why you are awake….?"

"I asked you first."

She smiled again staring at the fire" I guess I'm not feeling that sleepy, I couldn't sleep at all."

"If you're awake then maybe you can stay as the night watch. But I don't mind if I do it myself, I got enough rest for the night."

"That's okay I wasn't thinking about that. I'm just too excited to be back in Gran Pulse."

"You must be you're finally back at your home."

"Yep I am. When I was on Cocoon I always wondered if I'll be able to return home, if I will be able to see my village again."

"You're here all right. Well not in your village but still here in Pulse."

"But we are going to Oerba that's our destination so I'm very happy about it."

"You're right."

She nodded taking a glance the teen" you know Hope I knew you could do it."

"Do what?"

"Beat your Eidolon I have a feeling you were going to win. You're stronger than you look I never doubted you for a second."

"I wasn't alone Light and Naruto helped too" he felt embarrassed at the complement.

"But you still beat him using your own strength."

"Although at first I was scared, I was really scared. I…Alexander was way bigger than me and he was so strong I had so many doubts that I didn't stand a chance against him. I thought that giving up was the right choice."

"But you didn't give up you chose to fight with everything you had, you proved that Eidolon your stronger than him."

"I started doubting my strength for a while, since we got branded. I immediately seek guidance from Light to help me get strong and Naruto too, I was desperate to grow strong because of my hatred but also because I needed to fight to survive. I wasn't going to be able to fight the Sanctum as I used to be, I was too weak I would have been killed too easy."

"Don't underestimate yourself Hope. You're a lot of stronger than you could ever imagine I know, you chose not to have revenge on Snow that takes a lot of strength to do. Even if you're hatred towards him was stronger you still took the path to forgiveness."

"That's because Naruto showed me the error of my ways he made me see that I was wrong. Revenge doesn't bring nothing but more pain and hatred that's what I learned from him."

"You see you are strong because you didn't let your hatred take over you."

"You're strong too you know."

"You really think so?" she smiled at him.

"Yeah…."

"Thanks!"

They continued talking eventually until they will feel tire again and the need to rest. Unaware for the two that they were being watched, not too far from them a certain Pulsian huntress was smirking from her resting spot at the two. She was happy to be back at their home and this time they had new companions to travel with facing this ordeal together. She smiled taking another glance at both young l'Cie before she closed her eyes and waited to fall asleep, she felt so confident that they will be able to find what they are searching for she really believe it.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**Sorry if this chapter was late but I've been busy for the holidays I will try to upload the next chapter before the end of the year. I will make sure because from here on for Naruto, Lightning, Sasuke and Fang things are going to get a bit' hot' oh yeah it's exactly what you think. The pairings will grow very close, the hormones will start heating up and the rating of the story will probably go to T+ hehehe yeah there will be teasers of what I have in store when the times comes for the lemons to begin. Next chapter more Naruto/Lightning development Sasuke/Fang of course, thank you everyone for reading the story and everyone marking the story in fav list and story alert list, and of course the ones reviewing keep them coming. I will see you all next time farewell.**

**Next time: when love blooms into a strong bond**


	31. When love blooms into a strong bond

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and FFXIII and I am annoyed of saying it so many times that it is the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

** Communications through phones and radio

**(Bold and parenthesis Eidolons speaking)**

***Kyuubi speaking***

**WARNING: this chapter contains some adult situations and are not allowed to be read by audience younger than 18, also the rating of the story from here on has been changed to M for safety you've been warned thank you.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31 When love blooms into a strong bond<p>

(Location: Base camp Vallis Media Gran Pulse Terra Incógnita)

The group has taken their rest after the commotion last night with the Eidolon Alexander. With the help of Naruto and Lightning Hope managed to defeat the massive Eidolon and tamed his power, now the silver haired teen had his own Eidolon. He was also a symbol of his strength and which the young Enstheim learned that Eidolons are summoned to stop l'Cie from giving up or straying from their path. It wasn't the other way of them putting l'Cie through death as an only option the Eidolons were a sign of not giving up in what they believe in. Everyone has made up their mind in not giving in to their focus and carry out Barthandelus's wishes, they were going to things their way not what some Fal'Cie will tell them to do.

During their journey to fight their focus they have found a new destination where they can probably be safe from their fate as l'Cie. The only one place in Pulse that might have the answers to their questions the distant village of Oerba the home of the two Pulsians Fang and Vanille it was the only lead they have right now. All of them had high hopes that everything will be all right and that maybe they'll be able to safe Cocoon from being a victim to Barthandelus's murderous plan to have the population sacrifice to bring the Maker back. Not thinking negative they chose to travel the Pulsian world to get to the village and hopefully find a way to get rid of their brands, they have already prepared to leave the camp taking the second path to the right. The only path they haven't taken in this region since they have gotten here.

Safely they traveled through the passage even if the area they were currently was free of monster, no fighting for them here. Aware that further ahead there were will be more Pulsian wildlife waiting for them like the four members of the party that visited the Yashas Massif after fighting many groups at some of the creatures that they will be facing. This time they will be more prepared for them since the entire group was traveling they have more numbers with them it didn't meant it was going to be an easy journey. More dangers were awaiting them in the lower world as most of them were strangers in a strange land and their only chances for survival were the help of the two Pulsians accompanying them, they knew this land better than anyone especially when they seemed to be the only people from Pulse in existence.

Taking the path that will lead them to their next destination one member of the group was starting to have problems. Fang was starting to get left behind she seems to be checking her fee, her expression was showing that she was in pain she ended up giving a sigh. Finally she gave in and stopped walking spotting a small rock that could take two people she got seated feeling her feet were hurting a lot. She gave another sigh rubbing her feet not caring if she will get left behind, soon the rest of the group went to her. She was still rubbing her feet and right now the only thing that matters to her was to attend to her hurt feet, it didn't seemed to be a problem since the others didn't looked like they were in a hurry. When in truth they had ways to go before reaching the village of Oerba.

"Fang what's wrong?" asked Vanille.

"Yeah what's the hold up?" followed Snow.

"You guys go on ahead I'll catch up. Vanille show them the way we're not too far now from the Archylte Steppe."

"Okay…."

The red head choose to take the lead smiling when she noticed Hope was trying to do the same thing following her. She giggled and resumed the journey with the rest following her by although some members like Sasuke stood staring at the Pulsian huntress but they resumed the journey. Once they were gone the Pulsian warrior gave a sigh as she removed her long sandals revealing her feet which they were colored red like they gave taken quite the beating. She rubbed them they felt terrible she has forgotten all the walking and traveling they have done to pay attention to her aching feet. She wasn't the only one as Lightning approached her and got seated next to her the former sergeant was in the same boat too.

"Dang it my feet are bloody killing me."

"True, we have traveled a lot since we met up at Palumpolum" replied the former sergeant.

"All this traveling is bad for our feet I really forgot how tiring long journeys can be. But this is just the beginning, the path to Oerba is very far more punishment for our feet."

"We should be used to it by now, but it's not that easy" the pink haired soldier removed her Guardian Corps edition boots showing her feet.

"By Gran Pulse Lightning are those your feet?" Fang was shocked staring at the pink haired woman's feet which they were redder than hers they looked like they have gone to hell and back.

"Haven't got the time to check been busy with this journey, I guess they don't look all right."

"They looked like they need a long nice massage more than mine."

"A massage will that be enough….?"

"Trust me it will be enough your feet will feel like new, one's feet needs attention or we won't be able to walk properly."

"Thanks Fang" she nodded in approval waiting for the incoming massage.

"Oh no Lightning I won't be the one giving you the massage, we already have some assistance."

"Assistance?" the pink haired soldier wonder what she was talking about.

The Pulsian huntress smiled giving a nod she turned the other way" oh boys!"

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

"_How the heck did we end up in this?"_

That's what Sasuke thought as he and Naruto were now massaging the feet of both women. Yep it looked like the kind of work a slave will do to his master or mistress, with the goal to make those feet looking better and good. The Uchiha looked annoyed that he was doing this sort of thing especially if it was to the tall Pulsian in front of him, yet the physical contact didn't bother him. He didn't understood why touching her feet felt good her skin was soft, for a strong warrior like Fang it surprised him. However Naruto looked much focused at the task at hand as he massaged his girlfriend's feet, he was only concentrated in giving her the best massage ever pretty much he has shown his loyalty to the older Farron many times.

As for the ladies well they were both experiencing heaven, more like their feet were experiencing heaven. It was truly a pleasurable delight it really felt so good how both boys were doing their best to please them with the massage, at least for the whiskered blond. Sasuke didn't look like he was giving it his all since he was annoyed but he didn't show it, the last thing he wanted is to make the Pulsian huntress angry. Especially after seeing her upset when she defeated Bahamut that was truly a terrifying experience seeing the wrath of a woman, he made a mental note to never get in her bad side. He will follow her orders and behave so he was pretty much stuck in massaging her feet, obey or experiencing her wrath he had no choice there.

For Lightning the experience of a foot massage was so alien, unique for her because she has never had one before. But after experiencing it for the first time in her entire life she was truly grateful for it, she felt so relaxed and it felt so good. She smiled relaxing as her feet were getting quite the treatment it was amazing how a massage can be this was definitely something she was never going to forget. It was good for her and perfect for her feet after this she will be able to walk happily again and with the upcoming journey she was going to need it. She opened one eye staring at her whiskered boyfriend who was trying his best to please her and he was doing one heck of a job in doing it which she thought he has succeeded since he started.

"_I could get used to this…."_

Fang smiled giving a soft moan as her aching feet were finally getting the treatment they deserved and best of all the Uchiha was the one doing all the work. She admitted he was good it suddenly felt like he was trying his best as she sensed the movement of his hands touching her bare feet slowing down a bit. It mad her wonder if he was trying to impress her or something like that she didn't know how the former PSICOM soldier thinks, it will be great if she was able to read his mind. She opened her eyes gazing at the raven haired l'Cie how thankful she felt for him she only asked him to do the favor and he didn't complained or whined about it. He was acting like a true gentleman the thought made her rolled her eyes he wasn't like that although he was close.

"_I don't mind if he keeps massaging my feet forever" _the thought was pleasant for the Pulsian huntress.

"How's that Light?"

"Good…very good Naruto" it was her only reply in a soft moan.

"You too Sasuke make sure you reach every corner of my feet and keep up the good work" Fang gave a smile at the Uchiha biting her upper lip a little at how good it felt.

"Hn…."

"You sound like you don't like what you're doing."

"I don't" he muttered.

"What was that Uchiha?" she raised her voice a little.

"Nothing…."

"Good don't feel down you're doing great."

"_Why do I feel like I want to keep going, she seems happy" _the Uchiha shot a glance at the Pulsian beauty.

As they resumed the massages soon both women were enjoying the treatment more than usual. Soon they started moaning more often a little louder this time unlike their previous soft moans of approval. Both boys were starting to feel a little uncomfortable since their moans were a bit intense, or more precisely too erotic. They actually sounded like they were moaning in pleasure, both were getting nervous. Their imagination was not getting the best of both thinking that they were moaning like they were actually being intimate with them a thought that made them blushed. Naruto tried not to get a nose bleed while Sasuke was getting annoyed yet his hormones were reacting, yep he pretty thought of intimate contact with a certain Pulsian warrior.

"Knock it off" the Uchiha gave a frown.

"Yeah, could you guys tone down the erotic moaning?" asked the blond jinchurikki.

"We're not moaning like that, someone's a little pervert isn't that right Naruto" Fang has given a grin at the whiskered blond.

"Just stop moaning like that okay?" he was blushing.

"It isn't our fault that it feels good, Light you think we're moaning like we were getting some s-e-x?"

"Oh Naruto please more!" the older Farron ignored the question lost in the foot massage.

"Light stop moaning like that" the Uzumaki was still blushing.

"Stop it" Sasuke scolded the Pulsian beauty.

"Oh yes Sasuke faster, harder, deeper I'm almost there" this time Fang was pretending like she was actually feeling such intense feeling.

"Almost what….?"

"Use your imagination mate" she winked at him.

"I'm done" the raven haired l'Cie got up.

"Like hell you are my shoulders need a massage."

"I only agreed to do your feet."

"Well now you're doing my shoulders come on, you don't want to make me cranky?" she gave him the warning expression.

Making her cranky was the last thing on his mind Fang was very scary when she was in a bad mood. To this day it was still a mystery to Sasuke why he was scared at her angry form, the fact that she can beat him and put up a good fight against him. But he wasn't going to argue with himself he went behind her while the Pulsian huntress was grinning to herself at how easy was to convinced him, proof that she had him wrapped around her little finger. Happy that she changed his mind she pulled her hair to the front letting him had a better chance to rub her shoulders, she suddenly felt good about herself. The Uchiha has gone behind her and did as he was told rubbing her shoulders in a circular motion, the results has given Fang a pleasing smile.

Naruto turned his attention from Lightning to his friend and had to sweat dropped in a friendly way. He felt lucky that the older Farron wasn't ordering him to massage her shoulders either, although he wouldn't mind doing her the favor. The Uchiha looked more frustrated than happy but a voice in the back of his head thought it wasn't bad to be adding more physical contact, it felt good to touch her shoulders. But he soon changed his mind when he realized that with rubbing her shoulders he had a good view of Fang's cleavage and it was quite promising. Just looking at it from his position the Puslain's chest seemed to be quite nice, the size seems to be around a D or maybe a double DD. He had no idea that the female warrior was aware of this situation, she already knew from the beginning.

"How's the view up there?"

"Great" his onyx eyes widened at the sudden realization that she knew what he was doing.

Expecting that she will get angry making him feel nervous he was surprised to gazed down that she wasn't. The Pulsian huntress was staring at him with a small grin on her face it was like she was expecting he was going to take the chance to actually have himself a free preview. It looked more like the whole thing was like a game to her, a game that she seemed to be enjoying it. It didn't made sense to him if she was aware that he was staring at her cleavage then she would have punch him into the next region of Pulse. On the other hand if she wasn't angry then she was probably playing with him, or more like teasing him for the fun of it. She was still staring at him with that grin on her lips and for some reason it made him feel uncomfortable, or maybe he was feeling embarrassed.

He resumed giving her shoulders the massage only this time he prevented himself from staring at the wonderful view that her chest has to offer. His cheeks had a small tint of pink in them and he was currently having an argument with his hormonal side of whether he should take a peek at her cleavage or not, this entire argument was really annoying him. Part of his hormonal side was telling to go for it because the Pulsian huntress already knew he was peeking and she didn't seemed to mind but there was his pride side that was telling him not to do it again because it was immoral, and it was considered an perverted act. But if the tall woman knew and she wasn't angry then there did no harm done, he growled mentally in hating both sides annoyed beyond belief.

"_I hate this I should have stared in the first place…."_

Naruto smiled proud of himself he was done with massaging Lightning's feet after a couple of minutes that felt heavenly forever for the former sergeant. The pink haired soldier gave a happy sigh smiling feeling her feet all better now, after this she was ready to have a long walk to anywhere in Pulse. And it was all thanks to her blond boyfriend who tried very hard for the nice massage therapy she had no idea that the Uzumaki was so good at it, now she knew who to count if her feet will need another massage. This was definitely the last time she will ask for another one after what she experienced oh she would want more than just one. Her expression could clearly tell that she was pleased it reminded her how lucky she is to have a boyfriend like the whiskered blond.

"How are you feeling Light?"

"Like you have given me new feet" replied the happy soldier.

"Great if you need anything just called me."

"I will make sure to do that next time" she stared at him and for some reason it was tempting to kiss him silly and probably to take it a little further.

"Thanks for the massage too Sasuke, both of them" Fang smiled at him as she got up.

"Hn…."

"Let's catch up to the others" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Right don't want to keep everyone waiting" replied the Pulsian huntress.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

They have catch up to the rest of the group as they were a large field that was very wide it looked like there was no end to it. Hope was in the lead walking he was the first to react to the sight looking in awe while the others shortly followed they noticed that they were alone in the colossal field. It was filled with many monsters part of the Pulsian wildlife some of them were a bit familiar to some members of the party because they have fought them before, from back at the Yaschas Masiff. This area was probably the most dangerous region of the lower world which they needed to be very careful since they were outnumbered by the many creatures. To some members of the l'Cie group they saw it as the perfect place to train and become strong, testing their new l'Cie abilities to the limit.

There were too many monsters in one place mostly they will have to obey most of the fights since some of the creatures were quite big in size. They did spot a couple of monsters oversize than the rest, turtle looking creatures with horns on the edge of their mouths. Everywhere they turned there were monsters everywhere Pulse was truly the home to a lot of menacing and fearful looking creatures. It made think the members from Cocoon that the people of Pulse must have been strong fighters like Fang and Vanille if they must've been able to survive such wilderness planet. It was necessary to be strong and skilled if they ever had a chance against the beings that were surrounding the large field. This was another proof that they had a long journey ahead before they could arrive to their destination of the Oerba village.

Fang and Vanille smiled at the oversize clearing everything looked like the same since the last time they were in their home land. Gazing it they realized it looked like it hasn't been over hundreds of years since they turned to crystal. The same monsters they recognized from back them, there were still here and most of them have increased in numbers. They spotted the strong Behemoth King chasing a couple of gorgonopsid, the mighty powerful Adamantortoise slowly stumping in the far distance. More monsters weren't too far from their position like a couple of flan, dire flan, navidon among other familiar monsters they were able to recognize all of the wildlife creatures. It really looked like old time except that there weren't any more Pulsian human life around.

Naruto was in awe at the view everything around really looked beautiful, the vegetation with the clear blue sky made it unique in everlasting beauty. Plus that he was able to spot Cocoon floating above this was the first time he has seen the world so far away looking so little in the distance. This was a view he would never get tired in seeing whenever he will wake up to start his morning and day, he smiled liking the area. Everything about Pulse was starting to fall into the Uzumaki's good side he was starting to like the world more and more, Sasuke probably felt the same. Although it was different from the blond jinchurikki because he was more interested in the training that fighting the monsters will bring leading to gain even greater strength from the one they currently possesses.

"Let's go" Hope resumed taking the lead.

"We made it!" said Vanille.

"Yeah, this is the Archylte Steppe" replied Fang.

They walked further ahead spotting more monsters in the distance but there was one monster that caught their attention, at least for Naruto. The whiskered blond blinked as he spotted something really big in the far distance, miles away from their position. A giant which skin was covered in rocks he was the biggest thing he has ever seen, in all honesty he was big like the planet of Cocoon. He gulped mentally feeling nervous if they will ever have to fight something that big, maybe they won't have to meet the king size being from the path they were taking. Walking further ahead there was something on the ground with a circular form, when they passed by it the round thing lifted and it stayed in suspension in the air catching their attention.

"This stone, its-"Vanille started.

"Look familiar?" asked Lightning.

"It's a kind of Cie'th. It's in the last stage" explained Fang.

"A Cie'th…."

"It's not moving or attacking us so that's good" the Uzumaki remembered the Cie'ths they encountered back at the Pulse Vestige.

"Don't worry. It's not a threat to anyone anymore. L'Cie that failed their focus become Cie'th and wander the wilds. Eventually they lost will to go on and turn to stone. But still, even in this state they can't forget the task they once had" said the red head.

"And they call out to l'Cie, over and over: Complete my focus:" finished the Pulsian huntress.

"So they're doomed to eternal regret, huh that's pretty horrible" said Sazh.

"I'll say no one deserves that kind of fate" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Hey we should help this one out. Come on we can't just ignore it. Listen if we fail our focus it could be us suffering like that" said Snow.

"Wow, what a happy thought that's not like you" said the afro haired pilot.

"But going out of his way to help someone that's Snow all over" replied the pink haired soldier

"I agree with him I'm not ignoring this let's fulfill its focus" said the whiskered blond.

"And there's also the smart idiot who will help anyone or anything without thinking about himself" she added with a small smile at the Uzumaki.

"I wonder if there more like it" said Hope staring at the Cie'th stone.

"That's a big possibility there's many more, they will probably be scattered all around Gran Pulse" Fang remember how many of the Pulsians were branded during the war of transgression and how many of them failed to carry out their focus.

"We don't have time and the luxury to be searching for them, can't forget how much time we might have left" replied Sasuke.

"Don't want to act like an emo but he's right" Fang grinned noticing the Uchiha frowned because what she said.

"We have a destination in mind going after other things won't be helpful" replied the former sergeant.

"Oerba righ,t still I wish we could help any other stones we might meet" said the whiskered blond.

"Let's start with this one" Snow pointed to the one behind him.

Touching the Cie'th stone it showed them the focus of the person that couldn't fulfill it. The information said the person was supposed to kill a monster called 'Ectopudding', it also showed the location of the creature the last time was spotted. That has helped the group in locating the monster, which by coincidence the Ectopudding's location was somewhere around this region. The l'Cie group traveled a couple of steps following the directions of the Cie'th stone hoping that they should be able to find the mark to hunt, most were thinking that it doesn't take them too long to find. The thing that bothered them is that they didn't had a clue what the monster looked like, just a brief description that it was colored light blue and it didn't had a specific physical appearance.

Reaching a small pond they were able to see a monster that it was different from the rest, it was similar from the flans but it was ten times bigger than them. It seems it was keeping a low profile to prevent been spotted but the color was enough to draw the attention of the group. Light blue and it was more like a blob like the flan creatures meaning it didn't had a physical form like other monsters. It was a strong feeling that they have found their mark a bit sooner than they thought they weren't taking the chance to let it get away if it meant that they will help the Cie'th stone. They were getting ready for the upcoming fight as they removed their weapons they needed to make sure they were dealing with the rightful monster.

Lightning cast libra on the blue blob creature" it's the target, ectodpudding it's only weakness is lightning base attacks the rest of the damage is halve."

"He's the monster we have to beat so we can help that stone" said Naruto.

"Should we try to get it by surprise or just attack him straight on?" asked Snow.

"Wait" Sasuke has taken his Eidolon crystal.

"I'll handle it."

"By yourself….?" Sazh raised an eyebrow at him.

"This ain't no time to be showing off Uchiha" Fang put her arms on her hips.

"I've wanted to use Hade's gestalt mode for a while."

"Now's a good time to put it to some good use" the Uzumaki agreed with his plan.

"Just wait here, this won't take long."

"Is it all right to let him go on his own?" asked Hope.

"If he gets in trouble we can back him up, though it won't be necessary" replied Lightning.

"Sasuke has everything figure out I'd be more worry for the monster" said the whiskered blond.

The Uchiha has taken Masamune charging at the blob monster not caring if it will spot him. Following Lightning's information on the ectopudding he cast thundara getting its attention, the spell harm it enough. He was fighting the creature on his own deciding to build some chains before summoning his Eidolon while he was doing a good job in holding his own. When the blob monster got the chance to attack the raven haired l'Cie avoided his attacks easy the group watched as the former PSICOM soldier was fighting him, it looked like it wasn't that strong. When he got the chance he used his long sword to attack it, he charged his blade with chidori adding more damage to the monster. For Sasuke this fight was just an exhibition match to test his Eidolon it wasn't that much of a challenge, he felt a bit disappointed.

When he had about enough he finally shattered his crystal summoning the mighty Eidolon. Hades finally emerged from the black circle of fire and chains, ready to bring punishment on his opponent. The match odds were added to their favors as the flan like monster was now outmatch by the raven haired l'Cie and the Eidolon it was getting beaten bad. Hades casted black cauldron giving a couple of debuffs on it while Sasuke build more chains to give him enough time to had fun ahead. The Uchiha ordered the Eidolon to change to his gestalt mode, he transformed into the tank hell's war machine making the former PSICOM soldier grinned as he got inside the vehicle. He gazed down at the controls admitting that there were quite a lot of buttons and levers but nothing he couldn't handle.

The rest of the group stood watching a gestalt mode Hades was going all out on the ectopudding. Firing his Gatling guns, followed by a barrage of missile fire the results turned out that the blob creature looked very beaten up. The Uchiha grinned he followed using the drill of the tank adding more damage to the monster while the group was watching in awe some were starting to feel almost sorry for the creature. After so much humiliation and punishment the ectopudding was taking the raven haired l'Cie chose to finish it off with the Eidolon's strongest attack. Locking on the target he pressed a button firing the underworld tank's main canon, the others had to take a step back shielding their eyes. Firing the main canon has released a powerful dark beam with fire and lightning, hitting the blob monster straight on.

The beam was so powerful it took a chunk of the ground leaving an oversize crater where the ectopudding used to be. The flan like creatures has been reduced to nothing from the sheer of the mighty blast from the look of things anything or anyone can be disintegrated from such an attack. Everyone stood in shock at the power the Eidolon's gestalt mode has to offer, the tank was powerful enough to take on the entire Sanctum military. The Uchiha got off from the war machine before Hades vanished he was grinning, impressed by the Eidolon's performance and power. There was some pride he was feeling for having the lord of the underworld as he's Eidolon, no second thoughts ran to his head he sheathed Masamune walking back to the group.

"Whoa that was…." Naruto was at loss for words.

"I say damn" followed Sazh.

"That monster never stood a chance" replied Snow.

"His Eidolon is really strong" commented Hope.

"Even if he had to destroyed part of Gran Pulse to beat that thing" Fang gave a frown at the crater.

"He still did the job" added Lightning.

"It's done, focus fulfilled" Sasuke was obviously referring to the Cie'th stone.

"Next time how about you don't try to leave a big crater" said the Pulsian huntress in a scolding tone.

"It's no big deal…."

"It is if you take a chunk of Gran Pulse, this may not be your home but it is mine. Try to treat it with some respect during your stay here" she crossed her arms.

"Hn…."

"Okay now that that's been taken care off now what?" asked the NORA leader.

"Which path should we take to go to Oerba?" asked the silver haired teen.

"That won't be easy" said Vanille.

"What do you mean I thought you two would know this place like the back of your hand?" asked the afro haired pilot.

"We do but the path to take that will lead to Oerba is quite far from here. It will take us a couple of days to reach the path to Mah'bara."

"And crossing there will be another long trip" added the red head Pulsian.

"Then we should prepare to camp here during those days" replied the former sergeant.

"Gotcha so we should start looking for some fire wood and a place to camp?" said the blond jinchurikki.

"As well as some food" added the Uchiha.

"Looks like the best thing to do will be to split up and take care of these things" said Sazh.

"All right Vanille you and Sazh can look for a place to camp, make sure it isn't in an area filled with monsters okay?" said Fang.

"Got it we'll pick a good spot" said the red head.

"Hope and I can look for the fire wood right buddy?" Snow patted the teen on the back.

"Sure" replied the teen.

"That will only lead the food I'm sure me and Light-"

"Leave the food to me, I will gather us some real fresh meat" said the Pulsian huntress cutting off the whiskered blond.

"Only you….?" asked the raven haired l'Cie.

"My Sasuke are you worried about me?" the warrior gave a grin.

"No it's reckless for you to go on your own…."

"Fine I'll buy your excuse then why don't you join me in the hunt?"

"There's nothing else better to do, all right."

"Hey what should we do then?" Naruto pointed to the pink haired soldier and himself.

"We'll scout the land further ahead to look for any monsters" said the older Farron.

"Right I'm in!"

"You guys be careful, don't go picking fights. If you see monsters ten times bigger than you do not fight it. Avoid monsters fighting other monsters it's not safe to crash their party, and keep your distance from monsters in packs, they might plan to ambush you" said the tall Pulsian.

"Thanks for the advice mother Fang we'll be fine" said the Uzumaki while Lightning gave a smile finding his comment funny.

"Funny, mother Fang" sweat dropped the Pulsian.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Sazh and Vanille traveled throughout the area of the central expanse of the Pulsian wide landscape. Carefully the duo were traveling without attracting any monsters they might come across, however they did encountered some creatures in which they couldn't avoid fighting them. Lucky for them the monsters were small like the rangda and a couple of flans, the last thing they wanted were to encounter a bigger enemy. They were strong enough to beat them the last monsters to take out was a goblin which it was no push over given the l'Cie duo some trouble to beat. Both ended up casting strong magic to take it out, with their quick thinking they managed to defeat the green short creature. The rest of the way of their journey was safe after those monsters they didn't encountered anymore Pulsian wildlife.

They smiled at each other it felt like they were traveling together again when they separated from the others when they got branded, at least for Sazh anyway. Only this time they weren't truly alone and they weren't keeping any secrets from the others the afro haired pilot knew who she really is and what she did to his son, but he chose to forget the past and just focus on what he can do right now. He was determined to find a way to save his son he already had help from everyone from the l'Cie group, as far as he was concerned eight l'Cie is better than just one. Vanille has also chose to help him and help themselves too while trying to find the way to save Cocoon from its fate, it was clear they weren't going to follow their focus.

After searching endlessly they spotted a landmark in the distance. The first thing they needed to know if it was in an area where monsters often passes by, they walked closer getting a better glance. It was safe from monsters so far and they saw a couple of rocks formation making them perfect to seat it was already a promising spot because it had a wonderful view of the Pulsian field and Cocoon from above. They finally settle in happy to find a good place for their stay while they resume their journey to Oerba and with all of this before them, it was easy to forget about their brands opening up. They were glad to be alive, l'Cie and all of them believed that everything was going to be all right because they couldn't give up on hope or lose faith.

"There this place will do, what do you think?"

"Yeah this place is good and there aren't any monsters here, we'll be fine" replied the red head.

"Yep now all we have to do is seat by and wait for the others to arrive" the afro haired man got seated in one of the rocks.

"I hope they'll be able to find us, the Archylte Steppe is the biggest area in all of Gran Pulse. Anyone can easily get lost here."

"They'll be fine nothing to worry about it's not like they can't take care of themselves. I'd be more worry for the monsters."

Vanille giggled at his comment as the small Chocobo came flying from out of his afro and started flying around her. She smiled holding the small bird in her hands she has to like playing with him and enjoying his company just like Sazh's she was preoccupied playing with him. The afro haired pilot stood staring at her he was in thought remembering her story of how they turned to crystal and woke up hundreds of years later at the Vestige and eventually arriving at Cocoon. Their journey throughout the city and how they ended causing the incident at the Euride energy plant leading to his son's branded by the Fal'Cie Kujata. The one thing that had him in thought was the part of the red head pretending to have forgotten her focus in order not harm anymore people, eventually she lied to her friend Fang.

"Say, Vanille?"

"Hmm…." the Pulsian smiled turning her attention away from the small Chocobo.

"I'd been wondering. Are you going to tell Fang about-you know' the whole focus thing'?"

"The focus thing…what do you mean?"

"I'm saying about you lying to her, are you going to tell her the truth?"

"Oh-that" her eyes softened at the sudden mention of the topic.

"Didn't mean to bring back some painful memories but I don't know. It's not right to keep something like this from her if she's a close friend of yours, I'm sure she might understand why you chose to lie to her about not remembering your focus."

"…."

"Vanille….?"

"I don't know. I really don't know what to do, I got used to the idea of the lie. It's been so long since we woke up in Cocoon and it started to feel right to keep the truth hidden."

"But you know it's not right, you can't keep this from her forever. You do know sooner or later she will find out that you lied."

"But I don't want to tell her because I know she will get angry at me for lying. Especially when it's about our focus I know Fang better than anyone, she's willing to do anything to find a way to save me. To find out that all this time I've been lying to her that I forgot our focus like her, she will be so upset with me."

"Vanille-"

"I won't tell her I want things to stay like this, she hasn't been suspicious yet so I will remain quiet."

"It's not right, isn't she supposed to be family to you or something?"

"Yes that's why she's close to me but I can't face her about this even if I know that what I'm doing is wrong. By keeping it a secret I'm running away again, rather than facing it face it later…."

Sazh gave a sigh" look kid maybe I should tell you about something that happened to me long ago. Dajh was playing inside of my house while I was cooking I was too busy to focus on what he was doing, and then bad news came. Dajh ended up breaking a ceramic flower vase because he was running around the house, I remember his face clearly he was so scared. He obviously chose to stay quiet but as a father I could tell that he was hiding something from me, and eventually I made him tell me."

"Were you angry at him?"

"Oh hell yeah I was angry with him, that vase cost me a thousand gil. But I know better than yell and get angry at my own son, I lectured him and told him about both things he did wrong. Breaking the vase and keeping the secret and from me and lying too, of course he cried but he learned his lesson. Ever since then Dajh will only tell me the truth and nothing but the truth, he's still a ball of energy thought. My age is catching up to me I can barely keep up with him."

The red head gave a smile" thanks Sazh…."

"I'm not telling you to tell her now, just think about it. Can you really live with yourself with not telling her the truth?"

"….."

"Hey look who came back to be with you?" the afro haired gunner smiled seeing the small Chocobo flying to her.

Vanille smiled seeing the small bird she took it in her hands happily but still Sazh's words were running in her head. She was aware what she was doing is wrong keeping the truth hidden from Fang and lying to her but the fear that she wasn't going to be happy with her was stronger. She kept her smile on the bird before going back to deep thought, keeping it hidden seems to be the right thing to do. She still couldn't shake the guilt she was feeling everything they went through was her fault because she wasn't strong enough. She remained quiet and started playing with the Chocobo while the afro haired pilot just shook his head he already thought that she wasn't going to listen to him, he tried to convince her though.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

In another section of the Archylte Steppe Hope and Snow have been successful in collecting the firewood although they had some complications the duo got busy with some monsters. Some gorgonopsid and goblins they chose to follow Fang's advice because they did ran into big monsters they avoid being spotted by them. This time the NORA leader didn't usually charge in face first without thinking and follow the Pulsian's advice he had his reasons for avoiding confrontations with the oversize creatures. Not just the monsters were bigger and they were obviously stronger but there were only two of them and quite a lot of them, thinking recklessly here would only get them killed. In addition the tall blond chose to look after the teen to make sure he didn't get hurt.

After some assure fighting that they were able to take on the monsters, they gathered enough wood for the camp fire. They will be camping tonight in the Pulsian landscape as part of their journey to reach the village of Oerba and to them due that both are from Cocoon it was an entire new experience. This was a whole new world for them to explore and see its limits both were explores roaming through the strange land, more like they were pioneers as being the first people of Cocoon to be in the Pulsian world in five hundred years. By now all their fears from the crazy rumors they have heard about Pulse have been lifted away from them completely, it was all exaggeration from the fear of the Cocoon people. They were very comfortable been here except for the fact of the ferocious creatures that inhabit the lower world.

The NORA leader took a glance at the young Enstheim he smiled feeling proud for him. He has gone a long way since they got branded, once he was lost in hatred wanting to take revenge on him for what happened to his mother. Now he was a strong, independent person with defying his focus and no hatred towards him realizing revenge was a waste of time. He just recently defeated his Eidolon Alexander and taming his power acquiring a new ally that will help them on their journey. Yet he still felt like it was his responsibility to take care of the teen for Nora's sake and for everyone, Lightning and Naruto were already over protective of him although the pink haired soldier showed it more. No doubt that this journey has helped him grow up and become someone strong, someone that will make his mother proud of.

"I wonder if we have enough" said the teen.

"We have plenty enough to last us a night, I just wonder if Sazh and Vanille has found a spot to camp already."

"We don't even know where they might have camp in."

"Remember what Fang said, the central expanse isn't that over populated with monsters. My guess is that they might have camped somewhere in this area."

"I don't want us to get lost, not here."

"It'll be fine buddy we've been in worse situations before, this is nothing."

"It might take us a while to reach the camp site…."

"Hey let's be positive, isn't it true that we've been through worse right?"

"I guess with the monsters and all" Hope remembered everything that has happened before and after getting branded.

"Exactly let's keep our faith high stop worrying, if we encounter more monsters we beat them like we did those back there."

"You're right I'm worrying for nothing" he smiled resuming the walking with the trench coat blond.

The young Enstheim stopped for a moment looking in deep thought" hey Snow?"

"What's up?" he turned noticing that he has fallen behind.

"I…I-do you think I mean. Once we saved Cocoon and Serah wakes up, you guys are getting married right?"

"That's what I have in mind I told you I want to have a happy family."

"You think you can invite me to the wedding?"

The NORA leader smiled at his question" of course you're invited, everyone from our group will be invited. The more the merrier that's what I always say."

"Thanks, I know I will enjoy it mom has always like weddings" his eyes have softened at the memory of Nora.

"Come on no need to act depress, we still haven't save Cocoon and the wedding hasn't even been plan yet so cheer up okay."

"I know I'll be fine…."

"Listen Hope I'm really sorry for what happened to-"

"Snow give it a rest you already apologize a dozen times I don't hold it against you anymore" the teen smiled no more holding a grudge of hatred towards the tall blond.

"Sorry bad habit I guess" he scratched the back of his head.

"Hey do you see that I think that's the others?" Hope has suddenly seen something in the far distance.

Snow turned to the direction the teen was pointing he noticed a couple of people seated on some rocks. He smiled recognizing Sazh and Vanille even as far as they were he could tell it was them, their l'Cie friends. He was happy to see them at least they won't have trouble finding the camp site spot, they were really lucky. They were the only ones in the camp site meaning the others haven't come back yet they will have to wait a little longer before eating. The tall blond turned to him giving him the signal to go they obviously haven't started the fire because they were the ones to bring the wood. They increased their speed not wanting to keep them waiting any longer they were on time since dusk hasn't set yet, so far their experience in Pulse wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

"Um Light didn't Fang warned us not to pick a fight with the monsters?"

"Fight now, talk later!"

Naruto and Lightning were in quite a predicament, although they were being careful and following the Pulsian's advice they were in now involved in a tough fight. Both l'Cie have summoned their Eidolons due to the high chances that this fight has become very complicated they were facing off against two Navidon, one flan and one Behemoth king. Odin stood by his master's side the same with Arthur standing next to the blond jinchurikki, even with their Eidolons the odd were against them. They were in a tight pinch and it all happened so sudden, both were traveling as part of their scouting when they were spotted by the wild creatures. They tried avoiding them but it was too late to do so, their only option was obviously to fight.

Naruto and Arthur managed to take out the flans easily since they were the weakest of the monsters. However as it wasn't enough for the former soldiers in the distance came running a pack of wild gorgonopsid, and they all looked quite hungry. All of the monsters were thinking the exact same thing, hungry and they wanted a taste of human food or l'Cie food as Sazh put it. They fought hard with their Eidolons fighting by their side while using their shield when they needed to, defending their master's. But they were aware that by now they were outnumbered and the odds to win the fight were low, they won't be able to escape this mess with their lives. Both looked at each other and gave a nod reading their minds, they all knew what to do.

"Gestalt mode!"

Arthur summoned his knights of the round as they joined together fusing into the mighty giant Eidolon Pendragon. Oding transformed into his stallion form giving a high screech the former sergeant took his double bladed lance splitting it in its double sword mode, she got on facing the creatures while the Uzumaki got into the giant being. He entered inside its controls ready for battle while the pink haired soldier has beaten him as she slash through the pack of gorgonopsid, she followed with using thunderfall. Naruto aided her squashing the remaining small fries before turning his attention to the two Navidon he slashed one after he summoned Excalibur, and cast holy on the second one. After they were beaten both l'Cie turned their attention to the last monster the Behemoth king who looked very hungry, even more than the other monsters both knew this wasn't a creature to take lightly with their past experience fighting other Behemoth creatures.

The Behemoth king charged using its heave attack which both avoided. Naruto charged Pendragon forward attacking with the holy sword, Lightning joined him unleashing flourish steel on the monster. The Behemoth was harmed but not down yet they were going to need more than just melee attacks to beat him, but they needed to hurry their Eidolons didn't had much time before they disappear and return to their crystal forms. They resumed their attacks as the creature seemed to have gotten angry, it got into his two legs and removed his horn revealing to be a saw blade. The Behemoth has become stronger charging at Pendragon using its spinning blade he blocked it with the giant Eidolon's shield.

Lightning perform Zantesuken dealing critical damage while the whiskered blond was concentrating piloting the oversize Eidolon. He thought he was actually fighting instead of controlling Pendragon, his focus made Excalibur shined brightly with light. The blond jinchurikki released the attack using holy strike hitting the Behemoth king the combine force of both strong attacks killed it. Afterwards their Eidolons return back to their crystal forms just in time once the fight was over, both sighed in relief that it was all over. They spoke too soon as they heard heavy footsteps that created echoes throughout the Pulsian landscape, they gazed in the distance and gasped seeing a massive creature that was probably the same size as Pendragon heading their way.

"What the heck is that?"

The former sergeant casted Libra on the creature" it's called Adamantoise and its information is really bad. It's very strong we don't stand a chance against it."

"Fang gave us the warning not to fight monsters bigger than us."

"It's heading towards us."

"We should run…."

"Yes…."

They started running obviously gaining a big lead on the adamantoise due that it was very slow in its walking because of its heavy weight. But things got bad for the two former soldiers they ran ahead only to find a dead end, it only leads to large waterfall. Staring at it no doubt it was a long way down to the bottom and it was out of the question to try and go back with the giant creature going after them. By now it has spotted them and it had no intention of stopping or turning the other way. Both stared at the deep waterfall before turning to the giant creature slowly approaching them, and then back at the waterfall follow back at the adamantoise and forth. Their chances fighting the creature were very low if it was truly strong as mentioned by the pink haired soldier, then again the chances of jumping to the waterfall weren't so bad.

"This isn't good" muttered the blond jinchurikki.

"One way out of this, we won't make it for sure if we fight the monster."

"All it has to do to beat us is step on us with those huge feet, yeah I'm with you. I'm open to any ideas you might have Light…."

"Either we take the risk in fighting it, or…we could give jumping the waterfall a try."

"Not like we have that much of a choice bringing that giant thing down looks like a pain, okay jumping the long way down waterfall it is."

"On three" replied the whiskered blond seeing the adamantoise getting closer to them but it sent one of its feet down causing an earth avalanche.

"What the- what is that?"

"Quake" said the shocked Farron.

"Jump!"

"But we didn't count till three!"

Both l'Cie jumped the long waterfall managing to avoid the earth spell. Both fell on the water that formed part of the waterfall, leading to a river in a bottom like area of the Archylte Steppe. Eventually the adamantoise left since its prey escaped and it wasn't going to be stupid enough to jump after them. From the water emerged Lightning breathing heavily obviously soaked wet, it hit her she quickly noticed that Naruto hasn't come out yet. She looked at all directions not seeing him she got worried, the fear sank in that he was still underneath the water. She was shocked he can drown and, she erased the last part not wanting to bring it to the picture. But just as she was about to dive in the Uzumaki emerged coughing some water that he swallowed, seeing him safe and sound made her feel so relief.

"You're all right…."

"Barely" he replied giving a silly grin.

"Let's get to shore, this water is cold."

"Right don't want to freeze my butt been here for too long."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Eastern Tors the Archylte Steppe)

Sasuke was actually looking forward to the upcoming hunt with Fang, it was better than staying back with the others doing nothing. He has never like being bore better assisting the Pulsian huntress hunting a monster instead, although he didn't show his enthusiasm. The Uchiha was following her lead because she was a Pulse born natural she was quite aware of the area and she knew what she was doing, she was trained to be a warrior and a hunter. It felt kind of exciting to be in his first hunt with the Pulsian beauty no doubt their target was strong, he was never afraid to take on a challenge. The former PSICOM soldier was feeling patient understanding that hunting takes time and a lot of patience it wasn't as easy as it looks.

Fang on the other hand was all lively and happy for various reasons. It was her first hunt since she has awoken from crystal stasis and also because the Uchiha was accompanying her, it meant a lot to her. He will be able to witness her hunting skills what she was capable off as a hunter, she will show him why she was the heiress of her clan. Another reason was probably she has never minded to spent time with him due that she has gotten closer to him for a while, building their friendship was rather quick. She smiled at the thought going back to the task at hand gazing at the ground she found what she was looking for she knew well that they were traveling in the right direction. They will be finding their target sooner than she thinks.

"So what's this monster we're looking for?" the Uchiha finally asked the question.

"It's called a Megistotherian this is the most common region of the Steppe to find it. It doesn't travel in packs that gives us an edge in fighting it, and look we're in the right place" she knelt touching the foot prints.

"We're in the right place then…."

"Right, it's probably near so let's be careful from here on."

"Any particular reason why we're going after this monster….?"

"The Megistotherian is among the most common creature hunted by my clan. That's not all we hunt it because its meat it's quite a delicacy."

"We kill one and it will be enough to feed us for a couple of days. We'll be heading out by the time we ran out of its meat."

"Is it strong?"

"It is, its claws and fangs are sharp enough to shred anything to pieces, but luckily for us it's weak against fire another advantage for us."

The raven haired l'Cie nodded resuming following her he knew what she was doing. They traveled for another hour until reaching a small hill leading to a cave. Fang grinned they were in the right place she knew that the Megisotherian likes hiding in dark places, this was the perfect example for them use the cave as a place to live. She gave her hunting companion a sign with her hand showing the location of their target, in which he nodded in return. Slowly they headed towards the cave searching for their prey, and so far they entered the dark place without causing too much noise with their movements. The Pulsian obviously took the lead making sure that her companion was right behind her as soon as they entered the cave it was pitch black they could barely see their hands.

Sasuke thought cleverly he released the fire spell, keeping the flame in his hand so it can give them the visibility they needed. The Pulsian huntress grinned at his quick thinking it will be easier now to track down their prey without worrying of the poor visibility. The cave seemed to be endless at the rate they were going, Fang made the Uchiha stopped when she heard some soft growling coming not too far from their location. She signaled the Uchiha that they were near their target so they needed to be on their guard from now on, they followed with sheathing their weapons. With every step they took the soft growling was sounding closer and any moment their prey might jump on them, probably aware that it wasn't alone.

They got the right location as the Megistotherian emerged facing them no matter how quiet they were entering the cave, it was aware that unwanted guest have come. It was big grey colored and Fang wasn't kidding when she said that it had sharp teeth and claws, they were big and looked like they were sharp as razor. The Uchiha never doubted her they really looked like they could rip anything to mere pieces he was ready to fight holding the flame on his left hand. Fang reacted as she charged at the creature she managed to anticipate its move as she blocked one of its claw attacks. The Pulsian huntress jumped getting on its and raised her lance high in the air she stabbed the monster's back using her super strength. Just like that the Megistotherian fell to the ground dead her attack was too powerful that defeat the creature.

Sasuke stood there blinking a couple of times not believing that the fight was already over before it even started. He thought he was seeing but apparently it was true that Fang defeated the monster with one attack, he sweat dropped thinking of how weak the creature with razor sharp fangs and claws really was. The raven haired l'Cie gave a sigh because he thought he was useless in the hunt what great help he turned out to be to the Pulsian warrior. He was disappointed expecting to give it his all to the Pulsian aiding her well, but the only thing he did was stand and watch as she took down the monster on her own. Even if it wasn't worth his time he really wanted to help her, looks like he failed in supporting her in the fight.

"There the hunt is done" she smiled at the dead Megistotherian.

"Glad to be of some help" replied the sarcastic Uchiha.

"Aw don't feel bad Sasuke you helped me enough with the fire to lite the cavern. Without that it would have been a lot harder to fight it" she noticed his sarcastic tone so she gave him a wink.

The former soldier sighed walking to the dead creature" it looks a little small."

"Nah that's the size of an adult Meistotherian…."

"You sure….?" He suddenly had a bad feeling.

"I'm sure, come on now the hard part comes we have to carry it out of here."

They turned to the sound of a loud growl coming from behind them. They gasped it was another Megistotherian but it was twice as big as the one the Pulsian huntress killed its growl could tell it was very angry. Now the Uchiha knew why he had a bad feeling taking another glance at the dead one which was smaller, before looking back at the angry bigger Megistotherian.

"The mother isn't happy."

Fang was shocked looking at the small dead creature finally figuring her mistake_" that was a baby Megistotherian I can't believe I was so stupid not to realize the difference in size…."_

The adult Megistotherian charged at Fang but Sasuke released the flame he was holding from the fire spell, he followed casting fira and ardor. The spells were effective as the creature was in pain, the fire was it elemental weakness and the blue fire of ardor was an even greater weakness to the monster. He fired another shot of fira releasing that it was too difficult to fight here due to the darkness of the cave.

"We have to go outside!"

"…"

"Let's go!"

The Uchiha took Fang's hand he couldn't see clearly her face but she seemed to be in deep thought. He had no idea why she didn't reacted when the monster was going to attack her, right now the only thing that matter is to escape the cave and fight the adult Megistotherian outside. It was a good thing that they didn't go that deep inside or they could have been lost and who knows how long it will take them to find the way out. The former PSICOM soldier knew they were near but he heard the sound of footsteps coming at them rapidly no doubt it was the mother of the baby Fang killed. He saw the light at the end of the cave he increased the speed and the Pulsian huntress followed him they were outside escaping the cave, unfortunately the creature was still hot on their trail.

"No choice but to fight it. It won't stop chasing us until it kills us."

Sasuke unleashed more ardor hurting the mother Megistotherian he perform a couple of attacks with Masamune but the monster was still standing on its feet. He was able to understand how tough the monster really is, compared to the baby that it was killed by one attack. As he continued to fight he realized that Fang hasn't moved a muscle since they left the cave, the Pulsian huntress looked like she was still in her deep thought state. He frowned slightly she has picked up the worst time to think, but he had a guess that she was probably feeling bad with herself for her mistake. Now it wasn't the time to be blaming herself for making such a pointless mistake, he was too busy fighting to get her attention. Suddenly the Pulsian warrior has reacted charging at the mother Megistotherian hitting it countless time with her lance.

By now the creature was too weak and probably ready to go down because of all the fire attacks released by the Uchiha. Both l'Cie took the chance to jump ahead of the monster both raised their weapons high the Megistotherian gave a painful scream as both stabbed it. Sasuke stabbed Masamune, the long sword was deep inside its skin while Fang's lance wasn't that deep stabbed. Soon the monster fell to the ground dead both released their weapons before checking on it making sure it was really dead. The raven haired l'Cie gave a grin they ended killing two monsters in this hunt, it wasn't a complete failure just a minor mistake. He cleaned the long sword before sheathing it back he took a glance at the Pulsian huntress who was back into her deep thought.

"This will be enough to feed everyone until we leave here like you said."

"….."

"Fang….?"

She only nodded in return as she resumed with tying the dead monster with some strong vies she picked up before starting the hunt. Sasuke helped her tie the creature up his onyx eyes were on the Pulsian woman wondering what was in her mind, but it was clear what was bothering her. He cursed mentally he was never good with trying to make people feel better when they were having a problem. Let's face it when it came to counseling others Sasuke was terrible at it, especially when the troubled person is a woman. As he helped her tied the Megistotherian he thought of the possibilities of talking to her about what she was feeling right now, not sure whether she will open up to him or not. He might have time to think about it they were quite far from the spot where they separated from the others, and it still was uncertain if by now they have found a camp spot.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

(Scene change)

The other members of the l'Cie group have already set a camp fire since dusk was slowly approaching most of the landscape was already dark as the sun was setting down. With dark arriving the temperature around the Archylte Steppe has lowered which it got chilly they would be having problems resting with the cold weather if it weren't for Vanille. The red head already thought ahead and she got assistance in killing a couple of gorgonopsid and that's when things really interesting. The Pulsian gave Snow, Sazh and Hope a lesson skinning monsters, taking her lessons to deep consideration they paid close attention to her. They all learned how to skin a creature and use it's fur as a coat, the red head knew since she was taught how to do it and the reason why she had a fur pelt wrapped on her back.

It was interesting and educational experience for those who didn't know a thing about skinning monsters. Thanks to the red head Pulsian they will be able to rest without worrying of the cold, also she has helped gathered some food. They helped her gathered some of the same fruits they ate when they arrived at the Pulsian world it will sustain their appetite until the others return. Looking from things they knew the others won't be back for a while and some were getting worried for them, they had an idea how dangerous it was out there with the many wildlife roaming all over the land. Another thought that came to their mind is that they didn't know where the camp spot was located it was obvious it will take them time to arrive.

Sazh was wrapped in his gorgonopsid skin while his Chocobo was all warmed up inside of his afro. Snow was doing the same even with his clothes and trench coat he needed something to protect him from the low temperatures, the camp fire wasn't enough. Hope was also wrapping his monster skin while he stood watching at Vanille, she was the only one who didn't have a skin. She was also the only one who didn't look worried about the others not arriving yet, she looked very clam. It was strange for her to be acting like this compared to when they were at Cocoon that she faked to be all cheery and all smiles when they were in danger. It was starting to get them concern especially the silver haired teen, or maybe she was making another façade.

"I hope everyone gets here, sad part they don't even know we're here" said Sazh.

"They do know we're in the Central Expanse so they don't have to look everywhere for us" replied Snow.

"It's almost dark and they're not here yet. I'm beginning to think they're not coming at all" said Hope.

"Stay positive buddy" assured the NORA leader.

"I agree with Hope, it will get too dark to travel. They're probably camping like us" said Vanille.

"So basically they're going to spend the night away from us, and didn't they volunteer to bring the food?" asked the afro haired pilot.

"It's all right Vanille brought us fruits we can survive tonight with no problem" replied the teen.

"I don't complain about that" the tall blond took a bite from the fresh fruit.

"Don't want to sound like I'm complaining, but I could go for some meat" said afro haired man.

"I'm fine with the fruit. I'm just worry about everyone else" Hope lowered his gaze.

"It will be all right, I'm sure everyone else is safe" the red head put her hand on his shoulder smiling sweetly at him.

"How can you be so sure the entire place is filled with wild monsters, Cocoon is nothing compare to this place?"

"I'm with Vanille on this one, don't worry too much those four can take of themselves. At least I know Naruto, Lightning and Sasuke are fine they used to be soldiers from the Sanctum if you have forgotten" said the trench coat blond.

"And I know Fang will be all right too."

"Aren't you worried about her?" asked the young Enstheim.

"Not at all, she can take care of herself. She knows the Archylte Steppe better than anyone, she used to hunt here with members of her clan" smiled the red head Pulsian.

"See there's nothing to worry about, all we have to do is wait tomorrow" said the NORA leader.

"It will be better if we search for them" added Sazh.

"Yeah thanks for making me feel better" he gave a smile thinking positive that the others were well.

Vanille smiled before she gave a yawn feeling tired" I'm going to sleep now, good night!"

"Goodnight" replied Hope.

"I'll watch over for the night" said Snow.

"I'll take the next turn" said the afro haired gunner.

She smiled getting into a spot on the ground as the silver haired teen went to her and gave her his gorgonopsid skin so she can use it as a cover so she can rest warm. The red head smiled happily at his kind act as she accepted the skin, she lie down happy sleeping better than just resting on the ground without anything. The teen smiled getting seated in his usual spot not realizing Snow was smirking and Sazh looked happy with a hint of amusement in his eyes. The young l'Cie was happy with himself with the kind act he showed towards the red head Pulsian, but it ended too soon. By now he was aware that the available l'Cie members were staring at him making him feel nervous like he did something wrong.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing buddy, you got to admit that was very smooth. Giving Vanille your skin" said the NORA leader.

"I was just being polite it's not all right to sleep with this cold."

"You're right but what you did are positive points from her" he hide his grin.

"Positive points what are you talking about?"

"Come on man don't be like that, he's still young" replied the afro haired pilot.

"What do you mean I don't get it?" asked the confused teen.

Sazh gave a sigh" look he's saying that you're doing well in so far…you know getting the lady to like you."

"Of course she likes me."

"Not like that Hope, you've been doing smoothly with Vanille."

"Give it a rest and just leave him be "Sazh gave a small chuckle.

"What are you saying….I don't" finally his eyes widened in realization to what the NORA leader has been telling him.

"It's nothing like that" he kept his voice down not wanting to wake up the sleeping red head.

"Whatever you say buddy…."

"I mean it I didn't gave her the skin because I like her that way. I mean she's my friend" he replied nervously.

"I didn't say anything what about you Sazh?"

"Hey don't involve me in this."

"See we don't have a problem with you giving Vanille your skin, but it was still a smooth move. You know exactly what to do to make a woman to like you" the tall blond gave a grin.

"Stop that" his face got red.

"It's going to be a long night" the afro haired gunner gave another sigh.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

(Scene change)

It has gotten dark in Gran Pulse and the l'Cie members who are from Cocoon already learned that the lower world gets cold at night. So Naruto and Lightning didn't waste time to make a campfire since they knew they weren't going to reach the others in time, they already brought the fire wood and the fire was done. They were all right after all they have survived and escape an encounter with a powerful Adamantoise, anyone will be feeling quite relief. The small problem they have encountered is falling into a waterfall with the water in low temperatures, and even with the fire they were having a hard time to keep themselves warm. Eventually as former soldiers they already knew what to do in these situations learning from survival tactics.

In this kind of situation when the camp fire wasn't enough they knew of warming their bodies, with each other's. The former GC soldiers have decided to take some of their clothes off to an extent without going to critical level, and even if that was case both were feeling embarrassed. They were together and it was still embarrassing to be next to each other this close with little clothing but they did the next thing after removing the pieces of clothing. They embraced each other so their bodies can warm up to some heat in order to remove the cold they were feeling, adding that both were sneezing with the possibility that they could have caught a cold. So here they were in this situation and in Pulse in the middle of nowhere to make it worse.

Naruto stood wearing only his long cargo pants his exposed chest was pressed by the arms of the pink haired beauty that was his girlfriend. Lightning was only wearing a white tank top with her black shorts, the small pieces of clothing was enough to show the Uzumaki her full figure which he gave it a ten out of ten in his own opinion. He swears that every day she was getting more beautiful than ever and even with this cold and the camp fire, he could feel heat their bodies were creating because of their close proximity. With all of this happening it was hard for either of them not let their hormones kick in and choke them to death, it was truly tempting not take each other into pure infinite intimacy. Basically their hormones along with their naughty side were screaming at them to do it since they were all alone, but still both were quiet tough and they could resist temptation.

They have gotten some shelter beneath a couple of rocks forming a cave although it wasn't really one. The embrace and closeness of their bodies were emitting more heat than they could handle, it was sickening and addictive. Their hormones were acting up it was either both of them were thinking in doing something they won't be regretting. Lightning bit her lip she admitted this was quite hot and erotic, both sharing a fire and embracing each other in almost their undergarments she used all her strength not to moan in anticipation. Naruto was feeling the same way he was doing everything he could not to lose control not to give into temptation or his desire to take the older Farron and show her how much she means to him. Any moment now both will probably lose control and be dominated by their hormones and strong arousal.

"Light….?" The Uzumaki was able to break from his hormonal control.

"Hmm…." likewise the former sergeant broke away from her arousal and ignoring the fact that she was wet in a certain part of her female body.

"Do you think the others are all right?"

"Most likely they are, Sazh and Vanille probably found a good spot to spend the night. Snow and Hope are probably with them and Fang and Sasuke must've brought the meat by now."

"Thought so nothing to worry about then" he smiled happily to hear her opinion.

"Nothing to worry about at all, we'll meet up with them tomorrow at dawn."

"Even if we don't know exactly where we are" chuckle the whiskered blond.

"Guilty I guess I kind of forgot Fang's warning not to wander off too far."

"I'm fine with it this has turned out to be quite the scouting mission, I kind of saw it as our first date in Pulse."

"Date?" she turned to him with a bewildered expression.

"Yeah we spend time together and we're spending a night together too, isn't that what a date is all about?"

"Getting spotted by monsters, fighting them, running from a giant strong monster, jumping a waterfall and camping with our bodies freezing to death don't know if that counts as a date."

"I only saw it as the fun part of the date" he gave a silly grin.

"You're weird Uzumaki" she gave a small smile.

"Maybe I am but you still like me anyway, and we're not that cold as long as we have the fire and we're like this" he hold an incoming blush.

"True it will take a while for our clothes to dry off" she glance at the rest of their GC clothes next to them.

"They might be dry by tomorrow but at least we won't have to worry about sleeping in the cold."

"We have enough heat until tomorrow" she leaned her head going back to feel the warm embrace.

"By the way Light-"

"Claire…." she agreed with him that he will only call her by her childhood name when they were alone like this.

"Right forgot about it. Anyway I found this on the ground I think it must have fallen from you when you were taking off your clothes" he showed her a small piece of folded paper.

"That's…." she was able to recognize it her eyes were bit wide surprised she never saw it falling when she was stripping from her Guardian Corps attire.

"What is it?"

"A sheet of paper…."

"I know but if there's something written on it?" he sweat dropped at her answer.

"There is, go ahead open it and read it I don't mind."

"Is it personal?"

"You can say that, I'm giving you permission to read it."

"Okay…."

He started opening it, the sheet was folded in many pieces it took him a couple of seconds to open it completely" dear Naruto, you're an idiot so I like you….okay…."

"What is this?"

"What does it sound?" the pink haired soldier was hiding her grin.

"Looking at it, it looks like some kind of love letter."

"It's a confession letter I wrote to you."

"You wrote this for me?" he blushed suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"I did" it was hard not to get embarrassed for admitting it.

"Wow…." He resumed reading it.

"You're stupid but caring, you're loud and annoying but I like you….okay" he sweat dropped at the silliness behind it.

"Something wrong?" by now the older Farron was grinning a little.

"Um…well not to whine I like the letter but the way it's written, it sounds um-"

"Childish….?"

"Yeah that's what I was going to say."

"I suppose it sounds childish I wrote it when I was fourteen."

"Wow that long huh?" he was surprised.

"I was never good at admitting my feelings, I didn't know how to express myself when it comes to this thing" she was obviously referring the thing called' love'.

"You've been keeping it all along?"

"I saw it as a reminder that I was never good at it."

"You did your best and that's enough for me. I'm actually happy that you wrote a letter for me, I could never be able to do that. I'm worse than you when it comes to the whole 'feelings' thing either.

"Even if it's childish….?"

"Especially if it's childish I don't care I really like it now let's see where was I" he resumed reading it.

"You're dumb but you have a good heart, your whiskers are cute" he blushed again.

"No one has ever said that about my whiskers before."

"I think it's true" she turned her head away frowning with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"You're always sacrificing yourself for others it's stupid but kindhearted, always too happy for your own good, it's irritating but it gets addicting. You annoying attitude makes me happy, I find you incredibly sexy-"

Lightning's eyes turned to the size of saucers as she quickly snatched the letter away from the Uzumaki. She felt so stupid she couldn't believe she actually let him read such a personal letter. As he continued to read it, everything came back to her remembering how embarrassing it sounds she knew her face was flushed. The only thing that came to her mind was to get rid of the evidence and destroy the letter that reveals her feeling for the whiskered blond. She folded the letter into a tiny ball and put it back into her red pouch, maybe later she will get rid of it. She gave a sigh knowing well that Naruto was probably smirking at her for her act, and he was aware that she was embarrassed beyond words. There was no way she was going to let him read the letter furthermore she was going to make sure of it.

"I thought you didn't mind if I read it" she was right he was smirking.

"Well I do mind now" replied the embarrassed Farron.

"Its okay can do anything about it, it's your letter after all but I got enough from it to know how much you care for me" the smirk hasn't escape from his lips.

"Tch…."

"Thank you Claire for writing it, it means a lot to me. More than you can ever know" he smiled at her and that smile showed a lot of gratitude for her.

She smiled feeling so happy that he likes it" honestly I didn't have a clue what I wrote at first. I only thought about you and the words began to flow."

"You did a great job and since you find me sexy I also find you sexy too."

"I didn't mean to write that part, it was a mistake" she acted stubborn.

"If it was a mistake you would have corrected it, but it still there" he gave another smirk.

She mumbled something inaudible before the blond jinchurikki pulled her closer smiling" you're an idiot…."

"You still like me and I thought you were going to call me smart idiot from now on."

"Old habit I can't get rid of" she smiled.

They chose to stay quiet as a small silence fell between them their eyes were on the camp fire. Lightning has suddenly lost the happiness she was feeling after hearing Naruto's words of gratitude for her confession letter when a thought crossed her mind. Something that she witnessed that made her the opposite she was feeling a few minutes ago, enough to show so much grief and sorrow in her aqua eyes. The whiskered blond hasn't noticed yet still staring at the fire but eventually he did, when he turned to gaze at her. He was a bit taken back that she looked sad after he made her so happy at his honest words to her letter and that he thought she was sexy too. He broke the embrace taking a long glance at her something was really wrong with the former sergeant.

"Claire….?"

"Hmm what….?" Her tone sounded so sorrowful.

"What's wrong you went from smiley to looking emo?"

"You better not be comparing me to Sasuke" she gave a frown.

"I didn't say anything of the sorts."

The pink haired soldier gave a sigh her eyes turned to the fire" I remember something from last night."

"Last night?"

"Last night…I had a dream about Serah."

"Oh" his cerulean eyes softened mentioning the younger Farron now he knew it was a sad topic when her sister was mentioned.

"She was calling out to me, trying to reach me. I went to her calling to her too but she didn't listened, her face she was so sad. I tried asking her what was wrong but she only kept calling to me, I noticed she was in tears. It hurt me so much to see her like that I don't know what it means."

"Hmm…I may not be a dream interpreter but I have a feeling what your dream could mean."

"Really….?" She was surprised to hear that.

"Serah was calling to you and she was sad. I think that maybe it has to do with you feeling guilty for what happened at your birthday party."

"Guilty….?"

"You're very familiar with the word Claire. Your blaming yourself for what happened to her at your birthday party, that because you didn't believed her and you shunned her away that is your fault that she ended up being captured by the Fal'Cie and she ended up a crystal."

"But it was my fault" she whispered.

"You see this is what I'm talking about you're still feeling guilty for what happened back then. I think your dream is about Serah not wanting you to feel guilty anymore and by continuing blaming yourself she's sad over it. I think it breaks her heart to see you blaming yourself for something you had no control over."

"Naruto please be honest with me. Tell me if I hadn't done what I did to her do you think she would have been taken away by the Fal'Cie and become a crystal?"

"No she wouldn't have gotten captured by the Fal'Cie."

"You see this is why it's my fault" she lowered her gaze while tightening her right wrist.

"Serah may have not been taken away by Anima but aren't you forgetting the Purge?"

"The Purge….?" She couldn't believe she actually forgot the incident that took so many lives of innocent Cocoon citizens.

"Even if you wouldn't have said those words to her if the Fal'Cie didn't took her all of us would have been taken away to the Purge train. All of us would have been involved in the Purge and who knows that instead of turning to crystal, something worse could have happened to Serah like….you know what I'm getting at."

"…."

The Uzumaki gave a sigh he made the pink haired woman to look directly into his eyes" Claire if you keep blaming yourself than you'll be hurting Serah do you want to continue hurting her?"

"Of course I don't want that!" she quickly replied hurting her again was the last thing she ever wants.

"Then stop feeling guilty about it okay it's that simple. Forget about what happened in the past it's gone and it's not coming back. Let's give attention to the present and focus in saving Serah and Cocoon, if you want to when she wakes up you can apologize to her."

"Yes that's what I want. I want to tell her how sorry I am for what happened I should have never said those cold things to her, I should have believed her and trusted her more she's my little sister."

He hugged her" and I'll be there to support you when you need me, all of us will support you too. Don't know about Sasuke though."

She chuckle at the last part accepting his warm embrace" Naruto I-thank you…."

"No need to thank me I'm always happy to help you Claire."

"_I'm so lucky to have him…I'm so happy that he loves me."_

As she hugged him back she truly felt grateful to have met him that he entered her life when she needed someone who will always stay by her side. Through good and bad, for better or worse the whiskered blond has always chosen to stay by her no matter what. Even if she wasn't the best choice to have for a friend with her attitude, or best choice to have for a girlfriend but in his own opinion he thought she was perfect. She kept asking herself why he likes her what did he saw in her to like her so much, she still didn't know the answer to that question. But she was going to find out one way or the other as she was following her feelings, taking the path that she has chosen from her heart. As they broke the hug they were staring into each other's eyes admitting how beautiful they are, this moment was so perfect for them to share together.

"Claire…." The blond jinchurikki noticed she cupped her hands to side of his face.

No words needed to be say from the former sergeant she only perform the action as she pulled him closer and capture his lips with her, in probably the most passionate kiss she can ever give him. The whiskered blond was shocked but none the less he kissed her back in the same passion once he was brought back to reality that she was kissing him again. It was still hard for him to get used to the kisses getting the big picture that he was in a relationship with the pink haired soldier. Soon their kiss was turning more passionate and wilder as they got closer to deepen the kiss, both were moaning in their mouths. Lightning made the next move as she added her tongue begin for entrance which the Uzumaki accepted opening his mouth letting his tongue have a friendly war with the older Farron's.

The pink haired soldier wrapped her arms around his neck while the whiskered blond wrapped his arms around her wrist this was probably the first time their bodies were so close together. Naruto groaned lustfully feeling her breasts pressing on his bare chest it was such amazing feeling he was already aroused as well as certain part of his male anatomy has reacted drastically. He wasn't the only one Lightning was feeling those effects ever since she kissed him her body was hot and she was wet none of them were thinking of stopping. Due of the lack of air both sadly broke the kiss and the blond jinchurikki was now on the ground with the pink haired beauty on top off him in a very intimate position. Lightning's expression was filled with passion and lust she wanted to take it a bit further.

Naruto was shocked seeing his girlfriend lifting her tank top revealing to him her D cup breast. He felt a certain part of his body reacting again at the arousing view he had to bit his lip from the pleasure he was feeling. Her breast weren't too big but they weren't too small either, they were in the perfect balance size to go with her body. By now he was fully in control by his hormones and got up as he started kissing her very wild and passionate making the former sergeant moaned his name between kisses. Both were using a lot of tongue action while the older Farron has begun to grind her hips with the blonds, she moaned since she was seated on his lap she was poked between her legs by something hard and she was very aware what it was.

"Claire" he moaned with so much desire and passion.

Lightning only moaned in full approval of his actions the whiskered blond has broken the kiss, so that he could do other pleasurable things to her. He moved lowered and starting giving a trail of kisses all over her neck causing her to moan a little louder. The feeling was out of this world every single sensation was making her body shiver from the pleasure and she didn't want this end, she only wished it will last forever. Once he was done with her neck, his second stopped was her breast he was able to see her l''Cie brand slightly on top of her chest, looking almost open like an eye the same form as his brand. Gently he touched the left breast caressing it softly his index finger played with the nipple enough to make it get erected.

The pink haired woman gave another moan showing the Uzumaki that she was truly enjoying his actions. While his finger was playing with the nipple the blond jinchurikki turned his attention to her twin he got closer and slowly he kissed and licked the nipple of her right breast. He took the entire nipple if his mouth while the older Farron was still moaning losing control that has increased the volume of her moans. And so Naruto was enjoying himself playing and pleasuring the pink haired beauty's breasts, he left one breast unattended to resume exploring her body. He reached her nice flat stomach and caressed her soft skin he grinned seeing her naval piercing which he admitted it makes her look sexier.

"Naruto…." She moaned after she licked her lips she pulled him closer not wanting to let him go.

The Uzumaki has changed he was now licking her other breast but that was enough as he was satisfied pleasuring her chest. He was started kissing her stomach as his hand reached her butt giving them a nice squeeze in which the former sergeant didn't minded, she actually like it with the moan she made. He resumed doing those ministrations but Lightning was feeling a bit left out her hand reached his belt buckle and unclipped it. She followed with unbutton his cargo pants, at least the front part exposing his orange boxers it was his favorite color after all. The one thing that shocked her was the large tent that has formed in underpants it was truly an impressive size. The sight of it aroused her even more, she wanted some of that.

She went far enough to touch the tent which surprised the whiskered blond a lot he gave a groan feeling her hand touching it through the fabric of his boxers. But suddenly he thought that this wasn't the right time to do this and as much as he wanted to show his love to the pink haired woman, this didn't felt right. He was having second thoughts of doing this why he was wondering maybe because they were in the middle of nowhere in Pulse and they didn't have a clue where the others were not to mention the mood wasn't right, he really felt like an idiot for having second thoughts after going this far. He stopped his ministrations making Lightning to back off in surprise while both were panting from their incomplete intimate session.

"Claire….wait we can't."

"What?" she panted her entire face was red.

"Listen I know this sounds very stupid but right now I…I don't think this is the right thing to do. I mean look at where we are and with our current situation."

He waited for her answer and for her reaction. At first she looked disappointed that he stopped because so far he was being amazing, but afterwards her expression seems to be one that holds understanding. She stood in deep thought while the Uzumaki was praying that she doesn't get angry and she might beat him up for stopping such an intimate and romantic moment. But she didn't seem to be upset with his lame excuse not to go further he understood that she will be disappointed like him, and apparently he wasn't the only one. Someone was very upset with him the blond jinchurikki heard growling in his head and he knew the only thing that could do that in his mind, he didn't felt like talking to him.

***It's bad enough to know that you're my container but this. This is worse than an insult you refuse to mate with this human, truly pathetic.***

"_Go away fox I'm not in the mood to put up with you I'm talking to Claire here."_

***Look at her your vixen wants to mate with you badly why do you have to let go such an opportunity, unless if you're a pussy.***

"_Shut up fox!"_

***Stop acting like a pussy and start nailing pussy!***

"_I'm not talking to you."_

***Have you forgotten the mechanics of mating maybe you need some lessons in how to nail a vixen's hatch?***

"_Like you're going to give me lessons please I already know how it works."_

***You're still a pussy.***

**(Show some respect to Naruto you beast) **Arthur appeared in front of his cage.

***I don't show respect to no one tin brain!***

**(You foul mouth beast, if Naruto makes the decision that now is not the time to be one with his lady then you should respect his choice).**

***I won't show respect to no one or anything so spare me your bullshit talk.***

**(Such a beast will never understand the power concept that is 'love').**

"_Please stop both of you, you're going to give me a headache" _the whiskered blond started rubbing his forehead.

"Naruto….?" said Lightning.

"Huh oh Claire look I'm sorry about this, I mean I really want to do this believe me. It's just that-"

"You want our first time to be special, I feel the same way too I understand."

"You do?" he was shocked not expecting her to agree with him.

"It's all right no need to get nervous we can't forget where we are and our situation. Now's not the time for such things" she pulled down her tank top covering her breasts once more.

The blond jinchurikki gave a frown he wanted to continue staring at her boobs, he buttoned his pants and clipped his belt back_" that's not fair at least I have her boobies recorded in my mind. I finally know how exactly they look like, it was different from that time I accidentally entered the bathroom when she was showering."_

"We should get some rest we'll wake up early to find the others."

"Right…."

"_I'm still aroused" _both thought in unison as they embraced each other falling asleep.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

It was indeed a quiet night in the Pulsian landscape of the Archylte Steppe. Mostly all the monsters would be resting calling it a quits for the day in surviving the vegetation planet. It was truly quiet especially when it came to Sasuke and Fang, both l'Cie have found a nice spot to camp and spend the night. They stood over the fire with no words to say next to them stood the dead Megistotherian that both of them killed to cook it for every one of the group can eat. Although that will have to wait at least until tomorrow when they will go searching for the others knowing that they will stay at the central expanse region. However this night was too quiet for a certain Uchiha who looked to be more irritated than calm at the silence of the night.

Sasuke gave a soft sigh before turning his gaze towards Fang the Pulsian huntress hasn't said a word since her mistake with the Megistotherian. He knew she was feeling terrible with herself after all he had a good idea why she was so quiet, obviously blaming herself for making the mistake in not telling the difference between a baby Megistotherian from an adult. And it was more than just that as a member of an elite clan he knew the consequences of making a mistake like that, it would hurt anyone's pride. The raven haired l'Cie knew very well about pride especially when it's about the pride you feel for being part of a clan. It hurt very much to have your own pride crush it makes you feel inferior, and unworthy to be a member of the clan especially if you were an heir or an heiress.

Turning his gaze at the young woman she was still quiet in deep thought staring at the fire. It annoyed him so much to see her like this Fang was never the quiet type, she looked like she was a complete different person. He didn't like it not seeing her acting like herself it was driving him crazy to see her like this, blaming herself for something that wasn't her fault. He chose not to blame her for what happened he saw there was nothing wrong because in the end they managed to kill the mother Megistotherian so everything was all right. He needed to do something because he couldn't take it anymore it was driving him crazy that she wasn't saying a word. Even someone like the Uchiha had his limits to staying quiet for too long.

"_If father was still alive he will be so disappointed, but then again he was always disappointed in me."_

"Fang….?"

"….."

"Fang….?"

"…"

"_This isn't working" _he sighed he needed to do something else to get her attention.

"_I'm going to regret saying this…."_

"Hey I'm talking to you bitch."

SMACK!

"What did you just called me?" glared the Pulsian huntress at the Uchiha with a big lump on his head.

"_It worked" _now he was starting to get a headache.

"You better start explaining why you called me that Uchiha, before I give you more" the Pulsian was cracking her knuckles ready to smack him down.

"Finally got your attention…."

"What?"

"It was the only way to get you out of your thinking."

She blinked before she chuckle" you're really a fool Uchiha sorry for not saying a word."

"What's wrong?" he already knew what was bothering her.

"Not feeling well…."

"Feeling like talking about….?"

"It's nothing really…."

"To keep you so quiet until dusk it must really be something."

"I'm not feeling well."

"_You can say that again" _no need to be smart to know something was wrong with her because staying quiet for a long period of time wasn't the Pulsian huntress at all.

"It's about the monster….?"

"It's the only thing in my mind."

"Why are you bothered with that we killed the damn thing?"

"After finding out it was an adult, my mistake could have risked our safety."

"So what we killed it?"

"You don't understand" she turned to him looking upset.

"Then tell me and maybe I will understand too."

"I made a mistake Sasuke, I mistook a baby Megistotherian with an adult one. When you're hunting in Gran Pulse one little mistake can cause your life, like the one I made."

"None of us got hurt we beat the thing with ease."

"You're not listening" he growled.

"You're pissed off because you made a silly mistake."

"A silly mistake!" she got up glaring at him while he was shocked.

"I shouldn't have made that silly mistake not me. I'm supposed to be the heiress of the Yun clan making such a mistake is unbearable not tolerated to be made by someone who will be the future head of a clan."

"I understand how you feel."

"No you don't, what is done is done I guess I'm not a good hunter as I thought."

"Would you stop whining like that, just because you made a mistake it doesn't make you unfit to be a hunter like everyone was perfect. Even the ones who are considered prodigies make mistakes" his onyx eyes glared thinking of a certain older Uchiha.

"Not in my clan it's very different. I always thought I have become stronger than expected but in the end I'm still a mistake."

"…"

"I realized that after I made that silly mistake I'm not perfect Sasuke I know that. But there are no exceptions in the Yun clan, making a mistake like that is not accepted in my clan."

"What happen Fang?" his eyes were filled with concern he suddenly felt like he was looking into his past.

The Pulsian huntress stood quiet in thought as she spoke the words and after the Uchiha's question, it came back to her. Memories from the past the times of peace and the times of her childhood in her village, they were supposed to be the best of times of her life. But that's not what she experienced to her a happy normal childhood never existed she didn't get the chance to play with other kids or simply have fun like any other child would. Memories that were meant to be happy were filled with hardships, sorrow, sweat and pain she learned growing up in her clan was nothing easy. She didn't complain but if she decides to share this information with Sasuke, it will mean to bring back old wounds that were still present within her and even outside.

"Fang….?"

"It wasn't easy being part of my clan, the training was strict. If you fail then in other's eyes you weren't worth the effort to be train as one of us you will be looked down. In my clan failure wasn't an option."

"…." his onyx eyes were on her listening to every words she was saying.

She gave a smile that was a façade hiding the grief she was hplding inside" my father was a very strict man who only expects nothing but perfection especially if the person is his own blood, couldn't blame him he was the head of the clan after all. Such a shame that I came along…."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well…."

_**A six year old Fang fell on the ground as a result of failing as part of her daily training. She was a wearing a blue attire, with a skirt and short open sandals, she was holding her red lance which it was too big for her, the small girl was panting from the intense training. The setting was a wide landscape outside of the village of Oerba there was plenty of space and there was no one around, it was the perfect spot for some hard training. She resumed her panting gazing over at her teacher a man in his early thirties with raven dark hair, dark bear with dark green eyes, wearing a black leather attire with black leather long bracelets. On his left shoulder stood the dark green tattoo the symbol of the Yun clan.**_

_**The man was obviously a member of the clan that belongs to the strong hunters of Gran Pulse. His weapon was a long lance that had many sharp blades on both sides it was different from Fang's weapon, in both color and the shapes of the blades. But the lance looked fearsome and powerful not to mention it looked quite heavy, but the man was able to hold it like it was as light as a feather. His expression was serious, calm and collected his eyes were only on the little girl before him. He didn't like what he was seeing so far in the training the girl wasn't doing well or as he was expecting, behind his eyes there was the feeling of disappointment in them. His thoughts were endless that this girl wasn't strong enough to show the potential he's looking for. **_

"_**Again Fang get up."**_

"_**Yes…."**_

_**The young Yun clan member could barely lift her lance fully so she was already at a disadvantage against the strong teacher. She tried charging at him but she clumsily tripped hitting the ground hard, she tried not to cry as she hit her left knee causing a small burn. She got up feeling burn trying to continue with the training, but it was useless she couldn't fight like this. But she refused to show this man that she couldn't go on this was her chance to show him that she has what it takes to go through this training. She readied her lance but her teacher didn't looked interested in continuing with the session, it was already over since it started that was his opinion he lowered his lance leaving his fighting stance.**_

"_**That will be enough for today Fang we're going back to the village."**_

"_**But father I can still continue!" protested the young Yun.**_

"_**How many times have I tell you that as long as we're in training you will refer to me as' master' are we clear?" her father gave a frown.**_

"_**Yes fa-I mean master."**_

"_**Good."**_

_**The head of the Yun clan went to her kneeling taking a closer look at the burn on her knee" it's only a small burn but you won't be able walk straight for a couple of days, your mother has a well disinfectant for that burn." **_

"_**This won't stop me from resuming the training. I want to become strong like you someday" she smiled brightly.**_

"…"

_**(Weeks later)**_

_**They were having another training session only this time it seemed Fang was doing some small progress. She was still having difficulty using her lance right but she managed to blocked some of the attacks from her father, but she still had ways to go before becoming a full strong Yun clansman. She used a horizontal swing which the older Yun avoided easily, he countered with a jab from his lance sending the young Yun into the ground. As she got up she gasped as she proceed to block an attack from her teacher, she wasn't strong enough to fully block it. She fell to the ground again ignoring the pain facing her opponent by now she could barely hold her lance yet she was still determine to make some good progress in the training. **_

"_**Your choice of defense is poor the same with your choice of offense." **_

"_**I'm sorry master I promise I'll do better next time."**_

"_**We'll start from the top are you ready?"**_

"_**Ready!"**_

Sasuke stood listening to her story of how she started her training as member of the Yun clan. He admitted it was really hard, her bloodline may be her super strength but she still needed the proper training to fight. He felt a bit jealous her father actually trained her unlike his father, Fugaku never paid attention to him he focused more on Itachi than on him. He chose the prodigy over the one who looked weak to the clan, more like a burden he understood what the Pulsian huntress was going through. Somehow he felt like he could connect with her since they were both from a clan and both lost their entire family, and both were engulf in the hatred of revenge. Turning to the Pulsian her face showed a lot of emotion, there was a lot of sadness in her green eyes.

"I train hard to be strong like him that's what I told him. My goal was to make him proud of me…."

"You wanted him to acknowledge?"

"That's a better way to put it, yeah that's right. It's the most common thing a child would do to his parent when they are being train to become the next head of a clan."

"I know exactly how you feel more than you know" the Uchiha thought of his father.

"During my training things got complicated, the more time I spend with my father the more I began to realize something was wrong with him. I suddenly noticed the way he was always looking at me, I could tell that he was disappointed in me but it was more like he didn't like me."

"He didn't like you….?" The Uchiha blinked surprised.

"Two years after I started my training, just a couple of months after I turned eight. I found out why he didn't like me why he was so disappointed in me."

"…"

_**Fang was running after she finished school for the day she smiled running through the streets of Oerba. It was another beautiful day in the Pulsian village with the villagers doing their usual work while clan members were doing others things most of the people were ready to import food to other villages as part of their economic trade. The young Yun spotted members of her clan they were gear up and ready to go obviously to a hunt, they needed to take the train in order to travel deeper into the region of Gran Pulse. Soon she reached the Yun clan district and arrived at her house since she was the daughter of the head of the clan, her house was the first one in the first row. She was so happy wanting to tell some good news to her parent that she got a good grade in a test. **_

"_**So how is Fang doing with the training?" **_

_**The little girl recognized her mother's voice as she decided to hear from the front door of the house. **_

"_**She's not progressing, in two years I haven't seen any good results with her."**_

_**Her eyes widened at her father's harsh words she felt heartbroken especially when she thought she was doing a good job so far, looks like she was wrong all along.**_

"_**Give her time Kain she will become better."**_

"_**I don't see her getting better only worse. She's just too weak my patience is growing thin with her, I tried hard in turning her into the next head of the clan but she doesn't have the potential."**_

_**Fang lowered her head as her eyes were wide from the shock she couldn't believe she was hearing this from her father and teacher.**_

"_**Please dear don't say those things, I can tell that she's trying really hard to meet your expectations. Give her a chance." **_

"_**I have given her two years and so far she's not showing the progression I was hoping for, this shouldn't have happened in the first place she….it would have been different if it was a male-"**_

"_**Enough Kain I don't want to hear this, you shouldn't think like that!" shouted the enrage female.**_

"_**You know I'm right Phaidra male members of the Yun clan are the only exception of true power and brute strength, they are the ones with the potential to become the best warriors in all Gran Pulse, it is not the same with female members."**_

"_**Rethink your words Kain you're just pushing her away because of her gender, it doesn't matter I love her, the same she's my child and yours too!"**_

"_**Stop…she's not my child…."**_

"_**You're going shun her is that it?" **_

"_**I want a heir not a heiress, I want the Yun clan to reclaim its age of glory like my grandfather did and he's father before him. But with Fang I won't be able to reach glorious golden age I'm striving for." **_

"_**It's always pride and honor to you than your own family, how can you treat your own child like that?" **_

"_**I told you she's not my child she's…a mistake."**_

_**By now the little Fang was feeling so heartbroken that she was in tears she tried not to sob because her parents would hear her. She did the best thing to do she ran from her home without stopping, going further away. She ended up tripping because she wasn't concentrating on where she was running, she sobbed hard after finding out the truth of how her father feels towards her. The pain she was feeling was beyond terrible and when she really cares for him the only thing she wanted was to become as strong as him so she can make him proud when she becomes the next head of the clan. Her tears never stopped falling she knew after this nothing was going to be the same her life has been changed forever. **_

Sasuke tightened his fists in anger after hearing the reason why Fang's father didn't like her, and why he was always disappointed in her. He was really angry and soon he started thinking of the past she was in the same position as himself with his father, although it was a bit different. Fugaku only paid attention to Itachi because he was the prodigy of the Uchiha clan while he wasn't the same, just someone who couldn't meet up to his standards and didn't accept him as someone who has potential to become head of the clan. She didn't deserved any of this she was just another proud member of the clan who wanted to make her father proud of her and becoming a promising future heiress. He really felt for her and he was showing sympathy for the Pulsian woman, they truly had a lot in common.

"Because I was born a woman my father thought I was a mistake, not worth of training. Not worth of being a future head of the clan, I was nothing but a disappointment to him."

"I'm sorry" it was all he could say.

"After finding out how he felt for me I realized that my training with him was for nothing and that my existence was a mistake, just like my father thought. I got desperate I wanted him to care for me and be proud of me, I needed his attention. I realized he would only show respect and affection for me if I was a man, that's what he truly wanted a boy an heir."

"I know the hardships of going through just for the sake to gain acknowledgement from your father" once again Sasuke's thought were on his father.

"It's ironic I never realize before but that was the reason why he'd named me Fang, because he was expecting a boy. Too bad I disappointed him being born from the opposite gender."

"That's not your fault."

"Back then I didn't believe it. Ever since then I started to change myself, I thought if I acted more manly then maybe he will start respecting me. I walked more like a man, I started challenging other kids my age to arm wrestling contest, I practice my spitting that it was exactly like a man does, and even drinking like a man but that didn't happy until I was a little older."

"_That's the reason she always acts so tough with no fear in her eyes. She must have gotten used to behave like a male of her clan it has become a custom to her."_

"But it wasn't enough was it?"

"It didn't matter how much of a man I would act, it didn't changed his opinion of me. A mistake is only meant to make mistakes and for everyone I made…."

The Uchiha gazed as the Pulsian huntress touched the two scars on her right shoulder it give him the clear idea" did he did that to you?"

"For each mistake I made the first one I won't argue because I asked for it, I disobeyed my father's orders. I should have known better than to go against the word of the head of the Yun clan. But the second scar I would never forget it I didn't earn it, I was doing the right thing."

"Something serious?" that was the only guess in Sasuke's mind.

"You can say that. It happened four years ago during the initiation of the clan, it's tradition before a new member joins the ranks of the clan when he or she turns ten they must prove themselves to be worthy. Father held the test to one of my cousins Firion was the one to take it, but it wasn't an easy test but truly a difficult one. It consisted in for the one to take the test to be able to land a hit on a Long Gui."

"Long Gui….?"

"Only the most powerful creature in all Gran Pulse it takes a squadron of our strongest members to be able to defeat it. Father brought his squad to provide Firion the back up so he could get the opening to land the blow but fate has its ways for things to never go according to plan."

"You wanted to go….?"

"I was there, but I shouldn't have been there. Father told me not to go because I will get in the way" her green eyes showed more grief as she remembers the day.

_**The Archylte Steppe heard the loud cries of the feral creature that was able to be heard throughout the entire field. The gigantic creature known as the Long Gui has acted to defend himself against the attackers that he spotted it, running away was never in the monster's nature. He was bigger, powerful but he also had a strong sense of pride for being the most powerful creature in the lower world. Before him stood a total of ten well-armed warriors of the Yun clan each holding their prefer weapon of choice, some were holding spears others axes and among them was Kain holding his lance that was passed down from generation to generation in the clan. Next to the leader of the clan stood the young boy Firion holding a mace wearing the usual Yun black and blue leather attire. **_

_**Kain gave orders to the squad to surround the massive creature rapidly before it reacts to attack while Firion stood next to him he was doing his job to protect the youth. The warriors have charged at the Long Gui attacking his long legs with haste, disabling them will make the monster to fall down giving them the edge needed to defeat it. The Yun clan leader stood calm waiting for the right opportunity to give young Firion the signal to move in and land the blow he patiently waited for his men to beat his legs. But the Long Gui wasn't going to stay still forever he raised one of his legs causing the ground to shake like it was an earthquake. The strong tremor hit the warriors as they all fell to the ground hurt, Kain was shocked defeat wasn't an option in this test. **_

"_**Stay strong mates use defense when necessary!"**_

_**The head of the clan kept watching as his men were resuming attacking the creature's legs. He couldn't bear to watch his brothers fighting while he wasn't doing anything, but his important task was to protect Firion, keep him safe for the duration of the test. He was going to make sure to give the monster his share of punishment before this was over, as he watched he smiled one of the Long Gui's legs have been taken out. If they take out another one the giant monster will lose balance and fall down and once that happens they will have the advantage to beat it for sure. It was almost time to join the battle and fulfill the test, although the youth looked more determined and focus than the older Yun. **_

"_**Come Firion let's get closer to the fight, are you ready to become a full member of the Yun clan?"**_

"_**Ready!" replied the ten year old.**_

_**The leader of the clan ran with the youth closely next to him however the Long Gui cast quake invoking an earth avalanche, all of the clan members were caught in the elemental assault. Kain immediately reacted with protecting the boy but he was hit by the quake spell. He got hurt protecting him but the test wasn't over as the young Yun saw the chance to land the blow that will make him a member of the clan. His eyes were on the leg that needed to be if he lands a successful attack then he will be pass the test, that was all he needed to do. He prepared his mace running but he was soon stopped by an upset Kain, he already had the idea that he was planning to take a shot at the massive creature.**_

"_**You're not moving from this spot it's too dangerous to charge in, let the others handle it first!"**_

"_**But all I need is to attack it only once."**_

"_**Don't get overconfident and careless they are weaknesses that can cost anyone's life." **_

_**The warriors were back up again attack the other leg but the Long Gui attacked his leg hitting the ground, the warriors were hit by the tremor. Firion had it losing his patience the young boy ran charging at the creature while Kain gasped running after him, he wasn't happy in the least. It got worse when he spotted someone familiar catching up to the youth, he prayed that his eyes were deceiving him. There he saw his twelve year old daughter running next to him looks like she was planning to aid him in the test and that wasn't good news to the head of the clan. He was already upset with the young boy for running without his permission, now his daughter disobeys him for coming here.**_

"_**Fang what are you doing here I told you to stay at the village?"**_

"_**I've come to help father!" shouted the teen.**_

"_**It's okay Firion I'll cover you while you attack it."**_

"_**All right I'm counting you cous!"**_

_**Fang attacked with her lance confident that she will be enough so that her cousin will be able to land an attack, the rest of the members of the clan went to aid them although Kain wasn't happy with his daughter been here. Finally Firion took the chance he passed by his cousin hitting the leg with his mace, he smiled at his victory that was all he needed to do to passed the test. Fang was also smiling at his success happy for him to do it, compared to her situation when it was her turn to take the initiation test this was a real winner. Everything went well in the end she didn't regretted disobeying her father and coming here because she turned out to be great help, she was the reason her cousin passed the test. **_

"_**You did it Firion!"**_

"_**Thanks to you!" smiled the youth.**_

"_**Fang Firion look out!" shouted Kain.**_

"_**What….?"**_

_**Both have forgotten about the Long Gui it was still standing his other leg hasn't been damaged like it's other one. The giant monster casted quake again as Fang was shocked she ran to Firion trying to protect him from the incoming earth avalanche, she didn't care what happens her as long as her cousin was all right. The other warriors as well as Kain ran to them but they knew they weren't going to make it in time it was all up to the heiress of the Yun clan to save the young boy. But she didn't make it she watched in horror as her cousin was hit by the earth attack, it was too late to save him. Kain as well as the clan members were shocked they chose to attack the creature while the leader was checking on the youth, he quickly gave his daughter an angry glare that made her shiver in fear knowing that she was in big trouble. **_

"_**Firion….no" tears were forming in her green eyes feeling bad with herself for failing to save him.**_

"_**Firion answer me!" he shook his body and felt relief that he moved slightly, he was breathing he was still alive.**_

_**The head of the clan knew what to do Firion passed the test and he was hurt their job was done, no need to stay here or caring that the Long hasn't been beaten but one of the things he hated the most is to run away from a battle it hurts his pride as a warrior and as head of the clan. But one thing was clear he was very upset with his daughter.**_

"_**Retreat we're falling back!"**_

_**(Time skip)**_

_**(Scene change)**_

_**Fang cried in pain as Kain cut her right shoulder with his hunting knife, the cut was above her first scar that will soon become her second scar. This is how the leader of the clan discipline her the number of times she was cut equals the number of times she has made a mistake, like disobeying her father. He was very angry with her after what she recently did and after what happened to Firion, what she did was simply unforgiveable. That was the first thing the older Yun did when they returned to their home while Phaidra was present looking upset, she has never approved of her husband's way to punish their daughter. For now she chose to stay quiet but she was going to give her thoughts about this, with his expression she will have to say something in the matter. **_

"_**That's the second mistake you made young lady. I told you clearly to stay at the village that you will only get in the way if you come with us."**_

"_**I didn't got in the way because of me Firion passed the test!" cried the heiress.**_

"_**And because of you he got hurt, and we also had to escape from the fight!"**_

"_**Calm down Kain you heard what your brother said. Firion is all right he only suffered minor injuries he will make a fast recovery soon" said Phaidra.**_

"_**And besides dear he passed the test, shouldn't you be pleased with this result?" added the young woman.**_

"_**That's not the point, my point is that apparently someone doesn't know when to obey orders from her superiors" the leader of the clan turned to his daughter with a glare.**_

"_**I wanted to help Firion and I wanted to help you too!"**_

"_**Well you weren't needed I told you to stay here. When I give you an order young lady I expect that you will obey without a second thought but you disobeyed me for the second time."**_

"_**Father I…I only want to make you proud of me" she was in tears.**_

_**The older Yun was too angry to control his temper" you will never make me proud, you're a mistake!"**_

"_**Kain!" shouted Phaidra scolding her husband.**_

"_**I tried for years to train you and turn you into someone I can look up to and be proud of. But you have completely failed to meet my expectations, Fang you are not worthy to be the heiress of the Yun clan or even my daughter!"**_

"_**Kain that's enough!"**_

_**The heiress stood in complete shock at his words even if her tears were falling. But something else her father's cold and harsh have woken up something inside of her she was broken and hurt, but most of all she was angry. The rage within her started a spark as she was now glaring at the older man and her mother was looking worried because nothing good was going to come up from all of this. Kain stood quiet right after he saw his daughter giving him such a hateful glare, even meaner than he has. He suddenly felt that emotion when he looked into her eyes that were fear, he knew he did wrong in saying those words to her when she didn't deserves them. He didn't meant them he was too hungry with what happened at the test, to Firion and running away from the fight with the Long Gui. **_

"_**I'm sorry father" her tone was soft.**_

"_**Fang listen I-"**_

"_**I'm sorry if I wasn't born the boy you always wanted because that's what you want a boy to be the heir of the clan. I'm sorry if I was never good enough to meet up your expectations, I'm sorry for being born a girl, I'm sorry if I was weak, I'm sorry for what happened to Firion, I'm sorry for being your daughter and I'm sorry for being a mistake!"**_

"_**Fang…." Phaidra was shocked.**_

"_**I have had it since you think I'm a mistake and not worthy to be your daughter then I quit. I don't want to be part of this clan. You're not a father but a failure and I hate you!" **_

"_**Fang!"**_

_**She ran away from the house eventually she ended up sobbing leaving her parents behind. Kain stood speechless after hearing her words he never thought she would get so angry that she will end up snapping at him with so much anger. The middle aged man lowered his head feeling guilty and ashamed aware that this was his entire fault for treating his daughter all these years the wrong way. He had this coming so there was no reason for him to feel angry at her, his gaze fell on his wife. Phaidra looked disappointed in him probably ashamed for the things he said to her, she probably felt to be ashamed of being his wife. But there was no anger in her eyes her gaze meet he's it felt like they could read each other's thoughts. **_

"_**Take a long look Kain, these are the consequences when you put pride and honor over your family."**_

"…_**."**_

"What happen after that?" asked Sasuke his eyes said so much.

"After I supposedly quit the clan, Cocoon invaded Oerba kind of ironic it happened right after I snapped at my father.

The Uchiha stood in deep thought after hearing part of the story of her life he was amazed at how much he and Fang had in common. Both born from a clan filled with pride, both seeking acknowledgement from their father, both considered weak and unworthy to be heirs of their respective clans. Both lost their clan and their family and follow the path of revenge with hatred as their guide, they were truly made for each other and understood very well what each was feeling. Both share the same pain both were in the same thread of cruel fate, impressive that two souls were able to meet in the middle of crisis situation with them being enemies of Cocoon and l'Cie carrying a focus that one of them wants to carry out.

"Back then I said I quit but after what Cocoon did to the clan and my village, I had to retake my rightful place as heiress of the Yun clan. I couldn't abandon father, mother and everyone else I couldn't bear turning my back on them."

"Screw him…."

"What?"

"Screw that guy, you were right he's not a father just a failure. Someone who disrespects and treats his own child like trash is not deemed to be called 'father'."

"Watch your mouth Uchiha!" snapped the Pulsian huntress.

"Why are you-"

"You're right. He may not have been a good role model, but he was still my father nothing won't ever change that."

"I guess…."

"Did you have the same problem with your father?"

"I did you already know about my brother I wish I could've been like you an only child. My father never paid attention to me because he was always focused on Itachi, he was the prodigy of the clan always perfect. The best example of a true Uchiha, I was always on his shadow. I trained hard every day to get my father's attention, so that he can see I have what it takes to be the best too."

"That never happened I was always second place next to my brother. Father always looked up at him with so much pride and respect and it was different whenever he looked at me, it was the same feeling you got whenever your father looked at you."

"It's a terrible feeling that haunts you forever, to never be loved by your father just because-" she replied softly.

"Just because he was too proud of the clan and always expected nothing but the best, I know how you feel. My father only favored perfection and Itachi had that but there was this time I was able to change his opinion of me for a while."

"What did you do?" she sounded interested.

"My father taught me this fire jutsu when I first started practicing it I failed. He obviously lose faith in me because I was nowhere in Itachi's level, I didn't give up and continued trying until I learn it."

"It must feel horrible to be compared by your brother you're nothing like him never."

"It gave another reason to learn it and show him that I can become strong too like Itachi. Eventually I managed to learn the jutsu and showed him, I would never forget the words he told me. He smiled at me and before he left he said' as expected of my child'."

"It must feel great to have been complimented by your father even if it was only once" Fang gave a warm smile at him.

"It was, the best feeling I have ever felt, I could finally feel proud of myself since then" he smiled a kind of smile one would never see from the Uchiha.

"Wish I could have experience it with my father, that's asking for the impossible…."

"Do you think what your father said about you is true?" he stood staring at her.

"At first I thought it was but then I realized that it will be better if I showed how wrong he is."

"Thought you were going to say that" he gave a grin.

"Fang….?"

"Hmm…."

"I don't see you as a disappointment or a mistake. You have showed everyone that you're anything but weak, a true strong fighter."

"_Where did that came from?" _he was asking himself.

The Pulsian huntress stared at him in shock and suddenly she felt her cheeks flushed feeling embarrassed from the compliment, a warm smile spread on her lips" really….what else?"

"You're strong I mean it, you fight like a fierce warrior I was impressed when you took down that Garuda when we we're at the Palamecia."

"_What's going on what is wrong with me?" _he asked himself again not having a clue why he was saying those words to her.

"What else?"

"You're one of kind woman, never met someone like you."

"_What the hell why did I said that damn it…."_

"What else?" she asked yet again.

"You're a good person and a true comrade, and friend" now he had no idea why he was feeling nervous all of the sudden when he was talking to her a few moments ago, he was perfectly fine.

"What else?"

"I…"

The Uchiha turned to her only to be shocked he was staring right in front of her face. Fang was so close to him that their lips was only a few inches away, one more move forward from either of them and it could lead to a collision. He felt getting more nervous and his heart was pounding like crazy he knew about this, he was acting the same way back at the Lindblum when they were training. She did the same thing leaning her face closer to he's with their lips so close to reach ultimate contact. He tried to remained calm and collected when he was failing miserably, his heart was pounding so hard it was ready to burst out from his chest, and he was ready to curse out loud for feeling like this when he had no idea why. Their eyes met while the Pulsian beauty gave him such a fond smile that made his heart jump.

"…."

"Sasuke…..what else?" she whispered.

"I….you're…..so beautiful" he whispered so low but she heard him.

"_Why did I say that?" _

"That's nice" she gave a smile.

"I'm still bothered though….."

"About your father….?"

"No something else."

"What….?"

"Why haven't you kissed me yet?"

The question has caught him off guard never expecting that she would say that. But then again Fang was very bold she would obviously say something like that he stood in thought what to do. Listening to the voice in the back of his head and following his impulse and something else, like his heart he made his move. He moved his face close and at the same time the Pulsian beauty moved her face, and soon their lips met in a soft slow kiss. He accepted the kiss still not knowing not having a clue why he was going for something like this, nut it felt good. Fang has reached her arm wrapping it around his neck to deepen the kiss and in return the Uchiha pulled her closer deepening it further more. This night will be forever remembered by both l'Cie they shared their past, their pain, the things they have in common.

And their first kiss….

* * *

><p>(Time skip: the next day)<p>

Both were ready to go and start their search to find the others. Fang has summoned her crystal unleashing her Eidolon Bahamut they do needed some quick transportation and they also needed a way to carry the dead adult Megistotherian too. The Eidolon was summoned changing into his gestalt mode both of them got on as they carried the dead creature aboard, when they were done Bahamut lifted off flying. Fang gazed at Sasuke smiling still thinking about the kiss they shared last night and remembering how good it felt, it was better than she thought now she knew how much Naabat enjoyed it when she kissed him. The raven haired l'Cie turned to her and she smiled at him, he only gave an unsure half smile which made her smile even more. By now she was certain what these feelings for sure.

"_This is love eh…."_

**(What the hell do I looked like a cargo ship to you?) **growled Bahamut who wasn't happy to be carrying the dead monster.

"_Quit your whining."_

**(Fine but you better reward me with some good destruction later).**

"_Leave it to him to ruin a perfect moment…."_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**Yay I uploaded the new chapter before the end of the year I fulfilled my promise, and best of all it's a long chapter hooray. I really like this chapter by far because of Fang's flashbacks she's one of my favorite characters from XIII just like Lightning and I wanted to develop her character further, along with giving her more similarities to Sasuke. On another topic how was that teaser between Naruto and Lightning hehehe that's just a small preview to what I have in store for them when the lemon arrives. Don't worry I have the same plans for Sasuke and Fang too, they will have their chances to do a teaser too (giving an evil and perverted grin). **

**Moving on another topic I gave reference to Firion from ff2 and Kain Highwind from ff4 with using their names with Fang's father and her cousin. Another topic only six weeks baby for the release of XIII-2 hell yeah I already paid for my copy as well as the strategy guide. Only thing that bugs me is that Hope is 24 in the game when he's supposed to be 17 it must be a time paradox or something. But I can see Hope/Lightning fans will have a field trip with this game saying "yay Hope is older now he can be with Lightning" I can see the many Hope/Lightning stories that will arrive after the game's release. **

**Now here's a small trivia for all of you to know:**

**Did you know that Lightning's English voice actress Ali Hillis has a l'Cie brand tattoo above her breasts, same location as Lightning how super cool is that (giggling like a true fan boy). Fine I admit I love Ali she's my idol and I love her work with Lightning I'm a big fan boy so what. **

**But anyway I have plans 2012 with more chapters for "Legend of the Defiers" as well as more chapters from "Rise of the night hunters" and possibly if inspiration and my mojo to write is working then I might update other stories I haven't update in a while (like Am I worthy to love you). Thank to everyone for more than 500 reviews and keep them coming. I will see you all next time farewell.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM GRAVENIMAGE!**

Next time: the Gran Pulse documentary


	32. The Gran Pulse documentary

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and FFXIII they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through radio and phones

**(Bold and parenthesis Eidolons speaking)**

***Kyuubi speaking***

* * *

><p>Chapter 32 The Gran Pulse documentary<p>

(Location: Central Expanse the Archylte Steppe Gran Pulse Terra Incognita)

It's been almost five days since the l'Cie group arrived at Pulse and so far they were doing fine. Each has found out that surviving in the wilderness of the Pulsian planet wasn't that hard, they only needed the basics in survival. They were already three former Sanctum soldiers who knew of survival training along with a Pulsian huntress who knew her way around the area, their chances to survival were quite high. Another thing they weren't having problems were the monsters because they were together they were able to fight off any Pulsian wildlife that comes their way, obviously they engage in combat the monsters that will try to attack them. Not to mention as l'Cie they have grown stronger since they got branded by the Fal'Cie Anima and they will continue to become strong with every battle they fight.

The group stood in their usual camping spot awake they were almost finishing their meal ready to resuming their journey through the field. Their objective to reach the village of Oerba was still very much alive it was their only available option in finding a way to get rid of their l'Cie brands saving them from their focus to destroy Cocoon. Another thing they have learned while traveling the lower world that it was important to stay together and never get lost again, said incident happened a week ago with two members of the group. Lightning and Naruto learned their lesson not to wander off too far from everyone or they might not be so lucky to find them next time. Although both have grown very close with their experience of getting lost, with the addition that both were going to take into a whole new level of relationship intimacy, they were probably one step away.

Thanks to Fang and Sasuke they both managed to kill one of the region's dangerous creatures known as a Megistotherian. It was big enough to feed the group for days to come needless to say it was a good hunt. The group was in their camping spot enjoying the meal at least they were glad that they can vary in different foods, none didn't want to eat with only fruits. Although the fruits of Pulse were quite a delicacy quite fresh, sweet and tasty it wasn't so bad to live in a world filled with vegetation. It was one of the good things about it because there was food which will be edible to eat them they already knew some weren't appropriate for consuming due that they were poisoned. Being an l'Cie with the knowledge of telling good food from bad food because they were being accompanied by two natural born Pulsians was enough to help them survive in this world.

The group were now enjoying the quiet night because the monsters will take their respective rest and take shelter. They were all eating happily with a camp fire the roasted meat of the monster really did a number to their taste buds, so far they have remained quiet focusing on the meal. Naruto took another bite while Lightning was chewing in the process of swallowing she was next to the whiskered blond wanting to be close to him. Snow was next to Sazh both eating while the small Chocobo was receiving small bits of meat by his owner Hope was next to Sasuke both l'Cie doing the same thing. Vanille was eating too along with Fang and the Pulsian huntress was doing well pretending that she wasn't stealing glances at the Uchiha she didn't noticed that her red headed friend did noticed that detail.

The red head Pulsian has taken a couple of glances at her childhood friend and she clearly saw the difference in expression when she stole glances at the raven haired l'Cie. Her green eyes were filled with joy and they looked like they were shinning she knew she liked the Uchiha but the way she gazed at him, something was really different. Now someone like Vanille wasn't that clueless when it comes to the characterization of someone like another person more than friendship especially when it was someone she has known since she was little. She has smiled happy that she has found someone to be together and she had a pretty good feeling that Sasuke like her back, but she was getting curious to know what happened for the Pulsian warrior to look at him so ever fondly.

"Not bad I tell you" said Sazh taking another tip.

"Not bad are you kidding this is great, I never thought the meat of monsters from Pulse will be so good" Snow happily took another bite.

"I agreed this meat is really tasty" Naruto was enjoying showing down.

"And It's juicy too, it has been cooked so well" Hope smiled eating trying to eat with his mouth open.

"That is the taste of Gran Pulse!" replied a cheery Vanille.

"I told you the meat of the Megistotherian was a delicacy" Fang turned to Sasuke.

"Hn…."

"You've outdone yourself with capturing this monster Fang" said Lightning.

"We needed a big monster that will keep us feed until we cross the Steppe further, a few more days and we'll reach the passage that leads to Mah'habara."

"And after that it will be a long journey towards Oerba" followed the red head.

"Boy I tell you I don't care if this will be a long journey, as long as we're eating like this you won't get any complaints from me" said the happy afro haired pilot.

"Figures you would say that Sazh" grinned the blond jinchurikki.

"It's all thanks to you Fang for bringing the monster, you're really quite the hunter" said the NORA leader.

"Thanks but I wasn't alone in the hunt" the Pulsian huntress smiled staring at the Uchiha.

"I'm the one that did most of the work" said the raven haired l'Cie.

"I fought too but we both managed to defeat it" she turned a bit annoyed at his rude comment.

"That's great teamwork always works" the Uzumaki smiled trying not to forget the Uchiha's rude comment.

"Although there was no need to show us that you're a skilled hunter, we believed you when you told us" replied the pink haired soldier.

"She made a mistake couldn't tell an adult from a baby" resumed Sasuke with another rude comment.

"Excuse me?" the Pulsian warrior turned to him with a frown.

"You failed with making such an obvious mistake, anyone could have tell it was a baby because of the size."

"What?" asked the tall woman and by now she was glaring daggers at him.

Everyone has stopped eating for the moment once they saw the look Fang was giving Sasuke. It was enough to send chills to their spine it was quite obvious that she was upset with him for saying such rude comments. Vanille has decided to take a step back from her friend she knew how angry and scary she can be when she's angry, and right now she didn't wanted to be near her. Lightning shook her head knowing nothing was going to come out from all of this and she felt sorry for the Uchiha he was going to get beat up to a pulp. Naruto got closer to his girlfriend feeling terrified at the Pulsian woman maybe he will be safe from witnessing the wrath of Fang. The others were scared too Snow resumed his eating pretending that he wasn't scared, Hope gulped and try to take another bite and Sazh pretended like he saw nothing while his Chocobo got back into his hair.

"Anyway let's enjoy this great food that you guys brought here" Naruto smiled nervously trying to change the topic but he failed.

"Uchiha would you like to repeat what you just said?" Fang was deadly serious.

"Boy I tell you Pulse looks so pretty at night than during the day" the whiskered blond has failed again in changing the topic.

"Hn…."

"Well….?

"Um Fang let's try and eat" Vanille failed worse than the blond jinchurikki in changing the topic.

"Care to repeat what you just said?" she repeated again with a glare.

"You're not a good hunter you failed making that poor mistake, I seriously doubt you're the heiress of your clan."

Fang couldn't believe the nerve he had to say such thing, one good way to angered her so much. To think that he was the one that comforted her when she was feeling down for her mistake, he didn't care that she did he still admire her. His words when they spent that night alone that she was really a strong warrior he was able to lift her spirits up and strengthened her confidence. When she kissed him she felt like everything was going to be all right he was there for her, but after this she was too angry to think straight. She was also heartbroken and hurt for the things he said and she thought that he actually understood her, too many things were running through her head and one of them was beating him up. Sasuke didn't even looked scared or nervous he only put down his piece of meat and got up, he never gave the Pulsian huntress one glance.

"I'm gone don't feel like eating" he walked out leaving the group.

Fang stood glaring at his distant figure no she wasn't going to let this undone not without paying a deadly price, what he did was unforgivable. She was so angry that her fists were shaking and everyone else could see it they knew one thing was going to happen. Their friend has just hurt the feelings and the pride of a strong woman like their Pulsian friend, and in return she has gotten quite pissed. They already had a couple of scenarios that will take place, one she will beat him to a pulp leaving him in a coma, two she will beat him up to death, or three she will hit with one deadly strike and wait for him to recover so she can give him another painful blow. Not given it another thought the Pulsian huntress left in a hurry following the Uchiha while the others stood looking worried for a certain raven haired l'Cie.

"Uh oh" said Hope.

"That's not good" followed Snow.

"Not looking forward to see what's going to become of him" said Sazh.

"I hope she doesn't kill Sasuke" Naruto gave a nervous gulp shivering at the expression Fang had in her face.

"He asked for it, let him face the consequences" replied Lightning.

"I'm sure Fang won't do anything that might risk his safety" said Vanille but she had a feeling that it was going to be worse than she thought.

Fang has caught up to the Uchiha who decided to get as far as he could from the others. By now her anger has reached maximum level how dare he say those things to make her feel so low and pitiful. It wasn't just her heart that he stomped over but he pride as a warrior too, she felt ashamed to be the heiress of her clan. Oh she was going to give him a piece of her mind and more for hurting her so much with his harsh words, to think she actually has feelings for him. She saw him as a good friend someone who became close to him in such a short amount of time, to eventually someone whom she has developed strong romantic feelings. She wasn't going to let this get away or stay this way, she will face him and he better had a good explanation why he said those things to her.

"Uchiha wait!"

Sasuke stopped obeying but he didn't turn to her not gazing at her. Maybe he wasn't aware of the big mistake he has made back at the camp site or maybe he was aware and didn't care at how upset the Pulsian huntress is. His expression was blank impossible to figure out what he was thinking or feeling either way fear wasn't one of the things he was feeling. Like he didn't care if he has angered her so much that he will get punch and probably more, surely it looked like he had nothing to lose. He noticed her getting closer to him yet he chose not to stare at her, if he did so then he will be staring at a very angry Fang and the anger could be seen clearly in her green eyes.

"….."

"What the hell is wrong with-"

She was cut off by the Uchiha in complete shock as the former PSICOM soldier has kissed her lips so quick she didn't have the time to react. As soon as she tasted his lips, all of her anger seems to have been erased so suddenly. It all happened so fast but she reacted as she moaned tasting him again, the Uchiha pinned her to a nearby rock it tall enough to have her pinned as his prisoner. Her mind was too caught in the heated passionate kiss not to realize that he has ripped her sari and followed with fondling her breasts, he lifted her black tank top revealing one of her exposed breast. She moaned in his lips as she felt that the piece of clothing she wears in her lower region that was covered by her sari was pulled down, she was fully exposed to the raven haired l'Cie. Her eyes trailed down shocked that Sasuke has pulled down his pants and before she realized he has pierced her with his manhood, earning a loud moan from her.

Sasuke wasn't showing mercy to the Pulsian as he thrusts in and out of her rapidly while she was moaning loudly, begging him for more. The Uchiha squeezed her exposed breast still going fast on her not showing any signs of stop while Fang felt like she has died and gone to heaven feeling so much pleasure, she moaned giving him such an aroused expression and the last thing in her mind was for him to stop his assault. She was cut off by another kiss of the raven haired l'Cie this time both used a lot of tongue action, she felt it any second now that her climax was about to reach her peak. By now she has forgotten completely that he has made her angry with his harsh comment hurting her feelings, no after this she has forgiven him only if he never stops and show her a real wild ride. And just when she was about to reach her peak she felt as she was being shaken up…..

* * *

><p>(Back to the realm of reality)<p>

"Fang…."

"Mmmm…."

"Fang….."

"Mmm….."

Vanille was trying to wake up her friend up because it was already morning and the group was ready to continue their journey. Everyone was already awake except the Pulsian huntress they were now eating some breakfast before resuming their traveling. Thankfully they were able to reunite with the others from when they got separated, it was a coincidence or maybe pure luck. Luckily Naruto has sent many shadow clones to search everywhere for the camp site and eventually found them he and Lightning were able to reached the others. The red head sighed gazing at the others who were still eating if she didn't wake her up they will leave without her and she was also a bit hungry she wanted to eat before heading out. She shook her again trying to wake her up but once again she has failed to do so.

"Fang come on wake up the others are eating, you have to eat too before we head out."

"Mmmm…."

"_Maybe she didn't have enough sleep last night from guarding" _she remembered how long she stood watching over everyone from guard duty when it was her turn.

"Fang please wake up."

"Mmm yes Sasuke baby go faster."

"Eh…."

The red head stood speechless but eventually she blushed having a very good idea what her friend was dreaming about. To think she would already be having those types of dreams she knew she like the Uchiha but to be having fantasies of him, it could only meant that the Pulsian huntress wanted him badly. She found out about her feelings for the former PSICOM soldier when they were back at the ark but obviously they already got to know each other, way before she reunited with her. It couldn't be helped if she got that attracted to him after getting to know him better and she was happy for her, but it would have been very embarrassing if someone else from the group that wasn't her was the one to wake her. She shook her again and smiled glad to see her opening her eyes, but she was still embarrassed for her hearing her talking in her sleep.

"You're finally awake."

"Hm…what oh Vanille morning" replied the drowsy Pulsian.

"You stood up all night on guard duty last night weren't you?"

"You worry too much I did not. I took my turn after Snow guess I needed the rest."

She nodded with a smile she must have overslept most members of their group were quite tired from the journey so she believed her. She chose not to tell her that she heard her in her slept not wanting to embarrass her or anything of the sort, always the good kind hearted girl. Fang got up with a yawn stretching her arms and Vanille noticed the long trail of saliva coming from the right bottom corner of her lip, she suppressed a giggle. Sometimes she will be the victim of having saliva at the bottom of her lip only different Fang will be the one to tease her about it. Yet here she was with a way to turn the table on her but she chose not to. This was the reason why she can be too good for her own good.

"Fang you have some" she pointed the Pulsian towards the bottom corner of her lips.

"Oh right that sort of happens when you have fallen deeply in slumber" she smiled removing the trail of saliva.

"It sure does" she smiled trying not to blush remembering what she was saying in her sleep.

"Everyone else has woken up….?" She gazed around noticing that the others were absent.

"They have, they're eating before we head out."

"Then let's get going don't want to keep them waiting."

Not too far stood the others in front of a fire they were cooking the meat to keep it from ending up getting rotten. Thankfully it hasn't and it has been keeping them feed through the days they have been staying in the Archylte Steppe it was the correct food to consume thanks to Fang's knowledge of hunting. The whole gang was present chowing down before resuming their journey Naruto was between Lightning and Hope was next to the teen was Sazh, next to him was Snow in the far corner followed by Sasuke next to the NORA leader. Vanille smiled waving in a cheery manner at the group as she got seated, surprisingly next to Hope while the silver haired teen was a bit surprise but smiled seeing her. Naruto didn't seemed to mind although he hide his grin well while eating and Lightning did the same thing, but it was more like a smile than a grin.

Fang smiled at her red headed friend sometimes she can be quite bold without realizing it. Staring at everyone she felt joy to be spending another day with the group, at their home land none the less. Then her green eyes fell on Sasuke who silently eat his food, another smile has spread on her lips. Remembering how close the raven haired l'Cie has become to her, he was in equal value with Vanille. He has gotten so close to her that she developed feelings for him then she remembered her previous dream, which was actually a fantasy of hers. She tried not to think about it without making her blush it was so intense and passionate remembering how rough he was going with her, proving how badly he wanted her. She erased the thought and walked to the group not a surprise that she has chosen to seat next to the Uchiha.

Sasuke noticed the Pulsian woman sitting next to him and he didn't mind at all, he remained calm and resumed his eating. However he didn't gazed at her not after what happened a week ago, it started happening after the kiss he shared with her. For some reason whenever he saw he will act nervous and he started having trouble trying to say a word to her, another symptom he was showing was his heart beating fast with her presence. It was annoyed him not understanding what was wrong with him it looked like he was hopeless whenever she was near him. But tasting her lips felt so good and it felt right what will he do to taste them once again, and he long for her touch. He desired her, and the only explanation he could think off is, he erased the thought because it was impossible for him to feel that way about her.

He finally took a glance at the Pulsian beauty she had a smile on her face it became wider when she met his gaze. The Uchiha felt embarrassed and turned slightly away feeling nervous and cursing mentally why he was feeling this way, this effect was triggered the moment he kissed her. Emotions he thought he never felt before have risen and it was enough to scare him, he looked before her staring down at the group. Snow had a smug grin as he took another piece of his meat, Sazh was only focusing on his food, and the same with Hope but Vanille had a smile and gave a soft giggle. Then there was Naruto which the whiskered blond was grinning at him it gave him the big picture of what was going on. They were giving him signs that they were aware that there was something between him and the Pulsian huntress.

"What?"

"What what?" asked the blond jinchurikki.

"What's with the grin?" he gave a frown.

"It's nothing you're acting a bit paranoid Sasuke. Have I said anything Light?"

"No" replied the former sergeant taking another bite from her meat.

"Don't do it again."

"I haven't done anything honest."

"Me neither" replied Vanille quickly when he was staring at her.

"Don't look at me" followed Snow.

"Hn whatever…."

"What's with you Sasuke?" asked Fang turning to him looking concerned.

"…"

The Pulsian warrior stood in thought of his behavior she knew it has to do about the kiss they shared. Several thoughts were running through her head for this, one that he didn't like it and now he didn't wanted to look at her but eventually she made the conclusion that wasn't it. Her second choice was that he was too embarrassed or he was unaware of what he feels about her, she was able to read him when he kissed her. She knew very well how she feels about him and she loved the kiss, but it was all up to the Uchiha to figure out what he feels. One of the things she was good at was waiting she had enough patience to wait for his answer, they kissed but he needed time. Although playing the waiting game wasn't exactly something she was going to like, his company will have to do for now.

"Anyway how long it will take us to reach our destination?" asked the Uzumaki changing the topic due to the Uchiha's silence.

"We're not too far from the Northern expanse that's where the path to Mah'habara is located. I'll say a couple of days" replied the Pulsian huntress.

"Nothing we can handle" said Lightning.

"Yeah we've been doing well so far, I'll say we have whatever it takes to make it to Oerba" said Snow.

"Don't get overconfident, Mah'habara is filled with dangerous monsters, it will be a bumpy ride."

"More nasty critters as if this place wasn't enough, seems like everywhere you go in Pulse is just like this" said Sazh.

"Not everywhere in Gran Pulse is filled with monsters, there are many places deserted with an amazing view" said Vanille.

"I would like to visit those places if we can" replied Hope.

"I can take you there if you like?" the red head smiled making him feel nervous.

"_Wow that's really bold" _Naruto was taken aback by her sudden comment.

"_If she only knew the meaning behind that sentence" _Fang was grinning.

"Really….?" the NORA leader gave a grin.

"You would like to take him to those places alone?"

The teen has suddenly blushed" cut it out…."

"It's all right if all of you are interested in going" she smiled again and suddenly the young Enstheim felt relief after she said that.

The whiskered blond chuckle finishing his meal" to the Northern expanse and then to Mah'habara, you okay with that right Sasuke?"

"…."

"Sasuke….?"

"Hn…."

"_He's really out of it, something is up with him."_

"Sasuke….?"

"What?" he replied sounding annoy.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Hn…."

He left the camp site annoyed with the blond jinchurikki following him he knew where this was going. He has known Naruto for so long that he could clearly guess what was going to happen next, the Uzumaki was worried about him, he will be asking what's wrong, followed by giving him some advice if he does tell him his problem, and then he will do something silly like giving Gai's nice guy pose or something like that. He didn't have to tell him what was wrong because there was something really bothering him, and honestly he could use some help to solve it. But he was aware this was more than just a problem but a huge problem concerning the biggest mystery of them all, women. He doubted the whiskered blond could understand a woman even if he has a girlfriend.

"Want to tell me what's bugging you?" the Uzumaki finally spoke once they have taken a far distance from the others.

"Hn…."

"Come on Sasuke you know I'm trying to help you, not annoy you."

"Both…."

"How about if we talk it out in a man talk?"

"…"

"Stop being so stubborn, everyone can tell there's something wrong with you. I suddenly noticed you acting so strange recently you've been acting like this for almost a week now."

"Hn…."

"Say anything at all I'm here for you."

"When have you become my consultant?"

"It's nothing like that it's called caring for a friend, or maybe I can guess what's been bothering you."

"I'm fine…."

"Now that's where you're wrong, don't lie. For some reason you've been quieter than usual and acting nervous or embarrassed which I find it strange, why is that?"

"Hn…."

"Fine I'll guess."

Sasuke has becoming a little worried as the whiskered blond has grinned at him. He started to panicked it was impossible for him to find out his big problem dilemma, there was no way he will figure out. What happened to the Naruto who was stupid and clueless he wondered, apparently he has matured and has gotten smart over the years. Eventually if he finds out he won't be able to hide it for too long and just tell him. He could act stubborn and not tell him but deep inside he did needed some counseling about his problem even if it will be blond jinchurikki, maybe it won't be so bad. Even if he didn't tell him he wasn't going to leave him alone, he will bug him and bug him until he will annoy him to death. The raven haired l'Cie gave a sigh of defeat, waiting for the truth to be told by the whiskered blond.

"You know I noticed you started acting this way whenever Fang is near, did I guess right?"

"Hn…."

"That will be a yes."

"Whatever…."

"So what is it why are you acting strange around Fang?"

"It's complicated" he thought about the kiss.

"It can't be that complicated what happened, don't tell me you guys had another argument?" the whiskered blond remembered what happened between them back at the Ark.

"Nothing like that" it hurt him remembering the big mistake he made in distrusting Fang's friendship towards him he regretted making such a stupid mistake like previous ones he made.

"Then why are you acting like this you've been like that since a week ago?" the Uzumaki was starting to get irritated.

"A week ago when we went hunting for that monster she…."

"What?"

"Forget it" he turned to leave.

"Damn it Sasuke stop acting like an emo freak and tell me already!"

"Fine Fang was feeling depressed because she made a stupid mistake of the monster we killed. I wanted to help her, she told me about her past, I started telling her positive things, she got closer and we kissed happy now!"

Naruto stood wide eyed in pure shock after hearing everything from the Uchiha. At first he didn't understood a thing he said because he talked a little too fast but eventually he understood him, at least the last part. He was too shocked to say anything to begin with, once he heard right his shock disappeared and a smile was formed on his lips. Sure he was happy to see his best friend has finally kissed a woman and the obvious case is that he likes her, just like him he has found someone to love. And it was all part of the new life they chose to have for living their old one from back at their village, everything they've been through has been all worth it if both have found some precious to love and cherish.

"Congratulations buddy I'm glad you went through with it!"

"Don't be so loud" the Uchiha gave a frown staring back in the distance on the camp site.

"Sorry I couldn't help it you and Fang finally kissed, that's great I knew you guys we're going to get together sooner or later."

"…"

"What's wrong?"

"We're not together…."

"But you guys kissed, I thought you'd guys would have made it official."

"We're not okay just leave it there."

"Then what's wrong Fang obviously likes you and so do you?"

"….."

"You do like her right?"

The former PSICOM soldier ran a hand to his hair" I don't know…."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know okay?" he was now sounding annoying.

"But I know you like her, the way you looked at her with so much inspiration and you're always stealing glances at her and-"

"Enough I don't know yet, I need time to think."

"You're still not sure huh?" the blond jinchurikki gave a thoughtful look.

"…"

He watched him walking back to the camp site, he got in deep thought. He was curtained Sasuke likes Fang but right now he wasn't so sure about that, obviously he needed some time to think. The whiskered blond followed him and decided to let him figure out by himself and it was for the best then pushing him to make any rash choices he will be regretting later. But it didn't meant he wasn't going to help him, he was going to support him in whatever choice he makes there was no need to tell him because he already knew that. While they were walking heading back to the others the Uzumaki noticed his backpack and curiosity got the best of him. Back at the Palamecia he used explosives to defend themselves against the Sanctum soldiers maybe there was more in there than he thought.

"What else do you got here?" he took the backpack from him searching through it like a kid while the Uchiha sweat dropped at his behavior.

Opening the backpack he saw all kinds of items more grenades, a couple of blast charges, some flashlight equipment becoming very useful in dark areas even some of his old gear from when he was a shinobi seeing the kunais and shuriken. The one thing that took him off guard was the leaf headband the symbol of a Konoha shinobi, a smile formed on his lips looks like he was keeping these things as some sort of souvenir from his home world. It was the same thing with him he was keeping his leaf headband and shinobi gear safe, in fact he had in his pack but keeping them as memento from his old life. They got back to the camp site everyone happy to see them while Lightning and mostly Fang looked curious at what the two boys were just talking about.

Resuming his search he smiled as he found something that caught his interest indeed. Smiling as he took a long glance at a video camera one of the latest models from Cocoon, recognizing it from the one the soldiers of the Sanctum used especially PISCOM. Looking at it an idea has struck his mind which he thought it was perfect the camera was the key to make it come true. He has been waiting to do something like this since they arrived at Pulse and thanks to Sasuke he will be making it a reality. Everyone was present to witness what he had in mind he took the camera and hold it eagerly, while the others were staring a bit curious to his behavior. The Uchiha didn't care why he was acting like a little kid has found his favorite toy he was still thinking about the kiss with a certain Pulsian beauty.

"This is great!" he shouted happily.

"What is great?" asked Hope.

"My future plans thanks to this!" he showed them the camera.

"Future plans?" Lightning raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's right everyone, I have decided I want to film a documentary so everyone at Cocoon can see the kind of life that is in Pulse."

"You want to film a horror documentary?" said Sazh.

"Watch it!" Fang scolded the afro haired man he was disrespecting her home again.

"Look at this place everywhere you go is one monster after the other. If you want to film a documentary of the kind of life here you will only be scaring Cocoon even more."

"Don't want to sound negative but he's right, I don't think filming something about Pulse isn't really going to be favorable for the people of Cocoon" said Snow.

"I'll have to agreed too" followed the pink haired soldier.

"Not scaring them but showing them that Pulse is not filled with fire but a wildlife planet filled with great vegetation and beautiful scenery. And it's not just about showing them the kind of world that is Pulse but about us too" said the blond jinchurikki.

"About us….?" Vanille has suddenly become curious.

"In this documentary I want to interview all of you so that everyone can get to know you guys better, make them see that we're not really evil. The point is to show Cocoon that even if we're Pulse l'Cie that we're very much human and we don't want to destroy their world or this one either. What do you say you guys?"

The l'Cie group stood quiet in thought at the idea of the whiskered blond. They didn't know what to think his idea wasn't dumb he was trying to prove a valid point here but it wasn't going to be enough. Everyone knew how deep hatred goes between Cocoon and Pulse, it was strong hatred for anything that has a connection to the lower world especially Fal'Cie and l'Cie. Staying in the floating world was too dangerous remembering how they were fighting for their lives when they were up there, at least they will be safe from the Sanctum here knowing that they will never go after them. They hated l'Cie, fear them because to them only meant the destruction of their world nothing else. They were the weapons to bring an end to Cocoon and that was enough to fear them, to hate them because they were different and only enemies.

Sasuke was the first as he scoffed at his idea" what makes you think that they're going to stop hating us just because of a silly video?"

"I have to agree the whole Cocoon went haywire when they found out there was a Pulse Fal'Cie in their neighborhood, even worse when they found out there were enemy l'Cie neighboring with them" said Sazh.

"Cocoon will always hate us we have to face it and bear with it nothing we'll say will change their minds. Don't you remember Snow trying to talk some sense to the military at Palumpolum, that guy said it clearly that they rather take us out than endangering millions of Cocoon citizens" said Fang remembering Rosh's words.

"We can always try to do something new to make them understand, Cocoon are stubborn well we can be stubborn too. Naruto I like your idea" the NORA leader gave him a thumb up.

"Thanks Snow anybody else agrees?"

"I want to give it a chance too, it won't be easy but at least we can show them that we're on their side" replied Hope.

"I'm with Hope I wouldn't mind giving it a try!" followed Vanille.

"Okay that's three votes in favor what about the rest?"

"Don't want to sound negative but might as well give it a try, I still think this is a horror documentary" said the afro haired pilot.

"Hn…."

"That's a no from Sasuke well Light, Fang?"

"I think it's a waste of time I'm with Sasuke on this one, but if you're that willing to go with it then I won't complain" said the Pulsian huntress.

"This may not work but it's worth the shot and the effort, we might not change their minds but it's not a bad idea to try and open their eyes that l'Cie are suffering the most than them with the burden of a focus, we don't want to go with this focus but we can show them we're trying to fight it" replied the former sergeant.

"I'm not expecting that this documentary will make everyone on Cocoon to change their minds quickly. It might not affect them but at least it will be the beginning for them to start thinking clearly, without any fear or hate about us and Pulse" said the Uzumaki.

"The start of a new beginning" the older Farron gave a small smile.

"A new beginning….?" Vanille's eyes were shinning slightly at the meaning of the words.

"Looks like all of us agreed for Naruto to make a documentary except Sasuke" said Snow.

"Thanks guys we'll be traveling while I'm filming this won't delay our journey to Mah'habara, remember don't be shy."

The group stared at the happy blond as he started filming around the field looking very excited. For a moment they thought they had made a mistake letting him film them even when they'll be talking about something personal. Worst of all he was planning in using the film so that everyone on Cocoon see them, which it was another mistake how much they hated l'Cie. But even still they have come to trust the whiskered blond during their journey so it wouldn't hurt to give it a try, while some of them like Snow and Hope looked excited to begin the filming. Lightning was in deep thought thinking that it will turn into a disaster just like Fang, Sazh and Sasuke. The Uzumaki smiled holding the camera proudly feeling like he was a director for a movie, he was very eager to start the filming.

"I will call it the Gran Pulse documentary!"

"_Sounds very original" _thought a sarcastic Sasuke.

"_Director Naruto Uzumaki I have a bad feeling about this" _followed Lightning.

* * *

><p>(Day 1 of filming)<p>

(Location: Central Expanse the Archylte Steppe)

As the first day of filming the documentary Naruto chose to introduce the scenery as well as the setting of the film by showing the entire area of the Pulsian territory. He showed the camera area the field so it can get a better view of everything the lower world has to offer, everything will be film in the upcoming movie. That also included the wildlife so he wasn't going to hesitate in not filming the monsters that inhabit the Pulsian world. He filmed a group of goblins marching they looked like they were searching for food, there was a pack of gorgonopsid running through the field like they were playing of who was the fastest. In the sky were a couple of Amphisbaena flying freely, this region of Pulse was filled with the creatures and it wasn't safe to flying in these parts of the territory. The blond jinchurikki gave a smile at how everything was going good for the beginning of his documentary.

"_There's plenty of battery in the camera I may film more than expected, anyway time for the introduction…."_

"This is the world of Pulse, or its true name called Gran Pulse. As you can see it's not filled with fire so you can get that silly idea out of your head people, it is filled with a lot vegetation, a wonderful scenery and also…."

He smiled filming the monsters in the distance" it's filled with lots of Pulsian wildlife, yep monsters what can you expect from a world filled with green this region of the planet is called the Archylte Steppe. This wilderness lives with the tradition of the food chain, a world where survival is its top priority living here you have to fight and kill to eat and survive."

"Now you all might be wondering who I am and what in blazes I'm doing in Pulse of all places. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a Pulse l'Cie, yeah you heard me right."

He made a shadow clone making him hold the camera as the real one stepped forward so that he'll be filmed" hi I'm traveling with my other l'Cie companions on a journey to not to destroy Cocoon, according to our focus but to find a way to save ourselves without the need to endanger anyone."

"We've been through a lot and we have arrived here in order to find the answers we're looking for, like finding a way to remove our l'Cie brands and return to normal. We may be l'Cie but we don't like this focus that was given to us as a burden, we already aware of what will happen if we don't fulfill our focus as well as fulfilling it. Right now we want to take the time we have to save us and not cause any harm to anyone, we want Cocoon to be safe."

"I think we should take a better view of the steppe" said the shadow clone filming.

"Good idea and I know exactly how to get us that better view."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

After the party defeated an Amphisbaena without killing it of course Naruto decided to take it for a free ride. He was riding the flying creature while holding the camera filming the far distance of the Pulsian territory. With the height he was flying he was able to get that better view his clone suggested, this way the future viewers of his documentary will be able to see everything of the steppe and how wide the lower world is. From this high altitude he was able to see all of the monsters passing through the large valley, even monsters he still hasn't seen. He was able to spot many of the Adamantoise along with another smaller version of the giant turtle like creature that he didn't know about. The perfect view to resume his documentary he won't be having a problem falling from the flying creature since Fang taught him to tame it without getting stab in the back.

"As you can all see Pulse is filled with many different kinds of monsters small, medium, big and just plain huge it's a wild jungle. But even with the wildlife anyone can see the great beauty it holds it's a world with many wonders and mysteries, so far we haven't seen any human life but hopefully we might aside from our two traveling companions you will find out about that later."

"I hope we do find more people" his cerulean eyes softened remembering the deserted places when they first arrived to the Pulsian world.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Western Benchlands)

Naruto was showing the camera all angles from the large field as he was the last in line of the group. Lightning has taken the lead of the party as they have decided to take another task aside from reaching Mah'habara located in the Northern Highplain. They have spotted another Cie'th stone and decided to do the missions to complete the focus of the fallen person now turned to stone. The blond jinchurikki wasn't going to stop filming since he wanted to show the people of Cocoon how they defeat a mark in order to set Cie'th stone free. As he resumed filming some members of the l'Cie group were starting to get a bit annoyed that he was always focusing on the camera and his documentary, mainly Sasuke. The Uchiha didn't like that he was dedicating his time to something silly than finding the monster they were going to fight and defeat.

"You better not lose focus when we find the monster Naruto."

"We're now on our way to find our target in order to help the Cie'th stone since I already explained it what they are. I feel like it's our responsibility to fulfill its focus and beat the monster, it never hurts to help and do a favor."

"Are you listening?" he gave a frown.

"Forget it Sasuke he's too concentrated in filming his documentary" said Fang while gazing at the annoyed Uchiha.

"Stay on guard everyone I have a feeling that we're getting closer" replied the pink haired soldier.

"That's our leader Light never losing her cool always calm and collected. You can always count on her to fulfill a successful mission."

The Uzumaki passed through the members of the group passing Snow, Sasuke, Fang, Vanille and Sazh. Hope was next to Lightning as the whiskered blond got closer to her using the camera to give her a closer. The former sergeant ignored him and turned her attention to the other way where the monster mark was located she resumed her duty leading the group. The proud blond smiled still filming her he didn't know why but he felt like lowering the height of the camera, soon it went lower than usual. Eventually the view of the camera landed on the Farron's bottom and he kept on focusing on said body part, by now everyone from the group was aware of what he was doing but chose to remain quiet knowing that the former sergeant will kill him for doing such thing. The last thing they wanted was to be a one member short.

"_This is great such a nice view" _Naruto gave a small perverted grin gazing at the bottom from the camera.

"You better not be filming my butt" she replied without looking behind in a serious cold tone there will be hell to pay for her boyfriend if she was right.

"No of course not!" he quickly replied but he continued to film the bottom.

"…."

"Sexy booty yeah" he gave another pervy grin.

"I heard that!" she launched her fist at him.

WHACK!

* * *

><p>(The next day: day 2 of filming)<p>

(Location: Eastern Tors)

Another day as Naruto was still filming this time things were different for the group as they were in the middle of a tough battle. They were fighting an Adamantoise they have encountered and couldn't escape because the creature has spotted them it was ready to engage them in combat. Every single detail and move was being recorded by the camera which the fight was truly tough and the group was fighting the giant monster with everything they had. Lightning was firing spells left and right as well as attacking with her gun blade attacking its legs until they were able to disable them so the creature fells to the ground. Snow was using his punches as well as magic the same with Hope and Vanille, Sazh used support spells as well as his guns while both Sasuke and Fang were hitting the other legs with their strongest attacks.

The blond jinchurikki was in awe at the fight this was probably the best addition to his documentary. A real fight of the l'Cie against a powerful creature from Pulse this will be great entertainment for the people of Cocoon like watching an action movie. They will learn about the lower world, they will learn about the l'Cie group and their true intentions and they will watch them fight to survive. He smiled seeing it all that his documentary will become very famous in Cocoon that he will become famous himself, it's like some of the fame has taken over his head. Of course it was more important that everyone see the real people who the ones are bearing the burden of being an l'Cie, that was the purpose of his film to make them understand that as l'Cie they were still human beings with good intentions.

"_We need more action, I wonder if more monsters will arrive."_

"Come on we're almost there!" shouted Snow punching one of the Adamantoise's legs.

"Take it easy I got your back!" Hope casted cura to one of his friends.

"Damn thing is the size of the Palamecia how the heck do you bring down a king size lizard with a turtle shell!" said Sazh.

"We can't let it use quake!" Fang strongly attacked another leg with her lance.

"Stay together everyone!" Vanille cast blizarra.

"Hit the legs with everything you have!" Sasuke cast darkra on the second leg.

"Go team show that monster we're not to mess with!"

"Naruto put down the damn camera and help us!" Lightning shouted angrily at her boyfriend.

"Right!" he made a shadow clone passing the camera to him.

"Make sure you record my good sides and every attack I use."

"You got it but what about the black eye?"

The Uzumaki was baffled forgetting that he had a black on his left eye courtesy of his pink haired girlfriend" just try not to record that."

"Maybe you should wear an eye patch or something."

"There's not time for that!" he unsheathed Flasflare saber joining the battle.

* * *

><p>(Day 3 of filming)<p>

(Hope interview)

While the others were busy searching for another Cie'th stone Naruto has decided his time to focus on the characters interview for his documentary. The first person of the l'Cie group that will be part of the interview was none other than the youngest member of the group Hope. He pointed the camera towards the teen that right now he was looking a bit nervous remembering that the whiskered blond has plans with this film with wanting it to show to the people of Cocoon. He saw his expression amusing after being recorded by the Sanctum dozens of time been considering enemies and all, only this time the teen was aware that he being recorded. He prepared the camera starting the filming while the young Enstheim was looking unsure and nervous of the whole thing.

"Okay Hope whenever you're ready."

"I don't know what to do."

"It's an interview, you know tell me your name, age, which part of Cocoon you're from, what we're you before becoming l'Cie, your family those things."

"My name is Hope Enstheim I'm fourteen, I'm from Palumpolum, I used to be a junior high school student at Palumpolum high. As for my family my dad Bartholomew Enstheim used to be a researcher for the Sanctum before he retired and my mother Nora Enstheim she-…..she died during the Purge."

"Right the Purge what happened after that Hope, how did it all happen?"

"The story of the Purge….?"

"I think Cocoon already knows about that, what I'm trying to say is how did you become an l'Cie?"

The silver haired teen lowered his head remembering his selfish reasons to entering the Vestige" I hated the person who was in charge for rebelling against the Sanctum and trying to rescue the deportees from the Purge. My mom died because of him so I wanted revenge and followed him all the way to the Vestige…."

"Which I may add the true purpose of the Purge for those that don't know it's not exportation to Pulse but execution" said the Uzumaki.

"I was so full of anger when I saw him but I was too much of a coward to do anything about it. I only stood and watched as he and the others fought the Fal'Cie I thought they were all crazy taking on a Fal'Cie but they somehow managed to beat it. The Fal'Cie ended it attacking us and that's when we all got branded."

"Now how was your life since you became an l'Cie?"

"Terrible like anything I could ever imagine, everyone hated me now. To everyone else I was just the enemy of Cocoon, being a Pulse l'Cie meant that your focus is to destroy Cocoon. I was so scared for my life I didn't wanted any of this the only thing I felt like doing is to hide and wait to die, what else could I do?"

"So you felt like there was no point in living now that you were an l'Cie?"

"That's how I used to feel before I met other members from our group, I had a resolve in getting revenge on Snow I needed to be strong so fighting was the only choice I had. That was the reason I went with Light and you to get prepare to face him, eventually I learned that revenge was pointless it wasn't going to bring back my mom or anyone who died at the Purge. Because of you I learned that valuable lesson I didn't wanted to know what will become of me if I did went with my revenge, I know I would have regretted."

"You no longer feel any hatred towards Snow?"

"I don't there's no point in taking a life for making up for the loss of another life. Mom would never forgive if I kill someone just to avenge her, Snow has become my friend and I know his intention we're never to have her killed. Sometimes life is cruel and accidents happen, he was doing what he thought was the right thing to do. This journey has taught me so much being closer with friends you can trust I'll find the answers I'm looking for on my own that doesn't include fulfilling my focus I also promised dad I would."

"Would you like to give a message to your dad and everyone else at Cocoon?"

"I do. I missed you dad I wish you could be here to see what a big world Pulse is, it's scary but it isn't as bad as I thought it would. It looks nice I'll keep my promise to you. As for everyone at Cocoon all I have to say that is reasonable for you people to hate us, but we're not really your enemies. Even with everything that happened while we we're in Cocoon we meant no harm, we we're defending ourselves to survive. I hope that someday you all get to understand that as l'Cie we're still very much human at heart, we're not interested in destroying Cocoon because it's our home and love it."

"Wise words from the young Enstheim good job, before we finish this session how about if you answer me one final question…."

"One more, sure…."

"If you have the chance to ask Vanille out would you do it?" a grin has formed on his lips still filming.

"What?" the silver haired teen blushed suddenly.

"Answer it if you ever get the chance would you ask her, be honest?"

"Naruto you promised you wouldn't bring that up its embarrassing."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"I'm leaving we're done with the interview?"

"No we're not done answer the question."

"I have to go" the teen left looking embarrassed.

"Wait Hope!"

The Uzumaki gave a sigh" fine we're done with this session."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

(Sazh interview)

The first thing Naruto was filming from the camera was a close up on the little Chocobo who waschirping happily like it was actually it was being filmed. Sazh still hasn't arrived and it was making the whiskered blond a bit annoyed, his Chocobo was here on time but he wasn't. You can't always expect perfection when it comes to filming a documentary soon her started tapping his foot while the small bird was flying circles around him. Finally the blond jinchurikki spotted the afro haired man walking to him looking a bit tired, he was panting like he was on a chase. It gave him the idea that something has happened to him, it got him worried to see him at this state and his annoyance was gone because he was late. He still did have enough time before they arrive at the Northern Plains straight to the entrance to Mah'habara.

"What happen Sazh you okay?"

"Nothing I was being chased by some friendly creatures from Pulse, they thought I was food and I was running for my life. Too many of them I couldn't take them on my own" he was being sarcastic at the beginning.

"Okayyyyy but if you were in that much danger why you didn't call on your Eidolon?"

"I kind of forgot about that" sweat dropped the afro haired pilot.

"How can you forget something like that, without us you could have gotten seriously hurt or worse?"

"Aren't you going to interview me?"

"Sure let's start with introductions."

"Name is Sazh Katzroy I'm forty years old and before this whole mess started I used to be a pilot. I started as a pilot for school transportation, every once in a while I send the kids to one of those field trips. After that I went with transporting merchandise and other types of items, there is no better pilot than me in all of Cocoon."

"So true…." Naruto agreed since he has witnessed his piloting skills first hand.

"I volunteered to the Purge for the sake of my son Dajh, he became a Sanctum l'Cie because of the Euride plant incident he got branded by the Fal'Cie there. I thought the Sanctum will take care of him and they'll be able to figure out his focus I believed them, really an irony I got branded by a Pulse Fal'Cie because I was acting on my own accord thinking what is right in saving someone else from the same fate."

"_Saving Serah" _the whiskered blond smiled that he willing went to help them in finding the young Farron.

"I didn't want to destroy Cocoon not fulfilling my focus. I chose to run away and forget about the whole mess, what a mistake it turned out to be. There was no escape for l'Cie, at some freaky twist of fate I met Dajh but he turned to crystal right before my eyes as a way that he has fulfilled his focus. When he became an l'Cie he gained the ability to detect things from Pulse, that's how he was able to detect the Fal'Cie at the Vestige."

"And now you want to find a way to save him?"

"That's right it's the reason I'm in this journey with all of you, but I also want to save Cocoon it is my home."

"Do you consider yourself to be guilty for what happened to your son?"

"What?" the question has caught him off guard.

"Do you think it's your fault for what happened to Dajh?" repeated the Uzumaki.

"At first I did blamed myself, when I think about it I could have prevented all of this crazy mess from happening if I would have keep my eyes on Dajh. I was too careless and irresponsible that he got lost at the energy plant and because of that he ended up getting branded by the Fal'Cie, it's mainly my fault he became an l'Cie and turned to crystal."

"But blaming yourself isn't going to help saving him you know?"

"I do know that's why I stopped blaming myself and other people who were involved" his dark eyes softened thinking about a certain Pulsian red head.

"Yeah you did mention about Vanille and Fang being part of Dajh's being branded."

"I don't blame either of them for what happened, they did what they thought what was right they were already sharing the l'Cie burden way before any of us. Anyone who becomes a l'Cie suffers and they're not happy about it, either focus time and turn into a decorative crystal statue or turn into an ugly monster causing harm to others. Wish there was a third choice."

"But there is we are searching for it" Naruto gave a chuckle.

"Yeah that's why I'm not giving up hope, until we save ourselves and everyone Dajh too."

"Don't forget Serah too."

"I haven't forgotten about her that pretty much sums it up my thoughts in all of this."

"By the way Sazh how about if you introduce your small feathered friend to the Cocoon audience….?"

"Right I almost forgot….eh- I just realized that I haven't named him yet" he sweat dropped staring at the small flying Chocobo who seemed upset.

"You got to be kidding, all this time and you haven't giving him a name" the blond jinchurikki followed sweat dropping.

"After everything that has happened I forgot all about it. I originally expected Dajh to be the one to name him because it's his, but when I was done buying the Chocobo, he was gone."

"You bought the Chocobo at the Euride plant?"

"At the shopping area yeah, after Dajh is awakens he'll make sure to give him a good name isn't that right buddy?" he smiled as the Chocobo went inside his afro.

"He seems happy now, but what's with him using your hair for a nest?"

"That- I don't have a clue. Shortly after I bought him he went inside my hair, I guess he sees it as a bird's nest."

"It does look like a bird's nest" the Uzumaki gave a smirk.

"Hey I heard that!" snapped the afro haired gunner.

"Sorry just talking to myself but anyway thanks for agreeing to do this Sazh this ends this session of the documentary."

"No problem."

Suddenly the Chocobo left his afro and started flying towards Naruto, it was doing circles around the camera.

"Looks like he wants to continue being on camera."

"Sorry buddy but your fifteen minutes are over" smiled whiskered blond.

* * *

><p>(Day 4 of filming)<p>

(Vanille interview)

The red head Pulsian unlike Hope she was pretty much excited that she was going to do this. It was different when she was on Cocoon because she constantly wanted as an enemy, but now she was in her home she was pretty much safe here. She will be filmed with the intention that the people of Cocoon get to know her better she has been very positive lately that Naruto's documentary will be successful to help them people changed their mind about the l'Cie and Pulse. She was really looking forward to this interview, once she saw Naruto heading her way her smile grew even wider getting all worked out, eager like a little kid. She happily waved at the whiskered blond while he smiled back at her not knowing why she was acting like this.

"You seem happy Vanille."

"I am I really want to do this interview!"

"Very eager huh okay let's get right to it, introduce yourself."

"My name is Vanille Dia Oerba from the village of Oerba and I'm nineteen years old, at least that's what I think."

"_What does she mean by that?" _the Uzumaki got curious at her last statement.

"I'm a natural born in Gran Pulse and an l'Cie, that's right I'm supposed to be your biggest enemy. I awoke from crystal stasis with my friend to fulfill our focus. But I chose to defy it by pretending that I have forgotten my memory, the truth is I don't want to hurt anyone I already hurt enough in the past. Even if Cocoon attacked my village and I lost my family and my people I don't want to be used as a weapon to hurt others. I chose to fight to protect them but I really didn't want to take a life, in secret I live in fear that I will have to hurt people and end up fulfilling my focus. So eventually I thought the only way to escape my fate was to run away."

Naruto was feeling heartbroken at her sudden emotional speech. It became worse when there a few tears escaping from her green eyes he didn't saw it coming, just a few seconds ago she was so happy to start the interview. Now she was at the brink of breaking down confessing before the camera of her l'Cie fate and her attempts to escape from it. It was a shock to him to find out that the red head pretended that she has lost her memory unlike Fang who she really forgot everything regarding their focus. After hearing that story he really felt sorry for her, losing everything she held dear to Cocoon yet she didn't showed any hatred towards them. This showed that she was stronger than she looked he felt happy that he was doing this interview.

"_That Vanille she never ceases to impress me."_

"Traveling with my new friends has taught me a valuable lesson. Running away it is never the answer, it only makes things worse. I once thought if I run away then everything will be all right but that's not the truth, running away will get more people involved and more of them will be hurt in this conflict that has taken place for hundreds of years. Innocent people that are unaware of the truth of things" her green eyes hardened a little after hearing Barthandelus's revelation as well as Raine's explanation.

"I guess that pretty much sums it up your resolve" smiled the blond jinchurikki.

"Yes if we go to Oerba we might find our answers, a way to be free from this burden. Everyone believes that we'll find something that will help us, they're not giving up and I will do the same thing."

"Then I guess there's nothing else to say, you have tell the audience enough."

"I don't mind doing another interview" she sobbed while trying to dry her tears.

"Thanks for agreeing to do this and supporting my documentary Vanille, so you can stop crying now."

"I can't help it I've been feeling like this for a while like I can control my emotions" more tears were falling.

"You okay are you sick or something?"

"No I'm fine it's just that I always act like this whenever I'm…."

"You what?"

"Nothing I can't tell you!" suddenly her face turned red like her hair color.

"Maybe you should talk to somebody to make you feel better, how about Hope?" the whiskered blond gave a grin.

"I don't know" she sobbed more.

"Sheesh Vanille stop crying already, you're starting to sound like a crybaby."

"What did you called me?" her eyes were wide.

"Um….crybaby…."

"Why did you call me that you really hurt my feelings!"

"I didn't mean it Vanille honest-"

"Waaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she ran away crying.

"Vanille wait!"

"Naruto are you done with Vanille's interview?" Hope went to the two.

"Hope!" the red head charged at him giving him a crushing hug she was still sobbing.

"What-what's wrong?" he was blushing at the tight hug.

"Wahhhh he said I'm a crybaby!"

"But why are you crying in the first place?" asked the teen.

"Hope hold me!"

"O-okay…."

"I seriously have no idea why she's acting like this."

"Don't worry Naruto nothing to worry about she's all right" Fang came getting next to him.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know with the way she's acting, there's no harm done to her she's only experiencing something natural that happens to all women that's all."

"Something natural I don't get it?"

The Pulsian huntress gave him a small grin" it's her time of the month, Vanille always gets this emotional anything will make her cry and I do mean anything."

"Oh-oh that's explains a lot no wonder. She becomes a crybaby when it's her time of the month I was worried thinking that I really hurt her feelings."

"Just give her a couple of days and she'll be back to her normal self" the Pulsian warrior walked off.

"Okay then I guessed this is a wrap for this session."

"Hope!" Vanille was still sobbing hugging the teen.

"Please tell me what's wrong Vanille?"

"Waahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

(Snow interview)

The trench coat blond arrived where Naruto stood waiting with the camera ready to begin the interview. The tall blond just grinned thinking this idea of the documentary wasn't so bad he supported the Uzumaki's idea like Vanille and Hope. This was the perfect opportunity to make the people of Cocoon to understand what it like is to be an l'Cie even if he knew it wasn't going to be easy to accept them, they had a long way to go. But with this film it will be like taking the first steps towards that point the idea of a film documentary about the Pulse and the l'Cie was a really good idea. If this was done right then it might bring some success and it might become famous in Cocoon it will be even better if they do manage to save the floating world from Dysley's grasp.

"All right Snow it's your turn do the honors with the introductions."

"Sure thing the name is Snow Villiers I'm twenty one, I'm from Bodhum and I'm the leader of the group known as NORA. No obligations, no rules and no authority we're the ones that look after the citizens providing safety along with the military."

"He used to be a cleanup boy" whispered the Uzumaki with a grin.

"I heard that Naruto. Anyway me and gang we're there to help the people from being purged, sent to Pulse or more precise from getting killed. But it didn't turned out like how I was expecting, too many innocent people died and most of it was my fault, I felt useless when I saw all of them falling there was nothing I could do. Among those people was Hope's mother she saved my life and I couldn't save hers, she really trusted me believe in me I only failed her. It really hurt when you're to blame seeing so many people died all their lives in my hands I let them all down."

"It wasn't all those people but Serah, she turned to crystal and I couldn't do a thing to save her. I promised her I will always be there for her when she needed me, I failed her too. I have never felt so useless in my entire life, I always considered to be a hero but after everything happened I guess I wasn't the hero I thought. But enough of that I don't feel so guilty anymore I still blamed myself for failing all of them, this time I really want to make a difference with traveling with everyone. I didn't saw becoming an l'Cie as a curse but more of a gift, with these new powers we've been given we should sue them to save other people but it wasn't going to happen with how much Cocoon hates us."

"Looks like you made up your mind taking the right decision" said the whiskered blond.

"Yep I want to save Serah and everyone after we find a way to get rid of the l'Cie tattoos, we have a long journey from here to Oerba, I believe we'll make it through all right."

"Right a hero never quits."

"Never quits and never surrenders no matter how impossible the odds are. I've never been so sure in my entire life but I won't give up until we save everyone, Serah's counting on me to save her I already let her down once I won't do it again."

"All right would you like to say anything to everyone at Cocoon or a message to Serah?"

"Yeah hang on Serah your hero is coming to save you and the heroes are coming to save Cocoon count on it!"

"Yep I figure you were going to say something like that, okay this session is over."

"Hey Naruto I kind of noticed that Vanille has been in Hope's arms for too long and crying too" the NORA leader gave a grin.

"Yeah I did."

"Looks like those two have grown a lot closer since last time, it's too late to make a bet if they get together or not."

"It isn't because Vanille's like that because she's-you know what I won't bother telling you."

"She's what?"

"I won't tell you."

"Come on buddy tell me."

"Nope" he was grinning.

* * *

><p>(Day 5 of filming)<p>

(Fang interview)

The Pulsian huntress arrived at the right spot for her upcoming interview with the camera. Although she was against the idea of filming the documentary because the people of Cocoon were too stubborn and their hatred for Pulse is deep, it was impossible that a film of getting to know the l'Cie was pretty much hopeless. Hatred that has existed for hundreds of years it wasn't going to disappear with one film it will remain for as long as she thinks, not that she didn't had faith in the Uzumaki or anything like that, but she was positive because the Pulsians felt the same way about the floating world too. Naruto arrived shortly with his camera ready to start the interview he smiled spotting the Pulsian woman and he was happy to see her on time. Everything was going smoothly with the documentary and he hope it stays that way.

"Glad to see you on time Fang."

"Just because I don't like the idea, it doesn't mean I will show up late."

"Okay let's get started, introduce yourself name, age, originality, what you do for a living and if you want to events during and after the Purge."

"Name's Fang Yun Oerba from the village of Oerba, I'm twenty one 'supposedly' I'm a natural born in Gran Pulse and I'm the heiress future to be head of the Yun clan the strongest hunters in Gran Pulse."

"_Supposedly I should talk to her and Vanille about this later…."_

"Just like my childhood friend Vanille I'm an l'Cie and consider an enemy to Cocoon, I'm not happy with them. I lost my family and my friends because of the Fal'Cie and l'Cie alike. I still hate them for everything they've done and I have every right to take revenge on all of them-"

"Um Fang remember this documentary's about-"

"I know I know you're supposed to show everyone at Cocoon that l'Cie isn't evil and we're trying to find a way to fight our focus, but you know what I can't be like that. I have hated Cocoon for so many years I lost everything I held dear because of them and no matter how hard I try to hide it, that hatred is still there. When I and Vanille woke up from crystal I was upset to be in that floating nest" she turned to looked above staring at the planet suspended in the sky.

Naruto still chose to continued filming, the camera hasn't left focus on the Pulsian woman.

"Not just upset but scared, it was the worst place to wake up. We barely survived the war and now we we're in enemy territory, but waking up meant that we had to finish our original focus too bad that we both lost their memory of it."

"_Fang doesn't know that Vanille lied about not remembering her focus, she won't be happy if she ever finds out the truth."_

"Being in Cocoon felt so strange, I was expecting that they will be warriors without letting their guard down. But most of the people I met they were all easy going like there was nothing to worry about, none of them suspected us to be from Pulse or l'Cie for the matter even with our clothing. I couldn't believe this was really the same world of our enemies, the same people responsible for the destruction of our village. I guess after five hundred years they will get soft with nothing in the world to harm them."

"Everything went for the worse when we found out that a Cocoon citizen has been branded by Anima, the bastard thought we weren't enough to fulfill our focus so he branded another to do it for us. I realized that she won't be the only one but there will be more, Fal'Cie will do anything for its servants to bid their commands."

"_Serah…." _The blond jinchurikki thought of the young Farron.

"I guess you know what happens afterwards we decided to explore more of Cocoon if we can get any clues to remember our focus and we eventually went to the Euride Gorge energy plant and we made things worse there. I was stupid to think that attacking the Fal'Cie in charge will jog us our memory, what a big mistake that turned out to be" her green eyes were in deep thought thinking of Sazh's son.

"Skipping events I got separated from Vanille trying to protect her and I got abducted by the Cavalry, shortly after they discovered Anima at the Vestige and we all know what happens next, the Purge took place. Recalling events that passed it reminds me that all of this mess started because we woke up, none of this would have happened if we haven't failed to fulfill our focus everything is our fault."

"Putting the blame on yourself and Vanille isn't going to help on anything. It won't change how things are in Cocoon or us for the matter" replied the whiskered blond.

"I know but it makes me feel worst that we are to blame for all of this."

"But Fang you're not to blame entirely for this. Don't forget that there are people who want Cocoon what's coming all according to his plan."

The Pulsian warrior knew what the Uzumaki was talking about referring to Dysley his plan to turn Cocoon into a sacrificial ground so the Maker is summon with the defeat of Orphan, the heart of Eden's power" you're right I made the choice to help all of you find a way out of this mess, I want all of you to be save from this you guys have become important to me."

"Fang I didn't know you care so much" smiled the blond jinchurikki.

"When people become close to me they become that important to me. In my clan we had a tradition of making our closest friends members of our family we all see them as family, that's how I see everyone."

"Sounds like a cool tradition" Naruto was happy to hear that it was the same thing with forging bonds with those close to him.

"It is isn't it?"

"Well I don't think there anything else you would like to say, unless if you have some last words to everyone in Cocoon."

"I do have some words for all of them. Even if I hate Cocoon it's time to do the right thing I will fight my focus like the rest of our group."

"That will be enough, before we close this session how about if you tell us about your crush on a certain someone" a grin has formed on the blond lips.

"That's personal and I don't feel like telling you mate" she crossed her arms looking amused.

"How about giving us a small clue?"

"It is best not say a word."

"Why not….?"

"Because I will have to kill you" she grinned.

"Oh right….." chuckle the nervous blond.

"Anything else you want to add?"

"Nope that will be all this session is closed."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

(Sasuke interview)

Obviously Sasuke didn't wanted to do the interview for reasons that he thinks Naruto's documentary isn't worth the time, so he didn't wanted to be part of it. The whiskered blond had to search for him until he gets the interview because every member of the l'Cie group has to be present in the film and the Uchiha was important. Being the stubborn person the Uzumaki is he decided to seek him out without any complaints from him and not caring if he will get angry, he was doing the interview with him period. He finally found the rave haired l'Cie carrying a stack of firewood obviously for camping tonight, he smiled walking to him but the Uchiha was aware of his presence. The former PSICOM got annoyed at the visitor because he knew it will be about his documentary film and he tried to increase his speed a little.

"Sasuke….?"

"I'm not doing the interview I told you already."

"But I want you to be on the film."

"I won't repeat myself…."

"Come on I really need you on the film you're part of this group too!"

"Why don't you make yourself useful and start helping with finding the food, help Fang and Lightning?"

"I'm helping on a documentary that might help the people of Cocoon accept Pulse and the l'Cie."

"It's a waste of time…."

"Fine just introduce yourself you don't have to say your reasons for helping us in this journey."

"Hn…."

"Please Sasuke I promise I'll leave you alone after this."

"Fine…." His tone was obviously one that he wasn't happy.

"All right we're rolling!"

"Sasuke Uchiha twenty, used to be an elite in the PSICOM Eden task force, I'm from Bodhum that's it."

"Can you at least say why you are on this journey?" the blond jinchurikki gave a sigh.

"Save Serah" was his only reply.

"Anything else….?"

"Fight focus…."

"Great always so talkative" the sarcasm was obvious in his voice.

"I'm leaving…."

"Wait how about if you talk about Fang?" he gave a silly smile knowing it was a stupid question.

"Hn…." He sounded upset before giving him a glare.

"_Moron" _he gave a frown it was stupid for the Uzumaki to bring that topic when they already talked about it he already gave him his answer, and there was no way he was going to say a word in front of the recording camera.

"_Oh well at least he said a few word, this interview wasn't for nothing" _the whiskered blond gave a sigh.

"This session is closed I guess…."

* * *

><p>(Day 6 of filming)<p>

(Lightning interview)

The pink haired soldier arrived at the spot as she noticed Naruto walking to hear, she frowned a little expecting him to be present already. Unlike Sasuke she was willing to do the interview for the documentary she wanted to give the film a shot. She knew it wasn't going to be enough to changed people's minds but it might be a start for a new beginning, just maybe. She didn't show her enthusiasm showing her usual serious expression she clearly understood her boyfriend's intentions for making this film. Giving it more thought as his girlfriend she needed to support him in anything, good times or bad she will always be happy to see him. She stopped as he headed towards her holding the camera his smile clearly said that he was happy to see her.

"You made it on time Light."

"Not you" she hide her grin.

"Sorry about that I have to make sure that there's still enough in the battery of the camera or the documentary won't be complete. Now that you're here time to give introductions" he started recording.

"Lightning Farron twenty one, former sergeant of the Guardian Corps Bodhum Security Regime. I live with my younger sister Serah before the whole 'Purge' mess. Ironic it was on the day of my birthday that the Sanctum discovered the Fal'Cie at the Vestige and when my sister was taken by it, she was branded an l'Cie. On my birthday she told me she was an l'Cie but I didn't believe her, I didn't trusted her and instead I threatened her causing her to run away from home heartbroken" her aqua eyes were filled with so much grief and sorrow.

"_Gotta focus on the recording, I really can't stand seeing her like that I really hate it" _the whiskered blond kept his cool making sure to resume the filming process.

"Once I realized my big mistake because of the Fal'Cie's discovery and her capture I decided to be purged by volunteering. Everything happened so fast afterwards the battle at the Hanging Edge all the way to the Vestige, meeting Serah again witnessing her crystallization proving how terrible my mistake really was for not believing her. I was determined to defeat the Fal'Cie if it meant that she return to normal I couldn't be more wrong, we lost the fight and all of us got branded joining my sister in the same fate as enemies of Cocoon."

"How do you feel after everything that has happened?" his cerulean eyes were on her sad expression.

"Right now, calm filled with determination. There's no anger in me this journey has taught me so much about myself and everyone else who are traveling with us. I used to be cold only to rely on myself only focused to protect Serah nothing else matter to me as long as she was safe and taken care off. I thought relying on others was a sign of weakness as well as showing emotions. After I became an l'Cie and realized that Serah wasn't going to return I was filled with so much hatred towards the Sanctum. I only thought of defeating the military in getting revenge, while I was truly hiding from my big mistake. I did the only thing I could do, to fight."

"Do you feel any regret traveling with the rest of us?"

The older Farron smiled at his question" no I haven't, traveling with these people has changed me into a better, stronger person. Now all that hatred I felt for the Sanctum seems to have stopped, the only thing that is keeping me to move forward and reach the hope I have acquired is saving Serah and fighting this focus. Not destroy Cocoon fight the impossible, save the people who are victims of this conflict."

"Sounds like a good and wise choice, you did great."

"I learned a lot from everyone especially from someone who has given me so much hope, who has never stopped believing me always supporting. He's such an idiot that he's smart too I don't know what would become of me if it wasn't for him."

"That guy sounds like he's a lucky guy to have you" the blond jinchurikki was smiling sweetly obviously aware who she was talking about.

"I don't know if he's lucky but I know I am lucky and thankful that he's here with me on this journey. He means a lot to me. I know with him and everyone we'll be able to save my sister, save Cocoon and defeat our focus."

"In these moments all we can do is believe and never give up. Do you have a message to say for everyone at Cocoon, and maybe a message you would like to give to Serah?"

"Yes…you might hate us for what we are now, you might fear us for the focus we have as a burden. But you can judge us for still being human you can't judge us for still having a heart, hate us forever for we have precious people that are worth fighting for, don't hate us for wanting to protect them and you can hate us for wanting to save Cocoon from destruction our own way. And as for you Serah I hope that once you wake up, I hope that someday you may forgive me."

"An epic and wise speech from our leader and former sergeant, couldn't have said better myself great job Light!"

"Is there anything else to say?"

"I think you already said enough to prove that you have chosen your own path to fight for the right reasons. You want to save Serah, you want to get rid of our focus, and save Cocoon yeah I think we're done" Naruto put down the camera ending the filming.

"Good I want to go back."

"Oh Claire want to go on a date?"

"Here?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah why not….?"

"Always with your weird taste in places to date fine then…."

The whiskered blond took her hand as they walked together happy that the documentary was going smoothly and that he was going on another date with his pink haired girlfriend.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

(Naruto interview)

The Uzumaki landed on the ground after doing a nice jump making him looked cool at the landing. Arriving on time for his own interview considering that it was going to be best of the group's interview from his documentary film he was too eager to start. It was his turn to show the future viewers what kind of person he is, he smiled seeing the shadow clone he made to be the one to hold the camera for him. He wasn't nervous but too eager to begin he already had an idea what were the questions the clone will be asking him, knowing himself. The blond jinchurikki checked his gear and his gun blade making sure it was there, of course he needed to keep his image as a former soldier of Cocoon so the viewers can recognized him, he will make this interview one to remember.

"Are you ready?" he asked the clone.

"Ready we're rolling!"

"Hello Cocoon Naruto Uzumaki twenty I used to be sergeant's Farron first officer at the Guardian Corps Bodhum Security Regime. I lived in Bodhum obviously and I was determined to save Serah with Light because she's family to me and just like Sasuke I'm determined to save her no matter what. I don't care if she became an l'Cie and she's now crystalized I'm willing to do anything for those close to me."

"Actually I feel worse for Light deep inside I know she's blaming herself for what happened. She regrets saying those mean words to her on her birthday, I know Serah would never want her to live in guilt it was just an accident. It has been quite the mess we all got in, seeing she turned to crystal getting branded by the Fal'Cie, being hunted by the military and all. I caused a lot of damage while fighting and for that I'm sorry to all the soldiers that lost their lives because of me, it can't be help if the only choice we are left is to survive. You all know our focus is to destroy Cocoon but none of us wants to destroy it or harm its people."

"All of us have chosen to defy this focus because we don't want to do something this horrible, just to gain some crystallization. To me better to fail fulfilling it and become a Cie'th fighting against it, maybe that will happen maybe it won't. We all have taken the risk to fight it with the possibility of turning Cie'th, even if there are members of our group that have the right to take their hatred on some of us. Some who wants to have revenge and probably they're right to have that right, but we all learned a valuable lesson that revenge is never the answer and it only makes things worse. I guess that even when you're considered an enemy of Cocoon you can still choose the right path without succumbing to the negative emotions."

"So whatever happens we hope to find what we're looking for at Oerba which is are destination for a way to get rid of our l'Cie brands and say goodbye to our focus, wish there was an easier way to remove a focus given to you but Fal'Cie's never make it easy. If I have a message to everyone who will be watching this video recording then I guess it will be that we aren't your enemies, we all want what's best for Cocoon. And to all our friends back at Bodhum the NORA gang Gdot, Maqui, Lebreau and Yuj oh and I can't forget lieutenant Amodar, Aiden and Janil from the Guardian Corps don't worry I haven't forgotten about you guys, I hope we meet again and hopefully not as enemies."

"_I think that's enough time to wrap this session up" _thought the shadow clone.

"Wait!" called the Uzumaki to the clone.

"Before we closed this session I want to introduce to everyone my Eidolon, come out Arthur!" he took his crystal and smash it shooting at it with his gun blade.

From the white summoning circle and the ray of light the king of the knights of the round emerged looking ever proudly and badass too while the real Naruto was grinning at his flashy entrance_" never get tire of seeing that."_

"_I wonder the others never summon their Eidolons to introduce them" _thought the clone.

**(Why have you summon me Naruto is there a battle to be fought?)**

"_It's nothing like that Arthur just bear with me, wave to the camera as part of the documentary I'm filming for the people of Cocoon."_

**(…)**

"_Arthur what's wrong?"_

**(Hm how I can say this? I never told you that I'm camera shy).**

"_You what….?" _sweat dropped the whiskered blond.

**(My apologies for never mentioning it before….)**

"_You can't be serious" _he face palmed not believing that the king of the nights of the round was actually afraid of being film on camera.

"_Can you at least summon your knights so I can introduce them, and don't tell me they're camera shy too?"_

**(Certainty they're not camera shy) **the king Eidolon summon the rest of his knights as they appeared on the field taking the whole view of the camera.

"_This has gotten good" _the shadow clone smirked still filming.

The Uzumaki smiled seeing the gang_" so Arthur what are their names you never told me?"_

**(I apologize for that too knights introduce yourselves!)**

**(Lancelot!) **said the knight possessing the legendary sword Arondight.

**(Gawain!) **said the ax wielding Eidolon.

**(Percival!) **said the one with the naginata.

**(Lionel!) **said the one holding the staff.

**(Tristram!) **said the one with the trident.

**(Gareth!) **said the one with the wand.

**(Bedivere!) **said the tall knight holding the hammer.

**(Lucan!) **said the one with the long sword.

**(Lamorak!) **said the one with the mace.

**(Safir!) **said the one with the rod.

**(Kay!) **said the one holding the lance.

**(Galahad!) **said the one with the rune blade.

The Uzumaki nodded understanding all their names after paying long attention he turned to the camera pointing at the right knight to introduce" that's Lancelot, Gawain, Percival, Lionel, Tristram, Gareth, Bedivere, Lucan, Lamorak, Safir, Kay and Galahad there I got it right the first time lucky me."

**(Wait I'm Safir he's Tristram!)**

**(No I'm Kay and that's Gallahad!)**

"_Oh brother" _sweat dropped the whiskered blond.

**(Apologies Naruto my knights are sensitive when it comes to getting their names right, do not worry I'm certain you will be able to call them properly with their correct names someday) **said Arthur.

"Well now it's really a wrap this session is closed."

"Roger!" said the shadow clone.

**(Wait you haven't said my name right I'm Gareth and he's Safir!)**

**(No you're wrong sir Naruto said it right!)**

"_I'm done here" _the blond gave a sigh.

* * *

><p>(Day 7 of filming)<p>

(Location: Northern high plain the Archylte Steppe)

The gang has finally reached their destination it won't be long before they reached the entrance to Mah'habara. They decided to camp for the night before heading out the next day to resume their journey. Everyone was enjoying the meal but there was one little detail that was interrupting the good meal, and mostly their appetite. Naruto stood holding the camera filming everyone, he pointed at all directions making sure he takes shot from all the members of the l'Cie group. He gazed over at Snow, he looked slightly annoyed, followed by Hope same expression, Lightning who was frowning and her stopped taking a bite on the food, Sazh looked tired slightly annoyed, Vanille who was the only one who was the only who didn't looked to be in a bad food, Fang was frowning, and Sasuke looked upset and annoyed.

As for Naruto he only wanted to film some more for his documentary. After a week of filming there was no stopping the blond jinchurikki from continuing in filming he felt the film needed more. He was inspired to record more and since the battery of the camera was still strong he will be able to film more before they resumed further in their journey. Although he was aware of most of the faces from the group he still smiled cheery and continued recording nothing was going to stop him from making a very good documentary about Pulse and the l'Cie. He went back from taking shots of everyone, the Uzumaki felt like making the evening more interesting than taking close ups of the group. Unaware that they were reaching their limit with him because they probably had enough of his idea, it was getting too far now.

"And here we are in the evening, enjoying a nice meal. How's everyone huh? The meat is good right?"

"Hn" an annoyed replied from Sasuke.

"It's very good!" Vanille said cheery she was the only one who was in the mood.

"I guess" followed Fang in the same attitude of the Uchiha.

"Yeah" replied a tiring Hope.

"Hmm" Sazh tried to chew the meat.

"What kind of meat is this again?" asked the whiskered blond.

"It's Gorgonopsid's meat" replied the Pulsian huntress.

"That's great it taste very good, better than that other monster we ate a week ago um-what was its name?"

"Megistotherian" replied again the Pulsian warrior.

"Right…."

"Unlike the Megistotherian the Gorgonopsid's meat has to be cooked well done, because half of its body is poisoned!" said Vanille in her usual cheery self.

"How educating" Naruto smiled.

"I wished it wasn't cooked well maybe it can kill a certain someone" Sasuke took another bite his gaze was on the whiskered blond.

"I regret cooking it well" Fang followed him.

"Um guys…what's with the looks? You guys aren't enjoying the food.

"It's not the food" Snow scratched the back of his head.

"Then what is?"

"It's you" Lightning finished.

"What why me….?"

"I'll tell you just drop the damn camera already!" snapped the Uchiha.

"Why?" the Uzumaki was taken back by his outburst.

"You have been filming on that camera for a whole week, it's getting tiring and annoying" said the pink haired soldier.

"Yeah and you have been filming things that are not supposed to be on that documentary, like when my hair got caught in that vine trap I looked terrible" Sazh said.

At this everyone on the group hold their laughter except for Naruto and Hope.

"Don't laugh it's not funny!"

"You looked hilarious it was worth to filmed!"

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to get my hair back to the way it used to be hours?" said the upset afro haired pilot, his small Chocobo left his afro flying around the Uzumaki looking like it was upset because the blond ruined his nest.

"It was just an accident Sazh, it's not like we had anything to do with it."

"Not with me, you and Hope play that prank on me. I had all that green goo all over my face" said Snow annoyed.

"That was also worth to film too" the blond jinchurikki along with the silver haired teen.

"It's not nice to use an educational documentary for other things, playing pranks is one of them" said the former sergeant.

"It wasn't just that I was able to get a few nice shots of Light's butt and-um uh oh" gulped the whiskered blond.

"Big mistake mate" Fang shook her head while Sasuke grinned.

"So you did film my butt again, I should it known that the one following me the other day was you" the older Farron got up cracking her knuckles.

"Now Light wait-"

WHAM!

The Uzumaki fell on the ground with a lump on his head at least she didn't give him another black eye.

"You had that coming" said the Uchiha.

"I don't feel sorry for you" replied Sazh who was still upset about him filming the accident on his afro.

"Okay fine maybe I did some wrong things that went out of context of the film but I wanted to add some slight humor to the whole thing. It's not like I wanted to do it on purpose you guys, I'm sure everyone at Cocoon will share a few laughs with them" he got up rubbing the lump.

"We really didn't mean any harm honest" Hope followed.

"We're sorry" added the whiskered blond.

"Fine I'm not the kind of guy to stay angry on things, especially pranks you guys really got me good" said the NORA leader.

"You two had nothing to do with the whole mess with my hair, but you still chose to filmed it instead of helping me but whatever I have forgiven worst things than this" the afro haired gunner remember forgiving Vanille for being involved with his son's tragedy of being branded a l'Cie.

"No comment from me" Lightning turned her head away from her boyfriend obviously she was upset with him.

"Anyway this time I want to make the right thing and I want to take this time to film a true conversation between us before calling it a quits, so what do you guys say?"

"Just give it a rest already" said Sasuke.

"We want you to stop using that camera, enough is enough" said Fang.

"Um…maybe you should stop Naruto" said the young Enstheim.

"You have gotten everything you wanted for your documentary right?" asked Vanille.

"Yeah I guess but still come on guys please let's spend some time together. Oh I got it how about we play a game which game should we play truth or dare?"

"Too silly" said Sazh.

"How about spin the bottle?" he grinned staring at the teen expecting that he might get to kiss a certain red head.

"Too childish" said the pink haired soldier.

"Just stop filming" followed the Uchiha.

"I have a game" the Pulsian huntress said getting the attention of the group.

"All right Fang I'm all ears!" shouted the excited blond.

"Let's play take the camera from Naruto" she gave a grin.

"I like that game" Sasuke was grinning.

"Me too" added Lightning.

"Um….guys" the Uzumaki saw that everyone was starting to walk closer to him like a predator is about to hunt its prey.

"Get him!"

"Aahhhhh!"

* * *

><p>(Five minutes later)<p>

Naruto stood in a corner might as well add that he was sulking because like a little boy that has been scolded by his mother and taken his favorite toy and he couldn't play with it anymore. The blond jinchurikki stood looking unhappy because his camera has been taken away, preventing him from continuing with his film documentary. He twiddle with his index fingers like a little kid he already missed the tech piece, he did had intentions to finish the film with a nice ending that wasn't funny or perverted. He turned his gazed towards Lightning who was the one that succeeded in retrieving the camera after he was constantly chased by everyone from the party he gave a sigh not wanting things to end like this for his documentary. Although Vanille was right that he had everything he needed to finish the film.

"Can I have my camera back?"

"No" replied the pink haired soldier.

"No fair" he lowered his head.

"Well if you promise no more filming then maybe Light will be nice and she might give it back to you" Vanille said sweetly.

"Or no more using it for pranks or for perverted things" added the former sergeant.

"No more filming when any of us have a hair accident" said Sazh reminding him of what happened to his poor afro.

"Stop whining about that, it's over your hair is back to normal what's the big deal?" said Sasuke.

"Look who's talking you shouldn't complain about hair accidents. Your hair looks like it has survived a storm" Fang was smirking.

"There is nothing wrong with my hair."

"There is, it looks like a Chocobo's butt."

3

2

1

Naruto was the first to burst out laughing at the Pulsian huntress's comment regarding the Uchiha's hair. Lightning was laughing a little she saw it funny too, Hope was laughing not loud like the Uzumaki. Vanille just giggled realizing that it was true Snow was laughing joining the others along with Sazh. Sasuke was frowning in annoyance seeing that almost everyone was laughing at the rude joke his eyes were on the Pulsian warrior. Fang wasn't laughing with the group but she had that smile on her face, there was something about it. There was a big hint that her smile was more in a teasing way like she said it on purpose just for teasing him, in a playful way. He frowned at her while she winked at him showing him that she meant no harm with the joke.

"Chocobo's butt a Chocobo's butt!" the blond jinchurikki was laughing loudly with tears in his eyes.

"Shut up already!"

"But it does look like one when you take a good look at your hair!"

"Shut up!"

Sazh little Chocobo flew from his afro and started flying around the Uchiha until it stood on the back of his hair, this little act made the whole thing worse.

"See even the little guy agrees, now I know why he likes you so much he sees you as his mother!"

The raven haired l'Cie couldn't take it anymore he left the camp site in a hurry they didn't had to be smart to know that he was angry with the joke. Naruto was still laughing and he was trying to calm himself, remembering the joke made him laughed still. Vanille got worried seeing the Uchiha's expression before he left and Fang was already on it, she left following him. She wasn't going to let things stay like this she will fix this now and besides this is a nice chance to have a conversation with him. She saw him on the far side on the plain she got a little concerned not to get too far from the others, even if monsters weren't around when it was dark. The Pulsian warrior got next to him taking a glance at his expression, yep he was still frowning not happy of her comment that lead him to become the butt of every joke. At least that's what Naruto thought.

"Hey don't get angry I was just kidding."

"Thanks for making me look like a living joke."

"I said I was kidding, although it's true your hair does resemblance a Chocobo's butt."

"Why don't you join everyone and laugh it out too?" he walked ahead not wanting to look at her.

"I won't laugh I find it amusing not funny. I'll be insulting you for real if I laugh, I would never disrespect you like that. As long as you don't disrespect me I won't that is."

"You're the one that called me that in the first place, now everyone will be calling me that stupid name. You think you didn't disrespect me I don't buy it."

"Did you see me laughing with the rest?"

"…."

She touched his shoulder" a joke's a joke, you have to learn not to take things too seriously, you can tell when I'm kidding."

"Hn…."

"Or maybe you would prefer that I call you Choco butt-"

"I prefer you call me fool than that, anything but that."

"All right a fool will do, no more Chocobo butt you have my word."

"By the way-what you told me about your past…."

"…" her green orbs turn towards his onyx orbs surprised that he brought a personal touchy topic for her.

"Does Vanille know what you went through with your father?"

"No she doesn't. She knows my clan is very strict but she doesn't know what happened between me and my father, you're the first person I have told about it."

"To tell me something so personal from your life and not telling it to the person you have known since you were little, you must trust me that much to rely such a personal secret to me."

"Maybe I do trust you that much like I said a long time ago I have a good feeling I can trust you."

"…"

"Hm what's wrong you still looked down?"

"It's not that…."

"Then maybe you need another kiss to make you feel better" she finished with a teasing smirk.

"That reminds me, about that…."

"The kiss….?" She smiled without blushing happy that he bought that up, now she tried not to think about her fantasy dream with him.

"I was wondering, what you think will happen now?"

"I think the question you want to ask me is, where do we go from here right mate?"

"…"

Fang didn't take his silence as a negative response instead she smiled, giving him a friendly pat on his back" it's up to you Uchiha…."

"What?"

She left going back to the camping site without looking back at him, yet she had a smile on her face without him noticing. The Uchiha stood still looking in deep thought her words were in his mind. It was strange that he didn't understood what she meant, he was sure she was going to tell him that she wanted to be with him. But she has given him a complete different answer not the one he was expecting, he should be certain by now that Fang was no ordinary woman. She has left him thinking a lot and admitting that he liked the kiss they shared, he needed a lot of thinking especially after his talk with Naruto. The former PSICOM soldier stood in the same spot for a couple of minutes, after he gave a sigh and decided to walk back to camp. With thoughtful expression never been erased from his face the Pulsian woman's words were still recorded in his head.

"_**It's up to you Uchiha…."**_

"_Up to me….?"_

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

After endless begging and practicing Serah's sad puppy eyes technique Naruto managed to convince Lightning to give him back his camera again. Obviously with the purpose that he wouldn't use it for anything dumb or perverted and he gave his word that he wouldn't, he never goes back on his word. The last thing he wanted was to disobey her again so he decided to play it fair and cool he went back to film to work on his documentary, this time it will be serious work that he has been thinking in doing. He was going to give his film a true ending before calling it a quits, and he already knew what he was planning. The blond jinchurikki has left the group and the camp site he was far away watching over them, the perfect place and time for him to shoot the grand finale and he wasn't going to waste it.

Watching over the group smiling that they were all acting like normal people, it was hard to tell that they were actually Pulse l'Cie with a focus to destroy Cocoon. Lightning was talking to Snow yep hard to imagine it wasn't that long that she used to hate his guts for dating her sister, both were happy to be in a conversation if only Serah we're here to witness this miraculous moment. Sazh was talking to Fang another sight that made him smile, to think he was having such a nice conversation with the person responsible for the incident at the Euride energy plant and the one that caused his son to be branded a Sanctum l'Cie. Sasuke just stood quiet hearing the conversation of the two but he didn't interfere, it wasn't his business so he remained looking in deep thought. Lastly Hope and Vanille we're talking both smiling enjoying each other's companies, yep he knew that there was something going on between those two all right.

Still keeping his smile he activated the camera proceeding with the recording" another night that will pass and hopefully tomorrow we'll finally reach our destination in our journey to save us, but more importantly to continue being better people not view as tools but as regular human beings with heart and reason to make our own choices, with or without a focus. This won't be a burden to us because we're the ones that control our fate no matter how much fear or hatred we will receive we're still regular people that like everyone else have precious people that we're willing to fight over in order to protect them."

"This isn't the journey of l'Cie rebelling against evil but the journey to defy the impossible and somehow making it possible, to never give up and always look forward in the danger ahead. Always see that you're not alone and you have people that are there to watch over your back friends, family united because of the times we have spent together. The bond we have forged has become too strong that not even the strongest monster or Fal'Cie will ever break it, this is the journey of human kind defying fate and it can't ever be force with. We have a say in the matter we're not things that we get labeled by destiny, we're the owners of our destiny. Even when the odds are impossible we will face it together remembering that one of us is alone, we love everyone and this world. We fight to protect it not destroy it."

The Uzumaki smiled gazing in the distance at the l'Cie group and his friends, he finally turned off the camera" and that's a wrap…."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**So sorry for the long delay people but it's finally here and finished please don't get angry. I want to point out that I will be skipping the Cie'th stone mission side quest as well as Titan's trial I only want to focus on the main story, I'm sorry for the people who has been looking forward to that. Maybe I might write a side story that will cover that side quest but in the future, I want to focus on this story so far. Thank you as always for continuing putting this story in your fav list and story alert list even if I have made it official that the rating has been changed to M. Review are always appreciated and send a review if you agree that Sasuke's hair looks like a Chocobo's butt I really can't stop laughing from that one. **

**I will try to release the next chapter before the 31****st**** (XIII-2's release day). And speaking of XIII-2 I played the demo and love it very much, I like the new improve battle mechanics as well as cinematic action. The monster leveling up is probably one of the most addicting new features of the game also I didn't saw if you could upgrade weapon which means this is another reason for liking the game. Meaning no more upgrading weapons (it was pain in the ass to upgrade them in the first getting so many items to leveling them up). Also no more if leader dies in battle game over, you will use the next character if that happens, another reason to like the game. I eagerly waiting for this game it will be the best sequel because I honestly think X-2 was crap. **

**But enough already review I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next time: Trial of Guilt


	33. Trial of Guilt

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and FFXIII they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

** Communications through radio and phones

**(Bold and parenthesis Eidolons speaking)**

***Kyuubi speaking***

* * *

><p>Chapter 33 Trial of Guilt<p>

(Location: Northern High Plain the Archylte Steppe Gran Pulse Terra Incognita)

The l'Cie group has reached a small hill leading to two monsters that were fighting, good thing it was enough to give them the advantage in the fight. Even if it was a Megisthoterian and a Behemoth King since they were only focusing in fighting each other it was easy for the group to ambushed both creatures and beat them. One of the few fights they have had in Pulse which turned out to be easy as numbers were in their favor some fights we're tough, recalling one against the Adamantoise. Aware that ahead more fights will be waiting for them as they traveled down the path of the steppe, their goal to reach the village of Oerba the home of their Pulsian companions Fang and Vanille. Snow decided to take the lead and move on ahead of us to scout further ahead, if Fang was right they were near their next destination.

Naruto smiled at the happy environment around him everyone seemed to be in a light good mood. Maybe it had something to do with the success recording of his documentary he made a second guess of that previous statement. The group got annoyed that he was filming them for an entire week it could get tiring after all, including some pranks and perverted things he did. He erased the blush of recording Lightning's butt aside, that was nice but he knew he was looking for trouble from his pink haired girlfriend. But everything was worth it because he was able to record the documentary, he already checked through it and it was very good in his own opinion. The camera had some battery left so if he feels like there was something to be recorded he will make sure to put it to use again.

He turned his gazed to Sasuke who seemed to be in thought, he made a guess that it was about Fang. Since he shared a kiss with her the Uchiha was questioning what he felt towards the tall Pulsian huntress. He hoped for the best that he will find out and do the right thing, as his best friend he will support him. Hope was happy as usual, the same with Vanille and he wasn't that dense to see that both have gotten close since they reunited at the Palamecia, he grinned a little. Sazh was his usual self too with his Chocobo friend flying around looking cheery. Fang, every once in a while she will steal a glance at Sasuke the whiskered blond gave another grin. Remembering she was the one that made him looked like a joke calling his hair to be similar to a Chocobo's butt the thought was still hilarious and fresh in his mind it was too funny. Then there was Lightning who will glance at him every now and then, he didn't minded her gazes always happy to look at her.

"There's a way through here!"

The group walked towards a passage that by now they have left the steppe and high plain. They met up with Snow who was standing waiting for them he was done with the scouting. They gazed ahead there stood a large dark cave, it was a sign that they were going the right way. The cave will lead them away from the Archylte Steppe and deeper into the depths of the Pulsian world. Fang and Vanille gazed at the cave smiling after two weeks they have made it to their destination both Pulsians recognized this part of the region. They have walked here before especially the huntress and heiress of her clan, Fang remembers the many times she has taken this path after they were done with the hunting. Of course remembering her past brought painful memories between herself and her father, memories she wanted to erase for good.

"A cave" said the Uzumaki.

"That's the path to Mah'habara Subterra" replied Fang.

"Going this way will take us to Oerba" said Vanille.

"About time" followed Sasuke feeling bored with being in the steppe for too long.

"We really made it, maybe from here on things will get easier for us" said Sazh.

"Don't bet on it, Mah'habara is filled with unwanted company" said the Pulsian huntress.

"It's better this way, more fighting more training" replied the Uchiha.

"Well some of us don't share your point of view in enthusiasm" said the afro haired gunner.

"I do" Naruto smiled agreeing with the raven haired l'Cie.

"That makes two of us" Lightning also agreed with him.

"I really don't mind we have gotten stronger" said Hope.

"We can do it!" Vanille gave a cheered.

"Not like we're alone in this, we have gotten so far. Let's keep moving no doubt we'll reach Fang and Vanille's village" replied Snow walking to the group.

"Off we go we'll stick together, who knows how Mah'habara looks now?" said Fang.

"Hopefully not crowded enough" said the afro haired man.

"Don't be on it" she countered.

One thing they have learned during their stay in Pulse besides that it was a big planet, bigger than Cocoon. It was a wild jungle where the strong survives and weak perish the art of survival where the predator takes down the prey was essential in the vegetation world. Not giving it another thought the l'Cie group resumed their journey entering the cave obviously everything grew dark, the light leaving their sight as soon as they entered. It wasn't too dark they were still able to see the path they were walking to, but getting deeper it did they were only relying on the two Pulsians accompanying them. Some light were shed over the area ahead they noticed that their surrounding had a slight change from the Archylte Steppe, meaning they weren't no longer in the same region.

"I don't like this one bit" Snow muttered.

He was right somehow the scenery had a slight sense of danger in it, but they were in the right direction. And it was quite obvious that they all knew the road to Oerba was going to be very dangerous, no need to think hard about it. Now if they will meet stronger monsters than the one they met at the steppe that will be almost impossible, to find creatures that can top the Behemoth King and the Adamantoise. The group remained calm they will be able to fight their way as a team without rushing on things and once again Lightning has taken the lead. Using her experience as former sergeant of the Corps in cases like this one where you're unfamiliar with the area it was best to stay together and never get separated. But each of them we're calm and comfortable and it was strange that none was showing fear they all seemed to get use to the danger.

Taking a turn in the cave they were already greeted by enemies two mechanical beings, they were obviously new because the group has never met them before except the two Pulsians traveling with them. They weren't Pulsework soldiers due of their appearance was different from said mentioned casting libra on one of them they found out they are called Hoplite. Able to inflict heavy physical damage but to their advantage their elemental weakness was lightning magic. The party fought them and defeated them quite quickly thanks to casting lightning magic and there were only two of the mechanical beings. It wasn't over three Hoplites were further ahead which the group didn't hesitated in taking down, afterwards there were more of the same mechanical creatures like there was no end in sight.

They casted all kinds of lightning spell from thunder, thundara, sparkstrike. These were the kind of opponents that the Eidolon Odin would have a field trip frenzy due to their major weakness to the lightning element. That was enough to bring them down without putting any strong effort in the fight, no need to summon the lightning Eidolon. At some point in the fights Lightning was able to learn a new spell third and strongest level in lightning magic thundaga, this one spell was able to destroy four Hoplites like it was nothing. The group was in awed at the sight wondering if they were be able to learn the strong spell especially Sasuke, a new technique meant a power boost to their l'Cie abilities. Hopefully they will learn it eventually as they continued to fight onward.

They encountered more enemies two Hoplites and one new mechanical creature that resemble a walking box shape robot. Playing it safe the l'Cie group used libra on the new addition of monsters to fight, it was known as a Boxed Phalanx. It had the same stats as the Hoplite deliver devastating physical attacks and weak against lightning elemental magic, the group made the simple strategy of charging at them with numbers and strength by their side. Lightning used thundaga destroying the two Hoplites and damaging the Boxed Phalanx while the rest went on a lightning assault on the remaining mechanical being. Needless to say that the Boxed Phalanx was beaten badly against the great numbers of the group, it was destroyed following the two Hoplite. It wasn't much of a challenge if this is what the Subterra was like then they won't be having any trouble passing through the region.

They were done with the fight they took a look straight at them where there stood a large iron platform, giving view to the underground caverns. In the distance stood more enemies some were recognizable as the Pulsework centurion due to its resemblance to previous Pulsework models, the mechanical beings were accompanied by bombs only they had a different color. Ignoring them they chose to take a long look at the area, to the l'Cie from Cocoon it was the first time they have gazed upon and underground cavern system. Others like Fang was in thought remembering this part of Mah'habara although it was very different from the last time she passed through here, being from Pulse she knew who was responsible for creating the tunnel systems. Vanille stood staring at the place but she was a bit unfamiliar with the setting not remembering much of the Subterra.

"A Gran Pulse Fal'Cie made this path."

"Yep I bet it's digging more tunnels" said Vanille with Hope next to her.

"They seem different from all the Fal'Cie we've seen on Cocoon. It's just like they plow through without caring what happens around them" said the silver haired teen.

"That's true, but then again we we're able to build our village on land cleared of Fal'Cie. We lived alongside them just like, just like you do on Cocoon" said the Pulsian huntress.

"Oh yeah this is 'just' like Cocoon" Sazh was obviously being sarcastic but the group chose to ignored it.

"In a world this big, who knows what we'll find" said Lightning crossing her arms.

"That's why I'm not giving up, I'm sure we'll find some human life if we can continue to travel" said Naruto.

"Don't get your hopes up mate" said the Pulsian woman.

"Fang….?" said the red head she couldn't blame her both have witnessed how many were lost and gone because of the war.

"Let's stay positive okay?" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Really wish I had your attitude Naruto" Fang shook her head.

"Let's not lower our guard, enemies ahead" said Sasuke gazing at the unwanted company roaming around the iron platform.

Resuming their walking Fang caught up with Vanille" I haven't ask you yet, do you remember now?"

"Huh remember?" the red head caught off guard not knowing what she was talking about.

"Our focus, do you remember it now because I remember it shortly when we fought Dysley at the Palamecia?"

"I..."

"It really slipped my mind not telling you about it. It's been a while since we woke up."

"Everything still a bit of a blur I don't remember much" she smiled putting her most convincing expression and her words too.

"All right you will remember eventually like I did" the Pulsian warrior was convinced enough of her explanation.

"…."

The red head stood quiet in thought as Fang got ahead of her following the others, only a couple of were staring at her. Sazh was the first he knew the truth because the red head told him everything when they visited the city of Nautilus and the other part of her story when they were being held prisoner at the Palamecia. The afro haired pilot has also remembered when he talked to her at the Archylte Steppe a few weeks ago regarding telling Fang the truth and his example when Dajh lied to him when he broke a vase. He didn't want to get involved in something this personal it was between her and her friend, but keeping it hidden wasn't the right thing to do. Sazh finally caught up with the rest following them wishing the red head all the luck in the world to being honest with her childhood friend.

Naruto was another who noticed the lie Vanille told Fang, this was the second one she says to the tall Pulsian. He knew she lied of having amnesia when it involves her focus when they woke up, the red head revealed to him when he interviewed her during the filming of his documentary. Now the right thing to do is to talk to her about her mistake, someone like the Uzumaki will be stubborn enough and kind enough to convince her. Yet he was confident enough that she will eventually tell Fang because he believes in her, she was stronger that she looks with everything she has endured with her friend. He clearly saw Vanille and Fang as two strong best friends, who went through hell and back who wanted what was best for their home and each other. Not regretting one bit the Uzumaki chose not interfere in this personal matter and let it get resolve on its own.

Last but not least was Sasuke the Uchiha was first staring at Vanille before his onyx eyes went on Fang. This was wrong what she was doing in lying to her, even he could see that nothing good was going to come out of it. He knew how much the red head meant to the Pulsian huntress he remembered how angry she got when she found out the Sanctum captured her, there was a strong bond between the two Pulsians they were family. In fact he was the first person who found out the red heads secret because he met Fang before the others back at Euride and the fireworks festival he figured out on his own that she was lying when he talked to her at the Vestige. Not interfering was the right choice but this couldn't be left out for too long anymore, something needed to be done.

The Uchiha did care for Fang more ways that he could know and this wasn't going to help her in the journey. The meaning of bonds made him see that keeping secrets from each other would only cause more harm than good, in this case between Fang and Vanille. The two Pulsians sisters needed to clear out any obstacles between them that's not what the head of the Yun clan thought, it surprised him that she hasn't figure out the truth. Maybe because she had too much trust and faith in the red head to doubt her she was completely oblivious that her friend lied of not remembering their focus. Usually he wasn't the kind of person to butt in other's personal business, but in this case he might make an exception he wanted to fix this and help both Pulsians especially Fang.

Heading further down into the tunnel system of the Subterra, eventually more enemies to fight arrived at the scene. The bombs known as Cryohedron it had the ability to absorb ice elemental magic and water damage was halved it was truly among the trickiest bomb type creatures they have met so far. They were the first to go down because like other bombs they have the ability to self-destruct and inflict massive damage to their surroundings. One of them went off and thankfully the party managed to get away safely from the blast radius zone, on their favors the explosion took down two more Cryohedron. The Pulsework centurion were easier to take down eventually, maybe due that they have grown in strength since then.

Another enemy they encountered we're the rust pudding similar to the flan in physical appearance and structure only it was of different color along with different elemental weakness, and like the Boxed Phalanx and the Hoplite it was lightning. They were also easy to dispose of using all kinds of lightning magic, no problem fighting them. They saw a bridge ahead made from the same material of the ground, same iron type floor. Another area that was featuring a good view of the underground tunnel like system of Mah'habara, excluding the monsters and the machines it wasn't such bad place to stay. Unless if you were claustrophobic then this place isn't for you, no one wouldn't want to be in a tunnel for too long without seeing the light of day the group stopped walking once they were in the middle of the bridge, because of a distant sound coming from the tunnels.

"You guys hear that?" Naruto was the first to hear the drilling like sound.

The ground started shaking as the sound was getting louder meaning that whatever it was making that noise, it was getting closer.

"Well guys, heads up!" said Snow.

The noise got louder and emerging from one of the tunnels was a sphere mechanical thing that was running from some sort of spikes. They were sharp enough to break through the earth and cause all the digging that was doing, that gave everyone the clue of who is responsible for the entire digging in the Subterra. The sphere digging machine was quite big in size it was probably the same size as a PSICOM air ship.

"Whoa, look at that thing!"

"Let me guess that's a Fal'Cie?" said the NORA leader.

"Yep, busy carving out new tunnels" replied Vanille.

"Making roads where road aren't meant to go, huh kind sounds like us?"

"All right roly poly let's hitch a ride on that thing!"

"Now you're thinking Gran Pulse style!"

"Roly poly….?" said Sasuke.

"Yeah what's that supposed to mean Snow?" followed Naruto.

"I just made it up, felt like coming up with a new cheery phrase."

"It's not a very good cheery phrase."

"Hn…."

Leaving the bridge there were two Hoplite and Pulsework centurion the group beat them without a breaking a sweat, another easy victory. Fang grinned at their wins if they keep this up they will reach Oerba sooner than expected, yet this win couldn't shake her from her thoughts. She took a glance at Vanille the red head looked happy, her usual cheery self she was truly enjoying traveling with everyone. Someone like Fang knew her so well she has come to understand her ever since they were little she was just like Naruto who managed to see through her fake smiles as a sign that on the inside she was suffering. And there have been plenty of times that even with everything they have gone through, she could see that the red head was still giving those fake smiles. Something was bothering her and she could feel it, and it was worrying her till no end.

She stopped for a moment lost in thought at what was wrong with Vanille. It wasn't her l'Cie brand because she was always checking up on it to see if it was changing, which it hasn't changed that much. This was really making her think a lot if it wasn't her brand then what else would be bothering her the only option left their focus. But she doubted it because they have made the decision in going against it and she agreed with everyone to fight it instead of fulfill it, so she asked herself again what was wrong with Vanille. She needed to get some answers and knowing her red headed friend she wasn't going to tell her anything, eventually she will give a bad lie that she was all right along with a fake smile. She went to ask someone if that person would know something about it, and she already made her pick.

She went behind Sasuke" need to talk…."

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow before giving a nod her tone was serious he wasn't going to deny her request. They were still walking only they chose to walk slower than the others wanting to have that conversation, judging from Fang's tone it was definitely something private or personal. There was the possibility that it was about his decision when it comes to accept her because of the kiss they shared, the chance of having something more than a friendship. That got him a little nervous and tried not to think about it now it wasn't the right time for any of that, he really hoped it was something else. Looking into her green eyes it was personal he didn't mind listening to what she has to say, as long as it wasn't about the kiss or the term that it was' up to him'.

"Do you know anything about Vanille?"

"What….?"

"I should be specific, I know something's wrong with her and I know she's been hiding something from me for a while. It didn't bother me at first, but now I can't take it anymore I need to find out what she's hiding."

"Took you long enough to figure out…."

"What?" she stopped him from walking.

"You do know something don't you?"

"I shouldn't say anything, but I was planning in telling you anyway…."

"What is it what do you know?"

"What did she tell you when you two woke up?"

"She forgot our focus just like me."

"That's not true."

"What?" she was shocked.

"Look…she lied to you. She remembers her focus well."

"You mean-she remembers everything?" the shocked hasn't left her face.

"Guess so…."

"But why would she lie to me….?"

"It should be obvious by now she didn't wanted to fulfill her focus. She didn't want to get involve in Cocoon's destruction and she didn't want to risk your safety either."

"But lie to me…." she was trying to get over her shock.

"Vanille knows how loyal you are to her and she knew you were going to go through with fulfilling your focus no matter what, lying that she forgot was her only option. She knew you would get angry at her that's why she kept the truth hidden from you."

"Dam right I would" the Pulsian huntress crossed her arms not looking happy.

"Put yourself in her place you would understand why she did what she did."

"You're trying to make me feel guilty?" she sounded amused.

"I'm not…."

"Hey what's with you guys you're falling behind!"

They turned to see the rest of the group waiting for them to catch up although some of them were amused. Snow was grinning, Sazh was plain smiley, Hope was smiling too, Lightning seemed to be grinning while Naruto whispered in Vanille's ear making her giggle. Obviously they had the idea that both l'Cie we're having a personal conversation that might include admitting certain feeling to one another. The Uchiha evaded blushing from the embarrassment it was clearly from staring at all of their faces it looked like they were saying' way to go lovebirds' he was annoyed that they were caught. Taking a small glance at Fang she was grinning at the group's faces she didn't seem to mind that they were caught talking, after all they were only discussing about Vanille lying to her.

"Do you guys want us to give you some privacy?" Snow smirked.

"Maybe we should give the love birds their privacy" followed Sazh.

"I can hear you!" shouted the annoyed Uchiha.

"Let's get going, or maybe we should give them the wrong impression?" another grin has escaped the lips of the Pulsian beauty.

"Somehow I figure you were going to say that."

They walked back to the group but somehow both were keeping their distance from the others. Both felt like their conversation wasn't over but for the sake in keeping with the others and prevent another accident like right now from happening again, they focused more on walking. Things weren't so bored at least that's what Sasuke thought they had some target practice more enemies ahead, a couple of rust pudding after climbing some stairs leading to another iron bridge. He swore that all of these monsters were getting weak and not even one was providing the challenge he was looking for. After those monsters they didn't encountered anymore as they journey on into the dark tunnel straight ahead, much to his annoyance. But he got this time to get next to Fang keeping his eyes ahead he won't be happy if the others caught him talking to her because they're stupid enough to jump to conclusions.

"You're going to talk to her….?" he kept his tone down.

"I must" she replied her eyes were on the red head.

"Go easy on her…."

"I'll try thanks for caring mate" she glanced at him with a small smile.

"….."

After a while of traveling through the Mah'habara Subterra the party has stopped their walking. Lightning who was taking the lead decided that they should take a small break before continuing their journey, it seems like the tunnel system was quite long. They needed the rest if they wanted to proceed further and get to the area where the Fal'Cie carrier stops. No arguments or complaints were said by any of the members of the l'Cie group so they all agreed that they should take the former sergeant's words to consideration, and they did. Naruto got next to the older Farron while checking on everyone, Hope was next to Snow while Vanille was next to the teen and Sazh was next to Sasuke. They have all chosen to sit down as part of the break luckily for them there weren't any monsters in the vicinity, they will be safe here.

Fang was the only one who didn't got seated deciding to stay on her feet, her eyes and her expression that she was in deep thought. Now that everyone was taking the small rest this was her perfect chance to have a long serious conversation with Vanille that was the only thing in her mind. Too many emotions were circling around the tall Pulsian woman and among them were anger yes she was upset with the red head for lying to her, but maybe she had the right to do what she did. Sasuke's words we're repeated in her head she knew it was true Vanille was always the kind of person who was too innocent and kind hearted. She never wanted to hurt no one even to the Fal'Cie and the l'Cie of Cocoon who took everything dear to them, there was never any hatred in her pure heart. Yet she lied to her and that was a low blow to her especially her pride, that wasn't something easy to forget.

But she couldn't keep her anger on her not with Vanille she wasn't upset with her in truth. This is the same person she has known since they were so young, just kids. Both lost everything their home, their families and their clan both have suffered in the same scale. They met at the orphanage from the ruined Oerba village and immediately became friends, closer than friends they were family. It was the only way for them to continue on and move on from their tragedy, it's because they had each other that they were able to survive. Both became l'Cie because they wanted to protect each other and the survivors of their village, given the burden of the beast they failed but they were given crystallization slumber. After five hundred years they were back to finish what they started yet the red head chose to lie because she didn't wanted to fulfill their focus.

Her eyes softened she would rather turn Cie'th than seeing more people get hurt, that was just like Vanille all right to worry about other people even if it's the enemy. Never thinking about herself that part of her always annoyed her it was clear to why she chose to lie to her. Vanille knows the lengths she's willing to go to save them both especially her because she knows how much she cares for the people that very close to her. The person who bonds you have forged and have become your family, because she would rather be a Cie'th or experience a terrible death than watching another family member die before her. She mentally sighed running a hand through her hair it was now or never if she wanted to face the red head for good, she gave smile to everyone present before giving another mental sigh.

"_Gotta get through this…."_

"I'm going to scout ahead while you guys rest up, we're still far from reaching Oerba."

"All right I'll go with you" Lightning offered as she got up.

"Thanks Light, but I was thinking someone who knows Gran Pulse like me. What do you say Vanille?"

"Okay!" the red head got up cheery as always never suspecting Fang's actions in the least.

"You sure you guys want to go on your own?" asked Snow.

"This is our home we know this place better than anyone" replied the Pulsian huntress.

"We'll be fine!" said the red head.

"Be careful" Hope said.

"Don't go fighting monsters if you're outnumber" said Naruto.

"We know better than looking for a reckless fight."

"Let them go" said Sasuke in thought.

"We'll see you guys later" Vanille followed Fang as they left the group.

"Hm I feel like something's not right" Sazh said as he watched the two Pulsians leave.

"What do you mean?" asked the blond jinchurikki.

"I-I don't know must be my imagination."

"They need time to talk" said the Uchiha.

"Time….?" The pink haired soldier turned to him.

"Sasuke….?"

"…."

The raven haired l'Cie turned his gaze towards the distant Pulsian who were too far away by now_" this is the only way, Fang you better know what you're doing…."_

Naruto followed the Uchiha's gaze_" damn I'm having that bad feeling again, I hope it's nothing serious."_

Yet the Uzumaki couldn't shake the feeling that he was wrong.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Flower-filled Fissure Mah'habara Subterra)

Fang and Vanille arrived at probably the only area in the Subterra where there was vegetation and sun light, truly surprising that in an underground region had an open part. The region had a large hole that had a view of the sky with the sun the two Pulsians smelled the air, it smelled of water there was probably a river nearby. This was the only explanation why there was a green area in Mah'habara, sun light and water the necessary components for plant life to survive. It was the only part where it was really beautiful having a resemblance to the usual grassy landscapes of Gran Pulse. Even with the pleasant scenery someone was concentrating in her conversation with a certain red head making sure not to snap at her or rather get angry, after finding out the truth from Sasuke.

The Pulsian huntress finally got an idea how to break the ice with her friend. Talking about it was hopeless Vanille was never going to admit the truth so her only strategy is to pretend that she has gotten her memory back just now. It was the only thing in her mind right now and this was the perfect chance to talk about it having this time alone with her, her anger was already gone. She only wanted to know why she kept this hidden from her, why lie putting herself in danger like that. The red head was smiling the grassy field she stopped as she spotted a familiar set of flowers not too far from them. She recognized them bringing some nostalgia back to her this area also had some resemblance to their village, she wasn't going to wait any longer she wanted that long talk with her red headed friend.

"These flowers, you remember then right?" she knelt in front of the group of flowers.

"Yeah sure I do. They grew all over Oerba."

"We can't be far now" she happily got up following her tall friend.

"_Time to play victim…."_

"It's my fault Gran Pulse ended up like this, isn't it?"

"Wha-?" she was a little shocked at her sudden comment.

"I remember everything. I became Ragnarok, I scarred Cocoon. And I left Gran Pulse in this mess, it was me."

"_She told me a while back she remembers our focus but I didn't know she will actually remember everything that happened no…Fang."_

"What are you talking about?" she pretended like she didn't know but she was failing miserably, she suddenly felt something inside of her reacting like it was ready to come out.

"It all came back to me, everything that happened to our focus. All of it."

"You're lying" acting stubborn still pretending like she didn't know.

**(Guilty….)**

Her left thigh started glowing with mysterious energy as part of being an l'Cie. She touched said body part this great power was trying to emerge from her brand it wanted to escape to be release in the open. However Fang hasn't noticed the bright energy as she had her back to the red head, she had no idea what was about to happen.

"No, it's the truth. It's all my fault."

"Don't say that!"

**(Guilty!)**

The mark and the power has expanded releasing a crystal color summoning circle below them, the power has been release by its own free will reacting to a negative emotion.

"Vanille!"

From the circle emerged an Eidolon red colored with its unique physical characteristics it had many arms like an octopus. It has been summoned due to Vanille's guilt after hearing the truth from Fang's mouth, the truth she has been hiding all along and keeping it hidden for good without telling her. The Pulsian huntress took her lance knowing a fight was coming their way against the new summoned Eidolon Vanille's own Eidolon has come to judge her in taking its test. The same thing that has happened to everyone from the l'Cie group being tested by the Eidolons to prevent themselves from straying from their path and give up hope. The good thing from all of this that her plan work, well sort off she was able to unmask the red head's lie and it paid off in the end.

"The Eidolon knows the truth ha I knew I was right!"

"Wait, so you were lying" she was shocked that she tricked her.

"No more than you were, admit it you remember everything. You've been keeping it a secret from me."

"It wasn't, it wasn't your fault!"

"Vanille, we should talk about this later!"

She nodded taking her binding rod facing the Eidolon_" I summoned him…."_

**(Guilty you're guilty for everything that has happened, this cruel fate was brought down upon both worlds and you're the only one to blame).**

"_I-that's not true."_

**(Your guilt has been harbored in your heart for far too long. It has been transformed into your own demise let it be your downfall).**

"_No I don't want anyone else to get hurt no more pain, no more death…."_

"Vanille get a hold of yourself, the Eidolon is talking to you through your mind. Eidolons have a mental link with the ones that summon them that is how they communicate with each other. Whatever he's telling you don't listen to him, he's giving you his test you know what to do."

"Right I'll prove myself that I'm strong!"

**(Let the guilty be judge Doom!)**

The red head Pulsian was hit by a strong wave as she saw before her eyes a timer of seventeen minutes and counting. She knew of the doom spell the one hit by it will have a period of time to be alive, when it reaches zero the person will die, it is the spell the Eidolons use on their summoners to test them. Fang chose to protect her friend going for the defensive using provoke followed by entrench increasing her defense while the red head thought of weakening the Eidolon first. She has cast imperil, deprotect and deshell while the many arms being readied looming wrath. The Eidolon affected by provoke went for the kill on the Pulsian huntress using a series of combo moves pummel, aerial tackle, hurricane kick and force protection. The results Fang has been weakened even with her defense increased full, the attacks were really strong.

"Fang hold on!" she casted cura healing her wounds.

"Don't worry about me, concentrate on attacking him!"

"_If I do that she might get hurt badly, she might even…." _Her green eyes widened in horror.

**(Poor guilty soul, lost your way in life let the guilt be your burden to carry forever….)**

"_I won't be holding down by your words, I never wanted any of this."_

**(You lie to get away from the truth, it only feeds the guilt. More humans are involved due to your cowardice how much are you willing to feed your guilt?)**

"_Stop it!"_

"Vanille!" Fang saw her friend struggling she has stopped attacking.

"Concentrate on the fight!"

**(Guilt has made you weak it weakens the heart and shrouds the hatred).**

"_Stop please…."_

Fang got attacked again this time she was sent to the ground, the provoke effect seemed to have worn off. Now he has chosen a new target on the red head, while she was healing her friend. She followed with attacking as the Pulsian warrior was trying to get up but it was making it hard for her after getting hit badly by the Eidolon's melee attacks. Fifteen minutes on the doom clock was making her too nervous, she cast fira and watera magic attacks that affect the many arms Eidolon a bit. The being charged at her but Fang got in the way taking his attacks, protecting her in the process. The red head was shocked it felt like she was a burden that needed the protection, it only lead for the Pulsian to get hurt. She stood watching Fang using provoke followed by entrench all for the purpose that she's safe, she felt like she couldn't move she was frozen in place.

"_Fang no…."_

**(More guilt has been feed upon you, let it consume you. Let it affect those around close to you).**

"_I don't want her getting hurt because of me, no more pain please don't hurt her."_

**(Proof how strong guilt has grown in your heart).**

"Stop don't hurt her!" she shouted as tears were emerging.

"Vanille what are you doing attack him?" Fang turned to her in her entrench defense stance.

"It's all right, forget her and attack me. I'm the one you want right?"

"What….?" The Pulsian warrior stood shock at her red headed friend's reaction.

**(Let the guilt consume every bit of your heart, you know the truth who's the one to blame).**

"Yes I know" she lowered her head she followed lowering her binding rod.

"Vanille what are you doing?"

"Go ahead and hurt me, just don't hurt my friend. I'm the one who should get hurt and punish."

"Are you listening to yourself missy?" Fang was still too shocked to react.

**(The guilt will forever live in your heart haunting you, are you ready to suffer for all your crimes?)**

"I'm here now right….?"

"Fight him Vanille don't let him win!"

The red head remained quiet lowering her head waiting to take her punishment, the tears began to fall. The guilt has become too much for her to bear finding it no point in continuing with everything she has suffer, no longer having a will to move on. The only thing she could do is be a good girl and wait for her punishment and it came back to her all the times she has lie pretending like nothing bothered her. Lying to run away trying to save herself while getting other people involved and eventually they suffer the consequences. She was a Pulse l'Cie who woke up in the world of her supposed enemies the right thing to do was for her to be hunted and die, and that's what she did she waited to get attack by the Eidolon. It didn't matter everything she has been through with Fang and the other l'Cie on this journey, it all felt meaningless to her.

"Vanille!"

**(Quake!)**

The many arms Eidolon has unleashed the powerful earth elemental technique straight at her while the red head Pulsian stood in her place. She wasn't hit by it but instead she gasped hearing a cry of pain seeing with her very own eyes, she was horrified. Fang has embraced her taking the earth attack herself saving her yet again, the sight brought more tears to fall. She started sobbing that she has taken her place in receiving punishment but the sacrificial act has made her feel worse, it only made her feel more guilty. Here the person she has known since they were little has just taken an attack that was meant for her. Even in her battered state Fang was still holding her tightly in her arms with all her strength that she will be able to protect her no matter, how hurt she is.

"Fang…."

"What are you thinking letting yourself get killed isn't going to help on anything."

"But I-"

"I told you it's my fault I'm the one that became Raganarok and made this mess, you're not to blame so stop blaming yourself. What good would it do to feel guilty for the rest of your life?"

"I….."

"You remember when we first met?"

"…!" her eyes widened remembering the memory how could she ever forget.

"What we promised on that day, our oath…."

"_I would never forget it I thought my life was over when I lost my family. But on that day you came and gave my life meaning you filled my life with hope…Fang."_

_**Inside the small building of the Oerba orphanage stood a ten year old red headed girl, wearing a cream tribal dress and fur boots. She was seated in a corner of a stair case with her face bury on her knees sniffing she was obviously crying. She has been through so much already she lost her parents and a lot of her friends from her village due to the invasion of Cocoon l'Cie. They didn't showed mercy and kill everyone in sight, none chose to take prisoners. The few survivors have gathered to begin rebuilding the Pulsian village, this building were among the first structures to be rebuild. Eventually all children that lost their families in the attack were brought here, hoping that nay of the survivors would adopt them. But she wasn't even half excited that some complete stranger would adopt and took her into his home, she only wanted to be left alone. **_

_**She heard some children laughing outside because they were playing, she actually envied them. All of them lost their parents too and yet instead of crying over them, they managed to get over it and try to move on with their lives as long as they have company, as long as they have a friend. The people she knew were all gone, taken from her every person who was precious to her. So she chose isolation and solitude where she did the only thing she could think off, sob until her eyes die out from the tears. Not caring if she somehow makes a lake of her own tears why did she care if she drowns, everyone she loves is gone and they won't come back. A lot of the villagers were killed others turned Cie'th volunteering to be branded l'Cie but failed their focus eventually. So why she should care if she dies now, it didn't matter anymore she only wanted to cry. **_

"_**Hey you okay?" **_

_**The young red head looked up to stare at another girl looking a few years older than her, with wavy brown hair piercing green eyes wearing a blue attire that it was familiar to her like she has seen it before. Her expression was full of concern it didn't bothered that someone was talking to her she really need to talk to someone and express how she was feeling. There was something else about her that she felt she could trust her and someone break away from her need to be isolated from everyone else. She felt safe and secure and this was the best time to find a way to move on and start making friends, to still feeling like you want to go on in life trying to erase the pain she was going through. She will try to gather as much strength as she could to get through this ordeal. **_

"_**You've been here crying for a while now. I was watching, it's not healthy to stay mourning for too long."**_

"_**I'm just sad because I-"**_

"_**Lost your family?" she gave a small smile.**_

"_**I can't help but feel this way…."**_

"_**It's all right to feel like that there's nothing wrong. We're all here because we lost our families too you're not the only one mate."**_

"_**You too….?"**_

"_**Me too I'm here at the orphanage like everyone else. Your clothes you're from the Dia clan right?"**_

"_**I am, but now I'm the only one from my clan…."**_

"_**So am I, you see I'm from the Yun clan" she showed the young red head her clan symbol tattoo on her left arm.**_

"_**That's why your clothes are familiar I have seen members of that clan wearing something similar. Your clan is quite famous in the village." **_

"_**Don't flatter me I'm the one who's here to make you feel better. Name's Fang what's yours mate?"**_

"_**Vanille!" she replied cheery completely different when they started talking.**_

"_**I like your sudden change in attitude not bad Vanille. You don't mind if I hang out with you?"**_

"_**I don't mind." **_

"_**We're both the same there's nowhere else for us to go, we're both alone now. But at least we have each other right?"**_

"_**You're right I don't want to be alone, I want to be surrounded with people I care about but that's impossible everyone I love is gone" a few tears escaped from her eyes.**_

"_**Hey what about me I can be your friend if you let me. I honestly find this place depressing I don't like it one bit."**_

"_**Okay you're my friend!" she was very excited.**_

"_**That fast eh I accept thanks mate" young Fang got seated next to her.**_

"_**Maybe this is probably a good start."**_

"_**It is good start I want to make sure of it. See Vanille I kind of promised myself after this incident that I was going to try and rebuild my lost family."**_

"_**Rebuild your family how are you going to do that?" **_

"_**Meeting people that becomes close to me, I'm not talking of reviving my parents or anything of the sort. But making people to become close to me like friends for example like you."**_

"_**Me…."**_

"_**Yeah the more people the better and like that I can have that family, not like biological family but still a family is a family."**_

"_**I heard that the Yun clan sees everyone as their family, I guess it's true."**_

"_**That depends on the people only to those who have proven themselves to be trustworthy can be seen as family to the clan."**_

"_**But why do you include me as family?" **_

"_**Because you have already proven I can trust you, it's in your eyes. We're both the same and we only want to move on and try to rebuild our lives right?"**_

_**The young red head nodded as Fang patted her head" I want to be part of your family Fang."**_

"_**All right then I must perform a blood oath."**_

"_**Blood oath that sounds scary?" **_

"_**It's not that scary, a blood oath is the sacred act that members of my clan do to make someone close to us family. You're not too late you can still change your mind if you want to" the young Pulsian gave a small smirk.**_

"_**I-no it's okay I want to do this."**_

"_**Even if you have no idea who is done….?"**_

"_**Yes I want to!"**_

"_**All right…."**_

_**The twelve year old Fang took a small hunting knife from her pocket attire as she slid the blade on her right hand, cutting herself. Vanille was shocked at the sight why would she cut herself unless it was all part of this blood oath she spoke of, she was starting to get second thoughts of doing this. It looked painful and it was the obvious meaning behind the term' blood' she was too nervous to know what will happen next. Now she saw how strange the Yun clan made friends into family members but part of her was telling her to go through with it because she might regret it, her feelings were high that she could trust the young Yun clan member. Just as she thought Fang has taken her hand still holding the small knife. **_

"_**This going to hurt a little so bear with me okay…."**_

"_**O-all right…."**_

_**She slid the blade making a cut on her right hand the same way the young red head flinched from the pain. Blood started spilling as a couple of tears were formed, this time because of the pain. What followed next took her by surprise Fang has taken her cut hand and pressed it together with hers not knowing why, or what she had planned in the first place. **_

"_**With this our blood has merged together becoming one. We are now blood related making us family nothing won't separate us we will always be together. Under this oath we promise to live our lives together and to find our happiness as friends and family" smiled Fang.**_

"_**So you're saying we're now family-like sisters?" smiled the red head. **_

"_**That's right we're sisters we will never be alone as long as we have each other."**_

"_**Fang" Vanilled released more tears happily and for the first time since she lost her parents she was truly happy.**_

"_**Enough with the water works missy it might get contagious and I don't want to cry for nothing." **_

"_I remember…."_

**(Feel the guilt and let it take over you, let it consume your soul and seize your heart).**

The Eidolon charged at Vanille after charging up looming wrath but it was blocked by Fang using her lance. It was enough to wake her up bringing the red head to her senses she remember the past when they first met each other at the orphanage, a memory worth to remember that brought her happiness. Her eyes widened watching the Pulsian huntress attacking the many arms Eidolon with all her strength preventing him from going after her, and here she was doing nothing. Her green eyes we're on her many memories brought to her mind going back to the past remembering that horrible day in the war when her friend became the beast of destruction, Ragnarok. She realized before that the doom countdown was down to only six minutes, she didn't have too much time if she wanted to pass the Eidolon's test.

"Fang!"

The Pulsian warrior tried to block his attacks but they were too strong, using her defensive techniques. They weren't having that much effect she took another hurricane kick with additional pummel, followed by aerial tackle and force protection. She was sent to the ground only this time the red head got in front of her raising her binding rod and cast fira and thundara, the spells had a strong effect on the Eidolon as it was sent back a little but now enough to harm it. Fang got up and choose to attack it with full force because it being sent back by Vanille's magic, it only lasted for a moment. The Eidolon used aerial tackle with force protection instead of the Pulsian huntress to feel the deadly blow it was the red head who got in the way of the attack. She cried feeling the pain but didn't care as she protected the Pulsian from getting hurt any further.

"Vanille!"

She caught the red head worried sick" what are you doing let me take his attacks, you focus on attacking him?"

"No I have to face him head on I refuse to see you get hurt for me."

"But we can't win like that we need to come up with a good strategy."

"Please Fang trust me, it's my Eidolon my test I have to do this!"

"But you can't expect me to stand back and watch!"

**(Guilt you will forever feel, everything is weight on your shoulders take the burden of guilt).**

"_Guilt that's the only thing I feel…."_

The many arms Eidolon charged looming wrath once more as her countdown was now only to three minutes, if she didn't beat him then she won't have to worry about fulfilling her focus anymore. He charged using pummel but it was blocked and countered by Fang using her defensive techniques. The Pulsian huntress attacked with her lance not doing much damage before jumping back, not wanting to get into his merciless assault again. Vanille knew she didn't have enough time so she was going to make sure to give it everything she had in the next attack, while the Pulsian warrior attacking and defending at the same time. She followed with using entrench once more as the red head perform imperil, deprotect and deshell to weaken its stats again.

"_Our oath…."_

She gazed at her right hand at the cut that Fang made, the mark that symbols the blood oath. Her words were brought back again to her, thinking about them made her realize how foolish she's been. Fang jumped back at her blocking another attack while the expression of the red head has changed filled with determination. Only two minutes left until the doom counter hits zero and her life will end, yet she didn't wanted it to end. Too many things she promised herself she wanted to do to just die right here and a mission to fulfill with her friends. The Dia clan member gripped tightly at her binding rod casting aero on the Eidolon while he was preparing looming wrath again, she followed with blizzard and water. Fang grinned at her friend's sudden chance seeing that she was now taking this fight seriously, without feeling any guilt about it.

**(Guilt is the only thing you can feel poor soul, only the guilty are left to perish).**

"Yes I'm guilty. Guilty for running away!"

Eidolon charged ready to attack her Fang went to block it for her but it went pass her, he was aiming right at her.

"Firaga!"

The Eidolon was sent back by the powerful explosion.

"Blizzaga!"

He was frozen by tall ice crystal filled with so many sharp peaks, the many arms Eidolon broke free and it seemed to have been seriously weakened by the strong spells.

"Waterga!"

The huge wave of water hit the Eidolon sending him to the ground while the red head panted. She had less than thirty seconds now and she hoped that will be enough to stop him but she has conquered the guilt in her heart by now running away. Why feel like that when she wasn't the only who is in this mess many people are with her and they have all accepted her for who she is. Some have forgiven her for her mistake a smile spread her lips thinking about Sazh and his kindness for sparing her life at Nautilus, he couldn't go through with taking her life for being responsible for what happened to his son. She was here and she didn't regretted being born and being here, she has never felt so happy to be alive in her entire life. She noticed the doom counter has disappeared meaning that she has won the fight.

**(It is done you have passed the trial of guilt).**

"_Finally I was so scared." _

**(I am Hecatoncheir, I shall give you my power in return).**

"Yeah go Hecatoncheir!"

The Eidolon has changed into his gestalt mode his many arms have transformed into machine gun turrets and his body has taken a different transformation as a quadrupedal mech. Vanille happily got on the new changed Eidolon now officially having a partner for battle while Fang grinned a little at the sight. Of course she hasn't forgotten that she lied to her and that was enough to erased her thoughts and get upset.

**(Vanille Dia from the village of Oerba my dear child don't ever be afraid never choose to take the burden that is guilt for someone else, it weakens and destroys one's heart. I shall fight by your side whenever you may need me).**

"_Thanks Hecatoncheir…."_

The Eidolon suddenly vanished transforming into a turquoise semi-round crystal. It went right into her left thigh as the red head smiled that it was finally over and that she has her own Eidolon now. She turned her gaze towards Fang and that's when she realized that she didn't looked happy one bit. Remembering that she knew the truth about her after getting her memory back she knew she was in trouble now, she was obviously angry with her. No need to hide it or deny it now there was anything else she could do but prepare herself to get scolded by her friend. She waited for the lecture remaining quiet lying by now was pretty much useless her eyes fell on the ground not wanting to stare at the Pulsian's angry face.

"I knew something was off. You've been shying away from our focus ever since we woke up on Cocoon."

"I…."

"I couldn't figure it out. But then it all made sense, after hearing that story from Raines. You already knew you knew Ragnarok was the name of destruction."

"It wasn't fair. You had to do all the horrible stuff and I didn't have to do anyth-"

"That is no reason to lie to me!" she said angry.

"You think that's what I want you of all people?" she angrily raised her fist ready to hit her and the red head closed her eyes ready to received her punishment.

Fang wasn't really angry with her she only gave her a slight touch to her forehead" poor kid, you had it rough."

"Fang…."

She put her hands on girl's shoulders" listen, you're not alone anymore."

"I'm so sorry" she started sobbing.

The Pulsian immediately pulled her into a hug" keep that up and you'll have me crying soon. We have a new family now. We stick together, you hear me?"

"Just like our blood oath" Vanille said between sobs.

"Yeah like our blood oath can't forget about that, we finally found that family we we're looking for" Fang gave a smile thinking about the others.

She broke the hug smiling at the red head" come on, we've been away for too long the others are probably worried."

They started walking back while Vanille was smiling at her happy that she wasn't angry with her. Happy that they still have each other and everyone else, they were still together through good and bad. The red head felt relief that she wasn't angry with her but she still wanted to take the burden of being guilty than her. Fang already knew the truth of her actions and the horrible things she did when she became the beast of destruction. At least she knew that things will get better from here on knowing that she doesn't have to keep the truth hidden anymore, she felt like a big weight has been taken off her shoulders. She kept her smile but decided not to stay quiet she wanted to bring a topic she's wanted to talk to her friend for a while.

"Fang….?"

"I'm not angry with you if that's what you're wondering."

"It's not that. I was wondering what are you going to do about Sasuke?"

"Not following you" the Pulsian huntress was a little surprised that she brought the Uchiha into topic.

"Are you going to tell him you like him?"

"Hmm…."

"Come on Fang you obviously like him, I think everyone else can see that too."

"All right I admit I like him more than a friend, but I'm not planning in telling him."

"Why not….?" she stopped walking gazing at her looking worried.

The Pulsian huntress stood quiet in thought she remembers hearing about his past. The tragedy that fell on his clan similar to what happened to hers and Vanille's clan, lost to revenge forever being controlled by hatred. The desire to have revenge she knew how strong the feeling is she understand the craving to fulfill it everything he's been through and now with been a l'Cie. The entire focus thing didn't help either, forced by Fal'Cie to destroy Cocoon in order to summon the entity known as the Maker. There was no time for any romance neither for her or him so it was probably a waste of time, yet the thought was quite pleasant. If they weren't in this mess she wouldn't think twice of what will she decide, she smiled mentally thinking of the raven haired l'Cie.

"It's better for him to figure out what he wants. Don't want to force myself on him."

"You want him to decide?" she smiled.

"Whatever choice he makes I'll support it."

"But you do want him to say yes don't you?" the red head gave a giggle.

"That's a no brainer."

"I'm sure he feels the same too, he'll make up his mind I know he will."

"I doubt it will be easy for him…."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing let's keep going" she chose to avoid the topic.

"Okay…."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

A couple of hours must have passed as the party resumed their journey deeper into the Subterra. Fang and Vanille joined them after the encounter with the Eidolon Hecatoncheir and the resolution between the two Pulsian sisters as they chose to honor their blood oath to stick together, and continue traveling with the rest of the l'Cie group. Now they have made up their minds for good to reach their village Oerba to find some cure to their brands, saving them from their focus. The road into the depths of Mah'habara wasn't quite easy more fights soon followed after the two Pulsians fought the many arms Eidolon, more of the same types when they first arrived at the underground tunnel system. More fights didn't hurt them much just gave them more experience and develops their strength.

They have fought their dozens of enemies like more Hoplite, Boxed Phalanx, Cryohedron, Pulsework Centurion and Rust Pudding. Most of the battles they've encountered were of monsters fighting other monsters like a pair of Rust Pudding going at it against a Pulsework Centurion and those fights were easier. Due that they have their attention on each other they don't concentrate on their surroundings and those monsters are the easiest to ambush, lowering their guard. The fought more battles in this area than when they were at the Archylte Steppe but the more battles fought it was very clear that they were reaching the deepest part of the Subterra. They had their couple of breaks to catch their breath it looked like the enemies in Mah'habara are endless and other times members of the group took turns in fighting while others heal and rest.

After a while from traveling deeper and deeper into the tunnel underground system they seemed to have reached the end of the region. Another iron platform but there was no place left to go, there weren't any enemies in the vicinity at least it wasn't a dangerous place. They gazed around searching for a path to continue moving on but there wasn't any, neither there weren't any signs of the carving Fal'Cie. While they were looking Hope spotted something familiar not too far from his position it brought him some memories as well as the nostalgic feeling. The silver haired teen left the group as he headed towards the location of the thing that caught his interest, the others still hasn't noticed he was gone. The rest headed towards the edge of the platform gazing further in the distance.

"No way through, man that Fal'Cie must have been slacking" said Sazh.

"No way were going back to the way we came" replied Naruto.

They suddenly heard a cry that belongs to the youngest member of the party. They turned to see Hope who was riding a familiar mechanical being now that sight was truly familiar to Naruto and Lightning. Both former soldiers had to sweat dropped at the nostalgic sight they have seen it before. The teen riding a Dreadnought piloting the machine to get rid of any enemies and clear any barricades to open the path, it happened during their visit to the Cocoon dead lands. They couldn't believe it was happening again that the teen found something similar as a Dreadnought although its color was different, the armor was colored gold. The blond jinchurikki gave sigh expecting for him to ride the machine and here stood the Enstheim riding it again. Another sigh came from the pink haired soldier staring at the teen piloting the mech.

"Wait stop already!"

"It's the Vile Peaks all over again" replied the former sergeant.

"Look out!" the Uzumaki saw that the mech was about to fall from the ledge.

The mech fell on the tunnel path as the silver haired teen fell off the mechanical being everyone knew he was in danger due that it was the path where Fal'Cie takes to dig. The older Farron went to the ledge and spotted the Enstheim getting up thankfully he wasn't hurt but he will be if the Fal'Cie arrives or worst.

"Hope get out of there!"

"It's not safe there!" followed the whiskered blond.

"Oh no the Atomos is coming Hope you have to get out of there now!" Vanille was panicking when she spotted the digging Fal'Cie heading to the teen's way.

"He's not going to make it!" shouted Snow.

"Not on my watch!" Naruto jumped from the ledge making a cross hand shape seal.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!

This time blond jinchurikki has summoned twenty clones as they all got in front of the teen. Their objective was to protect the young Enstheim from getting run over by the Pulse Fal'Cie even if they all get squash by it. Just before the Atomos was just a few feet away from the shadow clones another mech of the same kind that Hope was piloting jumped down and was holding the Fal'Cie with its mechanical arms. The strength was shown obvious to be really strong since it stopped the digging being from proceeding further, Naruto along with the clones were shocked not expecting to see that from happening. The others watched the whole thing in awe not believing what they were seeing, seeing a machine that it was most likely an enemy helping one of their own was really quite shocking.

"Is he trying to stop it?"

"Looks like it and he's doing a pretty good job so far" said the real Uzumaki.

"You can do it!"

"The Juggernaut is stopping the Atomos" Vanille was also in awed at the sight.

But it wasn't over yet more Juggernauts jumped down and they all started mimicking the first one that stopping the Fal'Cie. Every single mech available were now helping each other in stopping the Atomos and they weren't stopping until the digging being was stop on his tracks. The sight made the l'Cie group looked more shocked than before so many Pulsian mechs we're doing this to actually help them as part of their cause. If it weren't for them Naruto and his shadow clones would have a hard time stopping the Fal'Cie and Hope would have probably ended up really hurt.

"What are they doing?" asked the silver haired teen.

"I think we already know they're giving each other hand to stop it. Now that's what I called teamwork" said the blond jinchurikki.

Eventually with all the effort put by the group of Juggernaut their strength combined was enough to put the Atomos to a complete halt. Everyone watched the entire thing a Fal'Cie has been stop by a group of mechs.

"Well that was cool. Go robot guys!" said Snow.

"We can finally use it to get to the other side" said Sasuke.

"Good lesson for us. Not even a mighty Fal'Cie is a match for the power of teamwork, that is inspiration right there" replied Sazh.

"Save the sermons old man, let's hop on Trailblazer here while we still have a chance" said Fang.

"Hey I approve of what Sazh said" said the whiskered blond dispelling all of the shadow clones while Vanille giggled at his comment she also seemed to agree with it too.

"Off we go!" said the cheery red head.

They group walked towards the Atomos as the hatch opened, everyone got in as the hatch closed. Entering the Fal'Cie the party noticed that it was quite wide and there was plenty of space for everyone to fit in perfectly. They heard the loud noise of the Atomos moving it started up again and they were off to another location in the lower world. They were finally doing some progress in their journey to Oerba and by now everyone has settle down, they won't have to worry about fighting monsters inside the digging Fal'Cie. Everyone has gotten comfortable inside since there was plenty of room for them to stretch good thing about this while they were taking the right path they will also take a small break. For the next couple of minutes the gang stood quiet waiting for the ride to be over until it was safe to come out.

Naruto smiled at the sight of the group resting, an idea has struck his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about it. Seeing it as an opportunity to record this pleasant moment although he ended his documentary he couldn't let this moment go. In fact he will be too stupid to pass this chance so with all his patience and making sure none of them were looking, he slipped the camera from his small backpack. The minute he was about to activate it and film the group were already staring at him with not so approving looks making the blond jinchurikki to give a nervous chuckle. Now the wisest choice to make is to put the camera back and forget about recording anything, but it didn't hurt to try and explain the occasion.

"I was thinking-"

"No filming with the camera!" everyone said in unison.

"Okay" the whiskered blond lowered his head.

"Naruto do you want me to take the camera from you?" asked Lightning in a serious tone.

"No mam'…."

"Then put it back."

"You're the boss."

Putting the camera back into the backpack the Uzumaki wasn't going to argue with the others, especially with his pink haired girlfriend. When he was done he touched something next to the piece of technology, the feeling was very familiar like he hasn't felt it in a long time. Pulling it out from the backpack his eyes widened as his cerulean eyes were on the piece of fabric cloth he was holding. It was none other than his leaf headband, the symbol that makes a shinobi of Konoha it was more than just that. But like a title that you we're a true shinobi of the hidden leaf village. It was still the same the piece of cloth colored blue and the silver metal piece with the engraved leaf symbol were still shining like it was brand new. The nostalgia was everywhere this headband was the only memento he had left from his past life.

As he stared at it he realized that it was just more than just nostalgia that he was feeling. He thought of the people of Konoha mainly the ones that we're his friends and special people. Looking at the headband made him think of the members of the rookie nine, his team, his genin teacher, his sensei and other people who are important to him. For this first time in years he missed his home village because he was looking at his headband, it brought him all those memories back that he has been suppressing for so long. A smile has spread his lips touching the metallic piece of the headband, right in the center of the leaf symbol. His eyes have softened there were just too many memories that were been brought by a simple accessory that goes on a forehead, memories that mean everything to him.

"_**Iruka sensei can you please let me wear your headband?" said the twelve year old Naruto with his hands in a praying position so that he agrees as both we're having some ramen at Ichiraku.**_

_**The chunin teacher gave a small smile but shook his head touching his headband" sorry Naruto but you can only wear one when you pass the graduation exam."**_

"_**Come on don't be mean" replied the stubborn teen.**_

"_**Is that why you didn't wear your goggles today?" Iruka saw right through him the reason why he didn't brought his usual goggles, so he can be wearing the leaf headband instead a better replacement indeed.**_

_**The Uzumaki pouted blushing a little looking as stubborn as ever" I want another bowl!"**_

"_**Sure thing" the chunin gave a laugh.**_

"_Yeah I remember how badly I wanted to wear one" _he happily traced his fingers on the metallic piece.

"_**Can I open my eyes now Iruka sensei?"**_

"_**Yeah you can open them now."**_

_**The whiskered teen opened his eyes only to see Iruka without his headband. Yet the chunin teacher was smiling at him very proud of his actions, for saving against the traitor Mizuki, for taking back the forbidden scroll of sealing and most importantly for learning the shadow clone jutsu.**_

"_**Congratulations you graduate!"**_

_**The Uzumaki was shocked realizing that he was the one who was wearing the chunin's headband just like he requested once at Ichiraku. He touched the metallic piece proving that he was really wearing it and that he wasn't dreaming, he really did it he really graduated and has become an official genin of Konoha. All the years training hard sweating till no end and all the endless trial and error he witnessed, every single he went through punishing his body have all been worth it. Tears were now forming he felt so relief, so happy and proud that this days has arrived and the only thing he could do was hug the first person who acknowledged him.**_

"_**Iruka sensei!"**_

"_That was my biggest achievement ever I would never forget it…."_

By now the group has taken notice to the headband he was holding. Sasuke looked surprise to see the familiar accessory from their village he never thought the whiskered blond still had it. Then again he did decide to keep his headband as a memento of his home village and his past life, including the life of an avenger. There was a lot in Naruto's eyes many emotions as he stood with a small smile on his face, but sorrow and some grief were reflected in his cerulean eyes. It was worrying some of the members of the l'Cie group especially Lightning, the pink haired soldier stood next to him and she couldn't stand seeing that expression in his eyes. It felt like a different kind of Naruto and that wasn't the person she has come to know and love and that wasn't the real Uzumaki, at least that's what she thought.

"What's that?" Hope finally asked the question staring at the headband.

"This is a headband from my village, it holds a lot of sentimental value" the whiskered blond has given a sincere smile.

"Your village….?" Sazh was confused.

"Wait a minute what do you mean your village, you and Sasuke are from Cocoon?" followed Snow.

"Oh that's right you guys don't know anything. After everything that has happened I haven't taken the time to tell you."

"You're going to tell them?" Lightning knew the whiskered blond was planning to tell them about his place of origin and what he is.

"Yeah I think they have a right to know everything I trust them all."

"All right…." She gave a nod respecting his choice it was better this way for them to understand where he comes from and what he's been through.

"You don't have a problem about that Sasuke?"

"I see nothing wrong with it" replied the Uchiha not bothered if the blond tells them everything including the Kyuubi, however as for himself telling them about his past that was another story.

"First of all me and Sasuke, we're not from Cocoon."

"What?" asked the NORA leader?

"Okaaay not from Cocoon, that's not a big shock to me" said the afro haired pilot.

"Are you guys from Pulse then?" said Hope.

"Really….?" Vanille was shocked.

"We're not from Pulse either."

"Oh…."

"Now I'm confused" said the afro haired gunner.

"That makes two of us" replied the tall trench coat blond.

"Three with me" said the young Enstheim.

"I'll be four" said the red head.

"Just explain everything so they can understand" said Fang.

"All right this will be a long story so listen up."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Minutes have passed as the Atomos was still traveling through the underground tunnel system of the Subterra. In those minutes the members of the l'Cie group have heard a lot of information coming from the blond jinchurikki, it was quite an amount of information that it was too hard to swallow. Naruto told them everything about his place of birth and his life as a shinobi of Konoha after graduating from shinobi academy. His missions with team seven and the most important secret of his life that he was the container of the nine tails demon fox the Kyuubi. The first part that he and Sasuke we're from another world away from Cocoon and Pulse was impossible to believe. Believing that he was the container of a powerful demon that could outmatch the Fal'Cie and even Ragnarok strength was the cream of the crop.

He told them about his childhood how he lived those years of his life being shunned and hated by the villagers and this part was the one Lightning hated to hear the most. She couldn't stand to hear the pain and suffering the Uzumaki had to endure for being a jinchurikki something he never asked for, it was no different than being branded as an l'Cie or hated for being one. The whiskered blond has basically told them everything except Sasuke's betrayal and their fight at the Valley of the End, he kept that a secret for now he wasn't ready to tell them that yet which the Uchiha didn't said a word about it. He opened up to the group without regretting his decision they have been through a lot as a team and they were on the same side and goal, so he saw nothing wrong with telling them more about himself. Especially when he already knows about their personal lives from the interview of his documentary it was all right to tell them.

The reaction of the group was quite obvious or predictable once the Uzumaki finished telling the story. Hope stood with wide eyes shocked probably beyond disbelief, Vanille was in the same reaction but here green eyes were filled with so much pity, Sazh had both his eyes and mouth wide open, Snow was shocked with a combination of dumbfound and Fang looked in disbelief more than the time Sasuke told her that he was from another world just like blond jinchurikki. Their expression said many meanings that either they didn't believe him, or we're just too shocked from hearing the most tragic and saddest story they could possibly hear. Sasuke stood quiet the same with Lightning like the whiskered blond they waited for everyone to hear their opinion and reactions from this, even if they already had an idea of it.

"_They don't believe me I'm sure of it."_

"That's it before I knew me and Sasuke ended up in Cocoon and that's when we met Light and Serah and we became close. We started living together with them and we we're all a happy family. A few years later we went to the Sanctum military academy and after that well you guys will know the rest."

"Riiiight" said the sarcastic Sazh.

"You guys don't believe me?"

"Of course not you really want us to believe all of that, you sound like you hit your head too hard."

"You and Sasuke are from another world that doesn't exist here. No offense Naruto but that's too hard to believe sorry buddy" said Snow.

"Like I wasn't expecting you guys will believe me."

"I believe you mate, Sasuke already told me he's from another world so I'm not that surprise" said Fang.

"What about that part of you having a monster in you, that's crazy. That's all wacko" said the afro haired pilot.

"Wait Naruto then that thing at the Gapra Whitewood" Hope remembered the monster the whiskered blond became back at the bio research facility.

"Yeah that was me being taken over by the fox, I lost control back there. But there's nothing to worry about the seal that keeps it from escaping has been fixed so everything is all right."

***I will eventually break out when the seal weakens again* **the demon fox gave an evil grin.

"How exactly the seal was fixed?" asked Sasuke out of curiosity.

"The fourth fixed it he sealed part of his soul in me to help me just in case the seal weakens" the whiskered blond chose to leave the detail of the fourth being his father for now.

"…" the Uchiha only gave a nod understanding the explanation.

"I don't understand a word you just said" said the afro haired gunner looking more confused.

"I believe you, I saw it with my own eyes what that monster can do. I mean I wasn't talking about you Naruto" Hope got nervous not wanting to call him by the term of monster.

"It's okay I know you were talking about the fox."

"I believe you too" Vanille said.

"You do?" the blond jinchurikki was surprised she said it so quickly.

"I know you would never lie, you're very strong to be able to go on without thinking that you might hurt others" the red head gasp at what she said thinking she made a big mistake in what she said.

"I always thinking about that but I don't have to be afraid as long as I believe in myself and to have friends like you guys."

"Might as well believe you, being a 'Jinchurikki' like you called it it's no laughing matter" replied the Pulsian huntress.

"_It's like having Ragnarok in you and he could take over you anytime and here I thought there was nothing worse than being an l'Cie, boy I was wrong" _the thought seemed to scare her endlessly.

"A powerful evil monster was sealed in you when you we're just a baby, I'm with Sazh on this one. This is all too hard to swallow" said the NORA leader.

"Light you already knew?" asked Hope.

"He told me a while back, I hold nothing against him for what happened when that thing took a hold of him" replied the former sergeant.

"In our village the life of a jinchurikki is unfair, I was constantly looked down by everyone from the village it's the same thing with being an l'Cie, and it was the same treatment. With time I found people that became close to me and they were the ones to acknowledge as a person and not as a monster. I'm happy because I was able to find people like that in this world, being in Cocoon was the best thing that could ever happened to us I have no regrets."

"You sure you're an l'Cie now?" asked Sazh.

"I'm already a jinchurikki and I was hated before I became an l'Cie so I know how it feels longer than you guys, and besides being an l'Cie wasn't so bad I was able to meet all of you. I met people from Pulse and they're cool people, not that's I'm happy being an l'Cie and all."

"Things aren't so bad most of them don't believe you" Sasuke couldn't help but give a grin.

"Best of all there's no hate among us" replied the pink haired soldier.

"That's right we all the same and none of us hate you for what was done to you" said Vanille.

"You're still my friend" said the silver haired teen.

"As crazy as your story sounds you're still my buddy" replied Snow.

"Same here l'Cie has to stick together" said Fang.

"What they said" said the afro haired pilot.

"That's why you and Sasuke can do those other techniques, because you guys are from another world" said the young Enstheim.

"Yeah as shinobi we can perform jutsu, it's like the magic version from this world when we got branded we couldn't do jutsu our chakra reserves were locked" replied the whiskered blond.

"Chakra….?" asked the red head.

As the group wanted to hear more explanation about jutsu and the concept that is chakra the Atomos has finally stopped.

"Looks like we have reached our stop" said Lightning.

"Yep, I'll explain about chakra while we're traveling."

As they started leaving the digging Fal'Cie Naruto was smiling feeling so ever grateful that he told his life story to them. Most didn't believed him but it was all right if they will understand with time it felt good to tell them, to reveal personal information to people he truly trusts. Maybe someday Sasuke might do the same thing by telling him about his past, so far Fang was the only one who knows of his tragic life. As they left he noticed Lightning staring at him with a small smile on her face, looks like she was happy that he chose to tell them. Just like she said there was no hatred towards him for being a jinchurikki it only made him to trust them more, maybe the reason is because they trusted him the same way too. He won't have to keep the truth hidden anymore during the rest of the journey after all, and that was enough for him.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**Like I promised I release the next chapter before the 31****st**** HELL YEAH ONLY 3 DAYS UNTIL XIII-2 IS RELEASE! *clears throat* sorry about that I got a little too excited but I can't help it. There Naruto has told the group the truth about everything I think the time was perfect, as for Sasuke that will be further ahead in the story. Word of warning that things will get hot again in the next chapter especially between Sasuke and Fang *hiding perverted grin* ahem well I did said I have plans for them and also I will add some hot stuff between Naruto and Lightning while I'm at it. Oh it's so fun to tease as always thank you very much for the reviews and everyone who are putting the story on alert list and favorite list, keep the reviews coming. I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next time: The concept of chakra time for some training


	34. The concept of chakra

Disclaimer: a million times I have said this but I don't own Naruto and FFXIII they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

** Communications through radio and phones

**(Bold and parenthesis Eidolons speaking)**

***Kyuubi speaking***

* * *

><p>Chapter 34 The concept of chakra time for some training<p>

(Location: Sulyva Springs Subterra Gran Pulse)

The Atomos has finally stopped in its journey through the underground tunnel system of the Subterra. The doors to the digging machine Fal'Cie opened as the members of the l'Cie group emerged leaving as they stared at the area. They were obviously still underground but the setting was different from their previous location of Mah'habara, it was a new area. According to their Pulsian companions they were going in the right direction towards their home village Oerba. Taking this path will lead them to their destination and so far they were doing well in their journey, they have passed through many hardships including fighting many monsters. Strong enough and filled with determination they marched on forward never forgetting that they could count on each other in battle, teamwork was essential.

Once more Lightning has taken the lead but as they walked most of the l'Cie group had their eyes on someone, a certain whiskered blond. They were staring at him with some curiosity still trying to think over if he meant every word he said when the Uzumaki told them his story. Of how he ended up in Cocoon and that he was from another world in another dimension, a sort off soldier called shinobi and that he was dragged to this world along with Sasuke. Now after everything they've been through they should know that the impossible can be quite believable. After finding out that the primarch of the Sanctum who was considered a protector to the people of Cocoon was really a Fal'Cie and he only wished for the destruction of said world, they should at least believe the Uzumaki's story. Unfortunately that wasn't the case, it wasn't that easy to swallow or believe quite the story.

It wasn't just that but he also told them about the big burden he carries inside of him. That he was the container of the nine tails fox that was the icing on the cake that made his story quite not believable. Lightning, Hope and Vanille we're probably the only ones who believed him at least they all knew he was being honest and there was no reason for him to lie to them. The young Enstheim knew it was truth because he witnessed his transformation when they were at the Gapra Whitewood along with Lightning. Vanille saw the truth in his eyes as he spoke his story she pretty much trusted him, the whiskered blond has been a good friend so far she can be quite naïve sometimes. The rest Snow, Sazh and Fang we're still not so convinced of his story being true and the Uzumaki saw no problem because that's what he was expecting for their reactions.

Anyone would think he was crazy but those three members believed him because they trusted him, so it wasn't all that bad. Whether some believed him or some didn't he wasn't bothered with it they have accepted him and there was no hatred among them. They were already hated by the entire Cocoon they weren't going to start hating one of their own along that they have already experienced so much together. It made him happy to get accepted and acknowledged, the whiskered blond already experienced that joy once with his friends from Konoha. He erased those thoughts not wanting to think about his home world not now. Not noticing that Lightning was gazing at him looking a bit worried aware that something was bothering him, she could tell easily by now.

Leaving the tunnel the group arrived at a beautiful sight from the inside the cavern. There were different groups of rock formation in the vicinity but various reasons why the sight was worth for sightseeing. There was a large spring that covers the area, second was the opening above them with the perfect view of Cocoon floating above allowing the rays of the sun to reflect the clear crystal water. For some reason this place looked relaxing and probably the most recommended for taking a break along with a nice bath. However it wasn't that much to be considered paradise because the entire spring area was filled with monsters. All of them we're on different locations of the rock formations, probably ready to greet the l'Cie group if they get close enough to them. More fighting ahead that's what they thought but it wasn't enough to stop them from keep going, it was all part of their journey.

Snow has taken his time to enjoy the view, he smiled taking Serah's crystal tear. He has gazed upon it so many times, ever since his fiancée turned to crystal. The NORA leader didn't wanted to think about those memories it hurt him to remember how cruel fate was to the young Farron. His blue eyes stared only at the shiny crystal item this symbolized as the last tear she cried before falling to a crystalized sleep. But he was determined that she was going to wake up and be reunited with him and her older sister, although deep in his mind there was a dark shade of doubt lurking in. He wasn't alone Vanille was already next to him her green eyes had some concern as she stated at the crystal he was holding, she was aware the crystal belonged to the woman that is supposed to be his bride. Even in the middle of this dangerous journey the trench coat blond couldn't forget her.

"Whatcha doing?" she was curious she wanted to know the thoughts of the blond.

"I was, uh…talking to Serah. Just telling her that…we're all gonna be okay" he offered her the crystal tear and the red head agreed taking it in her hand.

The crystal glow as it was hit by the rays of the sun it looked like Serah was really there watching over them. It made her happy it was better to have some sort of guarding gazing at them in their journey. Even if it sounded something that will come from a fairy tale she would believe it, these are the times to not lose faith. Snow was continuing forward because of his determination to save his fiancée and the crystal tear was proof of that keeping it with him was the symbol that he believes the young Farron was there with him watching everything. She really hoped that was true she has learned not to give up no matter how impossible things looked. She has chosen to stick together with the group remembering Fang's words after the fight against her Eidolon.

"It's so pretty" she was obviously taking about the crystal and not the floating Cocoon.

Thinking about Serah reminded her when she met the young Farron when she was back on Cocoon, just a few days after she woke up from her crystal sleep. Her words reached out to her knowing that she was a Pulse l'Cie just like her she believed that she was able to make it through with her friends by her side. The floating world above Pulse was truly beautiful and as an l'Cie branded with the focus to destroy it she has come to grow fond of the floating paradise. Finally she decided to tell the truth as she turned to Snow and told him of her meeting with the pink haired girl, to think she already met enough citizens from Cocoon. After she was done the NORA stood a bit taken back not knowing what to say, it surprised him but not to an extent.

"You mean you met Serah?"

"I tried to hide our focus, and she ended up an l'Cie. I wanted to say I was sorry, but..."

"Well, when we rescue her, maybe you'll get the chance" replied the tall blond.

"Yeah I hope so."

"Come on" the NORA resumed following the others.

"I think Serah saw the same vision of Ragnarok that we did."

"Which means, Dysley had to be lying when he explained her focus" now he was filled with confidence and determination than before.

"I think she beat it. She handed Cocoon over to us and that's what made her turn to crystal."

Snow stopped walking in deep thought he remembers how much Serah was suffering when she found out she was branded a Pulse l'Cie. But he reminded her she wasn't alone, they will face this together his promise meant everything to her. There was no need for someone to tell him that she handed the fate of Cocoon in their hands because he was present when he promised her, he will save the world. Not given a focus to destroy but to defy it and fulfill the younger Farron's wishes, to make it come true. He smiled aware what he needed to do in order to save everyone and see his fiancé once again, to be reunited with her and her family.

"Yep I know."

They followed the rest of the group ahead gazing the many rock formations and keeping an eyes on enemy monsters. So far the monster hasn't noticed their presence yet, without the addition of the creatures this place will be the perfect spot to take break before resuming the journey. Naruto realized the area of the spring and the rock formations was wide enough from the stone wall that lead to the top of the opening with the open view of Cocoon. A grin has spread his features because he has gotten a nice idea to spice up their break according to what Lightning told him, of staying here for a couple of hours. They would need the rest before fighting the monsters that occupied the place some cleanup was mandatory knowing the creatures weren't going to let them be. Part of his idea will reacquire some assistance from the Uchiha.

"Hey Sasuke how about a little challenge?" he was giving the usual Uzumaki grin.

"A challenge….?"

The blond jinchurikki walked to the edge on one of the rocks gazing over at the spring, the Uchiha shortly followed. The others saw them wondering what was going on and followed the two former soldiers they were taking a break before going to the fight on the monsters. They got a bit curious to what the whiskered blond might be up to, overhearing him about a challenge. Lightning knew it was another of their rivalry challenges which it's been a while since she has seen them doing one. In the past they would compete for anything, even with the smallest things they will turn it into a competition. Back then she would think it was quite immature of them while on the other hand Serah actually enjoyed watching them compete against each other it was a friendly competition between best friends.

"What are you guys up to?" asked Snow.

The whiskered blond was still grinning gazing at the raven haired l'Cie" here's the challenge. We cross a lap around the spring then we climb the wall all the way to the top."

Lightning had to rolled her eyes she was right they were going to have a friendly competition after all. The rest of the group blinked at his sudden comment, they had just started getting their back and that was the last thing the whiskered blond had in mind. For the others they didn't have a clue of what they were up to until now they haven't witnessed them having a competition. It will be their first time watching them going at it as rivals and the pink haired soldier wasn't going to interfere they were taking a rest after all. Everyone has seen the grin that has formed on the Uchiha's lips she already knew what was going to be his answer. Witnessing this reminded her of the past when Serah will watch them go at it in a friendly rivalry competition, and the times she will watch too because she will get curious. For the rest of the gang, it was the very first time and unexpectedly.

"Sounds like a good challenge" Sasuke has given a similar grin, he really loves those challenges anything to compete against the Uzumaki.

"Being more specific, no swimming and no using hands. Also we'll do this on even odds, less clothing and no weights."

"You're on…."

"_Less clothing" _Lightning was taken aback by the comment, she felt her face hear up a bit imagining the high level of less clothing is going to be.

"_Lady Luck must be smiling at me" _Fang had a small grin she was going to enjoy watching both l'Cie in this competition specially if includes a less clothing Sasuke.

"Are they always like this?" Sazh was curious staring at them here they we're taking a small break and they wanted to compete against each other.

"You get used to it" replied the former sergeant.

"All right a competition between Naruto and Sasuke, haven't seen one of those in quite a while. Bets are off on who's going to win how much you guys are going to bet on whoever's the winner?" said an excited Snow.

"Don't like betting, I'm not a fan of these sort of games" said the afro haired pilot.

"Okay what about you Hope?"

"I don't know, I never play for bets before."

"Hey if you're nervous you can always play it safe and add less gil. But one have to take risks in these games, you never know when you're going to win it big."

Lightning had to shake her head, giving a sigh she couldn't believe she forgot about Snow's behavior. When it came with Naruto and Sasuke having one of their challenges the NORA leader will get excited and start opening bets, so everyone can bet of who's going to be the victor. Members of NORA will bet and enjoy watching them go at it, a good way of making some quick gil. And it worked most of the times the trench coat blond won, he can be lucky sometimes. Back then in the old days she didn't like him and thought it was quite an immature way of opening gambling. He was truly lucky that she wasn't with the Guardian Corps back then otherwise she would have arrested him on gambling without the proper license. Yeah way before she started liking and trusting him she would have enjoy arresting him and sending him packing to a cold jail cell in the Corps headquarters.

"Okay I'm going to bet 500 gil that Naruto will win!" Vanille surprisingly was the first to make a bet favoring the whiskered blond.

Snow had to give a small whistle at her bet" that's quite a lot you're betting, you should be careful not to over did it."

"You said we have to take risks."

"Well yeah I guess…."

"Never mind that, where in Gran Pulse did you get that much gil?" Fang went to the red head.

"I won it playing the slot machines from Nautilus, I was that lucky."

"Yeah I was there with her, kid really has quite the struck of luck. She must be lady Luck's favorite" Sazh remember of their trip to the city of dreams.

"Hope you're going to bet too right?" the red head turned to the teen with a smile.

The young Enstheim felt his face heat up a little at her sudden smile" I guess I never done it before."

"It's okay if you don't have any, I'll give you some of mine" Vanille was willing to share some of her gil with him.

"That's okay I think I have some" he started going through his pockets as he sweat dropped.

"All I have is twenty gil…."

"That will be enough buddy this whole thing is about having fun, nothing serious like they do in the casino" replied the NORA leader.

"Okay…."

"Yay you're betting on Naruto too?" said the cheery red head.

"Of course" he smiled and surprisingly the red head Pulsian friendly wrapped her arm around him causing small blush to attack his cheeks.

"We think Naruto will win!"

"All right we have favors on Naruto" said Snow with a smirk.

"Don't get me involve in this. I'm not betting gil but I'm sure Sasuke will win" said Fang as she friendly waved to the Uchiha.

"It's because you don't have any gil to bet" Vanille gave a giggle.

"So I don't have any big whoop, I don't care if I'm gilless."

"It's all fun here like Snow said" replied the silver haired teen.

"What about you Lightning?" the trench coat blond turned to the pink haired soldier.

"Not interested."

"Okay she's betting on Naruto too!" the NORA leader said in a cheery mood.

"Didn't you hear me I said I'm not interested?" yet part of her face was flushed, anyone could tell she was favoring on the Uzumaki.

The blond jinchurikki chuckle after hearing the entire conversation a grin was formed on his lips" hear that Sasuke? Looks like everyone thinks I have this challenge in the bag."

"Hmph whatever they're the ones that will lose gil when they see me beating you."

"Don't feel bad at least Fang believes in you" he was grinning devilish.

The former PSICOM soldier turned to see the Pulsian huntress waving at him. She really believed in him that he will be able to win the challenge. Just knowing that it felt like it was no longer a friendly competition between best friends anymore, it was more like a challenge he needed to overcome at all cost. There was determination in his onyx eyes as he took another glance at the Pulsian woman her smile was enough to tell him that he needed to win this big time. Because it will be really embarrassing and a painful blow to his pride if he loses while Fang is watching, losing wasn't an option. He didn't care if he beats the whiskered blond in a humiliating defeat that will embarrass him in front of Lightning he was winning this challenge period. This one will be completely different from the previous competitions they had in the past, at least to the Uchiha.

"_I'm not going to lose" _he took a small glance at the Pulsian huntress.

For Naruto it was completely different to what the Uchiha thought. Sure they have had plenty of competitions before but he never took them seriously, he will always do his best though. Just having fun that was the point of these challenges nothing compared to their fight at the Valley of the End all those years ago. Just something enjoy for time to pass by or until the group was done with the rest and continuing their journey. His pride wasn't as big as the raven haired l'Cie so he won't feel so disappointed if he does lose to the former soldier. He turned to see Lightning who was watching him he smiled a little this wasn't the first time she has witnessed one of their challenges. When they were living with her and Serah they did small competitions while she didn't approved of them, she will still watched. He will do his best but not to impress her, he knew he didn't have to go to such lengths remembering how she feels about him.

"_It's been a while, never thought we will get another chance since this l'Cie mess started."_

"No jutsu and no magic."

"Hn…."

The former shinobis started taking their clothes off giving the two women who were interested in them a glimpse at what can be mark as their personal property. They have removed their coats and jackets giving the group of their muscular frame, quite the reaction from both female l'Cie present. Vanille has blushed slightly at the sight but she decided to turn her attention elsewhere, like the beautiful crystal clear spring pretending like nothing happened. Fang has given a grin checking every detail from the bare chest Uchiha, she gave him a perfect ten score mentally. Truly something worth to watch for all the time in the world, one didn't have to be a genius to tell that she was enjoying herself. Lightning stood staring at the two but her eyes fell on Naruto eventually even if this wasn't the first time she has seen him without a shirt.

They followed with taking their boots off as the two women we're still staring at them with different expressions. Fang was still grinning but her green eyes were hiding the lust and the hunger as she stood gazing at the raven haired l'Cie. Lightning still had her eyes on the whiskered blond but the look in her eyes has changed drastically, they were filled with so much passion. Every detail about him was great it took her so long to realize how attracted she is towards him she could stare at him forever. Both women were feeling bothered, hot, they could feel they were getting wet at a certain area and yes eventually they were getting arouse. It was annoying them but it felt so right how they wanted this to end, luckily the other members of the group have taken noticed to what the former shinobi we're wearing.

Naruto was wearing a couple of grey colored steel bars around his body that took the form of a chain. While Sasuke was wearing something similar but they were only wrapped around his waist and it was colored black. There was another difference noted that the Uzumaki's had the Guardian Corps insignia while the Uchiha had the insignia of PSICOM, they looked the same but had different brands. Everyone except Lightning and Fang didn't noticed due that both ladies we're still staring at the muscle chests of both former soldiers. It was a no brainer what was going on through their minds and they should probably earn themselves a gold medal for holding back their hormones. Who would think that just by staring at a bare chest of a man would have such a strong effect on a soldier and former sergeant like the older Farron, a huntress and heiress to a clan like Fang. Eventually taking all their strength they erased all those thoughts that were considered to be impure.

"What are those?" asked Hope.

"Weights" answered the former sergeant.

"Weights….?" Snow looked dumbfounded at the revelation.

"You guys have been wearing weights all this time!" Sazh was shocked at the fact that both former shinobi have been wearing something heavy before they met.

"They help with the development of muscles, it's not so tough once you get used to them" replied the blond jinchurikki.

"Naruto's weights are Guardian Corps edition and Sasuke's are PSICOM edition. Soldiers wear these exact weights as part of the training regime all Sanctum personal can wear them too" said the older Farron.

"I didn't know you guys wear weights" said the NORA leader.

"Now you do" the Uzumaki gave a grin as he unstrapped his weights.

As soon as he dropped them on the ground they made a loud noise crushing the ground. The group was quite shock at the sight, the weights have made a small crater on the large rock formation. One could tell that the weight was very heavy they were shocked, Lightning didn't looked shock but she was impressed. She knew the Uzumaki have been wearing them all along but never expected that he will tune the weights to such a high level. Sasuke followed removing his eight and it made the same sound and caused the same effect on the ground. This time she wasn't impressed she knew the Uchiha will tune his weights in the same level as the whiskered blond. Sometimes it surprised her at how strong they have become before and after they graduated military academy. They were probably the strongest members of their group and she admitted she probably couldn't keep up with both.

Both l'Cie have removed the weight and as soon as they we're off they felt relief. Naruto happily smile feeling so lightweight he has gotten to the weight, he could clearly tell the difference. It was the same with Sasuke his weights we're off and his body felt so light he could probably even faster than before. Like the Uzumaki he was willing to try anything to improve with his skills and strength, wearing weights didn't looked effective but both gave it a shot. This will be the perfect time to find out if they were indeed effective with this challenge, both we're excited. They walked to the edge of the rock formation while the others stood watching they wanted to watch the entire thing since they were still taking a rest. Especially Fang and Lightning they we're looking forward to the competition while day dreaming stealing many glances at their bare chests.

"Ready…."

"Go!"

Both l'Cie jumped to water and made everyone looked shocked as they witnessed that both of them we're running in the water of the spring. They have never seen anything like it Lightning among the ones who live in Cocoon knew of anti-gravity field technology that allows soldiers to stay in walls or land safely from falling from a high altitude. But nothing quite like this walking on water was impossible let alone running on it, this was something quite shocking to the group. It also show how exceptional both Naruto and Sasuke we're to them even if they were all the same as l'Cie and once again it shows their true potential at how strong they are. They ran around the spring at impressive speed that it became difficult to keep up with them they were trying to see who was in the lead. They we're both the same without no one getting into the lead, they managed to run the lap around the spring as a tie.

"_So fast" _thought Vanille in awe.

"_Running on water what else can they do?" _thought Lightning feeling a bit out of place since she has known them when they were younger.

They weren't done finishing the lap around the spring they climbed the wall at the same impressive speed. Both with determination to reach the top before the other and the rest of the group just stood in awe at how fast they could go. At the friendly competition Vanille, Hope and Snow were cheering for Naruto while Sazh was too in awe to cheer for anyone. Fang has suddenly cheered on Sasuke taunting him that he was slow like a crawler, her comment obviously ticked off the Uchiha. Her plan obviously worked making him to go faster managing to pass the Uzumaki, but it was far from over. The blond jinchurikki catch up to him been neck in neck again, until it was over. The group saw that both got to the top there was no winner, just a draw. Just like that it was over and it didn't lasted for only five minutes, but it was worth to watch.

Lightning and Fang were truly impressed at their performance, both quick on their feet. It was even better with been able to run on water without using any of the anti-gravity technology developed by the Sanctum. It was a whole lot better than they did it all shirtless while the others were a bit in awe they ended up cheering for both of them for a job well done. It was an all a friendly competition both have done a good job and there was no need to declare who was the winner, or he was better. While they were still cheering on the former shinobi because they were talking, probably arguing of who won the challenge the two women we're apart from the rest. Fang had a grin on her face watching the two she took a glance at the pink haired soldier who still had her eyes on a certain whiskered blond.

"Quite the view eh…?"

"It's a nice spring."

"I'm not talking about the spring" the Pulsian huntress rolled her eyes.

"What?"

Seeing the expression the Pulsian beauty had the former sergeant could tell what she was talking about. She was staring at Naruto and Sasuke she hated to admit it but she was guilty because she was also gazing at them, her eyes we're only on the Uzumaki. He was gorgeous and these were times she had no idea how attracted she felt towards him and she was desperately trying to erase those impure thoughts from emerging again. Anything but to think about that she didn't wanted her body feeling the same way as a few minutes ago, the same symptoms acting strange. Her body temperature changing to a blazing heat wave, followed by the wetness in that certain place of her female anatomy it was wrong to think about those things now of all times. But it was too hard not to with Fang present and reminding her of the two former shinobi who were still shirtless.

"Look at all those muscles, all wet they looked like they're ready to go" she was still grinning hiding her arousal as she gaze at the Uchiha with hungry eyes.

"Is that all you can think about?" she retorted sounding annoyed.

"When you have a view like that it is impossible not to think about that. Sorry but I'll be damned if I miss an opportunity to see such a view. Gran Pulse is truly a beauty but nothing compares to that."

"…."

"Truly a hot view, I can stare at those bodies forever."

"Enough Fang you're sounding like a pervert. I'm starting to lose some of the respect I have for you."

"It's a hot view Lightning doesn't it arouse you to see something like that?"

"Just stop I don't want to hear anymore…."

"So it doesn't make you hot to see Naruto showing his muscle chest?" Fang raised an eyebrow at her behavior.

"Drop the topic already."

"You don't think it's hot?" she was smirking.

"Fang!" replied the annoyed Farron.

"Fine I'll drop the topic mate."

It really bothered the former sergeant at the huntress's comment. No doubt she was starting to lose some respect she has gained for her. Why did she have to bring that up such topic she wasn't interested in knowing, even if it was true. Truth be told she was a young woman like the rest who will eventually crave for those lovingly needs and there have been times that those thoughts came to her mind regarding herself and her whiskered boyfriend. How many times she gotten those images of her and the Uzumaki kissing and doing other things to be considered intimate. The intense passion in the air the feel of his touch, their bodies touching in unison, the feeling of each other's warm, the pleasure that will soon follow. Eventually the pink haired soldier erased those thoughts and just thinking about those things has made her body act strange, this show how weak she has become to temptation.

She turned with a glare at the Pulsian huntress while she was aware she was been stared. Fang just kept her grin knowing her comment really annoyed the Farron but she knew her answer already. Obviously she knew of her feeling for the whiskered blond she really like him very much, no brainer she will feel hot just staring at his bare chest. What kind of woman would go gaga over seeing the man she loves exposing his muscle chest, unless if that woman was a gay. But she wasn't and neither did Lightning although they were strong and tough women, both of them can be feminine when they want to and very straight like an arrow. She will keep quiet this time promising the older Farron she will drop the topic for now, she will be a good girl. She watched with the others as the two former soldiers walked to them putting their respective coats covering their chest, she gave a small frown at this.

It annoyed Fang that she was enjoying a marvelous view and all of the sudden is gone. Hell for all she care for she would want to see Sasuke bare chest more often, in fact with no clothes at all. She mentally grinned at the last part she can still dream but all good things must come to an end. Another sneak peek at his muscle chest would give her pleasant dreams she remained quiet and keep it a secret. Both women have chosen to pretend like nothing was wrong erasing every single thought that would be considered perverted. Like nothing has happened they were calm while the view of the two young men exposing their chest will be recorded in their minds, forever to be thinking it over as part of their sexual fantasies. To always enjoy and cherish the memory oh yeah they will enjoy and cherish that memory indeed.

"Not bad I guess" said Naruto looking satisfied with the tie.

"I still think I was ahead of you by an inch" replied the unhappy Uchiha.

"Give it a rest already Sasuke it was a draw, so stop being a sore loser."

"Hn…."

"I think both of you we're good" said Vanille.

"That's not the right word for it" said Snow.

"More like out of this word, both we're running in water and then running on the wall without any AMP technology. What kind of steroids are you two taking?" said the baffled Sazh.

"No steroids just pure training" said the blond jinchurikki grinning.

"I never seen anything like it" replied Hope.

"They've always been full of surprises" said Lightning.

"How did you guys do that? Running on water is something I never heard off before" said Fang.

"The secret is all about chakra control" said the whiskered blond.

"Chakra there it is again" replied the red head.

"You guys own us an explanation about that" said the Pulsian huntress.

"They can explain later, right now let's handles the monsters here" the pink haired soldier unsheathed her Blazefire saber.

"All right its go time!" the NORA leader pumped his fist ready for the fight.

"Let's not keep them waiting we have to make sure to keep this place monster free" the Uzumaki removed Flashflare saber.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

It didn't take the l'Cie group that long to take care of the monsters roaming around the spring. They weren't that tough, or didn't pose that much of a threat even if they were in large numbers. Proving once again of how strong their strength has developed since they were branded as l'Cie. As a result of staying together through good and bad they were able to overcome the toughest of trials, among them passing the test of the Eidolons. Most of the monsters have chosen to run away once they realized they didn't stood a chance against the group, they chose to escape saving their lives than get killed. Once the area was safe from monster infestation they went back to relax and enjoy their rest, they will be resuming their journey soon. Members of the gang left shortly to hunt some meat since they have gone hungry while they were fighting Fang left and Sasuke chose to accompany her once more.

They have settled in one of the rock formations of the spring waiting for the food. It didn't took them long to return with some meat, good thing Fang and Sasuke didn't went too far to catch their prey. They have captured a gorgonopsid that have managed to make his way through the Subterra of Mah'habara, lucky for both l'Cie to have met the creature. Using magic they made a fire and cooked the monster that became the group's meal, by now they were already gotten used to eating meat from Pulsian creatures. Everyone ate while sharing to others they were making sure to look out for each other of who was the hungriest of the group. Just another day in Gran Pulse and they were already accustomed to live in the world, like they had live there their entire lives. Yet there wasn't a single hint of fear in their eyes, not even from the youngest member of the group Hope was quite comfortable.

All fear from the l'Cie that are from Cocoon was gone since arriving along with all kinds of crazy rumors the people used to come up with. No world filled with fire, just a beautiful wildlife paradise filled with some hungry creatures. It was a world designed for skilled hunters and warriors where the strong survives and the weak shall perish, a Behemoth eats Behemoth world. Fang knew well since she was a hunter she knew the kinds of dangers and threats Gran Pulse possess. Luckily they were all l'Cie and they have grown strong since that day at the Vestige when the Fal'Cie Anima branded them, as long as they were together it won't be a problem to survive here. In these times it was so important to stay together they've come a long way and they all got along just fine, it felt like they have gone closer since arriving at the Pulsian world.

They were resuming their meal while some were going for seconds like Naruto and surprisingly Sasuke. It seems that hunting for their prey has given the Uchiha quite the appetite while the rest of the group we're just eating normally. He seemed to be hungry as he chowed down on his piece of Gorgonopsid meat that he started chewing with his mouth open, getting the attention from everyone. They had to sweat dropped it will be understandable if it was someone else, like Naruto for example and he was eating normal like the rest. It wasn't every day that the Uchiha will start to show signs of bad manners that was until Fang send him a warning glare to fix his mistake. That was enough for the raven hailed l'Cie to clean up his act and start eating normally like the rest, and the Uzumaki chuckled at this. It got Sasuke's attention giving the whiskered blond a frown aware that he chuckle at the scolding he received from the Pulsian woman.

"Something funny…?"

"Oh it's nothing I kind of find it amusing that you're scared of Fang" the blond jinchurikki was smirking at his raven haired friend.

"Scared….?"

"Is that true?" Snow was surprised.

"No…"

"Kid seems to act like that when she's around" replied Sazh approving of the Uzumaki's point.

"How would you know about it?" dared the Uchiha with a frown.

"We've seen it" Lightning has hidden her grin.

"Whenever she gets angry you always back off and obeyed" the blond jinchurikki was still smirking.

"….."

Fang was chuckling at everyone's comment" looks like they know the truth Sasuke, you're afraid of little ol angry me."

"Hn…."

"I understand you buddy I know exactly how you feel. Some women can get very scary when they're angry" the whiskered blond was obviously speaking from personal experience.

"Just drop the topic" said the annoyed Uchiha.

"My congrats to you Fang I never thought someone would have Sasuke on a leash."

"Thanks mate I take pride on what I do" the Pulsian huntress let a laugh.

Sasuke had it with Naruto's teasing giving him a glare" you're one to talk. You're Lightning's obedient dog you'd do anything she says."

"That's not true."

"Naruto get more firewood."

"I'm on it!" the Uzumaki has happily left the camp site walking out of the spring while the Uchiha sweat dropped.

"Why can't you be more like Naruto, he sure looks happy to be on Lightning's leash?" asked the Pulsian huntress.

"Because I'm not him…."

"Oh well it doesn't matter, later you're giving me another foot massage" Fang happily remember the great job he did the last time.

"When did I agree to give you one to begin with?"

"You will give me one. One way or the other, you don't want to see me when I'm cranky Uchiha."

"Hn…"

"_Watching those two it's like watching a couple that's being married their entire lives. I sure miss my wife" _thought Sazh.

"Everything is well" Vanille gave a giggle at the sight.

"I'll say let the lovebirds have their moment" Snow gave a smirk.

"_This is annoying everyone is getting on my nerves" _the Uchiha resumed his eating.

"So what's this chakra you and Naruto have been talking about?" Hope has decided to change the topic.

"I'm curious to know too. The way you two has mentioned it, it feels like a powerful force that probably has the same level as magic" said Lightning.

"In the same level as magic is that even possible?" asked the NORA leader.

"I want to know too!" said the red head.

"We all are let's hear it or should we wait for Naruto to arrive?" followed Fang.

"That will be fine I don't like to explain my self-more than once. Listen carefully" said the former PSICOM soldier.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

When Naruto returned from bringing back the fire wood Sasuke was already done explaining the group about chakra. He told the existence and the process of it, and as the source of why the Uzumaki and he can perform jutsu. After learning that they were from another world and that they could use techniques that no one from Cocoon or Pulse could do, they were convinced of their origin. Their jutsu techniques were similar but different from the magic they can cast as l'Cie due to different sources. Jutsu from chakra and magic from the abilities of a l'Cie, to the group it wasn't that complicated to understand. Everyone has understand but some we're still thinking too hard because it wasn't easy to get the idea of having two travelers from another world they have never heard of. Namely Sazh and Snow, the rest pretty much believe the two former shinobi and they were trying to figure out the concept that is chakra.

Naruto was already seated with them and has heard what they have to say about the blue energy. The blond jinchurikki was a bit surprised that they believed it, due that it was hard to believe of them being from another world. But believing about chakra was their way of trusting them they witnessed their jutsu since they became l'Cie all the way to this point. Their expressions were one of curiosity they all looked like they wanted to know more already knowing that jutsu and magic was different. It seems Sasuke's explanation was enough to clear up their minds and for the group to know that chakra was the reason why they can walk on water and climb on walls without the need of an anti-gravity force field. That last part has really made them more curious especially Lightning she was impressed of a possibility for someone to defy the laws of gravity without using any AMP technology.

"So basically this chakra is the flow of energy that allows you two to perform your shinobi skills. The color of chakra is blue and it exist on all living beings" said the pink haired soldier understanding the meaning of the concept.

"That's right everyone has chakra, blue is the natural color of chakra. Except for the fox's chakra for some reason it's red don't know why "replied the blond jinchurikki.

"All living things have chakra, and the monsters too?" asked Hope.

"They're alive so it should be obvious" said Sasuke.

"Does that include us too?" said Sazh.

"Yeah you all have chakra and everyone from Cocoon too" said the Uzumaki.

"This is very interesting. I never thought there exist, an energy inside of us without none of us to know about it, or even know it exists" said Vanille.

"Yeah this is the first time I heard of this chakra, and to know it forms part of us. Is it really inside of us?" said Snow.

"Naturally people that haven't been train to use it, means that it's hidden deep within their bodies. It will be obvious for anyone not to know a thing that it will exist in them" said the whiskered blond.

"For us shinobi we were taught all about chakra since we started the academy. Ever since then we've been train to control the chakra in order to use jutsu among other skills" said the Uchiha.

"Basically all shinobi skills reacquire chakra use so it was important for us to master the use of chakra" followed the whiskered blond.

"Since you use chakra to use jutsu it was mandatory to master it. Without it you wouldn't be a shinobi at all" said Lightning.

"Yep we wouldn't graduate at all" said Naruto.

"That's coming from someone who failed the academy three times in a row" Sasuke gave a chuckle.

The blond jinchurikki face faulted at the rude comment although it was true. He got up glaring daggers at the Uchiha for bringing the topic how dare he bring that up now, of all times. He wasn't the dead last anymore but a fine shinobi and soldier, he has proven it before. The one thing that annoys him the most is that he has to say it in front of everyone, the l'Cie group already knows about it including Lightning. He turned to the group and it was just as he thought, Fang was chuckling, Vanille looked like she was pitying him, Snow had a small grin, Sazh was shaking his head feeling sorry for him and Hope looked like he could understand him. They knew now he wasn't as good as he is now, he used to be a big time loser and probably embarrassment to the entire shinobi academy. His gaze fell on the older Farron and she had a small smile like she wasn't surprise, but there was a hint of fondness hidden behind that smile.

Lightning wasn't surprise of the Uzumaki's past failure at the shinobi academy, she already he wasn't the best. She remembers well how badly he started at the military academy even if he was a skilled shinobi back then. He was really a disgrace to all the fresh recruits who we're starting their training as soldiers for the Sanctum but it all changed when she snapped him back to reality with her harsh words. Even today she still regretted saying those words to him aware that she didn't meant them she only did it to motivate him so he does better and face the truth of soldier training. It was a success he got better and became strong and even he managed to impress Rosh with his drastic results, proof of the power of one's words. She was happy for him and admire that he has met everyone's expectations including her own, she was proud she made him her first officer when she earned the sergeant rank.

"Damn it Sasuke why do you have to bring that up?"

"It's the truth…."

"You didn't have to say it" the blond jinchurikki crossed his arms looking upset.

"Nobody's perfect Naruto we don't become the best fighter from one day to another" said Snow.

"Coming from you that's a compliment" replied the pink haired soldier.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the NORA leader felt like he's been insulted.

"You were that bad in both schools?" asked Sazh.

"It wasn't easy in both of them…."

"He was the worst at shinobi academy. His control over chakra was terrible, he was the dead last" resumed the Uchiha.

"That's because I have huge amount of chakra reserves. It's not easy to try and control so much chakra, the training takes time!" retorted the Uzumaki.

"More chakra than anyone….?" Vanille sounded shocked.

"I think so, that is why I had so much trouble focusing chakra to make jutsu. I wasn't good doing them especially the clone jutsu, boy that was the one I hated the most."

"And yet you can make dozens copies of yourself" said Fang.

The whiskered blond gave a chuckle" ironic that I can't make a low rank jutsu but I can make a high rank jutsu."

"_That's why he can make so many clones, because of his large amount of chakra it does make sense" _thought Lightning.

"You weren't that bad then" said Snow.

"I guess" he scratched the back of his head.

"You're still a loser" said the Uchiha.

"Shut it Sasu-teme!" snapped the blond which it's been very long since he has called him teme.

"What about you Sasuke?" the Pulsian huntress was curious wanting to know about his days in the shinobi academy.

"I didn't have that problem…."

"Unfortunately Sasuke was the opposite of me. He was the prodigy of the academy the rookie of the year and most popular boy in the village" the Uzumaki sweat dropped as he explained.

"The real deal" said Sazh.

"Yeah I won't deny it. But even as he was strong there is one thing that he fears the most in the entire world."

"Really….?" Everyone except Lightning replied while the raven haired l'Cie raised a brow not having a clue what the whiskered blond was up to.

Naruto gave them all a scary face" fan girls…."

Everyone sweat dropped as Sasuke's eyes widened. He immediately remember the large numbers of academy girls that will ogle at him, daydreaming of him, and how many will stalk him as he walked back to his home. The many faces of them with heart shaped eyes as they all called him' Sasuke-kun' and giggle so annoyingly, always staring at him with probably bedroom eyes as he was seated at the classroom listening to the teacher Iruka. He trembled in fear turning pale imagining all of them surrounding him and laughing evilly calling him Sasuke-kun. All of them running to him crushing his body as they started ripping through his clothes fighting over each other of who will get his clothing he looked like he was ready to freak out from the horrific sight, it was a nightmare come true. The Uchiha was ready to scream out loud from the madness the horror of being chase by fan girls again, was too much for him to bear.

"Damn it Naruto you didn't had to bring that up?"

"Now we're even."

"You gotta be kidding me why would you be afraid of them? If it was me I'll be the luckiest guy in the world" the NORA leader gave a grin imagining himself surrounded with many fan girls.

That was until he saw Lightning's glare that made him turned pale rethinking his comment" of course now that I'm engaged to Serah that's all in the past now."

"Wise choice Villiers the consequences for breaking Serah's heart are very severe" the former sergeant took her gun blade checking on the blade which it was very sharp there will be hell to pay if Snow hurt her sister's feelings.

Fang followed next laughing hard" you're afraid of fan girls you're such a wussy Sasuke. I can imagine you trembling before their giggling 'oh Sasuke you're so cool'" she failed miserably sounding like a fan girl still laughing.

"It's not funny" frown the former PSICOM soldier.

"It's hilarious someone strong like you afraid of a bunch of girls going through their hormonal stage, I'm losing some of the respect I have for you Uchiha."

"_She's one to talk" _the pink haired soldier frowned remembering when she talked about the two former soldiers and their muscle chests she lost some respect for the Pulsian huntress.

"They were everywhere and all they could do is look at me, follow me wherever I go they were all annoying."

"You're being a wussy."

"Hn…."

"We all have our strength and weaknesses. Sasuke's been through bad experience with fan girls so I don't blame him" grin the blond jinchurikki.

"You're obviously jealous."

"Whatever I don't need fan girls, I only need one" he smiled at the pink haired soldier.

"I'm not a fan girl" the older Farron felt offended.

"Not like the crazy ones that we're always chasing Sasuke" he has taken the courage to wink at her.

"How about getting back on topic" it amazed Sazh how much they can jump from the actual subject they were originally talking about.

"Chakra and Naruto and Sasuke's days at their school" Vanille didn't have a problem if they get back to the topic, she was interested about the concept of chakra.

"Guys…." Hope got everyone's attention.

"If all living things have chakra and the two of you went through training to control it. Then can we learn to control chakra too?"

The entire group stood quiet after hearing the silver haired teen. It's like they were never expecting to hear that maybe because they were too caught up in the revelation of chakra, to think about his question. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other seeing this as an opportunity to make the group strong, the answer to the young Ensthem's question was quite obvious. The answer was yes given the right training they might end up learning to control chakra, although it wasn't going to easy to accomplish. They were the only ones who knew about chakra and the right training to control it, meaning that they will have to be the ones to teach the group how. That was easier said than done since none of them had any experience as a teacher or leader while they were still back on Konoha. They got closer as they were already planning what to do next, enjoying their rest before heading out in their journey.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"More or less we don't have time for this, our brands are still opening."

"I know, but the least we can do is help them in this training. I'm pretty sure if we do it right they might learn how to control chakra."

"None of them knew that something as chakra exists. What makes you think that they can unlock their chakra levels?"

"That's why we're going to teach them, I kind of always wanted to be a teacher" Naruto gave a silly smile.

"You remember the exercises we had to go through in getting better at chakra control?"

"I do and we'll do the same thing we did."

"Somehow I have a feeling that things won't go as you have in mind."

"Hey want to tell us what the big argument is?" Fang finally broke their discussion waiting with the rest of the group.

"Sorry about that we we're talking and we have decided that I and Sasuke will teach you guys to control your chakra."

"Really you guys are going to teach us?" Hope looked very excited.

"Yeah we can help you unlock the chakra you guys have hidden in you. Through the training we have plan all of you will be able to control your chakra."

"And we'll be able to do the same thing you and Sasuke can do like standing on water?" asked Snow.

"Sure."

"It won't be easy" Sasuke warned he remember how hard it was through the exercises he and the Uzumaki did.

"Don't listen to him we will make sure it will be easy."

"Each of us will take a small group to teach."

"Good idea since there's six three and three. So which ones will you take Sasuke?"

"It's all the same with me…."

"I do know you want Fang go ahead and pick her along with two from the group" the blond jinchurikki was grinning.

"I don't want her you can pick her if you want to" the Uchiha was frowning he felt like the blond was going to say that.

"Really…."

The raven haired l'Cie turned to see the Pulsian huntress next to him not looking happy. She stood toe to toe with him and he finally noticed that she was taller than him, by an inch. Seeing this small detail now he somehow felt intimidated and it wasn't just that but her appearance too. The heiress of the Yung clan looked like she was a strong amazon princess that could pick a fight with a pack of monsters and win while in truth he admired her strength. Staring into her green eyes it felt the connection they both had as their eyes met, she didn't looked happy that he didn't wanted to include her in his list of students. Obviously he was lying of course he wanted to teach her through the steps of learning to control chakra he was only feeling stubborn to prove to Naruto that he was wrong. For a while he's been getting the feeling to spend more time with the Pulsian beauty, he had the need to stay by her side.

"You better not be getting cold feet Uchiha" a small grin was formed on her lips.

"I'm not getting cold feet."

"Then take me in as your student and don't complain."

"Hn…."

"Vanille you're coming too."

"Yeah!" replied the cheery red head.

"Might as well volunteer count me in" said Snow.

"Okay that means Light, Hope and Sazh are with me" said the blond jinchurikki.

"I'm really looking forward to this" replied the silver haired teen while Lightning smiled at his enthusiasm.

"That's makes two of us" followed the whiskered blond.

"_There's that bad feeling" _thought the Uchiha.

It felt like intuition to Sasuke that things weren't going to be like they wanted to. He and Naruto have taken the roles of teachers for the l'Cie group to teach them about chakra control. The only thing that was bothering them, this was the first time they were going to teach someone. Back in their world they never got the chance to be teachers to anyone having first time students was probably going to have its difficulties. The Uzumaki was the only one who was excited and anxious to begin with the training, unlike the Uchiha who looks like he was going to regret the whole thing. After all how hard was going to be to teach something to a group who recently had no idea about chakra and what it was use for. Eventually they were going to find out with this experience, the Uchiha's feeling was right that it was no walk in the park.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

They have chosen to take different locations with their new students but it close to Sulyvan spring. Naruto and his group went to small forest location after passing the spring, while Sasuke's group went not too far from there. Before starting both former shinobi have explain them more about chakra and jutsu, including hand seals in order to perform the jutsu and using the right amount of chakra to do it right. They have learned more about the custom way of life that a shinobi faces similar to the soldiers of the Sanctum along with shinobi status of ranks from Hokage to genin. Another fact they learned different types of fighting style, taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu more knowledge was added like elemental jutsu. The group learned how similar jutsu and magic can be they were probably related in terms of elements and destructive force they knew how the people of Konoha weren't any different from the citizens of Cocoon.

As the training started the members of the l'Cie group were baffled at how silly the training was. It was more from Lightning and Fang's point of view since they were made to climb a tree with using their hands, but only with their infused with chakra. The same way Naruto and Sasuke did when they participated in their friendly competition. Soon as the hours passed they knew by now it wasn't as easy as it looked, and there was nothing silly about it. Focusing the right amount of chakra into your feet was very hard and keeping that amount stable in your feet in order to climb the tree without breaking it or falling from it was even harder. The training exercises has proven its point of being quite challenging because their chakra level were hidden including Lightning who was a former sergeant, none of them were taught in learning the basics of chakra control. Good news of the training they all have chakra but it needed time for them to learn how to control it well.

Worst of the exercise, learning that the more chakra they used the more they will get tire. Using chakra drains energy from the body and it wasn't long before they will start to get exhausted. Everyone who weren't hunters or soldiers we're able to hang on for a while Lightning, Fang and Snow we're the ones who lost a little longer than the rest. Chakra was very important to the body explained by both former shinobi it was essential like blood and the heart. In the body there exist the chakra circulatory system which works like other system located inside the body, without chakra it can survive the person will die. It was amazing for them to learn how important chakra is, not just to perform techniques but it was an essential base for the human body to survive like any other organ. To think no one in Cocoon or Pulse knew the truth that everyone including the monsters has chakra inside, another important lesson they learned.

The key to the chakra control training depended on one's stamina level in this case it wasn't good for the gang. Sazh and Vanille we're the first to get tired, Hope even if he tried his best he eventually got exhausted from using too much chakra. Lightning, Snow and Fang proof they were quite the strong and stamina types, but they too got tired in the middle of the training. Neither of them thought it was going to be this hard for an exercise that seems to look easy, at first hand. Lightning has taken it back of thinking of been an easy task she was so wrong, not even her military training will be enough to master this type of training. They were l'Cie but all of them had their limits they weren't just quite ready to master this exercise, that's why both Naruto and Sasuke were here for. Taking the roles of teachers they will be the ones to guide the group to success, sort of.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

A week later they were still doing the exercise with some fair results. Sazh was too tired and probably cranky because of the training, he chose to have long breaks before continuing. The afro haired pilot looked like he didn't care if he masters to control chakra, a sight that Naruto didn't like. As a teacher he wanted everyone to succeed in the training it was his first time as teacher, failure wasn't in his dictionary. On the other hand Lightning and Hope we're slowly progressing and they had no plans in backing off, or quitting. The blond jinchurikki smiled happily watching both l'Cie going at it again he gave them the long explanation he will help them if they needed more advices. Unlike Sazh who was seated taking another break, his Chocobo chick was flying outside enjoying the nice weather they were having.

Hope has once again concentrated in releasing some of the chakra in him. The young Enstheim felt the essence flowing through him it was easy to feel, once you have gotten use to focus channeling it. Feeling confident that he has gathered the necessary amount to climb the tree he went with climbing it. He smiled confidently as first steps were stick on the tree if he continued at this pace, he'll be able to do it. The silver haired teen went with the next phase of the training running, his eyes widened as he started to run he crushed parts of the tree. Eventually the teen fell down and hit the ground hard, earning another aching pain to his body. Looks like it was back to square one he made a mistake once again, his second mistake was to forget to mark the height of the tree to see his progress in the exercise. Needless to say that he was unhappy with the hit he took when he fell down.

"Ouch…I almost had it."

"Not bad you need more practice and you'll make it to the top for sure."

The young Enstheim spotted Lightning next to him with a small smile" you've been practicing hard. You'll pass this training in no time."

"Thanks Light but I still screw up."

"Trial and error, because of my determination to give Serah a good life I was good at the military academy. But there were times I wasn't good enough and I felt like I wasn't that good to be a soldier, I had to rely on my instructor and my comrades. My point is even the ones who become the best need help they aren't born the best they train hard. Like what you're doing right now."

"You're right I'm not giving up."

"Neither am I, this time we'll do it together. Remember what Naruto said too much chakra will make your body heavy, you'll break the tree."

"Got it I'm ready."

Naruto who was watching the entire heartwarming sight smiled" I love this mother and son moments."

Just like that a rock hit his head knocking him courtesy of the pink haired soldier and Hope laughed because it looked hilarious how knocked silly the Uzumaki looked. The older Farron wasn't angry at him but she has warned him dozens of times not to call her mother with her relationship with the teen. She didn't considered herself to be mother material although the whiskered blond disagrees with her that she will make a great mother. The blond jinchurikki had an oversized lump on the spot where the rock hit him, in which the former sergeant had to make a mental note that he looked funny. She knew he will be fine he has taken worst hits before he was hardheaded literally, and tough as nails. She turned her attention to the teen who needed her help without noticing that the Uzumaki was already up and he has marched up to her looking steamed.

"Hey that's not nice that is no way to treat your teacher!"

"You want me to call you teacher you'll have to earn it" the older Farron crossed her arms.

"Like how….?"

"Help us succeed in this training."

"I have given you plenty of advices and I'm here if you need me."

"Like that time when you were eating and you weren't paying attention to us?" said Hope with a smile.

"He has a point what happened back then Mr. Teacher?" Lightning agreed with the teen and by now he knew she only teasing.

"I was hungry" sweat dropped the whiskered blond.

"And you didn't share with us" said the silver haired teen.

"I asked and you guys told me you just ate!"

"Ignore him" this time the former sergeant was smiling.

"You're so mean Light."

"Let's go Hope" they started walking away from the blond.

"Why did you do that Light?" the teen wanted to know why she teased him.

"Because it's fun, don't say a word to him."

"Okay…."

"_That is no way to treat a teacher. I'm no expert but students should look up and respect their teachers."_

"I got it!"

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!

Lightning and Hope turned back to see that Naruto has performed his signature move. They were staring at ten shadow clones plus the original, neither of them had no idea what he was up to. The pink haired soldier thought that somehow she really hurt his feelings with her teasing, if that was the case she was ready to apologize she wasn't being serious. The Uzumaki made his move as all of his clones started climbing different trees the sight alone has made both l'Cie looked in awe. Never imagined that the blonds shadow clones will be able to climb trees, more shocking that they were all fast and they have reached the top. The original Naruto climbed a tree and was also able to reach the top just like his clones. They all stood tall and mighty while the others were staring with so much amazement that it made them think how glad they are for having such a good teacher as he showed how is done.

"Wow" it was the only word that left Hope's mouth.

"_Is he trying to show off?" _thought the former sergeant.

The blond jinchurikki jumped down with his clones following him they all vanished when they hit the ground" that's how you do it am I really a good teacher?"

"Let's go Hope" Lightning resumed ignoring him.

"Sure" the teen laughed that the pink haired soldier was still teasing the whiskered blond.

The Uzumaki face faulted" oh come on that was impressive!"

"Not bad Naruto" smiled the older Farron giving him a familiar movement with her right eye.

The whiskered blond blushed in shock" what the-no way it can't be…."

"_Did she…winked at me?" _it was a shocking sight for the pink haired soldier to do flirting move like that, hell she doesn't even flirt to begin with.

He was truly shocked never seeing it coming, Lightning Farron has made an attempt to flirt with him. Eventually the attempt worked his blushing face was the proof of it, it came out of nowhere. The Uzumaki smiled getting rid of his blushing looks like there were still things that amaze him even today. He chose to left both l'Cie continued the exercise because he wanted to check on the third member who was part of the team he was teaching. He spotted Sazh knelt in front of a tree the Chocobo chick was shown on top of his afro, the dark skin gunner seemed to be tired. The blond jinchurikki did witness him attempting to climb the tree but obviously failed badly the first times. The afro haired has reached his limit getting tired for using too much chakra, now he was taking a good rest. Although the rest was over an hour ago Naruto knew he was obviously slacking out and he couldn't let that happen.

Becoming a teacher has lit a spark in the whiskered blond that it was his responsibility to make sure everyone learns the exercise and master it in pure success. He will help them no matter what, his determination kicked in to help them through the training. That's what having apprentices were all about and doing this was nostalgia to the Uzumaki remembering his experience being in a team. The moments he spend in team seven under Kakashi's guidance and when he was under Jiraiya's tutelage, those experience were enough for the blond. It will take them a while to learn to climb the tree using chakra and he didn't care how long it will take them, he was helping them all the way. He gave a sigh staring at the afro haired pilot he was the one who needed his help the most aside from the other two.

"Sazh how about you get back to training with Light and Hope?"

"Oh I'm just getting some rest, you know some nice shut eye before going back to this tor-I mean exercise."

"That was more than an hour ago. I'm starting to think you don't want to do this training at all" he crossed his arms.

"I'm not as young as I used to be. All this climbing trees, falling and hurting my noggin it's too tiring."

"Stop whining you're acting like a little kid. It's important that you learn to control chakra, it will help when we're fighting."

"Can you at least give me something a little easy there has to be another way?"

"This is the first exercise…." Naruto stood in deep thought.

"_The second is the toughest."_

"What do you mean first? You're saying there's more after this one?" the afro haired gunner was shocked not wanting to see the second exercise.

"Looks like I let it slip. But yeah you're right, after this exercise there's another one and tougher."

"Thanks for cheering me up I appreciate it. Not looking forward to do it."

"Come on Sazh I know you can do this if you try."

The afro haired gunner gave a sigh he was tired and he had no reason to give it another shot. The training seems to have caught up with him and it was killing him, although it was hard to say no to Naruto. The blond jinchurikki was doing everything he could to help him he was quite enthusiastic showing the potential of a true teacher. Before he could give him the straight answer that he was quitting his Chocobo chick flew off from his afro and flew all a way to the top. The whiskered blond saw this and had to laugh seeing the determination of the small bird someone was very interesting in the training.

"The little guy has passed the first exercise before you."

"Excuse me? That doesn't count he cheated!"

"He made it to the top of the tree" the Uzumaki was smirking.

"You're supposed to climb the tree with your feet and not using your hands. He flew to the top that's cheating right there."

"Oh okay Sazh I'll find some Chocobo feathers and glue them to your arms so you can fly to the top too" the blond jinchurikki gave a laugh.

"That's crazy-huh hey you're messing with me!"

"Sure I am at least the small Chocobo wants to succeed in the training and he's not an l'Cie like us. You should take notes from him."

"Fine I'll give it another try, just give an older man some space to breathe. At my age this isn't easy to do."

"You're right the older one gets the harder it is to focus chakra. That's why I'm here to guide you, you'll do fine with me around."

"I'm starting to feel filled with energy, I feel like I can do anything. You just light me up."

"You're being sarcastic" sweat dropped the blond l'Cie.

"No oh no I'm ready to give it another shot, let's do this!"

"All right that's the spirit!"

"Just let me catch my breath."

Naruto sweat dropped again_" but he's been resting for over an hour."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

In another part of the small forest the other team under Sasuke's guidance wasn't doing any better than the others. The Uchiha has explained them about how to focus on the chakra, complete concentration focusing the chakra on the feet. His team tried and like the other team they have failed the first tries big time, none of the three have come even close to reach halfway of the tree. Fang, Snow and Vanille we're worse than the others all three of them we're having trouble focusing on the chakra. The three lÇie have gathered chakra to their feet and they have fallen more times than they could count, worst of the training they have to reach the top of the tree and that they get tire as they use more of the chakra. They were wishing it was easy as learning new spells and techniques just by fighting they would learn them and their strength will increase too.

Vanille was laid on the ground resting her breathing was quick, due to her exhaustion. It was amazing how tiring one could get from trying to climb a tree with just your feet. She felt like she has fought hundreds of battles, it felt like nostalgia to the red head Pulsian reminding her of the war of transgression. Her body became numb she could no longer felt it she was too tired to even get up right now her aching body was demanding a long rest. This exercise wasn't as easy as she thought it sounded fun at first, but now she takes it all back about being fun only very tiring and painful. Aside from her exhaustion her body was still feeling the bruises she got from falling from the tree. Who knows if she falls asleep and wakes up in two days, but right now that sounded like a very good idea to her and she needed it. It won't be for a while that she will feel better and make another attempt to climb the tree, today she was done.

Snow was the second person who was probably the most tired obviously the NORA leader was too stubborn to admit that he was down for the count. He has climbed the tree more times than Vanille and he has fallen more times than her along with getting hurt more than her and losing more chakra than her. It was hard for the trench coat blond to release his chakra he was the one who had the most difficulty, he didn't give up remaining determined to be able to do it. Eventually he did but he was having an even harder time focusing on the chakra on his feet to climb the tree. It wasn't a happy sight for the tall blond he was exhausted and beat up he has never felt like this even when fighting many monsters. Giving up wasn't in his dictionary so he was determined to pass the exercise following what Sasuke has told him, but still it would help a lot if the Uchiha gave him more tips and advices.

Lastly Fang stood in another tree knelt like Vanille she didn't looked that tired but looks can be deceiving. She tried climbing the tree and failed like her friends, she was beat up and tired from chakra use but nothing compared to Snow. One thing noticeable from the Pulsian huntress that she wasn't happy, oh no she was upset her green eyes had that spark of anger in them. The reason she was ticked off because a certain Uchiha wasn't been that helpful since he was supposed to be their 'teacher' he wasn't doing his job well. He told them what to do all right but that was it he wasn't playing his role like he's supposed to and that was enough to put her in a bad mood. She stared at him who was standing there with his arms crossed watching over them like a statue that was the only thing he was doing. She finally had it and marched straight at him she was going to give him a piece of her mind all right.

Sasuke stood watching his team and he was quite disappointed that they were tired already it hasn't even been four hours yet. He wasn't surprised he knew they weren't going to succeed in the first tries he remembers what a hard time he had mastering the exercise himself. It was hard and it will be even harder for them since they didn't know a thing as chakra existed, this was going to annoy him. He wasn't consider good teacher material this was his first time just like Naruto and knowing the whiskered blond he was trying his best to help his team. So he should do the same thing except he didn't have the same enthusiasm as the Uzumaki. He saw Fang walking towards him and he knew she was angry this was the last thing he needed now first hard training that won't have good results and now a rampaging Pulsian about to snap at him. He hoped she wasn't going to unleash her frustration of failing the exercise on him that will annoy him further more.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"What….?"

"How about fulfill your duties as teacher and help us here?" she was frowning still looking unhappy.

"I explain how to climb the tree…."

"Well give us more pointers this isn't easy you know."

"Hn…."

"Hn-to you too. You're not doing the job right."

"…" the Uchiha raised an eyebrow at her comment.

"Five hundred years ago. When I was little I used to attend a school and the teacher there was everything one could expect from someone who holds the title. A teacher isn't just about explaining and teaching things, it's about supporting and caring for those students even you know those words right?"

"….." the raven haired l'Cie has sweat dropped at the last part making him think if she was being sarcastic.

"Supports us, help us get through this. We know it's not easy but if you're there for us and give us some nice positive feedback then maybe this won't be so hard for us."

"…"

"So what do you say?"

"I….what's the trouble" he has let her words get through his head he knew she was right.

She smiled happy to have gotten through him with her small lecture, she slowly looked behind at the others" well you can start by letting them have a nice rest. I thought this exercise was childish but this is worse than fighting a Long Gui."

"Heh it's not as easy as it looks. It took me and Naruto days before we reach the top, we both reached it at the same time."

"Thinking about sweet memories eh?" she smiled seeing him smiling a little.

"Among the ones I have experienced, that one was worth everything and it keeps me alive to have forged it."

"Now don't start thinking about that pain in the back past of yours okay. Have a laugh with the many falls Snow took trying to reach the top, that buffoon was endlessly trying to climb the tree."

"Stubborn to the end…."

"He gives a new meaning to the word. Poor guy probably can't even move his body Vanille can probably walk but not him."

"Take a break. All of you, after that we'll continue…."

"And…."

"I'll help in any way I can…."

"You promise?"

"I promise…."

"Good Uchiha you did good we'll make sure not to let you down."

"You better. I hate to waste my time."

"Hn…." the Pulsian huntress grinned as she imitated him.

"…."

"Great news you two, take a break Sasuke is making sense now!"

"Oh thank goodness!" Vanille really felt relief at the news they were the best news she has heard in a while.

"You heard me Snow you can't stop trying to climb."

"I can still do it just give me another chance!" the NORA leader got up he was starting to stumble.

"You can't even get up, give it a rest. If you keep this up you will exhaust yourself to death."

"Using too much chakra will lead your body to conditions that you might die, you weren't listening to me" said the Uchiha.

"Just one more chance-"the trench coat blond fell to the ground.

"He's worse than Naruto…."

"You're telling me" Fang had to agree with him.

"Snow you okay?" Vanille was checking on him.

"He'll be fine just let him have a nice rest and he'll be up and running in no time" said the female warrior approaching the unconscious blond.

"You heard her rest all of you. I'll give you a few pointers for the exercise."

"Okay!" replied the cheery red head.

"Now you're finally talking, glad I was able to help mate."

"Never expected you will all did it in the first shot."

"That depends if we have a good teacher, having a bad one won't do us any good" a grin was formed on the Pulsian huntress's lips while Vanille giggled at her comment.

"Hn…."

* * *

><p>(Time skip: one week later)<p>

After a week of hard training, falling from the tree, and using lots of chakra the group has managed to do it. Obviously Naruto and Sasuke did it least than a week but it didn't mattered, it was very hard but everyone has managed to reach the top of a tree using their legs with infused chakra. Needless to say that it was the busiest and most tiring week for the group, not even fighting many monsters will wear them out than doing this exercise. It was a success thanks to the guidance of the both former shinobi neither of them stopped believing that they will be able to pull it off. But it was all far from over they only passed one of the two exercises for chakra control and it wasn't nice to keep the whole thing from the group, only a small amount found out. The tree climbing exercise was only the beginning of the group's real test sadly it was going to be a lot tougher than the previous exercise. It was going to get worse much worse.

Finding out that there was more than climbing trees was not good news for the l'Cie group, they didn't take the news well. Complain that's what some did that it wasn't fair that they weren't told that there was more to it another exercise didn't well for them. A second exercises equals more difficulty, more exhaustion and more pain to their bodies they could hardly wait, literally. The gang was now back on the spring waiting for their instructors to arrive sure they were happy to finished the first part but now there was more, and it only equals more trouble for the group. Lightning stood in thought, Sazh gave a sigh, Hope was nervous, Vanille was unsure what to think, Snow was pumped up to start and Fang looked very eager in a sarcastic way. Finally the two soldiers arrived ready to give them their next exercise disguise as torture, they could hardly wait to get exhausted and thinking the possibilities of its difficulty.

"Good morning everyone how are you all feeling today?"

"I'm fine and ready for the exercise!" Snow has raised his fist.

The rest of the group didn't look too happy, neither didn't said a word. It was understandable after what they experienced during the first exercise all the time they feel and hurt themselves and got tire from using too much chakra. Not the best and prettiest experience to take, some prefer to get chase by the Sanctum military then do another related exercise with controlling chakra. Fighting the military over anything but this that was their choice, now they were going to face another type of training similar to the previous one that will only put them in a bad mood not a pleasant way to spend a short rest from their journey to Oerba, in addition they couldn't figure while they were doing this their l'Cie brand were still opening making them one step closer to becoming Cie'th. Time couldn't be wasted anymore if they wanted to reach the Pulsian village and find a way to get rid of their brands.

"You all must know why we called you out here today?"

"More of the torture?" said Sazh.

"You're so funny. But no you guys are here because since you all passed the first exercise it's time to start the second exercise."

"Would have been a lot better if you warn us that there was going to be more than one" said Hope.

"We wanted to keep it a secret to surprise you guys" the blond jinchurikki gave a small grin while Sasuke chuckle.

"Thanks it was quite a surprise mate" replied Fang there was the sarcasm in her voice none of them we're happy because of that.

"I just know you guys are going to like this next exercise."

"Oh we're definitely going to like it don't we guys?" said the afro haired pilot.

"Drop the sarcasm already, it's not funny anymore" the Uzumaki crossed his arms.

"I'm going to like it!" said Vanille making everyone to look at her.

"Really….?" asked the afro haired gunner not believing what he just heard.

"Yeah the first exercise was tough but we all managed to reach the top of the tree."

"Even if it took us an entire week" mumble Fang.

"But you guys still did it and for that we're proud of you guys."

"I know we'll have better luck with this exercise" replied the red head.

"You're going to need more than luck if you want pass this exercise" said Sasuke.

"Don't want to sound negative but Sasuke's right. The second exercise will be a lot harder than the first one, and it might take you more than a week to master it."

"Great that will help us a lot to boost our confidence" said the Pulsian huntress.

"Walk on water it's the second exercise" Lightning already knew it was obvious since she saw both of them running on the water of the spring with everyone.

"That's right, now that all you can climb trees and other solid surfaces suspended in the air. It's time to walk on water."

"_It won't be the same as walking on liquid like water, that's why it might be a lot tougher than the first exercise" _the former sergeant has already concluded the difficulty of the second exercise.

"All right time for a demonstration" the whiskered blond was ready.

"Just like before you gather some chakra to your feet and…."

The Uzumaki jumped to the spring and to everyone's surprise he was standing on the water. It was a surprise to them even if they have already seen it before the whiskered blond took a couple of steps proving he mastered the exercise. Sasuke followed standing on the water imitating Naruto taking the small steps on the spring water. The group has seen the demonstration they knew what to do next, it was time to start the exercise. They were aware they won't be able to do it the first try just like the tree climbing exercise and some with ideas it will be harder than previous. Neither of them wanted to be a week or more doing this training, they didn't had the luxury to stay for so long there wasn't any time. It was doing it right quick or failed trying not much of a choice.

"There you stand, walk and run on the water. That's all there is to it."

"If you failed this exercise then you will never master chakra control" said Sasuke.

"_Way to go to put pressure on us Uchiha" _thought Fang.

"All right Light, Hope and Sazh you guys are up first!"

They nodded with exception of Sazh who gave a sigh and his Chocobo chick was flying above him, looking excited. But the afro haired gunner didn't complain he followed the others with focusing chakra on their feet. Sasuke and his students just stood to watch the outcome while the Uchiha already what was going to be, the rest believed in them they will be able to do it. They finally went to the spring and no surprise from the Uchiha and the Uzumaki that all three of them fell into the water, it was a failure. Bad things followed when all three l'Cie emerged shivering from the low temperature of the water, not having an idea about it. The rest laughed not because they failed in the first try but because Sazh's entire afro was wet, it was completely down. The sight was very hilarious laughing was inevitable not everything was bad at least they shared a few laughs lightening the mood.

"Cut that out!" shouted the unhappy Sazh.

"Sorry the important thing is that you try-I can't even say it with a straight face!" the blond jinchurikki was laughing.

"You look marvelous Sazh" Fang followed with a laugh.

"It's a new look for you!" followed Hope.

"Don't laugh, not again this is going to take me so long to fix. I looked terrible."

"More like hilarious" said Snow chuckling.

"Forget it I'm out of here. Can't even get some respect here" the pilot gunner left with his chick following him by.

"Now that we had our fun next" smiled the Uzumaki.

Sasuke turned to the three who he chose to take under his wing, not that he was expecting complete perfection in one go. They followed doing the same thing focusing chakra to their feet making sure it was the correct amount as they jumped to the water. No surprise to the raven haired l'Cie when they all fell into the cold water, they emerged shivering just like Sazh. He wasn't upset or disappointed he knew this was going to happen, the same with Naruto they knew very well how hard this exercise was. For the Uzumaki he remembered the hard time he had trying to master it, training in the hot springs if he failed he will be rewarded with some nice hot water. It was different for the Uchiha since he chose to train himself on his own, he mastered the tree climbing exercise but he wanted more. So he gave walking on water a chance and it was one hard experience for him, it took him a couple of days to master. The l'Cie group will be different.

"Trial and error" said Lightning trying to control her shivering.

"Yep you guys will try again eventually" replied the whiskered blond.

"That will be so much fun" Fang was being sarcastic but it was hard to tell because of her shivering.

"I forgot how cold the water of the spring can get" said Vanille she too was shivering.

"A little cold water won't hurt no one" said Snow pretending like he wasn't bothered.

"….." Sasuke remained quiet because he was so busy staring at the Pulsian huntress seeing her entire body soaked wet she looked more beautiful than ever, Fang did noticed that he was staring at her but said nothing.

Unfortunately for them they repeated the exercise more times than they could count. Eventually some got colds namely Hope and Snow, they had to take a break before their cold gets worse. Lightning and Fang had to take small breaks too from falling into the cold water, if they feel again they might die from pneumonia. There won't be any purpose in dying without getting rid of their brands, aside that they won't become Cie'th. An hour later Sazh returned with his afro back but choose not to do the exercise anymore due that he didn't wanted to ruin his hair and it was understandable remembering how bad or funny he looked with his hair all wet. Naruto stood in deep thought as he watched them resting up, something came up to him about the exercise. He remembered when he did it at the hot springs with Ebisu helping him before he met Jiraiya.

"_I knew it. Focusing the exact amount of chakra on the water is harder than on a tree. It's completely different climbing something solid than on liquid, this exercise is the most important one" _thought the pink haired soldier.

"If you guys are having trouble then why don't you take off your shoes, having less clothing takes some weight off of you makes it easier to let the chakra flow" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Really that works?" asked Hope.

"Been bare foot helps with the chakra flow and having too many clothing on you."

"You sure that would work?" the former sergeant didn't seem to believe him for some reason.

"Yeah why don't you believe me?"

"Sounds a little strange" replied Sazh.

"Everyone off with your shoes at least, except you ladies. You will take off your clothes" Naruto has given a perverted grin.

He immediately dodged a fira spell courtesy of the older Farron" Light I'm only kidding just kidding!"

"Hhpm…." she was charging for another fire spell before she dispelled it.

"_I should have known" _Sasuke wasn't surprised that he was going to start acting like a pervert.

"Hey we won't mind, how about if you boys go first then we'll follow" Fang was grinning her eyes we're on the Uchiha.

"Fang!" shouted an embarrassed Vanille.

"She's kidding too" Lightning gave a suspicious stare to the tall Pulsian while she shrugged her shoulders.

"Everyone just to take off your shoes nothing else" said the Uzumaki.

They all nodded obeying him they started removing their shoes except for Sazh. He wasn't looking forward to fall in the ice cold water to have his precious afro all wet again. They resumed with the training focusing on the chakra on their feet hoping that they might be able to stand on the water without their shoes, they couldn't be any more wrong. All of them fell to the water and once more feeling the low temperature of the spring, Naruto scratched the back of his head he was just like them failing the exercise more than once, Sasuke shook his head it was going to be a long day, and Sazh sweat dropped that could have been him if he didn't choose not to do the exercise again. They all emerged shivering while Snow sneezed feeling a cold about to hit him, Hope has sneezed a little later the teen was probably in the same boat as the NORA leader.

They went again a couple of times more and with the same results, leaving soaked with more cold to their bodies. It was terrible to be hit by such cold water if they keep this up they will die from a nasty cold. It wasn't long before Naruto and Sasuke called it a quits for the day so they can take a good rest, they can try again next time so there was nothing to worry about. They were starting to get hungry and their stomachs demanded for some food along with gathering firewood to start spending the night. They have gotten used with camping since arriving at the Pulsian world it was nothing new to them. The shivering members of the l'Cie group put their shoes back on leaving feeling frozen from falling too many times in the cold spring water. Sasuke gazed over at the whiskered blond who was smiling brightly obviously he was happy with the progress of the group, it was still uncertain if he was feeling the same way.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Hours later Naruto has left the forest area outside of the spring because he spotted Lightning heading back. Some members of the group we're still eating while others we're talking and the village of Oerba being the main topic of the conversation. After a long day of the training exercise they needed the rest before trying again, they all had the idea of its hard difficulty. The blond jinchurikki had no idea why she would go back to Sulyva spring when everyone else we're still resting. It will be dark soon and staying out here wasn't a good idea with who knows if monsters might come in this part of Pulse. The last thing they needed if stronger monsters appear, nothing compared to the ones they fought at the spring the orobon, ceratoraptor and the ceratosaur we're easy to take down as a team. Not that he was worried sick about the pink haired soldier knowing very well she could take care of herself, she was a strong fighter even stronger as an l'Cie.

When he arrived at the spring he saw her in the first rock shape island that was surrounded by the beautiful spring. He was wondering more what she was doing here until he witnessed that she started removing her clothes, that was enough to tell him what she was doing. A strong blush hit his cheeks he felt like an idiot for coming here and he was already in close range enough to be spotted. If she was taking off her clothes then she came here to bathe in the spring he was so embarrassed part of him, told him to get the hell out of there before she sees him. Another part of him told him to stay and enjoy the nice show, it's been so long since he saw her naked. But it wasn't right even if they were together now he was too modest, he didn't wanted to see her unless she gave him permission to stare. It was so tempting to watch while his hormones started reacting, they went to overdrive rather quickly.

He saw that she has taken off her Guardian Corps uniforms, the white coat, her rank plate, the brown turtle neck coat, her gloves, her boots her gun blade was placed next to her boots and finally her skirt. The Uzumaki was still blushing she was wearing basically what should be her undergarments. A white tank top been use as a bra confining her breasts and her black shorts way above her knees, they were considered to be hot pants. He felt like a lobster has been boiled feeling his body heating up he has seen her like that back when they were camping out together at the Archylte Steppe. The whiskered blond growled mentally he shouldn't be thinking about that night when he and Lightning almost had, he erased the thoughts filled with impurity. If he didn't leave now he will be in a lot of trouble and he will be choked to death by his hormones.

***You're pathetic***

"_I have to leave now, before she…she…."_

***She gets naked, you're pitiful just take her she's your mate after all. There's nothing wrong with claiming what belongs to you* **the Kyuubi has given a grin.

"_Shut up Claire isn't some sort of object that I own she's a human being with feelings!"_

***But you feel like you want to claim her and make her yours forever, admit it. Your lust is growing stronger soon you won't be able to control it. It will drive you mad and you will have no choice but to follow your instincts."**

"_Go away I have to go now before she sees me, she'll kill me if she-"_

"Why are you here Naruto?"

"_Oh crap!" _his eyes widened it was too late.

The blond jinchurikki gulped his cerulean eyes turned towards a pair of aqua eyes. Lightning has spotted him she got the feeling she wasn't alone since she arrived at the spring. At first she thought it was a monster but it became clear when she saw her whiskered boyfriend the one watching her. Naruto tried to remain calm but it was impossible to do so, for crying out loud she saw him when she was about to remove what remains of her clothing. Probably a few seconds from seeing her naked for the second time since that showering incident a few years back, now he knew what was going to happen next. She will beat him up to a pulp and it will be a miracle if he survives somehow. However staring at the former sergeant she didn't looked angry as he knew well when she was boiling up with anger. Getting a good look at her expression she seemed to be more annoyed than angry, he still didn't know if that was a good sign or bad.

"Why are you here Naruto?" she asked again.

"Um….I-I this isn't what it looks like."

"What?"

"I mean I didn't mean it. It was an accident I swear I have no idea you came here to bathe and-"

"Bathe" she quickly replied cutting him off.

"Yeah you came to bathe at the spring why else would you take off your clothes?"

"I didn't come to bathe…."

"What really?" he blinked now he had no idea why she has removed her clothes.

"I'm here to resume the training."

"You want to continue with the water walking exercise?" he felt relief that she wasn't here to bathe meaning she wasn't planning to get naked.

The pink haired soldier nodded her eyes turned to the spring" you said that with less clothing we will be removing extra weight from us making it less hard to control the chakra."

She turned back to him with a sharp look" or did you made that up so you can have a free peep show?"

"No-no it's true. When I did the water walking exercise one of my teachers told me that it was best to remove my clothes to have better control at chakra and it worked."

"I wouldn't be surprise if you made it up, you can be such a pervert sometimes" she crossed her arms giving a serious expression.

"Stop it okay I didn't make it up. Now that you have removed your clothes you feel more lightweight than before right?"

"I guess…."

"Then it means you won't have so much trouble now with focusing chakra. Of course if you remove what little clothing you have left I won't have a pro-"

He didn't finish talking as he dodged an aerora spell from the older Farron" okay I have that coming!"

"Tch see…."

"_Well excuse me I can't help it. Is it my fault she looks so damn sexy in those shorts?"_

***Lust is taking over you again" **the fox has given another grin.

"_Quiet!"_

"Why don't you give it a try now?" Naruto erased the lust he was feeling.

Lightning nodded as she focused on the chakra she felt the flow going a little faster than regularly. It could only mean what Naruto said is true, maybe this will help controlling the chakra to walk on the water. Figuring she has done it she jumped to the spring, honestly she was expecting to hit the cold water. She was wrong her eyes have widened when there was no splashing sound, she felt herself standing on the water. It has become a realization to the former sergeant that she was really on the water. She gazed down at her feet touching the surface of the spring water the chakra safely supporting her it was really shocking. At the military academy she was quick learner but she never imagine she will be able to master such a hard exercise, which it was tougher than the previous tree climbing exercise. Joy came over to her she has done it, a smile spread her lips and she was able to do it thanks to her boyfriend.

"_I did it…I really did it."_

"Naruto I did it!" she turned to him with a smile.

"Keep focusing on the chakra or you'll-"

But it was too late the older Farron has fallen into the water losing her concentration to maintain the chakra stable her excitement got the better of her.

"Fall…."

Lightning emerged from the water shivering obviously the low temperature from the spring wasn't going to change. The blond jinchurikki offered his hand to help her get back to the rocky mountain she gladly took it she was back up. Seeing her shivering so much got the Uzumaki worried she looked so fragile, he couldn't stand to see her like this. He won't be able to forgive himself if she ends up with a deadly cold at least he was glad that she managed to stand on the water, even for a minute. He was very proud for her in being the first person to be very close in mastering chakra she was really a quick learner. It was one of the reasons why he looked up to her at the military academy, gazing at her she didn't looked any happy. He couldn't blame her she was about to walk in the water if she didn't get too excited about standing on the water, then again he did the same thing when he was standing on water the first time only it was a little more hyperactive than the pink haired soldier.

"You okay?"

"I'm freezing to death!" she snapped at him she was feeling more cold since she was wearing less clothing than previous times she attended the exercise.

"Okay stupid question sorry."

"I can't believe I was so stupid to lose my focus on keeping the chakra in check, I was so close to master the training."

"No you did it all right. The point of the exercise was to be able to stand on water, not actually walk in it congratulations my student I'm proud of you" he smiled very happy to see her passed the training.

"Idiot" she mumbled feeling embarrassed at his speech but it helped her feel better.

"You're shaking like a leaf, no way are we heading back to the others while you're like this."

"I'm okay…." She lied badly she was shivering and the coldness was really killing her.

"No you're not I have to warm you up. You might catch a bad cold and I'm sure l'Cie are not cold proof."

"I said I'm fine" why she was being stubborn Naruto was her boyfriend she should be honest with him, or maybe it was because she didn't wanted to feel useless in front of him she was Lightning not some weak woman.

"I know of one thing to keep you warm."

"Naruto I told you I'm-"

She was interrupted from the shock as the whiskered blond has suddenly embraced her tightly. The surprise has made her blushed slightly she didn't saw this coming, and it felt so good. It made her feel happy at the way he was holding her, it crossed her mind to stay like this forever and never let him go. Hell she'll be pissed if he breaks the hug soon she followed and accepted his embrace his idea seems to be working. The Uzumaki's body was bringing her heat she was starting to feel warm, all the cold seems to have vanished just like that. The hug was really effective the warmness from the blonds body was the cure she needed to feel better. How she wished she was still cold to continue feeling his heat forever, this hug was so effective and right this is what she wanted to be hold by the person who loves her and has care for her so much. The same person who puts up with her and stood by her side even with her flaws and her bad temper, it always reminds her how truly lucky she is to have him.

As Naruto hold the pink haired beauty in his arms how he wished this moment to never end. Soon he felt warmness coming from her body looks like his idea worked like a charm, he hoped she didn't broke the embrace. He didn't know that was the last thing on Lightning's mind as long as she was feeling warm then everything was all right. There's nothing to worry about now he won't have to worry of the former sergeant having a cold if she wasn't feeling any cold. Sadly he knew good things will always come to an end especially when he felt his hormones acting up again, the lust was coming back. Having the older Farron in his arms when she was wearing so little clothing was enough to make a certain part of his male anatomy react rapidly he could hear the Kyuubi chuckling in his mind. Ignoring the demon fox the blond jinchurikki was the one that broke the hug while the pink haired soldier frowned at his action, not liking it obviously.

"How you feeling….?"

"Better thanks to you" she smiled although she was feeling worst for not being in his arms anymore.

"Okay now I'll leave you so you can dress up and we can get back to the others."

"Naruto shut up" she replied in serious tone.

"What did I do wrong?" he felt scared thinking that he screw up on something.

"Don't say a word" she hugged him wrapping her arms around him.

"I…" he stopped himself obeying her request she wasn't getting any complaints from him.

He smiled understanding his mistake, breaking the hug he will acknowledge he was very wrong in doing so. Slowly he wrapped his arms again around her holding her once more that's how he wanted it too he reached to caress her soft pink hair. It surprised him quite a lot that someone like Lightning keeps her hair so nice, woman like her can be feminine when they want but he didn't care if she didn't focus on her looks. She was perfect for him he would never change his mind, as he was holding her his hormones and his lust went off again. Temptation was really being an annoyance why he couldn't enjoy the warm hug instead of thinking impure thoughts, it wasn't right. Then again he love her very much, enough reason to feel attracted to her and that's why he felt these desires and feelings there was nothing wrong with that. This eternal will be pure torture for him, and just when his hormones we're ready to explode.

Lightning was in the same boat she was filled with lust and her arousal has reached. The problem was that she was too caught up in the hug not to realize that, the warms from his body has really made her feel hot. It was the reason why she wanted to hold him again to feel his body heating up against her it truly drove her wild. She was wet and while she was in his arms she has licked her lips trying to suppress herself from doing anything she might not regret. If she knew she loves the Uzumaki with all her strength then it will only be natural to feel attracted to him, and feel this strong desire to take him here and now. She was embracing it with her hormones screaming at her and her arousal reaching her peak, that was exactly what she had in mind. But those thoughts were put on hold when she felt that her whiskered boyfriend has broken the hug for the second time, due to his strong arousal. That wasn't a wise move to use against an aroused former GC sergeant.

"Claire get dress-"

"I told you not another word" she has whispered unlike last time.

She has reached the sides of his face while Naruto was ready to give up and submit to his lust. He lowered his head his lips were so close to hers, not another thought he claimed her lips in a heated passionate kiss. The older Farron moaned accepting the kiss with equal ferocity and passion both have fallen to temptation letting their lust take over and fulfill their desires. Both moaned in the kiss using their tongues already, the kiss was desperate and ferocious like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow for them to live. The blond jinchurikki ran his hands all over her hair through the rest of her body he finished touching her bottom giving it a squeezed that made the pink haired soldier moaned. They resumed tongue kissing lost in their arousal because their hormones have reached critical levels, none of them we're planning on stopping they wanted to see this to the end.

Lightning broke the kiss and threw her boyfriend on the ground, giving him a very arouse expression. Staring at him seeing that he so aroused made her feel even hotter she quickly followed with lifting her tank top giving him another glance at her breast. Naruto reached his hand touching them making the pink haired woman to lick her lips her nipples were already hard from the extreme arousal. She reached to his pants touching his crotch giving the idea what she was doing, the simple touch made the Uzumaki groaned. She saw the tent that has formed he was obviously hard for being so aroused she wasn't planning in wasting time, she went straight to the point. The former sergeant unbuttoned his pants letting her see what she's been wanting to see for so long, the one thing she desire the most right now. Standing proudly stiff and tall stood his ten inch pillar of flesh the sight of it was enough to make her lick her lips in sexual hunger.

She grabbed it making it throb it surprised her that it was very warm, she smiled to her whiskered boyfriend giving it a few strokes. The blond jinchurikki moaned at the sensation it felt amazing, truth revealed that he has never done himself so it will be obvious that the first time having this feeling was out of this world to him. The former sergeant resumed stroking him faster making the feeling more pleasurable it made him moaned louder, she suddenly stopped. The next thing Naruto felt was truly a piece of heaven as Lightning licked the tip of his shaft, she give a couple of licks to satisfy her hunger. Another moan escape from his lips as the pink haired soldier spotted some pre-cum coming out, she licked it off finding his taste exquisite. Then without warning she opened her mouth and plunged her head taking the ten inch pillar deeply inside, and she began to bob her head up and down.

"Claire" Naruto gave another moan feeling that she was sucking him at fast speed like a vacuum.

"Mmmm…." She resumed her sucking not planning on stopping.

The sensation was truly the most amazing pleasurable feeling ever for the Uzumaki. It wasn't just that but it was the woman he loves who was doing this to him, his first blow job and the older Farron was the one providing it. He moaned as he caressed the woman's hair like he was patting her for a job well done or more like giving her the sign not to stop. All of this pleasure was slowly building up but at the pace the former sergeant was going it won't be long before he reaches his climax, how he wished that this never ends. His other hand reached to one of her breast and slightly pinched the erect nipple, he followed with fondling the breast it was better to give some pleasure to the woman who was truly pleasuring him. His eyes widened feeling his release coming now as much as he was trying to hold it in, he could not do it. It was disappointing that he wanted to continue enjoying the blow job a little more, but the climax was inevitable.

"Claire I'm almost there I can't hold it any longer."

"Mmmm" she finished sucking him follow with stroking the hard pillar.

"Claire I…."

"You look like you're ready" she smiled increasing her stroking speed.

"Oh shit Claire!"

"Go ahead Naruto."

The blond jinchurikki let out a loud moan that it's define as climatic moan, meaning he finally reached his first orgasm. The older Farron was shocked to see a large fountain of his seed leaving from the tip of his shaft, his essence came erupting like a powerful volcano. Most of the white creamy fluid fell on his stomach while part of it was on the pink haired woman's stroking hand. The former sergeant gave a satisfactory smile happy to have done a good job on him she gave a few last strokes to his manhood. It really surprised her that as the white fluid hit her skin it was hot, not to mention very thick. Turning back to him Naruto's breathing was now returning to normal, once the feeling of his release was gone. Not wanting to waste his essence she licked her hand clean and she found the taste quite enjoyable, she really liked tasting his seed. This was a great sexual experience for being her first oral sex on a man.

Naruto gave a relax sigh finally calming down after the strong force of his release was over. Impressed by her performance and the part when she licked his own seed was really arousing it explained why he was still hard his pillar wasn't planning to return to normal size. He went to the pink haired beauty and chose to pleasure her next as fondle and licked her breasts causing Lightning to give a sudden moan, and she liked it a lot. Going straight to the point just like she did he reached for her crotch shocking the older Farron, he gave a perverted grin even with her black short he was able to see that she was very wet. And here he was without giving her all the pleasure and loving she deserves, he was going to fix his mistake and repay her for such an amazing first time oral. Just when he was about to remove her shorts Lightning has stopped him as she was finally back to her senses, suppressing her hormones and her lust.

"What's wrong?" he got a little worried.

"Wait I can't…."

"What?"

"Naruto I have to go."

"What do you mean?'

"I have to go" she repeated her tone was filled with regret for rejecting his offer to make her feel good just like she did with him.

"But I thought you wanted me to do the same thing to you…."

"Please Naruto…."

"Okay, sorry."

"Don't apologize you didn't do nothing wrong."

"I feel like I did" he didn't sound hurt but he was hiding it.

The pink haired soldier gave him a soft kiss on his lips before she started picking up her clothes, her GC uniform and her other belongings. She gave a sigh not wanting to looked back at the whiskered blond she knew she hurt his feelings and she hated herself for it. It will break her heart if she see his face she still have some dignity left in her to think she has fallen to the lust and temptation, but she didn't regretted her actions with what she did to the Uzumaki. Why did she have to do that to him he only wanted to pleasure her to, due to the intimate experience they have recently shared. Why did she have to had second thoughts about what he was going to do to her, this was frustrating and annoying her till no end. Worst of things she was still aroused and she was imagining the pleasurable feeling Naruto was going to give her, if she hadn't stopped him.

"_Way to go Lightning for screwing up, good job. What am I going to do now with this arousal stupid pride?"_

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Sasuke has left the camp site heading to the spring location due that he didn't felt sleepy. While everyone rested he chose to come to the quietest place and have a moment of meditation, to calm his mind. He didn't had to worry about everyone Naruto stood to be the night watch looking out for monsters, although there was something odd about him. Before he left the camp site he saw the Uzumaki's face he seemed to be serious, his cerulean eyes had a hint of concern in them. Not to mention that he didn't bothered to ask him where he was going, that was enough to give him the idea that something was wrong. He had a feeling the blond jinchurikki needed some space so he chose not to ask him anything, maybe he will say something to him later. It did worried him to see the Uzumaki like that when he wasn't the kind of person to looked so much in deep thought, the only explanation that something happened between him and Lightning.

Arriving at the Sulyva spring the place was really quie and no monsters sighted since they took care of the ones inhabiting the spring when they first arrived. He found a good spot in one of the rock formations, on his back was strapped the sheath and his sword Masamune. The sword was bigger than him in terms of length and sometimes it was annoying carrying it, he has gotten used to its weight but he had trouble strapping it most of the times he will always carry it. He knelt getting into the position for meditating and just when he was about to enter in a calm state of mind he knew he wasn't alone, someone else was here. The presence was near him it could have been a monster but he already it wasn't such, it made him frown that someone followed him here expecting everyone from the group stood behind resting.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you talking to me with that tone Mr.?" it was Fang who went in front of him.

"Shouldn't you be at the camp site?"

"You better watch that tone with me Uchiha, I haven't done anything to put you in a bad mood. Then again you're always in a bad mood so it's never my fault."

"Hn…."

"_He's cute when he's annoyed."_

"Leave I need some peace and quiet."

"You're saying I'm loud" the Pulsian huntress got closer to him with a face that meant business.

"I want to meditate" he needed to watch his mouth or he might make a tall Pulsian woman angry with his rude comments.

"You can't meditate with little ol me here?"

"Stay if you want, just keep quiet."

"You can meditate later I came here to try walking on water."

"It's a little late for that…."

"It is never too late for training you should know that. Come on teacher remember what I told you about the role of one?"

"Support and trust" the Uchiha learned about the lesson she taught him.

"Correct Sasuke dear, now that I'm back at full strength I'm ready to give it another try."

"Fine" he gave a sigh looks like he won't be meditating this evening.

Fang put down her lance getting on the ledge of the rock formation, she focused the chakra using the hand seal he taught her to do when gathering the chakra. She jumped on the water and to her misfortune fell on the water failing again while the Uchiha gave a sigh not surprise to see that happening. She still needed more practice before she can master the exercise however he was impressed when she learned the tree climbing exercise. Couldn't blame her since she was never given any training of chakra no one from Pulse or Cocoon knew of its existence. Things got a little complicated when he noticed that the female warrior hasn't come out of the water and that wasn't a good sign, he started growing worry. Probably more than a minute passed and she still hasn't come out this was bothering the raven haired l'Cie with concern.

"Fang you there….?"

"…."

"_The water of the spring isn't that deep so she can't be in trouble…."_

"Come out already it's not funny."

"…"

"Fang….?"

"_Damn it what the hell am I doing she must be drowning!"_

He lowered himself on the ledge on the rock gazing at the spot where she fell. No more thinking he was going there and save her worried that he might be too late for wasting time, never expecting what happens next. Before he even jumped in to save her Fang emerged from the water and grabbed him sending him to the water, she followed laughing. The Uchiha who was shivering from the cold water finally put the pieces together of what was going on, it was all just a hoax from the Pulsian huntress. She actually played a prank on him pretending that she was drowning when she was really taking her time to grab him and send him in. Once he realized what was going on ignoring the intense cold he was feeling, he glared at the Pulsian beauty. Oh hell she didn't do this maybe this was a nightmare, to think she caught him like this was enough to anger him. Probably what anger him the most that he was really worried for her well-being.

"You…."

"Got you, you fell for it mate."

"You…."

"Yeah me" she grinned even if too was shivering from the low temperature of the water.

"Damn it all to hell!"

"Don't get angry Sasuke it was just a joke."

"Just a joke, what gives you the right to do that I'm really pissed!"

"Lighten up a little dear you should learn to take a joke."

"That's not the damn point, you pretended that you were drowning you send me to this freaking water and now I'm cold. You had the nerve to do this and made me-"

"Made you what?" she smiled she got to the rock as he followed her back to the surface.

"Hn…."

"Finish the sentence Uchiha."

"Whatever…."

"Whatever nothing tell me. I made you what?"

"….."

"Worried is that it?" she hit the nail on the head.

"….."

"You got worried about me" she was grinning.

"You wished…."

"I saw your eyes Sasuke, you looked so worried before you got all angry and got that tantrum."

"Don't ever do it again" he got seated on the ledge.

"It was a harmless joke nothing serious. You should know the water of the spring is only seven feet deep I've been here before. I didn't know you were going to get so worried about me."

"…"

"But if I made you that worried then I'm sorry, there I apologize."

"It doesn't make me feel better."

"Well it should, I won't do it again see no more bad jokes from me."

"The water of the spring gets even colder during dark, thanks for the quick bath."

"Were you being sarcastic just now?"

"Hn…."

"I don't care what you say you have a good sense of humor. You just don't know it yet, you're sarcasm makes Lightning's put to rest."

"Never saw it that way" of course he has never seen himself as a funny person.

"I do" she smiled.

"….."

"You're still angry?"

"What was your first clue?"

"Apologizing won't do then I know what might make you feel better."

"What….?"

As an answer he was only shown Fang's feet making him sweat dropped, yet he wasn't surprised that this was going to be her answer. Looks like the former PSICOM soldier and shinobi of the mighty Uchiha clan seems to have graduated from foot massage school. Now honestly he didn't minded massaging her feet he wasn't bother by it still not knowing why he would accept and why it wouldn't trouble him. But he was still a little ticked off about her so called innocent prank, pretending to drown making him worried. Staring at her feet while the Pulsian huntress was eagerly waiting for the massage, she has happily taken off her boot style sandals. A grin has mentally appeared this was the opportunity to actually get even with her for the prank he couldn't resist not to do this. As a past avenger he never knew if revenge was really sweet, maybe he will find out after all.

"I can grab you by your feet and throw you back to the spring."

"You won't do that" Fang was very confident that he wasn't going to do it.

"Getting even with you is so tempting."

"You don't want to make me angry Sasuke, besides mate I seen the look on your face when you gave me that last massage. You like it, you very much like touching my feet."

"I can't waste this chance" he continued pressing on.

"It's your funeral then" she gave him that expression that she was really serious.

"….."

The Uchiha remained quiet and just like that he started massaging the Pulsian woman's feet. The female warrior gave a victory grin knowing that he wasn't going to throw her into the spring, he can be very obedient thanks to herself. A smile soon followed enjoying the massage how she has missed Sasuke's marvelous touch, her feet we're already starting to feel like they have become brand new. This was the best way to relax with the hidden fact that the foot massage really turns her on, especially when it was been given by the man she had strong feelings. As his hands ran all over her feet she bit her lip from the incoming moan that was about to escape it felt so good, she was slowly getting aroused by the wonderful massage. She was feeling hot her body filled with high temperature, it has gotten rid of the cold she was feeling a while ago from falling into the spring. She licked her lips and by now she was aware that she was wet, she didn't care.

Sasuke was paying attention to her feet but it was hard to do so. His onyx eyes fell on the Pulsian beauty her face showing a lot of pleasure she looked like she was enjoying the massage a little too much. Her expression showed a lot of arousal and he got it right, pretty soon she started giving soft moans. The moans we're obviously of full approval he had the idea that she didn't wanted him to stop. He felt a certain part of his body reacting hearing her moaning he was starting to feel lust like it was eating him. He growled mentally yes he was aroused no doubt about it he tried to focus on the massage but failed miserably. His attention was only on the aroused Pulsian as she has put one of her finger in her mouth and started sucking on it up and down. The only thing that went through his mind if she was sucking on something else, he felt that part of his male anatomy react again it was hurting his pants from the sheer hardness.

"_Control yourself, damn it I'm really hard stupid hormones for acting now!"_

"_It feels so good I can barely control myself anymore" _Fang gave another moan resuming sucking on her index finger.

With her other hand the female warrior reached to her right breast and started fondling it. The sight was too much for Sasuke to bear here he stood with an erection trying to control every bit of restrain he has in order to not give in to the lust and his arousal. This was probably his biggest challenge ever not to let temptation win and not take Pulsian beauty who was so aroused that she was begging to be taken. Eventually he gave in no man will be able to control himself and not fall prey to such an arousing sight. He followed with the massage but slowly his hands went further up, reaching her knees as he has reached beneath her sari, making Fang to open her eyes. She licked her lips gazing into the Uchiha who was planning to touch her below the belt considered to be a forbidden zone, but for him she will give him full access. She was happy that he was willing to make such a bold move she will make sure to reward him for making it.

"What do we have here? You're such a naughty boy aren't you Sasuke?"

"…." He actually felt embarrassed but he felt like he wanted to explore more of the tall Pulsian's body.

"You want to see what I'm wearing below, go ahead take a peek mate. It's the least I can do for giving me that nice arousing massage."

The Uchiha resumed sliding his hand on her sari but Fang beat him to it. She has lifted the fabric of clothing showing him that she was wearing a pair of leather shorts. The piece of clothing helps well in showing her gorgeous, truly an amazing view for the heiress of the Yun clan. The Pulsian huntress smiled at the way he was staring at her looks like her body was really giving him that positive effect she wanted to show him more. Reaching to her black top she lifted giving the raven haired l'Cie a perfect view of her double D breasts, it was truly a wonder for the Uchiha. He reached for her and kissed her lips and she gladly accepted quickly locked in a tongue war, he followed with fondling her breasts. Pinching one of her hard nipples still tongue kissing her, both moaned in passion. Breaking the kiss he hungrily took one of her breast in his mouth licking and sucking on it, Fang moaned loudly while touching his crotch feeling his hard manhood through the fabric of his pants.

Sasuke showed no mercy sucking and licking her breast while he was pinching the nipple of her other breast, pleasuring the tall Pulsian. She has lost control and fully aroused the female warrior unbuttoned his pants followed by removing her leather shorts. Another arousing sight has been shown to Sasuke, her wet womanhood he grinned with hunger. He removed his hands as he started fingering rapidly, while his other hand rubbed her clit. Fang moaned again she followed with removing his boxers showing a stiff ten inch pillar, she stroke it fiercely the same way he was fingering her. Both have engaged in a mutual masturbation session. As they were pleasuring each other they locked in another tongue kiss. When they broke the kiss the Uchiha reached to her breast and suck on one of her nipples earning another moan from the tall woman.

"Faster more Sasuke!"

"I'll give you more all right."

Both we're still doing their ministrations increasing speed. The Uchiha fingering and rubbing her clit while the Pulsian huntress was stroking him so rapidly, both feeling the pleasure building up it wouldn't be long before reaching their climax, once more they were locked in a tongue battle. They both felt it their release was almost there even if it felt so good that they didn't wanted the pleasure to end they knew their given efforts would lead them to climax any moment soon. They kissed passionately wanting to enjoy this intimate experience making their release one to remember, both we're near their limit as the pleasure has reached critical level. Both moaned loudly feeling their orgasm hitting them hard, Sasuke felt his hand soaked with Fang's essence while the female warrior had her hand covered in his seed, their breathing was calming down as the pleasurable explosion was gone. They kissed one more time while the Pulsian beauty was smiling at him.

"Shit that was….."

"Mmm we're not done yet."

"What?"

The former PSICOM soldier was pinned to the ground by a still aroused Fang it was written all over her face, she has positioned on his lap ready to sit herself on his manhood.

"Fang…."

"Let's do it for real this time."

"Wait…"

"Don't be shy I know you like what we just did."

"It was great but-"

"Then what will you feel when we do it will be more incredible, now don't be shy. You're still hard can't waste a good erection."

"Fang I mean it stop…."

"But don't you want this?"

"I….."

"You don't….." she was shocked feeling like she has made a mistake.

"It's late we can talk about it later."

"You're right, we should head back" she put her top back on along with her shorts and the Uchiha pulled his pants back up.

As Sasuke left Fang stood without moving in deep thought. She couldn't believe she screwed up she did the one thing she didn't wanted to do. She forced herself on the Uchiha because of her arousal she wanted to get it over with instead of being strong and patient. In the end she proof to be weak against temptation and her lust and even yet she was still aroused. She was in a bad mood for her mistake everything was well when they did the mutual masturbation, she liked it and so did he but she jumped the gun in wanting to take it further. She realized her hand was still filled with the Uchiha's seed she licked it off and tasting his essence made her wanting him even more. She gave a sigh picking her lance and heading back to the camp site to follow the raven haired l'Cie, she was angry with herself and now she probably lost her chance to be with him. She glared thinking about her arousal and she was still wet.

"_I have to do something to cool down the wretched hormones."_

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

"Yep…."

"Yep…."

Lightning and Fang were bathing in the spring, because taking a cold bath was probably the only way to cool down their hormones and their arousal. Men took cold baths in order to cool down themselves when they were aroused so why couldn't they do it too. Even if it was stupid it was the only option they had since either their boyfriend we're ready or they weren't ready to take that big step into intimacy. Their clothes we're placed in a corner with their belongings and who would think that the low temperature water would be very effective since they weren't aroused anymore. They were still thinking about their intimate experience especially when both women we're still virgin and it was insane to think that two beautiful women like them haven't lost their virginity yet. Both we're needed for some loving but they had their issues for not going for it, one thing for sure if both here it was very clear the reason.

"You we're so close with getting it on with Naruto and you failed right?"

"Uhuh. If you're here then you failed to have your chance with Sasuke right?"

"The fool wasn't ready he had second thoughts at the last second. What's with that? Do men don't feel desperate to have their chance or their just simply stupid? "

"They can be stupid, but also they feel like they're not ready to take that big chance. Listen to me talking as I was an expert on the topic" the older Farron gave a small sarcastic chuckle.

"But you're right why? Are they afraid or their just stupid, hey buddy you have a chance to nail some pussy free of charge will you take this nice offer?"

"Sometimes it's the other way around a woman can feel scare or insecure of the consequences she will face."

"Yeah right listen I may not be an expert on this "love topic" either but if you love someone very much you wouldn't have miss the chance to take the step in being intimate with him and-"

Fang stopped herself when she saw Lightning's face the pain in her aqua eyes was evident that was enough to give her the idea" Light you…."

"I was the stupid one. Naruto was looking forward to that chance but I, I wasn't ready. I'm attracted him and I know I love him but I turned him down because…."

"You're scared….?"

"Go ahead laugh at me."

"Now why would I do that mate? You probably had your reasons for not wanting to do it with him, fear, and insecurity right?"

"It's more than that" the pink haired soldier gave a sigh.

"Care to share it with me?" smiled the Pulsian huntress.

"In the past my life was based on Serah…." she didn't seem to have a problem with telling her.

"Your sister….?"

"Ever since our parents died I dedicated myself for her. My entire life's purpose was to look after her, to protect her, make sure she has a good life, a good education I…I could care less about myself. I live this life because of my little sister, to ensure she gets the best life one can get, and then Naruto came to my life."

"Oh I see where this is going" the female warrior understood her.

"I slowly let him entered my life, and before I realized it I have fallen for him. I had years to think about it and never deny it to harbor feelings for him. Now here I am an enemy of Cocoon in a relationship with him."

"You think that being with Naruto is too good to be true for you right?"

"I live to protect Serah but with Naruto in my life I don't know anymore. Is it wrong for me to stop fighting for her and just focus on being in a relationship with him?"

"I'm sure Serah would want you to be happy with someone, didn't she found happiness with Snow?"

"Hard to admit it but you're right, he's an idiot but he's very loyal to her I know he will make her happy."

"But don't tell him I said that" she gave her a serious expression.

"My lips are sealed mate. But about you, take your chance with Naruto you have done a good job with your sister. It's not selfish to think about your happiness first before Serah's."

"Serah would say the same thing she's always looking out for me wanting me to be happy. She's been wanting me and Naruto to get together for a long time" a small smiled spread her lips.

"That's why you turned Naruto down,thinking about your sister makes you feel guilty about your purpose to protect her. At first it was always about her but now with Naruto in your life, it's about you."

"No it's still about Serah, but this time I want to include myself too. I want to protect both our happiness and our future."

"That's your decision and it's a good decision when she wakes up she'll be pretty happy."

"First I have to apologize to her for not believing her when I should have trusted her as my sister."

"Right so everything is settled, now what should we do about not taking that chance with those two boys?"

"Naruto told me that he wants our first time to be special, I want that too. I don't regret my choice."

"Now that I think about it I'm glad Sasuke stopped me. I chose to let him decide what he wants and that's not what I was doing earlier, if he makes up his mind then I'll be waiting."

"He will choose to be with you Fang, not just me but everyone else thinks so. We can tell that he likes you."

"Thanks for the boost of confidence Lightning that really helps, my first time I want it to be special too."

"We'll be patient then."

"Right we wait for the right time…."

They finally stood quiet thinking about what they just said. To be patient and wait when the time comes for that special moment. The problem is none of them knew when that right time will come meaning they will have to wait, and wait and wait. If their hormones attacked again they will have to be strong and resist them, temptation and lust couldn't control them. Patience is a virtue but the real question is how long they will be able to hold on until their hormones act again. Now they knew this wasn't going to be easy, it will be more like a pain in the ass.

"This sucks…." they replied with a frown each.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**It's finally done and I'm sorry it took me so long I've been busy in my life, plus I was three weeks with no internet enough to drive me insane. I will get to the next chapter ASAP and try to upload it by the end of the week or weekend and I'm planning in going back to Cocoon to see how things are going. Also I promise I will put some Hope/Vanille goodness I hope you all enjoy the teaser lemons I promise that the next time, it will be the real deal people. Remember to keep sending those beautiful reviews.**

**As for FFXIII-2 I want to take this AN to write my review on the game. The good side of things I love the battle mechanics, the cinematic action, the live trigger segments, the monster recruiting expanding their crystarium and infusing them with other monsters to have their abilities. Love the annoying puzzles like the hands of time spent hours trying to figure that out, good thing you only have to do it once. I also love that you no longer get 'game over' if you're the leader and gets KO it switches to the next character in line thank you square. I also love that you no longer upgrade weapons in levels like the first one which to me it was a pain in the ass to do so with all the gil I spent and the only way to earn gil is buy selling other things and finally I love Mog and his ability to throw him like a boomerang and he comes back with items yay. Now for the bad side of things I didn't like the story and the ending sorry but square screw up big time (SPOILERS if you haven't finish the game yet)**

**Overall review:**

**Characters: 8/10 (I love Serah now she's in the same level as Lightning and I also like Noel too. But I love Serah even more I love Mog too).**

**Story: 4/10 (obviously I'm not saying a word about this because I don't want to reveal spoilers for those that haven't play or finish the game).**

**Cinematic action: 9/10**

**Live trigger events: 10/10 ( I like how can you make different choice and some will affect the story in general while others are just a fun experience for the player).**

**Paradox endings: 9/10 (I personally think square was very original with different endings to the game).**

**Monsters recruiting, leveling up crystarium, infusion: 10/10 (to me this is the most addicting feature of the game and with so many monsters to recruit it's impossible to get tire of it).**

**Weapons: 9/10 (although you don't upgrade them you have to find items to made them before you buy them and I think that's a whole lot better than spending a lot of gil of items to upgrade them no thank you original XIII).**

**Sidequests and minigames: 8/10 (I enjoyed the monster hunting, slot machines, Chocobo racing among other things).**

**Puzzles: 5/10 (I find the hands of time most annoying and although you only have to solve them once, it still a pain in the ass to do).**

**Overall score: 8/10 (if you're not a fan of the first then you won't like this sequel, in my personal opinion this game is a whole lot better than X2 and the original XIII. Square fixed the linearity problem making it more open world with many sidequest and other things to do, however they didn't focus much on the story to make it decent enough, I prefer the story of the first. I won't go with DLC content since I haven't downloaded anything yet).**

**That will be all I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next time: Desperate time's desperate measures


	35. Desperate times desperate measures

Disclaimer: you know by now you all get the memo that I don't own Naruto and FFXIII they are the property of Kishimoto-san, square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura. But I have to continue saying this annoying disclaimer.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

** Communications through phones and radio

**(Bold and Parenthesis Eidolons speaking)**

***Kyuubi speaking***

* * *

><p>Chapter 35 Desperate times desperate measures<p>

(Location: Sulyva spring Subterra Gran Pulse)

Snow was standing on a small hill that was not too far from the cave that reaches the spring. Around him was falling small cotton ball like flowers, they float silently as their destination was unknown. The NORA leader seemed to be in deep thought while not focusing on his surroundings his blue eyes were on the crystal tear shape crystal. It was either that or the planet floating above him and Pulse, the world of Cocoon his thoughts we're filled of flashbacks. It's been so long since they arrived at the Pulsian world and with each day that passes by, he couldn't stop thinking about Serah. He missed the young Farron, he loved her dearly she was his fiancée and one minute without her by his side was pure torture. It reminded him of her tragic fate and his failure to keep his promise to her, it was painful but he couldn't stop thinking about the pink haired girl.

She became an l'Cie and she was now turned to crystal for fulfilling her focus, in his head remembering Dysley's words. To gather the tools for Cocoon's destruction he believed it but he hasn't lost Hope he heard the young Farron's voice in his head her last words before crystallization. Save Cocoon she chose him along with the rest of the group to save their world, better to believe her than a Sanctum Fal'Cie who was fooling every citizen through his disguise. She was still up there still in her crystal slumber, she was still guarded under the Cavalry's care and he knew they will take good care of her. He started missing everyone from NORA the group could take care of themselves but he still had a right to miss them and get worry. Wishing everything can go back to the way it was before this whole mess started, hanging up with his gang and his girlfriend, now his bride to be. His eyes went back to the crystal tear shape and thought of only her, wishing he can communicate to her through the crystal tear.

Lightning arrived staring at the trench coat blond it looked like she was reading his mind. It was predictable he was thinking of her younger sister because he was holding her crystal tear, it was a memento from Serah and as a symbol to never give up in what they believe in. He wasn't the only one she missed her dearly she had to worst that she became an l'Cie and turned to crystal. She was up there with the Sanctum who we're their enemies because of a misunderstanding, once she heard the truth from both Dysley and Raines. They had no choice to fight to survive and find a way to end their fate as l'Cie from fulfilling their focus to bring an end to Cocoon. She could give a crap about any focus the only thing that matters to her is to rescue her sister, and to see her again alive and smiling at her. Like nothing has happened she wanted to be there for her and just forget about all of this happening and get back to their normal lives.

Besides missing her she was still feeling guilty for not believing her even if she was determined to save her. Naruto has helped her get through the guilt but it wasn't that easy to erase, until she apologizes to her sister she won't be able to rest easy. Replaying that moment in her mind hurt her so much, that day on her birthday when Serah was about to broke down with telling her the truth she's been keeping from her. She was an Pulse l'Cie and it broke her heart that she let stubbornness get in the way with not believing her, seeing as an excuse to marry Snow. The she crossed the line with threatening her to take her out if she really was an l'Cie, obviously she was going to do such monstrosity. The flashback was still hurting her, she erased the painful memory and walked towards the NORA leader passing him by, he was still gazing at the crystal tear.

"How's Serah?" she walked ahead spotting one of the cotton ball flowera approaching her.

"Same as we left her."

She gently opened her palm to receive the soft ball but it dispersed away before it made contact with her hand. Gazing into the distance this area was probably the most beautiful sight of Pulse she has come to adjust to the wildlife style of the planet, and has come to appreciate its beauty. To think before this entire thing happened she would never dream of coming here, not even if her life depended on it. She didn't believed the crazy rumors of the world below them as filled with fire but she consider it to be hell, of course like everyone else from the group she has changed her opinion. She didn't mind the hungry wildlife she would sharpen her skills and get some food at the same time, two for the price of one. This view was perfect and she wouldn't to stay here for a while, one she would enjoy with a certain whiskered blond.

"Feel so far away now. Serah says she wants to talk" he handed her the crystal tear.

Touching the crystal she gazed through it staring at the floating Cocoon, the view was beautiful as it was reflected through the color of the crystal. The clear blue color really fit well with the scenery and for a moment she could feel her sister's presence with hold the tear. This is what Snow whenever he hold onto it, she was right there and it was obvious why both of them would communicate with her. It was like having a regular conversation with the younger Farron, it was comfortable holding it. Most of her thoughts guilt we're erased but there was still one thing bothering her eyes we're on the tall blond. Remembering the current engagement between him and her sister it was official they were engage and the necklaces we're proof of that. In the beginning she was against such thing but now her thoughts we're different, her eyes hardened feeling a bit upset.

The NORA leader has grabbed a cotton shape flower gently not wanting to break it up" she'd probably prefer if you skipped the lectures."

The pink haired soldier has sliced the cotton flower making the trench coat blond to fall down from the sudden shock that he wasn't expecting to get attacked" hey!"

"Once we're home, what's your plan? You're getting married right?"

"What's that?" the blond was surprised that she has brought his engagement with the young Farron.

"Serah wants to know" she hold downed her gun blade staring at the crystal tear.

"Don't scare me like that…."

"You're getting married, aren't you? Don't you let her down, you hear me?" she throw him back the crystal tear.

He caught it feeling confident hearing her words" don't worry. This tear will be her last. I'll make sure of that."

"That's all I need to know" she felt better now believing he can make her sister happy when failed to do so, at least that's what she thinks she started walking away taking a few steps from the NORA leader.

As Snow lowered the crystal tear thoughts came racing in his head. Their l'Cie brands, their focus, Dysley's words, Ragnarok, Orphan, Cocoon's destruction. Too many things came to him like a fierce storm and for the first time he felt scared, worried that things won't go as he wants. The fear of becoming Cie'th, that everyone in Cocoon will die as sacrifice to bring the Maker from vanquishing Orphan, that they might become crystal and never awake again. Nothing compared to his biggest fear that he might never see Serah again, his fiancée and the woman he loves. He was feeling negative which it wasn't in his nature, he always say things in a positive light along with his optimistic nature. Right now he was thinking otherwise so many things have happened and the most obvious thing to do is to give up, even with everyone having faith that they will find the answers they were searching for.

"We will see her, right?"

"Don't go there. No room for doubt" Lightning has punched him slightly from behind.

"You're right" he felt so stupid to think the opposite.

"We'll see her again. And soon you convinced me of that. So stay strong."

"Don't worry. We'll finish this, and go see her together."

The older Farron gave a soft smile she finally got through to him a negative Snow was just un-realistic. She took a few steps resting her head on his back and one thing they had in common, that both care deeply for Serah. Both we're suffering for not having her here, for being in this mess now sleeping in crystal. Not thinking selfishly she was suffering even more as she remembers the last time she talked to her sister, at her birthday party. The pink haired woman rested her head on his back a little tighter the pain came back, her harsh words how she wished she had never said such words. She wished she wasn't so stubborn in not believing her and for denying the truth lay before, she wished she would have trusted her own sister and she wished she wouldn't be feeling this guilt haunting her since that day. She wished she wouldn't have hurt her feelings by threatening her, thinking about that day hurt her enough to make her cry although she didn't shed a tear.

"Please Snow. Don't ever lose hope, you and Naruto gave me so much of it. Don't start losing faith in what you believe in…."

"For a moment I was, not anymore. What was I thinking? Of course we'll see Serah again."

"Right" she smiled removing her head from his back.

"Wish I could stay here a little longer" the blond gaze back at the crystal tear.

"Same with me, but we have to get back to the others."

"Oerba" the NORA leader reminded her of their journey to find the Pulsian village.

The former sergeant nodded no more needed to be said, they both had faith that they will see Serah again. Both l'Cie turned to leave the beautiful landscape as they walked down the hill looking in deep thought but confident that their journey won't be for nothing. Snow gazed at the pink haired soldier something was really different about her all right, the expression in her eyes she has changed indeed. He remembered how she used to be when he first met her, her aqua eyes we're cold as ice and she emitted such a strong killer aura. At least that was when she was around him she was the cold soldier Lightning always by the book. But this person next to him her aura was warm, the coldness from her eyes the ice seemed to have melted with time. This woman was different she was no longer the Lightning that destroys and doesn't protect now he understood why she chose for others to refer to her as Light.

"So what's with the sudden change of mind?" he finished with soft chuckle.

"What do you mean?"

"Last I checked you would prefer to see me dead than marrying Serah."

"Things changed Snow, for better or worse. I realized a lot of my mistakes, not trusting you and giving you a chance are one of them and also not trusting Serah. It was my biggest mistake not to trust my sister and now I'm paying for it."

"I guess that means you trust me now huh?"

"But make no mistake. You break Serah's heart-"

"That will never happen Lightning I promise not make her shed another tear. Like I said this will be the last one" he showed her the crystal tear.

"Good, I don't want to kill my brother in law" she gave a nod in approval.

"_Looks like there's still some of the old Lightning inside after all" _The trench coat blond gave a smirk.

"Guys we're heading out now!"

"Was it Naruto that convinced you?" he smiled spotting the whiskered blond in the distance happily waving at them.

"He's part of the reason, the rest I did a lot of thinking while we've been struggling in this mess. This l'Cie experience has really opened my eyes maybe it was for the better."

"It will be for the better. We'll break this curse, save Cocoon and we'll save Serah."

"Everyone will agree, even that smart idiot" the older Farron gazing at her boyfriend who ran to them looking very eager.

"Come on you guys. Fang said that Oerba isn't too far now."

"Good news already, best way to begin the day" said the NORA leader.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Amodar's house residential district Bodhum inner rim Cocoon)

It was just another day in the former GC lieutenant's home and it has become quite a boring routine for the older man. He still hasn't regretted his decision from quitting the Guardian Corps but he has rarely done anything in these past months, he was getting sick of all this boring life. The rest of Cocoon was doing all right quite frankly they were acting like nothing ever happened ever since they found out the l'Cie we're in Pulse. He thought it was pitiful acting like there was never a Purge to begin with and all the innocent lives by the massacre quarantine. But no l'Cie in Cocoon meant peace has returned to their world and everything will be safe now, except here. What remained of the people of Bodhum that survived the Purge thanks to the efforts of NORA has decided to leave and find another place to live. He couldn't blame them for leaving and he was probably among the few who were trying to live here and make a living.

They will probably rather live in the sewerage system than back here, the seaside city has changed completely after what happened with the Vestige and the Fal'Cie. It wasn't the same anymore it's like it lost his entire splendor and beauty, the Sanctum wasn't going to bother handling the people that left since it has nothing to do with the l'Cie fugitives. The former lieutenant was seated in his small couch giving a sigh he was feeling so useless that he didn't do nothing to stop the Purge except walked out from his military status while civilians got killed as well as military personal. Staring at a bookshelf there we're some of his photos considered his precious memories, there was one that caught his attention. The one of himself with some members of the GC, it made him smile. He was on the middle with Lightning on the left, Naruto on the right and Janil and Aidan on opposite sides, those were good old memories.

"_Wish I could play quiz trivia with those four again. Farron was always the one that got the questions correct."_

A smile came to his face remembering some good memories with the four GC members. The former lieutenant left the area as he went outside to check his mail. The front door slid open, he checked the mail box it was medium size with a small hatch. Opening he saw there was a letter and he couldn't believe there will be some mail since the last he checked for any correspondence was two weeks ago. Looks like the mail was being slow on business, or maybe they were still getting over of the l'Cie incident trying to live in peace and resume their daily duties. Not that he blame them, the Sanctum military was still checking in every corner of the cities for any l'Cie activity. Cocoon wasn't the same since the Pulse Fal'Cie was discovered at the Vestige, the people will have a hard time getting back to the way things we're.

The former GC soldier went back inside giving the newly letter a thoughtful gaze, checking on the description written on the front. There wasn't any which made him suspicious leading him to believe that it wasn't the official mail man who put the letter, someone else was responsible. Either someone was playing a mean prank at him or maybe the mail forgot to give it an approval seal, no description and no stamp whatsoever. The main had nothing to do with this letter at all opening it won't wise to do it only brought his curiosity his name was written on the back. Not giving it anymore thought he opened it there we're two things one was a small piece of paper and the other a small device. He recognized it being with the military for years, it was a holographic communicator used to record or to bring messages. Opening the small paper he raised an eyebrow that there we're only four words written in it.

"_The truth of Cocoon…."_

"What could this be about?" the older man has gotten curious with the small message.

Only one way to find out his eyes we're back on the small holographic piece. He activated it without thinking too curious to know the meaning behind the message. As the device was activated his eyes went wide the first thing he saw was the Lightning, Naruto, Snow and Sasuke accompanied by a group of people he didn't recognize. The setting was familiar to him he has seen it before, it made sense that it was no doubt the bridge area of the Sanctum ship the Palamecia. He figured out they were all members of the l'Cie group but he saw there was another person present, his eyes on the elderly man as he recognized primarch Dysley too. The next thing that happened shocked him beyond words as he saw the primarch attacking the crew members of the ship including stabbing lieutenant colonel Naabat. He couldn't believe it that the primarch of the Sanctum has killed his own people.

"_What in Fal'Cie's name…."_

The next thing that happened in the holographic video shocked him even more as Dysley revealed to the l'Cie group a true revelation that left him speechless. The truth of Cocoon and the reason for humans to inhabit the floating world and it made sense to the former Corps lieutenant. Another thing that shocked him when primarch transformed into a mechanical being and the revelation that he was a Fal'Cie named Barthandelus, now this one took the take never suspecting that he was a Sanctum Fal'Cie all along. He witnessed the great battle between the Fal'Cie and the l'Cie group that eventually they won but he knew Dysley was holding back. And finally he heard the explanation from the primarch of one of them to become Ragnarok and they were made l'Cie with the purpose to destroy Cocoon. He thought he heard wrong but it was no lie primarch Dysley, the man respected by every Cocoon citizens supports that Ragnarok lays waste to their world.

"_All of this…."_

After the video hologram was finished Amodar stood in deep thought that he actually forgot that it was over. So many questions we're running through his head at what to think about the video he just witnessed. There was first some doubt, if he should believe what he just saw if it was all true. He has always thought there was something about the primarch that didn't felt right but he didn't doubt that everything he did was for the sake of the people of Cocoon. After watching his opinion changed the reality hit him, Dysley was lying to the people, to everyone. Deceiving the same people he's supposed to protect and support, he was a Sanctum Fal'Cie supporting the focus of their world's destruction. He took a deep breath as he decided to lay down by taking a seat on his small couch. The older man was still holding the device his eyes went to the envelope checking if there was more information aside of his name but there was nothing else.

"_Who sent this? Can I take the risk of believing it?"_

He ran a hand through his hair his face was covered in sweat from the shock of the revelation_" I knew the Sanctum wasn't perfect but this…this is crazy. If this turns out to be true then Cocoon is in for a rude awakening." _

After a couple of minutes he chose to take the device with him as he left his home, the questions we're still endless_" that's it, I need a drink…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Taejin's tower the Palisades Gran Pulse)

The l'Cie group has finally resumed their journey leaving the Suliva spring and their direction has leaded them to a rocky region. It was a bit of a surprise the area was only surrounded by rocks completely different to the places they have traveled in Pulse, most of them were filled with plant life and vegetation. Even in the underground Subterra of Mah'habara there we're signs of green life, this was very much new for the rest that have never travel to the Pulsian world. Fang and Vanille we're keeping in check that they were the ones guiding the others as being natural born on the lower world, they knew the path to take to their village. None we're expecting a very happy place aware of how many years it's been since they awoke from their crystal sleep. Both we're right in their sense of direction they weren't too far from reaching their home.

The gang we're all stronger than ever after going through the chakra training exercise. Naruto and Sasuke has taught them the basics of chakra which none of them knew of the existence of chakra and its importance. Through a painful and hard training the members of Cocoon and Pulse learned that it wasn't easy to master the chakra inside of them, they learned the hard way. After failing, falling countless times from trees and freezing spring water they have managed to learn the exercise, climbing on trees using their feet as well as walking on water. It took them more than a week to master both exercises but it was worth it, each felt like they have grown strong. The same feeling when they keep fighting that their abilities as l'Cie grow, the stronger they got the better. They were still dangerous creatures out there they needed to be prepare for anything that comes their way.

Soon they reached a rocky area with the ground a different color. No longer the green from the strong Pulsian vegetation reaching a different area, it could only mean that they were getting somewhere. Trusting the two Pulsians with them thinking that they were leading to the right path towards their village, by now they already trusted them. These were times to trust each other even if they were from the lower world, no hatred among them if they were all sharing the same fate. They climbed a small hill that lead to the largest wide space in the desert like rocky region. The first thing that brought their view was a very tall tower that the top that was split broken and if it wasn't that, it was probably tall enough to reach the sky. The designs of the tower were obviously Pulsian since no one from Cocoon has seen nothing like it. Judging from the path they were taking Fang and Vanille already knew where they were heading.

"That thing is huge, talk about a high tower!" Naruto said in awe.

"We get through there, and we'll reach Oerba" said the red head.

"Crossing the tower...?" said Sasuke.

"You're almost home" followed Snow.

"Yep!"

"Doesn't it look like it's gonna be a leisurely stroll" Sazh said staring at the flying creatures passing around the tower.

A snake like monsters passed them so suddenly. With the way it was flying around it looked like it was the one in charge of the area. It was similar to the monsters that attacked them when they were on the Pulsian ship on their way here.

"A Fal'Cie!" said Vanille.

"Oh, so we just head through this Fal'Cie's lair to get to Oerba, right?" said Hope.

"What's another Fal'Cie at this point, huh?" said Lightning as the snake like Fal'Cie entered the tower through the split top but not before firing an attack hitting one of the flying monsters.

"He's in a bad mood" replied the whiskered blond.

"Of course we're going to pass through his turf, he doesn't want l'Cie visiting him" Fang said.

Resuming their path they spotted a monster and they weren't surprised. In the part of Pulse it was strange that they haven't meet one since they left the Sulyvan spring area. Taking a good look at the creature it was quite grotesque in appearance it was colored silver with disfigured forms on its face and legs, it had the resemblance of a silver lobo but lacking the entire physical characteristics. Naruto took the honors to scan the monster with libra it was called managarmr. It can employ powerful lightning attacks and it was capable of inflicting curse and imperil, no need to think what to do next. It was only one and eight of them so Sasuke and the Uzumaki took charge to attack it, feeling confident that they can defeat it without the help of the others. Drawing their weapons the Uchiha perform a quick strike hurting it and the blond jinchurikki used his Flashflare saber in gun mode firing a few rounds.

The managarmr recovered as it saw a target that weren't its attackers, it charged straight at Lightning. The pink haired soldier was unfazed as she unsheathed her Blazefire saber ready to attack it, she was surprised as the monster released some smoke from its breath. Naruto was quick he jumped in taking the putrid smoke from the monster preventing the older Farron from getting caught, while the Uchiha took the chance and cast ardor. The blue fire was enough to burn and destroyed the managarmr falling death, killed by the powerful fire spell. The whiskered blond got up coughing a little from the monster's breath attack, at least the former sergeant was all right. However as he turned to the pink haired woman he took a step back, her expression gave him chills to his spine. Everyone else has gathered as Sasukes sheathed back Masamune and the poor Uzumaki was death scare at Lightning's face. She looked upset and it was probably because he protected her from the managarmr's breath attack.

"Why did you do that?"

"That monster was going to attack you."

"And your point….?" She crossed her arms looking annoyed.

"Light I saved you" the Uzumaki sweat dropped.

"_Oh boy I smell trouble in paradise again" _thought Sazh.

"Naruto you know very well I can handle myself, I was ready to attack that monster. There was no need for you to try and protect me."

"I…I guess I move on instinct. Sorry about that."

"You don't have to always jump in and protect me, I can take care of myself. Just worry about yourself" her tone was harsh but she couldn't help she was irritated with his actions.

"I….I'm sorry Light."

"Don't apologize it's the truth."

"_Ouch I felt that hit" _Snow rubbed his chest like he actually felt the blow from her words.

The blond jinchurikki sighed as he walked out taking the lead. By now the pink haired soldier realized her mistake, she didn't mean it and yet she was mean to him. She was frustrated that once again he jumped in to protect her from harm it always put her in a bad mood. She dislikes to be protected by others because she saw it as a weakness, making her look like she was weak and that she couldn't defend herself. She was strong and she was very confident of her skills and even more now that she's an l'Cie, she wasn't alone she knew this but the others shouldn't try to be their shield in the middle of a fight. Especially if it was her boyfriend she didn't approve of being protected by him because of her concern for him as much as she has come to care for her companions, she didn't wanted their protection. Now she was angry due to carelessness she has screwed up again and hurt his feelings.

"_Damn it you did it again Lightning, way to go" _she tightened her fist she was hurt too.

"That was a bit cold don't you think?" Fang turned to her.

"Let's move."

The rest of the group followed the whiskered blond while Hope followed looking worried. Hearing her words they were harsh and Naruto didn't deserve it knowing he wanted to protect her because he cares for her a lot, everyone from the group knew that. He wondered why she behaved like that when it came. Why would she act like that he knew she was strong and they knew she will be able to fight the monster without anyone's help? It was confusing they were all in this together and as friends they needed to look out for each other. And apparently the former GC sergeant didn't understand that the reason they have survived this journey so far it was because they have each other, as a team. The silver haired was concern for their friendship they were so close he didn't wanted them to have problems that might complicate their relationship.

"Why did Light do that?"

"You'll understand when you get a little older" Sazh put a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto walked feeling a little hurt with his girlfriend's words but she was right that she was strong enough to take care of one monster. This was Lightning Farron former sergeant of the Guardian Corps she was basically invincible, as an l'Cie she was unstoppable. His thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly felt his body getting hot and everything around him was started to move rapidly. He felt so dizzy his body wasn't reacting normally and he definitely wasn't feeling good, it's like he was sick. Now that he thought about it this was actually the first time he has felt such even when he was at Konoha he never got a sickness in his entire life. There was a first time for everything but this wasn't what he had in mind. Soon the rest of the l'Cie group was able to tell something was wrong with him with the way he was moving. He was tripping slightly and it was anyone's guess if he falls down for real.

"You okay Naruto?" Vanille was the first to ask yet Lightning looked worried sick thinking that she really hurt him with her words.

"I'm okay you guys, it's noth-"

"Naruto!" shouted the pink haired soldier.

Everyone rushed as the Uzumaki has suddenly collapsed on the ground. The former sergeant was the first to check on him, his heart was beating that was a good sign. But his body felt so hot he was panting hard, his face was full of sweat to her it looked like he was under a heavy fever. As the group checked on him the two Pulsian we're the first to react to the blonds condition, it was very familiar to them. They have seen these symptoms before especially after just fighting a managarmr, the creature was the cause of the blond jinchurikki's current condition. Vanille gave Fang a worried look while the female warrior nodded both of them knew this wasn't any good. The others just didn't know what was wrong with him. Like Lightning they believed it was an intense fever but they couldn't be too sure of it. While the older Farron was so worried for this happening to him so sudden when he was just fine a minute ago the first thing she did was to blame herself for this, but it wasn't helping her figure out his condition.

"What's wrong with him? Naruto you okay buddy?" said Snow.

"He's really burning up" followed Hope.

"This is not good, son here looks like he was put on an oven" replied the afro haired gunner.

"Naruto answer me please" the former sergeant pleaded her expression said it all how concerned she really is.

"He's like this after we recently fought that monster" Sasuke concluded.

"Yeah the managarmr is to blame for this. Naruto is under curse. He got it after inhaling its smoke breath" said Fang.

"Curse…then I'll cure it" the older Faron was about to cast a healing spell.

"That won't do you any good. Esuna won't cure him. The curse from the managarmr acts like a deadly poison, no healing magic will be able to counter it."

"Then what do we do? You guys know how to cure it?" asked the NORA leader.

"_I doubt the nine tails will be able to heal the poison" _thought the Uchiha.

"We do know."

"That's right. The people from my clan figure it out. The nectar from the Alachillis flower will be able to cure him" said Vanille.

"Alachillis…where do we get it?" asked the silver haired teen.

"The flowers grown in Oerba, but we have no idea how our village must looked after five hundred years. The Alachillis probably might not grow there anymore and that's a big "if"" said the Pulsian hunter.

"Is there another way to get it?" asked the Uchiha.

"There is. When we passed Mah'habara there was a small field of the Alachillis. We can get the flower there" replied the red head.

"So it's back to Mah'habara" said Sazh.

"Looks like it" followed the trench coat blond.

"I'll go to Mah'habara to get the flower, I know exactly where to go" said the red head Pulsian.

"I'm going with you. I want to help Naruto" Hope volunteered.

"Thanks!"

"I'll go too" Lightning finally spoke still holding the blond jinchurikki.

"I think right now Naruto needs you" said Fang.

"How long does he have before the poison…." The older Farron didn't want to finish the sentence.

"A day or two, it depends how strong his defenses are."

"All right then I'll go with you guys. I'll make sure to keep an eye on you two" Snow was second to volunteer.

"Oh no, last time you did it was nothing but trouble. I'm coming too, I already have a record for looking after Vanille" Sazh recalled when he was traveling with her.

"Sure, all right let's go find that flower to cure Naruto."

"Don't want to sound hasty but you guys better hurry up. The poison will get worst as the hours pass" said the Pulsian warrior.

"Right we'll be right back Fang."

The four members of the group left as Lightning, Fang and Sasuke chose to stay with the downed Uzumaki. Lightning was only staring at the whiskered blond wrapping her arms around him not wanting to let him go. Finally understanding that it was her fault he was poisoned by the managarmr's breath when he chose to take the attack for her. She felt terrible than before after saying those harsh words to him and now this happens, she was worried and hurting. It amazes her how much she can screw up even when she doesn't want to make another mistake with what happened to her sister was enough now this happens. Sasuke and Fang stared at her like they could read her mind she was probably feeling like crap right now after this has happened to the whiskered blond. It was clear by now that they won't be going anywhere as long as the blonds was in this condition, so they will have to postpone their journey to the tower.

"_Just when those two were having such a great relationship this happens. Now I will have to hear Light's mopping and her guilt too" _the Pulsian huntress gave a sigh.

"It's going to be a long day" said Sasuke.

"You said it."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Security administration facility Eden inner rim Cocoon)

Rosh saluted two PSICOM soldiers as he enters the large building that it was in charge of basically all technology in the capital. He walked the halls in deep thought with the feeling that it felt like it was yesterday when they discovered the Pulse Fal'Cie at the Vestige in Bodhum. Since the Purge started and the beginning of the hunt for the l'Cie that were branded by said Fal'Cie, yet peace and tranquility seems to have returned to their world. It's been almost a month since they gathered the information that the l'Cie has left Cocoon and straight to the lower world of Pulse. There wasn't anything to worry or fear about yet the PSICOM colonel felt uneasy that this wasn't the end that they will hear from them. But it didn't meant that he was going to seat and do nothing he has already placed PSICOM troops all over the capital, just in case to be safe.

His reason to visit the security facility is because of a matter that has been bothering him for a while. Ever since he chased the l'Cie group from the Palamecia when he was piloting the secret weapon, the Proudclad there's been something in his mind. The air ship with the l'Cie we're able to enter Cocoon because the force field that surrounds the entire planet was lifted, usually they would have crashed getting killed in the process. But that didn't happen because somehow the force field was released allowing then to enter and eventually arrived at their capital. The question was why did the force field was released, as enemies of their world they shouldn't have never enter. It was better that they were away from Cocoon even if it was all part of Naabat's plan to capture them all while on the Palamecia before facing execution here.

He arrived at a double doors being guarded by two Sanctum archangels. They saluted to him letting him enter, there was another door after. This time he slid a key card to open it and once inside he set eyes on the large machine before him. It covered the entire area and with his presence stood a group of people wearing scientists lab coats. They have all formed a straight line like they waiting for his arrival the PSICOM colonel gazed at them with serious gaze, taking a few steps. There was anger in his eyes if his suspicious were true then one of these people is a traitor and if that was true he will make sure that he will get arrested and executed for treason. With each gaze he gave the scientists tremble in fear like they knew something was very wrong, or his reason why he was here. The PISOCM colonel did inform he was coming here but didn't say his reason for the visit.

"It's an honor to have you here today colonel Rosh."

"All of you are a very essential to Cocoon's safety it's not just PSICOM or the Sanctum. You are an important group of people that without you our world will be in sheer danger. I am here looking at the team that is in charge of the maintenance of the force field that protects our world from any outside attacks. The machine that produces the force field was built five hundred years ago after the war of transgression ended in order to protect Cocoon from being attack by Pulse again. Now you might be wondering why I'm here, to get to the point when the l'Cie managed to escape the Palamecia they were able to enter Cocoon. Because the force field was lowered gaining them access."

The team of scientist gasped in shock something the PSICOM colonel wasn't expecting. He thought they were all informed, but if there was a traitor among them he will be pretending to be shocked. Just to fit in with the rest but today if there was a snake in the maintenance team, he will unmask him. While there was peace for now in floating world he was in a mood to serve some justice to a certain traitor among them, and he was certain that one of them was responsible for lowering the force field. He calmed down a bit as he passed them initiating eye contact with the maintenance group, looking to their eyes you can barely see the lies in them. It was all part of his military training. Although he wasn't in a good mood he were still patient and he can carefully take his time until he catches the traitor? Most importantly the possibilities were high if the l'Cie returned to Cocoon.

"Someone in this group is a traitor, I don't know who. But I swear on my name and rank that I will find out whom."

"You have no right to accused us!"

"I have every right. Someone here lowered the force field allowing our enemies to enter."

"With all due respect colonel Rosh none us would never do such thing. We don't even know that the force field was deactivated. In fact according to our scans, the day of the Palamecia incident the force field was kept activated and systems we're running normally."

"Then please someone would care to explain me how the force field was lowered?"

"Colonel it's impossible that the l'Cie managed to enter, the force field was pretty much active and-"

"Enough with the lies!" he shouted finally losing his patience making the scientists to take a step back.

"I was there when the shield was lowered allowing our enemies to enter our precious city. I was pursuing them when it happened, I witnessed it all. One of you did it and whoever is responsible will face severe consequences under the charges of treason."

"Colonel…even if it's true of the l'Cie managing to entered what's the point? They have returned to Pulse, we're safe….."

"As long as those l'Cie are alive, all of Cocoon is in danger. They must be stop at all cost. Now I will give you all one last chance to whoever is responsible to take a step forward and admit your crime. Or I will take matters into my own hands, think wisely and make your choice."

"Enough colonel, we are uncomfortable with your accusations. Every single member of this team is loyal to Cocoon and its people. If you believe so highly that there's a traitor among us, then perhaps you should check the surveillance system. This entire facility is highly watched over security surveillance. If it's true then you should be able to see the one responsible deactivating the shield on the force field" spoke an older man with bear and dark eyes.

"Dr. Terma I don't want to believe that one of your members from your maintenance group is responsible for treason. What other possibility could there be?"

"Things aren't always what they seen colonel."

"I will check the surveillance system and you better be pray that it isn't what I'm expecting to see" he finally left while the team felt relief that he was gone.

"I assure you, you will be quite surprise."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

(Location: Deep in the dark Mah'habara Subterra Gran Pulse)

The group consisting of Snow, Sazh, Hope and Vanille left the Atomos after traveling from Sulyva springs. Happy and relief that they didn't encounter monsters on their way back to the underground cavern. They have returned in order to find the flower that contains the ingredient needed to neutralize the poison Naruto was suffering through the curse effect from the managarmr's smoke breath. It was sure a pain to go back to a place that it was filled with monsters the first time they traveled, and it was probably still filled with them. However none of the four complained not even Sazh they all knew why they were doing this, to help a friend. The Uzumaki was an important friend and they were willing to do anything to help him, pretty clear that the whiskered blond looked like the kind of person who would do the same thing. If they success in finding the flower then everything will be worth the trip.

Everything will turn out well no monsters will come since they took most of them the last time they were. That was exactly what Sazh was thinking he did found the Subterra to be creepy and the monsters and the killing machinery only proved his point. Snow was his usual calm confident self he did hope monsters weren't going to show up to crash their party, but if they did they'll be ready to take them down like they have done in the past. Hope was too focused in finding the Allachilis flower saving Naruto was his top priority remembering what the Uzumaki did for him in helping him see the wrong of his thinking when it came to revenge. He will do anything for his friends no second thinking or doubting himself for the matter while Vanille was in the same boat too. Everyone in the group has become her friends and her family she wasn't going to abandon any of them, especially the whiskered blond.

No monsters ahead so they resumed their walking sure they could run saving the amount of time. But they still needed to be careful never knowing when a monster will show up. Now it was a good time to keep their eyes peeled and their ears sharp for any hostile's creatures. Now they'll be lucky if the rest of the journey will be smooth until reaching the field where the flower was located. Vanille already knew the location of the flower when she and Fang fought her Eidolon the field filled those flowers that they also grow in their village. If they don't encounter any creatures then it will be faster to find the flower and return to the others. They walked through one of the tunnels passages relief that yet there weren't any monsters, while some like Hope we're a bit confused of their absence. Although he was glad they weren't here, he has never taken an enjoyment or pleasure for fighting and killing even if they weren't humans and when they fought PSICOM he was always uneasy.

"So far so good, eh?" asked Snow.

"Yeah, so far" Sazh emphasize on the so far part.

"If we keep going in this direction we will pass the flower field. We're lucky the flower is not so far from the other's location" said Vanille.

"I hope Naruto hangs in there while we're here" added the silver haired teen.

"Ease up Hope, Naruto we'll be fine. He's tougher than he looks, one silly curse isn't going to stop him" said the NORA leader.

"You're right I know he's strong. He's not the kind of person to give up."

"Yep, kid's too stubborn to go down so easily. That reminds me of Mr. Hero here" said the afro haired pilot.

"Hero never dies. Let's hurry and find that flower so we can get back to Naruto and the others."

They arrived to an open area with bridges remembering they've been here before. After traveling once in the Subterra it wasn't that hard to recognize the path they've taken. Vanille was right taking this will lead them to the flower filled fissure and yet no monsters available. The l'Cie group fought a large amount of them the first time they were traveling. But maybe it wasn't to an extent that all of them would be gone, like vanished from out of nowhere. By now some of the members of the group we're starting to get a little worried at the absence of creatures like the Pulsework knight or the Hoplite. And the idea of an empty Mah'habara was definitely not the right choice, at least there will still be some monsters inhabiting the region. The group has stopped as they heard a loud noise not too far from their location, the machinery movement has gotten their attention they weren't alone here.

"At least we know there are still weird machine things in this crazy place" said the afro haired gunner.

"That didn't sound like a Hoplite or Pulsework machine" said the young l'Cie.

"It sounds bigger" added the tall blond.

"Everyone!" gasped the red head.

Looking at Vanille's direction they realized why she would gasp and they found out the big noises that were near. In one of the bridges stood a Juggernaut and it didn't looked happy, or calm like the group of Juggernaut that stopped the Atomos. This one was different and the first thing that came to their mind is that he was on a rampage meaning it wasn't going to let them run off. They will have to face the choice that they will have to fight it to get across and resume their journey to the flower field. Snow readied his fist while Hope has taken his boomerang and Vanille her rod. Sazh was the last to take his guns before giving a sigh they were going to fight in order to proceed. The Juggernaut walked a few steps spotting the group of l'Cie and its intentions were very clear.

"So much for traveling without any obstacles" said the afro haired pilot.

"It's in the way, we take it down!" said Snow.

Vanille and Hope fired some spells unleashing fire and aerora not causing much damage to the Juggernaut. The Pulse machine attacked launching its fists luckily they were dodged because of its slow movements. They attacked together with magic and maybe if they won't be able to defeat it, the best choice was to stop it for a while giving them time to leave. Right now their priority is to find the Alachillis flower to cure Naruto. The Pulsian fired its flames from its mechanical arms launching them as the group kept their distance but it was only delaying more time as they were here fighting the mech. The Juggernau was proven to be quite the tough opponent even if it was getting by all of their attacks, Snow changed strategy using his fist the same with Sazh switching to his guns firepower. The rest stayed to their magic because that was their best skill in the offensive with the way thing were looking out, it looks like this fight was going to take a while.

Hope released another fira spell followed by thundara but it wasn't helping much, he carefully checked on the others if healing was needed. The silver haired teen wasn't happy aware that this fight was meaningless, it was nothing but a waste of time. Time they didn't had, the longer they stay here the more in danger Naruto will be in. He has taken responsibility to save the whiskered blond it angered him, they were wasting too much time here. He would never forgive himself if they don't make in time to save their friend after everything the Uzumaki has done for him. He helped him from his path of revenge and from taking Snow's life, something he will regret in doing for the rest of his life. Saving his life was the best way to pay his debt to the blond, but so far he wasn't doing such a good job. Suddenly he realized the Pulsian mech was out of the way from the bridge giving the group the perfect chance.

"Guys now's our chance to run for it!" he pointed to the bridge.

"Come one let's go!" Snow followed his lead of course he knew their priorities to save the whiskered blond.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Sazh followed them with Vanille running alongside of him.

Snow and Sazh were faster than the rest as they crossed the bridge first. Of course they didn't wanted "Mr. Cranky Juggernaut to reach to catch up to them even if that impossible because it was quite slow in its movements. However Hope and Vanille were a bit slow and it got worse as the young Enstheim tripped hurting his knee, he tried getting but the small injury wasn't helping. The red head gasped as she went after him and the teen didn't wasted time casting cura on his knee. But unfortunately by now the Juggernaut has catch up being in the bridge it opened its torso about to fire its wrecking ball attack. Vanille grabbed his hand as they ran together about to reach the other but it was too late as the mech unleashed the giant ball. The attacked destroyed the bridge and the both l'Cie fell into the dark pit.

"No!" shouted Sazh.

"Hope! Vanille!" followed Snow.

Both l'Cie we're falling in what it looks like to be a bottomless pit in the Subterra. Vanille was still holding the young Enstheim while he was shocked, terrified. For crying out loud he needed to do something or they will die they won't have to worry about not fulfilling their focus, or turning Cie'th not even worrying about Naruto recuperating from the poison. He couldn't react but if he didn't do something he will die and the red head will join him. He couldn't let that happen the others would never forgive themselves if something happens to them, especially Fang when it comes to Vanille and Lightning when it comes to him. The only thing that came to his mind and probably the only way to save them from this deep fall, he unleashed his crystal from his hand ready to call out to his Eidolon.

"Alexander! Help us!"

In a white light the large heavy being appeared grabbing both l'Cie, he embraced them protectively making sure that they don't get hurt in the fall.

**(Hold on!) **

Alexander shielded them both he was ready to hit the bottom. Hope felt relief at least they'll be able to survive the long fall looking at Vanille she was all right but she looked like she startled, still too shocked to react to the unexpected fall. By now he has realized that she was still holding his hand from when she helped him get up at the bridge. The sudden contact has made him blushed and not a single thought came to his mind of breaking the hold, no he didn't seemed to mind. He felt comfortable in her hold anything that it wasn't falling from a deep dark pit. Both l'Cie gasped as the Eidolon has finally hit the bottom with a loud crash he managed to land on his feet with the two teens safe and sound. Once they were on the bottom they got off from the large Eidolon as Alexander vanished returning into his crystal form.

"Thanks Alexander."

**(Anytime Hope).**

"I can't believe how deep we are" said the red head.

"It will take us so long to reach the top and the others. But we don't have time for this."

"Good thinking Hope in using your Eidolon, you saved us" smiled the happy red head.

"I kind of feel it's my fault, if I haven't tripped on the bridge-"

"Don't say that. It wasn't your fault the Juggernaut is responsible not you."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Snow and Sazh will have a hard time coming here. I think we should find a way to climb back up."

"I agree let's-"he still feeling pain on his knee.

"Hope. It's your knee isn't it?"

"I'm okay, I healed the injury I'm still feeling the effects. I can climb."

"No you can't, let's take a small break okay" she smiled even when they were facing a complicated situation she was still trying to sound positive and cheer him up.

"But Naruto…."

"He'll be fine. Naruto won't give up that easily, he's strong he'll hold on long enough from that poison until we return."

The silver haired teen sighe as he took a seat while Vanilled and got seated next to him.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: The Palisades Taejin's tower)

The rest of the l'Cie group has decided to set a camp fire due that they won't be proceeding any further until the others arrive with the cure that will be able to heal the poison infecting Naruto. The Uzumaki was still unconscious panting slightly his forehead was covered in sweat, still suffering by the poison caused from the curse of the managarmr toxic breath. Lightning stood in the same place since the whiskered blond collapsed from the poison, right next to him by his side. And ever since she hasn't moved from her spot her only priority right now was next to him until he was cured, her thoughts we're on the others that they return soon with the flower that will cure her boyfriend. Her eyes were so much full of concern and the only thing she could remember is her last words to him before he got poisoned. She tightened her fist angry with herself for acting like a fool her screw up was hurting her.

The former sergeant didn't pay attention that Fang arrived dragging the managarmr that they killed, the same monster that poisoned the Uzumaki. Since they were going to spend the night here might as well prepare food for the day, what better way that the already dead creature before them? She has gathered some sticks when she went to pick up the fire wood. The Pulsian huntress has prepared the dead monster to the sticks putting it to the fire as it started the cooking process. She was an expert at this sort thing because her hunting was the specialty from her clan. When she was done she got seated next to the pink haired soldier they were both alone since Sasuke has gone to scout the area for monsters. She sighed taking a glance at the pink haired woman she was bothered, feeling like she should try and cheer her up. It was worth the shot she felt it was her responsibility as her friend.

"Food will be done in two hours top."

"….."

"Look at it on the bright side. You're going to eat the bastard who did this to him, so you will get even with it right?"

"Hm…."

"Lightning say something mate?"

"Hm…."

"Oh for crying out loud, stop feeling guilty for what happened to him!"

"Huh…? Guilty?" the older Farron finally paid attention.

"Your face says that" it's my fault he got poisoned and I want to beat myself for it" right? Is that it?"

"No. I'm not guilty for what happened. I'm angry because what I said to him…."

"Your last words…you didn't mean them."

"I did mean them. I hate myself for saying them to him. It angers me that he always has to shield himself for me or anyone from our group. He knows I'm strong enough so he shouldn't bother himself with trying, but he still chooses to take the hit for me. It should be me the one collapsed from the poison."

"That sounds like you're blaming yourself to me."

"I'm not guilty for what happened to him, but what I said to him before this happen."

"You will feel better once Vanille and the others return with the Allachilis flower. When Naruto is cured you can talk to him and apologize, knowing him he won't hold it against you."

"No he won't. It only angers me more that he doesn't hold anything against me he won't get angry with me even if it's my fault or if he's right about something."

"He's such an idiot he will try so hard to protect others not expecting anything in return. It doesn't matter if I will glare at him he will always look at me with that dumb smile of he's. I'm always worrying because he makes me worry and because of that I get angry with him."

"But you have never gotten so angry at him have you?" asked the Pulsian huntress.

"…."

"Lightning….?"

"I…there was this one time I got so furious at him. Before this whole mess started, when we we're still with the Guardian Corps. He did something that made me draw the line with him."

"Oh now I want to listen to this. Go on" Fang was smiling wanting to hear the story.

"Somehow I have the feeling that you're going to enjoy this."

"Just listening as a friend that's all" she gave a small grin.

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes.

_**The streets of Bodhum we're filled with Guardian Corps units as they surrounded a large building. It was the national Cocoon bank. There was a lot of commotion in the building as Amodar was in the scene assigning soldiers to take positions, however he didn't attempted to make a move. The older lieutenant was locked in this matter not risking any troop's mobilization because the criminals will most likely shoot the civilians. The only thing he could do is surround the building and wait for the perfect chance to attack, all of his men we're ready to take action they just needed his command. Suddenly his communication got an incoming transmission and listening to the person's voice he felt confident that they mission will go smoothly, it brought a smile to his features. **_

"_**Proceed Farron. Whatever it takes no harm must come to the hostages." **_

_**(Scene change)**_

"_**Let's move. Aidan provide us with sniper support." **_

"_**Yes sarge." **_

_**Lightning nodded to her team as they were on the roof of the building. Their orders were clear infiltrate the bank, take down the robbers and save the civilians being held as hostages. They were the Corps secret recon squad that will surprise the robbers while they'll be only focusing on the surrounded units outside, acting as decoys. It was a good plan it will be depending how well they can manage to assure its success. The CG sergeant in charge of her squad had a lot confidence that her team will make this mission a complete success, they weren't amateurs and have been given the proper training. Naruto stood with Janil their gun blades in hand ready to start the mission, Aidan was in position with his sniper rifle ready to give them the support they will need. The older Farron gave the signaled for them to proceed reaching a view below, provided by a glass window they could see everything. **_

"_**They're so many. Not your average robbers" said Janil.**_

"_**Numbers mean nothing, we can take them. Lightning is with us everything will be fine" replied the Uzumaki.**_

"_**Listen up you two. Like you said their numbers aren't anything if we use the perfect strategy. Naruto take out the ones on the back, they're the ones holding the most hostages. Janil the middle row, take out the ones with the rocket launcher first, kill if necessary. I will take the front row. No matter what happens no harm must come to the hostages, our top priority is their safety first."**_

"_**Yes sergeant Farron."**_

"_**You got it Lightning." **_

"_**Check your gear. We move in using AMP technology, surprise is our main weapon." **_

"_**Roger."**_

"_**Everything is set and ready" replied the female soldier.**_

"_**On my lead…."**_

_**She signaled them both using her fingers, so far no one from the robbers have noticed them they were still too focused on the decoy army outside. The two GC soldiers did as told while the pink haired sergeant went to the window and used a glass cutter in order to open the window from the inside. Her aqua eyes were on the oblivious robbers who still had no idea they were about to rain on their parade. This mission was very important the safety of the civilians were at stake and to the older Farron, the mission was everything. They will leave today with unharmed hostages and a lot of wounded crooks she will make sure of. It wasn't just her pride but Amodar was counting on her to make the mission a success, there was some pressure but nothing she could handle. She was ready and so is her squad, this will be another mission to win never allowing failure to show its ugly face. **_

"_**Silent and deadly…."**_

_**And like an angel falling from heaven she jumped activating her anti-gravity force field, followed by both soldiers. She landed at her exact position and just like her name she took out the robbers in a flash, they never saw her coming. Janil took the robbers with her Axis blade, a little slow since they were aware that the GC has invaded the bank to stop them. Nevertheless the female soldier did her job taking them out before they get any ideas in shooting the hostages. Naruto followed beating the crooks their numbers decreased so quickly, none of them were properly prepare to take on Corps members. The remaining robbers took some of the hostages as Lightning charged in but halted as she saw the position clearly, one wrong move and they will open fire. Naruto and Janil did the same thing knowing how dangerous it has become their mission was the safety of the civilians after all. **_

"_**Stop! Not one more move or they'll die!" shouted one of the robbers.**_

"_**Just give up, we have the entire building surrounded and the rest of your buddies are down for the count."**_

"_**Easy Naruto" replied the older Farron.**_

"_**Raise your arms, you have no place left to run!" said Janil.**_

"_**We already have the money, plenty of gil for us. Now we'll take our leave and if you follow us we'll shoot them" there were four more robbers following their leader with their own hostage.**_

_**Lightning has carefully touched her communicator on her ear hearing an incoming transmission.**_

"_**What are you doing?" the leader pointed his rifle at her.**_

"_**You're not leaving without that money and those hostages" she said calmly.**_

"_**Says who?"**_

_**One of the robbers was killed by a shot on the head, shortly another was killed of course the hostages were unharmed as they ran for cover. The third was taken down and the person responsible was Aidan with his sniper rifle who felt a little silly that he didn't have the chance to provide fire support because the three soldiers were enough to beat the crooks. The leader was terrified he was the only one left, he was on his own against four GC soldiers and entire squadron outside of the building to make it worse. If he leaves from the front he'll be dead and he leaves from the back he'll be dead too, but he didn't had nothing to lose. He glared pressing his rifle on his hostage which it was a young woman around her late teens. However Naruto wasn't going to wait for Aidan to reload or take a shot at him, he had this on the bag.**_

"_**Don't move! I swear I will kill her!" **_

"_**Let her go, it's over!" **_

"_**I will kill her, take another step and she dies."**_

"_**Please help me!" cried the woman.**_

"_**Naruto stand down" Lightning ordered.**_

"_**I can do this, let me handle this."**_

"_**Naruto stop" followed Janil.**_

"_**Don't take another step or I'll shoot you! I don't care if I die pal!" **_

"_**All of this for money, how low can you stood?" the whiskered blond was still walking to him.**_

"_**Uzumaki stand down now" the GC sergeant told him for the second him in her serious demanding tone.**_

"_**Don't worry Lightning he won't shoot the hostage."**_

"_**You're right I'll shoot you first" he pointed his rifle towards him.**_

"_**Heh" the blond jinchurikki gave a confident grin.**_

"_**Stand down that's an order!" shouted an upset Lightning.**_

"_**Naruto!" followed Janil she thought he was being crazy for disobeying the sergeant.**_

_**But he ignored her demands as the leader opened fire but the blond soldier has quickly used his Flashflare saber to block the bullet. He quickly punched the man knocking him out cold, eventually the hostage was set free with the bag of money he has taken. It was done soon after the rest of the Guardian Corps barged into the building to check on the hostages and get them to safety. Amodar entered with a smile on his face as he expected, Lightning and her squad has done the job well. He spotted that none of the hostages we're harmed and the money was saved. The rest of crooks who were still unconscious we're apprehended and taken out of the building. The older lieutenant went to the group as Aidan has arrived shortly after the other units we're done taking the robbers and the hostages. **_

"_**Congratulations Farron, you have done another job well done."**_

"_**Sir" she saluted him pleased with his comment.**_

"_**Always happy to get the job done" followed Naruto with his salute.**_

"_**Sir is the money secure?" said Aidan.**_

"_**The hostages are safe and so is the money. None of these robbers escape with the gil. I expected nothing less from your team Farron, this calls for a celebration. When we return to HQ drinks are on me along with some quiz trivia challenges." **_

"_**Oh no, not quiz trivia again" sweat dropped the blond jinchurikki.**_

"_**Haha forgot you're not very good at it Uzumaki. I even gave you the easiest questions and you still couldn't get them right." **_

"_**They were hard, there was nothing easy about them" pouted the whiskered blond.**_

"_**Don't forget Janil she's not good at quiz trivia either" Aidan smirked staring at the young girl.**_

"_**Hey! I…I can be good at the game if I want to. I just don't feel like it" she blushed.**_

"_**Suuuure you are, that's why you failed to answer all of the lieutenant's ten questions."**_

"_**Care to say that again?" she was holding him in a head lock.**_

"_**Oh to be young again" Amodar gave a laugh.**_

"_**But anyway Lightning is the only one who has gotten all of your questions right, isn't that right Lightning?"**_

_**When the blond turned to her he was freaked out. She was glaring at him with such a murderous gaze, her aqua eyes we're so cold like ice. He turned pale no doubt she was angry at him and he already had a gone reason why, he gulped so he decided to get close to Amodar to prevent being murder by the pink haired woman. Maybe the celebration will make her forget and she will lose some steam calming her down, but somehow he doubted it. Lightning was Lightning she would never forget something especially the reason for being so upset with him. The only thing he did is to pray that she doesn't burry him alive and held his funeral. Even if he stopped gazing at her the older Farron still had her eyes on him like a hungry hawk about to attack on his prey, she was never forgetting this moment for as long as she lives.**_

_**(Time skip)**_

_**After arriving at GC headquarters and having a small celebration Naruto went to the vending machines. The blond jicnhurikki has lost again playing Amodar's quiz trivia challenge, he came in last. Janil was third, Aidan runner up and obviously Lightning was the winner. The reason he wanted to have a drink, asides being thirsty it was to avoid the sergeant's serious gazes. She was still upset with him and he knew he was in big trouble for disobeying her orders, she won't leave him be until she gets it straight to him. That was what scared him the most but as a soldier he was prepared to face the consequences, or maybe not. The whiskered blond took a deep breath putting some gil on the machine, pressing the button on his favorite drink. He grabbed it and took a sip refreshing him he halted as he saw Lightning standing her expression hasn't change since they left the Bodhum bak. **_

"_**Lightning….?"**_

"…_**.."**_

"_**Look I know you're angry at me for what happened at the bank. But I knew he wasn't going to kill the hostage, I didn't expected he will fire on me though. Things went well right? I mean we saved the hostages and the money." **_

"…_**.."**_

_**She walked up to him and without warning she has grabbed him by his collar and slammed hard to the vending machine. She has pushed with such force that he was almost out of breath to think she has enough strength to lift him. To be able to carry his weight was really impressive even today she still keeps him surprising him. But now it wasn't the time he was scared beyond his mind she was so angry with him it could see it in her glare, her eyes were filled with such fire. It was the fire of anger he could barely breather because of her hold on him, he met her gaze a growl has formed on her face another proof that she was angry. **_

"_**Lightning…I can't breather…"**_

"_**You listen well Uzumaki, I will only say this just once! When I give you a direct order you obey no questions asked. You set a bad example to Janil and Aidan today. As my first officer you have to be the first to obey my orders, I ordered you to stand down and you ignored my orders handling things your way!" **_

"_**What would have happened if that robber shot the hostage or if you would have gotten shot instead? It will be my ass on the line to take responsibility for you. Your rash actions would have caused me my rank and your rank too! You're careless action can get us both kick out of the Guardian Corps! I would never forgive you if you do another thing like that again." **_

_**She finally let him go as the whiskered blond was catching his breath. Her anger was still in check but seeing him so hurt and helpless was enough to create a lump in her heart. There was no guilt in her she knew this needed to be done so that he learns from his lesson. As her superior she needed to discipline him in following orders she wasn't going to make a mockery because of his careless mistake. She values her military rank very much and demands respect among fellow Corps soldiers, what the Uzumaki did felt like an insult to all her hard training and her promotion for becoming sergeant. There was nothing else to say as she turned to leave but not before giving him one last glance.**_

"_**This won't go un-notice. I will speak with lieutenant Amodar to decide your punishment" she finally left as her eyes softened her expression has changed to a sorrowful one. **_

_**(Time skip)**_

_**It was a late at night and Naruto was heading back to his apartment. Sure after he did his punishment. Amodar has ordered him to mop all of the floors from headquarters and he was lucky he was given such a soft punishment, an appropriate one will be that he gets strip off of his rank. He was lucky the lieutenant had a soft spot for him although that Lightning didn't seem to approve with his choice, remembering her expression when she was informed of his punishment. It didn't took him that once everyone left and he was alone he used his shadow clone jutsu to clean all of the floors otherwise he would have been the entire night mopping. As he reached his apartment he was surprised to see Lightning standing at the front of his door, she looked like she was waiting for him. He was nervous expecting that she will grab him again and slam him to the wall because there were no vending machines here. **_

_**Soon their eyes met and he was able to tell that they were different from before. They were calm and soft there was no anger in them, she seemed to be relax compared to last time. Although she didn't looked upset he felt guilty and stupid for disobeying her, he did deserved her treatment. He had no right to ignore a direct order from his superior, he was a soldier and soldiers obey an order without hesitation. Hoping she didn't smack him or yell at him he walked to his door however, Lightning's eyes were still on him. She was still staring at him since she saw him arriving, now she felt some regret for the way she treated him. She will always have a soft spot in her heart for the Uzumaki no matter how much she will hide it or deny it. **_

"_**Hey…." **_

"_**You finished? A bit quicker than expected, I hope you learned your lesson mopping every single floor from HQ." **_

"_**I sure did it was a pain. I really did learn my lesson and Lightning…." He paused.**_

_**The pink haired sergeant gave a sigh not taking her eyes from him.**_

"_**Why you do it? Why did you ignore my orders?" this time her tone was calm and soft.**_

"_**I guess I thought I could save the hostage and take care of that robber." **_

"_**You could have gotten hurt or the hostage could have gotten hurt. You could have waited for me to give you others to apprehend the situation or wait for Aidan to shoot him down." **_

"_**You're right there were so many choices besides me charging at him. But that guy was nervous and he couldn't keep his weapon straight, that's why I thought he will be easy to handle him myself." **_

"_**That was a big risk. You can't forget that you're a soldier of the Guardian Corps under my command. Obeying orders is the same as having respect to your fellow GC members including me. Not obeying them it's like you don't respect me at all or you just don't care. Is that it Naruto?" she got closer to him staring into his cerulean eyes.**_

"_**No you're wrong and I do care for you, Janil, Aidan, lieutenant Amodar everyone. It was my mistake for disobeying your orders and I'm sorry I promise I will never do it again. If ever disobey your orders again you have my permission to smack me."**_

"_**I will consider it. And if you ever disobey me again, I will be even angrier" her tone changed to a cold one.**_

"_**Angrier….? You mean even angrier than back at HQ" Naruto was paled freaking scared of seeing her angrier than ever.**_

"_**Yes so better get your program straight, I will not tolerate a second time of your disobedience."**_

"_**No mam I will follow orders!" he quickly replied.**_

"_**Good…"**_

_**She hesitated a little but slowly she wrapped her arms around his torso in an embrace. The blond jinchurikki was caught off guard by the physical contact Lightning rested her head slightly on his chest. He blushed this was the first time she was hugging him and first time he she was so close to him. The proximity made him smell her scent and she really smelled incredible. It was a quick hug as she broke it and he could have sworn he saw her looking disappointed, or maybe he was seeing things. Lightning felt happy holding him like this her anger was gone but she didn't wanted to admit that she was worried about him, that something could have happen to him on that mission. **_

"_**Don't do it again okay?" her tone was soft again.**_

"_**Never, I'm a team player I will follow you till the end, believe it!" **_

"_**Get some rest Uzumaki, tomorrow is another day of work. Goodnight" she left as small smile spread her lips she was feeling better now especially after hugging him.**_

"_**I will thanks, you too!"**_

"That's it? You got pissed at him because he didn't follow your orders?" Fang was bewildered at her story.

"It was a big deal for me. I'm a proud person back then, my military rank meant a lot to me. I expected that the members of my squad will obey me whenever I give an order."

"But still what you did to him was really harsh. You were really angry with him."

"That's what I thought at first, but I realized it wasn't anger. I was mad at him for not listening to me the truth is I wasn't angry at him. I…I was worried sick about him. I was worried that he will get shot at that mission, that's why I got angry at him. It has happened ever since I met him, I will worried I was too stubborn to see it. Without understanding, why I got angry instead…."

"I understand where you going with this. I felt the same way with Vanille when she lied about forgetting our focus. I was angry at her for keeping it a secret because I was worried about her. And the same thing happened with a certain someone when the darkness was about to take over him, I was worried sick I will lose him."

"A certain someone….?" the pink haired gave a small smirk.

"Yep, you know him. He has the hair of a Chocobo's butt."

"Oh him, does he know you constantly worry about him?"

"I don't constantly worry about him I'm not some love sick woman who's always thinking about her man" she was tapping her foot for a while.

"The tapping your foot is because you're bored or maybe you're worried that he hasn't return yet."

"I'm not worried about him…just-just wondering why he has taken so long to return. It was just to scout the area not the entire region of Gran Pulse" she tapped her foot faster.

"You know you're not fooling me Fang."

"Yeah right like I'm always going to be worried about him, I'm perfectly fine mate" she was still tapping her foot she looked like she was ready to blow.

"_Three…two…one" _Lightning started the countdown.

"Where the hell is he?" she snapped getting up.

"You're not worried about Sasuke" she replied coolly in a sarcastic matter.

"Quiet! That Uchiha where the hell did he goes to scout?"

"What's with the shouting?" Sasuke arrived holding the sheathed Masamune on his shoulder.

"It's about damn time you returned, where the hell we're you?" the Pulsian warrior crossed her arms not looking happy.

"Why do you sound angry?"

"Because it's been like five hours since you left and you still haven't arrive. You should be back at least an hour ago, I was getting-…." Her eyes widened almost letting it slip.

"Not one word out of you" she pointed to the older Farron.

"I haven't said anything" she replied coolly not hiding the small grin.

"I took my time. I scout the entire area except for that tower. There were monsters so I took them out."

"Oh so you decided to be Mr. Invincible and take them on all on your own" the Pulsian huntress gave a frown that he choose to fight alone.

"They were hardly a challenge."

"That's not the point mate. You're supposed to scout if you encounter monsters you're supposed to return here so we can go hunt them together."

"You're not happy that you accompanied me?" the Uchiha raised an eyebrow at her sudden attitude.

"Yes, increasing our numbers increase the odds of a successful hunt or fight whatever you want to call it. Next time we do it together."

"Together, you don't sound like you're including Lightning in this."

"She's on it too" she quickly replied yet she can be a terrible liar.

She suddenly heard a soft chuckle" what's so funny mate?"

"Nothing, I'm not laughing" the former sergeant kept her serious demeanor.

"Just sit down Sasuke, hope you guys are hungry. Tonight we eat roasted managarmr."

"I won't eat until the others return" replied the pink haired soldier.

"The monster isn't going to disappear, there's plenty enough for everyone."

"I'm not hungry" replied the Uchiha.

"Then why don't take a bite?"

"No…."

"Don't be a wussy and take a small bite, it won't kill you. The meat is well cooked."

"No…."

"Take a bite!" she stomped on his foot.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH-ugh" he was shoved a small piece of meat to his throat thanks to Fang's stomp on his foot.

"Well how does it taste?"

"Hmm…."

"It's good right?"

"Hmm…."

"I said it taste good right?" she was about to stomp his foot again.

"Yes" he replied with a frown.

"Good" she happily smiled.

Lightning sweat dropped at the sight before giving a sigh, she turned her attention back to the unconscious Naruto.

"_Hang in there smart idiot, the others will return with the cure."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Deep in the dark Mah'habara Subterra)

Hope and Vanille were still at the bottom of the dark pit after they fell from the destroyed bridge thanks to the rampaging Juggernaut. The only reason they haven't made a move to leave is because of his wounded knee, the red head healed it along with his own magic. But he could still feel some of the pain from the bone, he won't be able to walk straight but he wasn't happy that they were wasting time. They were in a hurry to find the Allachilis flower to cure Naruto from the poison. He was also worried about Snow and Sazh thinking that nothing haven't happen to them, hopefully they have safely gotten away from the Juggernaut. He got up only to regret his choice as he felt his knee gave a soft crunching sound, he gave a groan ready to fall. Vanille caught him in time from hitting the ground, the young Enstheim felt badly with himself thinking that he won't be good to help in this journey.

"Hope, what are you doing? Your knee hasn't healed up fully. You need to give it some time to rest."

"Time…that's something we don't have. Don't you remember? We have to find that flower to save Naruto. I don't want to waste more time, if we're too late I will never forgive myself."

"It's okay. The effect of the managarmr poison takes two days, but it will be in full effect by the third day. Sometimes it takes longer depending on how strong the person's defenses. We know Naruto is strong so he'll be able to hold on long enough for us, so don't give up okay?"

"Th-thanks Vanille. I'm just upset that this has to happen to me when we're doing something important to help a friend. Now I feel like I'm useless."

"Don't say that, you have helped us enough. We all need you. Maybe Snow and Sazh have better luck and they already found the Alachilis flower by now."

"I wonder if they're all right…."

"I'm sure they are. You worry about giving your knee some rest so it gets better."

"_Looks like we wait, but I don't want that…maybe I can get my mind away from this." _

"Vanille….?"

"Yeah!" the cheery red head reply.

"I've been wondering. It's a little personal though. I wonder if you…hate Cocoon."

"Huh….? Hate Cocoon….?" She turned to him thinking why he will bring this subject.

"I know how Fang feels she clearly holds a grudge against Cocoon and the Fal'Cie there. But what about you I haven't seen you holding any anger towards them?"

"Why do you asked?" she smiled.

"I'm just curious okay. I always see you not showing any anger, not even when Barthandelus told us about the truth of Cocoon. I figure that maybe you don't hate…."

"…" she lowered her head in thought.

"It's all right if you don't want to talk about it I understand this isn't the kind of topic to be bringing. I'm sorry for asking."

"You really want to know?" she whispered.

"I…well yeah, if it's okay with you."

"I should be, but I don't feel the feeling to be angry. Its true because of the Cocoon Fal'Cie, my home and my people were attacked and killed. Some were branded as l'Cie to fight like me and Fang. And now they were either killed or they turned Cie'th, and eventually they turned to stone after failing their focus. The Fal'Cie took everything from us, I have the right to be angry and I guess hate it. I only felt more sadness than anger and it was because of my family and friends. I hate myself, I always saw myself to be weak and not able to fight for my village or my clan. I thought I was useless, I felt like I was a burden to everyone and even Fang."

"Because of my lack of strength Fang have to do everything, protect me, and fight to defend our home. I mostly stood watching everything unfolds, and even if I became an l'Cie. I still saw myself not strong enough to help Fang I didn't believe in myself and that very much cost me my life. But somehow we did fulfill our focus as we went to sleep in frozen in crystal."

"You really don't hate Cocoon then?" Hope was in disbelief at her opinion.

"I can't. Not after finding out that the people of Cocoon are victims just like the people of Gran Pulse. None of them are aware of the Fal'Cie's intentions or what they did to our world. How can I hate them when they all believe that they're the ones who are protecting them from…us? They feared Gran Pulse because what we did hundreds of years ago, that's why they see us as enemies. They didn't have a choice but to stay by the side of the Fal'Cie to protect them from the danger. This world may be abandoned and I and Fang are probably the only inhabitants, it won't change a thing. They will always hate Pulse."

"Vanille…." The silver haired teen was really impressed by her words.

"I know…I'm very pathetic. I can't get revenge for my people I actually pity the world of our enemies. And even if they all fear us and wants us dead…I can't seem to hate them. I wonder what will happen if they ever find out the truth. If they all knew that Barthandelus is only protecting them until the day the Maker is to be summoned."

"That's not true! You're wrong Vanille. You're nothing like that I don't think you're weak or pathetic. To me you're very strong. You're probably the strongest from our group."

"Me…strong?" she giggled at his complement.

"You don't hate them it takes a lot of strength to do that. And to be able to continue moving forward and smiling with everything that you and Fang went through. And even till today you don't hate Cocoon or you don't wish to have revenge on them, to me that's truly being someone strong. I could never do that, I…I don't have that kind of strength."

"Hm…you really think so" she was smiling giving him such a sweet expression.

"When I lost my mom all that I felt was so much hatred for Snow. All that I wanted was to get revenge and end his life, my hatred for him was that strong. I wanted to get strong so I'll be able to go through with it when I see him again. But I realize killing him wasn't going to end my pain or my hate, it will only be a moment that I will feel better. I'm not willing to take someone's life to subdue my hatred, mom would never forgive me. And besides it was just an accident, I know now that Snow would've never let her go intentionally."

"Hope. You just told me how strong you really are" the red head kept her smile.

"What?"

"Look at you. You changed yourself for the better,you didn't went with your revenge. You chose not kill Snow and you forgave him too. You even became friends with him that takes a lot of strength. If you were weak, then Snow wouldn't be here with us, you have that strength Hope."

"What strength?"

"The strength to forget and forgive, I think that's an example for humans being strong. The courage to have that strength is also another sign that human are really strong beings."

"I…I never saw it like that. I only realized that it was wrong what I was trying to accomplish, I mean Snow isn't a bad person. He's a bit cheesy always saying that "heroes always win" and other things, but he would never take the life of someone in cold blood, my mom died in a accident he was trying so hard to save her. But if I have that strength you have it too."

"You're right…I guess we're both the same" talking to the teen has really made her feel so much better.

"I also know how hard it must have been your life Vanille. You and Fang lost everything all the things that you considered precious are all gone. And the only things you have left are the memories, I'm really sorry for all the pain you went through."

"It's okay you don't have to apologize" she couldn't help it she felt her cheeks heating up.

"You and Fang are my friends. I don't want to see either of you going through that painful experience again. I wish there was a way for you guys to be happy again."

"You want us to be happy….?" Her eyes were wide her cheeks were still red as her hair.

"Yeah, I care for you guys both. I think everyone deserves to be happy they all have that right to find their own happiness. You guys aren't any different, if we somehow survive all of this. Then maybe you guys can go in search of that happiness together."

"You want me to be happy….? She was smiling feeling embarrassed.

"I guess I do…." Now it was Hope's turn to feel embarrassed.

"What if…you're the only one who can make me happy" Vanille started playing with her fingers in a childish way she was obviously sounding embarrassed.

"Huh….?" Now the teen's face was red.

"If…if my happiness lies with you, will you accept it?" she thought that by now her entire face was red and she felt her heart beating faster.

"I…y….I…." the young Enstheim couldn't get a straight answer.

The red head Pulsian have suddenly give a giggle to his behavior.

"Vanille….?"

"It's okay, I was just kidding silly. I wanted to know if you're that committed to our happiness. You're right about humans having the right to find happiness. I want me and Fang to try and search our happiness once more. First it was our village, our friends and family that brought us joy. Now that that's gone we have to search for something else. Hmm…or maybe we already found it."

"Found what….?"

"Our happiness, we did found people that can be called friends. You and everyone else have become our friends, and you're also our family. True that it's not the same family we once had, it's close enough for us to be happy and find our purpose in life. The same purpose we thought we lost when the Fal'Cie attacked Oerba."

"I didn't know you guys felt that way about us."

"That's why I want to find a way to remove our brands, so we can continue being together. I want all of us to reclaim our lost happiness."

"I know what you mean I want to be with my dad again. Sazh wants to be reunited with his son, Snow with Serah the same with Lightning. You and Fang probably want to be return to your home, the way it was before the Fal'Cie invaded. Naruto and Sasuke probably want to be reunited with Serah too."

"I'm pretty sure those two want more than just reuniting with Serah."

"Oh right, Naruto wants to be with Lightning I know about them liking each other. I kind of figure that they have something for each other back when I started traveling with them. As for Sasuke I don't know."

"It should be obvious about Sasuke" she smiled thinking about Fang.

"What? Really….?" blinked the teen.

"Um…Never mind, let's get through this together" she got up showing her pinky finger.

"What are you doing? Is that a pinky swear?"

"Yep! Let's promise that we'll get through this together and find our path to happiness!"

"Sure and we'll get stronger" he smiled taking her pinky finger with he's.

"Together!" she added smiling.

"Yeah" he blushed.

"Yep, together!" she kept her smiled as a memory came to her.

"_**What are you saying….?" **_

"_**You heard me, I want to marry you!" replied the mysterious youth.**_

"_**What? Marry me…but you can't I…I…you're younger than me!" she blushed in embarrassment at his bold statement.**_

"_**I don't care Vanille. You have suffered so much since your parents were taken from you. I don't want to see you sad anymore I want to make you happy. You have a right to be happy like everyone else."**_

"_**You can't just decide to marry me, only to make me feel better. I…I mean marriage isn't like that. It's supposed to be about mutual understanding and feelings. Not like a clan marriage, but different in a happier way."**_

"_**Mutual feelings, maybe I do like you. And if you promise to like me too, I will make you happy forever" the youth was blushing.**_

"_Hope is so much like him" _she erased the thought getting up.

"Okay! How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, we should really find a way to get back up."

"Okay! Time to summon an Eidolon."

"But I already used Alexander."

"You haven't forgotten about mine" the red head smiled as she summoned her crystal from her brand.

The silver haired teen turned away slightly seeing her thigh exposed causing him to blush.

"Come on Hecatoncheir we need your help!"

The summoned circle appeared as Hope took a step back from the shock. Vanille did tell him that she tamed her Eidolon's power when she passed the trial given to her. But this was the first time he was going to meet the Eidolon face to face. The mechanical emerged from the circle with his many arms and confusing type of body, it left the young Enstheim with a puzzling look. Of all the Eidolons he has seen, this one was probably the weirdest, not having a clue how to approach it or react. The teen watched as the happy Pulsian got on the Eidolon's left shoulders she was planning to get to the top of the pit using her Eidolon. Right now that was the only plan they have available he really wanted to get to the top, they have wasted too much time. The reason they have returned to the Subterra was to find the flower that will cure the poison affecting Naruto. They were the only ones to save the whiskered blond.

"Get on Hope!"

"Oh, right…."

The young l'Cie got on his right shoulder ready to leave this place, feeling awkward seeing so many arms.

"Okay let's go Hecatoncheir!"

**(Hold on tight!)**

The Eidolon made one long jump as both l'Cie gasped in shock. He managed to jump so high. But not high enough to reach the top, he used his many arms to climb faster than the average person. It took the Eidolon to reach the top five minutes, pretty quiet compared that it will probably take them days to climb it by themselves. They were back at the destroyed bridge realizing that Snow and Sazh weren't here making them wonder their whereabouts. Then again they were with the Juggernaut when they fell to the pit. It was hard for them not to worry about them fighting on their own against the Juggernaut wasn't good. The Pulsian mech was quite strong and it was going to take more than two people to beat it. Their ears perked up hearing noises in the distance and they were getting closer, they were heading here.

"Do you hear that?"

The red head nodded and the teen's question was answered when Snow and Sazh came to view. Both l'Cie have summoned their respective Eidolons and they were in their gestalt mode. Snow was in the Shiva cycle while Sazh was in Brynhildr fiery race car. Neither of the two had no idea why they were running away using their Eidolons, that is until someone else came to view. It was the Juggernaut from before it was still standing and it looked like it was chasing the others, ever since they fell to the pit. Both l'Cie spotted the two teens and felt relief to see them again but their celebration was cut short when the Juggernaut fired its wrecking ball attack. The NORA leader countered using his strongest gestalt mode attack he engulfed the mech in a powerful ice attack causing a lot of damage. After he was done using diamond dust the cycle changed back to the twin sister, they vanished before Nyx blew her master a kiss.

"That's that" he smiled spotting the others.

"Snow, Sazh you guys are okay!" said the silver haired teen.

"I say the same to you two, glad to see you guys are safe."

"Heads up Mr. Hero!" shouted Sazh.

"What?"

The juggernaut has escaped the mighty ice prison from the attack and it was still standing. Snow was shocked that it was still functioning after taking Shiva's strongest ice attack. The Pulsian mech was about to attack them when Sazh got in the way deciding to use the strongest attack in his Eidolon's gestalt mode. Now the Juggernaut was caught in a raging storm of flames courtesy of the fire Eidolon, using Muspell flame attack. Afterwards Brynhildr changed back and vanished returning to her crystal form. The afro haired pilot smiled to the rest with his Chocobo chick happily flying, he felt cocky because of the abilities of his Eidolon probably outmatched Snow's Eidolon. He had the right to feel confident that he beat the giant Pulsian machine.

"Now that's how you do it."

"It still standing!" Hope was shocked.

"What? You got to be kidding me" the afro haired pilot turned to see the Juggernaut was still standing.

"Dang that bucket of bolts is more stubborn than a rabid Chocobo."

"I'll say" replied Snow.

"It's our turn!" Vanille turned to her Eidolon.

Hecatoncheir changed to his gestalt mode the Magitek armor. The red head got on firing the machine guns. The fire power from the guns was enough to destroy the Juggernaut, due that it has taken too much damage from Snow and Sazh's Eidolons, it exploded into pieces. That was the end of the fight and the Eidolon changed back, transforming into the summon crystal. Vanille turned to the others they all looked relief that it was finally over, she glance at Hope and the teen looked a little embarrassed. She noticed his cheeks were a little red, she didn't know why.

"That's one problem out of the way" said Sazh.

"Come one we have to find the flower to cure Naruto" said Hope.

"About that…." Snow took something from one of his trench coat pockets.

"I found this flower on a field. That thing chased us all the way there. We have to fight it because we couldn't lose it from the chase."

"Snow that's it that's the Allachilis flower!" cheered the red head.

"Looks like my guessed was right" smiled the tall blond.

"Lady luck is smiling on us" said the afro haired gunner.

"Let's go back to the others, Naruto is counting on us" said the young Enstheim.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

(Location: The Palisades Taejin's tower)

Lightning has gone from worried sick to hysterical, but she was still holding herself from losing control. In the past hours Naruto's condition has worsened he was panting more and his fever has gone higher. She held his hand never leaving his side but it wasn't doing a thing, she feared the worst for whiskered blond. She even thought that maybe the nine tails will be able to cure the poison from his body because he has told her that the demon fox's chakra heals his injuries. But with the way he's been getting it didn't looked like the fox was helping him she was aware that they were losing time. If the others didn't return soon then she didn't wanted to know what will become of her boyfriend, he wasn't going to make it. The pink haired soldier erased those thoughts she believed that Hope and the others will make it in time and thinking negative will only make her feel worse, she kept her eyes on the Uzumaki.

Sasuke and Fang watched the pink haired soldier with some concern faces. Quite obvious that she was worried for the blond next to her who was fighting for his life. There was nothing they could say to make her feel better their presence was enough at least. The Pulsian huntress felt bad seeing her like this she was getting a bit uneasy that Vanille and the others haven't return yet. She got worried thinking that they could have gotten in some sort of trouble while traveling through the Subterra she hasn't given up that they will arrive with the cure to save the blond. As for the Uchiha he was just grumpy that his friend wasn't well and getting worse by the hour. If the others didn't arrive soon then it will be one less l'Cie to fight against his focus and Barthandelus's ambitious plan. He got up spotting something in the distance, his lips turn into a small grin looking like there was nothing to worry about.

"It's about time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Guys!"

The trio of l'Cie turned to see Hope and Vanille running to them with Snow and Sazh following them from behind. The sight of their companions returning to them was such a sigh of joy and relief as they all looked so glad to see them again. Hope was the first to arrive as he was showing them the flower they have picked up at Mah'habara. Fang took it and gave a nod of approval proving that it was the Allachilis flower they need to neutralize the poison affecting the blond jinchurikki. Lightning gave a smile she was the one that felt the most relief, now she can't stop worrying over the blond soldier. She can finally worrying so much although she hid it well, but not enough for Sasuke and Fang to not notice. The two Pulsians got busy they already knew what to do with the flower so the others let them do whatever they were planning with the plant.

It took them around ten minutes for the Pulsians to turn the flower into liquid. They poured it into a vase made from the managarmr hard skin that Fang cooked. Everyone else stood quiet watching, witnessing the Pulse l'Cie's giving the drink to Naruto. Fang opened his mouth while Vanille made sure that the liquid was going inside and that the Uzumaki was swallowing it all. At some point the whiskered blond gave some gross expressions, probably because the liquid wasn't very fond in taste. Once he drank it all Fang lied the blond down as he was still unconscious they were done with the procedure in making him drink the medicine from the flower. They smiled at each other while the rest we curious to know the results, especially Lightning she was dying to know.

"Well how did it go?" asked Sazh.

"Everything will be fine now. Naruto swallowed it all. The medicine from the Allachilis flower will start to neutralize the effects of the poison within his body shortly" replied Vanille.

"In other words, he's going to be fine. He only needs to rest now" finished Fang.

"We did it!" cheered Hope.

"We sure did, it's great that Naruto will be okay!" said Snow.

"_Finally" _thought Lightning as she touched her necklace she gave a small smile at the sleeping blond.

"That sure made our trip worthwhile. Though I wasn't comfortable being chased by that giant freak" said the afro haired pilot.

"Giant freak….? So you guys did have trouble getting the flower" said the Pulsian huntress.

"It was a Juggernaut, one that it was out of control. But we defeated it" said the red head.

"Is he going to be resting the rest of the day?" Sasuke gazed at the sleeping Naruto.

"He will, doubt that he was able to rest when he was under the effects of the poison, why do you ask….?" said the Yun heiress.

"What a loser."

"You don't have to hide it Sasuke. We all know you were worried about him."

"Hn…."

"You really do care for him" Vanille said it in a small teasing tone.

"Of course they're best friends" followed Hope.

"They're the best of buds" Snow was grinning.

"Yes they are" Lightning smiled feeling so much better.

"Whatever, it's his fault that we have to stay the night here. We would have probably arrived at Oerba by now."

"Stop being grumpy, we don't want your Chocobo hair butt to get ruined" Fang gave a grin causing everyone to laugh.

"You told me you were going to stop calling me that" the Uchiha gave her a frown.

"Old habits die hard mate."

He got up as he turned to walk away" Fang….?"

"Hm…."

"I need to speak with you."

"He's probably in a bad mood for calling him that. Then again he's always in a bad mood" she smiled shrugging her shoulders she followed him away from the camp.

"I wonder what they're going to talk about?" asked the silver haired teen.

"Probably another lover's quarrel" Snow gave another grin.

"What? Lover's quarrel…what are you talking about?"

"Ignore him Hope" Lightning rolled her eyes.

Vanille giggle turning her gaze to the teen she remembered their pinky promise_" I really want to fulfill that promise…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

"What is it Sasuke?"

The Uchiha turned to the camp site which they were far away the others won't be able to listen to their conversation, he stood in thought.

"Is there a reason for wanting to talk to me alone?"

"There is. I've gave it plenty of thought to finally give you an answer."

"Give me answer?" she blinked not having a clue what he was talking about.

"At the Archylte Steppe, you told me that it was up to me if we should give" it" a shot."

"Oh that. You've been thinking about it eh" she smirked feeling happy.

"I did, and I finally made up my mind. My decision…I want to help you in restoring your clan."

Fang almost tripped after hearing that she gazed at him with such bewildered expression, like she has grown a second head.

"Come again?"

"I want to help you restore the Yun clan."

"Restore my clan….." she blinked dozens of time trying to process the information.

"…."

The she laughed making the Uchiha sweat dropped this wasn't the kind of answer he was expecting.

"Oh Uchiha! You have no idea what you're getting yourself into mate."

"I do know. It's clan tradition, as a survivor of a clan I have the right to ask for a clan restoration. It can also apply to my clan, but in this case I choose to restore your clan."

"Right right sheesh, you really made my day" she chuckle like she wasn't taking him seriously.

"What's your answer?"

"A clan restoration…sure it will be quite a handful it's not that easy. Oh please how silly."

"Fang I need your answer in the assistance for a clan restoration."

"Drop it Uchiha."

"Yes or no?" he was getting annoyed.

"I said drop it!" she snapped at him her fist shaking in anger.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Stop kidding around. You're joke was funny at first but now it irritates me, it's sickening. So drop it now!"

"I'm not kidding! Have I ever said a joke?"

"…."

"I hate making jokes. I'm not going to use a clan restoration proposal for an ideal joke."

Fang stood in anger but looking into his onyx eyes she was able to see the honesty and determination in them. Her anger faded away realizing her mistake, her mood has changed to a shock state.

"Fang….?"

"You-you're…you're serious…."

"You finally noticed" the sarcasm in his voice was very clear.

"You're really serious…."

"What's your answer?" he asked again and he was dying of anxiety he was hiding it so well.

"I…."

Suddenly the Pulsian huntress felt her face heat up. The Uchiha saw her cheeks getting red she was probably embarrassed and he didn't care. The only thing that mattered to him is to hear her answer whether she will accept him, or reject him. He thought he got his answer when Fang didn't look into his eyes and walked away. She returned to the camp site joining the others while he felt so upset, she didn't have to say it in his face walking away gave a very clear answer. What he hated the worst was the horrible feeling that he was feeling in his chest tightening around his heart. It was the pain of rejection something he never thought he will ever feel. At least now he knew how his teammate Sakura felt when he rejected her calling her annoying or when he left Konoha. Shortly after he went back to the camp too and chose not to even look at Fang, he was in a very bad mood.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**I am so happy to finally be back to this story, so I'm going to say it. I am back! And it feels good to be back again, nope my dear readers I haven't forgotten about this story lol. As promised I added some Hope/Vanille development goodness and more Sasuke/Fang well not exactly because they seem to be having some problems. Oh well all couples must have their ups and downs right? Thank you for the many reviews and holy crap over 600 reviews damn. Now we're finally making some progress as the group are about to enter Taejin's tower which means, Oerba is around the corner as well as their return to Cocoon. I will be continuing adding some information from other characters back in Cocoon to add more development to the story. **

Now it's time for some spoilers since it's been a while I have added a spoiler section, here we go:

**-Danger approaches to a member of the l'Cie group.**

**-The prophecy from the first chapter will finally be reveal in it's entirely.**

**-Sasuke's character development will undergo a few twists and turns.**

**-The lemons are so close you can almost taste them (hehehe ^_^)**

**-Wedding bells are sounding (and it's not the Snow/Serah wedding start guessing).**

That will be all I guess I have gotten your curiosity and anxiety enough. That will be all I will see you until the next time farewell!

Next time Taejin's tower part 1: the Guardian's trial


	36. Taejin's Tower part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and FFXIII they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks **_

** Communications through phones and radio

**(Eidolon speaking and tower guardians)**

***Kyuubi speaking***

* * *

><p>Chapter 36 Taejin's Tower part 1: The Guardian's trial<p>

(Location: Amodar's residence Bodhum inner rim Cocoon)

Aidan stood on the front of the residential area of his former GC commander. He arrived shortly, surprised after hearing that the former lieutenant needed to talk to him. But according to the call he reserved, the older man wasn't being very specific without giving any detail. He only told him to come to his home basically he had no idea what it was all about. Clueless yet he was here ready to know what was going on, if there's something important that he called him without saying anything. The former Corps soldier relaxed eventually he will be informed of the details, he wasn't that worry. The young man was wearing something usual just a leather grey coat with line designs, long chocolate pants with black combat boots. He gave a sigh not feeling bored it's been like ten minutes since he arrived, before he noticed that someone else has arrived to the residence. The young soldier gave a smirk spotting the young woman.

"You were called too?"

"Yes, the lieu-I mean Amodar called me to come."

Janil was wearing just regular civilian clothing. A pink sleeveless blouse with a grey open zipped coat, with a white skirt below her knees and her usual brown shoes, it was among her regular clothing. But she admitted that she wasn't used to wear civilian clothing due that she was always wearing her Guardian Corps uniform. She was on the job every day ready to serve her sergeant and lieutenant without questioning their orders. The young woman was among the most loyal and dedicated soldiers in the Corps, too hardworking for her own well at least that's what Aidan has thought of the woman. Her hair was in a single bum and although she has long hair she prefers to keep it tight and hidden, due that it can get in the way when she's fighting. Even if she wasn't a soldier anymore she still kept her hair the way it is getting used to the idea. She got next to the young man giving a similar sigh, not that she was bore or anything she was more patient than the man next to her.

"Got any ideas why he called us?"

"He only told me to come to his house, that's all" replied the young woman.

"Same here, when you think about it. It's kind of strange that he will tell us something without giving any details. When he was still a lieutenant he was always specific at everything, even a quiz trivia."

"Plus the way he sounded when he called me. His voice was serious but he was also sounded nervous."

"More like freaked out if you ask me."

"Whatever he wants to tell us, it must be something really serious to make worried like that" Janil gave a sigh.

"Super-secret information, is that it?"

"What other reason could be it if he sounded so out of place? He definitely sounded like a different person. Not like the Amodar we know."

"True, must be something really big."

"Somehow I feel nervous thinking about it. That he will called us so suddenly to come meet him and without explaining himself the reason."

"Hm…you know Janil what's with the sudden change in wardrobe?" Aidan has changed the topic focusing on her clothing.

"This…it's what I usually wear why are you asking?"

"Forget it. I'm still not use to seeing you without your Corps uniform."

"It is weird to be wearing regular civilians clothing more often than I usually do. Even when we we're still with the Guardian Corps, I always prefer to wear my uniform over these any day…."

"You looked better with those clothes. Your Corps uniform made you looked like a guy, seeing you like this now I guess you are a girl after all" he was grinning devilishly.

A vein pooped on the young woman's head she was glaring daggers at her companion from the GC. Many thoughts came to her and all of them included violence as an act to teach him a lesson for the mean comment. Beating the crap out of him or just smacked him hard that he will be sent to the other side of Cocoon, or either cut him or shoot him with her gun blade. So many choices to choose from she couldn't decide which one was better to punish the young man. The former GC soldier was ready to erupt while Aidan was still grinning at her. Though he knew the high risk of teasing Janil like that but he couldn't resist. Back when they were with Corps he couldn't do that because Lightning would have definitely scolded him saying that his behavior on a fellow GC member is unacceptable. Might as well make the best of it due they have resigned although the young woman will have to disagree with his way of thinking annoying thinking to make fun of her.

"If I had my gunblade with me you'll be a headless shorter."

"You know I'm only kidding. I'm only enjoying doing things I could not do for being with the Guardian Corps, nothing personal Janil."

"Maybe you should just shut up."

"I made you angry….?" He asked so innocently.

"Be quiet. I really wished Lightning we're here to shut your mouth."

They stood quiet as their eyes drifted to the front door, and there stood Amodar. His expression has really caught their attention they have never seen him so serious, but there was that hint in his eyes that he was nervous or scared. It was the first time both former GC soldiers has seen him like this, they have known him to be calm and collected always ready to give orders. But the man standing before them was completely different from the man who used to be lieutenant of the Corps and one of the best soldiers in Bodhum. They got worried wondering what happened to him to look so frantic it wasn't like him at all. His face was enough to tell them that whatever he needed to talk to them must be something so important. Then they thought of different possibilities that it has to be related with Pulse and the l'Cie, with the Sanctum anything related to the incidents that has taken place. If that was the case, then the information must be classified that no one must know.

"Amodar sir, are you all right?" Janil asked to the older man.

"We're you two followed?"

"I don't think so sir. The fact that Bodhum is completely deserted" replied Aidan.

"We're probably the only people living here, everyone left. Every civilian even NORA, the same goes with the military."

"There's nothing we can do. We can't blame them they're all afraid that staying here might trigger another Purge."

"A third Purge you mean?" the young woman gave a sigh.

"You saw the news a week ago. Apparently there was another Purge with the population of Palumpolum, because of what happened with the l'Cie attacking."

"Best not to think about it, they took those measures ensuring to erase any" Pulse contamination" but we all know is nothing but cold blooded murder" sneered the young man.

"Get insde and stay quiet."

They nodded following the former lieutenant inside. Amodar closed the door locking it, another action that made the two adults wondered. He was really acting weird, maybe paranoid with him asking them if they were followed. Now locking his front door to prevent anyone from getting inside even with their explanation of them being the only people in the now abandoned city, they were worried with his behavior. Once they arrived at his living room they spotted something familiar in one of the table that made sense after seeing him act in such matter. Janil was the first frowned when she laid eyes on a crystal bottle that was obviously an alcoholic beverage. It was no wonder why he was freaked out if he was under the influence of alcohol there was nothing to worry about. Aidan on the other hand gave a small smirk now that he was no longer with the military he had plenty of time to get some r and r. Janil didn't approved of this not just because he used to be her superior but because she cares for him, seeing the older man as a friend.

"Amodar sir, have you've been drinking?"

"That's a nice bottle of Bodhum sunrise. You bought one and you didn't invited me sir, I'm hurt" Aidan gave a grin.

"I'm serious Aidan. Sir are you drunk?"

"That has nothing to do with the reason for calling you two here. I needed a drink anyway and no I'm not drunk."

"Mind if I take a sip?"

"Aidan!" scolded Janil.

"Listen up you two!" Amodar spoke with the same tone of authority as he was still a lieutenant.

"Sir!" both reacted as if they were still with the Corps.

"The reason I called you here is very important. I do not know where to start, but somehow I have gotten my hands on some information that will change the fate of Cocoon."

"That important" Aidan was bewildered.

"Information that will change the fate of Cocoon, sir what are you talking about?"

"It will be best if I show you" the older lieutenant has taken the holographic device.

"It came with a letter with obviously no name of the sender. I'll warn you that it's impossible for anyone to fake something like this."

"All right let's see it" Aidan knew he was deadly serious.

"_What could it be to have him so paranoid?" _thought Janil.

Amodar activated the device allowing the hologram to appear before them. They were taken back seeing the interior of a bridge that obviously belongs to an air ship. Then they gasped as they spotted familiar faces their eyes were on Lightning, Naruto and Sasuke. The primarch was also present and what followed next shocked them beyond words. They witnessed as he attacked the members of the ship it was hard to believe that the man in charge of the Sanctum and the one who governs Cocoon was killing his own people. Then Dysley transformed into a mechanical being revealing to the group of Lightning, Naruto and Sasuke that he was a Fal'Cie. Both former soldiers remained at a loss in words and even after the disguised Fal'Cie revealed the truth of their world and l'Cie's purpose, their expressions didn't changed. Amodar finally deactivated because there was nothing afterwards, they knew enough as it is.

"The ship was the Palamecia."

"We heard on the news that the Palamecia was sent crashing by the Pulse l'Cie…but after watching this, I don't know what to say" Aidan was the first to speak the shock hasn't left his face.

"Is this…I mean-Is this…I…"

"Janil?" the young man turned to her worried.

"I just can't believe that-is this even real?"

"Oh I'm positive it's very hard to fake a recording. Somebody recorded these events from the bridge of the Palamecia" replied the former CG lieutenant.

"Primarch Dysley is really a Fal'Cie and he wants to destroy Cocoon, but why?"

"I hear you it doesn't make sense. If the primarch is a Sanctum Fal'Cie then why want Cocoon destroy? He's supporting the l'Cie to do it for him."

"Lightning and Naruto would never do that. It doesn't matter if they're Pulse l'Cie."

"I agree plus we finally know that the primarch was responsible for the destruction of the Palamecia and not the l'Cie the people fears so much. It seems hard to believe but slowly, it's starting to add up."

"I didn't want to believe it at first. But it does make sense the Fal'Cie's are the ones in charge of Cocoon. We basically take orders from them we really are just pawns in their twisted game. To them we're all expendable" said Amodar.

"But listening to primarch Dysley how he wants the l'Cie to fulfill their focus, that he doesn't care for no one in Cocoon…That he wants this world to be destroyed…" Janil was trying to get over her shock.

"That is why you two will stay quiet. No matter what you must not tell a soul about this, whether it is true or false."

"Then why tell only us?" asked Aidan.

"Because I trust you both, this information must be kept a secret from everyone. So far things have quieted down since the Purge at Palumpolum and the l'Cie going to Pulse. The least they need is to find out their primarch who considered him their savior, a Sanctum Fal'Cie who wishes to see their world destroyed."

"Revealing that kind of information will freak them out for real, who knows if it will be worst when they found out of the Pulse Fal'Cie at the Vestige. All the fear and panic will erupt in no time, it will be chaos all over Cocoon" said the young man.

"More if they find out the primarch supports the l'Cie's focus of Cocoon's destruction. But there's still something that bothers me" Janil was in deep thought.

"And what would that be?" followed the former GC soldier.

"If the primarch is really a Fal'Cie wouldn't he have the power to destroy Cocoon on his own? If that's the case, then why is he relying on the l'Cie to do it for him?"

"Obviously because he's supposed to be the good guy of the people, he only wants to make himself look good. Better to leave it to the l'Cie then blowing his cover. At least that's what I think."

"That could possibly be, or maybe he's not strong enough to destroy Cocoon."

"At any rate the only thing we can do is stay quiet at all cost, remember not a word to anyone."

"Yes sir. We'll keep quiet."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: The Palisades Taejin's Tower Gran Pulse)

The l'Cie group has resumed their journey moving out from the camp site. Traveling straight ahead, the area was already monster free. Sasuke has taken care of them the last time he went to scout on his own. According to the two Pulsians with them taking this path will lead them to enter Taejin's tower. It was necessary to climb the tower in order to reach their village, Oerba. They we're all filled with strength after eating the managarmr they defeated. They need it at least to the ones who went back to Mah'habara to search for the Allachilis flower. Naruto has chosen to take the lead and of course the blond jinchurikki was perfectly fine after he got poisoned. Thanks to the flower they retrieved he was feeling better now like nothing has happened, since arriving here. Everyone followed on route heading to the tower, good news that they weren't that far from their destination.

Naruto smiled happily to be back to normal, cured from the poison. He remembered the Kyuubi was trying to heal him but apparently the poison was too much and stronger to be expected. It did made sense why the fox's chakra wasn't helping much he did inhaled a lot of the managarmr's smoke. In addition his chakra was more design to heal wounds rather than poison. But thanks to the help of his friends he got better and was back in action even if in the back of his mind he was feeling guilty. Feeling like he become a burden during the time he was downed. But taking a glance at the group those thoughts we're set aside. They were all in this together till the end it was very much true he will do the same thing for any of them. The whiskered blond kept in mind to be careful to not get poisoned again, he already slowed them enough.

Lightning was following her blond boyfriend behind. Relief was in her face after seeing the Uzumaki was back to normal, it really angered her to see him unconscious from the poison. Not blaming herself for what happened but her words we're in her head, she knew she has hurt him. Yet as she tried to apologize when he woke up the whiskered blond never hold it against her, just as she thought. She wasn't surprised she didn't have to say sorry to him but she needed to tell him. She didn't mean to say harsh thing to him what bothered her is that he will try to protect her, when he knew she can take care of herself. She was probably the strongest soldiers in the Guardian Corps probably in the entire Sanctum army. She will make sure to keep an eye on him because in secrecy, she wanted to protect him too even if he didn't need it like her.

Hope was pretty calm even if where they were heading, more monsters were probably awaiting them. Yet he wasn't afraid after everything he's been through, he knew he can always count on his friends. Not just having companions but becoming stronger since he was branded, he's been through good and bad experiences. His most recent was getting to know Vanille better and understand some of her pain, the burden she's been carrying as a l'Cie bound by her focus. He was like her too his recent conversation with her has shown him how truly good hearted she really is. Taking a glance at her the red head met his gaze and she gave him one of her usual cheery smiles, he obviously smiled in return. Still not knowing why he felt embarrassed doing so he set his sights ahead, everything was going well. At least that's what he thought at first, he will be the last to figure out what was going on around him.

There was tension in the air coming from the l'Cie group, or rather from a certain someone. Everyone has taken a quick glance at Sasuke who looked in deep thought. But there was that expression in his onyx eyes that he was upset. Now after knowing the Uchiha from their travels they knew he was never happy, cheery guy. He was always focused on the task at hand and ready for fighting, they could tell something was off about the former PSICOM soldier. They didn't have a clue what could be bothering him, it was hard to tell. Asking him was the obvious thing to do but they were almost there from reaching the tower. Some we're worried like Naruto, Lightning and Vanille as the red head Pulsian turned towards her childhood friend.

Fang was in thought but she seemed to be out of it, her green eyes showed some guilt she already figured out why the raven haired l'Cie was like this. It was her fault remembering when he asked her his request to help her with the restoration of her clan, she only walked away. She was aware her actions were uncalled for and she had no right to stay quiet and leave him in the cold. Not giving him an answer he probably took it as a sign of rejection, that will explain his behavior especially around her. The Uchiha hasn't even given her a glance since the other day, now her mistake will probably cost her. She kept her mind clear looking ahead feeling hurt for her action stupidity was also another thing she was feeling. The Pulsian huntress has mentally sighed it was hard not to think about her mistake knowing she hurt someone very dear to her, someone who has become precious in her life.

"_I can't seem to do anything right, now Sasuke is suffering because of me. The fool really dropped a bombshell on me."_

They group reached a pair of long double doors getting the idea that it was the entrance to Taejin's tower. One of the doors was opened they entered not lowering their guard they expected the place will be filled with monsters. For now they chose to ignore Sasuke's serious expression and focused in traveling this dungeon. The hall they we're walking was quite long wondering if they will ever reach somewhere, though they were patient if it meant that they were monsters on the other side of the passage. They finally reached the entrance, all of them we're in awe at the sight. They have arrived in a wide circular area with a lot of joints that looked like wheels, obviously those from Cocoon didn't recognize the material or structure of the building. Their eyes went above seeing that it was truly a long way up no doubt that the tower was really tall not having a clue how high it could go.

To the l'Cie from Cocoon the tower was probably bigger than any building in Eden. While the two Pulsians were in awe due that neither of them has entered here before, they were surprised and lost like the others. The center of the area was a column that formed an "x" shape form below stood some sort of glowing stone and it was being accompanied by four strange looking stone statues. Their appearance was quite unique they had long horns, wearing well covered armor and they were all holding a long sword. The group walked closer to the middle, next was a long ramp leading to nowhere, just a dead end. As they walked passing the statues they heard a strange sound, Vanille stopped hearing the sound probably a little clearer than the rest. Naruto and Sasuke we're first to halt their steps they seem to have heard the sound before the red head.

"I'm not the only one hearing that am I?"

"No, uh….it couldn't be them. Could it?" said Sazh.

"Who else will be? Aside from our Eidolons?" said the Uzumaki.

"I don't know. It's weird, like voices in my head" said Hope he recognized it was different from when Alexander speaks to him.

"I hear it. Your presence here draws the tyrant's gaze. Leave this place at once" said Fang.

"Tyrant….? I wonder if they're talking about the Fal'Cie we met on the way here" said the blond jinchurikki.

"We can't leave, this is the only way for us to get through. Please help us" said the red head.

"As you wish. Look for us, and the way will open" said the Pulsian huntress.

"There's more of them?" asked Snow.

"I guess, time to search for some statues" replied the whiskered blond.

One of the statues raised his sword hitting the ground. The entire place was starting to spin around even above them it was moving. The tower looked like it was designed to change its shape in it's entirely, one of the paths formed a straight path above and below a circular machine appeared that it was obviously an elevator leading to a new path to take to reach the next floor. They will have to take the risk if it was a trap being setup by the Fal'Cie that was housing in the tower. Either way they didn't have much of a choice but to take the elevator if they wanted to proceed further. Everyone has turned their attention towards the circular shape elevator, their next destination is up.

"That was easy enough" said Snow.

"You never know. Could be a trap" followed Hope.

"Staying here isn't our best bet is there?" asked the Uzumaki.

"Could be. Don't see no stairs, though. Do you?" said Sazh.

"Nope. This is our ride-bumpy or not" replied Fang.

"Let's go" Sasuke said in a cold tone making the other wondered what was wrong with him.

"_Okay…Now I'm starting to get worried" _Naruto knew something was up with the Uchiha.

They climbed the long case entering the elevator it was wide enough for everyone to fit in. The first thing they saw is a lever obviously pulling it will activate the elevator. They entered and Lightning did the honors and pulling it making the door closed and the elevator to start going up. It was a rather smooth ride while Sasuke has taken some space from the group. The Uchiha hasn't even taken a glance at Fang pretty much he was ignoring her regretting of ever asking her to rebuild her clan. Now he was trying to get over the pain that was angering him, he was just being nice and this is the thanks he gets. The Puslian huntress has noticed the silent treatment from the Uchiha and pretended like it wasn't bothering her, but it really did hurt her for screwing up. It was her fault and suddenly the elevator ride turned into a tension ride between both l'Cie, pretty much their new found relationship is on the brink of breaking apart.

However the rest of the l'Cie group was well aware of the tension growing. Lightning, Naruto and Vanille gazed over at Fang while Hope, Sazh and Snow stared at Sasuke. Pretty much something has happened to the two probably another argument and they don't want to speak to each other. It was predictable compared to how they regularly act around the other always having talking to each other, they pretty much had a good communication. And usually it will be the Pulsian warrior who will start the conversation with the raven haired l'Cie, not it was anything less than a word or a glance. The group felt like they shouldn't interfere between them but seeing those two so distant like they were completely strangers really bothered them. Just then the elevator finally made a stop reaching the destined floor, as the door opened.

As they left the elevator and trying to forget of the sudden dilemma that is Sasuke and Fang, they gazed around the new floor they were currently in. It looked the same but it was different once they took a glance below, they couldn't believe they were so high in the tower. It wasn't enough to reach the top realizing that they must be more elevators to reach further on the floors. It was going to be a pain in the behind they might stay here for days trying to reach the top. Their brands might open and they could be turned into Cie'th before they find a way out of here and reach Oerba. Everyone was still looking around while Sasuke went ahead avoiding the gaze of the Pulsian beauty that has claimed his heart on a silver platter and has squash it with so much ease. He wanted to be far from her view while he never expected that Fang pretty much knew how distant he has become to hurt her feelings. Talking to him will be the right thing but after what she did, he wasn't going to listen to her.

"_I have to fix this, but how can I after screwing up like that?" _

They suddenly heard something coming from below and they got their answer when the Fal'Cie showed up floating around them.

"What's that?" Lightning drew her gun blade.

"Him again" replied Naruto.

"Waiting for us, huh?" the older Farron noticed as the being was staring back at them ready to attack.

"We have no choice but to fight it eventually if we want to cross this tower" said Sasuke.

The Fal'Cie flew again releasing an attack from its tail that destroyed a wall.

"Get back!"

"Hey there's a room inside" the blond jinchurikki noticed the chamber behind the destroyed wall.

"Is it some kind of trap?" asked the pink haired soldier.

"We'll take it anyway we can't stay here and do nothing" said Snow.

Following the destroyed wall there was indeed a chamber like the whiskered blond said. There was also something else in the room. It was another of the statues they met at the first floor, but unlike the others it was missing his weapon. Everyone felt like it was reading their mind of the statue just like they did at the first floor with the other statues. It was also like they could see the message the stone being wanted to show them.

**(Brave soul, heed my plea and we shall bring light to your dark path. Know that a gelatitan holds my power thrall within this spire. Slay it, and I shall once more be free. If you can but restore the strength of my two brethren and I, here on the second tier, the way will be opened unto you.)**

"_That's some information we have to kill this gelatitan whatever that is. It wouldn't hurt to give some description of it" _Naruto sweat dropped.

**(You will know once you encounter it. It possesses tremendous power over the other creatures roaming this spire. Both of you will know as the bringer of heaven and the bringer of power.)**

"_Wait what? What did you say?"_

**(Hurry and restore power to thy and my brethren.)**

"_He said bringer of heaven and bringer of power…Dysley called me and Sasuke that once." _

"Looks like we have to listen to these guys if we want to reach the top" said Snow.

"Even if we don't know if it's still a trap" added Sazh.

"We don't have a choice we have to obey their request. They already help us in the first floor" said Vanille.

"Right this time we have to return their power in this floor. But in order to do that we have to go on a hunting trip" said Fang.

"Time to hunt a gelatitan" replied Lightning.

"Whatever that is" said Hope.

"Yeah I said the same thing, the least he could do is showed us a picture of it" the whiskered blond gave a sigh.

"Let's put it this way, the ugliest monster we see it will be the one" said the afro haired pilot.

"That's a hard statement Sazh I don't remember seeing cute monsters in Pulse. They're all ugly" the Uzumaki gave a laugh.

"Just trying to help…."

"Let's get this over with" Sasuke said in a cold tone going ahead from the group.

"Looks like Mr. Happy have woken this morning in a bad mood."

"Just leave him be, your joke isn't funny" Fang frowned at Sazh's comment standing up for the Uchiha.

"Come on I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"But you don't have to mess with him, he has his reasons for being like that" her green eyes softened.

"Fang" Vanille got worried at her behavior.

"Come on let's get going don't want Sasuke going on his own."

They left following the path their comrade took while Naruto gazed at the stone statue. He stood in deep thought as he went ahead to catch up to everyone. The path to reach the gelatitan wasn't an easy one as they all expected. They have to get cross groups of Pulsework gladiator and a pack of managarmr, nothing they could handle with their strength still growing as they fought. They climbed a set of stairs leading up that led them to a long corridor. The whiskered blond managed to catch up with the Uchiha who was still ahead of the rest he was definitely in a bad mood. The Uzumaki would a thousand gil that it has something to do with Fang pretty much they had another argument. Both l'Cie were already arguing like they were already a married couple. As his friend he thought it was the right thing to do to help him in whatever is bothering him. But knowing how" happy" the Uchiha can be he was aware it wasn't going to be easy to get an answer from him.

"So Sasuke…."

"….."

"Did something happen with Fang?"

"Mind your own business…."

"Don't be like that, let's talk about it. I might be able to help you."

"Did I ask for your help?"

"Um…No…."

"Then butt out I don't want it and I don't need it" he walked ahead glaring at the memory.

"_I knew I made a mistake in asking her…."_

"_Oh well looks like I'm not going to get a word from him. If I try again I'll be only pissing him off more." _

"Another argument with Fang….?" Lightning whispered was next to him.

"I guess so, but he's acting more emoish than usual. Something really bad happened to put him in this mood."

"He screwed up again."

"What? How can you be so sure that it's his fault?"

"Last time they had an argument it was his fault for messing up. If it happens again then it shouldn't be a surprise who is to blame."

"I don't know last time it happened Fang was very angry with him. But now…." The blond jinchurikki gazed at the Pulsian huntress her expression was filled with hurt there was no anger in her eyes.

"I don't think it was Sasuke's fault, Fang looks very down. I'm starting to think she said something she shouldn't have said to him. She's not the kind of person to be said if it was someone else's fault, if Sasuke screw up again then she should have at least hit him or stay mad at him like last time."

"You're that sure it's her fault….?"

"I don't like pointing fingers but whatever it is both have to talk it over. I don't want to continue this journey if they're going to remain behaving like this."

"Same with me" the pink haired soldier admitted she would prefer with both l'Cie were acting normal around the other.

Vanille has realized Fang was behind the group walking slower than the rest. She has known her since they were kids it was pretty easy to know when something was wrong with her. It was probably another argument with Sasuke because that's exactly what everything believed. The red head Pulsian what could they have argued this time, she was worried seeing acting "so not herself". For instance she talkative, never the silent type she will be only hurting herself if she keeps quiet and reveal her problems. Now she knew if she brings it up to the Pulsian warrior she wasn't going to get angry at her, but she will rather try to avoid the topic. No matter what she won't let her stay quiet and feel depressed when they were so close in reaching Oerba. Family will always talk about their problems and they will find solutions to them that were exactly what she has in mind.

"Fang what's wrong?"

"He's angry at me, but you can obviously tell…."

"What happened?"

"I…I messed up bad Vanille."

"What did you do?" the red head kept getting more worried.

"It really is my fault…."

"Fang stop blaming yourself and just tell me. I've never seen you this depressed before."

The Pulsian huntress stopped walking there was no way she was hiding this from Vanille. The red head has known her since they were little. But this was topic very personal to her and didn't want the others to know. She waited for them to get further away before they realized they were missing, she slowly gazed at the red head. Pretty clear she was worried with her behavior always wanting to help her, while she felt like she deserves to be punished for being so foolish. It was her mistake to actually disbelieve a chance to find possible happiness with the person she loves. But her friend wouldn't let her do such thing and maybe telling her will make her feel better, she knew it was the right thing to do. Right now nothing will make her feel better but to apologize to the Uchiha for being so stupid, especially when he meant his words.

"Fang talk to me…."

"I pretty much screwed up Vanille."

"You already told me that, what exactly did you messed up?"

"Not too long ago before coming here. He asked me…He wants to help me rebuild my clan."

Her green eyes have widened at her words she was pretty sure she has heard right.

"You mean he asked you to…EEEEKKKKK-"

Fang has basically shut her mouth covering it with her hand. She couldn't believe the red head will experience a joyful attack. When she noticed that the others haven't noticed they weren't with them she gave a sigh of relief. This was the least thing she needed to get everyone's attention and start asking questions of what happened. Is Vanille okay? Why would she scream like she has been attacked by a monster? Among others but it became a priority to calm her red haired friend before overloads from happiness. She already knew that telling this will make her so happy it was obvious that both Pulsian wants to live a happy life including one in marriage. The tall woman was still keeping her hand in place preventing the red head from saying another word making sure that she doesn't gives another squeal when she removes it.

"Keep your voice down missy don't bring everyone's attention that Sasuke proposed to me."

Her only reply she nodded her head rapidly her joyful expression was still there. The Pulsian warrior finally removed her hand and in return Vanille hugged her while jumping up and down. It amazed her that she was supposed to be five hundred and nineteen years old and she can sometimes act like she's eight. She looks like she can be happier for the both, acting like she was the one who was asked to engage in marriage. The sight of the red head dancing in joy gave her a smile she couldn't keep her contained from not moving. The red haired Pulsian looks like a kid bouncing and she has heard the most wonderful news. Just by seeing her reaction is enough to make her happy and feel a little better, but not enough to forget her mistake.

"That's enough stay still."

"Oh my oh my oh my! By Gran Pulse Fang you know what he has asked you right?"

"Yes I know very well what he has asked me. The fool just went right out and said it to my face, rebuild my clan…."

"He proposed to you, he proposed to you. It's so wonderful he finally asked your hand in marriage."

"A clan marriage" corrected the tall Pulsian.

"Yeah that oh I'm so happy for you Fang, you deserve it so much."

"Who would wonder me of all people huh…." She gave a sad smile.

"Then why are you so down? You obviously accepted his proposal."

"I…Not quite…."

"Eh…Fang you did say yes right?"

"I got angry at him. At first I thought he was joking, but then I was upset for him to be taking something personal as a joke. I was wrong I noticed he was serious I was too shocked to believe he will want to rebuild my clan. I didn't said a word to him, I basically left him hanging damn it. I hurt him and now we're both paying for it I'm so stupid. Can you believe it? I finally get a chance to actually be happy with someone and I screw it all up."

"That's why Sasuke is angry. Oh but don't feel bad, all you have to do is talk to him tell him the truth."

"I…I can't I'm scare. He has every right to be angry at me he probably thinks I don't like him. I can't risk hurting him more."

"You know you have every right to be shocked after all you-"

"Guys what's wrong?" Hope walked up to them.

"Oh Hope…."

"Why do you guys stopped walking? The others are waiting I think we found the monster the statue was talking about."

"Let's go Vanille."

"_Fang looks like she really doesn't want to talk to Sasuke. But something has to be done I can't let her throw away her chance to be happy…." _

The two Pulsian walked back with Hope as they went further into the corridor. They left heading to stair case with the rest of the l'Cie group waiting for them. Lightning stared Fang seeing her expression she was still depressed with whatever happened between her and the Uchiha. If this keeps up she was going to end up smacking Sasuke, she still didn't know what was going on but it was better to put the blame on the raven haired l'Cie. The Uchiha was still ignoring the Pulsian warrior he didn't even look at her he mainly kept his distance from her. For now the group chose to put it behind the behavior between both l'Cie and focus at the matter at hand. The pink haired soldier pointed at the floor after leaving the staircase, everyone saw a large monster. Its entire body was all slimy looking like dirty goo not to mention it was truly ugly. The older Farron casted Libra on it getting its information, she gave a nod to everyone.

"That's the Gelatitan."

"We found it already, lucky us" said Naruto.

"What's the info on it?" asked Snow.

"Employs powerful water-based attacks, vulnerable to lightning damage…."

"Meaning Light is going to have a field day beating it up" the Uzumaki gave a smirk while the older Farron rolled her eyes with a smile.

"It won't just be her we all do. I will support with enthunder, damaging it even more" said the silver haired teen.

"Hey you won't be the only one supporting, I will play a role too" said Sazh.

"All right it doesn't matter if its spot us or not, we'll go all out on it" said the pink haired soldier.

"Let's get this over it" Sasuke unsheathed Masamune ready to fight.

They have ran charging at the ooze creature the Gelatitan has already spotted them going for the offensive. Hope cast enthunder on the party giving them the lightning element on their weapons giving an advantage against it due that it was its elemental weakness. Sazh followed with casting haste and bravery buffing the group good. The young Enstheim went with casting protect and shell increasing their physical and magic defense. The others have charged taking their weapons for battle, they know of their big advantage against it and there was no need to hold back. As soon as the group attacked the Gelatitan was hit hard, getting hit by its weakness element. It felt like the creature was helpless to do a thing getting beat up bad because it was outnumbered and they have been buffed by support spells. Their movements were faster their strength has grown as well as both types of defenses.

Naruto increased their number using his shadow clones attacking with his gun blade. Sasuke and Lightning cast thunder, thundara and thundaga along with Hope and Vanille. Snow attacked with his fist while Fang used her lance filled with lightning and Sazh cast sparkstrike. All the attacks combined have given the gelatin no time to block or counter attack, every single attack was enough to make it stagger. Stagger and helpless the worst thing it was being sent to their air and received a bad beating. It wasn't long as the Gelatitan was beating as it vanished leaving a small trace of goo behind. The group sheathed their weapons once the battle was over. Sasuke sheathed his long sword back not realizing Fang gazing at him this fight was different to some they have fought. Simply the difference they didn't fight together as a team, they will always team up but not anymore. Vanille saw her expression and gave a sigh not liking seeing her like this.

"Well that was easy" said Sazh.

"I guess it never stood a chance" said Naruto.

"Guys!" called Hope getting their attention.

The stone statue has suddenly got a change when his weapon appeared, as soon as they defeated ooze monster. They figured out it was more than one guardian as they were told by the guardians from ground tier. The l'Cie group walked to the new guardian statue with hopes that it will give them another challenge, it meant they will have to fight their way again if they want to reach the top of the tall tower. When they were close enough like the others they heard it was talking to them mentally.

**(Puissant souls bringer of heaven and bringer of power, head my plea and we shall bring light to your dark path. Know that an ambling bellows holds my power thrall within this spire. Slay it, and I shall once more be free. If you can but restore the strength of my two brethren and I, here on the second tier, the way will be open unto you).**

"Another mission for us" said Snow.

"We already know if we want to leave this place we have to take their trials" said Lightning.

"More monster fighting" followed the Uzumaki.

"Pretty much…."

"Guys…It mentioned again bringer of heaven and bringer of power" Vanille stood in thought.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked the afro haired gunner.

"He's talking about Naruto and Sasuke" said the pink haired soldier.

"Dysley did call them that at the Palamecia" said Hope.

"It must mean something important, I still don't know what he's talking about. What about you Sasuke?" the whiskered blond turned to him.

"Hn…."

"He doesn't know either."

"Anyway staying here isn't going to help us" said the Farron.

"Right we have another monster to hunt" replied the NORA leader.

Resuming their journey they took the new stair case leading up. Vanille wanted to take a small break to have a chance to talk to Sasuke. After hearing what happened from Fang she felt it was her responsibility to tell the Uchiha the reason behind the Pulsian warrior's behavior when he asked the big question of clan restoration. The only way to fix this problem is by talking to him, she was pretty convinced Fang wasn't going to say a word to him. They resumed walking into the next corridor hoping that they will be able to reach the next mark quick like the Gelatitan. There was a room with a Pulsework Gladiator but they chose to ignore it, it was only one. They took noticed of another Guardian statue they wanted to find the next monster before going after this one. The l'Cie took the corridor on the other side making a note to return to this room later.

Once they have arrived to the end of the corridor with another guardian statue and also another monster, different from the previous. It was some sort of machine in the form of a box, being accompanied by two mechanical creatures they were thinner than the boxed creature. They had a feeling that was the monster they were looking for meaning they had to fight it and defeat it. Naruto was the one who cast Libra on the enemy this time, but he didn't have the chance to reveal the information. Sasuke has passed him by charging at the monster taking everyone by surprise using thundara and chidori stream showing that lightning element was also its weakness. The Uchiha was basically fighting on his own not caring if the others weren't aiding him. Fang shook her head she knew he was acting like this because he was still angry with her. It was basically her fault for him acting this way.

"Let's give him a hand" sweat dropped the Uzumaki.

"If he does need one" followed Sazh with a sweat dropped.

The group joined in while the former PSICOM soldier has taken the two thin robots accompanying the Ambling Bellows. As it was mechanical its weakness was obviously lightning the others cast spells supporting the element, just like they did with the Gelatitan. Attacking together the mech creature got staggered not giving it a chance to counter attack since it was completely helpless. It was eventually defeated and the group didn't break a sweat like the previous monster they defeated. The Uchiha deactivated his sharingan sheathing his weapon again, yet it wasn't enough to calm his anger. The others were staring at him, no need to guess he was in a bad mood while Lightning was looking annoyed at his behavior it wasn't the first time he has acted like this before. He was in a bad mood which she thought it was his fault for having another argument with the Pulsian huntress. With the defeat of the Ambling Bellows another mission might opened up to the group.

"You could have waited for me to give the information of the monster" said the whiskered blond.

"….."

"I don't see the point now if we beat the thing" replied Snow.

"True I guess…."

"That's one down I feel we're getting somewhere" said the afro haired pilot.

"Maybe it's time someone starts acting his age, instead of letting his anger get the best of him" said the pink haired soldier staring at the raven haired l'Cie.

"It's okay Light we-"

"Sasuke you're behavior since we arrived here has been unacceptable, you're acting like a kid without his candy bar."

"What?" he turned to her looking angry.

"Ease up Light let's not start any problems" the blond tried to reason with her that it was no big deal.

"If he keeps this up he might become a problem in battle. Like right now he charged in at the monster without knowing a thing about it."

"It was too weak, we beat it in seconds!" snapped the Uchiha.

"It doesn't mean that the rest of the monsters we will face are as weak" the Farron glared at him.

"What the hell is your problem Lightning?"

"Light please" Naruto tried to calm his girlfriend.

"My problem is you. You had another argument with Fang and screwed up again and that's why you're in such a mood."

"I screwed up!" he shouted in anger.

"Guys…." Hope took a step back feeling the tension in the air.

"Easy how about we calm down a little" replied Sazh and also he took a step back.

The raven haired l'Cie pointed to the Pulsian warrior who was in thought.

"I gave her a chance to restore her clan and she turned it down. I wanted to help her and she rejected my help. It's her fault not mine!"

"You want me to believe-"

"Enough Light, it's okay luv you don't have to keep standing up for me. He's right, it's my fault I'm the one who screwed up."

"Next time try to get the facts first before pointing fingers at me" he glared at the shocked Farron.

"Guys let's all calm down, we won't be able to fight like this. Our teamwork won't be as effective if we're at each other's throats" said Snow.

"Snow's right I know we're a little edgy but arguing isn't going to help" followed Naruto.

"How about if we check this statue?" asked the young Enstheim.

"Let's keep going" Vanille gazed at everyone especially Sasuke, Fang and Lightning.

"Hmph….you're right I'm sorry Sasuke."

"Hn…."

They walked over the statue with no weapon expecting that it will communicate to them like the others, giving them their next mission hunt. As they got closer the statue woke up and started talking as everyone could hear it in their mind, the same way as they listen to their Eidolons.

**(Bringer of heaven and bringer of power, heed my plea and we shall bring light to your dark path. Know that a gurangatch holds my power thrall within this spire. Slay it, and I shall once be free. If you can but restore the strength of my two brethren and I, here on the second tier, the way will be open unto you.)**

"_There it is again…." _thought the blond jinchurikki.

"So where to next?" asked the afro haired pilot.

"No choice but to go back" said the pink haired soldier.

The l'Cie group turned back to where they came from. Vanille kept her eyes on Sasuke, this time the Uchiha looked different. His expression didn't seem to have that hint of anger anymore it was more like there some sorrow in his eyes. Quite obviously he was hurt with the whole situation while Fang wasn't planning in telling him a word this should be her chance to talk to him before they find the next monster. The red head Pulsian made sure Fang was ahead of her, giving her enough time to talk to the Uchiha. Otherwise she won't be so lucky and her friend will find out of her plan, she should know this was for her own good. After everything they've been through she wasn't going to let her throw away her happiness, even for a little because time was running short on their brands. She got the attention of the former PSICOM soldier though he was ignoring her he was behind the group perfect timing to tell him.

"Sasuke….?"

"Leave me alone" he replied tiredly.

"I have to tell you something about Fang, it's very important" she kept her eyes on the front not wanting the Pulsian huntress to find out.

"I told you to leave me alone."

"You must know, like it or not. Don't blame Fang she never meant to get upset at your request or get shocked. You must understand how she feels…."

"Oh I know exactly how she feels" he stopped turning to the red head.

"She could care less, I actually meant of restoring her clan and this is what I get for being kind. She even…." he paused not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Broke your heart….? You're wrong. Back at our village there was this tradition when members from other clans will ask other members marriage proposal. It also depended if the head of the clan would agree to the marriage. To make it short, Fang was never asked for a proposal. Nobody bothered to go and ask her, in their eyes she was…I guess different. She told you about her clan being about super strong hunters, other clan members didn't ask her because of her strength. They feared her and thought she wasn't fitted to a good wife or even considered as" wife material". That's how it was at Oerba I really felt sorry for her to never experience the joy of marriage."

"….." the former PSICOM soldier took a small breath.

"So you're saying I'm-"

"You're the first person to have ever asked her hand in marriage. You can understand now how she must have felt when you did. I have basically known her my entire life, I do know deep inside she must have felt overjoyed when she realized you were serious. But right now I think she's crushed because of her mistake, it must really be hurting her. Please Sasuke don't get angry at her, try and understand her. You must talk to her I can't stand seeing her like this anymore."

"….."

"Hey you guys are falling behind!" Naruto shouted in the distance.

"Right we're coming!" replied the red head Pulsian.

"….."

They joined up with the other further ahead they were about to reached the room where the other guardian stood. It was the only statue in the floor that wasn't holding a weapon the red head wanted to avoid their gazes, especially Fang's. Just as she thought the tall Pulsian was staring at her in thought she was on her own with Sasuke, which probably made her suspicious that she was obviously talking to him. She gave one of her convincing smiles to her friend while the Pulsian warrior didn't looked that convinced. As they reached the end of the corridor entering the room they saw a monster, which it was strange since it wasn't there when they first passed through. By now they were pretty sure it was the next monster they needed to defeat in order to restore the power to the last guardian of the second tier. Lightning has once again cast libra on the new monster seeing its information along with strengths and weaknesses.

"It's the Gurangatch all right. It employs powerful lightning based attacks and delivers devastating physical attacks. It has high physical and magical defense it's also immune to poison, deprotect, deshell, pretty much everything except imperil."

"It's hard shell gives it a lot of dense, unless we find a way to break it" said Snow.

"Guess we'll have to hit it really hard" said the whiskered blond.

"I will weaken it with casting imperil" said Vanille taking her binding rod.

"We'll keep the buffs spells coming" Sazh said while Hope nodded.

"I will get his attention and shield all of you from any of its attacks" said the NORA leader.

"We'll keep the strong attacks coming" said Fang taking her lance.

"_Maybe this battle will help me from this cursed depression…." _

"Let's try and catch it off guard, we might have an advantage if we catch it from behind" said the pink haired soldier unsheathing her gun blade.

The Farron has spoken too soon the Gurangatch has spotted them destroying the element of surprise on their side. The group got ready for the fight Hope and Sazh began with strengthening using buff spells with bravey, faith, haste, protect and shell while Vanille casted imperil on the shell creature. Snow has used challenge to get its attention and followed with steelguard. Naruto, Sasuke, Lightning and Fang proceed to attack it now that it was at least weaken a bit with imperil lowering its elemental resistance. All four of them knew it wasn't going to be taken down easily like the others they fought. Hitting it hard was part of their strategy Lightning attacked with a combination of magic and physical attacks, Naruto followed using shadow clones and rasengan, Sasuke used physical and magic like ardor and dark. Fang was the only one using physical attacks it was enough since her attacks are very strong showing what she has to offer as a member of the Yun clan.

Snow kept on receiving its attacks which were only physical so far, he wasn't hurt at all thanks to steelguard. Hope, Vanille and Sazh entered the fight on the offensive. With imperil they should be able to hurt it with their magic, the afro haired pilot fired flamestrike with the red head casting blizzaga and the young Enstheim using firaga. Naruto changed his strategy making some clones to fire aero and aerora, others firing aero and aerora strike, then one firing holy and another firing holy strike. Sasuke resumed using ardor and dark, with Lightning casting fira and thundaga. The Gurangatch was able to take all those powerful attacks because of its shell, but it was still getting hurt its slow sluggish movements was preventing it from attacking with haste. Fang lunched her attacks when it was clear to waiting for every to fire their spells, she followed with various combinations. The creature turned to her finding a new target, as it released its lightning breath on her.

"Fang!" shouted the Uchiha seeing her getting hit.

"Hey I'm the one you want!" Snow tried to get its attention again.

"Fang!" followed Vanille.

"I'm okay, don't stop attacking!"

"_Shit it's heading straight for her" _glared the Uchiha at the creature.

Fang was shocked the creature walking, it was worst that she was having trouble moving. The lightning breath seems to have made her body numb she was at the mercy of the monster. The others were still attacking but they weren't stopping it in its tracks. The Pulsian warrior tried to move her body but it was still failing her she won't be able to avoid the attack of the shell monster. Sasuke glared at the monster the Gurangatch is supposed to deliver powerful physical attack if she gets hit she might not make it, he wasn't risking it. Everyone gasped as their friend was about to get hit but it never happened, the Pulsian huntress felt herself getting lifted away from the monster. When she turned she has witnessed the Uchiha saving her, and the embarrassing fact that he was carrying her bridal style. She blushed at his bold move this was actually the first time he was doing such and even when he's supposed to be angry at her.

"_That Uchiha, yeah that's right. Do it right in front of everyone let them all watch this" _she was embarrassed.

"Keep attacking!" yelled the raven haired l'Cie.

The other complied while he was still holding the tall Pulsian in his arms it felt strange to be carrying her like this. Fang was never the kind of person to be the damsel in distress, just like Lightning. He set her down knowing she'll be pretty much be pissed at him for holding her too long, and for a moment their eyes met. It was the first they have looked at each other since the incident it's like they could read each other's minds. There was hurt and some anger but there was also the feeling of sorrow, both were hurt for this misunderstanding. It didn't matter if there was still a sight being fought both just wanted each other's company and forget everything surrounding them. But Sasuke knew better aware that he needed to apologize for the way he's been acting, for not understanding how she felt.

"Vanille told me the truth…."

"She did huh….? I figured she did."

"Those people in your village were real idiots not to accept you for who you are. It's their fault if they were cowards to try and ask you about marriage, not yours."

"You passed the test you're not shaking in your boots after asking me."

"As if I will be scared, I meant what I said it's up to you if you want to go through with it."

"You'll have my answer soon, but first time to finish this annoying bastard" she prepared her lance at the Gurangatch.

"It's all yours" he grinned.

The Pulsian huntress grinned seeing the creature has been weakened from all the attacks it received. She ran charging at fast speed, she jumped as high as she could. Raising her lance to the highest point creating a strong pressure force she fell at such speed hitting the Gurangatch. The attack was so strong that it managed to destroy the shell of the monster. Everyone stood in awe they have been trying to break it with all their attacks and still no luck, then Fang come and shatters it with only one attack. Even Sasuke stood in awe at the sight seeing how strong she really is, all except for Vanille who was smiling as she saw everything with her own eyes. She knew exactly what her friend because she has told her about the attack that is only passed down in the Yun clan.

"_That was…Highwind Fang you learned it!" _

"_What was that?" _thought the Uchiha.

Without its shell the Gurangatch was revealed to be a lizard and also it was now defenseless any kinds of attacks. The group didn't waste time as they all combined their strongest attacks to finish it. Naruto used rasenagan with holy strike, Lightning followed with ruinga and thundaga, Sasuke with darkra, Hope with firaga, Vanille with waterga, Sazh with aerora and Snow with his fist. The lizard creature was defeated making it vanished ending the fight. The results of the fight made the weapon appeared on the statue, it shortly started moving raising the sword so the tip was facing above. They didn't know the other statues on the floor have done the same thing. Everyone sighed in relief happy that it was finally over, they sheathed their weapons back. Fang smiled turning over to the Uchiha she was ready to give him her answer regarding his proposal for the second time.

"You really want to do this?"

"I made up my mind."

"I'm sorry for what happened…."

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who has to apologize for leaving you hanging, I didn't mean it mate…."

She gave him a quick hug feeling so much joy to think nobody from her village wanted to propose to her. It took someone from a different world to be the one to pop the question and she didn't wanted any other way. The Uchiha hold her glad that she wasn't angry with him for acting like an ass the entire time, she still pretty much feels the same all along. Everyone smiled at the sight Vanille was the first, happy to have been able to do something that will lead for both l'Cie to come to an agreement, no real damage was done to their relationship after all. Naruto smiled seeing that they have patched things up along with Lightning and the rest of the group we're all smiles. Soon they resumed their journey leaving from the big crack the Fal'Cie made with its attack, and by now the fire that came from it has died down.

"It's official now right?"

"Hn…."

The tall Pulsian friendly elbowed him on his side she was truly happy.

"Once we get to Oerba I will give you the official initiation as a member of my clan."

"Initiation?" he raised an eyebrow only one thing came to his mind.

"I'm not talking about sex" she grinned.

"I knew that…."

"Suuure, you naughty Uchiha, but eventually in due time we will. You are going to" rebuild" my clan we have to do that."

Sasuke couldn't help it, he has blushed at how anxious her tone sounded.

"Everything worked out well in the end" said Naruto happily

"It sure did, those two seem to be closer than ever" said the Farron.

"Yeah they just needed to talk!" followed Vanille.

"_I will return the favor Vanille you'll see" _Fang smiled as she gazed at the red head and then at Hope.

They left the crack arriving where they we're when arriving from the elevator. Things were looking positive for the group, until the snake looking Fal'Cie emerged wanting to greet them again.

"Great here we go again!" Fang has taken her lance once more.

"Can't take a hint?" asked Snow preparing his fists.

"You're one to talk" Lightning replied taking her gun blade.

"She has you there Snow" Naruto gave a smirk holding his gun blade.

Before they got the chance to fight the creature the three Guardian statues from the floor appeared charging at the Fal'Cie. One of them created a wave from unleashing an attack with his blade. The sharp wave hit the tip of the tail cutting it the sight has shocked the l'Cie group not expecting them to fight the Fal'Cie.

"I'll be damned!" Sazh cheered.

The Fal'Cie left while the three statues were staring at the group. It was hard to tell what were their reactions because they were made of stone, they couldn't tell whether they please, upset or sad.

"Are they sad?" Vanille took the first guess.

**(Do not be alarmed, we will aid you against the tyrant. Keep going up and reach the top of this spire bringer of heaven and bringer of power.)**

"Wait!" Naruto stopped them but it was too late the three have vanished.

"I want to know why they are calling us that…."

"Well, I guess the way is open now" said the pink haired soldier.

The group resumed their walking while Sasuke walked to the Uzumaki in deep thought.

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Aren't you curious to know too?"

"I guess…."

"There must be a reason for it. First Dysley and now those stone guys, I'm telling you they know something. There must be an explanation for them to be calling us that."

"…." the Uchiha stood in deep thought thinking the same thing, he was curious to know too.

"Worrying about that now isn't important" Lightning turned to the two.

"We should be focusing in leaving this place by reaching the top floor."

"Yeah, that's all we can do for now."

"Cheer up Naruto, maybe it will be this easy. We will have to find more of those guardians and go on hunting missions with monsters that aren't worth the challenge" said Snow.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

After fighting dozens of groups of Managamr and Pulsework Centurions, the group has reached the third tier of the tower. And just when things were starting to get tired they spotted a circular pillar with an invincible barrier as soon as they crossed the barrier and circular elevator arrived. The sight of it made the l'Cie group feel relief that they won't be walking for a little while. It also showed something positive that they were actually having some progress in this journey. If they keep this up they might reach the top floor sooner than they think.

"Looks like we're getting somewhere" said Sazh.

"Finally" said Hope.

"Going up" followed Snow as the door opened.

"After you my fiancée" Fang allowed the Uchiha to pass with a grin.

"You go first" replied the shinobi sounding a little embarrassed.

"Why thank you gentlemen" she passed him by while he sighed.

"She really has you riled up" Naruto gave a chuckle.

"You're one to talk."

"Nah I'm not that riled up."

"Get moving Uzumaki" Lightning started pushing the blond towards the elevator.

"I'm going I'm going!"

"_At least everything is going well I hope we get to Oerba soon. I know our brands are opening up, I don't know how much time we have left…."_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**That will be all for now and aren't you glad I have finally updated the story. I'm really happy this story has over 600 reviews, 544 favorite list and 371 follows with 16 C2 communities. Also Fang and Sasuke have patched things up and soon to tie the knot, what about Naruto and Lightning? That question will remain un-answer for now. Two more chapters and it's up to Oerba. On another side note read chapter 598 of the Naruto manga NOW evil cliffhanger by Kishimoto truly the most evil one ever, even more evil than mine. As always keep sending those reviews and thank you very much for all of those reviews I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next time: Taejin's Tower part 2 the challenges and the burden


	37. Taejin's Tower part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and FFXIII they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks **_

**(Eidolons speaking)**

***Kyuubi speaking* **

**Bold letters Guardians speaking**

* * *

><p>Chapter 37 Taejin's Tower part 2: the challenges and the burden<p>

(Location: Fourth tier Taejin's tower Gran Pulse)

The elevator ride didn't last long the piece of machinery was quite fast and reliable. The members of the l'Cie group weren't bored because the elevator would reach the designated floor before they could get in the mood. Everyone was going well so far they haven't had any trouble dealing with the monsters in the tall tower. They were strong but they have proven to be stronger and with how things were looking it wasn't going to be that long before they could reach the top floor. The group used to believe it will be a slow journey that it might take them weeks to climb the spire they seemed to have thought wrong. They already knew they have special helps from the guardians of the tower giving the challenges to bring their power back, as well as attacking the Fal'Cie that has taken over the spire. Without pushing their luck they hope things stay like this and hopefully leave the tower so they can reach their destination, the village of Oerba.

The doors of the elevator opened coming to see a hallway the same looking one from previous floors. They spotted another similar entrance going inside they had company waiting for them, two monsters charging at the group. There were two Yaksha since there were only two of the fast creatures against the numbers of the l'Cie group they were beaten quickly thanks to Vanille and Fang weakening them with debuff spells. After they took care of the two monsters they're luck seems to be getting even better, in the chamber stood another elevator. They followed with taking the new elevator thinking it will take them to a safer floor that doesn't have any monsters. It wasn't to reach the next floor and leaving they didn't like to see more monsters outside, it was official the tower was filled with monsters and it was completely not safe. It wasn't that bad in the chamber of the fifth tier they spotted another stone guardian with its weapon missing.

They draw their weapons once more at the creatures two Yaksha and one Yakshini. Careful because there were more, on the far left corner stood two Yakshini. Fang and Vanille have concentrated in debuffing the three Yakshini because of their ability to cast debuff spells too. They will be a big trouble for the group if they managed to cast them. The rest followed charging in taking down the weakened creatures shortly the two Yaksha followed the same fate. Lightning turned both ways checking there weren't any more monsters they lowered weapons as the area was safe. Taking a look at the stone statue it meant they had another challenge to do, another battle against a strong monster. The monsters they have fought in the tower with exception of the Gurangatch have been no match for the group. They approached the statue waiting to reply to them for their next trial.

"**Tormented soul, heed my plea and we shall bring light to your path. Know that a mushussu holds my power thrall within this spire. Slay it, and I shall once more be free. If you can but restore the strength of my two brethren and I, here on the upper tiers, the way will be open unto you." **

"_Hm…That's strange it didn't mention me and Sasuke being the whole bringer of heave and bringer of power thingy…." _

"Another hunt huh….?" asked Sazh.

"We'll have to do the same thing we did in the previous floor, defeating certain monsters to bring their power back" said Lightning.

"More fighting never got bored of that" followed Sasuke.

"Time to search for this monster…This um Mashutu."

"It's Mushussu" Lightning sweat dropped at her blond boyfriend's mistake.

"Yeah that!"

They started their search for the next monster to hunt as part of the guardians' trial. The sound of monsters nearby has caught the group's attention as they went to the offensive taking their weapons. Turning around they spotted a small winged creature accompanied by two Yashini, the winged monster looked to peculiar from the rest. Naruto has casted libra on the flying creature getting its information, surprised that it was called the same monster they are supposed to defeat to bring power to one of the stone guardians.

"We found our monster."

"That was fast" said Snow.

"Better for us it save us the time searching for it" replied Fang?

"It susceptible to deprotect, imperil and slow" followed the blond jinshurikki.

"Okay leave it to us!" said Vanille.

"Concentrate on the two Yashini first, they pose more a danger than the Mushussu" said the pink haired soldier.

"I'll get their attention" the NORA leader gave a grin.

As the winged Mushussu spotted them the Yashini followed charging at the l'Cie group. Snow used provoke so they only focus on him as their main target, Fang and Vanille followed with casting debuffs on the two Yashini. They knew of their ability from their catastrophic dance they have to be taken out first while Sazh and Hope took the opportunity to cast buff spells on the group faith, bravery, protect, shell and haste to strengthen their abilities. Just like that the battle wasn't that tough maybe because they have grown quite strong since they started this journey or maybe because they have numbers on their side, or their teamwork was perfect or it was probably all of the above. The Yashini were taken out while they were performing their catastrophic dance taking the advantage its take time for the dance to take effect. The Mushussu wasn't tough either, it attacked with its tail but it hardly hurt any of the members. With their combined attacks the winged creature never stood a chance, it was beaten rather quickly.

"Mission accomplished" the Uzumaki smiled spotting as a weapon appeared on the guardian statue for defeating the monster.

"That was too easy, not to sound arrogant or anything" said Sazh.

"The monsters in this tower are pretty much weak" followed Sasuke.

"Don't get too overconfident. You're forgetting the Gurangatch was no push over it was a tough one with high defense. It won't be the last monster we will meet like that" said Fang.

"We don't have to worry how many monsters we face or how strong they might. As long as we have teamwork they won't have a chance" said the whiskered blond.

With no enemies in sights they left the chamber. Things got a bit complicated when they noticed there was no place to go. They did spotted an opening where the elevator would stop, for a moment they thought they'll be able to get to the next floor. But obviously that didn't happen when they got closer to the giant circle the elevator never show up as of things wouldn't get too easy for them. Neither of the members of thel'Cie group saw it as bad luck they just needed to find another way to get to the next floor. There was no need to stay here any longer they went back to the elevator in the chamber without any of the members giving it any thought. The elevator went back to the previous floor the fourth tier as they walked back to the chamber Lightning took the front. The pink haired soldier was in thought as she made the group stopped their walking. The older Farron stood in deep thought remembering the last time she has done her usual checking on the group.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Sazh.

"We should take this moment because there are no monsters. It's been a while since the last time I check on all of your brands."

"Brand checking time" Naruto gave a silly grin happy that his girlfriend has taken the responsibility to look at the progress of their l'Cie brand.

"No argues from me" Snow was the first to show her his brand half opened.

"I think mine is the same as Snow's" Hope showed her his brand looking the same as the NORA leader.

"They're the same" the former GC sergeant took a notice based on their appearance.

"Mine is probably the same, it won't be long we're almost close to the Cie'th express" said the afro haired gunner staring at his brand on his chest.

"At the very least you three still have time" she replied staring at the members.

"Mine looks the same since I have awoke from crystal" Fang was obviously being sarcastic showing the pink haired soldier her burnt brand.

"We get it Fang you want to add some humor to this" sweat dropped the Uzumaki.

"You're next Naruto lift your shirt and vest."

The blond jinchurikki gave a nod obeying his girlfriend without questions ask. He lifted his clothing with the purpose that his brand will be shown as the pink haired woman took a long glance at it. The Farron gave a short nod in deep thought, the brand was half open too she was relief he also have time before he can transform. It was harder for him remembering that he was the host of a powerful evil monster to transform into another monster was already hell enough. Indeed she enjoyed the very much staring at his abdomen and his six pack she will never get tire of staring at his build body. She erased any dirty thoughts because of her hormones going crazy just by staring at a specific part of her boyfriend's body. But she wished that she can have her intimate moment with him it was killing her that she wanted him badly and that has to be postponed because of their current situation. It took her so long to realize how much she loves the Uzumaki with or without nine tails fox demon.

"There I think you stared long enough" he blushed lifting it back down.

"You still have time too" she ignored her blushing.

"Vanille you're up."

"Okay…." The red head Pulsian nodded.

"Hold it Light, how about if we let someone do the honors" Fang interrupted the pink haired soldier giving a slight smile.

"What…?"

"We really appreciate your time to check on our brands. But how about if we let someone else take a look at her brand?"

"You…?"

"No…No I'm always doing that I have someone else in mind" the Pulsian huntress gave a grin.

The red head l'Cie stood in thought looking nervous. For as long as she has known Fang she has come to understand her facial features better than anyone. The grin that has formed on her lips was a sign that whatever she has in mind, it wasn't good, she wasn't going to like it, and also it meant danger. Either it will make her embarrassed or it will make her nervous, not sad or angry. She knew her since they were little and she knew very well Fang would never do something that will make her feel the last two choices. Hard to believe she will think such especially after she helped her patching things up with Sasuke fixing their relationship. Then it became crystal clear what she had in mind when she noticed the tall Pulsian gazing at Hope, she felt worse whatever she had in mind it included the silver haired teen. The red head had a bad feeling now what could her best friend be thinking that included a certain teen that she has developed secret strong feelings.

"Fang….?"

"Hope how about you check on Vanille's brand?" the grin has left from the Pulsian's lips.

"What me?" the teen blushed.

"Fang…." The red head replied again this time she was blushing.

The rest of the group reacted to the warrior's comment. Sazh and Lightning raised an eyebrow thinking it wasn't wise to make a fourteen year old to check on an l'Cie brand that was on the thigh of a nineteen year old which it was a bit of a provocative area. Naruto and Snow have given a grin thinking it was truly a mischievous and evil plan from the Pulsian huntress. Sasuke was the only one who didn't reacted he wasn't interested, though he knew the tall Pulsian was playing with fire with making Hope doing something like that. The young Enstheim gave a nervous gulp as he gazed over to Vanille who was blushing feeling embarrassed, which he was also in the same boat too. He couldn't do something like that he even covered his face turning the other way when Fang checked on the young girl's brand. It wasn't in his nature to peek aware that the red head's brand location was no ordinary area it was provocative especially when she was wearing quite the short skirt.

"_This must be a bad dream" _he lowered his gaze still blushing.

"Come on Hope check on her brand. All you have to do is to see the condition of her brand, that's all you have to see" the huntress was still grinning.

"But I…." he turned to the red head followed to the huntress then back at the blushing Pulsian.

"You don't have to do it Hope. Fang is obviously teasing you" Lightning crossed her arms.

"It's only a joke you're not oblige to do it" followed the Uzumaki.

"_But it's an evil joke" _he mentally grinned.

"If you're feeling nervous then don't do it buddy. You can let her check on Vanille's brand instead" said Snow.

"I understand if you don't want to do it, if you're feeling scare like a Chocobo about to get kill by a Behemoth."

"Fang that's a little low for you" Naruto replied while the pink haired soldier gave a nod agreeing with her boyfriend.

"That's enough Fang, don't listen to her Hope" Vanille stood up for the teen.

"It's okay, I'll do it…."

"What?" her eyes widened along with everyone else.

"Now that's what I call having guts" the Pulsian huntress smirked at the teen's attitude.

"I'm doing it because I care."

He meant what he said he does care for everyone on the group. Vanille was special he has come to care for the red head Pulsian a lot, across their journey she has become very close to him. Especially after they had their conversation when they were searching for the flower to cure the poison from Naruto hearing her words had made him feel overprotective of her. He didn't want another tragedy to happen to her he only wish for happiness for the red head. Nobody deserved to suffer the same fate both Vanille and Fang has to endure because of Cocoon's invasion on their village. So he didn't minded getting on his knees and lifting the girl's skirt spotting her l'Cie brand, his eyes were only focus on the mark. He noticed the mark was half open the same way as the rest of the group, she was still safe for the moment. The silver haired teen felt relief without realizing he has lifted her skirt a little too high, leading for him to see everything he has blushed immediately removing his hands getting back up.

"She still has time too."

"Way to go Hope very gutsy of you" Fang gave another smirk.

"Just drop it Fang already" Lightning gave a sigh at her teasing.

"To be young again" said Sazh.

"Let's get going we wasted too much time" said Sasuke not sounding happy.

"Hold it you're the only one who hasn't shown your brand Uchiha" the Pulsian huntress walked next to him.

"Light hasn't shown us her brand yet."

The Farron has hit her boyfriend on his shoulder while everyone sweat dropped. It was consider a dumb question considering the location of her brand. The blond jinchurikki gave a sigh he thought once he'll be in a relationship with the pink haired soldier things would change slightly and she will at least show him her brand, though he has seen it when they shared their short intimate moment. The Uzumaki rubbed his shoulder while gazing at her she didn't looked happy she had her arms crossed slight irritated for his comment. He would never mind seeing her breasts or her brand for the matter, if they were together he had the right to stare any part of his girlfriend's body as much as he likes. At least that what's his twisted perverted logic was telling him. But obviously it has to be in private not in front of a crowd.

"I think it's unfair that you get to see my brand and I don't get to see yours" he pouted crossing his arms.

"Keep running your mouth and I will hit you harder Uzumaki."

"_Didn't he saw my brand when we…." _The Farron stopped her thinking remembering their short intimate moment.

"Well Uchiha are you going to show us?"

"My brand is fine…."

"I won't buy that you know the rules. Light volunteered to check on everyone's brand every once in a while. It's to make sure that we still have time before heading to Cie'th city."

"I can check it on my own, I don't need someone else to check it for me" his tone was harsh.

"Do you always have to act like a sour puss?"

"Easy man if you say it's fine then we believe you" said Snow.

"We care for each other and trust each other, that is why I think we should all see everyone's brands progress" followed Hope.

"Except Light's" muttered the Uzumaki while the Farron elbowed him on the side.

"You heard Hope Uchiha now show us yours."

"I said it's fine!" shouted the former PSICOM soldier.

"Then show us if it's fine!" Fang has lost her cool with his attitude.

"Everyone….?" started Vanille nervous at the sudden tension.

"Let's get going I'm through with, this is starting to get annoying-"

"If you're not going to show everyone your brand then you will show it to me, how's that?"

"I'm not showing you anything…."

"Maybe we should you just forget the whole thing" said Sazh not liking the tension emerging from the couple.

"No he's showing his brand whether he likes it or not" the Pulsian huntress glared at the Uchiha.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? I told you I don't need someone to check my-"

The raven haired l'Cie was interrupted as Fang dragged him away from the others. She stopped once they were in the far corner of the chamber with the elevator going to the fifth tier. The Pulsian warrior has come to know the Uchiha long enough to figure out that this attitude he was showing was telling her that something was wrong. Something was really bothering him, and obviously he had no intention in telling them or her for the matter. No she wasn't going to let him kept whatever he's hiding from group, especially not to her she will figure out his problem. At the same time she had a horrible feeling in her gut that what it was bothering it definitely has to be regarding his brand. How she was hoping what it was on her mind right now, this wasn't the perfect time for it to happen not when they were so close in reaching Oerba. She gazed over his onyx eyes making sure he was paying attention to her she cared too much for him to let him keep his problems to himself.

"There we're far away from the others, now will you show me your brand?"

"I told you I'm not showing you anything. My brand is fine."

"Then let's see it. If it's fine like you say then there is no need for you to act so hostile in showing it" she glared the more this goes on the angrier she was getting and the more worried about his wellbeing.

"…" he glared at her.

"Show me already."

"I won't…."

"You're starting to tick me off Uchiha be obedient because you're really angering me. I warned you not to make me angry."

"What's the big deal? I have no obligation in showing you my brand. I'm always checking it and its fine. So drop it already."

"Show me your damn brand now!"

She lifted down his vest like she wanted to rip the uniform with her strength. However she has stopped gasping in shock as her green eyes widened in horror at what she was seeing. How she wanted it to be a really bad dream that it wasn't true, it was pretty much real what she was looking her eyes weren't deceiving her. Her worst fears have become true gazing at the Uchiha's l'Cie brand it was all opened. It looked like it needed a little push before it was completely opened she knew exactly what this means very well. It has never crossed her mind his brand will look this bad because she believed it was the same as the others almost half open which meant they still have time before they transform. It was an entire different situation for the Uchiha, his time was almost up. His day were probably number or maybe his hours she wasn't sure exactly how much time he has left but she knew it wasn't much. She stood in thought as her eyes softened the former PSICOM soldier adjusted his collar hiding the brand.

"You…." She paused what else she could say no words could come out of her mouth.

"You will not tell the others."

"You want me to stay quiet and not tell them that you're almost done….?"

"It's better if they don't know" he said with no emotion in his voice.

"Sasuke I…You shouldn't face this alone not after everything we've been through."

"What will be the point in telling them? If they find out they will start to panic and that won't help when we have to fight again. I don't want to distract them or anything to lose their concentration in battle."

"That's just an excuse they won't panic because they all know well they can turn to Cie'th any day because of the burden we're carrying. They will get worry for you anyone will feel concern for the wellbeing of their friend."

"Don't tell them…."

"I'm telling them I don't care what you think-"

"Fang please" he pulled her closer their lips were inches away.

"You don't want your friends to worry for you, that is running away. Don't look for excuses and tell me the truth why do you want to hide it from us your friends, your family?"

"If you really love me you will promise not to say a word."

"Oh so now you want to use my feelings for you as a barrier to keep them from finding out, you really are a bastard."

"Even a bastard you still care and you will always will…."

"You sound so confident that I will never change my mind about you. You sure show some guts when it comes down to it."

He kissed her lips softly, it was quick but enough for the Pulsian warrior to melt in it her eyes were clear that you wanted to continue kissing those lips.

"Can I trust you to keep this from the others?"

"I…You're serious about this?" her eyes met his.

"I am this is my problem no one else's. If they find out on their own accord then there's nothing else to do."

"All right I…I will stay quiet."

"Thanks…." He walked back to the rest of the group.

"_But I won't stay quiet forever you can bet that for sure mate." _

She gave a sigh walking back following him closely. They got reunited with everyone while their expressions were of curiosity obviously they haven't heard their conversation. Now the second worst part comes, the first finding out about Sasuke's brand was almost at its limit and his time was running short. The second she will have to play along and pretend like nothing was bothering her, fake she was all right and calm. That was impossible to accomplish with how affected she was after learning the truth about the man she has developed strong feelings and future husband. If she managed to pull this off she'll be safe except the biggest problem was Vanille. The red head knew her very well and she might be able to read her depending on her facial expressions and her voice tone. She needed to play this carefully not wanting to draw any suspicion to the group or her friend.

"Did you check Sasuke's brand?" asked Naruto.

"He's fine, he still have time. I don't know what was his deal of not wanting to show it to us" Fang pretended like she was all right maybe her acting was very good.

"…" Vanille was staring at her in thought.

"Always trying to bring trouble sheesh you shouldn't act so stubborn" the whiskered blond gave a sigh.

"Hn…."

"We can finally continue" replied Lightning.

"I think there was another passage from the elevator we took to get to this floor" said Hope.

"My thoughts exactly let's get going" replied the pink haired soldier.

They left the chamber getting into the passage way where the elevator stood and the silver haired teen was correct. There was another passage behind the elevator the group didn't noticed the first time they arrived on the floor. There was an entrance taking the same passage way making the group feel relief, the last thing they needed is to get lost and end up going around circle since the tower was very tall. As they reached the entrance they took a step guard their eyes were on a creature that was flying around the chamber, it was no regular monster. It was something they thought to never see again, at least for those that were back at the Pulse Vestige that was the place when they fought against the begins. The same creature that used to be human and l'Cie it was the prize they pay for not completing their focus. Fang and Vanille stood in thought obviously they weren't feeling comfortable just like the rest they have seen these creature before.

"It's a Cie'th" said the red head softly.

"It looks different from the ones we fought at the Vestige" followed Lightning.

"I guess it should be different. There are many types of Cie'th, this one is a flying type."

"But all Cie'th are still the same" Fang added her green eyes turned to the Uchiha.

"Cie'th…." said the raven haired l'Cie in thought.

"It's only one, we have the advantage. We can take it out" said Snow.

"We don't have to fight it. I'm sure everyone will agree to avoid fighting it" said the Uzumaki.

"That's fine by me no you will hear no complaints from me" said Sazh.

"There's another elevator here too. I bet it can take us to the other side of the fifth tier" said the young Enstheim.

"We'll avoid the Cie'th and get to the elevator" followed the Farron.

They waited for the flying Cie'th to get to the opposite side of the room before they ran towards the elevator. Naruto took the time to cast libra on the Cie'th it was named Varcolaci its information said it was truly weak they won't have a problem defeating it. But everyone felt the same way of not fighting it because of the fact it used to be human, they were like they l'Cie with a focus. In failing not to fulfilling it this was their faith just like every l'Cie that fails to fulfill their focus. They all boarded the elevator and Lightning did the favors in activating it and the doors closed, the machine started going up like the previous one. It didn't take long for the elevator to reach its destination floor since it was only one. Just like Hope said they were back on the sixth tier but this time, on the opposite side of the floor. Just their bad luck there was another Cie'th in the chamber and it was way bigger than the Varcolaci, it looked like an upgraded version of the Ghast they have fought before.

"We can't avoid this one" replied the Uchiha.

"He's right we will have to fight it" followed Fang.

"It's only one we can do it" said Snow.

The Cie'th was truly weak as Lightning used libra gaining the information. It was called a Vampire and it was weak to all elements with physical attacks having halved damage. But it was no problem for those who were skills in elemental magic. Together they were too much for the Vampire it was beaten quick and easy between the elemental barraged it was received. A combination of fire, wind and ice was enough to bring the Cie'th down. After they were done they took a long look at the chambers they were in. Their eyes fell on the left corner next to the elevator there was another stone guardian without its weapon. They knew they were in the right path after all to encounter another statue that will give them another monster mission to return its power. They were putting their trust on the guardians of the tower so they can aid them to the top where they will find the exit. The group got in front of the statue waiting to hear the message to their next hunting mission.

"I just hope we don't have to hunt a Cie'th" said Sazh.

"You never know, after seeing this tower filled with monsters in every floor. It could very be our next target" replied the blond jinchurikki.

"**Enlightened soul, heed my plea and we shall bring light to your dark path. Know that a Vetala holds my power within this spire. Slay it, and I shall once more be free. If you can but restore the strength of my two brethren and I, here on the upper tiers, the way will be opened unto you."**

"This Vetala is our next target" said Snow.

"We already restored the power of one of the guardians when we defeated the Mushussu. That means there are only two left including this one" said the pink haired soldier.

"Two more monsters to hunt huh?" followed Sazh.

"I hope that will be all, we've come pretty far since we arrived here" said Hope.

"Hey Mr. Guadian statue sir!" Naruto called.

"Can you tell us about the whole bringer of heave and bringer of power thingy?"

"…."

"_Great no answer, I was really hoping this one would talk." _

They left the chamber spotting another area where the elevator would arrive obviously it was empty. They took the next entrance from the previous chamber where there was another guardian statue this one had its weapon. When they got closer the guardian reacted slamming his sword on the ground causing a tremor to occur. The group has experienced this before the entire tower floors were moving causing the spire to change in appearance, this only lasted for a minute. The difference was clear when they left the chamber spotting a new entrance that wasn't there before when they first passed through the passage. Entering the new room of the floor they quickly took out the vampire with elemental magic, they headed down through a staircase leading back to the fifth tier. As they climbed down they suddenly had a bad feeling that something was wrong, soon they were going to find out why.

As they left the stairs they spotted a new monster, its grotesque appearance made them believe it was another Cie'th. There was something different about it, aside from its physical appearance it looked like two Ghast Cie'th merged together. They can somehow sense this one was stronger than the Cie'th they have encountered in the tower so far. The two Pulsians members were looking a bit curious from their expressions, this was the first time they have seen a Cie'th looking this one. It wasn't a good sign that they didn't had any knowledge on it as once more Lightning casted libra on the creature. She found out it was Vetala their next target to defeat the rest of the information suggested that it has strong physical and magic resistance, executes powerful magic attacks, it has low defense when staggered, immune to physical attacks and capable of inflicting poison. This time they had a handful reading its information was enough to know that this Cie'th is very strong and it will be a pain to beat.

"We found the target. But there are bad news."

"Only bad news?" asked Sazh.

"It's quite strong it's only weak against magic and physical attacks are useless against it. Also its susceptible to deprotect."

"Meaning this one won't be easy to defeat like the others" followed Naruto.

"Finally a worthy challenge" said Sasuke.

"Don't let that overconfidence kill you" said Fang.

"If only magic can harm it that means the ones who are stronger in the field should be in the front" said Snow.

"Looks like I and Snow won't do much in this fight, but we'll watch over your backs going to the defensive" said the Pulsian huntress.

"Same strategy as before, use buff magic and while Fang and Snow is getting its attention we will unleash our strongest spells. The information mentioned its defenses are low when it's stagger we will take that to our advantage and go all out when it does. I think it might be weak against physical attacks when its stagger, but that's just a guess though" said the Farron.

"Got it!" shouted the whiskered blond.

"Guys…That thing have spotted us!" shouted Sazh in terror as Vetala charged at them ready to attack.

The group ran getting into the middle of the chamber. The first thing Vetala did is cast its inertial barrier its body was covered by a spherical shield with many pieces of many hexagon shape pieces representing its barrier that protects it against magic attacks. Fang and Snow provoked the creature getting its attention as Hope and Sazh went with buffing spell strengthening the group with haste, protect, shell, bravery and faith. Naruto, Lightning and Sasuke went on the offensive using ruin to damage it and hoping they'll be able to stagger it getting the idea that as long as it has its barrier it will be immune to physical and magic attacks. Vetala was only attacking Snow and Fang under the provoke effect, it followed unleashing multicast a powerful magic attack. Both l'Cie were able to endure its strength using steelguard while the other three were attacking it endlessly. It didn't look like any of them were stopping or the Cie'th for the matter.

Hope, Vanille and Sazh joined in the action using magic and the afro haired pilot was using ruin too. The Cie'th was still attacking both l'Cie with stellguard on while it was getting bombarded with ruin and elemental magic. With the many combined attacks Vetala was eventually staggered its barrier disappeared leaving it defenseless and weakened. It was the moment they were waiting for choosing to go all out against the creature, not wanting to give it a chance to attack. Naruto used shadow clones using aerora and holy, Sasuke used ardor and darka, Lightning cast thundara and fire. Vanille has cast deprotect to weakened its physical defenses even more and Hope used watera and blizarra. The Vetala was consumed by the many attacks it was defeated eventually, as a result the weapon of the guardian that gave them the mission appeared restoring its power.

"That thing was pretty tough" Sazh said.

"If it wasn't because we had numbers to attack it I don't think it could have been beaten" followed Hope.

"It was all over when it lost its barrier" said Sasuke.

"I can feel we're getting closer to reaching the top floor" said Naruto.

"One more statue" replied Lightning.

"One more monster to beat" followed Snow.

They resumed walking into a long corridor and hopefully they weren't any monsters as they walked further inside. The l'Cie group has arrived to the last chamber taking notice that there was an entrance that will lead outside, back to the passage. Their eyes were on the last guardian statue and the giant monster that was in the far corner of the chamber. It was similar to the Berserker they fought at the Ark but it was colored light blue so far the large creature hasn't spotted them yet. With the way things were they might have to fight it because they couldn't leave the chamber without the monster seeing them. Just in case Lightning has cast libra on the giant monster getting the information it was called Tyrant weak against lightning and water and susceptible to deprotect, deshell, poison, imperil and curse. Not the friendly type of creature to pick a fight that was for sure. Their attention turned to the guardian statue waiting to hear its message.

"**Defiant soul, heed my plea and we shall bring light to your dark path. Know that a pennanggalan holds my power thrall within this spire. Slay it, and I shall once more be free. If you can but restore the strength of my two brethren and I, here on the upper tiers, the way will be opened unto you." **

"_They always say the same thing" _sweat dropped the Uzumaki.

"Wait!" shouted the blond jinchurikki.

"Don't go! I must know if you can tell me. The other guardians called me and Sasuke bringer of heaven and bringer of power what does that mean!? Dysley said the same thing too!"

"…"

"Please I really want to know! Um…Hello are you there?"

"Naruto….?" Lightning called to him with a popped nerve on her forehead.

"What?"

The former GC sergeant gave him a mean comical expression pointing to the tyrant.

"Because of your yelling the monster heard you and he's coming here!"

"Oh it did hehe…Ahhhh!"

"Oh no what do we do!?" said Vanille.

"We fight it, we can take it down" said Sasuke.

"Forget it, we're leaving not all battles have to be fought!" said Fang.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Sazh was running with the Chocobo chick flying passed him.

The group left the chamber running as they reached the passage way. Luckily the tyrant was too big to fit on the entrance so the creature crashed hard for not being able to stop its movements. Everyone sighed in relief thinking they were going to get caught by the giant monster. After catching their breath they resumed their walking and the first thing they saw was another guardian statue at the end of the passage. This one was holding its weapon so it wasn't going to be one who will give them a mission to restore its power. But just as they were about to get close to the statue to investigate it the Fal'Cie emerged facing the group. This is the last thing they needed just when they feel like they were close to leaving the tower, they were only one monster away from probably reaching the top of the spire.

"Back again. I'm getting tired of this. Let's double back" said Lightning.

"The guardians can't help us this time against the Fal'Cie if all three from the sixth tier don't have their power restore" said Fang.

As they ran back to the entrance the snake like Fal'Cie released a blizarra spell hitting the front where the guardian statue stood freezing the path towards it. They won't be able to investigate the statue with the frozen conditions. They will have to find another way around the floor if they want to make to the next one. They walked back to the long corridor going back up the stairs reaching the sixth tier once more. Then it hit them as they reached the floor one of the guardians changed the structure of the tower again, which meant that there could be a secret room on this floor. They left chamber walking back to the sixth tier passage where they saw a door next to the area where the elevator is supposed to arrive it was definitely a secret room. They entered the chamber realizing it wasn't empty as they thought.

In the chamber stood a swarm of chonchon four to be exact along with a different flying type of Cie'th. It was a colored blue and its appearance was a bit different from the other flying Cie'th, there was something about that particular one. Lightning cast libra again on the different one as it gained its information known as the penanggalan they have found their final target in the guardians trials. Reading further she found out the small creature is immune to all status effects but weak on the magical alignment, also that can executes powerful magic attacks, capable of inflicting poison and capable of inflicting deprotect. It wasn't an easy opponent not underestimating it from its size, but the large group of chonchon made the a bit complicated. The pink haired soldier kept her calm from her experience as a former sergeant of the Guardian Corps it was a good thing she wasn't alone or she will be in trouble against so many Cie'th.

"Don't tell me. One of those Cie'th is the target?" said Sazh.

"You guessed right" replied the Farron.

"Another Cie'th to fight" said Snow.

"There's too many of them" said Vanille.

"The blue one is the penanggalan. It's immune to all debuffs so there won't be no need to try casting those kinds of spells. It's also strong in magic attacks like the vetala, the same with inflicting deprotect and poison."

"The little critter ain't alone eh….?' said the afro haired pilot taking a look at the rest of the flying Cie'th.

"Meaning the odds will be slightly even in this fight when it comes to numbers. We already have a disadvantage when it comes to casting debuffing spells" said Fang.

"It doesn't matter if we use our regular strategy. Snow, Fang get their attention and make sure that all of them are focus on you two be careful" said the Farron.

"Right leave it to us" said the NORA leader banging his fists.

"Don't worry Light just make sure to hit them hard" said the Pulsian huntress.

"Sazh, Hope cast buff spells on all of us we'll sure hell will need them. Afterwards you will go with the offensive, Sazh try combining non magic and magic attacks simultaneously."

"Got it" replied the silver haired teen.

"No problem" followed the afro haired gunner.

"Naruto, Sasuke attack head on. Use your strongest spells and attacks if you have to."

"_Is it just me or Claire looks so damn hot when she's giving orders like she was still in charge?" _

"Naruto….?" His girlfriend turned to him.

"Hm…."

"Did you hear me?"

"Oh yeah I did attack it head on no holding back" he smiled.

"Good…."

"_I can't believe it took me so long to realize it. She looks so sexy when she's all that serious and determined I think…I'm getting turn on. Oh no don't, control yourself this isn't the time to be thinking about those things."_

"_What is going on in that head of his?" _thought the pink haired soldier staring at her boyfriend.

"No holding back, my kind of fight" the Uchiha gave a grin unsheathing Masamune again.

They went into position with Snow and Fang going in front as they use provoke on all five Cie'th and they got caught in the first try. Sazh and Hope went in position behind them casting buff spells with Vanille next to them casting waterga on the creatures. Lightning, Naruto and Sasuke charged in as penanggalan use its life sounding attack to inflict poison and deprotect on the gang. The red head Pulsian went to cast esuna on her friends removing the nasty alignments from them. They were surprised when the chochon were easy to defeat, all four of the flying creatures have been taken care of leaving the mission target the only one remaining. So far the only problem they saw from the Cie'th it was too small and it moved very fast which it makes it a little difficult to get hit by the their attacks.

"_This thing is annoying" _thought Sasuke firing dark but it missed.

"_This strategy isn't working against this one…." _Lightning fired her Blazefire saber but most of her shots missed her target.

"Everyone new strategy attack all out! Snow Fang!"

Naruto made shadow clones as everyone went to the offensive against the fast moving Cie'th. It used life sounding a couple of times but the, debuffs spells were removed by esuna by Vanille again. With so many numbers stacking it the penanggalan felt like there was nowhere to run and dodged as it couldn't avoid so many attacks being fired at once. The Naruto clones cast aerora and perform aerora strike, Sasuke used ardor, fira and dark, Fang and Snow used their physical attacks, with Sazh, Hope, Vanille and Lightning casting magic it was impossible to dodge so many attacks. Eventually the flying creature was caught between those strong attacks the damaged was so intense, obviously it vanished into dust getting beaten in battle. They all felt relief that the fight has ended and they have won their final mission from the trials, hopefully they might reach the exit from the tower soon.

With the penanggalan defeated the last sword was place in the guardian statue as it moved it pointing above like the other two statues. They already knew what to do next they went back to the chamber with the staircase take the long hallway that will lead them to the chamber with the exit where it will lead to the passage where the armed guardian statue was located. The same area they were previously but couldn't investigate because of the attack from the Fal'Cie's attack. By now they all believe the blizzara spell must have melted off they were all placing their beliefs that one statue will make a difference. After traveling for a while they were walking the passage and noticed that the ice spell that felt in of the statue has really melted. Things were now going their way with no problems to bother them, that's what they thought when the Fal'Cie emerged from above again wanting another greeting.

"Pick on something your own size!" said an annoyed Sazh.

"My bad!" he regretted his words when the creature was closer to them.

But the three guardians from the sixth tier arrived to fight the Fal'Cie. They charged fiercely while the creature used its tail hitting two of the guardians they vanished as soon as they hit a wall. The group gasped knowing they were in trouble but the last guardian managed to land an attack on it, cutting the last piece of ifs long tail. The Fal'Cie retreated leaving the group alone once more they were staring at the last statue. They have helped them again it was their answer for helping them restore their power by defeating the monsters. For Naruto this was the chance he was waiting for he couldn't let it slip because he might never have a chance to ask the question he's been desperately looking for an answer. There was no way he was going to let it vanish without getting his answer his curiosity was really killing him ever since he was called that term by Dysley back at the Palamecia.

"They saved us again" said Hope.

"Yeah" replied Vanille.

"You want to help us?" the red head spotted the guardian approaching them until it stood still.

The guardian only pointed to the armed guardian on the end of the passage giving them the idea to the possible way out of the tower.

"_It's now or never…."_

"Don't go yet! Please I must know something" the Uzumaki turned to the guardian statute still standing in the same spot.

"The other guardians have called me and my friend Sasuke bringer of heaven and bringer of power, what does it mean?"

"…"

"Can you give us an answer?"

"…**."**

"Come on I really want to know…."

"**You seek answers from thy bringer of wind…."**

"Bringer of wind…You mean me? I thought I was bringer of heaven…."

"**One last task thy I and my brethren ask of you defiant souls. Slay Dahaka and thy, shall tell you everything in regards with the answer you are seeking." **

"Dahaka….?"

"**The tyrant that has taken over this spire and thy has brought those monsters that stole my brethren's power. Thy won't be free from its grasp until it remains alive." **

"He's talking about the Fal'Cie. He's asking us to kill it" said Fang.

"All the better I've been wanted to fight that thing since we got here" replied Sasuke.

"You want us to fight a Fal'Cie? That won't be easy" said Sazh.

"Why so worried? We defeated a Fal'Cie before we can defeat another one" said Lightning reminding him when they fought Anima at the Pulse Vestige.

"All right we'll do it we'll put a stop to that Dahaka. I'm holding onto your word that you will tell us what I want to know" said the Uzumaki with a smile.

The Guardian finally vanished.

"He's gone" said Vanille.

"Let's just count our blessing. The way's clear" Snow pointed to the where the ice once stood, now it was all melted.

"Right" replied the pink haired soldier.

They resumed their walking until reaching the end of the passage. They got closer to the guardian statue until they noticed movements from it. It slammed his sword on the ground making the entire tower spin around changing its structure once more. The l'Cie group tried to hold on from all the spinning keeping their balance, or ending up falling leading to a long way down. Once it was over they were able to tell the difference, they were no longer in the same passage anymore. Going to the entrance of a chamber it was definitely a different room from the previous one. For starters, it had two Yaksha and one Yakshini which they were very easy to defeat and second there was a station for an elevator. As soon as they crossed over the invisible circle an elevator arrived. The doors opened and everyone got aboard, Naruto did the honors in pulling the lever as the doors closed. To their surprise the elevator went down instead of up.

A minute later the elevator stopped as the doors opened they were in another room and somehow, the floor looked similar. Not aware that they have reached the fourth tier of the tower they left the walking on the passage where there stood another elevator. Remembering that it was the guardian who pointed the way they needed to take, this time they hoped this elevator will take them to the top floor. The elevator went up and a minute later it opened and they were disappointed that they were back to the sixth tier. Now they were annoyed after taking two elevators they still haven't reached the top floor. Following the passage they entered through a room where there was another room with a yet another elevator. The annoyed l'Cie group boarded the third elevator while among them, a certain blond jinchurikki had a vein popped on his forehead looking ticked off.

"I swear this elevator better be the one to take us to the top floor. Or those guardians are going to get it."

"You and me both" agreed his pink haired girlfriend.

"We're all in the same boat mate" followed the annoyed Fang.

"Maybe they pull a fast one on us" said the afro haired pilot.

"Don't say that Sazh, let's believe in them. Remember they helped us against the Fal'Cie before" replied Vanille.

"I believe in them too, they can be trusted" followed Hope.

"One way to find out" the whiskered blond sighed pulling the lever making the doors closed.

The elevator has gone up again. Minutes later the doors opened and they were surprised to notice they were no longer in any of the rooms of the tower. They smiled gazing at the open sky of Gran Pulse and the view of Cocoon high above. They were feeling better realizing that they have finally reached the top floor of the tower and it was quite a relief after everything they went through to get here. The group took the time to take a look around noticing a platform at the center of the floor they were thankful there were any monsters. But they have considered the guardians request to handle the Fal'Cie in return for him to tell them what he knows the information will be useful because they might also of their different focus. Naruto and Sasuke haven't forgotten Raines words of them having a different focus aside from the rest of the group that's why they were trying to find answers by reaching Oerba. They walked towards the center platform while looking around.

"Why do I have the feeling that something's bad is going to happen?"

"Please don't say that Hope. Because usually when something like that is said we-"

The Uzumaki was cut off as the platform started moving once everyone was in it. The platform stopped moving and the first thing they saw was the Fal'Cie Dahaka landing before them the creature started glowing with lightning as it starting changing forms. The being has transformed looking like a dragon-esque form atop a giant orb. It was ready to fight the l'Cie group, by now they have taken their weapons. They were ready to fight as Lightning cast libra on it getting its information and she was impressed. Dahaka it only had fifty percent chance of being susceptible to imperil, it executes powerful magic attacks, capable of inflicting imperil and capable of bestowing faith. It was hard for her to think of a strategy to fight something so powerful. The last time they fought a Fal'Cie it was enough with only three people but this one was different than Anima. She felt useless not being able to think of a good strategy to take it down.

"Usually something bad like this will happen" Naruto finished his sentence.

"You should know by now, we have great luck" Fang replied sarcastically.

"He looks pretty feisty now" said the afro haired gunner.

"He's bluffing to scare us off. Let's just go with that, all right?" said the young Enstheim.

"Any strategies sis?" asked Snow.

"Stay on guard" it was her only reply feeling useless nothing will come up to her head.

"We beat it to death" Sasuke suggested holding his long sword.

"It's weak against imperil I'll cast the spell!" said Vanille.

"I'll aid you there!" followed the Pulsian huntress.

"Time for buff spells Hope!" said Sazh.

"You got it!"

"Everyone be careful this one should be pretty strong!" shouted the whiskered blond.

The fight began with Hope and Sazh casting buffs as mandatory still not knowing what the Fal'Cie is capable off. Haste, protect, shell, bravery and faith were definitely needed to get the upper hand. Vanille and Fang were casting imperil on Dahaka while Naruto summon shadow clones charging with Sasuke and Lightning following close by. Snow went to use challenge and entrench while the creature cast thunder hitting the NORA leader not affecting him because he was on the defensive. The shadow cloned used aerora and holy with Lightning used ruinga causing major damage and the Uchiha went with darka. Soon the rest of the group joined in the offensive attacking the Fal'Cie Sazh using blitz and aero with Hope using blizzaga and firaga, Fang attacked it head with her lance and Vanille used blizzara and thundara. They have proved they were stronger than they looked and not even a Fal'Cie can stop them.

"That's it keep it up!" shouted Naruto.

Dahaka went to fire foul utterance firing a strong beam from its back but they managed to dodge it. Snow resumed using defensive techniques like entrench and mediguard just making sure to keep the attention of the Fal'Cie only on him. Together they hammering down Dahaka making the creature difficult to unleash attacks or take the chance to counter. The creature was getting beat up badly until it got angry and prepared to use its fulminous firestorm filling the entire are with flames. Snow was caught in the strong attack and he was sent flying while the others gasped, Naruto has quickly made shadow clones to let them take the attack for the group. It was successful as every single clone has vanished it was a close one gazing at the fallen blond. Vanille and Hope were already casting cura to heal the NORA leader even if they were fighting with everything they had it wasn't going to go down so easily.

"_It's a Fal'Cie it's obvious it will be tough…." _thought Lightning while firing ruinga.

"_I feel like fighting Dysley all over again" _growled Naruto summoning more shadow clones charging using their gun blade.

"Keep your guard up don't let it fire that attack again!" shouted the pink haired soldier.

"Easier said than done mate!" said Fang.

"Its under imperil status focus use only magic!" shouted Sasuke.

"Snow you okay?" asked Hope.

"I'm okay let me catch it attention again and you guys can give it a real beating."

"You shouldn't move so quick Snow, you're really took a lot of damage from that attack" said Vanille.

"Guys it's coming this way!" shouted Sazh.

Dahaka charged at the group casting elemental magic using fire, thunder, and blizzard. Snow used provoke again and prepare to use entrench the magic attacks didn't do that much damage to the members of the group. Everyone used magic until it was staggered the Fal'Cie fell to the group from all the attacks it has received. The chance they were waiting for arrived going all out on the downed creature Naruto, Sasuke, Lightning, Fang and Sazh chose to use physical attacks to cause more damage while Vanille and Hope were attacking with elemental magic since it was their forte. The being screamed from getting beating badly it was still unable to do a thing while it was getting attack more than ever the l'Cie group had no intention of stopping. Naruto and Sasuke went further using rasengan and chidori to add more damage, Lightning cast thundaga with Fang using highwind and Sazh using blitz and ravage.

Dahaka finally got back up looking very unhappy he was ready to use his strongest attack. The creature fired once more fulminous firestorm while Snow was ready to take the powerful attack again. The tall blond took part of the attack but he was send flying by the sheer force of the fire storm while the other managed to avoid it. Hope gasped Vanille was about to get caught in the attack, he quickly ran pushing her out of the way. The red head was shocked as she witnessed the teen taking the attack for her, she watched as he fell on the ground looking like he didn't make it. Tear emerged from her green eyes from his the act of his sacrifice while everyone else stood there in shock. Lightning ran to the fallen teen checking on his injuries while Vanille was still in shock at the sight while the Farron was casting cure on the Enstheim. As for the rest Sazh was next to Snow, while Sasuke was still keeping an eye on the fight. Fang and Naruto were glaring at the Fal'Cie for what it did hurting one of their friends was unforgivable.

"Hope…Hope" the red head Pulsian was still in tears.

"Come on Hope hang in there, you're strong please hold on" Lightning's tone was full of concern she resumed casting the healing spell.

"Bastard…." the Uzumaki's eyes turned crimson red his facial features changing.

"How dare he? Hurting Hope like that and now Vanille is suffering" the Pulsian huntress glared daggers at the Fal'Cie.

"Don't lower your guard the fight is not over!" shouted Sasuke.

"No but it will be soon" the Pulsian warrior released her Eidolon crystal shattering it with her lance.

"Bahamut it's time to cause some destruction!"

The skies were filled with dark clouds as the symbol of the Eidolon's summoning circle appeared. The Eidolon appeared in his gestalt mode as Fang jumped high getting on board the flying Bahamut her green eyes were filled with anger staring at Dahaka.

**(Can I blow something up now?) **

"Destroy that thing!" she pointed to the Fal'Cie.

"I don't care what you have to do, I want that thing dead!"

**(Hahahahahaha finally! Some wonderful destruction!) **

Naruto has jumped on the Eidolon while the Pulsian was surprised to see him. Though she was more surprised to see his body filled with red energy and his eyes bloody red with his whiskered larger with sharp fangs and claws. Taking a look at him she understood that this must be the power of the demon he has inside from the time he revealed to every one of the evil has sealed within him. She didn't know if he was still himself but he must have gotten like this when Hope got hurt. It scared her he might end up hurting the others if he wasn't in complete control though he couldn't blame for feeling so angry for what Dahaka did to the teen, worst when Vanille was in pain for seeing the young Enstheim in such condition.

"You okay Naruto?"

"I'll be fine when that bastard is dead" his tone was in a feral growl.

**(Time for Megaflare!)**

The Eidolon started charging from its mouth the destructive black and blue colored sphere. He fired it with so much content and satisfaction overjoyed his summoner has finally given him the permission to cause some destruction and on a Fal'Cie to make things even better. Dahaka gave a growl of agony getting hit the attack while Naruto has charged a purple rasengan rage filling his heart. The others gasped at the sight while the whiskered blond has jumped from Bahamut and took the chance to aim the purples sphere of swirling Kyuubi chakra at the Fal'Cie's face. He rammed the rasengan on its face causing a large explosion along with the damage done by the megaflare, eventually the creature was killed not a chance of being alive. By now Lightning was done healing any wounds Hope have received, the rest watched as the body of the Fal'Cie has turned to dust as the fight has ended.

"Well that's that" said Sazh.

"Gotta admit that thing was tough" followed Snow.

"Hope!" Naruto ran to the group back to normal.

Fang shortly jumped out of Bahamut returning the Eidolon back into its crystal shape form. She could still hear it chuckling in content for letting him use its strongest attack, she made an exception not to complaint she did wanted the Fal'Cie dead. The Pulsian warrior with Sasuke walking next to her, she smiled at him before turning her attention to the silver haired teen.

"Is he going to be all right?" asked the Uzumaki.

"He'll be fine" smiled the Farron.

"Hope…." Vanille stood in shock her tears were still visible.

"Ugh…What happened?"

"Hey welcome back kid" saluted the afro haired pilot.

"How're you feeling?" asked the NORA leader.

"Fine I guess, wait Vanille is she-"

The silver haired l'Cie was caught in surprise as the red head Pulsian has embraced him tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck while sobbing finally breaking in because she was terrified that he was gone because of her. She couldn't bear to see more people she cares about die before her while her heart was aching when she saw him unconscious thinking she will never see him again. But now that he was awake and safe her heart ease feeling nothing but pure joy, she hold him tightly afraid that he will disappeared if she lets him go. Hope was blushing since she embraced him speechless at her action while everyone else stood watching with a smile at the cute, adorable sight. The ones who already had an experience when it comes to love were able to notice that Vanille's hug had a lot of romantic notifications with the way she was holding him.

"Um…Maybe we should give them some space" Snow felt like he shouldn't be here.

"Maybe next time" Fang has given a small smirk.

"How are you feeling?" she finally replied breaking the hug.

"I'm okay what about you?"

"I'm okay thanks to you" she smiled drying her tears.

"You shouldn't have done that" scolded Lightning.

"I'm sorry I just felt like it, can't explain it" he felt embarrassed.

"I admit that took a lot of guts" replied the Uchiha.

"The important thing is you're okay" followed Naruto.

"And that Fal'Cie is not" Sazh replied with some humor.

"It's finally over" said the Farron.

The group saw a Guardian statue has appeared before them they knew what his presence meant. They defeated Dahaka as requested by them now it was time to fulfill their end of their bargain. The blond jinchurikki walked a few steps ahead of the others gazing at the statue, he felt like was the same one that pointed the way towards the top floor. Though he was annoyed at first because they had to take three elevators to reach the top but in the end it was worth it. Maybe he will tell them some necessary information they will need at least that's what the Uzumaki was thinking after everything they've been through since arriving at Gran Pulse. They do deserve to hear what they want to know in sincere honesty.

"**You have slayed Dahaka, on my behalf of thy and all of my brethren we thank you brave defiant souls."**

"Yep we stopped the Fal'Cie, now I think you own us some explanation" said the whiskered blond.

"**Thy have keep my word, you shall receive the answer to your question…." **

"Me and Sasuke we've been called this bringer of heaven and bringer of power before the guardians of this tower did, we have no idea what it means."

"**It is written in the analects of your arrival to this world. Though you seem to have misunderstand you and your friend aren't refer to such." **

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"**Both of you have a different name according to the analects. One is refer as the bringer of wind and the other as the bringer of darkness. Each will bestow a power the bringer of wind is symbolized as heaven and the bringer of darkness is symbolized as power. These two symbols are what compose the savior…."**

"Savior….? Who is this savior?" Naruto felt more irritated that more questions were popping out.

"**The one destine to save this world. The Fal'Cie and the goddess have waited for the savior, ever since the maker disappeared. Long ago this spire was use as a shrine to worship the goddess, and before such it was right here at the top of Taejin's tower the only place for the goddess to wait for his arrival. She waited and waited and her waiting was in vain, for he never came. That is until now." **

"Who is this goddess?" asked Lightning.

"He must be talking about the goddess Etro" replied Vanille.

"Etro?" asked the blond jinchurikki.

"The goddess that rules over Gran Pulse, though she disappeared thousands of years ago" said Fang.

"A real goddess existed?" said the Uzumaki.

"**The answer lies in the analects, the bringer of wind and bringer of darkness play a strong role in the fate of the worlds of Cocoon and Pulse" **the guardian statue finally vanished.

"Well I guess that will be enough but I'm still confused about a couple of things."

"At least he told us some useful information, better than nothing" said Snow.

"I wonder if this savior is somehow connected to the maker" said Hope.

"_I'm wondering what did he meant about both bringers composing the savior?" _thought Sasuke.

"_This is annoying. I finally get my questions answered but now I have more questions to ask. If all of this with the savior and the goddess part of my and Sasuke's focus….? And where does the maker fits in all of this?"_ the whiskered blond rubbed his forehead from the incoming headache that might come.

"You okay?" Lightning went to him looking a little worried.

"I'm okay" he smiled in return.

"Look!" Fang pointed to the distance as an elevator similar to the ones from the tower arrived.

"Nice!" replied the NORA leader.

They left the platform walking to rail where it was all cracked. Nothing much was said Naruto was in deep thought the same with Sasuke, it was obviously because of the recent information they have just heard. Vanille was feeling much better now that Hope was safe, though she felt guilty for him risking his life to save her. The silver haired teen was normal happy that the red head was safe but he suddenly got the memory of her hugging him so tightly, it made him blushed. Sazh was looking relief that they have finally reached the top, defeated another Fal'Cie and now they were heading to their destination. Snow was his usual self looking happy that they were finally leaving this place. Fang was in thought her eyes were on her raven haired boyfriend remembering his clock was ticking faster than the others. Lightning was calm still looking worried about her boyfriend because he was confused wanting to know more of the new information.

"Oerba's right down there, isn't it?" asked the young Enstheim pointing beyond the stone railing.

"Yep" replied the cheery red head.

"So what's it like?" asked Snow.

"Well, it's kind of small. But it's warm and green, and very naturey!"

"_If it still looks like that" _Fang mentally sighed doubting her friend's words since it's been five hundred years since they have set foot in their home village.

"Around the Fal'Cie, it was flowers as far as you can see, huh?" she replied trying to be positive.

"View from here ain't so rosy, I'm sorry to say" said Sazh getting a long look in the distance.

"What?" the red head Pulsian lowered her gaze in disappointment.

"You want to wait here?" asked Lightning.

"No…I need to see for myself."

Vanilled walked towards the edge of the railing with Fang following her, as her gazed ahead she felt a lump on her throat. She felt when he heart was shattered because what she looking there wasn't a single flower that could mark the true beauty that is Oerba. The Pulsian huntress stood in thought angry on the inside that she was right all along after hundreds of years their village was nothing but a memory now. There was no beauty in the slightest, not ever since Cocoon and the Fal'Cie invaded their home. The one person who was suffering the most was her red headed friend because she loved the village so much she has always been loyal to her family and its residents.

"It's all gone…."

"Every trace of color..." the Pulsian warrior suddenly got upset.

"We're chasing shadows. This whole idea of losing our brands is hopeless!"

"There's got to be a way" said the NORA leader.

"Let's keep on looking. That's what we came here for. We all agreed and now we're here" followed the teen.

"That's right! Hope is absolutely right we can't give up now!" Naruto smiled finally snapping from his long train of thought.

"Somebody is acting a little cheery" Lightning smiled happy to see him back to his normal self.

"Of course we finally reach the top floor and now we're heading to Oerba. What other reason do I need to feel happy? Fang you can't start acting negative if we haven't even reached your village yet. Let's focus in getting to Oerba first. We didn't travel very far just to stay here and say its hopeless right?"

"Naruto's right and we can't forget we'll be able to see the analects at Oerba. You and Sasuke will get your answers and maybe we can find ours when it comes to losing our brands" said Vanille.

"His attitude is contagious. Whenever I hear his words I feel like I can forget all my troubles" said Sazh.

"That's Naruto for you" smiled Snow.

"As long as any of you don't start acting stupid like him" said Sasuke.

"At least I don't have emo disease" the blond jinchurikki gave a grin.

"Ouch that's a low blow" followed the trench coat blond.

"Hn…."

"There's no going back" said the Farron the Pulsian warrior.

"You don't think I know that?

"I agree with Naruto, we all do. What about you?"

"…"

"Let's get going I really want to see Oerba!" shouted an over excited Uzumaki.

"He's like a little kid" Vanille giggled.

"Tell me about it" replied the pink haired soldier.

As everyone left heading to the elevator that will take them outside of the tower, Fang was the only one who stood still in the same spot. She was in deep thought on so many things like her village that it wasn't the same anymore, that she and Vanille we're the only Pulsians alive in the entire world, that their journey was hopeless and meaningless with no choice but to fulfill their focus and there was also Sasuke and the time his brand has before he transforms. Her worst fears that everyone will become Cie'th and there will be nothing she can do are starting to become true. And even if she highly believed there was a way to lose their brands, she was starting to lose hope. It was better to look at things to truthful point of view instead of believing in something that you wanted to believe it's true. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder turning to see Sasuke looking a bit worried.

"Let's go, we're leaving…."

She gave a nod as she left following the Uchiha while she could see the others climbing to get to the elevator. Her green eyes were on the raven haired l'Cie remembering the painful truth he will be the first to transform. The thought of losing was haunting her and it scared her so much, but it was normal to be feeling this way because she knew how deep her feelings for the Uchiha were. No more thoughts came to her head as she joined her friends concluding it was better to live these moments and enjoy them for the rest of her life. Because she might never see any of them again, though she was beyond happy and grateful to have met all of them it made her smile at the irony. People from Cocoon the same world she has sworn to despise and destroy has become her closest friends, people she was willing to give her life without a second thought.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Square Plaza city district Eden inner rim Cocoon)

Primarch Dysley walked the large platform he stood over a crowd of thousands of people. This was an event he has planned in telling the Cocoon citizens a very important announcement. Everyone was watching there were flying cameras present recording the event as every single person will be watching the broadcast. In every corner of the plaza were PSICOM soldiers as well as Sanctum archangels they were keeping a close watch as the personal security of the primarch. Rosh was in the same platform where the elder man was present, he watched him walking towards a microphone ready to talk to the people. The PSICOM commander stood in deep thought he was taking the duty as being his personal bodyguard since Naabat was no longer with them. His eyes moved to the crowd doing his duty that the primarch was in no danger whatsoever, but his mind went to a certain conversation with the elder man.

"_**It saddens me greatly the loss of lieutenant colonel Naabat as well as lieutenant Parlos. Both were loyal to the Sanctum and protected Cocoon with their last breath." **_

"_**They will always be remembered your eminence. I always honored great soldiers. Now I have come to bring in my report regarding my investigation." **_

"_**Yes the investigation of the shield that protects our beloved Cocoon. You have been investigating endlessly with the situation when the shield was deactivated, which lead for the l'Cie to entered Eden." **_

"_**So far, from what I have gathered there is no possible explanation to why it was deactivated. I have interrogated every member of the shield security team and they all claimed it was pretty much activated when the incident took place. From my research after a couple of test they seem to be telling the truth. The only explanation I can come up with is…If the shield somehow was deactivated on its own but that is impossible…."**_

"_**Are you saying an unknown force deactivated the shield?" **_

"_**I really don't know what to say…It is my duty to find the identity of the culprit." **_

"_**There won't be any need to investigate further colonel. There are more important matters to attend to." **_

"_**Forgive me your eminence but if there is a traitor in Cocoon who is secretly aiding the l'Cie, it's my responsibility to find out who he is and bring him to justice." **_

"_**As I said there are more important matters to attend to. I know how dedicated you are to your work colonel. I would like to take this opportunity to discuss those matters with you." **_

"_**As you wish your eminence…." He stood in deep thought.**_

"_**First I strongly suggest you strengthen the security in Eden from now on." **_

"_**Strengthen security…What for?" **_

"_**You should know by now colonel Rosh. The l'Cie are bound to return to Cocoon they possess a strong will to survive, the lengths they are willing to go through to fulfill their focus are unimaginable." **_

"_**That will not happen as long as I'm standing here breathing." **_

"_**Then I can trust you to prepare our honorable forces for the upcoming attack."**_

"_**You can always put your trust in me. I will keep Cocoon safe you have my word." **_

"_**Excellent my child I expect nothing less of you colonel. Now as for the second matter, I have an important announcement to tell the people of Cocoon tomorrow. You will be the first to know, I shall be departing in taking my permanent retirement as primarch of the Sanctum and lord sovereign." **_

"_**What?" Rosh stood in pure shock.**_

"_**Alas no need to panic colonel I wouldn't consider such choice without choosing a proper replacement." **_

"_**And who might that be….?" He thought the news were truly shocking.**_

"_**That will be known tomorrow, be patient." **_

"_He pushed aside my investigation like it didn't matter a thing to him at all…." _

"_**Things aren't always what they seem colonel."**_

"_**I assure you, you will be quite surprise." **_

"_I will be surprise if it was true somehow. I don't want to believe the primarch the man who has keep Cocoon safe for many generations will be responsible for lowering the shield. For him to be label as a traitor is inconceivable ….I wondered if it's a coincidence that I was so close in my investigation he chooses to retire from his position." _

"Fellow citizens of Cocoon today I have an important announcement to make. I am pleased that we're all enjoying this peace given to us after the sudden threat of the l'Cie. However Eden has given me a message I have consider it to be absolute for establishing a better future for Cocoon. It saddens me to say this but I will be stepping down as your primarch."

The crowd gasped in shock they obviously weren't expecting to hear quite the news. Dysley raised his hand telling them to calm down as the people did, but they were very curious to know of this news.

"However fear not my children keep your heart's content. I may be stepping down, but I have already chosen the perfect replacement to carry out my wishes, my vision and to follow in my footsteps. He is without a doubt the rightful man to be my successor as your new primarch. Now citizens and children of Cocoon it is an honor to introduce to you your new primarch…."

A man walked over the platform meeting the gazes of every single person present in the plaza. The people were really surprised expecting him to be the last person to be taking the position. Rosh was shocked from the surprise he also wasn't expecting him to be the one. The man gave a respected bow to Dysley as he nodded in return turning back to the crowd.

"Allow me to introduce you to former general and brigade of the Sanctum Guardian Corps Cid Raines."

Raines smiled as he shook hands with the elder and now retired primarch he took the stand taking the microphone. He was ready to give his first speech to the people.

"_Raines of the Sanctum GC I never expected him to be his eminence's pick" _thought the PSICOM commander.

"Fellow citizens of Cocoon I am deeply honored and pleased to have been given this opportunity. And also honored for his eminence Dysley to have chosen me to take such a humble position as his replacement, I am truly pleased to have been picked as your new primarch. I am just another soldier within the Sanctum that loves Cocoon as much as any of you therefore I will make sure to keep all of you safe. I will guide our wonderful planet to an endless age of peace and prosperity where there will be no threats to break that peace. Fear not, for I will do my best to protect all of you and lay my life on the line."

The people have been touched by his speech they were clapping excitedly for the new primarch. Dysley watching the entire thing with a smile, but on the inside he was grinning. Everything was going according to plan he has retired meaning he can do things his way more often now. There was no need to hide his intentions anymore with Raines in charge as primarch. He was well aware the l'Cie we're still in Gran Pulse and they will be returning one way or the other because it was fate for them in doing so. It has always been about fulfilling their focus, but for him it has always been about the death of Orphan and the summoning of the maker where it will mark a new beginning for Cocoon. All in due time for their return after all the many years he has waited, but patience was his biggest strength in the end it will be worth it.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Somewhere in Palumpolum the NORA gang watched the entire broadcast form one of the large screens. They had no idea what to say or think though some like Gadot saw it as a bad sign because he has always seen the Sanctum and PSICOM as corrupted individuals. They were more worried about the safety of their leader and the rest of their friends after not hearing or seeing from them for an entire month and counting. They resume watching but with little interest they all felt like it wasn't worthy to live here anymore, but they were still doing their best to survive and hold on. They were NORA and like their blond leader they were too stubborn to give up. Maqui, Yuj and Lebreau resume watching while Gadot decided not to watch anymore because it was boring the hell out of him.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

In a bar in Bodhum stood Amodar while Janil and Aidan chose to tag along with their former superior, they have watched the broadcast too. The two former GC soldier didn't know what to think because neither of them knew Raines but Amodar was in deep thought. He tried to focus on his drink but it was hard to do so when he's watching some disturbing news. The former lieutenant didn't know him that much but he has talked to him a couple of times in the past and he knew Raine's ideas were different from that of the previous primarch. There was no way he will accept his vision it made him believe something was really wrong, but what would matter to him if he was no longer a soldier of the Sanctum. He was now a civilian who still cares for his people and Cocoon he had a bad feeling where all of this was heading.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: Lindblum Bridge above the skies of Cocoon)

"Son of a bitch…."

Rydgea has cursed quite angry at what he was seeing, not just him. The entire crew that composed of the Cavalry has witnessed the unthinkable as their superior in command has fallen so low to join their enemy. They were against Dysley and the Fal'Cie rule and here they were watching their former general becoming the new primarch and supporting what they are fighting against. They were all disappointed and others were upset with what they were seeing they wanted the people to rule over Cocoon but their former leader has chosen to cling to the ideals of the Fal'Cie they have all lost respect for him. At first the second in command thought Raines didn't make it since he left without giving an explanation but now, that didn't matter after seeing what he was planning all along. One thing was pretty clear the Cavalry wasn't planning in letting this go easily, especially Rydgea.

"_These were the matters you needed to attend to Raines? To become a dog of the Fal'Cie you damn traitor."_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**Good news to all readers of the story. I will start working on the next chapter right away because I feel like it lol. You all must be shocked that Sasuke's brand is more open than the others meaning he'll be the first to transform, I will remain quiet and let you guess what I have plan for him further. On another note oh yes we are now so close for the lemon chapter its right around the corner stay tune. I never get tire of saying thank you to everyone reviewing and resuming to follow the story and marking it to favorites thank you very much. That will be all I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next time: The truth of the analects


	38. The truth of the analects

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and FFXIII they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**(Eidolons speaking)**

***Kyuubi speaking***

* * *

><p>Chapter 38 The truth of the analects<p>

(Location: Border of Oerba Gran Pulse)

The circular elevator has actually traveled quite the distance since it left Taejin's tower. It finally stopped opening its door, the l'Cie group has taken the quick notice they were in a very different place. As they left the elevator their eyes were on the floating world of Cocoon which it was very clear before them. This was the closest they have seen the planet for the first time they followed with taking a look around their surroundings. The entire area they were in was filled what it looked like to be snow, though it wasn't exactly ice. For Fang and Vanille it was a great shock as they remember the area very well, they were definitely in the right path towards their village. But the path was completely from the last time they were in their home the whole place has changed so much in five hundred years. It was a dream came true when it used to look like sand field was now crystalized sand revealing the true beauty Gran Pulse has to offer.

Now even that was taken from the two Pulsians the sand field, gone forever and replaced by a crystal field. It resemblance the snow but it wasn't especially Vanille she has seen this back when she was at lake Bresha with the others. How the entire lake and surrounding area was completely turned to crystal the sight back then saddened her, but this was worst for her to take. Both felt like this wasn't really their home it became clear for the two, this is what the border looks like then they didn't wanted to know what their village would resemble. The journey wasn't as quiet as the group thought it would be they have encountered Cie'th on the way, three vampires in different locations of the crystalized field. It wasn't hard to bring them down since they were weak to all type of elemental magic. After their battle the members from Cocoon saw there was some sort of city ahead approaching it after the battle with the third Cie'th.

As they got closer they noticed their mistake, it wasn't a city but rather a village. The appearance of the village wasn't very suitable for people to live in or any good taste. Most of the material was rusted rendering it useless but there was something that showed a touch of peace and tranquility. Even if the entire village was filled with Cie'th the group saw the many vampires and other creatures roaming around they will have to do something about that later. The wind mills in the distance fit in with the environment though it had that impression it was deserted and empty, it still hold on to that shine of prosperity. Everyone has stood in awe by far this was the most beautiful sight in Pulse and the most relaxing, aside from the horde of Cie'th the village was infested in. While their Pulsian companions were quiet in deep thoughts, their face had mixed expression both happy and sad. They finally return to their home after so many years, only it wasn't exactly their home as they actually remember it.

"Is this…." Lightning started.

"Yep! It's Oerba" replied Vanille.

"This is it…The village you and Fang are from" followed Hope.

"It's not that much" said Sasuke not impressed by the view.

"Watch it Uchiha, it may not be much now. But back in the days it was something truly worth fighting for" said the Pulsian huntress.

"It think it looks pretty" said Naruto smiling at the sight.

"It ain't that pretty with all those Cie'th passing by, sheesh give us a break and how about some Cie'th spray" said Sazh.

"We will have to take care of that little problem" replied the Farron.

"What is this?" Snow noticed the tiny pieces of crystal shards floating all over the village.

"That is also pretty" the Uzumaki was in awe at how they make a sparkling shine making the environment more relaxing and beautiful, it was unique.

"Beats me" said Fang.

"I honestly don't know, but we've seen this before" said the red head.

"Yeah I remember these little shards of crystals, didn't we saw this at the Vestige" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Not just there but lake Bresha too" the pink haired soldier started to remember.

"It has to do with everything that turn to crystal, that's what I think at least" said the Enstheim.

"I think we should handle the Cie'th in the way before taking a look around. This place isn't safe as long as they're here" replied the whiskered blond.

"That will be our first priority" followed the former GC sergeant.

"Time for some Cie'th cleaning then" said the NORA leader.

The group started on the village front taking down more vampires and the smaller version of the Cie'th creature called Taxim, both types were very weak to elemental magic. They didn't break a sweat with all the monsters they have fought especially after just recently defeating a Fal'Cie. After wiping out the creatures they spotted a Cie'th stone meaning they will have to hunt a specific mission in order to fulfill the focus of the former l'Cie. They have nothing to lose because they were on a mission to clean the village of the Cie'th inhabiting the Pulsian village. The monster mark's name was ceratosaur they will be in constant watch for the monster while continuing the path from a ramp heading down. The group was surprised when they reached the village proper there were more Cie'th though they were weak, which included the flying chonchon and the ground type seeker. There was also another monster which wasn't a Cie'th catching their attention because there were ten of the same type of creature.

After Lightning cast libra on the purple fish looking monster she realized they have found their mark, the ceratosaur. They weren't expecting there were going to be quite the number of them, plus the Cie'th in the area was going to make the fight a bit complicated. Good news the ceratosaur is very weak against fire and earth elemental magic also that it's very susceptible to all status debuffs making it a very easy target to beat not caring how large their numbers are. To end the battle quick they have summoned their Eidolons to lay them a big hand removing all of these creatures from the village. Agreeing that Oerba will look more beautiful without the sight of any Cie'th or monsters but it didn't meant they will pity the existence of the later creatures. They all knew Cie'th used to be human, former l'Cie who failed to fulfill their focus and it will be the same fate if they fail to fulfill theirs. Killing them was a way to set them free from this cruel fate.

After they were done with all of them they return their Eidolons spotting in the corner a vampire and more seekers. They first to fall were the seeker they were truly weak Cie'th and the vampire followed shortly. Taking a look at another ramp heading down they saw more of them in the distance but it will be better to leave it there for now. They needed some rest because they haven't gotten such since they arrived at Taejin's tower they were almost nonstop exploring the tall spire and fighting monsters. Then fighting the monsters from the guardian's trials and after that the Fal'Cie Dahaka, and finally arriving here cleaning up the Cie'th infestation in the Pulsian village. The group headed back to the center of the village proper sheathing back their weapons. They turned their attention to the buildings present in the area taking notice now, because they were focusing at the monsters when they first arrived.

"Which is your house?" asked Hope.

"What do you mean, which is ours? All of them. They're all ours" replied Vanille.

"Huh? What do you mean all of them are your home?" asked Naruto.

"Yep, everyone in the village lived together" said Fang.

"One big happy family?" followed Snow.

"So even if you're from a clan you live together with different clans?" said Sasuke.

"That's right friend and family are a very important concept in Oerba. Though long ago some clan members thought we should live separately, but we all agree to live together as a better way of life" said the Pulsian huntress.

"So every single house and buildings is yours? Does that mean you can sleep anywhere if you felt like it?" said the blond jinchurikki.

"If our clan members allow it, then yeah we can sleep in any house of our choosing" replied the red head.

"That is so awesome!" the whiskered blond smiled wondering if his clan would consider doing the same thing but he would never know for sure.

"One heck of a lot of places to hang your hat" said Sazh.

The group started walking out while Vanille stood behind looking in thought. She put her hands together still believing after hundreds of years she was back to her home village. Since she was crystalized and sent to her slumber with Fang at the Vestige to awakening in Cocoon when all of this started with their journey. After everything they've been through and every obstacles they have encountered they have walked forward, all of their hard efforts has finally lead them here. The red head Pulsian gave a soft sigh still adjusting this was really happening, five hundred years later back in their village not exactly in the best shape she expected it to be looking. She gazed over at the others who were waiting for her to catch up to them Hope was the one calling out to her.

"We're back…." A smile spread over her lips walking to the group.

"So, you want to take a look around? We'd better. Got to find something to help us lose these brands" asked the silver haired teen.

"That's not the only reason we're here. You're finally home. Make the most of it" said the afro haired pilot.

"And let's not forget about visiting the place where the analects are. We can finally get some straight answers from reading them" said Naruto while the Uchiha gave a nod.

"How about if we split up and look around, but don't go too far" said Lightning.

"Great idea I feel like doing some exploring before heading towards the analects" replied the Uzumaki.

"Just make sure to stay in this area, don't forget there are still Cie'th here" said Fang.

"Got it…."

Lightning, Snow, Hope and Sasuke went to different locations while the rest went upstairs of the front building. There was a room to the left the two Pulsians were the first to enter followed by the two males. As soon as they were inside Naruto had a sudden feeling of nostalgia staring at the room its appearance was somehow familiar. The beds, the furniture, the windows and even the kitchen sink its style was really familiar to him he smiled at the sight. It reminded him at the way his apartment from Konoha looked like the style of this room was truly similar from the inside of a house from the hidden leaf village. He also noticed a photo of Vanille and Fang both smiling, their expressions said that they were very happy must have been taken from before Cocoon attacked the village. He walked ahead while three stopped his eyes fell on a small red colored robot.

"Oh Bhakti!" cried the happy red head as the small robot went to her.

"You know the little guy?" asked the Uzumaki.

"Yeah! You're okay. I was worried!" she smiled petting it.

"He wanted to say good-bye" said Fang.

"He's not ready for the scrap heap just yet" said afro haired gunner.

"Bit worse for wear, yeah. But nothing I can't fix" said the Pulsian warrior.

"Is there anything you can do Sazh?" asked the blond jinchurikki.

"Maybe there is. Just need to track us some parts."

"Okay time to search for some spare parts. I do hope when we find them."

"They must be scattered around the village, we might find them if we search carefully" said Fang.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

After searching all over the village the four l'Cie members managed to find all the necessary parts that believed to be what the small robot Bhakti needed to get repair. Though it wasn't as easy as they thought considering they had to search high and low for them in addition they had to go through areas they haven't explored yet. Searching through such places they obviously encountered more Cie'th so they had to fight them, the four of them were enough since they were the same type of creatures. It only took them half an hour to gather all the parts and now Sazh were putting them on the small robot while the rest were staring in curiosity because they weren't expecting him to know so much about the field of mechanics. But Vanille did witness him when they were at the Vile Peaks and he managed to make some of the machines there to work. After a couple of minutes the afro haired man was done and Bhakti was fully operational again.

"Hey hey! Looks who's back."

"Bhakti, thank goodness!" said the red head.

"You're a lifesaver Sazh" said Fang.

"Ah, it was just a quick tune up. Don't mention it."

"You're really handy Sazh. Not just you're the best pilot there is but also the best mechanic" said whiskered blond.

"Stop it, it was nothing. I'm sure anyone could have done something so simple."

"Nope only you Sazh" Vanille giggled.

"Come on you're making me blush."

"But I remember you handle those machines at the Vile Peaks like you were a professional."

"Maybe from now on we should call you Mr. Handyman" followed Naruto.

"Enough I'm embarrassed, let's all be happy the little guy is fully functional again."

"Fine glad to see you well Bhakti!"

Suddenly the small robot's eyes lightened in green color showing a holographic screen showing a message to the four l'Cie members.

"What's this?" asked the Pulsian warrior.

"**Congratulations! You are a true Pulsian pioneer! You have taken over ten thousand steps through Gran Pulse!" **

"Whoa ten thousand steps, I guess it's hard to keep count with all the traveling we have done since we arrived here" said the Uzumaki.

"Hey Fang! Do you remember this picture?" the red head pointed to their photo.

"Oh I forgot it was here" she smiled walking to take a closer look.

"When you guys did took that photo?" asked the blond jinchurikki.

"We took it the day Vanille's first successful hunt. I accompanied her and gave her pointers and even for someone from her clan she managed to pull it off."

"That's definitely a memorable moment" he smiled watching the two Pulsians smiling gazing at the picture.

"_At least they're happy to have return to their home. Even if it isn't the same home from hundreds of years ago, anyone will be happy to be back home…." _

The Uzumaki's cerulean eyes have softened a bit after his thoughts have gotten the better of him. Speaking of the word home he wasn't thinking about everyone back of his precious people in Cocoon but the one he left behind before arriving in this world. The ones from his home world in the leaf village of Konoha all of his friends and the people that has become like family to him, those people were important to him. They were more important than the people from this world because they were the first to accept him as a person, the first to acknowledge him as Naruto Uzumaki not as the Kyuuni jinchurikki. He gave a fake smile while trying to hide any tears it was worse for him when he recently met Jiraiya, his teacher and closest father figure after Iruka. Too much thought he didn't realized the others have left the place as Sazh walked over to him with the Chocobo chick flying near him.

"Hey, you coming Naruto?"

"Oh…Yeah don't leave me behind."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

After helping Bhakti the four l'Cie members arrived to the area where there was stair case leading to a large lake. It still surprised those that are from Cocoon at the splendid beauty Gran Pulse can be this village showed the true beauty of this world more than their home. The Uzumaki agreed that it was prettier than both Cocoon and Konoha he has never felt so relax being in a village before, and it didn't matter if it was deserted. But he did imagine how it will look with actual people in it and the village working in full condition it will probably look even more beautiful than right now. While Fang and Vanille enjoyed the sightseeing, remembering the past as they spotted the school where they learn the essential things in their lives as Pulsian. The others arrived walking over to the group they have gone from the opposite direction where the train station stood. Sazh, Fang and Vanille turned their attention to them while the whiskered seems to be in deep thought.

"Hey find anything out there?" asked the afro haired pilot.

"Aside from more Cie'th and rusted things no that was all" replied Lightning.

"We got rid of the remaining ones in the train station. The village is finally Cie'th free" replied Snow.

"If that's all of them" said Sasuke.

"If more show up we'll take care of them like we did with the ones here" the NORA leader banging his fist.

"What about you guys? Find anything that weren't Cie'th?" asked Hope.

"We found Bhakti! He's my pet" replied the red head.

"Okay anything else?" asked the trench coat blond with a chuckle at her cheery replied.

"Our old home!" followed the red head Pulsian.

"_That's pretty much it and no single clue for a way to lose our brands" _thought a bitter Fang.

"I think we should take this time to rest and settle in for now" said the Farron.

"You have no complaints from me, I've been wanted to lie down for a while" Sazh gave sigh getting seated in one of the roots of a large tree implanted in the village's grounds.

"I'm not ready to lie down and have a break just yet" Naruto gazed over at Sasuke as he gave a nod.

"You guys have something to do?" asked Snow.

"We do, time for us to search for the analects. Sorry but it's the only thing in my mind since we arrived to Oerba."

"We haven't forgotten about that, but you can't go without knowing where to go" Fang gave a grin.

"Where do we go then?" the Uzumaki sweat dropped for realizing what she said he had no clue where to go.

"Over there!" Vanille pointed from the stairs leading all the way from the lake.

"Crossing the lake, the temple where the analects are is on a small island north of here."

"It's going to be a long journey then?" said the Uchiha.

"Like we expected it was going to be easy" the blond jinchurikki gave a sigh.

"In the old days we used to cross the lake with a boat. But only those with permission from the clan elders could go to the temple" said the Pulsian huntress.

"That won't be a problem we can cross the lake using our feet" said the raven haired l'Cie.

"Yep, I just hope it's not that far."

"I'll go with you. I've been on the island before so I know the route to take. And also, you guys need someone who can read Pulse language to understand the analects" said the red head.

"I doubt you two know Pulsian" added Fang.

"Nope we don't know to read the language" the whiskered blond sweat dropped remembering he had a hard time learning the Cocoon language it will be another pain to learn the one from Pulse.

"Okay let's go!"

They climbed down the stairs staring into the lake. The distance was quite far so it might take the former shinobi more than an hour to reach the island. But there was already a small problem for Vanille, Naruto and Sasuke weren't going to have trouble because they mastered walking on water. The red head stood in thought that such exercise was tough and she hasn't progress to master it. Climbing trees was hard and it took her a couple of days to get the hang of it, but walking on water was a complete different level that was even harder for the red head Pulsian. The last thing she wanted is to slow them down or be a burden, she was an l'Cie and still she felt like she will be holding the two former soldiers back. It was very important to get to the island as fast as possible because as she gave more thought the analects might hold the solution to removing their brands. The idea was crazy but it was better to make sure it was true than not checking and feeling sorry for never taking action.

"How far is this island?" asked Sasuke.

"It's not that far. Usually using the boat takes two hours tops."

"We'll run then, we might make it there in an hour" replied the whiskered blond.

"Guys I…." the red head looked nervous.

"What is it?" asked the Uzumaki.

"You see I kind of…."

"Vanille hasn't learned completely the walking on water exercise" said Fang.

"Oh right I forgot you still need practice. It doesn't matter you're still coming with us."

"But how am I-"

"Sasuke….?"

"Forget it I'm not carrying her" the Uchiha gave a frown.

"Fine I'll do it. I don't see a problem. I'll carry you on my back Vanille."

"You guys are really leaving now, try to get back as soon as possible" said Snow.

"We will, at least we can try."

The red head gave a nod as Naruto has gotten on one knee. The Pulsian climbed on his back and to his surprise she wasn't that heavy so he won't have that much trouble carrying her. The blond jicnhurikki turned his gaze towards Lightning and Hope both looked in thought but there was something in the expression of their eyes. The pink haired soldier looked like a bit bothered he was carrying another girl on his back and the same went with the silver haired teen. Thank goodness as he grew up he has come to erase almost all of his dense personality so understood some of the signs. It was still hard to understand his girlfriend she will always he her best to make everyone think nothing was bothering her, except for him who could read her easily. As for Hope it wasn't that hard because he was trying to keep a smile but it really troubled him to see the red head being carried on his back.

"Don't get jealous Light."

"As if…." Replied the Farron with a sweat dropped.

"You too Hope…."

"What? Me, I'm okay…." He smiled nervously.

"Watch yourselves don't tire yourselves out too much" said Sazh.

"We won't…."

"Be careful stay safe" replied the pink haired soldier.

"We will Light."

"While you guys are out there we'll gather some food. We can use some food and some rest before thinking the next move. And Uchiha don't get reckless" said Fang.

"Hn…."

"We'll see you guys later!" said the Uzumaki as they left getting on the water and running heading north.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

It seems like they've been traveling for hours now and still no sign of land in the distance. Naruto and Sasuke have kept on running since they left the Pulsian village feeling a bit unsure if they were going the right direction. Vanille kept on telling them to continued going north without going astray to another direction so they obeyed. At least they have enough chakra to make it back because if they were too low on such, they won't be able to return for a while not until their full chakra replenish. As long as they were standing on water or any type of surface like trees and walls it will consume chakra, though it will only be a small amount it will well with both former shinobi especially Naruto who has so much chakra. Vanille who was still embarrassed being carried around because she hasn't learn the exercise yet became aware of their surroundings. Her green eyes stared over around the large lake the sight was familiar to the red head Pulsian.

"I remember this place. Oh we're almost to the island!"

"Really….?" asked Naruto.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Sasuke.

"I remember these small rocks. See those rocks forming small circles" she pointed northeast towards the many rocks in view.

"That means the island is ahead, we're almost there. I say any minute now the island should come to view!"

"That's good to know!" smiled the Uzumaki as he and the Uchiha increased speed to advance further.

"_I know I'm rushing in but I really want to know what's written in those analects." _

A few minutes later something has caught their attention, in the distance. They smiled spotting the small island they have finally arrived. Because of their speed they reached the shore while Vanille got off from the whiskered blond still feeling embarrassed. Both were taking a look around they were surprised that it was green filled with plant life, the exact opposite from Oerba. There were trees and small hills just looking at it, reminded them when they were at Valis Media. The range of the fields weren't that long since the island itself wasn't that big to begin with. The red head smile leading the two towards the temple she walked grassy path remembering the path as it was yesterday since the last time she has come here. She has memorized the path from the many times she has come members of the village, memories that brought her happiness just thinking about it. Another memory emerged that made her smile making her heart ache with some pain.

"Are there any monsters on this island?" asked the Uzumaki.

"No, I've never seen any of them here. The island is deserted from all living things."

"How long until we reach the temple?" asked Sasuke?

"It's just straight ahead this island is small so I doubt there will be any food here for monsters to have a reason to come. We used to come here because of the temple. Every day the villagers will narrate the analects and interpret their meaning to all of us. They said it was important for us to know their meaning because it dictated the forthcoming future."

"You mean they can predict the future?" Naruto was shocked.

"That's right, the analects are actually prophesized information that has come true or that it will eventually come true. For example in the first analects it explains how the maker created both Fal'Cie and humans and how they were forsaken by such. They were considered orphans of maker absconded."

"Somehow I don't like how that sounds" said the blond.

"There's also other analects that fore told me and Fang being chosen to become l'Cie and given the burden of the beast through our focus" her green eyes softened at the memories.

"The burden of the beast what's that?" blinked the blond jinchurikki.

"The ability to become Ragnarok" said the Uchiha.

The red head gave a soft nod.

"I never imagined it will be the two of us to be the chosen ones to become Ragnarok and destroy Cocoon. The analects simply tell us the future and yet we couldn't avoid the war or the many people that were sacrificed. There's also other analects that explains of the goddess interfering when we-"

"When we what?" asked the Uzumaki.

"We're here!" she smiled gazing at the small temple.

"Finally, I can't wait to take a look!"

Looking at the temple it was really small made of stone and it had a stair case that will go all the way inside. They will find what they were looking for since they first heard about it from Raines after their long journey through Pulse they will get answers to their questions when they search the analects. In an instant they realized next to the temple stood a large hole, the size of a medium crater. It gave the obvious message that something used to be in that area. Curiosity was the first thing that hit Naruto staring at the hole wondering what could be big enough to be placed here.

"What's that hole?"

"That's where the Vestige used to be. It was originally here next to the temple. The Fal'Cie Anima guarded the island as well as Oerba. I still don't know how it ended in Cocoon, but I'm guessing the Sanctum Fal'Cie removed it and brought it with them after the war."

"The Fal'Cie did take many materials from Pulse with them in order to repair Cocoon's outer shell. The Vestige must've been one of those materials they took from here" said Sasuke.

"That's a bit of a coincidence there you think they knew the Vestige was Anima's lair?" asked the whiskered blond.

"Hm…I think they must have known Cocoon's Fal'Cie did participate in the war of transgression" said Vanille.

"_If that's true, then Dysley knew all along of Anima's existence. He probably planned all of this ever since the end of the war after five hundred years. He's been planning to choose the candidates to become l'Cie and be the ones to destroy Orphan in hopes of summoning the Maker. That's not all he expected Anima was eventually going to brand people against Cocoon since it was a Pulse Fal'Cie, he acted as exactly as Dysley believed he was going to act" _thought the Uchiha.

"Come on! The analects are inside the temple!" said the cheery red head.

They climbed the stairs and the first thing they noticed when entering was the pure pitch blackness. Sasuke has grabbed one of the noticeable torches in the hallway casting a simple fire spell he lit it giving light to the temple hallway. Now it will be easier to travel further ahead, they arrived at the deepest part. There were more torches placed among stone pillars and the Uchiha followed casting fire giving light to the entire room. Now they were able to take a better look at the area before them stood a long wall with many stone tablets. Vanille smiled at the sight thought it's been five hundred years since the last time she visited the place, the inside of the temple still looked the same on contrary to Oerba. It felt good as the nostalgia came to her when she came with the elders and members of the village along with members of her clan, the happy memories returned. The red head ran her hand through one of the tablets, they were still in good condition and readable even to this very day.

"Are those…." Naruto stared at the stone tablet with letters he couldn't recognize.

"Yep! These are the analects. They're in order from left to right, all we have to do is check them one by one if they do mention something related about yours and Sasuke's focus."

"All you have to do is check anything related to bringer of heaven and bringer of power."

"It's bringer of wind and bringer of darkness" corrected the Uchiha.

"Yeah that!"

The red head Pulsian started checking through the stone tablets of the analects. She carefully read every single paragraph and every single tablet present in the chamber. It suddenly became unfortunate news as she resumed her reading her eyes softened as she was almost done she figured out the truth. The more she read the clear it became to her of the possibility that none of the analects mention anything related to both bringers and their different focus. While Naruto and Sasuke seemed to look eager that she was done she can tell them the news Vanille was disappointed reading not finding anything. She should know because she was taught to memorize all of the analects she should have seen this coming. But deep inside she wanted to continue hoping that she has missed one, this wasn't the time to be losing faith in things. After a few minutes she has finally given up as she finished reading the last tablet.

"Did you find it Vanille?" asked the blond jinchurikki.

"I…." her green eyes have softened.

"What's wrong? Did you find the analects?"

"Naruto I…I don't know how to say this. But none of the analects mentioned anything regarding the two bringers, or the savior or anything related to your focus."

"No…." his cerulean eyes widened in disbelief.

"I'm sorry…."

"_I knew this was a waste of time" _thought a bitter Sasuke.

"That can't be are you sure you haven't missed one!?"

"I read all of the analects and there's nothing about it. The elders have always read us the analects and this is all of them…."

"It can't be! After everything we went through to get here! Just to find nothing. No I refuse to accept this there must be something else!"

"Naruto calm down please."

"I can't! I know there must be some sort of secret passage or something around here. Come on where are you secret passage" he started checking through the chamber.

"I don't think the elders will keep analects hidden from our people."

"Stop over reacting, it's not like I was expecting we we're going to find something" said the Uchiha.

"Let me concentrate I know it must be around here somewhere."

"Naruto…." Vanille gave a sigh feeling sorry and disappointed that they didn't found what they were looking for.

"Leave him, he will get tire eventually" replied the raven haired l'Cie coolly.

"I know there's some secret switch here maybe right around here, or maybe in one of these stone tablets."

The whiskered blond has pushed the last tablet in the chamber. There was a click sound getting the attention of the three. His eyes became wide when the last tablet moved out of the way revealing a new passage and the blond soldier stood there in shocked. Honestly he wasn't expecting that there would be a secret passage at all, Vanille and Sasuke went to him as their eyes were on the new path before them. They gazed at the passage, then back at the Uzumaki, then back to the passage and back towards the blond. Their reaction was quite normal because neither of them expected him to be right all along because he didn't believe he was right too. The blond jicnhurikki sweat dropped at the sight it was the power of never giving up he still didn't know how strong it can be.

"Okay I did not see that coming, honest."

"Being stubborn has it's good traits" said the Uchiha with a sweat dropped.

"What is this place?" Vanille was curious walking ahead of the two.

"There's a torch here" the raven haired l'Cie cast fire lighting it bringing light to the passage.

"I never knew this place existed. Did the elders know about this?" she gasped gazing at the dead end.

"There's another tablet of analects here."

Really...?" Naruto went to her looking excited his eyes filled with hope.

"I never knew of this passage, this must be it!" she smiled.

"Can you read it?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course!" her green eyes were focused on the letter beginning to read.

"I'll read from the beginning…."

"Travelers from a different dimension ascend upon a realm engulf in a war that ended centuries ago…This is-"

"Travelers from a different dimension, it's definitely talking about us" said Naruto.

"I'll continue. All that is left is the fear of a world below them. Bringer of wind to bestow heaven and bringer of darkness to conceive power to destroy everything in its path, wind and darkness, heaven and power reveal their true path marked by the fate place upon them. Joined by six with a fate to bring destruction battle within their hearts, their fates are destined to become one. Two worlds, one destiny, eternal love forged and the fate to change the course of history in their hands…This is all of this is…." Vanille was shocked.

"It's talking about everything" Sasuke was in awe.

"I know. It mentioned us arriving to this world, it mentioned us becoming l'Cie, and it mentions the people of Cocoon fearing Pulse when there was no need when said world was already deserted. It also mentions us joining up all of you guys mentioning six aside from me and Sasuke."

"_It even mentioned about love being forged, no way" _the blond jinchurikki was too shocked thinking of his strong feeling for Lightning and the Uchiha's for Fang.

"It also mentions of the struggle we'll all face from being l'Cie. This analects is revealing everything from our journey" said the red head while she notice something.

"Wait, there's more written!"

"More….?"

"Bringer and heaven and bringer of darkness merge into the savior, bring balance by six. The savior born and creator….Oh no"

"What's wrong?" asked the Uzumaki.

"This part of the tablet is shattered it's impossible to read. I'm sorry everyone I can't read it."

"So we won't be able to know everything after all" said a disappointed blond.

"It was enough" followed Sasuke.

"_So it's true about the two bringers merging into this savior. What does that mean?" _

"You're right Sasuke we both know more than enough. My questions seem to be answered so don't blame yourself Vanille it's not your fault."

"_But I have a new question now who is this savior exactly? Wish we could have known the entire thing." _

"Yeah we did get to know enough. I'm very curious to know about the "bring balance" part" said the red head.

"Is it talking about bringing balance to Pulse or Cocoon, or maybe both?" asked the blond jicnhurikki.

"I don't know it could mean anything."

"I think we should head back now" said the Uchiha.

"You're right, wait till the others find out" said the Uzumaki with a smile.

"_The savior is meant to bring balance then it's true. Naruto and Sasuke have a different focus from the rest of us after all…." _Vanille stood in deep thought.

The three l'Cie members left the temple all in deep thought after reading the stone tablet. Thinking about its content, every word, every phrase has really made them think. For Vanille she was fully aware her focus, Fang's focus and everyone else's was to destroy Cocoon by killing Orphan do about that. But in all of this there was still a ray of hope when it comes to Naruto and Sasuke. Both had been given a different focus, it really made the red head think why would Anima bothered giving them such focus when it was a Pulse Fal'Cie against and enemy of Cocoon. They continued traveling without saying a word until reaching the shore ready to head back to Oerba. All of their thoughts were interrupted as they felt a tremor they stood still as another tremor was heard, only it was louder than the previous. They got the idea that they weren't alone in the island.

"What's with all the shaking?" asked the whiskered blond.

"I don't know this has never happened before. Not during the times I have come here."

"Wait!" Sasuke has activated his sharingan reaching for Masamune.

"Something's here…."

True to the Uchiha's words the tremors were getting more frequent making the entire island shake. His sharingan flare localizing where the source was coming from, the tremors were coming from the water. He gasped as from the water came a large splash, all three of them took cover as something has emerged from it. It a blue colored large sea serpent heightening 30 feet tall and over four hundred feet long, way bigger than the island. It gave a loud shriek enough to make small piece of land tremble definitely showing to trio it was definitely the source of the tremors first hand. The sight of the being was menacing enough to bring fear to anyone it was more frightening from when they encountered Dahaka. They stood frozen but at least Naruto and Sasuke managed to take their weapons glaring at the powerful looking creature. The Uchiha hold Masamune menacingly and the Uzumaki holding Flashflare saber was in the same mood.

"Vanille I thought you said there weren't any monsters here!"

"I didn't know something like this, lives near the island! I've never seen it before."

The former shinobi soldier cast libra on the long sea serpent getting its information. Nothing good came from it, the serpent is called Leviathan, immune to all debuffs spells, only half damage by lightning elemental magic, absorbs water elemental magic, executes powerful water base attacks, executes powerful water elemental magic and. He gulped nervously this monster was worse than Dahaka and it was the worst possible opponent to fight with just the three of them. Beating it wasn't going to be easy, also that they weren't in the best place to battle it.

"Well did you cast libra on it?" asked the Uchiha.

"I did and that thing is very strong, lightning gives half damage, might as well say it will be like fighting a Fal'Cie."

"That strong…."

"Maybe it is a Fal'Cie" replied the red head.

Leviathan gave another shriek casting water on the trio, they dodged separating. Sasuke attacked with thunder and thundara giving the sea serpent some damage, Vanille followed with thunder and thundara too. Naruto used shadow clones attacking it head on with physical attacks of his gun blade while the roginal one used ruin, knowing he lacked in lightning elemental magic. The giant sea serpent unleashed its long tail the end was as sharp as a blade, the creature attack casting aquastrike on its tail. The Uchiha used Masamune to blocked the attack he gasped trying to push its tail, he could feel the strength the creature possess. Leviathan has pushed him back falling to the ground as the Uzumaki's shadow clones went to aid him with the red head still firing thunder spells. It cast watera washing the clones away as the Uchiha got back to his feet charging blocking another aquastrike, this time he added chidori stream causing major damage.

"Critical hit!" shouted the blond jinchurikki.

"Something's wrong?" Vanille covered her ears as the sea serpent gave a loud shriek.

"Be careful it's up to something!"

True to Sasuke's warning the sea serpent wasn't happy with how things were going. It gave another shriek which made the trio gasp in shock it was too scared not to look away. After its shriek the unthinkable happened, the entire water rise to major heights creating a tsunami. They knew the attack was too powerful that they might not survive something like a gigantic tidal wave. Naruto thought fast using mass shadow clone jutsu summoning a thousand clones they all went to defensive stance wanting to protect both the Uchiha and Vanille while the original looked really worried. He knew that wasn't going to be enough to save them from such an attack. The only thing he could up with under such short notice he had a lot of faith as the tsunami has hit them and the entire island. As a result the island was leveled down sinking into the bottom.

Leviathan emerged from the water after releasing its strongest attack watching over the sink island believing it has won over its opponent. It didn't expected to see an Eidolon floating in the water pointing his mighty shield that it was used to block tidal wave. Behind Arthur stood the three l'Cie members, Naruto and Sasuke were standing on the water but Vanille was floating because she still hasn't fully master the water exercise. They were all soaked wet coughing because the water has almost filled their lungs but thankfully they were still alive. After seeing what the sea serpent is capable off they knew they had a serious fight in their hands they were in a tight spot. There were only three of them fighting something this strong with low numbers was very risky and also Leviathan's forte is water attacks and they were surrounded by water the sea serpent has a big advantage against them.

"I can't believe this thing has an attack like that of large magnitude" Sasuke was shocked.

"I know, if it wasn't for Arthur we could have never made it out alive" replied the Uzumaki.

"Guys…." The red head coughed.

"You okay Vanille?"

"I am this creature and its power. It must be a Fal'Cie, but I never heard of this kind of Fal'Cie."

"It's called Leviathan and we're pretty much in trouble" glared the blond jinchurikki as the sea serpent gave a shriek ready to resume its assault.

"We can't let it use that tidal wave attack again, we barely survived it."

"We owe you big time Arthur thanks!"

**(Focus on the opponent this one will be hard to bring down).**

"It's something very big so we have to fight it with something of equal size. Arthur summon your knights it's time for Pendragon!"

"What?" Sasuke sweat dropped at his comment.

**(But Naruto-)**

"We'll have the advantage with Pendragon!"

**(As you wish arise my knights, we form Pendragon!) **

The knights of the round appeared and they all united with their king to create the giant dragon mech. Naruto entered inside the mech getting into the seat and the controls ready for the upcoming battle.

"All right Pendragon full power!"

**(Um Naruto?)**

"We're stopping that giant serpent before it releases another tidal wave!"

**(Naruto?)**

"Let's go!"

**(Naruto!)**

"What?"

**(We're sinking).**

His cerulean eyes widened in realization why it never occurred to him. If they were in water then it will be very obvious that the giant gestalt mode mech wasn't going to be able to stand in the water. He sweat dropped feeling the mech sinking deeper into the water he will have come up with something before they sink into the bottom. Something has hit him getting an idea and he hope it will work before it was too late, even if it was very risky having low chances that it will be successful.

"_I can do this, focus my chakra and expand it all around…."_

"_What was that idiot thinking calling for his Eidolon to fight when we're surrounded by water?" _Sasuke sweat dropped.

The Uchiha dodged a shot of watera from Leviathan charging with Masamuned filled with chidori, he fired thundara while Vanille was having her own problems. The red head Pulsian was in the water since the island was sank to the bottom by the sea serpent's tsunami attack. If she didn't do something she might drown and the other couldn't help her because they were both busy, in a tight situation. The only thing that will help, she released her Eidolon crystal wanting to summon her Eidolon.

"Hecatoncheir!"

The Eidolon with many arms grabbed his summoner swimming as the red head was holding on from his back.

**(Hold on Vanille!)**

"Sasuke I'll help!"

The Uchiha was relief she was aiding him because quite frankly he thought he didn't stand a chance against the sea serpent. Lightning elemental magic was the only weapon that was very effective against the Leviathan pretty sure Naruto won't be helping him any time soon he was having his own problems from trying to sink with a gestalt mode knights of the round. The sea creature launched its sharp tail using aquastrike but the Uchiha blocked it while the red head Pulsian cast thunder and thundara using her Eidolon for support from trying to sink. He grinned crossing his long sword with the tail as he used chidori stream once more, he followed with thundara. With Vanille's support he charged at the sea serpent charging a chidori on his left hand, he rammed it on its chest before gasping. Leviathan attacked with aquastrike hitting him but he managed to stay on his feet, taking his distance from the creature.

"_Damn it, its skin is too thick to penetrate even for chidori I doubt chidori spear will be any different. That must be why it's weak element only does half damage." _

"We better do something I don't think we'll last just the three of us!" said Vanille.

Leviathan cast waterga as Sasuke was fast enough to avoid the water spell. Suddenly holy hit the sea serpent both turned to see that Pendragon was standing in the water. The sight has shocked them both it looked impossible for something so big to be able to stand on the water. The Uzumaki has done the impossible to be able to spread his chakra all over the gestalt mode Eidolon. Pendragon charged with his Excalibur and shield stabbing the sea serpent managing to penetrate its thick skin, the creature countered with aquastrike but he blocked it with his shield. They kept on attacking it while Sasuke was still amazed at how his whiskered friend has managed to keep the giant Eidolon on the water. It suddenly brought him memories from back at the ninja academy when he was the dead last and the worst ninja that would never be able to compete with him.

"_And to think he used to suck at chakra manipulation. Now he can even give his chakra to an Eidolon to be able to keep it standing on the water, having the same amount in check. Only someone with so much chakra can pull it off. It has to be you Naruto…."_

Leviathan has stopped focusing on the other two l'Cie members and gave its complete attention on the giant mech. The sea serpent cast waterga but Pendragon blocked it using his shield, the oversized Eidolon used holy strike sending it flying though it wasn't that hurt. It gave a loud shrike as they gasped knowing what it could mean it was going to unleash tsunami again. Naruto knew he couldn't let it use that powerful attack because this time they might not be so lucky to survive. He moved the controls of Pendragon moving the mech as it charge at the sea serpent firing holy, then he followed with holy strike. The damage was enough to send it to the bottom of the sea. He stood still hoping that was enough to kill it while Sasuke arrived next to him with Vanille and Hecatoncheir, they were waiting too.

"You think he's gone?" asked the red head.

"Doubt it" replied the Uchiha.

Just as Sasuke thought Leviathan was still alive the sea serpent emerged giving an angry shriek. The trio were getting frustrated that they will have to resume fighting it and it has been a tough fight, a whole lot tougher than the one with the Fal'Cie Dahaka. Only three of them wasn't enough to fight such a strong monster with such magnitude and great advantage that they were fighting it in the sea, its strongest offensive element. Naruto wasn't ready to give up he still had time before Arthur and his knights leave he will have to attack it harder this time, he still had ultimate end as a trump card and he gave it thought to use it against the sea creature. He can still fight and he knew his Uchiha friend he wasn't that sure about Vanille though, the question remained how long they can keep this fight up because the sea serpent didn't looked like it was ready to give up.

"Looks like it's ready for round two."

"Round two? Don't you mean round four? Who's counting anyway?" said the blond jinchurikki.

Leviathan gave another shriek as it was going unleash tsunami again on the trio. Their eyes widened seeing like it was going to end, the attack never happened as a thundara spell hit it. The sea creature dropped its guard from the spell the l'Cie members didn't know what happened. Vanille and Sasuke looked at each other knowing that neither of them fired the hundara spell, they spotted something heading their way.

"You guys look like you could use some help!"

"Hey!" smiled Naruto from pendragon's cockpit.

The trio saw Lightning and Fang riding gestalt mode Bahamut they were so relief to see the two female warriors. It was the same thing with both newly arrived l'Cie seeing that the trio was all right but holding in a fight against a pretty tough monster. They smiled when they gazed at the two males they have developed strong feelings looks like as they thought, they got worried for nothing. The pink haired soldier cast fira on the sea serpent hurting it a little as Fang commanded her Eidolon to attack it using its agility. Bahamut was laughing like a maniac using his sharp claws to hurt Leviathan he kept attacking while Sasuke and Vanille fired thundara, now the sea serpent was getting hurt in a very effective way.

"Light! It's weak against lightning!" shouted the Uzumaki.

The Farron heard him firing thundaga as Leviathan gave a painful shriek. Naruto knew it was the perfect chance to finish it off he called for Pendragon's strongest attack, it was time for ultimate end. The king size Excalibur started glowing white as he moved the mech the mighty blade cut through the sea creature like a hot knife through butter. The effect of the attack made it explode killing the creature. Shortly Fang made Bahamut to descend as Pendragon has dispersed the same with Hecatoncheir, both returning to their crystal forms. They got on the Eidolon as Naruto smiled at his pink haired girlfriend and she slightly hit his shoulder as a sign that she was worried, but relief to see him fine.

"Glad to see you guys. If you haven't arrived we would have a harder beating that monster" said Naruto.

"You should thank Light. She got so inpatient, repeating" that idiot hasn't arrived yet" over and over again. She sounded like a broken communicator" Fang gave a grin while her red headed friend giggled.

A vein popped on the former GC sergeant glaring at the Pulsian huntress.

"You're one to talk you were pretty inpatient yourself too. You were also repeating" that fool is late"."

"He's a fool I have to keep an eye on my black Chocobo. He can easily go astray."

"_So now I'm a Chocobo" _sweat dropped the Uchiha.

"Anyway I'm glad you guys are here" the Uzumaki gave a smile.

"Hey Vanille what in Gran Pulse's name happened to the island?"

"It sank into the bottom of the sea. That monster caused a tidal wave to send it to the bottom. The temple along with the analects are lost…."

"That's a shame to know, but did you guys managed to check the analects?"

"We sure did and everything turned well after all" replied the blond jinchurikki.

"You can tell us all about it when we return to Oerba" said Lightning.

"You heard her Bahamut we're heading back to the village" said the Pulsian warrior.

**(It's not fair I wanted to destroy Leviathan with my megaflare!) **

"_You can't win them all. Just be happy you let go some steam against the Fal'Cie from Taejin's tower."_

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

They have returned to the village where the rest of the group we're waiting for them. Immediately Naruto has tell everyone of their recent discovery from the analects when they visited the temple and the fight with Leviathan. Everyone was shocked at the information proving that both former ninja and soldiers had a different focus from theirs. Immediately after their journey and all the battles they have fought Naruto and Sasuke felt hungry which Fang solved the problem. She has made a camp fire and cooked the gerotasaurs they killed as part of their mission hunt from the Cie'th stone. The hunger got worse when they smelled the roasted monster meat they have dig in without holding back. The meat was truly cooked well and exquisite, it has been a while since they have eaten. After the delicious meal they have pretty much stayed quiet while they have forgotten if they have found a way to lose their l'Cie brands, or maybe they were ignoring the matter.

After a while they started doing other things to get themselves occupied. Hope decided to help Vanille in the walking water exercise since the young Enstheim has already mastered it. Fang was feeling cocky and challenged Sasuke to an arm wrestling match the Uchiha has obviously accepted because he was proud and stubborn wanting to show her the strength of his clan. Snow and Sazh have made a bet of who was going to be the victor, just some fun and a quick way to earn some gil. As for Naruto the blond jinchurikki stood seated in one of the roots of the large tree staring at the camp fire, he was still lost in thought of the words from the analects. Even after he was eating he was still thinking about it it was hard not to or just ignore the matter yet his Uchiha friend was doing a good job of not looking interested. Lightning has stood next to him she was quiet but it concern her whenever she sees her whiskered boyfriend so concentrated looking in thought.

"Can't get your head out of it?"

"Can't get my head out of what?"

"The analects, what is considered yours and Sasuke's focus it really has you thinking so much? I'm not used to see you looking so serious for so long."

"I have a reason to be this serious like you say. This is the reason why we were sent to this world. We're supposed to bring balance I think it's to both worlds, but what really has me worried it's there was more to it…."

"More….?"

"You heard what I said? Vanille couldn't finish reading the analects because the tablet was damage. We don't know the entire thing it worries me that there's something more for us than just bring balance. There must be something more, although…." His cerulean eyes stood in deep thought again.

"What?"

"It's nothing….I have more questions that need answers and that's annoying. Or maybe I'm over thinking things too much."

"Maybe you're right, don't strain yourself too much."

"I should forget about this and just focus what I have right now" he smiled putting his hand on her shoulder as she smiled in return.

"Oh no I'm going to fall!"

"You got it fine just concentrate on maintaining the chakra!"

"I can't!"

The couple stood watching as Vanille has fallen into the water failing the exercise. Hope went to her taking her hand and bringing her back to the shore. They smiled at the sight those two have grown so close ever since all of this took place, everything that leads to this journey. For them who already has some experience when it comes to forging a strong bond that will eventually bloom into something more they could see it clearly. They have experienced the power of love and the same thing was happening between the silver haired teen and the red head Pulsian. Only difference they still didn't know about it but it was there it became more of a cute when the young Enstheim ended up carrying her back to the shore. Her hand right arm was wrapped around his waist pulling him closer while their faces were a bit too close for comfort. It was happening faster than what they experienced their friendship was blooming already without them realizing it.

"Those two" the Farron smiled at them thinking they were made for each other.

"I think they make a cute couple. I can tell Hope likes her he's still young so he probably doesn't know it yet" the Uzumaki gave a smile staring at the two.

"Can't say the same for Vanille, I think she knows and she probably wants to keep it a secret. Or maybe she's still thinking things through if she likes him as a friend or something more. Listen to me talking as if I was an expert on the topic, it's quite scare when you think about it" she shook her head in disapproval she wasn't a master when it comes to relationships.

"You're right that is scary" he laughed and she smiled in return.

"Damn it I can't lose!"

"I'm disappointed if that's all you got Uchiha."

"Come on Sasuke don't let her beat you!"

"_Oh boy…."_

The blond jinchurikki gave a sigh as he and his pink haired girlfriend were now staring at the arm wrestling contest between another pair of l'Cie that has gotten very close too. Sasuke's forehead was sweating he was using all of his strength to beat his opponent. Fang on the other hand was looking all calm and fresh like a lettuce she looked like she wasn't putting much effort but she was really using all her strength to keep the Uchiha from beating her. She was happy to be sharing this moment with him wanting to test his physical strength and admitted that he was doing a good job in holding his own. The best part she was having too much fun taunting him and the fact she was being cheered by the peers makes the experience even better. She felt his strength and it was impressive he has already shown he was very strong, of course that will be her little secret.

"Looks like you don't have enough strength to beat me."

"Be quiet I'm just getting started, I'll beat you better be ready to lose."

"You better be ready to lose" she countered with a grin.

"Those two are really not holding back" Lightning watched them with some interest the match looked like they were even.

"Knowing Sasuke he's definitely not holding back" replied Naruto.

The raven haired l'Cie showed no holding back holding pressure on his hand that was doing all the work. He sent all of his strength on that arm wanting to prove the Pulsian huntress wrong he was strong enough to defeat her. Staring down at her beautiful green eyes this was also more than just a matter of pride regarding his clan but of self-pride as a man subconsciously he wanted to prove her he was the one for her. Another strong push this time he was able to shock the warrior he mentally grinned he was planning in being victorious. That was until the Pulsian beauty started licking her lips in a way that made him feel uncomfortable she followed with blowing him kisses then winking at him. Her actions were really having an effect on him as impure thoughts were invading his mind. Her seductive expression as she made those actions made him feel arouse he cursed that this woman was the only one who will make him feel this way.

"Stop that…."

Fang smiled at him giving another wink, she followed with blowing him another kiss.

"I mean it, stop it" he growled he was starting to lose concentration in the match.

The Pulsian beauty resumed her actions she gave him such an arousal expression that has completely made him lose complete focus. That was all she needed her perfect chance has appeared she pulled his arm down becoming the victor of the arm wrestling match. The Uchiha growled in anger while Naruto was shocked to see he has lost and Sazh was celebrating Fang's victory because it was also his victory, and Snow has sighed not expecting to see these kinds of results.

"She won better pay the lucky man."

"I can't believe you lost Sasuke" the NORA leader gave the afro haired pilot an amount of gil.

"It's not my fault, you cheated!" he snapped pointing an accusing finger at the huntress.

"Don't be a sore loser Uchiha you can always challenge me next time."

"I lost because you were doing all those things. Blowing kisses, winking you cheated, you knew I was going to beat you. I had this match won."

"Aw don't pout like that we can always have a rematch. Didn't know those things were going to work on you…."

"You can bet we'll have a rematch and this time it will be fair."

"Well we can have it later. Right now I have other plans for you Uchiha."

"Other plans?"

"Have you forgotten….? I'm going to give you the small initiation to my clan."

"That…." The word" initiation" has once again entered his mind as an act of intimacy.

"Let's go somewhere else I remember the places where I can get the necessary things."

"Hey Sasuke! Let's have an arm wrestling match I promise I won't blow kisses to you" Naruto tried to hold his laughter with Lightning trying to do the same thing.

"Oh shut up!" he snapped gladly leaving the place with Fang.

"He's happy!" the Uzumaki gave a silly smile.

"Should have known Fang will play dirty" the Farron shook her head.

"And speaking of dirty, you can sure use a bath Light" grinned the whiskered blond.

"Wha-Naruto!"

Everyone watched as the blon jinchurikki has lifted the former GC soldier climbing down stairs heading to one place in mind. The Farron gasped already figuring what he was planning, oh she fully disprove of it. Hope and Vanille saw the entire thing and it was cute to see them spending time together like there was nothing to worry about, no l'Cie, no Fal'Cie and no focus to destroy Cocoon. Sazh only sighed knowing this wasn't going to end well and the same with Snow this will not make her happy it was the other way around.

"Naruto don't!"

"Light you need to wash yourself. You know a lady should always keep herself nice and clean."

"Stop making excuses and I'm warning you, put me down now!" she was struggling.

"No…."

"I swear Uzumaki you throw me in the water and I will be really angry with you!"

"Too late!"

The Uzumaki threw her in the water with a big smile while the rest felt sorry for his actions. Nothing good was going to come up from this experience except maybe a heavily bruised Naruto probably reaching near death status. A thundaga explosion burst from the water as everyone gasped in shocked and the whiskered blond felt like crapping his pants when his pink haired girlfriend emerged from the water. The soaked wet Lightning looked highly pissed and she was glaring daggers at the blond while he has turned pale and thought he was going to die. Maybe he went a little over board and it was very mean to do that to her, too late to regretting his bad joke. Trembling he climbed back up getting next to Snow and Sazh and the rage pink haired soldier followed never taking her glare from the Uzumaki.

"Light….?" His tone was above a whisper.

"You…." she glared.

"I'd run if I were you" said Sazh.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" he ran away

"Get back here!" the Farron ran fast just like her name in pursuit of the whiskered blond.

"Hey Sazh want to make a new bet?" Snow gave a smirk.

"I can try my luck again. I bet a hundred gil soldier girl will catch him."

"I bet two hundred Naruto will avoid her."

"We have a deal."

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Both l'Cie gasped when they saw the blond jinchurikki falling from a high altitude and ended up hitting the water, it was the result Lightning has succeeded in catching the former blond soldier and Hope and Vanille stood surprised seeing the sight. The NORA leader sighed giving the amount of gil to the afro haired gunner he has lost another bet.

"Today's not my lucky day."

"Pleasure doing business with you good sir…."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Sasuke stood in the staircase that leads to the warehouse in the upper part of the village. The Uchiha has been waiting for ten minutes and with each minute passing by, he was getting inpatient. This initiation Fang mentioned has really worked his curiosity not having a clue what it was. Now he knew perfectly it wasn't sex he was clear about that, though his hormones will mess with him screaming at him it will be the best imitation ever. If it didn't had anything to do with rebuilding her clan, then it must be something with little importance or insignificant. The Pulsian huntress returned he gazed she was holding a couple of things a semi-circular vase not knowing what was inside of it, a small brush, couple of bandages and a long needle that made him flinched just by staring at it. Now he was getting worried and it was because he didn't want to think what she was planning to do with it. The Pulsian warrior smiled getting seated next to him.

"Okay Uchiha let's get this initiation started."

"What are you going to do?" his tone sounded worried.

"I'm going to rip your insides out and feed them to Cie'th."

"….."

"Just kidding Uchiha, have a sense of humor."

"It wasn't funny…."

"The initiation is all about this" she pointed to her tattoo on her left arm.

"You're going to be part of my clan right? So I'm going to paint my clan's symbol on you."

"Your tattoo….?"

"Uhuh, the symbol my clan stands for. It's Bahamut if you haven't notice he's the guardian of the Yun clan."

**(I'm so loved) **grinned the Eidolon while his summoner ignored him.

"All right…."

"Stay seated and lifted the sleeve of your jacket. I'm painting the symbol on your left arm just like mine."

The former PSICOM soldier gave a nod lifting his jacket and vest showing his full left arm.

"Have you done this before?"

"I haven't it will be my first time. You know I never got the privilege of being proposed by anyone."

"I'm sorry" he cursed mentally for bringing bad memories for the Pulsian.

"It's okay I'm not bothered by it anymore. Someone has already proposed to me and has offered to rebuild my clan. Now I'm going to begin, first I will paint the design of my clan's symbol and after that…."

"What?" he noticed her long pause?

"Never mind that part I'm going to show you the materials. The contents of this vase right here is tablum."

"What….?" The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at the name of the black liquid in the vase.

"It's a special type of paint that resides in the outskirts of Oerba. I hope you have made up your mind for good because, if you do have any second thoughts in doing this now's a good time to say something. The tablum is permanent paint once I paint the symbol it will stay on your arm forever, even after your death."

"I won't repeat myself again I made up my mind."

"All right then let's begin."

"What about that needle?" his onyx eyes were on the long sharp need next to the vase.

"You won't have to worry about that….Yet" she grinned at the last part.

"_I have a bad feeling about this…."_

"Sasuke dear I need you to stay still and don't move a muscle okay? I will be very upset if you move and I end up ruining the symbol."

The Uchiha gave a nod running his initiation was the last thing on his mind. He watched carefully as Fang has picked the brush soaking it with the black paint on the vase.

"If it's your first time, will you be able to paint it right?"

"Don't worry about that. My father taught me how to paint our clan's symbol but this is still my first time painting it on someone."

He finally remained quiet as the Pulsian huntress resumed the brush with the tablum. The raven haired l'Cie felt the first touches of the brush hitting his skin, the paint itself felt a little thick than regular paint he didn't expected any less since it's supposed to be permanent. His eyes fell on her staring at her beautiful face she looked so concentrated and focus to what she was doing. The expression in her green eyes were gorgeous it was the same expression she had whenever she was fighting. Always concentrated she was a goddess when she was in battle, never showing fear to the enemy. It was different now which she was only focused in painting her clan's symbol right. She passed the brush painting the corners of the tattoo, the Bahamut symbol she did this very carefully not rushing in. She needed to do this right the symbol has to look identical to her symbol, or she will screw up big time. Sasuke was doing his part standing still not moving at all, once she took a glance at him she smiled.

"That smile is very creepy Uchiha. It doesn't suit you."

"You're being sarcastic?" he sweat dropped.

"No I mean it you're not the kind of person to smile. You're grumpy, always serious, stubborn, arrogant and emo."

"Thanks for the compliment…."

"Seeing you smile is very strange, why you did that?" she resumed painting the symbol.

"…."

"Why so quiet now?"

"I'm…I guess I'm happy to go through with this."

"You're going to regret it eventually. Becoming my husband is no easy task" she smiled feeling like teasing him.

"Thanks for the warning I made up my mind in my own accord. It's not your mistake it's mine for accepting."

She gave a laugh she was also happy because the clan symbol was half way done.

"You got that right it will be your fault for accepting a very dangerous mission. More dangerous than hunting a Lon Gui , although I have a feeling you'll get used to it."

"I can smile if I'm happy right?"

"….." her eyes were on him another smile spread over her lips.

"I don't see why not…If you're feeling happy then you can show it with a smile. Smiling is the obvious sign that you're happy. Take a look at me I'm smiling because I'm happy too all because…You offered to be my husband."

"Heh no you're not" he chuckle.

"What….?"

"You're only happy because you can't wait to put me through all kind of hell when we're married. You'll make me work like a dog, I'll be your slave right?"

Fang had to pause painting her clan symbol on his arm because she started laughing hard. She has dried some tears that formed, after a minute she resumed her work keeping a smile on her face.

"When you put it like that well you have one part right Uchiha. I'll make you work until your body feels limb from all the work I will make you do anything from all the shitest work possible including….."

She paused coming to his ear.

"Hardcore labor" she whispered making his eyes widened at the many impure thoughts that were racing through his head.

"It's exactly what you're thinking mate" she winked resuming painting the symbol.

"_She's crazy I made a mistake in marrying her but….It's the best mistake I have ever made…."_

"The other part…Because I'm happy being with you and I'm happy that you want to live your life with me. I will make sure to keep on putting more smiles on your face."

"….." he has lowered his gaze his face was unreadable.

"I hope you're happy, you've been searching to have a new life in order to find your worth in this world. You want to search for new ambitions I hope you do find what you're looking for. If it's happiness then you have found it with us and…With me. You want to get rid of everything that hurt you and harm your heart and you're in search to find that perfect life you've been yearning since you came to this world. Pick up the pieces until you have formed something new and you don't know what it is until you have formed all those pieces…."

"Fang…." He whispered.

"I know all about it…Because I'm doing the same thing."

"Thank you…."

"There it's finally finished, what do you think?" she smiled proudly at how she managed to pain her clan symbol.

"Not bad, but why it looks different from yours?"

"That's because I only finished the first part of the initiation. Now comes the bad part. I have to attach the tattoo to your skin make sure it becomes one with your skin. It's kind of the same thing with having a brand except for the fulfill focus part. I have to warn you this is going to hurt a little" she finally grabbed the long needle.

Sasuke didn't care how painful it will be he was going to endure it, he was almost done. He will become a member of Fang's clan and nothing was going to stop him as part of his decision. It couldn't be that bad though the Pulsian has given him a warning. He completely changed his mind when he felt the needle pierced his flesh, he truly found out how painful it was.

"Fuck!"

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

It has gotten dark in Gran Pulse as the l'Cie group has gathered in the same spot of the camp fire. Those who got hungry ate some of the left over from the geratosaur, they were all having a good time since they have arrived at Oerba. Everyone except for a certain Uchiha who was frowning since he got Fang's clan symbol for a tattoo just like her mark, there was a small problem though. His left arm was wrapped in bandages because apparently his entire arm was bleeding a lot due to the Pulsian's treatment to finish with the initiation. After hours of receiving cura from Hope, Vanille and Lightning the bleeding finally stopped feeling all better and preventing from bleeding to death. What he experienced was probably the most painful experience in his entire life while he was looking like a sour puss, Fang was smiling at him. At least the terrible pain has left his body, his arm was healing nicely.

"How's your arm Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Hn…."

"He's in a bad mood" said Lightning.

"Can't blame the poor guy after what happened to his arm" followed Snow.

"Stop whining and suck it in. Your arm is healed but you will have to take it easy not to overdo it. It still recovering, for now no fighting" said Fang.

"It's going to hurt a little" he mocked her.

"I forgot how much it hurt, at least you're lucky. I got my clan symbol tattoo when I was six imagined how much I cried from the pain."

"I'm glad we were able to make it in time to heal your arm" said Hope.

"Look at it on the bright side, the bad part is over and you're okay now" said Sazh.

"It hurt like a bitch" muttered the Uchiha.

"Okay how about if we get into a nice topic?" said the Uzumaki.

"What kind of topic?" asked Vanille.

"Well, what do you guys think of Pulse? After all the traveling we've done what's your honest opinion about this world, I knew all along that all the rumors the people from Cocoon said we're all lies."

"Not all we're lies you know? This world is filled with nasty critters, but the scenery it ain't half bad" said the afro haired pilot.

"I think Pulse isn't that bad, it really is pretty. The air is fresh and the weather is nice too" said the silver haired teen.

"I agreed with Hope I actually find most of the places to be relaxing. This village for example, it makes me feel some peace of mind. I've never felt so relaxed" said Lightning.

"I don't mind this world I actually like it. Best part you can beat many monsters here, I definitely know the gang of NORA will have a field trip monster hunting" said Snow.

"I guess it's all right" was Sasuke's replied making everyone sweat dropped not like they were expecting a nice long speech from him, they have gotten used to his attitude.

"Well I like Pulse very much more than Cocoon. I like the vegetation the food, even the monsters. This world it's pretty in its own way" said the blond jinchurikki.

"The usual response we'll be expecting from you" Fang gave a smirk.

"Maybe…Just maybe after we have save Cocoon and Serah maybe I can move in here."

"What? Did I hear you right? You want to move in here" Sazh thought he was crazy.

"I've grown fond of Pulse, I guess it must be…Anyway I don't mind moving here and build a home here."

"_It reminds me of home a bit" _he mentally added.

"Never thought I will see the day someone from Cocoon would want to move to Gran Pulse. But then again, you're not originally from Cocoon to begin with" said the Pulsian huntress.

"Never judge a book by its cover Pulse isn't as terrible as the people of Cocoon claimed" said the Farron.

"Yep and we're the living proof of that" smiled the whiskered blond.

"Well I guess that will be enough, we answered Naruto's question. Anyone else has another question to discuss with the public?" asked Snow.

"I don't have a question more like bringing a new topic to talk about" Fang smiled turning her gaze towards the young Enstheim.

"You know Hope Vanille told me you remind her so much of a certain someone who used to be very close to her back in the old says of our village."

"Really….?" The teen was surprised.

"Fang!" shouted the embarrassed red head.

"What's this all about?" asked Sazh.

"He was a very special boy to her and she liked him-"

"Fang that's enough!" her entire face has reached the same color as her hair.

"Who was this boy?" Naruto was grinning following the tall Pulsian's lead.

"Don't tell him!" she felt her heart beating fast.

"His name was Findelli, he was just a regular villager not belonging to a proper clan-"

"Why do you have to tell them about him!?" she was so embarrassed.

"Calm down I won't bring any personal details" she whispered to her childhood friend.

"Findelli so he was someone special to Vanille?" the blond jinchurikki was still grinning.

"Yeah, he was her stalker."

"He was not a stalker! He was just a curious person that's all!"

"Oh please Vanille he was a stalker. He will always follow you wherever you go, you can't possibly think he's too curious for his own good."

"Stop calling him that! He was a good person."

"And you know the irony? Findelli had Hope's age back then" the Pulsian warrior went to the silver haired teen.

"Didn't I tell you Vanille likes younger boys" she whispered while the Enstheim was blushing he clearly remembered when she told him that when they were at the Lindblum.

"Fang what did you tell him?" the red head didn't like that grin on her lips.

"Nothing stop acting so paranoid."

"Fang you're terrible" said Lightning while hiding her grin she was amused at the entire thing.

"I know don't wear it out."

They started laughing while Hope and Vanille were still embarrassed by the Pulsian's teasing. As they enjoyed another moment together as friends Sasuke has been in deep thought the entire time he was quiet. He has taken a glance at the people that have become close friends to him no it was more than just that. The former PSICOM soldier has had enough time to think and to see them like Fang told him, they were a family. It was ridiculous to think such but after everything they've been through together he considered the idea. But the meaning family was different to him because it was all about having parents, a mother and a father and siblings at least one brother. He had Naruto, his best friend and brother but family didn't need to be something blood related. All of these people have become important to him that was enough reason for them to be his family.

"Hey Sasuke! How about if you join us on the fun huh….?" Snow has noticed he hasn't said a word in a while.

The Uchiha stared at the fire while the group expected he was going to stay quiet thinking he was still in a bad mood.

"My clan was the strongest in the entire leaf village, and we we're the proudest."

"Sasuke….?" Naruto didn't expect he will bring something out of the blue especially anything related to his clan.

"There was no one like us, my clan was known for being much feared. It was truth and I came to believe that, that's why I was proud being part of it."

The rest of the group has stood quiet they were in the same boat as the Uzumaki. One minute they were enjoying the topic of Vanille's first crush and the other it has change to an even more personal one. They were in thought someone they all had a bad feeling if the Uchiha was talking about his clan, something was wrong. But then again they didn't know the truth of his clan, the massacre that followed changing his life forever. The only ones who knew were Naruto and Fang but he has chosen on his own to reveal them his dark secret and that was the problem he didn't know why he felt like telling them. He has never bother in telling anyone about his past, Naruto found out on his own while knowing the other half from him but he never felt like telling the Uzumaki voluntary. Fang found out from the whiskered blond he never told her a thing, but after learning her secret that she was the one who transformed into Ragnarok he was glad she knew.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" the Pulsian huntress was a bit worried because listening to his words it was all leading he was going to reveal the truth.

"I was very proud of my parents and my clan, but I was prouder of my older brother. There was no one like him in the entire clan, I adore him, I looked up at him and hope that one day I can become like him. That's why I train hard so I could surpass him someday. My brother meant everything to me I felt a lot closer with him than with my parents. I thought he understood me though he was always busy and barely had time to spend with me, mostly he will poke my forehead and say sorry Sasuke maybe next time. But all good things must come to an end…." his onyx eyes softened the memories from that day came back flashing to him.

"Sasuke…." The Uzumaki was shocked that he was about to tell them the tragedy of his clan.

Everyone else was listening quietly to him especially Lightning since she didn't knew much about his past. She only knew about her boyfriend and that's because he told her but she never heard the Uchiha's story. The others were also interested in knowing more about the raven haired l'Cie the only thing they know is that they were from another world which it was still too hard to swallow. But they didn't mind if he was planning in telling them more about himself as a way to tighten their friendship. At least that's what they thought because the Uchiha still didn't have a clue why he was bothering with telling the group. He did care for them but it was still a mystery to reveal something of this magnitude in his personal life, something that he would never tell anyone.

"Everything happened on a windy night, I was six years old. I got off late from my training until I arrived at clan grounds I know something was very wrong…."

"What do you mean?" somehow Vanille felt terrified at what he might reveal.

"Everyone was dead….Members of my clan lay dead on the streets."

The group has gasped figuring out now the story he was telling was anything but pleasant. Naruto and Fang stood in thought knowing this was very hard on the Uchiha's part to bring it up.

"I was so scared I eventually thought the worse. The only thing in my mind is to go back to my home and check on my parents. When I arrived it was already too late, the view of my mother and father dead with my older brother alive before me. He has killed them all my entire clan lay to waste by my own brother. I kept asking him why he did it and he answered me to test the limits of what he's capable of, I was so angry I didn't realized how quick I came to despise him. He told me he wasn't going to kill me because I wasn't worth the effort, I will never forget his last words."

"_**You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live…If you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me and by all means flee, cling to life."**_

"And that's what I did I stayed alive and train endlessly until I become strong enough to kill him. Everything to avenge my clan I have never shown hesitation to kill my own brother, I was doing this for the clan because I know how much everyone meant to me. I became an avenger the path I have chosen was a dark one and I didn't care…."

Everyone stood shocked in pure silence at his story. Sazh looked disturbed about the revelation, Vanille was almost in tears, Hope was horrified for someone who will understand what he was going through in revenge how far it drove him to almost take Snow's life, Lightning stood in thought feeling sorry for him what he endured was inhuman, and she used to think Naruto's life was horrible she came to understand both of them have experienced a hellish life worse than what she and Serah has experienced. Naruto stood quiet finally hearing the events that took place at how the Uchiha's wonderful life came to an end into a tragey that turned his life around into a goal of vengeance. Fang was quiet but she has tightened both of her fists anger building up on her for the hell the raven haired l'Cie went through, the same pain of losing your loved one and take the path of revenge she knew it very well.

"For years I spent training hard, I closed my heart and my emotions only focusing on my goal. Even after I was assigned to a three man team with this idiot" he obviously pointed to the Uzumaki.

"But the times I spent with him, our teacher and Sakura I realized how much I missed having a family. They became close and for a little while I went astray from my goal, I thought that was wrong. Until somebody came to life and offer me the opportunity to gain the power I needed to be stronger than my brother. He gave me a taste of his power and…I like it."

Naruto glared thinking about Orochimaru the man who wanted to take the Uchiha because of his body, he has always thought he was one creepy perverted snake.

"What did you do next?" Vanille asked quietly.

"Orochimaru was his name and he wasn't very trusting and considered an enemy of our village his power was real, and I needed more in order to kill Itachi. Back then I was nowhere near at his level and there was only one way to find him so I can get that power…."

He paused turning to the shocked and thoughtful l'Cie members listening to every one of his words.

"I did the only thing I could do as long as I was on the village it was impossible to fulfill my goal. Because of the bonds I have forged with Naruto, our team and the rest of our friends I couldn't get strong fast enough. These bonds were holding me back, I needed the quickest way to get strong without any delay and Orochimaru's way was the choice I picked. That's why I decided…To leave the village and become a traitor."

Everyone has gasped at the revelation while Fang tightened her fists even more, how much she had in common with him it frightened her.

"I leave everything behind as I walked out of my former home I thought I was free once I left, but it wasn't going to be that easy. The hidden leaf made their move as they sent a retrieval team to bring me back to the village. Naruto was part of that team."

"Wait…Then Naruto that secret mission you told me about…." said the shocked Farron.

"It was the one to retrieve Sasuke back to the village, of course I wasn't alone some of my friends were assigned too. But I was the only one that manage to catch up to him" said the whiskered blond.

"We stopped at the one place where our founding fathers fought" The Valley of the End". Naruto was determined to bring me back at any cost, and I was also determined in going to Orochimaru since I have made up my mind to leave our village. That's when I decided there was only one way to finally severe my bonds with him and Konoha…."

"What did you do?" Hope was too horrified to know.

"We fought and I chose to fight with all of my strength. I have chosen revenge over everything else and I will do anything to fulfill it even if it means…Killing my best friend."

"Sasuke you…." Lightning was shocked.

"Don't tell me you were willing to kill Naruto?" gasped Snow.

"I considered it he was in the way of my revenge I had to get rid of anything that will interfere with my goal. Our fight was brutal and even if we both ended up in a bad state we fought to the death laying our lives on the line. Just when we we're about to use our strongest attacks, we vanished and ended up in Cocoon."

"What?" asked Sazh blinking not seeing that coming?

"What do you mean you arrived on Cocoon?" asked the young Enstheim.

"That's how you and Naruto got to Cocoon?" asked the pink haired soldier.

"I can't explain it I'm as clueless as you to how we got here. To this day neither of us know how or why it happened…."

"Those questions have been so hard to get the answers. It's been seven years since we came to Cocoon and yet we don't know why we came here. Even I have come to miss my home and my friends I ended loving this world and the people I have met that has become very important to me. I don't regret coming here, I don't regret meeting Light, Serah, Snow, the NORA gang and you guys. I'm very happy that things turned out like this. Heck I even met cool people from Pulse" Naruto gave a smile trying to light the mood.

Everyone smiled at his speech and they have managed to feel a little better after hearing the Uchiha's tragic story. The raven haired l'Cie stood in thought trying to find reasons why he chose to tell them his past, it was all a mystery. Lightning stared at him with concern and sympathy, if Serah knew about his story she will be shedding tears. Vanille was in tears when she heard his story always being very emotional, what made her feel worse was hearing that both Naruto and Sasuke fought with the intent to kill each other. It was hard for anyone to think they will fight each other when they were the best friends, she suddenly saw herself fighting Fang and that was impossible. She would never fight her childhood friend. Hope was shaken up by the story and now he felt respect for the Uchiha for enduring so much pain, the same with Snow and Sazh was giving him credit to still be sane to this day.

"What about you Sasuke?" asked Lightning.

"Naruto doesn't regret coming to this world, but what about you? Because you came here your goal of revenge is ruined…."

"…."

The Uchiha stood quiet as he got up and left the camp fire. Fang wasn't surprised she knew he wasn't going to answer the Farron's question. Everyone else stood quiet while Naruto was confused at his friend's behavior he knew Sasuke was the kind of person to keep things to him, especially personal details about his life. He would never reveal to anyone about his past or his family, and yet tonight he has proved him wrong. Maybe he has underestimated him at how much he has changed over the years since their arrival to this world, or maybe he still didn't know him that well. He felt Lightning taking his hand giving it a small squeeze, staring into her aqua eyes she was worried maybe it was Sasuke or maybe it was for both. The Uzumaki turned to Fang looking in deep thought, her green eyes filled with concern. The rest of the evening remained quiet without another word being said soon they were all going to get some rest to start the next day.

"_Sasuke…."_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**First of all I wanted to add Leviathan to the story somehow and I did. By making him a Fal'Cie that dominated the region of Oerba taking over for Anima I think I did a good job if I do say so myself. Also I feel like this was the right time for Sasuke to finally open up to the group telling them about the Uchiha clan massacre, this is a big turning point on his character development. Now for more good news, the next chapter is coming up soon and also it's going to be the LEMON chapter that's right. Finally the lemon chapter is coming up giving another reason why the story is rated M. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and those who are still following the story and favoring it too. I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next time- Bonds severed: resolve and conviction


	39. Bonds severed: resolve and conviction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and FFXIII they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**(Eidolons speaking)**

***Kyuubi speaking***

**AN: WARNING this chapter has lemons if you're under 18 I strongly suggest you leave the story and skip it until the next chapter is uploaded before. Or just don't read it. You've been warned now, if you're over 18 then enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 39 Bonds severed: resolve and conviction<p>

(Location: village proper Oerba Gran Pulse)

For Hope it was impossible to sleep for various reasons, one it was a bit cold even if he was resting in one of the beds that it used to be Vanille and Fang's home. Second after hearing Sasuke's story the truth of his painful he finally come to embraced the error of his ways when it came to have revenge on Snow. He knew he was wrong after the NORA leader risked his life trying to save him, but the Uchiha's story showed the dark side of revenge and the consequences it can bring. Revenge was his entire purpose for living and to live your life just base on that revenge was meaningless, he learned that valuable lesson. He only lost his mother by acceding because of the Sanctum's Purge but the Uchiha lost everything he held dear. There was understand and respect he felt for him now that he knew his tragic past, those who will pursue vengeance over everything else should learn from him the same way he did too. The young Enstheim and left his bed because it was impossible to try and get some sleep.

When he turned to other bed below him he realized he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. At least Snow and Sazh were sleeping in the same room peacefully, on the floor unfortunately for both l'Cie. However there was no sign of Naruto, Sasuke, Lightning and Fang he wasn't worried knowing they were probably resting somewhere else. But turning back to see Vanille who was still awake and shivering a little made him feel sorry for the red head. It has never crossed his mind that they haven't found a way to lose their brands and he wasn't bothered by it as long as he was with the group and they remain together. Their eyes met as the red head Pulsian smiled at him not expecting him to be awake and for a moment, stood a short silence between the two. To think since the beginning of this journey they have grown close and still the silver haired teen didn't know why every time she will smile at him he will feel his heart skipping a beat.

"Can't sleep either?" she was still smiling.

"I can't, maybe it's because I don't feel like resting. I tried waiting until I drift off to sleep but that hasn't been working."

"Okay but try to keep your voice down okay? Sazh and Snow are sleeping" she gave a quick glance at the both l'Cie resting soundly on the floor, unfortunately for the two.

The teen nodded as he got seated next to her and she followed doing the same thing. She gave a soft giggle as she left the bed and was seated next to the Enstheim. The red head was in the same boat as the silver haired teen she couldn't sleep, maybe because she had too many things in mind. They have stood quiet being seated next to each other and neither had crossed their mind about the remaining members of their group. It looked like there was nothing to talk about, each were enjoying the small silence. Before the teen realized taking a glance next he saw the red head smiling at him which made him blushed, her smile will give him that effect. Quite honestly he didn't know what to say thinking she was still shaken up about hearing Sasuke's story, though she didn't looked like she was that traumatized from hearing it. Maybe she was too relaxed because of the silence and for the company next to her.

"You can't sleep either?"

"I forgot how cold Oerba can get at night it's been so long since the last time I was here" she shivered yet the cold was refreshing to her reminding the red head she was finally back home.

"It is cold it doesn't bother me that much I just don't feel like sleeping now. I've been lost in thought since…."

"Sasuke….?"

"I finally understand what he went through for letting revenge take over his life. To think, it could have been me who become like him living in endless hatred. I would have lost my sanity if my entire clan was taken from me, worse if it was a family of mine who committed all those murders. I used to hate being an only child and wanted a brother or a sister, but after listening to his story…I take it back. Revenge isn't as sweet as one could think it's like a disease that can never be cure. I'm glad I was able to realize how wrong it is to take revenge on someone before it was too late."

"I'm happy you were able to see the truth, it was the same thing with Fang. Deep inside I know she regrets doing all those things to avenge our families and our people. Both of you didn't got lost in revenge and neither did Sasuke, it took him so long to realize the truth. That path will never bring him or anyone happiness."

"Especially you Vanille you were always strong and no matter all the pain you went through, you never walked the path of revenge."

"I started taking your words into consideration I used to think I was weak and useless. That to my fellow clansmen and the villagers I was a burden during a war, even as an l'Cie I felt like I was excess baggage."

"Don't ever think like that because none of us think that way. We all saw you as a friend and companion."

"Thanks I know that now" she smiled happily.

"Say Vanille….?"

"Hm…."

"About Findelli….?"

"You want to know about him?" her green eyes softened a bit.

"From what Fang said about him, he seemed to have been someone very important to you like he was family."

"….."

"It's okay if you don't want to bring it up, I understand."

"He was more than just a friend" her tone was even softer than her usual whispering.

"Findelli became very close to me, he was important to me just like Fang. It was after Cocoon invaded Oerba the first time that lead me and Fang to become orphans. I met him at the orphanage and got along with him right away. Back then he was very young, years later when we got adopted I met him again he has grown a bit. He had your age he really like spending time with me and no matter what he didn't wanted to leave my side. He was just…The perfect friend someone you can always say anything and he will understand, even for his age he was very smart and a bit wise. Hm…Kind of like you Hope" she smiled.

"Oh…." He blushed slightly.

"One time when I was fishing he was willing to swim across the river just to get me a flower. That was very sweet of him but he ended up catching a cold I felt sorry for him, I went to his house to help him get better. He was also very skilled with making jewelry, in fact most of the bracelets and necklaces I have on are from him. At least I have something to remember him by…."

Hope smiled at her a bit but somehow he knew it well. Her tone was soft and her eyes were on the brink of shedding tears he knew this topic was very personal to her. Anything related to their lives in their village was not to be touch through conversation. As he listened to her this person was very close to her, maybe even closer than Fang. After hearing her story as she became a victim of losing everyone dear to her at the hands of Cocoon he sympathized her and wanted nothing more but to see her happy. She had the right to live happily without suffering or experiencing another tragedy like the one that befallen her village. Some tears have made their way from her green eyes mentioning the boy's name really bring her joy but part of it will hurt her heart. This is not what the Enstheim wanted not to bring sad memories he bit his lip regretting his choice in making her telling about the Pulsian youth.

"I'm sorry you don't have to talk about him anymore…."

"It's okay silly I'm not bothered to talk about Findelli. He will always watch over me and try to make me feel better because I constantly kept thinking about my family. I will cry for anything but with him I will stop crying and I will smile. I realized he became very important to me I…."

"You like him….?" He clearly saw it when she started talking about the youth.

"I did, I was so happy when he suddenly proposed to me during the time when clan members propose to other members. At first I was shocked because mostly clan members propose marriage in order to have a future heir, but I didn't want that. I believe marriage should be done when two people love each other, I told him to give me some time to think about it and he happily accepted. But I never got the chance to give him my answer…." Her green eyes softened.

"What happened?" asked the worried teen.

"Cocoon invaded Oerba a second time, Fang and I were already branded as l'Cie. We have prepared ourselves to fight this time along with clan members that volunteered to be branded too. I was so scared one Sanctum l'Cie was about to fire a thunder spell but…." She dried her tears.

"Findelli protected me taking the spell for me, he told me he was happy to have died saving me…."

Hope finally embrace the now sobbing red head to think she has been holding all of this grief inside. She rested her head on his shoulder trying to be quiet because Sazh and Snow were sleeping she didn't wanted to wake them up. Vanille eventually succumb to the Enstheim's embrace happy that he was willing to comfort her it scared her how much Hope was like Findelli. She felt her heart beat speeding up a bit this wasn't the first time she has experienced this physical contact and it made her smile at the irony. She once hugged the silver haired teen when his mother fell to her death during the Purge comforting him from the pain of the loos, and now here she was being comforted by him. Hope has slowly broke the hug his face was blushing thinking this was their fourth hug, this time it was a hug he started. Their eyes met forest green with emerald orbs, she was smiling at him beginning for this moment to never end.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yep thanks to you!"

"Shhh not so loud the others" he reminded her of the l'Cie members resting.

"Sorry, thanks Hope. This is the first time I told someone about this, Fang eventually found out on her own. Thank you for listening."

"It's okay I'm just glad you're feeling better."

"I'm still feeling cold and now I feel like I could get some rest, what about you?"

"I guess I'm starting to feel tire now."

"I…Um Hope I…." she blushed acting nervous for some reason.

"What's wrong?"

"I was thinking if you would like to sleep with me. It's cold and there are no blankets, I'm even surprised Sazh and Snow can sleep without being bothered by it. If you're with me then I won't have to worry about the cold."

"I…If you say so, it is cold" he blushed too.

The red head Pulsian giggled as she pulled him to the bed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders using him as a pillow and blanket. She smiled sweetly feeling his warm body not just Hope was a great friend, but a great pillow and blanket she blushed feeling so happy to have him here. The young Enstheim was blushing the entire time, first time he has had a girl this close to him. Probably his friends from Palumpolum junior high would be so jealous of him to have such a cute girl sleeping next to him, in addition that she was older than him by five years. Eventually he closed his eyes and closed his eyes talking the red head has really helped him get the sleep he needs. Vanille has also closed her eyes and drift to sleep she was so thankful to have met someone like Findelli and she was going to make sure that nothing bad happens to him, she was still scared from the time at Taejin's tower when he took Dahaka's attack protecting her in the same matter as the Pulsian youth. They won't have to worry about the cold anymore because they had each other.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

It's been a while since Naruto left the village proper searching for Lightning. He knew Sasuke would probably want to be left alone after revealing his past so he decided to give him so space. Fang will eventually look for him he remembered she looked so worried when the Uchiha left. He knew those two will be fine but the one person that had him concern was the pink haired soldier he had no idea where she went. She just took off from the camp site before they went to rest when it wasn't like her to leave without saying a word to anyone. It was impossible that she went on watch duty because they already dispose of the Cie'th in the village area he tried not to freak out and search the region carefully. There might be places he still hasn't checked out yet he passed where the camp fire stood until he reached the old school building. Vanille told him she and Fang used to take classes about Pulse's history among other themes.

He climbed the stairs checking the classroom and felt relief spotting the pink haired woman. Lightning stood with her facing him she was staring at the window seeing the wonderful view offered by the distance. The blond jinchurikki noticed a small looking bed with a blanket it made him wondered where she got it. The Uzumaki turned back to her walking to the former GC soldier, her expression said a lot looking in deep thought. As soon as he was next to her, the Farron took his hand giving it a squeeze he smiled at her gesture. But the whiskered blond got worried about her expression he has never seen her so thoughtful like she was thinking dozens of things. He gave her a smile but she was still gazing at the view, the way she was squeezing his hand it felt like there was fear in her. But that couldn't be this was Lightning Farron the strong, tough soldier who didn't even knew the meaning of the word. She would never feel like that, but then again he has always seen her as a regular human being even if she was strong and tough.

"Claire it's a little late to be awake don't you think?"

"I can't stop looking at this view. Coming from a village in Pulse of all places, I wish the people of Cocoon could see this so reality kicks them in the head for believing all those fake rumors."

"It really is something eh….? I meant what I say about liking Pulse and probably moving in, that is if it's okay with you Claire."

"I don't know about moving to Pulse. First comes saving Serah and Cocoon…."

"Of course we'll save both you can count on that believe it!"

She gazed over him watching his lovely cerulean eyes gleam with hope. She gave a soft sigh turning back to the view.

"If we really do save them…."

"Huh? What do you mean? We are going to save Serah and Cocoon."

"…."

"Claire….?" He made her gaze at him looking over her aqua eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"There isn't a way for us to lose these brands is there?"

"I…Well we did found the analects and now Sasuke and I know about our focus. We are supposed to be this savior that will bring balance maybe is to both Cocoon and Pulse. We're going to save it obviously."

"That's not what I'm talking about, reading the analects won't help us remove our brands. There's nothing in this village that will help us get rid of this curse, Fang was right all along we are chasing shadows its hopeless. It's either fulfilling our focus or we don't fulfill it, become Cie'th or become crystal there's no choice in the matter. I knew all along but somehow I wanted to believe there was hope for us to escape our fate. I believed in all of us and you, but the truth will always come out. I think it was better to believe everything will go well rather than say we're all doom."

"So what….? Who says we have to fulfill it? We all agreed to save Cocoon from the Fal'Cie's rule and Dysley. The people of Cocoon have been deceived and played for fools for far too long, it's time to for them to open their eyes and see the truth. They must know the truth of Pulse and the truth of the Fal'Cie's intentions to them they're nothing but sacrificial pawns to summon the Maker. That's what Dysley wants he doesn't care about their safety or their happiness, I can't stand him because his plan is nothing but murder just to summon someone who believes will make everything all better. He makes a mockery of human life, that's something I can't accept and will not forgive."

"Naruto…." She smiled at him.

"Sure Fal'Cie are strong and powerful but that doesn't makes them superior to us or vice versa. We can be very strong when it comes down to it, they don't see that. They only see us weak because we don't have their powers or abilities. Dysley thinks without Fal'Cie we'll be hopeless and the only thing we'll be doing is fearing, hating and killing each other that may be right but it's wrong too. We have our own strengths love, trust, courage, friendship, faith and our greatest strength of all…Hope. Fal'Cie doesn't understand that and instead they see it artificial as weakness that makes us look inferior to them. If we make them believe that together we can overcome anything, that we don't need their help pulling our strings we have our own will. That's what I fight, that's what I want to save Cocoon from their rule, let's show the Fal'Cie we control our fate you agree with me right?"

Her eyes widened realizing how negative she was sounding a few moments ago. His words were enough to remove all of that from her system she was feeling so much better now. The Farron embraced her whiskered boyfriend still asking herself to this day what will be her life without him. The Uzumaki accepted the hug embracing her back he didn't like when she sounded negative because he wasn't giving up in finding a way to save Cocoon and Serah. Both enjoyed the moment not letting any negative thoughts affect them, true they haven't anything that can help remove their brands in the village. But neither of the group we're planning in giving up neither will the others they remained in the hug for a couple of minutes their eyes met for a moment. Suddenly Lightning's thought were filled with images of her and the blond kissing and touching, both making heated passionate love. This time she wasn't embarrassed, but rather she was thinking in following her desires for once.

"When I first met you, I thought you were the biggest idiot I have ever met more idiotic than Snow. After the years I've grown closer to you…." she caressed his hair smiling at him.

"You still think I'm the biggest idiot you have ever met" he sweat dropped.

"Pretty much" she smiled.

"Okay I'm going to take that as a compliment then."

She broken the embrace avoiding eye contact, she went back to stare at the view. Naruto noticed something unusual when she broke the hug, her hands were shaking. He thought he saw wrong, she wouldn't be shaking unless she was afraid that was really wrong. It was hard to believe Lightning Farron to actually feel fear he has seen her fighting first hand during the times he worked for her at the Guardian Corps. She was one tough soldier who earned the respect of many fellow GC members, earned the rank of sergeant when she was nineteen a really young age to reach such rank. He couldn't take it anymore seeing her hands shaking was the first time he has seen something like it, just when he thought he made her feel better from her negativity. The blond jinchurikki walked to her and she has taken his hand again, giving it another squeeze and it was enough to worry him a lot. The Farron didn't look like she was herself.

"Claire what's wrong?"

"It's nothing I feel like I want to stay here a little longer-"

"Don't lie! I know something is troubling you. I saw your hands shaking just now when you let go of me."

"….."

"Claire, you know I'm not going to stop annoying you until you tell me what's wrong. So why bother act stubborn when you know you will have tell me eventually?"

"You sound so sure…."

"I'm your boyfriend I'm supposed to listen to your problems just as you have to listen to my problems, isn't that part of being in a relationship?"

"Yes I guess it does, you're learning Uzumaki. You're starting to earn some experience in being in a relationship" she smiled feeling amused at his comment.

"Same goes to you" he smirked a little.

She smiled as the whiskered blond gave her hand a squeeze she hasn't forgotten he wanted an answer.

"Well are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

The pink haired woman turned to him giving him a soft expression and he felt her hand shaking once more. Naruto this was real it still shocked to feel her shaking understanding that this was serious, she wouldn't be like this without a good reason.

"I'm scared…I don't want any of us to become Cie'th. I don't want our journey to end like this, everything that we went through together. I don't want it all to be in vain."

"It won't be in vain Claire."

"How can you be so certain it won't? You don't know that's the truth. You can say everything will be fine without feeling so sure about it. We might not have a choice in returning to Cocoon, but it-"

"Because I know it will be all right? Not a single day in my life I have ever thought of throwing down the towel. Never as long as I'm breathing, as long as I'm standing on my own two legs I will never give up. Don't start acting like this I need you to be strong Claire. You have a right to worry about us but please quitting won't help us at all, giving up…Will truly make our journey in vain."

"…." Her eyes widened realizing her mistake to let fear sink in as her blond boyfriend pulled her closer.

"I need you be strong like you always have been since you and Serah were on your own. The same time when you chose to take her as your responsibility you showed so much strength taking care of her. Now I need you to show that same strength again on a bigger scale. Remember what I said? We got into this mess together and we'll leave from it together."

"You have done it again. Your words have given me the strength I need, it's always the same. Every time I hear your words they struck a positive impact and not just me but everyone around you, I don't know whether it's a miracle or maybe it's just dumb luck."

"Miracles don't happen if you wish for them. You make them happen yourself by your own actions, as for dumb luck hehe…Then I must have the best dumb luck ever."

"It's not dumb luck I'm sure of it. This isn't the first time it has happened, remember back when you promised me you were going to give me and Serah a better place to live? At first I didn't believe you that you were just bluffing. I thought you only said it to make me feel better but I never believe in your words, you don't change something by saying such. You make it happen by your own actions, and you did. You worked so hard, you pushed yourself having more than one job so you can earn enough money to give us a proper roof. You have no idea how grateful I felt when you handed me that bag of gil, I did felt upset because I didn't like relying on others to do things for me. Especially when I never ask them to do it in the first place, but it felt wonderful for someone to do a kind deed when you don't expect something in return. You went through all that trouble for someone who treated like you like crap."

"The job was easy I used shadow clones to have many jobs, but what's this of treating me like crap?" he got worried noticing the tears forming on her aqua orbs.

"You don't remember when you and Sasuke first came to live with me and Serah? I treated both of you like dirt, like you were disposable trash. And yet you worked yourself to death just to give me money to buy us a better house. Point is you have done so much for me in these past seven years in many ways you can imagine. I'm so happy you have entered my life, you changed my life and Serah's for the better, and you changed me for the better. I have no regrets letting you in my life they were the best seven years in my life you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I have come to care for you because the immense size of your heart and not for the monster you carry in you. That's why I don't care if you turn into a giant fox monster…."

"Claire I-" he blushed his heart was beating fast touched by her sppech.

She interrupted him as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling the Uzumaki closer to her lips, the firs tears of joy fell.

"That's why I love you. To think I would fall for the biggest idiot with the biggest heart in the entire world" she smiled because she made him laughed.

"I love you too I actually like you since we first met. Yeah ever since you gave me that punch, it was because I was able to read you. You did what you did for Serah's wellbeing, she was the only family you had left and you wanted to protect her no matter what. You may have acted cold but I saw through that cold shell of yours, as a kind hearted girl who is willing to give up everything just for the sake to help her little sister. Her only reason to live is to give her the better life she deserves I saw nothing wrong with that. You thought changing your name will make you strong, but you don't change it you change yourself. You have always been Claire to me…."

Lightning kissed him passionately it felt so long since she has tasted his lips. Once she started it was impossible to stop while whiskered blond returned the kiss with equal passion. She broke the kiss wanting more before smiling at him gazing into his cerulean eyes which reflected so much desire and passion. Naruto saw the same thing through her aqua eyes so much desire and lust, it's like she has been holding back for so long. He has being in the same boat too but he has been very patient about letting his hormones get the best of him. Ever since they shared that intimate moment at Sulyvan springs they've been wanting more and take it further. Now as they gazed into each other's eyes they didn't looked like they were going to wait anymore, they have waited enough. The Farron took his hand leading the blond jinchurikki towards the small bed.

"Claire what are you-"

"Tonight is a special night. I want to share it with you, I need you Naruto. Let me feel you" her tone but it was filled with so much lust and desire.

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush you or make you feel uncomfortable" he was blushing like crazy.

"I want this more than you know…." she smiled back not a single hint of regret in her eyes.

**(Lemon time)**

The pink haired soldier kissed him again and the blond returned it with equal passion, while they reach the mattress. The Farron made the first move remove the Uzumaki's GC uniform she began losing his vest and shirt exposing his muscular but not too exaggerated front. Now that she was finally going through with this she didn't needed to hold back or keep her hormones in check, in fact she will welcome them and succumb to the lust because of her strong feelings for him. It drove her crazy to see his bare form but it wasn't fair for him to be the only one in losing clothing, she broke the kiss putting a little tongue while giving the Uzumaki a very lustful expression. The first thing she put aside was her gun blade placing it in a corner along with Naruto's gun blade she unzipped her brown turtle neck sweater exposing her white tank top. She removed her GC vest keeping her lustful expression at him she followed removing her turtle neck sweater.

It was hard for Naruto to believe that the person before him was really the one and only Lightning Farron. With the expression she was given him, it was playful yet filled with lust and arousal as she slowly proceed with stripping what remained of her GC uniform. The Farron went with removing her skirt and boots, she resumed with slowly removing her black shorts. The only thing that was left on the pink haired soldier was her white piece of underwear she leaned on the bed waiting for him to join her and make her his. The Uzumaki stood full controlled by his hormones and lust after the small strip his pink haired girlfriend has given him. Now she only lay on the mattress wearing one small piece of clothing but she wanted to give him the honors in removing it. The blond jinchurikki walked over to her leaning on the mattress, she pulled him closer kissing him both moan in their mouths. The whiskered blond broke the kiss in full arousal reaching the piece of underwear that covered her most private area.

She nodded in approval as the blond removed her underwear. He groaned feeling his manhood getting bigger finally laying eyes on her womanhood, which it was quite wet. Lightning's eyes widened spotting her whiskered boyfriend plunging his face on her womanhood and started licking her outer walls. Her first moan was from the surprise her followed ups was from the amazing pleasure she was feeling. Naruto wasn't showing mercy licking and fingering her walls he did every single his lust would tell him. From licking, to fingering her clit he only wanted to give his girlfriend the most pleasurable experience he can offer her. The former GC sergeant was moaning loudly reaching to his head wanting him to stay there and keep pleasuring her. With everything he was doing to her the pink haired soldier was almost reaching her limit, all the pleasure was building up that will eventually lead to her climax.

"Naruto!"

As her first orgasm hit her Naruto didn't minded to drink her essence since he was so aroused. As he drank her juices he has actually love them they tasted so good, he felt like drinking as much as he could. Lightning arched her back still feeling her climax describing it as a pleasurable explosion she panted catching her breath. Her aqua eyes were on the man she loves so much never taking her eyes on him, she couldn't believe he made her climax so quickly. It was like he knew how her body works perfectly, right now he had a complete control of her and she didn't care. She trusted him with her life and she wanted him to give her more pleasure. The Farron noticed he has unbuttoned his pants removing the article of clothing leaving him on his boxers. The blond jinchurikki didn't wasted time removing the last piece of clothing it shocked her to see his proud and erected manhood which it was throbbing a lot. It was bigger from the last time she laid eyes on it she knew it will be painful the first time and she didn't care.

"I'll be gentle Claire I promise…."

"You don't have to promise me that, I already know you will" she smiled feeling so comfortable and overjoyed to be sharing this wonderful intimate moment with him.

She spread her legs letting him enter her before their union would begin. He kissed her and she melted in it wrapping her arms around his waist. Of course it was in her mind to grab his bottom and give a small grin at how hard his posterior was. She squeezed a couple of times while receiving the Uzumaki's tongue playfully wrestling with hers for domination. It hasn't forgotten the whiskered blond his big task to enter her but he was worried because he knew her first time will hurt her. So he silently vowed to do it as painless as he could, still in the middle of a heated passionate kiss he positioned himself guiding his member towards her wet welcoming entrance. The tip of his shaft made first contact with her outer walls and the Farron flinched a little, he kissed her to make her forget f the pain. His hands reached caressing her beautiful heart shape face, they reached all the way to her collar bone, her neck and stomach. He followed with kissing those certain parts as he slowly pushed his member through her entrance in order to break her barrier.

Lightning gave another moan at his touch and kisses to think it was enough to forget the pain of first time penetration. She couldn't believe how wonderful the Uzumaki was being in making love to her, he was truly doing his best in making her forget the pain she was going through. She giggled slightly at his kisses from her collar bone to her breasts she moaned feeling tongue on her nipples. She reached to him pulling closer to her, no chance in hell she was letting him go she wanted everything from her whiskered boyfriend. Slowly and patiently Naruto broke her virgin barrier resuming his slow thrusting while he touched and kissed the body of the woman he loves so much. He wanted to make her the happiest person in the world this will be the perfect start, kissing her again feeling her moaning increasing frequently. The pink haired soldier felt that the pain was gone and pleasure hit her body, she gave him another kiss as she broke it she resumed her moaning.

"Naruto you can go a little faster let me feel you completely."

"Anything for you" he kissed her again.

Fulfilling her commands the whiskered blond increased his speed in moving his member inside her entrance. He groaned feeling that it wasn't as tight when he first entered her soon her felt her legs wrapping around him stimulating their union even more. Both were kissing passionately as the Uzumaki resumes his fast thrusting, both were now in the most pleasurable ride in their entire lives. As they broke the kiss both moaned staring at each other, both wanted to see the face of each other making love. The former GC sergeant encourage him by telling him to go faster and not to hold back on her because she wasn't planning in holding back either. It was like they were in a sparring match and both were giving their best. The blond jinchurikki accepted her challenge as he double speed increasing the volume of her moans it was the best thing in their entire lives. Lightning didn't wanted this to end after she fully gave herself to the man she loves she wanted this to stay forever, Naruto also felt the same way.

"Naruto oh please more!"

"I love you so much Claire!"

"Love me more than ever!"

"Always!"

The Farron took control of the situation changing position with the Uzumaki. She was no on top deciding to mover her hips following the rhythm of his thrusting. To her it felt even better when she was moving too. It wasn't long as the whiskered blond kissing her as they changed to the lotus position, he pulled her closer giving her a heated passionate kiss. Both remained moving in unison at a fast pace increasing volumes of pleasure, the sound of their bodies colliding due to their union was heard both panting as they shared another tongue kiss. The pink haired soldier wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him more as more pleasure came knocking at her door and she gladly welcome it. Truly an amazing experience for both neither we're looking tired or having intentions of stopping. However their sweat covered faces was enough to tell they were reaching exhaustion but it was different with Naruto since he had plenty of stamina to spare, meaning he can get it on with her all night long though it will be different for the pink haired l'Cie.

"Naruto more!"

"I'll give you more as much as you want!"

Lightning went reversal on him changing position obviously as he wrapped his arms around her, her face turned to kiss him once more. The Uzumaki mad his hands explore her entire body, reaching her breast he fondle them letting one hand to touch it. His second hand went lower reaching her clitoris he rubbed it as he remained focus in thrusting faster and deeper inside the pink haired woman. Her aqua eyes widened feeling pleasure as her clit was being rubbed rapidly she moaned louder. She shut herself up kissing her whiskered boyfriend she was no acting like an animal who only hungers for sexual pleasure. Naruto groaned holding her sweaty body thrusting more he could still go on but he wasn't so sure about the pink haired soldier, who looked like she was about to collapse from exhaustion. Both resumed their heated union still tasting their lips and their saliva, the blond jinchurikki hasn't stopped fondling her breast and rubbing her clit.

"Naruto my love I'm almost-I'm going to….."

"I know Claire me too!"

Finally both former soldiers were finally reaching the end of their pleasurable ride. They could feel all the pleasure building up reaching critical level. It was almost on the tip of their limit that they were going to reach their climax. Even if they didn't wanted this to end they knew it had to end because of their well given efforts in their love making. Naruto changed position going back to missionary, only this time he grabbed her legs and pulled them up but the Farron was quite stubborn changing positions yet again. It was a reverse standing doggy style with the Uzumaki wrapping his arms around her again and she followed with giving him another kiss, both moaned the last minute finally feeling their limit. A couple of thrust from the blond jinchurikki reaching the tip each held each other reaching the end of the ride, the whiskered blond gave one strong final thrust while his girlfriend hold for her dear life.

"Naruto!"

"Claire!"

Both moaned loudly feeling their climax the powerful explosion hitting them both. Naruto released a large amount of his seed inside her entrance while both felt their bodies going limb from their love making. He embraced her from behind still panting the Farron accepted it panting too, neither caring that their entire bodies were filled with sweat. They were still holding each even after the feeling of their orgasms was gone, their breathing has returned to normal. Both smiled sharing another kiss, this one was soft and slow now that they reached the end of their love roller coaster. They stood still in the same spot even after breaking the kiss Lightning was the first to collapse on the mattress. The whiskered blond smiled joining her taking a closer look at her face, she was definitely exhausted but her smile said she looked very pleased and fulfilled with herself. But small problem the Uzumaki didn't looked like he was ready to thrown in the towel and call it a night.

**(Lemon end)**

"Claire….?"

"Hm…." She smiled at him looking like she was ready to sleep.

"I can still go at it you know?"

"Good for you" she closed her eyes.

"I can also summon some shadow clones and they can give a hand if you're feeling to have that kind of experience."

"You really are something Uzumaki, I love you my wonderful idiot" she giggled softly still with her eyes closed.

"I love you too" he smiled at how beautiful she looked filled with sweat and everything.

"Well are we going to give it another go?"

"…"

"Claire….?"

The blond jinchurikki sighed with a smile she has obviously fallen asleep he went to her deciding to drift to sleep too. Though he felt like riding the love roller coaster a second time this one time will be enough for him. He wrapped his arms around her and soon he closed his eyes sleeping with the woman he loves very much. He wished he could share another moment like this one again not wanting to remember what the old toad sage told him about his vision. In honest truth he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the pink haired woman next to him. After this he was filled with more determination to save Cocoon and Serah remembering his focus he and Sasuke will form the savior to bring balance he promised to give it his best.

"_It was worth the shot…."_

"Goodnight Claire sweet dreams…."

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Sasuke stood outside of the warehouse area lost in thought about what happened a few moments later. He has told the group his past for the first time in his entire life, he said it on his own accord still asking why he did it. True he acknowledged they were his companions because he has gotten close to them and by the fact they were all l'Cie stuck with the burden of the focus, but was that enough reason to reveal to them something very personal from his past. He trusted them they have shown plenty of times they were worth to put your trust in them, maybe he has gotten soft after all these years. But as he fought by their side he has come to see them as true friends, people who would look after each other through good and bad. Then telling them his past wasn't a mistake after all and it was the right thing to do, people will understand him Naruto to some degree, Hope with his façade revenge on Snow and there was Fang.

He punched hard on the wall getting frustrated, but that wasn't all. There was his brand it all open meaning any minute he could transform into a Cie'th, he was a threat to the group. He probably didn't have enough time to through with fulfilling his focus then again killing Orphan wasn't it according to the analects. Though he thought it was ridiculous him and Naruto being bringers that will become the savior of this world to bring balance, whatever he thought it was all nonsense. What will be the point of such analects if he becomes Cie'th, everything will be for nothing that was why he didn't believe in it. The thought of him become a monster with no heart someone made him afraid that he will end up hurting people close to him, Naruto, Lightning and Fang were the first to be on his mind. A small tear has fallen as he threw another punch at the wall not noticing a presence near him. Another tear has escaped he refused to cry, to think he will come to care so much for his life and his wellbeing.

"It's rather late to be mopping don't you think?" Fang walked getting next to him.

"Why are you here?"

"Can't sleep, it's annoying when that happens. What about you?" her tone was a bit soft showing her concern.

"I don't feel like sleeping either, I'm…."

"Thinking about what Light said eh?"

"…."

"What was her question? Do you regret coming to this world as a result of ruining your quest for revenge?"

"The answer should be clear, or so I thought…."

"The obvious answer will be no, you don't. You've been living in Cocoon for seven years I think that's enough time to think you're feeling better being here and away from the purpose of your home world."

"It should be that easy to answer, but…I can't seem to answer it."

"I can answer it for you mate. You still feel like you must have your vengeance, so you regret ever setting foot on this world."

"That's not true! I don't regret coming-"

"Can you really say that with a straight face huh?"

"I don't regret it, at first I hated Cocoon. But I met reasons to stay here, I have friends and family here…Yet, I can't fully to understand why I'm feeling upset."

"Stop denying it Sasuke, deep inside you're still clinging to revenge. Maybe you're trying too hard to remove that part from you but it's too difficult to do so. You took an oath to avenge your clan by killing your brother when you were six, just a child it's too difficult to forget such goal and move on. I admire your strength for trying to erase that part from your past, but that is impossible to forget. Now be honest do you regret coming here? Your goal has been ruined…."

"…"

"You can tell me anything just say what you truly feel."

"Damn it…You're right. I still yearn for my revenge I just don't understand why, I have enough time to make up my mind and move on from it. But I can't it feels like choosing this new life has all been in vain."

"Now that's where you're wrong mate. It's not in vain if you have enjoyed and cherish any memories you have made in Cocoon. Like meeting friends and people that became close to you. If you're happy living this new life you chose, then by all means it's not really in vain. Your happiness here is proof enough that nothing was in vain."

"I understand why I can't seem to forget revenge. When I was six I chose to become an avenger, I embraced the idea. I made avenging my clan my personal goal-no more like a lifelong goal. That's why I can't move on I will never relax at ease until I fulfill it. But if I never return to my world then that means I will have to learn to live with it. To live forever with the burden of never completing my original purpose in life, it sucks and annoying. I will have to get used to it, then so be it."

"…" the Pulsian huntress gave a sigh pacing around a little.

"Would it make you feel better if I tell you, that I still yearn for it too?"

"What?"

"Part of me still wishes for revenge. Even after everything I did I still can't forgive Cocoon for what they did. I still hate the Fal'Cie and I came to the conclusion I will always hate that world above us, that nest of vipers" she pointed to the bright planet above them the floating paradise.

"So neither of us hasn't moved on from revenge after all I guess we're both doom to live with the burden. To carry it on our shoulders as extra weight…."

"It can't be help, revenge it's something we both crave for because we need it. It's the hatred it really is a powerful emotion that can transform even the weakest and most fragile hearts, isn't that right?"

The Uchiha gave a nod as the Pulsian warrior got seated on the stair case from the warehouse entrance, shortly he got seated next to her.

"Both of us used to be so innocent with bright futures ahead. Then everything we cherish was taken from us, within a blink of an eye. We felt the hatred rising from our hearts and the only thing that can satisfy our grief is revenge. It's only natural to feel hatred for someone or something that has taken someone very precious to you I guess that's what they call it by human nature. Someone kills your friend, you hate that person and you want to avenge your friend by taking the murderer's life. But then that person had precious people too, and then they want to have revenge too against the one who took his life. And so and on it continues to move, wherever hatred goes revenge will always follow."

"It's like a circle…That continues on with no end. A never ending circle of hatred" Sasuke was shocked to have realized something that should be quite obvious.

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it. It remains and it doesn't end it will continue forever. It's sad to think that way. But maybe there is a way to break it for good. There is another emotion more powerful than hatred do you know what that is?"

"…."

"Come on Uchiha you have felt it when you were with your parents and your clan. Everyone has felt it before at any point in their lives."

"You got me" he gave up.

"It's love silly. Even if I feel like resuming my revenge I won't go through with it for the sake of my new friends. Friends that I have come to love and cherish, you feel the same way too right?"

The raven haired l'Cie gave another nod as the Pulsian beauty reached for the sides of his face pulling him closer to her face, her lips wanting to claim his.

"And we can't forget this kind of love. When two people love each other very much through good times and bad, this love I come to embrace it strongly more than revenge. I want it to stay forever with you being by my side forever" she was about to kiss him.

"Then you're wasting your time…."

"What?" she stopped gazing at him in shock.

"It won't last forever as you claim it's pointless" he got up turning his back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she got angry.

"Have you forgotten about this?" he pulled his vest collar showing the Pulsian his full open l'Cie brand.

"I….." her anger faded gazing at his with sorrowful eyes.

"No…I haven't forgotten about your brand. How can I? Each day as it passes it makes me think how useless I am, there's nothing I can do. I can't do a thing to save Vanille's brand from opening further, or do something about your brand, or Light's brand or Naruto's brand no one! It angers me that I'm the only one who is safe from turning Cie'th while the rest of you are curse to either transform into one or become crystal. It should be me the one to share that fate, the one who became Ragnarok and killed so many…."

"Fang can you promise me something….?"

"What is it?"

"I know I will be the first to turn Cie'th. If that happens, will you-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Uchiha!" she shouted in anger.

"You must do it whether you like it or not. I don't want to hurt anyone. I can't ask someone else only you. Naruto will go against my decision I know he won't go with it."

"If you know that, then what makes you think I will go with it too?"

"Please Fang you're the only one I can ask this. If I become Cie'th I'm counting on you to kill me."

"What about rebuilding my clan? Or did you forget that too?"

"I guess I will fail in that goal just like my goal of revenge, I'm sorry…."

"Damn fool, I won't accept this."

"I know it sucks" he touched her face pulling her closer to him and even if she was angry at him she made no attempt to struggle.

"I really want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to continue living as myself…."

"Not one word you fool. Just for tonight let's forget that we have these forsaken brands. Let's forget that we're l'Cie or that we have to fulfill a focus, let's just forget everything and share this night just between us."

"You sure….?" He knew exactly what she was asking for.

She replied to him kissing him so passionately that she almost took his breath away. The Uchiha kissed her back as their tongues began to fight for dominance. Soon lust has filled them, their kiss grew desperate both were obviously showing sign that they've been wanting this for so long. Along with their small intimate moment at the Sulyva springs it only fueled more their desires for the other. They broke the kiss panting trying to catch their breath a mix of their saliva between them. Their expression showed so much lust they looked like they wanted to devour each other in pure carnal desire. Sasuke didn't needed to hear her replied she already show it she was one hundred percent sure to do this, hell he was too aroused to even think straight. While he's time was short remaining as a human being he will at least enjoy himself in having intimate relationships with the Pulsian woman he has fallen for.

**(Lemon time)**

Both aroused l'Cie entered the warehouse tongue kissing while removing their clothes. It never crossed Sasuke's mind or more like he never realized the mattress laying on the corner as if Fang has planted that there, planning that she was going to make him hers tonight. The Pulsian huntress pushed him to the mattress while taking off every piece of clothing on him, at the same time she has also taken her clothes off. Her sari was out of her in a second along with her lance, her black top and her black leather shorts. She was already fully naked and so aroused that she wasn't going to bother in removing her black sleeves on her forearms or her sandals. The Uchiha was about to get up wanting to devour her sexually but once more the Pulsian beauty pushed him to the mattress showing him who was in charge. She licked her lips removing his long pants and his boxers revealing his hard manhood, she hungrily ran her tongue all over the tip of his shaft savoring his flavor.

"Oh shit."

The raven haired l'Cie felt his eyes going all the way to the back of his head from the amazing pleasure he was feeling. The way her tongue licked every inch of his shaft while she stroked him the feeling was out of this world. Soon the Pulsian warrior took the entire length of his manhood in her mouth and the way she took it moving her head up and down he didn't wanted this to end. He moaned Fang wasn't showing him mercy sucking on his pillar of flesh so rapidly it wasn't just her mouth but her tongue was running all over the length of it. The Pulsian huntress was truly enjoying devouring his manhood but she knew she needed to be careful, at the way she was going it wouldn't be long before he reached his limit. That's not what she wanted, after all she needed him to rebuild her clan and that's why he will climax inside of her. Soon she was able to taste the pre-cum that he emerged from the tip, a sign he was about to unleash his release. She stopped her oral session removing her mouth from his throbbing member.

"It's going to be a wild night Uchiha."

Sasuke grabbed her and harshly send her to the mattress. After what she did to him he was fully controlled by lust nothing was holding him back. He kissed her and she replied using a tongue they were locked in another tongue war, after he broke the kiss he hungrily ran his tongue all over her neck to her collar bone. His next destination were her double D breasts with full erected nipples he ran his tongue on one of the twins while fondling the other one, he grinned hearing the Pulsian beauty moaned with so much ecstasy. The former PSICOM soldier took the breast in his mouth changing strategy in pinching the nipple of her twin once he was satisfied he went to the other one. More moans escaped from Fang loving the treatment he was giving to her breasts, she has gotten ever since she first kissed him. He finished his ministrations before reaching to her legs and the tall Pulsian has opened them for him, giving him a nice look at her wet womanhood.

"That's right take a look. Your goal in rebuilding my clan is right here" she spread her womanhood wide.

"I'll try to be gentle…."

"Screw that! Don't you dare hold back on me Uchiha…."

"But it's your first time."

"I don't care I only want you to fuck me senseless!"

"Then brace yourself" he grinned he truly loved her attitude admiring her courage knowing she was going to be in so much pain.

"Yeah give it to me."

Guiding his hard throbbing manhood he stabbed her wet entrance but got worried seeing the Pulsian huntress giving such a painful cry.

"Fang….?"

"Don't stop damn it" she gritted her teeth.

"But-"

"Listen! I've been through worse pain in my entire life. This is nothing now keep going and go faster."

The Uchiha obeyed and resumed his fast thrusting on her entrance earning more painful groans from the tall beauty. He felt bad for doing this but it was her choice that he didn't hold back, he reached and kissed her trying to find a way to make her forget of the pain. He kept on thrusting in and out and soon Fang's painful cries were being replaced by moans of pleasure, he was pleased that she was now enjoying herself from the ride. The Pulsian huntress wrapped her legs around trapping her prey she wasn't going to let him until he satisfies her enough to her needs. The Uchiha groaned feeling her entrance which it was amazing, once his member got used to her size it was an even better feeling when he first entered her. Both resumed their actions while moaning loudly soon Fang started using dirty talk to heat up the action and he replied using the same language, it seems it aroused them both to use such.

"Oh yes Sasuke fuck me like that!"

The Uchiha kept on trusting rapidly as Fang caught him by surprise changing positions. The Pulsian beauty was now on top of him and she giving him such an arouse sex hungry expression, catching him off guard she move her hips at the same speed. He groaned as their eyes locked they could see so much lust in them it was intoxicating they wanted more of this. He moved in the same rhythm as the tall beauty their bodies collided at tremendous speed. They kissed under their bumpy ride the kiss was hungry like they wanted to devour each other. They used their tongues as Sasuke reached for her breasts to him it felt amazing, he couldn't believe Fang was this good. The Pulsian moaned louder using dirty talk again to motivate him to go faster, by now their bodies were full of sweat from their hardcore session. Another factor that aroused them even more the smacking noises of their pelvises colliding with the other.

"Oh yeah Fang you're amazing!"

"Yeah keep fucking me like that!"

The raven haired l'Cie changed position putting the Pulsian warrior doggy style. He grabbed her butt and started snaking taking control of their ride and she moaned his name begging him to go faster. The Uchiha changed different tactics from spanking her, to squeeze her breasts to grabbing her arms increasing penetration level as well as well as pleasure level. Both l'Cie have truly gone beyond pleasure it felt amazing, like an additive drug they couldn't stop taking something quite intoxicating. Neither of them looked like they were tire or ready to call it a quits they were both filled with sweat and they could care less about it. The pleasure was something they have been craving for much to say, for a long time probably since they first meet. The physical attraction and the strong feelings developed for the other, this was the result. If they could the would never wanted it to end and keep going forever, but neither of them had that much stamina to keep going for too long.

"Sasuke!" she shouted in wild pleasure.

The Uchiha changed position as they stand up and they were now getting it on standing. He was still thrusting faster than ever while Fang was still losing control in the pleasure, they kissed in the middle of their fast and wild union. Even as they have lost their sanity losing their control in the pleasurable ride they knew this wasn't going to last forever as they could almost feel they were reach their stop. The end of the line was getting near, both l'Cie could feel their climax from the all the pleasure that they have taken for so long. Both wanted to enjoy this moment for good and the best way for that happened if they both reached their peak from their amazing given efforts. He resumed thrusting as the Pulsian beauty tongue kissed him again she moaned as she has reached her limit. The raven haired l'Cie cursed mentally not wanting to end so soon, though he hasn't realizing they have been doing their hardcore ride for an hour now.

"Shit Sasuke baby I'm going to cum!"

"Yeah me too baby I can't hold it anymore!"

Finally they reached their release in the result of a powerful volcanic eruption of pleasure. Both l'Cie screamed from their proper orgasms Sasuke released his seed in her while embracing her as Fang was grinning in pure satisfaction, her first time was truly an out of this world experience. Once the feeling was gone they kissed passionately as eventually they collapsed on the mattress. The former PSICOM soldier was still holding her, they shared another kiss this time was soft than their previous. When they broke the kiss Fang got closer to him embracing him with a big smile on her face. Eventually she fell asleep from their long pleasurable workout and the Uchiha has pulled her closer his onyx eyes were only on the tall beauty. He pulled some of her hair in front of her face taking a closer look, he stood in thought. After everything she has been through he wanted to protect until the end, he kissed her forehead he was ready to go to sleep too.

**(Lemon end)**

"You won't become Ragnarok again I promise."

"…."

* * *

><p>(Time skip: the next day)<p>

The group has reunited at the entrance to the train station where the train tracks went further ahead away from the village. It was the only part in Oerba they haven't fully check completely meaning there could be Cie'th here. Naruto smiled at Lightning and she smiled back at him, after last night how can she refuse not to give him one. Fang did the same to Sasuke but the Uchiha just nodded as she expected, he wasn't going to smile after their session last night. Snow and Sazh were their regular self while Hope and Vanille smiled at each other facing the group, while the Pulsian huntress grinned at her red headed friend. It was so tempting to tease her right now in fact she was going to do it. She couldn't help it this was the first time she has seemed to have developed feelings for someone asides Findelli and the only thing she wanted for her friend is to find happiness of her own. It was going to be so much fun she could think the many possibilities.

"Morning everyone!" Naruto greeted the group.

"Someone sounds a little too happy more than usual" Fang gave a smirk.

"I'm always happy, were you guys able to sleep last night."

"Didn't had a problem but it was a bit chilly" said Snow.

"A bit chilly….? I froze my butt and this little guy didn't have a problem getting some shut eye, because he had my hair to cover from the cold" Sazh complained as the small Chocobo chick flew around him.

"I slept well" said Hope.

"Me too!" followed Vanille.

"Oh I know you two slept well eh? You were sharing a bed together, you looked so cute together" the Pulsian huntress has finally made her move in teasing both l'Cie.

"Fang stop it" the red head was blushing.

"It was a nice plan to use Hope for a blanket and pillow, your smile when you were sleeping says it all."

Fang!"

"You see she was feeling cold and I couldn't let her sleep like that-"

"You did a good job Hope, bet you enjoy it" the tall Pulsian elbowed the blushing teen.

"Nice going buddy you're quite the Casanova" the NORA leader followed giving him a thumbs up.

"Good job Hope" Naruto smirked while Lightning was smiling in amusement.

"Guys stop it!" the young Enstheim was blushing too much.

"Enough everyone let's head out. We haven't explored this part of the bridge entirely" said the Farron.

"This bridge is sure big, I wonder how far it goes" said the Uzumaki.

"I remember this is the bridge where the train will take off" replied the red head breaking from her embarrassment.

"Back in the days the train was the biggest transportation the people of Gran Pulse had, obviously because it was the only source of transportation in our world. It departed from Oerba crossing the subterra, all the way from the Archylte Steppe and the Yaschas Massif" explained Fang.

"It's always nice to learn more about Pulse. It's very educational" said the whiskered blond.

"Let's get going already" Sasuke started walking out.

"What's with him?" asked the afro haired pilot.

"He's in a good mood" said the Pulsian warrior with a grin.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

They have done a lot of traveling not having a clue that the bridge was very long. Not to mention it was a dangerous journey because the surroundings of the bridge were all destroyed and rusted, they had to be careful to where they were walking. In addition that they fought plenty of battles as they were expecting, due that they were more Cie'th in the region. They had no trouble taking care of the creatures because they were the same types of Cie'th they have fought at the village. Vampires, Taxim, seekers, Vorcalaci and a Vetala it didn't took the group that long to handle the monsters. As they were getting further away from Oerba something felt wrong, every member of the l'Cie group had this sudden bad feeling. They knew that was not a good sign because usually when they have such it will mean trouble for them, they remained calm as they headed further on the bridge while the feeling was growing stronger by the minute.

As they reached a dead end in the bridge they spotted a familiar figure heading their way. They were surprised spotting a teenage girl walking towards them, very well known to Naruto, Lightning, Sasuke and Snow. Their eyes widened recognizing Serah smiling at them the young Farron walked to them like she has missed them a lot. The blond jinchurikki and the Uchiha were the first to change their expression glaring at the figure with distrust they knew the real Serah was still sleeping in crystal. Lightning was still in shocked as well as Snow it's because they couldn't believe she was here and awake from her slumber, and the fact they have missed her a lot since they've been away from Cocoon for almost two months now. The young Farron has been chanting something they couldn't hear because of her distance but she has mentioned Ragnarok, Cocoon and Pulse. Both former ninja knew this was a fake it was still hard to attack her when she resembling Lightning's younger sister and their friend. The others stood in thought including Vanille and Fang surprised to see her here.

"What? Serah how did you-"the NORA leader was at a loss of words meeting his fiancée.

"Careful Snow" Naruto followed not trusting the girl before them.

"I was waiting. For you to open your eyes" said the young Farron.

She embraced him while the trench coat blond was still shock to see her again when he thought she was still back at Cocoon. Both Uzumaki and Uchiha were still glaring at the teen girl, something about her wasn't right. Lightning was still shocked to see her sister again but she stood still not knowing what to say or thinking this was too good to be true.

"All the time I was asleep, I knew what was happening. I kept on trying to think up a way to save Cocoon-together."

"Serah…." Snow broke the embrace pushing her aside thinking she couldn't be his fiancée.

"You get it now" her eyes seemed to have that maleficent essence.

"_Well looky here" _Naruto spotted a familiar silver colored owl flying above the group.

"There are no Gods with miracles to save us, no matter where you look. That's why we have to call one" she walked aside them.

"The Maker….?" said the whiskered blond.

"You understand bringer of wind…Destroy Orphan we'll save the world."

"Stop it!" Lightning has had about enough unsheathing her gun blade.

"You can't do that. You love me too much. You do, don't you Claire?"

"_Talk about bad acting, Serah would never call Light by her real name" _thought the blond jinchurikki.

"Enough already!" Snow got between the two.

"Listen up. We are all shooting for the same goal here."

"Give me a break you must be deluded not to notice the truth Snow" Sasuke scoffed unsheathing Masamune.

"What….?" asked the NORA leader.

"Sorry to be the one to burst your bubble Snow. But that's not Serah" the whiskered blond glared taking Flasflare saber.

"But it was a nice try, right Dysley?" he grinned ready to fight him again.

The young Farron has vanished in a flash of light and in return stood Dysley formerly known as the Fal'Cie Barthandelus. Lightning wasn't surprise suspecting it wasn't her sister because of her attitude and the fact that she stopped calling her by her real name since she changed it to her present name. Both Uzumaki and Uchiha knew if he was here then they will eventually have to fight him again remembering their first encounter with him at the Palamecia. The Fal'Cie was very strong but they have grown stronger since then and they were ready to face him again. The others felt the same way too this time they weren't that afraid of him from their previous experience, they will give it their best relying on their new developed teamwork.

"And the result of that is this" said the former Sanctum primarch.

"You son of a-"Snow charged at him in anger for tricking him.

"Wait!" shouted the Uzumaki.

He launched a punch but the elder man teleported out of the way and reappeared in front of him. The NORA leader charged again and this time he got hit by the same type of shield when he first charged at him at the Palamecia. The tall blond fell on the ground he was still all right not believing he felt for that trick a second time.

"You okay?" asked Naruto.

"I'll live…."

"You betray your Fal'Cie to chase after dreams and shadows. The world you claim to protect now faces the end of days with no hope of salvation."

"I didn't think Fal'Cie had the means" said the Farron.

"You tell him Light" followed her whiskered boyfriend.

"Oh, it won't be Fal'Cie who destroy her. For centuries now, Cocoon has provided generously for its human inhabitants every want and need. Coddle them, one might even say. The result being their deep-seated fear and hatred of change and all things alien. Fed, nurtured, and ready to detonate at the slightest spark. The seeds of destruction take root, even now."

"What did you do to Cocoon?" Lightning readied her Blazefire saber.

"I resigned, appointed Raines as primarch in my stead."

"What?" the blond jinchurikki gasp.

"Raines? He's alive?" said Snow.

"The puppet is restrung to serve my needs, yes. It eyes had long since turned to glass."

"So you brainwashed him and he's now your pawn?" Naruto glared at him as his eyes turned crimson red.

"Of course, the Cavalry's eyes will see our friend as nothing more than a traitor to their cause" the Fal'Cie in disguise chuckle in amusement as a replied that it was a yes.

"They'll say the Fal'Cie got him too, or some such drivel."

"Shit" Sasuke growled knowing the Cavalry will make a move and they will hunt down their former leader.

"_Rydgea won't hold back, he'll call every unit available to infiltrate Eden. The result of this will be a war between the Sanctum and the Cavalry" _added mentally the Uchiha.

"And imagine-when I spread the word that it's Orphan tugging at his strings- what happens next."

"_It's worse than I thought, damn you Dysley you had everything planned since the beginning." _

"You're gonna use the Cavalry to take the thing out?" asked Sazh shocked.

"Perhaps…Or perhaps I'll feign the howling of Pulsian wolves and let the fear-added sheep laughter themselves first. Either way, the end is at hand."

"You bastard, so that was your plan all along" Naruto glared his eyes were still red.

"I'm a little lost here" said Hope.

"He's planning to create panic and chaos in Eden. With the Cavalry interfering, no doubt they're going to take out both Raines and Orphan too. That's not all the "Pulsian wolves" he mentioned remember the monsters from the Ark?" said the Uchiha.

"He's….?" Vanille was shocked at the realization.

"He's going to unleash them at the capital making it look like another attack from Pulse. A fake imitation of the war of transgression…."

"He only wants to make the people of Cocoon to think that Pulse is to blame increasing their fear and hatred for the world. You really are a bastard Dysley" glared the whiskered blond.

"But what of yourselves? Will you enjoy the festivities beside me? Or perhaps…" he raised his staff floating as the Fal'Cie Menvra flew towards him joining together.

The group knew what was going he did the same thing at the Palamecia when he transformed into his Fal'Cie form. Meaning they were going to fight him again, everyone has taken their weapons by now. A powerful light emerged as Dysley has transform once more when he emerged with the owl looking Fal'Cie. He looked different from his previous form it wasn't good, having a different physical appearance could mean that he was stronger than last time. Yet they were aware he was holding back on them since he had no intention of killing them. Even if they have questioned why he destroy Orphan himself being so powerful and instead he has to rely on l'Cie to do it for him. This time they were prepared after getting stronger and using their most efficient strategies against him.

"Greet the end here, in the land where it all began?"

"Get ready!" shouted Lightning.

As the battle began Snow stood on front being the defender of the group using provoke to get his attention while Hope and Sazh cast buff spells on everyone. Lightning cast libra wanting to know if Barthandelus's stats have changed from the last time they fought him. It turns out they have all elemental attacks were halved, he can inflict curse, as well as poison and daze, employs non-elemental attacks and he can inflict doom. The last part has worried the pink haired soldier to think someone else can cast such a deadly status that is doom when she thought that only Eidolons can cast it. But they had an advantage against the Fal'Cie he had high percentages of being affected by the debuffs alignments deprotect, de shell and imperil.

"Fang, Vanille cast deprotect, deshell and imperil on him. The rest of us will go to the offensive, all elemental attacks are halved we'll have to rely more with physical attacks!" said the Farron.

"Got it mate!" replied the Pulsian huntress while the red head nodded.

The others have done as the former GC sergeant has said. Naruto has summon shadow clones to increased their numbers, Sasuke has activated his sharingan remembering to use physical attacks more, Sazh and Hope were done casting the buff spells on the party they joined the former ninjas in physical attacks except for the silver haired teen because his forte is elemental magic. Both Pulsians cast the debuff spells which effect Barthandelus, weakening him a bit it gives the group an edge against him. The Fal'Cie fired lasers which they all hit Snow using entrench so he wasn't that hurt while they rest went all out. Naruto and his clones attack relentless with Sasuke and Lightning teaming up, Sazh fired his guns and using ruin, Hope cast fire and thundara. Fang and Vanille were successful casting the debuff spells and soon joined the barrage, taking the chance that Barthandelus was only focusing on the NORA leader.

"Destroy the world that despises you."

Snow charged at him using counter giving it a good punch at the Fal'Cie. Barthandelus was sent back from all the attacks, it was getting beat up by the group he resumed firing his lasers. He fired a strong laser hitting the trench coat blond and even if he was using one his strong defense techniques he got hurt falling to the ground, the provoke effect wear off. The Fal'Cie was now attacking everyone else Naruto and Sasuke were still attacking it as Vanille and Hope went to defensive stances getting behind the others, they will serve as healers. Lightning, Sazh and Fang followed the former ninja using their physical attacks joining their forces they caused greater damage to the former primarch. Though they got hit by his lasers the red head and the young Esntheim cast cura on those that got hurt. They remained strong taking his assaults and neither looked like they were ready to give up after coming so far, giving up was out of the question.

"_Just because he's holding back on us it doesn't mean we have to hold back on him" _thought Naruto.

Barthandelus has chosen to go with another strategy as his entire face changed becoming two separate faces resembling part of his previous form from their battle at the Palamecia. With this turn of events it has gotten complicated for the l'Cie group the faces cast poisonga giving the poison effect on everyone Vanille, Hope and Lightning worked fast casting esuna removing the debuff alignment on everyone. The faces went cursega causing curse on every member of the group the three healing members cast the same spell to remove the nasty effect. Snow went back with provoke getting the Fal'Cie's attention and went with entrench once more. The group went to the offensive again attacking him all at once, using their teamwork combining attacks. Naruto and his clones along with Lightning used ruinga causing a lot of damage for the former primarch, the same with Sasuke and Fang teaming up attacking with all of their strengths, Sazh was still using ruin with blitz, Vanille and Hope went with fira, blizzara and thundara.

As the minutes went by that eventually became an hour since their battle started, it became a battle of endurance. Two more faces appeared on the front of the Fal'Cie and they were now casting more often, cursegan, poisonga and dazega on the party it was annoying that they were going through so many status alignments. The three healers did everything they could to cast esuna on the infected members they had to act quickly because the debuffs can get worse with the longer they have them on. The faces kept on casting the same debuffs infecting members of the group, while some will get lucky to not get hit by any of the three nasty status effects. The three l'Cie members who can cast healing magic increased their speed casting esuna while the others were doing their best to attack the former primarch. By now they could tell that he was really stronger from the last time they battle him.

"_Is he really holding back? I'm beginning to wonder just how strong he is" _thought the blond jinchurikki as she summon more shadow clones.

"Fulfill your focus and save yourselves."

They continued fighting while taking the same status effects while Barthandelus didn't looked like he was getting hurt from all the attacks he has received. While they were still fighting the Fal'Cie has changed appearances, yet again as the middle of the four face opened revealing a new face to emerge. The group recognized the face of the former primarch, it was the same from their last fight with him. It could only mean something bad was going to happen as they all got a bad feeling at the presence of the new face in the middle while the four faces have separated with two on the left side and two on the right side. They gasped as the Fal'Cie raised his head high in the air about to fire a new attack. It was a white light that left from his body hitting everyone it was so powerful it sent them flying to the ground. The group slowly got up as they have gotten hurt by the strong wave, they should expect he will have more hidden surprises.

"What the heck was that?" grumbled the Uzumaki.

"An annoying attack" replied Sasuke.

"He may be holding back, but he's taking us seriously. We should be careful if he does fire that attack again" said Lightning.

"Let me handle him you guys keep on going on the offensive" said Snow.

"Pitiful l'Cie…."

Barthandelus was serious all right he wasn't going to give the l'Cie group to recover or cast cura to heal their wounds. His face opened revealing many holes while the group gasped in shock they have seen this before. The Fal'Cie was going to fire his Thanatosian laughter attack which it was stronger than his previous attack Apostosis. It will be impossible to dodge such attack and they were still hurt from his previous attack, another thing he wasn't under provoke so he's not going to focus on Snow. Naruto performed mass shadow clone jutsu summoning thousands of clones all of them line up protecting the group. The Fal'Cie fired Thanatosian laugher and the many laser beans have hit every single clone as the jutsu has helped them from getting hit. It gave enough time for Hope and Vanille to cast cura on everyone healing their wounds. The blond jinchurikki gave a sigh of relief as they were all safe for now.

"Nice one Naruto, there was no way I will be able to take all those attacks for everyone" said Snow.

"We can't let him fire any of those attacks" said the Uzumaki.

"Everyone surround him and attack him head on" said the pink haired soldier.

"I guess this will be the perfect time to use our new abilities" said Fang.

"Hope, Vanille get ready to cast esuna if he goes with that strategy of inflicting those status effects" said the Farron.

"Destroy the world that despises you."

"Put a suck in it!" shouted the whiskered blond.

They charged at the Fal'Cie he went with using poisonga, cursega and dazega. The group chose to hold on if they end up getting any of the debuff spells. Snow went first using suburban fists, Sazh followed using his special ability cold blood, Fang jumped high using her ability highwind, Hope followed using last resort which it was an upgraded version of the non-elemental spell holy. Lightning followed using army of one while Barthandelus has been staggered by them leaving Naruto and Sasuke to give it a go to deliver the final good. The blond jinchurikki used holy strike with the Uchiha used darka, when the attacks hit Dysley the large Fal'Cie has disappeared. The group got together not letting their guard down waiting if the fight was really over. Of course they should know if he's really holding back on them, the fight won't take too long to end. They knew he was still alive realizing he wasn't going to go down so easily, and they were right as the former primarch appeared before them.

"The time has come."

"Finally…."

Everyone was really surprised when they saw Sasuke leaving their side and walking over to Dysley. The sight has really shocked them, the fact he was next to the primarch brought them so many questions. Naruto was confused but he feared the worst he had a terrible feeling in his gut telling him this wasn't good. The rest of the group just as confused wondering why he was next to the former primarch but they all had the same gut feeling that it was telling something was really wrong. Lightning was among the people who feared for the worst just like her boyfriend, and how much she really hoped it wasn't true. Among the members of the l'Cie group Fang was trying to look calm but she looked like she was ready to lose panic staring at the Uchiha next to the Fal'Cie like he didn't minded, her worst fears were becoming true. But the sight has given the group the general idea of what was really going on.

"Sasuke….?" Naruto started.

"Is it necessary for you to hold back?"

"All for the purpose to prepare the path towards Orphan's demise" replied the previous primarch.

"Try not to do it again."

"What is going on?" asked Vanille watching the Uchiha and Dysley as if they were partners.

"Don't tell me…." Snow was shocked.

"Is Sasuke…." Hope followed shocked too.

"Sasuke what the heck is going on!?" Lightning shouted upset at the sight her eyes were demanding for an explanation.

"Hm..."

"No need to keep up with the charade don't you agree Sasuke?" said the previous primarch.

"….."

"Sasuke…." Naruto was still shocked.

"Sasuke answer me!" replied the Farron.

"Tch do you have to sound so loud, was it look like I'm doing?"

"You…." She was at a loss for words.

"Why so surprised? I'm doing what we we're branded to do, fulfilling our focus. Or don't tell me you actually believe we we're going to get answers to remove our brands here? Keep dreaming there is no hope for us only to do what we we're set out to do and that's our focus."

"So you're taking his side!" the pink haired soldier was so angry before her boyfriend stopped.

"Sasuke…." Naruto took a deep breath which it was very unusual for him to act so calm right now.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Do I have to give you an explanation?"

"Yes you do. I find it hard to believe you will take Dysley's side. You of all people were against the idea of us fulfilling a focus to destroy Cocoon. You have never believed in fate, to acknowledge you want to go through with this is submitting to that fate forced on us. The same fate you don't believe in!"

"What else are we going to do? Are you suggesting we should do nothing and wait for our time to end becoming Cie'th?"

"I never said that, don't misunderstand me…."

"You knew this is how it was going to end Naruto. The day we got branded we can only choose two choices, fulfill our focus or not fulfill it. We are free to choose facing the consequences of turning crystal or turning Cie'th. I have made my choice I'm going to fulfill the focus given to us by the Pulse Fal'Cie Anima."

"Are you forgetting something? Our focus is not to destroy Cocoon, you and me we have a different focus. We are the bringers to become the savior, the one who will bring balance to the worlds."

"…"

Dysley chuckle in amusement at the Uzumaki's speech like he was mocking him or maybe it was fun to hear him say such words.

"How so….? A different focus you say? The only focus given to you is the only one that you all share. The only one that has given you a purpose in the cleansing of both of these worlds, you're all been branded as l'Cie to bring down Orphan and summon the Maker."

"That's not the true! We have proof that we're the ones to bring balance not cleanse it."

"Child this savior you speak off it is nothing but a myth. The only savior that exists is the Maker."

"But I read the analects and it clearly speaks of the savior that will bring balance. Naruto and Sasuke fit the description that they're the bringers that will create the savior, their focus isn't the same as ours" said Vanille.

"Humans can easily believe everything they read. That tablet containing those analects was it hidden away from the rest?"

The red head's eyes widened along with the Uzumaki it was true they have seen those analects in a secret passage that was away from the rest of the other analects as the previous primarch shook his head.

"The people of Pulse grew desperate fearing the power of the Maker to cleanse this world into a new single one. In order to bring false hope to the rest of their kind, they chose to create a new table of analects. They made up the bringers and the savior the bringer of balance. Their purpose for doing such lies in saving them from the fear and despair of their wretched fate. They were aware of what was going to become of them, the end of their existence. They come up with the myth of the savior to keep calm and believe their salvation was absolute, a wasted effort indeed. It didn't lasted long for them to admit their shame and how wrong they were, so to prevent in believing a false table they hide it away from the rest of their people."

"No….." Vanille felt like crying her hopes in salvation for everyone seems to have been crushed.

"I don't believe you! For all we know you can be making this entire thing up, in fact why should we even believe you?" shouted the blond jinchurikki.

"It seems you are correct Sasuke, the child is quite naïve."

"Don't waste your breath with him" replied the Uchiha.

"I can't believe you! You would dare betray us, I never thought you…You're not just turning your back on us, but you're turning your back on Serah too!" said the Farron disappointed in him.

"Turning my back on you….? Hm, none of you understand" he slightly reached for his l'Cie brand.

"Why Sasuke? Why are you doing this?" asked Snow.

"No more explanations, I just think what you're all doing is hopeless and meaningless. We will never get rid of our brands we have no choice but to fulfill what we we're branded for. None of you can see it but this all part of Dysley's grand design. All this time he has been pulling our strings, no matter what we'd do or where we go he has always known our steps, and before we even made them he is the master mind behind all of this. We've been nothing but his pawns in rebuilding this world, like chess pieces on a board he made our every single move. The summoning of the Maker has always been his goal all along, that's why he planned everything since the very beginning. Ever since the war of transgression he has made his move, he knew everything from knowing Fang and Vanille to be the ones to become Raganarok, to their crystal slumber at the Vestige that's why he brought it to Cocoon. Five hundred years later he puts his plan in motion."

"What?" Vanille was shocked while Fang was in deep thought she hasn't gotten over the shocked of the Uchiha's betrayal.

"He knew the exact day to choose his candidates to become his pawns in destroying Cocoon. Naruto he even knew of our arrival to this world."

"No way…." the Uzumaki's eyes were wide.

"The day Serah got branded by Anima it was the perfect time to proceed with his plan. Now after so long his plan will finally come to fruition and I will make sure it becomes successful."

"Listen to yourself! Kissing up to Dysley like you were his faithful servant!" shouted the blond jinchurikki.

"Maybe I am…Maybe I am not. At least I'm facing the reality of things while all of you chose to blind yourselves to the truth, placing false hope that not even yourselves believe it to be true. You all knew we were dammed since we got branded so why keep on thinking there was an easy way out as to think we can have our brands remove just like that!? This is more than just a curse, but a burden and we don't get a choice in the matter, whether we like it or not we fulfill our focus or we don't. I am going to fulfill it because I must…Before my time runs out" he whispered the last part.

"They will understand someday Sasuke…When they reach their crystal sleep gazing over the brand new world the Maker will bring. A new cleanse world…The perfect utopia" said Dysley.

"No point in wasting my breath on you guys. You can all continue thinking there's a way to save ourselves without fulfilling our focus, but that is nothing but a fantasy. A myth just like the savior bringer of balance…."

Everyone was still shocked while feeling disappointed at his betrayal. Naruto stood in deep thought feeling hurt he was willing to do this, Lightning was in the same boat but she was angry at his decision. Snow has lowered his gaze while tightening his fists, Hope stood quiet not knowing what to think, the same with Sazh. Vanille was in tears of finding out that from the very beginning Dysley has planned to summon the Maker then everything was going on his favors since she and Fang got branded by Anima. He knew they were destined to become Ragnarok, the Goddess interference and their crystal slumber at the Vestige along with the Pulse Fal'Cie, both Pulsians destined to become candidates to destroy Cocoon along with the new l'Cie branded by the same Fal'Cie that branded them. As for Fang the Pulsian huntress hasn't said a word since the Uchiha revealed his true colors, her expression has been unreadable ever since.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance turning to the former primarch.

"Let's go already I'm sick of being here for too long."

"This is some kind of sick joke right?"

The former PSICOM soldier turned to Fang walked away from the group getting a few feet away from him. Gazing into her green eyes he could see all kinds of emotions flowing in those beautiful orbs. Sorrow, pain, heartbreak, and anger staring at her face were enough to crush his heart he has never felt so much pain since his entire clan was slaughtered. He couldn't look at her straight at her eyes not after everything he has shared with her, the memories began to flow. The times they have spent together since they first met at the Euride plant, how they developed a friendship, becoming partners in battle, to close friends and eventually lovers. The images of last night flowed through his mind in aching pain like his heart was being stabbed by a sharp ice dagger, the passion and the lust they shared as they made wild and hot sex. It has become impossible to leave now that he was facing her, what to say or what to think before his mind becomes completely blank. He already betrayed and broke her hear, what else can he do.

"Is this supposed to be a joke? Because I'm sure hell not laughing" she glared at him her eyes filled with hurt.

"Why are you angry? Last I checked you were willing to give up everything to fulfill our focus, just so you can save Vanille and everyone else. I'm doing the same thing you would do."

"Wrong Uchiha, I know perfectly why you're doing this. What has me pissed is what you told me at the Ark."

"….." his eyes were focused remembering the events of that day and his words.

"You said once you forged bonds they become unbreakable. What you're doing right now is finding a way to break those bonds you worked so hard to forge if you leave us you will be severing them. I want you to think clearly of what you're about to do, made a decision before you make a big mistake you will regret making. It's not too late, we need you…I need you."

"I made up my mind long ago, this is what I want. Enough with the foolish sentiments, I don't need no one and I certainly don't need you" he turned his back while clenching his fists.

Fang's eyes looked like they were ready to shed tears while feeling anger building in her, she has lowered her gaze.

"Last night didn't mean a thing to you?" she remember their intimate moment where they were both truly happy.

"It didn't…." he replied bitter.

"What about your promise? You said you will help me rebuild my clan."

"I am not interested in any of that, find someone else" he tightened his fists harder he slightly reached for his bandaged arm.

"_Sasuke what is wrong with you?" _Naruto noticed his behavior.

"You…Bastard" she glared at him holding any grief and heart break in her.

"Barthandelus, let's go…."

The Fal'Cie gave a nod before turning back to the rest of the l'Cie group.

"Allowed me to extend my invitation…To save a people beyond salvation, there is only Ragnarok" he raised his staff hitting the ground as Menvra appeared flying.

The owl looking Fal'Cie flew over the group as it has transformed into the same airship they took when they escaped the Palamecia and lead them towards the Ark. They knew what Dysley wanted, for them to go to Eden and destroy Orphan fulfilling their focus that will lead to the return of the Maker. Sasuke stood next to the former primarch no intention in joining the group, while he was trying to avoid Fang's painful gaze mixed with anger.

"Cocoon suffers. Release her from the pain."

"…." the raven haired l'Cie took another glance at the group.

"Farewell…." He said bitterly.

"What are you planning Sasuke?" whispered the blond jinchurikki.

"What are you planning!?" he repeated shouting.

Both the previous primarch and the Uchiha vanished leaving the group alone with the airship waiting for takeoff. A long eerie silence has fallen over them after understanding everything that happened since they beat Dysley. They were all trying to get all the information that just took place, one of their own and companion has betrayed them. He has chosen to be loyal to Barthandelus in helping him in his goals when they never saw that coming, not in the least. Neither said a word to the other but they went ahead spotting a Cie'th stone nearby, though they weren't in a mood to go for a hunting mission. Everyone was quite down and depressed now that they knew the truth, no choice but to choose between fulfilling their focus or not. Becoming crystal or becoming Cie'th that was all the choices left on the table even if they tried so hard to look for an alternative choice without fulfilling any of the first two.

"So, this is the end of the rainbow, huh? Here's hoping the pot's full of tips on dealing with crackpot Fal'Cie" said Sazh not sounding surprise.

"You know, I don't remember this being here before. I guess it's new, huh?" Fang hasn't gotten over the Uchiha's betrayal she was more pissed at him than feeling heart broken.

"Yeah, must be. I supposed it might be a record of what happened. You know, after we turned to crystal" said Vanille approaching the Cie'th stone.

She touched it making a green energy emerged from it. The red head took a step back as a green bubble appeared before them followed with texts written in Pulsian language she started reading the words.

"Cocoon, where the slaves of Lindzei dwell, is the enemy of all life fostered by Pulse's sacred hand. So our Fal'Cie determined Pulse's will, choose l'Cie and gave them a focus. Become Ragnarok and bring about the end of Cocoon. And so the beast arose, defeated Lindzei's hateful Fal'Cie, and prepared to tear Cocoon apart. But her Providence betrayed our l'Cie, draining Ragnarok of strength. Their focus only half complete the l'Cie were taken to the enemy's land…By Barthandelus, curse his name. And the Goddess said" l'Cie who rest upon Cocoon will reawaken, however long they may wait. And Ragnarok will rise again, to tear the land from its seat in the sky". Her word…Is absolute."

The green bubble vanished returning to Cie'th stone as it fell to the ground.

"Guess the jig is up" the afro haired pilot got seated on the groun.

"Cocoon's done for, isn't it?" asked Hope.

"Hey, don't sweat it. If we go ahead and smash Cocoon, you know some Maker's sure to roll up and save the day!"

"As long as Fal'Cie are around, this fight is never gonna end. So let's finish it. Let's get Dysley" said Snow.

"So what do we do about Orphan?" reminded the afro haired gunner.

"We help Orphan. What else can we do? I we can manage to keep it safe-"she glared thinking of a certain Uchiha.

"_Especially now since that fool has left us and probably wants to play hero…." _

"Another war breaks out somewhere down the road. We're l'Cie. It's not like we can make people stop fighting" said Lightning.

"Lightning…." Hope said in thought.

"You told me on Cocoon. It's not a question of can or can't. We just do it. That's our only choice this time. Maybe it won't do much. Maybe only one person will listen to us. But even then, isn't trying better than nothing?" said the silver haired teen.

Vanille giggled as she went to the Enstheim and started shaking him happily.

"Because ripples can make waves!"

"Okay, kids have gone crazy" said Sazh.

"Revolutionaries always get called crazy" replied Fang.

"When I was on Cocoon, I wished on those fireworks. I wish to not let anything happen to Cocoon this time. But I shouldn't have wished for that. Wishes aren't enough. Prayers either. This time I'm making a promise: I will keep Cocoon safe. I promise, no matter what" said the red head.

"Guess it takes losing everything to make you see how much you have to fight for, huh?" said the afro haired pilot.

"And we're the only ones who can do it right?" asked the NORA leader putting his shoulder on the teen.

"Right…."

Fang and Vanille gave themselves a high five agreeing.

"All right then, let's tie up loose ends" said the Farron.

"Okay…"

"All right now that's settled, we still have one more issue to solve" said the trench coat blond.

"What are we going to do about Sasuke?"

"…"

"What is he thinking? Just what is he planning?"

"Huh Naruto?" the red head turned to whiskered blond.

"Naruto…." Lightning followed.

Everyone turned to the blond jinchurikki who was in a corner looking in deep thought. Enough for him to be quiet for so long, the only thing in his mind was the Uchiha. He's been pondering since he left with Dysley and he still couldn't think of a better reason for his defection from the l'Cie group. He was tapping his right foot while scratching his head and everyone else went to him looking like he has forgotten he wasn't alone. The pink haired soldier was the first to get in front of him, looking a little worried that he wasn't paying attention to them.

"Naruto….?"

"I know there's a reason, there has to be a reason" he thought out loud.

"Naruto….?" A vein popped on her forehead.

"What else could there be? I know he's up to something-"

"Naruto!" she shouted annoyed.

"What? What?" he blinked turning to the group.

"We're here you know" she crossed her arms.

"Of course you guys are here, I was just-"

"Thinking about Sasuke?" said Vanille.

"Yeah, I guess I've been thinking too much out loud for you guys to hear me hehe…."

"You seemed to be relaxed for what just happened" said the Farron.

"I am to be honest I wasn't expecting him to do that sort of thing. Running off with Dysley and all…."

"Hey join the group, it sure took me by surprise that he jumped ships with the Fal'Cie" said Sazh.

"We all we're surprised" replied Snow.

"I have to talk to him. I have known Sasuke since we we're kids I didn't seem to understand him that much before and after his clan was massacred. But ever since we arrived to Cocoon and we have grown closer, I can understand him now more than ever. I know he must be doing this for a reason, I know he was hiding something. I could tell from the look in his eyes and his hands, I guess there's only one way to find out and go to Eden since you guys have made the decision to go there right?"

"Sasuke is planning to kill Orphan that means bad news for us and for everyone in Cocoon. We can't let him do that" said the pink haired soldier.

"Don't forget it's not just Sasuke that will be after Orphan. The Cavalry will go after him too, along with Raines" said the NORA leader.

"We'll do what we can because we must like Hope say" Vanille smiled turning to the silver haired teen.

"Are you guys sure? If it comes down to it, we might have to fight him" said the whiskered blond.

"Not like we have much of a choice in the matter if he is planning in taking out Orphan" said the former GC sergeant.

"Oh we'll fighting him its fine by me, I am looking forward to give him a piece of my mind on that fool" Fang was cracking her knuckles.

"When I'm done with him, he won't have to worry about fulfilling his focus, he owes me big time."

"_What was Sasuke thinking marrying her? She's insane" _the Uzumaki turned pale.

"But we can't forget that Sasuke is our friend" said the young Enstheim.

"Right and friends help each other" replied the trench coat blond.

"That's right!" said Naruto.

"Yeah right, help each other you mean like he helped us just now? Selling us out and agreeing with Dysley's goals? That's really helping for you. He's really a hypocrite saying he doesn't want to break any bonds and what the hell did he just do now!?" shouted an upset Pulsian huntress.

"Fang…." Vanille started.

"Easy calm down take a chill pill" said the afro haired man.

"I am not calming down! That bastard betrayed my trust, I trusted him, I gave myself to him, I made him part of my clan and this is how he repays me!" her anger was evident tightening her fists.

"Fang that's enough!" said the Farron trying to calm down.

"He's going to hear me out after I…He will hear me out I swear!"

"Fang you shouldn't jump into conclusions so soon, like I said he's hiding something so he must have a good reason for what he did" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Oh I know the exact reason why he turned his back on us he's a stupid fool, a bastard, a hypocrite he's-"her green eyes widened in realization.

"What's wrong?" asked the worried red head.

"No…No…He really is a fool" he anger faded lowering her gaze.

"What is it Fang?" asked Lightning.

"I know why he did it. It's the only logical explanation for what he did. I'm sorry everyone I should have told you guys this sooner…."

"What are you talking about?" asked the Enstheim.

"It's his brand…It's all opened up. He can become Cie'th any minute."

"What?" said Snow shocked while everyone gasped.

"You sure?" asked the pink haired soldier.

"What are you talking about!? You checked his brand when we we're at Taejin's tower. You said he still has time!" Naruto was panicking.

"I'm sorry I lied. Sasuke told me not to say a word to any of you because he didn't want you guys to worry."

"No…No…Damn it! That explains a lot" the Uzumaki growled.

"This changes everything then he has a good reason for what he did" said the Farron.

"Whoa whoa wait a minute. If he can take the Cie'th express any minute, then wouldn't trying to take out Orphan a…." Sazh started.

"A suicide mission" Lightning lowered her gaze in thought.

"That can't be I mean Sasuke wouldn't-"Vanille said.

"You think he's planning…." Snow started.

"Take out Orphan himself before his time runs out? Sounds reasonable" Fang sighed thinking about the Uchiha.

"If he doesn't have enough time to make it to Orphan, then there's a chance he probably has someone else in mind" said the former GC sergeant.

"Dysley?" asked Hope.

"That is a good candidate" said the afro haired pilot.

"But it doesn't make sense. We all know our time is running out, any of us can become Cie'th any time. Why would he leave us and go on his own?" asked the red head.

"I think I know why" Naruto spoke softly.

"If he's running out of time, then he doesn't want us to see him transform. If he's with us when he turns Cie'th we will have no choice but to fight it and eventually…Kill him. He doesn't want us to live with the guilt that we might have to take his life. I think it's better to die taking Dysley with him than turning Cie'th and his friend being the ones to take him out instead right?"

"I guess that makes sense" Hope's eyes softened.

"How can you be so sure that's his reason for leaving us? For all we know he was really a traitor and he was only reeling us in until he chooses to turn his back on us" said Fang.

"Because he told us his past, for as long as I have known Sasuke he has never told anyone about his past. He has never talk about it to anyone not even once, I found out the hard way but it wasn't him who told me" he remembered his encounter with Itachi when he was on the mission to find Tsunade.

"The only reason I can think of for him to tell us what happened to his clan and his path to revenge is, because he trusts us. He really cares and cherishes the bonds he has forged with us it must have been very hard for him to go through with leaving us. I can imagine the pain he going through right now."

"Dysley was right about you, you really are naïve" said the Puslain huntress.

"Fang I know you're angry at Sasuke and you have every reason to be. But I'm asking you please don't lose your trust for him. I know you love him very much and I'm happy for him to have found someone as great as you, you're part of the reason why he changed and has come to care for his friends."

"Yeah right you can say whatever you like but until you show me some proof that he really cares for-" her eyes widened as she recalled something the Uchiha said last night after they made love.

"_**You won't become Ragnarok again I promise…."**_

_**"I don't want to hurt anyone..."**_

"_That fool he…." _Tears have fallen she quickly dried them off.

"What do we say everyone? Let's save Cocoon and Sasuke!"

"Don't forget Serah" replied Snow.

"And Dajh" said Sazh.

"Can't forget about them…."

They started walking towards the air ship ready to head towards their destination. They were thinking what was waiting for them at the capital of the Sanctum. Those close to Sasuke Naruto, Lightning and Fang had their thoughts filled with the Uchiha his reasons seems to be justified thought some were against his decision in leaving them to fight a suicidal battle. To all their serious moments they had since they encountered Dysley a second time something has entered the Uzumaki's mind. Before he started laughing as the group raised an eyebrow wondering what was wrong with him. It felt so random for someone to laugh all of the sudden without even hearing the joke to cause it.

"What's so funny?" asked the Farron.

"I just realized something" he grinned gazing over at the NORA leader.

"Snow hugged Dysley!"

The group blinked before they realized that it sounded amusing and humorous now that they remembered the trench coat blond embracing the former primarch thought he was disguised as Serah. Lightning, Hope, Vanille and Fang started chuckling while the NORA leader sweat dropped and Sazh just patted him on the back feeling sorry for him.

"You have my sentiments."

"Oh come on give me a break I had no idea it was him, I thought it was Serah."

"Of course Snow we just think it's funny when you think about it" Fang was grinning.

"So how does it feel to hug a Fal'Cie?" Naruto's comment made everyone laughed.

"Knock it off!"

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: The Lindblum hangar bay above the skies of Cocoon)

Dozens of Cavalry soldiers have prepared their gear and they were heavily armed as they entered the hangar area approaching the mini air ships ready to depart. Their numbers were very high and it looked like every member of the faction was going to be sent off to battle. After watching the shocking news of Raines betrayal accepting Dysley's recommendation to become the new Sanctum primarch they were all upset and disappointed in their leader when they expected he was someone better than this. Someone who will be a true leader of man and will not sell his soul to their Fal'Cie rulers looks like they were very wrong. Rydgea enter the hangar facing the many soldiers who were waiting for his orders, they stood next to their ships ready for takeoff. He reached the facing them once more while trying to hold his anger for their former commander, his treachery wasn't going to be forgotten or forgiven.

"All right men listen up! We're only thirty minutes away from reaching Eden airspace. I will only say this once though you might already know why we have prepared ourselves so heavily. We're about to fight our toughest mission ever. We're going to infiltrate the seat of the Sanctum our mission is to eliminate two targets. Our first target is former general Brigadier Cid Raines and the second target is the one that controls Eden, the heart of it all…Orphan. We take out these two and the Sanctum will crumble, it will be the new beginning when the people will take over Cocoon ending Fal'Cie rule once and for all!"

"Sir! Yes sir!"

"_It's time you pay for your treachery Raines…With your life."_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**Long chapter and finally done now how were those lemons? I wanted to make Naruto/Lightning more on the romantic side, I hope I did a good job on that while Sasuke/Fang I wanted it to be rough more hardcore to put it more precise lol. Now I know exactly what you'll be asking, Graven WHY WHY did you make Sasuke betray the group!? Also why do you have to turned him emo again? People this is necessary in order to close his character development and also, Naruto has basically explained the extent of his actions in leaving the group. But you can bet that Fang will knock some sense into him, well if they DO make it in time to save him *evil grin*. As always thank you all for your wonderful reviews and continuing to follow the story and marking it to your favorite list. That will be all I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next time- Eden under siege part 1: infiltration


	40. Eden Under Siege part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and FFXIII they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**(Eidolons speaking)**

***Kyuubi speaking***

**Communications through phones and radio.

* * *

><p>Chapter 40 Eden under siege part 1: Infiltration<p>

(Location: Leviathan plaza Eden seat of the Sanctum inner rim Cocoon)

The members of the group NORA were all waiting for the grant event to begin. They were like the rest of the people dying for the Velocycle gran prix to start. It was one of Cocoon's most popular sports and it was going to begin followed by a speech of the new primarch. Now the gang didn't knew much of the Cavalry so none of the members were suspecting the man in power, since they didn't knew much about Cid Rainer other than a being a high rank military officer within the Sanctum. However they had a big reason for coming to the capital and they already knew something bad was going to happen. Eden was going to become into something really big and they were already prepared to face it. The only ones who didn't know the storm that was coming over the city were the innocent people who were eagerly waiting for the address of their new primarch, as well as the gran prix. They were probably among the few who knew about it, their minds were filled with the even later on today.

The group parked their vehicles not too far from here along with their weapons, they had a feeling they were going to need it. Gadot tried to enjoy the big event but he was feeling uneasy after he and the rest of the gang were warned of what was going to take place soon. Maqui was like the rest of the people eagerly waiting for the race to begin Yuj were in thought but was looking forward for the race and Lebreau was the same as the older member trying to calm down and enjoy the upcoming show. The gang hasn't forgotten about their leader and the others it's been months since they have seen them and it was hard to stop thinking about them. Especially when they knew they were in the land of their supposed enemies of Pulse, yet they haven't given up hope that they were still alive and all right. Or that they will return knowing they were l'Cie making them enemies before the people of Cocoon. L'Cie or not they were still their friends.

"Did you place our bets?" asked Gadot to Maqui.

"You bet, you guys bet on number 10 the Sonic Behemoth. But I like taking my chances with number 5 Dynamic Thunder. He was last year's Grand Prix champion I just know he's going to win this year too."

"We'll see about that, Sonic Behemoth was so close to beating him. He only became runner by inches from the finish line another second he would've been the champion" replied the Mohawk gang member.

"But he still got second. He was good but not that good to beat Dynamic Thunder."

"I say we'll both win our nice winnings" said Yuj.

"That's two against one Maqui."

"Whatever man, don't come crying to me when Sonic Behemoth gets second again."

"Don't get too overconfident. The fact he was runner up will make him give a hundred percent and this time he'll take first place before you know it."

"We're already pumped for the race to begin" said the blue haired gang member.

"Hey Lebreau!" Gadot called the female member of the group.

"How about you join the conversation? You've been so quiet for a while."

"I won't bother you guys know I don't like gambling. You're the ones who are maniacs for this kind of sport. I will stick with Chocobo racing."

"You sure that's all?" the Mohawk male looked worried.

"I'm not feeling well…."

"Of course she won't feel fine not after…He called us" said Yuj.

"Sasuke…." Maqui lowered his head.

"He's really back in Cocoon and just like that he calls to your phone telling some crazy things."

"You don't believe a word he said?" Lebreau turned to him in thought.

"Can you really blame Gadot for not believing him? Come on he said Eden was about to turn into a battlefield and monsters from Pulse invading. Then he added that the previous primarch Dysley was behind the attack" said the blue haired teen.

"It sounds crazy but the tone of his voice, he was really serious. The reason he called me it was to warn us about said attack, he also said that we should start evacuating the people as soon as possible" replied the female member.

"Sasuke would never joke about something like that, that's give us enough reasons that he could be telling the truth" said Maqui.

"Not to mention he never jokes" added the blue haired member.

"You all believe him? Well, where' that Pulse invasion huh? I don't see anything, just many people who wants to see to the Eden Cup Grand Prix."

"Gadot not so loud" Lebreau made sure the people present didn't listen.

"Last thing we want is to scare everyone of a possible Pulse invasion" Yuj kept his voice down.

"Ever thought he could be lying and maybe he might want to sink Cocoon? He's an l'Cie."

"Snow and everyone even if they are l'Cie, they would never want to hurt anyone or destroy Cocoon" added the blond teen.

"It's better to stay prepare and be ready than feeling sorry" said the female teen.

"Fine, let's try and enjoy the show while we wait for the worse. We did bring our weapons" said Gadot.

"If Sasuke's back do you think Snow and Naruto are back too?" asked Maqui.

"I hope so…."

"Enough guys let's try and stay calm. I want to see the race" Gadot turned to the large screens waiting for the race to begin.

"_I have my doubts about Sasuke's words but is it just me or there are more soldiers than usual, maybe it's true after all" _Lebreau too notice of PSICOM soldiers stationed in many areas of the plaza and the streets.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

On the other side of the plaza stood Amodar, Aidan and Janil they were constantly gazing around noticing the many soldiers that stood guarding the many sections of the city. They followed with looking at the large screen where they were going to show the primarch's address and the Grand Prix which it was moments from starting. The trio decided to visit the capital of Cocoon to have some fun and trying to relax because they were still trying to get over the shock of the previous primarch being a Fal'Cie and the fact that he supported the destruction of their world. A Sanctum Fal'Cie supporting the focus of the Pulse l'Cie which it was still unknown to why he would want that in the first place. Ever since the day they saw the recording of Disley's revelation they have kept it a secret between the three, not telling a single soul about it. The people of Cocoon are not ready to find out such a terrible secret it will turn the entire world into panic and fear. It was also unknown of who was the mysterious sender of the video recording.

They remained quiet as they waited for the address of the primarch just like everyone else, and eventually the Eden Cup Grand Prix race. As for their opinion of Raines being promoted as the new primarch, it made them think a lot. The three didn't know what to think of Disley's choice to pick a regular person to take his place when he was stronger and also not even human to begin with the chances were high that the Fal'Cie in disguise was up to something. But whatever he was planning it wasn't good reminding themselves that he wants Cocoon's destruction and he was probably aiding the l'Cie in fulfilling their focus. However they knew very well their former friends weren't going to do that. At least Aidan and Janil knew Naruto and Lightning wouldn't think of destroying their world, they would never do something like that. No matter what they all highly believe that they weren't going to choose to fulfill their focus, even when they were aware what will be the consequences for not fulfilling it?

"Everything sure looks normal" said Aidan.

"Hardly they have really tightened security it's ridiculous" replied Janil.

"Safety measures, being the capital the security in Eden is very strict. Though I agree the number of units is highly above normal. The one in charge of Eden's military security Colonel Rosh must be in a bad mood" said Amodar.

"But is it really necessary for this many troops to be all over the city?"

"I agree with Janil it's only the Grand Prix there's no need to have such a tight security. Either Rosh is feeling paranoid, or maybe…." The young male stood in thought not finishing the sentence.

"What is it?" turned the young female at the two.

"I kind of forgot to place my bet. I'm pretty sure Dynamic Thunder is going to win just like last year."

"Amodar sir that's not what I'm talking about. Aidan you know something, and I think you too…."

"Calm down Mesko, it's really nothing-"

"Sir you look worried or maybe scared. And Aidan, your hands were shaking just now."

"Look Janil it's really nothing to worry about. If Colonel Rosh wants to tighten security then let him."

"What is it you two? What are you hiding from me?"

"Janil…You must have an idea" the former CG soldier gave a sigh.

"We've known Rosh since the academy. We know him enough to figure out what he's thinking. If he has tightened security like his, then it could mean one thing."

The young female seem to have understood as her eyes widened from the realization.

"With so many soldiers gathered, an amount of troops not suited for an event like the Grand Prix. It's like the Colonel expects a war to occur…But that can't be."

"…."

"Can it?" she turned to Amodar.

"Mesko all I know is I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen."

They were interrupted by the ring of a phone. The former Guardian Corp lieutenant took his cell phone and noticed the number of the person calling him was unknown. It was strange for him to receive these kinds of calls the times he was called to his phone when it was unknown it was for important military matters. But now that he was no longer part of the Sanctum military he thought he wasn't to have this type of call ever again. Aidan and Janil were staring at him looking concerned their eyes were on the mobile phone.

"Is that it sir?" asked the young man meaning when he said that something bad was going to happen.

"Only if it's my ex-wife" the former lieutenant gave a chuckle.

"You were married Amodar sir" Janil was shocked.

"I'm kidding Mesko."

"That is not funny" pouted the young female.

The older man finally answered the phone looking very curious to know who was calling him.

"Hello whadya want?"

*You, Aidan and Janil know the truth of Disley….*

"…" Amodar was shocked while the two looked curious.

"Who is it Amodar sir?" asked Aidan.

The former lieutenant raised his hand to the two signaling them it was something very serious.

"Who are you? Your voice sounds familiar."

*It doesn't matter. What matters is that you know Disley is a Fal'Cie and he wants to destroy Cocoon. Listen well I will say this only once. Disley is planning to sacrifice every living person in this world for his own crazy ambition.*

"What….?"

"He's planning to do it with the aid of the l'Cie via killing Orphan. The l'Cie have no intention in doing so, they only want to kill Disley who is pulling the strings behind everything. It's important that you three gathered civilians to safety get them as far away from Eden. It won't be long now before all hell breaks lose.*

"What are you talking about?" the older man was still trying to take all the information the stranger has told him.

"Disley is also planning to create fear and chaos among the people using monsters from Pulse. He will unleash them making it look like a Pulse invasion the result will create enough fear among everyone. It's the perfect diversion while his true plan is been unfold."

"All right you got my attention. It was you. You were the one that sent that disc containing the footage. You wanted me to know the truth of the primarch."

*Only because I knew you would do the right thing and save the people from been victims of a fake war.*

"Gather every single citizen of Eden out of here won't be a walk in the park, we're talking about thousands of people."

*Then I suggest you seek help. It will be difficult for the Sanctum military to be focusing on the monsters and gathering civilians at the same time, they won't be any help at all. Find the members of NORA. They're somewhere in this city and I just talked to them warning them of the incoming danger.*

"NORA eh….? You already had everything planned out I'm impressed of your thinking. Just who are you?"

*Never mind me and get to it while you still have time.*

Amodar's eyes widened still holding the phone it was very clear now the voice of the stranger.

"I knew your voice sounded familiar. Uchiha is that you?"

"What? Sasuke…." Janil was shocked he mentioned the former PSICOM soldier.

It was too late as the caller has hanged up while the former lieutenant gave a sigh, this day can't get any worse. He had plenty of reasons to believe everything he just told him. He saw it with his own eyes about Disley's revelation and since he wanted the people to be safe from whatever mayhem was about to occur, then it was enough to believe his words and trust him. A situation like this was worse than anything he has faced during his times he lead the Guardian Corps. This was bigger than any revelation of Pulse l'Cie living in their world or anything about fighting a lose monster in a city. This was a war that will probably lead to the end of Cocoon and the fate of every single citizen of this city was in his hands and the ones who were willing to do something from stopping Disley's plan. He will finally let the information sink in completely as he turned to the former soldiers waiting for an answer about the call.

"Amodar sir what is going on?" asked Aidan.

"Turns out I was right after all, the shit is about to hit the fan and all of it is going to hit us hard in the face."

"Ewww that's gross sir, can you be more specific and less gruesome about it" a vein popped on Janil's forehead.

"It means I was right about something bad happening and if Uchiha is right, then the battle to determine the fate of Cocoon is about to begin."

"What….?"

"What are we going to do?" asked the young male to his former superior.

"Gear up and gather your weapons kids. We have a job to do."

"Sir!"

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Sasuke stood on top of a building gazing over the vicinity of the capital city. He has lowered the mobile phone he used after calling Amodar and Lebreau, just in time before the battery runs out. It didn't matter anymore since he had no more use for it the only thing that bothered him, he won't be able to use it to call Rydgea. He knew the commander of the Cacalry has already left after Raines first before going after Orphan, by the time he reaches him it will be too late. The only thing he could do was to carry out the path he set for when he left Oerba with Disley to fulfill his focus and save the group from their cursed fate to become l'Cie. Images of his companions appeared in his mind everything they went through together since their journey started, from the day they were branded till their second encounter with the Fal'Cie Barthandelus. There was no need to feel guilty or ashamed, no need to regret his choice because he made up his mind a long time ago what he was planning to do.

The thought of transforming into Cie'th it angered him and scares him. He felt anger because he won't be human anymore, he won't be able to tell friend from foe and he might end up killing those he considered precious to him. The feeling of fear was because he wasn't ready to leave everyone behind when he has made a great life in this world. People who became close to him in the same level as his family and clansmen, it scared him his time was running short by every minute. Gazing over at his bandaged arm he chose to remove the bandage since he no longer felt the pain, he removed it completely showing his full arm with a new addition. His onyx eyes were all over the symbol of the Yun clan proof he was a full fledge member, at least not official until he marries a certain tall Pulsian. He glared in anger remembering Fang's painful expression when he turned his back on her after finding the perfect woman he leaves and breaks her heart. The worst part, he knew she was never going to forgive him.

**(Sasuke….?) **Hades called out to his master.

"_What….?"_

**(Are you certain you want to go through with this? Once you made up your mind completely, there is no turning back). **

"_Even if I don't do it, there no going back for me I'm already damned. I can't go back to them…To Fang."_

**(You have done an impressive job with keeping the darkness in your heart in check).**

"_It's strong because I'm fighting for them, isn't that what you were going to tell me?"_

**(Indeed though your path leads to no return and your drawing to a close. Do not forget I will stay by your side and fight with you until the end).**

"_Hmm…That doesn't sound like you. The Lord of the Underworld has gotten soft…."_

**(Oh shut up, I was enjoying the moment until you ruined it).**

"_I guess it's time. Disley is probably waiting for me at throne of Eden. He's really planning to take me to Orphan. If I'm lucky I might have enough time to kill them both, two birds with one stone…."_

**(You might be strong enough to take on Barthandelus and even defeat him. But against Orphan, you do not stand a chance against the heart of Cocoon. You will need the power and aid of your companions together to stand a chance). **

"_I'll decide that once I meet Orphan face to face."_

**(Waiting for your companions is out of the question is there?)**

"_It will be too late by the time they arrive at the throne" _he gazed over at the sky thinking about them.

"_They should be arriving here soon…."_

The Uchiha felt on one knee feeling hid body trembling, a small pain that it was starting to grow. He reached for his brand and it feel like it was coming to life. He could feel his conscious slipping away and something horrible inside him was beginning to awake and rise to take over him. The former PSICOM soldier knew what was happening to him he thought that this was beginning process for an l'Cie's transformation to Cie'th. The pain was gone as he gave a sigh of relief that whatever was starting to awake in him has stopped, but it wasn't a good sign for him. Experiencing this could only that his time has run short and the possibilities he won't make it to Orphan were high. He rose back to his feet not looking happy that this has happened.

**(Sasuke!)**

"_Damn it. It started I'm very close to becoming a Cie'th. At this rate I might not even get the chance to fulfill my focus…."_

**(So it has begun, the first steps towards a Cie'th. The transformation process is quite painful, but it will be quick when your mind and your heart shatters and the only thing left behind is the being with a lust to kill and destroy. A mindless beast whose purpose is to bring terror to others….)**

"_I can't waste any more time. I have to go to the throne of Eden…."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Rosh decide to check on his forces personally the Sanctum Colonel stood in thought. He couldn't get Disley's words out of his head of the l'Cie actually planning to come back. Everything was better when they left to Pulse, but if this was true Cocoon was heading towards a bad end. Being in the land of their enemies it's no doubt the l'Cie have embraced the ideal of fulfilling their focus. There could be no explanation if they are planning to return and that's why he was preparing himself while he was still in the calm before the storm. Their enemies posed a real threat especially if they have become even stronger during their time at the world below them. To think he used to look highly to the three members who used to be soldiers of the Sanctum. No longer had he felt any bond or friendship for his former Academy students for the protection of their world he will claim their lives. The Colonel passed a soldier wanting to make his orders clear to prepare for incoming threat of their enemies.

"Send word to all units. I want every member of our best me in every single corner of this city. Eden must be surrounded by our protection nothing must go wrong to interrupt His Eminence address and the Grand Prix. Also contact the Sanctum archangel squad I want them patrolling the streets and another group to be stationed at the throne of Eden. The Inquisitrix squad will act as backup."

"Sir!" he saluted before taking off.

Rosh stood in thought his eyes were in one of the large screens located in many parts of the city. Tonight's main event will be protected at all cost no one will interfered the peace and prosperity they have made when the l'Cie left their world. Yet he ignored any involvement of the previous primarch's actions, aware that he was controlling everything. It didn't matter to him as long as Cocoon stays protected from their enemies he will continue to stand tall, because protecting it was his duty as a soldier of the Sanctum. To him the people will always come first above everything else.

"_If the l'Cie returned to Cocoon, there will be no mercy this time."_

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Cid Raines stood over his office in deep thought as he watched through the large glass at the capital city. In truth he wanted to yell for help, but he couldn't even do that. His life was completely over the moment Disley revived him because he had no longer a will of his own. He had tried so many times to break free but the former primarch's control over him was too strong, he didn't had a choice but to obey. He was human after all, compared to the power of a Sanctum Fal'Cie he was nothing but a pawn like the rest of the people of Cocoon. Only difference he was aware he was being control, a puppet of the Fal'Cie who couldn't escape his fate worse than being an l'Cie. The only thing he could do is to do what he was told to do as being order by the previous primarch. His dream meant nothing anymore what he wished for the most is for someone to come and claim his life. His thoughts were on the Cavalry, by now they must know he was a traitor in their eyes, either them or the l'Cie they were his salvation out of the prison hold.

"Your Eminence" a servant arrived giving him a salute.

"It's time. The people await your address."

The new primarch only lifted his hand as a sign he will be leaving to attend to his people. The servant gave a nod leaving the office. He took another look at the city he's supposed to protect, though this wasn't the way he wanted to rule for the people without Fal'Cie's rule. This was the opposite being forced by one to pretend been a false ruler while the citizens had no idea of the truth, not knowing anything. Kept hiding from the truth while he has highly believed they have a right to know everything, about Cocoon, about the Fal'Cie and about Disley's plans. Now all he could do is follow his role as a puppet without a will to guide his own actions. Once more time he begged for anyone to set him free from this nightmare so he can return to his eternal rest in the hereafter. His dream didn't matter anymore because he no longer existed without a purpose or a vision of hope.

"And so we greet the new dawn" he turned to leave as the people waited for his speech.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Everyone has gathered around the suspended luminescence track where the competitors have gotten inside their velocycles ready for the race to begin. It has been planned that they will start their engines on the count of the primarch as he finishes his speech to the people. They cheered loudly happy to be witnessing the Eden Cup Grand Prix like they have done during the many years. Those who weren't present were watching it from the large screen located throughout the city while others watched it from the comfort of their own home. The ones who were fanatics of the motor sport cheered to their favorite racers, some cheered louder when they spotted last year's champion Dynamic Thunder. The Sanctum military stood stationed in their positions watching over the event, ready to act in case any kind of threat comes. Finally the screens lit up showing the face of Raines everyone cheered for the new primarch welcoming his address speech before the race starts.

*People of Cocoon. My fellow citizens. We have survived the twilight now to welcome the dawn on which we decide our fate. Many are the lessons we have learned during our long night of hardship and sacrifice. And now we face choices which must be made as our hearts dictate not abandoned to uncaring chance. Let us forge ahead with unclenching courage and honor the fallen with action. With these hands we shape the future.*

The racers started their engines as the loud noises filled the track and the stands. The crowd went wild waiting for the signal for take of Raines snapped his fingers and that was the sign that meant go. Their light speed made them into fast blurs crossing the track with cunning and agility the vehicles moved safely entering the additional loops in the air. So far it was even between last year's champion and runner up they were forgetting about the rest of the competition because they were probably the best in the race. Just as they reached the first lap their attention was shift towards the sky it opened in a green light taking the shape of a of some sort of bird, they had no idea what it was. The light vanished revealing some kind of air craft a rare model they've never seen before even the army didn't know what kind of ship was. They were shocked to see people jumping off the ship facing the danger of falling from high altitude, seven individuals that never thought they will be returning to Cocoon after taking a long stay in Pulse.

"Odin!"

"Arthur!"

The rest of the l'Cie group summoned their Eidolons using them to land safely while the air ship flew passed one of the racers. He lost control avoiding the large ship he panicked unable to bring his vehicle to a complete stop, screaming he wasn't going to make it. It didn't happen his velocycle was caught by the Shiva sisters saving the driver's life. The camera caught the savior as Snow jumped in triumph facing the cameras and the people watching him when he was expecting the army will be giving them endless hell. He couldn't believe the people were actually cheering for him, not exactly what he was expecting for greeting an l'Cie. This was after all, his first visit to Eden.

"Close call. And the hero saves the day! Oh, no, no, you're too kind. No-no, no thank you! Thank you."

The tall blond raised his hands while the camera caught something on his forehand, focusing on his almost open l'Cie brand. At the sight everyone started panicking and shouting in fear that their enemies were here at the capital. The NORA leader realized they have figure out the truth gazing over his brand no he knew they were going to attack them full force without holding back.

"Probably should have covered that."

"Arthur tried not to hurt the people that aren't with the army" said Naruto holding Flashflare saber.

**(Naruto are they filming us?) **ask the panicked Eidolon.

"This is no time to be camera shy! The Sanctum is onto us!" the whiskered blond gave a comical expression.

**(My knights attack the armed personal! After you destroy the cameras) **his comment made the blond sweat dropped.

*Intruders at the race circuit! Confirmed Pulse l'Cie! All units respond with lethal force!*

Soon the military arrived while the l'Cie we're dodging the many racers who were trying to escape with their lives. They were afraid and didn't wanted to be near them. Mechanized units were dispatched from Orion and Viking while Snow was already running from them using his Shivacycle. Hope took the courage to stand in the middle of the race track as the units passed him by, one of the Orion faced him for a second. His Eidolon Alexander arrived smashing the mech to the ground the silver haired teen ordered him to get rid of it and he obeyed throwing it to another Orion, as they exploded together. Lightning ride Odin in gestalt mode they used their tag team as the Eidolon threw her sending her to one of the velocycles. She impaled her gun blade on the vehicle causing it to malfunction she threw the driver not thinking of hurting him since none of the racers are with the Sanctum military. She went back to her Eidolon changing back to gestalt mode galloping on the horse.

Fang smiled at the pink haired soldier she didn't needed help so she focused on the soldiers firing at her, she was riding on Bahamuth's gestalt mode.

"Attack anyone that gets in your way and destroy anything mechanical firing at us."

**(What a joyful day!) **Bahamuth was beyond content that he was finally doing some destruction as much as he wants.

Snow was still being chased by mechanized units but they failed in catching up to him, his Shivacylce was too much in speed. Vanille had her hands her Eidolon was protecting her with its many arms blocking a barrage of bullets from PSICOM soldiers. One of them fired a rocket launcher and Hecantochier jumped out of the way taking the red head with him, Sazh went to her rescue driving Brynhildr's gestalt mode. As for Naruto the Uzumaki was the one who has defeated many military units than the rest, he summoned his shadow clones to aid the knights attacking together with them. The knights specialize in magic cast their strongest spells firaga, aeroga, blizzaga, thundaga and quake hit the mechanized units in their way. Meteor was cast destroying one of the Sanctum ships while the real blond aided Arthur with a group of Vikings. They were destroyed with a combination of holy and rasengan. Naruto spotted Lightning and he went after her with his Eidolon following him.

The pink haired soldier smashed another unit and took down another soldier that we're flying on a small ship. This was the second one she has taken down with the aid of her trusted Eidolon by her side, once they were done Odin changed back to gestalt mode she rode him heading further into the race track. There were more mechs and soldiers along the way she avoided them and attack them using her double blades. She knew if they weren't l'Cie they would have been dead by the large amounts of military personal present in the area no normal person would be able to survive under such numbers. To think she wanted to come to Eden alone and fight against all of this at the beginning before she opened her eyes to the truth. How truly arrogant she used to be she would have never survive on her own even as a l'Cie. The reason she has made it this far it was because she wasn't alone, she had companions friends she can rely and give her trust.

Suddenly her whiskered boyfriend arrived he was riding behind her he was giving her his usual grin.

"Mind if I hitch a ride with you?"

"Get your own ride" she hide her teasing tone.

"Don't be mean, we need to stick together."

"Fine hold on tight."

"Whatever you say" he gave a perverted grin as he wrapped his arms on her slender waist.

He took a sniff at her hair it's aroma was so intoxicating and the way he was able to feel her body pressing against he's it was an amazing feeling. He remembered the night of intimacy they shared at Oerba and he was trying hard not to get arouse because this wasn't the time to be thinking such things. The moment didn't lasted long as the older Farron was staring at him giving him a serious expression like she has caught him red handed opening the cookie jar.

"Don't get any ideas Uzumaki."

"That's not what you said when we-"

WHACK!

"Ow" he felt the smack his pink haired girlfriend gave him.

"Idiot" she muttered glancing at him from the corner of her eyes with a small smile.

"_But he's my idiot, wouldn't want it any other way."_

As they rode towards what it seems the end of circuit they suddenly saw sun light arriving at the world of Cocoon. They knew it was Phoenix rising to bring another day of light to the floating world. Lightning spotted a new mechanized unit heading their way it looked like the Manasvin Warmech they fought at the Hanging Edge and Lake Bresha but more advance and different color dark blue with a pink line below the head. It was probably a new and more upgraded version of the previous one. It has definitely had a lock on herself and the people with her it will be attacking them shortly. She made a complete stop as the strong mech was in front of them. Naruto got off the horse casting libra on the mechanized units he checked the information on their opponent.

"Anavatapta Warmech it's vulnerable to lightning element, it can become invulnerable when it's using its barrier unless its stagger. It susceptible to everything except poison…."

"Sounds like an annoying opponent" the pink haired soldier prepared to fight it with her Eidolon in gestalt mode.

**(I'm ready whenever you are Lightning)**

**(Naruto!) **Arthur arrived getting next to the Uzumaki.

**(I know you want to be close to your princess, but you shouldn't leave me behind like you just did).**

"Sorry about that, I have to look after my princess you know."

"I am not your princess" the Farron glared feeling flustered by his comment.

Lightning followed her boyfriend's advice with its elemental weakness she used thunder fall and lightning strike causing critical damage on the mech. Naruto and Arthur dodged it's its spinning blades as they attack together using aerora strike and holy. The blond jinchurikki added rasengan and ruinga. It got bad as the warmech activated its barrier that is until the pink haired soldier staggered from all the lightning attacks she launched on it. This match was already in the bag thanks to the Farron so the Uzumaki sit back and let the former sergeant do her work. Once the warmech looked like it was about to blow up she unleash her final attack on it, using Zantetsuke was the final blow to defeat the mech. Its only weakness against lightning element was the thing that brought the mechanized unit to its defeat. Odin vanished and the whiskered blond called his Eidolon back, the others from the l'Cie group arrived they have also called their Eidolons back.

"What's that sound?" she heard some sort of alarm going off in the city.

"Looks like the fake Pulse invasion has begun" said the blond soldier it was the only explanation that came to his mind.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Amodar knew to believe the mysterious caller's words, or more precise Sasuke. Now he knew very well there was no regret in believing him because what he was seeing with his very own eyes was truly unreal. Aidan and Janil were in the same boat staring at the streets with wide eyes, or rather in awe. They have managed to gear up with some grenades and their proper weapons, but nothing of their training will prepare them for what was happening right now. They appeared from this mysterious purple color like portals, there tons of them monsters they have never seen before. The fact they didn't recognize any of their origin from being born on Cocoon their only guess that they must be from the lower world of Pulse. It was a full Pulsian invasion at some of the creatures we're gigantic on size like the Adamantoise, along with others more and even flying Cie'th type creatures. They saw one of the Sanctum military soldiers holding his communicator trying not to panic from the sight, he looked very scared.

*Say again patrol. And speak more clearly.*

"The armies of Pulse! They're using the transgate!"

*Transgate? How many coming through?*

"Number unconfirmed. But it's a full scale invasion! Eden's being overrun!"

"This is crazy" said Aidan trying to recover from his shock.

"It's hell on Cocoon that's what it is" followed Amodar.

"Too many civilians are in the way of danger. The military doesn't look like they can focus on both the monsters and them simultaneously" replied Janil worried sick.

"Just like Uchiha said. It will be up to us to gather as many civilians as we can while the Sanctum will focus on the monsters" said the former lieutenant.

"I think it will be better if we split up and gather them in groups."

"But where are we taking them? I think the shelters are too far from here to take the people" said Janil.

"The closest transportation from here is the rail train. If we're lucky it should be still up and running."

"The rail train leaves Eden and into Nautilus. I think they'll be safe there" Aidan replied.

"Then we're taking them to Nautilus?" said the young female.

"Right Mesko, split up and gather as many civilians as possible and to the train station. Time's not to wasting with the situation becoming from bad to worse."

"What about NORA?" asked the young man?

"We can worry about them later. If I know those kids they should be holding their own just fine."

Each separated trying to avoid the monsters while getting to the people panicking from the creatures. The army was doing their best to attack them but monsters like the Admantoise weren't going to go down that easily from a barrage of bullets. Amodar attacked the creatures that will get in his way using his large Gatling gun it was pretty heavy but he got used to its weight not to mention his body could take it just okay, he spotted women and children and got to them before they got into serious harm. Aidan had a rifle aside from his sniper weapon since right now there wasn't any time for any of that, his mission came first. He managed to gather a group of people avoiding the army and the monsters the young soldier signaled his former superior that he had a large amount to take the station. Janil also found another group while taking down some of the Cie'th flying towards her using her gun blade. Even if they were no longer with the Guardian Corps they felt like this was their responsibility to protect the people.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

As soon as they saw the return of their leader, Naruto, Lightning and the rest of the l'Cie group the NORA gang made their move. They have picked up their weapons and follow with the procedure to get the people to safety, they have no idea things were going to become very complicated. They were shocked when the monsters appeared there were too many to open fire when they will be only wasting ammo, so they resumed with their original plan in gathering people to safety. The military was already on it as large numbers of both PSICOM and Eden's Special Forces were already opening fire on the many creatures. They split in two groups Gadot and Maqui lead a group of civilians in one corner while Yuj and Lebreau lead another. It was impossible not to panic or scream in fear watching over Cie'th and giant monsters like the Adamantoise passing through the streets like it was nothing, there were other monster roaming around like the Pulsian mech Juggernaut.

It couldn't be help that eventually the members of the group were cornered by the monsters. Their numbers kept on increasing watching as more transgate appeared releasing more Pulsian creatures. The gang members knew they didn't stand a chance against the big ones they opened fire with the means to slow them down giving them enough time to escape with the innocents they have saved. It eventually turned into an all-out shooting barrage as the group met up with a squad of Sanctum archangel they had their focus on firing on the monsters while other soldiers used their rocket launcher enough to take down the flying Cie'th. NORA'a objective was to get everyone to safety, away from this place and right now they had no idea where that was. For all they knew the entire capital of Cocoon look the same way as this part of the city, filled with Pulse monsters everywhere. They crossed paths with military as the soldiers took a small break because they managed to kill quite the amount of the creatures.

"Halt! Identify yourself you're clearly not with the Cocoon military!"

"We're not but we're trying to do the right thing here pal. We're taking all these people somewhere safe" said Gadot.

"Securing civilians is PSICOM's duty you have no authorization to have a weapon."

"Well I don't see them gathering the people here. Either they're fighting all of these monsters or they probably chicken out" replied Yuj.

"We will confiscate your weapons, civilians don't have a say in this matter" another archangel pointed their rifle at them.

"You got to be kidding me, we're only trying to help here" said Maqui.

"Throw your weapons on the ground and back away slowly. If you don't we will have no choice but to open fire."

"We're all on the same side!" shouted Lebreau.

The archangel didn't have the chance to start a warning countdown as more monsters arrived behind them through a transgate. There were two Adamantoise accompanied by a Humbaba a powerful type Behemoth. The NORA group opened fire while the soldiers were caught off guard they screamed in agony as they were stepped on by the Adamantoise giant feet. They knew they couldn't stay here it was too dangerous and complete suicide to take on so many of them with just an automatic rifle with limited ammo. It was crazier if more Pulsian creatures will appear through those gates making anyone think just how many of them were waiting to emerge here.

"Come on!" said Gadot.

"Everyone this way!" followed Lebreau.

The group kept their eyes on the people while gazing at their surroundings avoiding contact with any kind of monster. If they will encounter any type they will open fire in an attempt to slow them down, they kept their thoughts in leaving this place to a more secure and safe area monster free. The four members of NORA didn't look like it but they were all scared, this was by far the toughest mission they have ever done. Nothing was compared to this, their usual missions consisted in killing a couple of monsters here and there but this was on a whole new level. This was an invasion from Pulse and they were caught up in the middle of something that might have been as the War of Transgression from five hundred years ago. One thing was pretty clear they trusted on each other just as their leader trusts in them, as long as they were together things will be all right. At least that's what they thought, they lead the many innocent people away from the streets and the monsters, still unknown where to go from here.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Sasuke watched from a corner as the dozens group of monsters were roaming the streets of Eden like they were taking a stroll to think Disley's plan was working perfectly. Throwing the entire population into fear and chaos all for the purpose to prepare the l'Cie to toughen up to face Orphan and eventually claimed the Fal'Cie's life. He knew by now Naruto and the others were already here so he didn't have that much time, literally since his Cie'th was still ticking. The Uchiha kept watching as he spotted PSICOM soldier using his communicator, it was exactly what he needed right now to get in contact with the Cavalry having high hope Rydgea and everyone were still all right from doing their suicide mission. In quick step he knocked the soldier out taking the piece of equipment and started decoding the communication device. He grinned it was a little trick he was taught while serving as Raines's spy. So far he was having a bit trouble tracking the right signal that belongs to the Cavalry because the device he was using was the latest version in communication gadgets.

"Come on work damn it!" he fixed on the controls when he finally heard an incoming transmission, hearing voices.

*So Raines, is this the Cocoon you dreamed of?*

"_Rydgea…." _He was relief he was able to hack into the Cavalry's communications.

*My dream is but a Fal'Cie's fancy now…End it.*

The Uchiha gasped knowing what he had in mind even as he was controlled as Disley's puppet he has chosen death on his own free will. He would rather die than continue serving as a tool to the former primarch.

"Rydgea do you hear me!? Listen don't kill Raines it's a trap! He's been controlled by Disley-"

His eyes widened hearing the sound of a bullet been fired by an automatic rifle, it was over. The former PSICOM soldier glared not been able to do a thing to prevent Raines's death and stopping the Cavalry from walking into a trap. It was all hopeless, soon he heard heavy weapon fire obviously Sanctum troops arrived to take out the traitors that have assassinated their primarch. What angers him the most that everything was going out as exactly as Disley has planned, every action, every calculation done by him it was all occurring according to his desires. He was truly pulling all the strings in sealing the fate of Cocoon controlling everyone from the military to the position of primarc, to the actions of the Pulse l'Cie and even the history of both worlds he was truly in control. As the heavy fire barrage continued he heard Rydgea yelling in anger.

*Damn idealism! Ya feed it blood, and it howls for more!*

The fire barrage resumed but the Uchiha threw the communicator to the ground thinking he has heard enough. He knew Rydgea wasn't going to make it and the rest of the Cavalry, even if runs towards their location he wasn't going to make it in time. Their fate was sealed the moment they infiltrated the throne of Eden, once more Disley's calculations were accurate. Leading them towards Orphan was never in his intentions, he has always plan from the beginning to kill the heart of Eden's power with the messenger l'Cie. The involvement of the Cavalry in this battle is just like the involvement of every citizen that is screaming in fear for their lives, just another addition to pull the strings of the l'Cie. More motivation so they're resolve is to take out Orphan, his onyx eyes hardened he knew there was only one thing to do to end this madness. Without giving it any thought he runs of and heads to the one place where the former primarch will be waiting for him, where the one who dreams of death sleeps. It was time to fulfill his focus.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

The l'Cie group saw an explosion coming from a building far away from their location. They didn't know what it was all about, but they had a bad feeling about it. It was nothing good with Eden now in full alert of their presence the Sanctum was going to do whatever it takes to bring them down. As if they had enough problems in their hands, if Disley have already unleashed the Pulse monsters from the Ark then things have become worst for them as well as the military and the citizens. They will immediately see it as an attack of the lower world making their fear and hatred grow towards the world of their enemies. The group was heading to a lot of trouble and danger even when they have made up their mind to come here to save Cocoon. While to the people of the city capital saw it as a sign of the end of the world. Naruto was in deep thought thinking of Sasuke, the Uchiha was out there probably having a death wish with wanting to either get rid of Disley or Orphan.

"What's going out there?" asked Snow.

"All hell's breaking loose I guess" replied the Uzumaki.

"Looks like the Cavalry made their move" said Hope.

"There's more to it than that" Sazh picked up an ear communicator on the ground putting it on, his eyes widened hearing the distress call.

"They're saying Eden is crawling with Pulse nasties."

"I hate been right sometimes" the whiskered blond gave a sigh.

"Fresh off the Ark like that fool said" Fang thought bitterly of Sasuke.

"This is out of control. What will happen to Cocoon?" asked the afro haired man.

"It's all-out war" said Lightning.

"Right we know who's behind all of this. We're here to stop Disley and save Cocoon" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Everything Barthandelus has said, it's all coming true" said the silver haired teen.

"Well the future stops here. We're the ones who decide what happens next" said the NORA leader.

"Let's keep moving!" said Vanille.

"Right."

"Okay…."

They walked the end of the circuit track while avoiding a coupled of crashed down velocycles. The area had many small paths along with some unwanted company flying type Cie'th, luckily they weren't that much of a challenge they were easily beaten. As they fight on Naruto stood in deep thought not because of the upcoming battles but thinking about Sasuke. It was bothering him finding out he didn't had much time before his brand opens completely and becomes a Cie'th, it was the reason why he left the group. To face the consequences on his own and face the fate of becoming one without the other been present, that's why it was important to find him before it was too late. If they don't then he would never forgive himself if he loses him without confronting him about his decision. They reached a small platform without any exit, except for the a hundred foot drop leading to the streets of the city. It was very dangerous if they jump without any safety measures, the Uzumaki has made up his mind what to do next.

"Um, okay, I don't know about this" Sazh was unsure and probably scared beyond his mind at how high they were.

"If only we could fly" Vanille gazed down.

"We can jump" Lightning gave the red head a small device as she was the first to take the big fall while the whiskered blond smiled.

"Last one is a rotten Chocobo egg!" he followed the pink haired soldier.

"What are you-"the afro haired pilot was stun that the both jump but sucked it in giving a sigh.

"Nothing to it!"

"See you ground side!" followed Snow.

"Wait for me!" Hope was next.

"You're all crazy!" the red head took a step back bumping into Fang.

"Don't want to get left behind do you?" the Pulsian huntress showed her the same small device she had.

"Just remember don't drop the gizmo" she finally jumped.

"Fang!" she gazed over at the device the Farron gave her.

"This thing?" she took a deep breath before jumping.

"Okay!"

The l'Cie group was falling high heading straight into one of the many streets of the capital city. The Sanctum military was already there to give them a very warm welcome as there stood many units from PSICOM they aimed their rifles at them until they were in safe range to open fire. Lightning and Naruto weren't going to give them the chance as both threw the same device at the ground firing their gun blades in gun mode. The device exploded creating an anti-gravity field the same technology as the AMP the military uses for safe landing when jumping from high levels. The soldiers were caught in the explosion as the Farron and the Uzumaki charged at the rest of the soldiers firing their weapons while the others landed safely too activating their AMP device. Finally the combination of both former soldiers was enough to take down all of the enemy units without the help of the others. Though they knew they will be facing many more soldiers ahead in the long run.

"Right" she sheathed her Blazefire saber.

"Guys….?" Naruto caught everyone's attention.

"There's something that I have to talk to you guys."

"What's wrong?" asked Snow.

"Think it's a little late to be getting second thoughts, we're already here" said Sazh.

"No it's not that, I was just…."

"It's Sasuke, you want to find him" the Farron read him like an open book.

"Yeah, I do I'm worried about him. I know we have to stop Disley and save Cocoon but I need to find him. If I don't I'll never be able to live with myself. That's why I want to hear your opinions if you're with me in looking for him while searching for Disley."

"You can count me in. I never turn back on my friends" said the NORA leader.

"Me too I want to find Sasuke too" followed Hope.

"I want to find him too" replied Vanille.

"I'm up for it too, he deserves a second chance if he's clock is ticking" followed the afro haired pilot.

"I want to find him too. But I would like to hear his reasons for what he did, I'm still trying to get over with turning his back on us" said the former sergeant.

"Okay that's fair enough for me…um, Fang?" the whiskered blond turned to the tall woman looking in thought.

"Hmph I want to find him too and he better be all right."

"I know you're worried about him-"

"Oh no I'm not worried I just want to find him so I can put him in his place for what he did when I'm done with him he's going to know who is Fang of the Yun clan from the village of Oerba" she cracked her knuckles.

"_She's still angry with him, I wouldn't want to be in Sasuke's shoes right now" _the Uzumaki turned pale.

"Maybe it will be better if we find Sasuke without her, we do need him alive" he whispered to his girlfriend while the pink haired soldier gave a nod.

"Sure I can't guarantee if he'll be in good condition when I show him what happens to those who deceive me. But I will try to keep him in one piece" she gave a smile while everyone sweat dropped.

"_Okay now she's really scaring me" _the blond jinchurikki gulped.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

Sasuke arrived at the one place where is considered sacred and very important to the citizens of Eden. It was the tallest building in the entire city and it was very important since it was the place where the Fal'Cie Eden is and where Orphan was resting, the building known as the throne of Eden. He remembered he has done a couple of jobs when he was with PSICOM patrolling the streets near this building and also guarding the front entrance, but he has never entered the place. It was a miracle with how calm things were looking here but it won't be long before the Pulse monsters arrive here bringing the chaos with them. He didn't thought twice when he knew why he has come here, the reason why he left everyone from the l'Cie group to come on his own. Just as he was getting near the entrance of the large building a squad of PSICOM soldiers who were guarding the area went to him heavy armed. There were also soldiers holding rocket launchers, they were ready to protect this place at all cost.

"Halt! This area is off limits. No one can enter unless authorize by a high ranking officer."

"I'm needed here, call out Disley."

"Wait I know you, you're Sasuke Uchiha one of the l'Cie" he gasped as they aimed their weapons at him.

"That will be all right gentlemen" Disley walked over to the squad and the raven haired l'Cie.

"I have given Sasuke Uchiha authorization to come to the throne of Eden. If any of you have some disagreement with my decision, then perhaps having a word with primarch Raines is more recommended."

"Very well you may pass" the soldier was still feeling hostile for letting an enemy of Cocoon entered such a place as Eden's ground.

"Shall we then?" the elder man turned to the former soldier.

The Uchiha didn't reply he only followed him inside while the PSICOM squad was still staring at him through their helmets. They thought it was crazy he will have access here while he ignored everyone from the military and kept following the disguised Fal'Cie. He didn't paying attention to the interior of the building going further inside, walking a long corridor. The raven haired l'Cie was surprised to see civilians in the building obviously they were seeking shelter from the danger outside of the city. With everything that was happening to them this was the safest place from the supposed Pulsian terror. None said a word it was a pretty much quiet journey while the Uchiha could feel his mind was drifting off again, another sign that his time was drawing to a close. Reaching a pair of large double doors the former primarch opened without using his hand and the former soldier set his eyes at the area they were now in.

The room was obviously different in shape and color, not to mention bigger. Once more Sasuke ignored the many military personal patrolling the halls of the room, among them Sanctum Archangel and high rank female soldiers Inquisitrix. There was something about the place that put his at ease or maybe it was the small crystal shards floating all over the air. The Uchiha was surprised to see the same micro shards he had seen at the Vestige and Oerba not wondering if there was a connection between the places. He resumed following the elder man as the soldiers were staring at him it wasn't every day a l'Cie gets permission such a sacred area if it wasn't for Disley he knew they'll be opening fire without a doubt. Somehow he could feel he was getting closer to fulfilling his focus, now it was time to concentrate on the reason he was here. Soon it will all end and there will be no need for Naruto and everyone to face this burden on their own because they will eventually turn to crystal. He erased the thoughts of his friend and the Pulsian huntress spotting another pair of double doors in the distance.

"What is this place?"

"The deepest parts of Eden Hall, the path to Orphan is near. As the chaos outside engulfs mankind Cocoon will reach a new beginning with the return of the Maker. The time has come Sasuke Uchiha are you ready to slain Orphan and bring salvation to this world?"

"You don't have to ask…."

"Then follow me. We must reach the Narthex throne Eden will guide us through Orphan's cradle."

"…"

Disley took a few steps when a chidori spear has pierced him on his chest. The former primarch was in shock feeling the pain from the attack, he was sent crashing on the wall. It was still piercing him as his eyes were on the raven haired l'Cie the Uchiha had his sharingan activated while keeping a cold expression. He kept the spear tightly pierced it was a shame it has missed his heart but he was planning in not missing this time. The Fal'Cie in disguise kept his expression neutral, yet he didn't felt disappointed by his actions it should be expected he would do this. The Uchiha could still feel his conscious was drifting it was now or never to get rid of the man pulling the strings on everything. He formed a chidori on his free hand with the thought of ending this for good.

"So you chose the path of a traitor to the one of salvation…."

"Traitor….? You lied to the people of Cocoon you deceived them for hundreds of years filling their hearts with fear for a world that is deserted you manipulated their very existence for your own gain. You make a mockery of human life by sacrificing all of them for something so trivial like summoning a fictitious being. Who's the real traitor?"

"In truth Disley looking at you makes me sick. You might have been behind everything and you saw how it was all going to be, but did you saw this coming? When your" supposed" loyal l'Cie messenger boy to turn against your request. If you want Orphan dead kill him yourself, because I'm not interested. And if you haven't notice neither the other l'Cie, they would prefer to become Cie'th over sending Cocoon to its own doom."

"It is necessary for humans to be the ones in claiming Orphan's life. They have the essence of the human spirit they are the only potential who can bring forth his demise. Only the Maker can save this twisted world from its undoing."

"It's twisted because you have made it that way! It's time for mankind to start following their, own footsteps and not yours. They will be better off without a Fal'Cie telling them what to do. They will learn they're the ones to control their own fate and not some false God."

"Without Fal'Cie mankind will continue to repeat the same old mistakes from the past. These are primitive creatures that only live in fear and feed off on hatred, their hearts are weak and they can't move without Fal'Cie's aid. They will spread anger, fear, sorrow and the result of such leads to them killing each other in endless war."

"They will decide themselves because a lot of them are different in many ways. You won't have a say in the matter anymore, I saw it all not all of them give in to hatred and fear. They're nothing like me…."

Disley chuckle as he vanished escaping the chidori spear and stood before the raven haired l'Cie, his smile was of amusement.

"And so have I child."

"Freeze!"

The Uchiha turned to see the entire squad that was patrolling Eden Hall, all the Archangel and Inquisitrix were present for his attempt on their former primarch's life. The elderly man played his part as he showed the soldiers he was wounded by his attack, when in truth he was. There was no need to rely on him anymore since he never intended to kill Orphan in the first place he no longer has any use for the former soldier of PSICOM. Why tug the strings of one l'Cie when he has already tugged the strings of all of them. They were in Eden already and they are currently making their way here and there was no need to keep manipulating their hearts anymore. They will come to him and eventually put an end to Orphan his vision will come true and the Maker will be summon. He was already witnessing the fall of one of the l'Cie right now.

"His previous Eminence has been wounded!" shouted an Archangel.

"My children I have come to offer this lost soul an offering of peace and in return he retaliates. It seems there can't be salvation to an l'Cie."

"More lies" the Uchiha felt disgusted by his act.

"Open fire!"

"_I don't have time for this."_

"Hades!"

He shattered the Eidolith crystal releasing the large Eidolon who blocked his summoner from the heavy fire barrage. Sasuke gave the order to change to gestalt mode, he transformed into Hell's war machine tank. He boarded the vehicle and fired his own barrage at the soldiers not caring if he will kill them all. The raven haired l'Cie fired its machine guns making a complete kill of the Archangel, the Inquisitrix followed since they were only best suit for close range combat. Once he was done with the army he turned the vehicle around facing the former primarch. He was ready to fire it's main canon wanting to finish this for good.

"You're next Disley!"

Sasuke couldn't fire as he felt a sharp pain coming from his opened brand, it was glowing red. Hades tried to call to him but failed he has vanished returning to it's crystal which it vanished too. The pain was worse and his conscious was drifting away even faster, he knew the meaning behind this. It looks like he has reached the end of the line. He felt on his knees while dropping Masamune he could barely think with all the pain his body was going.

"Time has run out pitiful l'Cie."

"Damn it not now…."

"It is a shame it has come to end this way. It seems the fate of saving Cocoon has fallen to the rest of the l'Cie. You by far, were the easiest to manipulate. Your heart was the weakest aside from the rest. That is why I chose you to let you know everything. Why I sent you to the archives and learn of Cocoon's history. You were the exceptional one who will eventually deceive your companions, the perfect l'Cie to become Ragnarok and slain Orpha. But alas, that is no longer possible to achieve. Your end is at hand now succumb to the accursed fate that follows all l'Cie who failed to fulfill their focus. Become a Cie'th and rest in everlasting darkness."

"_It can't end like this…."_

As his human conscious was drifting as his body was changing, he thought about his family. Lightning, Serah and Naruto, then he followed thinking about the rest of the l'Cie group. He wasn't going to see any of them and what's worse that he will become a heartless monster that might end up fighting them. Because he knew they were heading here eventually and his plan to take himself out along with Disley failed. He has come to regret turning his back on them while he thought of everything he went through with them, the memories he has come to cherish and the bonds he forged with everyone. As he was losing himself to the transformation that was taking place, he clutched to the Yun clan tattoo on his left shoulder. The times he spent with Fang since he first met her all the way to the night they shared together, it tore him apart he wasn't going to see any of them again and it broke his soul he won't see the Pulsian huntress again.

"_Everyone…Naruto, Serah, Lightning…." _

"_Fang…." _

_**"I hope you're happy, you've been searching to have a new life in order to find your worth in this world. You want to search for new ambitions I hope you do find what you're looking for. If it's happiness then you have found it with us and…With me. You want to get rid of everything that hurt you and harm your heart and you're in search to find that perfect life you've been yearning since you came to this world. Pick up the pieces until you have formed something new and you don't know what it is until you have formed all those pieces…."**_

"_I'm sorry I was really looking forward to our wedding" _tears were falling.

And suddenly for Sasuke, everything fade to black.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**Aha! Bet you're surprised that I updated this story lol. Yep I decided to take a break from Brave Bonds of Vesperia and focus more on this one because I am so close to finishing it. Send me your reviews and please don't say I'm an evil troll with leaving you with such a horrible cliffhanger. And also please don't ask what happen to Sasuke everything will be reveal all in due time. Thank you all so much for the 700+ reviews which I didn't notice until a few days ago lol keep sending them and I will see you all next time.**

Next time- Eden under siege part 2: peril and fear lurks everywhere


End file.
